Coiling Dragon
by L'EdeN
Summary: Les Empires se créent et se détruisent sur le continent de Yulan. Les Saints, des immortels d'un pouvoir inimaginable, combattent avec des sorts et des épées, laissant dans leurs sillages destructions et ravages. Les Créatures Magiques règnent sur les montagnes où les braves (ou les fous) viennent tester leur force. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Livre 1: L'Anneau, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr**

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Résumé complet:**

Les Empires se créent et se détruisent sur le continent de Yulan. Les Saints, des immortels d'un pouvoir inimaginable, combattent avec des sorts et des épées, laissant dans leurs sillages destructions et ravages. Les Créatures Magiques règnent sur les montagnes où les braves (ou les fous) viennent tester leur force. Même les meilleurs peuvent tomber sous les coups des plus puissants. Les plus forts vivent royalement, les plus faibles luttent pour survivre jusqu'au lendemain.

C'est dans ce monde que Linley est né. Élevé dans la petite ville de Wushan, Linley est l'héritier du clan Baruch, le clan des légendaires Guerriers DragonBlood. Leur renommée fit auparavant trembler le monde, mais le clan est maintenant si misérable que même leurs héritages ancestraux ont été vendus. Investi de la mission de récupérer la gloire passée de son clan, Linley va traverser d'innombrables épreuves et tribulations, se faisant de puissants amis, mais aussi de mortels ennemis.

Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik

Checké par: Magycio

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 1 – Matinée au village**

Le village de Wushan. Un petit hameau ordinaire situé dans le royaume de Fenlai, à l'ouest de la chaîne de montagnes des Créatures Magiques, la plus grande chaîne montagneuse existante au sein du continent de Yulan.

Dans la lumière de l'aube, l'air frais et pur de l'aurore était encore présent. Malgré cela, presque tous les villageois étaient déjà debout pour travailler. Même les six/sept ans étaient déjà sortis du lit et se préparaient à commencer leurs traditionnels exercices matinaux.

Dans une zone inoccupée, à l'est du village de Wushan, les rayons du soleil matinal réchauffaient les arbres aux alentours, laissant derrière eux quelques flaques de lumière sur le sol vierge.

Un grand groupe d'enfants pouvait être observé à cet endroit, on pouvait compter approximativement cent ou deux cents têtes. Ils étaient séparés en trois groupes, chaque groupe étant divisé en plusieurs rangs. Tous se tenaient droit et silencieux, le visage marqué d'une expression solennelle. La plupart des enfants du groupe le plus au nord avaient environ six ans. Le groupe du milieu était composé des neuf-douze ans. Ceux plus au sud étaient les plus âgés, entre treize et seize ans.

Faisant face à cet imposant groupe d'enfants, se tenaient trois hommes musclés, d'âge mûr. Les trois portaient des vêtements à manche courte et des pantalons grossièrement taillés.

– Si vous voulez devenir de puissants guerriers, alors vous devez travailler dur dès votre plus jeune âge, leur dit froidement le chef des trois hommes, la tête haute, les bras croisés dans son dos. Il contempla de son regard froid et intense les enfants les plus au nord. Tous les six et sept ans serrèrent leurs lèvres. Leurs grands yeux ronds étaient fixés sur cet homme, aucuns d'entre eux n'osaient émettre le moindre son.

Le nom du leader était Hillman (Xi'er'man). Il était le capitaine des gardes du clan Baruch, le clan de noble possédant la ville de Wushan.

– Vous êtes tous des roturiers. Contrairement à ces familles nobles, vous n'aurez accès à aucun manuel secret permettant d'enseigner comment cultiver le Dou Qi (Qi de combat). Si vous voulez devenir quelqu'un qui vaut quelque chose, si vous voulez être respectés, alors vous devez tous utiliser le moyen le plus ancien, le plus simple et le plus commun pour vous améliorer – c'est-à-dire entraîner votre corps, et l'améliorer

Hillman balaya du regard le groupe d'enfants.

– Compris. Répondirent vivement les enfants à l'unisson.

– Bien. Satisfait, Hillman acquiesça froidement. Les yeux des plus jeunes montrèrent de la confusion, tandis que les yeux des adolescents devinrent plus déterminés. Ils avaient compris le sens des mots d'Hillman.

Pratiquement tous les garçons du continent Yulan s'entraînent très dur dès leur plus jeune âge. Toute personne qui néglige son entraînement sera regardée de haut dans le futur par tous. Argent et Pouvoir – ce sont les deux choses qui déterminent le statut d'une personne !Une personne sans pouvoir sera ignorée et dédaignée même par les femmes.

Si quelqu'un veut que ses parents soient fiers de lui, veut que les femmes l'admirent, et veut vivre une vie glorieuse ?

Alors, il doit obligatoirement devenir un puissant guerrier !

Parmi eux, tous sont des roturiers. Aucun d'eux n'aura accès aux précieux manuels qui permettent d'apprendre les arts pour cultiver le Dou Qi. Leur seul moyen d'atteindre la gloire, c'est en s'entraînant dès le plus jeune âge et en construisant sa propre force ! Un travail rigoureux et contraignant ! Ils s'entraîneront plus dur que les nobles, dépenseront plus d'énergie et sueront plus de sang pour se renforcer !

– Avec le lever du soleil tous les matins, tout ce qui nous entoure commence à fleurir et à grandir. C'est le meilleur moment pour absorber l'énergie naturelle de ce qui vous entoure et améliorer la condition de vos corps. Même règles que d'habitude – jambes écartées, au même niveau que vos épaules ! Genoux légèrement fléchis, mains sur les hanches. Prenez la position permettant de construire et de développer votre Qi intérieur, la position de « génération du Qi ». Une fois cette posture prise, rappelez-vous – 'concentrez-vous, gardez un esprit calme et respirez naturellement', dit froidement Hillman.

La posture de « génération du Qi » est la plus simple et pourtant le moyen le plus efficace d'entraîner son corps selon l'expérience des anciens.

Immédiatement, les presque deux cents enfants se mirent en position de « génération du Qi ».

– Souvenez-vous, restez concentré, gardez un esprit calme et respirez naturellement ! Répéta froidement Hillman en longeant les rangs.

En un regard, il pouvait dire que les jeunes du groupe au sud étaient tous en train de maintenir la position calmement et respiraient comme il fallait. Au même moment, tous atteignirent l'objectif d'être stable et solide sur leurs appuis. Clairement, ils avaient tous atteint un certain degré d'efficacité dans leur posture de « génération du Qi ».

A l'opposé, après un coup d'œil au groupe le plus au nord, qui se tenaient bizarrement avec leurs genoux courbés et leurs jambes lâches, Hillman pouvait immédiatement voir qu'ils étaient clairement instables et ne développaient aucun Qi.

Hillman dit soudain aux deux autres hommes d'âges mûrs :

– Vous deux, prenez en charge le groupe-sud et le groupe du milieu. Je vais m'occuper des plus jeunes.

– Oui, capitaine.

Les deux hommes obéirent immédiatement et se concentrèrent attentivement sur les deux groupes. De temps à autres, ils frappaient du pied les jambes des adolescents, vérifiant ceux qui étaient stables sur leurs jambes et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

Hillman marcha en direction du groupe d'enfants au nord lesquels devinrent immédiatement nerveux.

– Attention, le Monstre en chef arrive ! Dit à voix basse un enfant blond avec de larges yeux intelligents appelé Hadley.

Hillman marcha à grand pas vers les enfants. Les yeux fixés sur eux, son visage était froid mais, _in petto_ , il soupirait. _Ces gosses sont juste trop jeunes. Ils manquent juste de bon sens et de force. Je ne peux pas trop leur en demander. Par contre, c'est toujours bien de les faire s'exercer dès leur plus jeune âge. S'ils travaillent dur jeune, dans le futur, quand ils seront sur le champ de bataille, ils auront bien plus de chances de survivre._

Et pour enseigner à ces jeunes enfants… le moyen le plus efficace est de les intéresser ! S'il les forçait trop durement, cela aurait l'effet inverse !

– Vous tous, tenez-vous droit ! S'exclama froidement Hillman.

Immédiatement, tous les enfants se redressent, bombèrent le torse et fixèrent droit devant eux.

Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres d'Hillman. Il se plaça alors devant eux et enleva son haut. Sur son corps, on pouvait voir des lignes qui mettaient en valeur ses muscles puissants. Les yeux des jeunes enfants s'agrandirent. Même les enfants du groupe central et du groupe le plus au sud ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le fixer, et d'admirer son physique.

En dehors de sa musculature parfaite, sur le torse nu d'Hillman, on pouvait voir d'innombrables traces de cicatrices de coup de couteaux et d'épées ainsi que des dizaines d'autres vieilles blessures. Les yeux brillants, tous les enfants observaient ses blessures sans bouger.

Marques de couteau. Marques d'épées. Ce sont les médailles d'un homme !

Dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient emplis de vénération envers Hillman. Hillman, un puissant guerrier du sixième rang, un guerrier né de combats mortels quotidiens ! Même dans les villes, il serait reconnu comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Dans le village de Wushan, il était un homme que tout le monde vénérait.

Voyant les regards ardents des enfants, Hillman ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire. Il voulait enflammer le sentiment d'adoration des enfants, leur désir d'être comme lui. De cette manière, ils travailleraient plus dur et seraient plus motivés !

 _Ajoutons un peu d'huile sur le feu !_ Hillman faisant secrètement un large sourire, se plaça alors en face d'un gros rocher, qui pesait entre 140 et 180kg.

D'une main, Hillman attrapa le rocher. D'une manière très relaxée, il le brandit comme une épée. Ces 150kg de roche, entre les mains d'Hillman semblaient aussi légers que du bois. Les enfants en restèrent bouches bées et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Trop léger ! Lorry, si tu as un peu de temps libre après l'entraînement, trouve-moi de plus gros rochers. D'un mouvement nonchalant, Hillman envoya le rocher voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Crash ! Le rocher tomba sur le sol à côté d'un grand arbre et toute la terre trembla. Hillman nonchalamment se plaça en face d'autre bloc de roche choisi au hasard.

\- Hah!

Hillman prit une profonde inspiration. Toutes les veines de son corps musclé ressortirent lorsqu'il frappa directement le bloc de roche bleuâtre en face de lui. Son poing fendit l'air dans un son strident qui agrandit encore plus les yeux des enfants fascinés. Le puissant poing d'Hillman s'écrasa directement sur le rocher.

*Crash !* Le bruit du poing frappant le rocher fit trembler le cœur de tous les enfants.

Ce bloc de roche bleuâtre était extrêmement dur !

Le rocher trembla. Soudain, six ou sept fissures géantes apparurent dessus, et avec un *peng*, il se sépara en quatre ou cinq morceaux. Mais sur le poing d'Hillman, pas la moindre blessure ne pouvait être observée.

– Le capitaine est toujours aussi formidable, rigola Lorry, l'un des deux hommes d'âge mûr, tandis qu'Hillman revenait vers eux.

L'autre homme, Roger, se rapprocha aussi. Habituellement, pendant que les enfants pratiquaient leur posture de « génération du Qi », c'était pour eux trois un temps de détente et de discussion. Ils faisaient tout cela tout en vérifiant qu'aucun des enfants ne négligeait les exercices.

Hillman rigola tout en secouant la tête.

– Pas réellement. Dans le passé, lorsque j'étais dans l'armée, tous les jours, je m'entraînais comme un fou et quand j'étais sur le champ de bataille j'étais engagé quotidiennement dans des combats sanglant. Maintenant, tout ce que je fais, c'est détendre et assouplir un peu mes muscles le matin. Je n'ai plus autant d'énergie que dans le passé.

Tous les enfants observaient Hillman avec adoration.

Cet énorme bloc de roche bleuâtre a été brisé par un simple coup de poing. Quel sorte de pouvoir est-ce là ? Et ce rocher de 140 ou 180kg a été si facilement lancé d'une seule main. Quel sorte de pouvoir est-ce là ?

Hillman tourna sa tête. Observant les enfants, il était très satisfait de leurs réactions.

– Souvenez-vous, même si vous n'êtes pas capable de cultiver votre Dou Qi si vous atteignez la totalité du potentiel normal de votre corps, vous pouvez toujours devenir un guerrier du sixième rang ! Et un guerrier du sixième rang, une fois dans l'armée, peut facilement devenir un officier, et ainsi obtenir des manuels qui permettent alors de cultiver le Dou Qi ! Même si vous ne pouvez pas devenir un guerrier du sixième rang et devenez seulement un guerrier ordinaire du premier rang, vous serez quand même admissible pour rentrer dans l'armée. Souvenez-vous-en ! Si un homme n'est pas capable de devenir au minimum un guerrier du premier rang, cet homme ne peut pas être considéré comme un homme !

– Si vous êtes un homme, alors vous devez bomber haut votre torse, accepter tous les défis, et n'avoir peur de rien !

À l'écoute de ces mots, des sourires apparurent sur les visages de tous les six et sept ans. Ils se forcèrent tous rapidement à avoir un visage inexpressif. Ces mots représentaient le mantra d'Hillman, et il pouvait répéter sans fin ces mots aux enfants.

– Vous tous, tenez-vous droit. Regardez vos aînés du groupe-sud, et maintenant, regardez comment vous vous tenez ! Les réprimanda Hillman.

Tous les six ans essayèrent immédiatement d'ajuster leur posture pour être plus stable.

Après un certain temps, les six et sept ans commencèrent à vaciller. Tous les enfants sentirent leurs jambes se contracter violemment, mais ils serrèrent les dents. Mais après avoir tenu pendant encore une courte période, les enfants commencèrent à s'écrouler et à s'asseoir sur le sol, les uns après les autres.

Le visage d'Hillman était froid et dur, mais dans son cœur, il acquiesçait secrètement. Il était très satisfait de la performance des enfants de six et sept ans.

Après encore une courte période, certain des dix ans du groupe du centre ne pouvaient de même plus tenir et un à un, ils commencèrent à tomber au sol.

– Tenez aussi longtemps que vous pouvez. Je ne vous forcerais pas. Mais si dans le futur vous êtes plus faible que vos pairs, vous ne pourrez alors vous en prendre qu'à vous- même, dit froidement Hillman.

– Hmm ? Étonné, Lorry fixa soudainement le groupe le plus au nord.

À ce moment, un certain nombre des enfants du groupe central étaient déjà au sol, mais dans le groupe du nord, un enfant de six ans tenait encore.

– Ça doit être le premier jour d'entraînement de Linley. Qui aurait pensé qu'il serait si formidable ? dit Lorry impressionné. À côté de lui, Roger et Hillman le remarquèrent aussi. En regardant dans cette direction, ils virent au nord, qu'un simple garçon brun était toujours en train de se tenir debout. Les lèvres serrées, le garçon fixait un point devant lui, déterminé, les deux poings serrés si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

Une étincelle d'heureuse surprise apparue dans les yeux d'Hillman.

– Bien ! le complimenta secrètement Hillman. Malgré ses tout juste six ans, il pouvait maintenir la position de « génération du Qi » aussi longtemps que ses aînés de 10 ans.

Linley, de son nom complet Linley Baruch, était l'aîné et l'héritier du clan Baruch, qui contrôle le village de Wushan. Le clan Baruch était un clan extrêmement ancien. Ils furent extrêmement riches dans le passé, mais après quelques milliers d'années, seulement trois membres vivaient encore. Le chef du clan, Hogg Baruch, et ses deux fils. Le plus âgé, Linley Baruch, avait six ans. Le plus jeune, Wharton Baruch avait seulement deux ans. Quant à leur mère, elle décéda lors de l'accouchement du plus jeune. Le grand-père de Linley était de même décédé dans une guerre de nombreuses années plus tôt.

Les jambes de Linley tremblaient. Bien que sa volonté fût forte, les muscles de ses jambes étaient vidés complètement de toutes forces et commençaient à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Finalement, il s'écroula et s'assit sur le sol.

– Linley, comment te sens-tu ? Souriant, Hillman se rapprocha. Linley émit une ébauche de sourire révélant ses petites canines.

– Je vais bien, Oncle Hillman. En tant que capitaine des gardes du clan Baruch, Hillman avait vu Linley grandir. Naturellement, les deux étaient très proches.

– Bien joué. Tu t'es comporté comme un homme. Hillman tapota la tête de Linley. Immédiatement, les cheveux sur sa tête devinrent ébouriffés comme l'herbe lors d'un coup de vent.

– Haha. Linley fit un large sourire. Dans son cœur, il se sentait très content d'avoir été complimenté par Hillman.

Après s'être reposé quelque temps, ils continuèrent leurs exercices. Le programme d'entraînement pour les six/sept ans était bien moins strict. Mais pour les adolescents, le programme était terriblement dur.

Une heure passa.

Le groupe d'enfants, incluant les six/sept ans, était maintenant allongé, tendu, entre deux pierres plates, une, sous la tête, l'autre, sous les pieds, utilisant exclusivement leurs muscles abdominaux pour rester droit.

– Les abdominaux et les cuisses forment une zone triangulaire, c'est le bassin. Hillman montra avec ses mains les endroits.

– Cette zone est le centre d'une personne, son noyau. Vitesse et force viennent toutes deux de ce triangle, faisant de cette zone, une zone très importante.

Tandis qu'Hillman parlait, il continuait de marcher, inspectant les jeunes pour vérifier que leurs mouvements étaient corrects.

– Contractez-moi ça ! Votre corps doit être droit ! Gronda Hillman.

Immédiatement, les abdominaux de nombreux jeunes se contractèrent. C'était le premier jour d'entraînement de Linley. Ses petits pieds et sa petite tête étaient tous les deux sur les pierres, mais à ce moment, Linley pouvait déjà sentir que son corps commençait à se contracter et à chauffer.

– Tenir bon, je dois tenir. Je suis le meilleur ! Linley continuait de s'encourager lui- même. Le corps de Linley avait toujours été très robuste, même lorsque il était bébé. Il n'avait quasiment jamais été malade. Étant donné qu'il travaillait aussi très dur, pour lui, exceller n'avait rien de spécial.

*BAM !* Le premier enfant tomba.

Toutefois, les pierres, qu'ils utilisaient comme repose-tête et repose-pieds, étaient seulement hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, c'est pourquoi, bien que l'enfant tomba, il ne se fit pas trop mal.

*BOUM !* *BIM !* Le temps passant, de plus en plus d'enfants lâchèrent.

Linley serrait les dents. Il pouvait déjà clairement sentir que la rigidité de son abdomen avait atteint la limite de son endurance, au point qu'il en devenait quasiment engourdi. « _Mon corps est si lourd. Je ne peux quasiment plus le contrôler. Tiens, je dois tenir juste un peu plus. »_ À ce moment-là, des six à huit ans, seulement Linley tenait encore.

Observant Linley, Hillman ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris et rempli de joie.

– Lorry, cria soudain Hillman.

– Capitaine. Lorry se raidit immédiatement, attendant les ordres.

Hillman ordonna alors :

– Demain, prépare des colorations spéciales. Lorsqu'ils pratiqueront leurs abdominaux, tu placeras une branche sous leur corps et peinturlureras la branche de couleur. Si certains d'entre eux se relâchent et laissent leur corps toucher la branche, ils seront alors tout colorés. Avec ça, cela devrait doubler la difficulté.

– Oui, Capitaine. Lorry prit note de l'ordre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il rigola secrètement, _le Capitaine est vraiment plein d'idées démoniaques. Ces clowns vont vraiment le comprendre maintenant._

N'était-ce pas déjà le cas ?

Des traces de douleurs apparurent sur les visages de tous les dix ans. Normalement ils pouvaient faire légèrement quelques corrections dans leurs postures et se reposer un peu mine de rien. Mais maintenant, avec l'idée d'Hillman, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de continuer.

Hillman continua froidement :

– Je vous rappelle tous : quand un guerrier pratique le Dou Qi, le Dou Qi est stocké dans un emplacement, de la taille d'un poing, directement au-dessous du nombril. Vous devriez comprendre que c'est à l'intérieur du bassin dont je parlais précédemment. J'espère que vous comprendrez tous maintenant l'intérêt de renforcer cette zone. C'est votre noyau. S'il lâche, alors votre corps lâche, quelle que soit la force de vos autres parties.

Un bon instructeur est d'une importance primordiale pour le développement d'un enfant.

Et Hillman était vraiment un formidable guerrier et tuteur. Il connaissait l'importance de l'entraînement et savait aussi comment augmenter la difficulté graduellement. Il savait quelle sorte d'outil utiliser avec quelle tranche d'âge. Si c'était trop dur, il y aurait eu le risque de se blesser.

\- Dou Qi?

À l'écho de ces mots, tous les enfants, incluant les plus jeunes se reposant sur le côté, fixèrent Hillman avec des yeux ronds.

Tous les roturiers étaient très intéressés d'en apprendre plus à propos du Dou Qi. Même Linley, l'héritier d'une maison noble était impatient.

* BAM! *

Linley ne pouvait finalement plus tenir, mais il réussit tout de même à utiliser ses bras pour se récupérer au sol.

– Ça fait du bien ! Linley pouvait sentir un engourdissement dans ses abdominaux qui sembler percer au travers de ses os, si confortable que ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

 _Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai tenu ?_ Linley ouvrit ses yeux en grand, regardant autour de lui.

Tous les six ans étaient effondrés. Même la moitié des dix ans s'étaient effondrés aussi. Tous les quatorze ans, par contre, étaient encore debout. Le visage d'Hillman resta aussi froid que d'habitude.

– Vous tous, rappelez-vous. Votre corps est comme un récipient, comme un verre de vin. Le Dou Qi est comme le vin ! La quantité de vin qu'un récipient peut contenir dépend de la taille du récipient. Pareillement pour le corps l'habilité d'une personne à pratiquer le Dou Qi est directement liée à la quantité d'entraînement. Si le corps est trop faible, même si la personne obtient un manuel puissant pour cultiver le Dou Qi, son corps ne pourra pas contenir beaucoup de Dou Qi et il ne pourra donc pas devenir un puissant guerrier. Hillman continuait à donner de précieux conseils aux enfants.

De nombreux guerriers du continent, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu les conseils adéquats pendant leurs jeunesses, n'étaient pas capables de comprendre la relation entre le Dou Qi et l'endurance du corps que bien plus tard dans leur vie. Mais à leurs âges, quel que soit l'entraînement effectué, les progrès resteraient faibles.

– Nombre de nos ancêtres ont commencé sur de mauvaises bases et ont, depuis, appris de leurs erreurs. Hillman continuait à leur fournir ses conseils, comme le vent de printemps apporte la pluie, inscrivant profondément son importante expérience dans l'esprit des enfants. Hillman ne voulait pas que ces enfants partent sur de mauvaises bases.

La pratique de la position de « génération du Qi » permet l'harmonisation de la taille, du dos, des cuisses, des épaules et des autres parties du corps.

Maintenant, quasiment tous les enfants étaient assis, détendu sur le sol. Le programme d'entraînement d'Hillman était proche de la perfection par rapport aux niveaux de difficulté pour les différentes tranches d'âges.

– L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est maintenant terminé, annonça Hillman.

Le régime d'entraînement était bien défini dans le village de Wushan. Tous les jours, deux fois par jours, une fois à l'aube et une seconde fois au crépuscule.

– Oncle Hillman, raconte-nous des histoires ! Demandèrent immédiatement les enfants comme les exercices étaient finis. Tous les jours, après les leçons du matin, Hillman racontaient habituellement des histoires liées à son passage dans l'armée ou sur quelques événements qui s'étaient passés sur le continent dans le passé.

Les enfants, n'étant jamais sortis du village, étaient naturellement assoiffés d'histoires sur le monde extérieur.

Hillman sourit. Il aimait raconter des histoires aux enfants. C'était un moyen de les motiver à s'entraîner. Hillman avait toujours considéré que le meilleur moyen d'avoir un entraînement efficace, est de rendre les enfants volontaires.

– Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler des lignées des légendaires Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes que tout le monde sur le continent connaît. Une lueur d'admiration apparue sur le visage d'Hillman.

Les oreilles des enfants s'ouvrirent immédiatement en grand, et leurs yeux s'illuminèrent. Linley, assis sur le sol, sentit son cœur battre furieusement. _Les légendaires Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes ?_ Les oreilles de Linley ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être aussi grandes ouvertes et il fixa Hillman sans oser cligner des yeux.

Dans les yeux d'Hillman apparu une lueur d'excitation. Sa voix cependant resta calme.

– Sur notre continent, des milliers d'années auparavant, apparurent quatre puissants Guerriers Suprêmes. Les quatre possédaient des pouvoirs comparables à un énorme dragon. Ils pouvaient vagabonder au milieu d'une armée de millions d'individu sans s'inquiéter, et facilement prendre la tête de n'importe quel général ! Ces Guerriers Suprêmes étaient appelés : le Guerrier Dragonblood, le Guerrier Flamme Violette, le Guerrier Tigre rayé et le Guerrier Immortel !

– Pour vous rendre mieux compte de leur puissance, écoutez attentivement cela. Les guerriers sont divisés en neuf rangs. Moi-même, un humble guerrier du sixième rang, peut facilement réduire en poussière des blocs de roche et exploser n'importe quel grand arbre ! Mais, un guerrier du neuvième rang, même dans notre pays de Fenlai, peut être considéré comme faisant partie des vrais experts. Et au-dessus des guerriers du neuvième rang se placent les Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes. Ils surpassent le neuvième rang et pouvaient être considéré comme le pinacle des guerriers. Ils avaient atteint le niveau Saint ! Les yeux d'Hillman étaient remplis d'excitation.

– Les légendaires Guerriers Saints peuvent faire fondre des énormes icebergs, peuvent créer des tsunamis sur l'océan, peuvent faire trembler les montagnes, peuvent faire s'écrouler des villes de millions de personnes, et peuvent faire tomber des météorites du ciel ! Ils sont absolument imbattables, le pinacle du pouvoir.

Silence. Tous les enfants étaient bouches bée. Hillman pointa du doigt une montagne au nord-est.

– Vous voyez le mont Wushan. Est-ce que vous le considérer comme grand ? Sourit Hillman.

Après avoir entendu les mots d'Hillman, de nombreux enfants étaient impressionnés et aussi un peu légèrement effrayés. Ils hochèrent immédiatement tous la tête. Le mont Wushan faisait plus de mille mètres de haut et plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de circonférence. Du point de vue des hommes cela pouvait définitivement être considéré comme une grosse montagne.

– Eh bien, les combattants au niveau de Guerrier Saint peuvent détruire le mont Wushan en un clin d'œil, dit fermement Hillman.

Un guerrier du sixième rang peut seulement réduire en miettes un rocher. Mais un Guerrier Saint peut réduire en miettes une montagne complète ! Toutes les mâchoires des enfants tombèrent, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Tous étaient choqués, et leurs cœurs se remplirent soudain d'une peur épouvantable envers ces Guerriers Saints. Mais leurs cœurs étaient aussi emplis d'envies.

 _Détruire une montagne ?_ Les mots d'Hillman eurent un grand impact sur Linley.

Après un court instant, les enfants abasourdis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives. Hillman, Roger et Lorry étaient les derniers à partir. Regardant les enfants partir par bandes de trois ou quatre, un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hillman.

– Ces enfants sont l'espoir et le futur de Wushan, dit en souriant Hillman.

Roger et Lorry laissèrent aussi leurs regards s'attarder sur le groupe d'enfants. Sur le continent, quasiment tous les enfants de roturiers doivent s'entraîner dur dès le plus jeune âge. La vue des enfants retournant chez eux rappela à Roger et Lorry leur propre enfance respective.

– Hillman, tu es définitivement bien plus puissant que ne l'était le vieux Potter de notre époque. Sous ta tutelle, je pense que le village de Wushan va devenir le plus puissant village de la région, dit en souriant Lorry.

Le futur et la force des élèves sont directement liés à la force et la pédagogie du professeur.

– Oh, Capitaine, au fait, comment connais-tu la force des Guerriers Saints, ou même des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes ? Se rappela soudain de demander Lorry.

Légèrement embarrassé, Hillman sourit largement :

– Euh, hum…, en fait, je ne suis pas exactement sûr d'à quel point les Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes sont puissants. Après tout, ils font partie des légendes. Cela fait bien des années que l'on n'en a plus vu.

Lorry et Roger étaient bouches bée.

– Tu n'en as aucune idée et pourtant tu as menti à ces gosses ?

Hillman sourit légèrement.

– Bien que je ne sois pas complètement sûr de la force des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes, je sais ceci – un Archimage Saint, c'est-à-dire qui a atteint le niveau de Saint, peut exécuter des techniques interdites de magie et éradiquer aisément une armée de milliers de personnes ou une ville entière. Comme les Mages Saints sont si puissants, je suppose que les Guerriers Saints ne le sont pas moins.

– Plus important, le but des histoires que je raconte aux enfants est de les motiver à travailler plus dur. Ne pouviez-vous pas dire à quel point les enfants étaient ébahis après avoir entendu ces histoires ? Rigola largement Hillman.

Lorry et Roger restèrent sans voix. …

– A plus tard, 'Ley !

\- A plus, Hadley!

Souhaitant au revoir à son bon ami Hadley, Linley retourna, seul, chez lui. Après avoir marché quelque temps, il arriva en vue de la propriété des Baruch.

Le nombre d'hectares sur lesquels le manoir des Baruch était construit était assez important. De la mousse pouvait être observée sur les murs, et toutes sortes de lierre rampant grimpaient le long des murs. Les cicatrices du temps étaient clairement apparentes sur ceux-ci. Le manoir des Baruch situé dans le village de Wushan était la maison ancestrale du clan Baruch. Une maison ancestrale qui avait existé pendant plus de cinq mille ans et avait enduré un nombre incalculable de rénovations.

Toutefois avec le déclin du clan, les finances du clan Baruch baissèrent drastiquement. Vers la fin, ils ne purent qu'utiliser les richesses des générations antérieures. Un peu de plus de cent ans auparavant, le patriarche de l'époque du clan Baruch avait décidé que tous les membres du clan vivraient dorénavant dans la cour intérieure, qui ne représente qu'un tiers de l'espace total du manoir. Le reste du manoir fut alors laissé à l'abandon. Ainsi, une grande somme d'argent avait pu être économisé.

Mais malgré toutes ces mesures, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, le père de Linley, Hogg Baruch, avait toujours besoin de vendre les possessions de la famille pour pouvoir garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Les portes des tours du manoir étaient ouvertes. _Saint-Guerrier ?_ Tout en marchant, Linley était toujours en train de réfléchir là-dessus. _Dans le futur, est-ce que je serais un Guerrier Saint ?_

– Linley. Le son de la voix d'Hillman vint de derrière lui. Hillman, Roger et Lorry venait finalement de le rattraper.

Linley se retourna et dit joyeusement : – Oncle Hillman !

À la suite de quoi Linley prit une grande inspiration. Levant la tête pour regarder Hillman, sa voix pleine de volonté, il demanda :

– Oncle Hillman, est-ce que les Guerriers Saints sont vraiment si puissants ? Et moi ? Est-ce que c'est possible que je devienne un Guerrier Saint dans le futur ? Dans le cœur de Linley, se trouvait le désir de tout enfant.

Hillman s'arrêta sur place. Derrière lui, Roger et Lorry étaient aussi sans voix.

Un Guerrier Saint ?

 _Ce gosse ose vraiment rêver grand. Le pays de Fenlai a des millions d'habitants et pourtant, après je ne sais combien de centaines d'années, pas un seul Guerrier Saint n'est apparu. Vouloir devenir un Guerrier Saint…_ Dans l'esprit d'Hillman, il savait parfaitement combien il était difficile de devenir un Guerrier Saint.

Cela demande à quelqu'un de travailler extrêmement dur dès son plus jeune âge, d'avoir le soutient d'un clan noble, et d'avoir beaucoup de talent. Cela demande aussi de la chance. Comment cela pourrait-il être facile de devenir un Guerrier Saint ?

Hillman savait très bien à quel point lui-même avait souffert pour devenir un guerrier du sixième rang, et combien de combats mortels il avait dû traverser. Même un guerrier du sixième rang était quelque chose de difficilement atteignable. Le septième, huitième et neuvième rang étaient bien entendus encore plus dur. Quant au niveau de Saint ? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Hillman n'osait pas s'imaginer lui-même comme tel.

Mais face à lui se trouvait le regard sérieux de Linley.

– Linley, Oncle Hillman croit en toi. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras un Guerrier Saint. Les yeux fixés sur Linley, Hillman parla fermement. Ces mots d'encouragements firent briller les yeux de Linley. Dans son cœur, de même, le désir grandit.

Un désir qui n'avait jamais été aussi ardent !

– Oncle Hillman, à partir de demain, est-ce que je peux participer à l'entraînement des dix ans ? Demanda soudainement Linley.

Hillman, Roger, et Lorry regardèrent tous Linley avec surprise.

– Mon vénéré père m'a toujours dit : "si tu veux devenir un homme sans égal, alors tu dois travailler plus dur que les autres". Inconsciemment, Linley imita la manière de parler de son père.

Soudain, Hillman sourit. Il avait vu la performance de Linley lors de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Bien que Linley ait seulement six ans, sa condition physique était comparable à celle des enfants de neuf ans. Il acquiesça immédiatement en souriant.

– D'accord. Par contre, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te tourner les pouces. Et tu ferais bien d'avoir conscience que ce n'est pas seulement un engagement d'un ou deux jours. Ce sera dorénavant ton quotidien.

Linley leva fièrement la tête. Confiant en lui-même, il sourit.

– Oncle Hillman, ne t'inquiète pas, je travaillerai dur.

C'était une matinée ordinaire pour le village de Wushan. Après cela, tous les matins étaient identiques à celui-ci. Le groupe de jeunes de Wushan suivait Hillman, un guerrier du sixième rang, et s'entraînait dur sous sa tutelle. La seule différence visible était dans le groupe du milieu, le groupe des dix ans, qui avait maintenant parmi eux un garçon de six ans, Linley.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.**

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit, édité et checké par: Kayorko, Zareik et Magycio  
**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 2 – Le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood (Partie 1)**

En un clin d'œil, une demi-année passa.

S'entraînant dur et renforçant son corps quotidiennement, Linley vit passer le printemps doux et chaud, l'été torride et sec avant que l'automne froid et humide ne s'installe. Le peuplier blanc près du terrain d'entraînement inoccupé de Wushan répandait maintenant quelques feuilles mortes sur le sol dès que le vent soufflait. Les feuilles tourbillonnaient paisiblement, couvrant complètement le sol du terrain d'entraînement.

Le ciel s'était lentement assombrit.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait un nombre exceptionnel de personnes sur le terrain d'entraînement, presque trois cents.

– La séance d'entraînement de ce soir est maintenaient terminée, sourit Hillman. Toutefois, avant de partir, nous ne devons pas oublier de féliciter tous les jeunes qui vont quitter Wushan et rejoindre bientôt l'armée.

Avec la fin de l'automne arrivait la saison du recrutement militaire. Et avec la frénésie guerrière dans laquelle était engagé le continent, tous les jeunes rêvaient de devenir de puissants guerriers. Naturellement, il y avait aussi ceux qui voulaient devenir mages, mais devenir un mage était une tâche extrêmement plus difficile seulement une personne sur dix mille avait les qualifications nécessaires pour devenir un mage. Avec une si faible probabilité d'en devenir un, Monsieur-tout-le-monde n'oserait même pas en rêver.

Devenir un guerrier est beaucoup plus simple. À leurs seize ans, tant qu'ils sont au moins guerriers du premier rang, ils pourront aisément entrer dans l'armée.

– Oncle Hillman, merci !

Cent vingt-six jeunes, tous ayant dix-sept ans, s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Hillman. Ces jeunes ne participaient normalement pas à l'entraînement quotidien de Wushan. Ils étaient tous devenus adultes, et avaient leurs propres métiers. Mais comme ils avaient tous été entraînés par Hillman depuis leur enfance, ils considéraient ce dernier comme étant leur maître à tous.

Avant de rejoindre l'armée, ils étaient tous venus ici pour dire adieu à Hillman.

Les regardant avec attention, Hillman était rempli de sentiments contradictoires. Il savait que tous ces jeunes avaient hâte de rejoindre l'armée, mais après dix ans de service militaire, combien d'entre eux seraient de retour en vie ?

 _J'espère qu'au moins la moitié de ces cent vingt-six seront capables de revenir en vie,_ pria silencieusement Hillman.

Hillman fixa les adolescents et dit d'une voix claire :

– Écoutez. Vous êtes tous des hommes du village de Wushan. Les hommes de Wushan doivent garder la tête haute et accepter n'importe quelle épreuve, et ne céder à aucune peur. C'est compris ?

Tous ces jeunes de dix-sept ans redressèrent leur buste, leurs corps raides comme des piquets. Leurs yeux emplis d'une ardeur vibrante, ils répondirent en criant à l'unisson « Compris ! »

– Bien ! Hillman se tenait de même bien droit. Son regard froid était emplit d'une aura militaire.

– Demain, vous partirez tous. Ce soir, préparez-vous bien. Je sais combien vous êtes fort. Vous entrerez tous facilement dans l'armée ! Moi, Hillman, attendrait ici que tous, vous reveniez glorieusement à Wushan ! Dit Hillman, d'une voix claire et forte.

Les yeux de ces jeunes se mirent à briller. Revenir avec honneur à la maison. C'était le rêve de tout jeune.

– Maintenant, je vous ordonne à tous, rentrez immédiatement chez vous et commencez vos préparatifs. Dispersion ! Dit Hillman, d'une voix froide et intense.

« Oui, chef ! »

Les cent vingt-six jeunes saluèrent respectueusement, puis partirent. Ils étaient suivis par les regards d'adoration des presque deux cents jeunes qui restaient. Demain, ils commenceraient un tout nouveau voyage.

– J'en ai encore pour deux ans. Quand j'aurai leur âge, moi aussi je veux rejoindre l'armée.

– J'ai vraiment envie de vivre la vie excitante et palpitante d'un soldat. Si je reste toute ma vie ici, à Wushan, même si je vivais éternellement, ça serait sans gloire.

..…

Un groupe d'enfants de treize ans discutaient entre eux. Ils désiraient tous ardemment cette vie excitante, cette vie remplie d'action. Ils voulaient tous accumuler les mérites et s'établir une réputation. Ils voulaient tous être adoré par les filles et gagner l'estime de leur famille.

C'était leur rêve.

– Linley, ton père, Maître Hogg, a une affaire très importante à voir avec toi. Ne pars pas jouer avec les autres enfants. Rentre à la maison avec moi, annonça Hillman qui venait d'arriver au côté de Linley. Le regardant, Hillman se sentit très fier.

Linley était extrêmement intelligent. Sous la tutelle de son père, Hogg, et ce depuis un très jeune âge, il avait appris de nombreux mots et pouvait lire la plupart des livres.

Savoir lire était quelque chose de très luxueux. D'habitude, seuls les héritiers des familles nobles pouvaient lire. Toutefois, le clan Baruch était un clan extrêmement vieux, et avait en sa possession un grand nombre de livres.

– Je sais, Oncle Hillman. Père me l'a déjà rappelé trois fois aujourd'hui. Mon vénéré père n'a jamais été aussi insistant à propos de quoi que ce soit. Je ne vais pas m'en aller jouer, sourit Linley, révélant ses dents parfaitement blanches, malgré le fait qu'il lui en manquait une.

Linley commençait déjà à perdre ses dents de lait.

– Ça suffit. Il te manque une de tes dents de devant. Quand tu souris, tu laisses le vent rentrer, s'amusa Hillman. Rentre à la maison.

..…

Dans l'ancienne court devant le manoir Baruch. Après que la famille ait fini de dîner, Linley commença à jouer avec son petit frère.

« Grand frère, câlin, câlin ! »

Le petit Wharton fixait Linley avec un air de pur et simple amour. Marchant en titubant, il étendit une petite main replète vers Linley, essayant de l'embrasser. Linley ne se tenait pas trop loin, attendant tranquillement que petit Wharton l'atteigne.

– Tu peux le faire, Wharton ! L'encourageait Linley.

Les pas du chancelant petit Wharton donnaient l'impression qu'il pouvait tomber à chaque pas. Mais finalement, le petit Wharton réussit à se ruer dans les bras de son grand frère. Sa peau douce comme la soie était légèrement rose. Ses grands yeux regardaient fixement son grand frère, et de sa voix de bébé, il dit, « Grand frère, grand frère. »

Regardant son tout petit frère, le cœur de Linley s'emplit de chaleur et d'amour.

Sans mère, ni grands-parents. Même s'il avait son père et son majordome pour s'occuper de lui, Linley qui était devenu mature très rapidement, était extrêmement doux et protecteur envers son petit frère. Aux yeux de Linley, en tant que grand frère, c'était à lui de prendre soin de son petit frère.

– Wharton, qu'as-tu appris aujourd'hui ? Demanda Linley, en souriant.

Wharton fronça les sourcils, lui donnant ainsi une expression toute mignonne. Après une courte réflexion, il répondit tout excité.

– Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à utiliser des chiffons !

– Des chiffons ? Le visage de Linley révéla un sourire irrépressible. Et tu as nettoyé quoi ?

Comptant sur ses doigts, petit Wharton dit : d'abord, j'ai utilisé les chiffons pour nettoyer le sol, puis les pots de chambre, et finalement j'ai nettoyé… nettoyé… ah oui, j'ai nettoyé les assiettes ! Il regarda tout excité Linley, attendant ses louanges.

– Tu as nettoyé les pots de chambre, et après les assiettes ? Les yeux de Linley s'ouvrirent en grand.

– Quoi, j'ai pas bien fait ? Je les ai vraiment bien nettoyées. Les yeux de petit Wharton s'emplirent d'incompréhension tandis qu'il regardait son grand frère.

– Jeune maître Linley, votre père vous cherche. Laissez-moi porter maître Wharton.

Un vieil homme marchait vers eux. Ce vieil homme était le majordome et maître de maison du clan Baruch, Hiri (Xi'li). Dans tout le manoir, mis à part le maître de maison, il n'y avait pas une seule servante ou domestique.

Linley n'avait plus le temps de discuter avec Wharton. Il donna immédiatement Wharton à Grand-père Hiri, et s'en alla vers le hall de réception.

 _Je me demande pourquoi père m'a appelé ?_ Bien qu'il soit jeune, Linley pouvait sentir que cette fois-ci, son père l'avait appelé pour quelque chose d'important.

Dans le hall de réception, il y avait dans un coin une horloge de bureau qui était plus grande que Linley.

Cette horloge de bureau pouvait être considérée comme un objet de grande qualité. Généralement, seules les familles fortunées ou nobles avaient une telle horloge. Le père de Linley était à cet instant assis à côté de la cheminée. Les flammes de la cheminée brûlaient, crépitant constamment.

 _Hm ? Pourquoi père a changé de vêtements ?_ se demanda Linley, en voyant son père. À la maison, habituellement son père ne portait seulement que de très simples vêtements. Juste avant, lors du dîner, son père portait des vêtements normaux. Mais là, il les avait changés pour un ensemble de vêtements plus nobles et plus somptueux.

Du corps de Hogg émanait une aura noble et ancienne. Cette aura n'était pas quelque chose que l'argent pouvait acheter. C'était quelque chose qu'un clan vénérable et noble cultive et transmet d'héritiers en héritiers. Un clan qui a survécu pendant cinq mille ans. Comment un clan ordinaire pourrait s'y comparer ?

Hogg se leva. Quand il vit Linley, ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

– Linley, vient avec moi. Allons dans le Hall des ancêtres. Oncle Hiri, tu connais les affaires de mon clan, donc tu peux venir aussi, sourit Hogg.

– Le Hall des ancêtres ? Linley était stupéfait.

Les membres du clan Baruch ne vivaient que dans la partie avant du manoir. Les autres endroits, pratiquement personne n'y allait pour les nettoyer. Le Hall des ancêtres, au fond du manoir, en était l'exception. On y allait, seulement une fois par mois, pour le nettoyer.

 _Mais ce n'est pas le moment du sacrifice pour nos ancêtres. Pourquoi allons-nous dans le Hall des ancêtres ?_ Linley avait la tête pleine de questions.

Quittant le hall de réception, Hogg, Linley, et Oncle Hiri, qui tenait toujours Wharton, suivirent le chemin de pierres bleues vers le fond du manoir.

La nuit était froide comme la glace. Le vent soufflait.

Linley ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Mais Linley ne fit pas un bruit, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. Suivant silencieusement son père, Linley entra dans le Hall des ancêtres.

*Clac* La porte du Hall des ancêtres se referma.

Les bougies du hall s'allumèrent rendant immédiatement celui-ci complètement lumineux. Linley vit instantanément les nombreuses tablettes spirituelles qui étaient placées au premier plan du hall. Cet épais et dense amas de tablettes spirituelles en disait long sur l'ancienneté du clan Baruch.

Hogg s'assit silencieusement devant les tablettes, sans dire un mot.

Linley se sentait très nerveux. Dans tout le hall, mis à part le murmure des bougies, aucun son ne pouvait être entendu. Le silence était terrifiant, créant un sentiment d'oppression.

Soudainement, Hogg se tourna et concentra son regard sur Linley. D'une voix pesante, il dit :

– Linley, aujourd'hui, il y a de nombreuses choses qui doivent être faites. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi te raconter un peu l'histoire de notre clan Baruch.

Linley pouvait sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement.

 _L'histoire de notre clan ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?_ Dans son cœur, Linley brûlait de curiosité, mais il n'osait faire un bruit.

Un air de fierté apparu le visage de Hogg. Il dit d'une voix claire :

– Linley, notre clan Baruch a existé pendant cinq mille ans. Même en cherchant dans tout le royaume de Fenlai, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse trouver un autre clan aussi ancien que le nôtre. La voix de Hogg contenait une fierté absolue.

Ancien. C'était un mot que la plupart des nobles regardaient avec une grande importance.

– Linley, as-tu entendu parler des légendaires Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes du continent Yulan ? Tournant sa tête, Hogg regarda Linley dans les yeux.

Les yeux s'illuminant, Linley acquiesça.

– Oui. D'après Oncle Hillman, les légendaires Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes sont les Guerriers Dragonblood, Flammes Violette, Tigre rayé, et Immortel.

Satisfait, Hogg acquiesça. Souriant, il dit :

– Bien ! Maintenant, je vais te dire quelque chose. Les Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes représentent en réalité quatre anciens clans. Et notre clan Baruch est l'ancien clan qui contient la glorieuse lignée des Guerriers Dragonblood !

 **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr**

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 3 – Le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood (Partie 2)**

– Le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood ?!

Linley était stupéfait.

À ses yeux, son clan n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien clan sur le déclin. Comment pouvait-il avoir une quelconque relation avec les légendaires Guerriers Dragonblood ?

– Tu ne me crois pas ?

Un soupçon d'arrogance pouvait être aperçu sur le visage de Hogg. Il continua d'un ton égal.

– Linley, va et regarde bien ces tablettes spirituelles. Maintenant, tu devrais être en âge et en capacité de les lire. Au dos de chacune de ces tablettes, tu peux lire l'histoire de nos ancêtres disparus. Les trois tablettes tout en haut sont celles de Guerriers Dragonblood !

Hogg prit Linley par la main.

– Viens-là. Il le plaça face aux nombreuses tablettes spirituelles. Puis, le soulevant, Hogg dit, regarde bien ce qui est écrit.

Les yeux de Linley s'agrandirent alors qu'il commençait à lire.

Les mots sculptés dans la partie supérieure de la tablette étaient inscrits très profondément et très nettement. Ces mots datant de cinq mille ans racontaient une histoire extraordinaire !

« Baruch fut le tout premier Guerrier Dragonblood du continent de Yulan. En l'an 4560 du calendrier de Yulan, à l'extérieur des murs de la cité de Linnan, Baruch combattit un Dragon Noir et une Titanesque Wyrm Glacée. Finalement, il abattit à la fois la Titanesque Wyrm Glacée et le Dragon Noir, ce qui le rendit célèbre dans tout le continent. En l'an 4579 du calendrier Yulan, le long de la côte de la mer au nord du continent, Baruch combattit un Serpent Empereur à Neuf Têtes. Ce jour- là, les vagues montèrent sans fin dans le ciel et les villes aux alentours s'effondrèrent. Mais, après un combat qui dura un jour et une nuit complète, Baruch exécuta finalement le Serpent Empereur à Neuf Têtes… Peu de temps après, Baruch, sa renommée acquise, fonda le clan Baruch, et en devint le premier chef ! »

« Ryan (Rui'en) Baruch, fut le second Guerrier Dragonblood du continent de Yulan. En l'an 4690 du calendrier de Yulan, dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, il vainquit et soumit un Dragon Doré de niveau Saint, et devint connu comme le Chevaucheur Saint de Dragon Doré ! En l'an 4697… »

« Hazard (Ha'ze'de) Baruch, le troisième Guerrier Dragonblood du continent de Yulan. Né en l'an 5360 du calendrier de Yulan. Lors de son tout premier combat, il se battit férocement contre un Lion aux Yeux Sanglant de niveau Saint dans la Chaîne de Montagnes du Soleil Couchant. Il le vainquit, et le força à s'enfuir, bâtissant ainsi sa renommée à travers tout le continent… »

.…

La liste ininterrompue des noms de ses puissants ancêtres et la lecture de leurs histoires incroyables fit battre le cœur de Linley de plus en plus fort.

– Mon clan, est en réalité le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood ?

Linley était extrêmement excité.

Derrière lui, Hogg ajouta à voix basse :

– Les trois premières générations de la famille Baruch étaient toutes des Guerriers Dragonblood. La transformation en Guerriers Dragonblood s'accompagnait de plus d'un allongement de la longévité, ce qui explique que la seconde génération de Guerrier Dragonblood ne se soit pas mariée ou n'ait eu d'enfants avant d'avoir plus de sept cents ans.

– Et ensuite ? Demanda Linley, arrivant à la dernière tablette. Père, pourquoi notre clan n'a plus de Guerrier Dragonblood ?

– Le dernier Guerrier Dragonblood de notre clan a disparu et depuis, il n'y en a plus eu, expliqua Hogg. Pour devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood, la chose la plus importante est la densité et l'épaisseur du sang de dragon qui coule dans nos veines. Plus il est dense, mieux c'est. Après de nombreuses générations, la densité du sang de dragon dans nos veines est devenue de plus en plus faible. Mais… cela n'est pas quelque chose d'absolu ! Parfois, il peut apparaître un descendant qui possède une densité très importante de sang de dragon sans que ses parents et grands-parents n'aient eux-mêmes une densité important de sang de dragon.

– Après Hazard Baruch, c'est quasiment mille ans plus tard que le quatrième Guerrier Dragonblood est apparu. Et après lui, mille cinq cents ans sont passés, ce qui veut dire des dizaines de générations, avant que le cinquième Guerrier Dragonblood n'apparaisse dans notre clan. Mais pendant les milliers d'années qui ont suivi, et ce, jusqu'à maintenant, plus un seul autre Guerrier Dragonblood n'est apparu.

Hogg secoua sa tête et soupira avant de poursuivre.

– Le cinquième Guerrier Dragonblood n'est resté environ que deux cents ans sur le continent de Yulan avant de disparaître. Et maintenant, notre clan Baruch, qui n'est plus que l'ombre de sa gloire passée, est quasiment en ruine.

– Malgré cela, notre clan garde toujours espoir. Peut-être que dans le futur, un de nos descendants aura la densité nécessaire de sang de dragon dans ses veines, et satisfera les conditions pour devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood. S'il satisfait ces conditions, après seulement quelques dizaines d'années d'entraînement, il serait capable de devenir un vrai Guerrier Dragonblood à part entière. Et à ce moment-là, notre clan Baruch retrouvera sa gloire d'antan. Lorsque nous étions craints et connus comme le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood! Les yeux de Hogg étincelèrent et il annonça finalement. Linley, tu as maintenant six ans et demi. Selon nos règles, à ton âge, le test pour voir si ton sang possède une densité suffisante de sang de dragon est maintenant suffisamment précis. Aujourd'hui, je vais te tester.

Linley se figea tel une statue. _Tester la densité de sang de dragon dans mes veines ? Me tester, moi ?_ Il comprenait parfaitement les implications et l'importance de ce test pour son père. Ce test permettrait de montrer s'il allait pouvoir devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood dans le futur ou non.

– Linley, attend ici. Je vais chercher l' « Aiguille à dracocytes », Hogg était clairement très excité. Il quitta immédiatement le Hall des ancêtres.

– _Un Guerrier Dragonblood ? Je vais vraiment devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood ?_ Linley bouillonnait intérieurement d'excitation.

Debout dans le Hall, Linley, qui attendait en silence le retour de son père, était empli à la fois d'envie, mais aussi de peur. Peur d'échouer. Peur que la densité de sang de dragon de ses veines ne soit pas suffisante.

– _Si j'échoue, père sera extrêmement déçu,_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Linley. Ayant grandi avec son père et son petit frère, Linley ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Mais la densité de sang de dragon dans ses veines n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait choisir.

Après quelques minutes, Hogg revint avec une aiguille d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long, extrêmement fine.

 _– C'est l' « Aiguille à dracocytes » ?_ Supposa Linley en fixant la longue aiguille entre les mains de son père. Il n'osait pas émettre un son.

– Tout va bien, Linley. Cette aiguille va très légèrement percer ta peau. Cela ne va pas faire mal du tout. Tends ta main, sourit Hogg. Linley acquiesça puis prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre son bras droit. Le léger tremblement de son bras montrait à quel point Linley était stressé.

En réalité, Linley n'était pas le seul à ressentir du stress, le cœur de Hogg battait aussi la chamade. L'avenir du clan était en jeu.

– Attention, tenant l'aiguille transparente de l'« Aiguille à dracocytes » Hogg piqua légèrement l'annulaire de Linley, perçant aisément la peau. Linley sentit une douleur perçante, et l'aiguille transparente devint immédiatement pourpre.

Les mains tremblantes, Hogg souleva directement l'« Aiguille à dracocytes » pour la placer au plus proche de ses yeux et l'inspecta attentivement.

Levant sa tête, Linley fixa son père, se sentant extrêmement agité. _Est-ce que la densité de sang de dragon de mes veines est suffisante ? Pourquoi père regarde l' « Aiguille à dracocytes » pendant aussi longtemps ?_ Linley avait un mauvais pressentiment…

– Hum… Soupirant, Hogg plaça l' « Aiguille à dracocytes » sur le côté.

Entendant le soupir de son père, Linley comprit instantanément que la densité de sang de dragon de ses veines ne satisfaisait pas les conditions nécessaires. Ses larmes se mirent immédiatement à couler.

– Linley, pourquoi tu pleures ? Ne pleure pas, sois gentil, ne pleure pas, Hogg prit immédiatement Linley dans ses bras. Voyant Linley pleurer, le cœur de Hogg se serra. Après tout, Linley n'avait seulement que six ans et demi. Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

– Je ne pleurerais plus. Je ne pleurerais plus. Linley renifla deux fois, puis se força à se calmer. Désolé père, je vous ai déçu.

En entendant les mots de Linley, le cœur de Hogg se réchauffa. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer plus fort Linley contre sa poitrine.

– Linley, ne te sens pas coupable. Je n'avais de toute façon pas trop d'espoir. Plus de mille ans s'est écoulé depuis le dernier Guerrier Dragonblood. La quantité de sang de dragon dans notre sang doit être très faible. Cela n'a pas d'importance que tu aies échoué aussi. Père ne t'en veut pas.

Sentant la chaleur du corps de son père, la poitrine comprimée de Linley se détendit peu à peu.

À côté, le petit Wharton de deux ans qui était depuis le début dans les bras de grand-père Hiri avait depuis longtemps succombé au sommeil.

– Linley, la famille Baruch n'est maintenant plus composée que de toi, moi et de ton petit frère. Je n'ai pas d'espoirs insensés, se moqua dérisoirement Hogg. Comme si devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood pouvait être si simple.

Linley leva sa tête, contemplant son père.

Il avait rarement entendu son père lui parler de cette manière. D'habitude, son père était toujours très strict et très froid.

Contemplant les rangées de tablettes spirituelles, les yeux de Hogg était empli d'une grande tristesse. Il reprit d'une voix plus ferme.

– Mon véritable objectif est de récupérer l'héritage ancestral du clan Baruch. Cet héritage était passé de génération en génération.

– Notre héritage ancestral ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? demanda curieusement Linley, en levant ses yeux innocents.

– Notre héritage ancestral, la lame de guerre « Massacreur », répondit Hogg, fièrement. C'était l'arme utilisée par le tout premier chef du clan Baruch, le tout premier Guerrier Dragonblood du continent de Yulan. Hélas… Il y a six cents ans, un de nos ancêtres qui aimait le luxe vendit notre arme héréditaire pour de l'argent, apportant ainsi le déshonneur à notre clan !

Alors qu'il parlait, Hogg était rempli de tant de fureur que son corps entier en tremblait. Secouant sa tête de désespoir, il dit :

– Depuis, chaque génération a essayé de récupérer la lame de guerre « Massacreur », mais durant ces six cents dernières années, aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi. Après tout, la lame de guerre « Massacreur », avait été vendue pour la somme de 180,000 pièces d'or. 180,000 pièces d'or ! Comment pourrions-nous être aussi riche ? Et même si nous l'étions, le propriétaire actuel ne voudrait pas nous la vendre.

Le vénérable clan des Guerriers Dragonblood avait vraiment vendu son propre héritage ancestral. C'était une humiliation !

Une humiliation suprême pour le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood !

Chaque génération avait essayé de récupérer la lame de guerre « Massacreur ». Tous les moyens avaient été testés, mais malgré six cents ans d'essais, ils n'avaient jamais réussi.

En tant que chef actuel du clan, Hogg avait aussi ce désir, mais la situation économique du clan ne lui permettait pas. 180,000 pièces d'or ? Même s'ils vendaient le manoir et toutes leurs possessions, ils ne seraient peut-être même pas capable de produire une telle somme.

Leur héritage ancestral était perdu. Cette humiliation pesait constamment sur le cœur de Hogg. Il se sentait honteux et impuissant, incapable de regarder ses ancêtres en face.

Voyant la tête de son père, Linley le consola.

– Père, ne sois pas triste ! Je te promets qu'un jour, je vais récupérer notre héritage ancestral et je le ramènerai au manoir des Baruch.

– Toi ? S'amusa Hogg. Les yeux emplis d'amour, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Linley.

Dans son cœur, Hogg pensait secrètement : _Linley, sais-tu que ces mots… il y a tant d'années, j'ai prononcé ces mêmes mots à ton grand-père aussi._ Six cents ans d'efforts avaient tous échoué. Comment cela pouvait-il être facile à accomplir ? Après tout, la personne qui avait acheté la lame de guerre « Massacreur » ne pouvait être une personne ordinaire.

Pourquoi voudrait-il la vendre ?

Et même s'il voulait la vendre, comment le clan en ruine Baruch, pourrait se permettre de la racheter ?

– Père, tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda Linley en levant la tête et regardant son père.

– Je te crois, je te crois, sourit Hogg.

Père et fils se tenaient étroitement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne restait plus que trois membres du vénérable clan Dragonblood. Ce clan en péril serait-il un jour capable de regagner sa gloire et son honneur ? À ce moment, sur la poitrine de son père, les poings de Linley étaient fermement serrés !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr**

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 4 – Croissance (Partie 1)**

Le vent du printemps arriva et les peupliers fleurirent près de l'espace dégagé à l'extérieur de Wushan. Sur le sol nu, un groupe de jeunes s'entraînait durement. Presque un an avait passé depuis le test des dracocytes, et Linley avait maintenant huit ans. Durant cette période, Hillman vit clairement que Linley n'en était que plus dur à la tâche.

 _– Bien, Linley ! Tiens bon, tiens bon !_ Encourageait silencieusement Hillman, sur le côté.

En ce moment, Linley ne portait qu'un pantalon. Son torse était couvert de sueur, et son corps, tendu comme un arc, reposait sur le sol. Ses mains étaient posées à plat, fermement contre le sol, les bras aussi droits que des troncs d'arbres, pendant que le reste de son corps était immobile. Il était en position de faire des pompes, se soutenant avec seulement ses mains et le bout de ses orteils ! Son corps entier était tendu !

L'exercice d'entraînement de « Tension Statique » !

Un exercice très simple et pourtant très efficace. Si une personne pouvait maintenir cette position pendant une heure, alors son corps aurait atteint un niveau où il ne craindrait plus ni les épées ni les sabres ordinaires.

*Plic*, *Plic* !

Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long du front de Linley. De la sueur coula dans son œil gauche, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

– 'Ley est vraiment incroyable. Il a seulement huit ans, mais il est déjà capable de suivre ceux de treize ans en « Tension Statique ».

Quelques enfants qui avaient déjà abandonné étaient étalés sur le sol, et discutaient en regardant Linley.

– 'Ley, continu ! Continu pour nous ! Bats ces enfants de treize ans ! Criait le blond Hadley sur le côté.

– Ouais, vas-y, tiens bon, 'Ley ! Commencèrent à scander aussi les autres enfants.

Linley était en de très bons termes avec les autres enfants. Malgré le fait que Linley soit le fils d'une maison noble, il était extrêmement aimable envers les enfants des roturiers, et les aidait souvent à s'entraîner aussi.

 _Je dois tenir. Je dois tenir._ Se répétait constamment Linley.

Au fond de son esprit, les mots qu'avait dit son père continuaient de faire écho : « _Linley, nous sommes la famille des Guerriers Dragonblood. Aussi, en tant que membre du clan des Guerriers Dragonblood, tu possèdes un avantage, mais aussi un désavantage ! Ton avantage tient dans ton corps qui sera bien plus fort que celui des personnes ordinaires, la faible densité de dracocytes dans tes veines ne changent rien à cela. Il peut être très difficile pour les autres de devenir un guerrier du sixième rang seulement en s'entraînant, mais pour toi, cela sera plus simple. »_

 _« Cependant, voici ton désavantage. Les descendants du clan Dragonblood ne sont pas capables de développer leur Dou Qi avec les manuels courants. C'est à cause du sang dans nos veines qui est seulement adapté à la méthode d'entraînement contenu dans le manuel secret de notre clan. Cet entraînement diffère de toutes les autres méthodes de culture du Dou Qi. Malheureusement, seulement ceux ayant atteint une certaine densité de dracocytes sont capables de s'entraîner en utilisant la méthode décrite dans le manuel secret. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras pas développer ton Dou Qi du tout. »_

 _« Aussi, en théorie, n'importe qui peut atteindre le sixième rang en entraînant son corps, mais ce n'est qu'en théorie. En pratique, le nombre de personnes qui atteignent ce niveau est très faible. Mais pour nous, c'est différent. Même si le niveau de dracocytes dans nos veines est faible, notre niveau de départ sera plus élevé que les autres. Juste en nous entraînant, nous pouvons devenir_ _des guerriers de sixième rang. Ton arrière-grand-père, par exemple, réussit à devenir un guerrier de septième rang seulement en s'entraînant normalement ! »_

Linley se souvenait très clairement des mots de son père.

Linley grommela :

– Je suis plus fort que tous les autres maintenant, mais c'est seulement grâce aux dracocytes dans mes veines. Comme je ne peux pas renforcer mon Dou Qi, ma seule possibilité, c'est de travailler dur, dur, et encore plus dur ! Comme arrière-grand-père a pu devenir un guerrier de septième rang, alors je dois… Je dois devenir un guerrier de huitième rang. Ou même de neuvième rang ! Rien n'est impossible !

Un guerrier de huitième rang !

Un guerrier de neuvième rang pouvait être considéré comme l'expert le plus puissant de tout le pays de Fenlai. Un guerrier de huitième rang, bien qu'incapable de restaurer la famille Baruch comme à ses plus beaux jours, serait capable d'améliorer grandement sa situation actuelle.

 _– Je dois tenir !_ Linley serra les dents.

À ce point, ses muscles lui donnaient l'impression d'être grignoté par d'innombrables fourmis. Son corps entier tremblait, et chacun de ses muscles souffrait. Le tremblement de ses muscles pouvait être vu à l'œil nu.

Après un long moment, finalement… *BOUM !* Épuisé, Linley s'effondra sur le sol.

 _– Aah ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se sent bien._ À plat sur le sol, tout son corps détendu, Linley pouvait clairement sentir à quel point son corps entier était engourdi. Tous les muscles de son corps, après cet entraînement, se renforçaient doucement. Bien que cette croissance ne soit pas discernable après juste un ou deux exercices, après une longue période, ces effets étaient plus visibles.

Hillman, sur le côté, hocha de la tête avec satisfaction. Juste après, le visage d'Hillman devint froid et il se tourna alors vers les quatorze-quinze ans.

– Vous tous, vous avez intérêt à tenir ! Linley n'a que huit ans, et vous êtes tous quasiment des adultes. Ne laissez pas un gamin de huit ans prendre le dessus !

…

Après que les exercices du matin se soient terminés, Linley dit au revoir à son groupe d'ami et s'en alla en direction du manoir du clan Baruch. Si un étranger voyait le Linley de huit ans, il en aurait sûrement supposé qu'il avait onze ou douze ans et non seulement huit.

Les descendants de Baruch étaient vraiment différents des autres hommes.

– Grand frère ! Voyant Linley, Wharton se précipita vers lui, plein de vie.

– Ça suffit, Wharton. Tout mon corps est couvert de sueur. Laisse-moi d'abord me laver. Rigola Linley en tapotant Wharton sur la tête.

Wharton bougonna :

– Je sais que dès que tu te seras lavé, tu iras prendre des leçons avec père.

Étant membre d'une maison noble, l'éducation de Linley avait commencé très jeune. Le clan Baruch, vieux de ses cinq mille ans d'histoire, était encore plus strict vis-à-vis des questions d'éducation que les familles royales de bien des royaumes.

– Ça suffit, Wharton. Je jouerais avec toi vers midi, rigola Linley. Wharton n'était qu'un enfant. Linley, quant à lui, était bien plus mature.

Après s'être lavé et changé, Linley entra dans le cabinet de travail. À ce moment, son père, Hogg Baruch, était assis face à un bureau, le dos droit comme un piquet. Devant Hogg se trouvaient trois épais tomes.

– Père ! S'inclina respectueusement Linley. Hogg acquiesça froidement, et Linley s'approcha rapidement de lui.

– Hier, je t'ai expliqué l'histoire des pays du continent de Yulan. Répète-la-moi. Dit froidement Hogg.

C'était le réel Hogg.

Des cas comme la fois où il tenait le larmoyant Linley dans ses bras étaient extrêmement rares. Normalement, l'attitude de Hogg envers Linley pouvait être résumée en un mot. « Strict ». En toute chose, Hogg cherchait la perfection. Linley ne pouvait pas aller se reposer tant que son père ne considérait pas sa performance comme parfaite.

– Oui, père, dit Linley, calmement.

– Sur Yulan, il y a trois zones dangereuses. La première chaîne de montagne, la « Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ». La deuxième chaîne de montagnes, la « Chaîne de Montagnes du Soleil Couchant ». Et la première forêt, la « Forêt des Ténèbres ». L'espace que prennent ces trois zones est incomparablement grand. La « Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques » traverse tout le continent, du nord au sud, et couvre plus de dix mille kilomètres. En son sein se trouve d'innombrables créatures magiques, notamment des créatures de niveau Saint qui ont le pouvoir de « détruire les cieux et de ravager la terre ». À cause de la « Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques », Yulan est divisé en plusieurs régions.

– À l'ouest de la « Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques », il existe douze royaumes et trente-deux duchés. À l'intérieur de ces royaumes et duchés, il y a deux divisions majeures. La première est l'Union Sacrée, avec pour principal royaume, le royaume de Fenlai. La seconde étant l'Alliance Sombre, avec pour principal royaume, le royaume de Heishi. Ces deux alliances s'opposent mutuellement et se battent constamment car l'une est contrôlée par l'Église de Lumière, alors que l'autre appartient au Culte des Ombres.

– À l'est de la « Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques », il y a quatre empires, six royaumes majeurs, et d'innombrables duchés ! Ces quatre empires sont énormes, et ne sont pas influencés ni par l'Union Sacrée, ni par l'Alliance des Ombres. Dans ces quatre empires, les décisions des empereurs sont absolues. Chacun de ces quatre empires est comparable à l'Union Sacrée.

– Les quatre empires sont l'Empire Yulan au centre, l'Empire Rhine [Lai'yin] au sud-est, l'Empire Rohault [Luo'ao] à l'est, et l'Empire O'Brien [O'Bu'Lai'En] au nord. Ayant dit tout cela d'une traite, Linley se détendit légèrement.

– Seulement ça ? Demanda Hogg d'un froncement de sourcils. Linley s'apprêtait à continuer immédiatement, mais Hogg le coupa :

– Laisse-moi te demander, dans notre Union Sacrée, combien de royaumes et de duchés y a-t-il ?

– Au sein de notre Union Sacrée, il y a six royaumes, et quinz…dix-se… Linley fronça soudain les sourcils.

Combien de duchés y a-t-il dans l'Union Sacrée ? La mémoire de Linley était un peu floue. Il n'était plus sûr s'il y en avait quinze ou dix-sept. Il ne pouvait en être sûr.

– Hmph !

Le visage sévère et froid, Hogg prit un bâton en bois, et Linley lui tendit sans discuter sa main.

Ses yeux se rétrécissant, avec un *WHAP*, Hogg frappa la main de Linley avec son bâton. Une ligne rouge apparu immédiatement sur la main de Linley, mais il ne fit que serrer les dents et ne fit pas un bruit.

– Linley, tu dois te rappeler, nous vivons actuellement dans l'Union Sacrée. Tu dois tout savoir sur l'Union Sacrée ! Hogg regarda froidement son fils. Dans tout le continent de Yulan, les entités les plus importantes sont les quatre empires et les deux alliances.

Linley acquiesça. Bien que les mots de son père fussent simples, Linley comprit clairement leur sens plus profond.

– Tout au nord, l'Union Sacrée partage une frontière avec l'Empire O'Brien. Alors que tout au sud, l'Alliance des Ombres est voisine de l'empire Yulan. Sous la houlette de l'Église de Lumière, l'unité de notre Union Sacrée n'est en rien inférieure à celle des empires.

Écoutant les mots de son père, Linley acquiesça.

Hier, il avait lu de nombreux livres. Clairement, l'Union Sacrée pouvait être considéré comme le « centre culturel » de tout le continent de Yulan. En même temps, en termes de puissance économique, elle était au même niveau que l'Empire Yulan, faisant d'eux deux les entités les plus puissantes dans le monde, économiquement parlant.

De plus, elle avait le soutien de l'Église de Lumière. L'Union Sacrée était vraiment formidable.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'art, dit froidement Hogg. En tant que descendant d'une famille noble, tu dois avoir une complète compréhension et une certaine appréciation de l'art. L'art est ce qui donne aux nobles une aura de gravité ! Hogg sortit un large tome aussi épais qu'un poing, et l'ouvrit immédiatement.

« En l'an 3578 du calendrier de Yulan, le grand maître sculpteur sur pierre Proulx [Pu'lu'ke'si] naquit… »

Côte à côte, Hogg enseignait solennellement pendant que Linley faisait tout son possible pour mémoriser. Il voulait répondre aux attentes de son père.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.**

 **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr**

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 5 – Croissance (Partie 2)**

Le temps passa rapidement, et en un clin d'œil, la vieille horloge dans le hall sonna onze fois. Il était maintenant 11h du matin.

– Est-ce que Hogg est là ? Demanda une voix claire. Le manoir des Baruch n'ayant pas de gardes, le propriétaire de cette voix était clairement déjà arrivé à l'intérieur du manoir.

Hogg fronça les sourcils, et replaça l'épais tome devant lui.

– Linley, nous allons nous arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui.

Révélant un soupçon de sourire, Hogg se tourna et s'en alla vers le hall de réception.

– Ah, Hogg, mon cher ami ! L'autre jour, j'ai entendu le chant d'un pinson, et j'ai su que quelque chose de bien allait m'arriver. Et effectivement, à midi, j'ai reçu ta missive. Dès que je l'ai lu, j'étais fou de joie.

– Cher Philippe, de même je suis ravi de te voir. Hillman, va me chercher la sculpture en pierre, le « Lion Féroce ». Philippe, entre, allons dans le hall principal pour attendre. La sculpture sera là très vite.

En entendant ces mots, Linley sentit son cœur se serrer.

Heureusement, le clan Baruch était très ancien, et du fait de son âge, avait accumulé de nombreux objets rares et précieux.

Malheureusement, cet énorme butin ne pouvait résister éternellement aux multiples années d'enchères et de ventes. Aujourd'hui, le nombre d'objets précieux que possédait le clan avait déjà été énormément réduit. Linley ne pût s'empêcher de fixer la vieille horloge. _Je me demande combien de temps il reste avant qu'on ne doive la vendre, elle aussi._

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années ayant des cheveux longs et dorés entouré d'une aura de noble, entra dans le Hall à la suite de Hogg. Linley en déduisit immédiatement que cette personne devait être « Philippe ».

– Oh, cet adorable enfant doit être ton fils, n'est-ce pas, Hogg ? Philippe fit un chaleureux sourire en direction de Linley. Linley Baruch, c'est bien ça ? Puis-je vous appeler Linley ?

– Ce serait un honneur pour moi. Linley plaça sa main droite contre cœur et s'inclina respectueusement.

– Qu'il est adorable. Philippe semblait très content.

À ses côtés, Hogg gloussa.

– Philippe, arrête de perdre ton temps avec cet enfant. Regarde, le « Lion Féroce », que tu as longtemps désiré, vient d'arriver. Au moment où il disait ça, Hillman entra dans le Hall. Il portait la large sculpture et la posa très facilement.

C'était une sculpture en pierre d'environ cinq cents kilos, mais entre les mains d'Hillman, elle semblait n'être qu'un jouet, révélant clairement sa force.

– M. Hillman, votre force m'impressionnera toujours. Mon propre manoir ne possède personne d'aussi féroce que vous, et cela, bien que je contrôle douze villages. Philippe sourit en même temps qu'il parla, mais la signification implicite de ses mots était claire il voulait inviter Hillman à venir travailler pour lui.

Hillman répondit froidement :

– Le village de Wushan est ma maison, sir.

– Pardonne-moi. Philippe s'excusa rapidement.

Philippe se tourna pour regarder Hogg :

– Hogg, je dois dire, bien que j'aime cette sculpture de pierre énormément, la qualité de taille de ce « Lion Féroce » ne peut être considéré comme faisant partie des meilleures, et encore moins comme faisant partie des chefs-d'œuvre de ces grands-maîtres sculpteurs.

– Philippe, si tu ne souhaites pas l'acheter, alors, ne l'achète pas. Hogg fut succinct dans sa réponse.

Les yeux de Philippe ne purent s'empêcher de se rétrécir avant qu'il ne glousse :

– Haha… Hogg, ne soit pas en colère. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas l'acheter. Je dis seulement la vérité. Je t'achète cette sculpture pour cinq cents pièces d'or. Qu'en dis-tu ?

– Cinq cents ? Hogg fronça les sourcils.

Ce prix était bien plus bas que ce que Hogg attendait. Il avait espéré pouvoir la vendre pour au moins huit cents pièce d'or.

Dans le continent de Yulan, une pièce d'or est équivalente à dix pièces d'argent, qui sont, elles- mêmes équivalentes à cent pièces de cuivre. Le roturier moyen est capable de gagner entre vingt et trente pièces d'or par an. Même le soldat moyen dans l'armée, ne gagne qu'une centaine de pièces d'or par an.

– Ce prix est trop bas. Hogg secoua sa tête.

– Hogg, tu dois savoir que dans les plus de dix mille ans du continent de Yulan, il y a eu d'innombrables sculptures de créées. La valeur d'une sculpture dépend directement de son sculpteur. Quant à la qualité de cette sculpture… Hm, eh bien, disons que, je l'aime juste bien. Cinq cents pièces d'or est réellement ma plus haute offre. Si cela ne te convient pas, garde-la.

Philippe, qui venait de se tourner pour regarder la vieille horloge dans le hall, gloussa soudain. Ses yeux étincelèrent et il dit :

– Hogg, si par contre, tu es prêt à me vendre cette horloge, je serais prêt à te l'acheter pour milles pièces d'or.

Le visage de Hogg se ferma.

– Ahem, deux mille pièces d'or serait possible aussi. Ce serait mon maximum, ajouta rapidement Philippe.

Hogg secoua sa tête fermement :

– Cette vieille horloge n'est pas à vendre ! Quant à la sculpture, six cents pièces d'or. Prends-la ou oublie que je t'ai proposé de la vendre.

Philippe étudia Hogg avec attention pendant quelques instants puis gloussa.

– D'accord, Hogg. Je vais te laisser un peu de dignité¹. Va pour six cents pièces d'or. Intendant, apportez-moi six cents pièces d'or.

Son domestique, qui avait attendu dehors durant tout ce temps, arriva immédiatement avec l'argent.

Six sacs d'or jaune.

– Six cents pièces, Hogg. Tu peux compter si tu veux, sourit Philippe.

Hogg souleva les sacs. Juste en se basant sur le poids, Hogg était certain qu'il y avait réellement six cents pièces d'or à l'intérieur, cent par sac. Hogg sourit et hocha la tête.

– Philippe, que dis-tu de rester ce soir et de dîner avec nous ?

– Désolé, j'ai encore des choses à faire chez moi, répondit en riant Philippe.

L'intendant de Philippe ramena deux guerriers puissamment bâtis pour porter la sculpture, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, non sans difficultés.

Après que Philippe et ses serviteurs soit partis, Hogg regarda fixement les six sacs, le regard vide. Cette fois-ci, il avait vendu la sculpture de pierre. La prochaine fois ? Bien que le manoir ait encore de nombreuses choses, tôt ou tard, il n'y aurait plus rien à vendre.

– Père, je veux apprendre à sculpter pour devenir un sculpteur ! Dit soudainement Linley.

Linley savait très bien que dans le continent de Yulan, les maîtres-sculpteurs reconnus

pouvaient produire des œuvres valant des milliers de pièces d'or chacune. Certaines des sculptures les plus fameuses pouvaient même atteindre une centaine de milliers de pièces d'or. Et même en ignorant l'argent, le niveau social de ces sculpteurs était aussi très élevé.

 _– Si je peux devenir un maître-sculpteur, alors… alors père n'aura plus besoin de vendre les biens de la famille._ C'est ce que Linley était en train de penser.

– Sculpter ? Hogg regarda Linley, ses yeux étaient froids.

– Linley, sais-tu que parmi les centaines de millions d'habitants de l'Union Sacrée, il y a au moins plusieurs millions de personnes qui étudient la sculpture. Pourtant, dans tout l'Union Sacrée le nombre de maître-sculpteurs peut se compter sur les doigts d'une main. De plus, si tu n'as pas un bon professeur, tu ne peux tout simplement pas réussir par toi-même.

– Le cercle interne des sculpteurs n'est pas un endroit auquel les gens ordinaires peuvent accéder. Tout le monde ne parle que des œuvres fabuleuses de quelques maîtres, mais sais-tu que la majorité des sculpteurs ne gagnent que quelques dizaines de pièces d'or par an ?

La voix de Hogg était très intense.

Linley fut si effrayé, qu'il s'agenouilla immédiatement. Juste avant, il n'avait parlé que parce qu'il pensait que la sculpture aurait pu améliorer leur situation familiale. Il ne pensait pas que son père parlerait autant et le reprendrait si sévèrement.

– Assez. Le hall ancestral a besoin de nettoyage. Après le déjeuner, reviens ici et nettoie-le, dit Hogg, froidement.

– Oui, père, dit Linley, respectueusement.

Regardant Linley, Hogg soupira dans son cœur. _Sculpter ? Oh, mon fils. Sais-tu que dans le passé, j'ai aussi pratiqué la sculpture ? J'ai passé dix années complètes de ma vie à essayer d'apprendre. Mais malheureusement, mes sculptures ne valaient rien, pas même une pièce de cuivre._ Hogg aussi, avait à un moment aveuglement rêvé de devenir maître-sculpteur pour améliorer la situation du clan.

Mais dans son cœur, il se sentait impuissant. Malgré ses dix années d'apprentissage, ses sculptures ne valurent rien. La hiérarchie des sculpteurs pouvait être décrite comme une pyramide.

Les sculpteurs connus étaient tous en haut de la pyramide. Ils pouvaient profiter d'un statut social élevé et chacune de leurs sculptures se vendaient pour des centaines de milliers de pièces d'or.

A l'opposé, la situation des innombrables sculpteurs inconnus au pied de la pyramide faisait peine à voir. La plupart de leurs œuvres étaient achetées par des roturiers pour quelques pièces d'argent pour décorer leurs maisons.

1 : Traduction de l'anglais : "I will give you some face" ce qui signifie que Philippe va faire qqchose pour laisser à Hogg sa dignité, son honneur. Concept asiatique récurrent dans ce type d'histoire. La plupart des perso sont fiers et leur honneur et apparence sont tout pour eux. Ils veulent paraître forts et puissants. Donc si qq'un te laisse de la face, c'est que c'est un gars sympa !

Retour


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr**

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 6 – L'anneau Panlong (Partie 1)**

Sous le soleil couchant, les nuages rosés semblaient couvrir la moitié du ciel, teintant le monde entier.

– Nettoyer le hall des ancêtres était plutôt simple finalement, admit Linley en quittant le hall des ancêtres.

Il s'était préparé à pire. Il s'était réservé une heure pour cette tâche, mais en seulement quinze minutes, il avait terminé sa « punition ».

Sur Yulan, chaque année était divisée en douze mois, chaque mois en trente jours, chaque jour en vingt-quatre heures, et chaque heure en soixante minutes. La plupart des familles nobles possédaient de vieilles horloges, et étaient capable de donner précisément l'heure. Quelques individus très riches ou d'un statut très élevé pouvaient même posséder des montres méticuleusement calibrées.

– Le hall des ancêtres est nettoyé chaque mois. Franchement, en seulement un mois, il ne va pas trop se salir. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de passer un coup de balai. Il me reste quasiment une heure avant que l'entraînement ne commence. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ennuyé, Linley regarda autour de lui.

L'ancien manoir des Baruch possédait une histoire vieille de cinq mille ans.

La cour d'entrée du manoir était balayée chaque jour, mais les pièces de la plus grande cour à l'arrière, si l'on escomptait le hall des ancêtres, étaient toutes couvertes de poussière. Les murs étaient craquelés et des herbes folles et du lichen verdâtre couvraient les planchers ainsi que les murs.

– Hééé… Voyant l'architecture délabrée, les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent.

– Il y a des endroits au fond qui n'ont pas été visités depuis un siècle au moins. Je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas des objets anciens, d'une certain valeur ?

Ayant eu cette révélation, le cœur de Linley se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

– Si j'arrive à trouver des objets de valeur et que je les donne à père, je suis sûr qu'il sera très content. Linley prit une grande inspiration, et entra immédiatement dans la salle délabrée voisine. Pas à pas, il marchait prudemment. Il tenait un solide bâton entre ses mains et l'utilisait pour dégager les toiles d'araignées afin de mieux voir.

À son entrée dans la pièce, une odeur de moisi l'assaillit. De larges toiles d'araignées pouvaient être observés dans tous les coins, avec parfois même quelques araignées encore dessus.

De nombreuses toiles couvraient les tapisseries et les meubles. En les examinant de plus près, on pouvait voir que toutes ces tapisseries semblaient très anciennes. Malheureusement, elles étaient en lambeaux, et ne tenaient plus que par quelques fils.

– Si ces tapisseries n'étaient pas aussi abîmées, elles vaudraient sans aucun doute quelque chose. Linley secoua la tête, impuissant. Il continua d'inspecter attentivement la pièce en utilisant son bâton pour pousser sur le côté les toiles d'araignées.

Il regarda attentivement le sol, les meubles, et chercha même s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque passage secret dans les murs.

– Selon les livres que j'ai lu, c'est assez courant que les murs contiennent des leviers cachés ou carrément des passages. Linley tapa prudemment sur les murs, attentif aux sons qu'ils renvoyaient.

Linley appréciait beaucoup ce sentiment de chercher des trésors dans les anciennes pièces. Mais il avait oublié quelque chose. S'il avait pu avoir cette idée, comment son père, son grand-père et ses autres ancêtres n'auraient-ils pas pu aussi y penser ?

Ces anciennes pièces avaient été passés au peigne fin depuis longtemps par les défunts ancêtres du clan Baruch.

Linley n'avait que huit ans après tout. Malgré l'éducation stricte du clan qui l'avait aidé à mûrir rapidement, il y avait tout de même un large fossé entre lui et un adulte. Naturellement, il n'était pas capable de considérer les choses selon un point de vue plus global que le sien.

– Rien dans cette pièce. Suivante… Linley quitta la première pièce et entra dans la seconde.

Il y avait en fait de nombreuses pièces dans la cour arrière. Après tout, la cour intérieure dans laquelle Linley résidait ne constituait qu'un tiers de la totalité du manoir. La cour arrière était bien plus vaste. Linley devrait probablement passer un jour entier s'il voulait pouvoir finir d'inspecter la cour arrière dans sa totalité.

– Toutes ces décorations sont ruinées. Il n'y en a pas une seule qui vaille quoi que ce soit… Linley quitta une autre pièce, vide.

Il fixa du regard le ciel.

– Tiens, on dirait que c'est presque l'heure pour l'entraînement. Il ne me reste qu'une quinzaine de minutes maximum. Linley regarda tout autour de lui et arrêta son regard sur une pièce extrêmement grande.

– Je vais juste regarder celle-là. Si dans dix minutes je ne trouve toujours rien, je vais à l'entraînement.

Sa décision prise, Linley couru vers la grande pièce.

Cette ancienne pièce était bien plus grande que le hall principal de la cour intérieure. S'avançant, Linley scruta attentivement la pièce.

– Je parie que c'était ici qu'ils mangeaient dans le passé. En se basant sur les ornements et les meubles, Linley détermina que c'était une salle à manger de leur clan.

Une grandiose et gigantesque salle.

– Regardons d'abord au sol.

Comme auparavant, Linley pencha sa tête, ouvrit grand les yeux, et commença à scruter attentivement la pièce, une partie après l'autre. Dès qu'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant, il tapait dessus deux fois avec son bâton. Si c'était fait en pierre, il l'ignorait. Comme il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'entraînement ne démarre, sa vitesse de recherche augmenta.

– Allez, cherchons maintenant sur les murs et les rideaux. Allez, dernière et meilleure chance. Linley grimaça en scannant son entourage.

– Ancêtres, j'espère vraiment que vous avez laissé une ou deux choses derrière pour moi.

Même si c'est juste une toute petite chose.

Linley chercha attentivement sur les murs, et même derrière les tapisseries en lambeaux.

Contre les murs anciens étaient posé un certain nombre de meubles en bois, chacun d'eux ayant de nombreux tiroirs. Linley ouvrit tous les tiroirs, mais ils étaient tous vide, totalement vide. La seule chose que l'on pouvait trouver ? De la poussière.

– Hélas !

Ouvrant le dernier tiroir, Linley sentit son cœur se serrer de déception.

– Après avoir cherché pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver un seul objet de valeur. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me couvrir de sueur et de poussière. Linley regarda ses vêtements. Ils étaient vraiment sales, maintenant. Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

Le regard de Linley traversa une fois de plus la pièce.

– Pff. Je m'en vais. Linley utilisa le bâton dans sa main pour frapper rageusement contre une commode proche, pour passer toute sa frustration de la dernière heure qui avait été improductive.

*Thud !* Le bâton frappa solidement contre le meuble.

La commode en question était extrêmement ancienne. Elle avait été rongée par les mites pendant des centaines d'années. Après avoir été frappé si violemment, elle se mit à gémir et craquer.

Entendant cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui, paniqué.

– Oh non, ça va s'écrouler ! Lors de sa recherche dans les autres pièces, Linley avait déjà détruit quelques meubles et était maintenant très expérimenté.

Linley esquiva rapidement sur le côté.

Finalement, la commode qui était deux fois plus grande que Linley, s'effondra. Suivie d'un son assourdissant, la commode s'écroula contre le sol, se cassant en sept ou huit morceaux, et couvrant la pièce d'encore plus de poussière. Mais caché parmi cette poussière, invisible aux yeux de Linley, se trouvait…

Suite à l'explosion de la commode, un anneau noir qui avait été caché parmi les supports en bois s'échappa et tomba au sol.

– Ah, ouh ! S'exclama Linley en tentant d'échapper à la vague de poussière.

– Pff, quelle malchance ! Je suis tout couvert de poussière maintenant, et je parie que l'entraînement va démarrer. Je ferais mieux d'aller me prendre une rapide douche et de me mettre de nouveaux habits. D'un mouvement de bras, Linley poussa la porte et quitta l'ancienne salle.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 7 – L'anneau Panlong (Partie 2)**

L'anneau noir avait roulé jusqu'à se retrouver précisément dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lorsque Linley avança de trois pas, et atteignit la porte, il s'arrêta soudain. Il venait de sentir quelque chose de dur sous son pied.

– Bizarre, j'avais pourtant bien regardé partout au sol avant, et je n'avais vu pas une seule pierre. Ça doit provenir des tiroirs qui se sont écroulés. Repensant à la commode, Linley ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver et de piétiner les morceaux de 'bois brisés' sous ses pieds.

Selon Linley, si c'était un bout de bois, il aurait dû se briser. Mais en réalité…

– Whoa, mais c'est dur ! C'est quoi sous mon pied ? Linley sentit que l'objet sous son pied était incroyablement dur, et fit immédiatement un pas de côté pour mieux voir.

Il vit un objet noir de jais en forme d'anneau posé paisiblement sur le sol. Il était couvert d'une couche de poussière, et semblait très ordinaire.

– Oh, un anneau ? Remarqua Linley avec ses yeux de lynx. Il le ramassa gaiement et utilisa ses manches déjà sales pour récurer le sombre anneau. Après ça, Linley put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait réellement cet anneau.

Cet anneau noir était fait d'un matériau qui semblait être à la fois du bois mais aussi de la pierre. Sur le contour de l'anneau, il y avait une très légère gravure d'un objet indistinct…

– Un ver de terre ? Linley observa suspicieusement la gravure sur l'anneau.

Au premier abord, Linley pouvait sentir que la gravure sinueuse sur l'anneau semblait être un ver de terre.

Linley se moqua :

– La gravure de cet anneau est vraiment horrible. Je parie que même un graveur quelconque pourrait faire quelque chose de plus beau. Hélas, quel dommage. Cet anneau n'a même pas un seul diamant dessus, et encore moins un quelconque cristal magique.

La plupart des anneaux étaient parés soit de diamants, soit de cristaux magiques.

Malheureusement, cet anneau noir semblait avoir les propriétés du bois et de la pierre. Mais pas même l'ombre d'une gemme. Clairement, il ne valait rien.

Mais pour une obscure raison, en voyant l'anneau, Linley se sentit tout de suite pris d'un certain attachement pour ce dernier. Cela, probablement parce que c'était le seul objet qu'il avait réussit à découvrir après avoir passé un temps prodigieux à chercher dans tout le manoir.

– Hum, l'anneau est vraiment large. Pas moyen de le mettre sans qu'il glisse de mon doigt. Je vais juste l'enfiler sur un fil de soie et je le porterais en collier. Les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent.

Les mains du Linley de huit ans étaient, après tout, bien plus petites que les mains d'un adulte. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse porter l'anneau à son doigt.

– Bon, maintenant, je vais l'appeler comment cet anneau ? L'anneau du Ver ? Naaan, pas moyen, c'est nul. Marmotta Linley pendant quelques secondes.

– Aha, cette forme sinueuse peut aussi être considéré comme un dragon, nan ? Un dragon enroulé autour de l'anneau… Appelons-le l'Anneau Panlong¹ ! Même si Linley sentait que la gravure ressemblait bien plus à un ver de terre, il choisit tout de même le nom de l'Anneau Panlong pour celui-ci. Cela lui paraissait bien plus impressionnant.

– L'Anneau Panlong ! Levant le noir et simple anneau, Linley se sentit très fier de lui.

– Ah zut ! C'est presque l'heure de l'entraînement ! Se souvint soudain Linley. Il regarda rapidement ses habits sales, couverts de poussière et de crasse. Il ressemblait à un miséreux.

– Oh non… Linley n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il courut immédiatement hors de l'ancienne cour et fonça directement dans la salle de bain.

Le son de l'eau qui coule était audible de l'extérieur.

Linley se versa de l'eau dessus. Sa peau était brillante et vigoureuse, et les lignes de ses muscles commençaient déjà à se dessiner. C'était le résultat de l'entraînement de Linley. Sous le flot de l'eau, la poussière fut rapidement nettoyée.

Utilisant le moins de temps possible, Linley se lava, et passa rapidement ses vêtements d'entraînement.

– Un fil, un fil… Linley chercha avec hâte un fil sur lequel mettre l'Anneau Panlong. Soudain, le regard de Linley tomba sur un gant de toilette usé. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il tira immédiatement un fil du gant de toilette.

Même si le gant de toilette en question était « on ne peut plus ordinaire », il était solide et résistant. Le fil serait aussi résistant.

Il passa le fil dans l'Anneau Panlong, puis le mit directement autour de son cou.

– Je vais être en retard. C'est la première fois que je vais arriver en retard ! Linley se précipita dehors tel un éclair. Tout en courant, il glissa l'Anneau Panlong sous ses vêtements. Sentant le froid de l'anneau contre sa poitrine, Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux.

En échange d'être en retard, il avait gagné l'Anneau Panlong.

Linley était très content.

En un éclair, Linley se précipita hors du manoir du clan Baruch, et courut immédiatement vers le terrain à l'est de Wushan. À cette heure-ci, la plupart des roturiers étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, laissant les rues vides. Mais les quelques-uns encore présent, dès qu'ils virent Linley courir, en comprirent la raison.

– Attention, jeune maître Linley, ne vous faites pas mal !

– Maître Hillman est extrêmement rigoureux. J'ai peur que le Jeune Maître Linley soit puni.

….

La gentillesse du clan Baruch envers les villageois était bien rendue par ces derniers.

– Comment Oncle Hillman va-t-il me punir ? Se demandait Linley, alors même qu'il se dépêchait. À cet instant, Linley n'avait le temps de discuter ou de présenter ses respects à aucun des villageois. Rapidement, Linley arriva au terrain d'entraînement de Wushan.

À ce moment-là, les trois groupes étaient déjà en rang. Hillman était en train de parler, mais entendant les pas de Linley, le regard froid de Hillman ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui.

Linley courut vers les groupes d'entraînement. Prenant position près des groupes, il attendit nerveusement les instructions de Hillman.

– Les exercices d'aujourd'hui seront doublés pour toi. Retourne dans ton groupe ! Dit calmement Hillman.

– Oui, chef ! Répondit d'une voix claire Linley, la tête haute.

Les jeunes autours ne purent s'empêcher de compatir intérieurement. Il était en retard de quelques minutes, mais était puni avec deux fois plus de travail. Aujourd'hui, Linley n'aurait probablement pas le temps de retourner chez lui pour aller prendre son dîner.

Au moment où Linley commença à s'avancer vers sa position habituelle dans son groupe, soudainement…

*THUD !* La terre entière sembla trembler légèrement, mais avec une certaine régularité. C'était comme si une créature géante marchait sur la terre, la faisant trembler à chaque pas.

– L'Est. Ça vient de l'Est. Linley distingua tout de suite la direction d'où cela provenait.

Mais pas seulement Linley. Hillman, Roger, et Lorry se tournèrent tous vers l'Est, les visages graves. Les vibrations devenaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus proches. Chacun des jeunes présents pouvait clairement sentir que les vibrations régulières venaient d'une énorme créature qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Chacun des pas tonitruants semblait causer une vibration suffisamment puissante pour faire trembler le cœur même de Linley.

Quelle gigantesque créature pouvait causer cela ?

Linley écarquilla ses yeux et fixa l'Est…

1 : Panlong : Ce sont des dragons dans la mythologie chinoise, connus pour vivre dans les lacs de l'est. Source : Wikipédia.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 8 – Créature Magique – Vélocidragon ! (Partie 1)**

L'énorme créature qui faisait trembler la terre se révéla finalement.

Voyant cette énorme créature, Linley et le reste des enfants furent pris d'une peur bleue. La vitesse de réaction de Hillman, Roger et Lorry fut très rapide ils se placèrent immédiatement devant les enfants et observèrent attentivement l'énorme créature.

– Une créature magique du septième rang. Un Vélocidragon ! L'expression sur le visage de Hillman se fit sombre, alors que Lorry et Roger, à ses côtés, sentirent leurs jambes commencer à trembler.

– Tel…tel…tellement grand ! C'est… c'est ça, une légendaire créature magique ? Linley était sous le choc.

Depuis sa naissance, les plus grosses créatures que Linley ait jamais vues étaient les chevaux de guerre qui passaient de temps en temps aux environs de Wushan. Ces grands et puissants chevaux faisaient 1.80m au garrot. Mais face à cette créature titanesque, ils n'auraient eu l'air de rien d'autre que des enfants face à un géant. La différence était vraiment stupéfiante.

La créature était facilement plus haute qu'un bâtiment de 2 étages et faisait au moins vingt à trente mètres de long.

Un Vélocidragon !

Tout le corps du Vélocidragon était couvert par de grandes et flamboyantes écailles. Chacune d'elles scintillante sous la froide lumière dorée du soleil. Rien que les écailles en elles-mêmes étaient stupéfiantes et effrayantes. Les quatre longues pattes, couvertes d'écailles, du Vélocidragon étaient encore plus terrifiantes par leurs épaisseurs. Deux hommes adultes peineraient à entourer l'une d'entre elle avec leurs bras. Le flamboyant Vélocidragon était entièrement pourpre, à l'exception de ses griffes mortelles qui étaient noires.

La longue queue du Vélocidragon, couverte aussi d'écailles, faisait la moitié de la taille totale de son corps. Telle un fouet, elle balaya le sol. A chaque fois qu'elle frappait le sol, un lourd *BAM* pouvait être entendu.

– Grrr….

D'un sourd grognement, de la vapeur blanche sortit des naseaux du Vélocidragon, répandant une odeur nauséabonde de soufre. Ces yeux resplendissants, de la taille d'une lanterne, étaient rouges. La lourde tête du Vélocidragon se tourna vers Linley et les enfants. Son regard glacial les terrifia tous, les figeant sur place.

– Tchh. Tchhh. La bouche du Vélocidragon s'ouvrit légèrement, révélant deux rangées d'énormes dents tranchantes. Chacune de ses dents était blanche comme l'ivoire, et la vue de celles-ci emplit le cœur de tout les personnes présentes d'effroi. Personne ne doutait de leur tranchant.

Linley avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il lui semblait que tous les sons étaient assourdis.

– Trop terrifiant. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vraiment battre une telle créature ? Linley était paralysé sur place.

Juste en regardant cette énorme créature magique, Linley sentait que son pouvoir était irrésistible. Linley était sûr qu'avec juste un balayage de son énorme queue, même les plus solides pierres des maisons de Wushan seraient désintégrées.

– Est-ce le village de Wushan ? Demanda soudainement une voix glaciale, émanant du haut du Vélocidragon.

Tous les enfants terrifiés regardèrent vers le haut, stupéfaits. Sur le dos énorme et écailleux du Vélocidragon, un homme mystérieux portant des robes violettes était assis en tailleur. Le Vélocidragon était tout simplement énorme et son dos était extrêmement large. Il y avait bien assez d'espace pour que quelqu'un puisse s'y asseoir, s'y tenir debout ou même faire des acrobaties.

– Seigneur Mage, c'est effectivement le village de Wushan. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse faire pour vous aider, seigneur Mage ? Sonna la voix de Hillman.

Entendant la voix de Hillman, tout le monde sembla reprendre conscience, et récupérer de leur état de terreur absolue. Mais personne, pas même Roger ou Lorry, n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Ils se tenaient tous derrière Hillman et regardaient nerveusement le terrifiant Vélocidragon ainsi que le mystérieux mage aux robes violettes.

– Wushan. Il semblerait que je ne me sois pas perdu, dit d'une voix basse le mystérieux mage.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Après avoir contemplé Linley et le reste du groupe de yeux glacés, le Vélocidragon continua de l'avant, deux lignes de fumée sortant de ses naseaux. Voyant le Vélocidragon se diriger vers le village, l'expression de Hillman changea.

– Que tout le monde reste là. Suite à ces mots, Hillman prit immédiatement en chasse le Vélocidragon.

– Oncle Lorry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est une créature magique ? Demanda en premier Linley.

Lorry se racla la gorge, un air de terreur toujours présent au fond de ses yeux. Puis il acquiesça silencieusement.

– Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais c'en est une particulièrement puissante, une créature magique du septième rang. Un Vélocidragon !

– Vélocidragon ?

Linley mémorisa ce mot, le gravant pour toujours dans son esprit.

L'immense corps du Vélocidragon, ses écailles solides, ses griffes acérées, et sa queue puissante créaient un ensemble d'une apparence terrifiante. Linley était presque sûr… qu'un seul Vélocidragon pouvait raser entièrement le village de Wushan.

– La puissance défensive des écailles d'un Vélocidragon est incroyable, et son pouvoir d'attaque est effrayant. Ajouté à cela, ils sont capables d'utiliser la magie. Et pas n'importe quel type de magie. La magie destructrice du feu ! Le cœur de Lorry était remplit de peur alors qu'il expliquait tout ceci à Linley et aux autres.

– S'ils se retrouvaient face à une créature magique aussi terrifiante qu'un Vélocidragon, il est fort probable que même un régiment d'un millier de soldats serait annihilé. Le seul espoir serait d'avoir un nombre suffisant de guerriers et de mages du sixième ou septième rang qui pourraient s'unir pour pénétrer les écailles du Vélocidragon.

Le cœur de Linley trembla.

Même un régiment d'un millier de soldats serait annihilé ?

– Mais, le plus terrifiant dans tout ça, ce n'est pas le Vélocidragon… C'est plutôt l'homme mystérieux en robes violettes. Lorry prit deux inspirations pour calmer son pauvre cœur.

À ses côtés, Roger acquiesça :

– C'est vrai. Pour réussir à dompter un Vélocidragon, on doit le forcer à se soumettre volontairement à devenir un serviteur. En d'autres mots… l'homme mystérieux doit être bien plus puissant que le Vélocidragon. Et selon ses habits, il devrait être un mage.

– Au moins un mage du septième rang. Peut-être même un mage du huitième rang ! Les poings de Roger ne purent s'empêcher de trembler aussi.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un individu aussi important viendrait dans notre village.

Linley pouvait aussi sentir la peur dans les cœurs de Roger et Lorry.

Un Vélocidragon, une créature du septième rang. Et un mystérieux mage dont le pouvoir était bien plus puissant qu'un Vélocidragon ? C'était bien largement suffisant pour faire peur.

– Le mage est encore plus puissant que le Vélocidragon ? Linley trouvait cela difficile à croire.

L'immense corps du Vélocidragon, ses écailles dures, ses griffes acérées, et sa queue puissante… Tout cela semblait faire paraître encore plus petite la stature du mage.

– Roaaar !

Soudainement, un rugissement furieux jaillit du milieu du village.

– Putain ! Lorry et Roger étaient abasourdis. Linley et le reste des enfants s'inquiétèrent aussi. Est-ce que le rugissement furieux du Vélocidragon avait été causé par Oncle Hillman, ou à cause du village ? Personne ne pouvait le dire.

– Vous tous, restez là. Lorry et Roger, bien que terrifiés coururent tout de même vers le centre du village.

Linley serra les dents. _Oncle Hillman !_ Linley s'inquiétait aussi pour Oncle Hillman et les habitants de Wushan. Il courut aussi dans cette direction. À ce moment, Lorry et Roger étaient tout deux pris de panique à l'idée d'affronter le Vélocidragon, et ne prirent pas conscience de Linley qui les suivait.

En un instant, ils arrivèrent au centre-ville. Hillman se tenait non loin, immobile, les yeux en alerte.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Les réprimanda Hillman d'un ton sévère.

Mais voyant Linley qui suivait derrière Lorry et Roger, Hillman fronça encore plus les sourcils.

– Linley, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ici. Retourne là-bas immédiatement. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Lorry et Roger remarquèrent que Linley les avait suivis.

– Linley, mais pourquoi … Lorry et Roger ne savaient pas quoi dire.

– Oncle Hillman, je ne retournerais pas là-bas. Linley n'avait aucune intention de repartir.

Hillman secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Il savait à quel point Linley pouvait être borné, et la difficulté de le faire changer d'avis.

– D'accord. Mais reste derrière moi, et ne t'éloigne pas. Du moment que tu restes à mes côtés, j'ai confiance en le fait de pouvoir te protéger.

– Merci Oncle Hillman. Je ne vais définitivement pas m'éloigner. Linley était ravi.

À ce moment, le groupe de Hillman était à une centaine de mètres du Vélocidragon. Ils regardèrent silencieusement les événements dans le centre du village se dérouler. Devant l'énorme Vélocidragon, un groupe de jeunes pouvait être observé. Quatre hommes, et trois femmes.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 9 – Créature Magique – Vélocidragon ! (Partie 2)**

– Capitaine, que se passe-t-il ? murmura Lorry à Hillman.

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Hillman.

– Ce mystérieux mage semble avoir quelque chose à régler avec ce groupe. Restons juste là, et regardons. Pas besoin pour nous d'interférer. Hillman lui-même n'était qu'un guerrier du sixième rang. En vérité, il n'en menait pas plus large que les autres.

Le Vélocidragon, à lui seul, était déjà un ennemi hors de sa portée, alors de là à espérer vaincre le mage énigmatique…

La force du groupe des sept personnes faisant face au mage n'était pas faible non plus. Cinq d'entre eux étaient des guerriers, et les deux restants, des mages. Le chef de ce groupe était un homme puissamment bâti aux cheveux roux ébouriffés, monté sur un taureau d'acier noir. Les deux cornes du taureau d'acier scintillaient dans la lumière : noires et mortelles.

Ses yeux, rouge sang, permettait de le reconnaître : « le Taureau d'acier vampirique », une créature magique de cinquième rang.

D'un renâclement, de la fumée commença à sortir des naseaux du taureau.

Des sept personnes du groupe, quatre étaient des hommes, et trois étaient des femmes. Les deux mages étaient des femmes, et la troisième était une archère. À côté du Taureau d'acier vampirique, un grand griffon planait dans les airs.

« Le Griffon » : Une créature magique du quatrième rang !

Il avait la tête d'un lion, mais une paire d'ailes énormes et puissantes. Pour qu'un groupe possède deux créatures magiques et deux mages, cela montrait clairement que ce n'était pas un groupe d'aventuriers ordinaire.

– Les jeunes, vous feriez mieux de me donner le diamant d'ombre d'Bero, dit une seconde fois l'homme mystérieux assis sur le Vélocidragon, d'une voix glaciale.

– Seigneur mage, nous n'avons aucune intention d'être votre ennemi, mais pour acquérir ce diamant d'ombre d'Bero, nous avons dû dépenser je ne sais combien d'heures et d'efforts. Il vaut plus d'une centaine de milliers de pièces d'or, mais vous, seigneur magicien, voulez nous l'acheter pour seulement sept cents pièces d'or. C'est… c'est impossible. Dit d'une voix solennelle le chef roux du groupe.

Écoutant la conversation non loin, Linley, aux côtés de Hillman, comprit enfin les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire.

Donc ce mage énigmatique veut acheter ce diamant d'ombre d'Bero pour sept cents pièces d'or, alors qu'il en valait une centaine de milliers.

– Woah, le prix de ce diamant… Linley était choqué.

– Pour qu'il vaille autant d'argent, ce diamant d'ombre d'Bero doit clairement avoir une grande importance. Sinon, ce mage n'aurait pas été prêt à s'abaisser et à essayer de l'acheter coûte que coûte.

Une offre de sept cents pièces d'or, pour un objet qui en valait une centaine de milliers. Pas étonnant que le petit groupe n'ait aucune intention d'accepter l'offre.

– Hmph. S'offusqua froidement l'étrange mage.

– Je n'ai que sept cents pièces d'or sur moi. En ce moment, je suis toujours prêt à vous l'acheter. Si vous autres, ne savez pas quand il est mieux de s'incliner et de faire ce qui est de mieux pour vous… alors, non seulement, vous ne recevrez pas une seule pièce d'or, mais vous allez perdre aussi vos petites vies. Dit d'une voix glaciale le mage.

– GRrrrrrrr.

Le Vélocidragon, plus grand que la plupart des maisons, laissa échapper un profond grognement, faisant légèrement trembler toutes les maisons aux alentours.

– Capitaine, on a risqué nos vies pour avoir ce diamant d'ombre d'Bero. On ne va pas laisser ce gars nous intimider et le lui donner comme ça, si ? Dit froidement une femme en noir. En tant que groupe d'aventuriers expérimentés, ces sept personnes avaient vécu de nombreuses batailles et n'allaient pas se laisser faire facilement.

Le capitaine roux dit solennellement :

– Honorable seigneur mage, je suis du clan « Cayley » du royaume de Fenlai…

Le chef du groupe voulait utiliser le nom de son clan pour forcer leur adversaire à reconsidérer.

Mais malheureusement, les mages puissants sont généralement excentriques, et ne sont pas le moins du monde influencé par les familles nobles.

– Vous avez tous choisi la mort. Ricana froidement le mage anonyme.

– Attention ! À l'annonce de ces mots, les sept personnes se mirent immédiatement en position. Les quatre guerriers chargèrent devant, l'archère se plaça derrière et banda son arc le plus puissant, les deux mages quant à eux, commencèrent à préparer leur magie.

– ROAAAAR !

Le Vélocidragon ouvrit sa gueule, et un énorme torrent de flammes jaillit d'entre ses crocs, directement dirigée vers le groupe.

Là où les flammes passaient, les pavés des routes commençaient à se tordre et à gémir, voir à exploser sous la chaleur intense, rendant toute la route noire de suie.

– Attention.

Le leader roux dit d'une voix de basse, alors que son corps entier se recouvrait d'un Dou Qi rouge. Les trois autres guerriers activèrent à leur tour leurs Dou Qi respectifs.

Le chef roux portait une énorme claymore entre ses mains. Il frappa un mur qui se trouvait à côté, et dans un fracas assourdissant, le mur en pierre s'écroula, faisant rouler des centaines de pierres sur le sol, créant ainsi un gros nuage de poussière.

Juste à cet instant, les flammes du Vélocidragon enveloppèrent les quatre hommes, qui utilisèrent leur Dou Qi pour y résister.

– Hah !

L'homme roux frappa du pied une grosse pierre d'une cinquantaine de centimètres vers le mage.

Les trois autres guerriers firent de même, frappant aussi du pied de gros morceaux de pierres avec la vitesse et la force d'énormes catapultes. Les quatre projectiles fendirent l'air, d'un son strident, vers le mage assis sur l'énorme Vélocidragon.

*Swich !* *Swich !* *Swich !*

Les unes après les autres, une nuée de pierres assaillit le mage. En un clin d'œil, toutes les pierres du mur effondré furent lancées.

Regardant cette bataille au loin, les poings de Linley étaient fermement serrés.

– Ils sont impressionnants ! Ils utilisent leurs pieds pour lancer des pierres énormes. Voyant les quatre hommes continuer de lancer ces gros blocs de pierres, il se sentit encore plus empreint d'admiration envers les guerriers.

– Et pourtant, le Vélocidragon est encore plus terrifiant !

Fixant le Vélocidragon, Linley l'observa fouetter l'air autour de lui, sa queue semblant danser.

*Crack !* *Crack !* *Crack !* *Crack !*

Une pierre après l'autre était réduite en poussière. Les rochers ne paraissaient pas représenter de menace pour le mage, toujours assis sur le dos du Vélocidragon.

*Swoosh !* La queue du Vélocidragon semblait totalement inarrêtable. Elle couvrait une aire immense, et où qu'elle passe, elle le traversait sans perdre de vitesse. Elle coupait au travers des maisons en pierre comme dans du beurre. Les rochers étaient réduits en poussière sans résistance. Une maison après l'autre commença à s'effondrer, les pierres à rouler partout, et toute la zone commença à baigner dans la poussière.

– Roaaaaar ! Même au milieu de la tempête de poussière, le puissant rugissement du Vélocidragon pouvait se faire entendre, et il continuait à vomir ses flammes.

Pendant tout ce temps, les deux mages derrière le groupe marmonnaient continuellement des incantations magiques d'une voix douce. Les mots de magie étaient totalement différents de la langue commune parlée sur le continent de Yulan. Ils sonnaient bien plus étranges et complexes. Peu de temps après, les deux mages finirent leurs incantations !

– Armure de Glace !

Scandèrent d'une voix basse les deux mages. Une lumière éclatante jaillit de leurs corps, et quatre rayons couvrirent les quatre guerriers d'une armure translucide et cristalline.

Le chef roux semblait avoir attendu cet instant et un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Avec l'armure de glace soutenant son Dou Qi, il était maintenant bien plus confiant pour cette bataille.

– À l'attaque ! Ordonna le chef roux.

Les quatre guerriers lancèrent encore quatre pierres de plus quasiment au même instant, attaquant le mage perché sur sa monture simultanément. À la suite de ce mouvement, les quatre guerriers chargèrent immédiatement tels des flèches vers le Vélocidragon.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 10 – Danse des Serpents de Feu (Partie 1)**

– ROAR ! Les flammes jaillissant de la gueule du Vélocidragon entouraient une zone d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, les baignant dans une mer de feu.

*Hiss...*

Le feu du Vélocidragon dansait autour du corps des quatre guerriers, mais protégés par leur Armure de Glace respective, et leur propre Dou Qi, ils étaient en mesure de résister à cette chaleur.

Quant à l'archère, elle avait déjà sauté sur le Griffon et s'était envolée, son arc prêt à décocher.

Le Taureau d'Acier Vampirique se tenait immobile, tel un mur d'acier, pour protéger les deux mages.

*Swich !* *Swich !* *Swich !*

Les yeux remplis d'une lueur sauvage et glaciale, les mains aussi stables que la pierre, l'archère montée sur le Griffon décocha trois flèches à la suite. Sa cible : le mage mystérieux sur le dos du Vélocidragon !

*Whoosh !* La queue du Vélocidragon frappa tel un fouet, encore plus rapide que les flèches. En un clin d'œil, les flèches décochées par le triple tir furent brisées. Immédiatement après cela, la queue se balança de nouveau vers les quatre guerriers qui chargeaient. Le son strident créé par ce mouvement fit changer d'expression les quatre guerriers. Ils grimacèrent et essayèrent immédiatement de sauter en arrière pour éviter le coup, agiles comme des singes.

Mais la queue écailleuse ne bougeait pas uniquement en ligne droite elle oscillait bizarrement, sans aucun schéma fixe.

*Crash !*

L'un des quatre guerriers ne réussit pas l'éviter à temps, et fut directement frappé à la taille. Son Armure de Glace et son Dou Qi furent réduits à néant, d'un seul coup. D'un rapide mouvement, la queue s'enroula ensuite autour de lui.

– Luke ! Le guerrier roux à ses côtés hurla de fureur, les yeux emplis de douleur.

– Non ! Cria aussi Luke de terreur.

Mais d'une chiquenaude, la queue du Vélocidragon lança Luke directement vers sa bouche. Il ouvrit ses mâchoires, révélant sa gueule sanglante, et croqua bruyamment. Avec un son terrible de mâchoires qui claquent, la dernière chose qui s'échappa de la gorge de Luke fut un cri d'effroi.

Sous les dents tranchantes du Vélocidragon, le corps entier de Luke fut réduit en bouillie. Une moitié sanguinolente de jambe tomba de la bouche du Vélocidragon sur le sol. Le blanc luisant d'un os pouvait être aperçu, dépassant du morceau sanguinolent.

– Ne regarde pas. Hillman couvrit les yeux de Linley.

Cette scène soudaine était tout simplement trop sanglante. Même un homme adulte, face à une scène aussi terrifiante, aurait été paniqué. Linley n'avait que 8 ans.

Mais c'était trop tard. Linley avait déjà tout vu.

*Huff* *Huff* Linley sentit son cœur se comprimer, comme sous le poids d'un immense rocher. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse, et il commença à haleter. Dans son esprit, se rejouait la scène de ce jeune homme, appelé Luke, se faisant manger, encore et encore.

Son ventre était ouvert en deux, ses intestins éparpillés. Son crâne avait été écrasé, et un morceau de sa jambe était tombé sur le sol.

Toutes ces choses rendaient la respiration de Linley erratique, il commençait même à se sentir étourdi.

C'était la première fois que Linley voyait un combat aussi féroce et brutal. C'était aussi la première fois que Linley voyait quelqu'un se faire manger vivant, et pas par n'importe quelle créature, par un énorme Vélocidragon. La jambe à moitié dévorée, en particulier, se figea profondément dans l'esprit de Linley.

Hillman, Roger, et Lorry échangèrent des regards troublés en regardant Linley.

Quels dégâts psychologiques cet événement sanglant pouvait-il causer à un enfant de huit ans ? Cela lui créera-t-il un traumatisme psychologique à vie ? Une fois qu'un jeune devient traumatisé par un combat, son futur en devient dramatiquement impacté.

– Tuer quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est pas grave. Linley se força à répéter ces mots inlassablement.

– Quand je serais grand et que j'aurais rejoint l'armée, moi aussi, je devrais tuer des gens. Je dois rester calme, je dois rester calme.

Linley était réellement intelligent. Il avait lu de nombreux livres, et savait la voie qu'il arpenterait plus tard.

Sur Yulan, lorsqu'un homme grandissait, il était très fréquent qu'il rencontre plusieurs épreuves qui pouvaient le conduire à sa mort. Mais comme Linley n'était qu'un enfant qui n'en avait encore jamais connu, il eut à se répéter de nombreuses fois ces mots pour se calmer. Et petit à petit, la terreur et l'horreur dans son cœur commencèrent à refluer.

En fait, il se passa plutôt l'inverse très rapidement, Linley sentit son sang commencer à bouillir.

– Ce combat est vraiment violent. C'est vraiment génial. Pour une obscure raison, cette bataille sanglante faisait maintenant bouillir le sang de Linley, emplissant son cœur de désir : un désir de combattre et de tuer !

– Est-ce que c'est à cause des dracocytes dans mes veines ? Linley n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais il découvrit soudain qu'il avait hâte de participer à des combats comme celui-ci, des combats sanglants. Linley fit un pas de côté, passant sous le bras protecteur de Hillman, et continua à observer le combat qui continuait, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

– Linley, ne regarde pas. Hillman vit que Linley avait l'intention de continuer à regarder, et fut choqué.

– Je n'ai pas peur, Oncle Hillman, lui répondit Linley, tournant la tête pour lui jeter un regard.

Hillman remarqua soudain une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Linley. Surpris, il n'essaya plus d'empêcher Linley de regarder. En continuant à regarder le combat depuis cette distance, Linley nota qu'il devenait encore plus sanglant.

– ROAR ! Avec un hurlement, le Vélocidragon tourna sa tête et claqua des mâchoires vers un guerrier, tandis que ses grandes griffes fonçaient vers un autre. Sa queue, vive comme l'éclair, frappa aussi, tel un fouet, vers le troisième guerrier.

Les guerriers étaient en telle difficulté qu'ils abandonnèrent leur assaut, et se replièrent.

Le mystérieux mage, sur le dos du Vélocidragon, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il laissait le Vélocidragon gérer les atteintes à sa vie, tout en continuant à faire bouger ses lèvres.

– La Danse des Serpents de Feu !

La voix glaciale du mage sonna d'un seul coup, et brusquement, sept énormes serpents de feu, chacun d'eux faisant plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long, apparurent. Hurlants, ils jaillirent du mage dans toutes les directions. Chaque serpent de feu donnait l'impression d'être une créature vivante, et réelle. Avec des écailles distinctes et des corps gigantesques qui inspiraient la peur en quiconque les voyait.

Tous ceux qui regardaient furent stupéfaits.

Un sort de Feu du huitième rang : la Danse des Serpents de Feu !

Il devint clair que pendant tout ce temps, le mage mystérieux marmonnait les mots d'une incantation magique. Il préparait ce sort de Feu du huitième rang : la Danse des Serpents de Feu ! Ce sort pouvait créer sept énormes serpents de feu, chacun d'eux possédant un pouvoir d'attaque stupéfiant. Même les terrifiantes capacités défensives du Vélocidragon n'étaient pas suffisantes face à eux s'il se faisait toucher, même s'il pouvait survivre, il en sortirait gravement blessé.

Si le petit groupe d'aventuriers pouvait espérer survivre un peu plus longtemps contre un mage du septième rang, que pouvaient-ils espérer face à un mage du huitième rang, avec en plus un Vélocidragon ? Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le pouvoir de résister.

C'est seulement maintenant qu'ils comprirent que ce mage mystérieux était un maître du huitième rang !

– C'est la Danse des Serpents de Feu. Fuyez, vite ! Cria d'une voix forte le guerrier roux, alors que son visage se décomposait.

Les six membres restant de la petite équipe étaient maintenant tous complètement terrorisés.

– Trop tard. Préparez-vous à embrasser la mort ! Dit le mage mystérieux d'une voix glaciale et cruelle, qui transperça, tel une dague glacée, les cœurs des aventuriers.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 11 – Danse des Serpents de Feu (Partie 2)**

Les sept serpents de feu s'éparpillèrent très rapidement. Là où ils passaient, les maisons de pierres s'embrasaient immédiatement. Les flammes montaient vers les cieux. Cette vision était déchirante pour les citoyens de Wushan, qui s'étaient depuis longtemps enfuis au loin. Ils partageaient tous dans leur cœur la même douleur. La perte de leurs foyers, de leurs maisons.

Face à ces sept serpents de feu, leurs maisons ne semblaient être que des fétus de paille. Elles étaient aisément démolies, et les flammes émanant des décombres montaient vers le ciel.

– Courez ! L'archère ne se préoccupa plus de rien d'autre. Elle dirigea immédiatement son griffon vers le ciel pour prendre de l'altitude.

Il y avait une certaine limite de distance jusqu'à laquelle un mage de feu était capable de contrôler ses sept serpents de feu. Si l'archère et sa monture pouvaient fuir au-delà de cette limite, elles seraient en sécurité.

*Whooooooosh* Deux des serpents de feu enveloppèrent immédiatement les deux mages ainsi que le Taureau d'Acier Vampirique. Quasiment instantanément, le son de la chair brûlée, qui se craquelle, put se faire entendre, et Linley cru même sentir l'odeur des poils brûlés.

– Grand frère Kerry ! Sauve-nous ! Le cri désespéré d'une des mages résonna, empli de douleur, depuis le centre d'un des serpents de feu.

Renâclant furieusement, les yeux du Taureau d'Acier Vampirique devinrent complètement rouges, et tous ses muscles tremblaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il meuglait continuellement de fureur, voulant charger au-delà du cercle des serpents de feu, mais malheureusement, le pouvoir restrictif desdits serpents était tout simplement trop grand.

– Louisa ! Hurla furieusement le guerrier roux, la voix emplit d'angoisse.

Peu de temps après, les deux mages et le Taureau d'Acier Vampirique furent réduits à néant. De son côté, le guerrier roux ne pouvait même pas se permettre de les pleurer. Lui, ainsi que les deux autres guerriers faisaient chacun face à un énorme serpent de feu. Face aux titanesques corps de flamme des ophidiens, ils avaient l'air d'enfants, incapables de la moindre résistance.

Ils avaient le pouvoir de fendre des pierres d'un seul coup de poing, et alors ? Enserrés par d'énormes serpents enflammés, que pouvaient-ils faire ?

– Ahhhh ! Encerclés par les serpents de feu, les trois guerriers ne purent qu'émettre des cris de torture.

Alors qu'ils criaient, leurs Dou Qi vidés disparurent. Le sifflement de la chair fondu put se faire entendre encore une fois. Les muscles du visage des trois guerriers se contractèrent, et leurs yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur intense. Tous les poils de leur corps furent entièrement brûlés quasiment instantanément, puis ce fut au tour de leur peau, de leur chair, et finalement de leurs os. Absolument rien ne pouvait supporter l'effroyablement haute température des serpents de feu.

Très rapidement, les trois formidables guerriers furent réduits en cendre.

– Huff...Huff…

La respiration de l'archère était irrégulière, mais elle s'était finalement échappée hors des limites du sort de la Danse des Serpents de Feu.

– Luke…Louisa…grand frère Kerry… je vous vengerais tous. Définitivement ! S'exclama amèrement l'archère. Sur ces mots, elle dirigea son griffon encore plus haut.

*ZZZZZT !*

Un énorme éclair tomba soudainement, depuis le ciel pourtant dégagé, directement sur l'archère qui fut totalement prise au dépourvu. La monture et sa cavalière se retrouvèrent instantanément transformées en cendre par le coup. Ils tombèrent tout deux du ciel, s'écrasant violemment sur le sol de pierre du village.

– Elle voulait s'enfuir ? Hmph. Grogna le mystérieux mage en laissant échapper un léger ricanement.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Hillman déglutit difficilement, son propre cœur emplit d'une peur incontrôlable.

– Non seulement, c'est un mage du huitième rang… mais en plus c'est un mage qui contrôle deux éléments !

…

– Ce sort s'appelait la Danse des Serpents de Feu ?

Linley se tenait là, totalement ébahi.

La vue de ces énormes serpents de feu et de l'enfer qu'ils avaient déclenché avait totalement choqué Linley, à un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais été auparavant. Chacun de ces serpents de feu était aussi terrifiant que le Vélocidragon. Sept d'entre eux, ensembles ? Ils représentaient l'apocalypse absolue. Même les maisons en pierre avaient été désintégrées par leurs flammes.

En un clin d'œil, ces quatre puissants guerriers, ces deux mages, et cette archère, ainsi que leurs deux familiers magiques avaient été complètement détruits.

Les sept serpents de feu avaient maintenant disparu, mais Linley pouvait toujours sentir une terrifiante présence et un certain pouvoir émaner de la zone. Le champ de bataille avait été complètement annihilé, ne laissant derrière que des ruines. Les décombres émettaient tous une chaleur incroyable, comme pour justifier l'intensité du combat qu'ils venaient juste de subir.

– Inc...Incroyable.

La respiration de Linley commença doucement à se stabiliser. Il revoyait encore dans sa tête les images de ces sept serpents de feu, et comment ils étaient arrivés sur le champ de bataille, telle une catastrophe naturelle.

Comparé à cette vision, même le Vélocidragon n'était plus aussi impressionnant qu'auparavant.

Le regard de Linley se tourna soudain vers l'énigmatique mage sur le dos du Vélocidragon. En apparence, le mage était bien plus petit et bien plus faible.

– Juste avant… juste avant, c'est lui qui a lancé la Danse des Serpents de Feu ? Linley trouvait cela un peu difficile à croire. Une personne qui semblait faire une tête de moins qu'Oncle Hillman était en fait capable de lancer un tel sort apocalyptique.

Le cœur de Linley se remplit soudain d'effroi, alors qu'il contemplait cette silhouette lointaine.

– C'est…c'est ça un mage ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, le concept de mage se grava profondément dans l'esprit de Linley.

À cet instant…

Linley eu soudainement une grande envie de devenir un puissant mage aussi !

– Si un jour, moi aussi je serais capable d'une attaque aussi puissante… Imaginant cela, Linley sentit le sang dans ses veines bouillir encore plus. Il était dans un état d'excitation extrême.

À ce moment ?

Linley connaissait la voie qu'il emprunterait dans le futur.

Atteindre le sommet, le pinacle du pouvoir.

– Père ! Linley vit soudain son propre père, Hogg, arriver. Voyant les dommages subits par le village de Wushan, le visage de Hogg s'assombrit. En tant que seigneur du village, le cœur de Hogg était empli d'impuissance.

– Ne fais pas un bruit. Hogg jeta un regard à Linley, et lui fit comprendre cela par un regard.

Hogg se tourna vers le mage, son cœur remplit de regret.

– C'est en fait un mage du huitième rang. Et de deux éléments ! C'est possible que dans tout le royaume de Fenlai, il n'existe qu'une poignée de gens plus puissants que lui. Et quelqu'un comme lui est vraiment venu dans notre petit village…

À ce point, le seul désir de Hogg, c'était que le mystérieux mage s'en aille, le plus vite possible, et laisse Wushan retourner à son habituelle tranquillité.

Le mystérieux mage sauta soudainement du dos du Vélocidragon. Il faisait plus de deux étages de haut, mais il descendit aisément d'un seul bond.

Marchant jusqu'aux cendres du guerrier roux, le mage secoua la main, et les cendres se dispersèrent. Un diamant violet, presque translucide, apparut d'un seul coup. D'un mouvement de poignet, le mage récupéra le Diamant d'Ombre d'Bero.

– Haha, le Diamant d'Ombre d'Bero. Je l'ai cherché pendant dix ans. Qui aurait cru que je le trouverai par accident en passant par ce village ? Haha… Heymans, maintenant que j'ai ce diamant d'ombre, une fois que je l'aurais ajouté à mon bâton, je suis curieux de voir comment tu pourrais bien me résister la prochaine fois. Haha… Le mystérieux mage commença à rire sauvagement.

Hogg et tous les habitants de Wushan regardaient la scène en silence. Ils étaient placés à une certaine distance, et n'osaient faire de bruits, de peur de provoquer la colère de ce puissant, et mystérieux mage.

– Le village de Wushan, tiens… qui contrôle ce village ? Demanda soudainement le mage ?

– Père… Linley était choqué.

À ce moment, Hogg n'avait pas d'autre choix que de redresser l'échine et de s'avancer. Il dit respectueusement :

– Puissant seigneur mage, je suis le chef de ce village.

– Oh. Le visage du mystérieux mage était toujours couvert par son tissu violet, empêchant quiconque de voir sa tête. Il dit d'un ton léger :

– Votre village a subi de lourds dégâts aujourd'hui. J'ai annihilé ce petit groupe d'aventuriers. Sur leurs corps, il doit bien se trouver bon nombre de pièces d'or. Elles auront sans aucun doute, été fondu et reforgé par ma Danse des Serpents de Feu, mais doivent tout de même valoir quelque chose. Considérez-les comme votre, en considération de ce que Wushan a vécu.

Entendant les mots du mystérieux mage, Hogg se sentit tout de suite soulagé.

Il ne tuerait probablement pas d'autres personnes maintenant.

– Moi, Hogg, vous remercie pour votre gentillesse au nom de tout le village, seigneur mage.

Hogg s'inclina respectueusement.

Le mage acquiesça légèrement de la tête, puis se tourna et marcha vers le Vélocidragon. Ce dernier s'agenouilla immédiatement, tendant sa jambe en avant. Le mage fit deux pas sur la jambe tendue, puis sauta aisément sur son dos.

– Hmph. Le Vélocidragon laissant échapper un léger grognement, et deux nuages de fumée blanche émanèrent une fois de plus de ses naseaux.

Et enfin, le Vélocidragon reprit sa route, ses pas lourds faisant trembler la terre. Regardant l'énorme créature et le mystérieux mage sur son dos s'en aller, et disparaissant au lointain, les citoyens de Wushan purent enfin sentir leurs cœurs s'arrêter de battre follement.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 12 – La Volonté des Puissants (Partie 1)**

C'est seulement après avoir vu s'éloigner la créature magique du septième rang et son mystérieux maître, que Hogg put enfin se calmer.

– Oncle Hiri. Hogg se tourna immédiatement vers son intendant, Hiri.

– Donne immédiatement l'ordre de récupérer l'or fondu des cendres. Cette équipe d'aventuriers semblait être loin d'être une équipe ordinaire d'aventuriers. Ils devaient sans doute transporter une petite fortune avec eux. J'espère que nous récupérerons assez pour compenser les pertes que nous avons subies aujourd'hui.

Hogg regarda autour de lui. Il dénombra intérieurement le nombre de maisons qui avaient été réduites à l'état de décombres.

– Oui, monseigneur, acquiesça Hiri avant de partir accomplir sa tâche.

– Hillman. Hogg se tourna pour regarder Hillman. D'un faible sourire, il dit :

– Qu'en penses-tu ?

Hillman acquiesça aussi :

– J'étais absolument terrifié. Quand j'ai vu le Vélocidragon et ce mage, j'ai su que Wushan n'avait pas la moindre chance de pouvoir combattre contre eux d'aucune façon. Si un personnage aussi glorieux qu'un mage du huitième rang décidait de détruire notre village sur un coup de tête, je doute fort que quiconque oserait le critiquer, et encore moins le sanctionner ou le punir.

Les mages ont de très hautes positions, socialement parlant.

Normalement, même un mage ordinaire possède le même statut social qu'un noble.

Et un mage du huitième rang ? Même en présence d'un roi, il n'aurait pas à s'agenouiller ou à montrer obéissance. Il peut discuter tout en restant debout. Ce simple fait image très bien le niveau social qu'un mage du huitième rang possède.

– En effet. Bon, nous devrions tous célébrer le fait qu'aucun des habitants de Wushan n'ait péri aujourd'hui, s'esclaffa Hogg.

– Ça vaut définitivement le coup de célébrer ça, rigola de même Hillman en hochant la tête.

– Hillman, prend quelques hommes pour aider Oncle Hiri. Après avoir fini, occupe-toi des problèmes des villageois ayant perdu leur maison, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Hogg.

– Oui, seigneur Hogg.

Hogg regarda attentivement derrière lui, puis demanda d'un ton suspicieux à Hillman :

– Hm ? Où est passé Linley ? Il était là, il y a un instant.

– Aucune idée, je ne faisais pas attention. Répondit Hillman en secouant la tête.

– Monseigneur, le jeune maître Linley est déjà rentré à la maison, dit Hiri sur le côté.

– Mais, quand il est parti, il semblait dans un état second. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Hogg acquiesça d'un air pensif.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont le manoir du clan Baruch ne manquait pas, c'était les chambres. Lors des jours de gloire du clan Baruch, des centaines de personnes vivaient ici. La population d'aujourd'hui était bien plus faible qu'auparavant. Même un enfant de huit ans comme Linley avait son aile attitrée.

Dans la chambre de Linley.

Linley était agenouillé sur son lit, les sourcils froncés.

Encore et encore, le pouvoir terrifiant de la « Danse des Serpents de Feu » se rejouait dans sa tête. Ces sept énormes serpents de feu et la tempête de flammes qu'ils généraient se répétaient encore et encore, ainsi que la manière dont tout ce qui les entourait se transformait en cendre, notamment les puissants guerriers et mages du petit groupe d'aventuriers.

– _Les mages sont si puissants_.

Linley sentit un soupçon de désir poindre dans son cœur.

– _Bien que je sois un membre du clan des Guerriers Dragonblood, la quantité de dracocytes dans mes veines est trop faible. De plus les dracocytes me rendent incapable de générer du Dou Qi, c'est quelque chose qui va m'empêcher de développer mes capacités de guerrier au maximum. Je me demande si ce serait possible pour moi de devenir un mage, à la place_.

Linley eut soudain l'envie de devenir un mage.

– Ce Vélocidragon était tellement puissant aussi. Si j'avais un Vélocidragon…

Linley rejoua les images des événements précédents dans son esprit. Il revit la toute-puissance du Vélocidragon.

Sa queue, rapide comme l'éclair, telle un fouet, avait démolit si facilement les rochers lancés à pleine vitesse, ainsi que les maisons qu'elle touchait. Son corps énorme ressemblait à une de ces grandes armes de siège que les armées utilisaient en temps de guerre. Et une fois qu'il chargeait à pleine vitesse, en considérant la résistance de ses écailles, le Vélocidragon aurait été vraiment un opposant terrifiant.

– Les créatures magiques… Je me demande comment quelqu'un obtient une créature magique.

Après avoir été témoin de cette scène, Linley rêvait aussi avoir sa propre créature magique.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, Linley ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il se tournait et se retournait, la tête emplit d'images du Vélocidragon et de la « Danse de Serpents de Feu » qu'avait invoqué le mage.

– Qu'y a-t-il Linley ? Demanda une voix familière.

Linley sauta hors de son lit. Levant la tête, il vit que c'était son père, Hogg. Une expression joyeuse et appréciative pouvait être observée sur son visage.

– Père, dit respectueusement Linley. Soudain, Linley se sentit confus :

– _Pourquoi père me sourit ? Et c'est quoi cette expression ?_

Hogg était extrêmement strict avec Linley, et lui souriait rarement de cette manière. Son expression étonna encore plus Linley.

– Pas mal, pas mal, dit d'une voix fière Hogg, en regardant Linley.

– Tu es vraiment un enfant de notre clan Guerrier Dragonblood. Si les descendants des Guerriers Dragonblood étaient terrifiés face à la mort, au sang, et au massacre, ce serait une vraie plaisanterie.

Entendant ces mots, Linley comprit immédiatement. Son père était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas été terrifié à la vue du Vélocidragon dévorant vivant Luke.

Linley demanda, surpris :

– Père, vous avez tout vu ?

– Ce Vélocidragon a causé un tel fracas. Comment n'aurais-je pas pu ? Dès qu'il est arrivé dans le village, je suis venu, mais j'étais de l'autre côté. Je pouvais clairement voir vos expressions à toi et Hillman, affirma Hogg.

Linley fit un large sourire.

Durant le combat, mis à part la panique initiale, il avait seulement senti son sang bouillir, l'emplissant d'une soif de sang. Linley s'était demandé à ce moment si c'était dû aux dracocytes dans ses veines.

Hogg rigola :

– Linley, les événements d'aujourd'hui t'auraient donc tant étonné que tu en oublierais même de dîner ?

– Dîner ? Linley fut surpris.

*Gargouillis* L'estomac de Linley fit entendre son mécontentement à ce moment-là. C'est seulement à cet instant que Linley réalisa que l'entraînement du soir n'avait pas encore commencé au moment où le Vélocidragon et le mage mystérieux étaient arrivés.

C'était bien l'heure du dîner.

Mais l'esprit de Linley était toujours préoccupé par cette « Danse des Serpents de Feu » et ce Vélocidragon.

– Père, je voudrais vous demander, est-ce que c'est possible pour un membre du clan des Guerriers Dragonblood de devenir un mage ?

Les doigts de Linley se serrèrent inconsciemment, serrant ses couvertures entre ses mains. Il fixa du regard son père.

Hogg fut surpris juste après, il comprit. Il semblerait que son fils veuille maintenant devenir un mage.

– C'est possible, acquiesça Hogg.

Linley ne put empêcher un air de joie d'apparaître sur son visage.

Hogg demanda à Linley de se calmer d'un geste de la main avant de continuer :

– Linley, il y a eu des mages dans la lignée de notre clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Mais, il n'y en a eu que deux au total. Linley, tu devrais savoir que la chose la plus importante pour un mage est son « talent naturel ». Globalement, seulement une personne sur dix mille possède le talent nécessaire pour devenir un mage. Un sur dix mille ! Cette chance est vraiment très faible. Tu ne dois donc pas avoir trop d'espoir.

Linley secoua la tête.

– Père, tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, je persévérerais.

Un air de détermination s'afficha sur le visage de Linley.

Hogg vit cette expression sérieuse sur le visage de son enfant de huit ans. D'habitude, un jeune enfant si sérieux était quelque chose d'amusant. Mais Hogg ne rit pas.

Hogg réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

– Linley, chaque année, quand le recrutement de l'armée commence à la fin de l'automne, dans la capitale royale de Fenlai, il existe un test de recrutement pour les étudiants mages. Si tu veux vraiment y aller, lorsque nous serons en automne, je t'autoriserais à y aller.

– Fin automne ? N'est-ce pas dans seulement dans six mois ?

Les yeux de Linley étaient remplis d'excitation.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 13 – La Volonté des Puissants (Partie 2)**

À l'heure du dîner, les trois membres du clan Baruch ainsi que le maître de maison, Hiri, étaient réunis pour le repas. À la fin du repas, le vieux majordome prit Wharton dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre, laissant Linley et son père Hogg discuter.

– Père, qui est-ce le plus fort ? Un mage ou un guerrier ? Linley était curieux de connaître la réponse.

Hogg jeta un coup d'œil à Linley avant de ricaner doucement et de secouer légèrement la tête.

– Linley, les mages et les guerriers ont chacun leurs propres forces, expliqua-t-il. Au même rang, un mage est peut-être légèrement plus fort qu'un guerrier. La différence la plus visible repose dans leur statut. Le statut d'un mage est d'un niveau plus élevé que celui d'un guerrier du même rang. Prenons l'exemple de ce mage combinant deux éléments du huitième rang : en termes de statut social il doit se tenir, je pense, même légèrement plus haut qu'un guerrier du neuvième rang.

– S'ils ne sont que légèrement plus puissant, pourquoi y a-t-il une si grande différence dans leurs statuts respectifs ? Linley était curieux.

Hogg s'esclaffa :

– Avant de t'expliquer ça, il faut d'abord que tu comprennes les rangs au sein des mages. Il y a neuf rangs. Les mages de premier et second rangs sont considérés comme des mages juniors. Les mages de troisième et quatrième rangs sont considérés comme des mages de rang intermédiaire. Les cinquièmes et sixièmes rangs sont quant à eux considérés comme des mages seniors. Et les trois rangs d'au-dessus : les septièmes, huitièmes et neuvièmes ? Ce sont tous des personnes extraordinairement puissantes. Et bien sûr, au-dessus du neuvième rang, il y a les mages de niveau Saint des existences intouchables pour des personnes telles que toi et moi !

– La raison pour laquelle les mages ont un tel statut social est dû au potentiel hautement destructeur de leurs sorts qui est énorme. Hogg attrapa un verre de vin avant de poursuivre tout en le sirotant.

– Un potentiel destructeur ? Linley regarda son père.

Après avoir posé son verre, Hogg acquiesça :

– Un guerrier seul, même un guerrier Dragonblood peut au mieux tuer une centaine de personnes d'un coup d'épée. Face à une armée d'un million de soldats, au mieux, ils peuvent tuer le général adverse, mais cela n'empêche pas celui-ci d'être remplacé par la suite. Quant à un mage de niveau Saint ? S'il veut utiliser un de ses puissants sorts interdits, il peut raser une ville entière ou annihiler une armée d'une centaine de milliers de personnes en un instant. Avec une armée détruite, même si le général survit, que peut-il faire ? C'est pourquoi, pour un royaume, un mage de niveau Saint est bien plus terrifiant qu'une armée entière d'ennemis.

Linley comprit immédiatement la différence.

– Sans même parler de la magie de niveau Saint, même un mage du huitième ou neuvième rang devrait être capable d'utiliser des sorts qui contiennent suffisamment de pouvoir pour changer le cours d'une bataille. Cela explique que les mages aient un tel statut social, finit Hogg avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Linley acquiesça silencieusement.

Dans la terre déchirée par les guerres qu'est le continent de Yulan, il était facile d'imaginer l'importance d'un tel mage pour un royaume.

– Oh, je comprends. Père, j'ai lu dans un des livres qui comparait les mages aux guerriers, que la force physique d'un mage est bien plus faible que celle des guerriers. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu le mage sauter depuis le dos du Vélocidragon sans difficultés. Comment son corps peut-il être considéré comme faible ? Poursuivit Linley.

– Parlons de ça plus tard, répondit Hogg. Linley, tu devrais savoir que sur le continent de Yulan, une personne moyenne a une espérance de vie entre 120 et 130 ans. Les puissants mages et guerriers peuvent vivre plus longtemps, globalement, jusqu'à deux ou trois cents ans, voire parfois quatre cents ans. La limite absolue se trouve à cinq cents ans. Seuls ceux qui ont atteint le niveau légendaire de combattants Saint peuvent vivre éternellement, sans contraintes de temps.

Linley acquiesça.

Il avait lu tout ceci dans un livre aussi.

– Mais Linley, sais-tu pourquoi les puissants guerriers et mages ont une telle durée de vie ? Poursuivit Hogg avec une question.

Linley était surpris.

Il avait toujours considéré comme étant un fait que la vie des puissants guerriers et mage soit plus longue. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de Linley, Hogg ne put s'empêcher de rire :

– Linley, tout d'abord, je dois te dire que dans ce monde, il y a des pouvoirs élémentaires. Le Feu, l'Eau, le Vent, la Terre, la Foudre, la Lumière et l'Obscurité sont tous des pouvoirs élémentaires. Les guerriers et les mages dépendent tous de ces éléments provenant de la nature. Que ce soit les sorts ou le Dou Qi, ils sont tous les deux alimentés et déterminés par un type d'élément précis. Si tu avais observé attentivement, tu aurais pu noter que dans le groupe d'aventuriers que nous avons vu, parmi les quatre guerriers, le guerrier aux cheveux rouges avait un Dou Qi de type feu. Les trois autres avaient quant à eux soit des Dou Qi de type eau soit de type vent. Et, tout comme les Dou Qi, les sorts des mages ont aussi des types élémentaires associés !

C'était la première fois que Linley entendait parler de tout ça. Seulement maintenant il comprit que les pouvoirs des mages et guerriers dépendaient de l'énergie des éléments qu'ils absorbent.

– La raison pour laquelle un mage puissant peut vivre si longtemps s'explique par cela. L'énergie élémentaire absorbée par son corps pour générer des sorts va naturellement améliorer sa peau, ses muscles et ses os en traversant son corps, le rendant ainsi de plus en plus résistant. Et avec un corps plus puissant, il vivra évidemment plus longtemps. En suivant la même logique, quand les guerriers cultivent leurs Dou Qi, ils absorbent aussi de l'énergie élémentaire qui va traverser leurs corps et les renforcer. Plus un guerrier est puissant, plus son corps l'est. Et naturellement, plus il vivra longtemps, expliqua en détail Hogg.

Linley ressentit un déclic, comme si tout était maintenant plus clair.

En se basant sur la logique des mots de son père, le corps des mages devrait de même se renforcer avec l'énergie élémentaire, ce qui expliquerait le saut du mage.

– Mais père, pourquoi dit-on alors que les mages ont des corps faibles ? Linley était confus.

Hogg secoua sa tête.

– Ne peux-tu pas y répondre par toi-même ? Les Mages ont des corps faibles seulement si tu les compares à des guerriers du même rang. Par exemple, un mage du huitième rang doit avoir approximativement la même force physique qu'un guerrier du deuxième ou troisième rang même sans n'avoir jamais fait aucun entraînement physique. Évidemment, si tu le compares à un guerrier du huitième rang, son corps est très faible, en effet !

Linley se frappa la tête du plat de la main, puis rigola, embarrassé.

Comment il avait pu ne pas réaliser cette logique toute simple ? Son raisonnement avait été bien trop simpliste.

– Toutefois, bien que les mages soient vulnérables au corps à corps, ils ont leurs propres moyens de surpasser ce problème. Une de leurs méthodes est d'utiliser des sorts de protection, tel que le « bouclier de terre », le « bouclier de glace », le « bouclier de vent », ou encore le « bouclier de lumière ». D'abord, ils utilisent leur magie pour se défendre puis, ils l'utilisent ensuite pour contre-attaquer.

– Et les très puissants mages ont encore une autre méthode. Utiliser des « créatures magiques » !

Entendant ces mots, les yeux de Linley brillèrent.

Linley, depuis qu'il avait vu le Vélocidragon et son maître, rêvait aussi de posséder sa propre créature magique.

– Une créature magique suffisamment puissante peut protéger le corps du mage, et empêcher ses ennemis de se rapprocher. Avec cette méthode, le mage peut pendant ce temps lancer des sorts de combats pour tuer ses opposants, sourit Hogg tandis qu'il parlait.

– Père, comment une personne peut-elle acquérir une créature magique ? Demanda immédiatement Linley que la question intéressait beaucoup.

Voyant l'expression de Linley, Hogg ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

– Il n'y a que deux manières pour cela. La première est d'obtenir l'accord de la créature magique avec le fait de devenir ta créature et de te servir. La seconde manière est d'utiliser un lien d'âme pour asservir la créature magique.

– Les conditions pour la première manière sont très difficiles à obtenir. Pour qu'une créature magique soit d'accord pour te servir d'elle-même, le seul moyen doit probablement être de combattre cette créature et de la vaincre. Alors seulement, elle sera d'accord pour te suivre. Par exemple, si tu voulais asservir un Vélocidragon, tu dois d'abord être capable de le vaincre au combat. Les mots de son père rendirent Linley sans voix.

Il voulait son propre Vélocidragon, mais comment pouvait-il espérer avoir le pouvoir d'en battre même un ?

– Quant à la seconde méthode, c'est très compliqué de mettre en place un lien d'âme. Seul un mage du septième rang minimum peut mettre en place un tel sort, finit Hogg d'une voix calme.

Linley se raidit :

– Père, d'après ce que vous dites… Seulement les mages du septième rang et au-dessus peuvent soumettre des créatures magiques ?

– Non, pas nécessairement. Si tu as assez d'argent, tu peux acheter un parchemin contenant un lien d'âme. Et quand tu en as besoin, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de le déchirer pour qu'automatiquement, le sort soit généré. Toutefois, un tel parchemin est extrêmement cher, bien évidemment, dit Hogg dans un rire d'autodérision.

– À quel point est-ce cher ? Demande Linley qui ne voulait pas lâcher son idée.

– La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, le prix était d'environ dix mille pièces d'or. Et en plus, même si tu as l'argent, il n'y a quasiment pas de marché tellement c'est rare. Les mots de Hogg forcèrent Linley à rire amèrement de lui-même et de ses rêves de grandeur.

La partie la plus compliqué pour obtenir un compagnon magique semblait être de le vaincre.

Bien sûr, tu pouvais toujours obtenir des créatures magiques faibles comme compagnon, mais quel serait l'intérêt ? Mais contre une créature magique puissante, aurais-tu assez de pouvoir par toi-même pour la vaincre ? Et si tu utilisais des pièges et des subterfuges pour la vaincre, comment espérer que la créature magique accepte de se soumettre ?

Ce n'est pas si facile de convaincre quelqu'un à se soumettre de son plein gré à toi.

Quant à la seconde méthode du lien d'âme, c'était clairement une solution existante seulement pour les personnes riches ou les mages puissants. Peu de clans seraient prêt à dépenser une aussi importante somme d'argent pour un simple parchemin de lien d'âme.

Mordillant ses lèvres, Linley fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

– _Si je veux réellement obtenir un compagnon magique, au vu de la situation économique de notre famille, je dois devenir un mage du septième rang. C'est le seul moyen_. Linley soupesait toutes les possibilités, mais il savait très bien à quel point ce serait difficile.

Et le plus gros problème de son plan ? Répondre à la question de savoir si oui ou non, il avait la possibilité d'utiliser la magie !

Après tout, il n'avait qu'une chance sur dix mille. Et s'il n'avait aucun talent pour la magie, il n'aurait aucune chance de devenir un jour un mage.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 14 – Le Combat Aérien (Partie 1)**

Le lendemain, à l'aube.

Comme tous les autres jours, le terrain vierge à l'est de Wushan était encombré de jeunes enfants. Hillman et les deux autres instructeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés et les enfants en profitaient pour discuter avec beaucoup d'animations et de gesticulations. Naturellement la plupart des conversations portaient sur la confrontation de la veille.

– Cette créature magique était si puissante. Quand Oncle Hillman et les autres se sont mis devant, j'étais juste derrière eux et je pouvais tout voir. Vous n'imaginez même pas, les gars ! Rien qu'en effleurant la terre avec ses griffes, le sol se fissurait en d'énormes crevasses. Et toutes les maisons s'écroulaient comme si elles étaient en sable.

Au milieu des enfants, Hadley, toujours le premier à parler, était en train de raconter tout ça avec aisance et enthousiasme, comme s'il avait tout vu de ses propres yeux. Il accompagnait son récit de grands gestes et gesticulations.

Tous les enfants avaient leurs grands yeux ronds fixés sur Hadley.

– Hadley, hier, tu étais pourtant resté ici avec nous. Tu ne les as pas suivis quand Hillman et les autres sont partis. Comment tu as pu voir tout ça ? Grogna un garçon brun de treize ans.

Les enfants légèrement plus vieux n'étaient pas aussi faciles à impressionner que les sept et huit ans.

Hadley se tourna pour fusiller du regard le garçon de treize ans. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, il dit :

– Faura [Fu'lu], tu ne me crois pas ? Quand ai-je, moi, Hadley, mentit une seule fois ?

Le garçon brun nommé Faura dit avec un reniflement de dédain :

– Tout le monde sait à quel point tu aimes parler. Quand était la dernière fois que tu as dit la vérité ? C'est plutôt ça la question. Hey, tout le monde, pourquoi vous ne le dites pas vous-même quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'Hadley a dit quelque chose de vrai ? demanda Faura aux enfants à ses côtés.

Les enfants de douze à quinze se mirent tous à rigoler :

– C'est clair. Ce petit garnement d'Hadley raconte toujours n'importe quoi.

Un grand nombre des plus vieux était d'accord avec Faura.

Hadley dit immédiatement :

– Vous ne me croyez pas ? Ok, ok, ne me croyez pas !

Furieux, Hadley se retourna et regarda tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Linley. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, il dit à ce moment :

– Mais tout le monde ici sait que hormis Oncle Hillman et les deux autres, seul Linley était présent. Linley a tout vu de lui-même. Ses mots devraient donc être la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Demandons à Linley si je dis la vérité ou pas.

– Jeune maître Linley ? Les jeunes se tournèrent pour regarder Linley.

Aux yeux de tous les enfants du village de Wushan, Linley avait un certain prestige. Déjà, il était l'héritier du clan Baruch, et en plus, il n'avait que huit ans et était pourtant capable de suivre l'entraînement des treize et quatorze ans. Dans l'environnement constant de guerre qu'était le continent de Yulan, les prouesses de Linley causaient une certaine admiration chez tous les enfants du village.

– Jeune maître Linley a tout vu de ses propres yeux. Naturellement, quoique dise le jeune maître Linley, nous le croirons. Les jeunes enfants acquiescèrent.

Les treize et quatorze ans étaient de même plus mature. Ils savaient que Linley était noble contrairement à eux. La plupart d'entre eux s'adressaient à lui en disant « jeune maître Linley ». Seuls Hadley et le reste des garnements de sept et huit ans continuaient encore à s'adresser directement à lui en tant que « Linley », sans qualificatifs honorifiques.

– Dis leur, Linley ! Est-ce que j'ai menti ? Dis leur ce qui s'est passé ! Hadley accouru et tira la main de Linley tout en lui faisant secrètement un clin d'œil.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant. Comment ce bonimenteur d'Hadley avait pu l'attirer dans la conversation lui aussi ?

– La créature magique d'hier était un Vélocidragon, c'est une créature du septième rang. Elle est incroyablement puissante. Son corps entier était couvert d'écailles extrêmement solides, impénétrables par des armes normales. Elle est aussi armée d'une queue et peut s'en servir comme d'un fouet et a des griffes très pointues. Les routes et les maisons en pierres n'étaient pas plus solides que du papier face à sa queue et ses griffes. Elle était même capable de cracher du feu, un feu si chaud que même les pierres explosaient, expliqua sincèrement Linley.

Tous les enfants étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Linley.

– En réalité, vous avez tous bien vu à quel point le Vélocidragon était puissant au moment où vous l'avez vu. Pas besoin pour moi de vous l'expliquer, finit Linley avec un sourire.

Tous les enfants hochèrent leur tête.

Dès qu'ils avaient vu le Vélocidragon, ils avaient été tellement terrifiés qu'ils en avaient été figé sur place. Son énorme corps avait semblé aussi haut qu'une montagne et ses énormes écailles rouges sur son corps n'avaient pas laissé de doute quant à la solidité de sa défense.

– Vous avez entendu ? Je vous l'avais dit, ce Vélocidragon est vraiment puissant ! S'exclama bruyamment Hadley.

Le jeune nommé Faura lui jeta un coup d'œil et était prêt à dire quelque chose.

– Oncle Hillman arrive.

Linley vit, de loin, Hillman, Lorry et Roger qui marchaient vers eux et prévint immédiatement le groupe. Immédiatement, tous les enfants se calmèrent et se rangèrent religieusement en trois groupes.

L'aire d'entraînement se calma instantanément. Seuls les pas d'Hillman et des deux autres pouvaient être entendu.

Ils se placèrent face aux trois groupes. Hillman sourit et parla directement du sujet qui était dans l'esprit de tout le monde :

– Vous devez tous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Après avoir vu l'attitude détendue d'Hillman et avoir entendu ses paroles, tous les enfants répondirent à l'unisson.

– Bien.

L'expression sur le visage d'Hillman devint sérieuse :

– Cette énorme créature est connu comme étant un Vélocidragon. Le mage qui était sur son dos était incroyablement puissant. Mais tout le monde devrait savoir une chose !

Son regard se fit immédiatement plus perçant tandis qu'il le passait sur le visage de tous les enfants présents.

– Même ce mage mystérieux a obtenu son pouvoir étape par étape, en commençant par le début. Pour pouvoir soumettre cette puissante créature, il a dû s'entraîner et travailler pendant de nombreuses années. Si vous voulez, vous aussi, soumettre votre propre Vélocidragon et être aussi puissant que ce mage, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de travailler dur, sans répit.

– Chacun de vous a le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir puissant. La seule question est : êtes-vous prêt à travailler assez dur pour ça ?

Les mots d'Oncle Hillman étaient aussi clairs et durs que des ongles. Son regard froid était féroce.

Immédiatement, tous les enfants se turent, laissant courir leur imagination, et leurs yeux se mirent à briller.

– Bien, maintenant, c'est l'heure des exercices matinaux. Comme d'habitude : face au soleil, commencez l'exercice de génération du Qi. Hillman commença proprement le programme de la journée et instantanément, tous les enfants se mirent en position.

En se basant sur le niveau de chacun des groupes, Hillman distribua différents exercices. Sous la direction des trois adultes, tous les enfants firent les exercices avec zèle. Aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère de l'entraînement était totalement différente. Quasiment aucun des enfants ne se plaignit d'être fatigué.

Chacun d'eux avait du feu dans le ventre aujourd'hui, et ils s'entraînaient dur !

– …Cinquante…cinquante et un… Linley comptait mentalement tandis qu'il se tenait horizontalement par rapport au sol, à l'aide seulement des doigts d'une de ses mains et de ses doigts de pied. Son corps entier était tendu. Il était au milieu de son entraînement des pompes à cinq doigts.

Cet exercice n'améliorait pas seulement la force de sa main, mais cela pouvait aussi améliorer la force de ses doigts et de ses coudes. Cette méthode était simple et efficace.

Si quelqu'un voulait devenir un guerrier puissant, normalement il devrait cultiver consciencieusement son Dou Qi. La capacité à cultiver le Dou Qi est toutefois déterminée par la résistance et la puissance du corps de la personne. C'est directement lié : plus un corps est puissant plus il est capable de profiter d'un plus puissant Dou Qi.

– _Comme mon corps contient des dracocytes dans ses veines et m'empêche de générer du Dou Qi, ma seule option est de dépasser largement les autres en termes de force physique_. Les yeux de Linley étaient fermes, et ses doigts étaient fixés au sol, aussi durs et immobiles que de vieilles racines. Il faisait une pompe l'une après l'autre, impressionnant nombre des jeunes déjà épuisés autour de lui.

– Quatre-vingt-dix-huit, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf…

Linley continuait de persévérer.

– Les exercices matinaux sont finis. Résonna la voix forte d'Hillman qui faisait face aux enfants.

Après avoir dit quelques mots, Hillman prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'il réfléchissait intérieurement, _quelle histoire vais-je bien pouvoir leur raconter aujourd'hui ?_ Tous les jours, une fois les exercices matinaux complétés, Hillman aimait raconter des histoires aux enfants. C'était devenu une habitude.

– Oncle Hillman, nous-

La voix d'un enfant se fit entendre.

Mais à ce moment, au milieu des mots de l'enfant, Hillman qui avait la tête légèrement penchée vers le bas tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, eu soudainement un étrange sentiment. Il leva la tête. À ce moment-là, les trois groupes d'enfants regardaient tous à l'est, les yeux grands ouverts et bouche bée. Roger et Lorry se tournèrent avant que leurs regards ne se bloquent et que leurs pupilles ne se remplissent d'émerveillement.

– Eh ? Surprit, Hillman, ne put s'empêcher de se tourner aussi et de fixer l'est.

À l'est, pas très loin d'eux, à peut-être deux ou trois cents mètre, dans les airs, un énorme dragon couleur ébène volait dans le ciel son corps mesurait au moins cent mètres de long. L'énorme dragon noir avait des yeux de la taille d'une roue. Ses écailles scintillantes noires étaient suffisamment grandes pour remplir le cœur de tous les hommes d'effrois. Ajouté à cela, ses ailes d'une centaine de mètres de long était doucement en train de battre, d'un mouvement contenant énormément de puissance.

Une créature magique – Un Dragon Noir !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 15 – Le Combat Aérien (Partie 2)**

Les Dragons Noirs sont classés parmi les créatures magiques les plus puissantes du monde. Les Dragons Noirs sont généralement au minimum de niveau neuf. Et les plus puissantes créatures de cette race peuvent même atteindre le rang Saint. Mais, que ce soit un Dragon Noir de neuvième rang ou de rang Saint, il était de toute façon, sans aucun doute possible, bien plus fort qu'un Vélocidragon.

Présentement, le groupe d'enfants et les trois instructeurs étaient à quelques centaines de mètres du Dragon Noir. Être capable de voir un Dragon Noir d'une centaine de mètres de long d'aussi près est quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui ne peut s'expliquer avec seulement des mots.

Le plus terrifiant dans tout ça ?

Placé sur la tête du Dragon Noir, un homme en robe grise, arborant une attitude arrogante, se tenait debout. Le vent soufflait tout autour de lui, mais bien que sa robe se gonflait sous le vent, lui-même était immobile. Il se tenait bien droit, telle une sculpture de marbre. Son regard était focalisé sur un homme d'âge mûr, habillé d'une robe verte, qui flottait en plein ciel, face à lui. L'homme à la robe verte portait sur son dos une épée.

L'homme en gris monté sur le Dragon Noir et le porteur d'épée habillé en vert étaient tous deux en train de fixer l'autre du regard.

Il volait dans le ciel !

Hormis les mages élémentaires de vent qui sont capables d'exécuter le sort du septième rang, « technique de vol », seuls les combattants de niveau Saint sont capables de se tenir debout et de flotter dans le ciel. L'épée portée par l'homme d'âge mûr à robe verte était une preuve de son statut.

Un guerrier. Un guerrier de niveau Saint.

– Un homme qui est capable de soumettre un Dragon Noir ? Et un guerrier de niveau Saint qui peut voler ? Linley, du haut de ses huit ans, était totalement stupéfait, et cela malgré avoir été témoin d'une autre bataille extraordinaire le jour précédent.

Ce n'était pas seulement lui même Hillman, un guerrier du sixième rang, était totalement ébahi.

– Combattant de niveau Saint. Ce sont réellement des combattants de niveau Saint. Marmonnait Hillman, le corps entier assailli de tremblement.

Hillman, un homme qui a vécu de nombreuses situations mettant sa vie en jeu, fut le premier à s'en remettre et à retrouver ses esprits. Mais même après avoir récupéré, Hillman avait toujours l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

– Hier, un mage du huitième rang contrôlant deux éléments. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire. Deux combattants de niveau Saint, et un Dragon Noir ! De ma vie entière, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant.

Hillman se sentait légèrement prit de vertige.

Les Dragons Noirs sont parmi les créatures magiques les plus puissantes, au moins de rang neuf en termes de pouvoir. Quelqu'un capable de soumettre une telle créature est quasiment obligatoirement un combattant de niveau Saint. Et au vu de la situation présente, la personne lui faisant face était, elle aussi, un combattant de niveau Saint.

C'était une preuve suffisante pour être sûr que l'homme à robe grise était un combattant de niveau Saint aussi.

Hillman et les autres étaient à des centaines de mètres du Dragon Noir. Quelle que soit la finesse de leurs ouïes, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux d'être capable d'entendre les mots échangés par les deux personnes.

Ne sachant pas ce qui était en train d'être dit, ils se contentaient juste de regarder, jusqu'à ce que soudainement…

*Roaaaaaaaaar.*

L'énorme Dragon Noir laissa échapper un rugissement furieux et ses deux ailes commencèrent à battre vigoureusement. Cela créa une pression terrifiante, rendant tout le monde, Hillman inclut, incapable de respirer et les jambes tremblantes.

– Est-ce le Dragon Noir qui produit ce rugissement effrayant ? Linley sentit aussi comme si son cœur était écrasé par un énorme rocher, le rendant incapable de respirer. Mais malgré tout cela, Linley se sentait extrêmement excité et son sang commençait à bouillir.

Le Dragon Noir était tout simplement surpuissant.

– Rudi [Lu'di] ! N'en fais pas trop ! L'homme en robe verte laissa soudainement un puissant cri. L'explosivité du son de ses mots sonna dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Non seulement Hillman; mais toutes les personnes du village de Wushan les entendirent clairement.

Hillman marqua une pause. Il rumina les mots, – Rudi ? Rudi ?

Laissant de côté ses réflexions, Hillman réalisa rapidement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Après s'être tourné, il cria férocement aux enfants :

– Tout le monde, retournez chez vous immédiatement ! Rentrez chez vous et cachez-vous ! MAINTENANT ! Son cri soudain et son expression d'urgence stupéfia tous les enfants présents.

Le raisonnement d'Hillman était très simple.

Ces deux combattants de niveau Saint sont manifestement engagés dans une sorte de dispute. Et apparemment, ils sont prêts à en venir aux mains.

Une fois que le combat aura commencé, les enfants encore présents ne seront plus capables de se protéger de quelque manière que ce soit. La plus petite réverbération de pouvoir d'un des deux combattants pourrait bien tuer tous les enfants présents. Les combattants de niveau Saint sont réputés pour avoir le pouvoir de faire vibrer les cieux et de détruire la terre.

Même si cette réputation est légèrement exagérée, ils ont définitivement le pouvoir de réduire en cendre une ville ou une grande montagne.

– Dépêchez-vous, allons-y. Ne restez pas debout les yeux dans le vide, bougez-vous ! Cria bruyamment Hillman, tout en poussant plusieurs enfants en direction du village.

C'est seulement suite à son cri que le reste des enfants sortirent enfin de leur torpeur. Bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Hillman les poussait à rentrer chez eux et qu'ils voulaient continuer d'observer les deux combattants de niveau Saint, Hillman était une personne de confiance plus que suffisante pour que tous les enfants se mettent à courir rapidement vers chez eux.

– Lorry, Roger, vite, prenez les six et sept ans pour les ramener chez eux. Rapidement ! Si le combat commence, quand les perturbations du combat arriveront, les conséquences seront…

Le visage d'Hillman est empli d'urgence.

– Compris, Capitaine ! Lorry et Roger comprirent parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur capitaine.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent immédiatement avant de soulever les enfants les plus lents. Ils en prirent deux sous chaque bras et deux sur leurs dos. Hillman se joignit de même à eux et commença rapidement à ramasser les enfants les plus lents, un par un.

– Linley, retourne chez toi, vite ! Hillman qui était toujours en train de transporter plusieurs enfants, cria en direction de Linley qui était aussi en train de courir.

– Je sais Oncle Hillman ! Répondit avec force Linley.

Bien que Linley n'ait que huit ans, ses foulées étaient aussi rapides que celles des quatorze ans. Tandis qu'il courait, Linley se tournait souvent pour fixer le ciel. Cet énorme Dragon Noir et ces deux combattants Saints, avaient complètement capturé son attention.

– Capitaine, Lord Hogg nous a ordonné de venir vous aider ! Douze guerriers venaient de sortir en courant du manoir du clan Baruch. Dès qu'ils virent Hillman, ils se mirent à ses ordres.

-– Vite, ramenez ces enfants chez eux ! Ordonna immédiatement Hillman.

– Oui, capitaine. Répondirent rapidement les guerriers, avant de s'exécuter en vitesse.

– Vous tous, rentrez chez vous ! Rentrez chez vous et cachez-vous ! Protégez-vous au mieux ! Cria encore une fois Hillman, avec sa voix puissante.

Hillman possédait une grande autorité dans le village de Wushan. En entendant ses mots, de nombreux villageois qui avaient été terrifiés à la vue du Dragon Noir surent enfin quoi faire. À ce moment-là, le village entier était empli d'une frénésie. Tous les enfants et tous les travailleurs couraient pour rentrer chez eux. Face à cette crise, seuls les murs solides de leurs maisons pouvaient les protéger.

Linley fonça directement chez lui.

– Vite, viens te cacher dans la cave sous le garde-meuble. Hogg se tenait au milieu de la cour. Voyant Linley, il lui ordonna immédiatement d'y aller. La cave sous le garde-meuble était l'endroit le plus large et le plus solide de tout le manoir des Baruch. Quiconque se cachant dedans serait définitivement capable de survivre à la suite des événements.

– Oui, père ! Linley acquiesça plusieurs fois et couru immédiatement en direction du garde-meuble.

Tandis qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, les pensées de Linley retournèrent vers le Dragon Noir, son cavalier en robe grise et l'homme en robe verte. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner encore une fois et de regarder dans le ciel. Comme la plupart des bâtiments du village étaient de petites tailles, il pouvait clairement voir à des centaines de mètres.

À ce moment, le Dragon Noir grognait à voix basse sans s'arrêter.

– Dillon [Di'long], si tu es vraiment décidé, je ne me porte pas garant de ce qui arrivera. Une voix froide émanait du ciel. Immédiatement après, le Dragon Noir fit échapper une série de rugissements furieux et cracha une gerbe de feu noir de sa bouche.

– Rudi, aujourd'hui, je vais voir à quel point tu es puissant parmi les mages de niveau Saint ! Cria furieusement en réponse l'homme en vert.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 16 – Catastrophe (Partie 1)**

Visiblement, l'épéiste en vert s'appelait Dillon, tandis que l'homme en gris se nommait Rudi.

Le Dragon Noir, sous l'homme en robe grise, souffla soudain un grand panache de flammes noires qui entourèrent l'homme en robe verte en un tourbillon noir.

À ce moment, les yeux de l'épéiste brillèrent d'une féroce lumière verte et son corps entier se recouvra d'une aura protectrice verte, empêchant ainsi les flammes de le blesser. Au même instant, le tintement d'une épée dégainée put se faire entendre.

Ce son fut encore plus fort et plus pur que le rugissement du dragon, englobant les cieux et la terre.

L'homme en vert dégaina son épée longue et une énorme masse, faisant plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long, apparût ! Il frappa immédiatement de taille1 avec son arme, attaquant sauvagement le mage en gris. Ce dernier fixa froidement cette épée de lumière. Immobile, il se contentait de marmonner sans s'arrêter des incantations magiques.

– _Est-ce que c'est une épée ? La pointe d'une énorme épée ?!_

Tout en courant vers le garde-meuble, Linley continuait de regarder, la tête tournée.

– _Comment est-ce que l'homme à la robe grise va bloquer ça ? En utilisant le Dragon Noir ?_

*Crash !*

Le Dragon Noir ne bloqua absolument rien, et permit à l'énorme épée de s'écraser directement sur le corps de l'homme en gris. La robe de ce dernier explosa immédiatement dans toutes les directions, et une armure de bataille resplendissante fut révélée en dessous. L'armure de bataille était tellement resplendissante scintillante à en faire mal aux yeux, comme si elle était faite de diamants.

La collision entre la lame de l'épée et l'armure n'avait manifestement absolument pas blessé l'homme en gris.

– _Comment est-ce possible ?!_ Linley fut effrayé à cette vue.

Linley trébucha soudain sur une pierre et s'écrasa au sol. Son inattention et son choc face à cette scène incroyable l'avaient empêché de voir la pierre. Mais même au sol, Linley continuait de regarder ce combat dans les cieux de l'est.

– _Quelle sorte d'armure est-ce donc ? Comment est-ce que ses capacités défensives peuvent être aussi puissantes ?_

– Linley, dépêche-toi ! Arrête de rêvasser ! Ne pût s'empêcher de hurler Hogg en voyant Linley.

– Oui, père ! Linley sortit de sa torpeur brutalement. Il se remit directement sur ses pieds, et recommença à courir en direction du garde-meuble.

*Brrrl, Brrrl…* Soudain, un bruit terrifiant put se faire entendre des cieux, suivit par un terrible cri strident qui fit trembler tout le village de Wushan. Linley ne put s'empêcher de tourner une fois de plus la tête vers le ciel pour y jeter un regard. Ce simple regard le statufia une fois de plus.

Le ciel de l'est était devenu d'un seul coup remplit de géants blocs de roche volants, chacun d'eux faisant la taille d'une maison.

*Swooch !* *Swooch !* *Swooch !*

Tous ces blocs de roche géants étaient couverts d'une lumière aveuglante, de la couleur jaunâtre de la terre. Ils volaient à travers l'air à des vitesses hallucinantes en direction de l'homme en robe verte. Chacun de ces blocs devait bien faire des dizaines de milliers de kilogrammes. Chacun d'eux était largement plus lourd et plus grand que les pierres utilisées par les catapultes en temps de guerre.

Même les murs d'une ville ne pouvaient résister à un seul de ces blocs de roche.

Un simple bloc géant possédait une force énorme ! Et là, le ciel entier était rempli de centaines de ces rochers… Toutes les personnes de Wushan observant encore le combat furent stupéfaits à cette vue.

*Crash !*

Alors que le premier bloc frappait l'homme en robe verte, la quantité de lumière verte couvrant son corps se mit à augmenter exponentiellement, le transformant en un soleil vert.

D'innombrables blocs de roche convergeaient vers l'homme vert, tels des gouttes d'eau lors d'une tempête.

En un clin d'œil, il devint complètement encerclé par les blocs. La lumière verte ne pouvait plus être observée qu'à travers de petites craquelures dans ce mur de roche.

– Explosez !

Et avec un bruit tonitruant d'éclat, un rocher après l'autre se mit à exploser, se faisant réduire en petits morceaux par ce puissant et terrifiant Dou Qi. Chacun des blocs de roche, originellement de la taille d'une maison, furent brisés en de bien plus petits morceaux, et envoyé dans toutes les directions.

Dès le départ, ils étaient à des centaines de mètres de hauteur du sol. Lorsque les débris furent projetés avec la force de son Dou Qi, ils partirent avec une puissance phénoménale à une distance extrêmement grande.

– Oh non. Le visage de Hogg devint blanc comme un linge. Hillman, qui était toujours dans les rues de Wushan, vit cela et son visage devint aussi pâle. Ils comprirent tous…

Une catastrophe était en train de s'abattre sur le village de Wushan !

D'innombrables rochers, variant en taille entre trois mètres de diamètre et la taille d'un homme, tombaient du ciel dans toutes les directions, sans aucun rythme ou quelconque schéma fixe. Chaque bloc de roche avait produit des dizaines, si ce n'est des centaines, de morceaux, dont maintenant environ vingt pour cents d'entre eux volaient en direction de Wushan.

– Vite, va à l'intérieur, vite ! Rugit Hogg avec fureur, tellement il était agité.

À ce moment, Linley était encore à quelques dizaines de mètres du garde-meuble. Entendant le furieux rugissement de son père, Linley ne prêta plus attention qu'à sa course, et accéléra jusqu'au maximum de ses capacités. Faisant cela, il put entendre un *crash* après l'autre. Le bruit d'innombrables pierres pleuvant sur Wushan avait commencé.

C'était comme si un tremblement de terre se produisait. Un tableau d'un désastre absolu.

*Whoosh !* Un rocher d'une centaine de kilos passa juste devant Linley, et s'écrasa non loin de ses pieds, créant un énorme cratère. Linley en eut des sueurs froides. Juste une légère différence de trajectoire, et sa petite vie aurait été terminée.

*Crash !* *Crash !* *Crash !* *Crash !*

Le son des pierres détruisant d'innombrables maisons pouvait être entendu. Le son des pierres s'écrasant au sol, le son des pierres réduisant en morceaux le bois, le son des gens hurlant de douleur… Toutes sortes de sons se mélangeaient ensemble, formant une symphonie de désastre.

*Swooch !* Un autre rocher géant s'enfonça dans le sol devant Linley, l'obligeant à rapidement sauter en arrière.

Mais s'il continuait d'esquiver comme cela, comment allait-il pouvoir se réfugier dans le garde-meuble ?

– Jeune maître Linley, dépêchez-vous ! Un homme sortit en courant du garde-meuble. C'était Oncle Hiri, le majordome. Son corps était actuellement couvert d'un Dou Qi rouge, alors qu'il courait vers Linley.

– Grand frère, dépêche-toi !

Sur le seuil du garde-meuble, Wharton, du haut de ses quatre ans, criait à Linley, en pleurant.

– Wharton, rentre à l'intérieur, maintenant ! Rugit en réponse Linley.

*WHOOSH !* Un gros rocher de presque deux mètres de diamètres, arrivait en volant dans leur direction, se dirigeant directement vers le garde-meuble. Linley réalisa immédiatement que lorsque ce rocher géant s'écraserait contre le garde-meuble, Wharton subirait soit de graves blessures, soit mourrait.

– Vite, Wharton, rentre à l'intérieur! Hurla désespérément Linley, les yeux si grands ouverts qu'ils paraissaient injectés de sang, tout en courant le plus vite possible.

Il ne fit plus du tout attention aux pierres qui pleuvaient, n'essayant même plus de les éviter. Il courut vers le garde-meuble en ligne droite.

Hiri était face à Linley, et ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir le rocher géant se dirigeant vers le garde-meuble. Mais Linley voyait tout cela clairement. Lorsque ce rocher serait tombé et aurait détruit la pièce, comment le petit Wharton pourrait survivre ?

– Jeune maître Linley ? Voyant la réaction de Linley, Hiri ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué.

Trois blocs de plus s'écrasèrent près de Linley, mais bondissant tel une panthère, Linley continua de charger droit devant, le regard fixé sur le petit Wharton alors qu'il entrait enfin dans le garde-meuble. Hiri, se tournant, se rendit, seulement maintenant compte du rocher de deux mètres qui s'abattait sur la pièce. Son visage se décomposa immédiatement.

– Couche-toi ! Cria furieusement Linley, le visage féroce.

Wharton n'avait jamais vu son grand frère aussi en colère auparavant, et fut si terrifié qu'il s'allongea tout de suite par terre. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il regarda Linley et marmotta :

– Grand frère… Mais d'un vol plané, Linley tacla Wharton et le couvrit de son propre corps.

Juste à cet instant…

*CRASH !*

Le son du rocher s'écrasant sur le garde-meuble. L'énorme rocher s'était encastré dans le toit du garde-meuble avec une puissance terrifiante. Et bien que le toit en pierre du garde-meuble soit solide, face à un tel rocher, il ne put tenir le choc. Même le sol du garde-meuble fut réduit en miettes par les vibrations de cette collision.

– Jeune maître, Les yeux de Hiri devinrent instantanément rouge. Le Dou Qi de son corps explosa, et tel un éclair rouge, il vola vers eux. Utilisant son propre corps comme barrière protectrice, il usa de ses deux mains pour pousser un gros morceau du toit qui allait tomber sur le corps de Linley. Hiri et le toit qui s'effondrait tombèrent à côté de Linley quasiment en même temps.

*BRRRMM, BRRMMM…*

En l'espace d'un clin d'œil, Wharton, Linley, et Hiri furent entièrement piégés et pressés sous les débris qui tombaient.

Hogg était dans la cour, brandissant une énorme épée, détournant un rocher après l'autre. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Linley, il vit Linley risquer sa vie pour protéger Wharton, puis Hiri voler vers eux pour les protéger tous les deux. D'un seul coup, il ne put penser à plus rien d'autre.

Le garde-meuble s'effondra, et les débris s'accumulèrent.

– Linley ! Les yeux de Hogg tournèrent au rouge.

À ce moment, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Hogg de savoir si Hiri avait pu se mettre devant Linley à temps, ou si les pierres avaient eu le temps d'écraser Linley et son frère.

1 : un coup de taille, pour ceux qui ne sont pas férues d'escrime, c'est une frappe avec le tranchant de la lame(NDC)


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 17 – Catastrophe (Partie 2)**

*Boum !* *Boum !* *Boum !*

Le bruit des pierres s'écrasant sur le sol continua quelque temps avant de soudainement s'arrêter. Les blocs de roche avaient été finalement entièrement détruits par l'épéiste à la robe verte. Mais à ce moment-là, plus aucune personne de Wushan n'avait l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer à regarder le combat.

– Seigneur Hogg, Wushan est vraiment en mauvais état. Juste à l'instant… Seigneur Hogg ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Hillman se précipita vers le manoir. Au moment où il commençait son rapport sur la situation du village, il vit que Hogg se tenait debout, totalement hébété, la bouche ouverte.

Le corps de Hogg trembla. Il retrouva finalement ses esprits : – Linley !

Hogg fonça vers le garde-meuble à une vitesse stupéfiante. Voyant cela, Hillman pût en déduire ce qu'il s'était passé et suivit immédiatement Hogg.

*Paf !* Avant même que Hogg arrive, les débris couvrant Hiri, Linley, et Wharton furent violemment dégagés.

Le maître de maison, Hiri se tenait debout parmi les décombres.

– Oncle Hiri, quelle est la situation ? La voix de Hogg tremblait. En même temps, il jeta un regard sur les corps allongés. La première chose qu'il vit fut Linley, la tête couverte de sang. À la vue de ce sang, Hogg fut si choqué, qu'il commença à se sentir mal, presque à en tomber par terre.

Maintenant complètement visible, Hogg pu voir que le corps de Linley était légèrement surélevé par rapport au sol. Il semblait avoir utilisé ses poings comme appui, comme pour faire des pompes, afin de ne pas écraser Wharton.

– Père. Une jeune voix se fit entendre d'en dessous.

Wharton sortit en rampant lentement de sous le corps de Linley. Étant de petite stature, et ayant été entièrement protégé par Linley, il n'avait reçu aucune blessure.

– Grand frère, grand frère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Wharton en tirant sur les vêtements de Linley.

– Linley. Linley ! La voix de Hogg était tremblante.

Hiri dit à ses côtés :

– J'ai été un peu trop lent. Il y a un morceau que j'ai réussi à bloquer, mais pas avant qu'il ne touche jeune maître Linley à la tête. Je pense tout de même que le coup ne doit pas avoir été trop violent.

– Je… Je vais bien. Annonça Linley, d'une voix basse, et étouffée. Il se força à lever la tête et regarder Hogg, affichant un faible sourire.

À cet instant, en voyant le sourire de Linley, les larmes de Hogg se mirent à couler.

Linley se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement. Ses vêtements, tout comme son visage et ses cheveux, étaient couverts de sang. Lorsque la pierre l'avait frappée, cela lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Linley se sentait prêt à s'évanouir. Toujours en regardant son père, Linley dit d'une voix faible :

– Père, vous pleurez.

– J-Je vais bien. Un sourire de soulagement s'épanouit sur le visage de Hogg.

– Wharton ? Pourquoi étais-tu sur le seuil de la porte tout à l'heure ? Demanda Linley d'un ton réprobateur, tout en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère.

Wharton savait aussi qu'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Baissant la tête, il répondit :

– Je suis désolé, grand frère.

Le maître de maison, Hiri, sur le côté, dit :

– C'est de ma faute. La catastrophe est arrivée trop rapidement, et dès que j'ai déposé Wharton dans le garde-meuble, j'ai vu maître Linley en grand danger, donc je me suis précipité vers lui pour l'aider. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'au même moment, un énorme rocher s'abattrait sur le garde-meuble. C'est de ma faute.

*RUMBLE !*

Soudain, un grand tremblement secoua la terre.

Les expressions de tout le monde changèrent lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers l'est. Un géant puissamment musclé, avec une expression impitoyable sur le visage, venait d'apparaître. Il planait dans le ciel, à plus de dix mètres du sol. Son corps entier était de couleur jaunâtre. Ce géant, semblant fait de terre, était engagé dans un féroce combat avec l'épéiste en vert, et chacun de leurs échanges créaient des sons semblables au grondement du tonnerre.

Le seul son de leurs coups était suffisant pour avoir une idée de la puissance du géant de terre. Chacun de ses coups était plus puissant que la force combinée des innombrables blocs de roches du début.

Linley contempla ce combat, en totale admiration.

– Ce géant de terre doit avoir été invoqué par le mage en robe grise.

Linley parvint aisément à cette conclusion. Le mage gris n'était après tout pas un mage de niveau Saint pour rien.

– Comment te sens-tu Linley ? Demanda Hogg d'un ton inquiet.

Linley sourit légèrement :

– Ça va. J'ai juste le crâne ouvert, c'est tout. J'ai juste perdu un peu de sang.

– Jeune maître Linley, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Si vous continuez de saigner, à ce rythme, vous pourriez mourir.

Hiri récupéra immédiatement une bande de gaze du garde-meuble et l'enroula autour de la tête de Linley.

Hogg regarda attentivement Linley.

– Oncle Hiri, comment va sa blessure ?

Oncle Hiri sourit à Hogg :

– Pas trop mal. Linley est en excellente condition physique, et il ne s'est pas évanoui. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications. Dans les prochains jours, il devra juste manger plus de viande pour créer plus de sang, et tout ira bien.

Seulement maintenant, Hogg laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'il avait trop longtemps retenu.

Juste avant, lorsqu'il avait vu Linley charger pour protéger Wharton, Hogg avait vraiment été effrayé au point d'en perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait vraiment eu peur que ses deux fils meurent, juste comme ça.

Après avoir repris une grande inspiration, Hogg regarda Hillman :

– Ok, Hillman, tu étais en train de dire que Wushan avait bien souffert. À quel point ?

– Je ne peux pas vraiment dire à quel le village a souffert, répondit Hillman, le visage sombre.

– Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, plusieurs personnes sont mortes, et nous avons beaucoup de blessés légers, et quelques personnes qui sont estropiés ! Cette catastrophe est arrivée tout simplement trop rapidement. Même en ayant crié à tout le monde de se cacher, de nombreuses personnes n'ont pas eu le temps de se barricader dans leurs caves.

– C'est vraiment arrivé trop vite… Hogg tourna la tête pour regarder le ciel, à l'est, où continuait le combat.

Les deux combattants de niveau Saint étaient à un niveau totalement différent des simples habitants de Wushan. En effet, un combattant de niveau Saint, à lui tout seul, peut facilement détruire un village entier d'un simple mouvement de bras.

La pluie de blocs de roche, ainsi que la destruction desdits bloc par l'homme en vert n'étaient rien d'autre que les techniques les plus simples des deux combattants.

Mais rien que les dégâts collatéraux causés par ces échanges, étaient suffisant pour causer une catastrophe majeure pour le village de Wushan.

– La légendaire incantation de type terrestre du 10ème rang, un sort interdit : le « Protecteur du Monde ». Le pouvoir de ce « Protecteur du Monde » est extrêmement terrifiant. Il est considéré comme étant le sort offensif le plus puissant que possède un mage terrestre, expliqua Hogg. Son visage, qui observait le géant de terre, se fit glacial.

Hogg était un membre du clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Bien que le clan soit tombé en déchéance, leurs cinq millénaires d'ancienneté signifiaient que parmi leurs archives familiales, il y avait des informations sur quasiment toutes les attaques utilisées par les plus puissantes personnes de l'histoire. Hogg pouvait donc naturellement savoir ce qu'il se passait d'un regard.

– Une incantation du dixième rang… Linley prit une profonde inspiration.

Linley voulait lui aussi chevaucher un Dragon Noir et utiliser des incantations apocalyptiques du dixième rang. Ses pensées se tournèrent naturellement vers le test magique, et le recrutement.

– Le test sera seulement à l'automne. Il y a encore six mois à attendre…

Au plus profond de son cœur, Linley attendait avec impatience l'examen de ses capacités magiques qui aurait lieu dans six mois.

– Hilman, dans un instant, tu m'accompagneras pour inspecter la situation des citoyens de Wushan, dit Hogg, puis regardant Hiri :

– Oncle Hiri, après le départ de ces deux combattants de niveau Saint, ramène Linley à la maison, change ses vêtements et envoie-le se coucher.

– Bien, seigneur. Répondit Hiri, en hochant la tête.

Hogg se tourna pour regarder Linley, qui était toujours captivé par le combat excitant entre le guerrier et le mage de niveau Saint. Riant, il dit :

– Oh, Linley, petit garnement. Même en étant blessé, tu veux toujours voir les deux combattants se battre. Heureusement, maintenant que le mage de niveau Saint a libéré le « Protecteur du Monde », cette bataille va bientôt se terminer.

Absorbé par le combat se déroulant dans le ciel, Linley ne remarqua pas que, près de son torse…

Lorsqu'il s'était ouvert le crâne, l'auto-proclamé « Anneau Panlong » qu'il portait sous ses vêtements avait aussi été souillé de son sang. Mais le sang sur l'anneau Panlong semblait maintenant avoir disparu, tel de l'eau au milieu d'un océan infini, comme si l'étrange matériau noir l'avait entièrement absorbé.

Et alors, l'anneau Panlong commença à briller d'une légère lueur.

Mais comme il était porté sous ses vêtements, personne ne put remarquer la faible lueur provenant de la surface de l'anneau Panlong.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 18 – L'esprit de l'anneau Panlong (Partie 1)**

Pendant ce temps, l'homme en robe grise se tenait toujours droit sur le dos du Dragon Noir, qui lui-même tournait en rond dans le ciel. Un sourire confiant était visible sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait l'homme en robe verte se battre contre le géant de terre.

*Sschhhhwiing !*

Un son perçant résonna lorsque, finalement, l'épée de l'homme en vert trancha la tête du géant. *Booum !* La tête du géant se sépara en deux, mais son corps ne s'écroula pas pour autant. Ses poings de la taille d'une petite montagne s'écrasèrent directement sur le corps de l'épéiste.

– Ah ! L'épéiste cracha du sang et son visage pâlit.

La tête du géant brisée commença à ce moment à se reformer et à se régénérer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Dillon, tu ferais mieux de me le donner. Le protecteur du monde que j'ai invoqué n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux vaincre, énonça calmement l'homme chevauchant le Dragon Noir.

L'homme en robe verte regarda froidement l'homme en gris avant de dire d'une voix féroce :

– Rudi, si je ne peux pas le garder, alors tu ne l'auras pas non plus ! Une lumière verte éblouissante commença alors à jaillir de ses mains. Voyant cela, le mage qui était calme quelques instants plus tôt, devint immédiatement anxieux.

– Arrête !

– « Explose ! »

Les bras de l'épéiste devinrent soudains aussi éblouissant qu'un soleil. Une explosion put se faire entendre et immédiatement tout disparu.

– Dillon, tu… ! L'homme en gris pointa avec rage l'homme en vert, mais devant le fait accompli, ne sut pas quoi ajouter.

Le visage de l'épéiste était devenu blanc comme un linge tandis qu'il regardait fixement son adversaire dont le visage était devenu tout aussi pâle.

– Maintenant, personne ne l'a. Rudi, tu m'as blessé, mais si tu veux réellement me tuer, ce sera quand même quasiment impossible pour toi ! Avec un dernier ricanement, l'homme en vert se transforma en un rayon de lumière puis disparu à l'horizon.

L'homme à robe grise le regarda partir. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne donna pas de signe de poursuite.

Le géant de terre qui avait été invoqué disparu progressivement.

– La Sainte Épée Stellaire, Dillon ? Dommage. Je ne peux pas encore le tuer, murmura à voix basse l'homme en gris. Comme ayant entendu le souhait de son maître, le Dragon Noir, fit, à ce moment, battre ses grandes ailes avant de s'éloigner à l'horizon.

En un instant, les deux combattants Saints avaient disparu.

Seul le village de Wushan, dévasté, témoignait du combat titanesque qui venait de se passer. Pas loin d'un millier de maisons s'étaient écroulées, et des cris de douleur, de fureur et de désespoir résonnaient dans l'air. En l'espace de quelques minutes, le village qui était paisiblement installé ici s'était transformé en champ de ruines.

…..

Dans la cours du manoir des Baruch, il n'y avait plus que Hogg.

Il était assis à une table, la tête entre les mains et le front plissé. En tant que représentant et chef du village de Wushan, il était de son devoir de prendre soin de ses habitants. Il était en train de réfléchir aux jours à venir, aux coûts et réparations à prévoir.

*Tap, tap, tap*. Oncle Hiri émergea de la salle de vie du manoir :

– Seigneur.

– Comment se porte Linley ? Demanda Hogg en se tournant.

Hiri fit un petit rire :

– Pas d'inquiétudes, monseigneur. J'ai déjà lavé et nettoyé les blessures de Linley avant de refaire son bandage. Je lui ai fait avaler un gros repas avant de le changer et de le mettre au lit. Quand il se réveillera, il se sentira bien mieux.

Seulement après avoir entendu ça, Hogg se sentit rassuré et acquiesça. Son front restait toutefois toujours plissé d'inquiétude.

– Seigneur, êtes-vous inquiet pour les habitants de Wushan ? Demanda Hiri.

Hogg acquiesça. Avec une grimace, il dit :

– Oncle Hiri, la plupart des habitants ne sont pas comme nous. Les hommes du village ne seront pas trop touchés vu que la plupart d'entre eux sont des guerriers du premier ou du second rang, mais ce n'est pas le cas des femmes. Et au vu du nombre de blocs de roche qui sont tombés du ciel, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient pu tout bloquer.

Hiri acquiesça en entendant l'explication de Hogg.

Le nombre de personnes capables d'utiliser le Dou Qi dans le village pouvait être compté sur les doigts d'une main. Et quelques minutes plus tôt, des milliers de rochers étaient tombés du ciel. Si les habitants n'avaient pas eu le temps de se cacher dans des caves ou d'utiliser des boucliers pour se protéger, dès que les rochers avaient commencés à tomber, alors…

– Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant hormis attendre le rapport d'Hillman.

Hogg se sentait impuissant.

Après un long moment, des bruits de pas pressés purent se faire entendre à l'entrée du manoir.

– Hillman, quelle est la situation du village ? Demanda rapidement Hogg.

Hillman laissa échapper un soupir de douleur.

– Nous venons juste de faire un rapide décompte. Un peu plus de trois cents personnes sont décédés et plus de mille sont blessés. La population totale du village était de seulement cinq mille habitants. Cela voulait dire que le ratio de touchés est d'environ 20% ! C'était vraiment un désastre !

– Autant de touchés ? Hoog ne put s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

La nourriture est primordiale pour n'importe quelle ville ou nation, et leur village n'était pas une exception. Le fait que leur force de travail ait diminué aussi drastiquement et qu'ils se retrouvent avec autant de blessés et de personnes handicapés à vie…la situation économique de leur village allait devenir de pire en pire dans le futur.

-Humph ! Hogg laissa échapper un long soupir.

Il ne pouvait que diminuer les taxes, mais dès le départ, le taux des taxes du village était déjà très bas. En plus, la propre survie de son clan était aussi en jeu. Comment pouvait-il aider les roturiers du village ? La situation était différente des autres villes où les taxes sont si hautes que de nombreux roturiers meurent d'épuisement ou finissent dans la misère.

– Seigneur Hogg, tous les habitants de Wushan apprécient beaucoup votre gentillesse et votre générosité. Tous savent tout ce que vous faites pour nous. Ne vous sentez pas coupable, je vous prie, dit Hillman.

Hillman était lui-même né à Wushan.

Avec son statut de guerrier du sixième rang, même à la capitale, il aurait pu devenir le garde d'une famille de nobles. Mais, parce que Hillman se sentait reconnaissant envers le clan Baruch pour leur générosité, il avait directement décidé de devenir le capitaine de la garde du vieux clan Baruch, après s'être retiré de l'armée,

– Hillman, va avec le reste des gardes aider les villageois qui en ont encore besoin. Oncle Hiri, va te reposer, ordonna Hogg.

– Bien, monseigneur, dit Hillman.

Le majordome, Hiri, après s'être incliné respectueusement, partit. Une fois Hillman partit, de nouveau, la seule personne présente était Hogg.

…..

Dans la chambre de Linley.

Hiri avait demandé à tout le monde de laisser Linley tranquille pour le laisser récupérer de sa blessure à la tête. Tandis que le village de Wushan était frappé par un tourbillon d'activités, la chambre de Linley était quant à elle, silencieuse et paisible. Linley était déjà complètement immergé dans le monde des rêves.

*Ding !*

Un son ressemblant à un carillon se fit entendre, en même temps qu'une lumière apparue, du torse de Linley. Et soudain, un nuage de lumière entoura l'anneau Panlong, qui commença à s'élever dans les airs avant s'arrêter dix centimètres plus haut.

L'anneau paraissait trembler de plus en plus fort et la brillance de l'anneau commençait aussi à augmenter.

Heureusement, personne n'était présent dans la chambre de Linley. Si quelqu'un rentrait à ce moment, il n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux. Linley, le seul présent, était toujours paisiblement endormi et ne se rendit compte de rien.

*Ting !* La brillance entourant l'anneau commença soudain à diminuer et se transforma en un unique trait de lumière qui sortit de l'intérieur de l'anneau. La lumière se condensa en une silhouette, à côté du lit de Linley.

Cette silhouette était celle d'un vieil homme au visage aimable et souriant habillé d'une robe blanche et affublé d'une longue barbe blanche.

À ce moment, l'anneau Panlong retomba directement sur la poitrine de Linley, retournant à son état d'origine. Les paupières de Linley bougèrent puis s'ouvrirent lentement. À la vision d'un vieil homme, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, au pied de son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

– Vous… vous êtes qui ?!

– Salut gamin. Je m'appelle Doehring Cowart [De'lin Ke'wo'te]. Je suis un Archimage de niveau Saint venant de l'empire Pouant [Pu'ang], annonça le vieil homme, avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Linley s'arrondirent.

– Vous…vous êtes un mage instructeur de niveau Saint ?

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs acquiesça, confiant.

– Impossible. Papy, tu viens juste de dire que tu viens de l'empire Pouant. Mais l'empire Pouant a été éradiqué il y a plus de cinq mille ans. Linley était très familier avec l'histoire du continent et il savait très bien que l'empire Pouant avait cessé d'exister avant même que leur clan n'existe. À l'heure actuelle, l'empire Pouant ne faisait partie d'aucun des quatre grands empires du monde.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 19 – L'esprit de l'anneau Panlong (Partie 2)**

L'empire Pouant était apparu il y a plus de huit mille ans et avait perduré pendant une très longue période. La suprématie de cet empire avait duré trois mille ans, mais finalement, il avait tout de même été vaincu. Les territoires actuels de l'Union Sacrée et de l'Alliance de l'Ombre combinés faisaient approximativement la taille que l'empire avait à son apogée.

Donc dit autrement…

Toute la chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, les douze royaumes et les trente-deux duchés, tous, avaient un jour, appartenu à l'empire Pouant. Juste en sachant cela, n'importe qui était capable d'imaginer à quel point cet empire avait été vaste.

Mais l'empire Pouant avait été détruit il y a bien longtemps.

– Il y a plus de cinq mille ans ? Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs fut momentanément stupéfait, puis laissa échapper un soupir.

– Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps c'est réellement écoulé depuis que je suis dans l'Anneau du Monde. Je ne pensais pas que, lorsque je le quitterais enfin, plus de cinq mille ans se seraient écoulés depuis la destruction de mon pays.

– Papy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends rien.

Linley sentit son esprit comme embourbé dans de la vase. Ce vieil homme était soudainement apparu de nulle part et avait déclaré avec assurance, qu'il était un Archimage provenant de l'ère de l'empire Pouant, qui avait lui-même été détruit cinq mille ans plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus ridicule que cela ?

Linley se demanda même s'il était encore en train de rêver.

– Gamin. Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs regarda Linley. Il sourit et dit :

– L'anneau que tu portes sur ton torse est un artefact divin que j'ai utilisé autrefois : l'Anneau du Monde !

– Pardon…, attends, attends, attends !

Linley leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui et demanda :

– Quel « Anneau du Monde » ? L'anneau qui est sur mon torse est un héritage des anciens de mon clan. Son nom est l'anneau Panlong !

– L'anneau Panlong ? Son nom d'origine est l'anneau Panlong ? Dit le vieil homme avec surprise.

Linley était bouche bée.

– Nom originel ? Que veux-tu dire par nom d'origine ? Demanda, inquisiteur, Linley au vieil homme.

Seulement à ce moment, le vieil homme se mit à rire.

– Oh, l'anneau Panlong doit être le nom que tu lui as donné. Ou peut-être qu'un des anciens de ton clan lui a donné. Quand j'ai originellement découvert cet anneau, j'ai cherché dans de multiples documents, mais je n'ai pas été capable de trouver la moindre référence, ni la moindre information à son propos. C'est pourquoi, je l'ai nommé moi-même, l'Anneau du Monde. De là à savoir si c'était le nom originel, je n'en ai aucune idée.

– Oh, papy, alors tu as choisi le nom toi-même aussi. Mais maintenant, c'est mon anneau, et j'ai décidé de l'appeler l'anneau Panlong, déclara Linley qui était têtu.

– Bien, bien, appelle-le l'anneau Panlong si tu veux, dit le vieil homme avec un petit rire. Il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer le débat avec Linley.

– Papy, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es apparu depuis l'anneau Panlong ? Demanda Linley.

Le vieil homme sourit.

– En l'année 4280 du calendrier Yulan, je-

Après avoir entendu ça, Linley fut complètement abasourdi. _L'année 4280 ?! Nous sommes en 9990 !_

– En l'année 4280 du calendrier Yulan, je suis tombé par hasard sur un de mes vieux ennemis, un Archimage de niveau Saint, appelé Hamelin [Ha'mu'lin], et nous avons donc évidemment commencé à nous battre. Sauf, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un second combattant de niveau Saint ne me prenne à son tour en embuscade et m'attaque par-derrière. À la suite de ce combat, je fus vaincu et mon corps fut détruit. Je ne souhaitais toutefois pas que mon ennemi puisse capturer et torturer mon esprit, c'est pourquoi je me suis scellé à l'intérieur de l'Anneau du Mon-, ahem, de cet anneau Panlong. Le vieil homme expliqua en détail ce qui était arrivé dans son passé.

– L'anneau Panlong est un objet extrêmement fabuleux. Il n'émet pas d'aura magique, mais son utilité peut être comparée à des artefacts de niveau divin. Quand j'ai scellé mon âme à l'intérieur de cet anneau, Hamelin et son complice m'ont cherché pendant un long moment, mais ont été incapable de me trouver. Et cela, c'est grâce à cet anneau Panlong. Le vieil homme souriait tout en parlant.

Linley acquiesça secrètement.

L'anneau Panlong, de par son apparence, semblait réellement sans intérêt. En tant que membre d'un clan ancien, Linley avait un œil plutôt bien exercé pour ce genre de vieux objets.

Normalement, les objets précieux ont au moins une quelconque aura. Mais cet anneau Panlong semblait rien de plus que du simple bois inerte, sans vie.

– Papy, tu as dit que cinq mille ans plus tôt, tu as été tué par un Mage de niveau Saint et un combattant de niveau Saint, et que tu t'étais auto-scellé à l'intérieur de cet anneau ? Et que cet anneau est comparable en pouvoir à un artefact divin ? C'est bien ça ? Dit finalement Linley.

– Tout à fait. Voyant que Linley avait bien compris, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de hocher la tête.

– Donc, papy, comment se fait-il que tu viennes d'apparaître depuis l'intérieur de l'anneau juste là ? Linley regarda, les yeux pleins de doutes, le vieil homme.

En riant, le vieillard expliqua :

– En réalité, quand j'ai scellé mon esprit dans l'anneau Panlong, j'ai lié ma propre existence à cet anneau. Et donc seulement quand une personne devient le nouveau propriétaire de cet anneau, je suis capable d'en sortir.

– Devient le nouveau propriétaire de l'anneau ?

– Oui. Et cela, en faisant tomber une goutte de ton sang dessus. Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

Linley se renfrogna tout en murmurant,

– Faire tomber du sang sur l'anneau ? Les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de quand cela avait bien pu arriver, Linley se remémora soudain. Il se souvint que quand le rocher lui avait ouvert le crâne, une grande quantité de sang s'était déversé sur ses vêtements et sur son torse. Très probablement, c'était à ce moment-là que le sang était tombé sur l'anneau.

– Oh. Donc, ça fait de moi le propriétaire de l'anneau Panlong, acquiesça Linley.

– C'est ça. Maintenant que tu es enfin devenu le nouveau propriétaire de l'anneau, je suis de nouveau capable de parcourir le continent de Yulan. Une trace de sourire était visible sur le visage du vieil homme.

– Bien. Gamin. Je viens de te dire mon nom, mais qu'en est-il du tien ?

– Mon nom est Linley ! Linley Baruch ! Linley fit un sourire éblouissant.

– Linley est un bon nom, sourit le vieil homme.

– Papy, est-ce que tu vas être lié pour l'éternité à cet anneau, et donc, incapable de regagner ta liberté ? Linley se sentait plutôt mal pour lui.

Le vieil homme sourit avant de hocher la tête :

– Linley, tu dois savoir que quand la plupart des personnes meurent, leur esprit entre dans le royaume des morts ! Mais comme au moment de ma mort, j'étais un mage de niveau Saint, mon énergie mentale pouvait prendre une forme physique. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été temporairement capable de résister à l'appel du royaume des morts, et que j'ai été capable de me sceller à l'intérieur de l'anneau Panlong. Il n'y a maintenant qu'un seul moyen pour moi de quitter cet anneau : épuiser toute l'énergie mentale qu'il me reste.

– Épuiser toute ton énergie mentale ? Linley ne comprenait pas bien.

– Ce que les hommes appellent énergie mentale, les fantômes l'appellent « énergie spirituelle ». Quand l'énergie mentale d'une personne est complètement épuisée, son âme se dissipe naturellement. Dit en d'autres termes… quand mon âme se dissipera, elle quittera cet anneau Panlong, dit le vieil homme calmement. Mais la situation actuelle me convient aussi. Bien que je sois confiné à l'intérieur de l'anneau et que cela m'empêche de m'éloigner de plus de trois mètre de lui, ce n'est pas si mal.

Le cœur de Linley se serra.

Soudain, le cœur de Linley fut inondé de pitié pour ce vieil homme.

– Hé, hé, Linley, je suis déjà très satisfait. Tu ne sais pas ça, mais…si mon esprit avait été capturé par Hamelin, ça aurait bien pire que la mort. Soupira le vieil homme.

– Papy, tu as dit que ton nom est Doehring Cowart ? Puis-je t'appeler papy Doehring ? Demanda soudain Linley.

Doehring Cowart était un puissant Mage de l'empire Pouant, et avait donc eu un statut très élevé. À l'époque, il aurait été classé parmi les cinq personnes les plus importantes du continent de Yulan. Il ne fut vaincu que parce qu'il fut pris en embuscade par deux combattants de niveau Saint.

Toutefois…

Doehring Cowart n'avait jamais eu d'enfants ni de petits-enfants. En entendant Linley s'adresser à lui en tant que Papy Doehring, son cœur, qui n'avait eu pour toute compagne que la solitude pendant des milliers d'années, se réchauffa soudain.

– Oui, oui. Doehring Cowart se sentit extrêmement heureux.

Un soupçon d'excitation apparu dans les yeux de Linley.

– Papy Doehring, juste avant, tu as dit que tu étais un mage de niveau Saint. Donc, tu peux m'apprendre à utiliser la magie, non ? Le cœur de Linley se mit à battre furieusement. La personne lui faisant face était un mage de niveau Saint ayant vécu il y a cinq mille ans.

Dans l'esprit de Linley, l'énorme corps du Vélocidragon, la terrifiante vision de la Danse des Serpents de Feu, et les innombrables blocs de roche tombant du ciel se repassèrent en boucle, de même que la vision de l'homme fier sur le dos du Dragon Noir.

Il voulait vraiment qu'un jour…

Il puisse, lui aussi, chevaucher un Dragon Noir et faire trembler les cieux.

Doehring caressa sa barbe blanche. Ses yeux brillèrent et il dit :

– Bien sûr que je peux ! Ton papy Doehring est un Mage de niveau Saint du puissant élément qu'est la terre… et parmi tous les éléments, la terre est assurément le plus puissant d'entre eux ! Tandis qu'il commençait à discuter de magie, Doehring Cowart sentit son excitation grandir.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 20 – Magie élémentaire de Terre (Partie 1)**

Linley se sentit si excité qu'il était prêt à exploser !

– Papy Doehring, tu peux vraiment m'apprendre la magie ? Demanda Linley en regardant le vieux Doehring.

Doehring Cowart, voyant l'état d'excitation de Linley, caressa lentement sa barbe blanche.

– Linley, ton papy Doehring est un Archimage de niveau Saint. Même si tu n'as pas beaucoup de talent, je peux toujours t'enseigner la magie. Bien sûr… si ton talent est faible, tes réussites le seront aussi.

Si un autre mage avait été présent et avait entendu ses mots, il en aurait été stupéfait.

Il était en effet communément admis dans la société des mages que la chose la plus importante était le talent. Aucun talent signifiait aucune possibilité de devenir mage !

Mais il osait pourtant affirmer que même si le talent de son étudiant était faible, il aurait tout de même les capacités nécessaires pour faire de son étudiant un mage. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait affirmé ceci à Linley, cela aurait été vu comme de la vantardise pure… mais l'homme qui affirmait ces mots était un Archimage de cinq mille ans et de niveau Saint.

– Petit talent, petites réussites ? Linley sentit son cœur se contracter.

La raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir mage était pour restaurer la gloire du clan Baruch. Même s'il ne pouvait accomplir cela, il espérait accomplir au minimum la tâche que des générations d'ancêtres avaient cherché à accomplir : récupérer leur héritage ancestral. S'il pouvait accomplir au moins cette tâche, son père serait fier de lui.

Mais pour pouvoir le faire, avoir du pouvoir était une nécessité.

– Linley, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton talent en magie n'a même pas encore été testé. Qui sait s'il sera grand ou faible ? Peut-être que tu auras un talent incroyable pour la magie, dit Doehring Cowart tout en souriant et en continuant de caresser sa barbe.

Le calme du vieil homme apaisa Linley.

– Papy Doehring, comment est-ce qu'on peut tester le talent magique de quelqu'un ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Linley qui devenait de plus en plus impatient.

– En fait, c'est assez simple de tester le talent magique de quelqu'un. Au moment où Doehring Cowart parlait, soudain…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte. Les entendant, Linley devint tout de suite nerveux. Il dit rapidement à Doehring Cowart :

– Papy Doehring, vite, cache-toi. Quelqu'un arrive.

Si cet Archimage de niveau Saint, âgé de cinq mille ans, venant de l'ancien empire Pouant était découvert, cela serait un désastre.

Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche se contenta de sourire, mais ne bougea pas.

– Papy Doehring ! Linley commençait à s'impatienter.

*Criiii* La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Hiri passa la tête à l'intérieur. Voyant Linley réveillé, il sourit.

– Jeune maître Linley, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez déjà réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune maître ?

Linley se força à sourire aussi. Hochant la tête, il répondit :

– Merci de demander, Oncle Hiri. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant.

Linley était très troublé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Doehring Cowart, mais ce dernier se tenait toujours là, souriant.

– _Il se passe quoi avec Papy Doehring ? Argh. On va être découvert. Ça va pas être facile à expliquer._

– Jeune maître Linley, c'est l'heure du dîner. Comme vous êtes réveillé, venez donc dîner, dit Oncle Hiri, en souriant.

– Oh, d'accord. Linley lança encore un regard au mage qui se tenait toujours en lévitation au-dessus de son lit, la tête bouillonnant de questions.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_. _D'après l'expression d'Oncle Hiri, il n'a pas du tout l'air de voir Papy Doehring._

Voyant Linley lancer des regards vers le coin de son lit, Oncle Hiri demanda d'un ton curieux :

– Jeune maître Linley, pourquoi regardez-vous à côté de votre lit ? Avez-vous fait tomber quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider à le chercher.

– No… non rien. Linley sortit immédiatement de son lit.

– Oncle Hiri, allons dîner.

Bien qu'il trouvait la réaction de Linley quelque peu bizarre, Hiri n'y prêta guère attention, se contentant de hocher la tête et de sourire. Tout en s'habillant, Linley ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers le coin de son lit. Mais juste au moment où il faisait cela, Doehring Cowart, qui était toujours en train de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, disparu soudainement du champ de vision de Linley.

– _Il est entré dans l'Anneau Panlong_. Linley pouvait maintenant très clairement sentir qu'un esprit habitait dans l'Anneau Panlong.

Contrairement à auparavant, Linley avait maintenant lié l'anneau à son âme avec son propre sang, ce qui lui donnait un niveau de compréhension plus important.

– _Linley, pas besoin de parler tout haut. Parle-moi mentalement. En tant que maître de l'Anneau Panlong, tu peux directement discuter spirituellement avec moi, vu que je suis un esprit à l'intérieur de l'anneau,_ se fit entendre la voix de Doehring Cowart dans l'esprit de Linley.

Cela surprit beaucoup Linley.

– _Papy Doehring ?_ Testa Linley avec son esprit.

– _Je t'entends._ La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley aussi.

Le cœur de Linley se remplit immédiatement de joie. Mais en discutant avec Doehring Cowart, il ne prêta plus attention à là où il marchait, et buta contre l'embrasure de la porte. Oncle Hiri, marchant devant lui, se tourna en riant :

– Jeune maître Linley, regardez devant vous quand vous marchez..

– Pardon, Oncle Hiri, répondit Linley en se moquant de lui-même.

Tout en discutant mentalement avec excitation, Linley entra dans la salle à manger, et s'assit à sa place. Le dîner de ce soir-là était assez somptueux : un mouton rôti qui sentait d'ailleurs fort bon. Hogg jeta un coup d'œil à Linley. Souriant, il lui dit :

– Tiens, Linley, prends en. En même temps qu'il disait cela, Hogg découpa personnellement un morceau de viande sur les pattes arrières du mouton pour Linley.

– Merci, père.

Linley fut assez surpris. Leur famille était assez pauvre économiquement parlant, donc d'habitude leur dîner était assez spartiate. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient même du mouton rôti ?

Ce que Linley ne savait pas, c'était que… lorsque la pluie de roches était tombée sur le village, mis à part les hommes et les femmes, c'était aussi de nombreux animaux qui avaient été tués. Ce soir, même les familles pauvres qui mangeaient rarement de la viande, avait dans leurs assiettes un repas de fête.

– _Papy Doehring, pourquoi Oncle Hiri ne t'a pas vu juste avant ?_ Demanda mentalement Linley.

– _Linley, mis à part toi, personne d'autre ne peut me voir. Parce que pour l'instant, je ne suis juste qu'une projection spirituelle, immatérielle. Je suis invisible à l'œil nu. Seulement toi, en tant que maître de l'Anneau Panlong, peut me voir_ , expliqua en détail Doehring Cowart.

Linley comprit soudain.

Plus tôt, papy Doehring avait dit qu'il était mort il y a de ça de nombreuses années auparavant, et que seul son esprit restait maintenant.

– _Papy Doehring, dans le futur, ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir être toujours à mes côtés ?_ Linley se sentait extrêmement joyeux.

Au moment où Linley disait cela, il vit apparaître juste à côté de lui, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs. C'était Doehring Cowart. Mais Hogg, et le majordome Hiri, ainsi que son petit frère Wharton continuaient de manger et de discuter, comme si de rien n'était ne remarquant absolument pas la présence de Doehring Cowart.

– _Wow_ …

Entendre et voir sont deux choses différentes. Lorsque Linley découvrit que de tout les gens autour de la table ne remarquèrent pas papy Doehring, Linley en fut ébahi.

– _Il existe toujours quelques personnes qui peuvent sentir ma présence. Ceux dont la présence spirituelle est du même niveau que moi pourront sentir ma présence par exemple. Mais naturellement… si je me cache dans l'Anneau Panlong, ils ne pourront pas me sentir,_ résonna la voix dans la tête de Linley.

– _Au même niveau spirituel que papy Doehring ?_ Linley mâcha et répondit mentalement en même temps.

– P _our simplifier, seuls les combattants de niveau Saint pourront sentir ma présence, et encore. Mais bien sûr, il faut d'abord que j'apparaisse hors de l'Anneau Panlong. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, ils n'auront aucun moyen de me trouver_ , expliqua Doehring Cowart en souriant.

Linley acquiesça mentalement tout en attrapant une cuisse rôtie du mouton, qu'il commença immédiatement à dévorer.

– Linley, mange plus lentement. Hogg vit à quelle vitesse Linley se goinfrait, et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Linley sourit à son père, mais continua de dévorer avec appétit. En un clin d'œil, il avait nettoyé la jambe du mouton de tout ce qui était comestible. Linley laissa échapper un rôt de contentement, puis utilisa une serviette pour s'essuyer les lèvres. Se levant, il dit :

– Père, Oncle Hiri, j'ai fini de manger. Je me sens encore un peu faible, donc je vais aller me reposer. Wharton, à plus ! Linley était le premier à finir de manger.

– Tu te sens encore faible ? Alors, vas-y, va te reposer, dit précipitamment Hogg.

Les événements de la matinée, avaient laissé une forte impression sur Hogg. Il y avait eu un moment où il avait même cru perdre Linley, écrasé sous les rochers. Après un tel événement, l'attitude de Hogg envers Linley avait changé du tout au tout.

– Au revoir, grand frère.

Le rondelet petit Wharton dit au revoir à Linley en secouant sa main couverte de graisse.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 21 – Magie élémentaire de Terre (Partie 2)**

Linley retourna directement dans sa chambre en courant, puis ferma doucement la porte.

Il retira rapidement ses chaussures, puis sauta sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur.

– C'est bon, papy Doehring, tu peux sortir maintenant. Aide-moi à tester mon talent magique. Linley était extrêmement impatient. Déjà, pendant le dîner, juste avant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à cela.

Un rayon de lumière fantomatique surgit depuis l'anneau, tomba au sol et se transforma en une forme humaine.

Souriant, Doehring Cowart dit :

– Linley, ne sois pas si impatient. Tout d'abord, laisse-moi t'expliquer ceci. Comme je n'ai aucuns équipements spécialisés pour tester l'aptitude magique avec moi, je ne pourrais tester que ton aptitude pour la magie élémentaire de terre. Je n'ai aucun autre moyen de tester ton aptitude dans les autres magies.

– Tu ne peux tester que mon aptitude dans la magie terrestre ? Linley fut un peu déçu.

Il avait, lui aussi, entendu parler de la nécessité d'utiliser certains outils spéciaux pour tester le talent magique, mais comme papy Doehring était un Archimage de niveau Saint, Linley avait espéré que Doehring ait une méthode spéciale.

– Quel est le souci avec l'élément terrestre ? Linley, laisse-moi te dire que parmi les différents éléments que sont : la terre, le feu, le vent, l'eau, la foudre, la lumière, et l'obscurité, la terre est l'élément le plus puissant de tous ! Un air d'orgueil était visible sur le visage du mage Clairement, il était sûr de lui. Après tout, il était un Archimage de niveau Saint de l'élément terre.

Linley trouva cela quelque peu difficile à croire.

Tous les éléments devraient être égaux. Comment la terre pouvait être l'élément le plus puissant ?

– Papy Doehring, j'ai entendu dire que les attaques de l'élément de feu sont les plus puissantes ? Et que celles de l'élément de l'obscurité sont les plus imprévisibles ? Comment la terre pourrait être l'élément le plus puissant ? Demanda Linley en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieux mage, habituellement débordant de bienveillance, devint soudain un peu énervé et grommela :

– Linley, laisse-moi te dire que, lorsque l'on parle du pouvoir d'attaque, chaque élément a ses avantages !

– Par exemple, le sort interdit du feu : le « Feu Céleste brûlant les récoltes, Feu terrestre brûlant les villes » peut réduire en cendres une ville entière, effectivement. Mais l'eau possède le sort interdit du « Zéro absolue », qui peut geler des centaines de milliers de personnes. Le sort « Éclair Céleste de Destruction Absolue » de Foudre peut quant à lui libérer des dizaines de milliers d'éclairs de foudre, auxquels personne ne peut espérer survivre. Le sort interdit du vent, la « Tempête annihilante », peut couvrir le ciel entier de lames tranchantes de vent…

Doehring Cowart poussa un long soupir.

Le cœur de Linley tremblait.

Il avait pensé que les attaques de feu étaient les plus puissantes, mais d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas les seules. Pour chaque élément, leurs sorts interdits étaient d'une puissance destructrice absolument stupéfiante.

– Et la terre ? Linley n'oublia pas de demander le sort interdit de la terre.

Le vieil homme dit d'un ton d'extrêmement fier :

– Comment la terre pourrait être faible ? Lorsque le sort interdit de la terre : la « Descente des Météorites Célestes » est lancé, d'énormes et innombrables blocs de roche pleuvent du ciel et mettent une ville en pièces en l'espace d'un clin d'œil. La terre possède aussi le sort interdit : « Les Cieux s'effondrent, la Terre s'écrase ». Lorsque ce sort est utilisé, la terre elle-même va se mettre à tanguer, comme des vagues sur l'océan. Les maisons vont s'effondrer, la terre va s'ouvrir, et du magma sortira des fissures, tuant d'innombrables personnes.

Linley n'osait même plus respirer.

– De plus, la terre possède aussi le sort de protection à longue portée : la « Garde Sismique ». Une fois que la « Garde Sismique » est lancée, l'espace au-dessus, en dessous, et autour d'une ville entière sera entièrement protégé de toute attaque. Même si un adversaire utilise l'« Éclair Céleste de Destruction Absolue », ce sort permet de s'en défendre.

Doehring Cowart se mit à parler de plus en plus vite, tout en s'esclaffant :

– Mais bien sûr, je ne parle que des sorts destructeurs de zone, et pas de ceux pour des combats en un contre un.

Linley hocha la tête.

Il comprenait bien que papy Doehring parlait exclusivement de magie de zone d'un niveau de catastrophe naturelle.

– Papy Doehring, il semblerait que la terre possède bien plus de sorts interdits ? Pourquoi donc ? Demanda curieusement Linley.

Doehring Cowart répondit :

– Linley, il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. En fait, chaque style élémentaire est globalement équilibré, mais dans différents environnements, ils auront des effets différents. Par exemple, dans l'océan, un environnement très riche en eau, la magie de l'eau sera extrêmement forte. Dans certains endroits où le vent souffle fortement, la magie du vent sera cette fois très puissante.

Linley commença à comprendre.

– Linley…dans le monde entier, n'est-il pas vrai que la plupart des combats se déroulent sur la terre ferme ? Et lorsqu'elle est utilisée tout en ayant les pieds sur terre, la magie de terre est extrêmement efficace. Un sourire était visible sur le visage de Doehring Cowart.

– Du moment qu'il se tient fermement campé sur la terre, où que ce soit, un mage de terre aura toujours un assistant extrêmement efficace.

Linley comprit enfin.

Chaque style de magie élémentaire était plus efficace dans son environnement naturel.

Mais les combats où s'affrontaient les mages du continent de Yulan étaient quasiment tous sur terre, ce qui impliquait que les mages de terre possédaient presque toujours un avantage.

– Parmi tous les styles de magie, comme la magie de la terre nous permet d'absorber l'essence élémentaire de la terre dans nos corps, la magie de la terre nous offre le plus de bénéfices pour améliorer notre forme physique. Notre Mère la Terre est plus bienveillante envers nous. Une forme de vénération était visible sur le visage de Doehring Cowart.

– Lorsque nous, mages de terre, nous asseyons par terre, nous pouvons sentir l'immensité de la terre, sentir son pouls, sa respiration et sentir l'amour qu'a notre Mère la Terre envers nous.

– Pour en revenir aux attaques, la magie de la terre possède le sort interdit de combat en un contre un « Protecteur du Monde », et aussi les sorts de destruction : la « Descente des Météorites Célestes » ainsi que « Les Cieux s'effondrent, la Terre s'écrase ». Et en défense, parmi les sorts interdits, il y a le sort de protection de zone : « Garde Sismique », ainsi que le sort de protection personnel la « Protection de Terre ». Et lorsque l'on parle de protection personnelle, rien ne peut surpasser les sorts de style élémentaire terrestre.

Doehring Cowart paraissait très confiant.

– Protection personnelle ? Papy Doehring, es-tu en train de dire que la magie de la terre possède les sorts de protection personnelle les plus puissants ? Demanda Linley d'un air interrogatif.

Doehring Cowart gloussa en répondant :

– Aux premiers niveaux, la magie de la terre donne accès à de simples sorts, tels qu'un bouclier de terre, ou un mur de terre. Mais en devenant un mage du cinquième rang, tu auras accès au sort de « Protection de la Terre », qui continuera de grandir, devenant de plus en plus puissant en même temps que toi.

– Lorsque qu'il est utilisé par un mage du cinquième ou sixième rang, il couvrira ton corps entier d'une couche d'armure de pierre. Mais en atteignant le septième rang, cela se transformera en une armure de jade. En atteignant le huitième rang, l'armure de protection de la terre sera faite de cristaux de jade. Et en atteignant le neuvième rang, elle sera composée de platine. Finalement, lorsqu'un mage de niveau Saint lance le sort de Protection de la Terre, l'armure protectrice sera faite de diamants. Le pouvoir défensif de ce sort… Tout en parlant, un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Archimage.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement.

Le style élémentaire de la terre était vraiment un style puissant. Lorsque le sort de Protection de la Terre atteignait le niveau Saint, il était composé entièrement de diamants ! Linley savait que les diamants étaient extrêmement durs et solides. Et les 'diamants' formants la Protection de la Terre n'étaient pas des diamants ordinaires, mais des diamants créés par magie, les rendant encore plus solides que des vrais diamants.

– Oh, oui…

Linley se rappela soudain les deux combattants de niveau Saint qui se battaient dans le ciel quelques heures auparavant. Il se souvint de la manière dont l'épéiste en vert avait abattu son énorme épée fantomatique sur l'homme en robe grise, et la manière dont cette dernière avait explosée en révélant l'armure de diamants en dessous.

Ce mage de niveau Saint nommé « Rudi » s'était servi de cette armure de diamants pour bloquer l'attaque de Dillon.

– _Ça devait être un sort de Protection de la Terre de niveau Saint._ Linley fut choqué intérieurement.

C'était suffisamment puissant pour prendre un coup direct d'un combattant de niveau Saint. Sachant cela, n'importe qui pouvait imaginer à quel point ce sort était puissant, défensivement parlant.

– C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit que la magie de la terre est la plus puissante de toutes les magies. La barbe blanche de Doehring Cowart frissonna, lui donnant l'air encore plus satisfait de lui-même.

Après tout, tous les hommes vivaient sur terre, et faisaient la guerre sur la terre. Naturellement, les mages de terre avaient toujours un avantage.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 22 – L'arrivée du printemps (Partie 1)**

En réalité, tous les styles élémentaires ont leurs propres forces et faiblesses. Mais, en tant qu'Archimage de niveau Saint utilisant la magie de la terre, c'était tout à fait normal pour Doehring Cowart d'encenser autant la magie de la terre. Lorsque Linley, du haut de ses huit ans, entendit les mots du vieil homme, son cœur se remplit de désir.

– Papy Doehring, dépêche-toi et teste-moi ! Regarde si j'ai le talent pour devenir un mage de terre. Linley se sentit soudainement anxieux.

Doehring Cowart commença à rire :

– C'est bon, je vais te tester tout de suite.

– D'abord, laisse-moi t'expliquer ceci : le test pour détecter ton aptitude à la magie a deux étapes. Donc, évidemment, le test que je vais te faire passer a lui aussi deux parties. Le mage vieux de cinq mille ans était de très bonne humeur. Il avait été piégé dans l'Anneau Panlong pendant de longues années et le fait d'en avoir enfin pu être libéré, lui donnait envie de rendre la faveur à Linley.

Doehring Cowart commença à expliquer les bases du test :

– Le talent magique est divisé en deux parties : l'affinité de la personne vis-à-vis d'un certain élément et l'énergie mental de cette personne.

– Quel est l'intérêt de ces deux parties ? Demanda Linley qui était curieux.

– Linley, avant que je te réponde, laisse-moi te poser une question : si un mage veut lancer un sort, de quoi a-t-il besoin ?

– D'incantations magiques ! Répondit Linley immédiatement.

Il avait vu que le mage qui chevauchait le Vélocidragon, avant de lancer des sorts, avait à chaque fois, murmuré de nombreux mots magiques.

– Faux.

– J'ai vu des mages lancer des sorts. Tous, récitaient des incantations magiques avant, argumenta immédiatement Linley.

Doehring Cowart caressa sa barbe blanche puis dit, content de lui :

– Lorsqu'un sort est lancé, la chose la plus importante pour un mage est sa « force magique » et son « énergie mentale ». Si son énergie mentale est suffisamment puissante, il peut instantanément lancer des sorts, sans même avoir besoin d'incantations. Les incantations magiques n'ont seulement qu'une fonction complémentaire.

– Oh ? Lancer instantanément ? Le regard de Linley se fit interrogatif. Il se sentait comme si, tout à coup, l'étendu du monde de la magie était lentement en train de s'ouvrir devant ses yeux, même s'il était encore flou et indistinct. Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs était, cependant, en train de dissiper la partie mystérieuse de ce monde de magie.

Souriant, Doehring Cowart acquiesça :

– C'est ça. Pour lancer un sort, ton corps doit d'abord être capable de fournir suffisamment de force magique. Ton corps doit ensuite utiliser son énergie mentale pour contrôler cette force magique afin de rassembler suffisamment d'essence élémentaire permettant alors de former un sort !

– Essence élémentaire ? Linley était surpris. Papy Doehring, tu es en train de dire que pour lancer un sort, nous devons utiliser de l'essence élémentaire externe ?

– Haha. Bien sûr. Linley, pensais-tu qu'un puissant mage ne pouvait utiliser que la magie présente dans son corps ? Impossible ! Regarde juste les sorts interdits. La force magique présente dans le corps d'un mage de niveau Saint ne peut fournir qu'1% du total de la quantité nécessaire. Les autres 99% ne peuvent être fournis que par de l'essence élémentaire naturelle.

– Si je résume pour toi…La chose appelée « force magique » d'un mage, est en réalité juste de l'essence élémentaire pure qui a été hautement raffinée. La force magique peut être décrite comme un général tandis que les essences élémentaires naturelles, présentes autour de nous, sont ses soldats. Un mage fait appel à sa force magique puis use directement l'essence élémentaire naturelle pour former de merveilleux sorts. Compris ? Doehring Cowart sourit tout en regardant Linley.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

– Oh…J'ai compris. Linley sourit puis acquiesça. La force magique est comme Oncle Hillman tandis que l'essence élémentaire est comme notre groupe d'enfants. Oncle Hillman, tout seul, dirige notre groupe complet lors des entraînements, que ce soit pour attaquer ou s'engager dans une bataille.

Doehring Cowart sourit puis hocha la tête.

– C'est ça. C'est pourquoi la force magique d'un mage est très importante. S'il n'en a pas assez, il ne sera pas capable de lancer de sorts.

Linley acquiesça.

– Toutefois, comparée à la force magique, l'énergie mentale est encore plus importante ! Le vieux mage sourit tandis qu'il parlait.

– Maintenant, tu dois avoir compris que la chose appelée « énergie mentale » n'est autre que l'énergie spirituelle servant à contrôler la magie !

– Linley, une large quantité de force magique permet d'attirer d'énorme quantité d'essence élémentaire. Si une telle quantité d'essence n'est pas contrôlée par l'énergie spirituelle… que penses-tu que le résultat sera à la fin ? Doehring Cowart caressa sa barbe blanche tout en regardant silencieusement Linley.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

– Papy Doehring, dit Linley d'une voix lente tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Dans plusieurs livres, j'ai lu des choses sur les stratégies militaires. Dans ces livres, une des choses qu'ils disaient était que… pour vaincre un ennemi, la première chose à faire est de vaincre son roi. Par exemple, pour des bandits. Si tu tues leur chef, leur armée de bandits va naturellement tomber en miettes et s'éparpiller. Donc l'énergie spirituelle doit servir, de la même manière qu'un chef de bandit exerce son pouvoir sur ses subordonnés, à contrôler l'énergie. Sans énergie spirituelle pour contrôler une large quantité de force magique et d'essence élémentaire, le pouvoir deviendrait instable.

Doehring Cowart rigola.

– Haha, Linley tu es vraiment très intelligent.

– C'est ça. Une large quantité de force magique et d'essence élémentaire, quand elles sont contrôlées par l'énergie spirituelle, peut devenir un sort ! Parfois, afin d'exécuter un sort particulièrement puissant, la pression exercée sur l'énergie spirituelle est trop forte. C'est pourquoi, l'assistance d'incantation magique est nécessaire. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche sourit tout en parlant.

Linley eu soudain l'impression qu'un important principe de la magie était devenu beaucoup plus clair pour lui.

Tout en souriant à Linley, Doehring Cowart continua :

– Après, tout cela n'est seulement que la théorie. Le monde de la magie est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu peux imaginer ! La question est de savoir exactement comment une personne doit utiliser la force magique et l'essence élémentaire pour former de la « magie », ça c'est la vraie question !

– Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir de la force magique si tu ne sais pas exactement comment la canaliser en un sort magique ? Doehring Cowart laissa échapper un long soupir. Le monde de la magie est très compliqué. La recherche est vraiment difficile et surtout, très dangereuse. Mais, grâce aux… ou plutôt, à cause, des constantes guerres, d'innombrables mages sont continuellement engagés dans de nouvelles recherches de sorts.

– Dans la réalité, tous les empires recherchent de nouvelles manières d'utiliser la force magique et l'essence élémentaire pour produire de nouveaux sorts ! Mais la recherche magique est extrêmement dangereuse. Les sorts les plus destructeurs sont aussi les plus durs à rechercher. Cela explique les retours de flammes catastrophiques qui arrivent parfois aux chercheurs.

Doehring Cowart sourit tandis qu'il parlait :

– Dans la grande majorité des académies de magie, tu ne peux étudier des sorts que de niveau six maximum. Les sorts de niveau sept, huit, neuf et même de niveau Saint, sont tous considérés comme secrets. Seulement en rejoignant un royaume peux-tu avoir accès à ces types de sorts spéciaux.

Linley avait lu de nombreux livres et comprenait donc bien ce principe.

– Et, si tu n'as pas d'instructeur ? Peu importe la force magique tu possèdes ou à quel point ton énergie spirituelle est élevée, tu ne seras pas capable d'exécuter un seul sort ! Le profond secret de tous les sorts magiques repose dans la manière de contrôler la force magique et l'essence élémentaire afin de tisser un sort.

– Après d'innombrables années d'expérimentations, le système magique peut maintenant être considéré comme parfait. Caressant toujours sa barbe, Doehring Cowart s'esclaffa bruyamment. Linley, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans le futur, tu n'auras pas besoin de prêter allégeance à quiconque royaume ou seigneur, parce que… je peux moi-même t'apprendre les sorts de septième, huitième, neuvième et même de niveau Saint !

Linley prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer.

Il se sentait embarqué sur une nouvelle voie.

Sous la tutelle de papy Doehring, il n'aurait plus besoin de suivre la voie des guerriers. Il pourrait maintenant commencer l'aventure sur la voie plus mystérieuse et puissante qu'est la magie.

– Viens, commençons par tester la force de ton affinité élémentaire. Assieds-toi les jambes croisées, fermes tes yeux, et entre dans un état de méditation, dit gentiment Doehring Cowart.

– État de méditation ? Linley sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Comment son affinité allait-elle être classée ? Bonne, très bonne, médiocre, inexistante ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Essaie juste et regarde ce que tu peux sentir. Et si tu sens quoique ce soit, dis-le-moi immédiatement. L'homme aux cheveux blancs fit un sourire d'encouragement à Linley. Le garçon ferma immédiatement ses yeux et essayer de se forcer à se calmer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais seulement ce que je t'ai dit, dit Doehring Cowart d'une voix douce.

….

La méditation est un des principes de base pour tout les mages. C'est nécessaire et pour absorber l'essence élémentaire et la transformer en force magique ainsi que pour améliorer sa propre énergie spirituelle. La première fois que quelqu'un entre en état méditatif est aussi la fois la plus difficile et la plus dangereuse. Toutefois, évidemment, sous la tutelle d'un mage de niveau Saint, Linley ne trouva pas cela trop difficile.

Après une demi-heure d'instructions, Linley entra finalement en état méditatif pour la première fois.

Voyant Linley dans l'état requis, Doehring Cowart fit un petit sourire, puis agita sa main.

Immédiatement…

Une large quantité d'essence terrestre commença à tourner autour de Linley. Normalement, la grande majorité des endroits n'ont qu'une quantité d'essence terrestre ordinaire mais à ce moment, Doehring Cowart, utilisait sa puissante énergie spirituelle pour augmenter la densité de l'essence terrestre autour de Linley d'une centaine de fois.

 _– S'il n'est toujours pas capable de sentir l'essence élémentaire autour de lui sous ces conditions, alors, il n'y aura pas d'espoir pour lui_ , dit le vieil homme pour lui-même.

Même une personne ordinaire devrait normalement être capable de sentir quelque chose, étant donné l'importante quantité d'essence terrestre présente.

À ce moment, Linley, toujours en état méditatif, se sentait extrêmement heureux et excité. Il n'avait jamais réalisé… qu'autour de lui, il y avait autant de choses si merveilleuses. D'innombrables rayons de lumière de couleur marron étaient en train de flotter autour de lui avec une telle densité que c'en était choquant.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 1, Chapitre 23 – L'arrivée du printemps (Partie 2)**

– Linley, peux-tu sentir quelque chose ? La voix douce de Doehring Cowart se fit gentiment entendre à l'oreille de Linley.

– Papy Doehring, je peux les voir. Il y a tant de poussière lumineuse, d **'** une couleur terre. Tellement…vraiment trop. Elles sont agglomérées si densément, des milliers, non, des dizaines de milliers. Une centaine de poussières de lumière flotte rien qu'au-dessus de ma main. Linley se sentait extrêmement heureux.

Entendant ça, l'Archimage fut immédiatement ravi.

– Très bien. Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit, lentement. Ne pense à rien. Doucement… Doehring Cowart murmurait à Linley d'un ton presque hypnotisant, l'aidant à sortir de son état méditatif. Au même moment, il relâcha le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur l'essence terrestre. Immédiatement, la densité de l'essence terrestre retourna à son état normal.

Après être sorti de son état méditatif, Linley se sentit plein d'énergie. Il se sentait totalement différent de l'état dans lequel il était un peu plus tôt. Même après s'être complètement réveillé, Linley avait l'impression de pouvoir toujours ressentir de faibles oscillations des essences terrestres aux alentours. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas les sentir aussi bien que lorsqu'il était en train de méditer plus tôt.

– Papy Doehring, je peux encore sentir les mouvements de ces particules lumineuses de terre. Vraiment ! Même si ce n'est pas aussi perceptible qu'avant, je peux quand même les sentir. Linley se sentait extrêmement excité.

C'était son premier pas dans le monde de la magie. Il était impressionné.

– Que dis-tu ? Tu peux encore les sentir ? Doehring Cowart était très surpris étant donné que les essences terrestres des alentours étaient déjà retournées à la normale et que Linley n'était plus dans son état de méditation. S'il était encore capable de sentir les essences terrestres des alentours tout en étant éveillé… alors, son affinité pour l'essence terrestre…

– Papy Doehring, pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? Alors, quel est le niveau de mon affinité avec l'essence élémentaire de terre ? Demanda Linley nerveusement.

Il ne savait pas si ses résultats étaient bons ou mauvais.

– Bonne. Extrêmement bonne. Ton affinité pour l'essence élémentaire terrestre est très haute. Le visage de Doehring Cowart était fendu d'un grand sourire. En se basant sur ce que je sais, seulement peut-être une personne sur mille mages a une affinité pour la terre aussi importante que la tienne. Vraiment.

Linley sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement. Il était si excité qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

– Toutefois, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, l'affinité élémentaire n'est qu'une partie. Avoir de l'énergie spirituelle est encore plus important ! Après tout, avec suffisamment de temps, la force magique se renforcera naturellement. À l'opposé, il est extrêmement difficile d'améliorer son énergie spirituelle, annonça gravement le Grand Mage.

Linley prit une grande inspiration puis hocha la tête.

– Maintenant, il est temps pour le second test. Le test de ton énergie spirituelle. Doehring Cowart regarda Linley avec attention.

Linley savait aussi que ce second test était le plus important.

– Papy Doehring, que dois-je faire ? Linley fixa le vieux mage aux cheveux blancs, tout en se préparant mentalement.

– Rien du tout, pouffa Doehring Cowart.

– Euh… Linley fut surpris.

– Je suis l'esprit de l'Anneau Panlong tandis que tu es le maître de l'anneau. Je suis tout à fait capable de sentir la force de ton esprit par moi-même sans rien faire ! Il n'y a pas besoin de la tester. Je peux déjà te dire la réponse, sourit Doehring Cowart.

– Je… Comment est mon énergie spirituelle ? Linley retient son souffle.

La force ou la faiblesse de l'énergie spirituelle d'une personne déterminait aussi sa destinée.

– Ton énergie spirituelle est dix fois plus forte que celle d'une personne moyenne de ton âge, sourit Doehring Cowart tandis qu'il parlait.

Linley sentit une pointe d'excitation dans son cœur. Dix fois !

Ce n'était pas un petit chiffre.

Toutefois, l'Archimage ajouta :

– De manière générale, seulement une personne sur dix mille devient mage, principalement à cause du haut critère demandé en énergie spirituelle. Le minimum absolu requis pour un mage est d'avoir cinq fois plus d'énergie spirituelle qu'une personne moyenne du même âge. Le fait d'en avoir dix fois plus te place dans la moyenne si on parle des mages.

L'excitation de Linley fut immédiatement refroidit.

– Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était ton tuteur, tu pourrais devenir au mieux un mage du cinquième ou sixième rang. Cependant… comme la personne qui va t'enseigner est moi-même, la situation est différente. Doehring Cowart caressa sa barbe, content de lui. Il avait une lueur de confiance dans ses yeux.

Linley comprit tout à coup la majeure différence.

En effet. Doehring Cowart est un Archimage de niveau Saint !

– Tant que tu travailles dur, Linley, je suis tout à fait sûr que tu pourras atteindre le huitième rang. De là à savoir si oui ou non tu seras capable de devenir un mage du neuvième ou même de niveau Saint ? Cela dépendra de ta propre compréhension et de tes expériences, dit sérieusement le Grand Mage. Toutefois, si tu ne travailles pas durement, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses même pas atteindre le sixième rang. À ce moment-là, tu n'auras personne à blâmer hormis toi-même.

Un bon professeur de magie n'est qu'une partie de l'équation.

La partie la plus importante est liée à la quantité d'efforts fournis par la personne.

– Papy Doehring, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te décevrais pas, ni même mon père ou le clan. Je vous rendrais tous fier ! À ce moment, l'esprit de Linley était en train de visualiser la tablette du hall ancestral avec tous les noms glorieux du clan gravés sur son dos.

Rétablir la gloire passée du clan Baruch !

La poitrine de Linley était prête à exploser !

– Parfait. À partir de demain, nous commencerons les exercices. Doehring Cowart regarda Linley, les yeux brillant. De nouveau, son corps émettait l'aura de confiance et de fierté que tous Archimages de niveau Saint possèdent !

…

À partir du jour suivant, la vie de Linley commença à devenir très remplie.

Il ne pouvait révéler l'existence de Doehring Cowart à son père. Tous les matins et soirs, il continuait de participer aux entraînements physiques. Plus tard dans la matinée, il avait ses leçons avec son père sur la politique, la religion, les rites religieux, la guerre, la géographie, l'art… toute sorte de sujets.

Seulement pendant l'après-midi, qui auparavant était son temps de repos, Linley avait le temps de courir jusqu'au Mont Wushan, à l'est de la ville, pour apprendre la base de la magie à l'abri des regards curieux. Il étudiait avec persévérance sous la tutelle de Doehring Cowart.

Ajouté à cela, tous les jours, après dîner, Linley passait une grande partie de son temps en méditation.

Tous les jours, Linley ne dormait environ que six heures. Tout le reste de son temps était utilisé soit pour l'entraînement physique, soit pour les leçons de culture générale, soit pour l'apprentissage de la magie, soit encore pour méditer. Six heures de sommeil par jour n'était tout simplement pas assez. En réalité, entrer en état méditatif était extrêmement dur pour le corps, bien plus fatiguant que de simplement dormir. Tous les jours, Linley s'endormait instantanément et dormait très profondément pendant ses six heures de repos.

Surchargé, son emploi du temps était complètement surchargé.

Les jours passant comme ceci, jour après jour, les améliorations de Linley étaient évidentes au point qu'on ne pouvait plus parler d'amélioration mais plutôt de transformation !

Comme il travaillait dur dans son apprentissage…

Il vécut, pour la première fois, la joie d'absorber de l'essence élémentaire dans son corps ainsi que la transformation de cette essence en force magique.

Il vécut, pour la première fois, le fait d'entrer si profondément dans l'état méditatif qu'il en devint quasiment inconscient.

Et il vécut, pour la première fois, l'excitation d'utiliser la magie de la terre, et cela, même si ce n'était rien d'autre que pour générer de petites piques de terre de seulement vingt centimètres de haut.

…

Entraînement intense, jours après jours…

Les efforts de Linley et ses améliorations causèrent même à Doehring Cowart, du haut de ses cinq milles ans et de son statut d'Archimage de niveau Saint de l'empire Pouant, des soupirs d'émerveillement.

Du fait des exercices physiques quotidien qu'il effectuait, le corps de Linley était en train de devenir de plus en plus robuste. Parce qu'il méditait souvent et qu'il absorbait de l'essence terrestre, Linley devint plus calme et plus tranquille. La transformation de son fils causa à Hogg et Hillman beaucoup de joie et d'admiration.

….

L'été s'acheva, puis l'automne arriva. En un clin d'œil, c'était déjà l'automne.

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant le test de recrutement pour les mages.

Dans le hall ancestral du clan Baruch.

– Pfiou. Fini de tout nettoyer. C'est l'heure de mon entraînement de magie. Hier, j'ai réussi pour la première fois à utiliser avec succès la technique de « Secousse terrestre ». C'était merveilleux. À ce moment, Linley se sentait de très bonne humeur. Il sortit en vitesse du hall puis referma la porte.

Les pas de Linley étaient fermes et rapides sur les pavés du passage mais faisaient très peu de bruit.

C'était une capacité que possédait globalement tous les mages de type terre. Parce que leurs pouvoirs provenaient de la terre elle-même, ils pouvaient quasiment masquer tous les sons de leurs pas.

– Eh ? Linley s'arrêta.

Ses oreilles frémirent tandis qu'il se tourna avant d'observer un bâtiment à quelque distance de lui.

– _Je viens d'entendre quelque chose ?_ Il marcha immédiatement sans bruits dans la direction du son. Ses pas étaient quasiment silencieux. Quand il marchait normalement, il pouvait masquer le son de ses pas. Mais maintenant qu'il essayait intentionnellement de les cacher, ils faisaient encore moins de bruit.

Il se rapprocha, pas à pas.

Lorsque Linley atteignit la porte du bâtiment et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur…

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Les yeux de Linley s'agrandirent.

Il vit une longue souris noire qui mâchait une pierre de gravats. Puis, le temps d'un clin d'œil, la souris noir réapparu dix mètres plus loin, et commença à grignoter un morceau de tuile bleu. La fourrure de la souris noire paraissait très douce. Ses yeux étaient francs et ses pattes étaient couvertes de fourrures. En d'autres mots, elle paraissait super mignonne.

Elle sautait même sur ses deux pattes arrière pour s'amuser.

– _Quelle souris adorable. Et extrêmement rapide en plus !_ S'exclama silencieusement Linley, caché par la porte.

La plupart des souris n'avaient pas cette taille et la plupart d'entre elles étaient de répugnantes créatures, mais cette souris en particulier semblait particulièrement adorable. Ses yeux étaient plein de vie, avec une certaine lueur d'intelligence. Et plus important… elle était extrêmement rapide.

– _Une telle vitesse…je parie que même Oncle Hillman, un guerrier du sixième rang, ne pourrait pas l'attraper. Comment peut-elle être si rapide ?_ Linley était bouche bée devant la vitesse de cette souris qui pouvait se déplacer d'une dizaine de mètre d'un claquement de doigts.

Doehring Cowart sortit de l'intérieur de l'anneau Panlong. Il se tient à côté de Linley et regarda la souris avec surprise.

– Une créature magique, une Souris Fantôme ? Et, à la vue de sa taille, un bébé Souris Fantôme.

– Une créature magique ? Une Souris Fantôme ? Elle est tellement grosse ! Comment ça peut être un bébé ? Linley regarda Doehring Cowart avec surprise.

Hormis le Taureau d'Acier Vampirique, le Griffon, le Vélocidragon et le Dragon Noir, c'était la première fois que Linley voyait une autre créature magique. Cette adorable souris noire était en réalité une créature magique ? Une créature magique, avec des capacités magiques ?

 **Fin du premier livre.**


	24. Livre 2: Croissance, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 1 – La créature magique, Souris Fantôme**

– Une « Souris Fantôme » ? Papy Doehring, c'est quoi ses capacités spéciales ? Et elle est de quel rang parmi les créatures magiques ? Linley et Doehring Cowart communiquaient mentalement. Linley attendait sa réponse avec excitation.

L'Archimage sourit. Il fit semblant d'hésiter durant quelques secondes, puis dit lentement,

– La créature magique « Souris Fantôme » ne peut pas être facilement classée en un rang précis. Et cela parce qu'elle représente une race entière de souris. Parmi les créatures de type rongeur, il y a deux types principaux : les Rats Mangeroches et les Souris Fantômes. Et les deux sont omnivores. Ils peuvent manger n'importe quoi, que ce soit des pierres, des os ou même de la viande.

Linley acquiesça mentalement.

Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait en effet vu la souris croquer dans une pierre.

– Les créatures magiques sont divisées en neuf rangs. Les créatures magiques du premier rang sont les plus faibles. Et bien sûr, au-delà du rang neuf, certaines créatures magiques atteignent même le niveau Saint ! Doehring Cowart fit un sourire à Linley.

– Linley, les créatures les plus faibles parmi la race des Rats Mangeroche sont les Rats Gris. Globalement, tous les rats entre le premier et le troisième rang sont de couleur grise plus ou moins foncée. Ensuite, une fois passé au rang quatre, ces rats verront leur fourrure devenir argenté. Et au-delà du rang sept, leur fourrure devient couleur or ! Un Rat Mangeroche de couleur or sera donc une créature magique au moins de rang sept et au plus de rang huit.

– Linley, la race des Rats Mangeroches est une race terrifiante, bien plus que celle des Souris Fantômes, et cela à cause de leur nombre et de leurs dents extrêmement pointues. Quand un large nombre de rats de cette espèce apparaît, même une armée d'une centaine de milliers de personnes ne peut espérer pouvoir les repousser. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche soupira en parlant.

Doehring Cowart se rappelait d'une catastrophe dont il avait été témoin, de nombreuses années auparavant.

– Les Rats Mangeroches ne sont pourtant pas aussi rapide que les Souris Fantômes, mais, en contrepartie, leur corps est plus résistant et plus solide que de l'acier. Plus ils sont de rang élevé, plus leur corps devient résistant et plus leurs dents s'affûtent. Ils sont assez petits, ce qui fait qu'on les sous-estime souvent et pourtant, en nombre important, ils sont absolument inarrétables.

– Pour te donner une idée : les armes utilisées par la plupart des armées ne sont même pas capables de tuer un Rat Mangeroche, mais le contraire est souvent vrai ! Le vieux mage laissa échapper un second soupir.

Dans l'imagination de Linley se dessina l'image d'une horde sans fin de rats qui descendaient du monde sauvage et attaquaient une armée d'hommes. Imaginant la horde dévorant l'armée complète, le cœur de Linley se serra.

Absolument terrifiant.

– Parmi les deux races de rongeurs, les Rats Mangeroches ont une défense extrêmement résistante, des dents aiguisées et une multitude d'individus. Mais, qu'en est-il des Souris Fantôme ? Il y a aussi un très grand nombre de Souris Fantôme mais leur nombre est bien inférieur à celui de leurs confrères. Doehring Cowart ressemblait à une encyclopédie, tellement son savoir était vaste.

– Et les Souris Fantômes ? À quel point sont-elles puissantes ? Demanda Linley.

Venant de découvrir un représentant de cette espèce, il voulait naturellement connaître tout le potentiel d'un tel rongeur.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, les plus faibles créatures parmi les Rats Mangeroches sont au premier rang. Toutefois, les Souris Fantômes sont différentes ! Les plus faibles des Souris Fantômes sont au moins de troisième rang, et ont une fourrure noire. Quand leur corps entier devient bleu, c'est le signe qu'elles ont atteint le rang cinq. Et quand leur fourrure devient violette cela veut alors dire que ce sont des Souris Fantôme ayant atteint le rang sept. Le maximum pour ce type de créature étant le rang huit. Les mots de Doehring Cowart étaient clairs et précis.

Linley acquiesça intérieurement.

En termes de potentiel, les Souris Fantômes n'étaient en rien inférieures aux Rats Mangeroches.

– Papy Doehring, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, une Souris Fantôme du troisième ou quatrième rang a une fourrure noire foncée. Seulement au-delà du cinquième rang leur fourrure devient bleue. Donc tu es en train de dire que ce petit bout de machin ici est une créature magique du troisième ou quatrième rang ? Poursuivit Linley avec encore plus de questions.

– Cette Souris Fantôme noire n'est pas normale.

Doehring Cowart fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il parlait :

– Les Rats Mangeroches sont réputés pour leur résistance et leurs dents pointues, tandis que les Souris Fantômes sont quant à elles réputées pour leur vitesse et leurs dents pointues (bizarre ici dans la trad anglaise, il dit la même chose…dents pointues x2) ! Sa vitesse est donc un très bon moyen de déterminer la force de n'importe quelle Souris Fantôme.

– Elle se déplace vraiment très rapidement. Une dizaine de mètres en un clin d'œil. N'est-ce pas normal, vu que c'est une Souris Fantôme ? Linley se rappelait clairement de la vitesse dont il avait été témoin plus tôt.

Doehring Cowart hocha la tête.

– Les Souris Fantôme sont effectivement très rapides mais pour que, déjà enfant, cette souris mâle ait quasiment la même vitesse qu'une souris adulte, elle est définitivement anormale. Une trace de sourire apparu sur le visage du vieux mage.

– Anormale ? Linley regarda l'Archimage.

Doehring Cowart continua son explication.

– Oui. Pour qu'un enfant de cette race ait déjà atteint la vitesse d'une Souris Fantôme adulte du quatrième rang cela veut dire que quand elle grandira, elle aura très probablement la possibilité de devenir une Souris Fantôme violette du septième rang. Je suspecte… que ce soit l'enfant d'une Souris Fantôme violette.

– L'enfant d'une Souris Fantôme violette ? Demanda Linley. Mais sa fourrure est noire.

Doehring Cowart gloussa :

– Linley, les Souris Fantôme violettes ou bleues, sont toutes, à la naissance, pourvues d'une fourrure noire. Seulement une fois que leur force augmente, leur couleur de fourrure change ! La couleur de leur fourrure est une preuve de leur force !

Linley comprit soudain.

– Donc c'est pour ça !

– Papy Doehring, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, cette Souris Fantôme est extrêmement rapide. Elle est même légèrement plus rapide que Oncle Hillman je pense, et tu me dis qu'elle est comparable à une Souris Fantôme du quatrième rang. Une créature magique du quatrième rang plus rapide qu'un guerrier du sixième rang…. Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné.

Doehring Cowart s'esclaffa :

– Linley, si elles n'étaient pas aussi rapides, pourquoi les appellerait-on des Souris Fantômes ?

À rang égal, une Souris Fantôme, lorsqu'elle courait, était bien, bien plus rapide qu'un guerrier humain.

– Une Souris Fantôme est une perle rare si on parle des créatures magiques, surtout une Souris Fantôme violette du septième rang. De nombreux mages aimeraient avoir une telle souris, mais elles sont tout simplement trop rapides pour se faire attraper et apprivoiser. C'est bien plus facile d'attraper et de soumettre un enfant, mais c'est extrêmement rare d'être capable d'en trouver un qui soit seul dans la nature. Doehring Cowart qui regardait Linley, sourit.

Linley imaginait bien la difficulté au vu de la vitesse de cet enfant.

Une Souris Fantôme violette était une créature magique du septième rang, ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle était au même niveau de puissance qu'un Vélocidragon.

– Linley, un mâle Souris Fantôme violet est considéré comme un roi parmi les rats et peut commander de larges hordes de souris de même type que lui. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas aussi nombreuses que les Rats Mangeroches, elles sont quand même un bon nombre. Un enfant est donc précieux et est habituellement protégé par de nombreuses Souris Fantômes adultes.

Doehring Cowart jeta un coup d'œil à la Souris Fantôme qui était toujours en train de mâchouiller des morceaux de pierre.

– Pour être aussi puissante à son âge, il y a huit ou neuf chances sur dix que ce soit l'enfant d'une Souris Fantôme violette. Je me demande vraiment comment elle est arrivée dans le manoir de ton clan sans qu'elle ne soit protégée par qui que ce soit, dit l'Archimage d'un air impressionné.

Linley était aussi d'accord.

– Linley. Doehring Cowart regarda soudain Linley avec un regard étrange dans ses yeux. Dans sa voix se trouvait un brin de joie.

– Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle cet enfant est ici…tu pourrais essayer de l'apprivoiser pour en faire ton compagnon, non ? Les Souris Fantômes grandissent très vite, surtout les violettes. D'ici une dizaine d'année, elle aura atteint sa taille adulte. À ce moment-là, tu auras alors un compagnon du septième ou même du huitième rang à tes côtés.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Linley accéléra.

Apprivoiser une créature magique du septième ou huitième rang était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Mais l'apprivoiser quand elle était encore enfant était beaucoup plus simple.

De plus, toutes les créatures magiques n'étaient pas les mêmes. Certaines grandissaient très vite alors que d'autres avaient une croissance plus lente. Parmi les créatures magiques de type dragon, certains pouvaient, par exemple, prendre jusqu'à mille ans pour atteindre l'âge adulte. La plupart des humains n'avaient tout simplement pas la capacité d'attendre aussi longtemps. Les Souris Fantômes quant à elles, faisaient partie des espèces grandissant relativement vite.

Le fait de tomber sur une Souris Fantôme violette enfant était tout simplement une occasion inespérée.

Après tout, plus les créatures magiques sont puissantes, plus elles attachent de l'importance à leurs enfants. Bien que le comment du pourquoi cette jeune Souris Fantôme s'était retrouvé dans le manoir n'était pas très clair, c'était un fait indiscutable qu'elle était bien là, seule.

– Linley, posséder une Souris Fantôme violette revient au même que posséder une armée de Souris Fantôme ! Doehring Cowart sourit à Linley. C'est pourquoi elles sont si précieuses bien plus que beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques du septième ou huitième rang.

Doehring Cowart continuait d'essayer de donner envie à Linley.

Comment le jeune Linley, du haut de ses sept ou huit ans, pouvait résister à une telle tentation ?

– Papy Doehring, comment puis-je apprivoiser ce bébé souris ? Linley regarda, tout excité, son tuteur en magie.

Doehring Cowart se sentit très content.

– _Si Linley peut apprivoiser cette Souris Fantôme, dans le futur, je me sentirais plus rassuré_. Il savait très bien qu'en tant qu'esprit, il n'avait plus du tout de force magique à sa disposition. Un Archimage de niveau Saint sans force magique n'avait guère de capacités de combat.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de protéger Linley.

Après cette demi-année au côté de Linley, il en était venu à le considérer comme son propre petit-fils. Naturellement, il voulait trouver des moyens pour l'aider à améliorer sa force.

– Linley, tu dois être calme.

Doehring Cowart dit avec gravité :

– Même si ce n'est qu'un enfant, sa vitesse est déjà comparable à celle d'un adulte de niveau quatre. Même ton Oncle Hillman ne serait pas capable de l'attraper. Tu n'as tout simplement pas la capacité de la soumettre par la force et tu n'es pas non plus capable d'utiliser la technique de lien d'âme.

Linley était bouche bée.

Son esprit qui était jusque-là en surchauffe, se calma soudain. Rigolant amèrement, il dit :

– Je me souviens maintenant. Pour pouvoir apprivoiser une créature magique, le premier moyen est de la soumettre par le combat et le second moyen est d'utiliser un lien d'âme, ce qui ne peut être utilisé que par des mages de niveau sept minimum.

Linley ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

Malheureusement, il était trop faible. Même s'il avait eu la chance d'avoir croisé un bébé Souris Fantôme violet, il n'avait tout simplement pas les capacités nécessaires pour en faire son compagnon.


	25. L2, Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 2 – Une méthode maladroite (Partie 1)**

– Linley, ne te décourage pas. Je voulais seulement dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi de la forcer à se soumettre. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était impossible de l'apprivoiser, se moqua gentiment Doehring Cowart.

– Si c'était une Souris Fantôme adulte, je ne pourrais probablement pas t'aider, mais… ce n'est qu'un bébé Souris Fantôme. En tant qu'Archimage de niveau Saint, j'ai quelques méthodes qui peuvent être efficaces pour apprivoiser un bébé Souris Fantôme. Et en plus, il n'y a pas besoin d'une formation magique de lien d'âme.

L'esprit jusque-là calme de Linley s'emballa de nouveau, et il regarda le vieil homme avec des yeux brillants.

– Papy Doehring, vite, dis-moi quel est ton plan ? Demanda mentalement, Linley, tout excité.

Doehring Cowart répondit avec un sourire d'auto-satisfaction :

– C'est simple. La technique de « lien d'âme » utilisé par la formation magique habituelle créée une relation de maître et serviteur. Et naturellement, si quelqu'un arrive à soumettre une créature magique, il devient qualifié pour en devenir son maître. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous d'initier un lien de maître et serviteur, donc nous devons l'accepter, et … initier un lien d'égal à égal avec la Souris Fantôme.

– Un lien d'égal à égal ? Demanda Linley d'un ton curieux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

– C'est normal que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler. Même cinq mille ans auparavant, à l'époque où je vivais, très peu de personnes avaient connaissance de ce lien d'égal à égal. Les yeux du vieillard se plissèrent alors qu'il souriait. Un lien d'égal à égal signifie que toi et la créature magique, vous partagerez le même statut au sein de votre relation, aucun de vous n'étant le maître ou le serviteur. En fait, un lien d'égal à égal va créer une relation plus intime avec ta créature magique, et elle va du coup t'aider avec bien plus de volonté, créant entre vous une meilleure symbiose.

Linley comprit maintenant.

– Oh ? Papy Doehring, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, il semblerait qu'il y ait beaucoup d'avantages avec ce lien d'égal à égal. Pourquoi la plupart des personnes ne l'utilisent pas ? Demanda Linley.

Doehring Cowart s'esclaffa :

– Parce que ce lien d'égal à égal n'est pas initié par les hommes. Il est plutôt initié par les créatures magiques.

– Initié par les créatures magiques ?! Linley était stupéfait.

Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucun besoin d'installer une formation magique de lien d'âme. Ce lien était initié par la créature magique elle-même. Doehring Cowart continua :

– Chaque créature magique, à sa naissance, possède la capacité d'initier un lien d'égal à égal, mais durant toute sa vie, une créature magique ne peut créer ce lien qu'une seule fois. Ce n'est pas comme une relation de lien d'âme entre un maître et un serviteur, où lorsque le maître supprime la relation entre les deux, quelqu'un d'autre peut utiliser une nouvelle technique de lien d'âme pour apprivoiser la créature encore une fois.

Linley acquiesça.

– Mais c'est extrêmement difficile de convaincre une créature magique d'initier volontairement un lien d'égal à égal, continua plus sérieusement Doehring Cowart.

– Tu dois convaincre la créature magique que tu es comme un membre de sa famille, et la faire se décider à ne plus vouloir se séparer de toi. Seulement à ce moment, sera-t-elle d'accord pour initier un lien d'égal à égal avec toi.

Linley hocha la tête.

– Les créatures magiques adultes possèdent une intelligence très élevée, donc si tu veux la convaincre que tu fais partie de sa famille, c'est quasiment impossible, soupira le vieil homme.

– Mais c'est différent pour les jeunes. C'est comme les bébés humains, qui ne sont pas très intelligents, et peuvent donc être facilement amenés à t'aimer simplement, disons, en leur donnant un peu de nourriture qui leur fasse plaisir. L'intelligence des bébés créatures magiques est encore plus faible. Du moment que tu les nourris souvent, ils t'aimeront. Ensuite, passe un peu de temps à jouer avec lui. Et rapidement, cette créature magique bébé t'adorera. C'est particulièrement vrai pour une créature magique qui a été séparé de sa communauté. Ceux-là sont encore plus simples à apprivoiser.

En entendant les mots de Doehring Cowart, Linley sentit comme un lourd poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

– En fait, il s'agit juste de faire comme si on cajolait un enfant, gloussa Linley.

Il avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, il accompagnait son petit frère, Wharton, jouant avec lui, et le cajolant. Linley était passé maître dans cet art.

– Linley, ne soit pas trop confiant. Si tu veux réussir à te faire apprécier d'une jeune créature magique, tu dois faire attention à plein de détails. Si tu n'es pas suffisamment attentif, cette petite Souris Fantôme pourrait bien te mordre, lui rappela Doehring Cowart.

– Me mordre ?

Linley regarda la Souris Fantôme au loin. Le son de son masticage de roches pouvait s'entendre de loin. La Souris Fantôme mâchait cela aussi facilement que Linley mâchait du pain. Linley ne doutait absolument pas du tranchant des dents de cette petite souris.

– Je dois faire quoi, alors ? Linley perdit immédiatement toute confiance en lui.

– Du calme. Si tu suis ma méthode, tu n'auras aucun soucis. Si tu suis l' « idée maladroite » que j'ai, tout ce dont tu auras besoin, ce sera du temps et de la patience. Ne t'excite pas, et soit patient. Doehring Cowart commença doucement à lui expliquer son « idée maladroite ».

– Linley, une Souris Fantôme est omnivore, elle mange de tout. Des os, des pierres, de la viande. Mais sa nourriture préférée reste la viande, et plus particulièrement, la viande rôtie. Je sais ça grâce à l'expérience des anciens.

– Du coup, va sur le Mont Wushan tuer quelques bêtes, puis place la viande rôtie loin de lui, sur le sol. Rappelle-toi, n'essaye pas de t'approcher. À chaque fois qu'il viendra manger, attends que ce soit lui qui approche, ricana le vieillard.

– Si tu essayes de l'approcher, cela l'incitera peut-être à t'attaquer par peur ! Mais s'il s'approche de toi, alors, il n'y aura aucun danger.

– Cette méthode n'est peut-être pas parfaite, mais au moins, elle est sûre, dit Doehring Cowart avec un sourire.

Linley comprit.

Cette méthode était effectivement un peu maladroite, mais aussi très simple et directe.

– Papy Doehring, est-ce que cette Souris Fantôme ne va pas s'en aller ? Linley s'inquiétait que la souris disparaisse durant le moment où il serait parti chasser. Il n'y aurait alors plus rien qu'il ne puisse faire.

– Qui peut le dire ? Tout en revient à ta chance. Mais je pense que si tu te dépêches, elle n'ira nulle part, le rassura Doehring Cowart.

– D'accord, je vais aller tuer quelques bêtes sauvages. Linley hocha la tête puis partit en courant vers le Mont Wushan. Ses foulées étaient impressionnantes, mais étonnamment, elles ne faisaient aucun bruit. C'était la preuve de ses capacités en tant que mage terrestre.

Après avoir dépassé la porte du fond du manoir, Linley commença à courir à un rythme normal, et ses pas commencèrent à se faire entendre de nouveau.

– Jeune maître Linley, vous allez encore jouer dans les montagnes ? Oncle Hiri, un balai à la main, balayait le sol. Il vit Linley et lui sourit.

– Ouaip, acquiesça Linley en accélérant.

Durant les six mois qui avaient précédé, Linley allait quasiment chaque après-midi sur le Mont Wushan pour s'entraîner à la magie. Personne d'autre ne savait qu'il s'entraînait à la magie, bien entendu. Mais tout le monde savait que, les après-midi, Linley aimait passer son temps libre à jouer dans les montagnes.

….

L'automne. La plupart des arbres du Mont Wushan avaient perdu leurs feuilles, mais il restait un certain nombre de conifères, ainsi que quelques érables couverts de leurs feuilles rouge carmin.

Une ombre, agile et vigoureuse, pouvait être aperçu, en train de traverser les forêts montagneuses. Linley courait silencieusement mais toujours agilement et rapidement. Après avoir absorbé de l'essence terrestre pendant six mois, Linley ne possédait pas seulement de la force magique mais sa force physique en elle-même avait augmenté aussi.

À ce moment, le corps de Linley pouvait être comparé à celui des enfants de 15-16 ans du village, et il possédait la force d'un guerrier du premier rang.

Il y avait de nombreux écureuils et lièvres sur le Mont Wushan mais très peu de bêtes sauvages. C'était la raison pour laquelle la plupart des adultes ne s'inquiétaient pas trop lorsque leurs enfants allaient jouer dans la montagne. Après tout, le Mont Wushan n'était qu'une assez petite montagne, avec très peu d'animaux, et encore moins de créatures magiques.

Les pas de Linley se stoppèrent net, en voyant à quelques dizaines de mètres, un lapin couleur sable ruminer de l'herbe.

Même un lapin sauvage très prudent n'était pas le moins du monde capable de détecter Linley.

– _Les lapins sauvages ont un temps de réaction très rapide, et courent très rapidement. Il vaut mieux que j'utilise la magie._ Linley commença tout de suite à chanter les mots d'une incantation magique.

Linley sentit qu'au centre de sa poitrine, une bouffée de force magique de terre commençait à vibrer. La plupart des guerriers conservent leur Dou Qi approximativement 10 centimètres sous le nombril, mais les mages emmagasinent leur force magique directement au milieu de leur poitrine, au centre de leurs pectoraux. Et l'énergie spirituelle était, bien sûr, stockée dans leur tête.

Qu'une incantation magique soit marmonnée ou criée ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence. La seule chose qui comptait était que l'énergie magique soit bien guidée par l'énergie spirituelle.

En quelques secondes, Linley finit son incantation, et ses yeux brillèrent en regardant le lièvre.

Magie de Terre, du premier rang : Pic de Terre !

*Poof !*

Un pic de terre acéré jaillit juste en dessous du lapin sauvage, perçant directement sa poitrine. Un sang écarlate coula, teintant sa douce fourrure. Choqué par l'attaque, le lièvre commença immédiatement à s'agiter, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est à perdre son sang encore plus vite.


	26. L2, Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 3 – Une méthode maladroite (Partie 2)**

Linley courut immédiatement vers le lapin, et l'attrapa à la gorge d'une main. *CRAC !* Le lapin, qui agonisait, eut encore deux spasmes, puis s'immobilisa.

– _Je suis à la fois un guerrier et un mage du premier rang, et pourtant en terme de puissance d'attaque, ma magie est bien plus forte._ Ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Linley en récupérant le lapin sauvage.

Les mages sont en effet divisés en neuf rangs, et devenir un mage du premier rang est relativement simple. Mais après, cela devient de plus en plus dur, et le temps nécessaire pour atteindre le rang suivant augmente exponentiellement. Par exemple, de nombreux mages du septième ou huitième rang peuvent passer des centaines d'années à s'entraîner sans pour autant être capable d'atteindre le rang suivant.

Toutefois, pour atteindre le premier rang, six mois sont suffisants pour quelqu'un de talentueux. Même une personne sans trop de talent, du moment qu'elle possède les conditions nécessaires pour devenir mage, deux à trois ans lui sont suffisants.

Une fois le lapin enfourné dans son sac, Linley redescendit de la montagne en courant.

– _Linley, pourquoi tu ne le cuis pas ? C'est sûr que la Souris Fantôme va manger la viande crue, mais elle préférera quand même la viande cuite_ , résonna la voix de Doehring Cowart dans la tête de Linley.

– _Papy Doehring, je parie que tu n'as jamais eu à cajoler d'enfant avant_ , répondit d'un ton moqueur Linley, tout en continuant de courir.

Le vieillard était surpris. Il n'avait jamais eu de petits-enfants, et pourquoi un illustre Archimage de niveau Saint tel que lui irait cajoler d'autres enfants ?

– _Euh, non, jamais_ , fût forcé d'admettre Doehring Cowart.

Linley dit alors, confiant :

– J _'ai souvent dû m'occuper du petit Wharton. Si tu veux donner quelque chose à un enfant, tu ne peux pas lui donner tout de suite quelque chose de trop bien, dès le début. Sinon, après, il va s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire à chaque fois, voire plus. C'est l'astuce pour les enfants ! Pour l'instant, la Souris Fantôme mâche des pierres. Si je lui donne de la viande crue pour sept ou huit jours, et qu'après, je lui donne de la viande cuite, alors là, cela lui fera vraiment plaisir_.

Le vieux sage comprit immédiatement.

En vieillissant, on devient évidemment plus sage, alors comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre cette logique ? C'était exactement la même méthode qu'il utilisait pour gérer ses serviteurs et subordonnés dans le temps. Le principe était simple : donner trop, trop tôt, rendait alors compliqué de satisfaire leurs envies par la suite.

– _J'ai lu ça aussi dans un livre pour élever des singes. Il disait « Annoncer trois le matin et puis augmenter à quatre l'après-midi » est bien plus efficace qu' « Annoncer quatre le matin, puis réduire à trois l'après-midi »_ , sourit Linley.

Doehring Cowart sentit soudain que bien que Linley n'ait que huit ans, sa maturité n'était en rien inférieure à celle de nombreux jeunes adultes.

– _Il semblerait que l'éducation des membres de clan Baruch soit assez efficace, après tout_ , apprécia en silence le vieillard. Malheureusement, une bonne éducation nécessite souvent un niveau d'argent et de ressources que n'ont pas la plupart des roturiers. C'est pourquoi, la majorité des roturiers ne satisfont pas soit les conditions d'entrée soit les conditions financières aux bonnes académies de mage ou de guerrier.

….

Personne au village ne trouvait étrange que Linley rentre en courant chez lui avec un lapin sauvage à la main. En fait, depuis que Linley avait appris le sort de « Pic de Terre », il ramenait souvent des lièvres à la maison.

– Le jeune maître Linley est tellement formidable. Il a attrapé encore un autre lièvre sauvage, sourirent les villageois en le voyant passer.

Linley sourit aussi en retour par politesse en les croisant.

– _Je me demande si la Souris Fantôme va manger quelque chose qui lui aura été donné par un étranger_.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Linley entra dans le manoir familial et se dirigea directement vers l'arrière-cour. Un pas après l'autre, il s'approchait doucement et discrètement de là où la Souris Fantôme était apparue. Rapidement, Linley fut de nouveau à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté avant de partir chasser sur le mont Wushan.

– Où est la Souris Fantôme ? Linley regarda l'ancien bâtiment, mais mis à part des décombres et des feuilles mortes, il ne vit rien d'autre.

Quelques pierres montraient des signes de mâchouillage, mais même en ayant cherché dans tout le bâtiment, il ne put voir l'ombre de la queue d'une Souris Fantôme. Linley baissa les bras, vaincu. Il était revenu trop tard…

– _Papy Doehring, la Souris Fantôme n'est plus là. C'était i peine une heure. Elle est déjà partie ?_

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de l'anneau Panlong et se transforma en un vieillard à robe blanche, Doehring Cowart.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils de confusion.

– _Ça ne devrait pas être le cas, c'était il y a juste une heure. Elle serait vraiment déjà partie ?_

Soudain !

– Crunch, crunch. Ce son familier de mâchoires travaillant à plein régime put se faire entendre de nouveau. Les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent, et il se tourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit : une ancienne petite cour voisine. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée de cette cour, il découvrit enfin la Souris Fantôme noire qui mangeait des pierres dans un coin. Elle ressemblait presque à un artiste, sculptant avec ses dents chaque pierre en de surprenantes et étranges formes.

Linley se tenait à l'entrée.

*Tap !* Linley laissa exprès son pied taper contre l'un des murs de la cour pour faire du bruit.

– Scouic !

La Souris Fantôme noire bougea immédiatement et en un clin d'œil ré-apparu à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Ses deux petits yeux innocents se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, et elle vit tout de suite Linley. Elle devint instantanément sur le qui-vive. Elle était prête à s'enfuir au moindre geste dangereux de Linley.

– Tiens, c'est pour toi, c'est à manger.

Linley sourit à la Souris Fantôme, puis posa le lièvre sur le sol. Peut-être que la Souris Fantôme ne pouvait pas comprendre le langage humain, mais Linley savait qu'une créature magique intelligente serait capable de comprendre la signification d'un sourire.

Après tout, les créatures magiques étaient bien différentes des bêtes sauvages. Leur niveau d'intelligence était tout juste inférieur à celui des humains, et certaines puissantes créatures magiques étaient même incroyablement intelligentes.

– _Ne te précipite pas, sois patient_ , continua de se répéter Linley, en se forçant à s'éloigner.

La Souris Fantôme vit Linley s'en aller, puis regarda le lapin posé au sol. Elle ne réussit à résister qu'un court instant avant de se précipiter en un éclair, pour vérifier que Linley s'était éloigné assez. Seulement après, elle se tourna vers le lapin mort. La Souris Fantôme devint tout de suite exubérante, et commença à sauter dans tous les sens.

– Couic, couic ! Elle était ravie !

Elle s'attaqua à son repas le plus vite possible. Ses dents acérées grignotèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Et bien que la Souris Fantôme possède un corps assez petit, ce lièvre sauvage qui était physiquement plus gros que la Souris Fantôme fut entièrement dévoré par cette dernière, mis à part la fourrure. Même les os ne furent pas épargnés.

– Buuuuurp ! La petite Souris Fantôme fit un rôt sonore, puis, d'un geste très humain, se frotta le ventre de contentement.

Par rapport aux pierres, la viande crue était clairement une bien meilleure friandise.

Après avoir fini son repas, la Souris Fantôme jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction où Linley avait disparu. Le bébé Souris Fantôme eut immédiatement une certaine appréciation pour ce jeune garçon. Après tout, il était né tout récemment. Le bébé Souris Fantôme eut même un léger sentiment d'anticipation. Est-ce que ce jeune garçon reviendra bientôt avec un autre lapin ?

Le même jour, avant le dîner.

– _Je me demande si la petite Souris Fantôme l'a mangé ou pas._ Linley était en ce moment dans l'arrière-cour du manoir, et marchait vers l'endroit où il avait jeté le lièvre auparavant.

– _Linley, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un bébé créature magique. Ils sont toujours affamés à cet âge-là._ Le rire de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley acquiesça légèrement. Il arriva rapidement dans la cour, et vit qu'à l'entrée, il y avait des morceaux de fourrure de lapin tâchés de sang. Mais la chair et les os du lapin avaient complètement disparu. Voyant cela, les yeux de Linley brillèrent.

– Super ! Linley serra son poing d'excitation.

La première étape était un succès. La seule chose restante à faire était de persévérer !

L'après-midi suivante, Linley tua un autre lapin sauvage, ainsi qu'une poule sauvage. Il donna le lapin sauvage à Oncle Hiri pour qu'il le prépare pour le dîner, puis jeta la poule sauvage exactement au même endroit qu'il avait jeté auparavant le lièvre sauvage dans l'embrasure de cette petite cour.

– La Souris Fantôme est en train de me regarder, gloussa Linley en voyant la petite souris l'observer approcher.

– _Linley, il semble que les choses avancent plutôt bien. Elle ne s'est pas enfuit directement en te voyant, ça veut dire qu'elle ne ressent pas tant d'hostilité que ça envers toi_. Voyant cela, le vieil homme se sentit heureux pour Linley. Ils étaient vraiment chanceux d'avoir rencontré une si puissante créature magique aussi jeune.

– _Je me demande vraiment où les parents de cette jeune souris peuvent bien être._ Doehring Cowart restait suspicieux au fond de lui.

Après avoir placé la poule sauvage à l'entrée, Linley dit quelques mots à la jeune Souris Fantôme, souris, puis recula de quelques pas. Mais cette fois, il ne partit pas, il se contenta de se tenir sur le côté et de regarder. Peu de temps après, la jeune Souris Fantôme trottina vers la poule. Quand elle vit Linley à une certaine distance, elle ne fut pas trop effrayée. Elle baissa tout de suite la tête et se mit à manger la poule sauvage.

….

Jour trois. Jour quatre. Jour cinq.

Cette routine continua. Jour après jour, Linley continua de suivre son entraînement de méditation, tout en préparant des lapins sauvages et d'autres animaux pour les donner à manger à la petite Souris Fantôme. Dans tout le village, personne n'était au courant que Linley apprenait la magie, même pas son père ou Hillman,. De même, aucuns d'entre eux savaient que Linley s'occupait d'une jeune créature magique de niveau quatre !

Seulement Doehring Cowart était au courant de tout cela, car il voyait Linley grandir à côté de lui.

– _Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ce petit village soit assez grand pour Linley._ En voyant Linley entrer dans une transe méditative pour pratiquer la magie, le vieillard sentit une pointe d'excitation. _Un jour ou l'autre, il apportera une Souris Fantôme violette adulte et s'avancera sur la scène extrêmement grande qu'est le monde du continent de Yulan._


	27. L2, Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 4 – L'institut Ernst**

Le temps passant, la petite Souris Fantôme qui n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'amour durant sa courte vie, commença à être de moins en moins effrayée par Linley. Au huitième jour, lorsque Linley posa le lapin par terre, il ne recula ensuite que de deux pas. Cela n'empêcha toutefois pas la petite Souris Fantôme d'accourir pour le manger et de couiner deux fois en direction de Linley.

Le dixième jour !

– Aller, aujourd'hui, je vais lui donner un peu de viande cuite. Linley avait couvert la poule sauvage d'un sac en tissu et se dirigeait gaiement vers l'ancienne cour du manoir.

Doehring Cowart était au côté du jeune garçon, et personne à part Linley lui-même, ne pouvait le voir. Il avait un sourire si grand que sa moustache blanche était presque à la verticale.

– Linley, durant ces neuf derniers jours, le bébé Souris Fantôme a perdu toute peur de toi. Aujourd'hui, tu lui donnes même de la viande cuite. Il va être très excité et devenir encore plus proche de toi.

Entendant ces mots, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'avoir aussi un large sourire.

Juste au moment où Linley arrivait dans la cour…

*Couic, couic !* La petite Souris Fantôme couru immédiatement vers Linley et commença à faire des bonds tout en continuant à pousser des petits couinements.

– Je ne t'ai pas encore sorti la nourriture et tu es déjà en train de me sauter dessus. Je ne te fais vraiment plus peur dis donc. Linley était tout heureux.

À côté de lui, Doehring Cowart souriait à la petite souris qui n'avait évidemment pas remarqué sa présence du tout. Il dit avec un sourire :

– Il semble qu'elle se sente proche de toi maintenant.

*Couiiiiiiic !* La petite créature regardait Linley avec ses innocents petits yeux noirs et commençait à couiner avec impatience comme si elle signifiait à Linley de se dépêcher et de lui donner la nourriture tout de suite.

– Ne sois pas si impatient. Linley sortit le poulet cuit du sac en tissu.

À l'odeur du poulet cuit, les yeux de la petite Souris Fantôme brillèrent, puis fixèrent Linley avec un regard désespéré. Voyant ça, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, à tel point que son estomac lui fit mal. Dans le passé, quand Linley nourrissait le petit Wharton, son petit frère disait « Grand frère, je veux ! » tout en le regardant d'un air le plus malheureux possible.

Et maintenant cette petite souris était en train de faire la même chose !

– Haha, et voilà, tu peux tout prendre ! Linley posa enfin au sol le poulet cuit.

La petite Souris Fantôme couina avec joie et attrapa immédiatement la viande. Après une bouchée, elle commença à manger de plus en plus vite. Et, en quelques minutes, le poulet cuit, qui était originellement de la même taille que la souris elle-même, disparu dans son estomac !

– Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment son estomac peut contenir autant de nourriture. Comment peut-elle, ou peut-il d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une femelle ou un mâle, avaler autant de nourriture ? Se demanda Linley en souriant.

Il semblerait que cette fois la petite Souris Fantôme ait vraiment apprécié son repas. Elle était même si heureuse qu'elle commença immédiatement à faire des bonds tout en couinant vers Linley. Elle enserra même la jambe de Linley avec ses deux petites pattes avant. Linley était ravi. C'était la première fois que cette petite souris avait agi aussi intimement avec lui.

– Linley, essaye d'utiliser ta main pour la caresser. Habituellement les créatures magiques aiment que leurs parents les toilettent et les caressent, lui conseilla Doehring Cowart.

Linley fit une tentative avec sa main et la plaça sur la tête de la petite souris. Elle n'essaya pas de l'éviter du tout. À la place, elle se contenta de fermer à demi les yeux. Linley prit immédiatement confiance en lui et commença à la caresser. La petite souris sembla beaucoup apprécier cela.

– Ce petit gars est vraiment trop adorable. Linley commençait à apprécier cette petite Souris Fantôme de plus en plus.

– Papy Doehring, les créatures magiques sont bizarres. Le Vélocidragon était si large et avait des écailles si épaisses, et c'était une créature magique du septième rang. Et cette petite Souris Fantôme, quand elle sera adulte, deviendra elle aussi une créature magique du septième rang. Les deux auront le même rang, et pourtant, pourquoi y a-t-il une telle différence entre les deux ?

Tout en grattouillant la petite souris, Linley ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné.

– Tu ne peux pas les juger sur leurs apparences. De la même manière, peut-être qu'un vieil homme ordinaire que tu croises dans la rue est capable de chevaucher un dragon et de soulever des montagnes d'une main. Doehring Cowart fit un sourire entendu.

Linley comprenait très bien cette logique.

Mais inconsciemment, il était quand même habitué à utiliser les apparences pour juger.

Par exemple, le Vélocidragon. À la vue de son énorme corps et de la couleur de ses écailles, n'importe qui était capable de déterminer sa puissance.

– Je me demande vraiment quand cette petite Souris Fantôme initiera le « lien d'égal à égal » avec moi, murmura Linley. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Le « lien d'égal à égal » ne pouvait être initié que par la créature magique. Il ne pouvait donc qu'attendre passivement.

Doehring Cowart s'esclaffa :

– Les choses progressent très bien. Rappelle-toi. Tu dois être patient.

– Oui. Je sais. Linley sourit en retour.

….

En un clin d'œil, les jours passèrent. Linley avait déjà nourrit la petite Souris Fantôme pendant vingt jours maintenant et elle était devenue très familière avec lui. Mais pour une quelconque raison, même s'ils étaient devenus très proches, elle n'avait toujours pas initié de « lien d'égal à égal».

L'obscurité recouvrait la terre et le village de Wushan était endormi.

À l'intérieur du salon des Baruch, des bougies éclairaient le repas sur la longue table familiale, partagé par Linley et sa famille ainsi que l'intendant Hiri.

– Linley, j'ai entendu dire que tu amenais souvent de la nourriture cuite dans l'arrière-cour du manoir ? Au milieu du repas, Hogg posa ses couverts et se tourna vers Linley.

Linley fut surprit.

– _Il semblerait qu'il soit temps de me confesser_ , se dit Linley qui regarda ensuite Hogg avant de hocher la tête.

– Père, j'ai récemment découvert une créature toute mignonne dans notre cour, vraiment trop mignonne. C'est à elle qui j'apportais la nourriture.

– Une créature toute mignonne ? Les yeux du petit Wharton brillèrent.

– Oh.

Hogg hocha la tête.

– Nous allons rarement dans l'arrière-cour, c'est donc normal qu'il y ait des animaux là-bas. Dans à peu près une semaine, la ville de Fenley ouvrira de nouveau une période de test pour le recrutement des mages. Voudras-tu participer ?

– Oh, la période de test pour le recrutement des mages ? Linley se rappela à ce moment l'événement.

Un rayon de lumière, que seulement Linley pouvait voir, se matérialisa soudain de l'anneau Panlong. Le vieux mage aux cheveux blancs apparu.

 _– Linley, la période de test pour le recrutement des mages n'est pas obligatoire pour toi. Sous ma tutelle, penses-tu appendre moins que dans une académie de mages ?_

Linley était d'accord avec cette manière de penser.

Doehring Cowart était un Archimage de niveau Saint. Comment une simple académie pourrait demander à un Archimage de donner des cours ?

– Quoi, tu ne veux pas y aller ? Le visage d'Hogg qui souriait quelques instants plus tôt, devint instantanément froid et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Hogg se rappelait très clairement que depuis le combat entre le mage double-éléments et le groupe d'aventuriers, Linley avait toujours rêvé de devenir un mage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésitait maintenant ? Au plus profond de lui, il espérait aussi que son fils puisse devenir un mage.

– Père, je…

– _Non, Linley, accepte l'offre de ton père_ , se dépêcha de dire Doehring Cowart.

Les mots de Linley moururent sur ses lèvres. Au même moment, il demanda, suspicieux :

 _– Papy Doehring, je t'ai déjà toi, pour m'apprendre, non ? Avec toi qui m'apprends, pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aller à l'académie ? C'est un gaspillage d'argent._

– _Non_. Le vieux mage avait une expression très sérieuse. _Je ne suis pas sorti de l'anneau pendant plus de cinq mille ans. Cinq mille ans, Linley ! Tu dois comprendre que de nombreux mages cherchent continuellement de nouveau sorts. Qui sait combien de nouveaux sorts sont apparus depuis ?_

Linley comprit soudain.

– _Et Linley, tu dois savoir que le village de Wushan n'est pas une place pour ton développement, tu dois aller sur une plus grande estrade_ , dit avec sérieux Doehring Cowart.

– _Une plus grande estrade_ …

Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché par ces paroles.

Il se rappelait l'énorme Vélocidragon, et le pouvoir destructeur relâché par la « Danse des Serpents de Feu », de même que l'Archimage de niveau Saint « Rudi », qui, d'un mouvement de la main avait, sans efforts, causé la chute d'innombrables blocs de roche.

– _Le futur_ …

Le cœur de Linley se mit à battre plus fort. S'il pouvait, lui aussi, être un jour sur le dos d'un dragon et contrôler des pouvoirs cataclysmiques, il se sentirait au pinacle de l'humanité, et ce serait sûrement un sentiment merveilleux. À cette pensée, le sang de Linley se mit à bouillir.

– Linley, à quoi es-tu en train de penser ? Hogg commença à s'énerver. Alors qu'il lui parlait, Linley avait la tête dans les nuages.

– Oh rien ! Linley se tourna immédiatement pour regarder Hogg avant de hocher la tête tout en disant solennellement :

– Père, je veux réellement devenir un mage. Dans une semaine, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous faire en sorte que je puisse prendre part à cet examen ?

Entendant ces mots, Hogg sourit finalement.

– Mage… comme ce mage cracheur de feu ? Tandis qu'il écoutait, le petit Wharton frappa dans ses mains.

– Wharton, c'était seulement un cirque ! Ne mélange pas un tour de prestidigitateur et la magie réelle, dit Hogg avec sérieux.

– Oh. Le petit Wharton fit la moue puis s'arrêta de parler.

Linley eu un petit rire puis il se tourna pour regarder Hogg.

– Père, il doit y avoir des milliers d'académies de mage. Lesquelles sont les meilleurs ? Il doit bien y avoir aussi des académies qui combinent l'apprentissage de la magie et du combat pour les guerriers, non ?

Hogg expliqua :

– En réalité, les quatre empires et les deux grandes alliances ont tous leurs propres écoles d'élites. Tu dois savoir que parmi les quatre grands empires, l'empire O'Brien est l'empire avec la puissance militaire la plus importante.

Linley acquiesça. Tout le monde savait ça.

– L'école la plus prestigieuse de l'empire O'Brien est l'académie O'Brien qui est réputée pour être l'académie numéro 1 du continent entier. Quant aux écoles de magie… Hogg eut un petit rire. L'académie numéro un sur le continent appartient à notre Union Sacrée. Son nom vient d'un légendaire empereur sacré de notre Église de Lumière, l' « empereur sacré Ernst ». C'est l'institut Ernst.


	28. L2, Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

Livre 2, Chapitre 5 – « Bébé » la Souris Fantôme (partie 1)

– L'institut Ernst est l'académie numéro une du continent. Toutes les personnes diplômées de cet institut sont au moins des mages de rang six, et certains parmi eux sont même de rang sept ! Si notre clan Baruch était capable de produire un mage de rang sept, nous aurions au moins une chance de récupérer notre héritage ancestral.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Hogg regardait Linley avec intensité.

Linley pouvait sentir l'espoir que son père plaçait en lui.

– Notre héritage ancestral. Sa perte est une honte qui doit être lavée ! En entendant les mots de son père, Linley sentait son cœur s'alourdir.

En tant qu'héritier du clan des Guerriers Dragonblood, il se sentait fier de l'ancienneté et du prestige de ses origines. Toutefois, le puissant clan des Guerriers Dragonblood avait perdu leur lame ancestrale. Quelle humiliation ! Hogg et de nombreux ancêtres avant lui s'étaient sentis honteux à chaque fois qu'ils y pensaient.

Malheureusement, la famille qui avait été capable d'acheter la lame de guerre « Massacreur » n'était pas une famille ordinaire et le clan Baruch actuel était tout simplement trop faible.

– _Ernst ? Le légendaire Empereur Sacré de l'Église de Lumière ?_ Doehring Cowart qui était à côté semblait bouche bée.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papy Doehring ?_ Demanda Linley en levant un sourcil _. Je te parie que parmi les centaines de millions d'habitants dans les six royaumes et les quinze duchés de l'Union Sacrée, tous connaissent l'histoire de Ernst, l'Empereur Sacré de l'Église de Lumière_. Linley connaissait bien évidemment aussi l'histoire relative à cet empereur.

Il avait dramatiquement amélioré l'image de l'Église de Lumière et avait créé à lui tout seul l'Union Sacrée.

– _Je ne pensais pas que ce gamin, Ernst, finirait avec autant d'accomplissements à son actif. Il est même devenu le « Légendaire » Empereur Sacré de l'Église de Lumière_ , soupira Doehring Cowart.

– _Papy Doehring, tu connaissais l'Empereur Ernst ?_ Linley sursauta.

Après y avoir réfléchit un peu, Linley comprit.

C'est vrai. Dans le passé, quand l'Empire Pouant était encore unifié, l'Église de Lumière, le Culte des Ombres et même le Pavillon des Divinités faisaient partie des nombreuses religions présentes dans l'empire. Mais toutes ces religions étaient sous le contrôle de l'Empire Pouant.

– _Naturellement. Ernst était un génie qui atteignit le niveau Saint alors qu'il n'avait qu'une cinquantaine d'années. Mais à mon époque, il n'était considéré que comme une graine prometteuse_ , dit l'Archimage calmement.

Quand Doehring Cowart était encore en vie, Ernst était encore en train de développer sa puissance. Lorsque Ernst avait finalement atteint le niveau Saint, Doehring Cowart faisait déjà partie des mages de niveau Saint depuis longtemps. Même parmi les combattants de niveau Saint, il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs à l'époque.

Le vieux mage à la barbe blanche avait un statut extrêmement élevé dans l'Empire Pouant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ernst à l'époque.

Si Ernst l'avait croisé, il se serait courtoisement incliné et lui aurait présenté ses respects.

– _Je ne pensais pas qu'après ma mort, Ernst deviendrait si incroyable_ , rigola légèrement Doehring Cowart.

Linley ressentit une profonde vénération pour Doehring Cowart dans son cœur. Un Archimage de niveau Saint de l'Empire Pouant, et l'un des personnages les plus puissants du continent de Yulan à l'époque. À présent, c'était son tuteur en magie. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la chance !

Le repas progressant, la conversation était devenue plus joyeuse.

– Linley, dans une semaine, je m'arrangerai pour que Oncle Hillman t'emmène dans la ville de Fenlai afin que tu puisses participer à l'examen de magie, sourit Hogg.

– Bien père.

Linley acquiesça.

– Jeune maître Linley, je suis sûr que vous serez capable d'entrer dans l'académie de magie la plus prestigieuse, l'encouragea l'intendant Hiri.

– La meilleure. Oh oui. La meilleure ! Les mains du petit Wharton étaient couvertes de graisse de son repas et elles brillaient tandis qu'ils les agitaient joyeusement.

Hogg sourit légèrement et dit :

– Devenir un mage n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Seulement environ une personne sur dix mille possède le talent nécessaire. Les attentes pour rentrer dans l'institut Ernst sont encore plus élevées, en plus. Seulement les personnes avec d'extrêmement grandes aptitudes pour la magie sont admises. Si Linley peut devenir un mage, je serai déjà très satisfait, quelle que soit l'académie dans laquelle il sera accepté.

– Je ne vous décevrais pas, père. Les yeux de Linley étaient remplis de confiance.

En effet, Linley savait, après tout, qu'il était déjà un mage de rang un.

…..

Le temps passant, le moment du départ arriva en un clin d'œil.

Linley était allongé dans l'herbe près de l'arrière-cour tandis que la petite Souris Fantôme était en train de faire des bonds tout autour de lui. Elle couinait sans arrêt mais Linley ne lui prêtait pas attention.

La petite souris roula des yeux puis se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière avant de poser ses deux pattes avant sur le corps de Linley.

*couiiiiiic* La Souris Fantôme cria de mécontentement.

Linley caressa ma tête de la petite souris.

– C'est bon, arrête de t'agiter. Demain, je m'en vais, je pars pour la capitale. Après que la période de recrutement pour les mages soit passée, j'irai dans une académie de magie. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup d'occasion de nous voir ensuite.

Ce n'était pas non plus possible qu'il emmène la petite Souris Fantôme dans l'académie de magie.

Pas un seul des étudiants au sein d'une académie de magie ne serait ordinaire, et il y aurait probablement aussi de nombreux mages très puissants. S'ils trouvaient une petite Souris Fantôme, ils voudraient probablement immédiatement l'apprivoiser ou la soumettre. Même des mages du septième ou huitième rang seraient présents dans l'académie. Attraper la petite souris ne serait pas très compliqué pour eux.

Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas créé de « lien d'âme » avec la petite Souris Fantôme donc n'importe qui pouvait l'attraper et la soumettre.

– Sniff, sniff… Entendant les paroles de Linley, la petite Souris Fantôme se mit à geindre avec des petits bruits.

– Tu ne comprends même pas ce que je dis. Linley secoua sa tête, impuissant.

– Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai à passer dans l'académie de magie ou combien de temps je resterai là-bas. Peut-être que nous ne nous reverrons jamais ? Linley grattouillait la fourrure de la petite souris, quelque part incapable de s'en séparer. Après avoir joué avec la petite Souris Fantôme pendant tout ce dernier mois, il était devenu très attaché à elle.

La petite Souris Fantôme aimait tant les grattouilles que ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié et qu'elle couina de contentement.

….

Le jour suivant, après le repas. Dans la cour à l'avant du manoir des Baruch.

Hogg se tenait là, droit comme un arbre. Les yeux fixés sur Linley, il dit :

– Linley, le village de Wushan est situé relativement près de la capitale, seulement à quatre-vingt-dix et quelques kilomètres d'ici. Vous devriez être capable d'arriver là-bas avant la nuit. Rappelle-toi, quand tu atteindras la capitale, ne cause pas de problèmes. Il y a trop de puissants et de riches dans la capitale.

– Oui, père, dit Linley tout en s'inclinant.

– Hillman, je te confie Linley. Hogg regarda l'intéressé qui attendait juste à côté.

Le capitaine des gardes sourit et dit :

– Seigneur Hogg, s'il vous plaît, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Bien, vous pouvez y aller maintenant, rigola Hogg.

– Adieu père, dit Linley respectueusement, puis avec un sourire pour le petit Wharton. Wharton, ton grand frère s'en va maintenant.

Le petit Wharton loucha à ce moment vers Linley et dit d'une voix triste :

– Grand frère, bye bye !

Linley jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'arrière-cour.

– _J'ai bien peur que personne ne vienne te donner à manger dans les prochains jours, petite Souris Fantôme_.

– Allons-y Linley ! Dit Hillman qui était à côté de lui.

– Oui Oncle Hillman.

Linley arrêta d'y penser et suivi immédiatement Hillman hors du manoir.

– Couic. Sur le toit de la salle de vie du manoir des Baruch, la petite Souris Fantôme regardait Linley et Hillman partir. Son esprit était rempli de questions. Habituellement, c'était le moment où Linley partait chasser dans les montagnes pour elle. Pourquoi, cette fois, avait-il prit un sac et partait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

La petite Souris Fantôme aimait vraiment bien Linley.

Durant le mois passé, la solitaire petite souris avait commencé à voir Linley comme sa famille.

*Couiic !*

Le corps de la petite Souris Fantôme vacilla et disparu en un clin d'œil du toit. En quelques mouvements, elle réapparut sur le toit d'une maison d'un habitant. Elle observait toujours Linley et Hillman. Elle continua à les suivre et bientôt, la petite souris quitta le village de Wushan.


	29. L2, Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

Livre 2, Chapitre 6 – « Bébé » la Souris Fantôme (partie 2)

La petite souris savait que Linley allait habituellement dans les montagnes pour chasser les lapins, mais cette fois, contrairement à son habitude, Linley ne semblait pas vouloir se diriger vers les montagnes. Il se dirigeait dans une direction totalement différente. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, la petite Souris Fantôme commença immédiatement à paniquer.

*couic, couiic !*

La petite souris courue soudain dans la direction de Linley

Alors que Linley était toujours en train de marcher, il se rendit soudain compte qu'une de ses jambes avait été attrapée par quelque chose. Baisant la tête, il découvrit la petite Souris Fantôme. Elle se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières, les pattes avant fermement serrées autour de sa jambe. Elle le regardait avec des yeux tremblotants, semblant prête à pleurer.

– Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'exclama Linley, surpris.

À côté de lui, Hillman tourna sa tête pour le regarder. À la vue de la petite souris, il sursauta :

– Une créature magique ! Est-ce un Rat Mangeroche ? Hillman ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur les différents types de créature magique existants mais comme une armée entière avait une fois été dévorée pour des Rats Mangeroche, la plupart des soldats les connaissaient et craignaient les créatures magiques de type rongeur.

– Fait attention, Linley ! Hillman couru immédiatement vers lui. Linley ne vit qu'une ombre et Hillman était là, à côté de la petite Souris Fantôme.

Mais la petite souris était encore plus rapide. En un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva cette fois sur l'épaule de Linley.

– Oncle Hillman, attend ! Linley réagit finalement.

Hillman s'arrêta instantanément, surpris.

– Oncle Hillman, c'est l'animal que j'ai nourri ces derniers temps dans l'arrière-cour, se dépêcha de dire Linley. N'est-ce pas, petite Souris Fantôme ?

La petite souris sembla comprendre les mots de Linley et elle acquiesça avec sa petite tête.

Hillman regarda Linley avec choc.

– Linley, tu es en train de me dire que l'animal dont tu t'occupais était une créature magique ?

– Oncle Hillman, attend une minute. Laisse-moi lui dire de rentrer à la maison. Linley prit la petite souris dans le creux de ses mains et dit :

– Petite Souris Fantôme, je vais partir avec Oncle Hillman à la capitale. Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Compris ?

La petite créature fixa Linley avec un air malheureux, semblant prête à pleurer de nouveau.

Linley la posa sur le sol puis agita sa main.

– Rentre.

Il pointa ensuite la route.

– Moi, je vais dans cette direction. À la capitale.

Après un dernier au revoir de la main, Linley se retourna, prêt à reprendre son chemin.

– Couic, couiiiiiiic ! La petite Souris Fantôme se tenait toujours là, les yeux fixés sur Linley.

– Oncle Hillman, allons-y. Héhé, cette petite souris est vraiment intelligente. Elle comprend tout ce que je dis, dit Linley qui commençait à marcher. Hillman qui avait regardé le spectacle avec étonnement, fit un petit rire puis reprit son chemin au côté de Linley.

Voyant Linley et Hillman disparaître lentement au loin, la petite Souris Fantôme ne bougeait toujours pas.

– Couic couic….

La petite souris fit soudain entendre un couinement puissant puis se transforma en un éclair noir, traversant une trentaine de mètres en un instant. Sa vitesse était absolument phénoménale, tout autant que son agilité. Linley et Hillman était en train de discuter sur la route quand Hillman sentit soudain quelque chose charger à toute vitesse depuis derrière eux. Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à réagir.

*Whoooosh !*

Hillman n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. L'éclair se retrouva soudain à côté de la jambe de Linley et mordit immédiatement sa jambe droite.

– AÏE ! Sentant soudain une douleur aiguë, Linley fit immédiatement un bond dans les airs.

Baissant son regard, il vit que c'était en réalité la petite Souris Fantôme. À ce moment, elle le regardait de ses yeux malheureux et tristes. Linley toucha sa jambe et remarqua qu'il était en train de saigner. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mécontent. Mais en voyant à quel point la petite souris était triste, il ne put se mettre en colère contre elle.

– Ça va, Linley ? Demanda Hillman.

– Oui, ça va, répondit Linley d'un petit rire.

Soudain –

Une lumière fine et dense commença à émaner du corps de la petite Souris Fantôme. Une goutte de sang frais sortit soudain de sa bouche. Cette goutte de sang mêlait le sang de la souris à celui de Linley. Elle se transforma alors bizarrement en deux triangles opposés combinés, d'où sortait une lumière noire, formant une inscription magique étrange émanant une aura d'obscurité.

Linley et Hillman étaient bouches bée en train de regarder.

– Est-ce… est-ce que c'est possible que ce soit ? Une hypothèse folle apparue dans le cœur de Linley.

Doehring Cowart sortit alors de l'anneau Panlong. Sa barbe blanche flottant au vent, il dit :

– Linley, ce petit gars est en train de mettre en place un « lien d'égal à égal ».

– C'est vraiment un « lien d'égal à égal » ? Le cœur de Linley flancha. Même si c'était ce qu'il avait supposé, il était surprit et excité à la fois.

Le cercle magique noir se sépara en deux, avec un des triangles noirs qui vola jusqu'au corps de Linley et l'autre qui vola jusqu'au corps de la petite Souris Fantôme. À cette vue, Hillman qui était tout proche, fut remplit d'inquiétude.

– Linley, comment vas-tu ? Hillman commençait à avoir peur pour Linley.

– Je vais bien. Je vais même très bien ! Linley pouvait sentir son esprit et celui de la petite souris commençait à se lier.

Debout sur la route silencieuse à la sortie du village de Wushan, Linley et la petite Souris Fantôme se regardaient fixement, engageant leur première discussion.

– _Petite Souris Fantôme, quel est ton nom ?_ Lui demanda mentalement Linley.

La petite souris, répondit, semblant très excitée :

– _Bei…bei…_

Linley la regarda avec attention.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?_ Linley n'avait pas vraiment comprit.

La barbe toujours au vent, Doehring Cowart qui planait à côté de lui, dit alors mentalement :

– _Linley, cette petite Souris Fantôme est encore un enfant. Elle ne peut par encore former de sons précis pour l'instant. Lors de vos conversations mentales, elle ne pourra pour l'instant que communiquer avec des intentions simples._

Grâce à leur connexion spirituelle, Linley pouvait sentir l'excitation de la petite souris, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler du tout.

– _D'accord. Tu m'as répondu « Bei »… « Bei »… Donc je vais t'appeler « Bébé ». Qu'en dis-tu ?_ Linley fit un grand sourire à la petite souris.

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis hocha la tête, joyeusement.

– Bébé. Le sourire sur le visage de Linley était si large qu'il semblait remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles.

– Couic, couic. La petite Souris Fantôme commença immédiatement à faire des bonds partout.

– Bébé !

– Couic, couic.

– Bébé !

– Couic couic.

….

L'enfant de huit ans et la petite souris étaient tous les deux en train de crier avec excitation.

– Linley, ce…qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que c'est ? Seulement maintenant Hillman sembla sortir de sa stupeur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'agrandir sous le choc. Linley, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette formation noire ? Tu vas bien ?

Hillman avait entendu dire que dans la magie de l'obscurité, il y avait souvent des malédictions d'impliqués.

Se pouvait-il que Linley vienne juste d'être maudit par un sort ?

Hillman qui n'en connaissait que très peu sur la magie, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet et effrayé pour Linley.

– Haha, je vais bien. C'est juste que Bébé vient de devenir ma créature magique maintenant. Linley était extrêmement content. Viens, Bébé, saute sur mon épaule. Immédiatement, la petite souris laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et grimpa sur l'épaule de Linley.

– Tu… l'as apprivoisé ? Hillman était bouche bée.

Hillman était un homme ayant vécu de nombreuses années dans l'armée et savait à quel point il était difficile d'apprivoiser une créature magique. Et là, Linley venait tout juste d'en apprivoiser une sous ses yeux.

Le visage d'Hillman affichait un air de perplexité profonde.

– Tu…tu n'as pas de parchemin de lien d'âme, comment…comment as-tu fait ?

– Assez, Oncle Hillman, gloussa légèrement Linley. Dépêchons-nous, nous avons une longue route à faire. La capitale est encore loin. Tout en parlant, Linley attrapa Hillman de sa main, l'empêchant de parler.

La petite souris, Bébé, quant à elle, était joyeusement perchée sur l'épaule de Linley.

Accompagnés par les petits couinements de Bébé Linley, Hillman et la Souris Fantôme reprirent leur chemin.


	30. L2, Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 7 – La ville de Fenlai**

Reparlons un peu des lieux du continent de Yulan. L'Union Sacrée et la Sombre Alliance ont une frontière commune entre eux ainsi qu'avec la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques. Le royaume de Fenlai est quant à lui, le royaume principal de l'Union Sacrée.

Et la ville de Fenlai est, à son tour, la capitale du royaume de Fenlai, ce qui en fait, concrètement, la capitale de l'Union Sacrée.

Elle porte d'ailleurs le surnom de « Capitale Sacrée » de l'Union Sacrée, et cela, parce que le quartier général de l'Église de la Lumière se trouve dans la partie Ouest de la ville.

La ville est divisée en deux parties les quartiers Est et les quartiers Ouest. Les quartiers Est sont gouvernés par le roi de Fenlai tandis que les quartiers Ouest sont gérés par l'Église de la Lumière. Et comme la ville de Fenlai est la capitale du royaume ainsi que la Capitale Sacrée, l'opulence de la ville n'est égalée que par très peu de villes sur tout le continent.

Plus d'un million de citoyens vivaient dans cette immense ville. Sur le continent de Yulan, dans son ensemble, elle pouvait être considérée comme faisant partie du top cinq des mégalopoles.

À la nuit tombée, Linley et Hillman arrivèrent aux abords de la ville.

– Ouaah.

Tout en marchant le long de la rue du Pavillon Parfumé, la rue principale de l'Est de la ville, Linley ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Linley avait demandé à la petite souris de se cacher sous ses vêtements, mais elle jetait des coups d'œil furtivement depuis son col. Elle commença alors à couiner d'excitation.

Heureusement, la route était emplie de bruits de toutes sortes et personne ne les entendait.

– Chuut ! Linley tapa gentiment sur la tête de la petite souris, qui immédiatement devint silencieuse. Mais à travers son lien mental avec Linley, elle continuait d'exprimer son excitation.

La rue du Pavillon Parfumé était entièrement construite avec des pavés symétriques de calcaire, elle était suffisamment large pour permettre à plusieurs calèches de se croiser simultanément. De chaque côté des pavés, se trouvait des hôtels, des magasins de vêtements, d'armes, des boîtes de nuit et toute autre sorte de magasins. Ajouté à cela, les deux côtés de la route étaient entourés de pins et de cyprès.

De riches dames et demoiselles, toutes vêtues des vêtements à la dernière mode, discutaient et souriaient tout en marchant le long de la rue.

En voyant la réaction de Linley, plusieurs des demoiselles les plus proches commencèrent à glousser silencieusement entre elles tout en pointant Linley du doigt. Clairement, la réaction de Linley était celle d'un « campagnard » qui arrive dans la ville pour la première fois de sa vie. Les nobles de la capitale avaient un sentiment de supériorité, acquis par leur naissance, envers ces « campagnards ».

– Hmph. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont mal élevées. Linley fronça les sourcils, mécontent d'être pointé du doigt et moqué par ces jeunes femmes nobles.

Ayant été éduqué par son clan depuis sa naissance, Linley fit rapidement disparaître l'excitation de son visage. Son visage paraissait maintenant calme du moins, superficiellement.

– Linley, que penses-tu de la ville de Fenlai ? C'est la plus grande ville de notre Union Sacrée. Hillman marchait à côté de Linley. Il observait les quelques guerriers et mages qu'il croisait. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

– Linley, dans la ville de Fenlai, les guerriers et les mages puissants sont choses communes.

Linley rit tout en hochant la tête :

– Dans les livres que j'ai lu sur la ville de Fenlai, ils disaient que c'est la capitale politique, économique et culturelle de l'Union Sacrée entière.

– C'est le paradis pour les personnes riches et les personnes avec un statut, acquiesça Hillman avant de soupirer.

Le Pavillon Parfumé, débordant d'activités, était souvent traversé par d'opulentes calèches. Après s'être baladé pendant un petit moment dans la rue, Hillman et Linley se dirigèrent vers une ordinaire chambre d'hôte pour y poser leurs affaires.

Il y avait un petit restaurant aux abords de cette chambre d'hôte et Linley et Hillman décidèrent de manger là.

À la nuit tombée, dans la chambre d'hôte.

Linley et Hillman avaient pris une seule chambre pour tous les deux. Dès la porte franchie, la petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, sauta des vêtements de Linley et commença à tourner autour de lui tout en couinant avec force.

– Je sais, je sais, tu es affamé. Mange ça. Linley déposa deux morceaux de canard cuit, qu'il avait ramené du restaurant, sur le sol. Bébé commença immédiatement à les dévorer.

– Linley, couche-toi tôt ce soir. Demain matin, tu devras participer à l'évaluation pour le recrutement des mages, lui conseilla Hillman.

– Compris Oncle Hillman. Tout en parlant, Linley marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir celle-ci en grand.

Le bâtiment faisait trois étages de haut et Linley était installé au dernier étage. La vue était impressionnante. Il n'y avait pas un seul bâtiment de cette hauteur dans le village de Wushan, alors que c'était chose commune pour la ville de Fenlai. La capitale avait même sept ou huit hauts grattes-ciels.

Observant la rue à travers la fenêtre, Linley vit que les rues étaient encore bondées de gens.

– _Pfiouu. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans une ville aussi grande_. Une lumière brillante sortie de l'anneau Panlong avant de se transformer en une silhouette aux cheveux blancs. Doehring Cowart et Linley avaient, côte à côte, leur attention fixée sur la rue en contrebas.

– _Papy Doehring_ , l'accueillit immédiatement Linley.

– _Linley, comment ressens-tu le fait d'être dans une aussi grande ville ?_ Sourit le vieil Archimage.

– _Ça ne change p_ _as grand-chose_ , répondit Linley en faisant la moue.

Doehring Cowart soupira bruyamment :

– _T_ _u n'es là que depuis quelques heures. Tu ne sais pas encore comment les grandes villes comme celle-ci fonctionnent. Cet endroit possède d'innombrables endroits somptueux pour dépenser de l'argent, comme les larges ventes aux enchères, où plusieurs magnats sont prêts à dépenser des centaines de milliers de pièces d'or ou même des millions de pièces d'or juste pour acheter un seul objet_.

– _Un million de pièce d'or ?_ Linley sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

À quel point cette somme était énorme ? Même toutes leurs possessions familiales, mises en commun, n'atteignaient probablement pas un total d'un million de pièces d'or.

– _Il y a de nombreuses familles riches ici. L'argent, le pouvoir, la beauté… Les combats pour toutes ces choses sont féroces. Tous les jours, des personnes meurent ici. Les pauvres qui fouillent les poubelles pour pouvoir manger, trouvent parfois des corps qui appartiennent souvent à des familles nobles_. [J'extrapole un peu mais bon…]

Doehring Cowart eut un petit rire.

– _Mais pour pouvoir vivre dans un monde comme ça, tu dois avoir un certain pouvoir_.

– _Ne compte pas sur la gentillesse et la bonté des autres. Tout dépend de toi, et seulement de toi seul._ Le vieux mage regarda Linley.

Les dracocytes présentes dans les veines de Linley le rendaient impatient de se battre.

– _Si quiconque me menace ou menace ma famille, je les tuerais_ , dit Linley d'un air résolu. Après avoir lu de nombreux livres d'histoire sur les montés et les chutes des familles nobles, Linley savaient clairement que montrer de la pitié à ses ennemis revenait au même que de se suicider.

Si tu laisses un ennemi s'échapper, il reviendra peut-être un jour assassiner ta famille.

– _Toutefois, pour l'instant, je suis faible_. Linley se rappela, à ce moment, son arrivée dans la ville et le moment où les jeunes demoiselles nobles s'étaient moquées de lui. Aux yeux des personnes de la classe supérieure, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre campagnard parmi d'autres.

Avec un sourire calme, Linley s'assit dans son lit puis entra en transe méditative avant de commencer à rassembler de l'énergie.

La transe méditative était un bon moyen d'entraîner son énergie spirituelle. Cela marchait de cette manière : cela utilisait différentes méthodes pour épuiser l'énergie spirituelle de la personne à son minimum, avant d'ensuite la récupérer !

Dans son dantian au milieu de son torse…

Un brouillard de poussières de couleur terre tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de son dantian. Ce brouillard de particules était la force magique dérivée de l'essence élémentaire terrestre. Selon Doehring Cowart, du premier au sixième rang, la force magique apparaîtrait comme un brouillard. Puis, plus le mage progresserait, plus la qualité de sa force magique augmenterait et sa densité augmenterait aussi.

Et, une fois le rang sept atteint, la force magique du mage se condense alors en liquide.

C'est pourquoi, entre le sixième et le septième rang, il y avait un bond majeur à faire !

– Ce gamin, Linley, est si persévérant. Même pendant la nuit, il entraîne son énergie mentale. À la vue de la position de Linley, les jambes croisées et les yeux fermés, Hillman ne pouvait s'empêcher de le féliciter silencieusement. L'énergie mentale était quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour les mages et pour les guerriers.

….

Tôt, le lendemain matin, à l'est de la ville de Fenlai, sur la rue des Feuilles Vertes. Les constructions de chaque côté de cette rue étaient somptueuses. Certaines d'entre elles étaient d'ailleurs en réalité possédées par le royaume lui-même. Et le bâtiment le plus haut parmi ces constructions ? C'était la cathédrale de l'Église de Lumière.

L'Église de Lumière contrôlait l'Union Sacrée entière, ses six royaumes et quinze duchés.

L'Empereur Sacré de l'Union Sacrée avait un statut extrêmement élevé. Il avait le pouvoir de destituer n'importe quel roi parmi ces différents royaumes ! C'est pourquoi, dans la ville de Fenlai, le plus haut bâtiment était en réalité la cathédrale.

Ce matin-là, de nombreuses personnes étaient rassemblées à l'entrée de ladite cathédrale. La grande majorité des personnes étaient habillés avec des vêtements onéreux, mettant en valeur leurs statuts de noble. D'innombrables calèches remplissaient l'espace devant la cathédrale et les nombreux nobles étaient en train de parler entre eux.

Linley et Hillman venait eux aussi d'arriver à la cathédrale.

– Oncle Hillman, il y a tant de monde aujourd'hui ici. De nombreux nobles ont même amené leurs enfants, rigola Linley. La petite Souris Fantôme qui était cachée sous les vêtements de Linley jetait parfois un coup d'œil pour observer les alentours.

Hillman sourit calmement,

– Les nobles ? Tous les étudiants de l'Institut Ernst peuvent facilement devenir Comte dans n'importe quel royaume.

– Comte dans n'importe quel royaume ? Linley comprit soudain.

Ce n'était pas dur d'obtenir un titre de noblesse de la part d'un royaume, mais devenir un noble impérial était bien plus difficile. Après tout, chacun des quatre grands empires était équivalent à l'Union Sacrée dans son ensemble. Le royaume de Fenlai ne pouvait se comparer à eux.

– Oh, Seigneur Doyle [Dao'er], vous êtes venu aussi ?

– Eber [Xi'bo], je suis là pour ma fille, bien sûr. Hess [he'si], viens saluer Oncle Eber.

Pas loin de là, un groupe de nobles discutait entre eux. Les frais pour participer à l'examen du test étaient, à eux seuls, de dix pièces d'or. Et si l'étudiant était ensuite accepté dans une académie de magie, alors il aurait ensuite à payer les frais d'inscription qui étaient bien plus élevés. La plupart des académies de magie faisaient payer cent pièces d'or par an ! Les familles ordinaires ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se permettre ce type de frais. Mais si leurs enfants étaient sélectionnés, ils seraient naturellement capables de trouver une famille noble pour les prendre sous leur tutelle.

Toutefois, toutes les académies de magie n'étaient pas aussi chères.

Par exemple, l'académie numéro un, l'institut Ernst. Parce qu'ils n'acceptaient que peu d'étudiants, tous les étudiants venant de l'Union Sacrée n'avaient pas besoin de payer de frais du tout ! Après tout, toutes les personnes admises dans cette école étaient des génies. Dans le futur, leurs possibilités de carrière seraient illimitées.

– Hmph. Ces roturiers et campagnards sont venus aussi. Ne sont-ils pas juste en train de rêver, se moqua un noble, au loin.

Il y avait quelques roturiers parmi la foule d'une centaine de personnes et même quelques nobles de campagne tel que Linley. Habituellement, ces nobles venant de la campagne étaient aussi vu de haut par ces personnes. Les nobles de la capitale étaient arrogants et regardaient de haut quasiment tout le monde.

– Linley, ne fait pas attention aux gens de leur espèce, dit Hillman à voix basse.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au groupe des nobles, Linley fit entendre un petit rire.

– Oncle Hillman, je ne fais pas attention à des personnes comme eux. Sous la tutelle de son père, Hogg, Linley avait appris à ignorer ce type de personne arrogante et égocentrique.

La place entière était clairement délimitée en deux camps. Un côté avec les nobles qui discutaient entre eux et un autre côté avec les roturiers et les nobles de campagne.

À ce moment, deux guerriers en armure étaient postés devant la Cathédrale, empêchant quiconque de rentrer.

Après quelques instants, un officiel en robe noire sortit par les portes. Il s'arrêta face à la foule, sourit puis annonça d'une voix claire :

– La cérémonie de test va commencer. Tous les recruteurs des différentes écoles de magie sont prêts. Toutes les personnes qui sont là pour le test, s'il vous plaît, suivez-moi dans le hall principal.


	31. L2, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 8 – Le test d'aptitude à la magie (partie 1)**

À la suite des dignitaires de l'église, toutes les personnes présentes sur la place entrèrent dans la cathédrale.

À l'intérieur de la cathédrale.

Elle était pavée de marbre et, suspendu au plafond, se trouvait un chandelier en cristal massif. Cinq cents personnes pouvaient facilement entrer à l'intérieur tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir encore de la place.

Au fond du grand hall se trouvait une rangée de chaise occupée par les représentants et recruteurs des différentes académies de magie. Et au milieu du hall se trouvait le test.

Un officiel de l'église en robe noire, sourit et annonça d'une voix claire :

– Le test se trouve en plein milieu de la cathédrale. Les personnes passant le test, suivez-moi, je vous prie. Personne ne doit entrer dans le cercle au milieu. Mettez-vous en ligne s'il vous plaît. Et les amis et les familles, mettez-vous sur le côté s'il vous plaît.

– Linley, voici les sous pour l'inscription. Et voilà une preuve de ton identité. Vas-y vite. Oh, une dernière chose, laisse la petite Souris Fantôme avec moi. Ce sera difficile de la garder avec toi pendant que tu passes le test, dit Hillman.

– _Bébé, reste avec Oncle Hillman pour le moment. Je vais passer le test_ , lui demanda mentalement Linley. Elle semblait réticente à quitter la chaleur de ses vêtements mais face à l'insistance de Linley, elle se laissa transporter jusqu'aux habits de Hillman.

Linley prit ensuite les dix pièces d'or que lui tendait Hillman et se mit en ligne avec les autres participants. Les personnes présentes pour le test avaient entre six-sept ans jusqu'à dix-sept ans. Ils s'organisèrent d'eux-mêmes en deux longues rangées tandis que les dignitaires de l'église récupéraient les frais d'inscriptions.

Le cercle au centre du hall faisait une dizaine de mètres de diamètre et il y avait trois adultes à l'intérieur. Deux d'entre eux étaient responsables du bon déroulement du test tandis que le troisième était responsable de l'enregistrement des résultats. Le matériel servant pour le test était composé d'une sphère de cristal et d'une formation en hexagone gravée au sol.

– Commençons. Le premier, avancez-vous.

L'examinateur, un vieil homme chauve, pointa la sphère de cristal du doigt et dit,

– Place ta main dessus. Cela testera ton affinité avec les essences élémentaires.

Le premier de la file avait douze ou treize ans. Il plaça nerveusement sa main sur la sphère. Immédiatement, celle-ci se mit à émettre un halo rouge avec quelques pointes de vert dedans.

L'homme chauve jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de papier entre ses mains et dit, sans émotions,

– Âge : douze ans. Affinité élémentaire : Feu, moyenne. Vent, faible.

– Maintenant, place-toi à l'intérieur de la formation magique. Il est temps de tester ton niveau de pouvoir spirituel. Ne t'agenouille pas et ne tombe pas. Voyons voir combien de temps tu peux résister. L'homme chauve était toujours aussi froid. Le garçon hocha la tête puis avança à l'intérieur de la formation magique à six côtés. Une aura sacrée blanche émana de l'examinateur qui tomba directement au milieu de la formation magique.

La magie élémentaire de lumière – impressionnante !

– _Il semblerait que la procédure de test de cette époque soit la même que par le passé_. Doehring Cowart sortit de l'anneau et apparu à côté de Linley.

– _Papy Doehring_. À la vue de l'Archimage, Linley se sentit plus calme.

– _Dans ce test d'aptitude magique, le niveau d'affinité élémentaire est secondaire. Le niveau de l'énergie spirituel est le test principal. Après avoir passé un an à méditer quotidiennement, le niveau de ton essence spirituel doit maintenant être au alentour de seize ou dix-sept fois plus puissant qu'une personne moyenne de ton age_ , dit d'un petit rire Doehring Cowart à Linley. _Pour toi, ce test va être très facile_.

Après quelques instants, le garçon au centre de la formation magique ne pouvait plus tenir.

– Essence spirituelle : deux fois plus forte qu'une personne moyenne du même age. Non qualifié pour devenir un mage, annonça froidement l'examinateur chauve en désactivant la formation.

Un éclat de voix se fit soudain entendre à côté.

– Silence, s'exclama froidement le vieil homme, ce qui fit immédiatement taire le groupe de noble. Suivant.

Doehring Cowart regardait avec intérêt le déroulement du test.

L'un après l'autre, les jeunes étaient testés. Des dix premiers, aucun ne remplit les conditions attendues. La onzième, une jeune femme, était à ce moment, au centre de la formation magique, et semblait tenir plus longtemps que les dix personnes précédentes.

– Hm ? Les yeux du chauve brillèrent, et il augmenta immédiatement le pouvoir magique de la formation.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme mit finalement un genou à terre.

Le vieil homme chauve, acquiesça, satisfait. Avec une trace de sourire sur son visage, il dit :

– Essence spirituelle huit fois supérieure à la moyenne des personnes de ton âge. Les conditions minimales pour devenir un mage ont été remplies. Tu possèdes aussi une affinité élémentaire moyenne. Tu peux devenir une mage ! Ces quelques mots de l'examinateur venait juste de changer la vie de cette jeune femme.

– Wouhou ! La première personne à crier de joie n'était pas la jeune femme. C'était son père, un homme d'âge mûr.

– Silence ! Le réprimanda d'une voix froide l'examinateur chauve.

Immédiatement, des officiels vinrent escorter la fille et son père pour les amener face à la rangée des recruteurs venant des différentes académies.

De nombreux regards envieux étaient visibles dans la foule.

Le temps passant, le nombre des personnes dans le hall s'agrandit. La période de test durerait sept jours, c'est pourquoi la plupart des personnes ne venaient pas immédiatement dès le début de l'événement. Quand le tour de Linley vint, la rangée des personnes passant le test s'allongeait déjà jusqu'à sortir de la cathédrale.

– Suivant, dit à nouveau le chauve.

Linley marcha calmement jusqu'au centre du cercle. Doehring Cowart l'accompagnait, sans aucune peur d'être découvert. Seul un combattant de niveau Saint serait capable de le détecter, et encore. Ce qui expliquait son assurance la plupart des mages ordinaires en étaient définitivement incapables.

Linley plaça sa main droite sur la sphère de cristal.

Instantanément !

La boule émit une lumière aveuglante, comme si c'était le soleil ! Des rayons de couleurs terre étaient mélangés avec des rayons verts et il y avait même quelques lignes rouges au milieu. La luminosité de la sphère força même les personnes se tenant juste à côté à plisser leurs yeux.

Le vieil homme chauve sursauta en lisant sa feuille de papier. Il y avait clairement écrit que Linley n'avait que huit ans.

– Age : huit ans. Affinité élémentaire : terre et vent, niveau exceptionnel pour les deux ! Feu, niveau moyen. Rien que d'avoir une affinité élémentaire élevée était rare, quant à avoir une affinité exceptionnelle…. C'était incroyablement rare !

Pour mieux comprendre, cela voulait dire qu'il faudrait simplement une heure à Linley pour obtenir la même quantité de force magique qu'un mage ordinaire en obtiendrait en dix heures.

– Ooooooh.

Le hall entier était choqué. Son affinité élémentaire n'était pas seulement exceptionnelle, il avait en plus deux affinités élémentaires exceptionnelles ! C'était simplement trop surprenant.

– _Une affinité exceptionnelle pour l'élément du vent ?_ Doehring Cowart qui se tenait à ses côtés, était choqué.

– _Whoah, j'ai, j'ai aussi une bonne affinité pour le vent ?_ Linley était aux anges. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner en direction de son tuteur en magie.

Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire.

 _– Linley, je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais tester que ton affinité avec la terre. Te rappelles-tu ? Quand tu absorbais l'essence élémentaire naturelle terrestre avais-tu jamais ressentit aussi l'essence du vent ?_

– _L'essence élémentaire du vent ?_ Linley était surpris. _La première fois que tu m'as appris à ressentir l'essence élémentaire, tu m'as dit de ne pas me distraire, c'est pourquoi même si j'ai remarqué des poussières vertes autour de moi, je les avais ignorés. Mais après cela, quand j'ai commencé à absorber l'essence terrestre, je n'étais plus entouré que d'essence terrestre et plus aucunes poussières de vent n'étaient visibles._

Doehring Cowart compris instantanément.

Lorsqu'un mage entraîne sa force magique, surtout dans le cas d'un mage possédant deux éléments, lorsqu'il se focalise sur un élément tel que la terre, toutes les particules de terres aux alentours seraient attirés tandis que les particules des autres essences, tels que le vent, seraient ignorées.

– _Après cela, à chaque fois que je m'entraînais, je ne sentais que les particules de terre. J'ai oublié la présence de ces précédentes particules vertes_. Linley se sentait extrêmement heureux.

Il savait à quel point un mage ayant deux éléments était puissant bien plus puissant qu'un mage n'ayant qu'un seul élément.

C'était maintenant, le tour du test d'essence spirituelle !


	32. L2, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 9 – Le test d'aptitude à la magie (partie 2)**

 _– Rappelle-toi, quand tu seras au milieu du cercle qui testera ton essence spirituelle, tu dois rester fort. Tu dois tenir le plus longtemps possible_ , dit solennellement Doehring Cowart. _Je ne connais quasiment rien à la magie élémentaire du vent, donc tu dois absolument intégrer une académie de magie. Avec une telle affinité pour l'essence élémentaire du vent, ce serait un gâchis absolu que tu ne t'entraînes pas aussi dans ce type de magie._

Linley comprenait ça très bien lui aussi.

 _–_ S'il vous plaît, entrez dans la formation magique. Contrairement à la manière font il s'adressait aux autres avant lui, L'homme chauve utilisa cette fois la formulation « s'il vous plaît » pour s'adresser à Linley.

Même les nobles présents commencèrent à regarder Linley d'un œil neuf. Le fait qu'une personne ait une telle affinité signifiait qu'elle serait, dans le futur, capable de générer de la force magique en une période de temps très courte. Il pourrait utiliser le reste de son temps pour développer son énergie spirituelle. Son futur potentiel était donc illimité.

Linley avança et se plaça au centre de la formation magique.

La formation magique s'illumina immédiatement d'une aura blanche et une sensation de pression se fit sentir sur son esprit.

Magie élémentaire de Lumière – Pression !

 _– Tellement faible. Par rapport à la présence dominante qu'émettait le Dragon Noir d'il y a quelques mois, c'est largement plus faible_. Linley était suffisamment détendu pour être capable de penser à d'autres choses.

Le temps passant, l'aura magique de la formation devint de plus en plus puissante et la pression augmenta. Tous dans le hall retenaient leurs respirations car tous se rendaient compte que dans le futur, ce jeune habillé en vêtements simples, deviendrait très probablement un puissant mage.

 _–_ Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît ce jeune ? Il appartient à quel clan ? Les nobles des premières rangées étaient en train de murmurer entre eux.

S'ils arrivaient à devenir ami avec ce jeune au potentiel impressionnant, ils récupéreraient un allié formidable dans le futur.

 _–_ Son nom est Linley ? Certains des recruteurs des académies demandèrent aux administrateurs du test.

Le groupe complet des recruteurs pour les académies qui étaient auparavant souriants et assis, s'était levé et approché pour regarder. Laquelle de ces académies ne voudrait pas recruter un jeune aussi prometteur ?

Debout au milieu de la formation magique, Linley tenait toujours.

Il respirait bruyamment et à ce moment son esprit entier était tremblant. La pression spirituelle l'écrasait comme une montagne et la force de cette pression continuait d'augmenter. Mais Linley n'abandonnait pas…

 _–_ Plus je pourrai tenir longtemps, plus j'aurai une chance d'intégrer une bonne académie. Linley serrait les dents.

Quelques instants plus tard, la pression atteint un niveau supérieur à la résistance de Linley et il mit un genou au sol.

Le regard de tous les spectateurs se porta sur l'examinateur chauve.

Son visage rouge de joie, le vieil examinateur dit d'une voix claire :

 _–_ Essence spirituelle, dix-huit fois plus importante que celle de ses pairs. Essence spirituelle haute et affinité élémentaire exceptionnelle.

A ce moment, tous les recruteurs s'avancèrent.

 _–_ Bonjour, Linley. Je viens de l'Académie Lander [Lan'de]. Notre Académie de magie voudrait sincèrement t'inviter parmi nous. Si tu viens étudier chez nous, tu n'auras pas besoin de payer de frais d'inscription et chaque année nous te fournirons même mille pièces d'or pour tes dépenses personnelles. Nous inviterons aussi un instructeur magique très puissant pour t'instruire personnellement.

 _–_ Linley, je viens de l'Académie Welling [We'lin], nous…

….

À la vue de cette foule et de la manière dont il était accueilli, Linley en resta coi pendant quelques instants tandis que dans son cœur il explosait d'excitation. En un clin d'œil, tant de recruteurs avaient appris son nom. C'était vraiment extraordinaire.

 _–_ Hé, s'il vous plaît, retournez à vos sièges. Nous devons continuer le test, demanda l'examinateur chauve d'une voix polie.

Il pouvait être arrogant envers les gens du commun, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir de la même manière avec les représentants des académies de magie.

 _–_ Linley. L'institut Ernst vous invite de tout cœur à devenir l'un de nos élèves.

Une voix se fit soudain entendre. Le hall entier devint instantanément silencieux. Même l'examinateur s'arrêta de parler.

Linley se tourna en direction de la voix.

Un homme d'âge mûr en robe blanche s'approchait en marchant. Tout en souriant, il dit :

 _–_ Affinité élémentaire exceptionnelle, essence spirituelle haute, double-élément. Linley, notre institut Ernst aimerait vraiment beaucoup que tu viennes chez nous. Serais-tu d'accord pour intégrer notre institut ?

Hillman fixait Linley, les yeux ronds, en silence. Il courut immédiatement aux côtés de Linley, si excité que ses mains tremblaient.

L'institut Ernst ?

Entrer dans l'école numéro un du continent de Yulan, l'institut Ernst ? Qu'est-ce que cela représentait ?

Cela voulait dire qu'une fois diplômé, même s'il n'était qu'un élève moyen, il pourrait facilement devenir un Comte dans n'importe quel royaume. S'il était un étudiant brillant, même les quatre empires l'accueilleraient avec plaisir et l'inviteraient à les rejoindre.

Dans tout le continent de Yulan, chaque année, l'institut Ernst ne recrutait que cent élèves !

Une centaine d'élèves par an. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Cela signifiait que tous les étudiants recrutés par l'institut Ernst pouvaient être considérés comme des génies !

 _–_ Linley, accepte, dit Hillman, excité.

Linley se sentait aussi extrêmement excité, mais il gardait la tête froide et il semblait très calme vu de l'extérieur. Linley savait très bien qu'une fois qu'il serait membre de l'institut Ernst et sous la tutelle de Doehring Cowart, en quelques dizaines d'années, il serait capable de devenir sans trop de difficultés un mage du septième ou huitième rang.

Son clan s'élèverait de nouveau.

 _–_ Monsieur, ce serait un honneur pour moi d'intégrer l'institut Ernst, dit Linley courtoisement.

Un peu surpris par la diction impeccable de Linley, l'homme en tenue blanche sourit.

 _–_ Linley, je vais informer l'institut de tes détails biographiques. Lorsque l'année commencera, tu n'auras plus qu'à amener une preuve de ton identité et passer un second test de vérification. Suite à ça, tu deviendras officiellement un membre de notre institut.

C'était inutile d'essayer de demander à quelqu'un de passer le test d'aptitude à la magie pour toi parce que toutes les écoles faisaient de nouveau un test de vérification à l'entrée.

 _–_ Chaque année est divisée en deux semestres, avec le premier semestre qui commence le 9 février. Tant que tu arrives avant le 9 février, c'est bon. Voilà une preuve de ton identité. Tu peux aussi la considérer comme une preuve de ton admission. L'homme en habits blancs sortit une enveloppe scellée rouge de sa manche.

En fait, immédiatement après avoir vu les résultats de Linley au test, il avait enregistré les détails de Linley sur le papier dans l'enveloppe. Parce qu'il savait, sans doute possible, que Linley accepterait : personne n'oserait refuser une offre de l'institut Ernst !

 _–_ Merci. Linley prit l'enveloppe.

Linley ne semblait pas trop excité vu de l'extérieur mais Hillman, quant à lui, était incroyablement excité. Un étudiant à l'institut Ernst. Qui parmi eux n'était pas vénéré ? Les futures prouesses de Linley pouvaient déjà être prédites.

 _–_ Oncle Hillman, allons-y. Linley plaça l'enveloppe rouge dans ses vêtements puis quitta le hall avec Hillman.

Malgré la foule présente, tous, des roturiers aux nobles, les laissèrent passer. Même les nobles qui, jusque-là, avaient regardés de haut Linley, lui souriaient maintenant d'une manière amicale. Leur attitude avait changé du tout au tout.

Cela montrait le statut qu'avait un élève de l'institut Ernst !

Suivis des yeux par la foule de nobles, de roturiers et d'officiels de l'église, Linley et Hillman sortirent de la cathédrale.

 _–_ Couiiiiiiic ! Cria la petite Souris Fantôme après être sortie. Elle sentait l'excitation de Linley.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Linley laissa l'excitation qu'il ressentait apparaître sur son visage. Ses mains formèrent des poings qu'il brandit. Ses yeux brillaient. Il se tourna vers Hillman et s'exclama rapidement :

 _–_ Oncle Hillman, allons-y, rentrons ! Wushan, nous revoilà ! Il faut que je dise ça à père !


	33. L2, Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 10 – Le Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood (Partie 1)**

Le village de Wushan. Le manoir du clan Baruch.

Hogg venait de finir de déjeuner peu de temps auparavant, et était assis dans un fauteuil, tranquillement en train de lire un livre.

Deux silhouettes indistinctes entrèrent soudainement dans le manoir. C'était Linley et Hillman, qui étaient revenus en toute hâte de Fenlai. À cet instant, leurs visages montraient clairement leur excitation, et Linley commença à crier depuis l'entrée :

– Père, je suis de retour !

– Seigneur Hogg. Hillman était aussi excité que Linley.

Hogg leva la tête. Voyant la joie visible sur les visages de Linley et Hillman, il eut une prémonition positive. Il se leva immédiatement. Regardant Linley et Hillman, sa voix trembla un peu en demandant :

– Comment s'est passé le test d'aptitude magique ?

Le clan Baruch avait été sur le déclin depuis trop longtemps. Cet ancien clan avait besoin d'un puissant personnage pour le restaurer comme à ses anciens jours de gloire !

– Seigneur Hogg, l'Institut Ernst ! C'est l'Institut Ernst ! Linley a été accepté à l'Institut Ernst ! S'exclama Hillman.

Hogg sembla s'être transformé en statue. Sur le moment, Hogg ne parvint à penser à rien, comme si son cerveau était coupé de tout apport d'oxygène.

– Ernst… seigneur ? Seigneur ? L'appela deux fois Hillman.

Hogg regagna petit à petit ses facultés mentales, puis se précipita soudain vers Linley et Hillman. D'un ton de profonde incrédulité, il demanda :

– Ernst, tu viens bien juste de dire l'Institut Ernst ? Les yeux de Hogg étaient prêt à jaillir de leurs orbites.

– Père, voici la lettre d'acceptation de l'Institut Ernst. Linley donna directement l'enveloppe d'acceptation à son père. Hogg fut stupéfait une fois de plus, puis il accepta rapidement l'enveloppe rouge, et sortit la lettre qu'il parcourut attentivement.

Plusieurs noms en rouge brillant sortaient du lot : « Institut Ernst » « Linley ».

– Haha, hahahahaha ! Anciens du clan Baruch, il y a de nouveau de l'espoir pour notre clan ! Hogg leva soudain la tête vers le ciel et partit dans un grand éclat de rire sauvage, si fort que son corps entier en trembla, si fort que des larmes se mirent à couler. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour notre clan Baruch !

Cet éclat de rire sauvage, et ces larmes stupéfièrent Linley.

– Père… Dit Linley d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait peur de perturber son père.

Linley n'avait jamais vu son père agir aussi librement avant, et les larmes de son père firent trembler le cœur de Linley.

L'intendant Hiri arriva à ce moment. Il fut lui aussi stupéfait par la réaction de Hogg. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Hogg prit une profonde inspiration, puis regarda Linley, les yeux emplis d'une excitation à peine contenue :

– Bien, bien.

– Hillman, Oncle Hiri ! Hogg regarda les deux autres.

– Ce soir, nous faisons un banquet. Allez, faites les préparatifs ! Ce soir, je suis très, très heureux, extrêmement heureux même. Pour avoir eu un tel fils, même si je meurs, je serais capable de me tenir fièrement devant les ancêtres du clan.

– Oui, seigneur Hogg, répondirent Hillman et Hiri.

– Couic, couic ! Soudain, la petite Souris Fantôme 'Bebe' s'extirpa des vêtements de Linley. Elle sauta sur l'épaule de Linley pour fixer Hogg, ses petits yeux pleins de colère.

Sentant mentalement les émotions de la petite Souris Fantôme, Linley ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'est que 'Bebe' s'était endormi contre la poitrine de Linley, et le rire explosif de Hogg l'avait brutalement réveillé. Un bébé Souris Fantôme passait une bonne partie de son temps à faire la sieste, et détestait en être sorti brutalement. À cet instant, elle était naturellement extrêmement furieuse.

– Une Souris Fantôme. Une créature magique, Souris Fantôme ? Voyant la petite Souris Fantôme avec Linley, l'expression du visage de Hogg changea drastiquement.

– Père. Linley avait peur que son père ne réagisse trop vite, donc il expliqua rapidement :

– Cette petite Souris Fantôme et moi avons déjà passé un pacte de lien d'âme.

Hogg sembla avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il regarda Linley d'un air incrédule pendant un long moment.

– Tu, tu as réussi à soumettre et apprivoiser cette créature magique, cette Souris Fantôme ?

Les deux manières d'apprivoiser une créature étaient 1) La soumette par la force, et 2) Utiliser une formation magique de lien d'âme.

Naturellement, Hogg connaissait très bien le niveau de la force physique de Linley. Il savait aussi que le rang le plus faible des Souris Fantôme était le troisième rang. Et de plus, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Linley d'avoir pu mettre en place une formation magique de lien d'âme, donc cela n'aurait simplement pas du être possible.

– Oui, père, je l'ai apprivoisé, dit sérieusement Linley.

Hogg eu l'impression que son propre fils avait beaucoup changé, voire totalement changé !

– Seigneur Hogg, Linley a réellement apprivoisé cette Souris Fantôme. J'en suis le témoin. Cette petite Souris Fantôme est aussi la raison pour laquelle, ces derniers jours, Linley a souvent attrapé des animaux sauvages pour nourrir cet "adorable animal de compagnie" qu'il avait dans l'arrière-cour, expliqua Hillman.

– Il nourrissait cet "animal de compagnie" ? Hogg réfléchit un instant, puis fixa Linley, incrédule :

– Une créature magique, une Souris Fantôme. C'est ça l' « animal trop mignon » dont tu me parlais en disant que tu le nourrissais dans l'arrière-cour ?

Linley acquiesça honnêtement.

Hogg fut bouche bée. L' « animal trop mignon » était en fait une créature magique ?

Bien qu'il ait de nombreuses questions sur comment Linley avait pu créer un lien d'âme avec la petite Souris Fantôme, Hogg ne s'inquiétât pas trop à ce propos. Pour l'instant, il était d'une humeur extrêmement joyeuse.

– Bien, assez parlé de ça. Oncle Hiri, Hillman, gérez les gardes pour faire le nécessaire. Ce soir, j'organise un magnifique banquet, s'esclaffa bruyamment Hogg. À cet instant, son rire était totalement libre de tout souci.

Linley fixa son père. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi heureux.

….

Ce soir-là.

C'était extrêmement bruyant dans le manoir du clan Baruch. Même la dizaine de gardes et leurs familles avaient tous été invité. Il y avait cinq tables pleines placées dans la cour principale du manoir, et tout le manoir était rempli de rires et de joie.

– Hum, c'est bon, c'est bon. Le petit Wharton attrapa d'abord ça, puis ça, et ça, mangeant, tout excité.

– Jeune maître Linley, félicitation pour avoir été admis à l'Institut Ernst. Dans le futur, le jeune maître Linley sera sans aucun doute, un puissant magicien, gloussa un garde du clan en portant un toast à Linley poliment.

Durant ce banquet, Linley était au centre de toutes les attentions.

En entendant que Linley venait d'être admis à l'Institut Ernst, tout le monde était devenu très excité. N'importe qui pouvait facilement comprendre qu'entrer à l'Institut Ernst signifiait aussi avoir une certaine destinée. Dans le futur, Linley ne serait sûrement pas limité par leur petit village de Wushan.

– Grand frère, vu qu'ils te portent tous un toast, moi aussi je veux te porter un toast, s'exclama le petit Wharton en attrapant son verre de jus de fruit.

Voyant les mains pleines de graisse du petit Wharton, Linley eu un petit rire. Mais il leva tout de même son propre verre de jus de fruit et le tapa doucement contre le verre de petit Wharton.

– Allez, on est frère ! Linley sourit en leva aussi son verre.

….

Tard dans la nuit, dans le hall des ancêtres de la famille Baruch. Seul Linley et son père étaient présents.

La porte du hall des ancêtres était fermée, et une rangée de bougies éclairait le hall entier, le faisant paraître vivant. Hogg fixait la tablette spirituelle, au milieu du hall. D'une voix basse, il dit :

– Linley, après que le cinquième Guerrier Dragonblood soit né, notre clan Baruch commença à décliner, génération après génération, au point même où notre héritage ancestral fut perdu. À chaque fois que je pense à cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir absolument honteux. Nous sommes supposés être le noble clan Dragonblood !

Linley se tenait derrière lui, sans faire un bruit.

Il se sentait honteux lui aussi.

Un ancien clan qui avait perduré pendant cinq mille ans. Le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Linley était fier dans son cœur. Mais leur héritage ancestral avait été perdu.

– Linley. Hogg se tourna soudain, et regarda Linley solennellement.

– À compter d'aujourd'hui, je ne te traiterai plus comme un enfant. Je te regarderai comme le pilier le plus solide pour le futur de notre clan Baruch ! À partir de maintenant, les espoirs futurs de notre clan reposeront entièrement sur toi. [ça va, sympa le papa ! Fiston, maintenant, c'est toi qui dirige la baraque, après tout, t'as huit ans, c'est déjà pas mal!]

– Oui, père. Linley acquiesça résolument.

– Attends ici un instant. Je vais chercher quelque chose. Hogg se tourna soudain et entra dans une pièce cachée à côté du hall des ancêtres. Peu de temps après, il revint avec un livre épais entre ses mains.

– Linley, prends ça, et lis-le attentivement. Tu dois tout mémoriser.

– C'est…

Linley regarda suspicieusement le livre épais qu'il venait juste d'accepter. Il n'y avait pas de titre sur la couverture, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, quatre mots étaient imprimés en grand sur la première page : Manuel Secret d'Entraînement Dragonblood.


	34. L2, Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 11 – Le Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood (Partie 2)**

– La Méthode Secrète d'Entraînement des Dragonblood ? Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder étrangement son père.

Hogg sourit :

– Non seulement c'est la Méthode Secrète d'Entraînement des Dragonblood, mais ce livre parle aussi de plein de choses en rapport avec notre clan Baruch. Le Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood est inclus dedans, ainsi que la méthode pour créer et contrôler les aiguilles à Dracocytes, et aussi l'histoire de certains des anciens de notre clan.

Linley le feuilleta en faisant attention.

En effet, le livre était divisé en quatre parties. La première partie concernait le « Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood », alors que le reste concernait d'autres choses, plus en rapport avec le clan.

– Linley, même si ce livre tombait entre les mains d'étrangers, il leur serait inutile, car il n'y a tout simplement aucun moyen pour un étranger de s'entraîner selon notre Méthode Secrète. En ce qui concerne l'histoire de notre famille, qu'est-ce que cela changerait si d'autres la connaissent ? De plus, nous possédons plusieurs copies de ce livre aussi. Celui-ci n'est qu'une copie. Après de si longues années, l'original s'est depuis longtemps transformé en poussière, gloussa Hogg tout en expliquant.

Linley sourit immédiatement aussi.

– Cela paraît logique. Même si quelqu'un l'obtient, il leur sera inutile. Linley commença immédiatement à feuilleter plus attentivement les pages du livre, et commença à lire chaque section.

Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood, Chapitre 1. [on traduit un livre dans un livre, Livreception!]

« _Si quelqu'un veut utiliser la Méthode Secrète d'Entraînement des Dragonblood, il doit être capable de réveiller les dracocytes dormantes dans ses veines. Il existe deux manières pour réveiller les dracocytes. La première méthode nécessite que la densité des dracocytes ait atteint un niveau suffisant, mais il existe aussi une seconde méthode..._ »

Lisant cela, Linley fut stupéfait.

Mis à part avoir une forte densité de dracocytes, il existait une autre méthode ? Pourquoi personne dans la famille n'avait réussi durant toutes ces années, alors ?

« _La seconde méthode est de boire une grande gorgée du sang d'un dragon vivant, ou d'un dragon mort depuis seulement quelques instants. Plus le dragon est mort il y a longtemps, plus les chances d'éveiller les dracocytes seront faibles ! Une grande gorgée de sang de dragon peut activer les dracocytes coulant dans les veines de n'importe quel membre de notre clan. Pour de meilleurs résultats, buvez le sang d'un dragon de niveau Saint. Si quelqu'un boit le sang d'un dragon de rang seulement neuf, les chances d'activer les dracocytes sont assez faibles._ »

Après avoir lu cela, Linley ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction.

– _Nos anciens du clan étaient vraiment formidables. Ils ont eu l'idée de boire le sang d'un dragon vivant pour utiliser la Méthode d'Entraînement Secrètes des Dragonblood._

– _Boire le sang d'un dragon vivant, et un de niveau Saint, rien que ça ? Linley, tes ancêtres étaient vraiment formidables._ Doehring Cowart était apparu au côté de Linley, et lisait aussi le livre. Voyant les paragraphes d'introduction, il ne put s'empêcher d'être lui aussi choqué.

Hogg, bien sûr, ne percevait toujours pas la présence du vieillard. Il rit amèrement en voyant l'espoir sur le visage de Linley.

– Linley, as-tu vu cela ? Selon les méthodes de nos ancêtres, les dracocytes restent dormantes dans nos veines. Pour les réveiller, il existe deux méthodes. Mais la seconde méthode nécessite de boire le sang d'un dragon vivant. Comment cela pourrait-il être quelque chose de simple à réaliser ? De plus… Linley, va tout à la fin, et lis donc.

Linley tourna rapidement les pages.

« _Cependant, la seconde méthode, qui consiste à boire le sang d'un dragon vivant est extrêmement risquée. Le sang d'un dragon est extrêmement efficace. Lorsqu'il est appliqué sur le corps de quelqu'un, il possède la capacité d'améliorer la qualité du corps de cette personne, ce qui augmente donc sa force. Par contre, cela lui causera une douleur comparable à celle d'être écorchée vif. Et cela n'est que pour une application locale. Si une personne boit le sang de dragon, alors le corps de ladite personne se sentira comme brûlé vif, au point même qu'elle devienne réellement brûlée à mort, avec les veines explosées, ce qui cause une mort immédiate._ »

En lisant cette partie, Linley fut refroidit.

– Père, qui a écrit ce Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood ? Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi inclure quand même ce passage ? Linley ne savait plus quoi dire.

Hogg répondit, le visage grave :

– Linley, ce Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood a été écrit par notre fondateur et premier ancêtre, le tout premier Guerrier Dragonblood à apparaître sur le continent de Yulan, Baruch ! Naturellement, il devait avoir ses propres raisons pour écrire cela. Néanmoins, dans l'histoire de notre famille, il y a eu deux descendants qui ont bu le sang d'un dragon de niveau Saint, et finalement, leurs veines à tous les deux ont explosé et ils en sont morts.

– Il y a des personnes qui ont vraiment bu le sang d'un dragon de niveau Saint ? Linley était quelque peu choqué.

En réalité, c'était assez normal.

Dans le passé, lorsque la première, la seconde, et la troisième génération de membres du clan Baruch étaient des Guerriers Dragonblood, le clan était dans une gloire ascendante. À cette période de l'histoire, il n'était pas impossible pour eux de se procurer le sang d'un dragon de niveau Saint.

– Les événements dont je te parle se sont déroulés il y a bien longtemps. Les véritables secrets de cette époque, ce livre ne les révèle pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cause de cela, la race des dragons a envoyé un représentant pour discuter avec notre chef de clan de l'époque. Après cela, nos descendants n'ont plus essayé cette méthode. Plus tard, lorsque notre famille s'est affaiblit, même si nous voulions boire le sang d'un dragon, nous n'étions plus capables de nous en procurer. Hogg secoua la tête et soupira.

Linley acquiesça.

L'arrogance des dragons était quelque chose de récurrent et souvent discuté dans de nombreux livres.

Capturer un dragon de niveau Saint pour l'engager à donner des saignées ? Cela représente une humiliation suprême pour cette race fière ! Le clan Baruch pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que les dragons ne les aient pas tous exterminé de rage. Cependant, d'après ce livre, on pouvait imaginer facilement la puissance du clan Baruch à cette époque.

– Cela ne peut pas être vrai, père. Si personne n'a jamais réussi à devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood après avoir bu le sang d'un dragon, alors pourquoi notre ancêtre aurait écrit que c'est possible d'utiliser le sang de dragon pour raffiner le nôtre ? Et même de dire que le sang d'un dragon du neuvième rang aurait aussi le même effet ? Linley était vraiment confus.

Hogg fut étonné.

– Linley, n'en demande pas trop. Honnêtement, moi aussi, je ne connais qu'une petite partie de l'histoire de notre famille. Pour des événements qui se sont déroulés quatre mille ans plus tôt, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir clairement ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Hogg en se moquant gentiment de Linley.

Linley hocha la tête.

Mais dans son cœur, Linley était toujours soupçonneux. Si, historiquement, personne n'avait jamais réussi à devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood après avoir bu du sang de dragon, alors pourquoi cette méthode serait inscrite dans le Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood ?

– Linley, il se fait tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher, rit Hogg

Linley acquiesça.

…..

La nuit.

Linley était retourné dans sa chambre et lisait le livre. Dans son cœur restait plein de questions.

– _Papy Doehring, qu'en penses-tu ? Si personne n'a jamais réussi en utilisant cette méthode, comment pourrait-elle avoir été découverte ?_ Linley ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre cette logique.

Doehring Cowart était si vieux qu'il était devenu aussi rusé qu'un renard. Caressant sa barbe blanche, il répondit, très content de lui :

– _Linley, la réponse est simple. Selon mon expérience, les dragons sont extrêmement fiers, mais aussi extrêmement grands et puissants ! Je parie que boire le sang d'un dragon vivant est probablement une méthode possible, mais que ton clan fut forcé sous la pression des dragons d'altérer le contenu de ce livre_.

Linley comprit immédiatement.

C'était très probable.

Sous la pression des dragons, les Guerriers Dragonblood du clan Baruch durent arrêter de capturer des dragons vivants pour faire des saignées.

– _Mais bien sûr, ce n'est que ma supposition_ , dit placidement le vieux sage. _Et Linley, selon ce que je sais, boire le sang d'un dragon vivant n'est pas forcément synonyme de mort subite_. _Du moment que tu le combines avec quelques Herbes de Cœurbleu, les effets négatifs du sang de dragon seront supprimés. Mais je suis prêt à parier que très peu de personnes de nos jours connaissent ce secret._

Linley était surpris.

Puis, il fut fou de joie :

– _Papy Doehring, tu es en train de me dire que le sang frais de dragon, lorsqu'on le mélange avec de l'Herbe de Cœurbleu, est sans danger ?_

Le vieil homme acquiesça, tout à fait sûr de lui :

– _Bien sûr. Par le passé, dans l'empire Pouant, une princesse attrapa une grave maladie, et finalement, le seul remède à cette maladie incluait une mixture de sang frais de dragon ainsi que de l'Herbe de Cœurbleu. Et il se trouve que c'est moi qui ait personnellement capturé un dragon de niveau Saint._

– _Je me rappelle que le maître docteur qui a écrit cette prescription disait que chaque chose en ce monde possède son égal et son opposé. Pour chaque ingrédient, il en existe un autre qui le complète. À cette époque, la seule personne qui savait comment mélanger le sang de dragon frais avec l'Herbe de Cœurbleu était ce vieux docteur. Maintenant que cinq mille ans ont passé, je doute que quiconque le sache encore,_ raconta calmement Doehring Cowart.

Linley hocha la tête.

– _Du sang frais de dragon et de l'Herbe de Cœurbleu…_ Les yeux de Linley brillèrent d'excitation. Plus tard, lorsque je serais suffisamment puissant, et que je serais devenu un mage du neuvième rang, ou même plus, j'utiliserais du sang frais de dragon et de l'Herbe de Cœurbleu pour permettre à petit Wharton de devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood.

Linley espérait même que…

S'il en avait la chance, il utiliserait lui aussi cette recette.

S'il pouvait devenir à la fois un mage de niveau Saint et un Guerrier Dragonblood… mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien qu'être capable de capturer un dragon de niveau Saint était un rêve lointain, et inaccessible.

– _La route est encore longue. Faut que je dorme, c'est l'heure de dormir. Je dois m'entraîner demain._


	35. L2, Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 12 – Instructions**

Le temps continua de s'écouler, et rapidement, des mois passèrent. De nombreux arbres avaient commencé à émerger du sol de Wushan, remplissant l'espace d'un sentiment de printemps.

Sous un pin.

Linley était assis en tailleur, dans une transe méditative, en train de générer de la force magique.

Après être entré en transe, Linley pouvait voir clairement de larges quantités de points de lumière marron et vert. Ces innombrables particules de lumières tourbillonnaient continuellement autour de son corps, purifiant ses membres et ses os, puis étaient stockés dans son dantian au centre de sa poitrine.

Dans son dantian central, coexistait un brouillard de fumée de couleur terre avec un autre brouillard de fumée verte.

Le brouillard de couleur terre était bien entendu sa force magique élémentaire de terre, tandis que celui de couleur verte était sa force magique du vent.

– Pfiou. Expirant doucement, Linley quitta sa transe méditative.

Doehring Cowart, portant une robe blanc-pâle comme la lune, était assis en tailleur à côté de lui. Il appréciait le paysage alentour, un sourire sur les lèvres. Voyant Linley se réveiller, il rigola :

– _Linley, demain tu pars pour l'Institut Ernst, et pourtant tu travailles toujours aussi dur, même aujourd'hui ?_

Les lèvres de Linley formèrent un sourire.

– _Papy Doehring, je pense me rappeler que c'était toi qui disais que les grands combattants doivent travailler dur chaque jour, et ne pas se laisser aller, ne serais-ce qu'un instant. Seulement l'entraînement à long terme permet de s'améliorer d'après tes mots_.

– _Petit voyou, alors maintenant, c'est toi qui va me donner des instructions ?_ Grommela le vieux sage en riant tout bas.

– _Héhé_ , lui fit écho Linley.

*Whoosh !* Une ombre noire arriva en un clin d'œil vers eux, apparaissant sur l'épaule de Linley. C'était la Souris Fantôme, « Bébé ». Le jeune Bébé se pencha vers Linley, en faisant un bruit de mastication avec sa bouche, tout en pointant son museau vers un lièvre mort, à côté.

Juste en se basant sur l'expression de Bébé, Linley savait ce qu'il voulait.

– Tu veux que je te le cuise ? Rit Linley en lui posant la question.

Bébé hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

– _Linley._ Le vieillard à ses côtés lui parla mentalement. _Cette petite Souris Fantôme est assez étrange. Cela fait déjà quelques mois, mais d'après son apparence, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas grandi du tout. Pourtant un enfant Souris Fantôme a une période de croissance normalement visible._

 _– Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus._ Linley secoua la tête.

Bien que la Souris Fantôme « Bébé » n'augmente pas en taille, sa vitesse augmentait assez remarquablement.

– _C'est vraiment bizarre._ Doehring Cowart regarda Bébé. La petite souris n'avait absolument aucune idée qu'un esprit était mentalement en train de l'examiner.

– _Il se fait tard. Je vais devoir démarrer l'entraînement physique bientôt_. Linley se leva, et attrapa le lapin mort tout en se descendant de la montagne. Doehring Cowart vola à ses côtés, faisant remarquer d'un ton mécontent :

– _Linley, plus tard, tu seras un mage. Pourquoi continues-tu l'entraînement de guerrier ?_

Linley s'esclaffa :

– _Papy Doehring, j'ai découvert que l'entraînement de guerrier me permet d'augmenter mon endurance, et avec une endurance augmentée, mon essence spirituelle peut augmenter aussi._

– _Je sais cela, bien sûr_ , grommela le vieil homme, mécontent. _Mais comment cet entraînement basique peut se comparer aux transes méditatives en termes de vitesse à laquelle ton essence spirituelle augmente ?_

Linley ferma la bouche, et ne parla plus.

Bien qu'il soit vrai que l'entraînement de guerrier permette d'augmenter l'essence spirituelle, ce n'était pas la vraie raison de Linley.

La véritable raison pour laquelle Linley continuait son entraînement de guerrier était la suivante :

– _Plus tard, si j'ai la chance de boire du sang frais de dragon, je serais capable de m'entraîner en suivant le Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood. Je dois continuer mon entraînement physique. Le corps est comme un verre, et le Dou Qi, comme du vin. Le corps est extrêmement important. Plus tôt je commence à construire mes bases, plus mes progrès seront rapides lorsque j'étudierais le Manuel Secret d'Entraînement des Dragonblood, plus tard._

En réalité, avec l'affinité que Linley avait pour l'essence élémentaire, il n'avait pas besoin de passer trop de temps ou d'effort, chaque jour, pour attirer et générer de la force magique.

La plupart de son temps était passé en transe méditative, pour entraîner son énegie spirituelle.

Mais passer de longs moments à entraîner son énergie spirituelle était exténuant. L'entraînement de guerrier servait donc comme une forme de repos et d'exercice alternatif.

….

Le matin suivant, tous les citoyens du village de Wushan se réunirent sur la route principale, dans le simple but de dire au revoir à Linley. C'était définitivement quelque chose d'incroyablement glorieux pour le village de Wushan d'avoir parmi eux un mage capable d'aller à l'Institut Ernst.

Chaque année, l'Institut Ernst n'acceptait que cent étudiants dans tout le continent !

Pour l'instant, Linley était toujours dans le manoir des Baruch, alors que Hillman et les autres étaient tous dehors. Les seules personnes à l'intérieur du manoir étaient Hogg, Linley, le petit Wharton, et l'intendant Hiri.

– Linley, aujourd'hui, tu vas aller à l'Institut Ernst et devenir officiellement un étudiant de l'Institut. Lorsque tu seras diplômé de l'Institut Ernst, tu seras un puissant mage ! Avant que tu ne partes, en tant que père, je voudrais te dire… Lors de ces derniers jours, Hogg avait eu l'esprit rempli de choses qu'il voulait exprimer à son fils avant que celui-ci ne parte.

Mais après s'être arrêté pendant un long moment, Hogg dit finalement quelques phrases simples :

– Linley, rappelle-toi le désir ardent qu'ont eu les anciens du clan Baruch, et rappelle-toi l'humiliation du clan Baruch !

Le visage de Hogg tourna légèrement au vert.

– Lorsque tu seras diplômé, tu seras au moins un mage du sixième rang. Si tu travailles et t'entraîne dur, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi de devenir un mage du septième rang. Qui plus est, un mage à deux éléments ! Un mage à deux éléments du septième rang sera définitivement une force majeure du royaume de Fenlai. Plus tard, tu seras définitivement capable de récupérer l'héritage ancestral de notre clan. Si tu ne le fais pas, même si je devais mourir, je ne te pardonnerais pas ! Hogg eut un regard mortel pour Linley.

– Même si je meurs, je ne te pardonnerais pas !

Ces mots firent trembler le cœur de Linley.

Ces mots étaient les instructions que son père lui laissait pour de son départ.

– Père, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que je vivrais, je ferais en sorte que l'héritage ancestral de notre clan nous soit rendu. Je le jure ! Promis Linley en regardant son père dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de détermination.

Les yeux de Hogg se mirent à briller, et il gratifia Linley d'une puissante tape sur l'épaule.

– Je crois en toi, mon fils !

….

Sur la route menant à l'Est du village de Wushan, Linley tourna la tête et vit des centaines de têtes familières qui étaient venues lui dire au revoir, avec son père, Hogg, et son petit frère, Wharton, au premier plan.

– Grand frère, au revoir ! Le petit Wharton dit au revoir de la main énergiquement.

Voyant son père et son plus jeune frère, Linley leur dit aussi au revoir en secouant la main, les yeux de plus en plus rouges.

– Père. Wharton. Le cœur de Linley était emplit de tristesse.

Depuis qu'il était né, Linley n'avait jamais quitté la maison pour une longue période, mais cette fois-ci, il serait parti pour une très longue période de temps. Pendant ce temps, la petite Souris Fantôme mâle, « Bébé », était docilement perché sur l'épaule de Linley, silencieux, comme s'il pouvait sentir l'état d'esprit de Linley. De même, Doehring Cowart, dans sa forme d'esprit, avait l'air de soutenir Linley.

– Linley, allons-y, dit Hillman. Ce dernier escortait Linley à l'Institut, en tant que garde du corps, au cas où ils rencontreraient des bandits en chemin.

Linley jeta un dernier regard plein de regrets vers sa famille, puis se força à se tourner avant de commencer à avancer en direction de l'Institut Ernst.

– Au revoir, ma famille. Au revoir, ma maison.

 _Calendrier Yulan, année 9991. L'enfant de neuf ans, Linley, accompagné par la jeune Souris Fantôme, « Bébé », et le capitaine des gardes du clan Baruch, Hillman, partirent du village de Wushan._


	36. L2, Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 13 – Une foule de talents**

L'Institut Ernst. La meilleure académie de mage de tout le continent de Yulan.

L'Institut Ernst était situé dans une zone rurale, à une vingtaine de kilomètres au sud de la ville de Fenlai. Elle avait été fondée et était entièrement financée par l'Église de Lumière. L'institut s'étalait sur un très grand espace, d'une circonférence de dix kilomètres. L'académie était presque aussi gigantesque qu'une ville.

À l'extérieur de l'Institut Ernst, très peu de signes d'une présence humaine pouvaient être observés, il n'y avait qu'une chaîne de montagne inhabitée.

Des restaurants, des magasins de vêtements, des bars, et toutes autres sortes d'échoppes étaient situées dans le campus lui-même. On pouvait dire que les étudiants de l'Institut Ernst passaient leur vie entière à l'intérieur du campus.

– Quel lieu imposant ! Linley se tenait à l'entrée de l'Institut Ernst. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec émotion.

Les portes principales de l'Institut faisaient bien cinquante mètres de large. Au-dessus de la grande porte était posé un énorme quartier de lune, couvert de toute sorte de texte magique. Juste en voyant la complexité des textes, on pouvait s'imaginer la puissance incroyable de l'installation magique qui protégeait l'Institut.

À cet instant, les portes principales de l'Institut vibraient d'animation. Il y avait plusieurs serviteurs de l'académie qui se tenaient debout, et un seul jeune qui avait amené sa lettre d'admission et une preuve de son identité et qui s'enregistrait. Linley attrapa immédiatement ses propres documents et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'espace d'enregistrement.

– _L'école démarre officiellement le 9 février. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 8 février. D'après les renseignements, les étudiants doivent arriver avant le 9 février. Vu que le jeune devant moi est arrivé aussi seulement aujourd'hui, il doit aussi habiter pas loin de l'Institut,_ réfléchit Linley.

Le jeune homme devant Linley pouvait plutôt être décrit comme un enfant. Il faisait une demie-tête de moins que Linley, et avait un vieil homme à ses côtés.

– Bonjour, je viens de l'Empire O'Brien, je m'appelle Reynolds [Lei'nuo]. L'étudiant se faisant enregistrer devant Linley, tourna soudain la tête vers lui et se présenta chaleureusement.

Entendant qu'il venait de l'Empire O'Brien, Linley fut surpris :

– L'Empire O'Brien ?

L'Empire O'Brien, l'un des quatre grands Empire, était situé à l'Est de la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques, alors que l'Institut Ernst était situé à l'ouest de celle-ci. Pour rejoindre l'Institut, il avait dû faire le tour de toute la Chaîne, que ce soit par le nord ou par le sud. Car après tout, mis à part des combattants du neuvième rang, ou de niveau Saint, personne d'autre n'osait traverser directement cette chaîne de montagne.

La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques faisait, après tout, plus de dix mille kilomètres de long.

Pour que quelqu'un vienne de l'empire O'Brien, il devait parcourir au moins vingt mille kilomètres. Et s'il venait de la partie Est de l'Empire, le voyage était encore plus long.

Pour faire ce voyage, cela devait probablement prendre un an.

– Je m'appelle Linley. Je suis du royaume de Fenlai, répondit courtoisement Linley au garçon nommé Reynolds.

Reynolds cligna des yeux, et soupira émotionnellement :

– Le Royaume de Fenlai ? T'as bien de la chance. Ça m'a pris une année entière pour venir jusqu'ici depuis chez moi. Alors qu'à toi, ça n'a pas dû te prendre trop de temps.

– Effectivement, depuis chez moi jusqu'ici, j'ai voyagé pendant presque une demi-journée, répondit honnêtement Linley.

– Whoah… L'expression sur le visage de Reynolds était affligée.

L'un des deux avait voyagé pendant plus d'un an. L'autre, seulement une demi-journée.

– Dépêchez-vous, les étudiants, leur demanda une des personnes du personnel.

Lors de l'enregistrement des nouveaux étudiants, ils devaient repasser le test de mage. Après tout, l'Institut Ernst avait peur que quelqu'un ne vole une lettre d'admission et s'enrôle sous une fausse identité.

– J'arrive. Reynolds s'en alla passer le test.

En voyant les résultats, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué.

Ce garçon avait une haute affinité pour l'essence élémentaire… et pour son essence spirituelle…

– Reynolds, huit ans. Essence spirituelle, trente-deux fois plus importante que les étudiants de son âge. Niveau exceptionnel.

En entendant ces chiffres, les yeux de Linley lui sortirent de la tête. Mais l'administrateur du test semblait très calme, et pas le moins du monde surpris.

– Linley, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es surpris par ça ? Demanda Reynolds d'un ton de dépit. C'est l'Institut Ernst. Chaque année, ils n'acceptent que cents étudiants, dans tout le continent. Lequel d'entre nous n'a pas un talent extraordinaire ? Mes résultats ne me placent que dans la moyenne, parmi tous les étudiants.

– Mais l'Institut Ernst montre un peu de favoritisme pour l'Union Sacrée. Ils acceptent cinquante étudiants de l'Union Sacrée, et seulement cinquante autres des quatre autres grands Empires. C'est si injuste, soupira Reynolds.

Linley gloussa en entendant cela.

L'Institut Ernst avait été fondé par l'Église de Lumière. Bien sûr qu'elle montrait du favoritisme envers l'Union Sacrée.

– À mon tour. Linley courut vers l'examinateur.

Reynolds fronça le nez :

– Ce jeune, Linley, vient de l'Union Sacrée. C'est sûr qu'il a dû être accepté bien plus facilement que moi. Je parie qu'il n'est pas aussi talentueux que moi. Reynolds était très confiant.

Mais quand l'examinateur annonça les résultats de Linley, Reynolds fut à son tour, choqué.

– Haute essence spirituelle, affinité exceptionnelle pour l'essence élémentaire ? Et pour deux éléments, la terre et le vent ? Reynolds en était sans voix.

Une affinité exceptionnelle pour l'essence élémentaire était déjà extrêmement rare, mais Linley possédait aussi deux éléments, avec une affinité exceptionnelle pour les essences élémentaires d'à la fois le vent et la terre. C'était un véritable talent, un bien plus formidable que le sien. Après tout… les mages double-éléments étaient extrêmement puissants.

– Reynolds, ne reste pas planté là. Allons-y, rigola Linley.

– Oh. Reynolds avait un an de moins que Linley, mais d'après les apparences, il en faisait trois de moins.

Linley et Reynolds acceptèrent leur carte d'étudiant de l'Institut Ernst, puis récupérèrent leurs clés de résidence. À l'Institut Ernst, tous les étudiants, quel que soit le milieu d'où ils venaient, que ce soit en terme économique ou de statut, devaient vivre ensembles. Les frais d'étude et de résidence étaient totalement pris en charge.

Cependant…

– Hé, tu dois payer quelque chose ? Lorsque Linley vit le vieil homme accompagnant Reynolds sortir de l'argent, il ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué.

Hillman, au côté de Linley, expliqua en riant doucement :

– Linley, l'abandon des charges pour la résidence et les études n'existent que pour les membres de l'Union Sacrée. Tous les autres doivent payer une taxe extrêmement chère.

Reynolds confirma ses dires.

Le vieil homme à côté de lui sourit à Linley :

– Effectivement. C'est n'est pas juste une règle de l'Institut Ernst l'académie numéro un des guerriers du continent de Yulan, l'académie O'Brien, fait pareil. Ils abandonnent les taxes pour leurs propres étudiants, mais font payer très cher les étudiants venant d'ailleurs.

Linley n'était pas stupide. Il comprit immédiatement.

– Linley, mon jeune maître a la même clé de résidence que toi. Vous devriez vivre dans la même résidence. J'espère que plus tard, vous deux vous entraiderez, demanda le vieil homme.

Reynolds dit, en grommelant :

– C'est bon, papy Lomu [Lu'mu], tu peux y aller maintenant. Je suis déjà arrivé à l'Institut Ernst.

– Oncle Hillman, tu peux y aller aussi. Je vais m'occuper de moi-même, sourit Linley en parlant à Hillman. Ce dernier hocha la tête, satisfait :

– Linley, j'y vais. Travaille bien, l'encouragea Hillman.

Linley sourit et acquiesça.

– Allons-y Linley. Reynolds attrapa Linley par la main et commença à courir vers l'Institut.

– Au revoir, Oncle Hillman.

Hillman et le vieil homme regardèrent les enfants entrer dans l'Institut. Seulement après un long moment, ils partirent.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Oncle Hillman, Linley et Reynolds entrèrent dans l'Institut Ernst ensemble. Le lieu était rempli de bosquets ombragés, de lacs, de ponts de pierres, de vieilles bâtisses… une aura ancienne se dégageait de tout l'espace. Juste par l'âge des arbres géants, on pouvait facilement imaginer l'âge de l'Institut.

– C'est vraiment quelque chose. Ce n'est pas aussi tapageur que les nouveaux Instituts. C'est ça la "sophistication". Les yeux curieux de Reynolds observaient les alentours en disant cela.

Dans l'Institut Ernst, une fois par an, de nombreux panneaux de directions étaient installés pour indiquer aux nouveaux étudiants les différents emplacements dans l'académie.

– Linley, allons trouver notre dortoir. Reynolds, tout en tirant Linley par la main, commença à se dépêcher en direction des dortoirs.

Résidence numéro 1987.

Linley et Reynolds avaient complété leur enregistrement au même moment, l'un après l'autre. La plupart des dortoirs accueillaient quatre étudiants. Lorsque Linley et Reynolds arrivèrent dans l'espace des résidences, ils ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer d'émerveillement. Au premier abord, il semblait qu'il y avait des milliers de résidences indépendantes.

Parmi les milliers de résidences, il y avait quelques dortoirs à deux étages.

– 1987, 1987… Linley et Reynolds inspectèrent les numéros des résidences, courant vers le sud sans s'arrêter.

L'espace résidentiel était numéroté très logiquement, commençant par le 0001, avec chaque rangée contenant cent résidences indépendantes. Lorsque Linley arriva à la rangée 20, il vit le dortoir numéro 1901. De là, ils continuèrent à courir vers l'est, Reynolds commençant à s'essouffler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la résidence 1987.


	37. L2, Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 14 – Les Frères du Dortoir 1987 (Partie 1)**

– Pfiou, je suis crevé. Linley, comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi en forme ? Reynolds haletait bruyamment. Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Linley, à l'opposé, respirait normalement.

– Quoi, tu es déjà fatigué ? Commença à se moquer gentiment Linley. Ils venaient pourtant de courir une toute petite distance.

Il ne se sentait même pas trop fatigué après avoir couru depuis Wushan jusqu'à l'Institut Ernst.

– Hé, pose ça juste là. Voilà. Pose cette boîte ici. Doucement. Si tu la casses, tu ne pourrais même pas la rembourser ! Depuis l'intérieur du dortoir 1987, la voix claire d'un autre jeune pouvait être entendue. Linley et Reynolds se regardèrent, puis entrèrent, curieux. Dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, ils virent un grand nombre d'hommes musclés occupés à bouger des choses, çà et là.

Un jeune homme, avec des habits assez tape-à-l'œil, se tenait au centre la pièce, et orchestrait leurs mouvements.

Dès qu'il vit Linley et Reynolds, les yeux du jeune homme s'éclairèrent, et il courut tout de suite vers eux.

– Haha, vous devez être mes colocataires, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous attends depuis si longtemps. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais tout seul, ici. Laissez-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Yale [Ye'lu], et je suppose que je peux tout juste prétendre à être membre de l'Union Sacrée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par tout juste prétendre à être membre de l'Union Sacrée ? Murmura Reynolds avant de dire tout haut :

– Je m'appelle Reynolds. Je viens de l'Empire O'Brien.

– Je m'appelle Linley. Je suis du royaume de Fenlai, de l'Union Sacrée. Linley sourit aussi.

En tant que colocataires pour toute la durée de leur séjour à l'académie, dans le futur, ils seraient amenés à cohabiter pendant plusieurs années.

– Oh, Reynolds, Linley, je suis vraiment content de vous voir les gars. Hé, où sont passés mes équipements pour l'exercice ? Yale tourna la tête et fixa ses serviteurs.

– Des équipements pour l'exercice ? Reynolds cligna des yeux, incrédule. Yale, pourquoi tu as ça ? Tu veux être aussi un guerrier ?

La vue des équipements d'exercice, donnèrent envie à Linley de s'entraîner.

Yale retroussa son nez, et gloussa :

– Bien que je sois un digne mage, je dois tout de même m'entretenir pour garder un physique d'Apollon. Sinon, comment serais-je capable de séduire les belles demoiselles ? Il y a beaucoup de femmes magnifiques parmi les mages. Et celles de l'Institut Ernst ne sont pas seulement belles elles ont aussi une véritable classe. En plus, ça donne vraiment du prestige1 d'être capable de se vanter d'avoir pour petite amie une étudiante de l'Institut Ernst.

– Euh… Reynolds en perdit l'usage de la parole.

Linley ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que ce ne soit que des outils que Yale utilise pour faire du bodybuilding afin de séduire des jolies filles.

– J'ai huit ans. Et toi, Yale ? Reynolds était clairement très ouvert d'esprit.

Yale était très grand. Linley, avec ses neuf ans, faisait déjà 1m50, mais Yale faisait bien une demi tête de plus que Linley.

– Moi, j'ai dix ans. Haha, mais je ne rajeunis pas. Mon grand frère a perdu son pucelage à douze ans. Je dois me préparer en avance aussi. Les yeux de Yale brillèrent.

– Ça veut dire quoi, "perdre son pucelage" ? Demanda Reynolds naïvement à Yale.

– Oui, c'est quoi le "pucelage" ? Linley regarda aussi curieusement Yale.

Contemplant ses deux colocataires, Yale perdit l'usage de la parole un court instant. À côté de Linley, l'esprit fantôme de Doehring Cowart se tenait le ventre en explosant de rire. Ce qui fit Linley lui demander curieusement :

– Papy Doehring, pourquoi tu ris ?

– Jeune maître, nous avons tout préparé, annonça respectueusement un homme extrêmement musclé.

– Mhm. Vous pouvez y aller. Rentrez et dîtes à mon père qu'à l'avenir, s'il n'y a rien d'urgent, qu'il ne me dérange pas. Oh, j'oubliais. Rappelez-lui… chaque année, il ne doit pas oublier de transférer de l'argent sur ma magycarte. Un mage a en effet besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour son bâton magique et pour ses accessoires, dit avec désinvolture Yale d'une voix forte.

– Bien, jeune maître, répondit l'homme, respectueusement.

Yale hocha la tête, satisfait, puis renvoya l'homme d'un geste de la main, tel un général renvoyant l'un de ses soldats.

– Une magycarte ? Reynolds le regarda avec ébahissement. La magycarte est offerte seulement par la "Banque Dorée des Quatre Empires" que les quatre grands Empires ont établis ensemble. J'ai entendu dire que les coûts nécessaires pour demander une telle carte allaient jusqu'à cent pièces d'or.

– Tout à fait. Yale s'y connaissait assez bien dans ce domaine. Le minimum nécessaire pour l'obtention d'une magycarte est de mille pièces d'or. Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne me sois à peine suffisant pour me tenir un mois.

Linley, en entendant ces mots…

– _Le fils de riche_ , soupira intérieurement Linley.

Son propre père ne lui avait donné que cent pièces d'or par an pour palier à ses dépenses. Et, aux yeux de Linley, une centaine de pièces d'or était une somme bien plus que suffisante. Après tout, la plupart des roturiers ne gagnaient que vingt ou trente pièces d'or par année de dur labeur.

– T'es vraiment riche. Mon père ne me donne que deux cents pièces d'or par an, marmonna Reynolds. Et il a même dit qu'il veut que je passe mon temps concentré sur l'apprentissage de la magie.

– Seulement une centaine pour moi, se moqua Linley. Mais pour une vie simple, c'est suffisant.

– Bah, les mecs, mon argent est votre argent. S'il vous en manque, venez me trouver ! Plus tard, nous allons sûrement vivre ensemble pendant des dizaines d'années. Nous serons des frères pour des dizaines d'années. Pourquoi pinailler avec ce qui est à toi et ce qui est à moi ? Yale était très exubérant, mais alors qu'il finissait de parler…

Linley et Reynolds le regardèrent avec surprise.

– Des dizaines d'années ? Linley fixa Yale, choqué.

Yale répondit, naturellement, et avec désinvolture :

– Linley, tu ne peux être diplômé de l'Institut Ernst que si tu atteins le sixième rang de mage. Pour un mage, plus tu progresses, plus dur cela devient. Pour la plupart des gens, cela leur prend quelques dizaines d'années pour devenir un mage du sixième rang.

Linley fronça les sourcils.

Des dizaines d'années ? Il allait être un poids financier pour son père pendant des dizaines d'années ?

– _Papy Doehring, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?_

La voix du vieillard résonna dans son esprit :

– _Linley, calme-toi. Pour la plupart des gens, des dizaines d'années sont nécessaires pour atteindre le sixième rang, en effet. Mais sous ma tutelle, je pourrais te faire devenir un mage du sixième rang en moins de dix ans._

Dix ans.

Dans dix ans, Linley aurait seulement dix-neuf ans. Seulement après avoir entendu cela, Linley put se détendre.

– Est-ce que tout le monde est déjà là ? Une voix claire retentit, en même temps qu'un jeune garçon entrait dans la pièce. De stature similaire à Reynolds, cet enfant semblait plus toutefois mature.

– Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle George [Qiao'zhi]. J'ai dix ans, et je viens de l'empire Yulan.

Yale, Reynolds et Linley se présentèrent tous rapidement au petit nouveau.

– L'empire Yulan ? Linley était étonné.

L'empire Yulan. L'empire le plus ancien des quatre grands Empires. Lorsque le calendrier Yulan fut démarré, il y a dix mille ans de cela, l'empire Yulan contrôlait tout le continent de Yulan. Et petit à petit, avec le passage des années, le continent de Yulan tomba dans la guerre, fragmentant par là même l'empire Yulan.

À l'époque de Linley, l'empire Yulan était juste devenu l'un des quatre grands Empires.

Mais malgré tout, l'empire Yulan restait toujours l'empire le plus puissant, économiquement parlant, et était aussi remplit de mages. L'académie de mage de l'empire Yulan n'était seconde que derrière l'Institut Ernst.

– George, les académies de mage de l'empire Yulan ne sont pas mauvaises du tout. Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda avec surprise Yale.

George sourit :

– Bien que les académies de l'empire Yulan soient excellentes, elles restent un peu inférieures à l'Institut Ernst. Et si tu dois aller à l'école, autant aller dans la meilleure qui soit. C'est sûr que le voyage a été un peu long, mais on peut voir ça comme une sorte d'entraînement aussi.

– George, tu as dix ans ? Mais tu fais la même taille que moi, fit remarquer Reynolds, sur le côté.

George se mit immédiatement à rire.

Reynolds, à huit ans, et Georges, à dix ans, étaient effectivement de même taille. Ils étaient les plus petits du groupe. Linley faisait une demie-tête de plus qu'eux, tandis que Yale était le plus grand d'entre eux.

– Assez parlé de ça. J'ai découvert, par le bureau des admissions, que chacun des cents nouveaux étudiants ont au moins un haut niveau à la fois en affinité élémentaire et en essence spirituelle. Et j'ai même découvert des gars qui avaient un niveau "exceptionnel" en affinité élémentaire et en essence spirituelle. Quels monstres ! George semblait avoir récupéré de bonnes informations.

Yale pinça les lèvres :

– C'est normal. Quel étudiant de l'Institut Ernst est faible ? Moi, mon affinité élémentaire et mon essence spirituelle sont de haut niveau, ce qui me place dans les derniers des cents nouveaux. Si ce n'était pas grâce à mon père qui a une relation spéciale avec l'Église de Lumière, je n'aurais probablement pas pu venir ici.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder Yale avec stupéfaction.

Le père de ce Yale devait sûrement être assez extraordinaire, pour avoir une relation spéciale avec l'Église de Lumière.

– La personne de notre résidence avec le plus grand talent, c'est Linley. Mais avez-vous entendu parler du talent incomparable qui étudie à l'Institut Ernst ? Yale regarda les trois autres.

Linley et Reynolds secouèrent tous les deux la tête en dénégation.

Mais George sourit en acquiesçant :

– J'ai entendu parler de lui. Le génie numéro un de l'Institut Ernst, « Dixie » [Di'ke'xi], un talent comme on en voit seulement un par siècle. C'est un mage double-éléments, et il a des niveaux exceptionnels en affinité élémentaire et en essence spirituelle. Mais c'est son essence spirituelle la plus extraordinaire 68 fois celle des autres de son âge. D'habitude, au-delà de 30 fois, c'est considéré comme un niveau "exceptionnel", mais son niveau précis à lui devrait être "super exceptionnel", mais comme le plus haut niveau est "exceptionnel", c'est comme ça qu'il est classifié.

Linley comprenait.

Double-éléments. Affinité élémentaire et essence spirituelle exceptionnelle.

– _Je n'en suis qu'à dix fois plus que les autres de mon âge, mais ce génie a 68 fois plus d'essence spirituelle que les gens de son âge_ , soupira Linley avec ébahissement.

L'Institut Ernst avait vraiment autant de talents qu'il y avait de nuages dans le ciel. Cela pouvait aussi être décrit comme le rassemblement de tous les génies en magie du continent de Yulan. Ici, Linley ne pouvait être considéré que comme légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne. Cependant… derrière Linley, se tenait un Archimage de niveau Saint de cinq mille ans !

1 : On retrouve ici le concept de dignité, prestige, honneur (« there's a lot of face to be gained » en anglais). Comme quoi, c'est vraiment important ! Une petite amie, c'est avant tout pour le prestige que ça rapporte auprès des potes, c'est tout, franchement, sinon, ça sert à quoi ?


	38. L2, Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 15 – Les Frères du Dortoir 1987 (Partie 2)**

La plupart des étudiants de l'Institut Ernst restaient à l'académie pendant des dizaines d'années, donc habituellement, au moment de leur remise de diplôme, les colocataires d'une résidence étaient devenus des amis extrêmement proches. Bien que Yale, Reynolds, Linley et George soient tous plus mature que la plupart des enfants de leur âge, au fond, ils restaient des enfants.

Après avoir discuté pendant seulement un court moment, les quatre se sentirent déjà très proches.

– Les gars, allons passer la journée à découvrir le campus. Ce soir, je vous invite tous à dîner ! Haha, s'exclama d'un ton enthousiaste Yale en frappant sa poitrine.

– Ce gars a même une magycarte. Si on ne s'en sert pas, qui donc va le faire ? Ricana Reynolds.

George et Linley restaient tous deux des enfants, et se mirent immédiatement à sourire diaboliquement.

– Couic, couiiic ! À cet instant, la petite Souris Fantôme, 'Bébé', sortit soudain sa tête des vêtements de Linley. Venant tout juste de se réveiller, la petite Souris Fantôme s'ennuyait, et avait donc décidé de pointer le bout de son museau dehors.

– Whoah, c'est quoi ça ? Reynolds fut si surpris, qu'il en bondit de peur.

– Bébé, tu viens de te réveiller ? Gloussa Linley en caressant la petite tête de Bébé. Ce dernier ferma les yeux de contentement, puis les rouvrit pour observer Reynolds, Yale, et George. Son petit nez fit un léger bruit trois fois de suite, comme s'il les contemplait avec dédain.

– Une créature magique, c'est une créature magique ! J'en ai vu dans des livres, s'écria soudain Yale.

– Linley, tu possèdes un compagnon magique ? Reynolds et George étaient aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

Ils étaient tous des enfants. Comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait réussir à soumettre une créature magique ?

– Bébé est juste un bébé créature magique. Je lui ai juste donné un peu de nourriture, ce qui a fait qu'il m'aime bien. Et donc nous avons créé un contrat de lien d'âme ensemble, expliqua en riant Linley.

– Par les cieux, c'est une créature magique ! Linley, tu es vraiment formidable. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une, depuis tout petit. Yale fixait Bébé, les yeux brillants. Même si j'ai accès à des parchemins de formation de lien d'âme, je n'ai pas les compétences pour forcer une créature magique à se soumettre à moi, dit Yale d'une voix dépressive.

– Tu n'es pas capable de maîtriser une créature magique ? Même pas un enfant ? Se moqua Linley.

Yale secoua la tête :

– Je ne suis même pas encore un mage du premier rang. Avec ma force, peut-être que je pourrais avoir une créature magique du premier ou du second rang, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais avec une bestiole aussi faible ? Et les enfants des créatures magiques du septième ou huitième rang sont extrêmement difficiles à obtenir. En plus, les enfants de ces bêtes sont plus puissants que moi, même bébé.

Linley l'approuva silencieusement.

La petite Souris Fantôme, « Bébé », était actuellement aussi forte qu'une créature magique du cinquième rang. Il était bien plus fort que Linley. Mais après avoir été avec Bébé pendant six mois, il avait remarqué que Bébé ne grandissait pas du tout. Cela avait rendu Linley et Doehring Cowart très confus.

– Linley, cette petite Souris Fantôme s'appelle Bébé ? Tu peux demander à Bébé s'il accepte que je le caresse ? Le regard de Reynolds restait bloqué sur la petite Souris Fantôme.

– _Bébé ?_

Linley demanda immédiatement à Bébé au travers de leur lien d'âme.

– _Non, pas question._ Bébé pouvait aussi exprimer quelques simples intentions à Linley par leur lien d'âme. En même temps, Bébé sortit les griffes vers Reynolds.

– Couic couiic ! Couina-il fortement, clairement en colère.

Reynolds ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres de déception.

– Reynolds, je vais te dire un secret. Bébé adore la viande cuite. Si plus tard, tu lui apportes quelques canards ou poulets rôtis, je pense qu'il ne sera plus très hostile envers toi, expliqua Linley en riant aux éclats en voyant les yeux de Reynolds se mettre à briller.

– Ça peut se faire !

Reynolds fronça soudain les sourcils en se tournant vers Yale.

– Yale, si, à l'avenir, je n'ai plus d'argent, prête-en-moi un peu. Lorsque papy Lomu viendra, je te rembourserais.

– Pas de soucis, répondit Yale, magnanime.

– Je parie que personne n'a encore eu la chance de vraiment visiter le campus, pas vrai ? Ça vous tente une petite balade pour se repérer un peu ? Sourit George en demandant aux trois autres.

Des quatre frangins, George était le plus avenant et le plus réfléchi du lot. Reynolds était le plus enfantin. Yale… était le play-boy du groupe. Tandis que Linley, aux yeux des trois autres, il était le plus mystérieux.

Mage double-éléments, affinité exceptionnelle, et un compagnon magique.

Il était vraiment mystérieux.

L'ancien Institut Ernst était rempli de bâtiments qui existaient depuis des millénaires. Devant certains d'entre eux, il y avait même quelques pancartes explicatives.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux avait huit ans, le plus vieux, dix. Les enfants contemplèrent avec adoration chacun des noms connus, avec une attention tout particulière sur les histoires des combattants de niveau Saint, qui faisaient s'emballer leurs jeunes cœurs d'enfants.

Mais une voix, juste à côté de l'oreille de Linley ne s'arrêtait pas de commenter en grommelant :

– _Rien de plus que quelques jeunes qui ont accomplis une ou deux choses dans leurs vies. Ce gars se vante vraiment après avoir tué seulement un Ours Noir aux Tatouages Violets ? Un combattant de niveau Saint qui ne peut vaincre que des créatures de niveau neuf, et pas des créatures de niveau Saint ne peut être appelé qu'un enfant parmi les personnes de niveau Saint_.

Les nombreux diplômés réputés de l'Institut Ernst n'étaient, selon le vieux sage, que des personnes sans intérêts, pas dignes d'être admirés.

….

Les quatre frangins du dortoir 1987, ainsi que la petite Souris Fantôme, se promenaient dans tout le campus, pour se familiariser avec les emplacements des différents lieux. Cette même nuit, les quatre s'en allèrent dans un hôtel somptueusement décoré, à côté de la zone résidentielle, et fêtèrent leur rencontre. Mais bien sûr, tout ce qu'ils burent fut du jus de fruit.

Le jour suivant. Le 9 février. Le premier jour d'école.

Il n'y avait pas de classes ce jour-ci elles ne démarreraient que le 10 février. Le 9 février était supposé être utilisé pour aller écouter les exhortations du corps enseignant à travailler dur. Le groupe d'enfants de six à douze ans remplissait l'amphithéâtre. Ils ne savaient pas exactement qui étaient les personnes qui parlaient, donc la plupart des enfants rêvassaient. Lorsque la cérémonie se conclut, ils étaient tous heureux de s'en aller.

Après dîner, les quatre frangins du dortoir 1987 étaient assis sur les chaises de leur résidence et discutaient de leurs classes.

– C'est si simple ici. Seulement un cours par jour. Oh, Linley est un double-éléments, donc il en a deux, soupira Yale. Mais l'Institut Ernst est vraiment tranquille. Si tu veux aller en cours, tu peux. Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu peux aussi.

George sourit gentiment :

– Yale, ne deviens pas trop complaisant. Même si c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'exigences formelles pour les étudiants, il n'empêche que chaque année, il y a un test de tes capacités. Et c'est seulement si tu as avancé d'un rang en pouvoir que tu peux passer au niveau supérieur d'étude. Si tu ne travailles pas assez, tu comptes rester là pour un siècle ? En plus, l'Institut a une règle comme quoi, si on ne devient pas un mage de niveau six en soixante ans, on est expulsé, sans exception.

Lisant les différentes règles de l'Institut écrites sur la plaquette introductive, Linley acquiesça silencieusement.

Bien que l'école ait une supervision assez laxiste, permettant à ceux qui ne veulent pas étudier de le faire, une fois ces soixante ans révolus, s'ils n'étaient toujours pas devenus des mages de niveau six, ils étaient directement expulsés.

– Expulsé ? Si j'étais vraiment expulsé, mon père me tuerait probablement. L'expulsion de l'Institut Ernst engendrerait une réputation et une humiliation absolument insoutenable.

Personne n'avait envie de connaître cela. Après tout, pour avoir été accepté ici, cela signifiait bien qu'ils étaient tous des personnes talentueuses.

– Les cours démarrent demain. Je me demande comment sont les professeurs. S'ils ne sont pas aussi bons que mon papy Lomu, je serais venu pour rien, marmonna Reynolds.

– Reynolds, ton papy Lomu est un mage ? Demanda Linley, quelque peu surpris.

– Bien sûr. Durant toute la route entre l'Empire O'Brien et l'Institut, papy Lomu a déjà commencé à m'apprendre la magie, répondit fièrement Reynolds.

En discutant ensemble, Linley et les trois autres, se sentaient tous très excités.

– Le cours sur l'élément terrestre n'est pas si important. En termes de compréhension de l'élément terrestre, comment un professeur pourrait-il se comparer à papy Doehring ? Le cours le plus important est celui du vent. Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble la magie du vent ?

Le jour avait déjà commencé à s'assombrir, mais le son des rires et des discussions continuait de résonner à l'extérieur du dortoir 1987.


	39. L2, Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 16 – La magie du vent**

Le calendrier des étudiants de l'institut Ernst était construit de cette manière : chaque mois, les vingt-huit premiers jours étaient consacrés aux cours et seuls les deux derniers jours étaient libres pour se reposer.

Les cours pour les étudiants en magie de la terre avaient lieu de 8h à 10h, les cours pour les étudiants en magie du feu avaient lieu de 10h30 à 12h30, ceux pour la magie de l'eau, de 14h à 16h, pour le vent, de 16h30 à 18h30, pour la foudre de 19h à 21h et finalement, de 21h30 à 23h30, il y avait les cours de magie de la lumière.

Toutefois, étant donné que la majorité des élèves ne contrôlaient qu'un élément, ils n'avaient que deux heures de cours par jour. Linley, en tant que mage double-élément, avait donc, quant à lui, quatre heures à suivre chaque jour. Mais comme les cours fonctionnaient sur la base du volontariat, si quelqu'un ne voulait pas assister aux leçons, personne ne le forçait.

Chaque magie était divisée en six niveaux, avec chaque niveau ayant son propre bâtiment. Les nouveaux étudiants et les mages du premier rang assistaient aux cours dédiés à la magie de premier rang, ceux de second rang, aux cours dédiés à la magie de second rang, etc… jusqu'aux mages du sixième rang qui assistaient aux cours dédiés à la magie du sixième rang.

Les mages du sixième rang pouvaient choisir d'être diplômé à n'importe quel moment. Mais, habituellement, la plupart d'entre eux préféraient rester pour continuer à étudier dans l'univers privilégié de l'académie.

Le 10 février. Dans le cours de magie terrestre des mages de premier rang.

La pièce pour ces étudiants de premier rang était extrêmement grande, capable d'accueillir jusqu'à une centaine d'étudiants. Une vingtaine d'entre eux étaient déjà arrivés lorsque Linley entra et choisit de s'asseoir sur un siège situé dans les premiers rangs. A 8h, l'heure de début du cours, une cinquantaine d'étudiants étaient présents.

 _– Je suppose que seulement une partie des étudiants sont nouveaux. Je me demande depuis combien de temps certains sont là_ , se demandait Linley intérieurement.

Après tout, pour atteindre le rang deux, les nouveaux élèves prenaient en général plusieurs années.

 _–_ Bienvenu à tous. Un homme d'âge mûr à l'air aimable et gentil se tenait face à la classe. Mon nom est Wendi [Wen'di], et je vais être votre professeur en magie de la terre. Aujourd'hui nous avons une vingtaine de nouveaux étudiants. Nous allons donc faire comme d'habitude, et vous allez vous présenter, pour qu'on apprenne à tous se connaître.

Immédiatement, les nouveaux élèves commencèrent à se présenter, l'un après l'autre.

 _–_ Mon nom est Gerhans [Ge'er'han]. Je viens des Grandes Étendues Vertes, loin à l'est.

En entendant Gerhans se présenter, Linley fut choqué.

 _– Les étudiants viennent vraiment de tout le continent de Yulan. Il y a même quelqu'un qui vient des Grandes Étendues Vertes alors que c'est à l'extrémité Est du continent_.

Sur la carte du continent Yulan…

L'Union Sacrée et la Sombre Alliance étaient situées du côté Ouest de la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques. À l'Est de cette chaîne de montagnes, se trouvait les quatre Grands Empires, mais encore plus à l'Est, se trouvait une grande étendue de terre, qui contenait elle-même trois royaumes. La distance entre ces « Grandes Étendues Vertes » et l'institut Ernst était simplement incroyable. Le voyage aller avait dû prendre à lui seul au moins trois ans !

 _–_ Mon nom est Linley. Je viens de l'Union Sacrée. Linley, comme ses camarades, se présenta.

Une fois le tour de présentation terminé, le professeur Wendi, commença à vanter les mérites de la magie de la terre. Seulement après la première heure commença-t-il réellement à leur apprendre des choses sur la magie de la terre.

Linley et le groupe d'élèves écoutaient en silence. À côté de Linley, Doehring Cowart apparu.

 _– Cette personne a de bonnes bases. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très puissant, en termes de transmission de connaissance sur la magie de premier rang, même un mage de huit ou neuvième rang ne ferait pas forcément mieux_. L'Archimage hocha la tête tout en le complimentant.

Linley connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses relatives à la magie de la terre, donc les explications du professeur étaient simples à comprendre pour lui.

 _– Mais, Papy Doehring, bien qu'il ait des bonnes bases, il n'est pas capable d'expliquer toute la profondeur de la magie avec des mots aussi simples que les tiens. Il rend les choses plus compliquées on dirait_ , dit Linley.

Doehring Cowart gloussa. Tout en caressant sa barbe, il dit d'un air sûr de lui :

 _– Naturellement. Le niveau de compréhension de la magie d'un Archimage de Niveau Saint est bien plus important que celui d'un mage de niveau huit ou neuf. Le niveau Saint est un royaume complètement différent. C'est évident que mon enseignement est bien plus profond et plus précis pour décrire la nature et les principes sous-jacents de la magie._

Après avoir assisté à ce premier cours, Linley prit une décision.

 _–_ _À partir de demain, je n'irais aux cours de magie de la terre qu'une seule fois par mois._ Linley ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec des choses qu'il connaissait déjà ou que son tuteur en magie ne soit capable de lui expliquer en mieux et en moins de temps.

Linley avait déjà tout planifié. Tous les jours, il passerait du temps à s'entraîner à la magie dehors. Quant à l'endroit où il s'entraînerait… Il avait déjà choisi une montagne située juste derrière l'institut. Du fait de sa situation géographie, l'institut qui était situé à côté d'une chaîne de montagnes, avait évidemment beaucoup de montagnes dans ses alentours.

À quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Linley écoutait attentivement la leçon dispensée par le professeur de magie du vent.

 _–_ Bienvenue à tous. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux jaunes parlait. Je suis un étudiant du sixième rang, Trey [Te'lei]. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais votre professeur de magie du vent. Je vis dans le dortoir 0298, donc si vous avez des questions après les cours, vous pouvez venir me trouver à cet endroit.

Les étudiants du sixième rang avaient les qualifications nécessaires pour être capable de guider les étudiants du premier ou second rang dans leur apprentissage.

 _–_ Avant cela, commençons par nous présenter. Trey sourit.

Cela semblait être la règle de base de toutes les classes. Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent.

 _– Hey, Linley, tu as remarqué ? Il y a plein de jolies filles parmi les étudiants en magie du vent. Regarde. La fille blonde vient juste de te sourire_. Doehring Cowart, à côté de Linley, pointait quelqu'un du doigt tout en parlant. _D'après ce qu'elle a dit, elle s'appelle Délia [Di'li'ya]. Délia. Un si beau prénom. D'après les 1300ans que j'ai vécu avant d'être enfermé dans l'anneau, quand cette fille grandira, ce sera certainement une beauté. Linley, fais-lui un sourire. Comme ça, à l'avenir, vous pourrez devenir amis._

À ce moment, Linley ignorait totalement le vieux mage.

Il était focalisé sur l'instructeur Trey et écoutait attentivement.

 _–_ Les mages de vent sont les plus rapides et les plus agiles du monde entier. De plus, ce sont aussi les seuls qui peuvent voler avant d'atteindre le niveau Saint. ! Les mots et l'attitude de Trey montraient son amour pour la magie du vent. Est-ce que vous avez envie d'utiliser votre pouvoir pour pouvoir voler au-dessus des nuages ? Pour pouvoir traverser l'air et observer d'au-dessus les innombrables montagnes ? Imaginez ce sentiment, combien de personnes aimeraient pouvoir faire ça !

Les yeux des nombreux enfants assis commencèrent à briller.

Voler ?

Qui ne voudrait pas savoir voler ? [celui qui a le vertige]

 _–_ Un mage de niveau Saint peut voler, oui, mais l'institut Ernst, par exemple, n'a au maximum qu'un mage Saint par centenaire ! Mais, nous, mages du vent, nous pouvons, dès le rang cinq, exécuter déjà la technique de « Lévitation », dit Trey. Et la magie du vent est extrêmement rapide. Quand les mages exécutent la technique « Supersonique », ils peuvent drastiquement augmenter leur vitesse.

 _–_ Mais bien sûr, tout ceci ne sont que des techniques de base. Le sort interdit légendaire « Tempête Annihilante » est le sort destructeur le plus puissant qui existe. Il y a aussi le sort interdit légendaire, « Lame Dimensionnelle » qui est le sort le plus puissant en combat contre un seul ennemi. La voix de Trey était emplie de révérence.

La plupart des jeunes le regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés.

 _– Hmph, comment la Tempête Annihilante peut être considérée comme la technique la plus destructrice ? Qu'en est-il de ma magie de terre « Les Cieux s'effondrent, la Terre s'écrase » et de la « Descente des Météores Célestes » ?_ Se mit à ronchonner Doehring Cowart en entendant ça.

 _Papy Doehring ? C'est quoi la technique « Lame Dimensionnelle » ?_ Demanda Linley.

Étant donné que Doehring Cowart n'avait pas mentionné ce sort, Linley supposait que c'était peut-être effectivement le sort le plus puissant en un contre un.

– _Le sort « Lame Dimensionnelle » ? Cela découpe les murs dimensionnels qui séparent la matière elle-même. Bien sûr que c'est puissant. Mais, bien que ce soit extraordinairement puissant en un contre un, c'est seulement un sort pour une seule cible bien précise. Comment pourrait-il se comparer à notre « Protecteur du Monde » qui peut être utilisé en continu et couvrir un grand espace ?_ Doehring Cowart chicanait.

Mais Linley se disait que ce sort de Lame Dimensionnelle devait clairement posséder un pouvoir terrifiant. Et ce n'était sûrement pas aussi simple que Papy Doehring le laissait entendre. Un sort ciblé pour tuer en un coup ? Un sort ponctuel, malgré le risque, était suffisant si l'opposant ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

 _–_ Si je peux devenir un guerrier Dragonblood et utiliser la magie du vent, alors… Le cœur de Linley battait furieusement.

Suite à cela, il continua d'écouter la leçon. Il devint de plus en plus intrigué quant à la magie du vent. Des quatre éléments, la terre, le feu, l'eau et le vent, chacun contenait des mystères aussi profonds que l'océan. L'étendue de la connaissance magique était infinie. Et Linley venait tout juste de commencer à s'apercevoir de son étendue.


	40. L2, Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 17 – Période d'étude (Partie 1)**

L'été se termina et l'automne arriva. Déjà, Linley avait passé six mois à l'Institut Ernst.

À l'école, Linley était comme un homme assoiffé en plein désert, absorbant frénétiquement les bases fondamentales de la magie. Ses connaissances et sa force en magie du vent continuèrent de grandir grâce aux cours et aux conseils réguliers de Doehring Cowart.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était clair et illuminé d'un doux soleil.

Les quatre frangins du dortoir 1987 venaient tout juste de finir de déjeuner. Ils portaient un ensemble de robes bleu-ciel, qui était l'uniforme de l'école.

Du fait de son entraînement physique constant, Linley, avec son corps d'athlète recouvert de la robe bleu-ciel, apparaissait encore plus envoûtant. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi un si grand nombre de jeunes filles aimaient discuter avec Linley pendant les classes de magie du vent.

En ce moment, les quatre frangins marchaient tout en discutant tranquillement.

– Au fait, Linley, aujourd'hui, nous autres allons rejoindre la confrérie des nouveaux étudiants. Tu veux venir ? Demanda George.

George aimait beaucoup participer au bureau des étudiants et aux différentes confréries. Il était très fort pour dégoter les dernières informations en date et se faire par la même occasion de nouveaux amis. Bien qu'il ne soit arrivé que seulement six mois auparavant, parmi les premières années de l'Institut Ernst, George était déjà devenu une personne influente.

– Nope. La réponse de Linley était simple et directe.

– Haha, je savais que Linley n'y irait pas, s'esclaffa tout haut Reynolds.

Passant un bras autour des épaules de Linley, Yale soupira :

– Linley, mon gars, il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi studieux dans tes études. Avec ton talent, même en ne faisant qu'un petit effort, dans trente ans, tu pourras être facilement un mage du sixième rang. Pourquoi dois-tu travailler aussi dur ? Tu devrais apprendre à te relaxer et à apprécier la vie comme elle est. Il y a plein de jolies filles qui seront à la confrérie, tu sais.

– Ouaip. Elles sont vraiment jolies. Reynolds ouvrit grands les yeux et acquiesça énergiquement.

Linley ne put que soupirer, impuissant.

Sous la houlette de Yale, ce jeune garçon innocent, Reynolds, commençait déjà à s'écarter du droit chemin.

– Yale, espèce de pervers, arrête de me tenter. Allez, c'est l'heure pour moi d'aller m'entraîner. Demain, c'est la fin du mois, j'irais traîner avec vous à ce moment-là, les gars, rigola Linley. Les deux derniers jours de chaque mois, Linley se laissait deux jours de repos.

Connaissant le tempérament de Linley, Yale, Reynolds et George n'insistèrent pas trop.

Linley s'en alla immédiatement, se dirigeant, silencieusement, mais rapidement vers les montagnes, derrière l'école. Il y avait des milliers d'étudiants à l'Institut Ernst, et il y avait aussi de nombreux mages qui recherchaient de nouveaux sorts ici. Ajouté à tous ces étudiants, il y avait de nombreux serviteurs et marchands. Bref, l'Institut Ernst était un endroit très peuplé.

Sur la route qui menait aux montagnes, de nombreux étudiants portant la blouse bleue pouvaient être aperçu.

– Rroar… Un sourd rugissement se fit entendre.

Linley tourna la tête pour regarder d'où ce son provenait, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

– Une créature magique !

Une crinière flamboyante, une lisse fourrure cyan, et quatre épaisses et puissantes pattes. Une paire d'yeux pleins de sauvagerie, de méchanceté et de froide violence. Ces griffes dorées faisaient trembler les cœurs des passants.

La créature magique : « Loup des Tempêtes ».

Une terrifiante créature magique qui bougeait aussi vite que le vent lui-même. La chose la plus terrifiante que quelqu'un puisse rencontrer dans une forêt remplie de créatures magiques était une meute de loup des tempêtes. Si tu les rencontrais, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour toi de t'échapper.

Un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était assis sur le dos du loup des tempêtes. Le jeune homme contemplait avec plaisir les alentours, semblant très fier d'avoir une si belle créature magique.

– _Ça doit être une créature magique du cinquième ou sixième rang,_ décida Linley.

À l'Institut Ernst, il y avait en effet un certain nombre de personnes qui possédaient des créatures magiques. À part les mages qui avaient été invité par l'Institut, quelques étudiants du cinquième ou sixième cycle étaient capables de s'acheter des parchemins de formation de lien d'âme et avaient du coup réussi à apprivoiser des créatures magiques pour leur servir de monture.

– _C'est juste une créature magique. Pourquoi être aussi prétentieux ?_ Linley semblait assez dédaigneux face au jeune si fier de lui.

Après avoir quitté l'école, Linley entra dans les contreforts de la montagne.

La montagne derrière l'Institut Ernst était très, très large. De nombreuses, très nombreuses années auparavant, des créatures magiques vivaient sur cette montagne, mais les années passant, toutes les créatures magiques furent exterminées par les mages de l'Institut. À présent, seulement quelques bêtes normales vivaient toujours ici.

En arrivant sur la montagne, la vitesse de Linley augmenta d'un seul coup.

Il commença naturellement à utiliser le sort du vent « Supersonique », rendant son corps entier aussi léger qu'une feuille. Tel un feu follet, il continua son chemin en zigzaguant à travers la montagne. Après avoir couru sur quelques kilomètres, Linley atteignit sa destination voulue, un espace vide à côté d'un ruisseau.

– Couic couic, gazouilla Bébé.

Linley gloussa et dit :

– Tu veux sortir et aller jouer encore ? Bon, d'accord, mais ne t'en va pas trop loin. Linley avait complètement confiance en Bébé. Un an avait passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et, bien que Bébé n'ait quasiment pas grandi depuis et faisait toujours une vingtaine de centimètres de long, sa vitesse avait radicalement augmenté.

– Un mage ? Peut-être qu'un guerrier du huitième rang serait capable d'attraper la petite Souris Fantôme, mais pour un mage, il faudrait qu'il soit au moins de niveau Saint. Linley connaissait pertinemment la faible force physique de la plupart de ses confrères mages.

La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, s'en alla en courant dans la forêt montagnarde.

– _Papy Doehring, peux-tu sortir pour m'aider ?_ Demanda immédiatement Linley, par télépathie.

Un brouillard surgit, se transformant en Doehring Cowart. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, puis regarda Linley.

– Que se passe-t-il Linley ? Auparavant, n'ignorais-tu pas ce vieux bonhomme, et entrait directement en transe méditative ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu maintenant ? Je faisais une de ces siestes, à l'instant, hmph. Tu viens de ruiner mes doux rêves.

Linley retroussa les lèvres.

Bien que papy Doehring soit un Archimage de niveau Saint, en apprenant à le connaître, Linley avait réalisé que malgré son air gentil et aimable à l'extérieur, au fond, c'était un quelqu'un qui aimait bien s'amuser à dire des bêtises.

– Papy Doehring, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir atteint le niveau d'un mage du second rang. Je voudrais avoir ton avis, dit finalement Linley.

– Un mage du second rang ?

Intrigué, le vieux sage fit quelques calculs.

– Humm, en effet, cela fait quasiment un an depuis que tu apprends avec moi. Bon, d'abord, réalise le sort d'introduction « Débris de Roche ». Fait vraiment de ton mieux, d'accord ?

« Débris de Roche » pouvait être considéré comme un sort graduel.

Il y avait un « Débris de Roche » pour le premier rang, mais aussi pour le niveau Saint seulement le nom était changé en « Descente des Météorites Célestes ». Naturellement, lorsque le pouvoir d'un mage terrestre augmentait, son pouvoir en utilisant « Rochers qui explosent » augmentait de même.

– Oui, papy Doehring.

Linley commença immédiatement à former silencieusement les mots qui composaient le sort. Ces mots avaient été mémorisés par Linley depuis bien longtemps, au point même où il pouvait les réciter sans même y penser. Alors que les mots du sort continuaient de s'égrainer, Linley pouvait sentir son esprit entier entrer dans un mode spécial.

La force magique terrestre dans sa poitrine commença à s'agiter, et l'essence élémentaire naturelle commença à se rassembler.

Soudain, la terre aux alentours commença à se fissurer et se craqueler.

Cinq morceaux de roche de la taille d'un crâne volèrent et commencèrent à tourner autour de la tête de Linley. Ces cinq morceaux de roche étaient tous couverts de points de lumière terrestre, et en même temps que les yeux de Linley se mirent à briller, il laissa échapper un profond cri. Les cinq rochers partirent rapidement au loin, créant un courant d'air sur leur passage.

*PAAF !*

Les cinq morceaux de roche couverts d'une lumière de terre s'écrasèrent contre un épais tronc d'arbre. L'arbre vacilla, mais son tronc ne se brisa pas. Finalement, les cinq morceaux de terre retombèrent sur le sol.

– Pas mal. Les yeux du vieil homme s'éclairèrent. Le fait que tu sois capable de contrôler cinq pierres en même temps avec une telle vitesse démontre que tu possèdes bien le pouvoir d'un mage du deuxième rang. Doehring Cowart était très satisfait de la performance de Linley.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un soupçon de sourire sur son visage.

Il venait juste de progresser d'un pas de plus vers son but.

Linley était incapable d'oublier les mots que son père lui avait dits, en partant :

– Si tu ne peux pas le ramener, même si je devais mourir, je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Ces mots avaient percé le cœur de Linley comme une aiguille, et il s'en rappelait tous les jours.

Pour l'instant, Doehring Cowart gloussait joyeusement :

– Mais Linley, tu dois comprendre qu'un mage du second rang n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Selon notre système de rang, les mages du premier et second rang sont tous les deux considérés comme des mages de base. Les mages du troisième et quatrième rang sont considérés comme des mages de niveau moyen, et seulement à partir du cinquième et sixième rang, les mages sont considérés comme de haut niveau. Un mage du septième rang est appelé « mage confirmé », un mage du huitième rang est un « maître mage », et un mage du neuvième rang est un « archimage ». Ces rangs entre le septième et le neuvième sont les plus hauts. La route qu'il te reste à parcourir est encore longue, mon garçon.

– Je sais, acquiesça Linley.

– Bien, continue de t'entraîner comme ça. Et le vieil homme rentra une fois de plus dans l'anneau Panlong.

Linley se reprit et réprima son excitation. Il s'assit tranquillement une fois de plus, et entra en transe méditative. Les puissants deviennent fort un pas après l'autre, et après avoir accompli de nombreuses choses.

À environ trois kilomètres de Linley.

L'instructeur de Linley en magie du vent, le mage du sixième rang Trey, fronça les sourcils.

– Hmm, le sort terrestre, « Débris de Roche » ? D'après son pouvoir, cela doit être un mage du second rang. Un mage de base est venu dans les montagnes pour s'entraîner ? Je me demande qui ça peut bien être.

Juste avant, Trey avait utilisé le sort « Sonde du Vent », et avait senti le sort de magie de terre que Linley venait juste de lancer.

En suivant les vibrations, Trey avait été capable de déterminer le sort qui avait été lancé.

Trey continua curieusement dans cette direction. À son rang, son sort « Supersonique » était bien plus puissant que celui de Linley. Tel un brouillard ou un nuage passager, Trey traversa aisément et tranquillement la montagne.

En un clin d'œil, Trey était arrivé à deux cents mètres de Linley.

Se tenant à côté d'un arbre épais, Trey observa Linley de loin.

– C'est lui ?

Naturellement, Trey reconnu son propre étudiant.

– Ce gamin, Linley, ne parle jamais en classe. Même lorsqu'on expérimente des nouveaux sorts, les autres vont les essayer, mais lui se contente de se tenir à l'écart et d'observer, sans jamais montrer sa force. Il semblerait… que ce Linley soit déjà un mage du second rang. Si je me souviens bien, il fait partie de nos nouveaux étudiants de cette année en plus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi talentueux.

Linley savait déjà comment lancer un sort, donc bien sûr, lorsque les professeurs disaient aux autres étudiants d'essayer, il se mettait à l'écart et observait.

En classe, les autres élèves avaient évidemment déjà tous remarqué le manège de Linley qui ne participait jamais aux activités de groupe, et cela n'avait fait que renforcer son côté mystérieux.

– Héhé, il semblerait que j'ai un génie parmi mes étudiants. Mhm. On dirait bien que cette année, je vais recevoir une récompense lorsque la compétition des premières années commencera. Un brillant sourire était visible sur le visage de Trey.

Linley, étant pour sa part, toujours en transe méditative ne sentit pas le professeur qui se trouvait à deux cents mètres de lui.


	41. L2, Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 18 – Période d'étude (Partie 2)**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Linley était devenu mage de second rang.

Dans la salle de classe de magie du vent de premier cycle.

Linley n'allait aux cours de magie terrestre qu'environ une fois par mois, mais il se faisait un devoir d'être présent à chacun des cours de magie du vent. Aujourd'hui, Linley était assis à sa place habituelle.

– Linley, tu es déjà là. Juste au moment où Linley s'asseyait, une jolie jeune fille le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

Voyant la jeune fille, Linley sourit.

– Délia, tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui. Être assis à côté d'une fille aussi jolie était bien entendu très agréable. Linley n'allait donc naturellement pas la repousser.

Délia n'était pas une personne ordinaire.

Son frère, Dixie, était le génie numéro un de tout l'Institut Ernst, et était décrit comme un talent inégalé. Un talent qui n'apparaît qu'une fois par siècle. Il était, lui aussi, un mage double-élément, et son affinité élémentaire était exceptionnelle. Mais en plus de cela, il possédait 68 fois plus d'essence spirituelle qu'une personne ordinaire.

La sœur de Dixie, Délia, était tout naturellement, elle aussi, exceptionnelle.

– C'est parce que je sais tu arrives toujours en avance aussi, sourit Délia, les yeux plissés.

Les deux continuèrent de discuter tranquillement. Le temps passa rapidement, et avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent, le cours avait débuté. Le professeur Trey expliquait avec énergie devant les élèves qui écoutaient attentivement. Mais Délia, de temps à autre, s'arrêtait d'écouter pour jeter un regard vers Linley.

– Allez, le cours d'aujourd'hui est terminé. Mais avant que vous ne vous en alliez, il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, annonça le professeur en souriant.

Tous les élèves se mirent immédiatement à murmurer entre eux.

– Les plus vieux élèves savent tous que notre Institut a une certaine tradition. Durant les deux derniers mois de chaque année, un tournoi annuel est mis en place. Ce tournoi annuel est le moment le plus célèbre et le plus dynamique de l'Institut Ernst. Les élèves qui gagnent lors du tournoi reçoivent généralement la mention « supérieure » sur leur diplôme. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils seront diplômés, ils auront alors encore plus de chances d'être invité par les quatre grands Empires, s'exclama le professeur Trey.

Les élèves se mirent tout de suite à discuter entre-eux avec éclats.

À l'Institut Ernst, les personnes talentueuses étaient aussi communes que les nuages dans le ciel. Et le problème numéro un que ces personnes partageaient toutes entre elles étaient qu'elles n'aimaient pas admettre être inférieures à quelqu'un d'autre.

Aussi, le tournoi annuel était devenu le moyen pour ces personnes de devenir connues. Près de 90 % des élèves suivaient donc avec attention le tournoi, et toutes les personnes se sentant suffisamment puissantes y participait.

– Naturellement, nous autres, pratiquants de la magie du vent, participons aussi. Tous ceux intéressés pour participer, venez me voir, s'il vous plaît. Le professeur souriait en disant cela, et son regard dériva lentement vers Linley.

– Professeur, je veux participer, commencèrent à clamer de nombreux étudiants.

– Parfait. Professeur Trey prit une plume d'oie et commença à noter les noms, mais après avoir écrit une dizaine de noms, il réalisa que Linley était occupé à discuter avec Délia, mais n'était apparemment absolument pas intéressé par s'inscrire.

Trey s'avança vers eux.

Linley regarda vers le haut involontairement, et dit immédiatement avec respect :

– Professeur Trey.

Délia, lui fit écho, par respect.

– Professeur Trey.

Trey sourit, et hocha la tête.

– Linley, ce tournoi annuel est une excellente opportunité pour s'entraîner. Je m'attends à ce que chacune des élites du premier cycle y participe. Pourquoi tu n'y participes pas aussi ? C'est une opportunité rare.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit directement Linley.

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bizarrement.

– Linley, tu ne dois sans doute pas savoir que les gagnants du tournoi reçoivent une certaine récompense, lui dit le professeur Trey pour l'inciter.

– Une récompense ? Linley avait vraiment besoin d'argent.

La situation économique de son clan était en péril. S'il pouvait gagner un peu d'argent, cela ne le dérangerait pas de participer au tournoi annuel.

– C'est cela, oui. Tu dois savoir que la plupart des étudiants dorment dans des dortoirs ordinaires, à un seul étage. Mais les trois premiers vainqueurs du tournoi peuvent tous gagner accès aux dortoirs à deux étages pour un an. C'est une preuve de leur statut. Et les pièces sont bien plus confortables, aussi, continua professeur Trey.

Linley comprit.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dortoirs à deux étages, mais la plupart d'entre eux appartenaient aux puissants mages du septième ou huitième rang. Et, selon ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les trois meilleurs étudiants de chaque cycle étaient aussi autorisés à vivre dedans.

Un meilleur dortoir ?

Linley n'était pas intéressé.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas, maintient Linley.

Le professeur Trey commença à s'impatienter. En tant qu'étudiant du sixième cycle, si l'un de ses étudiants arrivait parmi les trois premiers de son cycle, non seulement il serait gratifié d'une récompense, mais il gagnerait aussi une certaine réputation.

L'enseignant se pencha vers Linley, et dit à voix basse :

– Linley, tu ne veux pas montrer ton pouvoir ? Je sais que tu es un mage du deuxième rang.

Entendant ces mots, Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder Trey avec surprise.

Comment pouvait-il bien connaître son niveau de pouvoir actuel ? C'était pourtant dur de juger les pouvoirs des autres rien qu'en se basant sur leur apparence extérieure.

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de Linley, le professeur sut qu'il avait raison. En riant, il dit :

– Linley, si tu as les capacités, tu ne devrais pas les cacher. Même si tu décides de ne pas participer à la compétition, par peur de dévoiler tes capacités, je peux toujours décider de les révéler à tout le monde.

– Peu importe, je n'y vais quand même pas.

Linley se leva, mécontent, puis dit poliment :

– Au revoir, professeur.

Puis, ignorant l'air stupéfait sur le visage de Trey, il partit immédiatement.

– Bah, ce gamin. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Trey ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Délia, à côté, ne put s'empêcher de glousser, derrière ses mains.

….

Lorsque le cours de magie du vent se termina, il était déjà presque six heures du soir. Le ciel s'assombrissait. Linley rentra à petites foulées vers sa résidence. Les frangins du dortoir 1987 avaient une profonde affection les uns envers les autres, et mangeaient toujours ensemble le soir.

– Linley, tu es de retour, dit chaleureusement un jeune aux cheveux frisés du dortoir 1986 à Linley.

– Tu as déjà mangé, Harry [Ha'li] ? Répondit en souriant Linley.

Linley avait d'excellentes relations avec la plupart de ses voisins. Harry rigola et acquiesça.

– Bien sûr. Tes trois frangins t'attendent tous à l'intérieur.

– Linley est de retour. Allez, tout le monde, c'est l'heure d'aller manger ! La voix de Yale se fit entendre.

Manifestement, Yale venait d'entendre la voix de Linley depuis l'intérieur de leur résidence. Yale, Reynolds et George arrivèrent tous, et saluèrent Linley puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la zone des restaurants. L'Institut Ernst possédait plusieurs restaurants de luxe, mais face à la réticence de Linley, Reynolds et George pour ce type de restaurants, Yale ne les y emmenait plus.

Après avoir commandé quelques plats, les quatre frères de dortoir commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

Linley se mettait au courant des événements passés au sein de l'Institut grâce à Reynolds, Yale et George. Étant donné qu'il passait tout son temps à s'entraîner dans la montagne, il était un peu coupé du monde extérieur et ses frères y remédiaient.

– Pfiou, dans un mois, l'année scolaire se termine. Les deux derniers mois de chaque année, tout l'Institut participe au tournoi annuel. Les trois meilleurs étudiants de chaque cycle sont tous autorisés à aller vivre dans une résidence à deux étages pendant un an, dit Yale.

– Le tournoi annuel ? Linley commença à rire. Il venait tout juste d'en entendre parler en classe.

– Haha, j'y serais forcément, dit plein de confiance Reynolds.

Yale pinça les lèvres.

– Reynolds, tu es devenu un mage du premier rang sur les routes jusqu'à l'Institut. Je parie que maintenant, tu ne dois pas être trop loin du second rang. C'est vraiment injuste.

Reynolds avait passé un an entier à voyager depuis chez lui, pour arriver ici.

Durant tout le voyage, l'intendant de sa famille lui avait appris la magie, c'est pourquoi il était devenu un mage du premier rang avant même que son voyage ne s'achève.

George sourit en se tournant vers Linley.

– Hah, tu ne devrais pas non plus oublier Linley. Linley était aussi un mage du premier rang quand il est entré à l'Institut. En plus, il s'entraîne comme un taré, et c'est un mage double-éléments. Je pense qu'il doit être le plus puissant de notre dortoir.

Linley retroussa les lèvres en souriant :

– Ne me flatte pas, George.

– Linley, es-tu déjà passé au deuxième rang ? Sois honnête, lui demanda George en le fixant.

– Comment pourrait-il être passé au deuxième rang aussi rapidement ? À notre niveau, pour passer d'apprenti élève au premier rang, un an est nécessaire. Mais entre le premier rang et le second, au moins deux ans sont nécessaires, dit Reynolds en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pas nécessairement. J'ai aussi l'impression que Linley essaye beaucoup de cacher son talent. Yale regarda aussi Linley. Linley, est-ce que tu es devenu un mage du second rang, dis-nous franchement ?

Linley hocha la tête, l'air de rien.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer qu'il soit un mage du second rang ? Même avant le test d'aptitude à la magie, il était déjà devenu un mage du premier rang. Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis lors. S'il n'était toujours pas devenu un mage du second rang, alors tous ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien.

– Tu l'es vraiment devenu ? Les yeux de Yale, Reynolds et de George faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait vraiment à ce que ce soit vrai.

– Va participer au tournoi annuel, Linley. Tu dois y participer. Va écraser ces gars, et gagne plein de réputation pour le dortoir 1987, dit immédiatement Yale.

À ce moment, les serveurs amenèrent les plats commandés.

– Mangez, mangez ! Ce tournoi ne m'intéresse pas. Linley n'avait aucun intérêt à se battre contre des plus faibles que lui. Ces tournois n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un spectacle pour les spectateurs.

Yale et les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

Ils savaient tous à quel point Linley avait travaillé dur. Bien que dans leur cycle, il y ait des génies qui possèdent un excellent niveau d'affinité élémentaire et d'essence spirituelle, en termes de travail pur, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait égaler Linley. Ajouté à la compétence double-éléments de Linley… dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient tous convaincus que Linley étaient le mage le plus puissant du premier cycle.

– Ça serait un tel gâchis si tu n'y participes pas. Quelqu'un d'autre va récupérer toute la gloire, encore une fois, murmura Yale. C'est vraiment dommage que je ne sois pas assez fort. Si j'avais ta force, Linley, je l'utiliserai sans vergogne et avec ça je serai capable de séduire plein de jolies filles !

Linley s'esclaffa.

– Ça suffit. Mangeons. Arrête de fantasmer.

Linley n'était vraiment pas intéressé par ce tournoi annuel. Toutefois, la vaste majorité des étudiants de l'Institut Ernst était extrêmement excité par celui-ci. Et pas seulement les étudiants. Même quelques mages accomplis résidant dans l'Institut suivaient avec attention les résultats du tournoi.


	42. L2, Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 19 – Qui est le meilleur ? (Partie 1)**

Sur une paisible montagne derrière l'institut Ernst.

Linley était assis en tailleur au bord d'une rivière. En écoutant le murmure de l'eau, il était entré naturellement dans une transe méditative et toutes les essences de terre et de vent des alentours avaient immédiatement commencé à briller. La dizaine de mètres autour de Linley était devenue extrêmement lumineuse.

Les essences de vent et de terre entraient dans son corps au travers de ses muscles, ses os et ses organes et étaient lentement absorbées. Lentement mais sûrement, la force de son corps augmentait.

En plus de cela, une large portion des essences de vent et de terre, après avoir été purifiée, s'entreposait dans la région centrale de son Dantian, au milieu de son torse.

– Splash, splash, murmurait le flot de l'eau en continue.

À côté de lui, la petite Souris Fantôme mâle, Bébé, était en train de mastiquer le cadavre d'un canard sauvage. La scène était vraiment paisible, telle une peinture sortant de son cadre.

Contrairement au calme de cet endroit, l'institut Ernst fourmillait de bruits. Tous les élèves ainsi qu'un nombre tout aussi important de mages et même des personnalités importantes du monde extérieur étaient en train de regarder les combats se déroulant dans l'académie.

Le tournoi annuel.

Tous les étudiants de l'institut étaient des génies en magies et tous étaient des personnes extrêmement fières !

Chacun de ces combats était magnifique à observer. Parmi les étudiants de première année, des boules de feu, des éclairs, des lames de vents volaient ici et là. Les combats des troisième et quatrième cycle étaient encore plus impressionnants. Des sorts variés de support et de zone étaient utilisés. Des sorts tels que « Débris de Roches » causaient à ce niveau des douzaines voire des centaines de larges pierres qui pouvaient s'écraser sur la tête de leurs opposants.

Et les étudiants du cinquième et du sixième rang ? Ils étaient encore plus terrifiants.

Toutes sortes de sorts incroyables éclairaient continuellement le sol avec des sons d'explosions sans fin. Les spectateurs étaient tous en train de crier sans arrêt tandis que les combattants dépensaient leur énergie sans réserve. Quasiment toutes les personnes de l'académie étaient là.

….

Le tournoi annuel durait pendant un peu plus d'un mois. Ce mois-là était d'ailleurs considéré comme le mois le plus sauvage et le plus bagarreur de l'année. Durant cette période frénétique, Linley allait parfois observer les combats des cinquième et sixième cycle. Le reste du temps, il s'entraînait dans son coin, paisiblement.

– _D'après les règles, tu n'as pas le droit d'intentionnellement essayer de blesser ou de tuer ton adversaire. Comment cette sorte de compétition peut être considérée comme une vraie compétition alors que tu as les mains et les pieds liés ?_

Sous l'influence de Doehring Cowart, Linley commença aussi à voir le tournoi avec dédain.

– _Linley, pour l'instant, tu dois t'entraîner dur et augmenter ta force. Quant à acquérir de l'expérience, quand tu seras devenu un mage de niveau cinq, il sera temps pour toi de parcourir la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques pour que tu en accumules au travers des combats_ , le persuada l'Archimage.

…..

L'hôtel Huadeli, l'hôtel-restaurant le plus cher au sein de l'institut. Ce soir-là, Yale avait invité ses quatre frères du dortoir 1987 pour un somptueux repas à l'hôtel.

Au premier étage de l'hôtel Huadeli.

Le sol de l'hôtel était aussi brillant qu'un miroir. Une rangée de magnifiques serveuses attendaient poliment de répondre aux moindres demandes des clients.

Il y avait de nombreux hommes et femmes habillés avec les habits de l'académie dans l'hôtel. Ceux qui étaient capables de se permettre de manger ici, étaient ceux qui venaient de situations familiales aisées. Le plat le moins cher ici coûtait déjà plusieurs dizaines de pièces d'or. Si Linley avait été tout seul, il n'aurait définitivement pas pu se le permettre.

Le tournoi annuel venait juste de se finir et tous les élèves présents dans l'hôtel en parlaient. La plupart des personnes étaient jeunes mais une table en particulier était composée de quatre très jeunes garçons.

– Je suis énervé rien qu'en repensant au tournoi de cette année. J'étais si proche ! J'ai failli entrer en demi-finale. J'aurais peut-être même pu être dans le top trois. Reynolds était extrêmement mécontent. Il était le plus jeune d'entre eux mais aussi le plus fier.

Yale rigola.

– C'est vraiment dommage. Je ne pensais pas que Rand [Lan'de] gagnerait en finale.

George fit un petit rire mais n'ajouta rien.

George était quelqu'un de facile à vivre et pas quelqu'un qui offensait facilement les autres.

– Rand ? Ah oui. Je me rappelle que vous parliez de lui la dernière fois. Il est en première année comme nous et a une affinité élémentaire exceptionnelle ainsi qu'une essence spirituelle exceptionnelle, c'est bien ça ? Linley se rappelait le nom « Rand ».

George rigola avant de hocher la tête.

– C'est ça, c'est bien lui. Il est très talentueux. Même avant qu'il ait commencé à s'entraîner, son essence spirituelle était déjà au niveau d'un mage de rang deux. Tout ce qu'il a fait cette année, c'était accumuler suffisamment de force magique. Ce n'est pas trop dur pour quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir d'un mage du second rang de devenir le numéro un du tournoi rassemblant les étudiants de premier rang.

– Son talent seul ? Si on parle de talent, comment peut-il se comparer au vrai génie numéro un de notre institut, Dixie ? Yale fit une moue dédaigneuse. Rand n'est rien. Il a gagné le tournoi des mages de rang un, et alors. Linley, tu n'as pas vu à quel point il était fier de lui après avoir gagné. Je n'imagine même pas à quoi il ressemblera dans le futur s'il gagne les tournois des mages de rang cinq ou six.

Plus les mages devenaient forts plus il était dur de progresser.

Plus le rang de la compétition était élevé, et plus le tournoi était sauvage !

Reynolds acquiesça aussi.

– Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Le génie numéro un de notre école, Dixie, a gagné le tournoi des mages de rang trois. Il n'en a pourtant pas fait tout un fromage ! Et pourtant, il n'a pas pris la grosse tête. La différence entre les deux est énorme. En plus, le plus fort pour nous, les premières années, n'est pas Rand.

– C'est vrai. Troisième frère, tu n'as pas participé. Si tu avais participé, hmph… Yale secoua la tête.

Les quatre d'entre eux avaient commencé à s'appeler entre eux, « deuxième frère », « troisième frère », et ainsi de suite, en se basant sur leur âge.

– Hey, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Linley et Yale tournèrent leur tête. Quatre jeunes du même hôtel descendaient du deuxième étage. Ils regardaient froidement le groupe de Linley.

Yale dit bruyamment :

– Oh, c'est toi, Rand. Quoi, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de dire ?

Linley ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

Yale n'avait peur de rien et n'était intéressé que par préserver sa réputation.

– Hmph, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu, dit Rand froidement.

Un jeune avec des cheveux bruns, à côté de Rand, fit un petit rire dédaigneux. D'un ton arrogant, il ajouta :

– Rand, ne t'embête pas avec ses quatre pauvres gars. C'est une perte de temps. Reynolds, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Quoi, tu n'es pas satisfait avec la manière dont tu as perdu pendant le tournoi ?

Reynolds fixa le jeune brun, sa bouche fit une grimace.

– Et que crois-tu que tu es ? Tu as juste eu de la chance de me battre une fois. Pourquoi être aussi prétentieux ?

Le visage du jeune aux cheveux bruns tourna vert.

George sourit à tout le monde.

– Rand, assez. C'était notre faute pour avoir parlé de toi comme ça. Oublions juste.

– Ta gueule, George. C'est pas tes affaires. Rand avait les yeux fixés sur Yale. Yale, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu au bar Fragrant, ton arrogance m'avait déjà énervé. Et maintenant, tu oses être arrogant en face de moi. Si tu en as les moyens, vient te battre comme un homme si tu oses. Tu n'en as pas le courage, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir parlé, Rand laissa échapper intentionnellement un grand rire moqueur.

Bien que Yale soit furieux, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à son opposant.

Immédiatement, de nombreux regards dans l'hôtel se focalisèrent sur la scène. Plusieurs des étudiants de haut niveau de l'institut se levèrent avant de regarder les deux groupes avec curiosité. Clairement, les personnes des deux groupes avaient seulement dix ans.

– Je connais ce gamin aux cheveux blonds. Il s'appelle Rand. C'est lui qui a gagné le tournoi des mages de premier rang. Je suppose que dans le futur il accomplira des grandes choses.

– Le brun derrière lui s'appelle Rickson [Rui'sen]. Il est arrivé troisième au tournoi. Le groupe de Rand semble plus fort que l'autre groupe. Ça devrait être marrant.

Le groupe de mages du cinquième et sixième rang était en train de discuter entre eux tout en rigolant.

En voyant qu'il avait été remarqué et qu'il venait d'être reconnu, le visage de Rand devint encore plus arrogant, et il regarda Linley et ses amis avec encore plus de dédains.

– Hmph. Rand jeta un coup d'œil à leur table. Jus de fruit ? Vous en êtes toujours au jus de fruit ? Oh, Yale, je me suis vraiment embarrassé pour toi. Nous quatre étions en train de boire le vin de la victoire. Et vous, vous buvez du jus de fruit ?

Voyant que Rand ne comptait pas s'arrêter, Linley ne put s'empêcher de commencer à froncer les sourcils.

– Rand, nous quatre, sommes en train de manger ici. Va-t'en. Le visage de Linley se ferma et il les fixa froidement.

S'il était en train de s'entraîner et qu'il était dérangé par des bêtes sauvages, il les tuait immédiatement.

– Oh, et lui. Les yeux de Rand brillèrent tandis qu'il regardait Linley. Comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas qu'il y a quelqu'un comme toi dans le dortoir de Yale ?

Le regard de Linley se fit tranchant.

Comme un lapin sauvage, il bondit en avant à une vitesse incroyable. Les yeux de Rand eurent seulement le temps de s'écarquiller.

– Tu… ! Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Linley l'avait attrapé à la gorge, et juste avec sa force, l'avait soulevé en l'air.

– Que, euh, uh… Rand ne pouvait plus parler et ses yeux étaient emplis de peur.

Linley le regarda froidement. Rand, le cœur terrifié, eu l'impression qu'il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment.

À ce moment, Linley sentit les dracocytes dans ses veines commencer à s'enflammer et sa nature sanglante se réveiller. Il fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de se calmer.

 _– C'est l'institut Ernst. Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un sans raison._

Les trois étudiants aux côtés de Rand étaient tous aussi stupéfaits et terrifiés les uns que les autres.

– Dégage !

D'un mouvement de bras, Linley envoya Rand valser au sol, comme s'il ne pesait rien de plus qu'une plume.


	43. L2, Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 20 – Qui est le meilleur ? (Partie 2)**

Depuis quelque temps, Linley avait atteint le sommet du second rang de guerrier. Or, un guerrier ordinaire du premier rang était déjà capable de soulever une cinquantaine de kilos, ce qui explique qu'un guerrier du second rang, comme lui, soit capable de jeter sans effort un objet d'une cinquantaine de kilos.

– Tu…kof…kof… Rand toussa plusieurs fois tout en se tenant la gorge puis il jeta un regard furieux en direction de Linley. Tu…tu es réellement…

– Yeah ! Cria soudain Yale bruyamment, son visage excité. Ah, ça fait du bien. Troisième frère, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fort !

– Ce garçon est plutôt petit, mais il est pourtant si fort…

Les mages du cinquième et sixième rang étaient tous stupéfaits. Il y avait même quelques professeurs de magie dans l'hôtel et tous regardaient Linley avec surprise.

Un garçon qui semblait n'avoir que douze ou treize ans et était capable de soulever et jeter sans effort une personne d'une quarantaine de kilo d'une main.

Et ce garçon était un mage !

– Hé, Rand, n'étais-tu pas en train de te vanter d'être le meilleur des premières années ? Se moqua Yale.

Le visage de Rand devint rouge et ses yeux se remplirent de rage et de honte. Il fixa Linley avant de crier furieusement,

– Toi, est-ce que tu es vraiment un mage ? Si tu en as les compétences, bats-toi en utilisant la magie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? Un noble mage qui utilise les basses compétences d'un guerrier ? Rand était rempli de colère et d'humiliation. Il venait juste de gagner le tournoi des premières années et, là, quand Linley l'avait attrapé par la gorge et l'avait soulevé, il aurait pu se faire tuer à tout moment.

– Allez, vas-y, bats-toi avec la magie si tu l'oses ! Es-tu vraiment un élève de l'institut Ernst ? Les amis aux côtés de Rand supportèrent immédiatement leur ami.

Les quatre ressentaient toutefois une peur profonde à l'égard de Linley dans leurs cœurs. Sa performance précédente de force juste avant, les avait profondément choqués.

– En magie ?

Reynolds se mit à rire bruyamment et dit en se moquant :

– Rand, tu crois réellement que juste parce que tu as gagné le tournoi des premières années, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous ? Rêve. Le meilleur des premières années, c'est notre troisième frère de dortoir. Toi ? Tu n'es rien.

– Troisième frère, montre leur un peu de ton pouvoir, insista Yale.

George qui, quelques instants plus tôt, s'était fait crier dessus par Rand, ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui laisser de porte de sortie non plus.

– Rand, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Connais tes propres limites. De nombreux experts de notre école n'ont tout simplement pas daigné participer à ce tournoi annuel. Ne crois pas que tu es quelqu'un de spécial juste parce que tu as gagné un tel tournoi.

Le visage de Rand devenait de plus en plus affreux à voir.

– Tu sauras s'ils disent vrai si vous vous battez en duel. Rand, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ? Demandèrent les cinquièmes et sixièmes années bruyamment. Ils ne voyaient cette dispute entre les premières années que comme un divertissement amusant.

Rand n'avait que dix ans aussi et avait été appelé un génie toute sa vie.

Même à l'institut Ernst, il faisait partit des meilleurs. C'était la première fois qu'il avait été autant humilié de toute sa vie.

– Le meilleur ? Grogna Rand. Être le meilleur n'est pas quelque chose qui peut simplement se proclamer comme ça. Cela se gagne au travers des tournois. Si tu l'oses, bats-toi en duel avec moi. Rand était très confiant dans sa maîtrise de la magie, il avait, après tout, gagné le tournoi des premières années.

– Hé, au fait, pourquoi le manager de l'hôtel ne vient pas calmer les choses ici ? Certains des spectateurs étaient surpris et curieux de savoir pourquoi.

En réalité, le manager de l'hôtel Huadeli ne se tenait pas loin, mais il n'osait pas intervenir.

Il avait en effet reconnu ces étudiants.

Au-delà du fait que c'était des étudiants de l'institut Ernst, juste en se basant sur leurs statuts sociaux, il ne voulait pas les contrarier. Surtout…Yale.

– Le jeune maître Yale est là ? Argh. Oublie. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Même s'il détruit l'hôtel complet, ce n'est pas mon problème. Le manager de l'hôtel secouait sa tête, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'offenser le jeune maître Yale.

Et, en plus, depuis que celui-ci était entré à l'institut Ernst, son statut, au sein de sa famille, n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

-Bien dit. Être le meilleur n'est pas quelque chose d'acquis. Cela se gagne. Linley était debout, le visage froid, face à Rand. Rand, si tu veux qu'on fasse un duel magique, rendons la chose plus intéressante. Si tu gagnes, quand je te verrais dans le futur, je devrais détourner mon chemin au maximum et ne jamais te croiser. Si je gagne, tu fais l'inverse.

Rand, ne peut s'empêcher de renifler avec dédain,

– Tu appelles ça intéressant ? Quand le perdant rencontrera le gagnant, non seulement, il devra détourner son chemin, mais il doit en plus donner cent pièces d'or au gagnant.

Linley fronça les sourcils.

Cent pièces d'or ?

Il ne recevait chaque année que cent pièces d'or pour ses dépenses. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de riche.

– Haha ! Rand, juste cent pièces d'or ? N'es-tu pas embarrassé de proposer une si petite somme ? Que dis-tu de ça, plutôt : le perdant donne au gagnant dix mille pièces d'or. Tu es partant ? S'exclama Yale.

– Dix mille pièces d'or ?

En entendant ça, de nombreux étudiants de l'hôtel hoquetèrent. Dix mille pièces d'or n'était pas une petite somme. Il n'y avait peut-être en tout, que quelques étudiants dans cet hôtel qui étaient capables, si facilement, de proposer une telle somme.

– Dix mille pièces d'or ? Rand ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur trembler.

Bien qu'il ait un clan important, chaque année, il ne recevait que trois mille pièces d'or pour ses dépenses. Il ne pouvait, par exemple, pas se permettre d'aller à l'hôtel Huadeli tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, il n'était venu que pour célébrer sa victoire et celle de Rickson.

– Haha, tu n'as pas assez de courage ? Yale sortit de sa poche une magicarte qu'il agita en l'air tout en parlant.

– Rand, accepte, dit Rickson. À nous quatre, nous devrions pouvoir rassembler dix mille pièces d'or. Et je refuse de croire que ce minable, dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, puisse te battre.

Rand et ses trois amis échangèrent un long regard.

– Ok ! Va pour dix mille pièces d'or ! Annonça Rand, avec force. Il eut ensuite un petit rire en direction de Linley. Allons-y. Cet endroit est trop petit. Allons à l'arène qui a servi pour le tournoi. Si tu n'as pas peur, suis-moi ! Après avoir dit ces mots arrogants, Rand et ses trois amis derrière lui, quittèrent l'hôtel.

– Allons-y. Les yeux de Yale brillaient.

Reynolds et George étaient aussi excités. Linley acquiesça calmement tout en ajoutant d'un sourire :

– Quelqu'un veut nous donner dix mille pièces d'or. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait refuser ?

Linley, Yale, Reynolds et George quittèrent tous l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers l'arène.

L'hôtel complet était maintenant rempli de vacarme. Un duel avec dix mille pièces d'or à la clé était quelque chose de rare, même pour les mages du sixième rang. Et en plus, l'un des deux duellistes était la personne qui venait de gagner le tournoi des mages de rang un, Rand. Et l'autre était un garçon mystérieux que personne ne connaissait.

Immédiatement, de nombreuses personnes payèrent leur addition, avant de se diriger, de même, vers l'arène.

….

Le sol de l'arène était fait de calcaire et était extrêmement solide.

À ce moment, Linley et Rand était tous deux face à face, de chaque côté de l'endroit réservé aux duels.

Tout autour de l'arène surélevée, se tenaient un grand groupe de personnes. Après tout, c'était le moment du dîner et quand les personnes de l'hôtel étaient venus, une personne était rapidement devenu dix, puis dix était devenu cent. En quelques minutes, un grand groupe de personnes avait été rassemblé. Ce duel excitant avec dix mille pièces d'or à la clé suffisait à attirer de nombreux spectateurs.

Voyant combien de personnes étaient venus et le bruit qu'elles faisaient, une lueur de confiance apparu dans les yeux de Rand.

– Aujourd'hui, je vais me battre en duel de magie avec ce garçon, Linley, et le perdant devra payer dix mille pièces d'or au gagnant, et devra l'éviter dans le futur. Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît soyez mes témoins, dit Rand. Il appréciait le sentiment d'être observé par tant de personnes. Il n'avait absolument pas le trac de parler devant tant de personnes.

Immédiatement, de nombreux encouragement explosèrent dans la foule. Durant le tournoi annuel, Rand s'était fait de nombreux supporters contrairement à Linley.

Linley se tenait de l'autre côté de l'espace de duel, sans bouger.

– Assez parlé ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Rand sourit d'un air arrogant.

– Commençons.

Rand et Linley commencèrent presque immédiatement à chanter les mots d'un sort. Comme tous les deux étaient des mages du second rang, les sorts qu'ils utilisaient étaient tous du premier ou du second rang et étaient faciles à lancer, juste avec un mot ou deux.

*Whooosh !*

Sept lames de vent apparurent avant de se diriger vers Rand.

– Un mage du second rang ? Les spectateurs expérimentés pouvaient voir ça d'un regard.

Mais Rand avait lancé un sort au même instant et cinq boules de feu, rouges, volaient aussi vers Linley. Les lames de vents furent toutefois plus rapides que les boules de feu et Rand fut forcé de se précipiter sur le côté pour les éviter. Linley, de son côté, fit tranquillement un pas de côté pour éviter les boules de feu. Tout en faisant ça, ses lèvres continuaient de chanter.

Magie de la terre – Secousse sismique !

*Rumble…*

Rand sentit la roche calcaire sous ses pieds commencer à trembler violemment. Dans ces conditions, il n'était plus capable de se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir lancer des sorts. Quelques secondes plus tard, Linley lança son troisième sort, et cinq pierres de couleur terre se dirigèrent rapidement vers Rand.

Celui-ci, ne pouvait même plus maintenir son équilibre sur le sol mouvant. Il réussit tout juste à éviter deux pierres.

*PAF.*

Une pierre s'écrasa dans l'estomac de Rand, le faisant immédiatement vomir du sang. Il mit alors rapidement ses deux bras autour de son torse. Deux autres bruits se firent alors entendre et Rand fut éjecté hors de l'arène.

Duel magique, vainqueur : Linley !

Linley jeta un dernier regard à Rand. Il connaissait très bien la puissance de l'attaque qu'il venait de lancer. Après un mois de récupération au maximum, Rand serait guéri. Si Linley, avait décidé de ne pas être clément, il aurait directement envoyé les pierres en direction de la tête de Rand ce qui l'aurait probablement tué.

– Un mage double-éléments du second rang. On avait un expert comme ça parmi les premières années ?

Les spectateurs de première année étaient stupéfaits. Le fait qu'un mage du second rang apparaisse parmi eux était déjà quelque chose de rare, mais qu'en plus ce soit un mage double-éléments…

– Ce garçon contrôlait sa force magique très précisément, et les mouvements de son corps étaient très fluides.

Certains des cinquièmes et sixièmes rangs étaient aussi surpris. Pendant le duel, Linley avait été capable d'éviter les boules de feu tout en continuant à chanter. Juste avec ça, ils avaient réalisé à quel point Linley était agile.

– Haha, Rand, croyais-tu vraiment être le meilleur ? Notre troisième frère de dortoir, juste en utilisant sa magie a gagné facilement contre toi, s'esclaffa Yale, bruyamment.

*Cough, cough* Rand se leva. Il tenait son torse d'une main.

Rand savait au fond de lui que Linley avait été clément avec lui.

– Yale, demain, amène Linley. J'irai avec vous à la Banque Dorée de la branche locale des quatre Empires pour vous transférer l'argent. Dix mille pièces d'or. Je tiendrai ma parole. Rand regarda longuement Linley qui était au loin. Sa défaite venait de lui retirer entièrement l'air arrogant de génie sur son visage.

Même si quelqu'un avait beaucoup de talent, s'il n'était pas assez fort, il se ferait quand même battre par les autres !

– Merci, Linley ! Dit Rand tout en s'inclinant, ce qui fit sursauter Yale et les autres. Puis, Rand regarda résolument Linley avant de dire :

– Il viendra un jour où je te battrai.

Après cela, il partit, en s'aidant de ses trois amis, vers sa résidence.

– Linley, tu es trop fort. Tu nous as gagné une de ces réputations ! Reynolds couru immédiatement vers Linley avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Linley regarda autour de lui.

De nombreuses personnes étaient maintenant en train de l'observer et de parler de lui. La plupart des personnes talentueuses du l'institut étaient déjà devenues des personnes connues. Personne ne donc pensait qu'un inconnu venant de nulle part serait capable de vaincre Rand, le champion du tournoi annuel.

– Salut Linley, je m'appelle Danny [Dan'ni], une mage de l'eau du premier rang, dit immédiatement avec un sourire une jeune fille blonde qui venait d'arriver.

– Salut, moi c'est Linley. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de parler aux étrangers. Excuse-moi, mais je dois aller m'entraîner maintenant.

Après avoir parlé, Linley lança un regard sous-entendu à ses trois frères. Yale et les autres savaient ce qu'il voulait dire, et immédiatement, les quatre frères ignorèrent tout le monde et partirent. La jeune fille, Danny, qui venait d'être laissée en plan, fronça les sourcils, assez mécontente.


	44. L2, Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 21 – La Galerie Proulx (Partie 1)**

La Banque Dorée des quatre Empire était une banque qui avait été créée conjointement par les quatre Empire du continent de Yulan.

Seules les personnes aisées étaient capables de s'ouvrir un compte avec une magycarte. La carte coûtant, rien qu'en elle-même, cent pièces d'or, les personnes « normales » n'étaient pas à même de dépenser une telle somme rien que pour une carte.

Toutefois, avoir une grande quantité d'or impliquaient généralement la nécessité de se déplacer avec de nombreux de sac d'or et un poids certain à transporter, c'est pourquoi les plus riches optaient tous pour l'achat d'une magycarte. Et dix mille pièces d'or représentaient définitivement une grande quantité d'or…

 _– Une centaine de pièces d'or, envolée, juste comme ça_. Linley, qui sortait de la Banque Dorée locale, présente au sein des murs de l'institut, ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. Maintenant, attaché autour de son cou, se trouvait sa propre magycarte.

Il savait que tant qu'il vivrait à l'institut Ernst, s'il devait entasser des sacs d'or dans sa chambre, cela serait dangereux. L'option la plus sécurisée était donc de tout mettre dans une magycarte.

Le coût d'une telle carte se justifiait par son coût de fabrication. En effet, cela avait pris des centaines d'années à plusieurs maîtres orfèvres pour les développer et chacune de ces cartes était liée à l'empreinte digitale de leurs propriétaires. Chaque carte ne pouvait donc être utilisée que par leur propriétaire initial.

C'était la raison pour laquelle les magycartes coûtaient cent pièces d'or.

 _– Avec ces dix milles pièces d'or, mes dépenses à l'institut vont être plus que largement couverte, j'aurai même des restes. Je devrais aussi pouvoir aider père_. Linley se sentait très heureux.

Le bras de Yale était autour des épaules de Linley et il sifflotait une mélodie tout en épiant Rand et ses amis qui n'étaient pas loin.

Rand et ses trois amis avaient pris sur leurs argents de poche et il devait maintenant leur rester pas plus d'un millier de pièces d'or pour quatre. Heureusement pour eux, l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin.

Reynolds et George souriaient tous les deux calmement, et discutait avec Linley sur le côté. Eux, n'avaient jamais vraiment souffert d'un manque d'argent dans le passé.

 _–_ Deuxième frère, troisième frère, et quatrième frère, demain, ce sera la fin du mois, et mon père vient. À ce moment-là, je pourrais demander que des calèches et des gardes soient préparés pour nous. Vous voudriez allez où ? Proposa Yale.

 _–_ La capitale Sacrée ?

Les yeux de Reynolds, George et Linley se mirent à briller.

Fenlai, la capitale Sacrée, n'était pas une ville ordinaire.

 _–_ Bonne idée. Quand je suis arrivé de l'empire O'Brien, je ne suis resté que deux jours dans la ville. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter beaucoup d'endroit, s'empressa de dire Reynolds.

Linley et George acquiescèrent tous les deux de la tête.

 _–_ La Capitale Sacrée a de nombreux endroit à visiter. Demain, je vous y emmène les gars pour agrandir votre culture, dit Yale d'un ton mystérieux.

…..

À l'aube, le lendemain, les quatre amis avaient pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble et étaient partis directement attendre l'escorte de Yale à la porte d'entrée de l'institut.

Après deux heures d'attente, les calèches n'étaient toujours pas arrivées.

*Scouic, couic* Bébé, perché sur l'épaule de Linley commença à couiner.

– Bébé commence à devenir impatient. Yale, tu nous as sorti du lit à l'aube et les calèches ne sont pas encore arrivées, dit Reynolds mécontent.

Yale rigola avant de s'excuser.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, elles devraient être là.

Linley caressa la tête de Bébé pour le faire patienter plus longtemps.

– Les voilà, cria soudain Yale.

George, Reynolds et Linley qui s'étaient tous à moitié endormis à cause de l'attente, se retournèrent pour regarder. Au loin, quatre calèches et une centaine de gardes à cheval se pressaient dans leur direction. Au-dessus du convoi, il y avait même sept ou huit Griffons. On pouvait aussi apercevoir des personnes montant des créatures magiques telles que des Taureaux d'Acier Vampirique ou des Loups des Tempêtes.

– Les gardes du clan de Yale sont vraiment formidables. Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir choqué devant cet étalage de puissance. Les yeux de Reynolds et de George s'écarquillèrent aussi.

Doehring Cowart était assis à côté de Linley et profitait du soleil. À la vue du convoi et des gardes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent aussi. Peu de temps après, les quatre calèches et les centaines de gardes arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'institut. Trois mages sortirent pour les accueillir à l'entrée.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années sauta d'une des calèches. Avant même d'adresser la parole aux trois mages, il se dirigea vers Yale.

 _–_ Second Oncle, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? Demanda Yale, mécontent.

Ce « second Oncle » de Yale rigola immédiatement et dit,

– Haha, commençais-tu à t'impatienter ? C'est bon, les calèches sont prêtes. La dernière est remplie de marchandise, je vais faire de la place pour que vous puissiez vous asseoir. Vous allez bien à la Capitale Sacrée, c'est ça ?

– Cass [Ka'qi], prends trois autres personnes avec toi. Vous serez responsables de la sécurité du jeune maître Yale, ordonna ce « second Oncle ».

Non loin de là, un cavalier chauve descendit immédiatement de sa monture avant se diriger vers Yale et de s'incliner.

– Cass vous salue, jeune maître Yale.

À côté de Linley, les yeux de Doehring Cowart s'illuminèrent et il dit :

– Linley, ton frère de dortoir n'est définitivement pas ordinaire. Selon la manière dont il vient de descendre de sa monture, cela se voit que ce Cass est définitivement un expert bien plus fort que même ton Oncle Hillman. En plus, ce faucon perché sur son épaule doit être une créature magique du septième rang – le « Faucon Éclair aux yeux Bleus »

Pour que Cass soit considéré par Doehring Cowart comme un « expert », cela voulait définitivement dire que ce n'était pas un guerrier ordinaire.

– Linley, allons-y. Montez dans la calèche. Capitale Sacrée, nous voilà, clama Yale.

Linley et les trois autres entrèrent ensemble dans la calèche. L'intérieur était spacieux et les quatre enfants n'étaient absolument pas serrés. Le conducteur de la calèche démarra immédiatement commença à se diriger vers la ville de Fenlai.

Cass et les trois autres cavaliers choisis les suivait de près.

Dans les étagères de la calèche, il y avait toute sorte de nourriture et de boisson, des fruits, du vin, etc. et les quatre frères en profitèrent gaiement.

L'institut Ernst n'étant qu'à seulement vingt kilomètre de la ville de Fenlai, et environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

Ils laissèrent la calèche et entèrent dans la ville sous l'œil vigilant de Cass et des trois autres gardes.

– Alors, où est-ce que vous voulez aller ? La ville de Fenlai a un nombre incroyable d'endroits pour s'amuser. À l'Est, il a plein d'endroits luxueux avec des magnifiques serveuses pour dépenser de l'argent tandis qu'à l'Ouest, il y a plein de musées d'art comme la fameuse Galerie Proulx. Yale était très familier avec la géographe de la ville.

– Des magnifiques serveuses ? Ok, ok, allons définitivement du côté Est de la ville. Les yeux du malicieux Reynolds commencèrent à briller.

– C'est seulement l'après-midi. Ces endroits sont plus marrants à visiter dans la soirée. Même si on peut bien sûr y aller quand même dès maintenant, dit Yale en rigolant.

Linley n'était pas très attiré par ce type d'endroit et il demanda :

– Yale, quel est l'intérêt pour nous, qui avons à peine dix ans, d'aller dans des endroits comme ça ? Tu as parlé de la Galerie Proulx juste avant ? Je suppose que le nom de la galerie vient du fameux Grand Maître Proulx, ça doit être extraordinaire, allons voir ça.

Proulx, le meilleur sculpteur de l'histoire du continent Yulan.

– Le Grand Maître Proulx ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui aussi. Dans le passé, une de ses sculptures s'est vendue pour plusieurs millions de pièces d'or. Le nom cette sculpture était « Espoir » il me semble. Des millions, mon Dieu. Si riche, soupira Reynolds.

George fit entendre un rire.

– Dans l'histoire de la sculpture, du début à maintenant, il y a eu d'innombrable sculptures de faites. Les dix meilleures sculptures valent toutes plus d'un million de pièces d'or. Il peut être considéré comme le meilleur sculpteur de toute l'histoire de la sculpture.

Linley aspira une bouffée d'air froid.

Des millions de pièces d'or ?

Quelle somme énorme est-ce que cela représentait ? Même si son clan vendait leur manoir ancestral, ils ne seraient capables de réunir en tout et pour tout qu'une centaine de milliers de pièces d'or.

– Allons regarder ça, dit immédiatement Linley.


	45. L2, Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 22 – La Galerie Proulx (Partie 2)**

La Galerie Proulx.

Considéré par tous comme la Galerie d'art numéro une en ce qui concernait les sculptures.

Si réputée que des branches de la Galerie Proulx peuvent être trouvées dans toutes les grandes villes du continent de Yulan.

Le public d'un tel lieu n'est pas un public ordinaire. À l'intérieur de la galerie, la grande majorité des personnes présentes sont des personnes cultivées et mesurées. Par exemple, porter des bijoux de manière ostentatoire était vu comme de mauvais goût.

Art et sophistication !

Cet endroit mettait le plus en avant ces deux valeurs-là.

Les frais d'entrée dans la galerie étaient d'une pièce d'or par personne.

Linley et ses frères de dortoir, accompagnés de Cass et des trois gardes, arrivèrent rapidement devant la Galerie Proulx. Les passants s'écartaient sur leur passage ils étaient capables de reconnaître les vêtements de l'institut Ernst qu'ils portaient. De plus, la vision du Faucon Éclair aux yeux Bleus sur l'épaule de Cass les rendait immédiatement courtois et polis.

– Oncle Cass, accompagne-nous. Les trois autres peuvent nous attendre dehors, déclara Yale.

Linley, ses trois frères et Cass entrèrent donc dans la galerie. Dans le hall principal se trouvait une large sculpture à forme humaine. Cette sculpture était précisément une sculpture du Grand Maître Proulx.

La galerie était extrêmement silencieuse.

Quasiment tout le monde, quel que soit son statut, parlait à voix basse afin de ne pas déranger les autres.

Yale, Reynolds, George et Linley regardaient une statue après l'autre et dans leurs cœurs, ils trouvaient ces sculptures incroyablement merveilleuses.

– Les expositions au sein de la Galerie Proulx sont divisés en trois salles la salle principale, la salle des experts et la salle des maîtres. La salle principale est remplie de sculptures qui ont été créées spécialement pour cette salle afin d'être évaluées puis achetées par les personnes qui les voient. Ces sculptures sont exposées pendant un mois, après cela, la plus haute offre remporte la sculpture. Ces sculptures ordinaires ne valent en général au plus, que quelques pièces d'or. Seules quelques-unes parmi les meilleures d'entre elles valent une douzaine de pièces d'or.

Yale sourit tout en expliquant.

– Mais la salle des experts est différente. Le travail de ces experts est exposé dans de nombreuses pièces individuelles, avec une sculpture par pièce. Globalement parlant, un « expert » est quelqu'un dont le niveau de sculpture a reçu l'approbation générale et dont la plupart de ses sculptures valent autour de mille pièces d'or.

– Quant à la salle des Maîtres, je n'en parle même pas. Elle n'accueille que très peu de sculptures mais toutes sont extraordinaires. Le prix de ces œuvres est extrêmement élevé. Chacune de ces œuvres valent des dizaines de milliers de pièce d'or et certains chefs-d'œuvres valent même des centaines de milliers de pièces d'or, expliqua en détail Yale à ses trois frères de dortoir.

Linley en eut le souffle coupé.

N'importe lequel de ces chefs-d'œuvres de Maîtres Sculpteurs valait plus d'une dizaine de milliers de pièces d'or. Pour un maître sculpteur, l'argent n'avait donc plus aucune signification.

– Mais c'est très dur pour un maître sculpteur de créer un chef-d'œuvre étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire une seule erreur. Yale soupira tout en parlant. Un chef-d'œuvre qui mérite d'être vénéré à travers les âges demande du talent, de l'habilité, et parfois un trait de génie.

– Les œuvres de la salle centrale sont juste plaisantes pour l'œil, c'est tout. Allons à l'intérieur. Yale les conduit plus loin dans la galerie.

En marchant à l'intérieur de la Galerie silencieuse tout en écoutant la paisible musique de fond, Linley se sentait imprégné par l'art. Et juste à ce moment, Doehring Cowart sortit de l'anneau et commença à examiner les œuvres d'art autour de lui.

– _Terrible, terrible. Comment les gens peuvent-ils oser apporter des œuvres d'art d'aussi mauvaise qualité pour les montrer aux autres sans avoir honte ?_ S'exclama l'Archimage, mécontent.

– _Papy Doehring_. Linley se tourna vers le vieil homme. _C'est juste la salle centrale de la Galerie Proulx. La salle des experts est juste devant, de même que la salle des maîtres_.

– _La Galerie Proulx ?_ Commença Doehring Cowart avant de s'arrêter subitement de parler.

– _Papy Doehring, papy Doehring ?_ L'appela mentalement plusieurs fois Linley. Mais voyant que Doehring Cowart était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Linley arrêta d'essayer de l'appeler. Il suivit Yale, Reynolds et George dans la salle des experts. Cette salle était très différente de la salle centrale et devant chaque sculpture, une petite affiche donnait quelques informations biographiques sur l'artiste l'ayant réalisé.

Yale, Linley et les autres entrèrent dans les petites pièces individuelles d'exposition.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas grand-chose à la sculpture, Linley pouvait clairement sentir que le niveau de sculpture de cette pièce était plus élevé que celui de la salle centrale. Les œuvres semblaient avoir en elles une certaine grâce immatérielle.

Au moment où Linley commençait à s'immerger dans ces œuvres, la voix de Doehring Cowart se fit de nouveau entendre dans son esprit.

 _– Pas mal. Ces œuvres peuvent au moins être considérées comme pas mauvaises_ , admit dans un soupir l'Archimage. _Mais comparées au travail de Proulx, elles en sont encore loin_.

Linley était sans voix.

– _Papy Doehring, comment ces personnes pourrait même imaginer se comparer au Grand Maître Proulx ?_ Linley secoua sa tête et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Proulx était le plus grand sculpteur de l'histoire du continent après tout.

Doehring Cowart fronça les sourcils. Tout en caressant sa barbe, il dit, mécontent :

 _– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu crois que Proulx était un Grand Maître dès sa naissance ? Lui aussi a commencé comme un sculpteur ordinaire avant de s'améliorer et de devenir une personne connue que tout le monde admire_.

Linley se tut.

Il y avait une certaine logique aux mots de Doehring Cowart.

Après avoir fini d'admirer la salle des experts, Linley et ses trois amis se dirigèrent vers la dernière salle.

– Rappelez-vous, quand vous serez dans la salle des maîtres, ne touchez à rien. Si vous cassez quoi que ce soit, ce serait un désastre, leur rappela Yale.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle des maîtres en silence.

La salle était extrêmement grande mais seules quelques sculptures étaient exposées à l'intérieur. Après tout, le nombre de maîtres sculpteurs ayant existé était limité et chacun d'entre eux n'avait que quatre ou cinq œuvres d'art d'exposées. Dans toute la salle, il n'y avait en tout qu'une trentaine d'œuvre de visibles.

Mais, bien qu'il n'y ait que peu de sculptures d'exposées, quand Linley et ses amis les virent, ils ressentirent l'esprit et l'âme de ces sculptures. Elles semblaient presque vivantes.

– _Oh, pas mal, pas mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'en cinq mille ans, l'art de la sculpture sur pierre atteindrait un tel niveau_ , dit Doehring Cowart, admiratif. _Si ces maîtres s'améliorent un peu, ils atteindront même le niveau de Proulx_.

Silencieusement hypnotisés par les œuvres, Linley et les autres sentirent leurs esprits s'élever.

…..

À la nuit tombée. Aux portes de l'institut Ernst. Linley et ses trois frères de dortoir descendirent de la calèche.

– Deuxième frère, troisième frère, vous deux, argh. J'avais prévu qu'on s'amuse ce soir à Fenlai, mais vous… ah, les gars, vous êtes trop sérieux. J'allais déjà dans des endroits comme ça quand j'avais six ans. Yale grommelait en continu, mécontent.

– Complètement d'accord. Complètement, dit Reynolds sur le côté.

George et Linley se regardèrent. Ils eurent un petit rire d'excuse.

– Vite, ouvrez la porte ! Un cri furieux mêlé d'urgence résonna.

Linley et ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder. Ils virent un jeune aux cheveux bouclés qui portait un autre garçon en sang accompagnés d'une jolie fille. Le visage du jeune en sang était blanc comme un linge. Son bras gauche était cassé et l'os était visible. Son torse était de plus couvert de marques de griffes.

– On dirait bien que d'autres étudiants qui sont allés dans la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques reviennent blessés. Il s'agit de quel groupe ? Ça ne fait même pas un an qu'on est ici et on a déjà vu tant d'élèves de haut niveau qui revenaient blessés…

La Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques se situait à l'Est de l'Union Sacrée.

La chaîne de montagne ne se trouvait pas loin de l'institut Ernst, à environ cent kilomètres. Les personnes en bon état physique avaient même l'habitude de courir entre les deux pour s'entraîner.

– Depuis que je suis à l'académie, j'ai vu tant de créatures magiques. Wow, j'ai vu des créatures volantes, des félins, toute sorte de créatures. Mais la plupart des personnes qui en possèdent sont des professeurs ou des étudiants de cycle six, soupira George d'admiration.

Au moment où les quatre frères arrivèrent à la porte principale, soudainement –

– Linley.

Une voix familière se fit entendre. Tournant sa tête avec surprise, le visage de Linley s'illumina de joie.

– Oncle Hillman.


	46. L2, Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 23 – Une merveilleuse surprise**

Hillman se tenait dans un coin près de la porte. En souriant, il s'approcha.

– L'institut Ernst a des règles très strictes. Ils ont refusé de me laisser entrer et ont seulement envoyé un garde te chercher. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais dehors, en fait.

– Yale, les gars, allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, dit Linley.

Yale, George et Reynolds sourirent tous à Hillman et rentrèrent dans l'académie.

– Oncle Hillman, pourquoi es-tu là ? Je pensais que tu viendrais seulement me chercher à la fin du semestre. Demanda Linley.

– Ne parlons pas ici. Hillman tira Linley sur le côté. Sur son visage, une lueur irrépressible d'excitation était visible. Linley, j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles pour toi, de très très bonnes nouvelles.

Les yeux de Linley se mirent à briller.

– Quoi donc ? Le pressa Linley.

Hillman sourit.

– Linley, te rappelles-tu de la date de naissance de Wharton ?

– Bien sûr, le 3 janvier. Quel est le rapport avec sa date de naissance ? Demanda Linley.

Hillman gloussa.

– Nous sommes en décembre maintenant et donc le petit Wharton a presque six ans. La nuit dernière, ton père a testé la densité des dracocytes dans son sang. Et les résultats sont….haha… Hillman se mit de nouveau à rire.

Le cœur de Linley se mit à battre frénétiquement.

Le résultat du test était…

Se pouvait-il que…

Linley demanda, tout excité :

– Est-ce que la densité de ses dracocytes a atteint un niveau suffisant ?!

Hillman fit de nouveau entendre un rire joyeux puis il hocha la tête.

– Tout à fait. Ton père était complètement euphorique. Il a bu du vin avec moi le reste de la nuit pour fêter ça. Ton père a même dit que ses deux fils représentaient les fiertés de sa vie. L'un est un puissant mage et l'autre un guerrier Dragonblood. Haha…

– Merveilleux !

Le cœur de Linley était rempli d'excitation.

Le futur du vénérable clan des Légendaires Guerriers Dragonbloods, avant le test positif de Wharton, ne reposait que sur les seules épaules de Linley.

Mais maintenant…

La densité des dracocytes de son propre frère était suffisamment haute pour qu'après quelques dizaines d'années d'entraînement, il devienne un guerrier Dragonblood reconnu dans tout le continent.

– Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour te faire part de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. À l'heure actuelle, dans le village de Wushan, ton père et moi sommes les deux plus puissantes personnes. Nous sommes tous les deux des guerriers de rang six ! Toutefois, notre niveau d'expertise n'est pas suffisant pour permettre de fournir à ton petit frère la tutelle nécessaire et les instructionss écrites de ton clan ne sont pas suffisamment claires. Le visage de Hillman devint solennel. C'est pourquoi, ton père a décidé d'envoyer ton petit frère à l'académie O'Brien, de l'Empire O'Brien, pour ses études. En termes d'académie militaire, c'est la meilleure et ton frère recevra ainsi le meilleur enseignement possible.

Linley était aussi d'accord.

Une personne avec une force monstrueuse mais manquant de technique et d'expérience ne pouvait être considéré que comme un grand et stupide gorille.

– Attends. Linley fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Hillman. Oncle Hillman, les frais d'inscription de l'académie O'Brien sont extrêmement élevés. Bien qu'ils acceptent les étudiants de leur empire sans les faire payer, ce n'est sûrement pas le cas des étrangers. Linley se rappelait clairement du prix que Reynolds avait dû payer à son entrée dans l'institut Ernst.

Hillman acquiesça.

– Les frais sont d'approximativement cinq mille pièces d'or par an. Ton père a prévu que votre intendant Hiri accompagne Wharton et s'en occupe jusqu'à l'empire O'Brien. Les frais sont vraiment élevés. Pour dix ans, ça représente cinquante mille pièces d'or.

Cinquante mille pièces d'or représentaient quasiment l'équivalent de la totalité des possessions des Baruch s'ils vendaient tout.

– Justement ! Oncle Hillman.

Hillman leva un sourcil, interrogateur, quand il vit Linley sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il fut choqué en voyant que c'était une magycarte.

– Une magycarte ? Dans sa vie passée de soldat, il en avait déjà vu quelques-unes.

– Linley, comment se fait-il que tu aies une magycarte ? Même ton père n'en a pas une. Hillman regardait Linley avec surprise.

Linley haussa les épaules.

– J'ai gagné cette magycarte lors d'un duel de magie contre un gars qui était riche. Allons à la Banque Dorée. Les gardes laissèrent, cette fois, passer Hillman étant donné que Linley l'accompagnait.

Pour Linley, son surplus d'argent ne lui servait à rien. S'il pouvait l'utiliser pour aider sa famille, tant mieux !

….

Dans le village de Wushan. À l'intérieur du manoir du clan Baruch.

Hogg réfléchissait.

Le fait qu'un des descendants de son clan ait la densité de dracocytes requise, le destinait à un grand avenir. Même s'ils devaient devenir des mendiants, cela en vaudrait la peine. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser !

– À qui devrais-je vendre la gravure de pierre de la chambre ? Philippe est trop avare, il ne m'en donnera pas un bon prix. Hogg réfléchissait sans s'arrêter.

Les frais d'inscription nécessaires pour permettre au petit Wharton d'étudier à l'académie O'Brien étaient extrêmement élevés. La question tournant sans arrêt dans l'esprit de Hogg en ce moment restait : comment vendre les possessions du clan pour en obtenir le meilleur prix.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Après s'être tourné, Hogg demanda :

– Hillman, tu es de retour. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu as sur les épaules ?

Hillman lâcha le sac, qui était sur son dos, au sol. La collision entre le sol et le sac fit un bruit sourd. Clairement, le sac était très lourd.

– Seigneur Hogg, Linley m'a demandé de vous apporter ça. Hillman ouvrit le sac et le vida sur le sol. Des petits sacs de couleur or apparurent les uns après les autres sur le sol, et le bruit de pièces d'or qui se heurtent entre-elles se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

Ces petits sacs d'or étaient des sacs utilisés exclusivement par la Banque Dorée. Chacun d'entre eux contenait cent pièces d'or.

– Des pièces d'or ? Tant d'or. Il doit y avoir au moins dix mille pièces d'or, là. Hogg regardait bouche bée Hillman. Hillman, tu dis que c'est Linley qui t'as dit de m'amener ça ?

Hillman répondit solennellement,

– Au total, neuf mille neuf cents pièces d'or. Linley m'a dit de vous les donner. À l'institut, un jeune riche s'est battu en duel avec Linley et a perdu. Linley les avait stockées sur une magycarte et maintenant, il vient de tout retirer.

Hillman se rappelait encore les mots que Linley avait prononcés à l'employé de la Banque Dorée.

– Donnez-moi tout.

– 9900 pièces d'or ? De Linley ?

Les yeux fixés sur le tas de sacs d'or, Hogg sombra dans le mutisme.


	47. L2, Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 24 – Pur Ciseau à Pierre**

Un certain nombre de jours plus tard, à l'Institut Ernst.

C'était le matin. Linley avait fini son petit déjeuner, et partait vers les contreforts de la montagne, se préparant à débuter son entraînement.

La petite Souris Fantôme, sur les épaules de Linley, observait les alentours avec attention. Comme il y avait un certain nombre de personnes à l'Institut qui possédaient un compagnon magique, personne ne prêtait d'attention particulière au compagnon magique de Linley. Mais juste à ce moment…

– C'est Linley, le meilleur mage des premières années, s'exclama une voix claire non loin.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de cet éclat de voix, et vit deux jolies filles discutant entre elle tout en le fixant. Lorsque Linley se tourna vers elles, ces dernières commencèrent à glousser tout bas.

– Me voilà devenu célèbre, se moqua intérieurement Linley.

Lors des derniers jours, il s'était souvent retrouvé face à de nombreuses personnes parlant de lui. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Rand, le vainqueur du tournoi des premières années, tout le monde s'était mis tacitement d'accord pour admettre qu'il était le vrai expert numéro un des premières années.

– Tiens, qui est-ce, devant ? Linley vit soudain apparaître une mince silhouette devant lui.

Des cheveux blonds coupés courts, avec un corps aussi fin que celui de Reynolds. Une aura froide émanait de cette personne alors qu'il marchait calmement sur la route, en sens inverse.

– Dixie ? Les pupilles de Linley se contractèrent.

Dixie avait neuf ans aussi, et était en fait plus jeune que Linley d'un mois. Il n'avait que neuf ans et était pourtant déjà un mage du troisième rang. Et bien qu'il soit de plus en plus difficile de progresser vers les rangs supérieurs, un mage de neuf ans et du troisième rang était toujours très impressionnant.

– C'est Dixie. J'ai entendu dire, qu'hier, à l'évaluation annuelle des capacités magiques, Dixie avait déjà les capacités nécessaires pour être un mage du quatrième rang, dit un petit groupe de jeunes filles de dix-sept, dix-huit ans.

La plupart des étudiants du troisième cycle avaient plus de seize ans et seul Dixie avait 9 ans, il était une exception.

– Un mage du quatrième rang !

Linley sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ils avaient tous les deux neuf ans. Mais Dixie était déjà un mage du quatrième rang, alors que Linley n'en était qu'au deuxième rang.

Avec une attitude toujours aussi glaciale, Dixie croisa Linley, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Le génie absolu, Dixie. Personne de son âge ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

Une lumière blanche jaillit de l'anneau Panlong, et Doehring Cowart apparut à côté de Linley, souriant.

– _Linley, en fait, il n'y a pas une si grande différence entre vous deux. Lorsque Dixie s'est inscrit, son énergie spirituelle était déjà 68 fois plus grande que celle de ses semblables. Cela veut dire qu'avant même de s'entraîner, son énergie spirituelle avait déjà atteint le niveau d'un mage de rang trois. C'est pourquoi durant sa première année, tout ce qu'il a eu à faire c'est d'accumuler suffisamment de force magique pour pouvoir devenir un mage du troisième rang. Maintenant qu'il est à l'Institut depuis presque deux ans, il est donc tout à fait normal pour lui d'être devenu un mage du quatrième rang_.

Linley comprenait bien cela au fond de son cœur.

Cette personne avait tout simplement trop de talent naturel. Il était né avec une énergie spirituelle phénoménale, et une affinité élémentaire tout aussi exceptionnelle. Et clairement, il avait dû accumuler de la force magique très vite aussi.

– Bien que sa vitesse d'entraînement soit rapide en ce moment, je m'attends à ce qu'il ait besoin de trois ou quatre ans de plus avant qu'il n'avance du quatrième rang au cinquième. Et pour passer du cinquième au sixième, il aura sûrement besoin de quatre ou cinq ans.

– Pour l'instant, tu es un mage du deuxième rang, alors qu'il est au quatrième rang. Mais je suis sûr que dans dix ans, tu l'auras rattrapé, dit avec confiance le vieux sage.

Mais Linley n'y croyait pas.

– Papy Doehring, plus on a de talent naturel, plus on progresse vite. Il a plus de talent et deux rangs de plus que moi. Comment pourrais-je bien le rattraper en dix petites années ? Linley n'était pas fou. Ses études à l'Institut lui avaient fait comprendre ô combien c'était difficile de passer d'un rang au suivant.

Auparavant, Doehring Cowart avait dit à Linley qu'il deviendrait un mage du sixième rang en l'espace de dix ans, mais Linley avait toujours eu quelques réserves à propos de cette déclaration. Après tout, à l'heure actuelle, son rythme d'amélioration était clairement insuffisant.

Tandis qu'il disait ces mots, Linley avait déjà laissé derrière lui les portes de l'Institut et était entré dans les contreforts de la montagne. En traversant la forêt, le vieil homme dit soudain :

– Linley, approche-toi du flanc de la montagne.

– Du flanc de la montagne ? Linley était confus.

– Ne pose pas de question. Lorsque tu y seras, je t'expliquerais, rigola le vieillard.

La majorité de la montagne était couverte d'herbes folles et de nombreuses espèces différentes d'arbres. Mais après un certain temps, Linley trouva un endroit satisfaisant aux yeux du vieil Archimage. L'endroit en lui-même était un pic montagneux qui s'élevait à des centaines de mètres d'altitude. Linley se tenait au pied de ce pic.

– Papy Doehring, que veux-tu que je fasse ici ? Demanda Linley.

S'esclaffant, Doehring Cowart répondit :

– Linley, tu ne crois pas en ma parole lorsque je t'ai dit que je te ferais atteindre le même niveau que lui en dix petites années ? Haha… Linley, en tant que tout puissant Archimage de niveau Saint, j'ai en fait, en ma possession, une méthode pour augmenter ton énergie spirituelle.

– Une méthode pour augmenter mon énergie spirituelle ? La transe méditative n'est pas suffisante pour ça ? Linley regarda avec surprise son mentor.

Ce dernier lui répondit calmement.

– Linley, je dois admettre que la transe méditative donne d'excellents résultats. Mais après avoir médité, tu es extrêmement fatigué.

– Bien sûr que je suis fatigué. La transe méditative implique que j'utilise mon énergie spirituelle en continu. Seulement après l'avoir totalement épuisée, je l'autorise à se rétablir. Ça serait bizarre si ce n'était pas fatiguant. Expliqua Linley en fronçant les sourcils.

Doehring Cowart dit d'un air fier :

– Mais ma méthode est différente. Elle ne coûte pas d'énergie spirituelle du tout. En fait, c'est comme une sorte de divertissement.

– Un divertissement ? Linley était abasourdi.

– Exactement. Je te parle de : La sculpture sur pierre ! Un air de fierté apparu sur le visage du vieux sage.

– La sculpture sur pierre ? S'exclama Linley, ébahi. Tu veux dire, comme les sculptures de la galerie Proulx ?

Doehring Cowart sourit et dit :

– Tout à fait. Lorsque les autres sculptent la pierre, ils dépensent beaucoup d'énergie et s'épuisent. Mais ma méthode de sculpture est différente. Bien qu'elle soit fatigante au début, après avoir acquis une certaine expérience, elle aura d'excellents résultats.

– Réellement ? Linley n'osait pas vraiment y croire.

Le vieillard le regarda de haut.

– Linley, tu ne me crois pas ? En tant que vénérable Archimage de niveau Saint de l'empire Pouant, par le passé, j'ai réalisé plusieurs sculptures pour lesquels des nobles offraient des centaines de milliers de pièces d'or. Mais comment moi, un Archimage de niveau Saint, pouvait accepter de me séparer de ces sculptures, dont j'étais le plus fier.

– Tu étais si doué ? Mais alors, comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu ton nom parmi les autres grands maîtres sculpteurs, alors ? Demanda avec suspicion Linley.

Doehring Cowart répondit, un peu gêné.

– En fait, j'ai caché toutes mes œuvres dans un coffre souterrain dont personne n'avait connaissance. Après cinq mille ans, je ne suis même plus vraiment sûr de savoir où il se trouve. Cinq mille ans étaient suffisants pour qu'une mer se transforme en plaine. Tout l'empire Pouant avait disparu. Qui donc pouvait bien savoir où était le coffre maintenant.

– Oh non, alors personne n'a jamais entendu parler de toi ? Quel dommage ! S'exclama Linley, d'un ton moqueur.

– Tu ne me crois pas ? Doehring Cowart le fixa avec agacement. À mon époque, quand Proulx n'était qu'un jeune garçon, il est venu me voir et m'a sincèrement supplié de l'autoriser à voir mes sculptures. Après avoir analysé mes sculptures, ce gamin, Proulx, a eu un déclic mental qui lui a finalement permis de devenir un grand maître sculpteur. D'une certaine manière, il peut même être considéré comme un de mes étudiants.

Linley était stupéfait.

– Proulx ? Linley était vraiment terrifié maintenant.

Proulx, l'homme qui avait été acclamé à travers les âges comme le plus grand des sculpteurs de l'histoire entière, pouvait être considéré comme un élève de Doehring Cowart ?

– Bien sûr, si l'on peut décrire les travaux de Proulx comme une recherche de la perfection, mes travaux personnels sont une recherche d'un extrême différent. J'ai nommé ma méthode de sculpture « Pur Ciseau à Pierre ». Cette méthode est totalement différente de toutes les autres méthodes de sculpture. Elle poursuit un but totalement différent. Au début, elle est très fatigante, mais lorsque tu la maîtriseras, tu réaliseras alors ses véritables bénéfices. Un air de confiance absolu était visible sur le visage de Doehring Cowart.

Regardant toujours Linley, un sourire vit le jour sur le visage du vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

– Mais bien sûr, dans le passé, j'étais le seul membre de cette école. À partir de maintenant, tu en seras le second membre.

Dans son cœur, Linley avait une confiance absolue en son papy Doehring, c'est pourquoi il décida d'étudier la sculpture avec lui.

Et en plus…

Si les mots de son tuteur se vérifiaient et qu'il pouvait devenir de plus en plus fort, tout en apprenant à devenir un maître sculpteur, cela lui permettrait de soutenir financièrement son petit frère juste avec ses compétences de sculpteur.

– L'histoire dans nos archives ne remonte qu'à seulement une dizaine de milliers d'années, tout au plus. Durant de nombreuses années, avant même que le système d'écriture ne soit inventé, la sculpture sur pierre existait déjà, raconta Doehring Cowart avec un soupir. Il y a des centaines de milliers d'années, voire des millions d'années auparavant, nos ancêtres enregistraient leurs souvenirs et leurs idées au travers de la sculpture. C'est la méthode la plus ancienne qui existe pour enregistrer une culture et l'histoire.

Linley acquiesça aussi.

Il n'y avait aucune forme de culture qui était plus ancienne que la sculpture sur pierre.

– À travers les âges, sculpter a toujours été quelque chose de très dur à réaliser. Et créer une sculpture avec une aura unique a toujours été encore plus dur. Et plus quelque chose est compliqué à réaliser, plus c'est précieux, soupira avec émotion le vieillard.

Linley ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ces mots.

– Si tu veux peindre une toile d'un seul coup de pinceau, tu peux facilement le faire. Mais si tu veux graver de la même manière, d'un seul coup, ce serait extrêmement difficile à faire, parce que la pierre est trop rigide.

– L'apparence d'une pierre, sa qualité, son grain et sa coloration n'impacte pas seulement son aspect visuel, mais aussi son potentiel tout entier, et sa forme véritable. Nous utilisons des ciseaux et des burins pour enlever les parties excessives et pour permettre à sa beauté naturelle d'être révélée. C'est cela la sculpture sur pierre.

– La voie de la sculpture est vraiment une voie où l'on contrôle l'espace et l'apparence. Lorsque l'on sculpte, on doit graver depuis l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, un pas après l'autre, pour dégager lentement une « forme » de ce tout. Et alors, lentement, on retire ces parties en trop, et l'on permet à cette forme de devenir de plus en plus claire. Ceci permet au sculpteur de sentir naturellement son œuvre d'art évoluer de façon magnifique.

….

Une fois lancé, Doehring Cowart ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler de sculpture.

Mais Linley pouvait clairement sentir à quel point son maître révérait cet art.

– La plupart des méthodes de sculpture sur pierre utilisent de nombreux outils différents, comme des gradines, des burins, des rifloirs, des chasses, des pointerolles, des ciseaux à tête plate, triangulaire, des marteaux, des scies, et j'en passe. Tout ça parce que la pierre est très rigide et dure. Donc, ils utilisent le burin pour dessiner grossièrement la forme, le ciseau à pierre pour les coups initiaux, celui à tête triangulaire…

En l'écoutant parler, Linley commença à comprendre un peu mieux les bases de la sculpture sur pierre.

Puis le vieil homme s'esclaffa soudain.

– Mais ma méthode de sculpture est totalement différente des autres. Parce qu'elle repose sur l'utilisation d'un seul outil ! Le ciseau à pierre ! C'est pourquoi j'ai nommé ma méthode de sculpture, « Pur Ciseau à Pierre » ! [Note à ajouter quand on le publiera avec une photo de l'outil – parallèle avec ciseau à bois]

– Comment c'est possible ? Tu sculptes juste en utilisant un seul outil ? S'exclama tout de suite Linley. Mais, tu viens de dire à l'instant que beaucoup plus d'outils étaient nécessaires. Par exemple, les écailles d'un poisson. Comment tu pourrais utiliser un ciseau à pierre pour graver ça ? C'est impossible, non ?

– FAUX ! Même si les autres ne peuvent pas le faire, nous autres, mages de terre, le pouvons !

Doehring Cowart dit avec confiance :

– Les mages de terre peuvent complètement sentir la totalité de la forme d'une pierre. Avec suffisamment de force dans le poignet, nous pouvons sculpter en utilisant juste un simple ciseau. Mais bien sûr, la méthode du « Pur Ciseau à Pierre » n'est pas si facile. Aujourd'hui, ta mission est d'aller acheter un ciseau à pierre suffisamment aiguisé. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je passerais trois heures par jour à te guider pour que tu apprennes à sculpter la pierre.


	48. L2, Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Magycio**

 **Livre 2, Chapitre 25 – Six ans**

L'eau bouillonnante du torrent s'écoulait paisiblement. Sur le bord, Linley était assis en tailleur. Il tenait entre ses mains un ciseau à pierre et une pierre de la taille de sa paume.

– Commençons avec les bases. Je vais démarrer avec cette petite pierre pour commencer, on verra pour la suite plus tard…

Linley était assis, seul, dans les montagnes derrière l'Institut Ernst. Sous la tutelle de Doehring Cowart, il s'était mis à étudier l'art de la sculpture sur pierre. Tout en commençant à comprendre de plus en plus de choses sur cet art, Linley commençait aussi à comprendre comment la méthode du « Pur Ciseau à Pierre » pouvait aussi l'aider à améliorer son essence spirituelle.

Lorsque les autres sculptaient, ils avaient besoin d'une grande quantité d'outils.

Ils devaient dépenser une importante quantité de temps et d'énergie mentale pour savoir quels outils utiliser pour quelle situation. Naturellement, c'était épuisant. Chaque œuvre d'art représentait énormément d'efforts et de sang.

Mais la méthode du « Pur Ciseau à Pierre » était différente.

Le seul outil utilisé était un ciseau à pierre et il n'y avait donc aucune nécessité de chercher quel outil utiliser. Naturellement, le niveau de difficulté était bien plus élevé à cause de cela. Par exemple, utiliser le ciseau à pierre pour sculpter les parties réservées normalement à la gradine nécessitait une parfaite compréhension de la forme basique de la pierre.

De plus, une grande force était nécessaire.

Si quelqu'un essayait d'utiliser juste un ciseau plat sur quelques grandes pierres qui nécessitaient normalement une scie pour les couper, il se devait d'avoir une force suffisante.

Il pouvait utiliser l'unique connexion que possédait un mage de terre pour comprendre l'essence de la pierre. Mais la force du poignet devait être entraînée. En tant que guerrier du second rang, la force du poignet de Linley n'était pas si mauvaise, mais elle n'était suffisante que pour sculpter quelques petites pièces. S'il voulait s'attaquer à quelque chose de plus gros, sa force serait insuffisante.

Cependant…

En ce moment, Linley ne travaillait que ses bases.

…

Lorsque l'année scolaire se termina, Linley retourna au village de Wushan.

Après le nouvel An, le petit Wharton et Linley, n'eurent que quelques jours ensemble avant que Wharton ne s'en aille vers l'Empire O'Brien, accompagné par l'intendant Hiri. Linley n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder son petit frère s'en aller. Pleurant sans s'arrêter, l'enfant de six ans, Wharton dût dire au revoir à son frère de dix ans.

Le temps continua son cours.

Linley continuait d'être une figure solitaire à l'Institut Ernst. La vaste majorité de son temps était passée chaque jour dans les contreforts des montagnes à s'entraîner intensément.

En entrant dans la période de croissance de l'adolescence, l'appétit de Linley augmenta énormément, et il commença à grandir aussi. Tout naturellement, sa force physique et sa musculature se développèrent aussi rapidement.

Quant à la sculpture, Linley, sous la houlette de Doehring Cowart, et grâce à son travail acharné, continua de faire des progrès.

…

L'été s'en alla, et l'automne vint. Les fleurs fleurirent, les fleurs flétrirent. En un clin d'œil, trois ans passèrent.

Prêt d'une cascade derrière l'Institut.

*Roar* *Roar* la cascade se déversait en continue, rugissante, s'écrasant dans un profond bassin.

Linley se tenait juste à côté de la cascade, maniant un ciseau à pierre de près de trente centimètres de long. Il retirait constamment des morceaux d'un bloc de pierre d'une taille humaine. Le ciseau dans ses mains dansait d'une manière presque illusoire. À chaque endroit où le ciseau passait, des morceaux de pierres s'ébréchaient puis tombaient par terre. Un embryon de statue commençait à prendre forme.

Il continua du matin jusqu'au soir, et la forme de la statue commença à devenir de plus en plus claire.

Le regard de Linley était totalement fixé sur la pierre. À ce moment, son être tout entier était concentré sur la pierre et s'en imprégnait, son cœur ne faisant plus qu'un avec la pierre. Ce sentiment merveilleux fit perdre conscience à Linley du passage du temps. Cette sensation d'osmose avec la nature fit se régénérer l'énergie spirituelle de Linley, et la fit même grandir organiquement.

Mais Linley lui-même n'était pas conscient de cela. Il continuait de manier le ciseau en travaillant sans relâche sur la statue.

Les morceaux en trop de pierre continuèrent de tomber au sol, rendant chaque détail de la statue plus prononcé. Une fois le soleil couché, le ciseau dans les mains de Linley s'arrêta enfin.

– Pfiou !

Linley laissa échapper un léger soupir de satisfaction et balaya quelques petits morceaux qui étaient restés collés. La statue entière avait pris forme. Une souris de cinquante centimètres de long se tenait face à Linley, semblant presque vivante. Au premier regard, on pouvait la confondre avec une souris réelle. Cela fit couiner sauvagement la petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé.

Du début à la fin, cela avait été réalisé en une seule fois, sans aucune pause !

– Quel sentiment extraordinaire. Seulement maintenant, Linley réalisa que son énergie spirituelle avait augmenté drastiquement.

Doehring Cowart, en robe blanche, lui sourit plaisamment, à ses côtés.

– Linley, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peux tout juste considérer avoir maîtrisé les bases. As-tu ressenti ce sentiment si particulier ? Toutefois, ton travail ne peut être considéré que comme une pseudo œuvre d'art superficielle. C'est seulement digne d'être exposé dans le hall principal de la galerie Proulx. Si tu l'exposes là-bas, je serais humilié. Détruit-là.

– Bien, Papy Doehring.

Le ciseau dans les mains de Linley s'agita rapidement et la statue fut soudainement divisée en plus de dix morceaux. Cette année, Linley avait finalement maîtrisé les bases de la sculpture sur pierre !

Et cette année, Linley avait treize ans !

Jour après jour, année après année.

Après avoir maîtrisé les bases de la sculpture, l'énergie spirituelle de Linley commença à augmenter à une vitesse bien plus élevée.

Lorsque Linley avait neuf ans et demi, il était déjà mage du second rang. Il atteint le rang 3 à l'âge de onze ans. Et il devint ensuite mage du quatrième rang à treize ans !

Les mages avaient de plus en plus de mal à avancer dans les rangs en augmentant de niveau. Selon toute logique, entre le quatrième et le cinquième rang, cela aurait dû demander à Linley au moins trois ans.

Mais en réalité…

En l'an 9996 du calendrier Yulan, lorsque Linley eut quatorze ans et demi, il atteint le rang de mage de niveau cinq. Entre le rang quatre et cinq, il ne lui avait suffi que d'un an et demi. C'était même plus rapide que le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour passer du rang trois au rang quatre.

C'était le bénéfice de la méthode du « Pur Ciseau à Pierre » !

…

L'an 9997 du calendrier Yulan était la septième année que Linley passait à l'Institut Ernst. Cette année-là, Linley avait quinze ans.

Portant une robe bleue ciel, Linley marchait sur une route à l'intérieur de l'Institut. La petite Souris Fantôme, « Bébé », continuait de se tenir sur ses épaules. Bien que six ou sept ans aient passé, le corps de Bébé n'avait toujours pas changé.

À présent, Linley faisait 1m80 et donnait une impression de stabilité et de solidité. Les essences élémentaires de la terre et du vent avaient continuellement nourri son corps. Combiné avec l'entraînement constant de Linley, et les avantages fournis par son héritage de Guerrier Dragonblood, Linley était déjà devenu un guerrier du quatrième rang.

Il pouvait aisément soulever des rochers pesant des centaines de kilos, et exploser des pierres avec ses poings.

Son entraînement avec le ciseau à pierre avait fait constamment améliorer son énergie spirituelle depuis ses treize ans.

Au début de l'année 9997 du calendrier Yulan, Linley entra dans le cinquième cycle de l'Institut Ernst, le même cycle que le génie numéro 1 de l'Institut Ernst, Dixie. Cela avait pris trois ans à Dixie d'avancer jusqu'au cinquième rang, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait toujours pas été capable d'accéder au sixième rang.

Quinze ans. Mage du cinquième rang !

Linley et Dixie pouvaient les deux être définitivement considérés comme des erreurs de la nature. Mais dans l'esprit de la vaste majorité, Linley était encore plus un monstre, parce qu'entre le moment où il avait passé le test de capacité des mages du quatrième rang et celui où il était devenu un mage du cinquième rang, il ne s'était écoulé qu'un an et demi.

La vitesse effrayante de progression de Linley avait choqué tout le monde.

Maintenant, Linley était classé aux côtés de Dixie comme faisant partie des « Deux Génies Absolus » de l'Institut Ernst.

– Regarde, c'est Linley. Il y a deux ans, il est devenu un mage du quatrième rang, et l'année dernière, il est devenu un mage du cinquième rang ! En juste un an ! Incroyable. Je te prédis que Linley va devenir un mage du sixième rang avant Dixie.

– Linley passe toutes ses journées à s'entraîner derrières les montagnes. J'ai entendu dire que récemment, Dixie avait aussi commencé à s'entraîner dur dans les montagnes. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il ait été influencé par Linley.

– T'as raison. Avec une vitesse de progression aussi extraordinaire, il y a toutes les chances que Linley supplante Dixie en tant que génie numéro un de l'Institut.

…

Dans les rues, il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui, voyant Linley, commençaient à discuter à son propos. En tant que génie reconnu de l'Institut Ernst, où qu'il aille, les gens discutaient de lui. Mais bien que la force de Linley continue de grandir, il refusait toujours de participer aux tournois annuels.

– Génie ? Se moquait de lui-même Linley.

Linley ne s'était jamais considéré comme un génie. Sa force venait de l'entraînement intensif auquel il se soumettait chaque jour. Pendant six ans, il avait été aussi régulier qu'au premier jour. Et cela, combiné avec la tutelle de papy Doehring, était ce qui lui avait permis d'arriver à son niveau actuel.

– Même maintenant, ma force est toujours plus faible que celle de Bébé. Linley jeta un regard à son compagnon magique. Bébé, tu as atteint quel rang ?

– Couic couiic, répondit Bébé d'un air satisfait, puis mentalement, _je ne sais pas trop non plus, vu que je ne me suis jamais mesuré à d'autres créatures magiques. Mais c'est sûr que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, héhé._ Bébé était extrêmement content de soi.

Ignorant totalement les regards d'adoration lancés par les personnes qu'il croisait, Linley quitta calmement l'Institut par les portes arrières, et entra dans les montagnes pour, une fois encore, continuer son entraînement solitaire. Sa constance était la raison de sa réussite.

Linley flotta rapidement, avec habitude, à travers les forêts, tandis que Bébé continuait de discuter avec lui sans s'arrêter :

– _Boss, quand est-ce qu'on ira dans la chaîne de montagne des créatures magiques pour tester notre force ? Tu es déjà un mage du cinquième rang. Tu peux commencer à te tester. Et moi, Bébé, je vais enfin pouvoir montrer toutes mes capacités géniales._

 _– Pas besoin d'être pressé._ La réponse de Linley était très courte.

– _C'est trop triste, snif. Je suis une créature magique, mais je n'ai même pas été une seule fois dans la chaîne de montagne des créatures magiques. Quelle tragédie !_ Après six ans, les capacités d'élocution de Bébé s'étaient grandement améliorées. Avec ses capacités d'élocution, l'espièglerie de Bébé s'était aussi révélée à Linley.

– _Chut. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne te cuirais pas de viande._ Dès que Linley prononça ces mots, Bébé se tut immédiatement et ne fit plus un bruit.

Après être entré dans les montagnes, Doehring Cowart apparut à ses côtés. Regardant Linley, il se sentit extrêmement satisfait dans son cœur.

– _Linley_ , dit soudain le vieux sage.

Linley tourna la tête et sourit au vieil homme en répondant mentalement :

– _Papy Doehring, qu'y a-t-il ?_

Doehring Cowart sourit.

– _D'après tes dernières œuvres, je peux t'informer que tes capacités en sculpture sur pierre ont officiellement atteint un niveau acceptable._

Les yeux de Linley se mirent à briller.

Son papy Doehring avait un tempérament assez excentrique. Toute œuvre qui n'atteignait pas ses attentes exactes devait être détruite immédiatement. Selon ses dires : - _Si ces œuvres venaient à apparaître au grand jour, elles me feraient perdre la face, à moi, un honorable Archimage de niveau Saint, ainsi qu'à ma méthode de Pur Ciseau à Pierre._

Ainsi, Linley avait été forcé de détruire chacune des sculptures qu'il avait réalisées, même si certaines auraient pu être vendues pour rapporter de l'argent.

– _Atteint un niveau acceptable ? Papy Doehring, tu veux dire ?…_ Linley regarda son mentor avec ébahissement.

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un sourire.

– _Exactement. À partir d'aujourd'hui, après que tu auras fini une sculpture, tu n'auras pas besoin de la détruire. Elles sont suffisamment dignes pour rester dans ce monde. Naturellement, si tu veux, tu peux envoyer tes sculptures à la galerie Proulx pour qu'ils les vendent, et ainsi commencer à créer une réputation pour notre méthode du Pur Ciseau à Pierre. En même temps, cela te permettra de gagner un peu d'argent._

 **Fin du livre 2**


	49. L3, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden  
**

 **Livre 3: La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Chapitre 1 – Sculpture sur Pierre (Partie 1)**

Les rayons du soleil de printemps réchauffaient tranquillement les quatre frères du dortoir 1987 qui se reposaient dans leur jardin.

Yale, George, et Reynolds étaient tout trois engagés dans une conversation sans intérêt. Yale et George avaient maintenant, tous deux, 16 ans tandis que Reynolds en avait 14. Ils avaient tous grandi assez vite, et même le plus petit d'entre eux, Reynolds, faisait maintenant 1m60. Le plus grand restait Yale, culminant avec son mètre 90 assez impressionnant.

– George, arrête de faire semblant devant nous. Même quatrième frère a perdu sa virginité. Pourquoi toi et troisième frère faîtes encore semblant ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, à la fin de ce mois-ci, viens avec troisième frère au « Paradis de l'Eau de Jade » ! Je payerais la note. Je vous garantis que vous allez être très bien reçu, et je vous garantirais aussi que les filles soient vierges. Ça marche ? Tenant deux petites pierres de musculation, Yale se faisait les pectoraux en riant.

Ces deux petites pierres de musculation pesaient chacune au plus 10-15kg. Un poids qui pour Linley, guerrier du quatrième rang, ne représentait pas plus qu'un grain de poussière.

George s'esclaffa aussi.

– Boss Yale, arrête d'essayer de nous forcer. Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas vous qui iriez plutôt au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade, pendant que troisième frère et moi irions boire un coup. N'est-ce pas une meilleure idée ?

Reynolds, sur le côté, en rajouta en rigolant.

– George, tu n'es tout simplement pas un homme, c'est tout.

George ne put que rire, impuissant.

Soudain, des bruits de pas purent se faire entendre depuis l'extérieur du jardin. Yale posa ses poids et se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin en disant :

– Je vous parie que c'est troisième frère. Allez, c'est l'heure… Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Yale se tut soudain.

Il vit Linley marcher à grand pas vers eux, portant sur l'épaule un gros rocher, d'1m de haut et d'au moins une centaine de kilos.

Mais Linley portait clairement ce rocher sans problème. Yale, George et Reynolds le contemplèrent, bouche bée. Linley posa tranquillement le rocher géant dans un coin du jardin, et le son que fit le rocher en se posant au sol fit trembler leurs cœurs.

– C'est quoi ça ?! Troisième frère, je sais que tu es fort, mais comment peux-tu être aussi fort ? Yale fixait le rocher. Il est creux ou quoi ? Tout en demandant ça, il s'approcha et tendit les mains, essayant de le soulever.

– Hrrrrrrrrrgn !

Yale utilisa toute sa force, et son visage rougit sous l'effort, mais le rocher semblait enraciné dans la terre. Il ne bougea pas du tout.

– Boss Yale, arrête de gaspiller ta force. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le bouger avec ta force, se moqua gentiment Linley.

La force physique de Yale était inférieure à celle d'un guerrier du premier rang. Comment pourrait-il soulever un tel rocher ?

Reynolds contemplait le rocher avec des yeux ronds. Toujours aussi étonné, il tourna soudain la tête vers Linley et demanda :

– Hé, Linley, pourquoi t'as ramené un rocher aussi gros à la résidence ? Oh, je sais ! Les yeux de Reynolds s'illuminèrent. J'ai vu des guerriers puissants utiliser leurs mains pour soulever des rochers géants comme exercice de musculation. Tu te prépares à faire de la musculation, Linley ?

– Un rocher aussi gros pourrait me réduire en bouillie, s'exclama George en soupirant, avant de se tourner vers Linley en demandant aussi :

– Troisième frère, pourquoi as-tu ramené ce rocher géant dans notre dortoir ?

Linley sourit à ses trois frères, et répondit avec trois mots :

– Sculpture sur Pierre !

D'après ce qu'avait dit Doehring Cowart, ses sculptures étaient maintenant suffisamment qualifiées pour être placées dans la pièce principale de la Galerie Proulx. Mais cela prenait un certain temps de sculpter chaque pièce, et d'habitude, un jour n'était pas suffisant. Auparavant, il pouvait sculpter sans problème dans l'arrière montagne sans avoir à s'inquiéter des erreurs qu'il faisait, mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes.

– Sculpture sur Pierre ?

Reynolds, George et Yale regardèrent tous Linley, leur choc visible dans leur regard.

– Quoi ? C'est si choquant ? Leur répondit Linley.

Reynolds dit rapidement :

– Ce n'est pas choquant, non. C'est extrêmement choquant, oui ! Nous, les quatre frères, avons vécus ensemble pendant six ou sept ans maintenant, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sculpter une pierre avant. Et tu penses t'y mettre maintenant ?

Linley rigola.

– Qui a dit que je ne m'y suis jamais entraîné ? Je travaille la sculpture dans les montagnes depuis plus de cinq ans, maintenant, mais cette fois, après que j'aurais fini cette pièce, j'ai prévu de l'amener à la Galerie Proulx et de l'afficher là-bas pour voir si quelqu'un veut bien me l'acheter.

Le clan Baruch avait quasiment épuisé toutes ses ressources pour permettre à son petit frère, Wharton, et à l'intendant Hiri d'aller dans l'empire O'Brien.

Mais malgré cela, Hogg était toujours très heureux.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire que sa famille se soit endettée ? Son fils aîné, Linley, était un étudiant à l'Institut Ernst, et une fois diplômé, serait devenu un puissant mage. Et son plus jeune fils, Wharton, avait la possibilité de devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood.

Hogg pouvait déjà visualiser la future gloire retrouvée du clan Baruch !

– La Galerie Proulx ? En entendant cela, Yale et les deux autres regardèrent Linley, ahuris.

Linley était la fierté de leur dortoir, le dortoir 1987. Malgré ses quinze ans, il était déjà dans le cinquième cycle de l'Institut, et était acclamé aux côtés de Dixie comme l'un des « Deux Génies Absolues ». Yale et les autres reconnaissaient tous le génie de Linley, mais…

La sculpture sur pierre était une forme extrêmement profonde de l'art.

De nombreuses personnes s'entraînaient sans compter pendant des décennies, mais ne pouvaient être considérées que comme des sculpteurs ordinaires. En tant que forme d'art extrêmement ancienne et qui avait perduré jusqu'à maintenant, comment cela pouvait-il être simple de maîtriser cet art ? Comment Linley pouvait-il oser rêver que ses œuvres soient exposées dans la plus vénérée des galeries d'art, la Galerie Proulx ?

– Troisième frère, ne t'emballe pas trop, plaisanta George.

– Linley, je m'inquiète… tes sculptures, est-ce que quelqu'un va vraiment les acheter ? Reynolds fronça les sourcils, un air de scepticisme sur le visage.

Yale s'esclaffa bruyamment.

– Pourquoi vous dites ça, les gars ? Troisième frère, vas-y et expose ton œuvre. Du moment que tu l'exposes, je dépenserais dix mille pièces d'or pour l'acheter, et t'aider à te faire une réputation.

– Je vous dis la vérité. Linley récupéra un ciseau à pierre de ses vêtements.

– Un ciseau plat ? Dit Reynolds avec surprise. Linley, on dirait que tu t'es préparé. J'ai aussi étudié la sculpture quand j'étais plus jeune et je sais que beaucoup d'outils sont nécessaires, notamment le ciseau à tête plate, celui à tête triangulaire, le ciseau papillon, le couteau bol de jade, et d'autres outils comme des scies. Quoi ? Tu n'as préparé qu'un seul outil ?

George, Reynolds, et Yale connaissaient tous au moins quelques rudiments sur l'art en général.

Linley ne dit plus rien.

Maniant son ciseau, Linley entra naturellement dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire à la sculpture : serein et paisible. Son esprit pouvait sentir l'essence de la terre couler au travers du rocher en face de lui, et il pouvait même sentir les veines au sein de celui-ci. Souriant, Linley commença à utiliser son ciseau.

Le ciseau flamboyant refléta la lumière du soleil, faisant plisser des yeux Reynolds et des autres. Mais ils continuèrent tous de fixer le rocher.

*Whoooooosh !*

Quel que soit l'endroit où l'ombre du ciseau tombait, de larges morceaux de pierre commencèrent à tomber au sol.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Yale contemplait la scène avec ébahissement. Pour retirer un tel morceau de pierre on utilise une scie normalement. Il l'a vraiment retiré avec juste son ciseau. À quel point sa force de poignet doit être grande ? À côté de lui, Reynolds et George étaient tous les deux totalement silencieux.

La force du poignet ?

Pour faire cela d'une manière aussi décontractée que Linley, avec chaque coupe parfaitement régulière, ce n'était plus quelque chose qui pouvait être accompli juste avec des poignets puissants.

Linley était aussi tranquille qu'un étang d'eau stagnante. Le ciseau plat dans sa main gauche sculptait rapidement, et les morceaux de roche excédentaires continuaient de pleuvoir. La manière élégante et naturelle qu'avait Linley de sculpter était un magnifique à observer.

– Troisième frère, il …

Yale, George, et Reynolds échangèrent un regard. À ce moment, ils sentirent tous dans leur cœur que, peut-être, Linley savait réellement bien sculpter.

Tranquille. Naturel. Apaisant.

Linley appréciait beaucoup le sentiment de sculpter. À son niveau actuel, Linley n'avait pas besoin de considérer l'effort à appliquer ou la force nécessaire à utiliser à un endroit particulier. Le ciseau à pierre dans ses mains possédait naturellement la quantité la plus parfaite de force à utiliser. C'était un effet subconscient.

Comparé à la méthode du Pur Ciseau à Pierre ?

Aucun membre des autres écoles de sculpture ne pouvait être aussi relaxée pendant la sculpture d'une œuvre. Tous les experts des autres écoles devaient considérer leurs nombreux types d'outils à utiliser pour chacune des parties de la sculpture. Rien que cela était épuisant.

Avec cette manière de sculpter naturelle, et fluide, l'énergie spirituelle de Linley continuait à grandir rapidement, telle l'herbe après la pluie. Cette sensation de croissance naturelle était extrêmement merveilleuse pour Linley, le faisant se sentir bien au plus profond de lui-même.

La main droite de Linley s'arrêta soudain.

La poussière volante et les morceaux de pierre prirent encore quelques instants avant de se déposer au sol, mais le contour d'une créature rampante pouvait déjà être aperçu dans le rocher.

– Pourquoi vous êtes aussi abasourdis ? Ça vous choque tant que ça ? Se moqua Linley en se tournant vers Yale et les autres. J'ai juste fait un simple contour. Il y a encore bien plus de temps et d'effort à dépenser plus tard. Allez, allons manger.

Yale, George, et Reynolds, se regardèrent.

Juste avec ce que Linley venait de leur montrer, ils étaient tous les trois sûrs d'une chose :

– Génie. Dit Yale avec admiration.

– Un génie parmi les experts, ajouta George.

Même parmi les sculpteurs, pour que quelqu'un atteigne le niveau d'efficacité de Linley en seulement cinq ou six ans, c'était un événement qui arrivait peut-être seulement une fois par centenaire.


	50. L3, Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 3, Chapitre 2 – Sculpture sur Pierre (Partie 2)**

À l'hôtel Huadeli.

Selon Yale :

– Vu que nous venons de découvrir que Troisième frère est un expert sculpteur, on doit absolument sortir et fêter ça ! Allons à l'hôtel Huadeli. Et juste comme ça, les quatre frères étaient partis à l'hôtel Huadeli.

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied à l'intérieur, de nombreux étudiants habitués de l'hôtel se tournèrent pour les fixer.

La vaste majorité des regards étaient concentrés sur Linley.

Dixie, Linley !

Les plus éminents génies de l'Institut Ernst. Où qu'ils aillent, ils étaient le centre de l'attention. De nombreux étudiants commençaient à discuter entre eux à voix basse dès qu'ils les apercevaient au loin.

Les quatre frères étaient assis maintenant, et les plats venaient juste d'arriver.

– Couic couic. Bébé qui sommeillait paresseusement, sortit sa petite tête de sous les robes de Linley. Sa paire d'yeux diaboliques et mielleux fixèrent un poulet rôti resplendissant sur la table. Reynolds attrapa immédiatement le poulet et l'offrit à Bébé.

– Tiens, Bébé, viens-là.

– _Boss Linley, je vais manger,_ dit tout de suite Bébé à Linley par l'esprit.

Avant même que Linley ait la possibilité de répondre, Bébé sauta sur la table, attrapa le poulet, et commença à le dévorer à grandes bouchées. En moins de dix secondes, le poulet entier avait été totalement dévoré par la petite Souris Fantôme qui était bien plus petite que sa nourriture.

– Troisième frère, à chaque fois que je vois la vitesse à laquelle Bébé mange, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de trembler, gloussa Yale.

Après avoir mangé, Bébé se tourna vers Linley. Voyant la graisse couvrant les pattes de Bébé, Linley ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

– Couic couiic.

Bébé gazouilla intentionnellement deux fois vers Linley, puis ferma à demie les paupières d'une manière très fière de lui, pendant qu'au même moment, son corps entier se mit à émettre une lueur noire. Cette lueur s'étendit, puis, disparut en un clin d'œil. Les petites pattes de Bébé et sa queue, auparavant couvertes de graisse, étaient maintenant tout à fait propre.

Se frottant le visage, Bébé contempla Linley et lui demanda mentalement :

– _C'est assez propre pour toi, Boss_ ?

Linley ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

*Whoosh* D'un mouvement rapide, Bébé retourna se faufiler dans les vêtements de Linley.

Puis, les quatre frères commencèrent à discuter entre eux et manger.

– Au fait, troisième frère, si tu comptes amener tes sculptures à la galerie Proulx, il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir, lui rappela Yale.

– Oh, quoi donc ? Demanda Linley.

Linley ne connaissait strictement rien au système de la galerie Proulx vis-à-vis des nouvelles sculptures.

Yale sourit.

– Pour la plupart des sculptures, sur le coin en bas à gauche, l'artiste doit laisser une inscription avec son nom ou pseudonyme, qui signifie que c'est bien une œuvre de ton cru. C'est la première chose à savoir. La seconde, c'est que quand la sculpture est apportée à la galerie Proulx. Elle doit être entièrement scellée dans une caisse. C'est pour empêcher que la sculpture soit endommagée lorsqu'elle est acheminée à la galerie. Lorsque la sculpture scellée est livrée dans l'espace de stockage de la galerie, il y aura des personnes qui vont l'inspecter pour vérifier qu'elle est en bonne condition, et pour prendre note des informations détaillées de ta personne. Habituellement, après trois-quatre jours, ton œuvre sera prête à être présentée dans le hall principal de la galerie.

Linley acquiesça.

Laisser son nom sur ses œuvres était utile pour empêcher d'autres personnes de prétendre faussement être l'auteur desdites œuvres.

Linley pouvait aussi comprendre l'utilité de sceller et de les mettre dans des caisses.

– Certaines sculptures sont gravées très finement et avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Durant le processus de livraison, il est tout à fait possible que la sculpture soit endommagée. Si je la scelle totalement, et que je rajoute aussi beaucoup de papier et des vêtements pour tout combler, ça sera plus sûr.

– Et en ce qui concerne le prix et les enchères ? Comment la galerie Proulx gère ça ? Demanda Linley.

L'intérêt de livrer la sculpture à la galerie était de récupérer de l'argent pour pouvoir redresser la situation économique de sa famille.

Yale répondit d'un air ravi.

– Les sculptures sont placées dans la pièce principale, et les acheteurs potentiels sont autorisés à placer n'importe quel prix. Après un mois d'exposition, la plus grosse enchère recevra naturellement la sculpture, et tu recevras ta compensation. Naturellement, la galerie Proulx récupérera une commission de 1 %, avec une limite supérieure de dix pièces d'or. Si ta sculpture se vend à plus d'un millier de pièces d'or, la commission que touche la galerie restera au maximum de dix pièces d'or.

Linley comprenait maintenant.

– Troisième frère, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'arrangerais pour que des gens de Fenlai s'occupent de tout. Je te garantis que tu seras satisfait, sourit Yale en regardant Linley. Si notre troisième frère de dortoir livre une sculpture à la galerie Proulx et qu'elle se vend bien, j'en gagnerais aussi une bonne réputation !

À côté, George ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer avec admiration.

– Troisième frère, déjà maintenant, tu es un élève du cinquième cycle. À l'avenir, tu seras sans aucun doute aussi un maître sculpteur. Ton avenir est illimité. Tu vas sans aucun doute réussir bien mieux que nous autre.

– Un maître sculpteur ? Ne me flatte pas tant, se moqua Linley de lui-même.

Les quatre frères continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant et buvant.

– Vivre à l'Institut Ernst est vraiment confortable, soupira soudain Yale, en reposant sa coupe de vin. Je me rappelle que quand j'étais jeune et que je vivais à la maison, nos règles familiales étaient extrêmement strictes.

Reynolds eut un rictus aussi.

– Nous sommes tous des étudiants choyés de l'Institut maintenant. Selon papy Lomu, en ce moment, le monde est vraiment chaotique. Dans le monde extérieur, il y a des guerres et des massacres en continu. L'Institut Ernst est soutenu par l'Église de Lumière donc personne n'ose nous offenser. C'est la raison pour laquelle nos vies sont si confortables. Plus tard, lorsque nous sortiront pour nous entraîner dans le monde réel, nous verrons bien à quel point le monde peut être cruel.

– Tu as absolument raison.

Linley hocha la tête et soupira.

– Je suis un étudiant du cinquième cycle maintenant. Beaucoup de camarades de classe sont déjà partis s'entraîner dans le monde réel. Et d'après ce qu'ils en disent, plusieurs étudiants meurent au combat à l'extérieur chaque année, et beaucoup d'autres finissent blessés ou estropiés. Sans expérimenter de vraies batailles avec notre vie en jeu, cela va être dur pour nous de grandir réellement.

– Nous sommes juste comme des petits animaux de compagnie d'une famille noble. Nos vies sont peut-être faciles pour l'instant, mais comment pourraient-elles se comparer avec la méchanceté du monde réel ? George soupira aussi. J'ai vraiment hâte de vivre ces combats sanglants entre la vie et la mort que connaissent les étudiants des cycles supérieurs. Ces combats qui font bouillir notre sang doivent vraiment être extrêmement stimulants.

George, Yale, Reynolds, et Linley avaient tous maintenant une quinzaine d'années. Dans leur cœur existait une soif d'événement excitant que seul le monde extérieur pouvait leur procurer.

Mais Yale et les autres étaient bien trop faibles. S'ils s'embarquaient maintenant dans ce mode de vie sanglant, avec ces combats à mort, leurs chances de survie seraient bien trop faibles.

– Linley, tu es bien un étudiant du cinquième cycle, maintenant ? Demanda soudain Reynolds.

Yale et George regardèrent aussi Linley, les yeux brillants.

Linley prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça.

– Tout à fait. Je suis maintenant un mage du cinquième rang. Je peux être considéré comme un mage de haut niveau maintenant. En juin, j'ai prévu de démarrer un voyage de deux mois dans la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques, et de revenir en août. Linley avait décidé de cela depuis un certain temps.

– La Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques ?

Yale, George, et Reynolds prirent tous une inspiration de surprise.

Cette chaîne de montagne, la plus grande chaîne de montagne du continent Yulan, n'était qu'à une centaine de kilomètres à l'est de l'Institut Ernst. De nombreux étudiants des cycles supérieurs s'y aventuraient en effet, pour leur deuxième ou troisième mission d'entraînement. Mais la plupart des étudiants, choisissaient pour leur première mission, des lieux plus ordinaires.

Par exemples, ils pouvaient prendre des missions comme garde du corps, ou garde d'une caravane de marchands.

– Linley, tu as prévu d'aller dans la chaîne des créatures magiques pour ta toute première mission d'entraînement ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Reynolds. George et Yale étaient aussi inquiets.

– Du calme. J'ai confiance.

Linley était assez confiant en lui. En tant que mage du cinquième rang et guerrier du quatrième rang, il possédait une vitesse de guerrier qui pouvait être encore plus augmentée par le sort de vent « Supersonique ». Avec sa vitesse actuelle, combinée à son sort de vent, Linley pouvait atteindre la vitesse d'un guerrier du sixième rang.

Et encore plus important…

Linley pouvait utiliser le sort de haut niveau, la « Technique de vol ».


	51. L3, Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 3, Chapitre 3 – Une nuit au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade**

Le temps continua de s'écouler, et rapidement, c'était déjà la fin du mois de mai.

Durant ces deux derniers mois, Linley passa chaque jour une partie de son temps libre en transe méditative, et le reste était occupé soit par de l'entraînement à la sculpture, soit par de la lecture. La bibliothèque de l'Institut Ernst possédait un nombre impressionnant de livres et, au travers de ses lectures, Linley augmenta grandement la somme de ses connaissances.

Le 29 mai. Le matin.

Linley, Yale, George, et Reynolds se tenait sur la place, face à la galerie Proulx. Un carrosse à côté d'eux contenait trois caisses en bois. Durant ces deux derniers mois, Linley avait produit neuf nouvelles sculptures, mais étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il livrait ses œuvres à la galerie, Linley voulait juste savoir comment tout cela fonctionnait et n'en avait amené que trois.

– Prenez ces trois caisses, ordonna Yale.

Des serviteurs du clan de Yale commencèrent à soulever et déplacer les caisses.

– Troisième frère, viens avec moi. Yale était clairement familier avec cette route et il se dirigea directement vers un côté de la galerie Proulx. À quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée officielle de la galerie, il y avait une porte tout à fait ordinaire avec un homme d'âge mur habillé en guerrier devant.

Lorsque l'homme d'âge mur vit Yale s'avancer vers lui, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il se précipita immédiatement vers lui. Souriant, il l'accueillit en disant :

– Bienvenue, jeune maître Yale !

Yale sourit, et hocha la tête.

– J'imagine que vous savez déjà pour je suis là. Voici mon bon ami, Linley. Ces trois sculptures sont les siennes. Où sont vos serviteurs ? Faîtes les amener les caisses à l'intérieur.

– Juste un instant, s'il vous plaît. L'homme d'âge mur sourit et acquiesça.

Très rapidement, des employés sortirent du couloir et l'homme d'âge mur fit un sourire à Linley :

– Jeune maître Linley, selon les règles de notre galerie Proulx, je vais vous demander de nous laisser une preuve de votre identité. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de nous laisser récupérer les détails de vos papiers d'étudiant de l'Institut Ernst.

Les papiers d'étudiant de l'Institut Ernst étaient une preuve d'identité bien plus que suffisante.

Linley les présenta à l'homme, face à lui.

Récupérant les papiers de Linley, l'homme d'âge mur les feuilleta rapidement, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Choqué, il contempla Linley.

– Cinquième cycle ? Le cycle des étudiants était visible sur leurs papiers d'identification. C'était assez surprenant que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune atteigne déjà le rang de mage du cinquième rang.

Yale ne put s'empêcher de dire avec fierté :

– Mon frère est l'un des deux génies absolus de l'Institut Ernst. L'an dernier, quand il n'avait que quatorze ans, aux examens de fin d'année, il a atteint le titre de mage du cinquième rang.

L'un des deux génies absolus de l'Institut Ernst ?

Dans son cœur, l'homme d'âge mur savait clairement que l'avenir de ce jeune homme en face de lui, était illimité. Son attitude devint tout de suite bien plus obséquieuse. Après avoir enregistré les détails biographiques de Linley, il fit une marque sur chacune des trois caisses.

– Jeune maître Linley, tout est en ordre. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, jeune maître, c'est de revenir dans un mois pour récupérer votre rémunération, sourit l'homme d'âge mur.

– Dans un mois ? Je n'aurais pas le temps le mois prochain. Peut-on repousser ça, à dans trois mois ? Demanda Linley. Il avait prévu de partir pour la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques dans une semaine ou deux et, pour son voyage, il avait prévu de passer deux mois là-bas.

– Pas de problème. Tant que vos sculptures trouvent un acquéreur, vous pouvez revenir à n'importe quel moment pour récupérer votre paye, acquiesça l'homme d'âge mur.

Yale fronça les sourcils.

– Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me rappelle qu'auparavant, avant d'accepter des sculptures, vous inspectiez d'abord le contenu des caisses. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le faîtes pas cette fois-ci ?

L'homme d'âge mur répondit :

– La raison pour laquelle nous inspectons l'intérieur des caisses est pour empêcher des personnes malhonnêtes de nous envoyer des sculptures déjà endommagées. Si nous sommes incapables de détecter les dommages, ils peuvent prétendre que ces dommages ont été causés par la galerie, et essayer ainsi de nous extorquer de l'argent. Mais comme ces trois sculptures ont été livrées par le jeune maître Linley, et vous-même, jeune maître Yale, je n'ai aucuns soucis à me faire. J'ai suffisamment confiance en vous, jeune maître Yale, pour savoir que vous ne feriez jamais de telles actions.

L'homme d'âge mur savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Quelle sorte de personne était Yale ?

Extorquer la galerie Proulx ? Tout l'argent qu'il pourrait leur extorquer ne lui serait probablement pas suffisant pour pouvoir considérer cela comme de la petite monnaie. Et le créateur de ces sculptures, Linley, était connu comme l'un des deux génies absolus de l'Institut Ernst. Comment des personnalités comme celles-là auraient pu s'abaisser à de telles viles actions ?

…

Le jour laissa place à la nuit. Sur la route principale à l'Est de la ville de Fenlai, l'avenue du Pavillon Parfumé. Au troisième étage du Paradis de l'Eau de Jade. Linley et ses trois frères avaient réservés une chambre pour eux.

Les nuits à Fenlai étaient toujours très animées.

Mais les nuits dans le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade étaient encore plus animées, atteignant le sommet de l'animation. Les rires coquets de femmes pouvaient être entendus en continu, tout comme les rugissements de rire héroïques des hommes. Dans leur pièce privée, les quatre frères buvaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Au côté de chacun se tenait une délicate et jolie fille.

– Deuxième frère, troisième frère, je vais au lit, et quatrième frère aussi. Vous deux… Son bras passé autour d'une fille aux longs cheveux verts.

– Ça suffit, boss Yale. Arrête de parler, d'accord ? L'interrompit Linley.

Yale et Reynolds échangèrent un regard, puis contemplèrent Linley et George avec des regards de pitié. Puis Yale et Reynolds, chacun avec un bras autour de leurs compagnes respectives, quittèrent la pièce. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Linley et le groupe venaient souvent ici.

Généralement, Yale et Reynolds s'en allaient s'amuser, tandis que Linley et George s'en tenaient à boire un peu et discuter avec les filles.

– Jeune maître Linley, on se connaît depuis maintenant deux ans, mais tu… Dit d'une voix mécontente la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, assise à côté de Linley.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de sentir pointer une migraine.

– Ira [Ai'la], si tu es fatiguée, tu peux y aller, pour te reposer. Je te garantis que lorsque le temps viendra, tu ne recevras pas un sous de moins que ce que tu mérites. Linley n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire cela d'une voix glaciale, faisant taire la jeune fille. C'était vraiment une chose rare que de voir quelqu'un venir au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade pour ne faire que boire.

Un rayon de lumière blanche sortit de l'anneau Panlong, et se transforma en Doehring Cowart.

Le vieux sage, le visage tout ridé, regarda Linley. En plaisantant, il dit :

– _Hé, Linley. Pourquoi tu as une telle tête alors que tu as à tes côtés une si jolie jeune fille ? Hélas, moi, un vénérable Archimage de niveau Saint, ne suis qu'un esprit sans corps. Je ne peux pas toucher de femme, même si je le voulais. Et toi, gamin, tu agis d'une telle manière ?_

– _Papy Doehring._ Linley fronça les sourcils de mécontentement en répondant mentalement.

Le vieillard pinça les lèvres.

– _Tu n'as jamais goûté de femme. Si tu en avais, tu n'agirais pas de la même manière_.

Linley leva la tête et regarda à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, ne faisait plus attention à ce vieux pervers de Doehring Cowart. L'air frais souffla sur son visage, l'aidant à se calmer.

– La Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques. Comment est-ce que cela peut bien être à l'intérieur ?

Dans une ou deux semaines, Linley s'en irait pour son voyage. Dans l'Institut Ernst, Linley avait entendu de nombreuses légendes à propos de ces montagnes ainsi que de Doehring Cowart. Cependant, Linley n'y avait jamais été en personne. Il ne pouvait donc qu'utiliser sa propre imagination pour essayer de visualiser à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce territoire.

– Dans une semaine, j'y vais.

Regardant toujours à l'extérieur, contemplant l'infini ciel étoilé, Linley avait pris sa décision.


	52. L3, Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 3, Chapitre 4 – Le Prix (Partie 1)**

À l'intérieur de la Galerie Proulx. Les visiteurs admiraient les sculptures, les unes après les autres, accompagnés par le doux fond musical de la galerie.

La galerie était divisée en trois salles. La salle principale, la salle des experts et la salle des maîtres.

La pièce principale était la pièce la plus grande et aussi celle où le nombre d'œuvres exposées était le plus important. Dans un coin de la galerie, il y avait trois sculptures dégageant une aura unique. N'importe quelle personne ayant un peu étudié l'art de la sculpture était immédiatement capable de sentir cette aura particulière.

Il y avait toutefois plus de dix mille œuvres dans la galerie, et ces trois sculptures ne représentaient qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan du nombre d'œuvres. C'était difficile que quelqu'un les remarque.

– La plupart de ces sculptures sont sans vie. Elles ont de la forme mais pas d'âme.

Le vieux comte Juneau [Zhunuo] marchait tranquillement dans la pièce principale, son regard vagabondant parmi les sculptures exposées. Le comte n'avait pas d'autre passion la seule chose qu'il aimait était les sculptures. Tous les jours, il passait ses matinées à parcourir la Galerie Proulx.

Mais dans la salle principale, il y avait très peu de sculptures capables d'attirer l'intérêt du comte Juneau.

– Monseigneur Comte, y a-t-il des sculptures qui vous font envie ? Lui demanda une belle employée qui était à ses côtés. Comme le comte venait tous les matins, tous les employés de la Galerie étaient familiers avec lui.

Le comte Juneau secoua sa tête et fit un faible sourire.

– Je n'en ai pas trouvé pour l'instant.

– Monseigneur Comte, la qualité des sculptures ici est bien inférieure à celle de la pièce des experts et des maîtres. Pourquoi passez-vous toutes vos matinées ici ? Demanda d'une voix curieuse l'employée.

Le Comte laissa échapper intentionnellement un rire mystérieux.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Il y a d'innombrables sculptures dans cette pièce. Parmi elles, se trouvent peut-être des pépites. Le sentiment d'être potentiellement celui qui trouvera ces belles œuvres est merveilleux.

– Oh ? L'employée regarda le Comte Juneau.

Le Comte ne s'expliqua pas plus. Il continuait de jauger les sculptures, l'une après l'autre, sans s'arrêter. Quand il atteint les trois œuvres sculptées par Linley, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il s'arrêta brusquement. Après avoir examiné des sculptures pendant plus d'une centaine d'années, il était capable de déterminer en un instant que ces trois sculptures étaient spéciales.

– Fluide, naturel, fier et froid…

Le Comte Juneau ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper ces compliments.

Le mot était « essence ». Pour qu'une œuvre d'art soit qualifiée de "bonne", elle se devait d'avoir une certaine essence. D'un coup d'œil, il était capable de voir l'essence émise par ces trois œuvres. Leur aura unique, l'avait arrêté dans sa déambulation.

– Viens-là. Pour ces trois sculptures, je suis prêt à enchérir à hauteur de cent pièces d'or chacune, dit le Comte à destination de l'employée.

L'employée fit un grand sourire et sortit immédiatement un livre. Après avoir enregistré sa demande pour chacune de ces sculptures, elle prit trois morceaux de papiers qu'elle plaça à côté de chacune des œuvres. Dessus pouvait être lu « cent pièces d'or ».

Pendant que l'employée s'occupait d'enregistrer sa demande, le Comte continuait d'examiner les trois sculptures.

– Attendez un instant ! Les yeux du Comte se mirent à briller alors qu'il regardait fixement le « Vélocidragon ». Comment est-ce possible que l'armure d'écailles sur le dos du Vélocidragon partage les mêmes traits que sa jambe alors qu'ils ne font pas partie du même ensemble ? Logiquement parlant, l'armure d'écailles a été sculptée avec un ciseau papillon tandis que la jambe a été sculptée avec un ciseau plat. Quelle que soit la prudence et l'attention d'un sculpteur, ce n'est pas possible de faire en sorte que les traits se suivent à 100% parfaitement !

Le Comte Juneau avait étudié la sculpture pendant plus d'une centaine d'années.

À l'origine, il n'était pas un noble particulièrement riche, mais, grâce à ses bons yeux, il avait récupéré de nombreuses sculptures à faible prix qu'il avait pu ensuite revendre à un prix plus élevé. C'était comme ça qu'il était devenu un noble aisé de la ville de Fenlai.

– Est-il possible que ça ait été sculpté avec seulement un outil ? Impossible, hormis le ciseau papillon, quel outil serait capable de sculpter de tels détails comme les écailles du Vélocidragon ? Le Comte fronça les sourcils, se concentrant au maximum. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi étrange.

– Monseigneur Comte ? Le voyant perdu dans sa contemplation, l'employée l'appela doucement.

Les yeux du Comte Juneau papillonnèrent. Il se dit intérieurement,

– _Je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerais des œuvres aussi uniques dans la pièce principale de la galerie. Je ne peux pas laisser les autres les remarquer. Si j'enchéris à cent pièces d'or, d'autres personnes vont les remarquer. Ça pourrait même faire augmenter le prix drastiquement_.

– Excusez-moi, j'aimerais annuler mon offre, dit directement le Comte à l'employée.

– L'annuler ? L'employée fut stupéfaite. D'après les règles normales, une fois une enchère lancée, elle ne pouvait plus être rétractée. Toutefois, le Comte Juneau était un très vieil habitué de la Galerie Proulx et l'employée s'empressa d'exécuter sa demande.

– Puis-je demander à Monseigneur Comte pourquoi vous voulez annuler votre enchère ? Demanda l'employée.

Le Comte Juneau sourit mystérieusement.

– Au fait, je voulais vous demander. Depuis combien de temps ces trois sculptures sont-elles exposées ?

L'employée feuilleta son livre puis sourit.

– Ces trois sculptures seront exposées jusqu'au 30 juin. Elles ont été amenées dans la pièce principale hier.

Le Comte acquiesça machinalement.

– D'accord, je vais continuer ma visite. Tu peux y aller, sourit le Comte Juneau.

Dans son cœur, le Comte se réjouissait secrètement. D'après son évaluation, ces trois œuvres valaient environ trois mille pièces d'or. Une sculpture ordinaire d'un expert valait aux alentours de mille pièces d'or et ces trois sculptures avaient, toutes trois, été sculptée d'une manière vraiment unique. Juste en se basant sur ça, même son évaluation aurait pu être doublée.

…..

Le Comte Juneau continua à visiter la galerie tous les jours. En effet, comme il s'y attendait, du fait de la multitude de sculptures possédées par la Galerie, personne n'avait remarqué ces trois œuvres. Et même si quelqu'un les avait remarqués, il aurait seulement trouvé qu'elles n'étaient pas mal mais n'aurait pas vu la réelle valeur de ces sculptures.

Le 10 juin.

Le Comte arriva de nouveau à la Galerie Proulx. Tout en parcourant lentement la pièce principale, il examinait les nouvelles sculptures. Une fois arrivé devant les trois sculptures, son visage se figea. À côté de chacune d'entre elles, il y avait une feuille d'enchère.

Chacune d'entre elles avec une enchère à trois cents pièces d'or.

En voyant cela, le Comte Juneau jura intérieurement.

– _Inconscient ! Même si tu as vu la vraie valeur de ces sculptures, pourquoi as-tu enchéri à un prix aussi haut dès le départ ? Cela va attirer plus d'attention sur elles._ Le Comte était furieux, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Il n'avait pas l'autorité pour annuler l'enchère de quelqu'un d'autre.

La suite des événements se passa comme il l'avait prédit et craint.

Le 12 juin. Quand le Comte Juneau arriva de nouveau devant les trois sculptures, le prix avait encore changé.

– Cinq cents pièces d'or ? Les yeux du Comte s'étrécirent. Il semblerait qu'il y ait d'autres personnes capables de reconnaître la qualité quand ils la voient.


	53. L3, Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 3, Chapitre 5 – Le Prix (Partie 2)**

Le Comte Juneau refusa quand même d'enchérir lui-même. Il comptait attendre le 30 juin pour enchérir.

Le temps passa et l'enchère des trois sculptures continua à augmenter. Mais comme le travail d'un expert était évalué à mille pièces d'or, le prix augmentait lentement.

500 pièces d'or. 510 pièces d'or. 515 pièces d'or.

Les offres continuèrent d'augmenter. Le 29 juin, le prix était à 625 pièces d'or.

Le 30 juin.

Le Comte Juneau ne fit pas d'apparition ce matin-là, ce qui était quelque chose de rare. Il attendait que la nuit tombe. Il savait que la Galerie Proulx ne fermait pas avant minuit. Les trois sculptures seraient alors retirées de la galerie.

– Le prix d'hier était de 625 pièces d'or. Je vais faire mon enchère à la toute fin. Le Comte Juneau souriait tout en marchant dans la direction des trois sculptures.

– 900 pièces d'or ?! Quel est l'idiot qui a fait cette enchère ? À la vue de cette offre, le cœur du Comte explosa de rage.

Le prix du jour précédent n'était que 625 pièces d'or et en un jour le prix avait augmenté drastiquement. Bien qu'il soit furieux, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire. Il décida d'attendre patiemment.

– Il est maintenant 11h du soir. Dans une heure, ce sera fini. Sur ses lèvres, une trace de sourire était visible.

Dans la ville de Fenlai, le Comte Juneau était considéré comme un noble de classe moyenne. Grâce à ses nombreux investissements dans les sculptures, il avait maintenant une fortune proche de cent mille pièces d'or.

– Comte Juneau, vous êtes là aussi ? Un homme d'âge mûr barbu fit un grand sourire en s'approchant.

À la vue de cette personne, la contenance du Comte changea, mais il réussit à garder un sourire calme.

– Comte Demme [De'mu] ! Il est presque 11h. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Dans son cœur, le Comte Juneau sentit que les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure.

Les deux Comtes, Juneau et Demme, étaient considérés comme des collectionneurs de sculptures relativement connus parmi les nobles de Fenlai.

– Moi ? Mais pour ces trois sculptures, bien sûr. Le Comte Demme caressa sa barbe et dit d'un ton joyeux, Comte Juneau, regardez. Les lignes et l'aura de ces sculptures sont si hypnotiques. L'expert qui a été capable de produire une telle aura doit sûrement être quelqu'un d'unique.

Le Comte Juneau trembla intérieurement.

En effet…

Le Comte Demme semblait avoir aussi remarqué la valeur de ces sculptures. Pour qu'il soit venu à 11h, il était très probable qu'il ait eu la même idée que le Comte Juneau.

– Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous venir ici s'il vous plaît, dit courtoisement le Comte Demme à une employée qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin. Il pointa ensuite les trois œuvres de Linley. J'aimerai enchérir à mille pièces d'or pour chacune de ces sculptures.

L'employée répondit courtoisement,

– Je prends votre offre en compte.

Elle prit son livre et enregistra l'offre.

– Mille pièces d'or ? Les muscles du visage du Comte Juneau tremblèrent.

Le Comte Demme lui fit un sourire.

– Comte Juneau, ces trois sculptures sont assez extraordinaires. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici si tard dans la nuit ? Êtes-vous ici pour ces trois sculptures aussi ?

Le Comte Juneau fit un petit haussement d'épaule.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez intéressé par ces trois sculptures. Honnêtement, je ne les avais pas vraiment remarquées. Regardons cela. Le Comte Juneau sourit puis se tourna avant d'examiner intensément les trois sculptures tout en ignorant le Comte Demme.

Voyant la scène devant lui, le Comte Demme renifla mentalement.

– _Vieux frère, crois-tu vraiment que tu peux me cacher tes pensées ?_

Comme le murmure d'une rivière, la musique résonnait dans la pièce centrale de la galerie et entourait les deux Comtes qui étaient tous deux en train d'examiner en silence les sculptures. La galerie était aussi silencieuse qu'à son habitude.

*Dong* *Dong* Les horloges du mur sonnèrent.

Il était maintenant minuit.

– Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît, dit le Comte Juneau à l'employée, qui s'empressa de venir.

– Ces trois sculptures, je suis prêt à les acheter 1010 pièces d'or. Le Comte Juneau fit son enchère au dernier moment.

L'employée vit que l'actuelle enchère était à 1000 pièces d'or. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au Comte. Heureusement qu'il avait ajouté 10 pièces d'or et non pas seulement une.

– S'il vous plaît, attendez. L'employée avait sorti son livre d'enregistrement des offres.

– Comte Juneau, vous n'avez augmenté la mise que de dix pièces d'or ? J'offre 1100 pièces d'or ! La voix du Comte Demme résonna. Le Comte Juneau fronça les sourcils et regarda son concurrent qui s'approchait nonchalamment, d'un air arrogant.

En réalité, le Comte Demme avait surveillé le Comte Juneau et dès que celui-ci avait fait son offre, il était revenu.

– J'offre 1200, gronda le Comte Juneau. La fureur était audible dans sa voix. Voyant la confrontation inévitable à venir entre les deux nobles, l'employée ferma son livre et se mit sur le côté pour regarder le combat d'enchères. Les employés de la Galerie Proulx adoraient voir ce genre de confrontation.

Le Comte Demme regarda le Comte Juneau avec « surprise ».

– Comte Juneau, même les sculptures de la pièce des experts ne valent pas plus d'un millier de pièces d'or. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi pingre que vous peut être prêt à dépenser 1200 pièces d'or ?

Pingre ?

C'était clairement une litote ! Le comte Juneau était notoirement connu pour son avarice.

– Comte Juneau, si vous êtes prêt à offrir 1200, alors je ne peux pas être avare non plus. 1300 pièces d'or !

Le regard du Comte Juneau devient aussi froid que la glace.

– La seule raison pour laquelle je suis prêt à offrir un si haut prix pour ces trois sculptures, c'est parce que je les aime bien. Leur réelle valeur ne vaut pas plus qu'un millier de pièces d'or. 1500 pièces d'or ! Si vous, Comte Demme, êtes prêt à faire une offre plus haute, alors je vous les laisse. Le Comte Juneau fit sa dernière offre.

En toute honnêteté, le Comte Demme n'était pas un aussi bon connaisseur de sculptures que le Comte Juneau. Il n'avait pas découvert l'aura unique et étrange de ces œuvres.

À ses yeux, elles ne contenaient pas de secret. C'était juste trois belles pièces d'art valant un millier de pièces d'or. S'il augmentait encore le prix, il n'y aurait plus vraiment eu d'intérêt vu qu'il ne pourrait plus y gagner en les revendant.

– Haha, éclata de rire le Comte Demme. C'est si rare de voir le Comte Juneau être si magnanime dans ses offres. En l'honneur de cette occasion, je ne vais certainement pas voler à un homme sa possession adorée. Ces trois sculptures sont vôtres, Comte Juneau.

Seulement à ce moment, l'employée fit un pas en avant, avant d'enregistrer le résultat de l'enchère dans son livre.

– Messeigneurs Comtes, il est déjà plus de minuit. La galerie ferme. Comte Juneau, je m'arrangerai pour que ces sculptures vous soient livrées demain. L'employée sourit. Seulement maintenant, le Comte Juneau fit aussi apparaître un sourire.

Le Comte Juneau jeta un regard au Comte Demme, dédaigneux.

– _Gamin. Combien de temps ai-je passé à étudier la sculpture ? Tu n'as pas le regard pour les détails et tu veux quand même t'engager dans une guerre d'enchères avec moi ?_


	54. L3, Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 3, Chapitre 6 – L'invitation**

– Oh, trois sculptures du hall principal se sont vendues à 1500 pièces d'or chacune ? Austoni [Ao'Si'Tuo'Ni], le gérant de la Galerie Proulx de la ville de Fenlai, lisait avec surprise les rapports de mise aux enchères du mois précédent. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux détails du sculpteur, Linley, il ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus impressionné. Les trois œuvres ont été sculptées par un certain Linley qui n'a que quinze ans ?

Le monde de la sculpture était définitivement en forme de pyramide.

Dans l'Union Sacrée, seuls cinq ou six maîtres sculpteurs et une centaine de sculpteurs experts existaient. Juste avec ça, il était facile d'imaginer la rareté de ces experts. Habituellement, quelqu'un qui pouvait être qualifié de sculpteur « expert » était quelqu'un qui avait une compréhension de la vie et dont les compétences en sculpture étaient suffisantes pour refléter cette compréhension dans ses œuvres. Seulement à ce moment leurs sculptures obtiendraient une aura particulière.

Un sculpteur expert de quinze ans ?

Du jamais vu !

– Et ce Linley est un étudiant de l'institut Ernst ? Austoni allait de surprise en surprise. L'institut Ernst était l'académie de magie numéro une du continent après tout. Et c'est un étudiant du cinquième cycle ? A quinze ans, un étudiant du cinquième cycle ?

Austoni en eut le souffle coupé.

Un génie !

– Même si ces trois sculptures ne valaient qu'un millier de pièces d'or chacune, juste en se basant sur l'âge du sculpteur, la vraie valeur de ces sculptures est en réalité largement plus importante. Austoni en était absolument convaincu.

Pour que déjà à quinze ans, il soit capable de sculpter à ce niveau, la valeur de son travail ne pouvait qu'augmenter exponentiellement avec les années.

Le fait qu'il soit en plus un étudiant de l'institut Ernst signifiait qu'il était déjà un génie parmi les génies. Tout cela mis bout à bout, multipliait grandement la valeur de ces sculptures.

– Cet après-midi, je vais aller à l'institut Ernst. Cela fait quelque temps que la Galerie Proulx n'a pas recruté de nouvel expert sculpteur. Austoni prit sa décision. Juste par le prix qu'avaient atteint ses trois sculptures, Linley avait prouvé sa valeur.

Il était suffisamment compétent pour avoir ses sculptures exposées dans une salle privée à l'intérieur du hall des experts.

Cet après-midi-là.

Une calèche s'arrêta devant les portes principales de l'institut. C'était Austoni et ses deux gardes. Arrivée devant la porte, Austoni sortit sa carte de gérant de la Galerie Proulx pour prouver son identité. Les gardes le laissèrent passer et l'un d'entre eux se leva pour les escorter.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'endroit où les étudiants du cinquième cycle s'entraînaient.

– M. Austoni, voilà l'endroit où se regroupent la plupart des instructeurs des mages du cinquième cycle. En souriant le garde qui les escortait leur ouvrit la porte. Ils découvrirent une dizaine de mage qui discutaient et plaisantaient. Le fait qu'ils soient qualifiés pour enseigner à des étudiants du cinquième cycle signifiait que ces mages étaient du septième ou de huitième rang.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les mages instructeurs se tournèrent pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

– Messeigneurs, voilà M. Austoni de la Galerie Proulx. Il est venu requérir votre aide pour une affaire qui lui tient à cœur, dit respectueusement le garde.

Les mages acquiescèrent calmement.

La Galerie Proulx possédait de nombreuses branches dans tous les Royaumes et Empires du continent Yulan, et possédait donc un grand pouvoir et une grande influence. C'est pourquoi, même le plus fier et arrogant mage restait cordial quand il s'adressait à un membre de la galerie.

– Messeigneurs mages, dit Austoni avec un sourire. Je recherche un étudiant du nom de Linley.

– Linley ?

Tous les mages se mirent à rire. Parmi eux, un mage en robe violette dit d'un sourire,

– Linley ? Il est l'un des deux génies absolus de notre institut. C'est un mage double élément du vent et de la terre. Parlez à son instructeur de magie du vent. Il devrait pouvoir vous aider.

– Vous pouvez oublier son instructeur de magie de la terre. Il ne s'est montré que deux fois durant les trois derniers mois dans ma classe de magie de la terre, dit un vieil homme barbue d'une voix mécontente. Mais, à l'opposé, Il va à quasiment tous les cours de magie du vent.

Un autre mage dit d'un sourire,

– Je suis l'instructeur de Linley en magie du vent. Je le connais un peu. Si vous avez des questions sur lui, je peux sûrement vous aider.

Austoni hocha la tête.

– Il y a un mois, Linley a amené trois sculptures dans notre galerie. Ses sculptures possédaient déjà la grandeur d'une œuvre digne d'un expert. D'après le prix auquel elles ont été vendues, nous avons déterminé qu'il est suffisamment qualifié pour exposer ses œuvres dans une salle privée du hall des experts. C'est pourquoi je suis venu lui offrir une magycarte argentée.

– Une salle privée ?

Les mages étaient tous impressionnés.

Ces mages connaissaient tous la difficulté de sculpter de parfaites sculptures et encore plus de lui ajouter une aura ou une essence. Avoir une salle privée était le rêve d'innombrables sculpteurs.

– Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Linley ? Il est normalement extrêmement diligent et travailleur dans ses études. Et il n'a que quinze ans, ajouta l'instructeur de magie du vent, un mage aux cheveux argent, d'un air dubitatif.

Austoni sourit.

– Quelle question. Dans notre Galerie Proulx, nous avons enregistrés toutes ses informations biographiques. Et d'après nos données, il est venu dans notre Galerie en compagnie du Jeune Maître Yale.

Les mages acquiescèrent.

Puis, ils se mirent tous à parler entre eux avec agitation. L'un de leurs deux génies absolus était en plus un expert sculpteur. Le fait qu'un mage de génie soit capable d'avoir une pièce privée dans la Galerie Proulx était quelque chose qui n'était vu au maximum qu'une fois tous les mille ans.

Naturellement, tous ces mages étaient impressionnés.

– Messeigneurs mages, pouvez-vous me dire où réside Linley ? Demanda Austoni.

L'homme aux cheveux argent dit,

– Linley réside dans le dortoir 1987.

– Le dortoir 1987 ? Entendant cela, Austoni se retourna, prêt à y aller directement.

L'homme aux cheveux argent continua,

– Attendez. Bien qu'il vive dans le dortoir 1987, il est parti de l'école il y a environ trois semaines pour s'entraîner à l'extérieur de l'institut. J'ai peur que vous ne soyez venu pour rien.

– S'entraîner ?

Austoni savait bien que les mages du cinquième et sixième rang étaient qualifiés pour s'engager dans des combats réels et partaient souvent pour s'entraîner à l'extérieur. L'institut Ernst encourageait grandement ce genre de pratique.

Austoni ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir.

Il ne pensait pas qu'après s'être dépêché de venir à l'institut Ernst, il recevrait cette réponse.

– Si c'est ainsi, messeigneurs mages, je m'en retourne à la galerie. Austoni les salua respectueusement. Tous les mages le saluèrent de la tête avant de reprendre leurs excitantes conversations.

– Je ne pensais pas que ce gamin, Linley, était si formidable…

Les mages présents ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de complimenter Linley, qui, sans que personne ne le sache, avait été invité à avoir sa salle privée dans la Galerie Proulx.


	55. L3, Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Livre 3, Chapitre 7 – Le Voyage (Partie 1)

Revenons quelques semaines en arrière, jusqu'au 5 juin.

Cet après-midi-là, Linley quitta ses trois frères. Son sac de cuir à l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

…..

– Couic couic ! Gazouilla avec joie la petite Souris Fantôme perchée sur les épaules de Linley.

– _Boss, on va enfin dans les Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Wow, je suis tellement excité_! Résonna la voix de Bébé dans l'esprit de Linley. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Un rayon de lumière blanche jaillit à ce moment-là, et se transforma en Doehring Cowart.

Il dit à Linley :

– Linley, lorsque tu voyages tout seul, tu dois toujours rester attentif. À n'importe quel moment, tu peux te retrouver nez à nez avec des bandits.

– Je sais, papy Doehring, rigola Linley.

Le vieillard lui avait déjà répété encore et encore les précautions à prendre lors d'un voyage en solitaire. Ce jour-là, il ne portait sur lui qu'un pantalon simple et robuste ainsi qu'un T-shirt sans manches permettant à n'importe qui de deviner facilement sa profession de guerrier rien qu'en observant sa musculature.

D'après l'Archimage, les robes d'un mage auraient été plus encombrantes et l'auraient gêné dans ses mouvements.

Linley avançait rapidement. Bien que la route entre l'Institut Ernst et la chaîne de montagnes soit assez mal entretenue, son endurance de guerrier du quatrième rang lui permit, en seulement une heure, de parcourir aisément quarante kilomètres.

Soudain, il vit trois personnes devant lui.

– Hum ? Le regard de Linley s'arrêta sur une personne en particulier.

Cette dernière était en fait habillé avec une robe d'étudiant de l'Institut Ernst. Parmi les deux autres, l'un était très musclé et portait sur son dos une lame de guerre géante. L'autre était extrêmement maigre et portait au côté une épée courte. L'homme maigre tourna la tête, alerté, et fixa Linley.

Celui-ci ne se donna pas la peine de leur prêter attention, et accéléra simplement, se préparant à les dépasser.

– C'est toi, Linley ? Demanda soudain une voix.

Linley tourna la tête avec surprise. L'homme en robe de mage de l'Institut Ernst sourit et lui précisa :

– Linley, c'est moi, Delsarte [De'sha'te], tu te rappelles ?

– Oh, Delsarte, c'est toi ! Linley s'arrêta soudain.

Linley connaissait en fait ce Delsarte.

Tout comme lui, Delsarte était un mage du vent du cinquième cycle. Bien qu'ils ne puissent être considérés comme des amis proches, ils restaient tout de même des camarades de classe.

Delsarte ramena les deux guerriers avec lui et fit un large sourire :

– Linley, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un mage comme toi s'habille comme ça. Je t'ai à peine reconnu. C'est seulement en voyant la petite Souris Fantôme sur ton épaule que j'ai réalisé que c'était toi.

– Kava [Ka'wa], Matt [Ma'te], laissez-moi vous présenter Linley, un des deux génies de notre institut. Il n'a que quinze ans, mais c'est déjà un mage du cinquième rang. Le présenta avec enthousiasme Delsarte.

Kava était le guerrier puissamment bâti, tandis que Matt était le maigrichon.

– J'ai entendu depuis longtemps Delsarte parler des deux génies absolues de l'Institut Ernst. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'aujourd'hui, on ait la chance d'en rencontrer un, dit courtoisement Matt, alors que les yeux de Kava s'agrandirent.

– Tu es un mage ? Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme un guerrier ?

Linley ne répondit pas.

– Vous vous dirigez aussi vers les Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ?

Delsarte acquiesça.

– Ouaip. Kava et Matt ont voyagé avec moi l'année dernière pour notre entraînement sur le terrain. On forme une bonne équipe. Cette année, on a prévu de partir explorer les bords de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Tu devrais venir avec nous, Linley. En groupe, on est plus en sécurité.

Linley hocha la tête.

– _Je vais les accompagner pour l'instant. Delsarte est un camarade de classe donc je devrais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Lorsque nous atteindrons les montagnes, je les quitterai._ Après avoir pris sa décision, Linley et le trio de Delsarte se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les montagnes.

Les quatre voyageaient à une vitesse très rapide.

Même Delsarte, plus faible physiquement, était capable d'avancer rapidement grâce au sort du vent « Supersonique ». Ainsi, le groupe pu avancer rapidement sur la route nue.

La voix de basse de Kava gronda :

– Linley, si tu nous rejoins, notre groupe aura deux mages du cinquième rang. Si on s'y met à tous les quatre, on pourrait même réussir à tuer une créature magique du sixième rang. Le core magique d'une créature du sixième rang vaut dans les mille pièces d'or. Si on en tue quelques-unes, on n'aura plus besoin de se préoccuper de nos dépenses pour un siècle.

Pour la plupart des personnes, dix pièces d'or étaient plus que suffisantes pour subvenir à leurs dépenses pendant un an complet.

Un millier de pièces d'or représentaient une somme énorme.

Le cœur de Linley était partagé. Dans son esprit, il se rappela soudain des livres qu'il avait lu à propos des créatures magiques. Ces livres discutaient notamment des noyaux d'énergie que chaque créature magique possédait en elle les cores magiques.

– _Ces cores magiques passent à l'état solide dans les corps des créatures de rang trois ou quatre. Mais pour les créatures n'ayant pas encore atteint le sixième rang, la valeur de leurs cores n'est pas très importante. Ils valent probablement moins qu'une de mes sculptures_ , réfléchit Linley.

Cependant, les cores magiques des créatures magiques du sixième rang valaient environ mille pièces d'or.

Selon les estimations de Doehring Cowart, les sculptures de Linley étaient dignes d'être exposées dans le hall des experts, avec une valeur avoisinant les mille pièces d'or chacune. Tuer une créature du sixième rang était bien plus difficile et dangereux que de sculpter.

– _Dans ces montagnes, mon intérêt principal est de m'entraîner. Récupérer des cores magiques ? C'est juste un bénéfice en plus._ Se dit Linley au fond de lui, en regardant les trois autres.

Delsarte et les autres étaient engagés dans de vives spéculations. Clairement, ils étaient très excités à l'idée de récupérer des cores magiques.

– Les cores magiques des créatures du troisième, quatrième et cinquième rang ne valent pas grand-chose. Même ceux des créatures du sixième rang ne valent qu'un millier de pièces d'or en général, dit Delsarte en secouant sa tête, insouciant. Si nous pouvions tuer une créature magique du septième rang, alors là, on serait riche ! Les yeux de Delsarte brillèrent en disant cela.

Tout comme les humains, pour lesquels existait un grand fossé entre les mages du sixième et septième rang, les créatures magiques du sixième rang étaient bien plus faibles que celles du septième rang.

Le core magique d'une créature magique du septième rang valait des dizaines de milliers de pièces d'or.

– Une créature magique du septième rang ? Avec nos pouvoirs ce serait suicidaire, dit calmement Linley.

Linley avait personnellement été témoin du pouvoir d'un Vélocidragon, une créature magique du septième rang. Il savait qu'avec son pouvoir actuel, il ne pourrait très probablement même pas passer à travers les écailles protectrices du Vélocidragon. Et s'il ne pouvait même pas percer ses défenses, comment pouvait-il espérer tuer une créature magique du septième rang ?

Le plus mince, Matt, acquiesça.

– C'est difficile de dire avec certitude qu'on arrivera à battre une créature magique du sixième rang. Alors se battre contre une créature du septième rang, c'est juste du suicide.

– Je disais juste ça comme ça, dit Delsarte en se grattant la tête et en pinçant les lèvres.

Tandis que les quatre parlaient et riaient, un homme habillé tout en vert, les fixait froidement du regard. Il était caché dans une forêt, à une centaine de mètres derrière eux.

Les lèvres de cet homme bougeaient en continu, semblant murmurer les mots d'une incantation magique. L'arc long dans ses mains était bandé au maximum.

Soudain, une flèche partit en un éclair bleuté. Elle fendit les airs avec une vitesse terrifiante, traversant la centaine de mètres en un clin d'œil.

Linley, qui discutait nonchalamment avec le groupe sentit soudain tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Son cœur atteint immédiatement un niveau maximum de tension.

– Danger !

Linley sauta rapidement sur le côté.

*Whooosh !* La flèche passa devant lui comme un éclair, traversant les robes et le corps de Delsarte. Elle perça au travers de son torse, laissant derrière elle un trou béant et continua son chemin sur une bonne dizaine de mètres avant de tomber à terre.

Tenant sa gorge entre ses mains, les yeux de Delsarte s'arrondirent. Quelques mots indistincts sortirent en gargouillant de sa bouche tandis que du sang frais jaillit de la blessure sur sa poitrine.

– Urg...argh… Les yeux de Delsarte étaient remplis d'une envie de vivre. Ils étaient aussi emplis d'horreur et de peur, mais le sang continuait de s'écouler du trou béant de sa poitrine. Très rapidement, toute vie quitta les yeux de Delsarte, et il s'effondra au sol.

Linley, Kava et Matt s'aplatirent rapidement dans l'herbe avant de regarder attentivement derrière eux.


	56. L3, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Livre 3, Chapitre 8 – Le Voyage (Partie 2)

– _Un archer qui utilise la magie du vent. D'après sa flèche, il a dû mêler les sorts « Précision » et « Supersonique ». Il doit avoir atteint au moins le cinquième rang_ , résonna la voix de Doehring Cowart. _D'après ça, s'il arrive à moins de cinquante mètres de toi, même si tu seras toujours capable d'éviter ses flèches, tu subiras quand même des blessures graves. Fuis !_

Le cœur de Linley trembla.

– Laissez-moi tous vos objets de valeur, et je vous épargnerais, clama une voix froide. Plus d'une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de vert surgirent de la forêt. Ils portaient tous des arcs longs, avec à la hanche des épées courtes. Ces dix hommes contemplèrent froidement Linley et les deux autres en s'approchant de plus en plus.

Mais l'homme qui venait de parler ne s'était toujours pas révélé.

Linley et les autres se regardèrent. Ils n'abandonnèrent pas leurs objets de valeur. Ils observèrent avec prudence les archers approcher.

– Tirez ! La voix froide se fit entendre à nouveau. Linley et les autres ne s'étant pas rendu immédiatement, le mage de vent, toujours caché, ordonna à ses hommes de les tuer.

*Twang* *Twang* *Twang* *Twang*.

Avec rapidité, les archers décochèrent tous ensemble, et les flèches jaillirent vers le groupe de Linley, qui esquiva avec précipitation. En plus d'esquiver, Kava utilisa aussi sa grande lame de guerre pour bloquer quelques flèches.

Linley exécuta alors le sort de vent « Supersonique » afin de pouvoir esquiver les flèches plus facilement tout en gardant suffisamment la tête froide pour observer ses deux compagnons. Matt esquivait sans s'arrêter, il était précis et attentif, et utilisait son épée courte pour dévier les flèches.

Mais Kava n'était pas aussi agile. En maniant une lame de guerre géante, il ne pouvait clairement pas bouger aussi rapidement. Il utilisait principalement sa lame de guerre géante ainsi qu'une fine couche de Dou Qi pour se protéger. Et effectivement, le danger de ces flèches n'était pas trop important. Un guerrier du cinquième rang pouvait les encaisser sans problème.

– Rhaaaaa, mourez ! Rugit furieusement Kava, en chargeant vers les archers, sa lame de guerre au poing.

Voyant cela, une lueur meurtrière apparue dans les yeux du mage-archer, caché dans la forêt. Il banda une fois de plus son arc long et commença à chanter les mots des sorts de « Précision » et de « Supersonique », faisant luire son arc et sa flèche d'une couleur bleutée et dorée à la fois.

Rugissant furieusement, Kava continua de charger vers les archers, mais à mi-chemin, il sentit soudain un éclair bleu flasher devant lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la flèche était déjà là, devant lui, lui causant des sueurs froides telles, que ses vêtements en furent trempés. Il leva immédiatement sa lame de guerre géante pour bloquer. Mais…

– Argh !

La flèche s'enfonça directement dans son crâne.

– Ah… Kava se tint là stupidement, une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux. Il avait clairement été capable d'utiliser sa lame de guerre pour bloquer la flèche. Comment avait-elle pu le tuer ? Ses yeux, emplis de questions et d'incrédulité, s'obscurcirent peu à peu, et il s'écroula, telle une montagne s'effondrant.

Linley, au loin, sentit son cœur trembler.

– _Le sort de soutien, « Précision ». C'était tellement précis !_ En tant que mage du vent, Linley savait bien comment ce sort de support, « Précision », pouvait être utilisé pour aider un archer, et faire que ses flèches puissent avoir leur trajectoire modifiée, alors même qu'elles étaient décochées.

Par exemple, juste à l'instant, Kava avait effectivement levé sa lame de guerre à temps pour bloquer, mais juste en ajustant légèrement sa trajectoire, la flèche lui avait transpercé le crâne.

– _Lorsqu'elle est utilisée avec un arc long, la magie du vent est vraiment terrifiante._ Linley était choqué intérieurement, mais l'instant d'après, il commença tout de suite à chanter les mots d'une incantation magique.

– Vous deux, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre sans faire d'histoire. La voix froide résonna une fois de plus depuis la forêt, et la dizaine d'archers se mit à rire avec arrogance. Un mage-archer du vent nécessitait de puissantes capacités magiques mais aussi une force physique suffisante pour pouvoir utiliser correctement un arc long.

Un archer-mage du vent était un attaquant à distance extrêmement terrifiant.

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans les yeux de Linley tandis qu'il contemplait la dizaine d'archers comme s'ils n'étaient que des corps en sursis.

*Crack !* *Crack !* *Crack !* *Crack !*

Soudain, la terre trembla, et une lance de terre après l'autre jaillit du sol, sous chacun des dix archers. Une lance de pierre brillante et effilée après l'autre perça au travers des jambes puis de la poitrine de ces archers, remplissant le sol de sang frais et l'air de leurs cris d'agonie.

Sort terrestre du cinquième rang : « Série de Lances Terrestres ! »

– Ahh ! Les cris pitoyables emplirent l'air.

Une douzaine de lances terrestres avaient jaillit simultanément sous leurs pieds, chaque lance faisant plus d'un mètre de haut. En un clin d'œil, la troupe avait été percée par un dense réseau de lances, les prenant par surprise, comme une embuscade dévastatrice. Tous les archers se mirent à gémir et désespérer.

– Chef, sauves-nous, sauves-nous ! Cria misérablement un homme qui avait été empalé dans l'estomac.

– Ah, ah ! Cria avec douleur un autre archer qui avait été transpercé dans la cuisse.

Sur la troupe d'archers, quatre moururent sur le coup, tandis que presque dix d'entre eux étaient sévèrement blessés. Leurs capacités de combat avaient été entièrement détruites.

– Un mage de terre !

L'archer caché dans les bois fut grandement choqué. Lui et ses hommes avaient été cachés là, dans les environs de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, depuis un certain temps. Ils prenaient en embuscade et tuaient les voyageurs pour leur dérober leurs richesses.

Généralement, lorsqu'il lançait l'embuscade, il tuait en priorité le mage ennemi !

Un mage ennemi pouvait aussi, après tout, lancer des attaques à distance. C'est pourquoi ils étaient le plus dangereux. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce qu'après avoir tué un mage, un autre se révèle.

– Allons-y.

Prenant avantage de la surprise de son opposant, Linley utilisa immédiatement le sort « Supersonique » pour augmenter sa vitesse au maximum, avant de se précipiter et de disparaître au loin. Linley savait bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'attaquer le mage-archer caché dans les bois.

Leur distance était trop importante, et même la magie avait une limite de portée. Mais s'il se rapprochait du mage-archer, alors il ne serait peut-être plus capable de bloquer l'assaut de ce dernier.

Courant au plus vite, Linley fuit pendant presque trente kilomètres.

– _Boss, pourquoi as-tu fui ? Ce mage-archer te posait p't-être un risque, mais si je l'avais attaqué, je l'aurais écrabouillé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le tuer ?_ Grommela Bébé, la petite Souris Fantôme.

Linley savait bien à quel point Bébé était puissant.

Lorsque Linley avait juste huit ans, la petite Souris Fantôme était déjà plus rapide qu'un guerrier du sixième rang. Mais sept ans plus tard, bien que l'apparence physique de Bébé n'ait que peu changée, sa vitesse était maintenant presque égale à celle d'un guerrier du neuvième rang !

Avec la vitesse de Bébé, cet mage-archer n'aurait probablement même pas été capable de le viser.

– C'est ma sortie d'entraînement. Je devrais essayer de me débrouiller tout seul, avec seulement mes capacités, expliqua Linley.

Sautant sur les épaules de Linley, la petite Souris Fantôme grattouilla Linley en poussant des glapissements de mécontentement. Mentalement, il criait avec énervement à Linley :

– _Boss, tu vas trop loin ! J'ai aussi besoin de m'entraîner. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me battre !_

En regardant la petite Souris Fantôme, Linley ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– _D'accord. Lorsque nous atteindrons la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, si on rencontre des monstres puissants, je te laisserais les combattre, ok ?_

– _Je préfère ça._ La petite Souris Fantôme s'assit en croisant les pattes sur sa poitrine. Son petit nez était plissé de joie.

Au même instant, le sombre ciel gris fut soudain déchiré par des éclairs de foudre, illuminant les alentours.

– Il semblerait qu'il va y avoir une grosse tempête bientôt, dit Linley en fronçant les sourcils.

Linley accéléra immédiatement, se dépêchant de rejoindre les montagnes. Au moment où Linley n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres des montagnes, les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber, suivit par des averses torrentielles qui inondèrent le sol.

*Brrrrl….*

Le son du tonnerre grondait, encore et encore, tandis que la pluie torrentielle continuait de couvrir la terre d'eau. Il semblait que le monde entier été prêt à être inondé.

Mais très peu de pluie tombait sur Linley, qui continuait d'avancer à une certaine vitesse. Dix centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, se trouvait un « bouclier de vent » d'environ un mètre de diamètre. La capacité défensive de ce bouclier n'était pas très importante, mais il permettait de bloquer la pluie.

Tout comme le vent n'avait pas de forme, le bouclier de vent aussi, apparaissait comme une marque translucide bleutée.

De loin, une personne aurait été incapable de voir qu'un bouclier de vent était là. Son bouclier de vent au-dessus de la tête, Linley continuait d'avancer. Après quelque temps, il vit une longue et sinueuse chaîne de montagnes, courant du nord au sud, sans fin. Celle-ci, qui coupait quasiment le continent de Yulan en deux, était la plus importante du monde : la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

Voyant les montagnes titanesques à seulement quelques kilomètres de lui, Linley ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est grand…

La chaîne de montagnes était tout simplement trop énorme. Juste à l'œil nu, d'aussi loin qu'on pouvait voir, les montagnes étaient infinies, autant au sud qu'au nord. Voir les montagnes infinies de cette chaîne était comme de voir l'eau infinie dans la mer.

Cela s'allongeait à l'infini !

– _C'est la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, la chaîne de montagnes numéro une du continent. Combien de créatures magiques contient-elle ? Et combien de créatures magiques de niveau Saint ?_ À ce moment, Doehring Cowart apparu au côté de Linley, le regard lointain et noble.

– _Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques._

Un air d'excitation brilla dans les yeux de Linley.

– Allons-y !

Empli d'un air héroïque, Linley chargea à travers la tempête vers la chaîne de montagnes, tandis que Bébé, la petite Souris Fantôme, couinait avec excitation sur son épaule. Sous le couvert de la tempête, Linley entra rapidement dans les montagnes sans fin.


	57. L3, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Livre 3, Chapitre 9 – La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques (Partie 1)

La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques était vaste et infinie.

Linley était entouré d'anciens pins ayant vécu des centaines voire des milliers d'années. Le sol était parsemé de toute sorte de variétés d'herbes, de chardons et d'épines. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous chacun de ses pas. Des mauvaises herbes et d'anciennes vignes étaient visibles partout.

– _Avec toutes ces mauvaises herbes et ces arbres qui sont sûrement là depuis des centaines d'années, même si une créature magique se trouvait juste à dix mètres de moi, je ne serai probablement pas capable de la sentir_. Linley commençait à s'inquiéter.

Papy Doehring apparut à ses côtés.

– _Dix mètres ? Linley, même dans l'herbe devant toi, il pourrait y avoir une créature magique comme, par exemple, un serpent géant_. Doehring Cowart se mit à rire tout en parlant.

Linley jeta inconsciemment un coup d'œil à l'herbe se trouvant à ses pieds, qui faisait presque la moitié de sa taille. Une herbe aussi épaisse et haute pouvait en effet facilement cacher un serpent. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Linley commença à murmurer un sort.

Soudain, une douce rafale de vent émana de Linley et se répandit dans toutes les directions avant de se dissiper.

Magie du vent – Sonde du Vent !

C'était un sort du troisième rang. Évidemment, plus le mage qui le lançait était puissant, plus l'espace couvert par le sort d'exploration était large. Lancé par un mage du troisième rang, le sort n'affectait qu'une zone d'une dizaine de mètres autour de soi, contre plus d'une centaine de mètres lorsque lancé par un mage du cinquième rang.

– _Dans la centaine de mètres autour de moi, les seules créatures magiques que j'ai_ _repérées_ _sont : une créature magique du premier rang, un Rat Bulle et plusieurs « Scorpions de Terre » du second rang_ , dit Linley, sa confiance retrouvée.

Le sort d'exploration permettait de discerner les auras de toutes les créatures vivantes présentes.

– _Ne sois pas trop arrogant. Une puissante créature magique peut s'enterrer sous terre et certaines créatures magiques de niveau Saint peuvent même cacher leur pouvoir_ , lui rappela Doehring Cowart avant de hausser les épaules. _Mais, bien sûr, pour s'occuper d'une personne comme toi, pourquoi une créature de niveau Saint s'embêterait-elle à cacher son pouvoir ?_

En entendant ces mots, Linley devint plus prudent.

– _Prendre en embuscade des personnes en cachant son niveau réel de pouvoir ? J'ai lu que l'intelligence de certaines créatures rivalise avec celle des humains. Il semblerait que ce soit vrai_ , se dit Linley. Après avoir regardé sa petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, perchée sur son épaule, sa conviction n'en fut que renforcée. _Bébé a déjà un haut niveau d'intelligence. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être imprudent._

L'air tourbillonna sous les pieds de Linley. Il venait de lancer le sort « Supersonique ».

Il se mit à avancer silencieusement. Il surveillait avec attention autour de lui, pendant que, sur son épaule, Bébé regardait aussi dans toutes les directions avec ses petits yeux noirs. Lentement, tous deux s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les montagnes.

– _La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques fait plus de dix mille kilomètres de long et à une largeur moyenne de sept à huit cents kilomètres. Dans les cent kilomètres les plus proches des extrémités, les créatures magiques sont globalement de bas niveau. Ce n'est qu'une fois la première centaine de kilomètres dépassée que l'on peut rencontrer des créatures magiques du cinquième et sixième rang. Et si l'on continue encore plus loin, des créatures de niveau sept, huit et neuf et parfois même de niveau Saint, peuvent être rencontrées._

Doehring Cowart transmettait en détail les connaissances qu'il avait de la région à Linley.

– _Bien sûr, rien n'est absolu. Parfois, des créatures du neuvième rang s'ennuient et font un tour près des frontières, dit l'Archimage. Tu peux même être malchanceux et tomber sur une large meute d'une dizaine de milliers de loups. Si ça arrive, tout ce que je pourrais te dire, c'est que tu as un karma terrible._

Les lèvres de Linley se serrèrent en entendant ces mots.

Cela allait sans dire !

La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques était énorme. Comment pourrait-il être aussi malchanceux ? Et s'il l'était, Doehring Cowart, dont seul l'esprit avait survécu, ne pourrait même pas l'aider. Un Archimage de niveau Saint sans force magique n'avait aucun moyen d'attaquer.

– Papy Doehring, je sais déjà tout ça. Arrête de me distraire s'il te plaît, dit Linley, mécontent.

Doehring Cowart laissa immédiatement échapper un petit rire. Il caressa ensuite sa barbe blanche et se tut.

La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques était un endroit remplie d'anciennes montagnes et de vieux arbres. Ces derniers étaient si denses que quasiment toute la pluie était bloquée et seules quelques gouttes tombaient occasionnellement au sol.

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs minutes, Linley confirma que la région en bordure de ce large territoire ne représentait en effet aucun danger.

Il exerça alors un peu de force dans ses jambes et, comme s'il s'était mis à flotter, sauta pour attraper une branche qui se trouvait à sept ou huit mètres du sol. Il inspecta ensuite les alentours.

– _Boss, sur la droite, il y a un cochon sauvage au loin_. La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley se tourna pour regarder dans la direction indiquée par Bébé. En effet, à une centaine de mètres, se trouvait un sanglier sauvage à une corne qui inspectait avec attention ses environs. Si Linley n'avait pas trouvé un point de vue aussi haut, il n'aurait probablement pas vu ce Sanglier Unicorne.

– _Sanglier Unicorne, une créature magique du troisième rang de l'élément terre. Le seul sort qu'il possède est la technique d' « Harpon de Terre »._ Certaines des informations à propos de cette créature revinrent à l'esprit de Linley.

– _Même si ce n'est qu'une créature du troisième rang, elle peut au moins me servir de dîner. La chair de sanglier est savoureuse_. Avec souplesse, Linley passait d'un arbre à l'autre tout en se rapprochant du sanglier. Du fait de la haute densité de la forêt, sa cible ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du sanglier, Linley descendit des arbres et s'allongea dans l'herbe. En jetant un coup d'œil à travers les hautes herbes, il pouvait toujours apercevoir le Sanglier Unicorne.

*Whoosh !*

Comme un dragon prenant son envol, Linley bondit hors de l'herbe. Au moment où le Sanglier Unicorne tourna la tête et se figea de surprise, Linley était déjà arrivé à ses côtés, tel un coup de vent. Le Sanglier Unicorne rugit et essaya de toucher Linley avec sa corne.

– Hrrg ! Linley tendit la main et attrapa la corne avant de tirer dessus et de le lancer en l'air.

L'énorme Sanglier Unicorne de plusieurs centaines de kilos se retrouva projeté à une dizaine de mètres de haut. Linley sauta pour suivre sa proie dans les airs et le frappa ensuite violemment de la jambe. Il utilisa sa jambe comme une claymore géante et frappa la tête du sanglier avec énormément de pouvoir et de vitesse.

*Thud*

Accompagné du son d'os brisés, le Sanglier Unicorne s'écrasa contre un arbre. Quand il tomba à terre, le sol vibra. Ses os étaient brisés et du sang sortait de sa bouche. Ses quatre membres eurent un dernier soubresaut avant de s'arrêter.

Tuer un Sanglier Unicorne était quelque chose de simple pour le guerrier du quatrième rang qu'était Linley.

– Même si le core magique d'une créature du troisième rang ne vaut qu'une dizaine de pièces d'or, je ne vais pas pour autant l'abandonner ici. Linley sortit son ciseau à pierre de son sac et se mit à cisailler le sanglier. Un core de couleur terre tomba au sol. Linley le ramassa puis le plaça dans son sac.

Après cela, Linley dépeça le sanglier avant de lui couper ses jambes.

Après avoir récupéré quelques branches et les avoir rassemblés en tas, Linley fit apparaître une petite flamme. Il mit ensuite les cuisses du sanglier à griller sur le feu.

La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, commençait à baver d'envie. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la nourriture qui chauffait.

– _Les cuisses de sanglier sont délicieuses. Boss, dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie du feu pour cuire le sanglier ? Ça ne serait pas plus rapide ?_

– _Ma magie du feu ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force magique de feu. Et en plus, quand on cuisine, chauffer à haute température n'est pas forcément mieux._ Linley fit un petit sourire en parlant. Il sortit alors du sel et d'autres agréments de son sac.

Quand Linley avait été testé pour son aptitude magique, son affinité élémentaire fut définie comme exceptionnelle pour la terre et le vent, mais seulement moyenne pour le feu. Pour une personne ordinaire, avoir une affinité moyenne pour un élément était déjà bien. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Linley, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps et de l'énergie sur sa magie du feu.

Après tout, s'il voulait que ses compétences en magie du feu soient équivalentes à celles qu'il avait en magie du vent et de la terre, il devrait probablement y passer dix fois plus de temps.

C'est pourquoi Linley avait pris l'habitude de ne raffiner qu'une faible quantité de force magique de feu à chaque fois qu'il méditait. Il avait toutefois suffisamment de puissance pour pouvoir générer des boules de feu sans soucis.

Après avoir fini de cuire les deux cuisses du sanglier, Linley et Bébé les partagèrent tandis que Linley mit les deux autres à cuire.

– _Ahh, délicieux_. Bébé parlait avec enthousiasme tout en mangeant. _Ce sanglier sauvage est bien meilleur que les cochons de fermes. Il a un goût plus parfumé. Mais naturellement, tes capacités de_ _cuisson_ _jouent aussi un grand rôle, boss._ Bébé était si heureux qu'il commença même à complimenter Linley.

Linley ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– _Boss, j'en veux encore._ Après avoir fini une cuisse, Bébé regarda Linley avec une expression malheureuse.

En voyant le regard malheureux de Bébé, Linley ne réussit pas à se sentir triste pour lui. Il le gronda calmement.

– Cette cuisse de sanglier était bien plus large qu'un canard. Une jambe est suffisante pour toi. Les deux autres seront pour le dîner. Après avoir parlé, Linley se tourna et ignora la tête désespérée de Bébé.

Après avoir fini de cuire les deux cuisses restantes, Linley utilisa deux larges feuilles pour les emballer avant de les placer dans son sac. Ils étaient prêts à repartir !


	58. L3, Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 3, Chapitre 10 – La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques (Partie 2)**

Les innombrables pics et forêts de la Chaîne de Montagnes Créatures Magiques rendaient le déplacement en son sein très difficile. La plus grosse difficulté venait du constant besoin de traverser un sommet ou un ravin ou d'être obligé de les contourner en prenant un long détour.

 _– Quand tu te déplaces dans ce territoire, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre le chemin qui semble déjà existé, entre les racines et les buissons. C'est souvent mieux de prendre une route alternative_. Doehring Cowart continuait de faire profiter à Linley de son expérience.

Ce dernier écoutait attentivement tout en avançant.

– _Rappelle-toi, la plus grosse erreur que tu peux faire ici est de faire constamment du bruit. Cela attirerait l'attention de nombreuses créatures magiques. Même si tu dois faire du bruit, fais en sorte de quitter le plus vite possible l'endroit où tu étais_. Continua Doehring Cowart. _Souviens-toi aussi, si tu es blessé, tu dois immédiatement bander tes blessures_ _. Autrement, l'_ _odeur du sang attirera des créatures. L'odorat des créatures magiques est bien plus sensible que celui des humains_.

Linley hocha la tête.

La canopée des innombrables arbres couvrait la totalité du ciel. En les regardant, Linley se rappela certaines informations qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il était encore à l'institut Ernst. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, où le soleil est complètement bloqué, il fallait apprendre à distinguer autrement le nord, le sud, l'est et l'ouest.

Avec une agilité digne d'un singe, Linley sauta au-dessus d'un amas de racines et d'herbes folles, mais, au moment où il les dépassait…

– Ahh. Linley retient son souffle en voyant une forme pas loin.

Les corps de trois hommes et de deux femmes se trouvaient à une douzaine de mètres de lui. Les cinq corps n'avaient pas encore commencé à se décomposer, mais des marques de morsures étaient clairement déjà visibles. Les corps avaient tous été démembrés. L'un des hommes avait une moitié de jambe en moins et un énorme trou dans le ventre ainsi qu'une grande partie de ses tripes à l'extérieur. La moitié de la tête d'une des femmes avait aussi été dévoré, ne laissant derrière qu'un œil et quelques cheveux.

Le visage de Linley pâlit et il en oublia de respirer.

– _Ils ont dû mourir il y a trois ou quatre jours_. Doehring Cowart était en train d'inspecter les corps. Son visage était toujours très calme. _Linley, viens voir. Sur le torse de toutes ces personnes, il y a des blessures similaires. Si ma supposition est exacte, ces cinq ont dû être tués par des humains et très probablement par une seule personne_.

Linley sursauta.

– _Papy Doehring, tu es en train de dire que c'est un humain qui a fait ça ?_ Linley regardait l'Archimage, choqué.

Doehring Cowart sourit calmement,

– _Linley, c'est ta première visite dans la Chaîne de Montagnes Créatures Magiques. Une fois que tu auras été ici plus longtemps, tu réaliseras qu'en plus des créatures magiques, tu dois aussi être vigilent à l'attaque d'autres humains._

– _L'attaque d'humains ? Pourquoi des humains m'attaqueraient ?_ Linley sentit une pointe de rage commencer à naître dans son cœur.

Dans ce territoire, les créatures magiques avaient un énorme avantage du fait de leur nombre. Il ne pensait pas que les humains se battraient en plus entre eux plutôt que de s'aider.

– _C'est tout à fait normal. Pourquoi les humains viennent-ils ici ? La vaste majorité d'entre eux vient ici dans l'espoir d'acquérir des cores magiques. S'ils tuent une créature magique, ils ne vont en obtenir qu'un, mais s'ils tuent un humain, ils vont potentiellement en obtenir beaucoup plus en une fois_. Doehring Cowart caressait sa barbe blanche.

Linley comprit enfin.

L'avidité !

Tout était dû à l'avidité. Certaines personnes ici, voulaient acquérir facilement de nombreux cores magiques. Et le moyen le plus simple pour faire cela était de tuer d'autres humains.

 _– Linley, tu dois être prudent. D'après ce que je vois, la personne qui a tué ces cinq doit posséder des capacités extraordinaires. Si tu regardes de près leurs vêtements, tu peux voir que quatre d'entre eux étaient des guerriers et que le dernier était un mage. Mais les cinq sont morts quasiment au même moment d'un c_ _oup net à travers le cœur. La précision sans pitié du tueur est effrayante. Toutefois, comme nous ne connaissons pas la force de ces cinq personnes, c'est dur d'estimer la force de leur assassin_. Doehring Cowart fronça alors les sourcils. _Mais pour que ces cinq-là aient osé venir ici, cela suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas si faibles. Juste en sachant cela, je peux te dire avec certitude que la personne qui les a_ _tués, est, au minimum, de même niveau que toi_.

Linley fit un pas en avant pour regarder de plus près puis acquiesça.

Les blessures étaient nettes et fatales.

– _Ce n'est que le périmètre extérieur des montagnes. Dépêchons-nous_ , rigola Doehring Cowart.

Linley hocha la tête puis repris son chemin vers l'intérieur de la chaîne de montagnes. Sur son chemin, les visions de dépouilles d'hommes et de monstres devinrent de plus en plus communes, de même que de nombreuses armes rouillées abandonnées. Linley rencontrait aussi occasionnellement quelques faibles monstres.

À la nuit tombée. Linley et la petite Souris Fantôme se reposaient tout en mangeant les deux autres jambes du sanglier. Linley était assis sur le sol et Bébé était installé sur son épaule.

– _La nuit, je ne te conseille absolument pas d'allumer un feu ici_ , le conseilla le vieux sage.

– _Compris Papy Doehring_. Linley savait déjà la plupart des choses à faire ou ne pas faire ici. Cet endroit n'était pas comme la campagne sauvage et ici, les bêtes ne seraient pas effrayées par le feu.

Assis sur le sol, Linley se calma et ferma les yeux tout en entrant en communion avec la terre et le vent autour de lui. Le sentiment de l'essence élémentaire autour de lui était similaire à l'étreinte d'un parent pour son enfant.

Du fait de son exceptionnelle affinité élémentaire avec le vent et la terre, Linley pouvait les ressentir très clairement.

– La Pulsation de la Terre. Le Flot du Vent. Un sourire apaisé apparu sur le visage de Linley tandis qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il avait une totale confiance dans sa capacité à sentir une légère vibration de la terre causée par quelqu'un qui s'approcherait de lui, ou n'importe quel changement dans le vent indiquant quelque chose bougeant à grande vitesse vers lui.

C'était une capacité « innée » possédée par tous les mages de la terre et du vent.

La nuit s'assombrit lentement. Enroulée entre les jambes de Linley, Bébé se mit aussi à ronfler paisiblement. Le vent s'était refroidit avec la nuit mais nous étions en été donc la température restait agréable à supporter.

Tard dans la nuit. Tout était noir.

*Bruissement, bruissement* Le bruit de quelque chose bruissant dans l'herbe pouvait être entendu.

Une paire de puissants Loups des Tempêtes à fourrure bleue se déplaçaient dans la forêt. Leurs yeux verts inspectaient avec attention les alentours tandis qu'ils avançaient.

Leurs griffes cruelles brillaient d'une lumière froide dans la nuit.


	59. L3, Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 3, Chapitre 11 – La Meute de Loups (Partie 1)**

Linley qui était toujours assis en tailleur, ouvrit soudain les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers le sud. Il ne vit rien hormis une masse importante de vignes et de rotangs.. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Linley avait d'ailleurs choisi cet endroit pour se reposer. Avec autant de végétation autour de lui, même si une créature magique s'approchait, elle pourrait ne pas le remarquer.

 _– Deux créatures magiques se rapprochent. Elles ne sont plus qu'à quarante mètres de moi_. En s'aidant des perturbations dans l'air, Linley était certain de l'emplacement des deux bêtes.

Linley se leva, avant de s'approcher silencieusement de la masse de vignes. En jetant un coup d'œil à travers les vignes, il vit une paire de puissants Loups des Tempêtes qui marchaient lentement vers lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trente mètres. D'après leur démarche, ils semblaient se diriger vers lui. Soudain, Linley sentit un poids sur son épaule, et Bébé apparu.

 _– Boss, c'est seulement une paire de Loups des Tempêtes. On en a déjà vu plein à l'institut_. Pas du tout inquiet, Bébé annonça cela tranquillement à Linley.

Le regard de Linley était fixé sur les deux créatures.

 _– Oui, ce sont bien des Loups des Tempêtes. Parmi les meutes de loups existantes, il y en a trois types majeurs : Les Croc-Loups, les Loups des Tempêtes et les Loups de Glace. Les Loups de Glace sont les plus puissants tandis que les Croc-Loups sont les plus faibles. Les Loups des Tempêtes sont entre les deux. Dans une meute de loups de ce type, les plus faibles sont de niveau quatre et les plus puissants peuvent être de niveau cinq voire six. Et, apparemment, le Loup des Tempêtes le plus puissant jamais découvert, était du huitième rang._

Même un Loup des Tempêtes ordinaire était du quatrième rang. Un Sanglier Unicorne n'était tout simplement pas du même niveau.

 _– Mon pouvoir de guerrier n'est qu'au rang quatre. Si je n'utilise que mes capacités de guerrier, je ne pourrai pas les vaincre_. Linley se sentait excité. _Mais prenons ça comme un défi !_

Tout en continuant d'observer les deux loups qui se rapprochaient, les lèvres de Linley se mirent à murmurer un sort tandis que son regard se durcit.

*Shrrrk ! Shrrrk ! Shrrrk ! Shrrrk !*

Un profond bruit se fit entendre dans la nuit. Une dizaine de larges pierres, toutes d'au moins un mètre de large, volèrent soudain vers les Loups des Tempêtes. Mais ceux-ci levèrent rapidement la tête. Voyant le danger, ils s'enfuirent immédiatement à toute vitesse.

Le faible bruit d'un impact résonna.

Durant le court laps de temps entre le moment où les roches avaient commencé à voler et le moment où les loups avaient réagi, l'un d'entre eux se fit tout de même écraser la patte arrière tandis que l'autre réussit à éviter adroitement tous les missiles.

 _– Ils méritent leur réputation de « Loups des Tempêtes ». Ils sont si rapides !_

Linley commença à murmurer les mots d'un autre sort, le sort « Supersonique ». Simultanément, il sortit son ciseau à pierre avant de charger à grande vitesse derrière le loup blessé.

Un guerrier du quatrième rang aidé par le sort supersonique avait quasiment la même vitesse qu'un Loup des Tempêtes indemne. Naturellement, celui blessé était donc bien plus lent que Linley. Il s'enfuyait avec terreur, ses crocs visibles.

*Swish ! Swish ! Swish !*

Une série de lames d'air tranchantes apparurent de nul part et se dirigèrent vers Linley.

 _– Hrmph, tous les loups ont la tête dure comme de la roche et la queue dure comme de l'acier, mais leur ventre est tendre comme du tofu_.

Linley était extrêmement agile. Il évita facilement les lames de vent et se rapprocha du loup blessé en quelques mouvements. Comme une tornade, il frappa ensuite violemment de la jambe le corps du Loup des Tempêtes.

 _–_ Awoooo ! Le Loup des Tempêtes se retrouva envoyé en sol où il laissa échapper un hurlement d'agoni.

Avec un autre pas, Linley se rapprocha du loup. Le ciseau droit coupa à travers la fourrure de celui-ci. Linley ressentit une résistance pareille à celle d'un vêtement solide et résistant. Il n'était capable que de le couper légèrement, sans s'enfoncer beaucoup.

 _– Le ventre des Loups des Tempêtes est peut-être tendre, mais sa fourrure ne l'est pas. Ou peut-être que c'est mon ciseau à pierre qui n'est pas suffisamment aiguisé. Il peut couper à travers la pierre mais pour la fourrure et la peau des créatures du quatrième rang, c'est une toute autre affaire_. Linley réfléchissait tout en observant le second Loup des Tempêtes.

Le second loup ne bougeait plus. Il se tenait juste là et observait Linley. Dans ses yeux verts, une aura meurtrière était visible et de sourds grognements sortaient de sa gueule.

 _– Si ce loup n'avait pas été blessé, je n'aurais pas pu le tuer juste avec mes pouvoirs de guerrier. Ça n'aurait été qu'un rêve_. Linley savait très bien que ce type de créature était spécialisé dans la vitesse. S'il n'avait pas pu s'aider de sa magie du vent, il n'aurait pas été capable d'être aussi rapide qu'eux.

Linley commença immédiatement à murmurer les mots d'un nouveau sort, mais au milieu de son incantation, son visage changea subitement.

 _–_ Pas bon !

Les sourds grognements du Loup des Tempêtes se mirent à résonner dans toutes les directions et fut ainsi rejoint par d'autres hurlements. Linley inspecta rapidement les alentours d'un coup d'œil et il vit une paire d'yeux vert après l'autre, cachée dans les ténèbres.

 _–_ Ce n'est pas seulement un autre Loup des Tempêtes… C'est tout une meute !

Le cœur de Linley se serra. Même Bébé qui, jusque-là, était resté assis comme s'il s'ennuyait, se leva et toute sa fourrure se hérissa tandis qu'il observait autour de lui.

 _– Boss, on dirait que ça devient dangereux_.

 _– Papy Doehring, tes prédictions étaient un peu trop précises…_ Une expression amère apparue sur le visage de Linley.

Dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, rencontrer une meute de Loups des Tempêtes était aussi mortel que de rencontrer une créature magique extrêmement puissante.

 _– Précise ? Je te parlais de rencontrer une meute d'une dizaine de milliers de Loups des Tempêtes. Dans une situation pareille, à moins que tu ne saches voler, tu n'as aucun moyen de survie. Mais la situation actuelle n'est pas la même, c'est moins grave. Au plus, il n'y a qu'une vingtaine ou une trentaine d'entre eux_. La voix de Doehring Cowart était tranquille et son visage était calme. _Mais Linley, tu dois comprendre que je ne suis qu'un esprit sans force magique. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Tout dépend de tes propres capacités_.

Linley se sentit misérable.

 _– Vingt ou trente Loups des Tempêtes, tous, de rang quatre au moins. Ils sont très rapides et peuvent utiliser des attaques magiques. Je ne suis qu'un mage du cinquième rang_. Linley sentit une énorme pression sur ses épaules. À ce moment les hurlements des loups autour de lui cessèrent.

Dans la meute, deux Loups des Tempêtes ressortaient. Leur corps était plus gros que ceux des autres. Ils étaient au moins une fois et demie plus large que ceux que Linley voyait. Le loup qui avait été suffisamment chanceux pour survivre à Linley marchait respectueusement vers ces deux-là et gémissait même à faible voix, semblant leur dire quelque chose.

Leurs corps et même leurs yeux étaient d'une catégorie totalement différentes des autres loups. Linley se sentit encore plus nerveux tandis qu'il commençait à considérer ses options.

 _– Ce sont définitivement des Loups des Tempêtes élites. Du cinquième rang, au moins. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas du sixième rang !_ Le cœur de Linley était serré et il commença rapidement à réfléchir au moyen de s'occuper de ses opposants.

Même s'ils n'étaient que du cinquième rang une paire de Loup des Tempêtes du cinquième rang assistés par une meute de créature du quatrième rang, tous attaquant Linley… Il ne se sentait définitivement pas confiant. Même un Loup des Tempêtes du quatrième rang avait la même vitesse que sa vitesse maximale. Il y avait toutes les chances que, même en utilisant le sort Supersonique, il ne serait pas capable d'égaler la vitesse des deux du cinquième rang.

Les deux loups dirigeants regardaient Linley avec leurs yeux froids. Une aura de meurtre émanait d'eux.

 _–_ On dirait que je vais devoir y aller à fond cette fois-ci. Entouré par la meute de loups, le front et le dos de Linley étaient couverts de sueur froide. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se mit à chanter un sort le plus vite possible.

 _–_ Awooooo !

L'un des deux chefs de meute lança soudainement un hurlement. Immédiatement, les vingt ou trente puissants Loups des Tempêtes chargèrent en avant, aussi rapides que le vent. Les babines retroussées, leurs canines blanches étaient bien visibles. Au même moment, plus d'une centaine de lames de vent apparurent.


	60. L3, Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 12 – La Meute de Loups (Partie 2)**

Linley était actuellement entouré par une vingtaine de Loups des Tempêtes et par plus d'une centaine de lames de vent qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuite !

Linley se mit en mouvement. Rapidement, il s'élança du sol et, comme une flèche, visa une des branches de l'arbre le plus près. Mais, parce qu'il y avait tout simplement trop de lames de vents, plus d'une dizaine d'entre elles touchèrent le corps de Linley.

*Swish ! Swish ! Swish !*

Les lames de vent s'écrasèrent contre l'épaisse tenue en cuir de Linley, le décalant en plein saut. Il attrapa toutefois une autre branche épaisse et, d'un saut périlleux, s'élança le long de l'arbre et commença son ascension. Il ne s'arrêta pour regarder en bas qu'après avoir monté une trentaine de mètres.

– C'était vraiment dangereux.

Linley laissa échapper une longue expiration. À ce moment, le corps de Linley était couvert d'une couche de pierre faisant office d'armure qui était en plus, elle-même, couverte d'essence élémentaire.

Magie de la Terre : Protection de la Terre.

La Protection de la Terre nécessitait que l'utilisateur soit au moins un mage du cinquième rang. Ce sort permettait de se défendre contre de multiples attaques d'un opposant du même niveau mais utilisait, en contrepartie, de grandes quantités d'essence élémentaire lorsqu'il était lancé par un mage du cinquième ou sixième rang.

Les sorts de lame de vent ne possédaient que la force de sorts du troisième ou quatrième rang.

*Roaaar !* Un rugissement sauvage résonna dans l'air.

Linley jeta un coup d'œil au sol et vit que le vent commençait à se rassembler sous les pattes des vingt Loups des Tempêtes. Soudain, ils sautèrent tous dans les airs. Les deux leaders réussirent à s'élever de dix mètres et se posèrent sur une large branche.

L'escalade des arbres n'était pas trop compliquée pour les Loups des Tempêtes qui avaient un excellent sens de l'équilibre.

– Je n'ai pas peur que vous grimpiez. J'avais seulement peur que vous n'essayeriez pas. Linley sentit le sang dans ses veines commencer à bouillir. Plus la situation était dangereuse, plus il se sentait excité.

En termes de capacité d'escalade, les Loups des Tempêtes étaient toutefois inférieurs aux humains. Linley se déplaçait agilement d'un arbre à l'autre tandis que la meute de loups hurlait de fureur tout en le suivant.

Dans les extrémités extérieures de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, une meute de Loups des Tempêtes était définitivement l'une des organisations les plus puissantes. Même la plupart des guerriers du sixième rang, face à une telle meute, aurait choisi la retraite. Après tout, quelle que soit la résistance physique de leurs corps, même un guerrier du sixième rang ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un coup direct des griffes d'un Loup des Tempêtes.

Linley et la vingtaine de Loups des Tempêtes se mirent à jouer à un jeu de chat et souris dans les arbres. Les deux loups leaders étaient plus rapides que Linley et il n'avait donc d'autres choix que de changer constamment de direction pour les éviter. Soudain, les deux loups leaders envoyèrent un nombre important de lames de vent et Linley fut forcé de changer de direction pour les éviter.

*Crac !* Un tronc fut coupé par les lames de vent et commença à tomber.

*Crash !*

Les griffes d'un des deux loups en tête atteignirent le dos de Linley. Son armure de Protection de la Terre trembla quelques instants et l'essence élémentaire brilla avant de vaciller.

*Crash ! Crash ! Crash !*

Les leaders de la meute étaient très rapides mais aussi extrêmement agiles. Leurs griffes puissantes atteignirent le dos de Linley plusieurs fois ainsi que sa tête, mais, heureusement, son armure de Protection de la Terre avait été formée à partir d'essence élémentaire et était donc facilement manipulable. Il avait dû se créer aussi un casque. Mais sous l'assaut constant des deux loups, l'essence élémentaire du haut de son armure commençait à vaciller.

– Ces Loups des Tempêtes sont tout simplement trop rapides. Mon armure ne va plus tenir très longtemps.

Les dents serrées, Linley grimpait de plus en plus haut. Étant bien plus léger que les loups, il pouvait se permettre de grimper plus haut. Lorsque Linley atteint quatre-vingts mètres de haut, les Loups des Tempêtes ne purent plus le suivre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient encore faire était d'envoyer une lame de vent après l'autre dans sa direction. Linley, de son côté, faisait son possible pour les éviter au maximum. Quand il ne pouvait pas, il laissait son armure recevoir le coup.

– Si vous tombez de cette hauteur, ne serait-ce pas synonyme de mort pour vous ? Linley s'était mis à murmurer les mots d'un sort. Linley était capable de rester calme malgré les circonstances grâce à sa forte résistance mentale.

*Crash !*

Une lame de vent s'écrasa sur son armure de Protection de la Terre qui se cassa en d'innombrables poussières d'essence élémentaire. Elle était finalement arrivée à sa limite. Cette lame de vent fut immédiatement suivie par une autre que Linley détecta tout de suite.

– La plupart des lames de vents sont équivalentes à un sort d'un mage du troisième rang. Elles ne seront pas capables de me tuer étant donné que je suis un guerrier du quatrième rang. Linley continuait de chanter un sort, laissant les couteaux de vent couper son corps.

*Swish, swish* Du sang jaillit des coupures et une terrifiante blessure apparu sur son torse.

Linley ne fit que froncer légèrement les sourcils tout en continuant à chanter.

*Whoosh !* *Whoosh !* *Whoosh !* *Whoosh !*

Plus d'une centaine de pierres aiguisée se rassemblèrent, brillantes d'essence élémentaire terrestre. Ce dense amas de pierres se dirigea à grande vitesse en direction des vingt Loups des Tempêtes. Plus d'une trentaine de pierres étaient dirigées vers la tête des deux loups dirigeants. Les deux leaders furent assommés et tombèrent au sol. L'amas de pierres était simplement trop dense pour qu'ils puissent l'éviter. Les Loups des Tempêtes s'écrasèrent les uns après les autres au sol. Même les branches de l'arbre se brisèrent.

Après avoir lancé ce sort, une grande majorité des loups s'étaient écrasés au sol. Mais ces Loups des Tempêtes étaient très agiles et leur fourrure était épaisse. Bien qu'ils aient été envoyés au sol, nombre d'entre eux avaient réussi à se rattraper en cours de chute aux différents troncs tandis les autres ne subirent que des blessures superficielles. Aucuns d'entre eux ne mourut.

– Cette blessure semble grave, mais ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle. Je ne peux toutefois pas la laisser saigner comme ça. La main gauche de Linley fut soudain entourée de flammes qu'il pressa ensuite contre sa blessure. Linley ne put s'empêcher de grogner et d'inspirer une longue gorgée d'air. L'odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva du torse de Linley. Juste comme ça, il avait « cautérisé » sa blessure avec une flamme, laissant derrière elle une horrible cicatrice.

Tout en se soignant approximativement, Linley utilisa cette opportunité pour s'éloigner rapidement. Il passa d'un arbre à l'autre et, en un clin d'œil, se retrouva suffisamment loin pour redescendre au sol. Il sauta de quatre-vingts mètres de haut et entoura son corps d'un flot d'air pour ralentir sa descente. Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il finit de murmurer les mots d'un nouveau sort.

La meute de Loups des Tempêtes l'avait suivi et, quelques instants plus tard, elle apparut.

Les deux meneurs furent les premiers à se rapprocher. Tout en hurlant, ils regardaient Linley avec suspicion. Pourquoi cet humain s'était arrêté de fuir ? Les créatures magiques, hautement intelligentes, suspectaient maintenant que Linley ait préparé un piège.

*Grrrrr…* L'un des deux loups dirigeants laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Immédiatement, comme répondant à un ordre, un Loup des Tempêtes du quatrième rang sauta vers Linley.

Linley sauta en l'air puis pointa le groupe de loup. À voix basse, il dit,

– Supergravité !

Magie de la Terre – Supergravité !

C'était un sort de la terre extrêmement terrifiant. Bien qu'il demande de contrôler et d'utiliser une grande quantité d'essence terrestre, ce sort permettait à son utilisateur de manipuler la force gravitationnelle d'un emplacement précis. Cela permettait à l'utilisateur d'impacter grandement la vitesse de ses opposants. Toutefois, seuls les mages supérieurs au cinquième rang étaient capables d'utiliser le sort de Supergravité.

Et plus ils étaient puissants, plus l'effet de leur sort de gravité était important.

*Rumble…*

L'air trembla. Une zone circulaire d'un diamètre de 100 mètres autour de Linley se mit soudain à briller d'une lueur couleur terre. Tous les Loups des Tempêtes présents à l'intérieur de ce diamètre ressentir soudain la force de cette nouvelle gravité. Le loup qui chargeait en direction de Linley et qui était en plein saut s'écrasa quasiment au sol. Tous les autres loups furent aussi choqués. Les deux loups de tête hurlèrent furieusement avant de charger directement vers Linley. Mais clairement, ils ne possédaient maintenant, que la moitié de leur force originelle.

– Votre vitesse a été diminuée de moitié mais la mienne n'a pas changé. L'essence élémentaire terrestre brillait et tourbillonnait autour de Linley.

Le sort de Supergravité fonctionnait en émettant des vibrations uniques. Chaque mage de la terre l'utilisait d'une manière légèrement différente et obtenait donc différents types de vibrations. Si quelqu'un était capable de contrôler entièrement les oscillations de l'essence terrestre, il serait capable d'annuler l'influence de ce champ de gravité.

La vitesse de ses opposants ayant été diminuée de moitié, sa vitesse était maintenant supérieure à eux. Linley évita habillement leurs attaques et commença à murmurer les mots d'un autre sort.

*Rumble !* *Rumble !* *Rumble !* *Rumble !*

Une douzaine de lances de terre sortirent du sol. Ces lances pointues pénétrèrent directement dans le corps de sept Loups des Tempêtes, les faisant saigner abondamment. Plusieurs autres loups se retrouvèrent aussi sérieusement blessés.

*Haouuuuhaouuu !*

Les deux loups leaders commençaient à désespérer.

À l'intérieur du champ de gravité, leur vitesse était réduite de moitié. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas arrêter Linley. S'ils se battaient avec lui en face à face, ils auraient pu le tuer, mais ils n'arrivaient pas s'approcher de lui ! Avec ses capacités de mage du cinquième rang, les deux leaders n'étaient pas si difficiles à gérer.

*Ahouuuuu !* Un hurlement sourd retentit.

Sans hésitation, les deux Loups des Tempêtes dirigeant la meute, se tournèrent et s'enfuirent. La dizaine de loup encore en vie s'enfuirent avec eux. Quelques instants plus tard, les Loups des Tempêtes avaient disparus dans l'obscurité. Voyant cela, Linley se dépêcha de rattraper trois loups lourdement blessés qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir avec les autres.

*Crash ! Crash ! Crash !*

Linley fini les trois loups d'un coup précis sur le crâne. Le son des os brisés se fit entendre et les trois loups s'effondrèrent. En plus des sept qui avaient été transpercés par les lances de terre, cela lui faisait un total de dix loups de tués.

Mais, à ce moment-là, avec ces intenses dernières minutes, sa blessure en travers de son torse se rouvrit, et le sang se remit à couler.


	61. L3, Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 13 – Dangers (Partie 1)

– Pfiou. Ils sont finalement partis. Linley laissa échapper un long soupir.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait que la puissance d'un guerrier du quatrième rang. Chercher à se battre au corps à corps avec les Loups des Tempêtes du cinquième rang aurait été suicidaire. Seule sa magie lui avait permis de survivre. Mais s'il n'avait pas eu la vitesse suffisante, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de lancer tous ces sorts. Heureusement, il était suffisamment rapide et avait donc réussi à s'en sortir.

– Même si un mage du sixième rang avait été à ma place, il n'aurait pas fait forcément mieux. En termes de vitesse, il n'aurait pas été capable de s'éloigner suffisamment de ses poursuivants. Et, une fois entouré et attaqué par toute la meute, il n'aurait peut-être même pas eu le temps de lancer un seul sort. Linley se sentit à ce moment conforté dans sa décision de ne pas abandonner son entraînement physique.

Linley jeta un coup d'œil à l'Anneau Panlong sur sa main droite. Depuis ses 12 ans, il avait commencé à la porter au doigt de sa main droite.

– Et c'est une bonne chose que j'ai cet anneau Panlong ! Sinon, comment est-ce que j'aurai pu utiliser autant de sorts du cinquième rang à la suite ?

Pour la majorité des mages du cinquième rang, deux sorts de leur rang étaient suffisants pour les drainer de toute leur force magique. Mais Linley était différent. Il venait juste d'utiliser six sorts du cinquième rang trois « Débris de Roches », une « Supergravité », une « Protection de la Terre » et une « Série de Lances Terrestres ».

La raison de tout ça ? L'Anneau Panlong.

Dans le passé, Doehring Cowart était tombé par accident sur cet anneau. Il s'aperçut, à son grand étonnement, que lorsqu'il lançait un sort au travers de l'anneau, seulement un sixième de la force magique habituelle était nécessaire pour avoir le même effet.

Un sixième. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Un mage de niveau Saint pouvait normalement utiliser le sort terrifiant de « Tempête Annihilatrice » seulement une fois. Mais, avec l'aide de l'Anneau Panlong, il pouvait l'utiliser jusqu'à 6 fois de suite ! Un tel trésor avait rendu Doehring Cowart incroyablement excité. Il avait considéré cette découverte comme une bénédiction de la terre et c'est pourquoi il avait appelé l'anneau « Anneau Monde ».

Le trésor divin, « Anneau Monde ».

C'était le nom que lui avait donné Doehring Cowart. En effet, bien que le continent possède plusieurs extraordinaires trésors qui permettaient de faciliter le lancement des sorts pour les mages, il n'y en avait aucun d'un effet aussi puissant que cet « Anneau Monde ».

Mais après avoir obtenu l'anneau et s'être entraîné avec, Linley découvrit quelque chose d'autre.

– _Ce n'est pas seulement la magie de la terre ! Même la magie du vent et la magie du feu, une fois canalisées à travers l'anneau, ne demandent qu'un sixième de leur force magique habituelle._ En regardant l'anneau, Linley se sentit de plus en plus heureux.

Doehring Cowart choisit ce moment pour apparaître au côté de Linley.

– _Ne le regarde pas. De mon temps, une fois cet anneau obtenu, je n'ai pas osé en informer qui que ce soit. Si quelqu'un l'avait découvert, quasiment tous les combattants Saints seraient probablement venus pour essayer de me le voler. Mais je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il fonctionnerait aussi pour le vent et le feu,_ soupira l'Archimage.

Linley hocha la tête.

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, j_ _e ne dirai ce secret à personne_. Linley savait très bien à quel point cet anneau était précieux. Si son secret était découvert, il serait très probablement mis en pièces par tous les combattants Saints du continent.

– _Boss, tu as fini ?_ La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, choisit ce moment pour parler. Il se tenait sur l'herbe, non loin. Il avait juste regardé le combat, sans bouger.

Linley sourit.

– Oof, ça fait mal. En voyant la blessure sur son torse ainsi que l'état de ses vêtements couverts de sang, Linley commença par soigneusement couvrir sa plaie avant d'utiliser de l'essence élémentaire pour la refermer.

Bébé avait aussi les yeux fixés sur la blessure. Il paraissait inquiet.

– _Boss, la prochaine fois, si quelque chose comme ça arrive, je t'aiderai_ , dit soudain Bébé.

– Pas besoin, à moins que je sois dans une situation où je suis impuissant et où je vais définitivement mourir. Seulement à ce moment, tu peux m'aider. Sinon… Quel est l'intérêt que je sois venu ici pour m'entraîner ? La voix de Linley était ferme. Bébé n'argumenta pas plus. Il avait voulu intervenir dès le début mais Linley ne l'avait pas autorisé.

Au même moment, à une trentaine de mètres de lui, une ombre se tenait en embuscade.

– _Durant ce combat, il a utilisé six sorts du cinquième rang. Bien que ses sorts n'aient que le pouvoir du cinquième rang, étant donné qu'il en a lancé six, il est très probablement un mage du sixième rang. Au vu de sa puissance de combat, il doit être aussi un guerrier du quatrième rang. Et d'après sa vitesse, il était assisté par de la magie du vent au début, il possède donc très probablement aussi de l'affinité pour le vent. Si je résume : un mage double-élément du sixième rang et un guerrier du quatrième_.

L'ombre était en train de calculer.

– _90% de chance de le tuer avec succès. Je peux y aller_. L'ombre avait pris sa décision.

Linley venait juste de finir le combat. Naturellement, il se sentait plus relaxé. L'ombre était toujours immobile. Dans la nuit, ce n'était qu'une ombre parmi les autres. Pas même Bébé ne l'avait remarqué et encore moins Linley.

La couche brillante d'essence élémentaire se mit à disparaître.

Le champ de gravité venait de se terminer !

– _Maintenant_! L'ombre, qui avait jusque-là attendu en embuscade, bondit soudainement à une vitesse impressionnante vers Linley, telle une illusion.

Linley sentit ses poils se hérisser et il se tourna immédiatement pour regarder derrière lui. Il vit une ombre noire qui arrivait sur lui avec une dague tranchante. La dague émettait une lumière froide qui, couplée aux yeux froids et meurtriers de l'ombre, fit trembler le cœur de Linley.

– Si rapide ! Linley battit en retraite précipitamment, mais l'ombre était clairement plus rapide. La dague l'avait quasiment déjà atteint.

*Clang !*

Linley se protégea avec son ciseau plat et bloqua la dague qui heurta violemment sa lame. Le ciseau plat fut instantanément brisé en plusieurs morceaux dont certains laissèrent des coupures sanglantes sur le visage de Linley.

*Whoosh !* *Whoosh !* *Whoosh !* *Whoosh !*

Sept ou huit lames de vent apparurent brusquement à côté de Linley et se dirigèrent vers l'ombre. À son niveau, il était capable d'invoquer des lames de vents sans dire un mot. Les sept ou huit lames de vent arrivèrent sur l'ombre, mais, au contact de la lumière noire de l'ombre, elles disparurent toutes.

– Dou Qi de type Obscurité. Linley fit immédiatement cette déduction.

Bien que ces lames de vent n'aient pas réussi à le stopper, elles avaient au moins réussi à le ralentir momentanément. Linley se tourna aussitôt avant de foncer en avant comme une flèche. L'ombre noir avait cependant d'excellents réflexes et, d'un bond, elle se lança à la poursuite de Linley en augmentant encore sa vitesse.

De nouveau, l'ombre se fendit en direction du cœur de Linley. À ce moment, Linley revit l'image des cinq corps qu'il avait vu en entrant dans les montagnes. Les cinq avaient été tués d'un coup en plein cœur.

– Meurs.

L'ombre noire était totalement confiante. Sa dague, couverte d'une lumière noire, avait déjà atteint le torse de Linley. Il n'y avait plus d'endroit pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir ou se cacher. Sa seule option était de lancer instantanément le sort défensif le plus puissant qu'il avait à sa disposition le bouclier de terre ! Un petit bouclier de terre, un tiers plus petit que la normale, apparut soudain devant son torse.

– Hrmph !

L'ombre noire renifla de dédain. La dague dans sa main perça à travers le bouclier encore plus rapidement. Pour quelqu'un de son niveau, un bouclier de terre ne servait à rien.

Après l'avoir réduit de taille, le bouclier de terre avait des capacités défensives respectables mais, face à l'attaque de cette dague, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de ralentir l'attaque et non l'arrêter. Linley sentit une douleur dans son torse juste après que la dague ait transpercé son bouclier de terre.

*Raaaaaawr !*

Un terrifiant cri aigu se fit entendre en même temps que la petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, qui apparut soudainement à côté du poignet de l'ombre. La bouche de la Souris Fantôme était suffisamment grande pour avaler la main d'un humain tandis que ses dents étaient capables de briser n'importe quoi. Bébé mordit violemment au niveau du poignet de l'ombre. Avec un cri d'effroi, l'ombre perdit sa main.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait était une moitié de main qui tenait toujours la dague, qui elle-même avait percée le bouclier de terre de Linley et avait commencé à pénétrer sa poitrine.


	62. L3, Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 14 – Dangers (Partie 2)**

– Ah…ah ! Son poignet avait été totalement dévoré. La douleur fit crier l'ombre d'agonie.

En un éclair, Bébé arriva en face de l'ombre noire. L'ombre fixait avec terreur la petite souris.

– Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? L'ombre noire ne pouvait définitivement pas croire que c'était une Souris Fantôme. Il en avait déjà vu avant mais aucune n'était aussi terrifiante.

L'ombre se força à ignorer la douleur de son poignet perdu puis généra une couche protectrice de Dou Qi tout en battant en retraite.

L'ombre eu l'impression de voir la Souris Fantôme devant lui disparaître, avant de ressentir soudainement une douleur atroce. Elle était réapparue devant lui et s'était immédiatement jetée sur sa jugulaire. Même sa couche protectrice sombre de Dou Qi fut traversée.

*CRUNCH !*

Les cris puissants de la personne s'éteignirent. La moitié de son cou avait été dévoré. Sa tête n'était plus rattachée à son corps que par une fine bande de chair. Les yeux de l'ombre perdirent graduellement toute vie et son corps s'effondra au sol.

Au même moment, Linley tomba aussi sur le sol. Il retira immédiatement la dague et le sang se mit alors à jaillir de sa blessure. Ses vêtements commencèrent à se teinter de rouge. En voyant la profonde blessure sur son torse, Linley sentit son cœur trembler. Si le couteau de l'ombre avait été juste quelques centimètres à droite, il aurait pénétré son cœur.

– Si près. Quelques centimètres à côté et ma vie aurait été perdue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour regarder la petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé.

Bébé demanda rapidement,

– _Boss, quelle est la situation ?_

– Pas trop mal. Je suis toujours vivant. Linley fit un sourire à Bébé. S'il n'avait pas été là, il serait mort.

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Bébé perdit son air frénétique. Au même moment, il commença à se redresser et un sourire se forma sur sa figure. La fourrure de son dos se hérissa et il se mit à agiter son museau en direction de Linley. Après l'avoir agité plusieurs fois, il dit, ravi,

– _Boss, tu es bien trop faible. Tu dis que tu veux t'améliorer, mais regarde ! Tu t'es presque fait assassiner par ce gars_. La petite Souris Fantôme n'allait pas laisser passer une aussi bonne opportunité pour se moquer de Linley

Linley fit un petit rire.

– _Merci Bébé. Tu m'as sauvé_. En regardant les deux terribles blessures sur son torse, Linley ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir. _Et ce n'est que le premier jour !_

Doehring Cowart apparut aussi.

– _La capacité de camouflage de cet assassin était terrifiante. Cette fois, la petite Souris Fantôme t'a vraiment sauvé la vie. Sans lui, ça aurait été fini de toi, Linley. Moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme inutile, tout ce qu'il me reste est mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas te sauver_.

Linley savait que Doehring Cowart, malgré son statut d'Archimage de niveau Saint n'aurait rien pu faire pour le sauver.

– Papy Doehring, comment pouvait-il bouger aussi vite ? Même en m'aidant de la magie du vent je n'aurais pas été capable de le dépasser. Linley ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

L'Archimage expliqua,

– _Cet assassin devait être un guerrier du sixième rang spécialisé dans l'étrangeté et l'art secret du Dou Qi de l'Obscurité. Il avait dû en plus recevoir un entraînement spécial en subterfuge et en dissimulation de son aura. Un guerrier du sixième rang qui a reçu un entraînement spécial a des capacités de combat supérieures au guerrier moyen du sixième rang. Et le Dou Qi de l'Obscurité est très étrange et très secret. C'était très probablement une technique de l'Obscurité qui améliorait sa vitesse_.

Linley hocha légèrement la tête.

La magie de l'Obscurité ou le Dou Qi de l'Obscurité étaient interdits dans l'Union Sacrée. Toutefois, dans les quatre grands Empires et dans la Sombre Alliance, le style de l'Obscurité n'était pas interdit. De manière similaire, dans la Sombre Alliance, la magie de la lumière et le Dou Qi de lumière étaient interdits.

– _Boss, viens-voir, vite !_ La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, avait commencé à faire des bonds autour du corps de l'assassin.

Linley lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

– _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

– _Cet assassin avait un petit sac sur son dos_ , dit Bébé, excité.

Linley s'approcha en marchant du cadavre de l'assassin. Ses vêtements noirs avaient déjà été déchirés. Clairement, c'était l'œuvre de Bébé.

Sous ses vêtements, un petit sac était noué dans son dos.

– _Linley, je te parie que les cinq que nous avions vus avaient été tués par lui aussi. D'après sa puissance, qui sait combien de personne il a déjà tué ? Son sac doit sûrement contenir un certain nombre de cores magiques_ , sourit Doehring Cowart.

Linley se sentit excité. D'après la puissance de l'assassin, il avait dû même être capable de tuer un guerrier moyen du sixième rang. Il avait très probablement déjà dû récupérer plusieurs cores magiques.

– Scouick, couic ! La petite Souris Fantôme attrapa le sac avec ses dents et d'un bond sauta sur l'épaule de Linley.

En voyant ça, Linley fut secrètement surpris.

– _La vitesse de Bébé est vraiment incroyable maintenant. Même si cet assassin était très rapide aussi, il n'était qu'un peu plus rapide que moi. Mais la vitesse de Bébé est tellement rapide que je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir. Pas étonnant que cet assassin ait été tué par Bébé sans qu'il n'ait pu l'éviter ou le bloquer_.

– Scouick, couic ! Le sac toujours entre ses dents, la petite Souris Fantôme secouait la tête. _Boss, dépêche-toi, ouvre-le pour regarder_.

Bébé était très curieux de savoir ce qui était à l'intérieur du petit sac.

En rigolant, Linley attrapa le sac. C'était un sac à dos fait en cuir d'une qualité clairement supérieure à celui de Linley. Il avait probablement été fait avec le cuir d'une créature magique de haut rang. Il ouvrit le sac.

En voyant les objets à l'intérieur, les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent. À l'intérieur se trouvait un ensemble d'habits, quelques rations séchées et un sac de pièces d'or. Dans le sac à dos, il y avait aussi un espace important dédié aux gros objets. En ouvrant ce compartiment, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la bouche béante de surprise.

– Combien de personnes et combien de créatures magiques cet assassin a-t-il tué ? Linley était abasourdi. Le contenu du compartiment était brillant de multiples couleurs de cores magiques et même quelques larges gemmes étaient visibles.

– Tant de cores magiques ! Il doit bien y en avoir plusieurs dizaines là-dedans. Linley se sentait excité.

Il commença immédiatement à les compter et à les différencier par valeur. Définir la quantité d'énergie magique contenue dans un core magique était facile pour un mage et après un court moment, Linley avait fait le compte de tous les cores du compartiment.

– Un total de 102 cores magiques et de 7 gemmes magiques. Dans les cores, il y a cinq cores de créatures du sixième rang, 26 cores de créatures du cinquième rang et 71 cores de créatures du quatrième rang. Pas de cores de créatures du troisième rang. Parmi les gemmes magiques, six sont de grade moyen et une est de grade élevé.

Linley avait le cœur qui battait rapidement. Ce que Linley n'avait pas encore réalisé, était que l'assassin avait aussi acquis des cores magiques du troisième rang c'était seulement qu'il ne s'était pas embêté à les garder.

Quant aux gemmes magiques ?

Les gemmes magiques étaient habituellement fixées aux bâtons de mage pour les aider à récupérer de la force magique rapidement. Toutes avaient probablement été récupérées lorsque l'assassin avait tué des mages et récupéré les gemmes de leurs bâtons magiques.

– Ces 102 cores magiques valent probablement entre 13 000 et 14 000 pièces d'or, tandis que les sept gemmes magiques valent aux alentours de 1 600 pièces d'or. Tout ça ensemble me donne un total d'environ 15 000 pièces d'or. Après avoir fini ses calculs, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et enchanté. Juste avec le sac à dos d'un assassin il avait gagné une telle fortune.

Quant à son clan ?

Précédemment, afin de pouvoir rassembler les fonds nécessaires pour que son petit frère, Wharton, puisse partir pour l'Empire O'Brien, son père avait dû épuiser toutes leurs économies. Si on leur demander de produire encore juste dix mille pièces d'or, ils en auraient été incapables.

– Ce n'est que mon premier jour dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et j'ai déjà acquis tant d'or. Je me demande combien d'or je vais réussir à gagner en deux mois ? Le cœur de Linley était rempli d'anticipation.

Mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas possible de tomber aussi souvent sur de tels « bons plans ». En plus, la plupart de ces « bons plans » étaient puissants. Cette fois, Linley n'était pas passé loin de mourir. En repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, Linley ne put s'empêcher de toucher les blessures sur son torse ainsi que les coupures sur son visage dû à son ciseau plat.

Linley se tourna soudain pour fixer le corps des dix Loups Tempêtes morts.

– Une dizaine de cores magiques du quatrième rang combinés valent plusieurs centaines de pièces d'or aussi. Je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça. La dague de l'assassin en main, Linley s'approcha des corps avant de creuser pour récupérer leurs core magiques. En l'utilisant, il se rendit compte que le couteau était bien plus aiguisé que celui qu'il utilisait jusque-là.


	63. L3, Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 15 : Cruauté (Partie 1)

Linley s'était assis à côté d'une source, à l'intérieur de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, pour panser ses blessures. Il absorbait en même temps de l'essence élémentaire terrestre pour accélérer sa guérison. L'éternelle bienveillante Mère Nature était toujours généreuse et altruiste. Les jambes croisées, Linley sentait ses blessures guérir lentement.

Il avait maintenant changé de sac à dos. Son propre sac, autant en termes de qualité de cuir que de qualité d'artisanat, était bien inférieur à celui de l'assassin. L'intérieur du sac de ce dernier était en plus, soigneusement ordonné contrairement à son ancien.

Une fois le sac fermé, tous les objets à l'intérieur étaient fermement maintenus en place et le sac avait aussi l'avantage de n'entraver aucunement les mouvements de Linley.

Quant à la dague noire de l'assassin, elle était aussi extrêmement aiguisée et Linley la trouvait assez simple à manier, il avait donc décidé de la garder.

*Whoosh !*

Soudain, le corps de Linley bougea, et il disparut dans les forêts montagnardes. Il ne prenait plus la peine de faire attention aux créatures magiques du premier et second rang. Les créatures les plus rencontrées étaient de rang trois ou quatre. Même s'il rencontrait une créature magique de niveau cinq, Linley était confiant dans sa capacité à se défendre voire à gagner.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les montagnes, Linley dû faire face à de multiples combats sanglants et cruels, les uns après les autres. Il fut la cible de multiples embuscades et tentatives d'assassinat. Les blessures et les cicatrices devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses sur son corps, tandis que son esprit devenait de plus en plus tenace.

Ces combats entre la vie et la mort rendirent l'esprit de Linley plus solide, et ses actions devinrent plus impitoyables.

En un clin d'œil, un mois passa depuis qu'il était entré dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

….

Un mois plus tard, au sommet d'un grand arbre situé à côté d'une source d'eau naturelle.

Il avait une longue balafre sur le côté gauche de son visage. Le dos de Linley était courbé et il se tenait sur le sommet de l'arbre, tel une panthère en embuscade.

Il était caché parmi les feuilles et fixait le sol sous ses pieds. À quelques mètres de l'arbre dans lequel se cachait Linley se trouvait une petite crique dans laquelle un puissant Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire se désaltérait. Une unique corne, de couleur sang, dépassait au-dessus de son groin et les muscles saillaient sous son cuir tanné, tels des racines noueuses.

Un Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire, une créature magique du cinquième rang, de l'élément du feu !

– _Ce Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire a un cuir solide et résistant. Ses capacités défensives sont extrêmement puissantes. Il y a toutes les chances pour que mes techniques de lances de pierre ne puissent pas pénétrer son cuir._

Linley eut une inspiration soudaine, et commença à formuler un plan. Immédiatement, ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger silencieusement, alors qu'il formulait les mots d'un sort. Lentement, l'essence élémentaire du vent commença à tourner autour de Linley, et forma un javelot translucide bleuté devant lui. La pointe de ce javelot était entourée de lames de vent.

Magie du vent du cinquième rang : Hurlement du Vent !

*Swish !*

Un son perçant put se faire entendre tandis que le javelot hurlant se précipitait vers le Cochon de Guerre à une vitesse terrifiante. Quasiment au même moment, Linley sauta du sommet de l'arbre, descendant à la même vitesse que le javelot.

Entendant ce bruit, le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire s'arrêta de boire et leva la tête, mais le javelot hurlant était tout simplement trop rapide. En un clin d'œil, la distance les séparant ne fut plus que de quelques mètres. La vitesse du javelot était terriblement rapide et sa pointe était couverte de lames de vent.

– Grrrr ! Le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire laissa échapper un hurlement furieux et utilisa la corne qu'il avait sur son groin pour frapper violemment le javelot hurlant.

*Crash !*

Le javelot formé par le sort de Hurlement du Vent s'écrasa directement sur la corne du Cochon de Guerre. Il se dissipa immédiatement, mais fit en même temps plier l'échine du Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à la puissance d'un sort du cinquième rang. Cela lui laissa aussi une cicatrice sanglante sur le front.

*Whoosh !*

Avant que le Cochon de Guerre n'ait la chance de réagir, juste derrière le javelot hurlant, se tenait Linley qui, avec toute sa force, frappa au centre du crâne du Cochon de Guerre avec la dague noire qu'il avait récupéré de l'assassin un mois plus tôt. Cette dernière pénétra directement dans le crâne du Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire et, ayant réussi, Linley s'esquiva immédiatement sur le côté.

– Roar !

Ayant été poignardé dans un point vital, le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire rugit furieusement. Des flammes naquirent tout le long de son corps et il se mit à charger furieusement droit devant lui, sans s'arrêter. Mais après quelques dizaines de mètres, il s'effondra au sol. Ses quatre pattes eurent quelques derniers soubresauts avant de s'immobiliser, et le feu sur son corps mourut aussi peu à peu.

– _Parmi les créatures magiques du cinquième rang, tout comme le Taureau d'Acier Vampirique, le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire est considéré comme une bête d'une intelligence assez faible._ Linley marcha jusqu'au corps, ressortit sa dague, et récupéra le core magique du corps du Cochon de Guerre.

Repensant à sa vie récente passée dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que bien qu'il soit toujours un mage du cinquième rang et un guerrier du quatrième rang, ses capacités de combat avaient terriblement augmentées comparé à son niveau lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans les montagnes.

Les multiples épreuves qu'il avait traversées, avaient couvert son corps de cicatrices. Elles symbolisaient ses leçons apprises dans la douleur durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler.

Tout particulièrement…

Sur sa poitrine, se trouvait une terrible blessure. Cette fois-là, il avait vraiment été aux portes de la mort. Et finalement, c'était encore la petite Souris Fantôme qui l'avait sauvé, une fois de plus.

Cette blessure ne lui avait pas été infligée par une créature magique. Elle lui avait été laissé par une extrêmement adorable jeune fille.

– _Et pourtant, je lui faisais tellement confiance. Je croyais vraiment que ses amis avaient tous été tués, et qu'elle était la seule survivante, blessée et perdue._ Repensant aux événements s'étant passés deux semaines plus tôt, Linley ressentit une fois de plus une pointe de terreur. Cette fille avait semblé si gentille, si pure.

Lorsque Linley l'avait découverte, trois hommes et une femme étaient morts à côté d'elle. Elle seule était encore en vie, emplie de terreur.

Linley s'était senti obligé d'aller la réconforter, de l'aider, et de prendre soin d'elle. Cette fille semblait avoir souffert un tel traumatisme. Chaque nuit, elle insistait pour que Linley la prenne dans ses bras et, seulement alors, se sentait-elle suffisamment en sécurité pour s'endormir. Chaque nuit, en voyant son air paisible lorsqu'elle s'endormait, Linley se sentait heureux au fond de lui. Trois jours passèrent ainsi. Lors de la quatrième nuit, elle dormait une fois de plus, blottis dans les bras de Linley.

Mais soudain, cette adorable jeune fille sortit une dague et poignarda directement Linley dans la poitrine, le prenant totalement par surprise.

Et alors, un Bébé enragé avait soudainement, bizarrement, doublé de volume. Ses énormes mâchoires s'étaient refermées sur la tête de la fille d'un seul coup, la tuant immédiatement. Puis, Bébé était retourné à sa taille normale.

Linley ne put étancher le flot de sang qui jaillissait de sa blessure profonde à la poitrine à ce moment et c'est finalement la petite Souris Fantôme qui fut obligé d'utiliser une technique magique de type obscurité pour fermer la blessure.

– _À ce moment, j'aurais dû écouter les conseils de papy Doehring. Je manquais encore d'expérience,_ pensa Linley en soupirant. À l'origine, Doehring Cowart l'avait averti de nombreuses fois à propos de la fille. Mais finalement, voyant que Linley voulait obstinément aider la jeune fille "sans défense", il le laissa faire. Il essaya tout de même d'insister pour que même si Linley l'aide, il ne l'autorise absolument pas à s'approcher de lui.

Mais la jeune fille était extrêmement "terrifiée" qu'elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans que Linley ne la tienne dans ses bras. À la fin, pour la réconforter et la rassurer, Linley l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

– _Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ses talents d'actrice soient si bons. Je l'ai si bien traitée, mais elle fut si impitoyable avec moi_ , soupira une fois de plus Linley. Lorsque cette fille l'avait poignardé dans la poitrine, il avait vu la lueur malveillante dans son regard et son cœur s'était glacé.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu rendre cette fille si impitoyable et sans merci ?

Se pouvait-il que malgré ses soins attentifs pendant trois jours entiers, elle n'ait pas été touchée par son attention ?

– _Heureusement, grâce à papy Doehring qui m'a prévenu, encore et encore, je ne lui avais pas révélé les vraies capacités de Bébé._ Linley ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que sa vie avait été préservé uniquement grâce au vieux sage et à Bébé.

– _Linley, à quoi penses-tu ? Tu penses encore à cette fille ?_ Le vieil homme apparut à ses côtés.

Voyant le regard de Linley, Doehring Cowart était capable de deviner ses pensées. Ce coup de poignard de la jeune fille avait blessé profondément Linley, non seulement dans sa chair, mais aussi dans son cœur. Ce jour avait signé le dernier jour où Linley ferait encore confiance facilement aux étrangers.

Depuis le tout début, le vieillard avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette fille. Comment une personne avec le courage d'entrer dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques pouvait-elle être si décontenancée face à la mort de ses camarades ?

Malheureusement, Linley fut toujours totalement ensorcelé par la prestation de la fille et se prit immédiatement de pitié pour elle.

– _Linley, les talents d'actrice de cette fille ne sont rien. À mon époque, dans l'empire Pouant, j'ai vu tant d'intrigue que je ne suis pas capable de les compter même des intrigues indétectables qui impliquaient des dizaines d'années de_ _subterfuges_ _et de mensonges. Leurs talents d'acteur sont au-delà de ta compréhension_ , sourit faiblement Doehring Cowart en disant cela. _Rappelle-toi, ne baisse pas ta garde lorsque tu rencontres un étranger_.

Linley hocha la tête faiblement.

– Couic, couic ! Bébé, la petite Souris Fantôme commençait à couiner à côté de Linley.

Linley leva la tête.

La petite Souris Fantôme était en train de sauter sur le corps du Cochon de Guerre.

– _Boss, quand est-ce qu'on ira dans les zones centrales de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ?_ Demanda mentalement Bébé d'un ton un peu mécontent. _Dans cette zone, les plus puissantes créatures que l'on peut rencontrer sont juste du niveau six. Elles ne représentent pas vraiment un challenge. Boss, je veux me battre contre des créatures magiques du septième rang !_ _Boss, je veux me battre contre des créatures magiques du septième rang !_

Linley jeta un regard à la petite Souris Fantôme.

– _Ça suffit. Ne sois pas trop prétentieux. Tu te vantes que les créatures magiques du sixième rang sont trop simples ? Tu te rappelles de l'Aigle de Vent Bleuté de la dernière fois ? Est-ce que tu pouvais lui faire quoi que soit ?_

– _C'est pas de ma faute !_ Bébé frotta sa tête contre ses petites pattes en disant d'un air mécontent, _Boss, tu l'as vu toi aussi. Cet Aigle de Vent Bleuté est resté tout le temps dans les airs et refusait de descendre. Il continuait juste de nous lancer des lames de vent, comme si ça ne lui coûtait pas de force magique du tout. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser nous attaquer sans fin, si ?_

Linley rigola.

Durant le dernier mois, Linley était devenu très familier avec les capacités de la petite Souris Fantôme. En termes de vitesse pure, Bébé avait atteint un niveau terrifiant, en effet. Mais parce qu'il était physiquement petit et qu'il n'avait que ses griffes et ses crocs comme armes offensives, bien qu'il soit capable de gérer les créatures magiques du sixième rang, il aurait sans doute bien plus de mal à gérer une créature magique du septième rang.

À cet instant, Linley fronça soudain les sourcils. Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette humaine apparaître.


	64. L3, Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 16 : Cruauté (Partie 2)

– Ah, c'est toi, Linley ! Ouf ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse. Un jeune homme maigrichon commença à courir vers eux rapidement. Ce jeune était le guerrier que Linley avait déjà rencontré sur le chemin pour venir dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Les deux autres personnes qui étaient à l'origine avec lui, son camarade de classe Delsarte et le grand et costaud Kava, étaient tous les deux morts.

Auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à l'archer-mage de vent, Linley avait utilisé le sort terrestre « Série de Lances Terrestres ». Matt, le maigre guerrier du cinquième rang en avait alors profité pour fuir immédiatement. Au moment où Linley s'était enfuit, il avait laissé Matt se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, Matt et lui n'avaient aucun lien particulier d'amitié.

Honnêtement parlant, des trois personnes qu'il avait rencontrées ce jour-là, le seul pour lequel Linley ressentait de l'amitié était son camarade de classe, Delsarte. Le type costaud, Kava, avait aussi laissé une bonne impression à Linley, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Matt.

– Oh, c'est toi, Matt. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous nous rencontrions une fois de plus dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, après qu'un mois se soit écoulé. Linley restait assez calme.

Matt semblait très excité.

– C'est merveilleux. Ce mois-ci, à de nombreuses reprises, j'ai failli être tué par les créatures magiques. Heureusement, ma chance est plutôt bonne. Whoaa, c'est un Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire ? Linley, tu es capable de tuer un Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire ? Tu es vraiment formidable !

Linley sourit.

– Je commence à avoir faim. J'ai entendu dire que la viande du Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire, tout comme celle du Taureau d'Acier Vampirique, est extrêmement savoureuse et qu'elle a une texture merveilleuse aussi. Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné. Ça ne te dérange pas de partager un peu de viande du Cochon de Guerre avec moi ? Plaisanta Matt.

Le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire était d'une grande stature et devait peser au moins plusieurs centaines de kilos. Dix personnes n'auraient pas suffi pour le manger entièrement.

– Bien sûr que non. Linley sortit son couteau et commença à découper des morceaux du Cochon de Guerre.

– Ne t'embête pas, Linley. Le corps de ce Cochon de Guerre fait partie de ton butin. Comment pourrais-je te laisser le découper aussi. Laisse-moi le faire. Je suis assez doué comme cuisinier, tu sais. Matt se dirigea immédiatement vers le corps du Cochon de Guerre et sortit un couteau d'un fourreau à sa hanche.

Jouant de la lame, Matt commença à découper le Cochon de Guerre. Il se mit ensuite à nettoyer ces morceaux dans la source voisine.

– _Boss, il semble assez doué. Il n'a pas l'air moins doué que toi dans ce domaine._ Dit Bébé, la petite Souris Fantôme, tout en sautant sur les épaules de Linley.

Jetant un regard vers la petite Souris Fantôme sur ses épaules, Linley ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec gratitude. Lorsque les autres voyaient cette petite souris noire, ils pensaient peut-être que ce n'était qu'une ordinaire petite Souris Fantôme, d'un danger tout relatif. Mais en réalité…

Linley pouvait encore se rappeler la vue terrifiante de Bébé, enragé, qui avait si aisément massacré le premier assassin, ainsi que la "gentille" jeune fille.

– _On ne peut pas juger une personne à son apparence. Il en va de même pour les créatures magiques_ , soupira Linley.

Matt commença rapidement à mettre en place la viande sur une brochette. Il récupéra ensuite d'une pochette quelques sels et autres épices.

– Linley, ces cuisses de Cochon de Guerre vont être très savoureuses. Sa langue aussi est à la fois douce et parfumée. Le goût de la queue d'un Cochon de Guerre est aussi appréciable.

Tout en parlant, Matt avait découpé la queue et la langue en plusieurs morceaux. Linley observa Matt utiliser des pierres à feu pour allumer son feu. Il ne l'aida pas malgré sa force magique du feu. Il regarda Matt rôtir rapidement et constamment chaque morceau.

Après un certain temps.

– C'est prêt. Tiens, goûte. Matt donna avec enthousiasme un grand morceau de cuisse de Cochon de Guerre à Linley.

Mais Linley retourna le morceau et l'offrit à Bébé. Ce dernier l'accepta immédiatement avec joie et commença à le dévorer avec appétit. Ce cuissot de Cochon de Guerre était peut-être trois ou quatre fois plus gros que Bébé, mais, rapidement, Bébé eut entièrement dévoré son morceau.

Matt resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

– C'est vraiment une créature magique. Même une petite Souris Fantôme noire peut manger autant, soupira Matt en offrant un morceau de langue rôti à Linley. Tiens, goûte mes talents culinaires.

Linley sourit en déclinant.

– Non merci, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger la langue. Un morceau de cuisse m'ira bien. Linley prit une autre des cuisses et commença à la manger. À côté de lui, Matt s'esclaffa.

– Je ne vais pas te forcer. Si tu ne la manges pas, c'est pour moi. Haha.

Comme s'il appréciait beaucoup, Matt commença à manger la langue et la queue rôti du Cochon de Guerre.

Lorsque Linley eut fini de manger sa cuisse, Matt, de son côté, n'en avait encore pas pris une seule bouchée.

– Tu as déjà fini ? Haha, pas de problème. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim de tout de façon. Je vais garder cette cuisse de Cochon de Guerre pour plus tard, lorsque j'aurais de nouveau faim. Matt sortit un morceau de tissu huilé de son sac à dos et plaça la jambe de Cochon de Guerre dedans, puis remit le tissu dans son sac.

Linley jeta un regard à Matt.

Il semblait que Matt veuille voyager à ses côtés.

– Matt, ici, dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, je m'entraîne tout seul. Séparons-nous ici. Partons chacun de notre côté maintenant, dit directement Linley.

Matt fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

– Linley, cet endroit est extrêmement dangereux. Nous serons bien plus en sécurité si l'on voyage ensemble. Pour tout te dire, durant le mois dernier, j'ai été effrayé à chaque combat. Je ne suis même plus capable de dormir correctement.

– Fais comme tu veux.

Linley ne mâcha pas ses mots. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les profondeurs de la chaîne de montagnes, tandis que Matt, souriant, le suivait. Mais lorsque son regard se posait sur le sac à dos de Linley, une lumière sinistre dansait un court instant dans ses yeux.

– Ce sac à dos est différent de celui qu'il portait il y a un mois. Et il semble bien plus plein, ricana intérieurement Matt, mais souriant toujours d'une manière très aimable extérieurement. Matt était différent de Linley. Avant d'entrer dans ces montagnes, il s'était entraîné dans d'autres lieux de nombreuses fois.

Matt accéléra son rythme. Souriant, il dit :

– Linley, tu es vraiment un chic type. Voyager avec toi me rassure tellement. Après tout, deux personnes ensembles sont bien plus fortes que deux personnes séparées. Pendant la nuit, on pourra faire des rotations pour dormir. Il n'y aura pas besoin que l'on soit tous les deux en train de veiller.

Linley était silencieux. Le regard concentré sur ses alentours, il gardait un œil attentif sur les créatures magiques autour d'eux.

….

Ils continuèrent lentement vers le nord car Linley n'osait pas s'avancer plus loin vers l'est. S'ils continuaient vers l'est, ils entreraient alors dans les parties dangereuses de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Dans la zone où il restait, Linley ne rencontrait que des créatures magiques du cinquième ou sixième rang.

Matt continuait de le suivre, semblant assez heureux.

Deux jours plus tard.

Il était tard dans la nuit et le monde était plongé dans l'obscurité. Linley et Matt continuaient d'avancer en file indienne.

– Linley, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer maintenant ? Franchement, nous avons passé suffisamment de temps ici, dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, dit Matt d'une faible voix, en suivant les pas de Linley.

Linley secoua calmement la tête, sans faire un bruit.

Matt sentit une pointe d'énervement.

– _Chaque nuit, il est extrêmement attentif. Il ne me laisse pas une seule opportunité._ Matt n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités à tuer Linley. Après tout, être capable de survivre ici, pendant si longtemps, était une preuve des capacités de Linley.

– Hum ? Linley sembla avoir remarqué quelque chose de spécial. Il se tourna et regarda un bosquet d'arbres proche. Dans ce bosquet, il y avait une ombre indistincte, cachée, qui attendait patiemment.

Matt, à côté de Linley, le vit tourner la tête et présenter son dos. Un air d'avidité apparut dans les yeux de Matt ainsi qu'un air d'excitation. D'une manière maintes et maintes fois répétée, Matt dégaina soudainement sa dague et, sans aucune hésitation, voulut poignarder le dos de Linley.

À ce moment, Linley se tourna et attrapa le poignet droit de Matt, celui qui tenait la dague. En même temps, il contempla froidement Matt. Sa voix, encore plus froide, demanda :

– Que crois-tu faire ?

– Toi ! Matt était choqué. Il ne pouvait croire que son attaque surprise ait été remarquée et bloquée.

Matt sourit immédiatement à Linley.

– Que crois-tu que je fais ? Ô puissant mage de génie, laisse-moi te dire… Je vais te tuer. Matt avait entièrement confiance en lui. À cette distance l'un de l'autre, comment pourrait-il, lui un guerrier du cinquième rang, être incapable de tuer un mage du cinquième rang ?

Matt exerça brusquement plus de force avec son bras droit et il commença à luire de Dou Qi, s'échappant de l'emprise de Linley.

– Meurs ! Matt fixa Linley en essayant de le poignarder une fois de plus.

– Rawr !

Un son terrifiant ! – Quoi ?! Matt entendit ce bruit, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Alors, il vit une toute petite ombre noire apparaître devant lui.

– Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Matt reconnu, stupéfait, la petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, qui passait ses journées sur les épaules de Linley. La petite Souris Fantôme ouvrit grand sa bouche, révélant des rangés de terrifiantes dents aiguisées, et mordit directement vers le visage de Matt.

– Nooooon~ !

Matt battit en retraite à toute vitesse, en éloignant sa tête le plus loin possible.

*Crunch !*

La vitesse de la petite Souris Fantôme était bien plus rapide que ce que Matt avait imaginé. Comment pouvait-il esquiver ? La petite Souris Fantôme tendit sa patte droite, brandissant ses griffes aiguisées comme des couteaux vers la tête de Matt. Avec un simple balayage, la moitié de la nuque de Matt fut retirée de son corps et le sang jaillit sauvagement.

– Urk… argl… Posant une main sur ce qu'il restait de sa nuque, les yeux aussi ronds qu'un œil de bœuf, Matt fixa la petite Souris Fantôme d'un air terrifié et complètement choqué. _Une Souris Fantôme ? C'est vraiment une Souris Fantôme ?_

Alors qu'il mourait et que sa conscience disparaissait, Matt resta empli de terreur et d'incrédulité. Il avait préparé son coup depuis si longtemps, mais n'avait pas prévu la petite Souris Fantôme dans ses plans.

Une Souris Fantôme de couleur noire était une Souris Fantôme du plus faible niveau.

Mais au moment de sa mort, Matt réalisa finalement que l'adorable petite Souris Fantôme était, en fait, un monstre terrifiant.

*Paf !*

Les mains de Matt retombèrent le long de son corps, avant de tomber lui-même sur le sol son sang frais tâchant ses vêtements et le sol.


	65. L3, Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 17 : Les prouesses de Bébé (Partie 1)

Debout face au corps de Matt, Linley ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de frotter douloureusement la cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

La cicatrice à cet endroit était celle qui avait presque pris sa vie.

– Comparé à Nina [Ni'na], tu lui es bien inférieur. Linley secoua la tête et soupira. Ce Matt n'était pas son ami et ils n'étaient rien de plus que des compagnons de voyage temporaires qui s'étaient rencontrés sur la route. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Linley ne lui fasse confiance.

De plus…

Après avoir fait l'expérience de Nina, comment Linley aurait-il pu présenter son dos si facilement aux autres ?

– Couic couic ! La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, revint vers lui en portant le sac à dos qui était sur le dos de Matt. Il demanda vite à Linley à travers leur lien :

– _Boss, vite, regarde, et dis-moi combien de cores magiques il y a dedans. Durant ce mois, tous les autres assassins combinés n'avaient pas autant de cores magiques que le premier._

Doehring Cowart apparut aussi à côté de Linley.

– _Linley, il semble que cette petite Souris Fantôme que tu as élevé apprécie vraiment beaucoup de compter les cores magiques_ , gloussa le vieil homme.

– _Il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup_. Linley accepta le sac à dos et l'ouvrit en plaisantant avec Bébé. _Bébé, cette fois-ci, lorsque tu as tué ce type, Matt, tu as utilisé tes griffes plutôt que tes dents. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé tes dents pointues ?_

Bébé s'assit et laissa échapper quelques couics arrogants, puis répondit mentalement :

– _Boss, moi, Bébé, peut accomplir d'incroyables prouesses. Mes griffes aiguisées ne sont pas moins féroces que mes dents. Et ce type, Matt, était vraiment mesquin. Le mordre m'aurait souillé les dents._ Après avoir dit cela, Bébé cracha intentionnellement un jet de salive.

L'image de la petite Souris Fantôme crachant un jet de salive était tout simplement trop semblable à un humain. En voyant cela, Linley se mit immédiatement à rire.

– _Ça suffit, hé, Bébé. Regarde, Matt avait pas mal de cores magiques dans son sac. Il y en a près d'une trentaine. On dirait qu'il n'a pas perdu son temps durant ce mois-ci. Mais le meilleur core parmi ces trente n'est qu'un core du cinquième rang_.

Linley commença à inspecter attentivement les cores.

Durant ces trente jours, il avait tué un certain nombre de créatures magiques, ainsi que quelques personnes qui avaient voulues le tuer. En combinant tout cela, il avait maintenant près de trois cents cores magiques, valant environ quarante mille pièces d'or !

– _Quarante mille pièces d'or. Si père savait… alors…_ Imaginant la réaction de son père lorsqu'il lui donnerait tout cet or, Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fou de joie.

– _Cela paraît logique que tu sois capable de récupérer autant_ , dit Doehring Cowart. _Mis à part les cores provenant des créatures magiques que tu as tuées, trois cents cores magiques viennent de sacs d'autres personnes_.

Linley acquiesça.

Le tout premier assassin lui avait donné une valeur de 15 000 pièces d'or en cores magiques. Les autres, tous combinés, avaient juste un peu plus que ce premier assassin.

– _La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques est extrêmement dangereuse donc la plupart des personnes ici sont en groupe avec d'autres. Mais les assassins choisissent rarement comme cibles des groupes et préfèrent généralement se spécialiser pour tuer quelqu'un instantanément. C'est pourquoi ils préfèrent se battre en un contre un_.

Le vieillard se mit soudain à rire, ses moustaches blanches flottantes au vent. – _Linley, regarde-toi. Oui, tu peux être grand et fort, mais ton visage est toujours plein d'un air enfantin. Et ce duvet au-dessus de tes lèvres ? Ça ne prouve qu'une chose…_

– _Tu n'es qu'un gamin !_

Doehring Cowart se mit à rire à gorge déployé. – _Linley, dans cette grande chaîne de montagnes, lorsque les assassins trouvent un gamin ici, avec un visage aussi enfantin, comment ne pourraient-ils pas essayer de te tuer ? C'est pour ça, qu'en un petit mois, tu t'es retrouvé face à tant d'assassins._

– _Les gens qui voyagent en groupe peuvent ne pas rencontrer un seul assassin en un mois. Bien sûr, ces cinq personnes que nous avons rencontrées le premier jour étaient une exception. Tout d'abord, ils étaient trop faibles. Et ensuite, leur tueur était vraiment fort. Mais finalement, cet assassin est mort des griffes de Bébé_.

Linley s'esclaffa aussi et hocha la tête.

Il n'avait que quinze ans cette année, après tout. Bien qu'il fasse 1m80, n'importe qui, avec un bon œil, pouvait dire qu'il n'était qu'un gamin.

– _La plupart des mages du cinquième ou sixième rang ne seraient probablement capables d'obtenir qu'une petite centaine de pièces d'or en cores magiques en un mois ici. Après tout, la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques est incroyablement dangereuse,_ soupira avec émotion le vieil homme.

Linley acquiesça.

– _C'est dangereux. Je ne suis resté que dans les régions extérieures durant tout ce temps et, au maximum, je me suis retrouvé face à des créatures magiques du sixième rang. Mais j'ai déjà été blessé de nombreuses fois. Si je n'avais pas eu l'anneau Panlong, si je n'étais pas à la fois un mage double-éléments du cinquième rang et un guerrier du quatrième rang, et si je n'avais pas eu Bébé, je serais probablement déjà mort depuis longtemps à voyager tout seul comme cela._

Il se tourna pour regarder la petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, qui jouait actuellement avec un core magique.

Se calmant, Linley ramassa les différents cores, puis continua sa route, Bébé dans son sillage. Il allait continuer son entraînement dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Après tout, d'après son plan originel, il devait rester ici pendant encore un mois.

…

Chaque jour, Linley combattait contre des créatures magiques de la région et son aptitude à mélanger ses capacités de mage avec celles de guerrier devint de plus en plus impressionnant. Il s'améliorait aussi en expérience pratique dans son utilisation des magies de terre et de vent durant les combats.

Progressivement, Linley commença à recevoir de moins en moins de blessures lors des combats. Naturellement, plus Linley se rapprocha des zones centrales, plus les créatures magiques du sixième rang devinrent nombreuses et plus Linley dû être prudent.

Lors du 46e jour après son entrée dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

*Swish !*

Des vagues apparurent à la surface du petit lac. Une figure humaine émergea soudain. C'était Linley. Linley utilisait un morceau de tissu pour se laver tranquillement.

La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, se tenait sur la berge et regardait Linley se baigner avec un air d'envie dans ses yeux. Après avoir gazouillé plusieurs fois, il sauta sur place plusieurs fois avant de plonger la tête la première dans le lac. Voyant cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de glousser, puis il continua à se laver.

– Haha, ça suffit, Bébé, haha, ça suffit ! Linley fut soudain prit d'un fou rire.

– _Oh, boss, tu aurais peur d'être chatouillé ?_ La petite Souris Fantôme surgit à la surface de l'eau, ses noirs yeux brillant d'une lueur d'espièglerie.

Gloussant, Linley remonta sur la berge du lac. Sortant un nouvel ensemble de vêtements de son sac, il s'habilla. Changer de vêtements après un bon bain était un événement de luxe. Il se mit ensuite à laver les vêtements qu'il venait de retirer et les étendit sur une branche d'arbre pour les faire sécher. D'un bond, Linley atterrit sur une autre branche d'arbre. S'étendant, il regarda Bébé s'amuser dans le lac.

Il regarda Bébé sauter joyeusement dans l'eau. Quelques fois, Bébé plongeait au fond du lac tandis que d'autres fois, il faisait la planche à la surface du lac.

*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler légèrement. D'après le rythme des grondements, Linley en déduit que cela devait être causé par quelque chose qui marchait. Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et il regarda avec attention vers le sud, d'où les grondements semblaient provenir. Il vit une ombre, grande et indistincte, apparaître à la lisière sud du lac et, après un court instant, il put voir clairement cette forme.

Elle était haute comme un bâtiment d'au moins deux étages, couverte de larges et flamboyantes écailles protectrices. Ses écailles s'étendaient tout le long de son corps et couvraient ses quatre membres d'une armure écailleuse. Sa longue queue était quasiment de la moitié de la taille de son corps et semblait aussi vive et agile qu'un fouet. Ses deux yeux sinistres, comme des rubis, contemplèrent la surface du lac. Deux panaches de fumée blanche sortaient continuellement de ses naseaux.

Linley sursauta et son corps se gela, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

– Un Vélocidragon. Une créature magique du septième rang : le Vélocidragon !


	66. L3, Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 18 : Les prouesses de Bébé (Partie 2)

Depuis son enfance jusqu'à maintenant, la seule créature magique qui l'ait vraiment fasciné était le Vélocidragon. C'était la première créature magique réellement puissante qu'il avait vu. Cette fois-là, lorsque le Vélocidragon avait démontré son pouvoir terrifiant au milieu du village de Wushan, il avait semblé invincible.

Linley sentit son cœur se serrer.

Lorsqu'il avait huit ans, il n'était alors qu'un enfant. Mais maintenant, à l'âge de quinze ans, il était un mage double-éléments du cinquième rang.

– _Boss ! Boss ! Celui-là, il est pour moi !_ Résonna avec excitation la voix de Bébé dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley se tourna pour regarder la surface du lac, et vit que Bébé était si excité que tous les poils de son corps étaient dressés, tel un porc-épic. Tous les muscles de son corps pulsaient avec énergie. Ses féroces griffes et toute sa tête avaient aussi grandi en taille. La petite Souris Fantôme, qui faisait auparavant une vingtaine de centimètres de long, s'était maintenant allongée jusqu'à atteindre cinquante centimètres. Ces cinquante centimètres correspondaient à la forme la plus grande que Linley ait jamais pu observer chez Bébé.

Mais malgré cela, le Bébé de cinquante centimètres de long n'était rien de plus qu'un grain de poussière par rapport au Vélocidragon.

L'imposant regard brûlant du Vélocidragon était fixé sur Bébé. Il laissa échapper un grognement énervé qui résonna dans les montagnes. En réponse, la petite Souris Fantôme leva aussi la tête et poussa un cri perçant.

Le grognement et le cri haut perché s'affrontèrent.

Linley, qui observait tout ceci du haut de sa branche, eut soudain l'impression que le Vélocidragon et la petite Souris Fantôme étaient deux adversaires de niveau égal qui s'affrontaient du regard.

– Roooooooaaaar ! Un rugissement bestial se fit entendre ! Un rugissement tonitruant !

Une flamme gigantesque jaillit de la gueule du Vélocidragon, couvrant une zone de plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Le lac commença à siffler et l'eau à sa surface se mit à bouillir. Mais, malgré les flammes, Bébé ne bougea pas. Il les laissait brûler sans s'en soucier…

À l'intérieur de ce brasier, on pouvait voir que Bébé n'était pas le moins du monde blessé.

– _Même si Bébé est physiquement petit, ses capacités défensives sont incroyables. La puissance de ces flammes est quasiment du même niveau que celles d'un mage du cinquième rang, mais ça ne_ _le_ _blesse pas du tout_. Linley regardait en silence. Bien qu'ils soient dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques depuis plus d'un mois, Bébé n'avait encore jamais rencontré de véritable opposant contre lequel il puisse se battre de toute sa force.

Baigné dans les flammes, Bébé était immobile. Mais soudain, il bondit !

– Shkkkkkkkkreeee !

Avec un terrifiant hurlement perçant, Bébé se transforma en une ombre noire et se précipita vers le Vélocidragon à toute vitesse. Ce dernier, qui continuait de cracher des flammes, ouvrit grand ses énormes yeux, tout en frappant devant lui avec sa longue queue draconique, semblable à un fouet.

L'incroyable vitesse de la queue du Vélocidragon était quasiment identique à celle des mouvements de la petite Souris Fantôme.

*Whoosh !* Les mouvements de Bébé étaient extrêmement bizarres et il fut capable d'éviter l'attaque super-rapide de la queue du Vélocidragon. Il essaya ensuite de mordre directement la gorge du Vélocidragon, mais celui-ci tourna immédiatement la tête vers le bas et essaya de mordre à son tour Bébé.

Toutefois, Bébé était clairement un peu plus rapide. Alors qu'il mordait violemment le Vélocidragon à la nuque, un *crack* put se faire entendre. L'une des épaisses écailles de sa nuque avait été brisée, puis avalée tout rond par Bébé. La Souris Fantôme était une créature capable de dévorer des pierres et des os. Ces écailles de Vélocidragon se prouvèrent être aussi mangeable.

Mais juste à cet instant, la queue du Vélocidragon fouetta l'air vers Bébé.

*Twack !* Un *clack* put se faire entendre qui fit frissonner de peur Linley. Mais Bébé avait depuis longtemps esquivé et s'était éloigné.

– Ce Vélocidragon a la nuque si épaisse. La morsure que lui a infligée Bébé n'est rien d'autre qu'une égratignure pour lui. Linley regardait ce combat entre les deux créatures de tailles si inégales en retenant sa respiration. La queue de ce Vélocidragon bougeait d'une manière si imprévisible et elle était capable de changer de direction à n'importe quel moment.

En effet, la queue d'un Vélocidragon n'était pas seulement rapide, mais aussi agile et imprévisible.

– Shkreee !

Bébé se transforma une fois de plus en une vicieuse ombre noire. Surgissant de l'eau, Bébé évita encore une fois la queue draconique. Mais au moment où il l'esquivait, elle changea soudainement de direction de manière imprévisible. En se tordant sur elle-même, elle frappa directement Bébé.

L'ombre noire fut envoyée au loin, dans les bois.

– Bébé ! La poitrine de Linley se serra.

Mais le Vélocidragon se contenta de fixer avec attention la forêt, comme s'il gardait un œil sur un ennemi particulièrement dangereux. Soudain, la petite Souris Fantôme, resurgit du haut d'un grand arbre. La queue du Vélocidragon se tordit immédiatement pour le frapper. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, Bébé, qui avait appris de la douloureuse leçon précédente, changea lui aussi de direction en plein air d'un mouvement de queue.

La petite Souris Fantôme n'était plus qu'une tache indistincte. La queue du Vélocidragon devient floue elle aussi !

Les deux ombres floues se chassèrent l'une l'autre en plein air. La petite Souris Fantôme fut projetée plusieurs fois par le Vélocidragon, mais, tout aussi souvent, Bébé réussissait à mordre le Vélocidragon. Ils continuèrent leur combat, depuis les rives du lac jusqu'aux forêts. Un arbre après l'autre était abattu par la queue du Vélocidragon qui continuait de pourchasser Bébé sans s'arrêter.

– _De ce que je peux en voir, il semblerait que Bébé ait un léger avantage_.

Linley observait avec nervosité le combat. A cet instant, l'énorme Vélocidragon avait déjà perdu sept ou huit écailles. Son sang s'écoulait en continu de ces sept ou huit blessures, couvrant la moitié de son corps. Les rugissements enragés du Vélocidragon continuaient, toujours aussi intenses.

Sa queue fouettait d'avant en arrière et tout arbre touché par celle-ci se trouvait immédiatement réduit en petit bois. Un arbre après l'autre s'effondrait et rapidement une clairière de deux cents mètres de diamètre apparut autour des deux combattants.

– _Mais est-ce que Bébé peut continuer à prendre des coups comme cela ?_

Linley commença à s'inquiéter. La puissance offensive de la queue du Vélocidragon était très grande. Si elle frappait une pierre, celle-ci se transformait en poussière si elle frappait un arbre, celui-ci se brisait en deux. Cette puissance offensive gelait le cœur de Linley. Il savait que si lui-même était frappé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois par cette queue, sa vie serait terminée.

*Paf !* Bébé fut envoyé voler au loin une fois de plus, mais, en un clin d'œil, il s'était de nouveau transformé en une furieuse ombre noire qui revint en hurlant.

À présent, le Vélocidragon était couvert de sang, avec de nombreuses écailles endommagées sur tout le corps. Il avait l'air d'être fatigué.

– Raaaawr !

Avec un dernier rugissement furieux, il se tourna et commença à partir. Il se mit à courir à grande vitesse vers les régions plus au centre de la chaîne de montagnes. Très rapidement, il disparut du champ de vision de Linley. Bébé le poursuivit pendant un instant, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Linley descendit en sautant de son perchoir. A ce moment la petite Souris Fantôme revenait vers lui, son corps revenant à sa taille habituelle.

– _Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ?_ Lui demanda tout de suite Linley.

Bébé sauta sur l'épaule de Linley et se tint debout sur ses pattes arrière, en le regardant avec arrogance de ses deux petits yeux noirs perçants.

– _Boss, pour quelle type de créature magique tu prends Bébé ? Comment pourrais-je être effrayé par un Vélocidragon ?_ La fierté et l'arrogance transpirait de l'adorable petit visage de Bébé.

Mais soudain, la queue de Bébé tressaillit. Se secouant, il dit :

– _Mais la queue de ce Vélocidragon, c'est vraiment une chose vicieuse. Maintenant, j'ai mal partout._

Entendant cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de glousser. La queue du Vélocidragon n'était pas juste une « chose vicieuse ». C'était une chose extrêmement vicieuse. Linley était vraiment ravie que Bébé soit capable de résister à autant de coups sans pour autant subir de blessures graves.

– _Les écailles et la chair de ce Vélocidragon étaient vraiment épaisses. Même avec ma taille maximum, je n'ai pas réussi à le mordre en entier,_ soupira Bébé. _Mais je suis sûr que si on avait continué à se battre, moi, Bébé, j'aurais pu le faire saigner à mort. Même si ce Vélocidragon était assez malin quand même. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et ne m'a jamais laissé le mordre deux fois au même endroit._

Linley ria intérieurement.

Il y avait un fossé important entre les créatures du sixième et du septième rang, autant en termes de capacités de combat que d'autres facteurs. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'intelligence de ce Vélocidragon ne soit pas plus faible que celle d'un humain. Comment aurait-il pu laisser la petite Souris Fantôme le mordre deux fois au même endroit ?

Quel que soient l'épaisseur des écailles et de la chair du Vélocidragon, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être mordu plusieurs fois par Bébé. Ce Vélocidragon avait dû réaliser qu'il ne gagnerait aucun avantage à continuer de se battre, c'est pourquoi il avait fui.

– _Bébé, tu veux aller te battre contre une créature magique du huitième rang, maintenant ?_ Le taquina Linley.

Les yeux de Bébé devinrent ronds comme la lune.

– _Boss, ne te moque pas de moi comme ça. Se battre contre cette créature magique du septième rang était déjà bien assez fatiguant comme ça. Et j'ai entendu dire que les créatures magiques du huitième rang sont dix fois plus puissantes que celles du septième rang. Même si leur vitesse de mouvement n'est pas aussi rapide que la mienne, il y a toutes les chances pour que leur vitesse d'attaque soit plus grande._

Les vitesses de mouvement et d'attaques étaient deux choses bien différentes.

Par exemple, le Vélocidragon était peut-être bien plus lent en termes de vitesse de mouvement, mais sa queue était capable d'attaquer à une vitesse incroyable. Bien que quelques grandes créatures magiques apparaissent lentes et pataudes, lorsqu'elles se mettaient à se battre, elles étaient aussi rapides que l'éclair !

Après tout, si elles étaient suffisamment puissantes pour être décrites comme des créatures magiques du huitième rang, elles devaient définitivement surclasser une créature magique du septième rang.

– _Hé, on dirait que tu sais être humble de temps en temps !_ Gloussa Linley en ébouriffant la petite tête de Bébé. _Allez, mes affaires devraient être sèches à présent. Allons-nous reposer en haut de cet arbre et mangeons un peu. On continuera d'avancer un peu plus tard._ En disant cela, Linley sauta à sept ou huit mètres de haut sur une branche, puis continua tranquillement à sauter de branche en branche, avant de s'arrêter à une vingtaine de mètres du sol.


	67. L3, Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 19 : La dague noire (Partie 1)

 **Le cinquante-et-unième jour dans la chaîne de montagnes.**

– Pourquoi est-ce que tous les assassins pensent que je suis une proie facile ? Linley regardait le cadavre d'une femme assassin, habillée en noir. De son vivant, elle n'était qu'une guerrière du cinquième rang. En s'aidant seulement de sa magie, Linley fut capable de la tuer de lui-même.

Doehring Cowart sourit.

– Tous ceux qui te voient ne voient qu'un gamin stupide qui ne sait pas à quel point les cieux sont hauts et la terre est vaste un gamin qui ose, par ignorance, se balader seul dans les montagnes.

Linley se sentit impuissant.

Il n'avait que quinze ans. Bien qu'il ait la taille physique d'un homme adulte, son visage trahissait sa jeunesse.

– Cette femme m'a blessé avant de mourir. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une cicatrice de plus, mais elle a aussi ruiné mes vêtements. Je n'ai maintenant plus qu'un ensemble de vêtements intacts. Linley tenait son haut qui avait un gros trou au milieu entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Il avait récupéré un certain nombre de vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il tuait des assassins, mais il en avait perdu encore plus…

– _Boss, les cores magiques à l'intérieur du sac de cette personne valent un ou deux milliers de pièces d'or. Est-ce qu'un set de vêtement vaut autant ?_ Argumenta immédiatement Bébé.

En entendant ces mots, Linley rigola.

Après avoir passé plus d'un mois dans ces montagnes, le nombre de cicatrice sur son corps n'avait fait qu'augmenter mais c'était aussi le cas du nombre de core magique dans son sac.

– Pas grave. Dorénavant, je vais me balader torse nu. [yihaaaa, tous à poil !] [Bébé l'est déjà] Je vais garder ma dernière tenue pour quand je rentrerai des montagnes. Personne ne me verra ici de toute façon. Déterminé, Linley jeta sur le côté le reste de sa tenue abîmée. Sa dague noire dans la main, il reprit sa marche.

La dague noire l'avait bien aidé durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler.

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs minutes, Linley se mit à murmurer un sort. Quelques instants plus tard, un tourbillon de vent apparut autour de Linley. C'était le sort de « Sonde du Vent ». Dans l'espace d'un diamètre de 300 mètres autour de Linley, rien n'échappait à son attention.

Habituellement, toutes les quelques minutes, Linley était précautionneux et lançait ce sort. Après avoir marché quelque temps, il le lança de nouveau.

– Ah, un groupe de personnes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se cachent en haut d'un arbre ? Linley était curieux d'en connaître la raison.

À une centaine de mètres de lui, une dizaine de personnes était cachée en haut d'un arbre un arbre si large qu'il aurait fallu au moins sept adultes pour l'entourer en se tenant les mains. Curieux, Linley se rapprocha silencieusement pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'eux en rampant dans les hautes herbes.

Les dix personnes étaient toutes habillées de vêtements noirs et chacun d'entre eux avait une dague noire attachée à leur taille.

– _Une dague noire ?_ Le regard de Linley était fixé sur une dague noire en particulier.

En termes de forme et de couleur, elle était identique à celle entre les mains de Linley. Ajouté à cela, la dizaine de personne cachée en haut de l'arbre donnait à Linley la même sinistre impression que lui avait donnée le premier assassin qu'il avait rencontré.

– Les mêmes vêtements noirs, la même dague noire et … Linley remarqua à ce moment que les dos de toutes les personnes semblaient ressortir légèrement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au premier assassin qui avait son sac à dos fixé à son dos, sous ses vêtements. Ce n'était que parce que Bébé avait déchiré ses vêtements qu'ils avaient découvert le sac.

– _Ils appartiennent à la même organisation_. Même un idiot serait arrivé à cette conclusion.

Les battements de cœur de Linley s'accélérèrent. À ce moment les personnes cachées dans l'arbre étaient en train de parler entre eux à voix basse.

– Pourquoi #18 et #7 ne sont-ils pas encore de retour ? Dit un homme barbu, mécontent. [Alors, s'ils vont jusqu'à 18, pourquoi il n'y a qu'une dizaine de personnes?] [c'est ce que je me suis aussi demandé]

– Sûrement mort, répondit un autre, froidement.

– Surveille l'heure. Nous allons attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. S'ils ne sont pas de retour d'ici-là, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, ils seront considérés comme ayant échoués, dit un autre homme en noir, froidement. En entendant ça, toutes les personnes se turent.

Linley, caché dans l'herbe plus bas, en déduisit, d'après cet échange, que le dernier homme qui avait parlé était le chef de ce groupe d'hommes en noirs. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser.

– La personne qui a essayé de me tuer était un guerrier du sixième rang spécialisé en Dou Qi de l'obscurité. Leur chef est probablement encore plus fort.

Linley se mit immédiatement à reculer, mais après seulement quelques pas…

Le leader du groupe fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête et de diriger son regard directement vers Linley.

*Swich !*

Une ombre noire s'élança à toute vitesse vers Linley. Choqué, il réalisa,

– J'ai été découvert !

Il utilisa immédiatement le sort du vent Supersonique et s'enfuit au plus vite en direction des profondeurs de la forêt.

D'après ce qu'il savait, plus on s'enfonçait dans les montagnes plus le danger était grand. Il espérait que son opposant, en le voyant courir vers les régions profondes de la montagne, hésiterait à le pourchasser. Linley s'était déjà décidé à changer de direction dès qu'il le pourrait mais en attendant, il s'enfonçait le plus loin possible.

En voyant le sac à dos noir ainsi que la dague noire dans la main de Linley, l'expression du visage du leader changea.

– #2, occupe-toi de lui, ordonna le chef du groupe.

La hauteur de leur rang représentait leur force, le #1 étant le plus puissant du groupe. Le leader avait été capable de juger instantanément la force de Linley en voyant ses mouvements.

– Oui, Seigneur. L'un des hommes sauta immédiatement de l'arbre avant de se mettre à poursuivre Linley à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais, parce que Linley avait pris une avance significative dès le départ, les deux étaient déjà à plus de 70 mètres l'un de l'autre.

Toutefois, l'homme en noir était visiblement plus rapide que le premier assassin qu'il avait rencontré.

– _Quelle vitesse impressionnante_. Linley se frayait un chemin agilement dans les montagnes, parfois en sautant, parfois en rampant.

Derrière lui, l'homme continuait de le suivre et la distance entre eux continuait de diminuer. 60 mètres. 50 mètres. 40 mètres. 30 mètres. Plus Linley s'enfuyait loin, plus l'assassin se rapprochait.

10 mètres. 9 mètres. 8 mètres. 7 mètres !

Apparemment terrifié, Linley se dirigeait directement vers les profondeurs des montagnes.

– _Un mage du vent ?_ L'homme en noir pouvait voir que Linley était aidé de la magie du vent. _Même en étant aidé, il est lent. Il semblerait qu'il soit un guerrier du quatrième rang_. Totalement confiant dans sa capacité à tuer Linley, l'homme continuait de se rapprocher.

En apparence, Linley paraissait terrifié mais en réalité, il était calme et serein.

– On s'est déjà écarté de plusieurs kilomètres. La dizaine d'autres assassins ne devraient plus être capable de nous voir maintenant. Une lueur froide passa dans les yeux de Linley et au même moment, Bébé qui était jusque-là accroupit, comme « terrifié » sur son épaule, bougea.

Whoosh !

La petite Souris Fantôme grandit soudainement devant les yeux de l'assassin et en un clin d'œil arriva à côté de lui. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les dents acérées de la Souris Fantôme…


	68. L3, Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 20 : La dague noire (Partie 2)

 **L'homme habillé en noir qui était à 5-6 mètres derrière Linley avait initialement ignoré la Souris Fantôme mais voyant sa vitesse, son visage froid montra sa stupéfaction.**

 **– C'est quoi cette vitesse ?! L'homme bougea avec précipitation sa dague pour bloquer la charge de Bébé.**

 **Clairement, il était plus fort que l'assassin qu'ils avaient** **déjà** **rencontré. Il eut en tout cas, au moins, la présence d'esprit et le temps de bouger sa dague.**

 ***Swish !* Bébé frappa violemment de ses griffes.**

 ***Clang !***

 **Au contact des griffes de Bébé, la dague de l'assassin explosa en morceaux, tandis que les griffes de Bébé continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à traverser la tête de l'homme sans même s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. L'homme mourut sur le champ, le crâne explosé.**

 **–** _La différence entre le sixième et le septième rang est vraiment énorme._ Linley laissa échapper un long soupir en voyant cela.

Bébé était une terrifiante Souris Fantôme capable même de forcer un Vélocidragon, une créature magique du septième rang, à fuir. Avec la puissance de ses griffes et de ses dents, tuer un guerrier du sixième rang était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Linley courut alors vers l'homme avant de déchirer ses vêtements et d'attraper directement le sac qui était dessous. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna immédiatement avant de se remettre à courir vers le nord.

Aidé par sa magie du vent enroulée autour de ses jambes, il se mit à courir avec grâce et agilité, ne laissant derrière lui quasiment aucune trace.

Quelques minutes après son départ, un autre groupe d'hommes habillés en noir apparut finalement. En voyant la blessure fatale sur la tête de #2, tous se figèrent.

 **–** Une créature magique ? Les images des différentes créatures magiques commencèrent à défiler dans leurs esprits. _Une Souris Fantôme bleue du sixième rang ? Ou une Souris Fantôme violette du septième ? Ou un Rat Mangeroche dorée du septième rang ?_ Cette violente mais fine marque de griffe doit avoir été faite par une créature magique de type rongeur.

Dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, de nombreuses personnes pensaient que le plus terrifiant était de se retrouver face à une créature magique du huitième ou neuvième rang. D'autres pensaient que c'était de rencontrer une énorme meute d'un certain type de créature magique. Mais dans le cœur du leader en noir, la chose la plus terrifiante était de rencontrer une meute importante de Rat Mangeroche ou de Souris Fantôme.

Les Rats Mangeroches avaient une formidable défense, des dents pointues et des griffes aiguisées.

Les Souris Fantômes avaient une vitesse formidable, des dents pointues et des griffes aiguisées.

Si une meute d'un millier ou d'une dizaine de milliers de Souris Fantôme ou de Rat Mangeroche les attaquait, même une armée entière pouvait être dévorée. Que pouvait bien faire la petite dizaine d'hommes en noir face à cette potentielle menace ?

 **–** On rentre, maintenant ! Ordonna l'homme en noir sans hésiter.

….

Au milieu des montagnes et des vallées, Linley continuait de courir. Après avoir couru sur plus d'une centaine de kilomètres, il s'arrêta enfin. Étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas été rattrapé, il supposait que ses poursuivants s'étaient soit perdus, soit qu'ils avaient abandonné.

 **–** _Boss, dépêche-toi et ouvre le sac pour qu'on regarde ce qu'i l'intérieur !_ Le pressa Bébé.

Le cœur de Linley se remplit aussi d'anticipation. Plus ses opposants étaient forts plus le nombre de cores magiques dans leur sac était important. Le premier assassin avait dans son sac l'équivalent de 15 000 pièces d'or. Combien pouvait avoir cet assassin qui était classé second ?

Il ouvrit le sac.

 **–** Deux nouvelles tenues propres. Linley jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements avant de sortir deux poches bombées du sac. Ce « #2 » était dans le territoire des créatures magiques depuis plus d'un mois et était plus fort que le premier assassin, logiquement, il devrait…

En voyant le nombre de core magique que les poches contenaient, Linley se figea.

 **– Aut** ant ? Et la plupart d'entre eux sont du cinquième rang. Il y en a même plein du sixième rang aussi. Linley avait vu tant de cores magiques depuis son entrée dans les montagnes qu'il était maintenant capable de reconnaître instantanément leur rang en voyants les cores. Il commença immédiatement à faire les comptes.

 **–** 9 cores magiques du sixième rang. 56 cores magiques du cinquième rang. 12 cores magiques du quatrième rang. 7 gemmes magiques. Au total, environ… 20,000 pièces d'or. Ajouté aux 50,000 que j'ai déjà, ça veut dire que j'ai maintenant l'équivalent de 70,000 pièces d'or sur moi. Après avoir fait le total de ses possessions, Linley ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée.

70,000 pièces d'or !

S'il plaçait cette prodigieuse somme devant son père, celui-ci serait très probablement stupéfait.

Durant les 51 jours qu'il avait passés dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, l'organisation des assassins, à elle seule, lui avait « donnée » 35,000 pièces d'or. Les autres tueurs, tous combinés, lui avait « donnés » 30,000 de plus tandis qu'il avait lui-même tué l'équivalent de 5,000 pièces d'or en créatures magiques.

Doehring Cowart apparu à l'extérieur de l'Anneau Panlong. Il rigola en voyant l'expression du visage de Linley.

 **–** Je comprends pourquoi tant de personnes préfèrent tuer d'autres humains. Après avoir passé plus d'un mois à travailler dur, je n'ai gagné que quelques milliers de pièces d'or alors qu'en tuant quelqu'un je gagnais les fruits de leurs deux mois de labeur. Linley plaça les deux poches dans son propre sac avant de jeter le sac à dos du défunt dans l'herbe.

 **–** Parmi ces 70,000, seulement 5,000 viennent de mon propre travail. Tout le reste vient des assassins et des tueurs. Linley secoua sa tête tout en soupirant.

Doehring Cowart caressa sa barbe tout en laissant échapper un petit rire.

 **–** Il semblerait que ta jeunesse t'ait aidé. Si tu avais eu l'air plus mature et plus expérimenté, il n'y aurait probablement pas eu autant de tueurs qui auraient tenté leur chance avec toi.

 **–** Héhé. Linley fit aussi entendre un rire.

 **–** Papy Doehring, tout à l'heure, d'après les mots qu'ils échangeaient, il semblerait qu'ils étaient en mission d'entraînement ici ? Linley était curieux.

Doehring Cowart sourit légèrement.

 **–** Linley, toutes les puissances majeures du continent ont leur propre base pour maintenir leur force. Le pouvoir guerrier doit être entretenu et cultivé. De nombreux pouvoirs envoient souvent leurs subordonnés en groupes dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques afin de les entraîner.

Linley acquiesça.

 **–** Linley, ce continent a plein de puissantes organisations que tu ne connais pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête… même moi je ne les connais pas toutes. En cinq mille ans, tous les pouvoirs qui existaient pendant mon ère ont probablement disparu, dit l'Archimage, dépité.

Linley ne posa pas plus de questions. Il sentait une énorme pression reposer sur ses épaules. Le continent Yulan était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait imaginé initialement.

Après avoir organisé ses possessions, Linley mit un T-shirt avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il avançait, sans s'arrêter, à travers les forêts montagneuses, parfois enjambant les arbres au sol, parfois escaladant une falaise abrupte. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta sur une large montagne particulière…

Il venait de découvrir que cette montagne possédait un à-pic de plus de cent kilomètres de haut, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait arrêté. Sa « vallée » était remplie d'arbres et, en se tenant sur le sommet de la montagne, Linley pouvait voir que le sommet suivant se trouvait lui aussi à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de lui. Entre les deux sommets se trouvait cette profonde gorge.

 **–** Quel canyon bizarre.

Linley remarqua alors que les falaises de deux montagnes se rapprochaient de plus en plus en se dirigeant vers l'Est. Il se mit immédiatement à courir à petite foulée dans cette direction. Tout en courant, il sondait du regard les profondeurs de la gorge, curieux. Après avoir couru pendant cinq ou six kilomètres, il ralentit. La distance entre les deux montagnes n'était plus que d'un mètre et la gorge pouvait maintenant être traversée d'un pas.

 **–** Je voyais ça de mon côté. Voyons voir ce qu'on voit de l'autre côté ? Pareil ?

Avec un pied posé sur chacune des deux falaises, Linley se baissa pour regarder vers le bas. S'il avait continué son chemin, il aurait même pu traverser d'une montagne à l'autre sans enjamber la gorge. Il avait en effet vu au loin que les falaises se rapprochaient de plus en plus avant de se réunir.

 **–** Bizarre, bizarre.

Après avoir été pendant si longtemps dans ces montagnes, Linley avait vu de nombreuses choses, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de canyon aussi étrange. En regardant dans les profondeurs de la gorge, Linley ne pouvait voir qu'un brouillard blanc, il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **–** _Immensément profond_. Linley était curieux, mais il était aussi inquiet de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans les profondeurs de ces montagnes.

Tout en continuant à longer les bords du canyon, Linley continuait d'observer la gorge, comme s'il espérait pouvoir voir ce qui était caché par ce brouillard blanc. Au-delà de la proximité des deux falaises, il y avait une autre étrangeté à ce canyon.

Il semblait que plus les deux falaises descendaient plus elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre.

Par exemple, au niveau des sommets de ce ravin, la distance entre les deux falaises était d'environ une centaine de mètres alors qu'en contrebas, elle semblait être proche de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'après ce qu'il arrivait à voir.

 **–** Hrm ? C'est…

Linley sembla avoir été frappé par un éclair tant il sursauta. Il avait les yeux fixés sur une petite bande d'herbe cachée à quelques mètres sur la falaise. Cette petite bande d'herbe était verte-noire et une légère aura bleue émanait d'elle.

 **–** De l'herbe CoeurBleu. C'est de l'herbe CoeurBleu ! Linley en avait vu une photo dans la bibliothèque de l'institut Ernst et il s'en rappelait clairement. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Cette herbe précieuse, extrêmement rare, poussant le long des falaises, était capable de contrecarrer le contrecoup du sang des dragons sur le corps. L'herbe CoeurBleu !


	69. L3, Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 21 : Le Ravin Embrumé (Partie 1)

Si une personne désirait s'entraîner en suivant le « Manuel Secret des Dragonblood », il devait d'abord augmenter le nombre de dracocytes présentes dans son sang. Il n'existait toutefois que deux manières de réaliser ça. La première était d'atteindre la densité minimum requise dès la naissance. La seconde était de boire du sang frais d'un dragon vivant.

Mais boire le sang d'un dragon encore en vie était quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux.

Le sang de dragon, même appliqué de manière partielle sur la peau, pouvait causer de terribles douleurs – sans même parler de le boire. Cependant, pour toute chose en ce monde existait son exact contraire. L'Herbe CœurBleu, une fois combinée au sang de dragon, permettait de réduire énormément ces douleurs. Mais c'était aussi une herbe extrêmement rare. Linley avait déjà demandé son prix.

Une simple poignée d'Herbe CoeurBleu valait des dizaines de milliers de pièces d'or. C'était en plus une denrée qui, souvent, ne pouvait pas s'acheter avec l'argent seul.

Et ce n'était pas tout, Doehring Cowart avait aussi, une fois, dit :

 _– Le sang de dragon en vie est incroyablement puissant. Utiliser une simple poignée d'herbe CœurBleu est largement insuffisant. Si tu buvais rien qu'un verre de sang de dragon, tu en aurais besoin de bien plus_.

Une simple poignée était déjà très chère. Comment Linley aurait-il pu se le permettre ? Avec sa fortune entière « gagnée » lors de ce mois passé, ses 70 000 pièces d'or, il aurait tout juste pu en acheter une poignée.

 _–_ De l'Herbe CœurBleu ! De l'Herbe CœurBleu ! Les cieux sont généreux avec moi. Linley sentit une indescriptible joie.

Il sauta avec enthousiasme, descendant directement de plusieurs douzaines de mètres avant d'atterrir sur la falaise opposée. Il se mit ensuite à murmurer les mots d'un sort. Peu de temps après, son corps se retrouva entouré d'essence du vent et le flot d'air autour de lui se mit à le porter.

Sort du vent du cinquième rang – Technique de Lévitation.

À son niveau actuel, Linley était seulement capable de permettre à son corps de léviter plus que de réellement voler. Cela lui permettait seulement de flotter verticalement vers le bas ou le haut.

Après avoir fait un pas en avant, Linley se tint debout en plein air avant de descendre doucement vers le bas dans les profondeurs du brouillard. Bébé, envieux, était sur l'épaule de Linley. Bien qu'il soit puissant, il n'était pas capable de voler. Il n'était pas une créature magique pourvue d'ailes et ne serait donc pas capable de voler avant d'avoir atteint le niveau Saint.

Le canyon était rempli de brouillard blanc qui bloquait la vision partout. Plus Linley s'enfonçait, plus la distance entre les deux falaises s'agrandissait. Quelques instants plus tard, Linley se posa près de l'endroit où il avait vu les Herbes CœurBleu.

 _– L'herbe CœurBleu a une couleur verte foncée, mais il émet e_ _n plus une légère lumière bleu. Elle est douce au toucher. Quand elles sont pressées, un liquide vert foncé, qui est très bon lorsqu'il est bu, en sort_. Linley se rappelait très bien des descriptions qu'il avait trouvées dans la bibliothèque de l'institut Ernst.

Les yeux fixés sur les herbes précieuses, poussant le long de la falaise, Linley prit une grande inspiration avant de déraciner l'herbe, prudemment.

 _–_ C'est vraiment froid. Quand il toucha l'herbe CœurBleu, il eut l'impression d'avoir touché un morceau de glace. Il plaça immédiatement l'herbe dans son sac à dos puis regarda autour de lui.

 _–_ Je me demande s'il y en a d'autres dans les environs.

Un endroit qui avait vu naître une pousse d'herbe de CœurBleu était très certainement capable d'en avoir vu poussé d'autres.

En utilisant sa technique de lévitation, Linley continua à descendre verticalement dans le brouillard blanc tourbillonnant. En même temps, il restait vigilent, les yeux grands ouverts, malgré la présence du brouillard qui le gênait. Il pouvait voir d'innombrables vignes poussant le long des falaises.

 _–_ C'est énorme !

Plus il descendait, plus il se rendait compte de l'immensité réelle du lieu dans lequel il descendait. Au sommet du canyon, la distance entre les deux parois était de quelques centaines de mètres mais à l'endroit où il était maintenant, Linley était certain qu'il y avait au moins plusieurs milliers de mètres entre les deux parois. Il continuait de descendre en restant le plus proche d'une paroi. En utilisant sa vue, la vitesse de sa descente et son angle contre le mur, il était capable d'évaluer la distance.

 _–_ Roar…

 _–_ Grrr…

Toute sorte de grognements sourds émanaient du dessous, avec occasionnellement un grognement plus fort que les autres. Ils venaient de partout. Uniquement d'après les sons, il y avait au moins une centaine de créatures en dessous. Linley ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer.

 _–_ Des créatures magiques. Il doit y en avoir énormément en dessous ! Juste en se basant sur ce qu'il entendait, Linley était capable de faire cette déduction.

Linley s'accrocha alors à la falaise en attrapant une vigne entre ses mains. Il se mit à descendre encore plus lentement, sur le qui-vive.

 _– Boss, je peux sentir un grand danger en bas_ , dit soudain Bébé à travers leur lien mental.

Linley sentit aussi son cœur se serrer. Plus il descendait, plus les sons des grognements étaient clairs. C'était des grognements sourds et puissants. Clairement, ils devaient provenir de créatures magiques de taille considérable. De manière générale, les larges créatures magiques n'étaient pas faibles. Les puissantes créatures magiques n'étaient pas nécessairement larges, mais les larges créatures magiques étaient toutefois généralement puissantes.

 _–_ De l'Herbe CœurBleu !

Linley vit soudainement un autre pan d'herbe CœurBleu quelques mètres sous lui. Autour de ces herbes se trouvaient de nombreuses vignes vertes et des arbustes. Comme Linley n'était pas une personne à avoir peur facilement, en voyant ces herbes, il se mit à descendre tout en gardant ses mains le long des vignes.

Mais, ce que Linley ne remarqua pas du tout…

Caché parmi les multiples vignes vertes entourant l'Herbe CœurBleu, se trouvait un python vert géant, d'au moins vingt mètres, si large que deux hommes n'auraient pas réussi à l'entourer de leurs bras. Ce python était si vert qu'il se confondait parfaitement avec la couleur des vignes. Ajouté au brouillard, cela fit que Linley ne remarqua absolument rien.

Linley, inconscient du danger, continuait de descendre. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus des Herbes CœurBleu.

 _– Boss, attention ! Il y a un python géant !_ Soudain, Bébé se mit à crier à travers leur lien.

 _– Un python ?_ Linley était stupéfait.

Quasiment toutes les créatures magiques de type python étaient extrêmement puissantes. Même les plus faibles, les Pythons Tricornes étaient des créatures magiques du sixième rang.

Linley scanna rapidement ses environs avec attention. À ce moment, il était encore à une centaine de mètres du python géant. Après avoir cherché soigneusement, il le localisa enfin.

 _–_ Woah. Linley laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ce python de vingt mètre, aussi épais qu'une barrique d'eau, fit trembler le cœur de Linley.

 _–_ Un Python Tatoué. _Une créature magique du septième rang – le Python Tatoué_. L'information surgit dans son esprit.

À ce moment, Linley réalisa la raison pour laquelle ce canyon avait tant de brouillard blanc.

 _–_ La technique de Brume est seulement une technique de magie de l'eau du premier rang. Un simple Python Tatoué peut générer autour de lui une quantité énorme, presque illimité, de brume blanche. Et au vu de la densité du brouillard, il doit même y avoir plus d'un Python Tatoué.

Linley fit cette déduction au vu de ce qu'il venait d'observer.

Le canyon avait une profondeur et une largeur d'environ dix kilomètres de long. Pour qu'une telle gorge soit totalement couverte de brume blanche, il était facile d'imaginer qu'il fallait plus d'un python. Le Python Tatoué, qui jusque-là attendait en embuscade dans les vignes, se mit soudainement à bouger. Sa tête énorme se tourna vers Linley et ses deux yeux le fixèrent d'un regard mortel.

 _–_ Sssss…

Un son terrifiant sortit des mâchoires du Python Tatoué et, au même moment, il s'élança vers Linley à grande vitesse.

*Rawr !* *Hiss !* *Grrrr !*

Le canyon complet se remplis des cris des différentes bêtes. En même temps, les sons de nombreux mouvements pouvaient être entendus. En regardant en contrebas, Linley vit plus de dix énormes créatures arriver. Et il pouvait facilement deviner que ce n'était qu'une fraction de ce qu'il y avait dans la gorge.

 _– Fuis !_

Face à l'attaque imminente du Python Tatoué, Linley se mit immédiatement à s'élever dans les airs à sa vitesse maximale en utilisant sa technique de lévitation. En contrôlant la force du vent, il était capable de faire en sorte que la force de pression le faisant monter dépasse le poids de son corps, lui permettant ainsi de s'élever à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tout en lévitant, Linley pouvait voir le Python Tatoué ramper rapidement le long de la paroi. Ses yeux froids, mortels, fixaient Linley, lui promettant une mort prochaine tandis que le serpent sifflait sans s'arrêtait.

*Screech ! Sreech !*

Le cri perçant d'un oiseau résonna dans l'air et une douzaine de rapaces géants apparurent plus bas. Ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de Linley.

 _–_ Des Dragons Faucons ! Ce sont des Dragons Faucons ! Le visage de Linley se vida de toutes couleurs.


	70. L3, Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 22 : Le Ravin Embrumé (Partie 2)

Plus d'une dizaine de Dragons Faucons, tous plus grands que des griffons, volaient à la poursuite de Linley. Ce dernier envoya immédiatement de la force magique à travers son Anneau Panlong pour accélérer son ascension tout en commençant à murmurer le sort de la Protection de la Terre.

*Whooosh !*

Seul le rugissement du vent pouvait être entendu. Linley avait largement distancé le Python Tatoué mais les Dragons Faucons, quant à eux, se rapprochaient de plus en plus grâce à leur extraordinaire vitesse de vol. Même lorsque Linley sortit du canyon, la dizaine de Dragons Faucons continua de le poursuivre à toute vitesse, à l'extérieur.

En courant à sa vitesse de pointe, Linley s'enfonça dans la forêt aussi vite qu'il put. Mais, quelle que soit la vitesse de ses jambes, comment pouvait-il espérer se comparer à la vitesse de vol des Dragons Faucons ?

*Screeeech !* Les Dragons Faucons se mirent à crier.

L'envergure de leurs ailes dépassait les vingt mètres de long. Cette dizaine de Dragons Faucons surgirent du ciel et piquèrent en direction de Linley. Celui-ci eut l'impression que le soleil se couchait. Les Dragons Faucons ouvrirent alors leur bec et un jet de flamme en jaillit. Immédiatement tous les arbres aux alentours se retrouvèrent en feu.

Heureusement, Linley, avec son armure de Protection de la Terre, était entièrement protégé.

*Crac, crac* Le feu rugissait et chauffait l'amure de Protection de la Terre. L'essence élémentaire terrestre tourbillonnait autour de Linley.

Parmi les créatures de type dragon, les Dragons Faucons et les Wyrms de Terre étaient les plus faibles, mais même eux étaient des créatures magiques du sixième rang. En plus de ça, c'était des créatures se déplaçant en groupe. Face à un assaut aérien de plus d'une dizaine de créatures magiques du sixième rang, même un guerrier du septième rang s'enfuirait.

Les Dragons Faucons chargèrent en descendant vers Linley…

*Smash !* Les griffes d'un des Dragons Faucons s'écrasa contre l'armure de Linley. Le sort de Protection de la Terre trembla et des rayons de lumière couleur terre s'en détachèrent.

– Je ne peux pas prendre ces coups de plein fouet.

L'attaque de leurs griffes terrifia Linley. Il fonçait le plus vite possible dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il chargeait à travers les endroits les plus denses et les plus durs à traverser. Parfois sautant, parfois bondissant, parfois rampant… Linley faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'enfuir. Mais les Dragons Faucons continuaient leurs attaques contre la tête de Linley avec leurs griffes.

*Hissss !*

Bébé laissa échapper son propre cri avant de se mettre sur ses deux jambes arrière et se grossir pour reprendre sa « taille de combat ». Comparé aux Dragons Faucons, avec leurs 20 mètres d'envergure, il restait toutefois ridiculement petit.

*Swich !* Bébé sauta des épaules de Linley avant de se transformer en ombre noir et de foncer en direction du Dragon Faucon le plus proche.

Le terrifiant son d'os brisés se fit soudain entendre, accompagné des cris du rapace. Celui-ci tomba directement du ciel et avant même qu'il ait atteint le sol, Bébé était déjà passé au second Dragon Faucon le plus proche. Avec deux morsures vicieuses, il le mordit à mort aussi.

Ces créatures magiques n'étaient après tout que des créatures du sixième rang tandis que Bébé était capable de forcer une créature magique du septième rang, le Vélocidragon, à battre en retraite.

Qui plus est…

Il y avait une énorme différence de puissance entre les créatures du sixième et du septième rang. Bébé n'était pas capable de voler mais dès qu'il était au contact avec l'un des Dragons Faucons, celui-ci était comme mort. En quelques instants, trois rapaces étaient morts.

Les autres prirent leur envol pour s'écarter de la menace mortelle que représentait Bébé. Celui-ci, en les voyant s'élever, ne put rien faire, ne sachant pas lui-même voler.

Les Dragons Faucons tournèrent dans les airs autour de Linley pendant quelque temps avant de finalement crier et de retourner vers le canyon.

– Quel canyon terrifiant. Seulement à ce moment Linley laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Tout en collectant les cores magiques des trois créatures mortes, Linley se posait des questions sur le ravin embrumé.

– _Papy Doehring_ , appela soudainement Linley et celui-ci sortit de l'Anneau Panlong.

Il sourit en voyant Linley.

– _Linley, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

Linley ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

– _Papy Doehring, je suis entré juste avant dans une gorge embrumée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait remplie de créatures magiques. Il y avait un Python Tatoué là-bas et d'énormes créatures rampantes. Je n'ai pas bien pu les regarder mais en matière de taille, ils étaient définitivement plus gros qu'un Vélocidragon. Il y avait aussi des Dragons Fa_ _ucons… et je n'ai pu voir qu'une toute petite partie de la gorge. Je n'ai pas pu voir à quel point l'endroit était large_.

En y repensant, Linley ressentit une pointe de peur. Il était tombé sur un tel rassemblement de créatures magiques…

– _Oh ?_

Doehring Cowart sembla plutôt surpris.

– _Cette gorge avait tant de créatures magiques ? Intéressant. Habituellement, seules les créatures magiques du même type cohabitent mais les créatures que tu viens de mentionner étaient toutes de type différent. Ils cohabitaient ensemble dans cette vallée ? Intéressant. Très intéressant. Si j'étais toujours en vie, j'aurais beaucoup aimé y aller pour aller regarder ça_.

Linley secoua sa tête d'impuissance avant de rire.

– _Cette gorge contenait même des Herbes CœurBleu. Je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer toutes celles que j'avais vues, j'ai juste réussi à en récupérer un peu_.

– _De l'Herbe CœurBleu ?_ Les yeux de Doehring Cowart s'illuminèrent. _Un endroit où l'Herbe CœurBleu peut grandir n'est définitivement pas un endroit ordinaire. Il doit sûrement exister un trésor précieux au fond de cette gorge, ou peut-être d'extrêmement puissantes créatures magiques, telles que des créatures du neuvième rang ou des créatures de niveau Saint_. _Cependant…_

Doehring Cowart commença à s'assombrir.

– D' _habitude_ _, les puissantes créatures magiques sont très territoriales. S'il y avait une créature magique très puissante là-bas, elle n'autoriserait certainement pas les autres créatures comme les Dragons Faucons ou les Pythons Tatoués à vivre au même endroit_.

– _Mais ces Dragons Faucons, ces Pythons Tatoués et toutes ces énormes créatures, dont tu as parlé, étaient capable de vivre ensemble là-bas ? Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre_. Doehring Cowart n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre. Ce ravin embrumé était plein de contradictions.

Linley rit.

– _Papy Doehring, n'y pense plus. Quand je serais un mage du septième rang, je serai capable d'utiliser la Technique de Vol. À ce moment-là, nous revie_ _ndrons pour regarder ce qu'il y a dans cette gorge_.

Au niveau sept, sa Protection de la Terre aura atteint le niveau d'amure de jade. La vitesse additionnelle apportée par le sort Supersonique aura, quant à elle, drastiquement augmentée. À ce moment seulement, Linley aura alors complètement confiance en sa capacité à s'occuper des Dragons Faucons. Et avec l'utilisation de la Technique de Vol, il sera capable d'entrer et de quitter librement la gorge.

– _Lorsque tu seras un mage du septième rang ? Tu n'es qu'un mage du cinquième rang pour le moment. Tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir_ , dit l'Archimage, refroidissant instantanément l'enthousiasme de Linley.

Au fond de lui, Linley le savait très bien aussi.

Peut-être que devenir un mage du sixième rang ne serait pas trop dur, mais il y avait une énorme marche entre le sixième et septième rang.

– Toutes les routes doivent être traversé un pas à la fois, sourit Linley. _Cela fait bientôt deux mois que je suis entré dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Il va être temps de rentrer. Ça va me prendre quelques jours pour être_ _de retour de toute manière. J'utiliserai ce temps pour m'entraîner un peu plus._

Avec Bébé sur son épaule, Linley se mit en chemin pour rentrer à l'Institut.


	71. L3, Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 23 : Elle s'appelait Alice (Partie 1)

Sur le chemin du retour, les créatures magiques rencontrées par Linley devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Lorsque Linley arriva dans les régions extérieures, toutes les créatures qu'il croisait n'étaient plus que de rang trois ou quatre. Ils ne représentaient plus aucune menace pour lui. Mais malgré cela, Linley n'osait pas relâcher sa vigilance.

Doehring Cowart voyageait aux côtés de Linley, mais dans sa tête, il s'inquiétait. Présentement, Linley avait une présence stable et solide, mais lorsqu'il devait se battre, il était impitoyable. Ses yeux montraient aussi une aura froide et menaçante.

Le vieil homme se rappelait encore de ses yeux lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques de la sincérité qui remplissait ses yeux à ce moment-là. C'était alors une personne qui faisait facilement confiance aux autres.

Après avoir hésité pendant un temps, le vieux sage dit mentalement à Linley.

 _– Linley_.

Traversant les montagnes, Linley tourna la tête pour regarder Doehring Cowart.

– _Qu'y a-t-il, papy Doehring ?_

Ce dernier dit d'un ton sérieux :

– _Linley, avant que tu_ _n'entres_ _dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, je t'avais averti qu'on ne pourrait pas faire facilement confiance aux gens. Je t'avais dit d'être méfiant envers les autres et de toujours garder un esprit prudent_.

Linley acquiesça.

– _Papy Doehring, tes mots étaient tout à fait justes. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux autres. Si je t'avais écouté dès le début, ma poitrine n'aurait probablement pas cette énorme cicatrice_.

Le vieillard secoua la tête.

– _Bien que l'on ne puisse pas faire facilement confiance aux autres, on ne doit pas être trop méfiant non plus. Si tu continues d'agir comme tu le fais en ce moment, comment seras-tu capable d'interagir avec les gens à l'avenir ? Rappelle-toi, tu ne dois pas être trop froid ou insensible envers les autres, même si tu ne dois pas non plus avoir trop confiance. La confiance est quelque chose qui est construite peu à peu sur une longue période de temps. Ne fais pas trop confiance aux mots des autres_.

Linley était très intelligent. À la fois chez lui et à l'institut Ernst, il avait lu de nombreux livres. En entendant les mots de Doehring Cowart, il les comprit d'une certaine manière. Mais la vie impitoyable qu'il avait vécue durant ces deux derniers mois, la cruauté humaine dont il avait été témoin et qu'il avait expérimentée, était quelque chose qu'il avait vu très clairement. Qu'il se remette à faire confiance aux autres allait être quelque chose de très difficile pour lui.

– _Je comprends, papy Doehring_ , acquiesça Linley.

Le vieil homme soupira intérieurement, mais, en même temps, il était aussi content.

– _C'est une bonne chose que Linley ait un compagnon magique, cette petite Souris Fantôme, ainsi que ces amis de l'institut Ernst. Au moins, il ne devrait pas devenir trop insensible_.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler comment, des milliers d'années plus tôt, lorsque l'empire Pouant existait encore, un autre combattant de niveau Saint était aussi habillé en blanc. Cet homme vêtu de blanc était un Épéiste Saint renommé, qui était aussi extrêmement fier et reclus.

– _Papy Doehring, lorsque père verra tous ces cores magiques, tu penses qu'il aura quelle réaction ?_ Linley regarda soudain le vieux sage, en souriant tandis qu'il lui posait cette question. À cet instant, les yeux de Linley étaient remplis d'enthousiasme à l'idée des compliments de son père.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui vient de réussir brillamment un examen et qui attendait les compliments de son père.

– _Linley, tu as prévu de donner tout cet argent à ton père ?_ Demanda Doehring Cowart avec un sourire.

Linley hocha la tête.

– _Bien sûr. Ces cores magiques valent à peu près 70 000 pièces d'or. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me nourrir. Une petite dizaine de pièces d'or par an est suffisant. Mais père doit gérer toutes les affaires du clan et aussi payer les frais de Wharton. Bien sûr que je vais donner tous ces cores magiques à père_.

Linley ne voulait pas vendre ces cores magiques de lui-même. Après tout, en termes d'achat et de vente, il n'avait aucune expérience. Il ne saurait probablement même pas s'il avait été roulé ou pas.

– _Haha, je parie que ton père sera si excité qu'il sautera partout_ , dit le vieillard, en s'esclaffant.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il accéléra immédiatement le pas pour rentrer plus vite.

À présent, Linley ne s'embêtait même plus à tuer les créatures magiques du troisième ou quatrième rang. Il traversait rapidement les différentes montagnes. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'une petite crique, il s'arrêta en entendant les rugissements furieux d'une créature magique, entrecoupés de cris d'humains engagés en plein combat contre elle.

– _Hum ? S'ils osent venir dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, ils doivent être au moins du cinquième rang. Mais dans les zones aux alentours, les créatures magiques sont au plus du troisième ou quatrième rang. Comment cela se fait-il que les sons de combat durent aussi longtemps ?_ Linley était assez curieux.

À l'intérieur des zones centrales de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, où les créatures du cinquième, sixième et parfois même septième rang, pouvaient surgir, il y avait souvent de nombreux combats effrénés. Mais dans les régions extérieures, c'était assez rare. Les batailles se terminaient généralement extrêmement rapidement.

D'un bon, Linley sauta à 7-8 mètres de haut. Atterrissant sur une branche, il commença à se déplacer d'arbre en arbre en direction de la scène de combat.

En arrivant à hauteur de scène, du haut de son arbre, Linley avait à ce moment une vue d'ensemble sur le combat.

Il vit deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes engagés dans un combat sanglant contre un Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire. Un des jeunes, portant une armure blanche, criait d'une voix forte tout en dirigeant le combat.

– Deuxième frère, ne cours pas n'importe comment ! Protège Alice [Ai'li'si] ! Je vais attirer l'attention de ce stupide porc. Niya [Ni'ya], ne panique pas, vise les points vitaux avec tes flèches !

Ces quatre personnes étaient clairement très inexpérimentées. Au premier danger, ils avaient paniqué. Seul le leader, portant l'armure blanche, semblait un peu plus doué que les autres.

– _Ces quatre-là ont vraiment du cran. Ce jeune en armure blanche doit être un guerrier du cinquième rang alors que les trois autres sont au mieux des combattants du quatrième rang_. Linley secoua la tête. Ces trois autres étaient vraiment audacieux, pour venir ici sans même avoir atteint le niveau cinq.

Le jeune aux cheveux roux se mit à crier frénétiquement :

– Grand frère Kalan [Ka'lan], n'avais-tu pas dit que les régions extérieures n'avaient que des créatures du troisième ou quatrième rang ? Ça c'est une créature magique du cinquième rang !

Le chef du groupe, le guerrier de rang cinq, Kalan, se sentait aussi impuissant. En tant que guerrier du cinquième rang, cela n'aurait pas dû être dangereux pour lui d'amener quelques amis dans les zones extérieures de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à une créature magique du cinquième rang.

*Whoosh !* Plus d'une dizaine de lances de pierre jaillirent soudain du sol sous le Cochon de Guerre, et trois d'entre elles réussirent même à percer sa peau, mais furent finalement brisées par le cuir tanné du Cochon de Guerre.

*Roar !*

Le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire tourna immédiatement son attention vers le seul mage du groupe, avant de charger rapidement vers ce dernier. La charge du Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire était vraiment trop effrayante, de plus des flammèches se mirent à sortir de ses naseaux. Immédiatement, les jeunes se mirent à paniquer.

– Courez ! Alice, vite, fuis ! Cria, d'une voix forte, Kalan.

La jeune fille s'appelant Alice avait de longs cheveux dorés et une paire d'yeux d'ange. Voyant le danger, Alice paniqua et essaya de fuir, mais le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire était, après tout, une créature magique du cinquième rang. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très intelligent, il était bien plus malin qu'un animal normal.

Il poursuivit Alice.

Voyant le Cochon de Guerre la poursuivre, Alice se mit à fuir, mais faisant cela, glissa et trébucha sur une racine, tombant la tête la première sur le sol. Tournant la tête, elle vit les yeux furieux de la bête se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle. Au vu de sa faible constitution physique, le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire serait probablement capable de la tuer en la piétinant d'un seul coup de sabot.

Alice était figée de terreur.

Les deux autres garçons et la fille étaient aussi stupéfiés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de la sauver à temps.

– Alice ! Cria fortement le jeune nommé Kalan avec angoisse. Bien qu'il soit un guerrier du cinquième rang, il n'avait tout simplement pas assez d'expérience.

*Rumble !*

Sept ou huit lances de pierre aiguisées jaillir du sol. Bien que le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire soit une créature magique du cinquième rang et ait un cuir résistant, deux de ces lances réussirent tout de même à pénétrer sa peau jusque dans sa chair, faisant jaillir du sang frais de ces blessures.

Mais hélas…

Les lances de pierre ne percèrent que sa chair. Elles ne causèrent aucun dommage à ses organes vitaux.

– Grrrrrrrrr ! Le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire leva la tête et beugla de douleur.

*Swich !* Une dague noire tomba soudain du ciel, perçant au travers de l'œil du Cochon de Guerre, comme un éclair. Le globe oculaire du Cochon de Guerre explosa instantanément, et la dague noire pénétra directement dans son cerveau. Agonisant, le corps entier du Cochon de Guerre frissonna avant de s'effondrer. Peu après, il ne bougeait plus du tout.

Kalan, Niya, et Alice étaient tous si terrifiés que leurs cœurs bondirent presque hors de leurs poitrines.

Ils virent un jeune guerrier puissamment bâti, vêtu de bleu, utiliser la dague pour extraire le core magique du Cochon de Guerre d'une manière très expérimentée, puis se tourner pour partir. Mais Kalan fut le premier parmi les quatre à récupérer ses esprits et il cria immédiatement :

– S'il te plaît, reste-là, l'ami !


	72. L3, Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 24 : Elle s'appelait Alice (Partie 2)

– Hum ? Linley se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

Kalan s'approchait de lui pour le remercier.

– Je m'appelle Kalan. Je voudrais vraiment te remercier pour ton assistance. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Alice serait probablement morte à l'instant.

La fille nommée Alice accourut aussi. Visiblement, elle était toujours paniquée et elle haletait encore si fortement que sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque inspiration. Ses doux yeux d'ange étaient cependant posés fixement sur Linley.

– Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je suis Alice. Mon nom complet est Alice Straf [Si'da'fu]. Je suis aussi une mage de terre.

Le regard de Linley s'arrêta un instant sur Alice.

Alice était une jeune fille très jolie et il ne pouvait le nier. Elle possédait une aura qui faisait que les hommes voulaient naturellement la chérir et la protéger. Elle était le genre de fille à ne pas avoir besoin d'utiliser sa voix ou du maquillage pour se rendre belle.

– _Linley, lorsque tu vois des gens en danger dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, tu ne vas pas les aider d'habitude, si ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?_ La voix moqueuse de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley. _Oh, j'ai compris ! Tu as dû tomber sous le charme de cette fille, Alice._

Linley fronça les sourcils.

– _Papy Doehring, auparavant, ce n'était pas que je voulais pas les aider. C'était juste que dans les zones intérieures de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, les monstres à combattre sont au moins du sixième rang, voire parfois du septième. Je n'avais pas les capacités de les aider. Tuer une bête du cinquième rang n'est pas trop dur, c'est pour ça que je les_ _ai_ _aidés,_ expliqua immédiatement Linley au vieillard.

Ce dernier gloussa mais ne rajouta rien.

– Je m'appelle Tony [Tuo'ni]. Seigneur mage, quel est votre nom ? Demanda l'autre garçon du groupe.

Linley regarda calmement ce groupe.

– Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ?

– C'est notre premier jour, admit Kalan, honteux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que dès notre premier jour, nous rencontrions une créature magique du cinquième rang. Nous sommes vraiment trop malchanceux. D'après ce que disent les livres, les zones extérieures ne devraient avoir que des créatures magiques du troisième ou quatrième rang. Ça n'aurait pas dû poser de danger pour nous quatre.

– Stupide, dit Linley en secouant la tête.

L'archère nommée Niya se mit en colère en entendant Linley.

– Hé, pourquoi tu es aussi prétentieux ? Tu as sauvé Alice, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'insulter les gens !

– Niya ! Cria immédiatement Kalan.

Linley expliqua directement.

– J'admire vraiment votre courage, que vous osiez débarquer comme ça dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Mais en même temps, je dois dire que vous avez été très chanceux. Vous n'avez rencontré aucuns bandits en chemin.

– Des bandits ? Kalan et les autres se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne qui ressemblait à un bandit.

La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques faisait plus de dix mille kilomètres de long, après tout. Il y avait de nombreuses routes par lesquels on pouvait y accéder. Ne rencontrer aucun bandit était tout à fait normal.

– Laissez-moi vous dire cela. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, alors partez immédiatement de ces montagnes, dit directement Linley.

– Pourquoi ? Il y a beaucoup de créatures magiques du cinquième rang dans les zones extérieures aussi ? Demanda curieusement le jeune nommé Tony.

Linley expliqua calmement :

– Dans ces montagnes et tout spécialement dans les zones extérieures, le plus grand danger ne vient pas des créatures magiques, mais des autres humains. Vous quatre êtes à la fois faibles et inexpérimentés. Je suis sûr que des personnes avides ne vous laisseront pas passer. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas encore été découvert par ces personnes, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est votre premier jour dans ces montagnes. Sinon, vous seriez déjà morts, tous les quatre.

– Le plus grand danger vient des autres humains ? Kalan fronça les sourcils, mais peu après, son visage changea.

Il dit respectueusement à Linley :

– Seigneur mage, nous venons juste d'entrer dans ces montagnes et ne connaissons que très peu la région. Personne n'est au courant que nous sommes venus ici. J'espère que vous pouvez nous aider, seigneur mage, pour nous escorter hors de ces montagnes.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de froncer à son tour les sourcils.

Il détestait les problèmes. Mais si ces personnes rencontraient des bandits sur le chemin du retour, ils en mourraient à coup sûr.

– Seigneur mage, je vous en supplie, dites oui, supplia aussi Alice.

Linley la regarda. Voyant son air implorant et l'imaginant se faire tuer par des bandits, le cœur de Linley se laissa convaincre. Hochant la tête, il dit,

– D'accord. Je suis aussi en train de rentrer de toute façon. Je peux vous laisser m'accompagner. Mais si nous rencontrons vraiment des bandits sur le chemin, je ne peux que vous promettre que je ferais de mon mieux. Si vous mourrez, ce ne sera pas de ma faute.

Kalan hocha immédiatement la tête avec joie.

– Que vous acceptiez de nous aider, seigneur mage, nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissant.

Linley acquiesça, puis se mit tout de suite en marche. Le dos tourné, il leur dit simplement :

– Suivez-moi.

Kalan et les trois autres se mirent ainsi à suivre Linley. Sous la protection de Linley, ils partirent de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et se dirigèrent vers la ville.

…..

Sur le chemin du retour, Kalan et les autres apprirent le nom de Linley. Alice, qui était aussi une mage de terre, était emplie d'admiration envers Linley. Elle aussi, avait seulement quinze ans et était considérée comme le génie numéro 1 de l'Institut Wellen [Weil'lin].

Mais malgré cela, Alice n'était qu'une mage de niveau quatre. Ce niveau aurait seulement été considéré comme moyen à l'Institut Ernst.

Lors d'une pause dans le voyage.

Linley, Kalan, Alice et les autres étaient tous en train de manger. Linley et Alice étaient assis côte à côte.

– Grand frère Linley, tu es vraiment trop impressionnant. Tu es devenu un mage du cinquième rang à quatorze ans. J'aurais probablement vingt ans quand j'atteindrais le cinquième rang. Alice regardait Linley avec un air d'adoration.

– Ce n'est rien. Le génie numéro 1 de notre institut, Dixie, est devenu un mage du quatrième rang à neuf ans et un mage du cinquième rang à douze, dit Linley, l'air de rien. Il ne précisa pas par contre… que lorsqu'il avait treize ans, il était lui aussi un mage du quatrième rang. Mais qu'à quatorze ans, il était devenu un mage du cinquième rang.

En une seule petite année, il avait avancé autant que Dixie en trois ans.

– Un mage du quatrième rang à neuf ans ? J'ai quinze ans, mais je suis tout juste devenue une mage du quatrième rang. Et je suis considérée comme le plus grand génie de mon école. Notre Institut Wellen ne peut vraiment pas se comparer à votre Institut Ernst, soupira Alice.

– Grand frère Linley, j'ai l'impression que ta « Série de Lances Terrestres » est très puissant, encore plus que celui des autres mages du cinquième rang de mon école. Pourquoi cela ? Alice était aussi une mage terrestre. Naturellement, elle avait remarqué les différences dans le sort de Linley.

Linley sourit légèrement. Ce n'était pas juste son pouvoir, mais aussi la vitesse à laquelle les lances jaillissaient qui était différente.

– L'origine de la magie de la terre repose dans l'essence du monde… Commença Linley. Pour être honnête, Linley avait une compréhension bien plus profonde que certains professeurs de magie de terre de l'Institut Ernst. Après tout, il avait un Archimage de niveau Saint comme tuteur personnel.

Alice regardait Linley, totalement concentrée et attentive à chacun de ses mots.

L'un parlait tandis que l'autre l'écoutait. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Totalement absorbés dans la théorie de la magie, Linley ne remarqua qu'après une pause que leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il n'y avait plus que l'espace d'un poing entre eux.

Linley fut surpris. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il se retrouvait si proche d'une fille. En étant aussi proche, il pouvait clairement voir les deux yeux doux et vaporeux d'Alice, son joli petit nez… Linley put même imaginer sentir son souffle sur lui et sentir le parfum de son corps.

– Grand frère Linley, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Demanda avec curiosité Alice. Mais juste après, Alice réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se retira immédiatement et son visage devint aussitôt rouge comme une tomate.

Linley se força à se calmer puis il se leva pour regarder les autres. Prétendant que rien ne s'était passé, il dit :

– Allez, finissez de manger. Nous devrions bientôt arriver à la fin du voyage. Faisons de notre mieux pour arriver à la ville le plus tôt possible.


	73. L3, Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 25 : Violet dans le vent de la nuit (Partie 1)

Sur la route de la ville Fenlai, la capitale du royaume de Fenlai et de l'Union Sacrée, de nombreux nobles étaient en train d'attendre. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine de personnes et étaient rassemblées en face d'un manoir en particulier.

– Le clan Debs [De'bu'si] aimerait te remercier, Linley, pour ton aide. Si ce n'était grâce à toi, notre enfant, Kalan, aurait probablement beaucoup souffert. Un vieil homme distingué ayant des cheveux argentés souriait à Linley. À côté de lui, se trouvaient Kalan, Alice, Tony et Niya.

Le vieil homme se tourna et fit un geste de la tête à l'un de ses serviteurs qui se trouvait derrière eux. Celui-ci sortit un petit sac doré de l'intérieur de ses vêtements.

Après avoir pris le sac, le vieil homme se tourna vers Linley avant de lui sourire.

– Voici cent pièces d'or. Bien que ce soit peu, cela représente la gratitude de notre clan à ton égard. J'espère que tu l'accepteras, Linley.

– Pas besoin. Cela ne m'a pas demandé d'efforts, répondit Linley courtoisement. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Le vieil homme ne persista pas. Souriant, il regarda Linley s'en aller.

– Tony, vous trois devriez rentrer chez vous aussi. Vos parents doivent être extrêmement inquiets, dit le vieil homme en souriant. Après leur avoir dit au revoir, Alice, Niya et Tony se dirigèrent tous vers leurs maisons respectives.

Lorsque Kalan et le vieil homme aux cheveux argentés se retrouvèrent dans leur propre salon, le visage du vieil homme se fit soudain froid. D'une voix emplie d'une rage glacée, il aboya,

– À genou !

*Thud* Kalan s'exécuta immédiatement.

– Second Grand-père, c'était de ma faute. J'ai effrontément emmené trois de mes amis dans la chaîne de montagnes sans avoir vraiment pris le temps de me renseigner sur les dangers qui existent. Second Grand-père, punis-moi, s'il te plaît.

– Hmph ! Effrontément ?

Les yeux froids du vieil homme semblaient lancer des poignards vers Kalan.

– Kalan, tu es déjà un adulte. En plus de cela, tu es l'aîné et l'héritier de notre clan Debs. Comment as-tu pu être si stupide ? Comment pouvais-tu imaginer la dangerosité de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ? Tu as osé y aller sans en avoir informé le clan ? Hmph ! Je vais laisser ton père décider de ta punition. Laisse-moi juste te rappeler quelque chose : à l'avenir, si tu continues d'agir de manière aussi inconsidérée, quand le clan te sera légué, tu le détruiras !

La tête basse, Kalan n'osait plus parler.

Le clan Debs pouvait être considéré comme l'un des trois clans majeurs du royaume de Fenlai. La raison pour laquelle le clan était si puissant n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient un haut rang de noblesse c'était parce que, dans le royaume, le clan était le partenaire commercial directe du Conglomérat Dawson, l'une des trois plus grandes unions commerciales du continent.

La richesse du Conglomérat Dawson était équivalente à celle d'un royaume complet. Ses contacts étaient répartis sur tout le continent.

Les trois unions commerciales du continent Yulan, possédaient chacune de terrifiantes quantités de richesse et de pouvoir. Ici, dans le Royaume de Fenlai, de nombreux clans faisaient des affaires avec eux rien que pour pouvoir chevaucher une machine de guerre aussi titanesque.

Le fait que le clan Debs soit le partenaire commercial principal du Conglomérat Dawson dans le Royaume de Fenlai était quelque chose d'extrêmement impressionnant.

Après tout, même les deux majeures Alliances et les quatre Grands Empires devaient faire attention en présence de ces unions commerciales et faire de leur mieux pour les accommoder.

…..

Après avoir quitté la ville de Fenlai, Linley prit la route en direction de l'institut Ernst. Bébé était perché sur son épaule tandis que Doehring Cowart marchait à côté de lui.

– _Papy Doehring, tu n'as jamais eut l'impression que ce monde était un endroit terrifiant ?_ Demanda mentalement Linley.

Doehring Cowart acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Il écoutait seulement, silencieusement.

– _Dans le passé, quand j'avais visité la ville de Fenlai, je n'avais rien remarqué. Mais après être revenu de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, j'ai tant appris. La cruauté et le côté impitoyable des montagnes est visible. C'est sanglant mais rien n'est caché_.

– _A l'opposé, si on regarde les mages et les guerriers de hauts rangs ainsi que les nobles de Fenlai, en surface, ils paraissent tous aimables et polis. Cela donne une image de splendeur à la ville. Mais le système de classe de la ville est si sévère et si dur_.

– _Même la loi en elle-même donne plus de privilèges aux nobles qu'aux gens du commun. Bien que la ville de Fenlai soit prospère et remplie de rires, ses règles non-dites sont bien plus contraignantes que celle des montagnes. Dans la Chaîne de Montagne de Créatures Magiques, il n'y a pas de tels choses comme les nobles et les roturiers, il n'y a que les forts et les faibles_.

Linley commençait lentement à comprendre le monde.

Dans ce monde, les nobles possédaient tous les avantages tandis que les roturiers se faisaient marcher dessus. Quel que soit le raffinement et la politesse avec laquelle les nobles agissaient, ou quelle que soit leur gentillesse, c'était impensable qu'ils brisent cette sévère inégalité du monde. Si tu voulais pouvoir avoir un statut en étant né roturier, ton seul choix était de devenir un puissant guerrier ou un puissant mage.

Si tu n'essayais pas avec suffisamment d'ardeur, tu étais rejeté.

– _La société humaine est bien plus compliquée que le monde de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Ils cachent juste la même brutalité que celle des montagnes derrière leurs belles tenues._ Du fond de son cœur, Linley ressentait du mépris pour ces gens qui se disaient gentils et attentionnés mais ne l'étaient pas.

Après avoir été témoin de la cruauté des montagnes ainsi que de la splendeur de la ville de Fenlai, la mentalité de Linley avait commencé à changer en voyant le grand contraste.

– _As-tu peur d'avoir du mal à t'en sortir ?_ Demanda soudain l'Archimage.

Linley fit entendre un petit rire.

– _Peur ? Non. J'aime ça. S'il n'y avait pas de luttes dans ce monde, et si tout était calme et paisible, imagine à quel point ça serait ennuyeux. J'aime me démener, encore plus quand c'est dur, c'est ça qui est excitant. Danser sur la lame d'un couteau…C'est cette sorte de vie qui est la plus intéressante._

– _Scouic scouic !_ Bébé laissa échapper deux cris aussi.

…..

L'institut Ernst

Après avoir traversé ces deux mois d'épreuves dans la chaîne de montagnes et après avoir été témoin de la cruauté de l'humanité, Linley chérissait encore plus le souvenir de l'amitié qu'il avait avec ses camarades de dortoirs. Avant d'entrer dans le dortoir, il entendit ces mots…

– Boss Yale, Linley n'est toujours pas rentré. Est-ce qu'il se serait retrouvé face à une situation dangereuse ?

– Tais-toi, quatrième frère. Troisième frère reviendra définitivement en bonne santé. Viens, allons manger… Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Yale vit une ombre familière qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il s'arrêta, bouche bée. George et Reynolds s'étaient figés, eux aussi. Puis, immédiatement après, les trois frères foncèrent vers Linley.

– Haha, troisième frère, tu es finalement revenu ! Yale fut le premier à le rejoindre avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une accolade virile.

Reynolds cria aussi joyeusement,

– Wow, Linley, tu sais que Boss Yale et George n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi tous les jours ? Ils étaient tous les deux supers inquiets pour toi. J'étais le seul qui était totalement sûr que tu reviendrais sans soucis.

– Quatrième frère. George le fixait. I peine quelques secondes, c'est toi qui parlais de ton inquiétude à propos de Linley. Du fait qu'il aurait peut-être rencontré une situation dangereuse.

– Moi ? Un sentiment de confusion apparut sur le visage de Reynolds. J'ai dit une chose pareille ?

En voyant ses trois frères, le cœur de Linley se réchauffa instantanément. Yale secoua alors sa main et dit,

– Aller, assez de blabla. Le retour de troisième frère est un événement majeur ! Allons célébrer ça !

– Deuxième frère, quatrième frère. Linley se mit aussi à rire. Allons-y ! Allons-y ensemble et prenons quelques verres. C'est moi qui régale !

– Whoah. Reynolds le regarda avec stupéfaction. Tu nous payes le dîner ?

Yale se mit à rire bruyamment.

– En effet, troisième frère doit nous inviter. N'oublie pas qu'il y a quelque temps, des représentants de la Galerie Proulx nous ont contacté et nous ont envoyé une lettre d'invitation. Les trois sculptures de troisième frère se sont vendues pour plus de 4000 pièces d'or. Nous devons fêter ça proprement !

– Une lettre d'invitation de la Galerie Proulx ? Linley était abasourdi.

Yale se dépêcha d'expliquer,

– Troisième frère, tes sculptures se sont vendues à un prix assez élevé. La Galerie Proulx a déjà reconnu ton talent de sculpteur expert et c'est pourquoi ils t'ont maintenant envoyé une lettre d'invitation pour que tu puisses avoir ta propre salle privée dans la « salle des experts ». Attends-moi là, je vais chercher la lettre. Yale couru immédiatement à l'intérieur du dortoir.

Reynolds murmura à Linley, d'un ton complice,

– Linley, tu veux tout savoir ? Depuis que cette personne de la Galerie Proulx est venue dans notre école, la nouvelle que tu as été invité pour avoir ta propre salle privée dans la galerie s'est déjà répandue dans tout l'institut. Ta réputation a encore énormément grandie.

– Tout le monde le sait dans l'institut ? Linley était encore abasourdi de la nouvelle. Il venait tout juste de l'apprendre lui-même.

– Oui. De tout l'institut, tu dois être en réalité la dernière personne à l'apprendre, rit George.

– Linley, voici la lettre d'invitation envoyée par la Galerie Proulx. Yale venait de ressortir en courant du dortoir avec une enveloppe blanche à la main, ayant un scellé doré.


	74. L3, Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 26 : Violet dans le vent de la nuit (Partie 2)

À la nuit tombée.

Les quatre frères du dortoir 1987 marchaient dans les rues silencieuses de l'institut tout en discutant de ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux derniers mois.

– Aussi vicieux que ça ? Reynolds, impressionné, souleva le haut de Linley. En voyant l'ensemble de cicatrices qui se croisaient au travers de son torse, il ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche bée. George qui était à côté, devint aussi silencieux. Seul Yale était encore capable de rire.

– Haha, les gars vous n'avez aucune expérience. Quand j'étais un enfant, j'ai vu bien pire que ça.

– Boss Yale, tu es sérieux ? S'exclama Reynolds qui était toujours abasourdi.

Yale sourit fièrement.

– Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Et j'en ai vu plus qu'un peu. Par exemple, des prisonniers tués par torture. Ou des personnes qui se battaient contre des créatures magiques avec seulement leurs poings. Des nombreux spectateurs riches aiment venir apprécier ce genre de spectacle. La vue était vraiment sanglante.

En entendant les mots de Yale, Linley fut capable de s'imaginer la scène dans sa tête.

– C'est bien que nous soyons dans l'école, soupira George.

Linley hocha aussi la tête. À cette heure-ci, de nombreux couples pouvaient être aperçus marchant main dans la main dans la rue. La vie d'étudiant était paisible.

– Au fait. Boss Yale, tu n'étais pas supposé passer la nuit avec ta copine ? Pourquoi tu ne te prépares pas à partir ? Demanda soudainement Reynolds.

Yale dit, mécontent,

– Ma copine ? Linley vient juste de rentrer de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques après avoir rencontré d'innombrables combats sanglants. Et je passerais la soirée avec ma copine ? Reynolds, rappelle-toi de ces mots : tes frères sont comme tes jambes et tes bras tandis que les filles sont comme tes vêtements. Elles ne sont bonnes que pour jouer avec.

Une lueur de contentement apparu immédiatement sur le visage de Reynolds.

– Linley ! Soudain, une voix résonna au loin.

Linley et ses amis tournèrent tous la tête pour regarder une grande, fine et magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'or courir joyeusement vers lui. En l'atteignant, elle s'exclama,

– Linley, tu es de retour de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ? C'est merveilleux. Tu avais disparu pendant deux mois complets. J'étais si inquiète. Tu es blessé ?

– Délia, je vais bien, répondit Linley tout en riant.

Délia était quelqu'un que Linley avait rencontré après être arrivé à l'école. Ils étaient très proches. Quand il était avec elle, il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin se détendre totalement, de relâcher toute pression mentale. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'il était avec ses trois frères.

– Délia, la calèche de notre oncle nous attend dehors. Ne perdons pas de temps. Une voix froide se fit entendre.

En tournant la tête, Linley vit un jeune habillé d'une longue robe qui se tenait au loin. C'était le grand frère de Délia, Dixie, le second génie absolu de l'institut Ernst. Sa tenue était immaculée, sans une seule tache de poussière. Ses yeux étaient très clairs et tranquilles.

– Oh. Après avoir laissé un soupir de déception, Délia regarda Linley. Linley, notre père nous a demandé à Dixie et moi de rentrer. Notre calèche nous attend dehors. Je dois y aller maintenant.

– D'accord Délia. Nous discuterons quand tu rentreras, sourit Linley.

– Oui. Au revoir. Délia était clairement déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour discuter avec Linley. Dixie s'approcha aussi d'eux. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à Délia et celle-ci se mit à marcher pour le rejoindre. Il tourna alors son regard vers Linley.

– Linley, j'ai entendu dire que tu es revenu avec succès de ton entraînement dans les montagnes. Toutes mes félicitations.

Linley était stupéfait.

Dixie était en train de lui parler ?

Sa froideur et sa fierté étaient légendaires dans l'institut Ernst. La plupart des personnes ressentaient une énorme pression face à lui, surtout face à ses yeux froids et clairs, lorsqu'ils tombaient sur eux. Cette pression psychologique était suffisamment forte pour que certains ne puissent pas la supporter.

– Oh, merci, répondit Linley.

Dixie hocha à peine la tête puis escorta sa sœur, Délia, vers les portes de l'école.

….

Austoni regardait Linley avec attention tout en soupirant d'ébahissement,

– Linley, je dois dire que tu es un génie, un vrai génie ! Un jeune de quinze ans, qui est un génie parmi les génies, de l'institut des mages numéro un du continent mais aussi quelqu'un qui a atteint le niveau incroyable d'expert sculpteur en sculpture sur pierre.

– Que tu aies été capable d'accomplir tout ça, c'est un miracle.

– Même en oubliant le fait que tu sois un mage de génie, rien que dans le monde des artistes de notre époque, les personnes qualifiées pour avoir une salle privée dans le hall des experts ont au moins quarante ans. Tu es le plus jeune d'entre eux. Même dans l'histoire de notre galerie, il n'y a eu que deux sculpteurs de génies comparables à toi. Mais la différence est… que tu n'es pas seulement un sculpteur de génie, tu es aussi un mage de génie. Wow… quel génie.

Linley se sentit embarrassé face aux compliments d'Austoni et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

– Austoni, arrête de perdre du temps. Dépêche-toi et fini. Nous voulons sortir pour nous amuser, l'exhorta Yale.

Seulement à ce moment, Austoni sembla revenir à lui. Il sortit précipitamment une pile de document ainsi qu'une magycarte argentée. En souriant, il la présenta à Linley.

– Linley, cette magycarte a été spécialement construite par la Banque Dorée des quatre Empires. Cela représente ton statut en tant qu'expert sculpteur. Dans le futur, tous les bénéfices de tes ventes seront directement transférés sur cette carte.

– Pour l'instant, cette magycarte argentée n'a pas de propriétaire associé. Utilise ton empreinte digitale pour en devenir le propriétaire. Après ça, tu pourras l'utiliser. Austoni lui donna respectueusement la magycarte puis dit d'une voix impatiente. Linley, puis-je te demander si tu as amené des sculptures avec toi cette fois ?

Linley acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

– En effet. J'en ai amené trois au total.

Le sourire d'Austoni devint encore plus radiant.

….

À la nuit tombée, dans le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade. Linley, George et deux courtisanes étaient ensembles, buvant et riant. Reynolds et Yale s'étaient depuis longtemps retirés dans leurs chambres avec leurs courtisanes respectives.

– Pfff, ces deux-là, Boss Yale et quatrième frère… Linley bu une gorgée de vin tout en parlant à George. Deuxième frère, je commence à avoir un peu la tête qui tourne, je sors dehors pour me rafraîchir.

– D'accord, répondit George qui reprit ensuite sa conversation avec les deux courtisanes.

Linley descendit les marches conduisant à la sortie du Paradis de l'Eau de Jade. En sortant dehors, Linley ressentit la fraîcheur de la nuit le fouetter cela l'aida à clarifier son esprit. Comparé à l'intérieur du Paradis de l'Eau de Jade, l'extérieur était plus calme et plus tranquille. Linley se mit à errer lentement, sans but précis, dans les rues de Fenlai.

Il y avait des maisons de nobles alignées dans la rue mais, comparés à la route de la Feuille Verte, les bâtiments de cette rue, la rue Sèche, étaient clairement d'un niveau inférieur. Et sur le balcon d'une de ces bâtisses à deux étages en particulier, Alice se tenait debout, profitant de l'air nocturne.

Les yeux fixés sur la brillance de la lune dans le ciel vide, Alice avait ses pensées tournées vers Linley, la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Au moment où elle s'était mise à désespérer, il était descendu des cieux et avait vaincu le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire et l'avait sauvée. Cette action l'avait profondément secouée. Ces événements avaient laissé une impression profonde sur son âme.

– Grand-frère Linley est un peu taciturne mais quand il se met à discuter de magie, il est plutôt beau garçon. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alice à ce souvenir.

Soudain, Alice vit une silhouette marcher dans les rues en contrebas. Elle lui sembla vaguement familière. Après avoir regardé de plus près, elle le reconnut immédiatement et son visage s'éclaira. Elle se dépêcha de le saluer avant de crier,

– Grand-frère Linley, grand-frère Linley !

Linley, qui marchait dans la rue tout en profitant de l'air nocturne, regarda en l'air avec suspicion en entendant son nom appelé.

Sur un balcon, un peu plus haut, se trouvait une ombre habillée en violet, illuminée par la lumière de la lune. Les vêtements violets semblaient flotter dans la nuit et, sous la brillance de la lune, ils semblaient rayonner. De longs cheveux flottaient en compagnie de ces vêtements violets. Soudain, Linley eut l'impression de sentir l'odeur d'Alice.

Cette odeur était si hypnotique…

– Alice… Linley ne put s'empêcher de marcher en direction du balcon.


	75. L4, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 4: Le Guerrier Dragonblood**

Chapitre 1 : Retour à la maison (Partie 1)

Les murs autours du manoir d'Alice n'étaient pas trop hauts. En arrivant devant le mur le plus proche, Linley sauta d'un bond au sommet de celui-ci. Puis, d'un second bond, il arriva aux côtés d'Alice, comme s'il avait volé jusqu'à elle.

– Vite, allonge-toi, le pressa Alice.

Suspicieux, Linley s'assit silencieusement.

– Shhhh. Alice regarda avec prudence autour d'eux avant de finalement laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Linley. C'est une bonne chose que tout le monde soit endormi. Si quelqu'un t'avait vu, j'aurais eu des problèmes.

Linley comprit soudain.

– Asseyons-nous. Si on parle en restant assis, le mur devrait empêcher qui que ce soit de nous voir. Alice sourit, ravie. Elle nettoya rapidement le sol avec un vêtement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Linley.

Linley était aussi ravi d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer de nouveau Alice.

– Grand-frère Linley, que faisais-tu dans les rues, si tard ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu es un élève de l'institut Ernst ? Que fais-tu ici, dans la ville de Fenlai ? D'un souffle, Alice lui posa plusieurs questions.

Pourquoi était-il dans la ville de Fenlai ?

Linley se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était venu ici pour aller au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade avec trois amis, non ?

– Je suis venu avec quelques amis proches pour s'amuser dans la ville. Et là, je commençais à trouver que c'était étouffant à l'intérieur donc je suis sorti pour marcher un peu. Linley ne donna que cette moitié de vérité.

Alice acquiesça.

– Et toi Alice, tu faisais quoi debout si tard dans la nuit ? Demanda Linley.

Alice mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, impuissante.

– Je me suis endormie tôt, mais, alors que j'étais plongée dans le pays des rêves, j'ai été réveillée par mon père qui a trop bu et qui était totalement ivre. Tu ne sais pas à quel point mon père peut être excessif. Il joue tout son argent et bois tous les jours. Et une fois qu'il est ivre, il cause des problèmes à la maison. Ça m'énerve !

– Je ne peux que dire que je suis malchanceuse d'avoir un père pareil. Et toi, Linley ? Comment est ton père ? Alice regarda Linley qui était assis face à elle.

– Mon père ? Linley revit son père dans son esprit. Mon père ne joue pas. Même s'il lui arrive de boire parfois, il ne boit jamais au point d'en être soûl. Mais il est extrêmement strict. Il a toujours été comme ça, même pendant mon enfance.

Alice soupira de jalousie.

– Grand-frère Linley, tu es si chanceux. Contrairement à moi.

Sous la lumière de la lune, le jeune homme et la jeune femme continuèrent à discuter sur le balcon. De la discussion sur les pères, ils passèrent à l'éducation, puis à leur école, puis à leurs amis respectifs. Finalement, ils parlèrent des choses qu'ils faisaient avec leurs amis…

Linley était ravi de discuter avec elle. Plus ils parlaient, plus il commençait à comprendre sa vie.

Lentement, la nuit disparut et les premiers rayons du matin apparurent à l'est. L'air se remplie lentement de l'air frais du matin. Mais, Linley et Alice, immergés joyeusement dans leur conversation, ne remarquèrent pas le passage du temps. C'est seulement lorsque le soleil fut complètement levé, que les deux réalisèrent le temps qui venait de s'écouler.

– Oh, c'est déjà le jour. Seulement à ce moment, Linley se rendit compte de l'heure.

Alice se mit aussi à réaliser.

– Je suis si embarrassée, grand-frère Linley. Je t'ai forcée à me tenir compagnie toute la nuit.

Soudain, Linley et Alice s'arrêtèrent de parler. Ils sentaient que l'atmosphère était bizarre entre eux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire.

– Bien. Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Linley se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux, il se leva donc immédiatement.

– Grand-frère Linley, plus tard, tu reviendras à Fenlai ? Demanda Alice.

– Je reviendrai, tant que j'ai du temps libre. Il attrapa la rambarde avant de l'enjamber d'un bond. Il retomba dans la rue, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres, en contrebas.

Linley ne regarda pas en arrière, il la salua de la main faiblement avant de se mettre en marche.

Alice regarda Linley partir. Seulement une fois qu'il eut disparu de la rue retourna-t-elle dans sa propre chambre.

….

Le soleil d'été du mois d'août était comme une énorme boule de feu qui cuisait le sol. Après avoir pris le déjeuner avec ses trois frères, Linley se dirigea directement vers son village natal, Wushan. Il portait avec lui son sac à dos rempli de plus de 70,000 pièces d'or en cores magiques.

– Scouik, couic. Sur l'épaule de Linley, Bébé se mit aussi à couiner d'excitation.

Linley jeta un coup d'œil à Bébé puis se mit aussi à rire. Il dit mentalement,

– _Bébé, toi aussi, tu es excité à l'idée de revenir dans le village de Wushan, hein ? Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé avant, mais comment et pourquoi tu es apparu dans l'arrière-cour de ma famille ?_

– _Je sais pas non plus._ Bébé secoua sa tête, impuissant. _D'_ a _ussi_ _loin_ _que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été dans l'arrière-cour du manoir de ta famille. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. Mais je me rappelle juste d'une voix qui m'a dit « reste-là, ne va pas courir partout »_.

– _« Reste-là, ne va pas courir partout » ?_ Le cœur de Linley se mit à palpiter.

Se pouvait-il que la voix ait été celle de sa mère ou de son père ?

– _Au début, je mangeais juste des pierres. Je ne voulais pas désobéir à la voix et je restais du coup dans l'arrière-cour. Puis, un jour, boss, tu m'as trouvé et tu m'as donné d'un lièvre sauvage. Dans tout le monde entier, personne ne m'a traité aussi bien que toi, boss. Je ne veux jamais te quitter, boss_ , renifla Bébé de son petit nez.

Linley aussi, revit dans son esprit les événements passés.

À ce moment, Bébé avait vraiment hésité à la sortie du village mais, finalement, en voyant Linley partir, il avait osé prendre la décision de le mordre et d'initier le contrat de lien d'âme.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Bébé, nous serons toujours ensemble, d'accord ? Linley caressa avec amour la petite tête de Bébé. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de confort.

Linley ne marchait pas trop vite, voyageant à environ vingt kilomètres heures. Au moment où il arriva aux abords du village, il faisait déjà nuit. Tandis qu'il arpentait les rues du village, il entendit une voix familière…

– Vous tous, redressez et maintenez ces hanches en l'air ! Ne pliez pas ! Si l'un d'entre vous a les fesses qui touche les branches et qui se les fait colorer, il sera considéré comme ayant brisé les règles. Double punition pour ceux-là ! La voix d'Hillman pouvait être entendue de loin.

Linley tourna son regard vers eux.

Sur l'espace vide bien connu à l'est du village de Wushan, à côté d'une rangée d'arbre, un groupe d'enfants de six à seize ans se tenaient, séparés en trois sous-groupes. Sous la stricte supervision d'Hillman et des deux autres, ils étaient engagés dans un entraînement intense. Tous les enfants étaient imprégnés de sueur.

– Dans le temps, j'ai aussi fait cet entraînement. En voyant cela, Linley se sentit touché.

– Linley ? Hillman vit Linley de loin. Après avoir donné quelques instructions à Roger et Lorry, il courut immédiatement dans sa direction et étreignit chaleureusement Linley.

– Oncle Hillman, ça faisait longtemps ! Linley se sentait très heureux aussi.

– Haha, allons-y ! Allons chez toi. Seigneur Hogg sera ravi de te voir, gloussa Hillman en parlant. Il se dirigea ensuite avec Linley vers le manoir.

– Jeune Maître Linley. Roger et Lorry le saluèrent chaleureusement de loin.

– Oncle Roger, oncle Lorry. Linley les salua aussi joyeusement puis suivit Hillman.

– Linley, tu as pris un sac avec toi ? Il a l'air lourd. Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur ? Demanda Hillman avec un sourire en remarquant le sac sur le dos de Linley.

Linley sourit mystérieusement.

– Un cadeau, un cadeau pour mon père !


	76. L4, Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison (Partie 2)

À l'intérieur du manoir du clan Baruch, Hogg était assis dans un fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre épais.

– Seigneur Hogg, le dîner est prêt, annonça respectueusement une servante.

Depuis que l'intendant Hiri était parti avec Wharton pour l'Empire O'Brien, le clan Baruch n'avait plus de servants à leur service. Hogg était toutefois le chef du clan de l'antique clan des Dragonblood. Comment aurait-il pu faire le travail d'un serviteur lui-même ? Il s'était donc forcé à engager une servante pour lui.

– Oh. Hogg ferma son livre et jeta un coup d'œil à la servante. Dans son cœur, il soupira. Heureusement, maintenant que les autres nobles savent que mon fils est un mage de génie de l'institut Ernst, ils sont d'accord pour me prêter de nouveau de l'argent. Sinon la vie aurait été plus dure.

Avec les faibles taxes du village, Hogg était à peine capable de payer le salaire de ses gardes ainsi que sa dîme au Royaume. Hogg se sentit mécontent, rien qu'en y pensant. Au moment où le clan lui était revenu, quasiment tous ses objets de valeurs avaient déjà été vendus.

Heureusement…

Lui, Hogg, avait deux fils, deux fils merveilleux.

– Linley est déjà un mage du cinquième rang. Il va bientôt être diplômé. À ce moment-là, je pourrai lui confier la position de chef du clan et je pourrai enfin m'occuper des choses que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Hogg se leva, prêt à aller dans la salle à manger, quand soudain…

– Seigneur Hogg, seigneur Hogg ! La voix d'Hillman résonna au loin.

Hogg regarda d'un air interrogatif en direction des portes du manoir. Quelques instants plus tard, Hillman apparut avec, à ses côtés, un grand et puissant jeune homme.

En voyant le jeune garçon, un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Hogg. Il s'esclaffa bruyamment tout en s'avançant.

– Linley, tu es de retour. Haha, c'est merveilleux. C'est une très bonne surprise !

– Agatha [A'jia'sa], s'il te plaît, prépare un plus somptueux dîner. Hogg mit ses mains sur les épaules de Linley. Bien, mon fils. Tu es presque aussi grand que moi maintenant. Mais d'ailleurs, je pensais que tu n'étais autorisé à nous voir qu'à la fin de chaque année. Pourquoi es-tu là ? …

Linley sourit mystérieusement.

– Père, je vous le dirai plus tard, durant le repas.

– Si secret ? Hogg se renfrogna intentionnellement.

Hillman, à côté, se mit à rire.

– Seigneur Hogg, Linley n'a pas voulu me dire non plus, mais il a préparé un cadeau mystérieux pour vous. Je lui ai demandé, mais il a refusé de m'en dire plus.

– Oncle Hillman ! Linley fronça les sourcils en entendant Hillman.

– Bien, je vais me taire, je me tais, rit fortement Hillman.

Les ténèbres tombaient sur le monde, couvrant la terre d'ombres, sauf la salle à manger du manoir du clan Baruch qui était éclairée de nombreuses lanternes. Après avoir fini le dîner, la servante, Agatha, nettoya la table avant de s'en aller, ne laissant que Linley et Hogg dans la pièce. Seulement après cela, Linley plaça le sac à dos devant son père.

– C'est ? Hogg regarda Linley avec suspicion.

– Nous allons l'ouvrir dans une seconde. Linley se leva puis alla fermer la porte de la pièce. Hogg ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

– Aussi secret que ça ? Tu as même été jusqu'à fermer la porte.

Linley se rassit, confiant.

– Père, vous pouvez ouvrir le sac maintenant.

– Hrmph, voyons voir ce que nous avons là-dedans. Hogg ouvrit le sac, curieux, mais à sa grande surprise, il y avait un autre sac à l'intérieur. Celui-ci était fermé étroitement et était gonflé des cores magiques qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

En posant ses mains dessus, Hogg dit, toujours soupçonneux,

– Quel sac imposant. Ça ne ressemble pas à de l'or à l'intérieur. Serait-ce des cailloux ? Hogg ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tandis qu'il parlait, il ouvrit la poche.

Dès que la poche s'ouvrit…

D'innombrables cores, avec de multiples et merveilleuses couleurs, illuminèrent la pièce. Hogg resta bouche bée à les contempler, sans parler. Le sac était rempli entièrement de cores magiques. De toute sa vie, Hogg n'en avait jamais vu autant.

– Ce sont des cores magiques ? Les yeux d'Hogg étaient ronds tandis qu'il regardait Linley avec stupéfaction. Puis il déglutit doucement. Hogg avait déjà vu de nombreux cores par le passé, mais, jamais n'en avait-il vu autant au même endroit. Tant de cores magiques dans une même poche était une vue, effectivement, frappante.

Linley hocha la tête.

– En effet. Cette poche est quasiment remplie exclusivement de cores magiques. Il y a aussi quelques pierres de mage dedans. D'après ce que j'ai lu, tout l'ensemble devrait valoir au total, environ 70,000 pièces d'or.

– Soixante-dix mille pièces d'or ? Hogg sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement.

Durant toutes ces années, il avait souffert des restrictions de l'argent. Même maintenant, si quelqu'un lui demandait 500 pièces d'or, il aurait probablement dû aller emprunter de l'argent. Il était facile d'imaginer dans quel état il était.

Soixante-dix mille pièces d'or !

Quelle sorte de richesse cela représentait-il ? Une telle somme pouvaient définitivement permettre au clan Baruch, au complet, de se nourrir pendant une centaine d'années.

– Bien sûr, 70,000 n'est que l'estimation officielle. Je pense qu'ils peuvent atteindre 80,000 pièces d'or, dit Linley, honnêtement.

Les yeux fixés sur les cores magiques, Hogg eut l'impression qu'il était dans un rêve. Son corps entier flottait.

– Haaaaah. Haaaaaah

Hogg prit deux longues inspirations avant de réussir à se calmer.

– Linley, où as-tu eu tous ces cores magiques ? Hogg pensa finalement à ça. Il regarda Linley avec un regard meurtrier. As-tu été dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ?

Linley acquiesça.

– Oui, père. Je les ai tous eu de là-bas.

– Tu…tu… Hogg se mit en colère. La Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques est l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de tout le continent. Y entrer n'est pas une chose facile. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas discuté avec moi avant d'aller à l'intérieur ? Sais-tu à quel point c'est dangereux à l'intérieur ?

Juste après avoir fini de parler, Hogg rit de lui-même.

Linley avait été à l'intérieur, après tout. Il savait définitivement à quel point cet endroit était dangereux.

Hogg baissa son regard puis se tut. En voyant Linley avec une expression « je me fais gronder » sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de secouer sa tête.

– Linley, ce n'est pas que je veuille, moi, ton père, te crier dessus. Mais tu dois savoir que tu es actuellement un mage à l'institut Ernst. Dans le futur, ton potentiel est illimité. Le fardeau pesant du clan Baruch reposera sur tes épaules. Après tout, ton frère est encore jeune. Qui sait combien de temps il lui faudra avant qu'il ne devienne un vrai guerrier Dragonblood ? Tous mes espoirs reposent sur toi maintenant, ainsi que les espoirs du clan Baruch. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas traiter ta vie à la légère.

Linley n'osa pas répondre.

– Retire tes vêtements. Laisse-moi voir si tu as des blessures, dit soudainement Hogg.

Retirer ses vêtements ?

Linley hésita. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir quand il avait ses vêtements, mais Linley savait très bien à quel point le croisement de ses cicatrices était terrifiant à voir.

Hogg fronça les sourcils.

– Retire-les.

Après avoir hésité quelques longues secondes, Linley se déshabilla, retirant son haut. Sur son torse robuste, se trouvaient d'innombrables cicatrices et même plusieurs blessures qui paraissaient presque fatales !

En voyant les terribles cicatrices sur le corps de Linley, Hogg sentit son cœur trembler.

Hogg tendit une main tremblante pour toucher le torse de son fils. La vue de ces blessures quasiment mortelles, le fit s'arrêter, interdit. Quelle était la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer ? De combien de combats mortels son fils avait-il dû réchapper ? Hogg ne voulait même pas y penser.

– Linley, tu… Hogg s'étrangla.

– Père, regardez, je vais bien, dit immédiatement Linley pour le conforter.

Le regard de Hogg retomba sur la pile de cores magiques qui représentaient une énorme somme d'argent avant de retourner aux cicatrices présentes sur le corps de Linley. Son corps entier se mit alors à trembler.

Il était rempli de haine !

Haine envers lui-même, pour son inutilité, pour son inaptitude !

Après avoir prit une longue inspiration, Hogg se tut, les yeux levés au ciel. Finalement, il dit d'une faible voix,

– Linley, tu as passé ta journée complète sur la route. Tu dois être fatigué. Va te reposer.

– Oui, père.

Linley partit silencieusement, laissant Hogg assit, seul dans la salle à manger, éclairé par les bougies.


	77. L4, Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden et Ptit Lu  
**

Chapitre 3 : Hogg

Le matin suivant, Linley eut la surprise de retrouver son père, à la table du petit déjeuner, avec un visage radieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux dans le passé.

Après avoir posé son couteau et sa fourchette, Hogg sourit en regardant Linley.

– Linley, cette fois, tu devrais rester à la maison plus longtemps. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tous les deux, père et fils, nous devrions passer plus de temps ensemble.

Son père lui demandait de rester plus longtemps au manoir ?

Linley était plutôt stupéfait. Après tout, pendant toutes ces années, jamais son père ne lui avait dit ce type de mots. Originellement, Linley avait prévu de rentrer à Fenlai, de se balader et peut-être d'aller voir Alice. Mais, en entendant ça, il abandonna toutes pensées d'aller la voir.

– Bien père, acquiesça joyeusement Linley.

Hogg hocha la tête de plaisir mais dans ses yeux, il semblait y avoir une lueur de quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

….

Cette fois-là, Linley resta dix jours complets dans son village natal. Même quand le jour du début du semestre suivant de l'institut arriva, il n'y retourna pas et Hogg ne le pressa pas non plus.

Dans le ciel, au-dessus du sommet du mont Wushan, les nuages passaient paisiblement. Linley était assis dans une position de méditation et raffinait de la force magique.

L'essence élémentaire de la terre et du vent tourbillonnaient autour de lui, entrant dans son corps et se faisant absorber par ses muscles, ses os et ses veines, améliorant ainsi sa force. Après qu'une partie ait été absorbée, le reste était transformé en force magique et était stocké dans son dantian central.

Comme un océan nourrit par des centaines de rivières, les flots d'essences élémentaires dans son corps finissaient par arriver dans son dantian central.

Linley resta juste assis là pendant une demi-journée. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, c'était déjà la tombée de la nuit.

– Il est temps de retourner à l'école. Linley se leva et prit une grande inspiration. Depuis que j'ai donné ces cores magiques à mon père, mon père a changé pour le mieux. Il est devenu bien plus proche de moi aussi.

Ces dix derniers jours que Linley venait de passer avec son père avaient été les dix jours où il avait été le plus proche de son père.

– _Qu'est-ce qui a changé père à ce point ? Les cores magiques ? Je ne pensais pas que père changerait autant juste à cause de l'argent. Peut-être… que c'était les cicatrices sur mon corps_? Linley réfléchissait mais, finalement, il ne trouva pas la raison du changement d'attitude de son père envers lui.

« Demander à la personne s'il avait froid, tout en étant inquiet qu'il ait trop chaud » cet idiome capturait parfaitement le soin que Hogg avait porté à Linley ces derniers jours.

Après être entré dans le manoir des Baruch, Linley vit immédiatement son père qui avait un livre entre les mains.

– Père, il se fait tard. Pourquoi ne pas finir ton livre demain ?

– Oh, tu es de retour. Avec un grand rire, Hogg ferma son livre. Tes mots ont du mérite. Je le finirai demain.

– Linley, après avoir passé tout ce temps à t'entraîner, tu dois être assoiffé. Hogg versa du thé dans un verre, avec la carafe qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Tiens, voilà quelque chose pour ta gorge. La température de l'eau est parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide.

– Merci, père. Linley se sentit réchauffé dans son cœur.

C'était la manière dont Hogg avait traité Linley durant ces dix derniers jours incomparablement bien à l'opposé de son habituelle attitude stricte et solennelle qu'il avait dans le passé. Il avait rarement montré son affection auparavant pour ses enfants.

Tout en buvant l'eau, Linley dit,

– Père, je suis à la maison depuis quelque temps déjà. Je pense retourner à l'école demain.

– Demain ? Hogg fit une pause, semblant figé, avant d'acquiescer. Bien. Reviens plus tôt pour tes vacances de fin d'année.

– Promis, accepta Linley.

Hogg dit alors d'une voix douce,

– Linley, ton père n'a pas de grandes compétences. Dans le futur, notre clan dépendra de toi. Grâce aux cores magiques que tu m'as donnés, les frais de ton petit frère sont couverts. Je suis déjà extrêmement satisfait. Mais dans mon esprit, je pense toujours à l'humiliation de notre famille. J'espère que tu n'oublieras jamais que notre héritage ancestral est toujours dans les mains d'autres personnes.

Linley pouvait sentir la confiance que son père plaçait en lui. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il hocha légèrement la tête.

– Maintenant, je n'ai plus d'autre désir. J'espère juste être capable de voir de mes yeux la lame de guerre « Massacreur », avant ma mort. La voix d'Hogg était devenue plus sombre.

Linley pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il dit immédiatement,

– Père, ne sois pas si sombre. Tu n'as que quarante ans. Il te reste encore beaucoup de temps. J'ai confiance en ma capacité à ramener notre lame de guerre dans les dix ans qui viennent.

– Dix ans. Bien, bien, acquiesça gentiment Hogg.

….

Le deuxième jour, après le repas, Linley quitta le village de Wushan. Cette nuit-là, dans le hall principal du manoir des Baruch, deux personnes étaient assises ensemble. Hogg et Hillman. La porte du hall était fermée et sur la table se trouvait la poche avec les cores magiques, visibles.

Hillman avait été totalement stupéfait à la vue de ce sac rempli de cores magiques. Finalement, Hogg parla.

– Hillman, je compte vendre ces cores magiques. Je veux te confier la garde de l'argent que j'en récupérerai.

Hillman se reprit immédiatement. Il dit, précipitamment,

– Seigneur Hogg, non. Comment pouvez-vous me laisser une telle somme d'argent entre les mains ? Pourquoi ne le gardez-vous pas vous-même ?

– Hillman, ne m'appelle pas Seigneur Hogg. Tu peux juste t'adresser à moi en tant que grand frère Hogg de nouveau, rit Hogg d'une voix gentille.

Soudain, Hogg se leva.

– Moi, m'en occuper ? Haha… Hillman, il n'y a probablement personne d'autre que toi qui connaisses autant des affaires du clan… et moi.

Hillman se figea. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hogg parlait soudainement de ça.

– Cette affaire que j'ai enterrée au plus profond de mon cœur depuis maintenant onze ans. Pendant onze ans, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur était dévoré petit à petit. J'ai ignoré ce sentiment pendant tout ce temps. Je l'ai ignoré, un jour après l'autre, une année après l'autre… et, en un clin d'œil, onze ans sont passés.

Le corps complet de Hogg se mit à trembler.

Le visage d'Hillman changea. Il se leva soudainement avant de dire, stupéfait,

– Seigneur Hogg, vous allez… ?!

– Oui. Je vais enquêter sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là. Je dois venger Lina [Lin'na]. Le visage de Hogg était ferme, emplie d'une aura de vengeance.

– Seigneur Hogg, dit précipitamment Hillman. N'avions-nous pas déjà enquêté dans le passé ? Le coupable avait un pouvoir monstrueux. Juste la petite partie que nous avions découverte était déjà terrifiante. Si tu continues d'enquêter, cela va causer ta mort. Hillman était inquiet pour son vieil ami et était repassé au tutoiement qu'ils utilisaient par le passé.

Hogg laissa échapper un sourd grondement.

– La mort ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de mourir ? Hillman, tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance dans laquelle j'ai été durant ces onze dernières années. La sorte de tourment mentale dont j'étais affecté. J'en ai assez. La valeur de ces cores magiques devrait être autour de 80,000 pièces d'or environ. Ce sera assez pour couvrir les frais de Wharton. Avec cet argent, je n'ai plus aucune inquiétude.

– Toutes ces années, je me suis retenu, pourquoi ? À cause de mes deux fils. Maintenant que Linley est grand et que Wharton a atteint l'Empire O'Brien, je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter.

Hogg attrapa fermement les deux épaules d'Hillman avant de le regarder dans ses yeux.

– Hillman, bien que tu te sois toujours adressé à moi en tant que « Seigneur Hogg », après toutes ces années, nous avons développé une grande affection pour l'un et l'autre. Pour l'amour de notre relation, j'espère que tu peux m'aider.

– Hogg, tu… Hillman était dans tous ses états.

Hillman savait très bien qu'une fois que Hogg commencerait à enquêter sur l'affaire, il perdrait très probablement sa vie.

– Ma décision est prise. Hillman, tu dois comprendre, cette vie que j'ai vécue est pire que la mort. Les yeux de Hogg étaient devenus rouges. En voyant Hogg comme ça, Hillman se sentit impuissant. Il pouvait comprendre ce que Hogg ressentait.

Pourquoi durant toutes ces années Hogg était-il devenu si froid et si solennel ?

Les autres ne le savaient peut-être pas mais Hillman le savait très bien. Avant que la mère de Linley et Wharton, Lina, ne meure, Hogg avait toujours été quelqu'un de facile et d'ouvert. Mais, après sa mort, son caractère avait irrémédiablement changé.

Bien que Hogg ait dit à tout le monde que Lina était morte lors de l'accouchement de Wharton, Hillman et l'intendant Hiri connaissaient la vérité.

– Hillman, n'essaie pas de me persuader. Je voulais juste te demander ça : vas-tu m'aider, oui ou non ? Le regard, lourd de sens, de Hogg était fixé sur Hillman.

Après avoir regardé Hogg pendant plusieurs longues secondes, Hillman laissa finalement échapper un long soupir.

– Bien. Je t'aiderai.

Un sourire se mit à fleurir sur les lèvres de Hogg. Un sourire de libération et de soulagement.


	78. L4, Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden et Ptit Lu  
**

Chapitre 4 : Le prix d'une Sculpture

Alice se tenait sur le balcon de sa maison à deux étages. Ses mains étaient agrippées à la rambarde tandis qu'elle observait la rue en contrebas ainsi que les passants.

Depuis que Linley était parti, elle s'était mise à venir quasiment tous les jours ici pour regarder les gens passer, espérant qu'il reviendrait. Mais…

– L'école reprend demain. Je dois y aller aujourd'hui. Alice soupira secrètement avant de jeter un dernier regard à la rue.

Elle avait espéré que Linley viendrait de nouveau la voir, mais durant ces dix derniers jours, il n'était pas venu une seule fois. À ce moment, la voix de son amie, Niya put se faire entendre d'en bas.

– Alice, dépêche-toi. Niya, Tony et Kalan étaient tous à sa porte à l'attendre.

Kalan, Niya et Tony étaient, tous les trois, étudiants dans une académie de guerriers et leur école était située relativement proche de celle d'Alice. Cela, ajouté au fait que leurs quatre familles habitaient à Fenlai, faisait qu'ils étaient relativement proches.

– J'arrive, j'arrive !

Alice lança encore un dernier regard à la rue avant d'enfiler son sac à dos et de descendre les rejoindre.

….

La troisième nuit après qu'Alice soit partie de la ville, Linley arriva devant sa demeure. En levant sa tête vers le petit balcon, il vit que personne n'était là.

– Hey, que fais-tu ici ? Un garde qui se trouvait devant la résidence apostropha Linley.

Linley tourna sa tête en direction de la voix et sourit.

– Bonjour. Je viens de l'institut Wellen. Alice est une bonne amie à moi. Est-elle chez elle ?

– Oh. En entendant ça, le garde se mit immédiatement à sourire. Mlle Alice est déjà partie à l'école depuis trois jours. Elle doit déjà être arrivée là-bas.

– Oh, d'accord. Merci, dit Linley, courtoisement.

Il se retourna alors et repartit sur la rue Sèche. Après avoir marché quelques pas, il tourna sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil au balcon. Dans son cœur il sentit une pointe de dépit.

….

Sur la route de l'institut Ernst.

Une lumière blanche sortit de l'Anneau Panlong et se transforma en un vieil homme. En souriant, Doehring Cowart demanda à Linley,

– Linley, tu es tombé amoureux d'Alice ?

– Un peu, Linley ne nia pas.

L'Archimage caressa sa barbe blanche puis rit bruyamment.

– Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit garnement comme toi tomberait finalement amoureux d'une fille. Mais Linley, Alice et toi êtes dans des instituts de magie différents. Cela va être dur de faire avancer votre relation en vivant à deux endroits séparés.

– Je sais. Seul le destin peut le dire. Si nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, alors nous le serons. Sinon, dommage. Linley ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à ce qu'être avec Alice ressemblerait

Il revit l'expression terrifiée qu'elle avait eue durant le combat contre le Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire.

La timide expression qu'elle avait eue sur son visage lors de leur conversation sur le retour de la chaîne de montagnes.

Et l'expression d'ange qu'elle avait eue sous les rayons de la lune lorsqu'il était venu sur son balcon.

….

– Ça doit être à ça que ressemble un premier amour, se dit Linley avec autodérision. Ses autres frères de dortoirs avaient, eux, depuis longtemps eu des rendez-vous amoureux et Yale et Reynolds avaient même déjà eu plusieurs copines.

Quel que soit le point où ils iraient dans leur relation, Linley était excité.

….

À l'institut Ernst, Linley continuait d'étudier aussi durement qu'avant. Tous les jours, il passait une partie de son temps à s'entraîner à la technique du Pur Ciseau à Pierre. En matière d'essence spirituelle et de force magique, son pouvoir continuait de grandir rapidement.

En un clin d'œil, un mois passa.

D'après leur arrangement précédemment choisi, Linley et ses trois frères amenèrent trois nouvelles sculptures à la ville de Fenlai. Ils furent accueillis à la Galerie Proulx par le gérant, Austoni.

– Presque 15,000 pièces d'or ? Autant ? Linley était quelque peu surpris par le prix qu'atteignaient ses sculptures.

Austoni se mit à rire.

– Linley, c'est normal. La valeur du travail d'un expert est autour de mille pièces d'or. Mais la galerie a, bien évidemment, fait en sorte de présenter ton âge et ton statut de mage de génie en plus de ta compétence de sculpteur. Juste en se basant sur tout ça, la valeur de ton travail est multipliée.

– Plus important encore… toutes tes sculptures ont une aura très particulière. Bien que toutes les sculptures soient aussi très jolies, en termes de continuité des lignes, il y a toujours de légères coupures. À l'opposé, les lignes de tes sculptures sont douces et continues. Par exemple, les gens ne sont pas capables de percevoir les endroits où tu es passé du ciseau à pierre et ciseau papillon. Les lignes se suivent parfaitement.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ça.

Traces de changement d'outil ?

Du début à la fin, ses sculptures étaient faites seulement en utilisant le ciseau à pierre. Il n'utilisait pas d'autres outils. Naturellement les lignes étaient lisses et parfaites.

– Ce point unique, accompagné de l'aura d'arrogance et de noblesse possédée par tes sculptures, combiné à ton statut personnel fait que les prix de tes sculptures montent jusqu'à cinq mille pièces d'or. La seule chose qui empêche le prix de monter plus encore est due aux petites imperfections qui sont encore visibles dans tes schémas de sculpture, expliqua Austoni tout en le complimentant.

Dans son cœur, Linley comprenait.

– _Petites imperfections ?_ Linley secoua mentalement sa tête. Il n'utilisait que le ciseau plat. Bien qu'il puisse sculpter des motifs uniques avec en termes d'efficacité il n'était évidemment pas capable de se mesurer à des outils tels que le ciseau papillon ou le couteau oblique.

En même temps, Linley ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Ces trois sculptures avaient été vendues 15,000 pièces d'or. L'argent arrivait si facilement. Si Linley passait tout son temps à sculpter, en un mois, il pouvait produire une dizaine de sculptures.

Dix sculptures voudraient dire 50,000 pièces d'or !

– _Dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, j'y ai passé deux mois et ai rencontré un nombre incalculable de situations critiques. Après avoir tué tous ces assassins, j'ai fini avec seulement environ 70,000 pièces d'or. Le métier de sculpteur me donne presque l'impression de voler de l'argent_ , pensa Linley en soupirant.

La valeur de ses sculptures était haute même parmi les sculpteurs experts.

– Si les experts sculpteurs volent quasiment de l'argent, que sont les grands-maîtres sculpteurs…

Plus il se mettait à comprendre la profession en profondeur, plus il était impressionné. Le cercle des sculpteurs avait une énorme disparité en termes de revenu. Dans toute l'Union Sacrée, il n'y avait peut-être qu'une centaine de sculpteurs experts. Il était facile d'en imaginer la rareté.

– Linley, travaille dur. J'ai confiance dans le fait qu'un jour tu deviendras un extraordinaire grand-maître sculpteur, dit Austoni pour l'encourager.

Non seulement les grand-maîtres sculpteurs possédaient d'immenses richesses, mais ils avaient aussi un statut social extrêmement élevé. Ils se tenaient au sommet de cette forme d'art antique. Même les plus puissants nobles n'osaient pas être arrogants en les rencontrant.

Les Grand-Maîtres !

C'était une distinction vraiment incroyable.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait s'obtenir avec de l'argent ou du pouvoir. Seulement quelqu'un qui avait été acclamé et reconnu universellement comme étant au sommet de son art pouvait être honoré du titre de « grand-maître ».


	79. L4, Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden et Ptit Lu  
**

Chapitre 5 : La rose dans l'hiver (Partie 1)

Cette soirée-là, Linley et ses trois frères sortirent du restaurant ensemble. Suivant leur habituelle coutume, ils s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade ensemble.

– Boss Yale, vous trois, allez-y sans moi. Je vais marcher un peu, dit Linley en sortant.

Yale, Reynolds et George regardèrent tous Linley avec surprise.

– Je n'aime pas tant que ça l'atmosphère du Paradis de l'Eau de Jade. Allez-y sans moi les gars. Dans deux trois heures, je vous rejoindrai, expliqua Linley. Bébé, qui se tenait à ce moment sur une de ses épaules, fit à ce moment entendre deux couinements.

– _Boss, t'vas voir Alice ?_

Comme il se tenait toujours aux côtés de Linley, bien évidemment, Bébé était au courant de tout.

Bien qu'il ne semble pas grandir, son intelligence était maintenant équivalente à celle d'un jeune humain.

– Tu… petite… Linley jeta un coup d'œil à Bébé, puis rougit légèrement.

– Ok, troisième frère, va te balader. Mais ne marche pas trop longtemps, rigola Yale. Linley souhaita à ses trois frères au revoir puis se dirigea vers la rue Sèche.

La rue Sèche n'était pas très encombrée et était donc très silencieuse. Des deux côtés de la rue se trouvaient plusieurs restaurants et auberges.

En arrivant à proximité de la résidence d'Alice, Linley leva les yeux vers le balcon du deuxième étage.

Le balcon était toujours vide.

Linley rit de lui-même. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait eu qu'un faible espoir qu'elle soit là. En voyant son absence, il se tourna avant de se diriger vers un bar qui se trouvait à côté. Il s'assit sur une chaise adjacente aux fenêtres afin de pouvoir voir son balcon depuis son siège.

– Une bouteille de vin de jade et deux coupes, ordonna rapidement Linley.

– Bien, monseigneur.

Bien que le servant soit plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi Linley voulait deux coupes, il ne demanda pas.

– Bébé, bois lentement. Linley remplit une coupe pour Bébé qu'il mit sur le côté. Celui-ci sauta immédiatement sur la table avant d'imiter Linley et de prendre une gorgée.

Sa coupe de vin entre les mains et les yeux fixés sur le balcon, Linley buvait lentement.

Deux heures passèrent comme ça. Un homme et une créature magique qui buvaient silencieusement. Seulement à ce moment Linley se leva pour payer l'addition avant qu'ils ne quittent le bar.

– _Boss, es-tu réellement déçu ?_ Lui demanda Bébé depuis son épaule.

Linley leva la main pour caresser la petite tête de Bébé. En riant, il le « réprimanda »,

– Espèce de petit voyou. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, en marchant, en direction du Paradis de l'Eau de Jade tout en profitant du paysage nocturne.

Le deuxième jour, le 30 septembre, Linley et ses trois frères retournèrent à l'institut Ernst. Cette nuit-là, Alice, Kalan, et les autres retournèrent dans la ville de Fenlai.

La raison de cette « coïncidence » était due aux jours de repos qui étaient différents entre l'institut Ernst et celui de Wellen.

Les jours de repos pour l'institut Ernst étaient le 29 et le 30 de chaque mois alors que pour l'institut Wellen c'était les 1ers et 2nd de chaque mois. C'est pourquoi Alice ne rentra chez elle que le 30.

Malheureusement…

Bien qu'Alice resta sur son balcon tous les jours et observa avec attention la foule de passants tout en ayant occasionnellement l'impression de reconnaître Linley, à la fin, elle finit déçue.

L'après-midi du second jour d'octobre, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de retourner dans son école.

….

Le 29 octobre, Linley retourna dans la ville pour apporter trois nouvelles sculptures. À la nuit tombée, il s'assit de nouveau avec Bébé dans le bar de la rue Sèche. De nouveau, il sélectionna le même siège avec la vue sur le balcon et commanda le même vin de jade avant de le boire avec Bébé.

– _Boss, il semblerait que tu sois encore déçu_. Bébé regardait Linley de ses petits yeux noirs tout en parlant mentalement.

– _Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que c'était écrit que cela se passerait comme ça_. La tête penchée en arrière, Linley jouait avec sa coupe de vin. Lui et Bébé avaient déjà fini deux bouteilles de vin de jade. Mais sur le balcon, il n'y avait toujours pas la personne qu'il attendait.

À ce moment, le serveur revint.

– Une nouvelle bouteille de… Au milieu de sa phrase, Linley s'arrêta et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Son regard était toujours dirigé sur le petit balcon du deuxième étage de la maison d'Alice. Une silhouette habillée en blanc était soudainement apparue.

– L'addition, s'il vous plaît. Linley se leva immédiatement.

Le serveur qui avait déjà attrapé une nouvelle bouteille de vin fut momentanément surpris puis se reprit rapidement. Après avoir payé, Linley et Bébé, qui sauta de la table pour atterrir sur son épaule, se précipitèrent dehors.

À ce moment-là, il était déjà huit heures du soir. La rue Sèche était plongée dans l'obscurité. Et, parce que ce n'était pas l'un des axes principaux de circulation de la ville de Fenlai, il y avait très peu de personnes dans la rue.

– C'est Alice. Linley était absolument certain.

– _Whoah, Boss, tu vas finalement réussir à revoir cette beauté de nouveau. Haha ! T'es content ? T'es excité ? T'es impatient, hein ?_ Sur l'épaule de Linley, Bébé parlait en continu, ravi.

Linley ne faisait même pas attention à Bébé. Agilement, il sauta au-dessus du mur d'Alice et, d'une poussée de ses mains, il atterrit sur le balcon.

Alice avait remarqué Linley dès sa sortie du bar et l'avait suivi des yeux pendant qu'il arrivait jusqu'à elle.

– Grand-frère Linley ! Alice l'accueillit immédiatement d'un grand sourire. Ses battements de cœur se mirent à accélérer immédiatement et, nerveuse, son visage rougit aussi. Dans son cœur, elle était emplie de joie.

La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas été capable de revoir Linley. C'est pourquoi, à son retour à l'institut Wellen, elle avait immédiatement demandé autour d'elle et apprit que les jours de repos de l'institut Ernst étaient les 29 et 30 de chaque mois. Aussi, elle avait choisi de revenir chez elle deux jours plus tôt et avait quitté son académie en avance malgré les cours.

– Grand-frère Linley, quelle coïncidence, dit Alice d'un sourire.

Linley se figea légèrement avant de répondre aussi.

– Alice. En effet, quelle coïncidence !

Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se reprit rapidement et invita Linley à s'asseoir avec elle.

– Vite, assieds-toi, ne laisse personne te voir. Linley s'assit et les deux d'entre eux se retrouvèrent cachés par le balcon. Ils se mirent immédiatement à discuter avec animation.

Doehring Cowart apparut à ce moment.

– _Linley, Linley_.

– _Papy Doehring, quoi donc ?_ Linley était plutôt mécontent.

L'Archimage ria bruyamment.

– _Gamin, ne parle pas trop de choses sans intérêts avec cette fille. Sois un peu plus amical et un peu plus téméraire. Espèce d'idiot. D'après ce que je vois, cette fille, Alice, est aussi intéressée par toi_.

– _Pas de précipitation, pas de précipitation_. Bien que Linley ne soit pas effrayé par la mort, à ce moment, il tremblait intérieurement et était légèrement chancelant.

– _Tu es vraiment stupide_ , dit Doehring Cowart, impatient.

Linley sembla ignorer complètement les conseils du vieux sage et se mit à parler seulement de sujets communs et sans intérêts.

En voyant les deux, Doehring Cowart ne put que se résoudre à secouer la tête et retourner dans l'Anneau Panlong. Tout en discutant avec Alice, Linley ne remarqua pas le temps passer.

– Grand-frère Linley, tu es si formidable ! Tu dois avoir de nombreuses filles qui courent après toi à l'institut Ernst, non ? Alice dit intentionnellement ces mots d'un ton nonchalant, mais en les entendant, le cœur de Linley se mit à accélérer.

– Pas mal, pas mal. Lorsqu'il parlait avec Alice, Linley parlait parfois sans trop réfléchir.

– _Tu… espèce d'idiot_. La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.


	80. L4, Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden et Ptit Lu**

Chapitre 6 : La rose dans l'hiver (Partie 2)

En compagnie d'Alice, Linley ressentait une grande joie dans son cœur. La nuit complète passa de cette manière. Ni Linley, ni Alice ne se sentaient fatigués malgré la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer.

L'horizon se mit peu à peu à s'éclairer d'une douce lumière bleutée.

– Le soleil est en train de se lever. Alice, je dois y aller. Linley se leva.

– D'accord, répondit Alice.

Elle se leva aussi. Elle regardait Linley avec une expression montrant une certaine réticence à le laisser partir. Linley fit un grand sourire puis agita sa main avant de sauter dans la rue en contrebas. Il descendit telle une feuille, son corps entouré de flots d'air.

Après qu'il eut rejoint le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade et attendu que ses frères soient levés, il fut interrogé en règle par Yale et ses deux autres frères.

Une fois de retour à l'institut Ernst, Linley se remit dans les études de manière aussi studieuse qu'habituellement. Mais lorsqu'il faisait des pauses, il pensait souvent à Alice. Linley avait un sentiment particulier il avait été touché dans le cœur par le dieu de l'amour.

Le 29 novembre de l'année 9997 du calendrier Yulan. L'après-midi.

Alice s'était levée très tôt pour attendre à l'extérieur des portes de sa maison. Après avoir attendu pendant quelque temps, elle vit la silhouette familière de Linley qui arrivait par la rue Sèche. Elle courut immédiatement le rejoindre.

– Grand-frère Linley, cria-t-elle, excitée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois. Après l'avoir enfin revu, Alice se retrouva incapable de contrôler son excitation.

Dans son cœur, Linley était aussi ravi. Après tout, cela faisait un mois depuis leur dernière rencontre. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait particulièrement heureux.

– _Même si je n'avais pas dit à Alice que je la_ _reverrais_ _, elle m'a attendu à l'extérieur de chez elle aujourd'hui_.

La dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Alice, Linley avait découvert que les jours de repos de l'institut Wellen étaient les 1er et 2nd de chaque mois. Alice avait manqué des classes pour pouvoir être avec lui et il avait bien compris ce que cela voulait dire.

– _Linley, courage ! Cette fois, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus brave_ , la voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley prit secrètement sa décision. Après tout, il ne voulait pas avoir à attendre un autre mois.

– Alice, pourquoi es-tu dehors aujourd'hui et non sur ton balcon ? Linley et Alice marchaient, côte à côte, dans la rue.

Alice se mit à rire.

– Nous ne pouvons pas toujours nous cacher sur mon balcon, n'est-ce pas ?

Repensant à eux deux, cachés sur le balcon, Linley ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

– En effet. Si tu ne rentres pas ce soir, ton père ne va-t-il pas être inquiet ? demanda Linley.

– Lui ? Alice fit une moue. Mon père est un alcoolique et un joueur compulsif. Il ne doit même pas savoir lui-même quand il est à la maison ou non, alors de là à remarquer si moi je suis là…

– Grand-frère Linley, j'ai grandi à Fenlai. C'est une très grande ville. Tu n'as probablement pas encore été dans beaucoup d'endroits. Viens, je vais te faire visiter, sourit Alice.

Linley et Alice se promenèrent ensemble dans les rues de Fenlai. C'était maintenant l'hiver et, sur le continent Yulan, décembre et janvier étaient les deux mois les plus froids de l'année. Aussi, le vent nocturne était très froid et peu de personnes étaient présentes dans les rues.

Mais, tandis que Linley et Alice marchaient et discutaient, ils ignoraient totalement les passants.

– Oh, il se met à neiger ? Alice leva la tête pour observer le ciel étoilé et regarder les flocons de neige tomber. J'adore la neige. C'est d'ailleurs la première neige de cet hiver.

– J'aime aussi beaucoup la neige. Linley leva la tête, permettant ainsi à la neige de tomber et de fondre sur son visage.

Le fait de pouvoir marcher avec la fille qu'il aimait sous une nuit enneigée était très romantique pour Linley.

Les deux d'entre eux continuèrent de marcher, sans buts, dans les rues de Fenlai.

– Grand-frère Linley, as-tu une copine ? demanda soudain Alice avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce, grand-frère Linley est si formidable, tu dois déjà en avoir une.

– Non, je n'en ai définitivement pas, dit rapidement Linley.

En entendant ces mots, Alice se tut.

– Alice, et toi, tu as un copain ? Linley hésita un moment mais réussit finalement à poser sa question.

Le visage d'Alice devint immédiatement rouge. Même son cou rougit. Toutefois, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ce n'était pas possible pour Linley de le remarquer.

– Comment pourrais-je avoir un amoureux ? Qui voudrait de moi en tant que copine ?

– Oh.

Linley prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer soudainement,

– Alors… que dis-tu d'être ma copine ?

– Um… Alice regarda Linley avec surprise, comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. Linley parlait jusque-là avec un ton normal. Tout à coup, il lui avait posé cette question, la prenant par surprise.

Dans l'Union Sacrée, c'était tout à fait normal pour les jeunes filles et garçons d'avoir des amoureux. De nombreux camarades de la classe d'Alice en avaient d'ailleurs et elle avait aussi pensé elle-même à en chercher un.

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Linley lui demande aussi directement.

– Tu veux que moi, je sois ta copine ? demanda Alice.

À ce moment, Linley sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Même face aux combats mortels de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, il ne s'était pas senti aussi effrayé.

– Oui. Es-tu d'accord ?

Le visage d'Alice était complètement rouge cramoisi maintenant. Elle regardait fixement Linley.

– Grand-frère Linley, honnêtement, je ne suis peut-être pas une aussi bonne personne que tu le crois.

– J'ai foi en mon jugement. Alice, je t'ai déjà demandée, alors, es-tu d'accord ? Linley allait devenir fou. Il voulait savoir la réponse d'Alice immédiatement. Même sa voix s'était mise à vaciller.

Alice fut silencieuse quelques secondes puis elle hocha doucement sa tête.

– Oui.

Excité, Linley prit Alice dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. Embarrassée, Alice cacha son visage dans la poitrine de Linley. À cet instant, Linley remarqua qu'il y avait une échoppe de fleurs à côté d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

– Alice, voilà. L'intéressée leva sa tête en réponse et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle vit une magnifique rose devant elle.

Le visage rouge, Alice accepta la rose. En regardant Alice, Linley vit que la rose rouge allait parfaitement avec son beau visage rosé. La scène était digne d'être transformée en peinture et cette image se grava dans l'esprit de Linley à jamais.

Main dans la main, ils reprirent leur chemin.

Les flocons de neige continuaient de tomber et les deux jeunes marchaient doucement dans les rues, sous le couvert de la lune.

Dans l'une des pièces du Paradis de l'Eau de Jade se trouvaient sept personnes Yale, George, Reynolds et quatre belles jeunes filles.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à troisième frère en ce moment. La dernière fois, il avait disparu la nuit complète. Cette fois, il n'est pas revenu non plus. Yale secoua sa tête, impuissant.

– Hé, cette personne ressemble à troisième frère ! Reynolds qui était assis à côté de la fenêtre laissa soudainement échapper ce cri. Et il tient la main d'une fille. Arrgg ! Troisième frère a réussi à se trouver une jolie demoiselle derrière notre dos.

*Whooosh !* Yale et George se précipitèrent ainsi vers la fenêtre afin d'observer Linley en contrebas.

À ce moment, Linley, qui était ensorcelé par sa nouvelle relation amoureuse, ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait atteint le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade ! Alice et lui passèrent devant avant de continuer jusqu'à l'avenue du Pavillon Parfumé.

– Wouaah, quand est-ce que troisième frère est devenu si formidable ? Les yeux de Yale étaient brillants.

George et Reynolds étaient aussi excités. Reynolds suggéra immédiatement,

– Haha, quand troisième frère reviendra, il va falloir qu'on l'interroge en détail.

…

Le matin suivant, Linley retourna joyeusement au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade. Habituellement, Reynolds et Yale étaient dans leurs propres chambres privées respectives avec leurs beautés. Mais…

En ouvrant la porte, Linley écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

– Boss Yale, pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

– Tu nous demandes pourquoi nous sommes tous là ? Reynolds se mit à glousser. Des lueurs conspiratrices apparurent sur les visages de George et Yale aussi et ils s'approchèrent de Linley.

– Raconte ! Reynolds le regardait fixement. Qui était cette beauté qui était avec toi la nuit dernière ?

– Aller, vite, raconte ! Yale et George se mirent aussi à demander.

– Qu… vous… les gars… ? Linley était totalement stupéfait.


	81. L4, Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden  
**

Chapitre 7 : Des experts partout (Partie 1)

Linley se retrouva bombardé de questions par ses trois frères. Face à ses trois fidèles amis, il se révéla honnête et dévoila toute l'histoire entre Alice et lui.

Même les deux playboys du groupe, Yale et Reynolds, soupirèrent d'admiration.

…...

En un clin d'œil, un autre mois passa.

Le 28 décembre, Linley était d'une humeur exceptionnelle, car il allait enfin retrouver Alice à Fenlai. En effet, malgré leur séparation physique pendant les périodes scolaires, tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver à la fin de chaque mois.

– Salut Linley

– 'lu David [Da'wei].

En marchant le long de la route de l'Institut Ernst, Linley salua un certain nombre de visages familiers en souriant.

– _Boss, tu es aussi content que ça, juste parce que tu as réussi à devenir le copain d'Alice ?_ Sur les épaules de Linley, Bébé retroussa son nez. Condescendant, il dit, _Regarde ton sourire stupide. Tout ce mois-ci, tu souriais comme un idiot._

Avant cet événement, bien que Linley ne soit pas quelqu'un de froid et insensible, il n'était pas non plus particulièrement amical pour autant. Mais ce mois-ci, Linley avait été de très bonne humeur et s'était souvent retrouvé à rire ou à sourire.

– _Petit voyou, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ Linley contempla Bébé avant de s'engager dans la bibliothèque. Après avoir feuilleté deux livres sur la magie du vent, Linley entra dans une pièce de lecture et se mit lire.

Il n'y avait peut-être que vingt ou trente personnes dans la pièce, toutes assez éloignées les unes des autres, et la pièce de lecture était donc extrêmement silencieuse.

Linley choisit une place sur le côté et commença sa lecture. À la bibliothèque de l'Institut, Linley lisait quasiment tout ce qui concernait l'histoire, les créatures magiques, la politique, la magie… mais la plupart de son temps était quand même consacré aux livres parlant de magie du vent.

Après tout, Linley dépendait principalement des magies du vent et de la terre. Pour sa magie terrestre, il avait un Archimage de niveau Saint en professeur particulier sous la forme de Doehring Cowart, mais la même chose n'était pas vraie pour la magie du vent.

Tout en lisant, Linley continuait d'apprendre et de s'améliorer, et il hochait souvent la tête inconsciemment.

Studieux, deux heures s'écoulèrent très rapidement avant que Linley ne referme le livre posé devant lui.

– _Papy Doehring, cela semble vraiment très difficile de comprendre toutes les profondeurs de la magie du vent, sans parler de créer moi-même un nouveau sort._

Généralement, lorsqu'un mage jetait un sort magique quelconque, il avait habituellement besoin de l'assistance d'une incantation magique pour stabiliser et lancer son sort. Il se contentait donc de réciter l'incantation telle qu'elle lui avait été apprise, sans avoir besoin de la comprendre. Mais s'il était capable de comprendre les principes sous-jacents du sort ou même de parfaire les mots de l'incantation, ou encore d'améliorer davantage l'utilisation de l'essence spirituelle, alors il pouvait permettre à l'efficacité et au pouvoir de sa force magique d'atteindre de nouveaux sommets.

– _Naturellement. Tu penses vraiment que les sorts sont si facilement créés ?_ Résonna dans l'esprit de Linley la voix de Doehring Cowart.

– _Même sans essayer d'en inventer de nouveau, j'aimerais pouvoir au moins voir ou apprendre quelques sorts du septième rang. Malheureusement, l'Institut ne permet pas aux élèves de mon niveau d'en apprendre. Les sorts du septième, huitième et neuvième rang sont tous restreints et non ouverts au public._ Linley était plutôt insatisfait de cette règle, mais il savait aussi très bien que derrière l'Institut Ernst se tenait l'Église de Lumière. Et cette dernière n'était pas prête à divulguer ses sorts les plus puissants à des gens venant d'autres pays.

Il était toutefois chanceux. Grâce à la tutelle de papy Doehring, au moins pour la magie terrestre, il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire.

Feuilletant un autre livre sur la magie du vent, Linley se remit à lire…

« En résumé, tous les styles de magie, dont celle du vent, partagent un point commun dans le sens où leurs sorts sont formés par la force magique. Par exemple, nos sorts du vent, « Lames de Vent », la « Chaîne de Lames de Vent » du niveau supérieur, ou celui encore au-dessus de « Danse Sauvage de Lames de Vent », jusqu'au sort de niveau neuf « Technique d'Extermination du Vide », sont tous considérés comme faisant partie d'une chaîne de sorts. Mais bien sûr, si le sort de « Lames de Vent » était développé et amélioré d'une manière différente, il pourrait se transformer au bout du compte en « Lame Dimensionnelle », ce sort légendaire interdit… »

En lisant cette partie qui donnait des détails sur le sort de « Lames de Vent », Linley sentit son intérêt revenir.

Ce livre avait été écrit d'une manière qui cherchait à classifier ça de manière systématique. Ce livre était extrêmement utile pour quelqu'un qui avait une compréhension partielle des fondamentaux, car il l'aidait à gagner une compréhension du système de la magie plus complète.

« La technique de Lévitation est en fait une technique très simple, mais savoir l'utiliser n'est pas aussi simple. C'est parce que cette technique repose beaucoup sur l'affinité élémentaire que quelqu'un a pour l'essence du vent. Plus l'affinité est élevée, plus la personne lançant ce sort trouvera facile de contrôler la force magique et l'essence élémentaire du vent. Cela permettra à leur technique de Lévitation d'être bien plus rapide. Mais en comparaison, la Technique de « Vol » est d'un niveau supérieur à la première. La technique de Lévitation permet seulement au mage de léviter vers le haut ou vers le bas, tandis que la technique de Vol lui permet de s'élever et de voler librement dans les airs. Bien qu'elle semble omnidirectionnelle, en réalité, la technique de Vol ne possède juste que quelques éléments en plus par rapport à la technique de Lévitation, permettant ainsi à son utilisateur d'aller aussi vers l'avant, l'arrière, la gauche, et la droite. Par exemple, si l'utilisateur veut voler vers le bas à droite, tout ce qu'il a à faire est de se contrôler pour aller à la fois vers le bas et vers la droite. Franchement, en suivant ce raisonnement, et en se basant sur l'utilisation de l'incantation de la technique de Lévitation, en principe, il devrait être relativement simple de deviner quel est l'incantation de la technique de Vol. »

En lisant cela, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Linley.

En effet, la technique de Vol, comparée à la technique de Lévitation, n'ajoutait que les éléments de direction d'avant, arrière, gauche et droite. Sur le principe, c'était toujours le contrôle de l'essence élémentaire du vent autour du corps qui propulsait l'utilisateur dans les différentes directions.

– _Effectivement, cela ajoute juste l'avant, l'arrière, la gauche et la droite. Si cette hypothèse est correcte, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur d'extrapoler l'incantation pour la technique de Vol._ Linley commença immédiatement à essayer de deviner ce que pourrait bien être l'incantation.

Mais bien sûr, pour vérifier que l'incantation extrapolée était correcte ou non cela ne pouvait se faire que par expérimentation.

Jusque-là, Linley avait eu l'impression que la technique de Vol permettait à une personne de voler dans n'importe quelle direction et rendait ainsi l'incantation extrêmement complexe.

Mais après avoir lu ce passage et apprit qu'il n'y avait que quatre directions ajoutées à la technique de Lévitation, le niveau de difficulté pour extrapoler la technique de Vol lui paraissait beaucoup moins élevé.

Linley continua à lire, excité.

« Bien sûr, les incantations de haut niveau qui peuvent être facilement extrapolées sont assez faibles. Par exemple, la variante de plus haut niveau de la technique de Vol est le sort d'Ailes d'Air, qui force l'essence élémentaire de l'air à former de gigantesques et invisibles ailes autour du mage. Cela est bien plus compliqué et son incantation est très différente de celle de la technique de Vol. Il n'y a simplement aucun moyen de l'extrapoler. »

Linley hocha la tête, d'accord.

Plus il lisait, plus Linley devenait confiant dans le fait que l'auteur de ce livre était un expert en recherche de sorts magique. Les explications données par ce livre étaient, en effet, quasiment toutes basées sur les fondamentaux de la théorie de la magie. Le livre donnait des conseils sur comment comprendre vraiment les mécanismes derrières le contrôle de l'essence élémentaire et sur la compréhension de chaque incantation magique. Mais il ne disait rien à propos d'amélioration du pouvoir d'un sort.

La plupart des personnes, en voyant à quel point ce livre plongeait profondément dans les théories magiques et l'utilisation de l'essence élémentaire, ne se serait pas embêtées à lire plus loin.

Mais Linley comprenait que s'il voulait comprendre le raisonnement derrière chaque sort, il devait naturellement aussi comprendre comment mieux contrôler sa magie. Lorsque ce serait fait, le pouvoir de ses sorts deviendrait naturellement aussi plus important.

– Linley. Alors que Linley était de plus en plus absorbé par ce livre, une voix claire résonna à côté de lui.

Levant la tête, Linley regarda sur le côté et vit une grande, fine et magnifique jeune fille. C'était Délia, son amie de classe de magie du vent. Toutefois l'expression sur le visage de Délia semblait triste, malheureuse.

– Hé Délia, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Linley avec un grand sourire pour l'accueillir.

Délia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant de demander finalement,

– Linley, j'ai entendu dire que… que tu avais une copine ?

Les yeux larges et magnifiques de Délia étaient fermement fixés sur Linley.


	82. L4, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden  
**

Chapitre 8 : Des experts partout (Partie 2)

Linley fut un peu surpris. Il hésita un court instant. Dans sa tête, de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient. Mais finalement, il acquiesça tout de même.

– Oui, elle s'appelle Alice.

Les yeux de Délia devinrent immédiatement rouges.

– Félicitation.

Délia se tourna rapidement, incapable d'empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage. Elle courut rapidement hors de la pièce.

Mais Linley n'eut pas le temps de remarquer les larmes de Délia.

– Pffff. Linley se sentait agité et contrarié maintenant qu'il avait dit la vérité à Délia. Mais en même temps, il était aussi soulagé.

Cet événement, lui coupa son envie de continuer à lire. Une fois le nom du livre noté quelque part, il le reposa sur son étagère.

En revenant vers sa résidence, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur.

– _J'ai compris, Boss. Tu aimes aussi cette fille, Délia, c'est ça ?_ Dit Bébé, avec une pointe de joie en se moquant de Linley. _Tu sais, je pense que Délia est une chouette fille. Bien mieux qu'Alice, moi j'dis._

– _Ferme-là._ Gronda mentalement Linley.

– _Hrmph, hrmph, en plein dans le mille !_ S'exclama Bébé avec un air ravi.

Linley laissa échapper un profond soupir. Après un moment, un soupçon de sourire apparu sur son visage. _Oublions ça. Maintenant que j'ai mis les choses au clair avec Délia, je n'ai plus besoin d'y penser. Mm, au fait, je retrouve encore Alice demain. Je dois lui préparer un cadeau._

En commençant à penser à Alice, Linley se sentit bien plus heureux et relaxé.

….

Le 29 décembre. Le soir. Linley se sépara de Yale et de ses autres frères, et s'en alla vers la maison d'Alice pour son rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, Linley allait être capable de passer plein de temps avec Alice.

Le premier jour du premier mois de chaque année était connu comme le « Festival de Yulan ». C'était les vacances les plus importantes de tout le continent de Yulan. Chaque année, ce jour-là, l'Église de Lumière organisait une grande messe religieuse.

Fenlai étant connue comme la « capitale sacrée », avec les quartiers généraux de l'Église de Lumière situés dans l'ouest de la ville, naturellement, la messe de Fenlai était la plus grande de tout le continent. L'Empereur Sacré lui-même officiait la messe. C'était toujours une messe incroyable, et beaucoup, beaucoup de gens s'y rendaient chaque année.

Le 1er janvier.

À l'Ouest de la ville de Fenlai, dans les quartiers généraux de l'Église de Lumière. Le Temple de Lumière. C'était un immense bâtiment, qui s'élevait sur près de cent mètres de haut. Toute personne de Fenlai pouvait le voir au loin, se découper dans le ciel.

Devant le Temple de Lumière, il y avait une énorme place, de plus d'un millier de mètres de longueur. La place était pavée de pierres polies de taille identique. A ce moment, la place était remplie noire de monde, Linley et Alice étaient parmi eux.

De nombreux chevaliers montés de l'Église de Lumière étaient là aussi pour maintenir l'ordre dans la foule. Mais, en général, tout le monde était très obéissant et discipliné.

– Grand-frère Linley, à huit heures, un groupe d'officiels de haute importance de l'Église de Lumière apparaîtra et même l'Empereur Sacré sera là, dit Alice d'une douce voix.

Linley acquiesça, tout en jetant un regard aux chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière qui maintenaient l'ordre.

– Alice, regarde tous ces chevaliers gardiens, là. Il doit y en avoir au moins plusieurs milliers et d'après leur apparence, aucun d'entre eux n'est faible.

– Bien sûr. C'est le Festival de Yulan. Ceux qui sont de garde durant cet événement sont des chevaliers d'élite de l'Église de Lumière. Chacun d'entre eux est au moins un guerrier du cinquième rang.

Alice, ayant grandi dans la ville de Fenlai, en savait clairement plus à leur propos que Linley.

Le cœur de Linley rata un battement.

Tous du cinquième rang ou plus ? Une troupe de chevaliers aussi puissants, entièrement constituée de chevaliers du cinquième rang, devait posséder un pouvoir inconcevable. En tant que simple mage du cinquième rang, il n'était absolument rien face à leur grandeur.

Alice montra du doigt quelques personnes habillées magnifiquement, devant eux.

– Regarde, de nombreux nobles de haut rang sont venus aujourd'hui. Bientôt, les clans royaux des six nations de l'Union Sacrée vont arriver aussi.

Le temps passa très rapidement. En un clin d'œil, huit heures sonna.

Soudain, ce Temple de Lumière d'une centaine de mètres de haut commença à rayonner, baignant la place d'une lumière blanche. L'énorme statue d'un ange, située au milieu de la place se mit aussi à luire faiblement. En même temps, la place tout entière fut soudainement remplie d'un merveilleux son qui semblait provenir directement du royaume des dieux.

À ce moment-là, depuis un bâtiment situé à côté du Temple de Lumière, un groupe de personnes sortit. Devant eux se tenaient plusieurs rangées d'hommes vêtus d'une luisante armure blanche et de heaumes au plumeau rouge. C'étaient les chevaliers gardiens du Temple de Lumière lui-même. Chacun de ces derniers était majestueux et chevaleresque. Ce groupe de près d'une centaine de chevaliers marchant tous à l'unisson créait une vision incroyable, presque oppressante qui rendit silencieuse toute la foule.

– _Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que l'Église de Lumière était si puissante._ _Les chevaliers de cette troupe doivent tous_ _être au moins des guerriers du septième rang_. Doehring Cowart apparut à côté de Linley, inspectant attentivement les personnes présentes. _Et il y a aussi des combattants de niveau Saint aujourd'hui ? Je ferais mieux de me cacher dans l'anneau_.

Puis, il disparut rapidement de nouveau.

– _Des combattants de niveau Saint ?_ Linley ne put s'empêcher d'inspecter aussi attentivement ce groupe de personnes.

Derrière cette centaine de chevaliers gardiens du Temple de Lumière, il y avait une dizaine de personnes vêtues de longue robe flottantes blanches. Et derrière eux, entouré de plusieurs Cardinaux portant des robes pourpres, se tenait un vieil homme chauve habillé d'une robe argentée.

– L'Empereur Sacré !

Clairement, le vieil homme chauve était au centre de l'attention de ce groupe de personnes. Linley ne put s'empêcher de fixer toute son attention sur cet homme. L'Empereur Sacré était un grand homme, faisant presque deux mètres de haut. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un sceptre presque aussi grand que lui.

Derrière l'Empereur Sacré et les Cardinaux, se tenaient quatre vieillards tous vêtus de noir, ainsi qu'une centaine de guerriers en violet.

Ce groupe de personnes marcha d'une manière très ordonnée jusqu'au centre de la place. Personne parmi la centaine de milliers de personnes rassemblées sur la place n'osait faire un bruit.

– _Papy Doehring, tu dis qu'il y a des combattants de niveau Saint qui sont là. Tu peux me les désigner ?_ Demanda mentalement Linley.

– _Je peux te dire ça juste en les regardant. Cet Empereur Sacré ainsi que l'un de ces quatre vieillards en noirs sont tous les deux des combattants de niveau Saint. Ils ont vraiment confiance en eux, il semblerait. Ils n'essayent même pas de cacher leur pouvoir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'après cinq mille ans, cette petite Église de Lumière qui se cachait dans l'Empire Pouant se développerait à ce point._ Doehring Cowart soupira.

– _Ils ne masquent pas leur pouvoir ?_

Surpris, Linley regarda encore une fois le groupe. Franchement, lorsqu'il regardait l'Empereur Sacré, les Cardinaux, et les quatre vieillards en noir, Linley sentait juste qu'ils étaient imposants et majestueux, mais il ne sentait pas la moindre aura de puissance émanée d'eux.

Mais Doehring Cowart venait juste de dire… que ces deux combattants de niveau Saint ne cachaient pas du tout leur pouvoir ?

– _Linley, tu as encore du chemin à faire. Sur le continent Yulan, un mage du cinquième rang n'est pas grand-chose. Seulement une fois que tu auras atteint le septième rang, tu pourras être considéré comme « puissant ». Mais un combattant du septième rang, face à l'une des forces les plus puissantes de ce continent, n'est qu'un brin d'herbe._

– _Sur ce continent, l'Église de Lumière, le Culte des Ombres, les Quatre Grands Empires, et de nombreuses autres organisations secrètes, toutes combinées, ont bien plus d'experts que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pour l'instant, tu n'as qu'un peu de pouvoir. Tu n'as encore eu aucun contact avec des gens de ce niveau. Plus tard, tu comprendras._ Le vieux sage gloussa en disant cela. _Ton plus grand avantage est ta jeunesse. La force de ces personnes puissantes a été créée au travers de nombreuses années amères d'entraînement constant. Plus tard, tu deviendras aussi puissant._

Linley hocha légèrement la tête.

Parce qu'à l'Institut Ernst, il était acclamé comme un génie, dans son cœur, Linley commençait vraiment à avoir une assez haute opinion de lui-même. Mais les mots de Doehring Cowart le surprirent et le réveillèrent. En comparaison avec l'ensemble du continent de Yulan, Linley ne comptait vraiment pas pour grand-chose.

Au moment où le groupe de l'Empereur Sacré arriva, tout le monde commença à discuter.

– Grand-frère Linley, regarde. Les six clans royaux sont tous arrivés. Celui sur le devant est le clan royal de notre ville de Fenlai, tandis que ce grand homme blond est sa Majesté Royale, qui se trouve aussi être un puissant guerrier du niveau neuf, murmura doucement Alice dans l'oreille de Linley.


	83. L4, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden  
**

Chapitre 9 : Fissures (Partie 1)

– Sa Royale Majesté ? Linley regarda dans cette direction.

Vêtue d'une resplendissante armure dorée, grand et musclé, le roi était un homme d'âge mûr avec une chevelure dorée semblable à la crinière d'un lion. Cet homme était non seulement le roi du royaume de Fenlai, mais il était aussi un guerrier du neuvième rang. C'était inconcevable.

En tant que citoyen du royaume de Fenlai, Linley avait depuis longtemps entendu d'autres personnes parler avec révérence de la fierté de Fenlai, le légendaire « Lion Doré », Clayde [Ke'lai'de]. Pour un royaume, le fait d'avoir un roi qui était aussi un guerrier extrêmement puissant était, sans aucun doute, une grande source de fierté pour les citoyens de ce pays.

Sur la place du Temple de Lumière, plus d'une centaine de milliers de personnes étaient rassemblées là pour l'événement. Devant la statue de l'ange, l'Empereur Sacré, les Cardinaux, les domestiques en blanc, et les chevaliers gardiens du Temple de Lumière se tenaient tous debout, silencieux. Parmi toutes ces personnes, l'Empereur Sacré était la silhouette la plus éblouissante.

Les membres des six clans royaux des six royaumes, ainsi que tous les ducs des différents duchés, se tenaient aussi debout, silencieux.

Soudain.

Avec l'Empereur Sacré au centre, une vague ondulante de lumière pure émana vers l'extérieur, couvrant toute la place. La place entière devint silencieuse et, sur les visages de tout le monde, un sourire calme et apaisé apparut, tandis qu'ils sentaient leur cœur et leur esprit être réconfortés.

– _Quelle puissance terrifiante ! Il est capable d'émettre si facilement une vague de lumière qui enveloppe plus d'une centaine de milliers de personnes._ En tant que mage lui-même, Linley pouvait immédiatement dire à quel point cet Empereur Sacré était puissant.

La place entière était maintenant si silencieuse que le son du vent pouvait être entendu.

– Au nom du Seigneur ! Dit doucement l'Empereur Sacré, mais sa voix pénétra chaque personne et fit trembler leur âme.

Tout le monde présent sur la place pouvait sentir la présence majestueuse qui émanait maintenant de l'Empereur Sacré. Linley aussi ne résista pas à cette pression et il s'inclina docilement. La force de cette présence incroyable qui émanait de l'Empereur Sacré était encore plus terrifiante que celle qu'il avait pu percevoir des deux combattants de niveau Saint qui s'étaient combattus dans les cieux du village de Wushan.

Cette sorte de présence n'avait pas besoin de forcer les autres à faire quoi que ce soit. L'essence même de cette présence causait l'adoration et la vénération dans l'âme des gens.

C'était la présence d'une divinité.

Dans toute la place, mis à part l'Empereur Sacré, tout le monde, incluant toute la centaine de milliers de spectateurs, les Cardinaux, et les rois, tous, s'inclinèrent révérencieusement pour écouter l'Empereur Sacré parler.

– Puissiez-vous être béni de l'amour, la gentillesse et de la bonté du Seigneur.

La voix de l'Empereur Sacré ne semblait pas trop forte, mais elle fit trembler la terre et les cieux, faisant aussi trembler l'âme de chacun.

D'innombrables rayons de lumière sacrée émanèrent soudain depuis le sommet du Temple de Lumière, baignant tous les spectateurs dans sa radiance. Tous sentirent leur cœur se calmer.

Tout le monde était extrêmement solennel et respectueux.

– Puisse le Seigneur vous bénir de paix et d'amour.

Au même moment, une aura glorieuse se mit à émaner de l'Empereur Sacré lui-même.

– Enfant du Seigneur, laisse-nous admettre nos pêchés. Laisse-nous sincèrement réfléchir et nous repentir pour nos erreurs de pensée, d'action, et de parole. Puisse le Seigneur avoir pitié de nous et nous pardonne nos pêchés, et nous accorde la vie éternelle.

Instantanément.

Le monde entier sembla se couvrir du son d'un chant sacré, que tous les partisans de l'Église de Lumière se mirent immédiatement à suivre. Le son des partisans chantant, combiné au chant sacré émanant des cieux, rempli le cœur de tous les spectateurs de solennité et de révérence.

….

La messe était extrêmement compliquée. Elle commença avec la repentance, continua par la pitié de Dieu, passa aux chants de louanges, suivit par des prières, puis des mots de remerciements, avant de se terminer finalement par un chœur.

La vaste majorité des gens sur la place étaient des partisans de l'Église de Lumière et, baignés par la lueur radieuse du Temple de Lumière, presque tous étaient silencieux. Même ceux qui ne croyaient pas vraiment en l'Église de Lumière étaient sincèrement touchés par la vue. Lorsque les chœurs se terminèrent, tout le monde se réveilla finalement. À présent, c'était la mi-journée.

Avec la messe terminée, toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à partir.

Main dans la main, Alice et Linley marchaient ensemble.

– Grand-frère Linley, comment tu te sens ? Ne te sens-tu pas très confortable ?

Mais Linley secoua la tête.

– J'étais influencé par l'atmosphère, au point que je n'étais même plus capable de penser clairement. Peut-être que ceux qui ne sont mentalement pas forts et ont besoin de quelque chose d'extérieur pour se soutenir aiment vraiment ce sentiment, mais personnellement, je ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime pas être influencé par des facteurs extérieurs.

Il devait l'admettre, durant la messe en elle-même, Linley avait été affecté, et il s'était perdu dans l'étreinte de cette aura confortable et chaleureuse.

Mais Linley avait, après tout, combattu et survécu à la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Après que la messe fut terminée, il s'était immédiatement réveillé. En repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, il avait été terrifié. Le pouvoir séducteur de cette Église de Lumière était vraiment trop terrifiant.

– Influencé ? Non. Le Seigneur est comme notre père et notre mère. Nous sommes tous les enfants du Seigneur et nous sommes tous bénis par sa bienveillance et son amour. Grand-frère Linley, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Alice était quelque peu mécontente.

Elle avait grandi dans la ville de Fenlai depuis qu'elle était toute petite. En tant que Capitale Sacrée, chaque année durant le Festival de Yulan, Fenlai organisait cette sorte de messe à échelle géante. La grande majorité des citoyens de Fenlai étaient des partisans de l'Église de Lumière. Alice aussi, avait été une croyante de l'Église de Lumière depuis qu'elle était enfant. Cette sorte de croyance spirituelle n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait facilement changer.

– Alice, tu ne dois penser à cela comme ça. Le pouvoir et les capacités que tu as, ne sont-elles pas le produit de ton propre travail acharné et de ton entraînement ? Comment aurait-il pu t'être transmis par le Seigneur ? Si le Seigneur est bienveillant envers toi, pourquoi te donnerait-il un père et une mère comme les tiens ? Linley connaissait très bien la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la famille d'Alice.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se taire un instant. Elle fixa Linley.

– Grand-frère Linley, je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner. Après s'être tournée, Alice se dirigea immédiatement en direction de sa maison. En regardant Alice partir, Linley se sentit malheureux. Il tourna alors la tête et regarda de nouveau vers le Temple de Lumière, qui s'élevait dans les nuages.

– Cette Église de Lumière cause vraiment beaucoup de mal.

….

C'était assez normal pour des jeunes amoureux de se quereller. La fois suivante où Alice et Linley se retrouvèrent, ils étaient de nouveaux fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tous deux décidèrent sagement d'éviter les discussions sur la religion. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient originellement seulement deux fois par mois, dans les profondeurs de leur amour, ils se mirent à se rencontrer quatre fois par mois. Leur relation devint si proche qu'ils commencèrent même à dormir ensemble, bien qu'ils ne franchirent jamais la dernière barrière.

Selon Alice : « Ma première fois sera lors de ma nuit de noce. » La première moitié de l'année 9998 du calendrier Yulan, fut un point culminant dans la relation entre Linley et Alice.

Mais bien sûr, toute relation à long terme se devait d'avoir quelques petits problèmes.

Année 9998 du calendrier Yulan, le 29 septembre.

– Euh… il y a quelque chose qu'Alice me cache et ne veut pas me dire. Linley était en train de marcher avec ses trois frères dans les rues de Fenlai. Repensant à leurs derniers au-revoir assez mécontent avec Alice, Linley se sentait vraiment impuissant.

Alice et Linley avaient grandi dans des circonstances très différentes et avaient aussi de nombreuses idées et points de vue différents sur bien des choses. Le plus important… Alice était une fille très indépendante et décidée. Elle n'était définitivement pas la sorte de personne à faire des compromis pour les autres. Ce qui rendait Linley le plus impuissant était le fait qu'Alice était comme une gourde fermée qui cachait ses pensées.

– Troisième frère, Alice et toi vous querellez encore ? Le taquina Yale à côté de lui.

George et Reynolds se mirent aussi à glousser. Reynolds tapota gentiment Linley sur l'épaule et dit,

– Linley, j'ai l'impression que tu tiens un peu trop à cette Alice. Attention à ce qu'elle ne te brise pas trop le cœur si vous vous séparez. Regarde-moi j'ai eu plus de dix copines maintenant. Regarde à quel point ma vie est si facile et relax !

Linley regarda Reynolds, bouche bée.

– Quatrième frère, fait attention à ce que tu dis. Troisième frère à l'intention de faire d'Alice sa femme, gloussa Yale. Après cela, il tapota Linley sur l'épaule à son tour. Mais troisième frère, je dois te le dire en tant qu'homme. Il y a tellement de femmes ici-bas qui n'attendent que toi. Pas besoin de te restreindre autant.

Linley sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Une fois arrivé dans la ville de Fenlai, Linley dit au revoir à ses trois frères et se dirigea vers la rue Sèche et la maison d'Alice.

– Oncle Hudd [Ha'de]. Linley dit bonjour chaleureusement au garde qui se tenait devant la maison d'Alice. Depuis que lui et Alice étaient devenus extrêmement proches, il avait appris à connaître le garde.

Hudd ria en voyant Linley.

– Oh, c'est Linley. Tu es là pour voir Miss Alice ? Hélas, Miss Alice n'est pas encore de retour. Elle devrait déjà être rentrée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe.

– Elle n'est pas encore de retour ? Linley était abasourdi.

Mais alors, Linley sourit à Hudd.

– Alors, je vais juste attendre un peu là-bas. Je parie qu'elle sera bientôt de retour. Linley se dirigea ensuite directement vers le bar situé à côté de la maison d'Alice, commanda son vin de jade préféré, et commença à boire en attendant silencieusement.


	84. L4, Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 10 : Fissures (Partie 2)

Le ciel s'assombrit lentement et Linley resta assis au bar tout en buvant. Alice n'était toujours pas apparue et les personnes dans le bar se firent de moins en moins nombreuses. À côté de lui, Bébé appréciait beaucoup tout cet alcool, car c'était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à boire autant qu'il le souhaitait. Normalement, Linley ne le laissait pas boire de trop.

– Monsieur, nous allons fermer, annonça respectueusement le serveur à Linley.

– Fermer ? Linley fut surpris.

– Oh. Alors, l'addition s'il vous plaît ? Linley se leva, mais il se sentait vacillant.

Linley avait déjà finit six bouteilles de vin de jade. Heureusement, Linley avait une forte constitution et était capable de tenir l'alcool. Une personne ordinaire se serait déjà effondrée depuis longtemps. À côté de lui, Bébé avait bu une quantité encore plus impressionnante, et avait bu une douzaine de bouteilles.

Après avoir payé l'addition, Linley quitta le bar. Il faisait à présent nuit noir. La rue Sèche était quasiment déserte.

– C'est la première fois qu'Alice rate un rendez-vous. Linley laissa échapper un long soupir.

Jetant un dernier regard à la maison à deux étages voilée par les ombres, Linley se dirigea directement vers le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade.

Au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade.

– Troisième frère doit probablement s'amuser avec sa copine à l'heure qu'il est. Yale, George, et Reynolds étaient tous en train de discuter, de rire et d'apprécier leur vin.

– Hé, Boss Yale… tu penses que Linley est toujours puceau ? Gloussa Reynolds.

Yale retroussa son nez. Avec confiance, il dit,

– Ça va sans dire. Juste en le regardant, tu peux savoir qu'il est 100 % puceau. Bah… Quatrième frère, allons-nous reposer. Tout en disant cela, Yale entraîna la beauté à côté de lui par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, rapidement suivit par Reynolds.

*Clac*

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit soudain.

Yale et Reynolds regardèrent avec surprise. Choqué, Yale dit :

– Troisième frère, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

– Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. Venez, Boss Yale, Quatrième frère, Deuxième frère, tenez-moi compagnie et buvons quelques verres ensemble. La voix de Linley était un peu faible.

Reynolds, Georges et Yale se regardèrent tous. Yale fut le premier à rire et s'exclama :

– Parfait. C'est rare de voir troisième frère d'une humeur aussi festive. Cette nuit, tes frères vont te tenir compagnie et boire avec toi. Yale, Reynolds et George s'assirent tous et se mirent à boire avec Linley.

Le jour suivant, Linley alla une fois de plus à la maison d'Alice, mais encore une fois, Alice ne se montra pas.

….

À l'Institut Ernst.

– Alice est vraiment en colère contre moi, cette fois ? Linley marchait dans l'institut, et son humeur n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

Tout en marchant, Linley remarqua une boutique particulière située au milieu de l'Institut, et vit différents panneaux et publicités à l'extérieur de la boutique. Le regard de Linley tomba soudain sur une publicité pour une boule de cristal. Dans sa tête, il se souvint soudainement de quelques mots qu'Alice lui avait dits une fois : « Grand-frère Linley, nous vivons dans des lieux différents. À chaque fois que je vois des couples sur le campus, je pense à toi, et tu me manques, mais c'est si dur pour nous de se retrouver. Hélas… ce serait tellement merveilleux si on pouvait être toujours ensemble.

Le cœur de Linley se serra dans sa poitrine.

Se dirigeant directement vers le comptoir, il demanda au vendeur :

– Combien coûte une boule de cristal mémoriel ?

– 800 pièces d'or. Les yeux du vendeur s'illuminèrent. Les boules de cristal mémoriels étaient des objets extrêmement luxueux. Nous en avons quelques-unes d'extrêmement haute qualité ici. Ces cristaux mémoriels ont été spécialement fabriqués par des mages de l'eau du huitième rang, ici même à l'institut.

Linley avait une profonde compréhension des fondamentaux sous-jacents à la construction d'une boule de cristal mémoriel et il acquiesça machinalement.

La technique de l'eau « Devin Flottant » était incrustée dans la boule de cristal grâce à des méthodes d'alchimie. Lorsque la boule de cristal mémoriel était activée par une petite quantité de force magique, le sort s'activait automatiquement et enregistrait alors la scène qu'il voyait. Une fois l'enregistrement terminé, il suffisait de réutiliser un peu de force magique pour rejouer automatiquement la scène précédemment enregistrée.

Après avoir négocié le prix, Linley réussit à se procurer deux boules de cristal mémoriels au prix de 1200 pièces d'or.

– Je vais en utiliser une pour enregistrer ce que je fais à l'Institut. Je la donnerai à Alice et je lui laisserai l'autre pour qu'elle fasse de même. Comme cela, même si je ne suis pas capable de la voir, je serais capable de la suivre au travers de cette boule de cristal mémoriel. Les voyant dans ses mains, Linley ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

….

En train de sculpter la pierre dans le dortoir, en train de s'entraîner dans les montagnes, en cours à l'Institut… Linley enregistrait tout, jusqu'à ce que le cristal mémoriel soit totalement plein et ne puisse plus enregistrer quoi que ce soit. Puis, au milieu du mois d'octobre, Linley, excité, prit les deux cristaux mémoriels avec lui jusqu'à Fenlai, pour découvrir… qu'Alice ne s'était toujours pas montrée.

Le 29 octobre.

Les quatre frères s'en allèrent une fois de plus vers la ville de Fenlai. A l'arrivée dans la ville, Linley se sépara de nouveau de ses trois frères.

Reynolds, Yale, et George regardèrent Linley s'en aller, le visage solennel.

– Durant les sept dernières années que j'ai connues Troisième frère, il a toujours été un génie exceptionnel, autant en magie qu'en sculpture. Et clairement, Troisième frère accorde beaucoup d'importance à sa relation avec Alice. Si cela résulte en une peine de cœur, j'ai peur que Troisième frère ne soit profondément meurtri. Yale fronça les sourcils en disant cela.

Reynolds acquiesça aussi.

– J'ai le même sentiment. Cette fille, Alice, ne s'est pas montrée à trois rendez-vous maintenant. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait un problème.

– Honnêtement, si leur relation s'arrête ce ne sera pas forcément une mauvaise chose, dit Yale en riant. En tant qu'homme, si tu n'expérimentes pas la douleur d'une rupture, comment peux-tu grandir ? J'ai toujours senti que Troisième frère adorait trop cette Alice. Si c'était moi ? Merde. Si une fille agissait comme ça avec moi, je la lâcherais en un battement de cœur.

George s'esclaffa.

– Boss Yale, honnêtement, j'apprécie plutôt la manière dont Troisième frère se comporte. Ton point de vue est vraiment un peu trop… George secoua la tête.

– Pour ma part, je penche plutôt du côté de Boss Yale, sourit Reynolds.

– Assez bavardé, allons au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade.

Yale, Reynolds, et George se dirigèrent directement vers le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade, mais à mi-chemin, Reynolds donna soudain un léger coup de coude à Yale et George.

– Boss Yale, George, attendez une seconde. Regardez là-bas, vous voyez qui c'est ?

Yale et George tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour regarder dans la direction qu'indiquait Reynolds. Immédiatement l'expression de leur visage changea complètement.


	85. L4, Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 11 : Une rencontre

La rue du Pavillon Parfumé était remplie de monde, mais Yale, George et Reynolds pouvaient clairement reconnaître distinctement une certaine femme, qui était non loin d'eux. Vu que Linley et Alice étaient ensemble depuis un certain temps maintenant, tous trois avaient été formellement présentés à Alice. Naturellement, ils la reconnurent immédiatement.

– C'est Alice, dit George d'une voix basse.

À ce moment-là, Alice marchait main dans la main avec un autre jeune homme, qui souriait. Si Linley avait été là, il aurait définitivement été capable de reconnaître ce jeune homme comme étant Kalan.

– Bâtard. Un air meurtrier était plaqué sur le visage de Yale.

Reynolds était aussi furieux.

– Ces deux derniers mois, Linley est allé à sa maison encore et encore, pour l'attendre patiemment. Il a enregistré toutes ses activités dans un cristal mémoriel, comme un idiot. Et il nous a même dit qu'il allait se marier avec cette Alice. Merde !

– En quoi notre Troisième frère n'est pas digne d'elle ? George commençait aussi à s'énerver.

Yale laissa échapper un ricanement.

– Ce n'est pas à nous d'interférer entre eux. Allons au Paradis de l'Eau de Jade, et nous parlerons à Troisième frère de ça quand il rentrera. La chose à faire la plus importante pour nous maintenant est d'aider Troisième frère à se préparer mentalement pour ça. S'il ne s'y prépare pas ? J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas capable de supporter ce choc.

George et Reynolds acquiescèrent aussi.

….

À l'intérieur de leur chambre privé du Paradis de l'Eau de Jade, Yale, George et Reynolds étaient tous assis, les sourcils froncés. Ils ne demandèrent pas à des courtisanes de les rejoindre et la seule chose présente dans leurs coupes était du jus de fruit. Ils avaient peur de finir ivres et de ne pas se comporter correctement avec Linley.

– Je connais Troisième frère, dit George avec angoisse. Il ne dit normalement pas grand-chose et il est très travailleur aussi. Il y a tant de filles à l'institut qui sont intéressées par lui. Il n'a jamais accepté l'une d'entre elles. Mais un gars comme lui, une fois qu'il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est bien plus profond que si c'était toi, Boss, ou toi, Quatrième frère.

Yale et Reynolds hochèrent la tête tous les deux.

Pour eux, perdre une fille signifiait juste devoir en retrouver une autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème en soi. Mais durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, chaque jour, lorsqu'ils plaisantaient avec Linley, ils pouvaient dire d'après les réactions de Linley qu'il avait vraiment développé des sentiments profonds pour Alice.

– Ça m'énerve. Yale but tout le jus de sa coupe en une gorgée.

Reynolds ricana.

– Boss Yale, ne t'énerve pas trop. C'est juste une fille. Troisième frère sera très mal en point après ça, mais une fois qu'il aura réussi à surmonter ça, tout ira mieux de nouveau pour lui.

Yale acquiesça.

Yale, Reynolds et George étaient tous des membres de grands clans et avaient donc été éduqué dès leurs plus jeunes âges à un certain comportement envers les femmes. Pour Reynolds et George, ce n'était pas si mal, car leurs clans avaient des règles strictes. Mais Yale avait conquis de très nombreuses femmes depuis qu'il était gamin.

Le temps passa lentement, une seconde puis une minute après l'autre. Yale et les autres restaient assis là, silencieux.

A une heure du matin. Avec un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. Linley entra, empestant le vin.

– Hé, vous êtes encore tous là ?

Yale s'esclaffa bruyamment,

– On t'attendait.

– Troisième frère, tu n'attendais pas cette Alice durant tout ce temps, si ? Demanda George d'une manière intentionnellement décontractée.

Linley acquiesça silencieusement, puis s'assit.

– Vous ne buvez pas d'alcool ce soir les gars ? En se penchant, Linley récupéra un flacon d'une liqueur forte depuis un petit cabinet et se servit immédiatement un verre.

– Troisième frère, nous devons te dire quelque chose, dit Yale avec un sourire.

– Parle. Linley était de très mauvaise humeur.

Yale dit doucement,

– Ce soir, quand nous étions dans les rues, nous avons vu une fille. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ton Alice. Honnêtement. On était un peu loin, donc on ne pouvait pas clairement voir. Mais cette fille tenait la main d'un autre homme.

– Mensonge, dit Linley d'un ton dur.

Yale ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris.

Reynolds frappa Linley sur l'épaule en riant,

– Troisième frère. On est tous des hommes. En tant qu'homme, comment pouvons-nous laisser des femmes nous mener par le bout de la culotte ? Alice ne s'est pas montrée plusieurs fois de suite maintenant. Si j'étais toi, je l'aurais jeté depuis longtemps. Même si elle s'agenouillait devant moi, je ne l'aurais même pas regardé.

– Quatrième frère, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Dit Linley en riant, avant de boire une longue gorgée de liqueur. Allez, assez bavassé. Je suis de mauvaise humeur alors buvez avec moi.

Reynolds, Yale et George échangèrent tous un regard. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire mis à part rester assis et boire avec Linley.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Linley, Yale, George et Reynolds étaient tous endormis, étendus sur la table. Linley fut le premier à se réveiller.

Voyant ses trois amis si chers à son cœur, un sourire amer se fit sur le visage de Linley. Dans son cœur, il murmura pour lui-même,

– Boss Yale, Deuxième frère, Quatrième frère… vous m'avez tous accompagné hier soir et dit tant de mots d'encouragements. Je comprends ce que vous pensez. Pour qu'Alice rate nos rendez-vous ces deux, trois dernières fois, j'ai moi aussi un mauvais pressentiment, mais… je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire.

Linley alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant vers le sol.

Il était entre cinq et six heures du matin. La ville de Fenlai semblait tout juste se réveiller. Seulement quelques personnes marchaient dans les rues, se préparant à aller travailler. La vaste majorité des gens était toujours endormie.

– Linley. Doehring Cowart sortit en flottant de l'anneau Panlong.

Il était vêtu de son éternelle longue robe blanche immaculée.

– Papy Doehring. Voyant le vieil homme apparaître, Linley eut soudain l'impression qu'il était un bateau solitaire qui venait finalement d'atteindre le port.

Jetant un regard aux camarades de dortoir de Linley, le vieux sage se mit à rire.

– Linley, tu as vraiment trois très bons amis. En ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur entre les hommes et les femmes ? Je ne peux que te dire ceci. Durant les 1300 ans que j'ai vécus, d'après ce que j'ai vu, peut-être une personne seulement sur dix a réussi avec son premier amour.

– Papy Doehring, j'ai compris. Linley hocha à peine la tête. Mais… j'ai confiance en elle.

Le vieillard hocha lui aussi la tête. Il ne dit plus rien.

…

Au milieu du mois de novembre, Linley prit son sac tout en faisant attention à ce que les deux cristaux mémoriels à l'intérieur soient bien rangés, sans risques. Puis il partit encore vers Fenlai, arrivant une fois de plus devant la maison à deux étages.

– Oncle Hudd, est-ce qu'Alice est rentrée ? Demanda avec courtoisie Linley au garde nommé Hudd.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en dénégation.

– Non, cela fait plus d'un mois que Miss Alice n'est pas rentrée. Elle n'est pas revenue une seule fois.

– Pas une seule fois ? Linley fronça les sourcils, des plis apparaissant sur son front. Dans ce cas, Oncle Hudd, je vais y aller. Linley dit courtoisement au revoir au garde.

Marchant seul le long de la rue Sèche, Linley arriva au seuil du bar, mais n'entra pas. Bébé lui dit mentalement,

– _Boss, ne sois pas si inquiet. Si qu'Alice n'est pas rentrée, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle a des choses importantes à faire ? Par exemple, elle est peut-être partie s'entraîner. C'est toujours une possibilité. Ne reste pas planté là à penser à des choses inutiles._

– _Tu as raison. Peut-être qu'elle est occupée à faire quelque chose et qu'elle ne peut pas se libérer._ Les yeux de Linley redevinrent vivant d'un seul coup.

Voyant cela, Bébé ne put s'empêcher de faire gesticuler son petit nez.

– _Boss, tu es tellement amoureux que t'en es devenu idiot. Juste quelques mots d'encouragement et t'es incroyablement excité._

– _Espèce de voyou. Pas d'alcool pour toi aujourd'hui en punition._ Linley ne savait pas s'il devait en pleurer ou en rire.

Mais il se devait d'admettre qu'après avoir plaisanté avec Bébé, son humeur s'était un peu améliorée.

….

Le 29 novembre. C'était un jour de blizzard, et la neige recouvrait tout en blanc. Linley, Reynolds, Yale et George étaient tous assis dans une calèche. Le conducteur était quelqu'un appartenant au clan marchand de Yale, et derrière eux suivaient plusieurs chevaliers qui escortaient les sculptures de Linley.

– Troisième frère. Dans les prochains jours, les examens de fin d'année vont arriver. Je me demande si ce gars qui était acclamé comme le génie numéro un de notre institut est déjà devenu un mage du sixième rang, dit Yale en gloussant.

George et Reynolds étaient tous extrêmement fiers.

Car durant la semaine précédente, Linley avait atteint le royaume du sixième rang.

En vérité, Linley avait atteint le quatrième rang à 13 ans, le 5e à 14 ans, et à présent, il avait presque 17 ans. Après deux ans et demie, Linley avait finalement fait la transition entre le cinquième et le sixième rang.

Deux ans et demie !

Et Dixie, qui était auparavant considéré comme le génie ultime de l'Institut ?

Dixie était devenu un mage du cinquième rang lorsqu'il avait douze ans, mais maintenant, il avait aussi près de dix-sept ans. Cela faisait cinq ans. En toute franchise, la progression de Dixie était aussi extrêmement rapide. Cependant, par rapport à Linley, qui était aidé par la technique du Pur Ciseau à Pierre (de sculpture), il restait bien plus lent.

Si, lors des examens de fin d'année, Linley était le seul à atteindre le sixième rang, il deviendrait alors l'incontestable génie numéro un de l'Institut Ernst.

– Troisième frère, essaye de sourire un peu. Devenir un mage du sixième rang est quelque chose dont tu devrais te réjouir, dit Reynolds avec encouragement.

Linley retroussa à peine ses lèvres.

– Tu appelles ça un sourire ? Reynolds taquina intentionnellement Linley.

Ce dernier laissa finalement apparaître un vrai sourire.

– C'est bon, Quatrième frère, laisse-moi juste tranquille un instant. Linley avait déjà décidé que cette fois-ci, quoi qu'il se passe, il allait retrouver Alice. S'il ne la voyait pas à Fenlai, il irait directement à l'Institut Wellen pour la voir.

Quoi qu'il se passe, il devait avoir un face à face avec Alice, pour pouvoir s'expliquer.

Ouvrant la fenêtre de la calèche, Linley laissa entrer une bouffée d'air froid à l'intérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux. Dehors, tout était recouvert d'un manteau de neige, et le ciel lui-même était rempli de sortes de plumes de neige. Alors qu'ils appréciaient le paysage d'hiver, le temps passa rapidement, et ils arrivèrent à Fenlai.

Après avoir délivré les trois sculptures à la galerie Proulx, les quatre frères mangèrent ensemble avant de se séparer temporairement.

À présent, le revenu de Linley était assez élevé. Quasiment chaque mois, il était capable de récolter en moyenne 20 000 pièces d'or. Dorénavant, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de faire attention à l'argent.

Portant son sac avec les deux cristaux mémoriels sur le dos, Linley se dirigea directement vers la maison d'Alice.

– _Boss, si je me rappelle bien, c'est la quatrième fois que tu vas à Fenlai avec ces cristaux mémoriels, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit Bébé avec désapprobation. _Pourquoi tu ne les donnerais pas à Délia plutôt ? Moi, j'aime bien Délia._

D'octobre à maintenant, c'était en effet la quatrième fois que Linley portait ces cristaux mémoriels à Fenlai.

– _Ça suffit, Bébé_ , dit Linley en fronçant les sourcils.

Des sons de craquement pouvaient être entendus à chaque pas que faisait Linley sur la rue couverte de neige. Rapidement, il arriva devant cette maison à deux étages, si familière.

Après avoir vu et parlé rapidement avec Hudd, Linley ne put encore une fois que s'en retourner et partir.

– _Encore une fois, pas de retour._ Linley fronçait violemment les sourcils. _À l'Institut Wellen !_ Linley décida immédiatement de partir vers l'Institut Wellen.

Fenlai. La rue du Pavillon Parfumé.

Alice marchait dans les rues, main dans la main avec Kalan. Ce dernier dit gentiment,

– Alice, tu n'as pas prévu de mettre les choses au clair avec Linley ?

– Peut-être plus tard. Alice secoua la tête.

Kalan acquiesça et ne parla plus.

Les yeux sur Alice, Kalan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait grandi avec Alice et elle était son amour d'enfance. Dans son cœur, il avait toujours aimé Alice, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière sorte avec Linley si rapidement.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert pour la première fois qu'Alice et Linley avaient commencé à avoir une liaison, Kalan avait explosé de rage.

Depuis qu'il était gamin, Kalan avait toujours considéré Alice comme étant sienne. Même si Linley l'avait aidé auparavant, lorsqu'il était question d'amour, Kalan n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ainsi… il utilisa quelques petites astuces pour parvenir à son but.

– _Le coup de foudre ? Le héros secourant la demoiselle en détresse ?_ Les yeux de Kalan étaient remplies de mépris. _Face à la réalité, tout cela est aussi léger qu'une feuille de papier._

Tenant la main d'Alice, Kalan était vraiment heureux.

– Alice, quand est-ce que tu mettras les choses au clair avec Linley ? Demanda de nouveau Kalan. Il ne voulait vraiment plus qu'Alice et Linley soit encore considérés ensemble.

Alice secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je pense que si je ne vois pas grand-frère Linley pendant un certain temps, avec le temps, nos sentiments s'effaceront. Et alors, si je lui dis au revoir, il n'aura pas une trop grosse réaction.

– Tu as raison. Après tout, Linley nous a sauvé une fois, dit Kalan en hochant la tête.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils atteignirent l'intersection entre la rue Sèche et la rue du Pavillon Parfumé. Kalan remarqua qu'Alice s'était soudainement arrêtée. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder curieusement Alice, mais celle-ci, semblant pétrifiée, regardait un certain endroit de la rue Sèche. Son visage était blême. Kalan tourna aussi la tête…

Un jeune homme, vêtue d'une robe blanche comme la lune, se tenait là, immobile. Il les fixait du regard, stupéfait. Son visage était vide de toute couleur, aussi blanc que la neige.

– Linley ! Kalan fronça aussitôt les sourcils.


	86. L4, Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 12 : La Neige Désolée

Alice croyait ne plus avoir d'affection profonde pour Linley, mais lorsqu'elle le vit de nouveau, face à elle, et lorsqu'elle vit l'air incrédule sur son visage, elle eut mal au cœur.

– Grand-frère Linley, l'appela Alice.

Le visage de Linley ne contenait plus une seule goutte de sang. Il se tint là, pétrifié, pendant un long moment.

*Swich !* Laissant échapper un cri enragé, la petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, se transforma en une vicieuse ombre noire et chargea directement vers Alice et Kalan. Bien que Bébé soit maintenant une créature intelligente, il restait une créature magique et possédait encore la cruauté vicieuse des bêtes.

Il pouvait sentir l'incrédulité et le désespoir dans le cœur de Linley. Il voulait se venger.

Le corps de Bébé grandit soudain d'une taille et, en un clin d'œil, il apparut devant Kalan et Alice. Les griffes acérées de Bébé luisent d'une lumière froide, glaçant le cœur de ces deux-là. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'esquiver ou de dire quoi que ce soit !

– Reviens ! La voix de Linley claqua soudain.

L'ombre noir qu'était devenu Bébé tremblota, puis retomba dans la neige, effleurant le visage de Kalan. Bébé tourna la tête pour fixer Linley.

– Scouic couic ! Dit-il, tout en commençant à discuter mentalement avec Linley.

Ce dernier, lentement, mais fermement, secoua la tête.

Bébé contempla Alice et Kalan de ses yeux froids et cruels, puis se retourna vers Linley. Il rétrécit de nouveau mystérieusement jusqu'à atteindre sa taille habituelle, puis sauta sur l'épaule de Linley. Juste en voyant son apparence toute mignonne, personne n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point il pouvait être terrifiant.

– Huff, huff. Seulement maintenant, Kalan recommença à respirer. De la sueur perlait sur son front et il fixait Bébé avec terreur.

Alice regarda Linley. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Grand-frère Linley, je sais qu'en ce moment, dans ton cœur, tu dois souffrir énormément. Il est inconvenant pour nous de parler de cela dans la rue. Allons dans une taverne proche et discutons posément de ça. D'accord ?

Linley hocha la tête. Il ne parla pas.

….

Dans un hôtel luxueux de la rue Sèche. Linley et Alice étaient chacun assis d'un côté d'une table. Quant à Kalan, il avait intelligemment décidé de se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, n'osant pas s'approcher de peur de les perturber. Il venait tout juste d'échapper de justesse des griffes de la mort, représentées par Bébé. Kalan était vraiment terrifié par Linley.

La table était faite de marbre noir poli. Sur celle-ci, était posé deux verres d'un vin de pays chaud.

Alice et Linley se faisaient face, silencieux.

Après un long silence, Alice laissa échapper un léger soupir.

– Grand-frère Linley. Je t'ai terriblement mal traité dans notre relation. Tout ce temps, j'ai refusé de te voir parce que je voulais que tu sois mentalement préparé. Je voulais qu'au moins, nous ne nous séparions pas en tant qu'ennemies.

– _Ennemies ?_ Dans son cœur, Linley eut un rire amer, mais il ne dit rien. Il écoutait juste silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur Alice.

Celle-ci continua.

– Grand-frère Linley. J'admets qu'au début, je t'ai vraiment, vraiment aimé. J'ai aussi pensé que nous nous marierions et aurions des enfants. Mais après tant de temps passé ensemble, j'ai réalisé que dans pleins de domaines, nous n'étions vraiment pas assortis ensembles.

Linley parla finalement.

– Dans pleins de domaines ? Alice, je n'aime pas juste tes forces, j'accepte aussi tes faiblesses. Je crois que lorsque deux personnes sont ensemble, ils doivent faire des concessions pour l'autre et essayer de comprendre l'autre. Il n'y existe pas deux personnes ensemble qui forment un couple parfait sans une once de discorde.

Alice mordit sa lèvre. Avec ses deux mains, elle prit son verre de vin, et but une gorgée.

– Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, j'avais quinze ans. Alice se tut, puis reprit la parole seulement après une longue période durant laquelle elle organisa ses pensées. Dans mon cœur, tu étais le héros qui m'avait sauvé, descendant des cieux. J'ai une fois pensé que tu étais ma terre, mon ciel, mon monde tout entier, mais maintenant, j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas le cas. Et à côté de cela, la famille est importante aussi.

Linley fut abasourdi.

– Grand-frère Linley, tu as toujours été plein de vitalité et tu as toujours été très bon avec moi. Tu es très dur à la tâche aussi. Je dois admettre que tu es vraiment parfait. Mais… ce n'est pas suffisant. Par exemple, je t'avais dit que mon père jouait de l'argent. Il y a peu, il a perdu plusieurs centaines de milliers de pièces d'or ! Mais tout ce que grand-frère Kalan a eu à faire était de demander à sa famille de l'aide, et l'affaire était close.

Alice regarda Linley.

– Grand-frère Linley, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu es capable de faire. Même si mon père est un parieur invétéré et un alcoolique, c'est toujours mon père.

– Juste à cause de ça ? Demanda gentiment Linley.

– Non, continua Alice. Pas juste à cause de cela. J'ai découvert que Kalan a toujours été très bon avec moi aussi. Il a grandi à mes côtés et je le connais très bien. Alors que toi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais entouré d'une couche de brouillard. Je ne peux pas te voir clairement.

– Tu es un génie dans le plus prestigieux institut de mage du continent et, à l'âge de 15 ans, tu as été capable d'obtenir ta propre salle d'exposition dans la galerie Proulx. D'après cela, tu es parfait, mais à cause de cette perfection, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir te voir clairement.

La voix d'Alice se fit plus basse.

– La chose la plus importante étant que, nous deux sommes toujours à des endroits séparés. Au début, ce n'était pas si mal, mais avec le temps, je me suis fatiguée. Grand-frère Kalan est, lui, toujours à mes côtés.

Après avoir dit toutes ces choses, Alice se tut.

Linley était lui aussi silencieux.

Après un long moment, suffisamment long pour que le vin refroidisse, Linley parla.

– Alice, te rappelles-tu ce que nous nous sommes dit une fois ? Je t'ai dit une fois que je pouvais directement venir vivre avec toi. Mais tu m'avais répondu non, que je ne pouvais pas interrompre mon entraînement comme ça.

– Mais maintenant, tu dis que je ne suis jamais avec toi ? Un sourire extrêmement affligé était visible sur le visage de Linley.

Alice voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse dire.

Tout ce qu'elle avait dit n'était que des excuses.

Regardant Alice, Linley continua.

– Alice, te rappelles-tu la première fois que nous étions dans un hôtel, tu m'as dit que tu espérais que si mon amour pour toi venait à disparaître, je te le dise et que je ne te le cacherais pas. Tu me quitterais alors silencieusement.

Linley réprima son agitation, se forçant à rester calme.

– À ce moment, je t'avais aussi dit, si jamais tu avais l'impression de perdre tes sentiments pour moi, j'espérais aussi que tu me le dirais directement, et que tu ne me mentirais pas. Moi aussi, je partirais silencieusement.

Les yeux d'Alice s'humidifièrent.

– C'est n'est pas si grave que tu sois maintenant avec Kalan. Mais j'aurais espéré que tu ne me trompes pas comme ça. [dans le sens duper] Que tu sois avec Kalan dans mon dos et de ne pas m'avoir expliqué ouvertement ces choses, de me laisser continuer à espérer dans mon cœur, de me laisser attendre encore et encore… sais-tu à quoi cela ressemble d'attendre quelqu'un comme ça ?

Le corps de Linley se mit à trembler.

– Le 29 septembre, c'était la première fois que tu as raté un de nos rendez-vous. J'ai attendu de minuit jusqu'à l'aube. Chaque minute, chaque seconde étaient dures à endurer. Lorsque je suis retourné à l'école, je me demandais si c'était parce que je t'avais mis en colère la dernière fois ? Je voulais donc te rendre heureuse. Comme un idiot, j'ai été acheter des cristaux mémoriels pour enregistrer des scènes de tous les endroits où j'allais dans l'Institut. J'espérais que lorsque nous ne serions pas ensemble, lorsque je te manquerais, tu puisses ainsi me voir.

– Portant ces deux cristaux mémoriels, à la mi-octobre, je suis allé une fois de plus te retrouver, le cœur rempli d'espoir. Mais encore une fois, tu n'étais pas là.

– Dans mon cœur, je commençais à m'agiter. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Parce que je me rappelais de la promesse que nous nous étions faites. Je croyais que si tu allais me quitter, tu me le ferais savoir en premier. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu bon. À la fin du mois d'octobre, à la mi-novembre, je suis venu aussi. Mais finalement…

Linley se leva, regardant Alice avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

– Je suis venu encore une fois aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai eu de la chance. Cette fois-ci, tu as arrêté de me tromper.

Alice avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Grand-frère Linley–

Linley ouvrit son sac à dos et récupéra les deux boules de cristal mémoriel. Faisant cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux moments où il était allé partout dans l'institut pour enregistrer des scènes. En y repensant, il se sentait si idiot.

– Ces deux cristaux mémoriels, je les ai portés depuis l'Institut Ernst jusqu'à Fenlai quatre fois maintenant. Mais maintenant… ils n'ont plus aucun sens.

Linley tenait une boule de cristal mémoriel dans chaque main. Ces deux boules se heurtèrent soudain…

*Smash !*

D'innombrables craquelures apparurent à la surface de chaque boule de cristal. Les mains de Linley se relâchèrent, et les deux boules de cristal tombèrent au sol. *Crash !* Avec un son fracassant, elles se séparèrent chacune en plus de dix morceaux, se répandant sur le sol de l'hôtel. Le son fracassant était très clair et haut perché, et attira l'attention de tous les clients de l'hôtel.

Alice ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, qui se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

– Grand-frère Linley, plus tard, est-ce que nous serons toujours amis ? Des larmes lui brouillant la vision, Alice leva la tête pour regarder Linley.

Campé sur ses pieds, Linley regarda Alice, mais il ne répondit pas à sa question. Après un instant, un faible sourire apparut sur son visage.

– Alice, si je ne me trompe pas, nous avons commencé notre relation le 29 novembre de l'année dernière. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes aussi le 29 novembre. Cela fait un an complet. Merci. Tu m'auras au moins donné de magnifiques souvenirs.

Se tournant alors, Linley quitta directement l'hôtel par la porte principale.

Tout l'hôtel était silencieux. Kalan, auparavant caché dans un coin, courut précipitamment vers Alice. En courant, il marcha sur plusieurs morceaux des boules de cristal. Les sons cristallins des cristaux mémoriels brisés résonnèrent de nouveau dans l'hôtel.

– Alice, est-ce que ça va ? Kalan prit Alice dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Alice était maintenant complètement en larme. Même en étant dans les bras de Kalan, elle tourna la tête pour voir Linley s'en aller. À ce moment, dans sa tête, elle commença à se souvenir de chaque moment qu'elle avait passé avec Linley, mais Alice savait…

Qu'à partir de ce moment, Linley ne la traiterait plus jamais comme avant. Peut-être qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais de sa vie.

….

La rue du Pavillon Parfumé était couverte de neige blanche, et quelques flocons de neige flottaient encore dans le vent.

La silhouette solitaire de Linley qui marchait dans la rue du Pavillon Parfumé semblait écrasée par la mélancolie. Levant la tête pour regarder le ciel, Linley laissa la neige recouvrir son visage d'une couche glacée. Le cœur de Linley tremblait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étreindre sauvagement sa poitrine.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Si mal.

La douleur envahissait son cœur.

Dans l'esprit de Linley, une scène touchante après l'autre flottait dans l'océan de sa conscience.

Cet ensemble de vêtements violets. Cette apparence magnifique, semblable à un esprit sous le clair de lune.

Se cachant dans un coin du balcon, lui parlant chaleureusement à voix basse.

Alors que la neige tombait, elle avait timidement caché son visage dans sa poitrine.

Dans l'hôtel, elle reposait coquettement dans son étreinte.

….

Linley avait une fois cru qu'il serait pour toujours avec Alice. Mais aujourd'hui, son rêve s'était brisé. Et avec lui, le cœur robuste et résistant de Linley s'était aussi brisé.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Debout au milieu de la rue du Pavillon Parfumé, Linley ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hurlement empli de douleur. Ce hurlement était semblable au hurlement d'un loup séparé de sa meute, un hurlement d'affliction et de désespoir. Toutes les personnes autour de lui le regardèrent, choquées, et elles s'écartèrent loin de lui.

Ces personnes le regardèrent tous comme s'il était un idiot.

Deux rivières de larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long des joues de Linley.

Idiot. Il était vraiment un idiot.

Un idiot qui croyait aux promesses !

*Smash !* Soudain, Linley tomba douloureusement sur un genou, étreignant encore plus fort sa poitrine.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était percé d'innombrables aiguilles.

Il lui faisait si mal, que même ses mains commencèrent à lui faire mal. Il lui faisait si mal que ses doigts perdirent toute sensation. Linley ne pouvait plus que serrer fermement sa poitrine avec ses mains. Il avait l'impression que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de réduire la douleur.

– Haha !

Des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Linley se remit soudain debout, et il se mit à rire sauvagement, à rire de sa propre stupidité, à rire de sa naïveté.

À ce moment…

La douleur sauvage dans son cœur fit tousser Linley, elle le fit tousser si fort qu'il eut l'impression que des couteaux le poignardait dans sa poitrine. Mais Linley continua de tousser, si fort qu'il tomba en boule dans la rue et se recroquevilla.

*Tousse, tousse !*

Avec une toux particulièrement violente, une gorgée brillante de sang frais éclaboussa la neige.

Contemplant le sang frais sur la neige, Linley trouva soudain que ce sang était semblable à une rose, une rose rouge-sang. Dans l'esprit de Linley, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'image qu'il avait eue, un an plus tôt, l'image d'Alice tenant une rose rouge.

– Le reflet de la Lune dans l'eau, la fleur dans le miroir, l'homme dans un rêve. Finalement, tout ceci n'est qu'illusion, tout ceci est réduit à néant. Haha… Linley se mit à rire sauvagement dans la rue du Pavillon Parfumé, bien que personne ne soit là. Mais son rire était si désespéré…

Doehring Cowart, habillé comme toujours de sa robe blanche, se tenait silencieusement à côté de Linley. Dans son cœur, il soupirait,

– _Oh Linley… Finalement, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant._

Cette année, Linley avait seulement seize ans.

– Troisième frère !

Soudain, un cri frénétique put se faire entendre. Yale, Reynolds et George se mirent tous à courir vers lui. Ils n'étaient pas si loin de cet endroit et ils avaient aussi remarqué Linley debout au milieu de la rue. En voyant Linley cracher une gorgée de sang, leurs visages changèrent immédiatement.

– Troisième frère, est-ce que ça va ?

– Linley.

George, Yale et Reynolds entourèrent rapidement Linley.

Celui-ci regarda ses trois frères. Il secoua à peine la tête.

– Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Linley regarda le ciel. Auparavant, j'aimais la neige. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que la neige est très désolée, très froide.

– Vous pouvez rester là, les gars. Je rentre. Après avoir dit ces mots, Linley se dirigea directement vers le bout de la rue du Pavillon Parfumé.

Yale, Reynolds et George se regardèrent tous, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et de préoccupation. Puis, tous les trois suivirent Linley…

Ce jour-là, la neige continua de tomber. Petit à petit, la tache de sang en forme de rose fut couverte par la neige, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle.


	87. L4, Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 13 : Dix Jours, Dix Nuits

En retournant à l'Institut Ernst, Linley récupéra juste son sac à dos habituel dans sa chambre, puis s'en alla directement vers les montagnes, derrière l'Institut. Dans son sac à dos se trouvait juste ses vêtements, sa magycarte et son ciseau à pierre.

– Deuxième frère, Quatrième frère, prenez soin de Troisième frère, leur demanda Yale.

George et Reynolds acquiescèrent tous les deux. Ils étaient, eux aussi, inquiets à propos de Linley.

– Boss, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda Reynolds.

Un éclat glacial joua dans les yeux de Yale.

– Moi ?

– Je vais enquêter et voir pourquoi Alice, cette fille aveugle, a décidé de trahir Troisième frère. Et je vais trouver quel est le petit bâtard qui a osé voler la femme de mon frère. En parlant Yale s'était levé. Je vais à Fenlai. Vous, les gars, aidez-moi à prendre soin de Troisième frère.

– On s'en occupe. Reynolds et George hochèrent tous deux la tête.

Yale s'en alla en direction de Fenlai, emmenant avec lui les gardiens de son clan. Quant à Reynolds et George, au milieu de cette froide nuit d'hiver, ils se dépêchèrent de suivre Linley dans les montagnes.

….

Yale conduisit ses gardes à travers les plaines enneigées. Rapidement, ils furent de retour à Fenlai. En entrant dans la ville, Yale se dirigea directement vers l'un des quartiers généraux que son clan possédait à Fenlai.

C'était un bâtiment de neuf étages, un hôtel assez connu des habitants de Fenlai.

Derrière l'hôtel, il y avait un certain nombre de petits bâtiments qui étaient fermés au public. Yale s'engouffra tout de suite dans un petit bâtiment de deux étages en briques rouges. Lorsqu'il entra, cinq hommes d'âge mûr vêtus d'habits somptueux se levèrent. En voyant Yale, ils déclamèrent à l'unisson :

– Jeune Maître Yale !

– Walt [Hua'te], où se trouve Second Oncle ? Demanda immédiatement Yale.

Parmi les cinq hommes, il y en avait un qui était nommé Walt. C'était le seul habillé d'une longue robe noire. Walt répondit respectueusement :

– Sa Seigneurie est revenue dans nos quartiers généraux il y a sept jours. Pour l'instant, les affaires dans l'Union Sacrée sont sous ma gestion.

Walt savait très bien que depuis que ce second jeune maître était devenu un élève de l'Institut Ernst, sa position au sein de la hiérarchie du clan avait énormément augmenté.

Yale n'était pas seulement l'un des membres ordinaires du clan, mais l'un des descendants direct de la lignée principale. Même le plus haut superviseur de Walt, le « Second Oncle » en charge de toutes les affaires dans l'Union Sacrée ne pouvait se permettre d'être discourtois avec Yale.

– Jeune Maître Yale, si vous avez besoin que je fasse quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et ce sera fait, annonça respectueusement Walt.

Yale resta silencieux un instant, puis donna des instructions claires et précises.

– Va enquêter pour moi. Dans la rue Sèche, il y a une jeune fille qui s'appelle Alice. Elle devrait avoir seize ans cette année. C'est aussi une élève de l'Institut Wellen. Récemment, elle a été avec un homme. Trouve-moi toutes les informations possibles concernant cet homme.

– Bien, jeune maître Yale. Walt sourit légèrement. Jeune maître Yale, vous aimez cette Alice ? Si vous voulez, je peux…

– Pas besoin. Le visage de Yale était froid et sombre. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'informations, aussi vite que possible, compris ?

– Oui, jeune maître Yale. Walt pouvait sentir la fureur du jeune maître.

…

La même nuit. Les bougies tremblotaient.

Yale était assis à une table, un verre de vin à la main, le visage toujours aussi sombre. Mais clairement, son esprit était autre part et non sur le vin.

Soudain, des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre. Walt entra précipitamment à l'intérieur, accompagné d'une femme ayant une vingtaine d'années, qui semblait aussi froide que la glace. En entrant dans la pièce, Walt s'inclina respectueusement.

– Jeune maître Yale, nous avons enquêté en détail sur cette Alice et son ami.

– Parle, dit froidement Yale.

Walt regarda la femme, qui s'inclina avec respect.

– Jeune maître Yale, cette Alice a deux hommes parmi ses amis proches. Le premier se nomme Linley Baruch et est né dans le village de Wushan…

– Stop. Parle-moi du deuxième. Yale fronça les sourcils.

– Alice est actuellement en couple avec un jeune homme qui se nomme Kalan Debs. Il est né à Fenlai et a actuellement dix-sept ans. C'est un étudiant de l'Académie Wellen, section guerrière, et c'est un guerrier du cinquième rang ! Ce clan Debs est un clan majeur dans le royaume de Fenlai et Kalan Debs est le successeur direct du chef du clan.

– Kalan Debs… le clan Debs ? Yale fronça les sourcils. Juste un petit clan dans un royaume ?

Walt, cherchant à entrer dans les faveurs de Yale dit :

– Dans le royaume de Fenlai, le clan Debs peut être considéré comme un clan majeur. Mais bien sûr, dans le continent dans sa globalité, ce n'est qu'un petit clan sans aucune importance.

– Oh. Je veux punir sévèrement ce clan Debs. Que me recommandes-tu ? Yale regarda Walt droit dans les yeux.

– C'est simple !

Walt se mit à rire.

– Jeune maître Yale, vous ne savez peut-être pas ceci, mais ce clan Debs est en fait le partenaire commercial de notre conglomérat Dawson, ici à Fenlai. Dans le royaume de Fenlai, notre conglomérat fait les gros chiffres d'affaires, tandis que leur clan Debs récupère quelques intérêts. Après toutes ces années, ces intérêts ont fait grossir le clan Debs.

– Oh, ce clan Debs est en fait notre partenaire commercial ici ? Un sourire se mit à apparaître sur le visage de Yale.

Walt acquiesça.

– Oui, jeune maître Yale. Vous devez très bien savoir que notre Conglomérat Dawson ne cherche pas à gagner tous les bénéfices dans chaque affaire. Dans les Quatre Grands Empires, et dans la douzaine d'autres royaumes, nous avons toujours un partenaire commercial. Naturellement, nous devons leur donner quelques bénéfices aussi.

Yale hocha la tête.

Il savait très bien cela. Le clan Dawson contrôlait le Conglomérat Dawson, qui était l'une des trois titanesques unions de marchands dans le continent Yulan. Même les Quatre Grands Empires et les deux alliances n'osaient pas les regarder de haut. C'était la raison pour laquelle Yale avait été capable de s'inscrire à l'Institut Ernst.

Derrière l'Institut Ernst se tenait l'Église de Lumière. Sur le papier, ils clamaient que les inscriptions étaient justes et équitables.

En effet, comment un clan ordinaire aurait pu réussir à faire entrer quelqu'un par une porte dérobée de l'Église de Lumière ?

Toutefois, le credo du Conglomérat Dawson était le suivant :

« Lorsqu'il y a de l'argent à se faire, tout le monde a le droit à une part »

Dans les Quatre Grands Empires, les deux alliances, et les différents autres royaumes et duchés, le Conglomérat Dawson se trouvait toujours quelques partenaires commerciaux, et leur permettaient aussi de se faire des bénéfices.

Être autorisé à travailler avec le Conglomérat Dawson revenait au même que de se laisser entraîner par une massive machine de guerre qui produisait de l'argent. Dans le royaume de Fenlai, le clan Debs ne récupérait seulement qu'une petite partie de ce que le Conglomérat Dawson gagnait, mais c'était suffisant pour faire d'eux un clan fabuleusement riche selon les standards du royaume de Fenlai.

– Jeune maître Yale, il y a toujours de nombreux clans dans le royaume de Fenlai qui ont voulu remplacer le clan Debs en tant que partenaire local. La seule raison pour laquelle nous continuons de travailler avec le clan Debs réside dans le fait qu'ils ont toujours été des partenaires corrects, ce qui explique que nous n'ayons pas donné l'opportunité à d'autres clans de les remplacer. Walt sourit.

Yale comprit l'intention de Walt.

– Change immédiatement notre partenaire local ici à Fenlai. Quant au clan Debs ? Réprime-les ! La voix de Yale était aussi froide que la glace.

– Bien, jeune maître Yale, répondit Walt avec respect.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de partenaire commercial dans un petit royaume. Même Walt, qui était juste le bras droit du Conglomérat Dawson ici à Fenlai, avait l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre cette décision. Sans parler de Yale, un membre du clan faisant partie de la branche principale de la famille.

– _Pauvre clan Debs_ , se dit intérieurement Walt.

….

Dans les montagnes derrière l'Institut Ernst. La neige avait tout recouvert d'un linceul blanc. Parmi la forêt compacte, il y avait plusieurs grandes pierres. Linley se tenait silencieusement, dans une clairière, les yeux fermés, sur le sommet d'une de ces pierres géantes.

La Souris Fantôme, Bébé était à côté de lui, debout dans la neige, protégeant silencieusement Linley.

George et Reynolds se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

– George, il fait quoi Linley ? Il est resté sur son rocher depuis une journée et une nuit. Et lorsqu'on l'appelle, il ne répond pas. Et il n'a toujours rien mangé ni bu. Si ça continu… Reynolds commençait à être dans tous ses états.

George secoua lentement la tête.

– Ne sois pas impatient. Troisième frère est un mage du sixième rang et un guerrier. Son corps est extrêmement fort et résistant. Il a été fortifié par l'absorption des essences élémentaires de la nature. Même s'il continue pendant plusieurs jours sans boire ni manger, cela ne devrait pas être un problème pour lui. Continuons de le regarder pour l'instant. J'ai confiance en Troisième frère, je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de personne à abandonner comme ça.

Reynolds hocha légèrement la tête.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Linley.

Doehring Cowart était là aussi, à côté de Linley. Reynolds et George ne pouvaient toutefois, bien entendu, pas le voir. Le vieux mage regardait Linley en silence. Dans son cœur, il était intérieurement surpris.

– _Ce Linley semble avoir atteint un royaume mental plus élevé_. En tant que grand maître sculpteur, Doehring Cowart était capable de deviner l'état dans lequel Linley était entré.

Linley fixait ce rocher. Il faisait plus de deux mètres de haut et trois de large.

Il contemplait les lignes du rocher, ses arêtes rocheuses et ses motifs anguleux, extrêmement complexes, qui le couvraient. Mais alors que Linley continuait de les fixer, un certain nombre de ces lignes et motifs semblèrent s'échapper du rocher et se matérialiser dans son esprit.

Ces lignes et motifs semblaient former cinq formes humaines.

Soudain, ces cinq images se transformèrent en Alice. Plusieurs scènes apparurent ainsi dans l'esprit de Linley. Dans sa représentation mentale, ce rocher se transforma soudain en plusieurs sculptures. Et finalement, il se transforma en cinq statues de femme.

– George, regarde ! Troisième frère a bougé ! S'exclama Reynolds avec surprise.

Linley venait de récupérer son ciseau plat dans son sac. Une fois l'outil placé dans sa main droite, Linley se mit soudainement à bouger. Le ciseau droit se transforma en une ombre et, immédiatement, la roche en excès se mit à voler du rocher.

Son âme ne faisait plus qu'une avec la terre elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec le vent.

L'âme de Linley pouvait clairement sentir chaque petite crevasse, chaque petite ligne de ce rocher. Il maniait le ciseau plat comme s'il était le vent, faisant s'envoler les morceaux de roche en excès du rocher. Chaque coup de son ciseau semblait parfait dans son mouvement, pas trop imposant, ni pas assez, précis à la perfection.

Quelques fois, le ciseau plat bougeait lentement, tandis qu'à d'autres moments, il bougeait très rapidement. Quelques fois, il laissait des traces et des lignes qui coulaient à travers la pierre tandis qu'à d'autres moments, il coupait directement un morceau entier de roche.

– Je me rappelle encore à quoi tu ressemblais cette année-là, cet air d'effroi que tu avais lorsque tu as été attaquée par ce Cochon de Guerre Sanguinaire.

Une image mentale parfaite de cette scène et d'Alice se forma dans l'esprit de Linley. Toutes ses émotions et ses sentiments étaient concentrés dans son ciseau. La neige commença à se poser et à s'agglomérer autour de Linley et, tandis qu'elle tombait, Linley sentit son âme fusionner avec la terre et le vent, comme jamais auparavant. L'essence élémentaire de la terre et du vent entrèrent rapidement dans le corps de Linley.

Linley ne pensait à rien d'autre. À cet instant, il était entièrement concentré sur ces sentiments passés.

Lentement, les pierres les plus à gauche de la statue se mirent à se transformer en l'image d'une femme. La structure basique de la sculpture commençait à prendre forme. Linley ne s'arrêta ni pour manger ni pour boire, il continuait de sculpter sans s'arrêter. De temps en temps, il maniait son ciseau plusieurs dizaines de fois à la suite. D'autres fois, il passait plusieurs minutes à sculpter attentivement une simple et parfaite ligne.

….

Linley, totalement immergé dans sa sculpture et dans ses souvenirs d'Alice, ne remarqua absolument pas que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une telle osmose depuis qu'il avait commencé à sculpter.

Auparavant, que ce soit dans ses débuts ou ses jours plus récents, Linley n'avait encore jamais été immergé complètement dans la sculpture.

Au minimum, il passait plusieurs jours à sculpter une statue. Il pouvait s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment et continuer plus tard.

Cette sorte d'unité absolue avec la nature fit grandir l'énergie spirituelle de Linley à une vitesse terrifiante, encore jamais observée.

À cet instant, la croissance de l'énergie spirituelle de Linley était mille fois plus rapide que celle d'une personne ordinaire.

– _Il est totalement devenu un avec la nature, et a atteint le niveau où il s'est oublié. Quelle merveilleuse surprise_. Les yeux de Doehring Cowart s'illuminèrent.

Un jour passa après l'autre et Linley restait absorbé dans son travail. L'essence élémentaire de la terre et du vent continuaient de se déverser en continu dans son corps, lui redonnant l'énergie qu'il perdait.

Quasiment en un clin d'œil, dix jours passèrent comme ceci.

*Puff !*

La neige tourbillonna soudain vers l'extérieur dans toutes les directions avec Linley en son centre.

Le ciseau droit posé au creux de sa main, Linley contempla silencieusement la sculpture géante face à lui. Il avait mis tous ses efforts dans cette sculpture. C'était la plus grande sculpture qu'il ait jamais réalisée et c'était aussi sa plus grande réussite.

Cette sculpture était faite de cinq images de femme. Dans chacune des cinq images, la femme était la même. Alice.

Il y en avait une qui montrait son air d'effroi qu'elle avait eu face au danger.

Il y en avait une qui montrait l'air adorable de son visage lorsqu'elle discutait secrètement sur le balcon.

Il y en avait une qui montrait l'air de timidité de son visage lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur relation.

Il y en avait une qui montrait l'air de passion qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'ils étaient au plus fort de leur relation.

Et il y en avait une qui montrait ce soupçon de froideur sur son visage lorsqu'ils avaient rompu !

– En l'espace d'une année, tout s'est passé comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Mais maintenant, le rêve s'est terminé. Appelons donc cette sculpture la « Fin du Rêve ».

Les yeux fixés sur sa sculpture, Linley sentit son esprit s'apaiser comme jamais auparavant. C'était comme si toutes ses émotions précédentes avaient été incrustées à l'intérieur de cette sculpture.

La « Fin du Rêve ». La sculpture venait d'être mise au monde !


	88. L4, Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 14 : Liquéfaction

Reynolds, George et Yale fixaient, ébahis, la sculpture. Ils étaient totalement émerveillés pas cette sculpture en pierre et, à leurs yeux, les cinq formes humaines de la statue possédaient toutes une âme.

L'image de gauche, portait en elle un doux, tendre et vulnérable air qui invoquait chez toute personne qui la regardait un sentiment de pitié.

La deuxième image portait en elle un air mignon et adorable qui touchait directement le cœur des spectateurs.

La troisième image semblait juste être une jeune fille tout à fait réelle qui rougissait de timidité juste en face de vous.

….

Chacune des cinq formes de la statue portait sa propre aura, unique.

Linley fixa la statue et, en faisant cela, il eut l'impression de voir un fantasme. Ces cinq formes semblaient être des formes provenant de ses rêves. Mais il était pourtant maintenant éveillé.

– _Linley_. Doehring Cowart marcha jusqu'à lui. Sa robe blanche était comme toujours immaculée, sans un grain de poussière.

Linley regarda son mentor.

Un air de satisfaction était visible sur le visage du vieil homme.

– _En termes de compétence de sculpture, tu as déjà atteint le niveau des maîtres. Cette sculpture que tu viens juste de créer est entièrement digne d'être un excellent_ _modèle_ _d'exemple du travail de notre école du Pur Ciseau à Pierre. Après cette expérience, j'imagine que ta compréhension de la sculpture s'est aussi drastiquement approfondie_.

Linley acquiesça légèrement.

Seulement après avoir complété cette sculpture, Linley réalisa pourquoi chaque maître sculpteur ne réalisait que très rarement plus d'une seule œuvre d'art majeure dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas dû à un problème de compétences mais plutôt parce que ces sculptures « divines » étaient quelque chose qui sortait comme cela et ne pouvaient être forcées.

Par exemple, Linley venait juste de terminer cette statue, l' « Éveil du Rêve ». Mais, si on lui demandait d'en refaire une pareille, cela lui serait sûrement impossible.

Lorsqu'une sculpture « divine » venait au monde, ce n'était que par une unique combinaison de : compétences du plus haut niveau, d'une inspiration merveilleuse, et une soudaine émotion importante. Seulement lorsque quelqu'un était totalement sous le coup d'une émotion forte, une sculpture « divine » pouvait être créée. Parce que c'était seulement dans cet état-là que les sculpteurs ne retenaient plus rien et pouvaient produire de telles stupéfiantes et choquantes sculptures.

Linley avait complété cette sculpture, l' « Éveil du Rêve ». Mais qui pouvait deviner dans combien de temps il serait capable de produire à nouveau une œuvre de cette qualité ?

Cependant…

Durant ces dix jours de sculpture en continu, l'âme de Linley s'était clairement mise en accord avec cette sensation parfaite d'unisson avec l'univers. Et ainsi, en termes de compétences de sculpture, Linley s'était drastiquement amélioré. Si Linley se mettait à sculpter une nouvelle œuvre maintenant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas capable d'atteindre la qualité de l' « Éveil du Rêve », elle serait bien meilleure que ses sculptures précédentes.

– _Linley, as-tu senti le changement dans ton énergie spirituelle ? Demanda Doehring Cowart avec un sourire ravi_.

Linley fut surpris.

Son énergie spirituelle ?

La sculpture l'avait forcé à exercer bien davantage d'énergie spirituelle que d'habitude, et par conséquent, son énergie spirituelle était maintenant bien plus puissante qu'auparavant. Si dix jours avant, l'énergie spirituelle de Linley était semblable à un jeune arbrisseau, c'était à présent, un glorieux et florissant chêne géant.

– _Comment a-t-elle pu augmenter autant ?_ Linley était émerveillé.

Son tuteur rit de ravissement. Sa barbe blanche florissante, il dit,

– _Dix fois ! Ton énergie spirituelle a été multipliée par dix ! Elle a reçu une augmentation incroyable en dix petits jours, elle a augmenté fois dix ! En dix petits jours, les bénéfices que tu as gagnés sont équivalents à ce que d'autres peuvent obtenir après des dizaines d'années d'entraînement. Ton niveau d'énergie spirituelle a directement sauté depuis le sixième rang jusqu'au septième rang d'un seul coup_.

Linley aussi, sentait que c'était inconcevable.

Elle avait beaucoup trop augmenté ! Dix fois !

– _Les effets sont plutôt bons, n'est-ce pas ? Hrmph, l'efficacité de l'école du Pur Ciseau à Pierre de Doehring Cowart est incontestable et insondable. Cependant… Je suis vraiment jaloux de toi._ Doehring Cowart souriait tout en regardant Linley. _Linley, tu dois savoir que cet état d'émotion absolu, dans lequel ton âme devint totalement en osmose avec la nature, est extrêmement rare et difficile à atteindre._

Linley acquiesça.

Si cette sorte d'état était facile à atteindre, alors peut-être que les sculptures « divines » seraient monnaies courantes.

– _Durant les 1300 ans de ma vie, je ne suis entré dans cet état que trois fois et, durant ces trois fois, j'ai réalisé les trois sculptures donc je suis le plus fier_. Un air de fierté était visible sur le visage de l'Archimage. _Mais ces sculptures que j'ai faites, m'ont prise chacune deux, trois, et quatre jours respectivement. Toutes mises à bout, je n'ai passé que neuf jours dans cet état, ce qui est moins que la seule séance que tu viens de connaître_.

C'est seulement en entendant les mots de son mentor que Linley réalisa qu'il venait de passer dix jours et dix nuits durant cette séance de sculpture.

– _Cette sorte d'état est la méthode la plus rapide qui existe pour les membres de notre école du Pur Ciseau à Pierre pour augmenter leur force spirituelle. Cette sorte d'état te permet en général de grandir un millier de fois plus rapidement que les personnes ordinaires ! C'est l'état dont nous rêvons tous. Plus longtemps tu restes dans cet état, mieux c'est. Aussi, plus la statue que tu imagines est grande, plus les bénéfices sont grands pour toi_.

Linley était tout à fait d'accord.

L' « Éveil du Rêve » était une œuvre d'art géante qui incluait cinq formes différentes. Une statue de cette taille était très rarement vue.

Doehring Cowart laissa échapper un long soupir.

– _Mais lorsque ton âme a décidé de produire un certain type de sculpture, tu n'as aucun contrôle dessus_.

Linley comprenait.

Lorsqu'il avait vu ce rocher géant, et vu ses motifs et ses lignes, combinés à sa condition déjà agitée, son esprit avait naturellement invoqué l'image de cinq personnes. C'était une sorte d'énergie et excitation qui lui avait permis d'oublier le reste du monde, lui-même inclus. La seule chose restante était la sculpture !

Toute son énergie, toutes ses émotions, s'étaient déversées dans la sculpture.

En entrant dans cet état, toute son énergie et attention étaient utilisées. Plus rien n'était disponible pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme par exemple : « Je veux travailler sur une plus grande statue ». Il ne pouvait absolument pas diviser son attention. S'il avait divisé son attention, il aurait alors brisé cet état de perfection.

– _Linley, je veux te poser une question. Est-ce que cette sculpture a un nom ?_ Lui demanda Doehring Cowart.

– _L' « Éveil du Rêve »,_ répondit Linley.

Le vieillard médita pendant un instant, puis hocha légèrement la tête.

– _Bien, c'est un bon nom_.

Le blizzard s'était finalement terminé. Le monde était recouvert de blanc et la montagne entière était couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, arrivant au genou.

Yale, George et Reynolds avaient monté une tente pour se protéger de ce temps glacial. Yale avait, en plus de ça, ordonné à quelques serviteurs de leur apporter régulièrement de la nourriture et ils avaient ainsi attendu là, surveillant Linley.

À présent, Yale et les deux autres regardaient, bouche bée, la sculpture de Linley.

– Boss Yale, Troisième frère a fini sa sculpture. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge toujours pas ? Reynolds commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait aucune idée que Linley était en train de discuter mentalement avec Doehring Cowart puisque, bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait voir la forme spirituelle de l'Archimage.

Yale secoua doucement la tête.

– Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais cette sculpture de Troisième frère peut définitivement être considérée comme l'égal des sculptures du Grand-maître Proulx.

Au moins aux yeux de Yale, la sculpture de Linley était absolument bouleversante, capable d'émouvoir l'âme des gens.

– Boss Yale, Deuxième frère, Quatrième frère.

La voix de Linley résonna soudain, surprenant Yale, George et Reynolds. Ce dernier cria immédiatement, tout excité,

– Linley, tu parles enfin ! Ça fait onze jours, onze jours entiers ! Tu n'as rien mangé ni bu pendant onze jours !

Linley s'était tenu silencieusement face au rocher pendant une journée entière, puis avait passé dix jours de plus à le sculpter. C'était en effet, le onzième jour.

Une personne ordinaire qui n'aurait pas mangé ni bu pendant onze jours serait déjà morte. Même un mage ordinaire du quatrième ou cinquième rang serait extrêmement faible après n'avoir rien mangé ni bu pendant si longtemps. Mais à ce moment, Linley ne se sentait que légèrement assoiffé, et pas plus inconfortable que ça.

C'était aussi dû à cet état si particulier. En ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'univers, les essences élémentaires de la terre et du vent étaient entrées constamment dans son corps, le nourrissant et remplaçant son énergie perdue, tout en renforçant son corps par la même occasion.

– Onze jours, hein ? Ouais, j'ai un peu faim, s'esclaffa Linley.

– Faim ?

George fut le premier à se précipiter avec excitation vers la tente voisine, d'où il sortit deux boîtes entourées de fourrures. À l'intérieur de ces deux boîtes se trouvaient un festin somptueux.

– Attendez, on ne peut pas manger sans avoir du vin à boire, si ? Yale ria bruyamment.

Regardant l'un de ses frères s'affairait à préparer la nourriture, tandis qu'un autre courait autour pour préparer le riz, et le troisième allait chercher le vin, Linley sentit soudain un indescriptible sentiment de chaleur se propager dans tout son corps.

Ils l'avaient accompagné pendant onze jours. Comment Linley aurait-il pu ne pas être touché de leur attention ?

Mais Linley cacha tous ces sentiments profondément dans son cœur.

– Boss, Deuxième frère, Quatrième frère. Nous serons frères pour toute la vie, dit Linley avec détermination.

– Troisième frère, allez, viens manger ! Dit George, chaleureusement.

– J'arrive !

Au sommet de la montagne couverte par la neige, derrière l'Institut Ernst, Linley et ses trois frères commencèrent joyeusement à manger et boire. À côté d'eux, Bébé mangeait et buvait, tout aussi heureux.

Après le repas.

– Boss Yale, aide-moi à entreposer cette sculpture, s'il te plaît. Linley se leva, posant son regard sur la neige aux alentours. Lorsque j'avais quinze ans, je suis allé m'entraîner dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Logiquement parlant, en juillet et août de mes 16 ans, j'aurais dû y retourner. Mais à cause d'Alice, je n'y suis pas allé. À présent, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de m'entraîner et d'y retourner.

George, Yale et Reynolds étaient tous stupéfaits.

– Troisième frère, tu pars pour la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ? Yale était dans tous ces états. Tout comme Reynolds et George.

Pour eux, Linley venait tout juste de souffrir d'un énorme contrecoup émotionnel, et avait passé les onze derniers jours sans manger ni boire. Juste quand son humeur s'était légèrement améliorée, il allait partir dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, l'une des trois zones les plus dangereuses de tout le continent Yulan ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas être inquiets ?

Linley rigola.

– C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai les idées claires maintenant. Si je n'avais pas surpassé ma douleur, j'aurais détruit cette sculpture de l' « Éveil du Rêve ».

En parlant, il tourna la tête vers sa sculpture.

La contemplant, Linley eut l'impression qu'il regardait des jours révolus. Linley était maintenant complètement calme et apaisé dans son cœur.

– Ce n'est rien de plus que qu'un souvenir, rien d'autre qu'un contretemps dans ma vie. À cause d'Alice, j'avais déjà ralenti mon rythme d'entraînement. Je ne peux plus me permettre de perdre du temps. Linley sourit à ses trois frères et récupéra son sac à dos. Je m'en vais immédiatement. Je ne retourne pas à l'Institut.

– Boss, Deuxième frère, Quatrième frère.

Linley contempla ses trois bons amis, souriant légèrement.

– Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant, à tous les trois. Moi, Linley, suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir trois frères tels que vous.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Linley mit son sac sur son dos, récupéra Bébé, et se mit à marcher vers l'Est, en direction des montagnes. Yale, Reynolds et George regardèrent l'image du dos de Linley qui s'éloignait de plus en plus avant de finalement disparaître dans le paysage blanc enneigé.

….

Dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

De grands et majestueux arbres. De denses vignes et feuilles de lierre. Des herbes et des arbrisseaux sauvages. Des feuilles mortes. Toute la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques était si primitive, si naturelle. Linley était en position de méditation, absorbant l'essence élémentaire de la terre et du vent qui existait dans le monde.

L'énergie spirituelle de Linley avait déjà atteint le niveau d'un mage du septième rang, mais sa force magique était toujours celle d'un mage du sixième rang.

Ça faisait déjà un mois complet qu'il était dans ces montagnes.

Et durant ce mois passé, il avait tué un certain nombre de créatures magiques, tandis que d'autre fois, il s'était arrêté pour analyser la technique de « Vol » du septième rang. Le reste du temps, il le passait en état méditatif pour récupérer de la force magique.

L'Institut Ernst n'apprenait et n'enseignait à personne les sorts du septième rang. Mais comme, d'après ses lectures, la technique de « Vol » avait un principe quasiment identique à celle de « Lévitation », Linley avait appliqué constamment ces principes de magie du vent pour tester la technique de « Vol » en utilisant différentes incantations magiques.

Après un mois complet de tests et de recherche, Linley pouvait maintenant aisément voler dans le ciel.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas si l'incantation magique qu'il avait assemblée pièce par pièce était la même que celle qui était utilisée dans le reste du monde, Linley était actuellement assez satisfait de sa vitesse de vol.

Il y avait un large fossé entre le sixième et le septième rang, mais la plus grande partie de ce fossé reposait sur l'amélioration de l'énergie spirituelle. Et, comme Linley avait déjà augmenté son énergie spirituelle à un niveau suffisant, tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, était de passer son temps à raffiner encore plus de force magique.

Vu que l'affinité élémentaire de Linley était exceptionnelle, la vitesse à laquelle il raffinait sa force magique était extrêmement rapide.

La Souris Fantôme, Bébé, quant à elle, marchait avec précaution dans la zone autour de Linley, pour le protéger tandis qu'il restait en position méditative.

….

À l'intérieur du dantian central, dans le corps de Linley.

Ses points de couleur terre et ceux de couleur bleu-verte avaient déjà atteint une densité stupéfiante, mais ils restaient toujours sous forme gazeuse dans son dantian central. Toutefois, tandis que la densité des particules augmentait encore et encore, ce jour-là… elle atteint un point critique.

Une gouttelette de liquide de couleur terre, et une gouttelette de couleur bleu-verte se condensèrent soudainement dans le dantian central de Linley.

Puis, de plus en plus de gouttelettes de liquide commencèrent à se former, et une gouttelette devint dix, puis dix devinrent cent, puis mille…

La plus grande différence entre un mage du sixième rang et un du septième rang était celle-ci : par sa condensation, la force magique prenait alors une forme liquide !


	89. L4, Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 15 : Retour dans le Ravin Embrumé

En dessous de lui se trouvait un brouillard changeant, presque liquide. Debout, au bord du précipice, il n'avait tout simplement aucun moyen d'en voir le fond.

Son ciseau plat en main, Linley scrutait le fond du Ravin Embrumé. Il avait dépensé trois mille pièces d'or pour acheter un ciseau plat et, en termes de tranchant, celui-ci excédait même la dague noire que Linley utilisait auparavant. Le ciseau plat restait toutefois plus adapté à ses mains qu'une dague.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois et demi qu'il était à l'intérieur de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et il se sentait dans sa meilleure condition possible, au sommet de sa force.

Une épaisse couche d'essence élémentaire terrestre se mit à tourbillonner autour de Linley tandis qu'il chantait doucement les mots d'un sort magique. Finalement cela forma une armure paraissant toute simple, mais si l'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait remarquer que le matériau utilisé pour cette armure ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la pierre de jade, à la seule différence que de cette armure émanait de l'essence élémentaire terrestre.

Sort terrestre du septième rang : Protection de la Terre (niveau Pierre de Jade).

Un mage du septième rang était, après tout, bien plus puissant qu'un mage du sixième rang. Le pouvoir de leurs sorts défensifs à eux seuls était multiplié des dizaines de fois.

– Maintenant, si je me retrouve face à ces Dragons Faucons, juste en utilisant mon armure de Jade, je devrais être capable d'encaisser facilement leurs coups. Linley était confiant. Il se mit ensuite à murmurer les mots d'un sort du vent. L'air se mit alors à tourbillonner autour de son corps, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il s'élève dans les airs et se mette à dériver vers le Ravin Embrumé.

Le niveau qu'il avait atteint, lui donnait à présent la confiance suffisante pour investiguer le ravin.

– J'ai maintenant, à la fois, l'armure de Jade et la technique de Vol. En plus, mon niveau physique est celui d'un guerrier du quatrième rang. Lorsque je m'aide en plus du sort « Supersonique » du septième rang… ma survie ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Linley s'avança lentement à travers le Ravin Embrumé, sans se presser.

C'était à cause…

De l'Herbe Cœurbleu !

L'Herbe CœurBleu était extrêmement importante pour Linley. Et mis à part pour s'en procurer, il était aussi extrêmement curieux de savoir pourquoi tant de créatures magiques vivaient ensemble ici. Surtout qu'elles appartenaient toutes à différentes catégories de créatures !

– _Boss, sois prudent. N'oublie pas comment nous nous sommes fait chasser la dernière fois,_ lui rappela mentalement Bébé.

– _Ne t'inquiète pas._

Plus Linley descendait, plus l'espacement entre les deux falaises grandissait. Clairement, cette vallée était incroyablement large. À l'intérieur du brouillard, Linley volait tout en faisant très attention à ses environs. Bébé était aussi sur le qui-vive. Tous deux cherchaient les pans d'Herbe CœurBleu.

Le premier endroit que Linley visait était naturellement l'endroit où il avait vu l'Herbe CœurBleu la dernière fois mais qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de récupérer.

Linley avançait avec précautions tout en longeant la falaise.

– _Boss, je vois l'Herbe CœurBleu. Juste là !_ Les yeux de Bébé étaient bien plus perçants que ceux Linley. Celui-ci dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de distinguer l'herbe à l'endroit indiqué par Bébé et, tout de suite, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Les brins d'herbe étaient verts et une aura bleue émanait et flottait tout autour d'eux.

– _Il n'y a pas de Python Tatoué, cette fois ?_ Linley n'osait pas être imprudent. Bien qu'il ne craigne plus le Python Tatoué, une fois qu'il commencerait à se battre contre lui, il y avait toutes les chances que de nombreuses autres créatures magiques soient attirées aussi. Et il n'avait définitivement pas suffisamment confiance en sa capacité à pouvoir s'occuper d'une armée de créatures magiques.

Comme le Python Tatoué était de couleur verte, il était simple de ne pas le remarquer dans les herbes environnantes, ce qui obligeait Linley à être encore plus attentif.

Après avoir inspecté minutieusement ses alentours et vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de Python Tatoué à proximité, Linley se rapprocha doucement de sa cible.

En ramassant l'Herbe CœurBleu, Linley sentit une fois de plus cette sensation de froid glacial entre ses mains. Un soupçon de sourire apparut sur son visage. Cette froide sensation était la preuve que cette herbe était bien de l'Herbe CœurBleu. Linley la stocka précautionneusement dans son sac, puis continua son chemin vers l'avant pour continuer sa recherche.

*Growl…*

*Shriiiiiiek…*

Toutes sortes de hurlements de créatures magiques émanaient d'en dessous. Leurs rugissements sauvages tous mêlés les uns aux autres firent trembler le cœur de Linley.

Juste par ces rugissements seuls, il était facile d'imaginer le nombre gigantesque de créatures magique sous ses pieds !

Scrutant à travers le brouillard blanc qui s'effilochait, Linley pouvait vaguement distinguer la riche prairie en dessous.

– _Boss, sois prudent. Je n'ai pas envie d'être attaqué et chassé, et de devoir fuir dans toutes les directions,_ lui rappela une fois de plus Bébé.

– _Je sais._ Linley était en alerte maximum, ses yeux scannant constamment ses environs. Il était très préoccupé à l'idée qu'un Python Tatoué se cache parmi les vignes. Être découvert par une seule créature magique revenait au même qu'être découvert par toutes.

– Un Dragon Faucon. Linley découvrit au loin, une grande créature magique volante qui planait paresseusement dans les airs. Rapidement, Linley vola loin d'elle.

Heureusement, le ravin était rempli d'un brouillard blanc, qui donnait aux objets lointains une simple et vague silhouette. Le Dragon Faucon était grand et facile à repérer, mais Linley était bien plus petit. Naturellement, il avait un avantage.

*Shriek, shriek !* Soudain, une série de hurlements bizarres se fit entendre. Pire, ils semblèrent se rapprocher progressivement et se diriger dans leur direction.

– _Pas bon, ça._ L'expression de Linley changea.

Lui, qui avait déjà été en contact rapproché avec des Dragons Faucons, savait que c'était l'appel de l'un d'entre eux. En regardant dans la direction des bruits, il vit les silhouettes floues d'une trentaine de Dragons Faucons géants qui s'approchaient en volant.

Ils étaient tout simplement trop grands en taille. La trentaine d'entre eux, alignés, cachaient quasiment le soleil, et couvraient le ciel.

Avec tant de Dragons Faucons présents, il n'y avait quasiment aucun endroit où Linley puisse se cacher.

Maintenant, Linley n'avait plus que trois choix possibles. Le premier était d'engager le combat avec ces Dragons Faucons. Le second était de voler et de fuir pour sa survie. Le troisième… était de se rapprocher rapidement du sol et de s'enfoncer dans le cœur de la montagne.

*Whoosh !*

Sans aucune hésitation, Linley se jeta immédiatement vers le bas, fendant l'air à travers le brouillard blanc. En l'espace d'une respiration, Linley s'était transformé en une flèche, se projetant au milieu des prairies sauvages. Puis, dans un même mouvement, il se jeta lui-même face contre terre, pour se cacher dans les herbes.

Linley se mit ensuite à ramper avec précaution jusqu'aux frontières de la prairie. À la limite des herbes folles, il regarda autour de lui pour évaluer avec précaution le ravin.

C'était une vallée énorme, remplie d'autant de rivières que de grandes prairies, apparaissant comme un vrai éden. Mais cette pure utopie était remplie d'innombrables et gigantesques créatures rampantes.

 _[Kayorko : et oui, c'est comme chez nous, c'est l'EdeN !]_

L'une d'entre elles, haute comme deux étages et faisant trente mètres de long, avait une rocailleuse carapace, dont chaque écaille faisait la taille d'une demie-personne.

Toutes les informations sur cette créature revinrent tout de suite en mémoire à Linley. _Une Wyrm de Terre. Une créature magique du sixième rang. Élément feu._

 _– Si ce n'était qu'une seule Wyrm de Terre, ça ne serait pas trop un problème, mais…_ Linley balaya du regard la zone entière. _Il y a plus d'une centaine de Wyrm de Terre ici. Si une centaine de Wyrm de Terre m'attaquait toutes ensembles, je n'aurais aucun moyen de bloquer ça._

 _– Mais elles ne sont pas assez rapides. Pour moi, elles ne devraient pas me poser trop de problèmes._ Linley observa les autres créatures magiques.

À l'intérieur de la vallée, les Wyrms de Terre ne composaient qu'une petite partie de la totalité des créatures magiques. Il y avait aussi un nombre important de… Vélocidragons. Ceux-là n'étaient pas des animaux de meute, et étaient donc répartis dans différents endroits du ravin. Les cieux étaient, quant à eux, remplis de Dragons Faucons. Ajouté à tout ça, Linley aperçut de gigantesques Boas se glissant dans les herbes des différentes prairies.

Et ce n'était que ce que Linley pouvait voir d'un regard.

– _Juste avec ce rapide coup d'œil, je peux être au moins sûr que ce ravin va d'est en ouest. Au nord, je peux distinguer au loin les parois de la falaise._ Linley tourna la tête de l'autre côté et jeta un regard. À l'ouest, il pouvait aussi voir les parois rocheuses qui s'élevaient. Il n'y avait que les parois de la falaise à l'est qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement.

En particulier cette rivière qui courait d'est en ouest, et s'écoulait en continue vers l'est.

– _Bébé, sois prudent toi aussi._ Linley exécuta le sort de soutien du vent « Supersonique » puis se fraya, avec prudence, un chemin parmi les herbes. Il y avait de nombreuses zones herbeuses dans cette vallée, possiblement à cause de toutes ces créatures magiques qui étaient des carnivores et qui ne mangeait pas d'herbe.

Tout en avançant prudemment, Linley remarqua soudain quelque chose.

– _Quelle densité extrêmement haute d'essence élémentaire naturelle. Elle est au moins six ou sept fois plus importante que dans le reste du monde extérieur._ En entrant dans le ravin, Linley était extrêmement nerveux et n'avait, de fait, pas remarqué ce phénomène plus tôt.

– _Je me demande à quoi est dû la si haute densité d'essence élémentaire de cet endroit ?_

Linley, prudent, continua son chemin vers l'est. Les Wyrms de Terre, les Vélocidragons, les Pythons Tatoués, et autres Dragons Faucons, étaient tous d'extrêmement grandes créatures. Aussi, la petite poussière que représentait Linley en comparaison, était difficile à distinguer.

– _Cette vallée est vraiment longue !_

Après avoir avancé de presque 20 kilomètres vers l'est, Linley n'était toujours pas arrivé au bout du ravin. En même temps, Linley avait découvert de nouveaux troupeaux de créatures magiques.

Créature magique du sixième rang, Pégase Ailé.

Créature magique du septième rang, Pégase aux Ailes de Tonnerre.

Toutes sortes de pégases volaient dans les airs, tandis que d'autres foulaient le sol de la vallée, broutant l'herbe.

– _Boss, il y a plein de taillis ici. Comment on va passer ?_ Bébé s'inquiétait.

Linley commençait aussi à froncer les sourcils. Le taillis en face de lui était partout et s'élevait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse.

– _La distance au sol est trop grande. Il n'y a aucun moyen de traverser ici. Je vais devoir passer par les airs._ Linley recula prudemment de plusieurs centaines de mètres, s'éloignant autant que possible des troupeaux de pégases, puis lança sa technique de Vol.

*Whoosh !*

S'élevant directement dans les airs, Linley se précipita immédiatement dans le dense brouillard blanc. À l'intérieur du brouillard, il arrivait qu'un pégase se rapproche de lui. Après tout, les pégases étaient assez petits et ne prenaient pas trop de place. Lorsqu'ils s'approchaient, Linley s'efforcer de les éviter avant qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Tout en continuant de voler vers l'est, Linley restait proche de la falaise du côté sud et inspectait les parois, à la recherche d'Herbe CœurBleu. Mais alors que Linley continuait d'avancer, il se remit à froncer les sourcils.

– _Mis à part ce premier pan d'Herbe CœurBleu, je n'en ai pas trouvé un seul autre._ Linley commençait à s'impatienter.

Mais il continuait de voler vers l'est. Après avoir volé sur près de dix kilomètres, il remarqua qu'il ne voyait plus aucun pégase à son niveau et se mit du coup à descendre vers le sol de la vallée.

– _Linley, il y a toutes sortes de créatures magiques ici. Beaucoup de ces créatures ne voyagent normalement jamais en troupeau ou en meute, comme les Vélocidragons, ou les Ours Noirs, ou les agiles Dragons Chats._ Doehring Cowart surgit de l'anneau, apparaissant au côté de Linley tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer ensemble.

Linley se faufilait avec prudence toujours vers l'avant, tandis que son mentor discutait tranquillement avec lui.

– _Ah !_

Comme frappé par la foudre, Linley s'arrêta soudain et se tint là, stupidement. Approximativement à une cinquantaine de mètres devant Linley, sur un monticule de terre d'un diamètre de sept ou huit mètres, il y avait d'innombrables pans d'herbe verte.

Le fait que l'herbe soit verte n'était pas surprenant. Mais ce qui importait… c'était que de tous ces buissons émanait une aura bleutée.

– _De l'Herbe CœurBleu. Tout ça, c'est de l'Herbe CœurBleu !_

À cet instant, les battements de cœur de Linley s'arrêtèrent un instant. Par les cieux. Un seul buisson d'Herbe CœurBleu valait des dizaines de milliers de pièces d'or et était considéré comme un objet inestimable qui était rarement aperçu sur le marché. Mais à cinquante mètres devant lui, sur ce petit monticule de terre, il y a avait au moins une centaine de buissons d'Herbe CœurBleu.

– _Tant que ça ! Je pourrais en prendre sept ou huit en même temps !_ Linley prit une profonde inspiration.

Les yeux de Doehring Cowart s'illuminèrent.

– _Linley, pour boire le sang frais d'un dragon, c'est probable que quatre ou cinq feuilles d'Herbe CœurBleu te soient suffisantes. Avoir autant d'Herbe CœurBleu au même endroit est inconcevable. Cependant... la zone autour de l'Herbe CœurBleu est vide, sans aucune place pour te cacher. Comment vas-tu arriver là-bas ?_

Peut-être que l'Herbe Cœurbleu était hostile aux autres types d'herbe.

Dans les trente mètres autour de l'Herbe CœurBleu, il n'y avait pas un seul brin d'herbe normal.

– _Il n'y a pas trop de créatures magiques par ici et celles qui sont là ne sont pas des créatures de meute. Elles sont réparties un peu partout._ Linley observa attentivement l'amas d'Herbe CœurBleu et les alentours. _Il n'y a que sept créatures magiques situées à proximité de l'Herbe CœurBleu. Tant que je bouge suffisamment vite, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour survivre._

Linley se força à se calmer, pour atteindre son état optimal de réactivité.

– _Boss, t'es stupide ? Tu m'as oublié, moi ?_ Dit soudain Bébé à Linley.

Linley resta interdit l'espace d'un instant. Se tournant pour regarder Bébé, il le vit lui faire un clin d'œil ravi.

– _Boss, ma vitesse est bien plus grande que la tienne et je suis aussi bien plus petit. Qu'en dis-tu que ce soit moi qui fasse la récolte ? Il n'y aura aucun problème. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'ouvrir ton sac, et d'attendre que je revienne avec l'Herbe._

*Whoosh !*

Se transformant en une ombre noire, en un clin d'œil, Bébé se précipita jusqu'au milieu des buissons d'herbes, puis utilisant ses petites griffes aiguisées, il commença agilement et voracement à déraciner chaque Herbe CœurBleu qu'il trouvait. Tandis que ses petites pattes dansaient, rapidement le buisson fut vidé de toute herbes, alors qu'à côté de Bébé se trouvait maintenant une pile d'Herbe CœurBleu presque aussi haute que lui.


	90. L4, Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 16 : Les cieux interdits

Linley, toujours allongé dans l'herbe, retenait son souffle tout en observant ses alentours.

– _Il doit y avoir au moins cinquante à soixante herbes CœurBleu ici._ Linley réprima avec effort sa joie pour rester calme. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Linley était que…

Bébé semblait avoir l'impression que ce n'était toujours pas assez et continuait de cueillir de plus en plus d'herbe CœurBleu.

– _Comment e_ _st-ce que Bébé va être capable de porter_ _tout_ _ça avec juste ses deux petites pattes ?_ Linley ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il dit immédiatement par la pensée à Bébé. _Bébé, tu en as assez. Reviens ici_.

La petite Souris Fantôme leva la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Linley et de plisser son museau.

– _T_ _'inquiète pas, pas besoin de se presser. Il en reste encore plein_.

Juste à ce moment-là, un Vélocidragon allongé, qui était en train de boire dans une rivière adjacente tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son regard tomba sur Bébé, le remarquant clairement. Il se leva alors et cracha un nuage de fumée tout en fixant la petite Souris Fantôme.

– _Danger_. Le cœur de Linley se serra.

Si Bébé commençait à se battre contre le Vélocidragon, d'autres créatures magiques viendraient probablement. Et alors la situation deviendrait critique.

Bébé remarqua lui aussi le Vélocidragon. En le voyant, il sembla terrifié et se cacha immédiatement derrière une herbe CœurBleu, tout « tremblant ».

*Grogne…* Le Vélocidragon laissa échapper un grognement mécontent, avant de se rallonger et de recommencer à boire l'eau de la rivière.

– _Quel gros idiot. C'est tellement facile de le berner_ , dit Bébé, ravi.

À ce moment, Linley ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou rire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bébé « feigne d'être faible ». Il savait très bien qu'un an et demi plus tôt, Bébé avait été capable de forcer un Vélocidragon, semblable à celui-ci, à fuir. Et après un an et demi, Bébé était devenu encore plus fort.

Il n'était définitivement pas effrayé par ce Vélocidragon.

Mais la petite Souris Fantôme était aussi très intelligente. Il savait très bien que s'il faisait trop de bruit, Linley se ferait très probablement découvrir.

Les humains !

Les créatures magiques détestaient les humains.

Aux yeux du Vélocidragon, Bébé n'était rien de plus qu'une extrêmement faible et petite créature magique. En voyant à quel point Bébé avait été terrifié, il ne s'était pas embêté à le tuer. Après tout, le Vélocidragon savait que parmi les Souris Fantômes, seules les plus faibles avaient une fourrure noire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'un de ses « camarades » avait été mis dans un sale état par cette petite Souris Fantôme.

– _Formidable_. Linley le félicita silencieusement en levant son pouce.

Bébé se mit à rire, ravi.

– _Naturellement. Moi, Bébé, je suis une Souris Fantôme extrêmement intelligente._ Après avoir regardé la pile d'herbe CœurBleu à côté de lui, Bébé grandit soudainement, passant de vingt centimètres à presque cinquante centimètres.

Après que sa taille ait augmenté, il utilisa ses deux grandes pattes pour rassembler la pile d'herbe CœurBleu contre sa poitrine. Puis, d'une poussée de ses jambes…

*Whooosh !*

Il se retrouva d'un coup juste à côté de Linley.

– _Boss. Il doit y avoir 160 pousses d'herbe CœurBleu là. Me faire, moi, Bébé, passer à l'action était parfait, c'était un plan sans aucun risque_. Bébé gonfla de manière arrogante sa petite poitrine.

Linley caressa avec attention la petite tête de Bébé avant de mettre toutes les pousses dans son sac.

– _Allons-y. Je suis de plus en plus curieux à propos de cette vallée._ Les yeux de Linley brillèrent lorsqu'il regarda à l'est. _Pour que ce ravin ait autant de créatures magiques et possède une telle densité d'essence élémentaire… hmmmm,_ _elle est ici_ _encore plus dense qu'à l'endroit où nous sommes arrivés. Elle doit être d'une densité environ dix fois plus importante que dans l'environnement normal_.

Linley avait le sentiment…

Que, quel que soit l'étrange facteur qui causait cette densité exceptionnelle de l'essence élémentaire, il devait venir du côté est de cette vallée.

Il se mit en marche, à travers les herbes hautes, en direction de l'est. En s'aidant du sort du vent de soutien, « Supersonique », Linley était capable d'avancer à un rythme très rapide. Un mage du septième rang, en utilisant le sort Supersonique, était capable de bouger trois fois plus vite qu'en temps normal !

Trois fois la vitesse de guerrier du quatrième rang de Linley.

*Whooosh. Whoooosh !*

Linley passait d'une cachette à l'autre tout en évitant les créatures magiques. Heureusement pour lui, hormis pour les endroits où se trouvaient beaucoup de Pégases, le reste de la vallée était rempli en abondance d'herbes suffisamment hautes pour que Linley puisse se cacher dedans.

– _Du point où je suis entré dans la gorge jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai peut-être déjà parcouru cent kilomètres_.

Linley était très surpris.

En effet, la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques faisait environ mille kilomètres de large alors le fait qu'une vallée aussi large existe, était très surprenant. D'après la distance qu'il avait parcourue, il devait bientôt commencer à s'approcher du cœur de la chaîne de montagnes.

– _Hé, Boss. Il y a très peu de créatures magiques ici_. Perché sur l'épaule de Linley, Bébé continuait de scanner les alentours.

Linley acquiesça.

Dans les quelques kilomètres autour d'eux, seules deux créatures magiques étaient visibles. C'était vraiment étrange que la densité des créatures magiques soit si basse ici. Les deux créatures étaient de gigantesques Vélocidragons. Et, le plus important… ces deux Vélocidragons étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol, paraissant endormis.

– _Juste deux Vélocidragons qui dorment_. Linley sourit intérieurement. _Cette zone va probablement être la plus simple à traverser depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Mais je dois dire… ces deux-là semblent quelque peu différents par rapport aux Vélocidragons habituels_.

Il avait remarqué que le corps de ces deux Vélocidragons était plus large que celui de leurs « confrères ». Parce qu'ils étaient allongés, c'était dur d'en être certain, mais ils semblaient aussi hauts que les Vélocidragons normaux debout, alors qu'eux étaient allongés. En plus de cela, la longueur de leur corps semblait faire le double de celle des Vélocidragons ordinaires.

Allongées, comme à ce moment, les deux larges créatures ressemblaient à deux petites montagnes.

Étant extrêmement précautionneux, Linley alla jusqu'à les éviter en passant par un espace d'herbe qui faisait plus de vingt mètres de plus de lui. Mais il ne remarqua pas que, lorsqu'il se faufilait au milieu des herbes, il faisait un léger bruit de *bruissement* et que les oreilles des deux Vélocidragons s'étaient mises à frémir. Et cela, malgré leurs yeux toujours fermés et leur absence totale de mouvements.

Lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans l'herbe, il faisait évidemment un peu de bruit.

Mais Linley n'y prêtait pas réellement attention parce qu'il considérait que même lorsque le vent passait dans les herbes, celles-ci se mettaient à bruisser. Ce n'était que légèrement moins fort que le bruit d'une personne les traversant. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était passé dans tellement de hautes herbes sans soucis qu'il n'y faisait plus du tout attention.

*Sifflement !*

Soudain, une ombre coupa l'air et s'abattit directement sur Linley. Celui-ci, aidé par la technique Supersonique, n'eut que le temps de l'éviter de justesse.

*Bang !*

Une longue queue de dragon, aussi flexible et rapide qu'un fouet d'acier, s'était écrasée sur le sol, juste devant Linley, à peut-être seulement trente centimètres de lui. La terre elle-même, s'était fendue sous ce coup et une crevasse d'un mètre était apparue au sol. Linley réagit rapidement et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse.

– _J'ai été découvert_. Le cœur de Linley se mit à battre frénétiquement.

*Roaaaar !* *Roaaaaar…*

Deux rugissements se firent entendre l'un après l'autre. Les deux Vélocidragons, qui étaient plus tôt en train de dormir, s'étaient soudainement levés. Les deux faisaient en hauteur l'équivalent d'un bâtiment de quatre étages et mesuraient plus de quarante mètres de long avec quarante mètres additionnel de queue. Leur taille était absolument terrifiante.

– _Ils sont énormes ! Ce doit être des élites de la race des Vélocidragons. Très probablement des créatures magiques du huitième rang_. Le cœur de Linley se mit à trembler.

C'étaient les premières créatures magiques du huitième rang qu'il rencontrait dans la vallée. En tant que mage du septième rang, Linley avait maintenant confiance en sa capacité à s'occuper de créature du septième rang. Mais, face à des créatures du huitième rang, l'idée de se battre ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. En effet, plus les rangs étaient élevés, plus la différence de pouvoir entre chaque était prononcée.

Juste en comparant la valeur de leurs cores magiques, la différence était visible.

Un core magique d'une créature du sixième rang : 1000 pièces d'or.

Mais un core magique d'une créature du septième rang pouvait, lui, valoir jusqu'à 50,000 pièces d'or ! La différence entre le sixième et septième rang était ainsi facilement imaginable.

Quant à un core magique d'une créature du huitième rang ? Le prix pouvait atteindre 500,000 pièces d'or !

– _Et ce ne sont que les estimations générales basées sur les livres de la bibliothèque. En réalité, les cores magiques de certains des plus grandes et puissantes créatures sont extrêmement rares et sont donc encore plus recherchés. Souvent, ce n'est même pas possible de les trouver sur le marché_.

Une créature magique du huitième rang était bien plus puissante qu'une créature du septième.

*Roaaaaar !* *Roaaaar !*

Les deux Vélocidragons du huitième rang échangèrent un regard. Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans leurs yeux avant qu'ils ne se tournent et chargent en direction de Linley à grande vitesse.

L'intelligence d'une créature du huitième rang n'était définitivement pas plus faible que celle d'un humain.

*Whooooosh !* Linley, au maximum de sa vitesse, s'efforçait de courir vers l'est tout en chantant les mots de la technique de Vol. Mais comme c'était une incantation d'un sort du septième rang, elle était complexe et prenait du temps pour être finie.

Bébé, quant à lui, n'essaya pas non plus de faire le fier et de rester pour se battre.

Il pouvait vaincre un Vélocidragon du septième rang, mais un du huitième rang ? Juste en se basant sur leur taille seule qui était bien plus grande que celle des Vélocidragons ordinaires, Bébé savait que ses dents seraient probablement insuffisantes pour réussir à traverser leurs écailles et atteindre leur peau.

Les blesser serait donc quasiment mission impossible pour lui.

Avec sa vitesse de guerrier du quatrième rang, soutenue par la technique Supersonique, Linley était toutefois plus rapide que les Vélocidragons, plutôt lents. Ces énormes créatures étaient plutôt lentes mais chacun de leurs pas couvraient de larges distances. Chacun de leurs pas équivalaient à dix pas de Linley.

Plus important encore…

Leurs queues, solides comme des fouets en acier. Les queues des Vélocidragons du septième rang étaient déjà rapides mais, là, elles étaient aussi rapides que la lumière. En un clin d'œil, elles pouvaient bouger d'une dizaine de mètres et étaient quasiment aussi rapides que Bébé.

La terre tremblait tandis que ces deux énormes Vélocidragons continuaient de poursuivre Linley. De temps en temps, les deux échangeaient un regard.

*Whoooosh !*

Linley s'éleva soudainement dans les airs. Il venait finalement de compléter l'incantation de la technique de Vol.

– _Je suis finalement sauvé_. Linley montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. En voyant les deux énormes Vélocidragons sous ses pieds, Linley laissa finalement échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ces deux Vélocidragons du huitième rang étaient vraiment sinistres. _Ils ont intentionnellement fait semblent de dormir pour me laisser continuer à avancer._

En réalité, les Vélocidragons n'avaient pas vraiment essayé de l'attirer quelques instants plus tôt.

Ces deux créatures du huitième rang étaient juste extrêmement sensibles à leur entourage. C'est pourquoi elles étaient habituées au bruissement du vent à travers les hautes herbes. Lorsqu'elles avaient entendu que la fréquence du bruissement avait soudainement changé, elles étaient évidemment devenues immédiatement suspicieuses.

*Roaaaaaar…*

Les deux Vélocidragons le regardaient s'éloigner. Ils ne semblaient absolument pas furieux. Au contraire, leurs têtes étaient levées et ils rugissaient. Leurs rugissements semblaient presque… heureux.

Linley était capable de faire la différence entre un rugissement de rage et un rugissement de plaisir.

*Roaaar…* *Roaaar…* *Roaaar…* *Roaaar…*

Soudain, les cieux au-dessus de Linley se remplirent de grognement de dragon aussi. Juste au son, il était facile de deviner qu'un nombre extrêmement important de créatures magiques était présent.

– _Elles sont au-dessus de moi_. Après s'être arrêté en plein air, Linley leva la tête, abasourdi. Une énorme créature après l'autre sortait du nuage de brume, faisant toutes plus de soixante mètres de long et ayant une envergure d'au moins cinquante mètres.

Linley pouvait, d'un regard, voir combien elles étaient.

– _Au moins plusieurs dizaines_. Linley sentit son cœur se serrer de peur.

Un énorme dragon après l'autre descendait du ciel. Leurs écailles écarlates étaient resplendissantes et des flammes semblaient brûler autour d'eux.

– _Des Dragons de Feu !_ Linley se rendit compte que la situation venait tout juste de devenir catastrophique.

Les Dragons de Feu étaient considérés comme des dragons de milieu de classe. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des créatures magiques du huitième rang tandis que les élites de leur race pouvaient atteindre le neuvième rang.

– _Deux créatures magiques du huitième rang étaient déjà capables de me poser de nombreux problèmes et maintenant, je me retrouve avec dix de plus qui peuvent voler_. Linley se sentait extrêmement misérable à cet instant.

Et, au même moment…

*Roaaar…* *Roaaar…*

Une autre série de rugissement résonna encore, mais d'un autre endroit. Puis, d'autres créatures volantes apparurent les unes après les autres, toutes approximativement de la même taille que les Dragons de Feu. Ces énormes créatures avaient des écailles vertes foncées aussi claires que de l'émeraude.

Ces créatures magiques n'étaient pas moins nombreuses que les Dragons de Feu.

Les deux Vélocidragons du huitième rang rugirent d'amusement en contrebas, leurs yeux emplis d'une lueur sinistre.

– _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi lorsque je suis entré dans cette zone je n'ai vu que les Vélocidragons du huitième rang et rien d'autre._ Linley se sentait misérable _. C'est sûrement parce que seules les créatures du huitième rang sont autorisées dans cet endroit. Les créatures du septième rang n'osent pas venir. Les Dragons de Feu et les Dragons Émeraudes sont tous des créatures magiques de meute du huitième rang. C'est très probable que ces deux Vélocidragons étaient juste en train de jouer avec moi tout à l'heure. Quand ils ont vu que je m'envolais pour m'échapper, ils ont immédiatement rugi pour prévenir les Dragons de Feu et les Dragons Émeraudes._

Plus d'une centaine de créatures massives volaient maintenant dans le ciel. Et Linley venait juste de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Maintenant, les cieux lui étaient complètement interdits !

– _Boss, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_ Demanda Bébé d'une petite voix dans l'esprit de Linley.


	91. L4, Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 17 : Les lugubres profondeurs

La tête levée vers le ciel, Linley regardait la centaine de dragons tourbillonner au-dessus de lui. Les flammes entourant les Dragons de Feu faisaient monter la température tandis que les Dragons Émeraudes émettaient une aura d'effroi glaçante.

Une combinaison des contraires, la glace et les flammes !

En contrebas, les deux énormes Vélocidragon le regardaient avec amusement. À ce moment, Linley se trouvait à 70-80 mètres du sol et n'avait aucun endroit où s'enfuir. Au-dessus de lui, les dragons planaient en cercle, semblant le regarder de même, avec amusement.

L'intelligence d'une créature magique du huitième rang n'était définitivement pas inférieure à celle d'un humain. Linley ne savait que trop bien que pour ces innombrables dragons, il n'était rien de plus qu'une fourmi. Ses opposants n'étaient pas réellement inquiets de savoir s'il vivrait ou mourrait, seul leur importait… qu'il leur fournisse un peu d'amusement.

Un jeu !

Tout comme les humains peuvent aimer jouer avec les fourmis. Et quand cela ne les amuse plus, ils les écrasent.

 _– Bébé, je ne veux pas être une fourmi_. Linley jeta un coup d'œil à Bébé. _Prépare-toi à courir_.

*Swish !*

Le corps de Linley retomba vers le sol. Son poids naturel, couplé au sort Supersonique, le fit descendre vers le sol à très grande vitesse. Toutefois, juste avant de toucher terre, il s'arrêta soudainement. Cet arrêt brutal, alors qu'il était jusque-là en train de descendre à grande vitesse, lui causa tant de douleur qu'il en cracha du sang.

 _– Heureusement que je ne suis pas seulement un mage mais aussi un guerrier du quatrième rang sinon mon corps ne l'aurait pas supporté_.

À ce moment, il y avait deux Vélocidragons derrière lui et une centaine de créatures volantes au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à d'autres choses. Il chargea immédiatement en direction de la pairie vide, face à lui.

*Roaaar…* Les deux Vélocidragons se mirent à rugir.

*Roaaar !* *Roaaar !* *Roaaar !*

La centaine de dragons dans le ciel descendirent en piqué vers lui, obscurcissant le ciel. Les Dragons de Feu et les Dragons Émeraudes rugissaient tandis que les deux Vélocidragons, au sol, se mirent à pourchasser Linley, faisant trembler la terre.

Un dragon à lui seul était déjà énorme. Cela laissait imaginer la vue d'une centaine d'entre eux. Ils couvraient totalement les cieux par leur masse. Une dizaine de dragon ouvrit, à ce moment, leurs gueules avant de projeter des boules de feu en direction de Linley.

*Boom !* *Boom !* *Boom !* *Boom !*

Une boule de feu géante après l'autre commença à tomber du ciel. Ces « boules de feu » générées par les Dragons de Feu n'étaient pas des boules de feu ordinaires elles contenaient un mixte de magie ainsi que la chaleur innée des Dragons de Feu. Leur température était si haute que même les épaisses écailles d'un Vélocidragon du septième rang auraient probablement craqué sous la chaleur.

*Boom !*

Une boule de feu particulièrement large frôla Linley. Il sentit instantanément l'odeur de cheveux brûlés.

 _– Boss, tes cheveux ont brûlé_. La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley savait très bien lui-même que ses cheveux n'avaient pas été touchés par la boule de feu. C'était simplement que la température de ces boules était bien trop élevée. Juste en passant à côté de lui, la température générée avait suffi à brûler ses cheveux.

Linley continuait de courir agilement en changeant constamment de direction pour éviter les innombrables boules de feu.

Les Dragons de Feu ne se rapprochèrent pas plus de Linley. Ils s'amusaient juste en utilisant leurs boules de feu pour faire danser Linley.

 _– La différence de pouvoir est trop importante. Même si je suis un mage double-élément du septième rang, face à ces créatures du huitième rang, je ne pèse rien_. Linley pouvait sentir à quel point ces boules de feu étaient terrifiantes alors que les Dragons de Feu ne faisaient que les cracher, l'une après l'autre, nonchalamment.

Heureusement qu'ils n'essayaient pas de le tuer le plus vite possible.

Soudain, Linley sentit une aura glaciale. Son corps qui avait tout juste commencé à s'ajuster à la température fut soudain transi de froid.

*Swish !* Une lance transparente arriva à côté de Linley avant d'exploser, relâchant une aura glaciale qui le força à éviter la lance et à s'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

Dans les cieux, la dizaine de Dragons Émeraudes avaient commencé à projeter des lances gelées de leur gueule. Pour les énormes Dragons Émeraudes, ces projectiles ne représentaient peut-être que des flèches mais pour Linley ces projectiles de trois mètres de long n'étaient définitivement pas de la taille de flèches c'était des terrifiantes lances glacées.

Avec les boules de feu et les lances de glace qui tombaient du ciel, Linley devait utiliser toute son énergie pour les éviter constamment tout en continuant de courir.

C'était épuisant !

Linley se sentait mentalement exténué. Son énergie mentale s'amenuisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exténué. Pour une courte période, cette dépense d'énergie ne lui posait pas de problème mais s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par souffrir d'épuisement mental. Il devait en plus dépenser de l'énergie physique pour sprinter en même temps.

*Boom !* Une boule de feu s'écrasa sur l'épaule gauche de Linley.

Un son de cristal put se faire entendre tandis que sa Protection de la Terre en pierre de jade commença à se fissurer et se craqueler. L'essence élémentaire se mit à tourbillonner autour de l'armure, tentant de la réparer.

 _– Leur pouvoir d'attaque est terrifiant. Si je suis touché directement, je pense que mon armure de jade ne sera capable de soutenir qu'une attaque_. Face au danger de mort imminent, le potentiel latent de Linley sembla exploser et il augmenta encore sa vitesse tandis qu'il continuait d'éviter les projectiles.

Même Linley fut impressionné de sa propre capacité d'esquive.

C'était vraiment son niveau maximum. Mais malheureusement, même à son plus haut niveau, il n'avait aucune chance face à plus d'une centaine de dragons.

*Roaaar !* *Roaaar !*

La centaine de Dragons de Feu et de Dragons Émeraudes regardaient Linley avec amusement. En le voyant esquiver constamment, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus intéressés par lui. Même les deux Vélocidragons, au sol, agitaient occasionnellement leur queue pour le menacer.

À ce moment…

Linley était comme une fourmi comme une fourmi entre les mains d'un groupe de géants qui s'amusaient.

S'il faisait la moindre erreur, il mourrait. Les dragons gigantesques ne s'intéressaient pas de savoir s'il mourrait ou non ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à une chose. « Combien de temps ce petit humain va-t-il être capable de tenir ? »

Cinq minutes !

Linley réussi à survivre pendant cinq minutes alors qu'ils jouaient avec lui.

Cinq minutes représentent 300 secondes !

Cela semblait court mais pour Linley, cela lui avait semblé des heures. Chaque seconde était une seconde où sa vie était en jeu.

 _– Ces salauds. Si je n'évitais pas suffisamment vite, j'aurais déjà été tué et ils seraient partis, sans se soucier de rien, en reprenant leurs vies paisibles_. Linley savait très bien qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un divertissement pour ces dragons gigantesques.

Bébé, quant à lui, possédait une vitesse encore plus rapide que ces dragons géants. S'il avait été tout seul, il aurait définitivement pu s'échapper. Il était perché sur l'épaule de Linley et surveillait les boules de feu et lances de glace tombant du ciel pour le prévenir.

 _– Boss, attention ! Trois boules de feu !_ Le prévient précipitamment Bébé.

Le visage de Linley changea.

*Boom !*

Une boule de feu s'écrasa directement sur son dos et explosa. Son armure de jade brilla d'une lumière marron avant de se décomposer en poussières élémentaires.

*Ssss !* Les cheveux de Linley brûlèrent complètement en un clin d'œil et son visage fut marqué d'une longue brûlure.

Sans la protection de son armure de jade, quel que soit le prochain coup, boule de feu ou lance de glace, il mourrait définitivement.

 _– Je ne serais pas capable_ _de tenir encore longtemps_. Linley pouvait sentir tous ses muscles trembler et même une migraine pointer. Il savait qu'il avait quasiment atteint sa limite. S'il continuait comme ça, c'était sûr qu'il s'effondrerait bientôt.

 _– Linley, droit devant, à 120 mètres, il y a une colline de 20 mètres de haut. En dessous se trouve un profond tunnel. La colline ne bloque pas totalement le tunnel il y a assez d'espace pour deux personnes à l'intérieur. Dépêche-toi et fuis dedans, ça devrait te sauver_. Soudain, la voix de Doehring Cowart résonna à côté de lui.

Pendant toute la poursuite avec les dragons, Doehring Cowart n'avait pas dit un seul mot mais au moment où il le fit enfin, Linley retrouva un nouvel espoir.

À ce moment, de manière inattendue, Linley réussit encore à augmenter légèrement sa vitesse. L'espoir de survie sembla faire ressortir l'incroyable potentiel de Linley.

La centaine de dragons au-dessus de Linley, qui tourbillonnaient, le fixaient avec des regards étranges.

 _–_ Hrm ?

Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent où Linley se dirigeait, la centaine de dragons qui, jusque-là, s'amusaient, rugirent tous de fureur. Sans se coordonner, ils envoyèrent furieusement des boules de feu et des lances de glace pour couvrir une surface totale d'une trentaine de mètres.

 _–_ Ah !

À la vitesse de Linley, dans 2-3 secondes, il atteindrait la colline. Ce serait au même moment qu'arriveraient les boules de feu et les lances de glace.

 _–_ Voici le tunnel ! Linley vit instantanément l'entrée de deux mètres de large. Sans hésiter, il fonça à l'intérieur.

Mais, avant qu'il ait réussi à entrer à l'intérieur, une large boule de feu arriva sur lui. Les boules de feu volaient plus vite que les lances de glaces et l'une d'entre elles était arrivée avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se cacher dans le tunnel. Au moment où la boule de feu arriva à une vingtaine de centimètres de Linley, ses vêtements se mirent à brûler.

*Striiiiiiiiii !*

Bébé grandit soudainement et utilisa son corps pour recevoir la boule de feu. Seulement à ce moment, Linley réussi à se réfugier à l'intérieur du tunnel. Bébé, quant à lui, se retrouva écrasé sous une avalanche de boules de feu et de lances de glace.

 _–_ Wouaa !

Linley tomba directement d'une hauteur de quatre-vingts mètres avant de s'écraser sur un sol dur. L'endroit était très sombre et très lugubre. La seule lumière provenait du trou par lequel il était tombé, en haut. Linley avait toutefois une très bonne vision et cette seule lumière lui était suffisante pour qu'il puisse observer ses alentours. Et pour l'instant…

Ses cheveux avaient été entièrement brûlés et il y avait deux endroits sur son visage qui avaient aussi été brûlés à vif.

Son visage était ruiné et serait marqué toute sa vie !

Mais à ce moment, Linley ne s'inquiétait pas de ça. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était Bébé.

*Swish !* Une ombre noire tomba avant de s'écraser juste devant Linley.

 _– Aaah ! C'était bien confortable ! Un peu de chaud d'abord et puis du froid. C'était vraiment très agréable_. La voix de Bébé se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley prit joyeusement Bébé dans ses bras.

 _– Bébé, tu vas bien ?_

Son visage était extrêmement sale, mais il remuait son museau, ravi.

 _– Bien sûr ! Moi, Bébé, je suis bien plus fort qu'avant. Même si je devais me battre directement contre une créature magique du huitième rang, je n'aurais pas peur, et encore moins d'une petite boule de feu ou d'une lance de glace !_

Linley rit. Maintenant qu'il savait que Bébé allait bien, il n'était plus inquiet.

 _– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas aidé et que tu n'as pas joué un peu avec ces dragons géants ?_ Le taquina Linley.

Bébé répondit, mécontent,

 _– Comment aurais-je pu, moi, Bébé, être effrayé par eux ? Mais leurs écailles sont tout simplement trop épaisses et je suis juste trop petit. Ma bouche est aussi trop petite. Je ne peux même pas mordre à travers leurs écailles. C'est trop dur pour moi de les tuer, mais ils peuvent aussi oublier toute envie de me tuer en retour !_

Linley se mit à rire.

 _– Boss, ton visage… ton visage est ruiné !_ Le cri mental de Bébé rappela la situation à Linley.

En faisant bouger ses muscles faciaux, Linley sentit une douleur aiguë. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se moquer de lui-même.

 _–_ _Bébé, bien que j'aie entraîné ma force physique, quel que soit mon temps d'entraînement passé, je ne peux pas renforcer les muscles de mon visage. Mes capacités défensives n'étaient pas suffisamment résistantes._

 _– Oof, Bébé, laisse-moi me reposer un peu, je suis fatigué_.

Linley reposa Bébé au sol et s'allongea.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Linley avait atteint sa limite absolue en termes d'énergie physique comme d'énergie mentale. Il pouvait encore tenir lorsqu'il était face au danger, mais, maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, il sentit d'innombrables vagues de fatigue tomber sur lui. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

À l'intérieur de la vallée. La centaine de dragons dans le ciel ainsi que les deux Vélocidragons regardaient tous la colline, sans bouger.

*Grrrr…* Soudain, un Dragon de Feu particulièrement imposant laissa échapper un grognement.

Tous les dragons se tournèrent avant de repartir. Seul l'imposant Dragon de Feu resta, les yeux fixés sur la colline, une mixture de terreur et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

L'entrée de cette zone sous terre était très large dans le passé suffisamment large pour que même un dragon puisse passer. Mais un jour, les Dragons de Feu et les Dragons Émeraudes avaient reçu l'ordre de déplacer cette petite colline pour en bloquer l'entrée.

Pour ces énormes dragons, une ouverture de deux mètres de large n'était pas considérée comme une ouverture du tout. Juste avec leur taille, ce n'était pas possible qu'ils puissent rentrer à l'intérieur.

Mais pour Linley, c'était très facile de se faufiler dedans.

 _–_ _Après être entré dans le périmètre interdit, cet humain va mourir, sans l'ombre d'un doute._ L'imposant Dragon de Feu s'éleva directement dans les airs avant de s'enfuir.

C'était la zone interdite du Ravin Embrumé. Ne parlons même pas des humains même les Dragons de Feu et les Dragons Émeraudes n'osaient pas entrer là.

Rien n'en ressortait vivant. C'était la règle d'or du Ravin Embrumé.


	92. L4, Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 18 : Le Wyrm Cuirassé

Linley se reposa pendant un long moment dans la cavité souterraine. Il ne se leva qu'après être certain d'avoir bien récupéré. La situation précédente, durant laquelle il avait été attaqué par plus d'une centaine de créatures magiques, était la situation la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais vécue. Il avait eu peur pour sa vie à quasiment chaque seconde. Maintenant qu'il avait échappé à cette calamité, Linley avait décidé de se reposer un moment, mais, dans son cœur, il ressentait aussi un désir ardent – le désir d'augmenter encore plus sa puissance !

Face à ces dragons géants, il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un jouet. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de résister.

 _– Boss, ce n'est pas possible de ressortir par en haut. La seule possibilité est de continuer vers le bas. Il y a devant nous un passage assez large_ , transmit mentalement Bébé à Linley tout en sautant sur son épaule.

Il n'était pas possible de voir où ce passage dirigeait, mais il semblait partir vers l'est.

Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, Linley décida de visiter les lieux avec Bébé. Il se mit donc à marcher et ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la lugubre obscurité du passage.

 _– Boss, où est-ce qu'on est ? Pourquoi ce tunnel avait été bouché par cette colline ?_ Demanda Bébé.

Linley secoua la tête.

 _– Il y a plus d'une centaine de dragons au-dessus de nous. Si nous remontons, ça reviendrait au même que de nous suicider. On ne peut que continuer à descendre_. Linley n'avait pas la capacité de se creuser son propre tunnel pour s'échapper à travers cette terre rocheuse. Son seul choix était de continuer à suivre ce chemin, quelle que soit sa destination.

Derrière Linley, Bébé était en état d'alerte maximum, inspectant autour de lui sans arrêt, par peur qu'une créature magique n'apparaisse de nulle part.

 _– Il y a de la lumière devant_. Dans l'obscurité, Linley avait aperçu un faible rond de lumière au loin. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas. Lentement, ils s'approchèrent de la sortie du tunnel. En se rapprochant, ils découvrirent que cette sortie était éclairée d'une faible lumière rouge.

Soudain…

 _–_ Haha, Sartius [Sa'di'e'si], n'es-tu pas trop arrogant ? Ces choses que tu m'as faites trois cents ans plus tôt, je vais te les rendre avec les intérêts aujourd'hui. Une voix extrêmement profonde résonna soudainement depuis le bout du tunnel. La voix était aussi profonde et puissante qu'un roulement de tonnerre.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

 _– Une personne !_

 _– Qui que ce soit, ce sera plus facile de négocier avec une personne qu'avec une créature magique. Et je n'ai de toute manière pas d'autres options. Mais la voix de cette personne est vraiment forte_. Linley qui marchait le long d'une des parois du tunnel continuait d'avancer. Lorsqu'il arriva à 20 mètres de l'extrémité du tunnel il put enfin voir ce qu'il y avait au bout.

C'était la fin du tunnel. Et juste après se trouvait une grotte extrêmement large.

La grotte faisait au moins plusieurs kilomètres de profondeur et plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Linley était que…

De son point de vue, il pouvait clairement voir un énorme ours noir debout dans les airs qui faisait une dizaine de mètres de haut. Sa fourrure semblait avoir été coulée dans l'acier et son dos était couvert de motifs semblables à des tatouages, violets, qui le rendaient très étrange.

Cet ours noir qui se tenait dans les airs était la source des paroles « humaines » que Linley avait entendu.

 _– C'est…c'est…_ Linley ne pouvait plus respirer.

C'était comme si sa conscience avait été frappée par la foudre.

 _– Une créature magique de niveau Saint !_ Linley comprit instantanément.

Après avoir atteint le niveau Saint, les créatures magiques devenaient capables de voler et de parler. C'était les caractéristiques qui définissaient le statut d'une créature de niveau Saint. Toutes les créatures de ce niveau étaient extrêmement terrifiantes. La plupart des humains de niveau Saint n'étaient pas capable de vaincre une créature magique du même niveau. Seuls les plus puissants combattants humains étaient capables d'une telle prouesse.

Une créature magique de niveau Saint était capable de réduire sa taille physique une large créature d'une centaine de mètres de large pouvait ainsi devenir un ver de terre à volonté.

Toutefois, naturellement… Ce n'était pas possible pour une créature magique de niveau Saint de prendre une forme humaine.

Seules, peut-être, les créatures magiques de niveau divin étaient capables d'une telle chose.

 _– Une créature de niveau Saint. J'ai rencontré une créature magique de niveau Saint_. Linley n'osait même pas respirer trop fort. Il inspecta précautionneusement l'ouverture de la grotte. _C'est un Ours Tatoué Violet. Les Ours Tatoués Violets sont des créatures magiques du neuvième rang_.

Les Ours Tatoués Violets étaient considérés comme une race très puissante de créature magique. Certains d'entre eux pouvaient naturellement atteindre le niveau Saint dans certains cas.

 _– Mais celui-ci est borgne d'un œil_. Linley remarqua soudainement la terrible cicatrice qui croisait son œil gauche. Cet ours était clairement à moitié aveugle.

 _–_ Sartius, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai attendu ce moment pour me venger. Haha, alors quoi, quel était l'intérêt que tu obtiennes cet endroit ? Même si ici la densité de l'essence élémentaire est cent fois plus importante que dans le monde extérieur, j'ai quand même été le premier à atteindre le niveau Saint. Haha.

Cet Ours Tatoué Violet était clairement très excité.

 _–_ Où est ce Sartius à qui parle cet ours ? Linley se recula prudemment avant de se diriger en rampant de l'autre côté de la paroi. En effet, de l'autre côté, il pouvait voir une autre créature magique. Celle-ci fit de nouveau trembler le cœur de Linley.

C'était une créature magique d'une dizaine de mètres de long et de trois mètres de haut.

Son corps entier était couvert d'écailles d'un noir profond. Elles étaient toutes ordonnées comme une immense mosaïque. Chacune d'entre elles faisait approximativement la taille d'une paume humaine.

Leur disposition était toutefois arrangée de telle manière à ce qu'elles inspirent l'effroi dans le cœur des personnes qui les voyaient.

Sur son dos, il y avait de nombreuses pointes d'une trentaine de centimètres de long qui s'étendaient de son cou jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Le plus terrifiant était ses yeux…

Ils étaient noirs et donnaient une impression glaciale si intense que n'importe qui, en les voyant, se serait senti geler de l'intérieur.

 _– Un Wyrm Cuirassé une créature magique du neuvième rang_. Le cœur de Linley se remit à trembler lorsqu'il revit dans son esprit les informations regardant le Wyrm Cuirassé.

Le Wyrm Cuirassé créature magique du neuvième rang de type obscurité. Il est considéré, dans son rang, comme le plus petit des dragons en matière de taille physique mais le plus puissant en ce qui concerne la défense et l'agilité. Il possède de plus des griffes extrêmement aiguisées qui lui confèrent une incroyable puissance offensive.

Sans doutes possibles, le Wyrm Cuirassé, parmi les créatures de type dragon du même rang, pouvait être considéré comme l'une de plus puissantes créatures de son espèce.

 _– C'est réellement un Wyrm Cuirassé !_ Seulement maintenant Linley se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il venait de tomber.

Un Ours Tatoué Violet était un combattant extrêmement terrifiant. Non seulement il était extrêmement agile, mais il possédait aussi la force innée impressionnante de toutes les créatures de type ours.

Parmi les créatures magiques de rang neuf, il y en avait très peu qui étaient plus puissantes que l'Ours Tatoué Violet, mais… le Wyrm Cuirassé était définitivement l'une d'entre elles.

Le Wyrm Cuirassé tourna son regard glacé dans la direction de Linley.

Linley eut soudain l'impression qu'il venait de se retrouver en hiver et qu'un saut d'eau lui avait été versé sur la tête. La peur qu'il ressentit était largement supérieure à celle qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le Dragon Noir du neuvième rang dans le village de Wushan.

Bien que le Wyrm Cuirassé l'ait découvert, il ne lui prêta pas plus attention. Parce qu'à ce moment, son plus grand opposant se trouvait en face de lui et était l'Ours Tatoué Violet. Bien que parmi les créatures du neuvième rang, le Wyrm Cuirassé était en effet un tyran exceptionnel, face à une créature de niveau Saint…

*Grrr…* Le Wyrm Cuirassé laissa échapper un profond grognement.

 _–_ Sartius, tu dis que je suis juste une créature qui vient de passer au niveau Saint ? Et que tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Haha, c'est vrai, je viens tout juste d'atteindre le niveau Saint. Dès que je l'ai atteint, l'envie de te tuer m'a d'ailleurs consumé ! Hmph, même si je viens juste d'atteindre ce rang, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. L'Ours Tatoué Violet de niveau Saint avait une lueur de totale confiance dans ses yeux.

 _–_ Un Wyrm Cuirassé. Vous êtes vraiment une espèce de dragon qui avance très lentement. Tu as dominé cet endroit pendant si longuement et tu as profité de la densité exceptionnelle de cet endroit, mais tu es pourtant toujours au sommet du neuvième rang. Mais tu n'as toujours pas été capable de faire le dernier pas. Et aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer le pouvoir d'une créature de niveau Saint. L'aura de l'Ours Tatoué Violet se mit à augmenter drastiquement.

Bien que l'ours paraissait serein et parlait avec supériorité, intérieurement, il savait bien à quel point son adversaire pouvait être terrifiant.

Les Wyrms Cuirassés sont les dragons qui possèdent la défense la plus résistante qui soit et ajouté à cela, Sartius était au pic du neuvième rang, à seulement quelques pas de devenir lui-même une créature de rang Saint. En termes de capacités défensives, Sartius était définitivement au niveau des dragons de niveau Saint. Mais, au-delà de ses capacités défensives, même ses capacités offensives n'étaient pas négligeables !

Ses paires de griffes étaient incomparablement aiguisées !

– _Néanmoins… je suis au niveau Saint maintenant, après tout._ L'Ours Tatoué Violet se sentait extrêmement confiant.

 _–_ _En atteignant le niveau Saint, j'ai obtenu la capacité de voler ainsi que la capacité d'envoyer mon essence hors de mon corps._ La plupart des créatures magiques se reposent sur leur vision pour se battre. Les combattants Saints, quant à eux, utilisent leur essence pour détecter précisément les mouvements de leur adversaire pendant leurs batailles. C'est pourquoi ils avaient un si grand avantage pendant leurs combats.

Plus important encore, au niveau Saint, n'importe qui voyait son pouvoir augmenter de façon exponentielle.

Linley continuait d'observer la scène depuis le tunnel. Il osait à peine respirer de peur que les deux terrifiantes créatures décident qu'elles n'aimaient pas les spectateurs.

Linley pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner en prévision du combat titanesque. Pour une raison inconnue, quand il voyait les yeux glacés, implacables, du Wyrm Cuirassé, il se sentait encore plus effrayé par lui que par l'Ours.

 _– Ça commence_. Les yeux de Linley se mirent à briller.

L'Ours de niveau Saint venait de se poser sur le sol tout en émettant un rugissement puissant. Tous ses muscles s'étaient mis à gonfler, et l'Ours Tatoué Violet qui faisait précédemment dix mètres de haut augmenta soudain sa taille de deux mètres. Il faisait maintenant douze mètres et avait le même buste qu'avant mais ses jambes avaient grossies.

 _–_ Meurs, Sartius !

D'un rugissement bestial, l'Ours Tatoué bondit vers Sartius et, tel une ombre, apparut directement face au Wyrm Cuirassé. Le Wyrm qui avait été en alerte maximum durant toutes ces dernières minutes, frappa violemment le sol de sa queue, se projetant sur le côté.

Une gigantesque patte d'un mètre de long s'écrasa sur le sol à l'endroit où le Wyrm Cuirassé se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

*Bam !* Linley put entendre la terre se fendre sur au moins deux mètres autour de l'endroit qui avait été frappé. À cet endroit, la pierre du sol avait été transformée en poussière sur plus de cinquante centimètres de profondeur. Et autour de cette zone, le sol s'était fendu sur plusieurs mètres et plusieurs fissures étaient maintenant visibles.

 _– Terrifiant_. Linley déglutit avec difficulté.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet se tourna soudainement avant de fixer son regard rouge sur le Wyrm Cuirassé.

Celui-ci le fixait en retour, de ses yeux noirs, sans attaquer.

 _–_ Sartius, tu as peur. L'Ours se mit à rire, ravi. Après une courte pause, son corps commença à émettre une aura noire.

*Wooosh !* D'une puissante poussée au sol, l'Ours de niveau Saint s'envola avant de redescendre d'une manière étrange, directement vers le Wyrm Cuirassé.

Le Wyrm fixait l'Ours Tatoué de ses yeux froids. À ce moment, sa queue de dragon, semblable à un fouet d'acier, se leva…

*Swish !* Elle coupa l'air, causant un son sifflant si aigu que les oreilles de Linley commencèrent à lui faire mal.

 _– Sa queue est encore plus puissante que celle de ces Vélocidragons. Je parie que même moi, Bébé, je ne survivrais pas à un coup_. À ce moment, les yeux de Bébé étaient écarquillés.

La patte gauche de l'Ours Tatoué Violet, éclairée de l'étrange énergie noire, atteignit directement la queue du dragon. Un ours de niveau Saint avait une incroyable puissance offensive mais aussi une défense extrêmement forte.

*PAH !*

La queue et l'énorme patte se rencontrèrent, causant un puissant son assourdissant. La patte gauche de l'Ours Tatoué trembla légèrement tandis que la queue du dragon recula aussi.

Durant cet échange de coups, sa patte droite en avait profité pour frapper le corps du Wyrm Cuirassé. Celui-ci n'essaya même pas de l'éviter. À la place, il inclina son corps pour placer la rangée de pointe de son dos face au coup.

Les deux étaient de vieux rivaux. L'Ours savait naturellement à quel point le Wyrm pouvait être féroce dans ses tactiques.

Non seulement le Wyrm Cuirassé possédait une extraordinairement haute défense, mais son corps était en plus bien construit. Si son opposant voulait le frapper de sa paume, le Wyrm pouvait facilement bouger son corps pour dissiper la force du coup le long de tout son corps.

 _–_ Sartius. Je ne suis plus cette ancienne créature magique du neuvième rang que tu connaissais. Une lueur malicieuse et cruelle apparut dans les yeux de l'Ours Tatoué Violet. Soudain, une lumière glacée noire émana de sa patte géante et celle-ci se mit à bouger encore plus vite avant de frapper les pointes du dos du Wyrm, puissamment.

*Bang !*

Le corps du Wyrm Cuirassé fut écrasé profondément dans le sol par le coup et toutes les pierres, présentent dans la centaine de mètres autour de lui, tremblèrent et volèrent en éclat. Sur le dos du Wyrm, une de ses pointes avait été brisée par la force du coup. Il cracha en plus de ça un peu de sang frais.


	93. L4, Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 19 : Implacable

– _Quel gâchis ! C'est du sang de dragon d'une créature magique au sommet du neuvième rang !_ Linley ne put s'empêcher de se faire cette réflexion en voyant le sang tomber par terre. D'après le Manuel Secret des Dragonblood, le sang d'un dragon de niveau Saint en vie pouvait définitivement augmenter le taux de dracocytes dans son sang tandis que le sang d'un dragon du neuvième rang avait moins de chance de réussir.

Ce Wyrm Cuirassé était, après tout, un type de dragon au sommet du neuvième rang, à seulement un pas d'être un dragon de niveau Saint. Qui plus est, ce Wyrm Cuirassé pouvait être considéré comme un des dragons les plus puissants de son espèce. Face à n'importe quel dragon du même rang, il était définitivement le plus puissant.

– _Ce Wyrm est doublement au sommet du neuvième rang et un dragon extrêmement puissant. Les effets de son sang ne devraient pas être plus faibles que celui de n'importe quel dragon de niveau Saint. Malheureusement, c'est impossible pour moi de le récupérer_. Linley n'osait pas sortir d'un pas du passage, parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, n'importe quel coup qui tomberait par hasard sur lui le tuerait instantanément.

– _Boss, est-ce que ce Wyrm Cuirassé va mourir ? On ne dirait pas qu'il soit capable de tuer ce gros ours stupide_ , dit Bébé mentalement.

Linley ne répondit pas. Il gardait juste les yeux fixés sur la grotte, observant le combat entre ces deux puissantes créatures magiques.

– Haha… L'Ours Tatoué Violet laissa échapper un rire d'excitation tout en donnant un nouveau coup de patte massif qu'il transforma en poing. Son poing d'un mètre de long représentait une force équivalente à un poids de 15 000 kilogrammes et il s'écrasa violemment contre le Wyrm qui était enfoncé dans le sol.

Profiter du fait qu'il soit encore blessé, pour donner le coup fatal !

*Bang !*

Le poing géant s'écrasa sur le sol, faisant trembler la grotte entière et faisant tomber des morceaux de roches du plafond.

– Hrm ? L'œil restant de l'ours se mit à luire d'une lueur rouge.

À ce moment, le Wyrm Cuirassé qui avait été juste avant enterré profondément dans le sol par l'ours, s'était mis à creuser la terre tel un ver, avant de s'enfuir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quel que soit l'endroit où le Wyrm passait, le sol se mettait à trembler et à se craqueler.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet avait manqué son coup et n'avait frappé que la queue de son rival.

– Haha, Sartius. Vas-tu juste te cacher dans le sous-sol de peur et ne plus en ressortir ? L'ours borgne de niveau Saint regardait le sol avec attention tout en riant.

Il savait qu'en termes de capacités souterraines, même s'il avait atteint le niveau Saint, il ne faisait pas le poids face au Wyrm Cuirassé. Grâce à son corps sinueux et ses griffes, le corps du Wyrm était bien plus adapté pour se frayer un chemin sous terre que lui. S'il décidait de rester caché sous terre, l'Ours Tatoué savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Toutefois, il connaissait bien son rival, Sartius, et savait que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se cacher sans oser sortir pour se battre.

C'était parce que… Sartius était un Wyrm Cuirassé.

– Tout le monde dit toujours que les Wyrms Cuirassés sont extrêmement arrogants et qu'ils ne permettent jamais aux autres de les humilier. Même face à la mort, ils vont quand même choisir de se battre contre leurs adversaires. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait que j'ai rencontré une exception. Sartius, tu es vraiment un lâche absolu, dit l'Ours Tatoué d'une voix claire. Il utilisait les mots pour faire ressortir son opposant.

Toujours caché, Linley continuait d'observer.

– _Les dragons sont généralement très arrogants et très orgueilleux. Les Wyrms Cuirassés sont connus pour être justement les plus orgueilleux et arrogants de tous_ , la voix de Doehring Cowart se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Linley.

– _Papy Doehring, pourquoi ne sors-tu pas ?_ Tout en posant la question, il réalisa la réponse et rit de lui-même.

L'aura de Doehring Cowart pouvait être facilement détectée par les combattants de niveau Saint et cet Ours Tatoué Violet était justement un tel combattant.

– _Peux pas sortir. Pour l'instant, à leurs yeux, toi, l'humain si faible, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une fourmi. Bien qu'ils t'aient tous les deux remarqué, ils ne peuvent pas prendre le temps de s'occuper de toi pour l'instant. Mais si je sors, dès qu'ils sentiront mon aura, tu seras en grand danger_. L'Archimage restait caché à l'intérieur de l'Anneau Panlong.

Linley acquiesça légèrement. Son regard restait fixé fermement sur la grotte.

L'Ours Tatoué lançait sans arrêt un flot de raillerie à l'encontre de son rival mais le Wyrm Cuirassé semblait avoir complètement disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de lui.

– _Il est en train de rire ?_ Linley remarqua qu'un sourire ravi venait d'apparaître sur le visage de l'Ours borgne, sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison.

Soudain, la queue du dragon qui avait été compressée en forme de pointe jaillit du sol à très grande vitesse avant de fendre l'air, avec un son terrifiant, et de poignarder la taille de l'Ours Tatoué.

La vitesse était telle qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour réagir.

*Whap !*

Toutefois, l'Ours semblait avoir prédit cette attaque. Au moment où la queue était sortie du sol, l'énorme ours avait rapidement reculé tout en tendant ses immenses pattes pour attraper la queue.

– Haha…

L'Ours Tatoué Violet se mit à rire sauvagement. Ses mains se refermèrent vigoureusement autour de la queue et, d'une puissante traction, il tira le Wyrm hors de la terre avant de le faire tourner autour de lui et de le projeter directement contre le sol en pierre.

*Bam !*

Comme un danseur avec son ruban, l'Ours borgne brandissait le Wyrm dans les airs, le frappant contre le sol, encore et encore.

*Bam !* *Bam !* *Bam !* *Bam !* *Bam !*

L'Ours de niveau Saint brandissait le Wyrm Cuirassé et le frappait contre le sol sans relâche. Le corps de son rival était devenu flou et, rien que le temps d'une respiration, l'ours l'avait frappé contre le sol plus d'une centaine de fois.

Ces impacts constants, si rapides, faisaient trembler intérieurement Linley.

– _Et il n'est pas encore mort ?_ Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux.

– Haha, Sartius, ça c'est pour ton arrogance, pour m'avoir pris un œil. Haha… L'Ours Tatoué Violet continuait de rire comme un dément tandis que ces deux pattes continuaient d'agiter le Wyrm et de le frapper contre le sol.

De plus en plus de fissures apparurent sur le sol et d'innombrables crevasses se formèrent.

Le plafond rocheux de la grotte se mit aussi à trembler et quelques pierres s'en détachèrent. Toutefois, ces pierres n'étaient pas considérées comme une menace pour l'Ours donc celui-ci les ignora.

– _J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire s'écrouler le tunnel_. De la poussière se mit aussi à tomber sur Linley le faisant maudire l'Ours Tatoué. Sa seule option était de murmurer silencieusement les mots du sort de Protection de la Terre pour faire apparaître son armure de jade. Seulement après, sa sécurité physique serait assurée.

*Roaaaaar !* *Roaaaaar !*

Un rugissement de furie après l'autre émanait du Wyrm Cuirassé. Au vu de ses énormes capacités défensives, le fait d'être frappé contre le sol une fois ne devait pas le blesser mais le fait d'être frappé répétitivement à une telle vitesse, devait définitivement lui causer quelques blessures.

Une pierre en elle-même n'avait pas de pouvoir offensif mais quand une pierre était projetée à très grande vitesse, elle pouvait pénétrer une structure en acier.

La vitesse était une forme de pouvoir offensif !

Les créatures magiques de type ours naissaient tous avec une force monstrueuse, ce qui était naturellement aussi le cas de cet Ours Tatoué de niveau Saint. Et d'après le pouvoir de ses poignets, lorsqu'il frappait le Wyrm au sol, il pouvait le faire à une vitesse prodigieuse. C'est pourquoi le Wyrm Cuirassé continuait d'être frappé contre le sol à une telle vitesse.

Cette sorte de collision répétitive était extrêmement terrifiante.

Le Wyrm Cuirassé se tortillait continuellement, permettant aux impacts d'être répartis sur son corps entier.

– _Du sang de dragon, du sang de dragon partout_. Linley voyait que le Wyrm laissait du sang partout.

Pour le Wyrm, ces blessures physiques n'étaient toutefois pas très importantes. Le plus grave était qu'il commençait à être complètement étourdi !

À force d'être fouetté contre le sol à une telle vitesse, son esprit avait commencé à ne plus pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit. Si ça continuait, même si son corps pouvait continuer à tenir, son esprit ne le pourrait bientôt plus.

– Sartius, espèce d'idiot, croyais-tu qu'en me tendant une embuscade depuis le sous-sol, je ne serais pas capable de réagir à temps ? Haha. As-tu oublié ? Les combattants de niveau Saint ont tous la capacité de faire sortir leur essence hors de leur corps. Je voyais tous ce que tu faisais sous terre. Et tu croyais que tu pouvais m'avoir par surprise ? Haha…

L'Ours Tatoué de niveau Saint était très fier de lui.

Pendant plus de trois cents ans, il avait cultivé sa colère. Chaque fois qu'il s'était regardé dans le reflet de l'eau et avait vu son œil ruiné, son cœur s'était rempli de rage. Il avait cultivé cette haine et cette rage pendant trois cents ans jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le niveau Saint.

*Crac !*

Un étrange son se fit soudainement entendre et le corps du Wyrm Cuirassé vola dans les airs avant de s'écraser avec force une centaine de mètres plus loin, créant un cratère géant à l'endroit où il atterrit.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet ne put que regarder la queue de dragon dans ses mains avec stupéfaction.

– Tu… tu as brisé ta propre queue ? L'ours borgne était stupéfait, mais après avoir reprit ses esprits, il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Haha, Sartius, tu es dans un état si pathétique que tu as été jusqu'à briser ta propre queue. Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! L'ours de niveau Saint était ravi d'avoir pu forcer son rival à tomber dans un tel état.

Linley regarda aussi le dragon avec stupéfaction. Il avait été suffisamment décisif et impitoyable pour couper sa propre queue. L'importance de leur queue ne pouvait pas être négligée. Couper sa propre queue demandait un niveau de courage et de férocité qui, pour un humain, revenait au même que de se couper sa propre main.

Au bout du dos du Wyrm Cuirassé se trouvait maintenant une large blessure ronde. C'était l'endroit où avait été connectée sa queue. Son énorme blessure saignait abondamment. Les yeux du dragon étaient toutefois toujours aussi froids. Ils fixaient l'Ours Tatoué d'un regard mortel.

– Si implacable. Mais il n'y a aucun doute que tu vas quand même mourir. L'ours de niveau Saint jeta nonchalamment la queue sur le côté. Son visage était confiant.

Pas de queue et souffrant d'une sévère perte de sang.

Le Wyrm Cuirassé avait subit une terrible perte dans ce combat. Dans cette situation, si l'Ours Tatoué Violet n'arrivait toujours pas à tuer son rival, ce serait pour lui une honte extrême.

*Rrrrrr… !* Une sourd grondement. Le Wyrm Cuirassé se mit sur ses quatre pattes avant de se transformer en une silhouette floue et de foncer vers son adversaire. Les deux pattes de l'Ours Tatoué Violet se mirent de nouveau à briller d'une aura noire et l'ours frappa vicieusement en direction de son rival.

Cependant…

Face au coup de patte de l'Ours borgne, Sartius ouvrit ses mâchoires et se projeta violemment vers les bras de l'ours. Les bras de l'Ours Tatoué de niveau Saint étaient toutefois extrêmement résistants c'est pourquoi, bien que le Wyrm ait réussi à en mordre un, il ne fut pas capable de le transpercer.

– Ahhh ! L'Ours Tatoué Violet laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à ce que son adversaire fasse ça, parce que cela revenait presque au même que de lui offrir sa tête. Tu veux mourir ?! L'Ours Tatoué Violet rugit de rage tandis qu'il leva son autre bras pour frapper les yeux du Wyrm Cuirassé.

Une fois que ses longs doigts auraient atteint les yeux de son adversaire, cela détruirait aussi son cerveau et le tuerait.

Mais, à ce moment…

*Swish !* *Swish !* *Swish !*

Le corps du Wyrm Cuirassé se mit à se craqueler et, comme de l'eau s'écoulant à travers une passoire, toutes les pointes présentes sur son corps se détachèrent avant de percer le corps de l'Ours Tatoué Violet, tels d'innombrables éclairs.

Son corps se retrouva couvert de pointes, même son visage ne fut pas épargné.

– Ah ! Sartius, tu… Les yeux de l'Ours borgne étaient emplis d'incompréhension.

Les Wyrms Cuirassés ont deux formidables caractéristiques : leur amure et leurs pointes dorsales. Le mot armure se référait à leurs capacités défensives extraordinaires tandis que leurs pointes dorsales se référaient à leur dense rangée de pointes présente sur leur dos, dont la plupart des personnes ne savaient pas à quoi elle servait.

S'il avait besoin de se défendre ? Sa puissante et épaisse carapace était amplement suffisante.

S'il voulait attaquer ?

Comment pouvait-il utiliser ses pointes dorsales pour attaquer ? Même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait que les utiliser de façon passive.

Il n'y avait que très peu de créatures magiques qui savaient que les Wyrms Cuirassés possédaient cette technique où ils pouvaient relâcher toutes les pointes de leur dos en même temps. Cette techniquement était une technique utilisée seulement si le Wyrm Cuirassé souhaitait mourir avec son opposant. Ces pointes jaillissaient à une telle vitesse que leur pouvoir de pénétration était bien plus important que celui des griffes.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet n'avait aucune idée que son rival possédait en réalité une telle technique. Les deux étaient si proches, que lorsque les pointes furent éjectées, ce ne fut pas du tout possible pour lui de les éviter.

*Gargouillis…* Le corps percé de pointes, l'Ours eut l'impression que toute sa vie était drainée de son corps. Ne voulant pas mourir comme ça, il leva la tête et rugit de rage.


	94. L4, Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 20 : La transformation du core draconique

Même Doehring Cowart, lorsqu'il était encore à l'apogée de son pouvoir d'Archimage Saint n'avait eu aucun moyen de préserver sa vie après que son corps ait été détruit.

Une fois que le corps était détruit, la personne mourrait avec certitude.

Seulement quelqu'un avec le pouvoir d'un dieu pouvait être capable de réparer son propre corps facilement.

Sentant la vie quitter son corps et son âme être appelée par le royaume des ténèbres, l'Ours Tatoué Violet rugit,

– Sartius ! La dernière action de cet ours de niveau Saint fut d'écraser violemment ses deux poings sur le crâne du Wyrm Cuirassé.

L'un des yeux du Wyrm explosa tandis que les écailles autour de son cou et de son front furent totalement écrasées. Du sang frais se mit à couleur de ces nouvelles blessures.

Le Wyrm Cuirassé n'essaya pas de résister, il avait atteint la fin de sa route. Après avoir éjecté ses pointes dorsales, sa force vitale avait commencé à décliner énormément.

– Je ne suis pas prêt à mourir !

Un rugissement furieux !

*Thud !* Le corps massif d'une douzaine de mètres tomba au sol. L'âme de l'Ours Tatoué ne pouvait finalement plus résister à l'appel du royaume des ténèbres et elle venait de disparaître pour toujours de la surface du continent Yulan.

Linley regarda l'Ours Tatoué Violet ainsi que le Wyrm Cuirassé qui mordait toujours le bras de l'ours.

– _Une double défaite ?_ Le Wyrm Cuirassé était aussi aux portes de la mort. Son sang s'écoulait sans s'arrêter de sa queue coupée et de son cou. Ses paupières étaient fermées.

Puis, soudain.

Le Wyrm Cuirassé ouvrit son œil restant. Son œil froid et impitoyable se tourna finalement vers Linley.

– Ah ! Face au regard glacé, le cœur de Linley se mit à accélérer frénétiquement.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet et le Wyrm Cuirassé l'avaient tous les deux remarqué depuis longtemps. Ils ne s'étaient toutefois pas embêtés avec lui.

Cependant…

Le Wyrm Cuirassé ne voulait pas que son corps soit désacralisé après sa mort par cet humain. Les dragons sont une race fière et les Wyrms Cuirassés, parmi eux, le sont encore plus. Même face à sa mort, il n'avait pas laissé son opposant s'en sortir, et il n'allait pas non plus laisser son corps être mutilé par un humain.

– _Ce n'est pas bon_. Sans hésiter, Linley se tourna immédiatement avant de s'enfuir en courant.

– _Il est presque mort et il veut quand même me tuer_. Linley se sentit instantanément furieux contre le dragon.

Le Wyrm Cuirassé fixait Linley, d'un regard mortel, avec son œil restant. Il émit alors le plus furieux rugissement qu'il ait jamais poussé avant de se déplacer instantanément et d'arriver à côté de Linley. Il leva ensuite ses griffes pour le finir.

Sentant le soudain déplacement d'air, Linley voulu se baisser instinctivement, devinant que la griffe du dragon arrivait. Si une de ses griffes l'atteignait, il mourrait. Même une créature magique du neuvième rang mourrait sur le coup, alors lui…

Son armure de jade ne lui servirait à rien face à une griffe du Wyrm Cuirassé.

*Swish !*

Avec un son aigu de sifflement, le petit corps de Bébé entra en collision avec les griffes du dragon.

– Bébé ! Comme il était lié spirituellement à Bébé, dès que Bébé bougea, Linley le sentit et son cœur ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler de peur.

*Whap !*

Le bruit d'une collision résonna. Le corps de Bébé fut projeté par la griffe du Wyrm et fut envoyé à une vitesse incroyable en arrière avant de s'écraser contre le mur du tunnel, une douzaine de mètres plus loin, créant une profonde crevasse.

À l'extrémité extérieure de la crevasse, des taches de sang étaient visibles.

– _Le sang de Bébé._ À ce moment, Linley fut rempli d'une immense douleur, une douleur qui était mille, non, dix mille fois plus intense que celle qu'il avait ressenti en perdant Alice.

Dans son esprit, une image après l'autre de Bébé et lui, ensemble, se mirent à défiler.

Il se rappela de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment Bébé s'était caché derrière le vieux bâtiment de pierre décrépit en le regardant avec terreur.

Il se rappela du visage satisfait de lui et fier de Bébé. De son adorable museau qu'il aimait remuer.

Il se rappela aussi de comment Bébé adorait faire des siestes dans ses vêtements et d'à quel point il était mignon quand il dormait.

….

De ses 8 ans jusqu'à maintenant.

Le seul qui avait toujours été à ses côtés était Bébé. Bien qu'il aime se vanter et se moquer, dans le cœur de Linley, Bébé occupait une position irremplaçable.

– Graaaaaw… L'énorme mâchoire du Wyrm Cuirassé chercha à se refermer sur Linley.

– Aaaaargh ! Linley laissa échapper un cri profond, ses yeux maintenant totalement injectés de sang. Quand les dents du Wyrm s'approchèrent de lui, Linley atteint une vitesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais approchée et il ouvrit sa propre bouche avant de s'élancer et de mordre le cou du Wyrm en retour.

*Crush.* Un gros morceau de l'épaule de Linley disparut dans la gueule du Wyrm.

Mais les propres dents de Linley étaient maintenant elles aussi fermement serrées sur la région blessée du cou du Wyrm Cuirassé !

– Meurs, meurs, meurs avec moi !

Après être entré dans cet état de folie furieuse, Linley se mit à boire sauvagement le sang du dragon tout en continuant de mordre la chair exposée.

– Aaaaargh !

Lorsque le sang du dragon tomba sur son corps, Linley eut soudain l'impression que toute sa peau se retrouvait sous une douche d'eau bouillante. Mais ce n'était que le second effet qu'il remarqua. Le sang de dragon qu'il avait bu l'avait fait immédiatement vaciller. Rapidement son corps s'était mis à trembler, parcouru de spasmes.

Cette douleur ! Une douleur incroyablement forte !

La douleur du sang de dragon sur son corps, Linley pouvait la supporter. Mais le sang de dragon entrant dans son estomac, entrant dans son corps ? Les organes internes d'une personne étaient, après tout, bien plus vulnérables que la peau extérieure. Cette sorte de douleur était une douleur constante, semblable à celle de coups de poignard répétés provenant directement de l'intérieur.

Il était à l'agonie. Mais Linley avait oublié ce que l'agonie était à ce moment-là.

La dernière attaque désespérée, à pleine puissance, d'un Wyrm Cuirassé au summum du neuvième rang… il était facile d'imaginer à quel point c'était terrifiant. Le tranchant des griffes des Wyrms Cuirassés était légendaire. Même des créatures magiques du neuvième rang se seraient fait tuer par un tel coup. Et Bébé ?

Linley pouvait encore voir les filets de sang sur le mur du tunnel.

Comment Bébé pouvait-il espérer survivre, si sa fourrure protectrice et sa peau s'étaient faites déchiqueter ? Plus important encore, Linley pouvait sentir que la force vitale de Bébé était maintenant si faible qu'elle était devenue quasiment indétectable.

– Arrgh ! Le cœur empli de chagrin, Linley mordit sauvagement une fois de plus dans la chair du dragon tout en buvant son sang. Il laissait le sang bouillir dans ses organes, ce qui le mettait dans une telle agonie qu'il était prêt à s'évanouir. Mais Linley ne s'en souciait plus.

– _Linley, arrête, arrête !_ Doehring Cowart lui criait dessus. _Utilise l'Herbe CœurBleu, vite, utilise l'Herbe CœurBleu ! Si tu continues comme ça, ton corps va s'effondrer !_

Mais c'était inutile. Linley continuait de dévorer le sang du dragon. Soudain, un cristal glacé entra dans sa gorge avant de tomber dans son estomac. Instantanément, sa douleur s'intensifia énormément et son corps commença à se convulser de manière incontrôlable.

Douleur ?

Linley voulait sentir la douleur. Cette sorte de douleur physique était, tout juste, capable de diminuer légèrement la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

– _Linley !_ Doehring Cowart n'avait plus d'idées, il criait juste le nom de Linley sans s'arrêter.

– _Bo…Boss !_ Une voix faible résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Le corps de Linley se mit à trembler. Il s'arrêta soudainement de mordre et de boire le sang de dragon.

– _Bébé ?_

Le tunnel tout entier était maintenant silencieux. Stupéfait, Linley avait les yeux fixés sur Bébé qui était dans la profonde crevasse créée par l'impact. Il pouvait sentir que la force vitale de Bébé commençait à se renforcer. En voyant Bébé ramper lentement hors de la crevasse, Linley ressentit une joie incroyable. Mais, immédiatement après, une terrible vague de douleur envahit toute son âme.

– _Dépêche-toi, mange l'Herbe CœurBleu_ ! Rugit Doehring Cowart, avec rage.

Seulement à ce moment, Linley réagit. Il força l'ouverture de son sac à dos et attrapa une poignée d'Herbe CœurBleu avant de l'avaler directement. Sa poignée contenait au moins dix feuilles d'Herbe CœurBleu. Lorsqu'il les avala, il ressentit une sensation rafraîchissante entrer dans son corps et l'intense sensation intérieure de brûlure sembla diminuer.

Mais Linley pouvait sentir que, dans une partie de son estomac, il y avait toujours une intense douleur. Après que la sensation de brûlure se soit atténuée dans les autres parties de son corps, l'intense douleur dans cette région particulière de son corps se fit encore plus ressentir.

Sans hésiter, Linley attrapa une autre poignée d'Herbe CœurBleu avant de la mettre rapidement dans sa bouche.

Immédiatement après, il se mit en position de méditation et s'efforça de se remémorer les instructions du Manuel Secret des Dragonblood. Il commença ensuite à agiter son sang selon les instructions du livre et ses faibles quantités de dracocytes qui reposaient dans les profondeurs de son sang commencèrent à se révéler.

– Succès.

La probabilité de réussir en utilisant le sang d'un dragon du neuvième rang était légèrement plus faible qu'en utilisant un dragon de niveau Saint. Mais le Wyrm Cuirassé était un dragon à l'apogée du neuvième rang et un dragon extrêmement puissant. Sa petite taille physique était aussi un indicateur, signalant que la qualité de son sang devait être extrêmement forte.

*Whoosh* *Whoosh* Les dracocytes présentes dans les veines de Linley se mirent à se transformer aussi et vague après vague, elles se transformèrent en Dou Qi Dragonblood.

(NdT : _Pour rappel, Dou Qi = Qi de combat_ )

Mais, à chaque fois qu'il atteignait la partie de son estomac qui était la plus douloureuse, pour une certaine raison, quel que soit le nombre d'Herbe CœurBleu qu'il avalait, la douleur ne diminuait pas. En réalité, ce que Linley n'avait pas réalisé, c'est qu'il avait avalé le core draconique du Wyrm Cuirassé plus tôt.

Dans la réalité, le core en cristal d'un dragon était dix mille fois plus terrifiant que son sang. Même après avoir mangé tant d'Herbes CœurBleu, cela n'avait rien fait. Elles n'avaient servi qu'à atténuer les contre-effets mais pas à supprimer la douleur et celle-ci était incroyable.

Toutefois, le sang des guerriers Dragonblood n'était pas un sang ordinaire non plus !

Leur lignée remontait jusqu'au tout premier guerrier Dragonblood, Baruch. Dans le passé, celui-ci avait été capable de tuer un roi Serpent à Neuf Têtes de niveau Saint. Son pouvoir, qui avait fait parler et rêver tous les habitants du continent Yulan, était incroyablement grand.

Même la race imposante des dragons n'avait pas voulu se battre directement contre Baruch et les membres de son clan. Et cela, bien qu'ils aient capturé plusieurs dragons de niveau Saint en vie et qu'ils utilisaient leur sang pour nourrir les membres de leur clan.

Le sang des guerriers Dragonblood et de leurs descendants était bien plus noble que même le noble sang des dragons.

Même s'il n'y avait qu'une très faible quantité de dracocytes cachée dans ses veines, cela permettait à un humain d'atteindre potentiellement le niveau Saint dans le futur. Juste avec ce fait, il était facile d'imaginer à quel point le sang des guerriers Dragonblood était puissant !

Et à ce moment, le sang des guerriers Dragonblood avait commencé à se mélanger. Quand ses dracocytes avaient rencontré le core draconique du Wyrm Cuirassé, une étrange transformation s'était réalisée ! Le core draconique représentait l'essence distillée dans sa forme la plus pure de l'énergie d'un dragon. Dans cette situation-là, cela représentait l'essence distillée d'un dragon au summum du neuvième rang… tandis que la densité de dracocytes dans les veines de Linley était simplement trop faible.

*Halète, Halète*

Une douleur féroce se faisait sentir en provenance de chaque fibre du corps de Linley. Il leva soudainement la tête avant de hurler de douleur. Sur sa peau, d'étranges écailles noires avaient commencé à émerger.

Sur les cuisses et les bras de Linley, des écailles s'étaient mises à apparaître, lentement. Cette sorte de douleur absolue, inhumaine, faisait saillir toutes les veines de son corps et son visage était crispé d'une manière terrifiante.

Soudain, une autre vague de douleur intense s'abattit sur Linley, et une corne fine et effilée apparut sur son front…


	95. L4, Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden et Ptit Lu  
**

Chapitre 21 : Le guerrier Dragonblood

Le corps de Linley était dans un tel état de souffrance qu'il se convulsait. Même sa colonne vertébrale semblait vouloir jaillir de son corps et, soudain, une petite pointe après l'autre se mit à grandir et à percer sa peau pour former une ligne dans son dos.

Des hurlements gutturaux se mirent à sortir de la bouche de Linley sous l'effet de l'extrême douleur. Son corps complet était couvert de sueur, mais, pour chaque goutte de sueur qui sortait, une écaille noire sortait aussi, toutes très similaires aux écailles du Wyrm Cuirassé. La seule différence étant leur taille, bien plus petite.

Les dents serrées, la gorge tremblante à cause de ses hurlements et le corps perclus de douleurs, Linley faisait de son mieux pour se forcer à utiliser la méthode secrète du Manuel Secret des Dragonblood.

Le core draconique, dans son estomac, se faisait continuellement éroder par les dracocytes présentes dans ses veines et se réduisait progressivement. Dans le même temps, les dracocytes dévoraient la force élémentaire Obscure présente dans le core draconique. Le rythme des changements sur son corps était toutefois en train de s'accélérer de plus en plus.

– Aaaaarh ! Une queue noire, couverte de sang, se mit à émerger progressivement du bout de la colonne vertébrale de Linley. Sa nouvelle queue draconique avait la taille et la résistance d'un fouet d'acier.

– Que, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sentant que son corps entier se transformait, spécialement les pointes sur sa colonne vertébrale et ses écailles noires, Linley était totalement abasourdi.

D'après les archives du Manuel Secret des Dragonblood, les guerriers Dragonblood avaient trois formes à leur disposition.

En utilisant la troisième forme, le « Corps de Dragon », le guerrier Dragonblood se retrouvait couvert d'écailles azures et en plus, une corne apparaissait sur leur front. C'était la forme disponible la plus puissante à leur disposition… mais… la transformation physique de Linley était complètement différente de celle qui était décrite dans le manuel.

Les écailles qui couvraient le corps de Linley étaient toutes noires et non de couleur azure. Et les pointes formées sur sa colonne vertébrale n'auraient pas non plus dû être là. Linley ne put s'empêcher de repenser soudain au corps du Wyrm Cuirassé.

La seconde forme, le « Demi-Dragon » n'était pas aussi puissante que la transformation en « Corps de Dragon ». Elle permettait de transformer seulement une partie de son corps tout en laissant le reste du corps normal.

Quant à la première forme, c'était la forme humaine normale. Dans la plupart des situations, les guerriers Dragonblood restaient dans cette forme. C'était aussi la forme la plus faible à leur disposition.

D'après le Manuel Secret des Dragonblood, la première fois qu'un guerrier Dragonblood réussissait avec succès à utiliser le Dou Qi Dragonblood, son corps se transformerait de manière incontrôlable dans la troisième forme, le Corps de Dragon. La première transformation était incroyablement douloureuse mais après celle-ci la transformation ne leur ferait plus mal du tout.

À l'intérieur du corps de Linley…

Un liquide bleu foncé semblait avoir fusionné avec un liquide noir avant de se répandre dans son corps. Chacun de ses muscles et de ses veines absorbaient constamment l'énergie de ces liquides, améliorant graduellement toutes les capacités physiques de Linley à une vitesse terrifiante. Mais ce renforcement rapide de son corps ne se faisait pas sans douleur et Linley subissait un enfer constant, quasiment insoutenable.

– _Maudits dragons_. Linley se mit à les maudire mentalement. _Ça devait être à cause de vous. Sinon mon clan aurait définitivement écrit avec bien plus de détails les conséquences ainsi que les choses auxquelles il faut faire attention lorsque quelqu'un boit le sang d'un dragon en vie_.

Plus Linley y pensait, plus cela le mettait en colère.

Leur propre Manuel Secret des Dragonblood était rempli de contradictions. Si c'était vrai que personne n'avait jamais réussi à utiliser le sang d'un dragon en vie pour augmenter son taux de dracocytes, alors pourquoi le livre serait-il confiant dans la capacité de réussite de cette technique ? C'est une contradiction flagrante.

Mais comment Linley aurait-il pu savoir la situation dans laquelle son clan était, 4000-5000 ans auparavant ?

– _Ça_ _a dû être à cause de la pression de la race des dragons que mes ancêtres ont été forcés de supprimer les détails de cette méthode_. À cet instant, Linley n'avait plus d'idées sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Son « Corps de Dragon » était clairement différent de l'authentique « Corps de Dragon » décrit dans le manuel.

– _Je suis trop résistant mentalement. J'espère vraiment que je vais bientôt m'évanouir_. Linley suppliait intérieurement pour que son souhait se réalise car, une fois qu'il se serait évanoui, sa douleur serait finie.

– Aaaaaargh…

Le corps de Linley trembla de nouveau. Ses dix doigts de pieds et de mains se déchirèrent dans une douleur perçante tandis que ses ongles se mettaient à grandir, comme des griffes miniatures. La douleur causée par les griffes qui sortaient, le firent finalement voir un voile noir se former devant ses yeux.

Tandis que sa tête commençait à devenir vaseuse, Linley ferma les yeux et toute sa conscience fuit.

*Thud* Le corps de Linley s'écroula sur le sol, comme un pantin dont on venait de couper les fils.

– _Il s'est évanoui_. Doehring Cowart qui se tenait à côté de Linley, le regardait. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un faible soupir. _Si étrange. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment son ancêtre, Baruch, a réussi à développer cette si étrange capacité à se transformer en Corps de Dragon_.

Les sourcils froncés, l'Archimage murmura pour lui-même,

– _Honnêtement, c'est étrange. Il semble que hormis les guerriers Dragonblood, il y avait aussi trois autres lignées de Guerriers Suprêmes. Mais lorsque j'étais encore en vie, il n'existait pas encore de tels Guerriers Suprêmes. Ils ne sont arrivés que peu de temps après que j'ai perdu mon corps physique_.

Malgré ses plusieurs milliers d'années d'expérience et de sagesse, Doehring Cowart était incapable de résoudre le problème face à lui et de comprendre comment c'était arrivé.

– _S'il fut capable de tuer un Serpent Empereur à Neuf Têtes, il est très probable que l'ancêtre de Linley n'était pas plus faible que je ne l'étais, voire même plus fort. Doehring Cowart ne connaissait que trop bien la puissance d'une telle créature légendaire. Si cette créature possédait le_ _titre de « Serpent Empereur », ce n'était pas sans raison, c'est que cette créature devait être au sommet du niveau Saint au_ _moment de sa mort_.

Lui-même n'aurait pas été complètement confiant dans sa capacité à réussir à tuer une telle créature.

– _Et cette petite Souris Fantôme, n'est définitivement pas une créature ordinaire non plus_. L'Archimage tourna sa tête pour fixer Bébé, qui s'était allongé et récupérait dans la crevasse qui s'était formée plus tôt. Ce Wyrm Cuirassé, Sartius, faisait partie des dragons les plus puissants du neuvième rang et plus précisément du sommet de ce rang. Son dernier coup avant de mourir aurait dû être suffisant pour écraser et percer la chair de n'importe quelle créature magique du neuvième rang mais, curieusement, la petite Souris Fantôme avait réussi à y survivre.

Doehring Cowart ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupéfait.

En réalité, il commençait à soupçonner…

– _Se pourrait-il que cette petite Souris Fantôme, ne soit pas en réalité une Souris Fantôme, mais un Rat Mangeroche ?_

Le sage savait très bien que parmi les deux classes majeures de rongeurs, les Rats Mangeroches étaient bien plus nombreux que les Souris Fantômes. Le plus faible des Rats Mangeroches était du premier rang tandis que les plus puissants pouvaient atteindre le septième ou huitième rang. Quant aux Souris Fantômes, bien qu'elles commencent dès le troisième rang, les plus fortes étaient aussi au septième ou huitième rang.

L'avantage des Souris Fantômes était leur vitesse et leurs griffes aiguisées tandis que la force des Rats Mangeroches reposait dans leurs capacités défensives et leurs griffes aiguisées.

– _Les Rats Mangeroches sont physiquement petits mais leurs capacités défensives sont plus puissantes que n'importe quelle créature du même rang. Le pouvoir défensif d'un Rat Mangeroche du huitième rang pourrait définitivement se comparer à celui d'un Wyrm Cuirassé_. Doehring Cowart savait très bien à quel point la défense des Rats Mangeroches pouvait être terrifiante.

Bien que leur taille soit petite, le pouvoir défensif de leur fourrure était formidable.

Parmi l'énorme diversité de créatures magiques existantes, que ce soit de la race des dragons, des ours, des serpents ou de n'importe quelle autre race, les petits Rats Mangeroches avaient la capacité défensive la plus puissante de leur rang !

– _Le pouvoir de Bébé doit être au huitième rang maintenant. S'il était un Rat Mangeroche, je trouverais concevable qu'il puisse résister à un coup sans mourir. Mais ce n'est pas un Rat Mangeroche. Les Rats Mangeroches du huitième rang ont une fourrure dorée_. L'esprit de Doehring Cowart était envahi de questions.

– _Une fourrure noire et une vitesse terrifiante ainsi qu'un pouvoir défensif extraordinaire ? Si étrange_.

Soudain, les yeux de Doehring Cowart s'écarquillèrent.

Un nom terrifiant venait d'apparaître soudainement dans son esprit !

– _Se pourrait-il que cette petite Souris Fantôme soit... soit, d'une certaine manière, liée à « celui-ci » de la Forêt des Ombres au nord du continent ?_ La voix de l'Archimage s'était mise à trembler de peur. Lorsqu'il était encore en vie, il n'y avait que deux entités, sur tout le continent Yulan, suffisamment puissantes pour qu'il n'ait aucun espoir de les vaincre un jour.

Durant ces années-là, Doehring Cowart était, de son vivant, classé parmi les cinq personnes les plus puissantes du continent. Et, hormis pour le premier et le second, il y avait une très faible différence de pouvoir entre le reste des cinq.

Mais le pouvoir du numéro un et de l'expert numéro deux du continent Yulan, de l'époque, était incontestable.

Quant à savoir qui était exactement le numéro un et le numéro deux, personne se savait avec certitude. L'un était le pilier et le fondement de l'Empire Yulan. Tant qu'il était en vie, même si l'Empire Yulan devenait faible et décrépit, il ne tomberait jamais.

Tandis que l'autre était celui qui vivait dans la Forêt des Ombres.

L'Empire Yulan avait unifié le continent complet et avait aussi initié le calendrier Yulan cette année-là, l'année une. Après presque dix mille ans, le continent était maintenant fragmenté en deux majeures Alliances et Quatre Grands Empires. Et pourtant, même quand l'Empire Yulan contrôlait encore le continent complet, le nom de cet expert était connu de tous.

– _Celui qui est dans la Forêt des Ombres est indiscutablement la créature magique la plus puissante de ce monde. J'ai entendu qu'il est extrêmement attentionné envers les créatures du type rongeur. Se pourrait-il que cette étrange petite Souris Fantôme ait été apportée par lui ?_ Doehring Cowart réfléchissait.

L'Archimage savait toutefois que les informations qu'il avait à propos des experts du continent dataient de cinq mille ans et n'étaient très certainement plus d'actualité.

Cinq mille ans plus tôt, le continent Yulan avait exactement deux ultimes combattants un humain et une créature magique. Les autres combattants de niveau Saint ne pouvaient à ce moment que les admirer de loin.

Mais cinq mille ans plus tard ?

– _Peut-être qu'il y a eu des mutations entre les créatures de type rongeur. C'est aussi une possibilité_ , se consola Doehring Cowart.

Il jeta ensuite un regard en coin à Bébé et Linley avant d'acquiescer,

– _Un descendant des guerriers Dragonblood et une Souris Fantôme qui a muté. Que vont-ils accomplir ensemble dans le futur ?_ Il se sentait excité. En restant aux côtés de Linley, il pouvait être sûr que ses jours futurs ne seraient pas de tout repos.

Le tunnel complet était maintenant absolument silencieux.

Le corps de Linley qui était inconscient, continuait de se transformer et son Dou Qi Dragonblood se rassemblait lentement sous son nombril, se cristallisant dans une forme similaire à celle du core draconique. Les blessures de Bébé, continuaient elles aussi de se soigner lentement.

….

Trois jours plus tard.

Linley ouvrit ses yeux avant de se lever.

À ce moment, son corps était complètement nu. Tous les vêtements qu'il portait jusque-là, avaient été déchirés, de nombreuses heures plus tôt, lors de sa première transformation en Corps de Dragon. Il était toutefois maintenant retourné à sa forme humaine et son corps n'était plus différent des autres humains.

– Je suis finalement redevenu humain.

Bien que d'après le manuel, un guerrier Dragonblood était capable de se transformer de nouveau en forme humaine à volonté, ce ne fut qu'en faisant cette constatation que Linley se sentit réellement rassuré. Après tout, son « Corps de Dragon » était déjà différent de l'authentique Corps de Dragon décrit dans le manuel, alors peut-être que ce n'était qu'un mythe que les guerriers Dragonblood pouvaient reprendre leur forme humaine.

– _Boss, tu es réveillé_. La voix claire et joyeuse de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley tourna sa tête et lorsqu'il le fit, Bébé lui sauta dans les bras. Ravi, Linley embrassa Bébé avant de se sentir finalement en paix. Lorsque son compagnon magique avait subi le coup violent du Wyrm Cuirassé, Linley avait été profondément inquiet.

Il avait été effrayé que la petite Souris Fantôme avec laquelle il avait grandi, soit morte.

– _Bébé, tu vas bien ?_ Linley inspectait avec attention le corps de Bébé. En faisant ça, Linley découvrit une courte cicatrice sur la poitrine de Bébé… mais Linley pouvait dire d'un regard que cette cicatrice n'était petite que parce que la fourrure de Bébé avait bloqué une grande partie du coup.

Bébé gloussa,

– _Je vais bien. Comment moi, Bébé, je pourrais être effrayé par un petit ver ?_

– _Boss, hé ! Ton corps n'a plus aucune cicatrice ? Pareil pour ton visage. Tu n'as plus aucune cicatrice du tout maintenant !_ Dit Bébé d'un ton stupéfait.

Seulement à ce moment Linley inspecta son propre corps.

– _Ah, c'est donc bien comme ce qui est écrit dans le Manuel Secret des Dragonblood. La première fois qu'on se transforme en Corps de Dragon, notre corps complet est transformé et même notre peau est changée_. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de cicatrices nulle part sur le corps de Linley. Son corps était en parfaite condition.

En sentant le pouvoir bouillonnant à l'intérieur de son corps, Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excité.

– Quel pouvoir physique extraordinaire. Linley pouvait sentir que son propre pouvoir était au moins une douzaine de fois plus puissant qu'avant. Après avoir augmenté le niveau des dracocytes de son sang, toutes les capacités physiques de son corps avaient été énormément augmentées. Même dans sa forme humaine, il était maintenant bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'était trois jours plus tôt.

Linley ferma soudainement son poing et généra du Dou Qi Dragonblood avant de délivrer un coup sur un rocher qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

*Bang !* Comme s'il avait été transpercé par une lance de métal, un large trou apparu sur le rocher tandis que de nombreuses roches du mur se mirent à voler dans toutes les directions.

– _Sixième rang. Linley dans ta forme humaine, tu as déjà atteint le niveau de pouvoir d'un guerrier du sixième rang !_ Doehring Cowart sortit de l'Anneau Panlong et se mit à rire en parlant à Linley.

 **Fin du livre 4**


	96. L5, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 5: L'épée Divine, Sang-Violet**

Chapitre 1 : La mystérieuse formation magique

Linley sentait aussi que son corps était devenu bien plus puissant qu'auparavant. Trois jours plus tôt, son corps avait été celui d'un guerrier du quatrième rang, mais maintenant, il avait soudainement atteint le sixième rang. C'était l'une des capacités inhérentes aux guerriers Dragonblood. En repensant toutefois à toute la douleur qu'il avait dû subir pour en arriver là, Linley ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

 _– Linley, essaye ta forme de Corps de Dragon_ , dit Doehring Cowart avec intérêt.

 _– Boss, vas-y, teste !_ Bébé était aussi excité.

Linley acquiesça légèrement. Lui aussi voulait sentir le niveau de pouvoir que son corps possédait une fois transformé en Corps de Dragon. Linley se mit immédiatement à exercer son contrôle sur le Dou Qi Dragonblood qui était compressé dans son dantian, sous son nombril. Et, soudainement…

Une vague après l'autre de liquide noire se mit à circuler de son dantian jusqu'à ses organes et ses os.

 _–_ Grrrrrgh. En même temps qu'il lâcha un sourd grondement, Linley vit apparaître une couche de petites écailles noires sur sa peau tandis qu'en même temps, une rangée de pointes se mit à apparaître dans son dos et qu'une queue, semblable à un fouet, apparut dans son dos.

Comparées à celle du Wyrm Cuirassé, les pointes dorsales de Linley étaient moins nombreuses et bien plus petites.

 _–_ J'ai l'impression que mon corps est empli d'un pouvoir illimité. Linley sentait son excitation monter. Il se sentait si puissant. Un Guerrier Dragonblood, l'un des quatre Guerriers Suprêmes du continent Yulan. Il venait tout juste de commencer son entraînement dans cette direction, mais il se sentait déjà extraordinairement puissant.

Les Guerriers Suprêmes n'usurpaient pas leur réputation !

 _–_ Le pouvoir que j'ai maintenant doit être plusieurs dizaines de fois plus important que celui que j'avais dans ma forme humaine. Linley plia son bras droit qui était actuellement couvert d'écailles avant de voir que ses ongles étaient maintenant aussi aiguisés que des couteaux.

Linley sauta soudainement du sol d'une puissante poussée…

Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, Linley chargea au milieu de la vaste grotte avant d'écraser son poing contre l'un des murs. Accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant, des pierres se mirent à tomber des murs de la grotte. Son bras avait transpercé le mur jusqu'à son épaule et Linley avait seulement l'impression d'avoir frappé dans de la boue épaisse.

Un pouvoir si incroyable.

 _–_ Haarrg ! Après avoir laissé échapper un puissant cri d'excitation, Linley envoya deux coups de pieds dans le mur, créant immédiatement une pluie de roche du plafond.

D'une poussée de ses jambes, Linley se lança dans les airs…

Puis, avec ses poings joints, il s'écrasa sur la voûte de la grotte.

*Bam !* Celle-ci craqua comme la carapace d'une tortue et un énorme rocher après l'autre se mit à tomber du plafond. Mais Linley n'était pas effrayé. Ces rochers ne pouvaient absolument pas le blesser même en tombant directement sur son corps. Les écailles noires qui protégeaient son corps étaient bien plus résistantes que son armure de jade du sort de Protection de la Terre.

*Swish !* *Swish !* *Swish !*

Le corps de Linley se transforma en une ombre insaisissable. Parfois, il était au sol tandis que d'autres fois, il s'élevait dans les airs. Parfois il utilisait toute sa force et frappait le mur de ses jambes, tandis que d'autres fois il s'élançait dans les airs avant de frapper le plafond de ses poings, faisant pleuvoir une pluie de rochers sur lui.

Après un certain temps…

Linley retomba sur le sol avant de revenir d'un bond à l'entrée du tunnel.

 _– Papy Doehring, qu'en penses-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il.

La plupart des personnes pouvaient trouver cela trop difficile de juger avec précision la force d'un guerrier sans utiliser une batterie de tests. Linley, tout du moins, n'avait pas cette capacité. Mais avec sa grande expérience, Doehring Cowart avait dû pouvoir estimer sa force en voyant sa démonstration précédente.

 _– En termes de pouvoir seul… tu devrais avoir tout juste passé le seuil du huitième rang_. L'Archimage semblait légèrement incertain. _Mais ta vitesse de mouvements était extrêmement rapide. Peut-être que tu as hérité de la grande vitesse de_ _mouvement_ _du Wyrm Cuirassé. Ta vitesse doit être équivalente aux guerriers du huitième rang qui sont focalisés sur la vitesse. Quant à tes capacités défensives, ce n'est pas possible pour moi de juger juste avec ça, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à voir_.

Linley acquiesça légèrement.

Il savait que son Corps de Dragon avait une certaine connexion avec le Wyrm Cuirassé, c'était donc normal que sa troisième forme soit si similaire au corps de la créature du neuvième rang.

 _– D'après le manuel, plus les Guerriers Dragonblood de notre clan sont puissants, moins la différence de pouvoir entre les trois formes est visible. Actuellement, je suis un guerrier du sixième rang et, dans ma forme de Corps de Dragon, je peux atteindre le pouvoir d'un guerrier du huitième rang. Et toujours d'après le manuel, lorsqu'un Guerrier Dragonblood atteint le neuvième rang dans sa forme humaine, après s'être transformé il sera alors un tout jeune niveau Saint. Mais lorsque le corps lui-même atteint le niveau Saint, alors même après s'être transformé, il restera au niveau Saint. Ses capacités de combats seront toutefois légèrement améliorées._

Linley était clair quant à la nature et l'origine de la capacité du Corps de Dragon.

L'intérêt d'assumer la troisième forme était de protéger leur corps humain lors des « faibles » rangs ainsi que d'utiliser pleinement les dracocytes présents dans leurs veines.

En effet, lorsque les Guerriers Dragonblood atteignaient le niveau Saint, leur forme de Corps de Dragon n'apportait plus qu'une faible augmentation de puissance. C'était parce que lorsqu'ils atteignaient le niveau Saint, leur maîtrise de leurs dracocytes devenait si parfaite que la différence n'était plus aussi notable.

 _– Linley. Dépêche-toi et occupe-toi du corps de ces deux créatures magiques. Tu devrais pouvoir récupérer un core magique de niveau Saint et un core magique du neuvième rang_ , l'incita Doehring Cowart.

Le cœur de Linley fit immédiatement un bond dans sa poitrine.

Des cores du neuvième rang et du niveau Saint ?

Linley savait que la valeur d'un core magique du neuvième rang montait jusqu'à cinq millions de pièces d'or une incroyable quantité d'argent. Dans la ville de Fenlai, même la fortune complète de certains clans n'était pas aussi grande.

Et le core d'une créature de niveau Saint ? C'était un trésor sans prix.

 _– En effet_. Toujours dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon, Linley se précipita auprès du corps de l'Ours Tatoué Violet. Celui-ci avait été recouvert de toutes les roches que Linley avait précédemment faites tomber du plafond et des murs.

D'un mouvement de son bras couvert d'écailles noires, Linley écarta plus d'une dizaine de larges pierres avant de révéler le torse et la tête de l'Ours Tatoué.

Il sortit ensuite deux couteaux aiguisés avant de faire un grand geste pour trancher la fourrure du de l'ours de niveau Saint.

*Oooof !* Linley utilisa tout la force qu'il put mais pas une seule marque n'apparut sur la fourrure de l'ours.

 _– Linley, c'est une créature magique de niveau Saint. Même sous cette forme, tu n'es qu'un guerrier du huitième rang. Si tu veux ouvrir la fourrure de l'ours, c'est impossible pour toi tout seul_ , rit Doehring Cowart.

Linley fut forcé d'admettre que le sage avait raison.

 _– Mais regarde, il y a de nombreuses pointes enfoncées dans le corps de l'Ours Tatoué Violet. Elles sont toutes extrêmement pointues. À ton niveau, ce ne sera pas possible que tu les utilises non plus pour ouvrir sa fourrure, mais, il y a aussi une des pointes qui est située juste à côté de ses yeux. Tu as juste besoin de la retirer puis de creuser directement dans la blessure avec tes griffes. De cette manière, je suis certain que tu pourras atteindre le core magique_ , conclut Doehring Cowart.

Pour l'énorme Wyrm Cuirassé, ces pointes n'avaient été rien d'autres que des pointes !

Mais pour le bien plus petit Linley, ces pointes étaient comme des troncs d'arbres d'une vingtaine de centimètres de largeur. Après avoir réussi à enlever la pointe, une énorme blessure se révéla à côté des yeux de l'ours. Creuser à travers cette blessure, devrait effectivement être suffisamment simple.

Après tout, bien que la fourrure des créatures magiques de niveau Saint soit énormément résistante, ce n'était pas le cas de leur cerveau et de leurs organes.

En utilisant toute sa force, Linley creusa un trou géant avant de tendre son bras dedans. La tête de l'Ours Tatoué Violet était relativement grande et Linley dut tendre son bras jusqu'à l'épaule pour pouvoir localiser et ramener le core magique de la créature de niveau Saint.

Le core était encore couvert de sang.

Un core de la taille d'un poing, noir.

 _–_ Il n'a en réalité par la moindre aura d'Obscurité. Linley était très surpris. S'il n'avait pas su à l'avance que ce core de la taille d'un poing était celui de l'Ours Tatoué, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

 _– L'énergie présente dans le core magique d'une créature de niveau Saint et extrêmement dense. C'est d'ailleurs aussi le cas pour les cores magiques des créatures du neuvième rang_ , expliqua Doehring Cowart.

Linley hocha la tête.

 _– Le corps complet d'une créature de niveau Saint est comme un trésor. Par exemple, les os de ses jambes possèdent des pouvoirs de résilience extraordinaire_. Doehring Cowart laissa échapper un soupir. _Malheureusement, tu n'as tout simplement pas le niveau suffisant pour être capable de traverser sa fourrure_.

Linley hocha de nouveau la tête, impuissant.

Le corps de l'ours était tout simplement trop grand. Ce n'était pas non plus possible qu'il ne ramène avec lui.

 _– Quel gâchis_ , dit intentionnellement Bébé, sur le côté.

Linley gloussa.

 _– Nous avons déjà gagné beaucoup. Le plus important reste le core magique. Le core d'une créature de niveau Saint représente déjà un trésor inestimable. Je suis déjà bien content de l'avoir récupéré. Qui plus est, j'ai aussi le core du Wyrm à récupérer_. Linley se mit à rire tout en se rapprochant du corps du Wyrm Cuirassé.

Le corps du Wyrm Cuirassé avait une énorme blessure sur la tête. Trouver son core magique s'en trouvait grandement simplifié.

Linley plongea une de ses griffes directement à travers les blessures.

 _–_ Eh ?

Après avoir inspecté le crane du Wyrm pendant plusieurs minutes, Linley ne réussit pas à trouver quoi que ce soit. Cela le rendit suspicieux.

 _–_ Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de core magique ? Quelle est cette bizarrerie ? Linley fronça les sourcils.

 _– Impossible. Une créature magique ne peut pas ne pas avoir de core magique et ce dragon ne peut pas faire exception. Après qu'une créature magique meure, ce n'est pas possible que leur core magique disparaisse_. Doehring Cowart ne pouvait pas y croire non plus.

Mais Linley se rappela soudainement de quelque chose…

Plus tôt, lorsqu'il était plongé en pleine folie et qu'il buvait le sang du dragon, il avait avalé un objet glacé dans son estomac. Mais à cet instant, sa rage et sa peine, l'avaient empêché d'y prêter attention. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait mangé l'Herbe CœurBleu, la douleur dans le reste de son corps avait diminuée hormis pour un endroit dans son estomac.

 _– Pas possible… était-ce le core magique draconique ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Linley.

Linley pouvait encore se rappeler de la sensation d'avoir un objet glacé passer de sa gorge à son estomac.

 _– J'ai mangé le core magique ? Ce… comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Dans le Manuel Secret des Dragonblood, ils ne parlent que de boire le sang de dragon. Se pourrait-il que manger le core magique d'un dragon fonctionne aussi ?_ Linley était totalement perdu. Mais quelles que soient ses pensées, il semblerait qu'il ait, en effet, avalé le core magique et, au vu du résultat, il n'avait pas souffert de séquelles particulières à cause de cette action.

Linley gloussa.

 _– Ce que j'ai mangé n'était pas seulement un core magique, c'était cinq millions de pièces d'or !_ Linley soupira pour lui-même.

 _–_ _Boss, hé, hé, regarde_ ! La voix excitée de Bébé se mit à résonner.

Au sommet de la large cavité souterraine, une plate-forme noire venait d'être révélée. Cette plate-forme circulaire noire avait été cachée jusque-là et une grande partie était précédemment cachée par les pierres. Visiblement… les attaques sauvages de Linley avaient fait tomber suffisamment de roches et avaient permis de révéler cette plate-forme.

Linley n'était pas trop surpris par la plate-forme noire. Ce qui le surprit réellement était…

Sur la plate-forme noire, se trouvait un motif magique extrêmement compliqué. Toutes sortes de marques étaient visibles et le motif semblait très étrange. C'était clairement une sorte de formation magique mais Linley n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi compliquée.

Si quelqu'un décrivait la formation magique couvrant les portes de l'institut Ernst comme une simple « lame de vent » alors cette mystérieuse formation magique serait le sort « Tempête Annihilatrice ».

Au centre de cette formation magique circulaire, une étrange épée violette était plongée dans la plate-forme.

 _– Cette formation magique… comment est-ce possible ?_ Doehring Cowart apparut aussi aux côtés de Linley. Il avait levé la tête et ses yeux étaient fixés dessus. _Impossible. Comment est-il possible qu'il y ait une telle formation magique ici ? Et une épée aussi étrange en son point central ?_

L'Archimage qui avait toujours été calme et composé dans le passé, était maintenant complètement choqué. Durant les plus de mille années de sa vie précédente, il n'avait jamais vue de formation magique aussi terrifiante. Bien qu'elle soit actuellement dormante et non active, il pouvait déjà dire que le pouvoir qu'elle contenait était terrible.

 _– Papy Doehring, cette formation magique est-elle puissante ?_ Demanda Linley.

Celui-ci le regarda.

 _– Puissante ? Le mot « puissant » ne peut même pas être utilisé pour la décrire. Le pouvoir magique de cette formation et encore plus grand que celui d'un sort interdit. Tu me demandes si elle est « puissante » ? De toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais vu de formation magique aussi compliquée. Elle utilise l'énergie de cette étrange épée pour se supporter elle-même. Comment le créateur de cette formation pouvait-il penser que le pouvoir de cette formation, seule, n'était pas suffisant ?_


	97. L5, Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 2 : Les Quatre Plans Supérieurs

Linley fut abasourdi en entendant les mots de Doehring Cowart.

– _Papy Doehring était un Archimage de niveau Saint pendant l'ère de l'Empire Pouant. Si même lui n'a jamais vu de formation magique aussi compliquée et est certain qu'elle est plus puissante qu'un sort interdit, alors_ … Linley ressentit une pointe d'appréhension.

Que faisait exactement cette mystérieuse formation ici ?

– _Linley, approche-toi et essaye de tester cette formation ainsi que cette longue épée violette_ , dit Doehring Cowart à Linley.

Linley acquiesça doucement. Il rassembla immédiatement de l'essence élémentaire de vent autour de lui avant de l'utiliser pour sentir l'aura de la formation magique et de l'étrange épée violette. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir l'aura oppressante et dense provenant de la plate-forme noire et de la formation magique. Si lourde, si pesante…

La plate-forme noire ou peut-être la formation magique ancrée sur celle-ci, émettait des vagues incroyablement denses d'essence élémentaire.

– _Pas étonnant que l'essence élémentaire soit si dense ici. C'est donc ça la raison_. S'il n'avait pas clairement ni directement essayé de sonder la plate-forme noire, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que c'était elle l'origine de ces intenses vagues d'essence élémentaire.

C'était en réalité au centre de la grotte que l'essence élémentaire était la plus dense.

– _Parmi les sept essences élémentaires, c'est celle de type obscurité qui est la plus fortement ressentie. Pas étonnant que le Wyrm Cuirassé et l'Ours Tatoué Violet aient tous les deux aimés cet endroit. Les deux étaient des créatures de type obscurité_. Linley hocha la tête pour lui-même.

– _Cette longue épée violette_. Linley essaya prudemment de la sonder. _De l'élément obscur… mais si réservé et si caché_.

Se caressant pensivement la barbe, Doehring Cowart sourit à Linley.

– _Linley, je peux au moins te dire une chose. La valeur de cette longue épée violette n'est, très probablement, pas inférieure au core magique d'une créature de niveau Saint_.

Linley regarda l'Archimage, d'un air interrogateur.

Il savait très bien que la majorité des armes de guerriers n'étaient pas très précieuses. Tant que du métal extrêmement dur était utilisé, mélangé à quelques autres alliages, une arme pouvait être créée. Même leur héritage ancestral, la lame de guerre « Massacreur » ne valait que quelques dizaines de milliers de pièces d'or à la construction.

Plus tard, les successeurs du clan Baruch l'avait vendue pour 180,000 pièces d'or mais la raison principale d'un tel prix était due à son lien avec le fameux nom des Guerriers Dragonblood.

Malheureusement, cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'aucun Guerrier Dragonblood n'était apparu et leur réputation n'était donc plus aussi répandue qu'au moment de sa vente. Si elle avait été vendue au moment où les Guerriers Dragonblood parcouraient le monde et dominaient les terres, le prix aurait été bien plus élevé.

Les armes des guerriers ne coûtaient pas très cher, mais ce n'était pas le cas des bâtons magiques des mages.

Plus leur qualité était élevée, plus le nombre de matériaux utilisé à la construction était élevé.

Par exemple, les puissants bâtons magiques, appelés « trésors divins », utilisés par un Archimage de niveau Saint, utilisaient le core magique d'une créature magique du neuvième rang ou même d'une créature de rang Saint comme source d'énergie. À la suite de quoi, d'extrêmement compliquées et puissantes formations étaient gravées sur le bâton afin que celui-ci atteigne le maximum de son potentiel.

Un bâton magique qui était considéré comme un « trésor divin » était définitivement un trésor inestimable. Après tout, un core magique d'une créature de niveau Saint pouvait, à lui seul, être déjà considéré comme un trésor inestimable.

Mais bien sûr…

La discussion sur la relative banalité des armes des guerriers ne concernait que les armes forgées sur le continent Yulan. Si une arme provenait d'un autre plan, tel que l'un des Quatre Plans Supérieurs, alors sa valeur était différente.

– _Cette longue épée violette a une aura vraiment unique. Si mon hypothèse est exacte, elle devrait venir de l'un des Quatre Plans Supérieurs. Très probablement du Royaume Infernal_ , dit Doehring Cowart, songeur.

Linley demanda, curieux,

– _Les Quatre Plans Supérieurs ?_

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs répondit,

– _Si tu considères tout le continent Yulan, à ton niveau de pouvoir actuel tu peux être considéré comme étant dans la tranche supérieure des gens. Je peux commencer à te dire quelques petites choses de plus maintenant. Linley, tu devrais savoir à présent, que dans cet univers, il y a plus d'un seul plan d'existence_.

Linley hocha la tête.

– _Bien sûr, je le sais. Par exemple, le Royaume des Ténèbres._

– _Tu en sais très peu_. Doehring Cowart secoua la tête. _En réalité, dans l'immense univers, il y a d'innombrables plans. Les plans physiques ne sont qu'un des types de plan élémentaire les plus basiques. Parmi tous ces innombrables plans, il y a Quatre Plans Supérieurs qui existent. Ce sont le Royaume des Ténèbres, le Royaume Infernal, le Royaume de la Vie et le Royaume Céleste_ , expliqua Doehring Cowart, avec attention.

Linley écoutait attentivement. Cette information n'était peut-être connue que des personnes les plus puissantes du continent, il ne voulait donc pas en perdre une miette.

– _Linley, sais-tu aussi ce que sont ce que nous appelons les « dieux » ?_ Doehring Cowart eut un petit rire en regardant Linley.

Linley hocha la tête.

– _Ce sont les personnes qui ont dépassé le niveau Saint qui sont appelées des Divinités ou des Dieux._ Ayant lu de nombreux livres, Linley savait que le pouvoir transcendant le niveau Saint était appelé le pouvoir d'un Dieu. Un pouvoir qui était si énorme qu'il était irrésistible.

– _En effet. Mais au-dessus des Divinités, se trouvent les Souverains. Et au-dessus des Souverains, règnent les Divinités Primordiales !_ Doehring Cowart soupira. _Ces Quatre Divinités Primordiales sont véritablement des présences éternelles qui surpassent tout de par leur existence_.

C'était la première fois que Linley entendait parler de l'existence de ces Quatre Divinités Primordiales.

– Les _Divinités Primordiales ? Sont-ils plus puissants que le Souverain de Lumière ?_

– _Le Souverain de Lumière ?_ Doehring Cowart se mit à rire. _Que ce soit du Souverain de Lumière, ou du Souverain de l'Obscurité du culte des Ombres que l'on parle, ils ne sont rien de plus que des Souverains. Pour nous et pour n'importe quelle autre Divinité ordinaire, un Souverain est une entité insurmontable, mais ils ont quand même besoin du pouvoir de la foi de leurs partisans._

– _Mais les Divinités Primordiales sont différentes. Elles n'ont ni besoin de partisans ni de croyance religieuse. Leur pouvoir englobe tout. Les Souverains tels que le Souverain de Lumière ou le Souverain de l'Obscurité ne sont probablement que dignes d'être des serviteurs pour les Quatre Divinités Primordiales. Et c'est seulement si celles-ci pensent qu'ils le méritent_ , dit Doehring Cowart avec une certitude absolue.

Le cœur de Linley trembla.

– _Le Royaume des Ténèbres, le Royaume Infernal, le Royaume de la Vie et le Royaume Céleste. Les Quatre Plans Supérieurs créés par les Quatre Divinités Primordiales. Dans le passé, j'ai eu une fois la chance de sentir l'aura des Quatre Plans Supérieurs, c'est pourquoi, en voyant cette longue épée violette, je suis quasiment certain qu'elle vient du Royaume Infernal_.

Doehring Cowart fixait avec suspicion la longue épée violette plongée dans le sol de la plate-forme noire.

– _Mais je suis aussi surpris. Comment est-ce que quelque chose du Royaume Infernal a bien pu arriver ici ?_

– _L_ _inley, réfléchit. Cette formation magique qui est bien plus puissante que tous les sorts interdits. Pour qu'elle utilise cette longue épée comme source supplémentaire de magie, on peut considérer que cette épée devrait être au moins d'un niveau équivalent à cette formation. Je te recommande fortement… que tu déposes une goutte de sang dessus pour voir si tu peux la lier à toi._ Les yeux de Doehring Cowart étaient brillants.

– _La lier à moi ?_ Intérieurement, le désir d'obtenir ce trésor avait grandi au fur à mesure des explications de l'Archimage.

– _N'aie pas peur._ _Quelle_ _que soit l'utilité de cette formation magique, pour qu'elle s'active, cela devrait prendre un certain temps. Cela te laissera suffisamment de temps pour t'enfuir. D'abord, dépose une goutte de sang dessus et voit si cette épée a déjà un maître. Si elle n'en a pas, tu pourras la prendre avec toi. Il n'y aura définitivement pas de problème et personne ne le découvrira_ , dit Doehring Cowart avec une confiance absolue.

Une épée divine qui pouvait être liée par le sang n'était pas un objet ordinaire.

Une fois portée, personne ne serait capable de dire ce que c'est. Aux yeux des autres, elle deviendrait aussi ordinaire que l'Anneau Panlong.

– Bien. Linley exerça un léger contrôle sur son Dou Qi Dragonblood et, instantanément, les écailles sur ses bras et sur son torse commencèrent à disparaître.

La seconde forme des Guerriers Dragonblood : la forme Demi-Dragon.

Maintenant, Linley pouvait totalement contrôler les parties de son corps qu'il souhaitait transformer. Le reste de son corps avait maintenant repris la forme d'un humain ordinaire. Après avoir utilisé ses dents pour se percer la pulpe d'un doigt, Linley sauta et déposa une goutte de sang sur l'épée qui reposait là depuis d'innombrables années.

La goutte de sang de Linley tomba sur la longue épée violette couverte de poussières. Celle-ci absorba son sang comme une éponge, le faisant instantanément disparaître. Au même moment…

*Ting !* La longue épée violette émit un son clair avant de se mettre à trembler.

Toute la poussière présente sur sa surface tomba et, au même moment, une étrange aura sanglante se mit à circuler au sommet de l'épée, comme si du sang frais tournait tout autour.

– _Un objet sans maître_. En voyant cela, Doehring Cowart fut surpris. Ravi, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

L'Archimage savait très bien que si cette épée avait déjà un maître, Linley n'aurait eu aucun espoir de la posséder. Mais comme cette épée n'avait pas de maître, alors, dans le futur, Linley se retrouverait avec une arme extrêmement pratique.

– Linley, vite, prends l'épée puis partons immédiatement d'ici ! Le pressa Doehring Cowart.

– Compris.

Linley sauta de nouveau et cette fois, il attrapa directement la longue épée avant d'exercer dessus une puissante traction. *Shrrrring !* Avec un son clair de tintement qui semblait rempli de joie, elle sortit.

Plus tôt, quand le sang de Linley avait été absorbé par la longue épée violette, Linley avait immédiatement su… que c'était une épée souple !

Mais, en exerçant du Dou Qi ou de la force magique ou encore n'importe quel type de force dedans, elle pouvait devenir aussi rigide et résistante que de l'acier ! Elle pouvait être flexible ou dure !

Après avoir sortit l'épée de la plate-forme noire, Linley retomba sur le sol. En retombant, d'un mouvement de poignet, il entoura l'épée autour de sa taille, l'utilisant comme une ceinture !

– Bébé, allons-y.

Après avoir ramassé son sac à dos d'une main, Linley se mit immédiatement à courir en direction de la sortie du tunnel. En même temps, son corps commença à se recouvrir de nouveau d'écailles. Bébé le suivit immédiatement et sauta sur ses épaules.

Dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon, Linley possédait la force d'un guerrier du huitième rang. Mais, en termes de vitesse, il allait aussi vite que n'importe quel guerrier du huitième rang spécialisé en vitesse.

– Sort du septième rang, Supersonique ! Linley lança immédiatement le sort de support du vent, « Supersonique ».

Le sort Supersonique du septième rang pouvait augmenter la vitesse d'un guerrier du quatrième rang de trois fois. Toutefois, au nouveau niveau actuel de Linley, elle ne l'augmentait plus que d'une fois.

Mais même une augmentation de 50 % était une augmentation terrifiante à son niveau.

….

Le brouillard blanc continuait de flotter dans les airs au-dessus du Ravin Embrumé. Parmi les dragons géants qui avaient précédemment poursuivi Linley dans les airs, seul un petit nombre d'entre eux volaient encore et la plupart se reposaient au sol. Toutefois, tous se tenaient à une distance respectueuse de la petite colline.

Le tunnel recouvert par cette colline était un territoire interdit !

Les dragons géants se souvenaient encore en ce moment de cet humain pitoyable qui, quelques jours plus tôt, était entré dans le territoire interdit. Il était très probable que celui-ci était mort depuis bien longtemps.

*Whoosh !*

Une silhouette floue sortit soudain du tunnel avant de fuser dans les airs.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ La centaine de dragons avait tous remarqué la silhouette floue à forme humaine.

Un rapide guerrier du huitième rang pouvait définitivement égaler la vitesse des dragons volants du huitième rang. Et maintenant que Linley utilisait en plus le sort Supersonique pour l'assister, sa vitesse avait encore augmentée. À cet instant-là, sa vitesse égalait celle d'un guerrier du neuvième rang. Même comparé à Bébé, il n'était pas beaucoup plus lent.

*Rooaaar !*

La centaine de dragons se mit immédiatement à rugir de rage.

Un humain avait osé passer sur leur territoire ? Un dragon après l'autre se mit à étendre ses ailes avant de prendre son envol pour pourchasser Linley. Mais la vitesse de celui-ci était trop rapide. Même le plus grand des Dragons de Feu ne put que regarder Linley s'éloigner de plus en plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Linley les avait lâchés et disparaissait de leur vue.

– _Ça ne devait pas être un humain_. Le grand Dragon de Feu tournait dans les airs, confus.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à rattraper Linley, ils avaient clairement pu apercevoir que c'était une créature à forme humaine mais couverte d'écailles.

– _Une créature magique à forme humaine ?_ Le Dragon de Feu s'interrogeait.

….

À l'intérieur de la cavité souterraine, sur la plate-forme noire, les innombrables lignes interconnectées et les motifs de la formation magique s'illuminaient progressivement. Chaque ligne semblait s'être mise à luire. Progressivement… la formation magique se mit à briller si fortement qu'elle aurait aveuglé n'importe qui la regardant.

*Boooom !*

Un sourd grondement put se faire entendre et l'éclat de la formation magique s'intensifia encore. Les sons de grondements devinrent de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus précipités.

*Boom !* *Boom !* *Boom !* *Boom !* Comme une série de roulements de tambour, les grondements continuaient et l'éclat de la formation magique s'intensifiait.

*CRAC !* La plate-forme noire faite d'un matériau inconnu craqua soudainement.


	98. L5, Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 3 : Perçant les Cieux

Après l'apparition des trois grandes crevasses sur la plate-forme noire, toute la lumière de la formation magique s'éclaira d'un coup tandis que les bruits de roulement de tambour montaient crescendo, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

*BOOM !* *BOOM !* *BOOM !* *BOOM !*

Telle une série de coups de tonnerre ininterrompus, cela se termina avec un dernier *BOOM !*, la plate-forme noire et ronde explosa dans sa totalité en morceaux. Naturellement, la formation magique qui se trouvait à sa surface se désintégra par la même occasion. Soudain, des fissures, claires et visibles à l'œil nu, apparurent dans l'air lui-même avant de se propager dans toutes les directions.

…..

Tandis que les dragons volants du Ravin Embrumé étaient toujours occupés à se demander ce qu'il était advenu de cette aberration à forme humaine, ils sentirent soudain le sol lui-même se mettre à trembler. Tous ces dragons géants furent surpris, et immédiatement après ils prirent leur essor. Quelques instants après…

*BOOOOOM !*

Le sol explosa soudainement. La colline qui scellait jusque-là la cavité souterraine venait d'être réduite en poussière.

*Roaaar...* Un profond rugissement émana du sous-sol.

Là où s'était trouvé la plate-forme noire, l'espace lui-même s'était soudain déchiré tel une feuille de papier, révélant un trou noir de néant absolu. Et de l'intérieur de ce trou, sortit un magnifique jeune homme à l'air diabolique. Il portait une longue robe dorée foncée, et tenaient dans ses bras trois petits chatons.

À ce moment, le jeune homme semblait en plutôt mauvais état, et son visage était couvert de sang.

*Whoosh !*

Ce trou noir s'effaça brusquement. Cependant, l'espace restait toujours très instable, et quelques éclairs d'énergie sauvage apparaissaient de temps à autre avant de disparaître.

– J'ai… enfin réussi à m'échapper. Le jeune homme contempla l'espace instable, un air de joie sauvage sur le visage.

– Haha… Cela fait combien de temps, maintenant ? Je me suis enfin échappé de cet endroit damné. Juste au milieu du front de ce jeune homme se trouvait une fente qui ressemblait à une cicatrice de coup de couteau. Mais soudain, cette « cicatrice » s'ouvrit, révélant un troisième œil doré.

Cet œil doré émit de la lumière dans toutes les directions.

– C'est… c'est vraiment le continent de Yulan ? Le jeune homme à l'air diabolique se mit à rire d'incrédulité et de joie. C'est juste tellement parfait.

– Père, j'ai faim, dit soudain l'un des trois petits chatons dans les bras du jeune homme.

– Moi aussi, j'ai faim.

Les deux autres chatons lui firent écho.

Des chatons qui pouvaient parler ?

Se pouvait-il que ce soient des créatures magiques de niveau Saint ?

– D'accord. Haha, il y a une centaine de petits dragons qui volent juste à côté. Vous pouvez y aller et vous rassasier, s'esclaffa bruyamment le jeune homme à l'air diabolique.

– Oooo !

Les trois petits chatons miaulèrent d'excitation. Soudain, ils se transformèrent en trois éclairs et s'éloignèrent dans le ciel. Alors qu'ils volaient, leur corps se mirent à grandir, devenant de plus en plus grand… souriant, le jeune homme à l'air diabolique fit un simple pas, et apparut au milieu du Ravin Embrumé.

….

À l'intérieur du Ravin Embrumé, plus d'une centaine de dragons géants volaient en cercle dans les airs. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui avait causé cette explosion juste à l'instant.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Ils virent trois grandes ombres floues surgir dans les airs, au-dessus de la vallée. Chacune de ces trois créatures faisait plus d'une trentaine de mètres de haut et plus d'une centaine de mètres de long. Ils ressemblaient à des lions, mais agrandis de plusieurs dizaines de fois. Mais ces créatures n'étaient, en réalité, pas des lions, parce que ces trois créatures avaient chacune sur leur dos une paire d'énormes ailes ainsi que six yeux.

Six yeux, deux ailes. Physiquement aussi imposant que l'une de ces créatures légendaires, les Béhémoths.

Mais même les Béhémoths n'étaient pas aussi terrifiants que ces trois créatures.

– ROAR ! Ces trois étranges créatures ouvrirent grand leur gueule et rugirent puissamment. Instantanément, leurs bouches semblèrent se transformer en vortex, générant une force incroyable de succion sur les dragons volants.

Cette centaine de dragons voulurent fuir par terreur, mais cette force de succion était simplement bien trop forte. La chose la plus étrange était que cette force ne semblait que les affecter eux, et absolument pas les rochers des falaises voisines.

– Roaaaaar !

Les dragons commencèrent à hurler de rage et de peur, mais face à cette force si terrifiante, ils furent aspirés les uns après les autres, impuissants. Un dragon géant après l'autre tomba entre les gueules grandes ouvertes de ces monstres à six yeux.

Ce qui effraya le plus les dragons était que…

Le ventre de ces monstres ne semblait pas avoir de limite. Bien que les dragons étaient légèrement plus petits en taille que ces monstres, l'un d'entre eux aurait largement dû être suffisant pour remplir l'estomac des trois monstres. Pourtant, dès qu'un dragon se faisait aspirer dans l'estomac d'un des monstres, ce dernier se mettait immédiatement à en aspirer un nouveau.

Un dragon… un autre dragon…

La force de succion de ces trois monstres était simplement trop terrifiante. Les dragons du huitième rang étaient totalement incapables d'y résister. Un dragon après l'autre étaient aspiré dans l'estomac de ces aberrations à six yeux. En l'espace d'un instant, chacun d'eux avait été dévoré par l'un de ces trois monstres.

– Ça fait tellement du bien, s'esclaffa bruyamment l'une des aberrations. Cela faisait tellement d'années que je n'avais pas eu un vrai repas.

– J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir dans cet enfer, et ne jamais en sortir. Malheureusement… numéro quatre et numéro cinq… Dit une autre des aberrations avec un profond soupir.

Les trois aberrations se turent.

Ils repensèrent aux milliers d'années qu'ils avaient vécu dans cet enfer. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sentir leur cœur trembler. Sans avenir. Sans espoir. Ils pouvaient mourir à n'importe quel moment. S'ils n'avaient eu leur père, les trois d'entre eux seraient probablement morts depuis bien longtemps. Mais malgré tous les effort de leur père, leur quatrième et cinquième frère, les plus faibles d'entre eux, étaient tous deux morts.

– Père arrive.

Les trois aberrations regardèrent le jeune homme à l'air diabolique marcher vers eux, en plein air. Leur corps se rétrécirent et ils se retransformèrent en trois petits chatons ordinaires. La seule chose qui avait changé, était leur fourrure qui était maintenant de couleur arc-en-ciel, magnifique. Leurs deux petites ailes étaient aussi bien plus jolies que celles des dragons.

Mais leurs trois paires d'yeux auraient quand même choqué n'importe qui les regardant.

– Père. Les trois aberrations volèrent avec excitation vers leur père. À présent, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de sang visible sur le visage du jeune homme, et la poussière présente auparavant sur sa robe dorée avait aussi disparu. Un sourire était présent sur son visage.

– Vous avez bien mangé ? Leur demanda en souriant le jeune homme. Oh, et il y a encore deux créatures magiques du huitième rang ici aussi.

Le jeune homme regarda vers le côté ouest du Ravin Embrumé, tandis qu'au même moment un rayon d'énergie quadra-coloré se mit à illuminer l'ouest. En un instant, le rayon d'énergie s'enroula autour des deux Vélocidragons géants avant de les soulever et de les attirer vers eux, en plein air.

Les deux Vélocidragons semblaient avoir prit conscience que leur fin était proche. Tout ce qu'ils firent fut de gémir à voix basse, suppliant de les épargner.

Ils étaient des Vélocidragons. Bien qu'ils soient aussi des créatures magiques du huitième rang, comme les Dragons Émeraudes et les Dragons de Feu, ils appartenaient à des races de dragon différentes, et ne volaient pas.

Lorsque ces trois aberrations avaient joyeusement dévoré les dragons volants, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ces deux Vélocidragons lointains.

– _Plus d'une centaine de dragons viennent juste d'être dévorés_. Le cœur des deux Vélocidragons tremblait.

Leur opposant était bien trop fort, et ces trois chatons, même à leur taille « normale », pouvaient encore parler.

– Vous vouliez fuir ? Demanda en souriant le jeune homme aux deux Vélocidragons.

Ils étaient physiquement imposants. Le jeune homme face à eux, n'était qu'une poussière en comparaison. Et pourtant, le cœur des deux Vélocidragons tremblait de peur, et ils haletaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. En langage de dragons, ils dirent,

– Monseigneur, nous n'oserions pas, nous n'oserions pas.

Le jeune homme au visage diabolique semblait comprendre la langue draconique. Souriant il hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Je viens juste d'arriver sur ce plan, et je suis de très bonne humeur. Je vais vous épargner tous les deux. Vous deux… allez me servir maintenant.

Les chaînes d'énergie autour des deux Vélocidragons disparurent, les faisant atterrir brutalement au sol. En s'écrasant au sol, ils échangèrent un regard, puis se prosternèrent immédiatement à plat ventre au sol, leur tête baissée en signe d'obéissance.

Les dragons étaient des créatures extrêmement arrogantes, mais face à un pouvoir si écrasant, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se soumettre.

Face à ce jeune homme, les deux Vélocidragons suspectaient fortement qu'ils se feraient tués d'un simple mouvement de son petit doigt.

– Le continent de Yulan. Le jeune homme contempla les alentours, avec un large sourire. Quel endroit merveilleux. J'espère que je ne serais pas aussi malchanceux que je l'ai été, cinq mille ans auparavant.

….

À l'intérieur de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

De retour dans sa forme humaine, Linley était maintenant en pantalon et maillot de corps. C'était pourtant le début du mois de février et la température était extrêmement basse. Mais Linley était en train d'inspecter attentivement l'épée violette, sans se soucier de la température.

À ce moment, Linley n'avait aucune idée de l'énorme calamité qu'il avait relâchée sur le monde en retirant l'épée violette.

L'ignorant ne connaît aucune peur !

Mais même si Doehring Cowart avait quelques suppositions sur ce qu'il allait se passer, pour lui, quelle que soit l'ampleur du désastre que cela provoquerait, cela n'aurait pas un impact trop important pour Linley. Après tout, même si les cieux s'effondraient, les experts ultimes du continent Yulan seraient capables de repousser cette calamité. Qu'y avait-il à craindre ?

Seul un idiot verrait un trésor à l'abandon et ne le prendrait pas.

– _Papy Doehring, que penses-tu que ces deux mots signifient ?_ Demanda avec curiosité Linley à son tuteur.

Sur la garde de cette épée violette, se trouvait deux caractères anguleux, écrit avec de nombreux traits compliqués.

– _C'est…_ Les yeux du vieux sage s'illuminèrent en voyant ces deux mots. _Ces mots viennent de la langue commune du Royaume Infernal. Des années auparavant, juste après que je sois devenu un Archimage de niveau Saint, j'ai étudié cette langue. Ces deux mots devraient être « sang » et « violet »._

– Sang Violet ? Murmura doucement Linley. _Le nom de cette épée longue serait Sangviolet ?_

Linley examina attentivement l'épée souple. Sangviolet était aussi fine qu'une aile de cigale. Justement parce qu'elle était incroyablement fine, même si elle était faite avec des matériaux spéciaux, elle était assez légère. Elle devait pesait environ deux kilos. Pour Linley, une épée de deux kilos, ce n'était rien du tout.

Lorsqu'il fit passer du Dou Qi Dragonblood depuis son corps dans l'épée, cette dernière devient instantanément droite et dure.

D'un mouvement de la main…

*Swish !* Sangviolet, aussi fine qu'une lame de rasoir, trancha aisément au travers d'un grand arbre, au tronc si épais qu'il aurait fallu trois hommes pour pouvoir l'entourer entièrement. Malgré le fait d'avoir été coupé, l'arbre ne bougea pas. Linley savait toutefois, très bien, qu'en réalité, il venait d'être coupé en deux.

Mais Sangviolet était trop rapide, trop aiguisée. C'était pour cela que l'arbre n'était toujours pas tombé.

D'un puissant saut, Linley bondit dans les airs, puis frappa d'un coup de pied une des branches en plein air. Immédiatement, l'arbre se mit à trembler. Puis, l'arbre tout entier glissa lentement avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Linley regarda l'endroit que Sangviolet venait de couper.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est lisse.

La coupure n'avait pas de rugosité, ni d'échardes.

– _Cette épée est géniale._ Tout en mâchant un canard rôti qu'il transportait, Bébé regardait cela avec ses grands yeux.

Linley gloussa, puis se tourna pour fixer l'épée souple, Sangviolet. Intérieurement, il se dit : _Avec une arme aussi rapide et aiguisée, même si je me retrouve face à un millier ou une dizaine de milliers d'ennemis, je n'aurais pas à les craindre._ Linley se mit aussitôt à agiter son épée souple dans tous les sens.

Avec son incroyable souplesse, Linley se mit à danser au milieu de la forêt, maniant avec facilité Sangviolet parmi les arbres.

Tranchante ! Rapide !

Aussi fine que les ailes d'un insecte ! Cela permettait à Sangviolet de n'être quasiment pas ralentie par la résistance de l'air, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre une vitesse vertigineuse. Et sa légèreté permettait à Linley de transformer sa force physique en vitesse d'attaque.

– _Linley, même si cette épée souple, Sangviolet, est assez tranchante, ce n'est pas si choquant._ Les capacités d'évaluation du vieux sage étaient bien meilleures que celles de Linley. D'un seul regard, il pouvait dire quelle était la véritable force de cette épée Sangviolet.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder Doehring Cowart avec suspicion.

Ce dernier rigola.

– _Si tu veux juste l'utiliser pour couper un arbre ordinaire, alors bien sûr, elle sera inarrêtable. Mais si tu te retrouves face à un expert, comme un guerrier du septième rang qui utiliserait un bouclier infusé de Dou Qi, j'ai peur que tu n'arrives pas à le couper aussi facilement._

Linley était surpris.

– _La véritable valeur de cette épée longue, Sangviolet, tient dans deux points. Le premier est qu'elle peut être soit souple, soit solide, ce qui rendra la tache extrêmement compliquée pour un ennemi de se défendre contre elle dans une bataille. Et le second point est… sa résistance ! La plupart des armes ne sont pas capables de soutenir une quantité trop importante de Dou Qi, et tombent en ruines très rapidement. Mais cette épée précieuse que tu viens de récupérer ne te fera jamais défaut,_ expliqua Doehring Cowart.

Linley hocha légèrement la tête.

Une épée qui était très tranchante et très dure serait probablement aussi très fragile et incapable de soutenir une force trop importante. Cette épée souple était très aiguisée, mais pas tant que ça. Sa vrai force résidait dans sa capacité à être souple et solide à la fois, tout en possédant une vitesse stupéfiante, et une résistance innée.

– Vitesse ? Flexibilité ?

Le cœur de Linley était touché. Il arrêta de faire passer son Dou Qi Dragonblood à l'intérieur de l'épée, et se mit cette fois à envoyer de la force magique élémentaire du vent dedans.

En même temps, il commença à bouger avec l'épée. Après avoir été instillée de la force magique du vent, l'épée déjà rapide, Sangviolet, atteint un nouveau niveau de vitesse, tandis que la trajectoire de ses mouvements devenait erratique et imprévisible. L'épée était quelques fois droite, quelques fois courbée, rendant toute personne se retrouvant face à elle, incapable de deviner sa trajectoire.

Linley comprit instantanément.

– Pour moi, maintenant, c'est sûrement la manière la plus adaptée de manier cette épée souple, Sangviolet !


	99. L5, Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 4 : Grand-Maître sculpteur ?

Peu de temps avant que l'Institut Ernst ne commence son nouveau semestre, Hillman arriva à l'institut pour trouver Linley.

Devant l'entrée principale de l'institut, Hillman faisait les cent pas en fronçant les sourcils. L'Institut Ernst était très strict en termes de management et, en tant que personne extérieure sans statut et sans pouvoir particulier, il n'avait pas les qualifications nécessaires pour entrer sans l'aide de Linley.

Après un certain temps, Yale et Reynolds, tous deux vêtus des robes bleues de l'institut, sortirent et s'approchèrent vers lui.

– Vous êtes l'Oncle Hillman de Linley, c'est bien ça ? Je vous ai déjà rencontré une fois, dit chaleureusement Yale.

Hillman avait déjà vu les trois frères de Linley auparavant. En voyant Yale et Reynolds, il s'était tout de suite approché, et leur demanda,

– Hé… je sais que vous êtes des camarades de classe de Linley, et je voulais vous demander, pourquoi est-ce que Linley n'est pas rentré pour célébrer le Nouvel An ? Chaque année, il était revenu.

– Euh… Yale et Reynolds échangèrent un regard.

Le fait que Linley ait eu son cœur brisé n'était pas un événement joyeux. Cela ne serait pas convenable pour eux de le révéler aux aînés de Linley.

La réaction de Reynolds fut la plus rapide. Souriant, il dit,

– Oncle Hillman, Linley est entièrement concentré sur son entraînement, et bien avant les examens de fin d'année, il a atteint le sixième rang de mage. Du coup, il est entré de nouveau dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques pour s'entraîner. Pfff, il travaille si dur… il n'a même pas pris le temps de revenir pour les examens. Il y a déjà des gens qui disent que Dixie a surpassé Linley… parce qu'il a atteint le sixième rang cette année aussi.

– Troisième frère ne fait pas attention à ces choses superficielles. C'est ça, Oncle Hillman, Linley est parti pour la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques en décembre dernier. Il devrait être très bientôt de retour. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'important ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux nous le dire. Nous lui répéterons dès qu'il sera de retour, dit Yale de manière très courtoise.

Hillman resta silencieux un instant, puis secoua la tête, un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Non… rien d'important. C'est juste que Linley était toujours rentré chaque année, et que cette fois, en ne le voyant pas rentrer, la famille s'est inquiétée et voulait juste vérifier que tout va bien pour lui. Maintenant que je sais que Linley est parti pour la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, je suis rassuré.

[ _Wilden : il est rassuré de savoir que Linley est parti dans l'un des lieux les plus dangereux du continent, normal..._ ]

– Oncle Hillman, ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que Troisième Frère sera de retour, je lui dirais définitivement de rentrer chez lui dès que possible, pour vous rassurer, dit immédiatement Yale.

Hillman secoua la tête.

– Pas besoin, pas besoin qu'il se dépêche de rentrer. Laissons-le se concentrer sur son entraînement. Lorsqu'il aura du temps libre, il pourra rentrer à ce moment-là. Il n'y a rien d'important qu'il se passe à Wushan de toute façon. Merci à vous deux. Je vais y aller dans ce cas.

Regardant Hillman partir, Yale et Reynolds sourirent, puis se tournèrent pour partir à leur tour.

Soudain…

– Jeune maître Yale, jeune maître Reynolds ! Une voix lointaine excessivement amicale les appela.

Yale et Reynolds se tournèrent pour regarder à l'extérieur de l'Institut. S'approchant au loin, ils purent distinguer un carrosse gardé par quatre chevaliers en armure.

Fronçant les sourcils, Yale demanda surpris,

– Qui m'appelle ? Oh, c'est Austoni.

Yale vit Austoni sortir la tête du carrosse. Il fut le premier à en sortir. Il sourit humblement à Yale, puis se tint respectueusement sur le côté. À ce moment, la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit de nouveau et un gentleman chauve à l'air très distingué en sortit lentement.

Yale et Reynolds échangèrent un regard.

– C'est qui ce vieux ? Il a l'air d'avoir un certain statut, dit Reynolds tout bas.

Yale secoua légèrement la tête. Tout aussi bas, il répondit,

– Je ne le connais pas non plus. Mais d'après les gestes d'Austoni, ce doit être une personne importante. Austoni est un gérant de haut niveau de la galerie Proulx et il semble pourtant d'un statut bien moins élevé que l'autre personne.

Accompagné par Austoni, le vieil homme à l'air distingué marcha jusqu'à eux, affable.

– Jeune Yale, bonjour. Le vieil homme chauve sourit en parlant à Yale. J'ai croisé ton père il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il n'a pas arrêté de te complimenter. Haha, pour M. Dawson, le fait d'avoir un fils tel que toi à l'Institut Ernst est quelque chose dont il est très fier.

Yale regarda l'homme chauve avec surprise.

– _Il dit qu'il connaît mon père ? Et il semble assez proche de lui ?_

Austoni dit sur le côté,

– Jeune maître Yale, je vous présente le directeur général de notre galerie Proulx. Vous pouvez l'appeler Directeur Maia [Mai'ya].

– Pas besoin de tant de formalité, appelez-moi juste Oncle Maia. Je suis un ami de ton père depuis des dizaines d'années, dit le vieil homme en souriant.

Yale fut intérieurement choqué.

La galerie Proulx était la terre sacrée de l'art. Toutes les grandes villes du continent de Yulan possédaient une branche de la galerie Proulx. Même ici, dans la ville de Fenlai, la valeur totale de toutes les sculptures stockées dans leur galerie s'élevait à un prix astronomique.

Et ce n'était rien.

Le plus important restait leur statut. Être le directeur général de cette terre sacrée de l'art signifiait que le cercle des connaissances de ce Directeur Maia était composé des plus éminentes personnes de tout le continent de Yulan, et il pouvait même être en de bons termes avec des combattants de niveau Saint. Comment quiconque pouvait-il oser le regarder de haut ?

De plus, la galerie Proulx avait une force armée formidable. Autrement, comment aurait-elle pu protéger ses trésors si inestimables ?

– Oncle Maia, dit humblement Yale.

Le directeur chauve se tourna pour regarder Reynolds.

– Et vous êtes ?

– C'est un bon ami à moi : Reynolds, répondit immédiatement Yale.

Assez élégamment, Reynolds dit aussitôt,

– Ravi de vous rencontrer, Directeur Maia.

Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête. D'après les mouvements de Reynolds, il pouvait deviner que celui-ci avait reçu une excellente éducation dès son plus jeune âge.

– Oncle Maia, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, si je puis me permettre ? Demanda Yale.

Bien qu'il ait posé la question, dans son cœur, Yale avait déjà deviné la réponse. _Il y a 80 % de chance qu'il soi_ _t ici à cause de la sculpture de Troisième Frère : l'Éveil du Rêve._ Pendant les dernières vacances, Austoni, étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de sculpture de la part de Linley depuis un certain temps, était venu ici.

Mais, en arrivant à la résidence de Linley, par chance, Austoni avait aperçu cette sculpture, qu'ils avaient placée dans leur dortoir.

En la voyant, Austoni avait été totalement stupéfait.

En tant que gérant de haut niveau de la galerie Proulx, les yeux d'Austoni étaient extrêmement aiguisés. Juste avec cet aperçu, il était absolument certain que cette sculpture de Linley pouvait être qualifiée de pinacle de tout l'art de la sculpture. Elle était définitivement capable de se tenir sur le même piédestal que les Dix Grandes Sculptures.

Le plus important était que cette sculpture était énorme, aussi grande que cinq sculptures rassemblées ensemble.

Tout comme l'art de la peinture, la valeur d'une sculpture était en directe relation avec sa taille. Une sculpture si énorme devait avoir requis une quantité phénoménale d'efforts. Cette sculpture qui contenait cinq images vivantes de personnes, émettait une aura unique et était d'un niveau totalement différent de ses précédentes sculptures.

Voir cette sculpture revenait au même que de voir cinq femmes magnifiques bien vivantes.

Dans tout le continent de Yulan, il y avait très peu de sculpteurs de niveau de Maître. Mais cette sculpture de Linley avait déjà surpassé le niveau de « maître » elle pouvait prétendre à la même place que les œuvres des plus grands Maîtres-Sculpteurs de l'histoire, tels que Proulx, Hope Jensen [Hu'pe Jin'sen] et Hoover [Huo'fu].

Ceux à qui le titre de Maître était accordé, étaient capables de produire des sculptures d'une qualité extrêmement haute, avec leur propre aura et la capacité de faire vibrer l'âme de leurs spectateurs.

Mais la qualité du travail de la majorité des sculpteurs actuel, comparé à celui de Proulx, Hope Jensen, et des autres sculpteurs qui avaient reçu le titre de « Grand-Maître », était toujours légèrement inférieure. Bien que le fossé ne soit pas si grand, il déterminait tout de même une différence de statut.

La sculpture possédait une histoire de centaine de milliers d'années et, durant cette période, la vaste majorité des sculptures avaient été détruites par le passage des années. Seules quelques statues spéciales faites en matériaux spéciaux pouvaient survivre et passer de génération en génération jusqu'à nos jours. Et, parmi les dix Grands-Maîtres sculpteurs, neuf d'entre eux avaient vécu durant les cent mille dernières années.

Depuis que l'Empire Yulan avait unifié le continent, il n'y avait eu que deux sculpteurs qui avaient pu se hisser au même niveau que ces anciens Grands-Maîtres : Proulx et Hope Jensen.

Hoover était un Grand-Maître d'une centaine de milliers d'années, donc la sculpture la plus connue, le Lion à la Crinière Sanglante, avait survécu toutes ces années grâce aux propriétés uniques des matériaux dont elle était faite, assurant ainsi la transmission de la renommée de Hoover.

Durant les dix mille dernières années, il n'y avait eu que deux Grands-Maîtres sculpteurs, mais non des moindres. Proulx était devenu le sculpteur le plus formidable de toute l'histoire, et trois des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres lui revenaient. Parmi les dix Grands-Maîtres sculpteurs, ils n'avaient pas tous produit des sculptures faisant partie des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres.

Bien sûr, ce n'était que le jugement des dernières générations. En termes de capacités de sculpteur, les dix Grands-Maîtres sculpteurs étaient plus ou moins du même niveau.

Un nouveau Grand-Maître était né… et c'était un jeune de 17 ans !

Quel événement incroyable ! C'était la raison pour laquelle le directeur général de la galerie Proulx s'était déplacé en personne jusqu'ici, alors qu'il venait de la galerie située dans la Sombre Alliance.

– Ne nous précipitons pas. Allons dans une chambre privée d'un hôtel pour discuter tranquillement, dit le Directeur Maia.

Un grand,,, Grand-Maître ?

Quelle plaisanterie !

Bien que les yeux d'Austoni soient affûtés, qu'une sculpture soit capable d'être transmise à travers des âges nécessitait un jugement extrêmement rigoureux. Le travail d'un maître sculpteur et celui d'un Grand-Maître résidait dans leur aura et leur âme unique.

Qu'une œuvre d'art soit qualifiée d'être considérée comme une œuvre de niveau Grand-Maître était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile à prononcer.

….

À l'intérieur d'une somptueuse chambre d'un hôtel.

Face aux quatre, se trouvait une bouilloire de thé vert. Riant, Directeur Maia dit,

– Ce gamin, Austoni, en voyant la sculpture de Linley, n'a pas arrêté d'insister pour dire qu'elle était au même niveau que les Dix Grands Chefs d'Œuvres. Haha, est-ce que cela ne reviendrait pas à dire que nous avons maintenant un Grand-Maître de dix-sept ans ?

« Grand-Maître » était un titre qui représentait un certain statut, démontrant que quelqu'un était à l'apogée de cette forme d'art.

Mais dans une conversation normale, la plupart des personnes les appelaient simplement « maître », par exemple, « Maître Proulx ».

– Grand-Maître Sculpteur ? Yale était quelque peu stupéfait. Je ne sais pas si la sculpture de Linley est du même niveau ou pas. Après tout, mon expérience est limitée. Mais je suis absolument certain que cette sculpture de Linley est au moins, comparable avec celles que vous avez dans votre hall des maîtres.

– Oh ? Directeur Maia gloussa. Bien dit. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je regarde la sculpture par moi-même. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Puis-je y jeter un œil ?

– Bien sûr, sourit Yale.

– Jeune Yale, même si cette sculpture n'est pas du même niveau que les Dix Chefs d'Œuvres, je parie qu'elle n'en est pas loin. Tu dois bien la protéger et t'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas voler, lui rappela le directeur général.

Yale dit avec une certaine confiance,

– Oncle Maia, rassurez-vous. En ce moment, la sculpture est secrètement gardée dans une chambre souterraine secrète dans l'hôtel Huadelli, et des experts du Conglomérat Dawson la protègent. De plus, il y a très peu de personnes qui sont au courant de l'existence de cette sculpture.

– Vous l'avez bougé à l'hôtel ? Austoni était un peu surpris. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se trouvait dans leur résidence.

Yale pinça les lèvres.

– J'ai confiance en mes frères, mais vous, je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Austoni ne put que rire de manière quelque peu gêné.

– Allons-y Oncle Maia. Je vous y mène, dit chaleureusement Yale.

L'Hôtel Huadeli était en fait une propriété appartenant au Conglomérat Dawson. C'était la raison pour laquelle le personnel de haut niveau de l'hôtel connaissait le statut de Yale.

À l'intérieur d'une grande pièce à part, dans l'hôtel, se trouvait plusieurs sièges ainsi que trois experts qui tenaient la garde tous les jours.

– Jeune maître Yale. Les trois guerriers du septième rang s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

Yale acquiesça et sourit légèrement.

– Oncle Maia, regardez donc.

En disant cela, Yale donna un petit coup sec sur l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait la sculpture, révélant ainsi l'énorme œuvre d'art. Les cinq femmes magnifiques étaient incomparablement belles et parfaites. L'une était l'image d'un amour tendre, une autre celle de l'adorable innocence, une troisième toute timide et pudique, la quatrième passionnée et poignante, et la dernière… impitoyable, sans émotions.

Chacune d'elles semblait aussi réelle qu'une personne vivante.

Voyant les cinq formes humaines à l'intérieure de la sculpture, la bouche du directeur général s'ouvrit légèrement, et il les fixa, stupéfait, pendant un long moment.

Après un long moment…

– Incroyable. Incroyable. Seulement maintenant le Directeur Maia s'éveilla de sa stupeur. Cette sculpture est au moins du niveau d'un maître. Une sculpture qui rassemble en elle-même cinq formes humaines différentes, toutes tellement vivantes ? Combien d'efforts cela lui a coûté ? Rien qu'en termes de temps de sculpture, cela a dû lui prendre au moins un an.

Directeur Maia savait très bien les efforts que nécessitait la sculpture.

Cela demandait tant d'efforts que, parfois, au beau milieu de la réalisation d'une sculpture, un maître sculpteur pouvait vomir du sang et s'évanouir de fatigue. Dans l'histoire, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui étaient mortes alors qu'elles étaient au milieu d'une sculpture. Les sculptures réalisées telles que celle-ci, étaient formées dans l'effort et le sang.

– Pour qu'un jeune de dix-sept ans soit capable de produire cette sculpture, c'est simplement… simplement… Le directeur général en perdait ses mots. Il s'approcha avec excitation de la sculpture pour la regarder plus attentivement. Que cette sculpture fasse partie ou non des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres demande une inspection plus approfondie sous différents angles.

Tout en parlant, le directeur s'était collé à la sculpture et avait commencé à inspecter attentivement chacune des lignes gravées.


	100. L5, Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 5 : L'Entraînement à l'Épée

Sans faire de bruits, le Directeur Maia inspecta attentivement chaque centimètre de la sculpture, l'Éveil du Rêve, comme s'il était possédé.

– Boss Yale, ça fait déjà deux heures. Reynolds regarda Yale avec une expression d'ennui.

Yale secoua la tête et répondit doucement,

– Ne sois pas impatient. Laisse Oncle Maia faire son inspection minutieuse. En tant que directeur général de toute la galerie Proulx, il doit être l'un des descendants de Maître Proulx lui-même. J'imagine que ses capacités de jugement de sculpture doivent être extrêmement élevées. Je me demande le niveau que peut bien atteindre la sculpture de Troisième Frère.

Reynolds hocha légèrement la tête.

Après que plus de trois heures se soient écoulées, le vieil homme chauve se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

– J'ai entendu dire que cette sculpture s'appelle l'Éveil du Rêve ? Demanda le Directeur Maia.

Yale acquiesça,

– En effet. Troisième Frère lui a donné ce nom lui-même.

Directeur Maia laissa un léger soupir. Après avoir regardé encore une dernière fois la sculpture, il la complimenta,

– Je dois vous dire, votre frère, ce Linley, est sans aucun doute un sculpteur de génie. Un génie comparable à Maître Proulx lui-même.

– Bien qu'au niveau de la technique, sa sculpture soit juste un peu inférieure à celles de Maître Proulx, au niveau de l'âme ou de l'aura de cette sculpture, Linley a définitivement atteint le même niveau, soupira avec appréciation le vieil homme.

– Au niveau de la technique ? Demanda Yale.

Directeur Maia acquiesça,

– Oui. Mais même si cette sculpture possède quelques fautes techniques mineures, en même temps, elle possède ses propres points positifs.

– Les défauts sont sur certaines indentations, et quelques-unes des lignes douces qui ne sont pas faites avec une parfaite adresse. Mais la sculpture de Linley est extrêmement fine et son ensemble coule tout seul. Et les sentiments qu'elle provoque sont définitivement du même niveau que plusieurs des meilleures œuvres de Maître Proulx. Et le plus important dans tout ça, cette sculpture est vraiment très grande.

Il soupira d'admiration,

– Pour qu'une sculpture se transmette à travers les âges, cela demande une quantité d'efforts incroyable dans tous les aspects. Une simple erreur peut ruiner la sculpture toute entière. Être capable de sculpter une sculpture à seule forme humaine est déjà un accomplissement en soi. Mais Linley a été capable d'en sculpter cinq ! La chose la plus admirable qui soit dans cette sculpture, c'est le fait que chacune des cinq formes humaines possède sa propre aura, mais pourtant tout reste lié ensemble dans une histoire. Si je ne m'abuse, votre frère doit avoir souffert d'une peine de cœur.

Avec la finesse du vieillard, il pouvait clairement deviner d'un simple regard l'histoire derrière ces cinq formes.

– L'Éveil du Rêve. C'est vraiment incroyable que Linley ait été capable de sculpter une sculpture pareille. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'encenser.

– Directeur Maia, dites-moi, quel est le niveau de la sculpture de mon frère, exactement ? Est-ce qu'elle est au même niveau que celles de Maître Proulx ? Demanda Reynolds.

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils.

– Pour être franc, je n'en suis pas trop sûr moi-même. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer comme ceci. D'un point de vue technique, cette sculpture ne peut être considérée que comme une sculpture d'un niveau d'expert. Et cela malgré le fait qu'elle soit sur le même niveau que les sculptures de Maître Proulx en termes d'invocation des émotions et de l'histoire qu'elle raconte. Mais il y a quelque chose d'unique en elle…

– Les traits de gravure de cette sculpture sont très propres, très souples. Du début à la fin, on peut dire que ces cinq personnes forment des parties inséparables d'un ensemble parfait. Ce sentiment non conventionnel est quelque chose dont je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler auparavant, et encore moins observé, loua le directeur Maia.

Yale insista un peu plus,

– Alors, Oncle Maia, à quel niveau se trouve cette sculpture ?

Le directeur général était impuissant.

– Je ne peux pas vous dire avec certitude. Du point de vue d'une évaluation traditionnelle, cette sculpture devrait être considérée comme étant du niveau d'un maître. La singularité de son aura est incontestable et la qualité du travail se voit clairement par la grâce émanant d'elle.

– Du point de vue d'une évaluation traditionnelle ? Yale et Reynolds regardèrent tous les deux le directeur avec incompréhension.

Celui-ci acquiesça,

– La méthode d'évaluation traditionnelle a été universellement acceptée comme étant une méthode juste, et impartiale depuis d'innombrables années. Mais j'ai l'impression que… quand je regarde la sculpture de Linley, elle apparaît comme un tout parfait, sans aucun défaut apparent.

– Tout l'intérêt d'avoir des sculptures est de pouvoir les admirer. Le fait de les regarder détermine tout. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer comme ceci. Linley ne pourrait peut-être pas être qualifié de Grand-Maître Sculpteur, mais la valeur de cette sculpture sera certainement incroyablement élevée, au même niveau que les Dix Chefs d'Œuvres, s'esclaffa le directeur général.

Une sculpture qui n'était pas produite par l'un des Dix Grands-Maîtres et pourtant d'une valeur similaire à celle des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres. C'était du jamais vu.

Mais le directeur général de la galerie Proulx ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que c'était très probable que cela se passe ainsi.

– Oh. Yale et Reynolds hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

C'était le principal défaut de la méthode du Pur Ciseau à Pierre. Lorsqu'il utilisait un seul outil, la précision atteinte pour graver certaines courbes ne pouvait égaler celle obtenu avec des outils plus spécialisés. L'apparence, créée par l'usage que Linley avait du ciseau plat, était peut-être seulement comparable à celle d'un expert sculpteur moyen.

Lorsque l'on jugeait ses sculptures avec le standard d'un maître sculpteur, cette faiblesse devenait vite apparente.

Mais la méthode du Pur Ciseau à Pierre avait ses propres forces aussi. Par exemple, la continuité de la gravure. Les autres, lorsqu'ils sculptaient devaient constamment changer d'outil, mais la méthode du Pur Ciseau à Pierre ne nécessitait qu'une chose : que le mage ne fasse plus qu'un avec la terre tandis qu'il sculptait, ce qui augmentait par la même occasion la vitesse à laquelle il augmentait son énergie spirituelle.

– Où se trouve Linley ? Demanda le Directeur Maia.

Yale secoua la tête.

– Troisième frère est un étudiant mage, après tout. La vaste majorité de son temps est passée à l'entraînement. En ce moment, il est en excursion dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs de quand il sera de retour.

– Alors, Yale, peux-tu au nom de Linley, permettre à notre galerie Proulx de mettre aux enchères cette sculpture ? Suggéra le directeur général.

– Non, je ne peux pas. Yale fut très direct. Sans la permission explicite de Troisième Frère, ce n'est pas convenable pour moi de décider de cela.

Directeur Maia fronça les sourcils, et continua.

– Et si on ne faisait que l'exposer ? Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème à juste autoriser notre galerie Proulx de l'exposer, si ? Après tout, les précédentes sculptures de Linley étaient toutes exposées dans notre galerie avant d'être mises aux enchères.

Yale savait toutefois très bien l'importance symbolique que cette sculpture avait pour Linley.

Elle représentait une période extrêmement douloureuse de sa vie. Il était difficile de savoir si Linley accepterait de l'exposer. Il ne voulait pas mettre son frère mal à l'aise.

– Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis juste responsable de la garder en sécurité. Pour ce qui est de l'exposer ou de la vendre, nous devrons attendre le retour de Troisième Frère. La voix de Yale était ferme.

…..

À l'intérieure de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

Exactement deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Durant cette période, Linley s'était immergé dans l'étude de l'épée Sangviolet. C'était l'épée la plus fine que Linley ait jamais vu. Son tranchant seul, pouvait couper à travers les carapaces de la plupart des créatures magiques du sixième rang d'un coup. Mais son tranchant n'était qu'une des nombreuses particularités de l'épée Sangviolet.

Ses forces étaient les suivantes : son imprévisibilité, sa vitesse, mais aussi, d'une certaine façon, son aura maléfique.

Oui, son aura maléfique.

Linley ne découvrit cette aura maléfique qu'après avoir tué plusieurs créatures magiques avec. Les matériaux à la base de cette épée contenaient en eux une énergie unique. À chaque coup de lame, une aura maléfique unique s'en dégageait.

Cette aura maléfique était très similaire à la présence terrifiante d'un dragon. Naturellement, ce n'était pas du tout aussi terrifiant, mais, en combat, cette aura maléfique pouvait être utilisée à bon escient.

….

La nuit. Dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Linley était encerclé par une meute d'une centaine de Loups des Tempêtes. Le chef de la meute fixait Linley de ses yeux vert-jaunes. Tout en poussant des hurlements sauvages, un Loup des Tempêtes après l'autre sautait vers Linley. Mais, Linley, aussi rapide que le vent, glissait au travers des attaques de la meute. L'épée, dans sa main, brillait d'une lumière bleutée.

Après avoir été activée par la force magique du vent, l'épée divine Sangviolet était intouchable. L'épée divine dansait dans les airs, insensible à la résistance de l'air.

*Whoosh !*

Dans l'obscurité, un éclair violet entrecoupé de bleu dansait à très grande vitesse. Il dessinait des motifs étranges et, partout où il passait, un Loup des Tempêtes était coupé en deux. Ils n'étaient après tout que des créatures magiques du quatrième rang. Dans cette meute de Loups des Tempêtes, quelques-unes des plus puissantes créatures étaient de rang cinq, et seuls les deux chefs de meute étaient des créatures du sixième rang.

Linley était resté dans sa forme humaine, dans laquelle il ne possédait « que » le pouvoir d'un guerrier du sixième rang.

Même un guerrier du septième rang n'aurait pas osé se battre directement contre une meute d'une centaine de Loups des Tempêtes, et encore moins un guerrier du sixième rang. Après tout, même un héros pouvait se faire submerger par leur nombre, et les Loups des Tempêtes possédaient des griffes extrêmement aiguisées. Même le corps de Linley, lorsqu'il était griffé par un Loup des Tempêtes, se mettait à saigner. À moins, bien sûr qu'il ne se mette dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon.

– Ahooo ! Un Loup des Tempêtes sauta sur lui à toute vitesse, sa gueule sanglante grande ouverte.

*Swish !*

L'épée divine Sangviolet étincela. Le Loup des Tempêtes fut instantanément coupé en deux, de la tête jusqu'à sa queue.

– _Peut-être que mon épée divine Sangviolet aurait des problèmes pour transpercer l'armure d'un Vélocidragon. Mais vous ?_ L'épée divine, Sangviolet, tenue par Linley, commençait à bouger de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus souplement.

La raison pour laquelle une meute de Loups des Tempêtes était si terrifiante, était à cause de leur vitesse ainsi que de leur nombre. Si plus d'une dizaine de Loups des Tempêtes cherchaient à vous mordre soudainement, même un guerrier du septième rang se retrouverait en mauvaise posture pour réussir à tous les bloquer en même temps. Sa seule option serait d'utiliser son Dou Qi pour encaisser le coup.

Mais Linley était différent.

*Swish !* L'épée divine Sangviolet étincela encore une fois, et encore un autre Loup des Tempêtes se retrouva découpé en deux.

L'épée divine était simplement trop rapide, si rapide que tout ce que pouvait voir les Loups des Tempêtes, ce n'était qu'une ombre. Après que Linley ait massacré plus d'une centaine de Loups des Tempêtes sans subir la moindre blessure, la meute de Loups des Tempêtes commença enfin à avoir un peu peur.

Ils n'avaient pas peur de la mort, mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant envie de mourir inutilement.

– Ahooooo ! Les deux grands Loups des Tempêtes qui s'étaient cachés dans le fond se mirent finalement à hurler de colère. Tous les Loups des Tempêtes restants baissèrent leur tête, puis se tournèrent et battirent en retraite à grande vitesse. Leurs hurlements furieux et tristes purent se faire entendre au loin. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de leurs camarades, mais n'avaient rien gagné en retour.

D'un mouvement de poignet et avec un éclair violet, l'épée divine Sangviolet s'enroula autour de la taille de Linley, comme une ceinture.

– _Contre des créatures de leur niveau, il n'y a aucun besoin d'utiliser le véritable pouvoir de Sangviolet._ Il y avait quelques traces de sang sur la robe de Linley, mais elles provenaient toutes du sang des Loups des Tempêtes.

Durant tout le combat, du début à la fin, l'épée divine Sangviolet avait été droite. Contre des créatures de ce niveau, juste en comptant sur le tranchant de l'épée divine, c'était suffisant pour les tuer. Mais une fois que l'épée se mettait à fluctuer entre sa forme droite et sa forme souple, son pouvoir offensif se multipliait.

– _Boss, tu commences à être de plus en plus puissant._ Bébé était allongé sur les épaules de Linley.

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

– _Tu n'es pas faible non plus._

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et l'avoir relâché, Linley contempla ses alentours, puis regarda les trois sacs qu'il portait sur son dos. Durant les deux derniers mois, tout en analysant et en s'entraînant avec cette épée divine Sangviolet, Linley avait déjà rempli ses trois sacs de cores magiques.

– _Après avoir passé deux mois à m'entraîner, j'ai maintenant atteint une limite dans ma capacité à utiliser Sangviolet. Si je veux m'améliorer, pour l'instant, je dois d'abord améliorer la force de mes bras et celle de mes poignets._

Durant ces deux mois, Linley s'était entraîné sur différents mouvements : celui pour tirer son épée, celui pour frapper avec, celui pour couper avec, pour frapper d'estoc, pour frapper de taille, et toutes sortes d'autres mouvements. Le but de son entraînement avait été d'augmenter avant tout sa vitesse, à un niveau aussi haut que possible. Sa maîtrise de la magie du vent l'avait aidé pour discerner plus facilement les secrets de l'utilisation de l'épée.

Juste avant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à plus d'une centaine de Loups des Tempêtes, Linley ne s'était pas fait blesser une seule fois. C'était le résultat de son entraînement.

Dans le passé, Linley n'aurait même pas osé rêver d'être à ce niveau.

– _Maintenant que je suis bloqué à cette limite, il n'y a plus grand intérêt à ce que je reste dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Il est temps de rentrer._

…..

Un matin. Les rayons matinaux du soleil brillaient déjà dans le ciel lorsque Linley arriva aux portes de l'institut Ernst en compagnie de Bébé. Sangviolet était enroulée autour de sa taille, trois sacs remplis de cores magiques étaient sur le dos, et il était vêtu d'une robe bleue légèrement tachée de sang.

– Enfin de retour. En voyant l'entrée principale de l'Institut Ernst, Linley sentit son cœur s'apaiser.

L'Institut Ernst et la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques étaient deux extrêmes opposés. Ici, personne n'osait tuer gratuitement et tout le monde était aimable. Mais la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques était un monde qui appartenait aux créatures magiques. Les puissants étaient révérés, tandis que les faibles étaient rejetés. Un meurtre pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

– C'est Linley. Les gardiens de l'entrée principale de l'Institut le reconnurent tous. Naturellement, ils n'allaient pas l'empêcher d'entrer.

Linley leur dit bonjour d'un léger mouvement de tête, puis s'avança dans l'institut. Dans les rues de l'institut, plusieurs étudiants qui étaient en chemin pour assister à leurs classes se mirent à parler entre eux à voix basse lorsqu'ils virent Linley.

– Regarde, c'est Linley. Il est couvert de sang. Il doit tout juste revenir de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. J'ai entendu dire que l'an dernier, il y est allé et qu'il a raté les examens de fin d'année. Ça doit bien faire quatre mois. Il est si incroyable. Il a réussi à survivre là-bas pendant quatre mois entiers.

– Dixie a été évalué comme étant un mage du sixième rang l'an dernier. Mais Linley ne s'est même pas rendu à l'évaluation.

….

En entendant ces murmures, Linley sourit simplement tout en continuant son chemin vers son propre dortoir. Juste à ce moment, Yale, George, et Reynolds étaient en train de se préparer à petit déjeuner ensemble.

– Oh, Troisième Frère, tu es de retour ! Reynolds fut le premier à l'appeler, tout excité.

Yale, George, et Reynolds se précipitèrent tous sur lui. Linley, comme toujours, sourit en voyant de nouveau ses trois frères.


	101. L5, Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 6 : La Demande de Diplôme

Dans l'hôtel Huadeli.

Linley, George, Yale, et Reynolds étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table, couverte de plus d'une dizaine de plats exquis. À côté de ces plats, se trouvait de l'alcool de fruit, des liqueurs, et d'autres boissons. Pour l'instant, les quatre frères buvaient du vin tout en discutant tranquillement à propos des derniers événements.

– Linley, l'an dernier, tu aurais dû participer à l'évaluation de fin d'année avant d'aller dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Parce que durant l'examen, Dixie a montré qu'il avait lui aussi atteint le sixième rang. Mais tu n'es même pas venu. Et maintenant, il y a même des personnes qui disent que tu es inférieur à Dixie. Bon sang ! Il n'y a que nous quatre qui savons que tu as atteint le sixième rang bien avant lui, grommela Reynolds.

Linley but son verre de vin, se moquant doucement.

Mage du sixième rang ?

Depuis qu'il était entré dans cet état si rare d'harmonie et qu'il avait réalisé la sculpture : l'Éveil du Rêve, durant ces dix jours et ces dix nuits, son énergie spirituelle avait été multiplié par dix, l'aidant à sauter directement du sixième au septième rang.

En fait, juste en termes d'énergie spirituelle, Linley était équivalent à un mage du septième rang légèrement supérieur à la moyenne.

– Quatrième Frère, tu devrais savoir maintenant que Troisième Frère ne se préoccupe absolument pas de ce genre de choses. S'il s'en inquiétait, il n'aurait pas manqué les compétitions annuelles à chaque fois, gloussa Yale. Au fait, Troisième Frère, au début de ce semestre, ton Oncle Hillman est venu te voir.

Linley fut surpris. Regardant Yale, il demanda immédiatement,

– Que voulait-il ?

Auparavant, Linley rentrait chez lui à chaque fois pour le Nouvel An. L'année précédente avait été sa seule exception. Linley l'avait passée dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

– Pas grand-chose en fait. Il venait juste se demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas rentré pour le Nouvel An, et s'inquiétait à propos de toi, dit Yale avec désinvolture, avant d'ajouter, Ah oui. Il y a autre chose aussi que nous devons te dire. Le même jour que ton Oncle Hillman, le directeur général de la galerie Proulx est passé aussi. Le but de sa visite était de voir ta sculpture : l'Éveil du Rêve.

Linley s'étrangla à moitié de surprise.

– Le directeur général ? Comment est-il au courant pour l'Éveil du Rêve ?

Quelque peu embarrassé, Reynolds répondit,

– C'est de ma faute. Lorsque Yale a demandé à ses gens de transporter la sculpture hors de la montagne, je me suis dit que personne ne saurait à quel point cette sculpture était précieuse, donc je leur ai demandé de la laisser ici dans notre résidence. Comme ça, nous pouvions l'admirer de temps en temps. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Austoni vienne demander de tes nouvelles, et arrive directement chez nous. Il a eu le temps d'apercevoir l'Éveil du Rêve, et a ensuite informé le directeur général de l'existence de cette sculpture.

Linley hocha doucement la tête.

– Linley, le directeur général voudrait savoir si tu accepterais de mettre en enchère ta sculpture par le biais de la galerie Proulx ? Et si tu ne veux pas la vendre, il espère tout de même que tu acceptes de l'exposer dans une des salles de la galerie Proulx. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ? Lui demanda Yale.

Sans aucune hésitation, Linley secoua la tête en dénégation.

– Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre publique l'existence de l'Éveil du Rêve. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'argent.

Pour Linley, l'Éveil du Rêve, représentait une période d'amour et de perte. Mais bien sûr, après avoir terminé cette sculpture, Linley avait aussi changé mentalement.

Tout particulièrement durant la période pendant laquelle il avait été dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Il avait fait l'expérience de l'assaut de plus d'une centaine de dragons géants, avait regardé deux créatures magiques extrêmement puissantes se battre jusqu'à la mort, puis était presque mort lui-même avant de finalement réussir à boire le sang du dragon et de se transformer en Guerrier Dragonblood.

Après avoir fait l'expérience de tant de choses, les affaires entre lui et Alice lui semblaient n'être plus que des souvenirs lointains.

Linley avait ainsi appris à apprécier l'instant présent.

– Si Père savait que je peux maintenant utiliser la forme de Corps de Dragon, qu'est-ce qu'il serait excité ! Linley repensa à son père.

Le désir le plus cher de son père était de voir l'un de ses fils devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood. La densité des dracocytes de son petit frère Wharton était suffisamment grande et la probabilité qu'il en devienne un dans le futur était très grande, mais Linley en était déjà devenu un. Il était capable d'être en forme de Corps de Dragon, et d'atteindre même le huitième rang de pouvoir sous cette forme.

Si Hogg venait à apprendre que son fils était devenu un Guerrier Dragonblood, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il rayonnerait de fierté.

….

Linley pouvait deviner le prix que lui rapporterait cette sculpture, l'Éveil du Rêve. Il savait très bien aussi que garder une sculpture aussi énorme dans le village de Wushan ne serait pas très prudent. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Yale de l'aider à garder cette sculpture en sécurité.

Pour l'énorme Conglomérat Dawson, ce n'était qu'une broutille.

Après avoir quitté l'hôtel, Linley et ses frères se mirent à marcher dans la rue du Bosquet Ombragé.

– Boss Yale, Deuxième Frère, Quatrième Frère. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, annonça Linley après une période de silence.

Voyant à quel point Linley était sérieux, Yale, George, et Reynolds lui prêtèrent tout de suite attention.

– Dans les prochains jours, j'ai l'intention de demander mon diplôme. Avec difficulté, Linley força ces mots à sortir de sa bouche.

Obtenir son diplôme signifiait quitter l'Institut Ernst et laisser derrière lui ses trois frères. Linley était entré à l'Institut lors de l'année de ses neufs ans. Il en avait maintenant dix-sept. Il avait passé huit années complètes ici. Les amis qu'il s'était fait durant ces années d'apprentissage à l'institut, sans aucune considération de gain ou de motif ultérieur, seraient toujours de vrais amis sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter.

Linley ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de ses frères.

Mais il se devait de continuer à avancer. En recevant son diplôme, il aurait la chance de pouvoir commencer à gagner des titres de noblesse, un fief, et peut-être une armée. Et alors, il serait capable d'avancer bien plus rapidement.

– Être diplômé ?

Yale, George, et Reynolds étaient tous aussi stupéfait les uns que les autres. Yale fut le premier à se ressaisir.

– Troisième Frère, pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé d'être diplômé ? Quel est l'intérêt d'être diplômé de l'Institut Ernst en avance ? Ce n'est pas bien comme ça, nous quatre ensemble, ici ? Et l'Institut Ernst est bien plus paisible que le reste du monde.

George et Reynolds se mirent aussi à essayer de dissuader Linley.

Linley secoua la tête.

– Non. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours nous cacher derrière les murs de l'institut sans interagir avec le monde extérieur.

– Troisième Frère, pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un mage du sixième rang. Même si un mage du sixième rang est considéré comme un expert aux yeux du monde extérieur, il y a tout de même beaucoup de gens qui sont plus puissants que toi. Que dis-tu… d'attendre que tu aies atteint le septième rang avant de demander ton diplôme ? Lui suggéra George.

D'après les connaissances de George, il existait deux barrières majeures à franchir durant son entraînement. La plus importante était bien sûr, celle qui existait entre le neuvième rang et le niveau Saint. Mais la seconde barrière la plus importante résidait entre le sixième et le septième rang.

Du neuvième rang au niveau Saint, même si une personne avait suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle, et avait une puissante réserve de force magique, elle pouvait tout de même passer d'innombrables années sans pouvoir pour autant franchir cette dernière barrière. C'était quelque chose qui nécessitait de la chance, une opportunité et un coup de chance qui lui permettait soudain de comprendre la voie à prendre pour arriver au niveau Saint.

Et entre le sixième et le septième rang, même des génies passaient normalement une dizaine d'années.

– Je suis déjà un mage du septième rang, leur annonça directement Linley.

– Un mage du septième rang ?

Les trois frères de Linley le contemplèrent, complètement abasourdis. Même un génie comme Dixie n'était devenu un mage du sixième rang qu'après ses seize ans. S'il travaillait extrêmement dur, peut-être qu'aux alentours de ses trente ans, il atteindrait le septième rang.

Mais Linley…

Linley n'avait que dix-sept ans !

– Troisième Frère, est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que tu as atteint le septième rang ? Yale ne pouvait juste pas le croire.

– Troisième Frère, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous mentir, dit George, lui aussi suspicieux.

Reynolds était silencieux. Il fixait simplement Linley, sans dire un mot.

– Scouic couic ! Bébé, sur les épaules de Linley se mit à couiner d'excitation vers les trois frères de Linley tout en montrant ses griffes. Linley put entendre sa voix dans sa tête, _Boss, ces trois gamins pensent que tu mens ! Boss, utilise un sort du septième rang sur eux, vas-y montr'leur !_

Linley jeta un regard à Bébé,

– _Bébé, ça suffit._

Un air d'injustice sur son visage, Bébé le regarda avant de se taire.

– _Les talents d'acteur de Bébé sont assez bons en fait,_ s'amusa intérieurement Linley, avant de se tourner vers ses trois frères.

– Boss Yale. Vous ne me croyez pas tous les trois. Lorsque j'irais demain demander mon diplôme, vous verrez.

Yale, George, et Reynolds savaient tous quel type de personne était Linley. Et ce n'était pas le genre à mentir.

– Troisième Frère, tu as vraiment réussi ?

Linley acquiesça doucement.

– Bon, je vais vous convaincre en vous montrant la technique de Vol.

Linley se mit à marmonner les mots d'une incantation magique, tandis que Yale et les autres regardaient en silence. Après un instant, de l'essence élémentaire de type vent se mit à tourbillonner autour de son corps, soulevant Linley dans les airs.

Linley s'éleva très lentement, lévitant à peut-être seulement vingt centimètres du sol. Quelqu'un se trouvant suffisamment loin n'aurait pas été capable de dire qu'il ne touchait absolument plus le sol.

– C'est la technique de Lévitation, dit Reynolds.

Cette technique ne permettait que les mouvements de haut en bas.

– Regarde bien. Linley s'élança soudain dans les airs avec une trajectoire oblique. En atteignant une hauteur de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il tomba soudain très rapidement. Mais une fois qu'il se retrouva à 20 centimètres au-dessus du sol, il s'arrêta de nouveau, restant en lévitation à cette hauteur.

Après être resté dans cet état pendant quelques instants de plus, Linley se posa au sol.

– La technique de Vol ? Yale et les autres étaient vraiment stupéfaits.

Bien que la démonstration de Linley semble simple, elle montrait aussi une chose très claire. Être capable de s'élever non pas à la verticale mais avec un certain angle était quelque chose qui n'était possible que grâce à la technique de Vol.

– Hé, Linley ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, à montrer tes compétences de saut en hauteur ! À une certaine distance, un jeune homme rit en marchant vers eux. Depuis cette distance, les mouvements de Linley ressemblaient effectivement à une personne qui sautait en l'air.

Pour un puissant guerrier, sauter à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut n'était pas trop dur.

Et une grande majorité des personnes de l'Institut Ernst savait que ce génie, Linley, n'était pas seulement un mage, mais aussi un puissant guerrier. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui l'avaient déjà vu transporter aisément un rocher de plusieurs centaines de kilos jusqu'à son dortoir.

Linley, Yale, et les autres échangèrent quelques plaisanteries avec le nouveau venu, qui était un voisin de leur résidence.

– Troisième Frère, tu es vraiment devenu un mage du septième rang. Ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible ? Mais juste là, tu… George fut le premier à s'exprimer avec excitation dès que le voisin se fut éloigné.

– Un mage du septième rang de dix-sept ans. Par les cieux. Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu un tel génie dans toute l'histoire du continent de Yulan ? Reynolds commençait à s'exciter aussi.

Regardant Linley, les yeux de Yale brillaient.

– Même moi, je commence à attendre avec impatience la cérémonie de remise de diplôme de Troisième Frère. Je veux voir la tête que vont tirer les examinateurs…

….

Le matin suivant. Sur l'espace d'examen des aptitudes magiques de l'Institut Ernst, trente professeurs se tenaient en ligne. En vérité, quatre professeurs de magie étaient suffisants pour un test de remise de diplôme, mais la plupart des professeurs de l'Institut avaient beaucoup de temps libre. En entendant dire que Linley allait demander à avoir son diplôme, ils vinrent tous pour profiter du spectacle.

Après tout, en règle générale, la plupart des étudiants ne demandaient à être diplômé qu'après avoir été confirmé comme étant mage du sixième rang. Et après avoir passé un certain temps au sixième rang, alors seulement demandaient-ils leur diplôme. Dans une situation comme cela, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'un véritable examen de remise de diplôme. Ainsi, les examens de remise de diplôme étaient des événements rares.

Trente professeurs, plus trois étudiants : Yale, George, et Reynolds.

Parmi la trentaine de professeurs, il y avait même le Vice-président de l'université, Deland [De'lan'te], qui était venu par curiosité. Comme il l'avait dit,

– Si l'un de nos deux plus grands génies de l'Institut demande son diplôme, bien sûr que je me dois d'être présent pour assister à cela.

– Linley, utilise le sort terrestre « Série de Lances Terrestres ». Suivant la taille et la vitesse des lances terrestres, nous serons capables de déterminer ton niveau, dit l'un des examinateurs.

Si la puissance de son sort atteignait le sixième rang, alors naturellement il serait apte à recevoir son diplôme.

Linley secoua légèrement la tête.

Tous les spectateurs ne purent s'empêcher d'être suspicieux. Le Vice-président Deland lui demanda,

– Linley, tu ne veux pas ton diplôme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je veux juste utiliser la magie du vent, répondit Linley avec un sourire.

Le Vice-président Deland et les autres spectateurs se mirent tous à rire. Ils savaient que Linley était un mage double-élément du vent et de la terre. Mais le test de puissance magique était principalement un test de l'énergie spirituelle. Quel que soit l'élément testé, cela n'apportait aucune différence au test l'énergie spirituelle impliquée ne changeait pas.

– Procède, je t'en prie.

Le Vice-président Deland et la trentaine d'autres professeurs sourirent tous gentiment à Linley.

Linley se mit immédiatement à murmurer les mots du sort du septième rang, la technique de « Vol ». Après un court instant, une bourrasque de vent se mit à tourbillonner autour du corps de Linley. Le corps de Linley s'éleva dans les airs, et se mit à glisser souplement dans les airs, tournant parfois, plongeant d'autres fois, ou volant en ligne droite à grande vitesse.

– La tech… la technique de « Vol » ?

Chacun de ces trente professeurs de magie était choqué. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'impliquait cet usage de la technique de Vol.

– Un mage double-éléments du septième rang, de dix-sept ans. C'est… Le Vice-président Deland comprit immédiatement que le calme Institut Ernst allait probablement sortir de sa quiétude pendant un long, un très long moment.


	102. L5, Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 7 : Le Deuxième de l'Histoire

Lorsque l'on considérait l'ensemble du continent de Yulan, un mage double-élément du septième rang ne pouvait être considéré que comme une personne ayant tout juste fait ses premiers pas dans le monde des puissants.

Mais si l'on ajoutait derrière les mots « mage double-éléments du septième rang » les mots « de dix-sept ans », l'effet était totalement différent. L'Église de Lumière ne se serait probablement pas trop préoccupée d'un mage double-éléments du septième rang après tout, il existait tellement de personnes puissantes dans tout le continent de Yulan.

Cependant…

Un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans ? Sans parler de l'Église de Lumière pour l'instant, il était fort probable que tous les plus grands pouvoirs du continent veuillent s'emparer d'une personne pareille.

– Génie. Un génie ! Le Vice-président Deland, un mage du huitième rang, était extrêmement excité.

Tous les mages spectateurs étaient aussi choqués. Chacun d'eux comprenait bien ce que représentait un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans. C'était un prodige ! Tout du moins, c'était le prodige de l'Institut Ernst !

– Héhé. Yale, George, et Reynolds se mirent tous à ricaner.

Ils avaient attendu avec impatience de voir les expressions de ces mages. Et c'était aussi grandiose que ce qu'ils avaient espéré.

En termes de pouvoir, le vice-président Deland ne pouvait même pas prétendre à faire partie des trois plus puissants mages de l'Institut, mais il avait une grande expérience. Il fut rapidement capable de calmer son excitation, et fut le premier à s'approcher de Linley.

– Linley, sais-tu ce que représente le fait d'être un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans ?

– _Heh, a-t-il vraiment besoin de poser la question ?_ À ce moment, Doehring Cowart surgit de l'anneau, caressant avec ravissement sa longue barbe blanche. _Comment est-ce que mon élève à moi, Doehring Cowart, pourrait ne pas être extraordinaire ?_

Tous les professeurs présents étaient bien loin du niveau Saint. Naturellement, aucun d'eux n'était capable de détecter la présence de l'esprit du vieux sage.

– Dix-sept ans… Deland soupira d'admiration. De toute l'histoire de l'Institut Ernst, parmi tous les étudiants qui ont atteints le septième rang, toi Linley, es le plus jeune. Le précédent détenteur du record, un génie qui avait atteint le septième rang à l'âge de 19 ans, est devenu par la suite un Archimage de niveau Saint.

Un ancien à la chevelure argentée à côté de lui s'exprima à son tour,

– Ne parlons pas de l'Institut Ernst pour l'instant. Si nous regardons dans tout le continent de Yulan, et que l'on cherche dans les records de tout le continent, tu es le deuxième plus jeune génie de toute l'histoire à atteindre le septième rang.

Le continent de Yulan existait depuis d'innombrables années et couvrait aussi un énorme territoire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'Institut Ernst puisse l'égaler en termes de records.

– Le deuxième de l'histoire ? Linley était assez surpris lui aussi.

Combien d'innombrables génies avait produit le continent Yulan, durant toutes ces années ? Qu'il soit lui-même capable de devenir le deuxième plus jeune génie de toute l'histoire était un accomplissement extraordinaire.

– Le plus jeune mage de toute l'histoire du continent de Yulan à atteindre le septième rang était un Archimage de niveau Saint qui a vécu il y a plus de 8 000 ans plus tôt. Il est devenu mage du septième rang à seize ans. Le deuxième plus jeune, qui vient juste de devenir le troisième plus jeune, était devenu mage du septième rang durant ses dix-huit ans. Et finalement, il s'est arrêté au neuvième rang. C'est parce qu'après cela, il a souffert d'un gros revers, et sa personnalité a changé. Nous pouvons déjà dire cela… Mis à part toi, parmi les dix génies qui ont réussi à atteindre le septième rang le plus rapidement, six d'entre eux sont devenus des Archimages de niveau Saint, tandis que les quatre restants sont tous devenus des grands mages du neuvième rang.

Généralement, un mage du septième rang était nommé du titre de « Mage Supérieur ».

Un mage du huitième rang était respectueusement nommé du titre « Maître Mage ».

Un mage du neuvième rang était honoré par le titre de « Grand Mage ».

Et un mage du niveau Saint pouvait être vénéré sous le titre d' « Archimage ».

– Dit autrement… avec ton talent, devenir un mage du neuvième rang est quasiment assuré. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de temps. Mais si tu continues à travailler aussi dur, tu possèdes l'immense potentiel nécessaire pour devenir un Archimage de niveau Saint. Après tout, tu es le deuxième plus jeune mage du septième rang de toute l'histoire. Cet ancien aux cheveux argentés regarda Linley avec un air solennel.

Linley avait quelques aspirations à devenir éventuellement un mage de niveau Saint, mais cette envie était encore lointaine pour lui.

C'était parce que Linley savait très bien que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour un mage d'avancer de niveau comparé aux guerriers.

Il était vrai que les mages et les guerriers nécessitaient de l'énergie spirituelle. Mais ils avaient différents niveaux de besoin.

Les mages n'entraînaient pas leur corps, se concentrant exclusivement sur leur énergie spirituelle. La vaste majorité de leur temps était passé à générer et à construire leur énergie spirituelle car celle-ci impactait leur capacité à rassembler de la force magique, ainsi leur capacité à diriger et à contrôler l'essence élémentaire. Un puissant mage avait en plus besoin d'une quantité terrifiante d'énergie spirituelle.

Mais les guerriers étaient différents.

Pour un guerrier, la chose la plus importante restait leur corps. L'énergie spirituelle et le Dou Qi étaient tous deux secondaires. Seulement une fois qu'ils avaient un corps puissant, pouvaient-ils contenir une grande quantité de Dou Qi. L'énergie spirituelle était seulement utilisée pour contrôler encore plus finement l'usage de ce Dou Qi.

Si l'on comparait un mage du septième rang à un guerrier du septième rang, la différence en termes de quantité d'énergie spirituelle serait d'un facteur dix en faveur du mage.

– _Même si dans le futur j'atteins le niveau d'Archimage de niveau Saint, cela me prendra certainement énormément de temps. Alors qu'au contraire, avec mon talent naturel de Guerrier Dragonblood, je devrais atteindre le niveau Saint bien plus rapidement._ Linley connaissait bien l'histoire de son clan. Les Guerriers Dragonblood n'avaient en général besoin que de quelques dizaines d'années pour atteindre le niveau Saint.

De plus…

Un Guerrier Dragonblood qui avait atteint le niveau Saint était extrêmement formidable. Même parmi les combattants de niveau Saint, un Guerrier Dragonblood était considéré comme un combattant ultime.

– Linley, tu es l'étudiant le plus brillant de toute l'histoire de notre Institut. Pendant les prochains jours, nous te demandons de bien vouloir rester ici à l'Institut. Nous allons inviter les meilleurs peintres et sculpteurs pour qu'ils fassent ton portrait, que nous garderons en souvenir ici, à l'Institut, dit immédiatement le vice-président Deland.

En tant que deuxième plus jeune mage de toute l'histoire à atteindre le septième rang, Linley était naturellement la fierté de tout l'Institut Ernst.

– Un portrait ? Linley était stupéfait.

Il réalisa que face à ces peintres et sculpteurs, il devrait se tenir sans bouger pendant de longs moments. En réalisant cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de penser intérieurement que, peut-être, être un si grand génie, n'était pas si merveilleux que cela après tout.

….

Le génie numéro un de l'histoire de l'Institut Ernst, et le numéro deux de l'histoire du continent de Yulan. Un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans. Cette nouvelle stupéfiante se répandit rapidement dans tout l'institut.

– Un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans ? Comment est-ce possible ?

– Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit faux. Il y avait tant de professeurs à ce moment-là, et le vice-président Deland a même invité des peintres pour qu'ils fassent le portait de Linley dans l'intention de conserver précieusement son image dans l'Institut.

– Par les Cieux, un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans. Avec cette rapidité, il devrait atteindre le huitième rang dans dix ans et le neuvième dans vingt ans. Il sera un Grand Mage du neuvième rang à cinquante ans. À mon avis, d'ici un siècle, il sera devenu un Archimage de niveau Saint.

– Je viens juste de feuilleter quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Mis à part Linley, parmi les dix plus jeunes génies, six d'entre eux sont devenus des Archimages de niveau Saint, tandis que les quatre restants sont tous devenus des grands mages du neuvième rang. Linley est juste trop incroyable.

….

Tout l'Institut Ernst était secoué par la nouvelle. Si un étudiant était peut-être juste un peu meilleur que ses camarades, il était possible qu'il soit vu avec jalousie. Mais face à un tel écart de puissance, les autres étaient simplement emplis de respect et de vénération envers lui.

À leurs yeux, les perspectives d'avenir de Linley étaient illimitées. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se comparer à lui.

Auparavant, il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui disaient que Dixie était le génie numéro un de l'Institut. Mais maintenant, plus personne n'osait clamer une telle chose.

Sans doutes possibles, le génie numéro un de l'Institut Ernst était maintenant Linley. Et ce n'était pas seulement temporaire Linley était le génie numéro un des cinq mille ans d'histoire de l'Institut Ernst. Dixie était actuellement simplement un mage du sixième rang. Qui savait combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour qu'il atteigne le septième rang ?

– Linley, un mage du septième rang ? Venant juste de sortir de son entraînement de méditation, Dixie se tut en entendant cette nouvelle de la bouche de sa sœur, Délia.

Après avoir « surpassé » Linley lorsqu'il était devenu un mage du sixième rang, Dixie avait eu un certain sentiment de satisfaction. Mais cette nouvelle information sembla l'avoir poussé dans de profondes abysses. La vitesse d'amélioration de Linley était tout simplement trop stupéfiante. Même en le poursuivant de tout son cœur, il semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

– Grand frère, dit Délia d'une douce voix. Elle était un peu inquiète pour son frère.

Délia ne savait que trop bien que dès son enfance, son grand frère avait été une personne extrêmement fière. Il était très froid envers les autres, mais aussi très strict envers lui-même. Son grand frère ne s'était jamais soumis face à quelqu'un, mais, depuis que Linley était monté rapidement du quatrième rang jusqu'au cinquième, son grand frère s'était senti menacé.

Son grand frère avait travaillé extrêmement dur et, durant l'année précédente, avait finalement réussit à franchir le seuil du sixième rang.

Mais Linley…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Dixie secoua doucement la tête. Délia, j'ai soudain l'impression qu'il n'y a plus trop d'intérêt à ce que je reste ici, à l'Institut Ernst. J'ai aussi l'intention de demander mon diplôme. Durant les prochains jours, je retournerai dans l'Empire et dans notre clan.

Délia était surprise.

….

Dans une partie privée de l'Hôtel Huadeli, il y avait quatre grandes chambres et deux salons. L'ensemble était assez grand. Linley et ses trois frères vivaient actuellement ici.

Depuis que la nouvelle du niveau de Linley s'était répandue, le dortoir 1987 n'avait pas connu un seul jour de repos. D'innombrables personnes s'y étaient rendues pour se présenter à Linley, le forçant à aller se cacher ici, dans l'Hôtel Huadeli. L'hôtel, de par sa renommée, arrêtait l'afflux de visiteurs désireux de voir Linley. Ici, peu de personnes osaient pénétrer illégalement dans leurs quartiers.

– Troisième Frère, quand tu te tais, tu es quasiment invisible, mais quand tu te décides à faire un peu parler de toi, par les cieux, le bordel que tu engendres ! Soupira Yale.

Linley gloussa.

En fait, c'était une décision à laquelle il était parvenu après de sérieuses discussions avec Doehring Cowart. Après tout, pour l'instant, le clan Baruch était encore faible. S'ils voulaient le renforcer rapidement, la meilleure façon de le faire était de rapidement répandre la nouvelle qu'il possédait la puissance d'un mage du septième rang.

Un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans ! Cela obligerait chaque organisation du continent à envoyer des personnes pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Naturellement, ils offriraient des conditions exceptionnelles aussi.

Et ainsi, Linley pourrait continuer de s'améliorer à l'avenir.

– Troisième Frère, je ne vais plus te cacher cette information. Le Conglomérat Dawson, l'une des trois grandes unions de marchants du continent de Yulan appartient à mon clan. Serais-tu intéressé par rejoindre le Conglomérat Dawson ? Demanda Yale en regardant Linley. En toute honnêteté, il espérait beaucoup que Linley devienne un membre du Conglomérat Dawson.

Le deuxième génie de toute l'histoire du continent de Yulan. Si un génie pareil entrait dans le Conglomérat Dawson, son statut futur serait incontestablement très élevé. Naturellement ce serait aussi très bénéfique pour le statut de Yale au sein de son clan.

– Le Conglomérat Dawson ? Glapit Reynolds. Wow, Boss Yale, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un membre du clan Dawson, mais il y a tellement de clans avec le même nom. Mais ton clan Dawson est en fait le clan derrière le Conglomérat Dawson ? Le Conglomérat Dawson ! Mon Dieu, tu es riche !

George regarda aussi Yale.

– Boss Yale, je… Linley hésita.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es mon frère, avant et par-dessus tout. Je ne te forcerai pas, s'esclaffa Yale. Je ne peux pas te garantir d'autres choses, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si tu te décides à rejoindre notre Conglomérat Dawson, alors l'argent ne sera pas un problème. Au strict minimum, nous pouvons te fournir une centaine de millions de pièces d'or.

– Une centaine de millions de pièces d'or ?! Linley, George, et Reynolds étaient tous abasourdis.

Une centaine de millions de pièces d'or. Quelle somme monstrueusement gigantesque !

C'était possible que tous les biens rassemblés des clans les plus riches de la ville de Fenlai n'atteignent même pas cette somme.

– _Linley, le clan de ton frère est vraiment trop riche. Une centaine de millions de pièces d'or, par ma barbe…_ Même Doehring Cowart était stupéfait.

Même la plus fameuse sculpture, digne de l'héritage d'un maître sculpteur ne valait qu'au maximum un million de pièces d'or. C'était déjà une somme d'argent terrifiante, combien de Maîtres sculpteurs existaient-ils ?

– Troisième Frère, je peux déjà te dire que mis à part les deux autres unions de marchands, dans tout le continent, même les Quatre Grands Empires, ou les deux alliances majeures ne seraient pas capables de produire une telle somme de monnaie d'un coup. Et pour ces royaumes… hmph. Yale était absolument certain de ses mots.

Les Quatre Grands Empires et les deux alliances majeures avaient toutes leurs propres combattants de niveau Saint. Mais ils devaient payer le salaire de leurs grandes armées ainsi qu'entretenir leur propre pays. Bien qu'ils soient riches, leur demander de produire d'un coup une centaine de millions de pièces d'or était trop difficile pour eux. Au minimum, cela nécessiterait de longues et compliqués délibérations internes.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'était (pas encore) un combattant de niveau Saint ? Ils n'accepteraient pas de faire cela.

Seuls les trois unions majeures des marchands, avec leurs terrifiantes richesses, pouvaient se le permettre. Bien qu'ils possèdent des quantités astronomiques d'argent, en termes de pouvoir militaire, même s'ils étaient puissants, ils restaient bien moins puissants que les Quatre Grands Empires et les deux Alliances majeures. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'experts dans leurs rangs.

*Toc !* *Toc !* *Toc !*

Soudain, le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à leur porte put se faire entendre.

Yale fronça les sourcils, et marcha jusqu'à la porte. L'ouvrant il dit,

– Je croyais avoir donné l'ordre de ne pas nous déranger.

Le gérant de l'Hôtel Huadeli répondit d'un ton gêné,

– Jeune maître Yale, un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière ainsi que trois clercs, et une troupe de Chevaliers du Temple de Lumière, sont arrivés devant l'hôtel.

Yale fut interloqué.

Un des Cardinaux, dont la position et l'autorité dans toute l'Église de Lumière n'était supplantée que par l'Empereur Sacré lui-même ? Le rang de chacun de ces Cardinaux était bien plus élevé que celui des rois des différents royaumes. Si un Cardinal s'était personnellement déplacé, avec tout une troupe, il n'avait aucun moyen, en tant que jeune maître du Conglomérat Dawson, de leur bloquer le chemin.

– On dirait bien que Troisième Frère est très attirant !


	103. L5, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 8 : La Classe Supérieure du Continent Yulan

Dans la salle de réception formelle de l'Hôtel Huadeli, deux Chevaliers du septième rang, faisant partie du Temple de Lumière se tenaient de chaque côté de l'allée principale, tandis que Linley et les trois autres entraient dans la salle par une autre porte. Leurs pas sur le sol de marbre doux, si poli qu'il aurait pu servir de miroir, produisirent des sons bien audibles.

Lorsque Linley, Yale, et les autres entrèrent dans la salle de réception, les sept personnes déjà présentes se tournèrent pour les regarder.

– _Un Cardinal, trois Vicaires, et trois Chevaliers du Temple de Lumière._ Linley devina instantanément le statut de chacune de ces personnes en voyant leurs vêtements. Il pouvait sentir que ces personnes étaient toutes très puissantes. D'après ce que savait déjà Linley…

Dans l'Église de Lumière, la position des Cardinaux n'était supplantée que par l'Empereur Sacré lui-même. Pour devenir un Cardinal, il ne suffisait pas d'être connu, mais il fallait aussi avoir le pouvoir d'un Grand Mage du neuvième rang.

– _Un Grand Mage du neuvième rang ?_ Linley ne put s'empêcher de scruter attentivement le Cardinal face à lui.

Il avait l'apparence d'un homme d'âge mûr, avec des cheveux bouclés et argentés. Son nez était aquilin et il avait un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air assez aimable.

– Bonjour, Linley. À vous aussi, jeune Yale. Le Cardinal sourit en se levant. Laissez-moi vous présenter rapidement. Ces trois Vicaires sont mes assistants, tandis que ces trois Chevaliers du Temple de Lumière appartiennent à la division « Glorieuse ». Voici, dans l'ordre, Commandant Marcus [Ma'ku'si] et ses deux Adjoints. Quant à moi… vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Guillermo [Ji'er'mo].

Cardinal Guillermo.

Linley avait précédemment entendu dire que l'Union Sacrée possédait un total de huit régiments d'élites de chevaliers. L'un d'entre eux était la division « Glorieuse ». Chacun de ces huit régiments d'élites était extrêmement puissant et possédait d'incroyables capacités offensives.

– Seigneur Guillermo, Seigneur Marcus. Tous les autres seigneurs présents. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda avec humilité Linley, tandis qu'il commençait à inspecter Marcus.

Marcus était un homme chauve semblant extrêmement puissant. L'impression qu'il donnait était celle d'une montagne au repos, inébranlable de toute force extérieure. Dans cette délégation de sept personnes venant de l'Église de Lumière, Marcus et Guillermo possédaient les plus hauts rangs. Marcus, en tant que Commandant de l'un des huit régiments d'élites, n'était très probablement pas plus faible que Guillermo, et son statut personnel était globalement du même niveau.

Les lèvres de Marcus s'ouvrirent, et sa voix profonde et lourde résonna,

– J'ai entendu Guillermo dire que notre Union Sacrée avait produit un incroyable génie. Un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans. J'étais très curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce génie. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'ai la chance de te voir par moi-même… haha… j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois.

Avec l'expérience de Marcus, d'un regard, il était naturellement capable de dire que Linley était aussi un guerrier.

– Gamin, quel est ton rang de guerrier ? Demanda directement Marcus.

Guillermo restait assis là, « sagement », ne semblant pas perturbé le moins du monde par l'interruption de Marcus.

Linley répondit modestement,

– Cette année, j'ai tout juste atteint le sixième rang de guerrier.

– Oh. Les yeux de Marcus s'illuminèrent. Un guerrier du sixième rang de dix-sept ans. C'est déjà extrêmement impressionnant. Moi Marcus, suis rarement en admiration devant quelqu'un, mais je dois admettre que tu es définitivement un génie. Non seulement tu es devenu un mage incroyablement doué, mais, en plus, tu es un incroyable guerrier aussi.

Linley sourit très humblement.

Les deux guerriers assis de chaque côté de Marcus avaient aussi un air de surprise sur leur visage.

Guillermo gloussa.

– Ça suffit, Marcus. Oui, c'est très impressionnant que Linley soit un guerrier du sixième rang à l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais restons honnête, nous pouvons en trouver un ou deux comme lui dans quasiment toutes les académies de guerrier. Sa vraie valeur tient dans son talent de mage.

La difficulté d'entraînement d'un guerrier était inférieure à celle d'un mage par définition.

Pour ceux qui s'entraînaient dur depuis leur enfance, et (s'ils venaient de bonnes familles) s'entraînaient avec le Dou Qi dès leur enfance, devenir un guerrier du sixième rang à l'âge de dix-sept ans n'était pas trop compliqué.

– Linley, en tant que membre de notre Union Sacrée qui possède de si incroyables ressources, tu me rends, moi, un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière, extrêmement fier. Je voudrais te demander si tu as déjà pensé à rejoindre notre Union Sacrée ? Je pense que d'après tes capacités naturelles, si tu nous rejoins, je peux te garantir que tu recevras immédiatement le titre de Vicaire de l'Église de Lumière. À l'avenir, devenir un Cardinal ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème. Guillermo ne fit pas de détours et proposa directement son offre.

Le génie numéro deux de toute l'histoire. Il y avait plus de 90 % de chance que Linley finisse par devenir un Archimage de niveau Saint. Les 10 % restant existaient seulement parce qu'il était toujours possible qu'il subisse une sorte de revers mental qui le fasse s'arrêter de s'entraîner.

Un potentiel combattant de niveau Saint. Même si Linley ne s'entraînait pas très dur, devenir un Grand Mage du neuvième rang lui serait garanti. Un talent comme le sien se devait d'être absorbé.

– Seigneur Guillermo, pour moi, tout ceci est un peu trop soudain. Un modeste et timide sourire apparut sur le visage de Linley. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans en ce moment. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces affaires. Un rang élevé et un grand pouvoir implique aussi de lourdes responsabilités que j'ai peur de ne pouvoir endurer. Pourrais-je… attendre encore quelques années ?

Linley déclina l'offre.

Guillermo fronça les sourcils.

Le génie numéro deux de toute l'histoire du continent de Yulan, une personne qui serait très probablement un combattant de niveau Saint dans le futur. Même s'ils ne pouvaient s'en servir, ils n'allaient pas non plus autoriser leurs ennemis à l'utiliser.

– Linley, je sais que tu es encore jeune, mais tu es un membre de l'Union Sacrée et tu es un génie. En tant que tel, tu dois t'habituer et accepter le fait que ton éclatante brillance t'apportera son lot de fardeaux plutôt que d'essayer de les éviter, le réprimanda gentiment Guillermo.

– De plus, tu peux devenir un Vicaire sous mon autorité directe. Je te garantis que tu auras la liberté de faire ce qu'il te plaît. Tant que tu n'agis pas contre les intérêts du Temple de Lumière, je n'interférerai définitivement pas avec ta liberté d'action. Est-ce acceptable pour toi ?

– De plus, tu peux aussi rejoindre n'importe quel royaume de l'Union Sacrée, et nous pouvons te garantir que tu recevras un Duché, dit Guillermo, d'un sourire très sincère.

Linley fut silencieux pendant un instant.

Les trois assistants Vicaires de Guillermo commencèrent à froncer les sourcils, mais Guillermo continuait de sourire, regardant Linley avec espoir.

Ce regard seul rendait un refus très difficile à prononcer.

À côté de Linley, Yale, Reynolds et George étaient tous silencieux. À cet instant présent, même Yale n'osait pas faire un bruit. C'était, après tout, un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière face à eux.

Dans la hiérarchie en pyramide de l'Union Sacrée, les Cardinaux se tenaient au plus haut sommet. Leur pouvoir excédait celui de n'importe quel roi, et même le pouvoir du père de Yale ne leur était pas comparable. Comment lui, un jeune maître d'une union de marchands, aurait pu oser s'immiscer dans la conversation ?

Linley réfléchissait, tandis que Doehring Cowart avait commencé à le conseiller dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Les Quatre Grands Empires et les deux Alliances majeures étaient constamment en train de se battre pour gagner l'avantage sur leurs opposants, et cela, de toutes les manières possibles. « Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je ne peux laisser mes ennemis l'obtenir ». C'était un point de vue très commun.

– Seigneur Guillermo, dit finalement Linley.

Les yeux de Guillermo s'illuminèrent. Souriant il demanda à Linley,

– Tu t'es décidé ?

Linley acquiesça.

– Seigneur Guillermo, j'ai grandi dans le royaume de Fenlai depuis que je suis né, donc naturellement je suis un membre de l'Union Sacrée. Je peux vous garantir que tant que l'Union Sacrée ne me trahis pas, je ne la trahirais pas non plus. Je ne rejoindrais définitivement pas un autre pouvoir étranger, quel qu'il soit.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Guillermo regarda d'un air interrogateur Linley.

Ce dernier continua,

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour l'instant, je ne veux pas prendre de décision précipitée. Je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser discuter de ceci avec mon père, et alors je vous donnerai ma réponse. Ce que je peux vous garantir c'est que… je ne rejoindrai définitivement pas l'un des Quatre Grands Empires, ou la Sombre Alliance.

Souriant, Guillermo hocha légèrement la tête.

– Bien. Une décision aussi importante que celle-ci se doit d'être discutée avec ton père. J'attendrai ta réponse.

Tout en disant cela, Guillermo se leva. Les trois Vicaires à ses côtés, ainsi que Marcus et ses deux adjoints, se mirent aussi debout.

– Comme nous sommes parvenus à un accord, je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps. La sincérité du Temple de Lumière est réelle et authentique, tout comme notre patience. J'espère seulement que toi Linley, ne vas pas finir par me faire attendre dix ou vingt ans avant de me donner ta décision. Haha… En parlant, Guillermo se mit à rire.

Linley et les trois autres se levèrent aussi, avant de regarder Guillermo et les autres s'en aller.

Seulement après que la délégation du Temple de Lumière ait disparu, Linley et ses frères purent enfin se calmer.

– Pfiou. J'étais mort de peur juste avant. Je n'osais même pas respirer trop fort. Reynolds laissa échapper un long soupir.

George acquiesça aussi.

– Même si ce Cardinal s'est comporté de manière tout à fait amicale avec nous, je ne pouvais pas calmer mon cœur.

Yale se mit à rire.

– Naturellement. Après tout, c'est un Cardinal, l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de toute l'Union Sacrée. Hé Troisième Frère, à quoi penses-tu ? L'Église de Lumière n'est pas si facile à repousser. Après tout, nous sommes dans le territoire de l'Union Sacrée, et tout est sous son contrôle.

– Pas de précipitation, rit aussi Linley. Bien que je ne puisse pas me comparer à eux, du moment que je ne me lie pas avec l'un des cinq autres groupes, l'Église de Lumière ne fera rien contre moi. Après tout, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que j'allais en discuter avec mon père. Du moment que je ne vais pas le voir tout de suite, alors je peux continuer de faire traîner les choses, non ?

Après avoir dit cela, il regarda Yale.

– Yale, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

– Dis-moi. Yale lui rendit son regard.

Linley dit d'une voix basse,

– C'est assez humiliant à dire. L'un des héritages ancestraux de notre clan Baruch, l'arme de notre tout premier chef de clan, la lame de guerre « Massacreur », devrait être entre les mains de l'un des grands clans nobles du royaume de Fenlai. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à trouver qui est actuellement en possession de la lame de guerre « Massacreur ».

– Un héritage ancestral ? Ça doit être forcément trouvé. Troisième Frère, tu veux que je te l'achète directement pour toi ? Lui proposa immédiatement Yale.

Linley sourit.

– Boss Yale, si tu peux m'aider à la trouver, cela sera déjà bien suffisant. En plus, pour l'instant, l'argent n'est pas un souci pour moi. De nature, Linley détestait devoir des choses aux autres.

….

Deux jours plus tard. À l'aube.

Une partie de la chambre de Linley était couverte d'une couche de lumière de couleur jaune. Cette couleur ne couvrait pas une grande surface, seulement un cercle de peut-être deux ou trois mètres de diamètre. Quiconque aurait mis un pied à l'intérieur de cette surface aurait immédiatement sentit une force de gravité phénoménale.

Magie Terrestre : Champ de Supergravité !

Ayant atteint le septième rang de mage, le pouvoir du champ de supergravité de Linley était maintenant bien plus puissant qu'auparavant. La force de ce champ de gravité local était quatre fois supérieure à celle de la gravité normale. Sous l'effet de ce sort, même les vaisseaux sanguins de n'importe qui subiraient de graves dommages, sans parler du reste du corps.

Linley n'utilisait aucune magie terrestre pour contrer la force de ce champ de gravité. À la place, il utilisait la seule force physique de son corps pour résister à cette terrifiante gravité. À ce moment, tout son corps était à la verticale, et il se tenait seulement sur ses doigts, exerçant constamment la force de ses doigts et de ses poignets.

– ...725. 726.

*Plic.* *Ploc.* Des gouttes de sueur tombaient constamment des tempes de Linley, et s'écrasaient au sol.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain en grand, et Yale entra tout excité dans la pièce.

– Hé, Troisième Frère, j'ai des nouvelles à propos de « Massacreur ».

En disant cela, Yale entra sans le vouloir dans la zone du champ de Supergravité.

– Yale !

Frappant le sol de ses paumes, Linley se remit immédiatement debout, et repoussa tout de suite Yale hors du champ de Supergravité.

– Haa… haaa… Yale respirait avec difficulté. Regardant Linley avec surprise, il dit, Troisième Frère, tu as créé un champ de Supergravité dans ta chambre ? Et je suis rentré dedans. Ce sentiment, juste à l'instant, était absolument horrible. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Heureusement, le temps qu'il avait passé dans ce champ était minime, autrement le corps de Yale aurait effectivement subit de graves conséquences.

– Boss Yale, tu viens de dire quelque chose à propos de « Massacreur » ? L'attention de Linley était totalement focalisée sur la mention de son héritage ancestral. Durant toute sa vie, le plus grand désir de son père avait été de récupérer cet héritage qui s'était transmis dans le clan pendant presque cinq mille ans.

Yale acquiesça légèrement.

– Oh. J'ai reçu un mot disant que la lame de guerre de ton clan, « Massacreur », se trouve entre les mains d'un clan assez important de la ville de Fenlai elle-même. Ce clan s'appelle… euh… Yale ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, il avait manifestement, momentanément, oublié le nom de ce clan.

– Hé, Troisième Frère, Boss Yale, il y a le Directeur Maia qui est encore là en personne, s'exclama la voix de Reynolds depuis l'extérieur de la chambre.


	104. L5, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 9 : Enlèvement

Dans le salon.

– Mes plus profondes excuses, Directeur Maia, dit humblement Linley. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de mettre aux enchères cette sculpture, ni ne veux l'exposer. Mais je peux vous garantir que si, plus tard, j'ai l'envie de la vendre ou de l'exposer, je viendrai vous demander de bien vouloir m'assister.

Appuyé sur sa canne, Directeur Maia sourit à Linley.

– Oh, il n'y a pas de problème. Cette fois-ci, ma demande pour que tu exposes ta sculpture dans notre galerie n'est que secondaire. Mon but principal était juste de venir voir le sculpteur de génie d'une telle œuvre.

Juste à ce moment, le gérant de l'hôtel s'approcha.

Le gérant sourit humblement au Directeur Maia, avant de se tourner vers Linley et Yale.

– Jeune maître Yale, jeune maître Linley, des représentants de l'Empire Rhine sont devant l'hôtel. Ils souhaitent vous rencontrer, jeune maître Linley.

– Haha, s'esclaffa le directeur général de la galerie Proulx avant de se lever. Linley, il semblerait que tu sois quelque peu occupé ces derniers temps. Je ne vais pas te perturber plus longtemps. Je vais y aller.

En disant ces mots, le Directeur Maia mena ses assistants vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

Linley regarda le gérant de l'hôtel.

– Empêchez-les de venir me voir, je vous prie. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'intention de rencontrer les représentants des Quatre Grands Empires ou ni ceux de la Sombre Alliance. Linley refusa directement de rencontrer tous les visiteurs qui étaient venus le voir. Il savait très bien que s'il rencontrait des représentants des Quatre Grands Empires ou ceux de la Sombre Alliance, cela entraînerait un certain mécontentement de la part de l'Église de Lumière.

Après tout, rien que le fait de les rencontrer, même s'il finissait par refuser leurs offres, serait suspicieux aux yeux de l'Église de Lumière.

De plus, l'Église de Lumière possédait un pouvoir immense à travers le continent de Yulan qui n'était en rien inférieur à celui des Quatre Grands Empires. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que Linley rejoigne l'un des Quatre Grands Empires ou la Sombre Alliance.

….

Trois jours plus tard. Linley et Yale se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un carrosse qui se dirigeait vers la ville de Fenlai, tandis que Reynolds et George étaient restés à l'Institut.

– Troisième Frère. Tu es effectivement sage. Ces deux-trois derniers jours, des représentants de la Sombre Alliance et des Quatre Grands Empires n'ont pas arrêté d'essayer de te rencontrer, dit en riant Yale. Les personnes qui étaient venues pour rencontrer Linley étaient toutes des personnes avec une influence et une autorité certaine dans leurs organisations respectives, même si elles n'étaient pas basées dans l'Union Sacrée.

Aucune de ces personnes, cependant, n'étaient une personnalité majeure. Après tout, la nouvelle d'un mage double-éléments du septième rang de dix-sept ans prenait un certain temps à voyager et n'avait certainement pas encore atteint les Quatre Grands Empires ou la Sombre Alliance.

Chacune des personnes qui avait tenté de rencontrer Linley, avait pris cette décision de leur propre chef.

Malheureusement, ils avaient tous été stoppés sur le seuil de sa porte.

– Yale, cette famille qui a récupéré l'héritage ancestral de mon clan, ce clan « Lucas » [Lu'ka'si]… si j'essaye de leur récupérer le « Massacreur », est-ce que ce sera vraiment difficile ? Linley se dirigeait justement vers Fenlai pour régler cette affaire.

Yale acquiesça.

– En effet. Au début, j'étais si impatient de te donner la nouvelle que je n'ai pas cherché plus d'informations sur eux. Mais maintenant que j'ai enquêté un peu plus, j'ai plus d'informations. Il semblerait que ce clan Lucas soit assez extraordinaire.

Linley hocha légèrement la tête.

Un clan qui avait acheté l'héritage ancestral de son propre clan des années auparavant n'était clairement pas un clan mineur fraîchement établi.

– Le clan Lucas est aussi une famille assez ancienne, avec presque un millier d'années d'histoire. Dans tout le royaume de Fenlai, leur richesse n'est considérée que comme moyenne, mais en termes d'influence parmi la noblesse, ils sont assez puissants. Plus important que ça… le patriarche et chef du clan Lucas est un vieil homme extrêmement obstiné, et c'est une personne qui récupère tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. L'héritage ancestral de ton clan était l'arme personnelle du tout premier Guerrier Dragonblood. Bien que cela fasse plusieurs milliers d'années qu'un Guerrier Dragonblood ne soit pas apparu, cette arme est tout de même quelque chose de spéciale. En plus, l'arme de ton clan vaut au moins plusieurs centaines de milliers de pièces d'or.

– Mais même si tu avais l'argent suffisant, au vu de la nature obstinée de ce chef de clan, il te sera assez difficile de réussir à la récupérer.

Yale soupira en disant cela.

Quelques personnes n'étaient tout simplement pas intéressées par l'argent.

– Linley, si mon Second Oncle nous aide et utilise les relations que possède notre Conglomérat Dawson, nous pourrons mettre un peu de pression sur ce vieillard et cela devrait t'être plus simple, suggéra Yale.

Linley savait que Yale disait cela avec bonne intention, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie que quiconque l'assiste dans cette affaire.

– Laisse-moi d'abord essayer. Si je n'arrive absolument pas à le convaincre, alors je te demanderai de l'aide, Boss Yale, dit Linley en souriant.

Soudain, Linley sentit quelque chose frissonner à côté de lui. Puis, la petite forme de Bébé apparut à côté de lui, les contemplant d'un air encore endormi. En même temps, Bébé dit mentalement à Linley,

– _Boss, ce carrosse est si lent. J'ai dormi depuis un bon moment déjà, mais on est toujours pas arrivé à Fenlai._

Après avoir caressé Bébé, Linley lui répondit,

– _Allez, ça suffit. Nous arrivons bientôt._

Soudain…

– Aaaag ! Un cri misérable retentit. Le carrosse s'arrêta alors.

Assis à l'intérieur, Linley et Yale sentirent tous deux le carrosse trembler soudainement et l'expression du visage de Yale changea.

– Ce n'est pas bon.

– Nous voudrions inviter les jeunes maîtres Linley et Yale à bien vouloir sortir. Une voix plutôt perçante émana de l'extérieur.

Linley et Yale échangèrent un regard. Le fait que leur opposant ait été capable de les encercler et de les arrêter sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte montrait clairement qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'eux deux. Sans résistance, ils sortirent l'un après l'autre du carrosse.

À ce moment, les deux gardes du corps du septième rang de Yale étaient tous deux effondrés sur le sol, le tachant de leur sang. Même le conducteur du carrosse était au sol. Le fait qu'un guerrier du septième rang ait été tué sans même être capable de réagir donnait une claire indication du niveau de la force de leur opposant.

– Jeunes maîtres Linley et Yale, nous venons sans arrière-pensées. Nous voulons juste inviter Linley à discuter avec nous pour un petit moment. Quant à vous, maître Yale, naturellement, nous n'allons pas vous déranger. Non loin, trois hommes se tenaient là, habillés de vêtements verts foncés. Leur chef, un homme couvert de cicatrices, était celui qui venait de parler.

Yale fut furieux en voyant que ses gardes du corps du septième rang avaient été tués, mais il garda son calme. Après tout, il savait que ses opposants étaient bien plus forts que lui.

L'homme scarifié sourit à Linley.

– Linley, ne résiste pas. Mes subordonnés peuvent facilement te capturer, sans parler de moi. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que tu aies à faire est de nous suivre sagement. Acceptes-tu ? Ou devons-nous utiliser la force ?

Linley jeta un regard à Yale. Il ne voulait vraiment pas causer de problème à Yale.

– Troisième Frère, ne va pas avec eux, s'exclama frénétiquement Yale.

Dans son cœur, Linley savait bien que ces trois combattants faisaient soit partie de la Sombre Alliance, soit des Quatre Grands Empires. Et avec leur force, même si Bébé et lui faisaient tout leur possible pour leur résister, ce ne serait probablement pas suffisant. De plus, le but de ces personnes, qui étaient venues le chercher, était de le faire se joindre à eux, ils n'iraient probablement pas jusqu'à le blesser.

– D'accord, je vais vous suivre. Linley accepta.

L'homme aux cicatrices ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– C'est bien. Jeune maître Yale, nous espérons que vous oublierez tout des événements qui viennent de se passer ici. En parlant, il jeta un regard aux deux autres personnes à côté de lui. Ces derniers se précipitèrent à grande vitesse aux côtés de Linley.

– Allons-y. Ordonna l'homme aux cicatrices.

….

Linley, avec Bébé dans ses bras, commença à se diriger vers le sud-est sous la surveillance des deux hommes à ses côtés.

– _Boss, tuons ces deux gars. Je suis sûr de pouvoir tuer les deux qui t'entourent. Bon, pour celui qui a plein de cicatrices, je ne suis pas aussi sûr par contre,_ dit mentalement Bébé.

Linley savait que les sens de Bébé étaient extrêmement précis.

Lui aussi était capable d'imaginer que les deux guerriers à ses côtés étaient très probablement des guerriers du huitième rang. Et le chef couturé de cicatrices devait être un guerrier du neuvième rang. Une organisation capable de dépêcher un guerrier du neuvième rang et deux guerriers du huitième n'était pas définitivement pas ordinaire.

– _Bébé, ne sois pas imprudent._ Linley le retint.

– _D'où est-ce que tous ces experts sortent ?_ Linley se sentait impuissant.

Doehring Cowart apparut à côté de lui.

– _À présent, ton statut est différent de celui que tu avais. Naturellement, les experts que tu vas rencontrer seront aussi d'un niveau plus élevé. Je t'ai dit il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'en atteignant le septième rang, tu seras considéré comme ayant fait tes premiers pas dans le monde des puissants. Dans chacun des Quatre Grands Empires, il n'y a peut-être que quelques combattants de niveau Saint, mais il y a au moins plusieurs douzaines de combattants du neuvième rang. Mobiliser l'un d'entre eux pour s'occuper de toi n'est pas si important._

Un Empire ou l'une des Alliances majeures contenait des centaines de millions de citoyens.

Pour qu'il y ait plusieurs douzaines de combattants du neuvième rang parmi les centaines de millions de personnes, cela voulait dire que pour dix millions de personnes, il existait un combattant du neuvième rang. Cela montrait aussi la rareté des combattants du neuvième rang.

– _Où est-ce que nous allons ?_ Demanda Linley avec curiosité à son mentor.

– _Si je ne m'abuse, ces trois-là doivent appartenir à la Sombre Alliance. Il est probable qu'ils essayent d'abord d'entrer dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, avant de changer de direction pour aller directement au sud, avant de se dépêcher pour rejoindre la frontière avec la Sombre Alliance,_ répondit le vieux sage avec confiance.

Linley réfléchit pendant un instant, avant d'arriver à la même conclusion.

Les Quatre Grands Empires et la Sombre Alliance avaient tous quelques unités stationnées dans les territoires ennemis, mais aucune dans la Chaîne des Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Après tout, pour la plupart des créatures magiques, les soldats ordinaires n'étaient rien d'autre que de la viande.

Pour un guerrier de niveau ordinaire, la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques était extrêmement cruelle.

Mais pour un guerrier du neuvième rang et deux du huitième rang ? C'était un chemin relativement tranquille à traverser. Du moment qu'ils n'entraient pas dans les régions centrales de la chaîne de montagnes, ils ne devraient rencontrer aucun danger.

…

Yale était toujours debout à l'endroit où le combat venait juste de se dérouler, contemplant les corps des trois hommes. Laissant échapper un profond soupir, il commença à se diriger vers la ville de Fenlai. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, un homme habillé de noir apparut soudain. Il regarda dans la direction qu'avait prise Linley, puis sortit immédiatement une flûte noire de ses habits.

*Swiiiiiish.* Un étrange son perçant émana de la flûte.

Ce son était extrêmement étrange. Si quatre personnes se trouvaient dans quatre endroits différents, celui qui se situerait en direction de la ville de Fenlai l'aurait entendu mille fois plus puissamment que celui qui aurait été dans la direction opposée.

Cette flûte semblait concentrer tout le son dans une direction particulière.

…

Tenant toujours Bébé dans ses bras, Linley suivait sagement les trois hommes. L'homme aux cicatrices de couteaux était très satisfait de la coopération de Linley.

Mais une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à environ trois kilomètres de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, l'expression du chef changea.

– Huh. L'homme aux cicatrices se rabattit instantanément aux côtés de Linley, avant de regarder d'un air glacial ses alentours et de dire. Sortez de là.

Instantanément, six hommes en vêtements noirs apparurent. L'homme aux cicatrices ne sembla pas trop se préoccuper de ces six hommes et son regard resta fixé sur le lointain, d'où un vieil homme vêtu de noir et un vieillard habillé d'une toile de jute s'avançaient tranquillement.

– Linley est un membre de notre Union Sacrée. Toi, un Adjudicateur de la Sombre Alliance, ose kidnapper un membre de l'Union Sacrée ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu trop irrespectueux envers l'Église de Lumière ? Dit d'un ton glacial le vieil homme habillé en noir.

L'homme aux cicatrices ricana.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à attirer votre attention personnelle, Arbitre Adjoint. Oh, et vous avez même invité un Ascète à venir aussi. Et plusieurs Exécuteurs judiciaires. Il semblerait que vous regardiez ce Linley avec beaucoup d'importance.

L'homme aux cicatrices connaissait très bien le pouvoir de ses adversaires, mais il ne semblait pas effrayé pour autant.

– Tout ce que je voulais, c'était inviter Linley à venir s'amuser avec nous dans la Sombre Alliance, mais vu que vous êtes tous venus là pour nous en empêcher, alors oublions cela. L'homme couturé de cicatrices regarda l'ancien en robe noire. Arbitre Adjoint, je voudrais juste que vous acceptiez quelque chose. J'épargne Linley, et vous épargnez mes deux subordonnés. Qu'en dites-vous ?

L'homme en robe noire savait très bien que l'homme aux cicatrices face à lui était un Adjudicateur de la Sombre Alliance quelqu'un avec un énorme pouvoir qui lui serait extrêmement difficile à tuer. Mais cette fois, il avait même invité un Ascète du Temple de Lumière à venir avec lui. Face à leur combinaison, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Mais… Linley était entre ses mains.

– Bien. Je garantis sur mon honneur personnel que toi et tes subordonnés êtes autorisés à partir. Mais Linley doit rester ici. L'homme en robe noire ne voulait vraiment pas s'engager dans un combat majeur face à ces adversaires.

– Bien. Nous allons y aller.

L'homme aux multiples cicatrices se tourna immédiatement pour partir. Il en profita pour dire chaleureusement à Linley,

– Linley, si tu as du temps libre et l'opportunité, tu peux venir nous rendre visite à la Sombre Alliance à n'importe quel moment. Haha… notre Culte des Ombres t'accueillera toujours à bras ouverts.

Après avoir dit ces mots, l'homme aux cicatrices de couteau et ses subordonnés partirent soudainement à très grande vitesse, se transformant en trois ombres humaines qui disparurent rapidement.


	105. L5, Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 10 : Statut

Linley se tourna pour observer ses sauveurs. Le leader, en robe noire, et l' « Ascète » à ses côtés, étaient tous les deux extrêmement forts. Si ce n'était pas le cas, l'Adjudicateur de la Sombre Alliance ne se serait pas enfuit sans se battre.

L'homme en robe noire émettait une aura qui donnait des frissons.

 _– Arbitre Adjoint ? Après toutes ces années, il semblerait que l'Église de Lumière n'ait pas changé sa structure interne. Cet Arbitre Adjoint devrait faire partie du « Tribunal Ecclésiastique »_. La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley. _En termes de puissance, son partenaire « Ascète » est bien plus formidable_.

Ascète ?

Linley ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur l' « Ascète ».

Habillé de vêtements simples et pieds nus, le vieil homme aux cheveux longs émettait une aura simple et ancienne. Quand l'« Ascète » tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Linley, celui-ci eut l'impression de sentir la douce chaleur d'une brise de printemps.

 _– Vraiment puissant_ , pensa Linley pour lui-même.

En regardant les vêtements de Linley, un sourire rare apparut sur le visage de l'homme en robe noire.

 _–_ Linley, pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas avec nous jusqu'à la Capitale Sacrée ? Une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur de la ville de Fenlai, personne n'osera s'en prendre à toi.

Fenlai, la Capitale Sacrée de l'Union Sacrée ville du quartier général de l'Église de Lumière. Que ce soit de manière visible ou dans les ombres, l'église possédait un énorme pouvoir. Ni la Sombre Alliance, ni même les quatre Grands Empires n'oseraient s'en prendre à Linley, une fois celui-ci à l'intérieur des murs de la Capitale Sacrée.

….

Dans les quartiers Est de la ville de Fenlai. À l'intérieur d'un manoir longeant la route Verte Feuille, Linley et Yale était assis dans le salon et discutait du problème de la lame de guerre « Massacreur ».

 _–_ Troisième frère, j'ai envoyé plusieurs personnes se renseigner. Le patriarche du clan Lucas est totalement opposé à l'idée de vendre la lame de guerre. D'après ses dires, son clan ne manque pas d'argent. Yale fronça les sourcils. Je pense que le mieux serait que tu y ailles personnellement pour les rencontrer. Mais bien sûr avant, il faut faire en sorte qu'il soit conscient de ton statut.

Un génie le second plus grand mage de l'histoire du continent Yulan, quelqu'un qui avait de grandes probabilités de devenir un futur Archimage de niveau Saint. C'était un statut que même le patriarche du clan Lucas ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer, quel que soit son entêtement.

 _–_ Alors ce soir, j'irai voir le patriarche du clan Lucas. Linley voyait la lame de guerre « Massacreur » comme quelque chose qu'il devait absolument obtenir.

Comment l'héritage ancestral de son clan pouvait-il continuer d'être possédé par un clan autre que le sien ? Qui plus est, le récupérer était l'un des plus grands désirs de son père et de ses ancêtres.

Les mots que son père avait prononcé la première fois qu'il avait quitté son foyer étaient encore vifs dans son esprit.

« _Li_ _nley, rappelle-toi le désir ardent qu'ont eu les anciens du clan Baruch, et rappelle-toi de l'humiliation du clan Baruch ! »_

« _Lorsque tu seras diplômé, tu seras au moins un mage du sixième rang. Si tu travailles et t'entraînes dur, cela n_ _e devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi de devenir un mage du septième rang. Qui plus est, un mage à deux éléments ! Un mage à deux éléments du septième rang sera définitivement une force majeure du royaume de Fenlai. Plus tard, tu seras définitivement capable de récupérer l'héritage ancestral de notre clan. Si tu ne le fais pas, même si je devais mourir, je ne te pardonnerais pas !_ »

( _NdT : Cf Livre 2, chapitre 12_ )

….

« _Même dans la mort, je ne te pardonnerai pas._ » Les mots de son père pesaient sur sa conscience.

Linley n'avait jamais oublié ces mots. Il avait décidé que quelle que soit sa puissance, il récupérerait un jour la lame de guerre ancestrale « Massacreur », quel que soit le coût à payer. Ce n'était pas juste pour le bien du clan. C'était aussi pour son père.

 _– Quoi que soit ce que je doive faire, je la récupérerai_. L'esprit de Linley était prêt.

Si la persuasion douce ne fonctionnait pas, il prendrait alors des mesures plus radicales.

Mais, bien sûr, ce serait mieux s'il pouvait récupérer leur héritage ancestral de manière légale et formelle. Il ferait de son mieux pour que le propriétaire actuel lui rende.

Linley jeta un coup d'œil à Bébé qui faisait une sieste sur ses genoux. Il caressa inconsciemment sa petite tête.

 _– Ne fais pas de bêtises_. Bébé secoua son petit museau. D'un *hmph*, il reposa sa tête sur la jambe de Linley avant de se remettre à dormir.

À ce moment, des pas provenant de l'extérieur purent se faire entendre. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en robe bleue, entra et s'inclina.

 _–_ Jeune maître Yale, un ministre du Royaume de Fenlai, Lord Calvin [Ka'li'wen] est dehors. Il aimerait rencontrer le jeune maître Linley.

 _–_ Calvin ? Qui est-ce ? Yale fronça les sourcils

Yale ne s'embêtait généralement pas à rencontrer les ministres ordinaires des royaumes.

 _–_ Jeune maître Yale. Récemment, vous avez été concentré sur le clan Lucas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Calvin est également un membre de ce clan. L'homme en robe bleu eut un léger sourire. Le patriarche actuel du clan est en réalité son oncle.

Les yeux de Yale s'illuminèrent.

 _–_ Vite, laisse-le entrer.

 _–_ Troisième frère, il semblerait que la chance de récupérer ton héritage ancestral vienne juste d'augmenter. Yale gloussa.

Linley se sentit aussi intérieurement rassuré.

Il se mit à regarder la porte, impatient. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme blond s'avança dans la pièce en souriant. En voyant Yale et Linley, il s'inclina immédiatement courtoisement.

 _–_ Calvin salue les jeunes maîtres Linley et Yale.

 _–_ Calvin, pourquoi êtes vous venu rencontrer mon frère ? Demanda directement Yale.

Calvin n'hésita pas. Avec un sourire, il dit,

 _–_ Le but de ma visite était de servir de représentant pour sa Majesté. Jeune maître Linley, avez-vous pensé au fait de servir en tant que Mage Royal à la cour du Royaume de Fenlai ? Sa Majesté serait prête à vous décerner le titre de Marquis ainsi qu'à vous donner un logement.

Linley se mit à rire.

Il se rappelait encore des conditions offertes par le Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière. Il pouvait choisir de servir dans n'importe quel royaume de l'Union Sacrée et même recevoir un comté. Il n'avait même pas besoin de s'occuper des responsabilités, juste de profiter des avantages.

 _–_ Calvin, je dois dire que lorsque j'étais à l'institut Ernst, un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière est venu personnellement inviter mon frère à les rejoindre et que les conditions offertes étaient bien plus élevées ! Yale avait un sourire narquois.

Calvin eu un petit sourire avant de continuer,

 _–_ Les conditions peuvent toujours être négociées. Sa Majesté espère juste que Linley restera au sein du Royaume de Fenlai.

Après tout, chacun des six royaumes de l'Union Sacrée avait un pouvoir différent. Si le Royaume de Fenlai arrivait à s'assurer du soutien de Linley, alors, à l'avenir, le statut de leur royaume au sein de l'Union Sacrée n'en serait que plus important.

Après tout…

L'Église de Lumière avait l'autorité suffisante pour destituer n'importe quel roi au sein de son territoire ou même l'autorité suffisante pour exterminer un clan royal entier ! Le pouvoir de l'Église excédait largement celui des royaumes.

C'est pourquoi, il était important que les clans royaux aient une base de pouvoir puissante.

 _–_ Calvin.

Linley prit finalement la parole.

Immédiatement, Calvin s'inclina légèrement, semblant l'écouter attentivement.

 _–_ Vous appartenez au clan Lucas, n'est-ce pas ? Linley passa immédiatement au sujet qu'il l'intéressait réellement.

Calvin acquiesça. Une trace de fierté était visible sur son visage tandis qu'il dit,

 _–_ Exact. Le patriarche du clan est mon oncle.

 _–_ J'appartiens au clan Baruch. Linley regardait Calvin attentivement. Un héritage ancestral de mon clan, connu sous le nom de la lame de guerre « Massacreur », a été perdu plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt. En ce moment, j'ai l'intention de récupérer cette lame. D'après ce que je sais, cet héritage ancestral est actuellement possédé par votre clan Lucas.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Linley se tut.

Calvin ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

 _–_ La lame de guerre « Massacreur » ? L'arme originelle des Guerriers Dragonblood ? Calvin regardait Linley.

Calvin fut silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de dire,

 _–_ Jeune maître Linley, pour tout vous dire, la personne avec le plus d'autorité dans mon clan est mon oncle, mais il vieillit. Il n'est plus responsable de la plupart des affaires du clan. Sa plus grande passion est sa collection. Cette lame de guerre, « Massacreur », est un objet qu'il montre souvent aux visiteurs. Ce trésor qui vaut presque un million de pièce d'or est l'objet le plus précieux de sa collection. Il serait raisonnable de dire que mon oncle accorde plus de valeur à cet objet qu'à sa vie. Pour qu'il l'abandonne… ce sera difficile.

Linley fronça les sourcils.

La lame de guerre avait été originellement vendue pour seulement 180,000 pièces d'or. Bien qu'avec l'inflation, la valeur des pièces d'or ne soit plus la même qu'à l'époque, au mieux, le prix de vente aurait dû être aux alentours de 400,000 pièces d'or aujourd'hui. Mais Calvin venait juste de dire que la valeur de la lame approchait un million de pièces d'or.

Au vu de la situation…

La « disgrâce de sa famille » qui avait vendu la lame de guerre, l'avait vendu à un prix bien trop faible.

 _–_ Calvin, cette lame de guerre est, après tout, un héritage ancestral de mon clan, qui s'est transmis pendant plus de cinq mille ans. Vous ne pouvez imaginer l'importance que mon clan y attache. Pour des personnes extérieures ce n'est qu'un objet de collection mais pour mon clan, sa perte est une humiliation. Le visage de Linley était sombre et fermé tandis qu'il parlait.

 _–_ Je dois absolument rétablir l'honneur de notre clan. Afin de récupérer cette lame de guerre, je suis prêt à payer n'importe quel prix. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ? Linley fixa ses yeux sur Calvin.

Calvin sentit que la discussion venait de partir dans une mauvaise direction.

Lui aussi avait entendu parler de l'histoire du clan Baruch. Après tout, son clan avait plusieurs objets qui leur avaient auparavant appartenu.

L'importance des héritages ancestraux d'un clan qui avait auparavant dominé le continent Yulan pouvait être facilement imaginée. Dans le passé, le clan Baruch était devenu faible et pouvait être facilement ignoré, sans crainte de représailles. Mais, maintenant, Linley était apparu… même sans imaginer son futur, même lui, à son niveau actuel, pouvait facilement s'occuper de leur clan.

Si Linley en parlait à l'Église de Lumière, en suggérant qu'il aimerait récupérer sa lame ancestrale pour nettoyer l'humiliation de son clan, leur clan serait très probablement obligé de la rendre, sans pouvoir protester.

Mais si l'Église de Lumière s'impliquait dans l'affaire, les choses deviendraient bien plus compliquées pour tout le monde.

 _–_ Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, jeune maître Linley. Calvin était devenu légèrement nerveux.

En souriant, Linley gardait ses yeux posés sur Calvin,

 _–_ J'espère que votre clan Lucas peut comprendre la position dans laquelle je suis. En tant que descendant de mon clan, je n'ai pas le choix ici. Calvin, pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas dans votre clan pour avoir une discussion avec votre oncle ? Ce soir, je vais venir personnellement visiter votre clan.

 _–_ Notre clan Lucas sera ravi de vous accueillir jeune maître Linley. Calvin était déjà en train de préparer mentalement les arguments qu'il allait pouvoir avancer pour essayer de persuader son oncle.

Après avoir regardé Calvin partir, Linley ressentit un sentiment de supériorité.

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune position officielle, juste avec sa réputation et ces quelques mots, il avait été capable de faire changer la décision d'un ministre d'un royaume. Tout cela était dû à son statut, qui venait lui-même de son propre pouvoir.

….

Cette nuit-là.

La pièce pour les invités du clan Lucas, décorée avec goût, était remplie d'une dizaine de personnes qui étaient, sans l'ombre d'un doute, d'importantes personnes du Royaume de Fenlai. Le moins important d'entre eux devait être un Comte. Et la raison de leur présence était de rencontrer Linley.

Linley, la nouvelle star du Royaume de Fenlai.

Linley n'avait que dix-sept ans et n'avait pas de titre de noblesse, mais même les Ducs du royaume n'osaient pas le traiter avec légèreté.

Après tout, quel que soit leur cercle d'influence, ils n'étaient capables d'exercer leur pouvoir qu'au sein du Royaume de Fenlai. Mais Linley ? C'était une personne dont la valeur était reconnue par les Quatre Grands Empires et par les deux Alliances majeures. Peut-être que dans quelques dizaines d'années, Linley deviendrait même un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière, un statut qui surpassait même celui d'un roi.

Il était mieux pour eux de construire de bonnes relations avec Linley tant qu'il était encore à un rang relativement faible.

Parmi la dizaine de personnes présentes, seul le patriarche du clan Lucas, le Marquis Jebs [Je'bu] se sentait mal à l'aise. Il vieillissait et la seule passion qui lui restait était sa collection. La chose qu'il aimait le plus était cette lame du premier guerrier Dragonblood. C'était sa joie et sa fierté.

Mais… le descendant de ce clan était venu pour récupérer leur trésor.

 _–_ M. Linley, je vous en prie, entrez.

 _–_ M. Yale, je vous en prie, entrez.

La voix des serviteurs, à l'extérieur, se fit soudainement entendre. Instantanément, la dizaine de personnes se tournèrent pour sourire en direction de la porte. Même le mécontent Marquis Jebs s'efforça de plaquer un sourire sur son visage.

C'était la première fois que Linley se faisait appeler en tant que « M. », un titre auquel il n'était pas habitué. Il vit un vieil homme aux cheveux argentés s'approcher de lui avant de s'incliner avec courtoisie,

 _–_ Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir dans notre demeure du clan. En tant que patriarche du clan, moi, Jebs, me sens profondément honoré.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Il semblerait qu'il y ait une chance !


	106. L5, Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 11 : Un manque d'Argent

L'intérieur de la salle de réception du clan Lucas était illuminé et de belles serveuses circulaient parmi les invités pour apporter de multiples délicatesses. Tout le monde mangeait et discutait de manière aimable.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Linley avait reçu une éducation stricte de la part de son père et il savait donc comment se comporter. En surface, il était engagé dans de légères conversations avec les autres nobles mais intérieurement, il se sentait impatient.

– Duc Bonalt [Ba'na], avec votre permission.

Linley dit au revoir au Duc Bonalt qui se trouvait face à lui et se dirigea directement vers le patriarche du clan, le Marquis Jebs. Celui-ci, en voyant Linley arriver dans sa direction, sut qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer à éviter le sujet de la lame de guerre « Massacreur ».

Linley et le Marquis Jebs prirent tous deux un siège autour de la table située dans un coin de la pièce.

– Maquis Jebs, je suppose que votre neveu vous a informé de la raison de ma venue aujourd'hui, dit Linley, courtoisement.

Le Marquis Jebs soupira.

– Linley, je suis déjà un vieil homme. Je ne pourrai réellement pas supporter de devoir me séparer d'objets de ma collection.

– Marquis Jebs, mon clan Baruch a plus de cinq mille ans d'histoire et j'ai toujours été fier d'être l'un de leurs descendants. Mais le fait que notre héritage ancestral ait été perdu est une humiliation pour nous. Marquis Jebs, je peux vous dire que déjà depuis plusieurs centaines d'années notre clan à travailler pour récupérer cette lame de guerre. L'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je me suis entraîné si dur depuis mon enfance était de pouvoir récupérer cet héritage ancestral.

Bien que la voix de Linley était très calme, la « détermination absolue » présente dans sa voix était clairement audible.

– Je comprends, je comprends. Le Marquis Jebs, avec un grand effort, fit un faible sourire.

Évidemment que le clan Baruch voulait récupérer son héritage ancestral. Le Marquis Jebs comprenait aussi très bien que s'il refusait de rendre la lame de guerre « Massacreur », alors son clan Lucas se retrouverait sous la colère du jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Le Marquis était conscient de l'importante influence que le jeune homme possédait.

Même en oubliant l'Église de Lumière, le Conglomérat Dawson, à lui seul, pouvait facilement ruiner sa famille.

– Linley. Cette lame de guerre est un objet d'une extrême valeur. Dans le passé, quelqu'un m'a offert un million de pièces d'or pour me l'acheter, mais j'avais alors refusé de m'en séparer. Le Marquis Jebs passa à la question de l' « argent ». Notre clan Lucas est un clan ancien mais, pour être franc, nous ne sommes pas si riches que ça.

Linley comprenait très bien ce point aussi. D'après ce que Yale lui avait dit, la famille Lucas était une vieille famille qui avait une grande influence dans la ville de Fenlai, mais, en termes de ressources financières, ils étaient bien, bien moins riches qu'un clan comme celui de Kalan Debs.

Forcer un clan qui n'était pas riche à rendre gratuitement un trésor valant plus d'un million de pièces d'or n'était pas très réaliste non plus.

– _Il veut donc de l'argent ?_ Linley se détendit.

Si c'était juste une question d'argent, les choses ne devraient pas être trop difficiles.

– Marquis Jebs. Dans le passé, votre clan a dépensé de l'argent pour acquérir cette lame de guerre. Naturellement, je ferai de même et vous donnerai une somme qui devrait vous satisfaire. Mais, bien sûr, j'espère bien que vous n'essayerez pas de profiter de ma générosité non plus. Linley gloussa légèrement en parlant.

Une pointe de sourire apparut sur le visage du Marquis Jebs.

Quel que soit le résultat, il devrait à un moment où un autre rendre la lame de guerre « Massacreur ». Au minimum, il se devait de récupérer de l'or en contrepartie.

– Linley, puisque tu as agi si sincèrement envers mon clan Lucas, mon clan se doit de te retourner la faveur. Bien que cette lame de guerre ait une valeur d'environ un million de pièces d'or, tant que tu peux nous offrir six cent mille pièces d'or, la lame de guerre sera tienne, dit le Marquis Jebs avec un visage franc.

Six cent mille pièces d'or ?

Comparé à la valeur réelle de la lame, c'était réellement un prix raisonnable.

Mais à ce moment, Linley n'avait qu'environ 200,000 pièces d'or dû à ses ventes de sculptures. Durant son expédition dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, il avait aussi obtenu une grande quantité de cores magiques mais leur valeur n'était que d'environ 100,000 pièces d'or. Il n'avait actuellement pas suffisamment d'argent.

Les choses les plus précieuses que Linley possédait, étaient…

L'Herbe CœurBleu et le core magique de la créature de niveau Saint, l'Ours Tatoué Violet !

Linley avait encore une centaine de pousses d'Herbe CœurBleu restantes et chacune d'entre elles valait plusieurs dizaines de milliers de pièces d'or. Le core magique était évidemment encore plus précieux. Le core magique d'une créature de niveau Saint était un trésor inestimable qui valait bien plus que le core magique d'une créature du neuvième rang.

D'après les livres que Linley avait lu dans le passé, la valeur estimée d'un core du neuvième rang était autour de cinq millions de pièces d'or mais, en réalité, ils atteignaient souvent les dix millions de pièces d'or !

Un core d'une créature de niveau Saint, quant à lui, même face à une offre d'une centaine de millions de pièces d'or ne serait pas vendu.

Un trésor sans prix !

Linley n'était naturellement pas prêt à vendre le core magique qu'il possédait. De la même manière, l'Herbe CœurBleu était très précieuse pour le futur de son clan. Chacune de ces pousses devait être chérie.

Restait la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve » !

L'esprit de Linley passa soudainement à sa sculpture, l'Éveil du Rêve. Linley se sentait hésitant à son propos car en réalité il n'aimait même pas la regarder à cause des souvenirs qu'elle lui rappelait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à Yale de la garder à sa place.

– _V_ _endons-la_. Linley prit sa décision et dans les profondeurs de son cœur, une pensée apparut : _je me demande ce à quoi pensera Alice en voyant cette sculpture ?_

Linley demanda son avis à Doehring Cowart.

– _Linley, c'est mieux que tu le fasses et que tu vendes cette sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve »,_ le conseilla l'Archimage. _Si tu ne veux pas voir cette sculpture mais que tu la gardes avec toi, elle sera toujours dans le fond de ton esprit. C'est mieux de la vendre. De plus… cela servira aussi à répandre la gloire de notre Technique du Pur Ciseau à Pierre que j'ai fondé._

Linley eut un petit sourire.

– Marquis Jebs, ne vous inquiétez pas. Très rapidement, 600,000 pièces d'or arriveront. J'espère seulement que vous m'attendrez et que vous ne vendrez pas la lame de guerre « Massacreur » à quiconque avant, dit Linley avec sincérité.

Le Marquis Jebs répondit précipitamment,

– Linley, pas d'inquiétudes. Même si quelqu'un d'autre me proposait deux millions de pièces d'or, je ne la vendrais quand même pas.

En effet, si ce n'était grâce au statut de Linley, comment le Marquis Jebs aurait-il pu accepter de s'en séparer ?

….

À l'intérieur du bureau du gérant Austoni dans la Galerie Proulx.

– Quoi ?! Tu es prêt à vendre aux enchères ta sculpture ? Les yeux d'Austoni étaient écarquillés d'émerveillement et brillaient d'une joie sauvage.

Linley acquiesça doucement. À ses côtés, Yale lui jeta un regard impuissant.

Yale avait grandi aux côtés de Linley et comprenait donc très bien le tempérament de celui-ci. Linley était une personne qui tenait énormément à ses amis et qui était extrêmement loyal envers eux. Mais, en même temps, Linley détestait devoir des choses aux autres. Yale avait pourtant été prêt à prêter quelques centaines de milliers de pièces d'or à Linley.

Mais, comme avait dit celui-ci,

– Je ne veux plus voir cette sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ». Le mieux est de la vendre.

Toutefois, Yale savait que si sa sculpture était vendue aux enchères, sa réputation se répandrait très largement et son statut augmenterait encore. C'était aussi une bonne chose. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas forcé Linley à accepter son argent.

– Merveilleux. Merveilleux. Austoni était extrêmement excité. Linley, ne t'inquiète de rien. Pour cette sculpture, notre galerie ne prendra pas une seule pièce d'or sur la transaction.

– J'ai besoin que l'enchère de cette sculpture soit tenue dans les sept prochains jours à venir, annonça directement Linley.

Austoni dit alors avec confiance,

– Aie confiance. À partir de demain, notre Galerie Proulx va arranger une exposition majeure de cinq jours et nous allons faire passer la nouvelle de la vente de cette sculpture à tous les riches clans. Au septième jour, nous commenceront l'enchère.

Linley hocha la tête.

– Boss Yale, allons-y. Après avoir formellement cédé sa sculpture à la Galerie Proulx, Linley pouvait sentir que quelque chose manquait dans son cœur, mais, en même temps, il se sentait plus détendu qu'avant.

….

À l'intérieur de la pièce principale de la Galerie Proulx.

Le Comte Juneau continuait de visiter la galerie tous les matins. Il commençait par admirer les sculptures du hall principal avant de s'enfoncer dans le hall des experts puis dans celui des maîtres. Mais ce matin-là, lorsque le Comte Juneau s'avança dans le hall des maîtres, il découvrit…

– _Tiens, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de personnes rassemblées ici, dans le hall des maîtres ?_ Le Comte Juneau était surpris.

La pièce rassemblant les œuvres de maîtres n'avait que quelques sculptures que tout le monde avait déjà vues. Après avoir été exposées pendant si longtemps, leur nombre de visiteurs était habituellement relativement faible. À moins, bien sûr, qu'une nouvelle œuvre ne soit produite par un maître sculpteur. Seulement à ce moment, le hall des maîtres devenait plus animé.

– _Se peut-il qu'une nouvelle œuvre ait été produite par un maître ?_ Excité, le Comte Juneau se dirigea aussi directement vers le hall des maîtres.

À ce moment-là, il n'était que huit heures du matin. Habituellement, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes à cette heure-ci dans la galerie. Mais il y avait déjà plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui étaient serrées dans le hall des maîtres. Toutes ces personnes fixaient avec stupéfaction une sculpture qui avait été placée au centre de la grande pièce.

Qui plus est, cette exposition avait dix-huit gardes puissants qui entouraient l'œuvre.

– _Si populaire ? Je me demande quel maître a produit cette nouvelle œuvre ?_ Le Comte Juneau se força un passage jusqu'au premier rang pour pouvoir regarder.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent immédiatement lorsque son regard tomba sur la sculpture face à lui. Pendant un court instant, le Comte Juneau eut l'impression qu'il regardait cinq personnes vivantes. Une personne folle d'amour, une adorable personne, une personne timide, une beauté hypnotisante et une personne glacée, sans cœur.

Le Comte Juneau resta dans cet état de stupeur pendant un long moment avant de se réveiller.

– Quelle sculpture divine ! Le travail d'un Grand-Maître ! L'esprit du Comte Juneau devint instantanément agité.

Avec ses plus de cent ans de pratique d'évaluation de l'art, il pouvait naturellement sentir à quel point l'esprit de cette sculpture était puissant et en regardant de plus près, les yeux du Comte Juneau se mirent à luire.

– _Cette manière de sculpter… ne serait-ce pas celle du mage de génie de l'institut Ernst, Linley ?_

Juste en observant le style, le Comte Juneau était capable de dire qui avait sculpté cette œuvre.

Parce qu'il avait été le premier à acquérir ses sculptures, le Comte Juneau était très familier avec le travail de Linley. Depuis, ses sculptures avaient atteint à chaque fois le prix de six mille pièces d'or.

Le génie de l'institut Ernst qui n'avait que dix-sept ans !

Juste en revendant ses trois premières œuvres, le Comte Juneau avait fait un profit de plus de dix mille pièces d'or. Depuis, il s'était naturellement mis à faire encore plus attention à Linley.

– _C'est vraiment lui_. Le Comte Juneau vit les caractères « Linley » gravés dans un coin de la statue.

Et sur une pancarte, adjacente à la sculpture, se trouvait une explication sur l'auteur de cette sculpture…

« Le sculpteur de cette sculpture se nomme 'Linley'. Il a dix-sept ans et a été diplômé cette année de l'institut Ernst en tant que mage double-éléments du septième rang. À cet âge et notre époque, il est, sans doutes possibles, le mage le plus jeune à avoir atteint ce rang du continent Yulan. Même en regardant à l'histoire complète du continent, il reste le second à avoir atteint un tel rang à un si jeune âge. »

« Notre Galerie Proulx a le privilège d'avoir été autorisé par Linley à exposer cette sculpture pendant cinq jours. Le 21 avril, l'exposition sera fermée et notre galerie ouvrira une vente aux enchères »

En voyant cette introduction, le Comte Juneau comprit…

– _Les différents nobles, riches_ _commerçants_ _et royautés vont tous être intrigués et intéressés_ … Le Comte Juneau savait très bien que ce type de sculpture n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'une personne de son niveau pouvait se permettre d'acheter.

– _Un mage double élément du septième rang de dix-sept ans ?_ En relisant cette partie, le Comte Juneau ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'admiration aussi.

Son admiration pour Linley ne fit qu'augmenter.

Une personne qui était capable d'atteindre de tels accomplissements dans deux domaines différents était définitivement digne d'admiration.

– _Cette sculpture se tient globalement au même niveau que les sculptures des Grands-Maîtres sculpteurs. Ajouté à cela… son statut de sculpteur et de second mage de génie de l'histoire du continent… le prix va atteindre des sommets…_ Le Comte Juneau fit une prédiction mentale.

– _Le 21 avril !_ Le Comte Juneau commençait déjà à anticiper ce jour.

Le temps passant, le nombre de visiteur augmenta encore et encore. De nombreuses familles riches de la Capitale Sacrée se mirent aussi à en entendre parler.

…

À l'intérieur du bureau d'Austoni.

– S'il vous plaît, informez sa Majesté, le Roi Wylder, que je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre cette décision. Si sa Majesté souhaiterait réellement acheter cette sculpture, nous l'invitons à venir participer à la mise aux enchères du 21. Austoni renvoya l'envoyé royal.

Une fois l'envoyé parti, le visage d'Austoni s'assombrit.

– Quelle blague. Il pensait offrir seulement un million de pièce d'or pour acheter directement la sculpture ? Dans ses rêves ! Rien qu'hier, sa Majesté Royale, le Roi Clayde du Royaume de Fenlai m'a fait une offre de trois millions de pièces d'or !

Après avoir été exposée pendant seulement trois jours, plus d'une dizaine de personnages importants avaient déjà fait des offres pour acheter directement la sculpture.

– Le 21, j'ai peur que nous allons réellement voir un prix extraordinaire, murmura pour lui-même Austoni.


	107. L5, Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 12 : Rage

À l'intérieur du jardin privé du clan Debs, Alice et Kalan étaient assis ensemble et discutait de leur futur mariage.

– Alice. Kalan avait un grand sourire. J'en ai déjà parlé avec mon père. Notre cérémonie d'engagement sera le 18 juin et notre cérémonie de mariage sera le 1er janvier de l'année prochaine. Cela veut dire que ce sera pendant le jour du festival de Yulan de l'année prochaine.

Un sourire apparut aussi sur le visage d'Alice.

– L'année prochaine sera l'an 10 000 du calendrier Yulan, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que notre date de mariage coïncide avec l'an 10 000 du calendrier est… tellement parfait. Plus elle en parlait, plus elle se sentait heureuse. Elle s'était mise aussi à rayonner.

En voyant le sourire heureux d'Alice, Kalan se sentit aussi de très bonne humeur.

– Alice, dépêche-toi et discute de ça avec ton père puis prépare la liste des invités de ton côté pour que je puisse faire les arrangements nécessaires, la poussa Kalan.

– Je m'en occupe. Alice hocha la tête légèrement.

Kalan lui caressa doucement ses longs cheveux, le cœur apaisé.

Mais quand il repensa aux conditions actuelles dans lesquelles son clan était, son cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement. Peu de temps après qu'Alice et lui eurent commencé leur relation, le clan Debs avait reçu un coup plus douloureux que jamais. Le Conglomérat Dawson avait coupé leurs relations !

Le succès actuel et la gloire du clan Debs était inextricablement lié à leur relation avec le Conglomérat Dawson.

Mais, en décembre dernier, le Conglomérat avait annoncé publiquement la dissolution de leur partenariat avec le clan Debs. Ajouté à ça, ils avaient ensuite annoncé qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour les remplacer.

Additionnellement…

Les actions du Conglomérat Dawson ne s'étaient pas limitées à ça. Ils avaient même commencé à s'interposer dans de nombreuses activités commerciales du clan Debs, leur faisant perdre de nombreuses transactions.

– _Pourquoi le Conglomérat Dawson fait ça à mon clan ? Le clan Debs ne les a pourtant pas offensés._ Kalan se sentait extrêmement vexé. En tant qu'héritier et futur successeur du clan, il s'inquiétait naturellement beaucoup de cette affaire.

Et, parce que ces incidents étaient arrivés peu de temps après que Kalan et Alice ait commencé leur relation, il y avait plusieurs membres du clan qui pensaient maintenant qu'Alice était la personne qui avait amené avec elle ce désastre.

Sinon, pourquoi le Conglomérat Dawson, avec qui ils avaient travaillé en harmonie pendant de longues années, se serait soudainement retourné contre eux ?

Heureusement, au fil des années, le clan Debs avait accumulé une importante fortune et, bien que leurs pertes soient importantes, leurs fondations étaient toujours intactes. Toutefois, le fait que le Conglomérat Dawson commence maintenant à s'interposer dans leurs activités commerciales leur avait fait perdre tout espoir de s'en remettre au niveau commercial.

Après tout, personne n'était prêt à offenser un béhémoth tel que le Conglomérat Dawson.

C'est pourquoi, le seul choix qui restait au clan Debs était de s'embarquer dans une nouvelle route.

Après avoir secoué sa tête pour mettre ces idées de côté, Kalan se mit à rire tout en regardant Alice.

– Alice, j'ai entendu hier que la Galerie Proulx a exposé une incroyable œuvre d'art. Elle serait d'un niveau de Grand-Maître. De nombreuses personnes ont déjà été la voir. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner pour aller la voir ?

Alice s'ennuyait aussi.

– Bien sûr.

…

Kalan et Alice était à l'intérieur d'une calèche qui se dirigeait vers la Galerie Proulx.

– Cette sculpture est apparemment extraordinaire. Durant ces derniers jours, j'ai été si occupé avec les préparatifs de la cérémonie d'engagement et du mariage que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller regarder ça. Kalan fut le premier à sauter de la calèche avant d'aider Alice à sortir, avec galanterie.

Côte à côte, Alice et Kalan marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la galerie.

– Grand-frère Kalan, regarde toutes ces personnes ! Les yeux d'Alice se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle pointait du doigt les personnes.

À l'intérieur de la Galerie Proulx, le hall des maîtres était rempli d'une foultitude de personnes. Mais, à l'intérieur même du hall des maîtres, tout était extrêmement ordonné, les personnes entraient par une porte et ressortaient par une autre. Chaque personne n'était autorisée à rester que trois minutes avant de devoir laisser sa place aux suivants.

Après ces trois minutes les personnes étaient quasiment forcées de sortir. Si elle voulait de nouveau voir la sculpture…

C'était possible ! Mais il fallait par contre revenir et se remettre de nouveau au bout de la queue !

– Quelle longue file d'attente. Kalan fut impressionné. Il n'avait encore jamais vu autant de personne dans la Galerie Proulx dans le passé.

Alice et lui se mirent dans la file et attendirent presque vingt minutes. Seulement après cette attente, ce fut au tour de leur groupe d'entrer dans la salle. Dès que leur large groupe entra dans le hall des maîtres, tous se précipitèrent vers l'œuvre.

Alice et Kalan, naturellement curieux, se dépêchèrent d'avancer à l'avant aussi.

Mais le moment où Alice découvrit la sculpture, elle se figea comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. Debout, elle fixait stupidement l'énorme œuvre. Ces cinq figures féminines, magnifiques et immaculées, ayant chacune leur propre aura.

Les autres étaient complètement absorbés dans leur contemplation des sous-entendus cachés de « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

Quand Alice avait vu cette sculpture géante, son esprit n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rejouer tous ces événements qu'elle avait passés avec Linley.

La première fois, quand elle désespérait et que Linley était descendu des cieux tel un dieu.

Sur le balcon lorsqu'ils se cachaient tous les deux et avaient discuté tout la nuit.

…

Une scène après l'autre se rejouait dans son esprit. Alice était totalement figée. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée jusque-là que la fameuse sculpture de Grand-Maître, « l'Éveil du Rêve », avait sa propre personne pour sujet.

– Lin…Linley… Les émotions d'Alice étaient extrêmement compliquées.

Elle lut alors le texte d'introduction qui se trouvait à côté.

« Le sculpteur de cette sculpture est nommé 'Linley'. Il a dix-sept ans et a été diplômé cette année de l'institut Ernst en tant que mage double-éléments du septième rang. À cet âge et notre époque, il est, sans doutes possibles, le mage le plus jeune à avoir atteint ce rang du continent Yulan. Même en regardant dans l'histoire complète du continent, il reste le second à avoir atteint un tel rang si jeune. »

« Mais Linley n'est pas seulement un mage de génie. Dans le domaine de la sculpture, il a aussi d'extraordinaires accomplissements. Bien qu'il n'ait que dix-sept ans, sa sculpture, l'Éveil du Rêve … »

En lisant ces mots, Alice fut de nouveau bouche bée.

– C'est Linley. C'est Linley. Alice avait les yeux fixés sur la pancarte, stupéfaite. _Un mage double-élément du septième rang ? C'est aussi un mage du septième rang ? Mais… rien que l'année dernière, il n'était qu'un mage du cinquième rang_.

Alice n'avait aucune idée que Linley était déjà devenu un mage du sixième rang au moment où leur relation s'était arrêtée. Et… Linley n'avait jamais eu la chance de lui dire.

– _L'Éveil_ _du Rêve. Cette sculpture est appelée « l'Éveil du Rêve »._ En observant les cinq silhouettes féminines de l'œuvre, et en particulier la dernière dont émanait une aura froide, Alice comprit soudainement pourquoi Linley avait donné ce nom à sa sculpture.

– _Le rêveur… s'est éveillé ?_ Alice était en désarroi total.

Comme c'était le premier homme qui avait vraiment compté pour elle, dans son cœur il avait toujours une place spéciale. Mais, quand elle découvrit que Linley avait donné le nom « l'Éveil du Rêve » à sa sculpture, elle sentit soudainement que quelque chose venait de se briser dans son cœur.

Cette sorte de sentiment…était très difficile à supporter.

Alice remarqua à ce moment qu'à ses côtés, Kalan avait les poings contractés et qu'un air extrêmement déplaisant était présent sur son visage. Ses veines ressortaient et tous les muscles de son visage étaient contractés. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur noire tandis qu'il regardait la sculpture avec un regard mortel.

– Grand-frère Kalan ! Inquiète, Alice l'appela.

Mais Kalan ne lui prêta pas attention.

– Linley, tu…tu es allé trop loin. Kalan était empli d'une rage infinie, féroce. Avant, il était plutôt bien disposé vis-à-vis de Linley. Même si au plus profond de son cœur, il l'avait toujours regardé, d'une certaine manière, de haut. Il avait toujours pensé que quelle que soit la quantité d'efforts que Linley fournirait, il ne serait jamais capable d'égaler son clan.

Après tout, son clan était alors poussé par l'énorme machine de guerre qu'était le Conglomérat Dawson.

Mais, en à peine cinq mois ?

Son clan Debs avait été abandonné par le Conglomérat. Et Linley ? De nulle part, il était devenu un mage double-élément du septième rang de dix-sept ans. Qui plus est, il était acclamé comme étant le second plus jeune mage à avoir jamais atteint ce rang à cet âge.

Même dans toute la longue histoire du continent, il n'y avait eu qu'une personne légèrement meilleure que lui.

– _Un mage double-élément du septième rang et un sculpteur approchant le niveau de Grand-Maître_. Kalan ressentit soudainement une énorme pression.

Cette personne était tout simplement incroyable.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, Kalan ne ressentit plus qu'une rage sans fin.

Parce que l'inspiration de sa sculpture était sa fiancée !

– Hé, regarde. Ne trouves-tu pas que cette jeune fille ressemble beaucoup aux silhouettes sculptées ? Une voix résonna soudainement dans le hall des maîtres et plus d'une dizaine de têtes se tournèrent vers Alice. Le hall fut alors rempli de discussions et d'exclamations.

Les capacités de sculpture de Linley étaient tout simplement trop élevées. Il avait totalement capturé la grâce et le charme d'Alice dans sa sculpture.

D'un regard en direction d'Alice, les visiteurs avaient l'impression… que la jeune fille parmi eux et celle représentée dans « l'Éveil du Rêve » étaient incroyablement similaires. En vérité, elles pouvaient presque être considérées comme la même personne. Le même regard unique. Le même nez parfaitement découpé.

– Mademoiselle, oserais-je vous demander quelle est votre relation avec Maître Linley ? Demanda très courtoisement un vieil homme à Alice. Il avait la tête couverte de cheveux blancs et semblait avoir plus de cents ans.

Dans le domaine de la sculpture, Linley avait déjà atteint le rang de maître.

Ses compétences en sculpture étaient suffisantes pour que les collectionneurs qui avaient des dizaines ou des centaines d'années d'expérience dans le domaine, se prosternent avec admiration. S'adresser à lui en tant que « Maître » était quelque chose qui leur venait du cœur. En se basant sur son expérience centenaire de la sculpture, le vieil homme pouvait dire que la personne que Linley avait sculptée, était une personne avec qui il avait passé une période d'amour tumultueuse.

Alice se sentait mal à l'aise et leva les yeux pour regarder Kalan.

– Oh, Kalan, tu es là aussi. Le vieil homme regarda Kalan. Les vieilles personnes étaient naturellement aussi rusées que des renards et le vieil homme put instantanément dire que la relation entre les deux n'était pas seulement une relation amicale.

– Kalan, qui est cette jeune fille ?

Bien que Kalan soit d'extrêmement mauvaise humeur, il s'inclina modestement et dit,

– Milord Duc Berner [Ba'na], voici Alice, ma fiancée.

– Fiancée ? Le Duc Berner jeta un regard significatif à Kalan et Alice puis rit et ne posa pas plus de questions.

…

Kalan retourna rapidement dans le manoir du clan Debs, comme s'il courait pour sa vie, tout en tirant Alice par la main.

Le patriarche du clan Debs, le père de Kalan, Bernard, regardait son fils avec incrédulité.

– Que viens-tu de dire ? L'inspiration de la sculpture qui est exposée à la Galerie Proulx est Alice ?

Bernard gâtait généralement beaucoup son fils.

Lorsque son fils avait annoncé qu'il voulait se marier avec Alice, il n'avait pas élevé d'objections. Mais, quelques jours après avoir officialisé leur relation, le Conglomérat Dawson avait soudainement coupé toutes relations avec son clan Debs, sans raisons apparentes. Depuis, Bernard les avait constamment suppliés afin de pouvoir rencontrer un des membres de haut niveau du Conglomérat, mais sans succès.

Durant ces derniers mois, Bernard avait été complètement occupé par cette affaire. Si occupé qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de prendre le temps d'aller regarder les sculptures de la Galerie Proulx.

– Alice. Son modèle est Alice ? L'expression du visage de Bernard devient immédiatement sombre.

Kalan acquiesça.

– Oui père. Bien qu'Alice et moi ne soyons pas encore officiellement engagés, une fois que nous le serons, Alice sera formellement présentée à de nombreux nobles de notre Capitale Sacrée. Cette sculpture de Linley, « l'Éveil du Rêve » va définitivement faire de nous la risée de la ville.

Bernard resta silencieux quelques instants. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et demanda à Kalan,

– À quel point est-ce grave ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de honteux ou de dégradant dans cette sculpture ?

– Père, l'année dernière, entre Linley et Alice, ils ont eu une période de… Kalan ne voulait pas expliquer de manière détaillée. Et cette sculpture est à propos de leur relation à lui et Alice.

Bernard était silencieux. Son front était par contre de plus en plus plissé.

Après une longe minute, Bernard demanda à son fils,

– Kalan, si je te demande d'abandonner Alice, serais-tu prêt à le faire ?

Kalan secoua résolument la tête en dénégation. Après tout, il n'avait que dix-huit ans.

Bernard hocha légèrement la tête.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alice. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Kalan acquiesça avant de serrer soudainement ses mâchoires. Les yeux fixés sur son père, il dit,

– Père, Linley est définitivement contrarié par le fait qu'Alice et moi sommes ensembles. En plus de ça, le potentiel de Linley est énorme. Je pense… que nous devrions peut-être considérer de trouver un moyen pour tuer Linley ?


	108. L5, Chapitre13

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 13 : Le Vieux Maître

– Tuer Linley ? Bernard regarda son fils. Kalan, pourquoi devrions-nous tuer ce Linley ? Ce n'est qu'un maître sculpteur. Va-t-il impacter notre clan Debs d'une certaine manière ?

La nouvelle du niveau de Linley ne s'était pas encore répandue dans toute la ville de Fenlai. De plus, Bernard avait récemment était très absorbé par les affaires financières de son clan et n'avait donc pas entendu parler de son rang.

Kalan hocha la tête.

– Père, Linley a dix-sept ans cette année, mais il a déjà produit une sculpture d'un niveau de Grand-Maître. Et plus important… il est le plus jeune prodige actuel du continent en tant que mage. Même en regardant dans toute l'histoire du continent, il reste le second plus jeune prodige. Parce qu'il… est, à dix-sept ans, un mage double-éléments du septième rang.

– À dix-sept ans, un mage double-éléments du septième rang ?

Bernard hoqueta. Son intuition lui disait maintenant que Linley serait en effet une menace pour son clan.

– Ce Linley ne peut pas être autorisé à vivre plus longtemps, dit immédiatement Bernard.

En entendant les mots de son père, Kalan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais, un battement de cœur plus tard, Bernard fronça les sourcils.

– Attends. Si cette personne est si extraordinaire, comment l'Église de Lumière, le Culte des Ombres et les Quatre Grands Empires pourraient ne pas vouloir le récupérer ? C'est très possible que Linley soit déjà en relation avec l'Église de Lumière.

– Kalan, ce Linley ne peut pas être tué de notre main. Les yeux fixés sur son fils, Bernard parla d'un ton sérieux.

– Père, ce n'est qu'un mage double-éléments du septième rang. Un air d'urgence était plaqué sur le visage de Kalan. Soudain, il baissa la voix. Père, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous salir les mains pour se débarrasser de lui. Nous pouvons juste à dépenser de l'argent pour inviter d'autres personnes à le faire. Tout comme nous l'avons fait avec le Ministre de la Justice.

Bernard resta silencieux quelques instants de plus, avant de déclarer,

– Kalan, tu n'as pas besoin de t'impliquer plus dans cette affaire. Je m'occupe de tout ça.

Il n'avait pas dit qu'il s'occuperait de tuer Linley. Cela rendit Kalan extrêmement irritable et incapable de se sentir rassuré.

….

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Bernard était arrivé dans une pièce déjà réservée, à l'intérieur d'un hôtel. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs était à l'intérieur.

– M. Bernard. En voyant Bernard, le vieil homme eut un grand sourire.

Bernard le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

– M. Bayonet. Cette fois-ci, je suis venu dans le but de chercher votre assistance.

– Dites, dites. Vous êtes un vieux client. Le vieil homme avait toujours un sourire aussi large.

Bernard parla sans détours.

– Deux choses. Premièrement, j'aimerais que vous détruisiez pour moi « l'Éveil du Rêve » qui est actuellement exposée dans la Galerie Proulx. Bernard savait clairement qu'essayer de sortir la sculpture de la galerie serait impossible.

Mais la détruire était une tâche bien plus simple.

– Détruire la sculpture « l'Éveil du Rêve » ? Dit le vieil homme, surpris.

– Quoi donc, est-ce que votre organisation, « Sabre », est incapable d'accomplir cette mission ? Bernard se mit à rire légèrement.

Des quatre majeures guildes d'assassins du continent Yulan, chacune avait sa propre spécialité. Celle-ci, Sabre, possédait une force extrêmement puissante. Tant que le prix était suffisant, ils osaient même assassiner un Cardinal.

Mais, bien sûr, si le contrat portait sur l'assassinat d'un combattant de niveau Saint, cela serait peut-être d'un niveau de difficulté trop élevé.

– Se pourrait-il que même vous, vous soyez effrayé à l'idée d'offenser la Galerie Proulx ? Bernard était quelque peu surpris.

– Non. Évidemment qu'une branche de la Galerie Proulx ne nous pose pas de problème. Continuez et dites-moi votre seconde demande, dit soudainement le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

Une guilde d'assassin, de par sa nature, offensait de nombreuses personnes. Ils osaient même aller contre l'Église de Lumière. Qui n'oseraient-ils pas offenser ?

Bernard réprima la curiosité dans son cœur.

– La seconde chose. J'aimerais que vous assassiniez Linley.

Le vieil homme se mit alors à rire d'impuissance. En secouant la tête, il dit à Bernard.

– M. Bernard, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-nous mais nous ne sommes pas capables d'accepter ne serais-ce qu'une seule de vos requêtes. Mes plus profonds regrets.

– Incapable d'accepter ? Bernard se leva furieusement avant de regarder le vieil homme avec incrédulité. M. Bayonet, je connais la force de votre organisation. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenus réticent à l'idée d'accepter une mission aussi si minime que celle-ci ? Bernard ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Après tout, leur organisation avait même osé assassiner des ministres importants des Quatre Grands Empires et des Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière. Mais ils n'osaient pas assassiner Linley ?

– Ce n'est pas que nous n'osons pas, c'est que nous ne voulons pas accepter ces missions. Quant à la raison du pourquoi, notre organisation n'a pas besoin de vous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? L'expression du visage du vieil homme était devenue glaciale.

Bernard se dépêcha de sourire.

– Pardonnez-moi, M. Bayonet. Puisque vous ne voulez pas accepter mes requêtes, je me retire donc.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

Une fois Bernard parti, le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs se leva lentement tout en murmurant pour lui-même,

– Ce Bernard. De toutes les missions qu'il aurait pu nous demander, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il nous demande de détruire une sculpture ? Et même d'assassiner Linley ? Je dois absolument rapporter ça au Vieux Maître. J'imagine que lorsqu'il apprendra que nous avons refusé ces missions, il sera ravi.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs était l'un des fondateurs de l'organisation du Sabre.

Toutefois, parce qu'il était maintenant trop vieux, il ne partait plus en mission lui-même. Il passait la plupart de son temps à profiter de tout ce que la grande ville de Fenlai avait à offrir. En de rares occasions, il recevait des visiteurs des familles nobles les plus fortunées.

Quant au « Vieux Maître » dont il parlait…

À l'intérieur de l'organisation du Sabre, le Vieux Maître était un personnage de légende. Même quand le dirigeant du Sabre rencontrait le Vieux Maître, il était très respectueux envers celui-ci et l'appelait « Vieux Maître ». Dans toute l'organisation, il n'y avait peut-être personne de plus ancien que lui.

…

À l'intérieur de la Galerie Proulx. Lors du quatrième jour d'exposition de la sculpture « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

Au milieu du hall des maîtres, quelque chose de bizarre se passait. D'après les règles imposées par la galerie, les visiteurs n'étaient autorisés qu'à trois minutes de visite avant de devoir quitter la pièce. S'ils voulaient voir de nouveau la sculpture, ils devaient se remettre dans la file d'attente.

Mais, à l'intérieur du hall des maîtres, un invité particulier était déjà là depuis près de deux heures. Cela allait totalement à l'encontre des règles !

Cet invité paraissait avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Il portait une longue robe noire et ses bras étaient cachés à l'intérieur de ses manches qu'il avait croisés devant sa poitrine. Il semblait complètement absorbé dans la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

À ce moment, il y avait plusieurs des puissants gardes qui surveillaient la sculpture qui s'étaient mis à discuter de cet homme aux cheveux bruns, à voix basse.

– Quelle sorte de relation a cet homme avec M. Austoni ? Il nous a dit de ne pas le déranger. Le fait qu'il puisse rester là, dans le hall des maîtres, pendant si longtemps va à l'encontre de toutes les règles qu'on nous a donné.

– Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Protégeons juste en silence la statue.

– De quoi as-tu peur ? La galerie a posé plusieurs formations magiques autour de la sculpture. C'est totalement impossible de la voler, surtout au vu de sa taille. Comment une sculpture aussi grande pourrait-elle être volée sous nos yeux ?

Les gardes étaient tous d'une humeur assez relâchée.

Après tout, voler la sculpture serait extrêmement difficile tandis que l'abîmer ne serait d'aucun bénéfice pour personne. Qui ferait une chose pareille ?

– _Woah, quelle sculpture excellente. Elle a vraiment une certaine saveur_. L'homme de trente à quarante ans leva un sourcil en inspectant calmement la sculpture. Il relut alors l'introduction associée à l'œuvre. _Un jeune de dix-sept ans. J'attends déjà avec impatience de voir ses futurs progrès_.

Le temps passa. Les groupes défilaient dans la pièce des maîtres.

Mais l'homme continuait de rester au même endroit, inspectant avec attention les moindres détails de la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

– _Quelles lignes fluides et propres, sans aucun signe d'hésitation._ Une lueur légèrement enchantée était visible sur le visage de l'homme. _Si hypnotisant. Et cette fille ! Ses traits uniques ont été complètement cernés par le sculpteur au point qu'elle est presque plus attirante qu'une personne réelle_.

À l'intérieur du hall, les groupes de visiteurs continuaient d'arriver et de repartir.

De nombreux visiteurs avaient fait plusieurs fois la queue pour pouvoir observer la sculpture de multiples fois. Une sculpture d'un Grand-Maître, telle que celle-ci, était une œuvre qui pouvait être admirée une journée entière sans pour autant s'en lasser.

– Le temps est écoulé ! Groupe suivant ! Annonça un employé de la Galerie Proulx à voix haute. Instantanément, un groupe de personne commença à se diriger vers la sortie tandis que le groupe suivant commençait à arriver. Et juste à ce moment de léger désordre…

*Boom !* *Boom !* *Boom !*

Plusieurs explosions se firent entendre et, soudainement, les murs du hall des maîtres furent recouverts d'un épais brouillard. Les visiteurs se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, à crier et à maudire furieusement les autres. L'air était rempli de vacarme.

À ce moment, les gardes chargés de la protection de la sculpture devinrent tout de suite nerveux.

– Ce n'est pas bon. En voyant ce spectacle, ils savaient tous d'une certaine manière que quelque chose allait arriver.

– Bon sang.

L'homme habillé de la longue robe noir, jura d'une manière ennuyée. Ses yeux, qui étaient jusque-là vague, s'éclaircirent et il se mit à regarder autour de lui. À ce moment, quatre silhouettes floues chargèrent vers la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

Lorsque les quatre silhouettes floues chargèrent vers la sculpture, les gardes avaient déjà tous sorti leurs armes tandis que de nombreux experts de la Galerie Proulx, qui étaient jusque-là cachés non loin, chargeaient en direction des intrus. Si la sculpture actuellement exposée dans leur galerie était détruite, ce serait un véritable désastre pour eux !

*Whooosh !*

L'une des quatre silhouettes floues bougeait d'une manière extrêmement bizarre. Comme une feuille de papier, il flottait, évitant facilement les tentatives de blocage des gardes. Au même moment, il sortit une dague noire avant de donner un coup en direction de la sculpture.

Au vu de son pouvoir d'attaque, avec ce simple coup, la sculpture serait complètement détruite.

*Thud !*

L'« Éveil du Rêve » se mit soudain à briller. La dague atterrit sur la lumière entourant l'œuvre sans pour autant l'endommager.

– Une protection de lumière ? Murmura la silhouette. La dague dans sa main s'éclaira alors d'une couche de couleur sang et il donna un nouveau coup en direction de la sculpture. Instantanément, un son clair résonna et le sort de protection de lumière se désintégra complètement.

– Pas bon. Les quatre gardes commençaient à désespérer. Même la protection magique qui avait été installée par un mage de lumière du septième rang venait d'être facilement détruite. Et, parce que la situation était trop chaotique, les nombreux experts de la galerie n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Et les gardes postés à côté de la sculpture étaient bloqués, pour leur part, par les trois autres silhouettes.

L'homme dans la longue robe noire n'avait, quant à lui, toujours pas bougé. Soudain, une lueur féroce apparut dans les yeux de l'homme qui avait jusque-là un regard tranquille.

*Swish !*

Un doux son pu se faire entendre tandis qu'au même moment la silhouette floue avec la dague tressaillit. Puis, avec un léger bruit, il se sépara soudainement en deux morceaux et du sang frais se mit à jaillir des deux parties de son corps. De même, les trois personnes bloquant les gardes se retrouvèrent soudainement découpées en deux. Tous aussi mort qu'un mort pouvait l'être.

….

Peu de temps après, la Galerie Proulx retourna à la normale et l'homme en longue robe s'en alla tranquillement de la galerie. À l'extérieur, une calèche l'attendait ainsi qu'une autre personne.

C'était la personne que le père de Kalan, Bernard, avait appelé « M. Bayonet ».

En voyant l'homme de trente à quarante ans s'approcher de lui, le vieil homme dit immédiatement d'une voix respectueuse,

– Vieux Maître.

– Mm. Tu as fait du bon travail cette fois. L'homme en longue robe se mit à rire tout en le complimentant. Il ajouta ensuite, d'une voix mécontente. Je ne pensais pas que la Rose Sanglante tomberait si bas. Se peut-il qu'ils ne sachent pas que c'est un énorme péché d'essayer de détruire une telle œuvre d'art ?

L'organisation de la Rose Sanglante, comme l'organisation du Sabre, était l'une des quatre principales guildes d'assassins du continent.

– Vieux Maître, où devrions-nous aller maintenant ? Demanda M. Bayonet.

L'homme réfléchit pendant un moment avant de dire,

– Cela fait un ou deux ans que je n'ai pas visité le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade. Dans le passé, je demandais toujours à ces filles de venir plutôt chez moi. Cette fois… je vais visiter le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade en personne. Seulement après que j'aurais passé quelque temps avec ces jeunes demoiselles me sentirais-je, moi, jeune à nouveau. Haha… Il se mit à rire bruyamment.

– Bien, Vieux Maître, dit le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, courtoisement. Intérieurement, M. Bayonet était en réalité curieux d'une chose quel âge exactement cet homme d'âge moyen pouvait-il bien avoir ? Lui-même avait été personnellement entraîné par le Vieux Maître comme de nombreux assassins avant lui dans l'organisation du Sabre et il savait donc qu'il était bien plus vieux que ce qu'il paraissait.

Du premier groupe d'assassins qui avait été entraîné par le Vieux Maître, tous avaient déjà été tués ou étaient morts de vieillesse !

– À quoi penses-tu ? Bouge ! La voix de l'homme sortit de l'intérieur de la calèche.

M. Bayonet se mit immédiatement à faire avancer la calèche avant de se diriger vers le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade.


	109. L5, Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 14 : L'Enchère

À l'intérieur du bureau privé de Bernard, le patriarche du clan Debs.

– Quoi ? Vous avez échoué ? Bernard regardait la femme en robe rouge. Même si vous avez échoué, pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas à essayer ? Depuis quand l'organisation de la Rose Sanglante abandonne si facilement ?

Bernard était d'extrêmement mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé l'aide de l'organisation du Sabre, sa requête avait été refusée. Et, une fois qu'il avait réussi à engager l'organisation de la Rose Sanglante, celle-ci n'avait accepté que de détruire la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ». Quant à la question de tuer Linley, le prix qu'ils avaient demandé était bien trop haut. Aussi haut que celui demandé pour assassiner un Cardinal ! Un prix si astronomique que le clan Debs avait été incapable de payer.

D'après les mots de l'organisation, assassiner Linley reviendrait au même que d'offenser simultanément l'Église de Lumière et le Conglomérat Dawson.

Qui plus est…

Aujourd'hui, Linley était un maître sculpteur. Un maître sculpteur avait un statut social important et de nombreuses personnes, fortunées et puissantes, estimaient beaucoup de tels maîtres. Tuer Linley signifiait tuer un maître sculpteur, ce qui signifiait aussi s'attirer un certain niveau de haine de la part de toutes les personnes qui aiment l'art et les sculptures.

C'était pourquoi le coût demandé pour assassiner Linley était en réalité équivalent au coût demandé pour assassiner un Cardinal.

– Nous ne sommes plus d'accord pour compléter votre requête. Nous sommes prêts à vous retourner la compensation que vous nous avez donnée, dit la femme en rouge, le visage froid.

– Pouvez-vous me donner la raison de votre décision ? Bernard n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

La destruction de la sculpture n'aurait pas dû être trop difficile. Comment pouvaient-ils abandonner après avoir seulement échoué une fois ?

– Si nous acceptons de vous donner la raison, vos frais ne vous seront pas retournés. Acceptez-vous ? Dit calmement la femme en rouge.

Une organisation d'assassin était aussi un endroit pour obtenir toutes sortes d'informations, moyennement finance.

– Dites. En tant que patriarche du clan Debs, Bernard pouvait se permettre d'être magnanime.

La femme en rouge dit alors doucement,

– Je ne peux que vous dire cela. Parmi les admirateurs de cette sculpture, il y a une personne que notre organisation ne souhaite définitivement pas offenser. Et cette personne n'est pas quelqu'un que votre clan Debs est capable d'offenser non plus.

– Bien. Mon rapport est complet. Avec un sourire, la femme en robe rouge se tourna avant de partir immédiatement.

Bernard était maintenant incroyablement en colère.

La femme en rouge n'avait même pas accepté de révéler l'identité de la personne que la Rose Sanglante ne souhaitait pas offenser. Mais Bernard avait compris une chose : une personne capable d'inspirer un tel sentiment à leur organisation devait définitivement être une personne incroyable. Un rapport sur cette personne devait aussi coûter incroyablement cher.

…

Le 21 avril de l'année 9999 du calendrier Yulan. À l'intérieur de la salle aux enchères de la Galerie Proulx.

La salle était séparée en trois niveaux. Le premier niveau avait des sièges ordinaires, tandis que le second niveau possédait des alcôves individuelles que seules les clans majeurs et les personnes fortunées pouvaient réserver. Le prix de ces espaces était terriblement élevé. Au troisième niveau, il n'y avait qu'une unique, et extrêmement grande, salle qui avait été somptueusement décorée.

À ce moment, les centaines de sièges du premier niveau avaient commencé à se remplir alors que le prix de chacun de ces sièges valait une centaine de pièces d'or. Quant à la dizaine d'espaces individuels du second niveau, d'après leur emplacement, leurs prix devaient varier entre mille et dix mille pièces d'or.

Le troisième niveau ? Celui-ci n'était même pas ouvert au public.

La renommée de la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve », était maintenant extrêmement importante. Beaucoup des personnes actuellement présentes dans la salle d'enchère faisaient partie des familles les plus fortunées et les plus puissantes du continent Yulan. Mais, justement, parce qu'il n'y avait que si peu de sièges par rapport au nombre des personnes présentes, les sièges standards qui étaient originellement à cent pièces d'or, étaient vendus à l'extérieur par des revendeurs pour d'importantes sommes d'argent.

Le clan Debs, en tant que clan local, avait une relation spéciale avec la Galerie Proulx et avait été capable d'acquérir des sièges du second niveau avec toutefois la position la moins bien placée.

En réalité, hormis le clan Debs, tous les autres espaces privés du second niveau avaient été réservés par d'extrêmement fameuses et puissantes familles du continent Yulan. Ils étaient bien plus puissants que le clan Debs, comme par exemple… le clan Dawson du Conglomérat Dawson. Mais, même eux n'étaient qu'au second niveau. Mais, bien sûr, les représentants du clan Dawson n'étaient pas les membres directs ou les héritiers du clan.

– Alice, marche sur le côté.

Cette fois, six personnes étaient venues du clan Debs. Alice marchait entre Kalan et la mère de celui-ci et portait même un chapeau enfoncé sur la tête. Très rapidement, les six arrivèrent au second niveau.

À ce niveau, se trouvaient les plus grands clans du continent Yulan.

En voyant les personnes qui se trouvaient là, Bernard, le patriarche du clan Debs, se mit immédiatement à saluer modestement tout le monde. Ici, leur clan Debs ne signifiait absolument rien. Ils étaient comme l'évaluation que Yale avait faite d'eux : un clan « mineur ».

En effet. Aux yeux de ces clans dont l'influence rayonnait sur le continent complet du continent Yulan, un clan dont l'influence était limitée à un seul royaume, n'était rien de plus qu'un petit clan mineur.

Les six personnes du clan Debs entrèrent dans leur alcôve privée.

– _Viendra un jour où mon clan Debs sera comme ces autres clans. Non nous serons même plus fort_ , se dit Kalan pour lui-même.

Pour le clan Debs, ici, l'échec n'était une option.

Quoi qu'il se passe, il était mieux pour eux d'avoir cette sculpture située dans leur propre manoir que dans le manoir d'un étranger. Après tout, en juin, Kalan aurait sa cérémonie d'engagement avec Alice et, à ce moment, de nombreuses personnes apprendraient son existence. Mais, même si l' « échec n'était pas une option », en réalité, leur capacité financière pour réussir restait un problème majeur.

– Grand-frère Kalan. Alice prit un siège à côté de Kalan.

Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, entourée d'extrêmement puissants clans, Alice se sentait sous pression. Après tout, dans cet endroit, même le clan Debs ne comptait pour rien et un clan comme celui d'Alice n'était que poussière.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans cet espace, les personnes en dessous ne peuvent pas te voir. Ce Linley est allé trop loin. Il a osé… À chaque fois que Kalan repensait à la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve », il explosait de rage. N'importe qui avec un minimum de compréhension de la sculpture était capable de deviner que Linley et Alice avait eu une aventure romantique ensemble.

Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas partagé une période d'amour réelle, comme Linley aurait-il pu réussir à produire une œuvre d'art aussi divine ?

Si Kalan se mariait vraiment avec Alice, il y aurait probablement de nombreuses personnes qui spéculeraient secrètement à propos de la relation qui avaient pu exister entre Linley et Alice. Pour quelqu'un du statut social de Kalan, comment pouvait-il supporter une telle honte ?

….

Au troisième étage de la salle d'enchères.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que quatre personnes. Le directeur Maia de la Galerie Proulx, Austoni, Linley et Yale.

– Haha, Directeur Maia, lequel est Linley ? Un puissant rire exubérant explosa.

Supporté par sa canne, le Directeur Maia s'approcha pour saluer l'homme qui arrivait tandis que Linley et Yale s'approchaient immédiatement pour le saluer aussi.

– Votre Majesté !

La personne qui venait d'arriver était le roi du Royaume de Fenlai. Il était la fierté du royaume le Lion Doré, le Roi Clayde. Étant à la fois le roi de Fenlai ainsi qu'un puissant guerrier du neuvième rang, il était en effet quelqu'un digne d'admiration.

Linley inspecta avec attention ce Clayde.

Le roi était extrêmement musclé et sa tête était entourée de longs cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient cette crinière de Lion avec un air si imposant. Sa personne entière radiait naturellement d'une aura dominante qui faisait trembler le cœur des autres.

Clayde posa les yeux sur Linley.

– Si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois être Maître Linley.

– Votre Majesté, je vous en prie, appelez-moi seulement Linley, lui dit immédiatement Linley.

En réalité, Linley se sentait d'une certaine manière impuissant. Depuis que sa sculpture avait été exposée, de nombreuses personnes, en voyant Linley, s'étaient mises à s'adresser à lui en tant que « Maître Linley ». Ce n'était pas une feinte courtoisie. Même le Marquis Jebs du clan Lucas, qui était d'abord réticent à l'idée de se séparer de la lame de guerre « Massacreur », était maintenant rempli d'une admiration absolue pour Linley.

– Bien. Clayde était extrêmement franc. Et tu dois être Yale, n'est-ce pas ? Comment va ton père ?

– Mon père va très bien. Malheureusement, il n'est actuellement pas dans l'Union Sacrée, sinon il serait définitivement venu en personne, dit modestement Yale.

Clayde hocha légèrement la tête.

– Directeur Maia, qui d'autre attendons-nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda nonchalamment Clayde.

Le Directeur Maia sourit.

– Attendons un peu. Je pense que le Cardinal Lampson [Lan'pu'sen] et le Cardinal Guillermo arriveront bientôt aussi.

D'habitude, le troisième niveau n'était utilisé que pour accueillir les invités que la Galerie Proulx tenait en haute estime.

Les fenêtres du troisième étage étaient toutes faites d'un type de verre particulier. Ceux à l'extérieur étaient incapables de voir à l'intérieur tandis que ceux à l'intérieur pouvaient clairement voir l'extérieur. Cette sorte de verre avait été spécialement créée et produite par des alchimistes et était extrêmement cher. La plupart des personnes ne pouvaient se permettre d'utiliser un tel matériau.

– Lord Guillermo et Lampson sont arrivés. La position du Directeur Maia lui permettait de voir le couloir extérieur.

Linley, Yale et même le Roi Clayde se levèrent pour aller accueillir chaleureusement les deux hommes. En groupe, ils saluèrent les deux Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière. Le Cardinal Guillermo et Linley s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant. Le Cardinal Lampson était, quant à lui, replet et quand il riait, ses yeux se transformaient en deux fines lignes. Il semblait très ouvert.

– Linley. Exact ? Lampson fit immédiatement une accolade chaleureuse à Linley.

– Lord Lampson, dit respectueusement Linley.

Et alors, les sept personnes du troisième niveau, nommément le Cardinal Lampson, le Cardinal Guillermo, le Directeur Maia, Yale, Austoni, le Roi Clayde et Linley, s'assirent ensemble avant de regarder à travers les vitres pour observer le spectacle en dessous.

De leur point de vue, ils pouvaient même voir ce qu'il se passait dans les alcôves privées du second niveau.

– Troisième frère, regarde. Yale pressa légèrement le bras de Linley avant de montrer de la tête un endroit en contrebas.

En suivant le regard de Yale, Linley découvrit Kalan et Alice à l'intérieur de l'un des espaces privés du second niveau. À ce moment-là, les deux, assis sur un canapé, se tenaient la main et étaient engagés dans une conversation.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vienne, dit doucement Yale à Linley.

Linley lui rendit seulement un sourire calme.

– Linley, de quoi parlez-vous ? Le replet Cardinal Lampson gloussa en direction de Linley.

– Rien. Linley secoua la tête.

Guillermo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clayde.

– Clayde, je dois dire que ton management du Royaume de Fenlai est magnifique. Tu as été capable de produire un extraordinaire talent tel que Linley. Avant cela, je n'avais même aucune idée qu'en plus d'être un mage de génie, Linley avait aussi atteint un tel niveau incroyable dans le domaine de la sculpture sur pierre.

Yale, Linley, Clayde, Guillermo, Lampson et le Directeur Maia étaient tous engagés dans des discussions sans importance tandis qu'ils regardaient ce qu'il se passait en contrebas.

Tous les sièges du premier niveau étaient maintenant complètement remplis.

La sculpture « l'Éveil du Rêve » avait été placée sur la plate-forme principale et était actuellement couverte d'un tissu fin. Une belle servante se trouvait de chaque côté de l'œuvre tandis qu'un gentleman blond marchait sur la plate-forme avec un sourire. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il dit d'une voix claire,

– Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans cette vente aux enchères pour l'œuvre de Maître Linley, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

Le gentleman d'âge mûr se comportait de façon extrêmement nonchalante. Lentement, il dit,

– Chacun des invités, ici présent, ont grande réputation. En particulier, notre galerie a la fortune de pouvoir profiter de la présence du seigneur Cardinal Guillermo parmi nous. L'homme d'âge mûr s'inclina légèrement en direction du troisième niveau.

Instantanément, tout le monde se leva et remplit la salle d'enchères de sons d'applaudissement.

– Nous avons aussi le plaisir d'avoir le seigneur Cardinal Lampson parmi nous. Une autre salve d'applaudissement retentit.

– Sa Majesté, le dirigeant du Royaume de Fenlai, est aussi venue.

– Additionnellement, le mage de génie et le sculpteur de génie, Maître Linley, est aussi présent aujourd'hui.

Le commissaire-priseur énonçait un nom après l'autre et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait. Pour les nobles, que ce soit un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière, un dirigeant d'un royaume ou un génie de renom, tous étaient dignes de leur admiration.

– Maître Linley ?

À l'intérieur de leur espace privé, Alice leva les yeux pour regarder les vitres du troisième niveau mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put voir que le verre noir.

Mais, au troisième niveau.

Linley pouvait clairement voir le visage d'Alice… et la lueur légèrement perdue dans ses yeux.


	110. L5, Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 15 : Un Prix Astronomique

Debout au milieu de la plate-forme, l'homme d'âge mûr continuait d'annoncer,

– Lorsque nous parlons des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres de Maître, il faut savoir que l'œuvre avec la plus basse évaluation vaut 5.28 millions de pièces d'or tandis que la plus haute, le « Lion à la Crinière Sanglante », qui a été récemment vendu aux enchères dans notre branche de l'Empire Yulan, a atteint le prix de 13 millions de pièces d'or !

Tous les nobles et les marchants fortunés assis en contrebas se turent.

Ces prix étaient absolument terrifiants.

– Les matériaux pour la sculpture du « Lion à la Crinière Sanglante » avaient été récupérés du corps d'un véritable « Lion à la Crinière Sanglante » de niveau Saint, et ont été sculptés par le Grand-Maître Hoover il y a une centaine de milliers d'années. Durant les dix mille dernières années, notre continent Yulan n'a produit que deux sculpteurs du niveau de Grand-Maître Maître Proulx et Maître Hope Jensen. Ce sont les deux seuls à avoir atteint ce niveau de perfection.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds laissa échapper un rire soudain.

– Cependant, de ce que je sais, tous les Grand-Maîtres sculpteurs de l'histoire… non… ne parlons même pas des Grands-Maîtres pour le moment… même la grande majorité des maîtres sculpteurs n'ont été acclamés et reconnus en tant que « maître » qu'après leur premier centenaire de vie. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas atteints les cent ans, ils devaient avoir au moins soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts ans. Y a-t-il jamais eu quelqu'un qui soit devenu un maître avant l'âge de trente ans ?

L'homme aux cheveux blonds regarda son audience.

– Dans le passé, non. Mais maintenant ? Il y en a un.

– L'incroyable Maître Linley est un génie. Il a dix-sept ans ! Il a dix-sept ans et c'est un mage double-éléments du septième rang. Dans le domaine de la magie, il est considéré comme le second prodige de l'histoire du continent. Et ses accomplissements dans le domaine de la sculpture, malgré son jeune âge, sont bien entendus connus de tous.

Tandis qu'il parlait, l'homme d'âge mûr se tourna pour regarder la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

À ce moment, les deux femmes s'avancèrent et tirèrent le tissu, révélant ainsi l'œuvre.

– Cette sculpture a été produite par Maître Linley. D'après les recherches effectuées par notre galerie, cette sculpture a été complétée en décembre dernier, durant les jours de l'énorme blizzard. En d'autres mots, elle a été réalisée alors que Linley n'avait encore que seize ans. L'homme se mit à rire. À ce moment-là, je m'étais demandé pourquoi cette tempête était si violente. Mais maintenant, en y repensant, j'imagine que cela devait être lié à la naissance de cette sculpture de Maître Linley.

Instantanément, tous les nobles et marchands, en contrebas, se mirent à rire.

– Bien, assez parlé. Après avoir pointé la sculpture du doigt, l'homme dit, cette sculpture a absolument atteint un niveau de Grand-Maître. Plus important encore, cette œuvre est extrêmement grande. Pour être totalement honnête, nous aurions pu en réalité la couper en cinq morceaux et les vendre séparément durant cette enchère.

Les nobles fortunés explosèrent de nouveau de rire et se mirent à discuter.

– Je ne fais que plaisanter, évidemment. Chacune de ces silhouettes a sa propre aura et son propre charme. Mais seulement lorsqu'elles sont ensembles, forment-elles une merveilleuse histoire d'amour. Je pense que beaucoup de connaisseurs de la sculpture sur pierre, présents aujourd'hui, sont capables de ressentir la triste mais merveilleuse histoire d'amour derrière cette sculpture.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds soupira.

– Chacune de ces cinq silhouettes a été sculptée avec une précision digne d'un Grand-Maître. Ensemble, elles donnent au spectateur une sensation complètement unique. Je suis absolument incapable de deviner le prix qu'atteindra cette sculpture.

– Et le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'au moment où Maître Linley a fini cette sculpture, il n'avait que seize ans ! Seulement seize ans ! La voix du présentateur explosa. Je n'ai jamais, de ma vie, été autant en manque de mots. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'exprimer verbalement l'admiration que je ressens pour Maître Linley. Il est… c'est un véritable génie !

Ses mots causèrent de nouveau une grande agitation parmi les nobles qui étaient présents.

Le fait qu'un jeune de seize ans complète une sculpture de ce niveau, revenait à une sorte de miracle.

Mais dans l'alcôve privée du clan Debs, pas un bruit ne sortait.

– Ce détestable bâtard. Kalan était emplie de rage et de haine envers le présentateur aux cheveux blonds. Après son petit discours, il pouvait être sûr que la guerre des enchères allait devenir encore plus intense.

– Je ne peux simplement pas imaginer les accomplissements futurs de Maître Linley. C'est précisément pourquoi cette sculpture, sa toute première à choquer le monde, est si précieuse ! Hélas… je n'ai malheureusement, moi-même, pas assez d'argent, sinon, même si je devais vendre toutes mes possessions familiales, j'aurais acheté cette sculpture, dit l'homme d'un rire. Bien, commençons cette mise aux enchères. Les offres démarrent à 1 million de pièces d'or. Je pense que personne n'aura d'objection ?

Un million de pièces d'or !

C'était le point de départ de l'enchère ?

Un certain nombre des plus petits nobles qui avaient espérés être chanceux, semblèrent se réveiller soudain en entendant ce prix. S'ils n'étaient pas membres d'une famille fortunée et d'un puissant clan, ils n'avaient aucun espoir de pouvoir se battre pour la sculpture.

– Chacune des enchères doit être d'au moins 100,000 pièces d'or plus haute que la précédente, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Bien. L'enchère pour la sculpture de Maître Linley, « l'Éveil du Rêve », commence maintenant officiellement !

Immédiatement, la salle d'enchère devient silencieuse.

– 1.5 million ! Un noble assis en fond de rangée fit immédiatement son offre.

Linley regardait les offres qui étaient proposées depuis le troisième étage. Bébé avait aussi sorti sa petite tête des vêtements de Linley pour suivre les enchères.

– _Boss, plus tard, je pourrai manger tous les poulets grillés et les canards grillés que je veux, et boire aussi autant de vin que je veux._ La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

– _Pas de problèmes_. Linley caressa la tête de Bébé.

Pour lui, Bébé était tout comme un frère.

– _Yeah ! Dans le futur, la vie va être cool_. Bébé était si excité que ses yeux brillaient. En penchant son cou au maximum, il se pencha pour regarder en bas. _Waouuh. Déjà deux millions. Plus haut, plus haut, s'il vous plaît_. Bébé demandait constamment au prix de monter. En regardant sa petite Souris Fantôme, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le Roi Clayde, le dirigeant du Royaume de Fenlai posa chaleureusement sa main sur le dos de Linley.

– Linley, laisse-moi te donner un petit coup de pouce !

– Austoni, cinq millions de pièces d'or ! Ordonna Clayde à Austoni.

Austoni marcha jusqu'à une plate-forme de parole avant de dire d'une voix claire, qui résonna dans toute la salle,

– Sa Majesté, Clayde, fait une offre à cinq millions de pièces d'or !

– Merci, Majesté, dit immédiatement Linley.

– Haha, sans problèmes. Clayde passa son bras autour des épaules de Linley, d'une manière amicale. Linley, tu sais que, que tu choisisses de me rejoindre ou non, il n'y a pas de raison de continuer à utiliser constamment le décorum entre nous. Clayde parla de manière franche.

Linley commençait à se sentir bien disposé envers Clayde.

C'était vraiment un dirigeant très charismatique et magnétique.

– Votre Majesté, je suis désolé, mais je devrais d'abord rentrer et consulter mon père en premier lieu. Sauf événement inattendu, je compte rester dans le Royaume de Fenlai, dit Linley d'un sourire.

– Oui, tu devrais définitivement aller parler avec ton père. Clayde se renfrogna légèrement. Mais, Linley, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ton père a quitté ton village de Wushan. J'ai passé un peu de temps à enquêter pour trouver où il était parti. Mais c'est comme si… il avait disparu.

Au moment où la renommée de Linley s'était mise à grandir, Clayde avait envoyé des personnes rencontrer la famille de Linley, dans l'objectif de pouvoir le ramener plus tard dans sa faction.

Mais Hogg n'était plus dans le village de Wushan à ce moment.

– Mon père n'est pas dans le village en ce moment ? Linley eut une légère inquiétude, avant de se mettre à rire. Peut-être que mon père est parti quelque part pour quelque temps. Il ne peut pas toujours être au village.

– Peut-être. Clayde ne continua pas sur le sujet.

Hogg s'était réellement bien caché. Sinon, comment le dirigeant d'un royaume qui souhaitait le trouver, aurait pu échouer ?

…

À l'intérieur d'une alcôve privée du second niveau.

– Cinq millions de pièces d'or ? Putain de merde ! Kalan jura bruyamment, quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement.

Bernard, le patriarche du clan Debs avait un air lugubre sur le visage. Il dit à voix basse.

– Kalan, tu dois savoir la situation dans laquelle notre clan est actuellement. En ce moment, le futur de notre clan est incertain. Nous ne pouvons pas gaspiller trop d'argent sur cette affaire. Notre clan, après en avoir discuté ensemble, a décidé de t'autoriser à dépenser au plus huit millions de pièces d'or. C'est notre limite.

Kalan acquiesça.

Il savait très bien que leur fortune totale était autour de cent millions de pièces d'or et que la grande partie de cette fortune n'était pas liquide. Leur fortune en liquide n'était que d'environ vingt millions pièces d'or et le clan ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépenser toute leur liquidité sur une simple sculpture.

C'était déjà un grand geste que faisait le clan en n'obligeant pas Kalan et Alice à se séparer.

– 5.3 millions de pièces d'or ! Quelqu'un du second niveau fit une offre.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds devint excité.

– 5.3 millions de pièces d'or ! La pièce de la plus faible valeur parmi les Dix Chefs d'Œuvres de Maître était de 5.28 millions de pièces d'or, mais maintenant, la liste de ces dix chefs d'œuvres vient de changer. Je peux formellement vous annoncer que la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve », vient de rejoindre officiellement le rang des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres des Maîtres !

– Jeune maître Yale du Conglomérat Dawson offre 6 millions de pièces d'or ! La voix d'Austoni résonna de nouveau depuis le troisième niveau.

En entendant ce prix, le visage de Kalan se mit à s'assombrir.

Le prix avait atteint six millions si vite. Cela dépassait complètement les attentes de Kalan. D'après ses prédictions, étant donné que la moins chère des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres avait été évaluée à 5.28 millions de pièces d'or, les huit millions qu'il avait préparé lui avaient semblé largement suffisants.

Mais…

Kalan n'était pas un vrai collectionneur. Il n'avait pas de compréhension réelle du domaine de la sculpture sur pierre.

Les connaisseurs pouvaient tous sentir l'unique aura émouvante de la sculpture. Une telle chose était extrêmement rare. De toute l'histoire du continent Yulan, il n'y avait jamais eu de cas où cinq silhouettes avaient été sculptées en une seule sculpture, spécialement d'une telle manière, qui évoquait un sentiment triste mais néanmoins magnifique pour le spectateur.

Qui plus est, le sculpteur n'avait que seize ans lorsqu'il avait complété cette œuvre. Et il était aussi un mage de génie !

– Je ne peux pas permettre au prix de continuer à augmenter comme ça. Kalan se renfrogna.

Il savait que si le prix continuait à augmenter lentement, ses chances de gagner l'enchère seraient de plus en plus faibles.

– Huit millions de pièces d'or ! La voix puissante de Kalan annonça son offre.

De six millions à huit millions de pièces d'or. Une soudaine augmentation de deux millions de pièces d'or. Cette augmentation explosive fut suffisante pour rendre bouche bée tout le monde. Après tout, de nombreuses œuvres des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres de Maître n'avaient pas atteint un tel prix. Même les trois précieuses sculptures de Proulx n'avaient atteint une valeur que d'environ sept millions de pièces d'or chacune.

Les vrais collectionneurs ne collectionnaient pas juste pour collecter ils avaient aussi un œil exercé pour voir la vraie valeur des choses.

Dans le cas contraire, s'ils utilisaient juste leur argent sans réfléchir, leurs clans tomberaient directement en faillite.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds cria immédiatement, avec force,

– Le clan Debs offre huit millions de pièces d'or ! Une si belle et nette augmentation à huit millions de pièces d'or. Juste avec ça, nous pouvons voir à quel point ils sont déterminés à gagner cette enchère ! Je peux déjà imaginer comment, dans le futur, lorsque Maître Linley sera devenu un combattant de niveau Saint, le prix de cette sculpture ne sera plus seulement de huit millions de pièces d'or. Très probablement, à ce moment, elle vaudra seize millions de pièces d'or !

Les capacités de promotion de l'homme aux cheveux blonds étaient réellement très féroces.

Mais aucunes des personnes présentes n'étaient des idiots. Tous réfléchissaient… après tout, même s'ils avaient de l'argent, ils se devaient de la dépenser d'une manière qui avait du sens.

…

Au troisième étage de la salle des enchères, Linley, Yale, Clayde, Guillermo et Lampson étaient tous engagés dans une conversation badine et ils riaient tout en observant les événements en contrebas.

– Troisième frère, ce Kalan vient de faire son offre, dit Yale à voix basse.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers l'espace privé de Kalan. Il pouvait clairement voir que Kalan avait les mains d'Alice entre les siennes. Au vu de son expression, il était très agité.

– Troisième frère, laisse-moi lui mettre un peu de pression. Quoi qu'il se passe, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ta sculpture tomber entre ses mains, dit Yale d'une voix douce.

– Pas besoin. Linley secoua la tête.

Linley avait les yeux fixés directement sur Alice. Assise dans l'espace privé, elle ressemblait à une petite fille malheureuse qui venait d'être maltraitée. Tous les autres membres du clan Debs la regardait avec une lueur de mécontentement dans leurs yeux. Après tout, leur clan s'apprêtait à dépenser une énorme somme d'argent, juste pour elle.

– S'ils la veulent vraiment, laisse-les l'avoir, dit Linley, sans émotions.

Assis à côté d'eux, Guillermo et Lampson échangèrent un regard avant d'avoir un petit rire.

…

À l'intérieur de l'alcôve en question.

Tous les membres du clan Debs se sentaient extrêmement nerveux. Mais, bien sûr, Kalan et Alice, étaient les plus nerveux de tous.

– Détends-toi, Alice. Huit millions de pièces d'or est déjà un prix extrêmement haut. Il n'ira pas plus haut. Kalan confortait Alice… mais qui allait le réconforter lui ? Parce que son clan ne l'avait autorisé à proposer que huit millions au maximum donc si quelqu'un d'autre faisait une offre…

L'homme aux cheveux blonds leva son petit marteau.

– Le clan Debs a offert huit millions de pièces d'or. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui veut offrir plus ? Si ce n'est pas le cas… je vais commencer le décompte.

– Dix millions.

Une voix paresseuse s'éleva d'un des sièges du milieu du premier niveau. Jusqu'à maintenant, quasiment toutes les offres avaient été effectuées par les puissants clans assis au second niveau. C'était eux qui étaient engagés dans la guerre des enchères. Les nobles assis en dessous ne faisaient que regarder avec excitation. Ainsi, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'une offre vienne du premier niveau.

– Aucun d'entre vous n'a de vision à long terme. D'après ce que je peux dire, cet « Éveil du Rêve » peut être considéré comme le début d'un style complètement nouveau de sculpture sur pierre. Son style de gravure est totalement différent de toutes les autres sculptures et en plus elle a cinq portraits qui ont tous une aura unique, inter-connectée. Elle vaut définitivement ces dix millions de pièces d'or, dit nonchalamment l'homme qui venait de faire l'offre.

De cet homme nonchalant de trente à quarante ans en robe longue, tout le monde pouvait sentir sa nature paresseuse et indolente.

– Dix millions de pièces d'or ?

À l'intérieur de leur espace privé, Alice et Kalan étaient tous les deux abasourdis.


	111. L5, Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 16 : Un propriétaire trouvé

– Grand-frère Kalan, l'appela Alice à voix basse tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec urgence.

Peut-être que les autres seraient fiers d'avoir été l'inspiration d'une sculpture de Gand-Maître, mais cette œuvre particulière était différente. N'importe qui ayant passé un peu de temps à analyser les sculptures pouvait facilement dire grâce à l'aura de ces cinq silhouettes qu'il y avait eu une histoire romantique entre Linley et Alice.

Si Alice avait juste marié un petit clan, ce n'aurait pas été un gros problème.

Mais… elle allait se marier dans le clan Debs.

Kalan était le futur successeur du clan et leur clan était l'un des trois plus puissants clans de tout le Royaume de Fenlai.

– Calme-toi, calme-toi. Kalan tenait la main d'Alice et la réconfortait.

Mais Alice pouvait sentir que la main de Kalan était elle aussi moite.

– Père… Kalan se tourna vers son père, Bernard, avant de regarder sa mère. Ses parents l'avaient déjà doté exceptionnellement en l'autorisant à utiliser huit millions de pièces d'or. Même pour leur clan, huit millions n'était pas une petite somme.

– Kalan, n'y pense pas. Le clan ne va jamais te donner dix millions juste pour la sauvegarde de ta fiancée, dit Bernard, le visage solennel.

Kalan était abasourdi. Même Alice tourna la tête pour regarder Bernard, les yeux emplis d'inquiétudes et de prières muettes.

– Nous agirons comme nous en avons précédemment discuté. Bernard ignora totalement la prière muette d'Alice lorsqu'il prononça son jugement.

Kalan se figea pendant un long moment, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Alice serrait fermement ses poings et regardait ses yeux. Alice comprenait parfaitement ce que Bernard sous-entendait avec ses mots justes avant et elle était évidemment extrêmement réticente à accepter ce résultat.

Kalan jeta un coup d'œil à Alice. Il laissa échapper un soupir impuissant avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

– Grand-frère Kalan, je ne veux pas… dit Alice d'une petite voix.

Kalan serra les mains d'Alice. Il secoua de nouveau gentiment la tête.

– Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Alice… je suis l'héritier de notre clan. Je dois prendre en considération les besoins de mon clan en premier. J'espère que tu es prête à sacrifier un peu pour moi aussi. Je te promets que mes sentiments pour toi ne s'éteindront jamais.

Alice sombra dans le silence.

L'héritier de son clan !

Ces cinq mots simples garantissaient que chacune des actions de Kalan se refléterait sur l'honneur et la gloire du clan Debs. Bien que Bernard adore son fils et le gâte beaucoup, il n'autoriserait jamais qu'Alice devienne la femme principale de Kalan.

Impossible. C'était devenu impossible qu'elle devienne un jour sa femme principale.

En d'autres mots, tous les enfants qu'Alice et Kalan engendreraient dans le futur seront incapables de devenir héritier ou d'être considéré comme faisant partie de la lignée des descendants directs.

En réalité, depuis que la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve », avait été vue par tant de gens, les anciens du clan Debs avaient constamment poussé Kalan à abandonner Alice. Et même si celui-ci insistait pour la marier, ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle devienne sa femme principale. Mais Kalan était resté fixe sur sa position.

À la fin, Bernard, son père aimant, avait fait un compromis. Il avait décidé que s'ils étaient capables d'acheter « l'Éveil du Rêve », alors cette affaire serait plus ou moins finie.

Mais au vu des choses…

– Grand-frère Kalan ! Alice regardait Kalan, les yeux humides. En même temps, elle se tourna pour regarder les autres membres du clan Debs. Mais à ce moment, ni Kalan, ni Bernard ou la mère de Kalan, ne lui prêtait attention.

À ce moment-là, Alice sentit son cœur se glacer.

Elle repensa soudainement à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Linley. Comment celui-ci l'avait protégée et l'avait chérie à chaque instant. Dans le passé, elle avait toujours considéré la protection de Linley comme acquise, mais à ce moment, elle rêvait de pouvoir ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment !

Après avoir levé la tête, son regard passa sur les vitres du troisième niveau. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le verre noir.

– Dix millions de pièces d'or ! Dix millions de pièces d'or ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un prêt à offrir plus ? L'homme aux cheveux blonds appelait depuis la plate-forme.

L'homme habillé dans sa longue robe noire regardait nonchalamment autour de lui. Puis, il s'adressa directement au commissaire-priseur blond.

– Hé, arrête de perdre du temps. Dépêche-toi et commence à compter. Les nobles qui étaient à côté se mirent à rire.

Comment un commissaire-priseur pouvait-il obéir aux commandes des personnes qui faisaient les offres en dessous ?

D'après leur compréhension de cet homme aux cheveux blonds, ils savaient que c'était quelqu'un qui ferait escalader continuellement les prix jusqu'à atteindre le maximum possible.

Mais, en entendant les mots de l'homme en robe longue, le commissaire-priseur sembla avoir été hypnotisé. Très naturellement, il dit,

– D'accord, alors je commence à compter ! 10 millions une fois… 10 millions deux fois…

– 10.1 millions de pièces d'or !

Une voix ancienne sortit de l'une des alcôves privées du second niveau.

L'attention de tous se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix. Même l'homme en longue robe noire se tourna pour fixer avec surprise l'alcôve. Au second niveau, à l'exception du clan Debs, tous les clans présents étaient des clans majeurs du continent Yulan.

Leur fortune était bien plus haute que celles des clans tels que le clan Debs.

– Aaah, il y a quelqu'un ici qui sait apprécier l'art après tout. Mais n'augmenter que de 100,000 est un peu trop pingre. 10.3 millions de pièces d'or ! Dit l'homme en robe longue tout en ayant un grand sourire ravi.

Linley et les autres du troisième niveau avaient tous remarqué l'homme en longue robe noire à présent, mais, de leur angle actuel, ils ne pouvaient voir l'homme que de profil et étaient incapables de voir clairement son visage.

– Hrm ?

Le Cardinal Guillermo et le Cardinal Lampson de l'Église de Lumière se levèrent tous deux soudainement. Le visage froncé, ils marchèrent jusqu'au côté opposé de la vitre avant de regarder avec attention l'homme en contrebas.

Juste à ce moment-là…

L'homme nonchalant semblait avoir senti la présence des deux Cardinaux, car il leva la tête en l'air avant de regarder dans leur direction.

– Lui ?

Le visage des deux Cardinaux devint soudainement blanc.

Guillermo et Lampson échangèrent un regard avant de secouer tous les deux la tête. En réalité, l'Église de Lumière avait pris une décision à propos de cette enchère. Ils avaient décidé de dépenser une très grande somme d'argent pour acheter la sculpture afin d'améliorer leurs relations avec Linley.

Mais, en voyant l'homme, Guillermo et Lampson décidèrent silencieusement de changer leur décision.

– C'est mieux si nous ne nous lançons pas dans une guerre d'enchère avec ce fou, dit doucement le Cardinal Guillermo

Le Cardinal Lampson acquiesça de même.

– Je ne veux pas non plus agiter ce fou.

Bien qu'ils se référaient à cette personne en l'appelant le « fou », la peur qu'ils ressentaient envers lui était une peur qui provenait de la moelle même de leurs os. Les deux étaient terriblement conscients de la terreur que pouvait provoquer cet homme de trente ou quarante ans. Lampson en particulier…

Parce que si ce n'était grâce à ce fou, Lampson n'aurait probablement pas eu l'opportunité d'être promu au rang de Cardinal.

Il n'y avait que cinq Cardinaux, de tout temps, dans l'Église de Lumière. Mais, précisément, parce que ce fou avait tué l'un des précédents Cardinaux, Lampson avait eu l'opportunité d'être promu à sa position actuelle. Et même s'il avait tué l'un de ses Cardinaux, l'Empereur Sacré restait réticent à faire de cet homme un ennemi.

– 10.4 millions de pièces d'or. La voix âgée retentit de nouveau du second niveau.

L'homme en longue robe noire leva la tête avant de regarder dans la direction de la voix avec un froncement de sourcil.

– Tu es vraiment irritant. 11 millions de pièces d'or.

– 11 millions, ce gentleman est prêt à offrir 11 millions de pièces d'or. Y a-t-il quelqu'un prêt à offrir plus ? L'homme aux cheveux blonds devenait de plus en plus excité. Après tout, même la sculpture du « Lion à la Crinière Sanglante », la plus chère des Dix Chefs d'Œuvres des Maîtres, n'avait été achetée qu'à 13 millions.

Au troisième niveau, Guillermo demanda à voix basse à Lampson,

– Lampson. Connais-tu le clan situé à cet emplacement ? Ils osent se lancer dans une guerre des prix avec ce fou ? Sont-ils fatigués de vivre ?

– Directeur Maia. Lampson appela le Directeur Maia qui était assis, non loin.

Celui-ci arriva immédiatement.

– Directeur Maia. Connaissez-vous le nom du clan situé dans cette alcôve ? Demanda Lampson. Celui dans lequel la personne en charge semble être une jeune femme. Étant au troisième niveau, Lampson pouvait naturellement voir les personnes assises sur les sièges du second étage.

Quant à la personne âgée qui avait parlé jusque-là, il semblait n'être que le serviteur de cette jeune femme.

Le Directeur Maia jeta un coup d'œil avant de se mettre à rire.

– Lord Lampson. Lord Guillermo. Cette jeune femme est l'une des héritières directes du clan Léon de l'Empire Yulan. Cet espace a été réservé sous le nom du clan Léon.

– Le clan Léon ? Lampson et Guillermo étaient tous deux stupéfaits.

Dans l'Empire Yulan, le plus ancien empire du continent, le clan Léon était classé au cinquième rang parmi les clans majeurs. Un clan qui était capable de se classer parmi les cinq plus puissants clans de l'Empire Yulan pouvait facilement détruire un clan comme le clan Debs.

De plus, la majorité des descendants du clan Léon vivait tous à l'intérieur de l'Empire Yulan et c'est pourquoi, à l'intérieur de l'empire, ils avaient une énorme influence en termes de pouvoir.

– Guillermo, je crois me rappeler que dans notre institut Ernst, il y avait quelqu'un qui était précédemment connu comme étant le génie numéro de l'institut qui s'appelait « Dixie ». Il me semble qu'il fait partie du clan Léon, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lampson.

Guillermo était plus familier que lui avec les affaires de l'institut Ernst.

– En effet, et pas seulement Dixie. Il a aussi une petite sœur dont je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Ces deux frères et sœurs avaient tous deux demandés à étudier dans notre institut. Toutefois, il y a quelques jours, le jeune Dixie a demandé à recevoir son diplôme.

Lampson hocha aussi la tête.

– Il semblerait que cette fille soit la petite sœur de Dixie. Lampson posa son regard sur l'espace privé.

À l'intérieur de l'espace privé du clan Léon. Habillée dans une robe violette et bleue, assise sur un siège, Délia avait une expression tranquille sur le visage. À travers la vitre, elle observait la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

– Mademoiselle, arrêtez de vous battre. La personne en dessous n'est pas quelqu'un que vous pouvez vous permettre de mettre en colère. Le vieil homme commençait à devenir frénétique.

En tant que l'un des clans d'élite de l'Empire Yulan, le clan Léon était très clair vis-à-vis des différents experts ainsi que des puissants cachés. Ils savaient très bien que, malgré le fait qu'ils soient un clan d'élite, il y avait des personnes qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'offenser.

Par exemple… cet homme d'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années en contrebas.

Le vieil homme savait très bien que, malgré le fait que lui-même ait presque quatre cents ans, avant même qu'il soit né, l'homme en robe longue avait déjà la même apparence que celle qu'il avait actuellement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Pappy Shaw [Xiu]. Aide-moi juste à lui envoyer un message, d'accord ? Délia sortit un stylo avant de se mettre à écrire quelques mots sur une feuille de papier qu'elle tendit ensuite au vieil homme.

Le vieil homme reçu la feuille de papier et en voyant son contenu, se figea.

– Mademoiselle, vous… ce… Le vieil homme avait été totalement stupéfait par la lettre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. Va juste lui porter la lettre. Délia n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation, contrairement au vieil homme. Mais après quelques instants, celui-ci quitta l'espace privé avant de se diriger vers le premier niveau.

– 12 millions de pièces d'or !

La voix claire de Délia résonna depuis l'intérieur de leur emplacement.

L'homme en robe longue, en contrebas, fronça les sourcils et une aura effrayante sembla se rassembler dans ses yeux. Mais, à ce moment, le vieil homme, nommé « Shaw » s'approcha de l'homme. En l'atteignant, il s'inclina respectueusement.

– Monseigneur, je suis un serviteur du clan Léon. Voici une lettre que notre jeune maîtresse vous a adressée.

Après avoir froncé les sourcils de surprise, l'homme en longue robe noire accepta la lettre avec curiosité.

– Huh… En lisant le contenu, les yeux de l'homme s'éclairèrent et il se mit à rire.

– Bien, bien, je ne me battrai pas, je ne me battrai pas. La lettre dans ses mains se transforma en cendre et il se rassit de nouveau, avec un grand sourire. Il leva même la tête pour regarder en direction de Délia qui était assise dans son espace personnel au second niveau.

À ce moment, à l'intérieur du troisième niveau.

En entendant la voix claire annoncer « 12 millions de pièces d'or », Linley et Yale furent tous deux stupéfaits. Cette voix était simplement trop familière. Linley connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix quasiment depuis le moment où il était entré à l'institut Ernst.

– C'est Délia, dit Yale, ébahi.

Linley s'approcha immédiatement des vitres afin de pouvoir voir l'emplacement de Délia. En effet, Délia était habillée dans une robe violette et était assise sur un siège, les yeux fixés sur la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

– 12 millions une fois…deux fois… trois fois…

*Bang !*

L'homme aux cheveux blonds écrasa son marteau avant de dire avec excitation,

– Adjugé vendu ! Félicitation à la famille Léon qui vient de remporter cette enchère et d'acquérir cette sculpture de Maître Linley avec 12 millions de pièces d'or. J'ai maintenant l'honneur d'annoncer que cette sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve » a atteint le troisième plus haut prix parmi les Dix Chefs d'Œuvres des Maîtres. Seuls, les sculptures « Lion à la Crinière Sanglante » de Maître Hoover et « Espoir » de Maître Proulx ont atteintes des prix plus élevés.

La salle d'enchère se remplie immédiatement du brouhaha des conversations et plusieurs applaudissements purent aussi se faire entendre.

Mais Linley continuait de se tenir debout, là, à côté de la vitre du troisième niveau, les yeux fixés sur Délia. Et alors, il tourna son regard vers Alice, assise dans un autre emplacement du second niveau. Les deux femmes étaient assises mais sur le visage de Délia une pointe de sourire était visible alors que le visage d'Alice était vide de toutes couleurs.


	112. L5, Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 17 : Retour à la maison

Les deux côtés de la salle des enchères étaient remplis de nobles fortunés. Les groupes de nobles s'étaient séparés pour ouvrir un couloir et permettre aux Cardinaux Guillermo et Lampson de l'Église de Lumière, au Roi Clayde, au Directeur Maia de la Galerie Proulx, au jeune maître Yale du Conglomérat Dawson et, bien sûr, au mage et sculpteur de génie, Maître Linley, de partir.

Ce groupe de personnes marchait au milieu du couloir humain tout en discutant et riant ensemble tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

– Lord Guillermo. Lord Lampson.

– Votre Majesté.

– Maître Linley.

….

Tous les nobles et les riches marchands souriaient et saluaient avec modestie et bonne volonté. Le clan Debs, cependant, s'étaient mis dans un coin. Alice, la tête couverte fermement par un chapeau, ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et de jeter un coup d'œil à Linley, qui était enseveli sous la foule des nobles et marchands.

Ce jour-là et à cet âge-là, Linley était maintenant devenu un génie de légende.

Un jeune mage double-éléments de dix-sept ans du septième rang et dont les achèvements dans le domaine de la sculpture rivalisaient ceux de Proulx, Hope Jensen, Hoover et des autres Grand-Maîtres. Un prodige tel, qu'il était naturellement vu comme l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel, digne de l'admiration de tous. Lentement, les deux Cardinaux, le roi, Linley, Yale et les autres disparurent au loin.

Seulement à ce moment tous les nobles et les marchands se dirigèrent aussi vers la sortie.

– Tu dois être Alice, une voix claire retentit.

Les membres du clan Debs regardèrent derrière eux vers la salle.

Une magnifique jeune femme blonde marchait vers eux, accompagnée par un vieil homme au sourire chaleureux à ses côtés. Les deux avaient une aura de noblesse qui émanait de tout leur corps, faisant inconsciemment ressentir un sentiment d'infériorité chez les autres.

En les voyants, Bernard dit immédiatement avec modestie,

– Lord Shaw, cela doit être Mademoiselle Délia. J'ai depuis longtemps entendu parler de la légendaire beauté de Mademoiselle Délia, qui est si dévastatrice qu'elle peut causer la chute d'un Royaume. Aujourd'hui, en la voyant, je dois dire qu'elle est même encore plus jolie que dans la légende.

L'influence du clan Debs était limitée au Royaume de Fenlai. Comparé au clan Léon et son influence sur le continent entier, ils étaient incomparablement plus petits.

– Oh, vous êtes le patriarche Bernard du clan Debs ? Délia posa son regard sur Bernard.

Bernard acquiesça modestement.

– Et cela doit être la fiancée de votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Délia regarda Alice qui se cachait derrière Kalan.

Bernard sourit immédiatement.

– Elle ? Non, ce n'est pas la femme principale de mon fils Kalan.

– Pas la femme principale ? Un sourire froid apparut sur le visage de Délia et elle marcha lentement en direction d'Alice. Bernard ne se permit pas de lui bloquer le chemin. Lorsque celle-ci arriva à hauteur de Kalan, il gonfla sa poitrine et essaya courageusement de bloquer son passage.

Mais, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard glacé de Délia, Kalan sentit son cœur se geler.

Quand il se rappela ensuite qu'elle était la jeune maîtresse du grand clan Léon, il se sentit encore plus inconfortable. À ce moment, leur relation entre leur clan et le Conglomérat Dawson était déjà terrible. S'il offensait aussi le clan Léon… ce serait tout simplement trop facile pour leur clan de s'occuper du petit clan Debs.

– Alice. Délia fixa les yeux d'Alice.

Alice leva la tête, se forçant à rencontrer le regard de Délia et faisant de son mieux pour forcer les battements de son cœur à se calmer.

Mais Délia se mit seulement à rire. D'une voix douce, elle dit,

– Alice… Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Linley t'a aimée…

Le visage d'Alice pâlit, mais elle répliqua,

– Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires !

– Pas mes affaires ? Délia eu un petit rire calme. En effet. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais j'ai vraiment de la pitié pour toi. Tu as abandonné Linley, et pour quoi ? Pour quel résultat ? Tu ne seras même pas la femme principale de l'héritier du clan Debs. J'imagine que tu dois le regretter… mais, malheureusement, tu n'auras jamais cette chance. Parce qu'une personne comme toi, n'aura plus jamais la chance d'entrer en contact avec Linley de nouveau. Dans le futur, vous appartiendrez à deux mondes différents. Comprends-tu ?

Délia ignora totalement le visage livide de Kalan et elle se tourna directement pour regarder Bernard.

– Pardonnez-moi pour cette légère perturbation, dit Délia d'une manière extrêmement courtoise.

Bernard s'inclina immédiatement avec modestie.

– Mademoiselle Délia, je vous en prie.

Le vieil homme aux côtés de Délia jeta un coup d'œil à Kalan qui avait toujours le visage livide. D'un ricanement froid, il se retourna et suivit Délia. Mais Bernard les regarda s'éloigner avec toujours son sourire courtois plaqué sur son visage. Seulement une fois que Délia et son serviteur soient complètement partis, se tourna-t-il pour fixer Alice et Kalan d'un regard mortel.

– Quelle disgrâce absolue ! Bernard les reprit violemment.

Ni Kalan, ni Alice n'osaient émettre un son. Sous cette aura oppressive, le clan Debs retourna chez eux.

…

À l'intérieur du clan Lucas, dans la ville de Fenlai.

– Maître Linley, non, non, il n'y a vraiment pas besoin. Le Marquis Jebs essayait de refuser avec force l'offre de Linley. Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin des 600.000 pièces d'or. Maître Linley, je suis si incroyablement désolé. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée que vous aviez atteint un niveau si extraordinaire dans le domaine de la sculpture.

Jebs, un homme habituellement, immuable et borné. Mais à ce moment-là, quand il regardait Linley, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une lueur qui ressemblait bien à de la vénération envers son idole.

Le Marquis Jebs n'avait pas beaucoup de passions. Mais l'une des choses qu'il adorait était de collectionner des objets.

Naturellement, il ressentait une profonde admiration envers les Grands-Maîtres artisans de tous les domaines. Peut-être que même si le roi de Fenlai était présent, le Marquis Jebs ne se sentirait pas aussi impressionné qu'à ce moment, face à Linley.

– Que dis-tu de juste 180,000 pièces d'or, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Mon clan l'a originellement achetée pour ce prix, ce serait un juste retour des choses. Maître Linley, je suis vraiment réticent à recevoir de l'argent de votre part. Si je prenais avantage de vous et gagnait de l'argent comme ça, je me sentirai incapable de bien dormir la nuit.

L'adorable vieil homme était extrêmement borné.

– Marquis Jebs, dans le passé, lorsque votre clan Lucas avait acheté cette lame de guerre « Massacreur », vous aviez payé 180,000 pièces d'or, c'est exact. Mais, après toutes ces centaines d'années, à cause de l'inflation, le prix est maintenant bien plus haut. Linley n'était pas prêt non plus à prendre avantage du clan Lucas.

Mais le Marquis Jebs fixait Linley avec obstination.

– Haha, vous êtes… vous êtes tellement… À côté d'eux, Yale riait si fort qu'il se tenait le ventre. Le vendeur qui essaye de baisser le prix au maximum aimerait mieux le donner gratuitement. Mais l'acheteur qui essaye d'augmenter le prix. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose pareil.

Linley laissa échapper un rire impuissant aussi.

– Marquis Jebs, que dites-vous de ça. Des centaines d'années plus tôt, un achat à 180,000 pièces d'or vaut maintenant 360.000 pièces d'or. Partons juste sur 360,000 pièces d'or. Arrêtez de refuser ! Si vous le faites, je vais juste jeter ma magycarte et partir.

Linley sortit sa magycarte de sa poche.

Le Marquis Jebs le regarda, mécontent, avant de finalement acquiescer.

– D'accord alors.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

Le Marquis Jebs se mit soudainement à rire aussi timidement.

– Maître Linley, j'ai une petite faveur à vous demander, si c'est possible ?

– Allez-y. Linley sourit en regardant le Marquis.

Celui-ci fit un geste en direction de ses serviteurs qui apportèrent rapidement une tablette en pierre.

– Maître Linley, je peux seulement espérer que vous mettrez votre signature sur cette tablette. Si vous le faites, je chérirais ce trésor à jamais. Le Marquis Jebs regardait Linley avec des yeux emplis d'espoir.

Linley eu un petit rire avant de sortir son ciseau droit de son sac.

D'un mouvement sans effort de son poignet, le ciseau se transforma en une ombre floue tandis que de la poussière se mit à tomber de la tablette en pierre. Trois respirations plus tard, Linley avait fini et il rangea son outil. Il envoya doucement un peu d'air pour enlever le reste de poussière de la tablette. Sur celle-ci, un nom artistiquement écrit, tel un dragon volant ou un phœnix dansant, apparut.

LINLEY

Les yeux fixés sur le mot, les yeux du Marquis Jebs se mirent à briller.

– Quelle élégante façon de sculpter et quelles belles lettres. Ce mot vaut bien plus que 360,000 pièces d'or.

En entendant ça, Linley ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

…...

Sur la route de la ville de Fenlai au village de Wushan, le chemin était entouré d'arbres aux magnifiques couleurs. Chevauchant un grand étalon, Linley galopait. Il avait un énorme sac sur le dos. Celui-ci pesait plusieurs centaines de kilos. Heureusement, cet étalon était particulièrement puissant, et avait été fourni par le Conglomérat Dawson. Une monture normale n'aurait pas était capable de bouger aussi rapidement avec un tel poids.

Derrière Linley, une troupe de plus d'une centaine de chevaliers le suivait.

Cette troupe avait été offerte par l'Église de Lumière par le biais du Cardinal Lampson et du Cardinal Guillermo. Celle-ci clamait que la sécurité de Linley était d'une extraordinaire importance pour eux, ce qui avait été visible lors de la dernière tentative d'enlèvement de sa personne. Le plus faible membre de la troupe était un guerrier du cinquième rang. Ils appartenaient à l'un des régiments d'élite de chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière.

La centaine de chevaux de guerre galopait derrière lui, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Linley et les autres se rapprochaient de plus en plus du village. Dans son esprit, il revoyait les événements de sa jeunesse, tel que l'entraînement qu'il faisait sur le plateau ainsi que la vue terrifiante du Vélocidragon.

Dans le passé, le Vélocidragon avait été le symbole de l'ultime invincibilité. Mais maintenant, pour Linley, un Vélocidragon ne représentait plus rien.

*Grondement, grondement*

La terre tremblait sous les sabots de la troupe de chevaliers d'élite. Ces tremblements pouvaient être ressentis de très loin.

– Quelle troupe puissante

Tout en marchant au milieu du village de Wushan, Hillman ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner pour les regarder arriver. Le son des sabots était ordonné et puissant, instillant de la peur dans le cœur d'Hillman. Même lorsqu'il avait été dans l'armée, il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle force d'élite de chevaliers.

Le plus faible des chevaliers présents était un guerrier du cinquième rang. Comment une troupe appartenant à l'un des régiments d'élite de l'Église de Lumière pouvait-elle être de basse qualité ?

Le son du galop de leurs chevaux de guerre instillait la peur dans le cœur de tous.

– Qui est ce ? Hillman vit instantanément qu'une personne chevauchait en tête de la troupe.

– Linley. L'expression du visage d'Hillman changea et il courut rapidement à grande vitesse en direction du manoir du clan Baruch.

Après être entré dans les abords du village de Wushan, Linley ordonna à la troupe de ralentir. Lui seul continua à la même vitesse jusqu'à leur manoir familial. En voyant de loin les murs entourés de vignes, Linley revit de nouveau les événements de son enfance.

– Le clan Baruch, mes racines, ma fondation. La lame de guerre, « Massacreur », sur le dos, Linley se sentait empli de fierté.

Il revit la première fois qu'il avait quitté le village pour l'institut Ernst et ce que son père lui avait dit. Linley n'oublierait jamais les mots que son père avait prononcé ce jour-là.

« _Linley, rappelle-toi le désir ardent qu'ont eu les anciens du clan Baruch, et rappelle-toi l'humiliation du clan Baruch !_ »

« _Lorsque tu seras diplômé, tu seras au moins un mage du sixième rang. Si tu travailles et t'entraîne dur, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi de devenir un mage du septième rang. Qui plus est, un mage à deux éléments ! Un mage à deux éléments du septième rang sera définitivement une force majeure du royaume de Fenlai. Plus tard, tu seras définitivement capable de récupérer l'héritage ancestral de notre clan. Si tu ne le fais pas, même si je devais mourir, je ne te pardonnerais pas !_ »

« _Même si je meurs, je ne te pardonnerais pas !_ »

…

Sa voix résonnait dans l'esprit de Linley. Mais cette fois, sentant le poids de la lame de guerre sur son dos, Linley sentit une intense fierté.

– Père, je suis de retour !

– Père, j'ai ramené notre lame de guerre, « Massacreur » !

Linley sauta du dos de son étalon avant de charger à l'intérieur du manoir de son clan.

– Père ! Cria Linley, avec force.

– Je suis revenu ! J'ai ramené la lame de guerre, « Massacreur » ! Linley était rempli de joie et d'excitation. Les anciens de son clan avaient essayé pendant des centaines d'années. Son père y avait dédié sa vie. Et maintenant, il avait finalement accomplis le désir de père !

– La lame de guerre, « Massacreur » ? Une voix retentit.

Linley se tourna pour regarder derrière lui. C'était Hillman.

– Oncle Hillman, où est père ? Vite, dis-lui de venir. Haha, j'ai finalement récupéré notre lame de guerre ancestrale. Vraiment ! J'ai l'héritage ancestral de notre clan de Guerriers Dragonblood. Je l'ai finalement récupéré. Vite, dis-moi où Père se trouve. Une fois qu'il aura vu ça, il sera ravi. Ce soir, nous devons absolument fêter ça. Oncle Hillman, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, je resterai boire avec vous. Je me soûlerai définitivement avec vous. Tant que nous ne serons pas saouls, nous ne nous arrêterons pas !

Linley était si excité qu'il continuait de parler sans s'arrêter. Il retira même le sac de son dos et le tient dans ses bras tout en regardant Hillman.

Mais…

Il n'y avait aucune trace de joie sur le visage d'Hillman. En fait, il y avait plutôt une pointe de tristesse.

– On…Oncle Hillman ? Linley se mit à froncer les sourcils. Les yeux fixés sur Hillman, il lui demanda, Oncle Hillman, où est mon père ?

Hillman, se forçant à faire un sourire, dit,

– Linley, tu as ramené la lame de guerre, « Massacreur » ? Si ton père était au courant, il serait définitivement ravi. Définitivement.

– Où est mon père ?

– Ton père. Il. Il est décédé trois mois plus tôt. Hillman prit une profonde inspiration et laissa finalement échapper les mots. En faisant cela, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

Linley eut soudain l'impression que d'innombrables éclairs résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Son esprit se vida de toute pensée.

*CLANG !*

Le sac dans les mains de Linley tomba lourdement au sol. Il s'ouvrit, en révélant une gigantesque lame de guerre dont émanait une terrible aura meurtrière et qui était légèrement teinté d'une couleur sanglante. L'aura froide et meurtrière de la lame emplit instantanément le hall entier.

– Mort ?

Linley regardait intensément Hillman, avec doute.

Hillman hocha légèrement la tête.

Soudain, Linley se mit à rire, d'un rire dément.

– Haha, Oncle Hillman, tu dois être en train de me mentir. Haha, j'ai ramené la lame de guerre « Massacreur ». Regarde, Oncle, j'ai ramené la lame de guerre, « Massacreur ». Comment mon père pourrait-il être mort ? Il doit d'abord voir cette lame de guerre.

D'une main, Linley attrapa et souleva l'arme. Instantanément, l'aura sanglante remplit même le cœur d'Hillman d'un sentiment de danger.

– Oncle Hillman, regarde. J'ai ramené la lame de guerre « Massacreur ». Et je dois aussi dire à Père que je suis maintenant capable de me transformer en Guerrier Dragonblood. Des écailles se mirent à se former autour des mains de Linley et en quelques secondes ses mains se retrouvèrent transformées en griffes de dragon.

Attrapant Hillman par les épaules de ses deux griffes de dragon, Linley le regarda dans les yeux.

– Oncle Hillman, regarde. Je peux déjà me transformer en un Guerrier Dragonblood. J'ai rapporté la lame de guerre « Massacreur » dans notre clan. C'est vrai. Où est Père ? Mon père !

– Je vais lui montrer la lame de guerre !

– Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de lui dire que je suis devenu un Guerrier Dragonblood !

Les griffes de dragon étaient agrippées aux épaules d'Hillman, mais le propriétaire de ces mains, Linley, regardait les yeux d'Hillman, avec incrédulité.

– Oncle Hillman, je t'en supplie, dis-le-moi. Où est mon père ? Comme un pauvre orphelin perdu, Linley regardait Hillman, les yeux suppliants. Comme un noyé désespérément accroché à un morceau de bois, Linley s'accrochait à Hillman.

Hillman secoua doucement la tête.

– Linley, ton père… n'est plus !

Linley se mit à rire. D'un rire si désespéré.

– Non…impossible. Je dois encore lui montrer la lame de guerre. Et je dois encore lui dire que je peux me transformer en Guerrier Dragonblood. Et ce soir, je dois boire avec lui.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long du visage de Linley.

Observant Linley, Hillman ne put s'empêcher de baisser la voix et deux rivières de larmes apparurent sur son visage.

– Impossible. Impossible !

Agrippé fermement à Hillman avec ses deux griffes, Linley le regardait avec un regard mortel. Ses yeux avaient même pris la même couleur glacée et noire que ceux du Wyrm Cuirassé. Le hall complet se remplis soudainement d'une aura effroyable encore plus terrifiante que celle qui avait été émise par la lame de guerre.

Un sourd grondement rauque sortit de la gorge de Linley…

– Dis-moi… où est mon père ?

 **Fin du livre 5**


	113. L6, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 6: Le Chemin de la Vengeance**

Chapitre 1 : Les Affaires enterrées du passé

Hillman était agrippé si fermement par les griffes de Linley que ses vêtements s'étaient légèrement déchirés. Des perles de sang étaient lentement apparues, teintant ses vêtements.

Mais Hillman n'avait rien remarqué.

Les yeux fixés sur Linley, Hillman dit d'une voix abattue,

– Linley, calme-toi d'abord.

– Dis-moi. Linley fixait Hillman.

Hillman dit solennellement.

– La troupe de chevalier qui te suit va bientôt arriver. Pour l'instant, ne laissons pas les autres découvrir les affaires de ton clan. Viens avec moi d'abord. Hillman libéra ses épaules des griffes de Linley avant d'attraper son bras écailleux dans l'intention de le tirer vers le hall ancestral du manoir…seulement pour découvrir qu'il était incapable de faire bouger Linley.

– Linley ! Hillman tourna sa tête, une pointe de colère dans les yeux.

– Oncle Hillman, je sais me comporter.

Le visage de Linley était sombre, mais il prit une longue inspiration et rétracta les écailles de ses bras, retournant à la normale. Au moment où il rangea la lame de guerre dans le sac, il entendit le son des sabots se rapprocher.

La troupe des chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière était finalement arrivée.

Linley se tourna, leur jetant un coup d'œil mais sans leur prêter réellement attention. Il dit directement à Hillman,

– Oncle Hillman, je te suis.

– Bien.

En voyant que Linley avait été capable de se calmer, Hillman se sentit légèrement mieux. Il conduisit directement Linley vers le hall ancestral du manoir. Le visage de Linley restait sombre. À ce moment-là, personne, hormis Linley lui-même, n'aurait pu voir que sous son expression calme, se cachait une profonde et terrible plaie.

Ni la Souris Fantôme, ni Doehring Cowart n'émirent un son.

Ils étaient connectés à l'âme de Linley. Naturellement, il pouvait sentir l'inimaginable chagrin et la douleur que Linley endurait actuellement.

Le vent se leva, attrapant et faisant voler d'innombrables feuilles qui se trouvaient sur le chemin pavé.

*Griiiiiiiiiinnce*

Hillman ouvrit la porte donnant sur le hall ancestral avant de se tourner pour regarder Linley. La lame de guerre entre les mains, Linley s'avança à l'intérieur, le visage calme. Mais son regard était fixé sur la rangée de tablettes spirituelles placée au milieu du hall. Avec sa vision actuelle, il pouvait clairement lire les mots sur la plus récente des tablettes, située à l'avant.

Il n'y avait que deux mots. « Hogg Baruch ».

Linley sentit son esprit devenir flou, comme s'il avait une hallucination. Il resta debout, immobile, pendant un instant. Puis, toujours avec la lame de guerre entre les mains, Linley s'avança jusqu'à la plate-forme en pierre qui se trouvait devant les tablettes spirituelles et posa « Massacreur » dessus.

Linley regarda alors la tablette spirituelle, un sourire paisible sur le visage. D'une voix douce, Linley dit,

– Père. Je suis rentré.

– Je sais que toute ta vie, ton plus grand désir était de récupérer notre héritage ancestral ainsi que de regagner la splendeur de notre clan. Linley parlait doucement, comme s'il avait peur de faire sursauter quelqu'un. Sa voix était contrôlée et douce.

Linley avait les yeux fixés sur la tablette.

– Je ne t'ai pas déçu. J'ai déjà ramené au clan Baruch, au clan des Guerriers Dragonblood, notre héritage ancestral, la lame de guerre « Massacreur ».

– À présent… j'ai déjà ramené « Massacreur ». Et, très prochainement, je restaurerai la gloire de notre clan. Je ferai en sorte d'être sûr que le continent entier se rende compte de la splendeur de notre clan des Guerriers Dragonblood et je ferai en sorte que tout le monde connaisse ton nom.

– Tout ça, je l'accomplirai. Je le promets.

Soudain, une lueur féroce apparut dans les yeux de Linley.

– Mais, bien sûr, avant toute chose, je te vengerai.

Il n'y avait pas de question dans son esprit. Il était sûr de lui. Son père, Hogg Baruch, avait été tué par quelqu'un.

Sinon, comment son père, un guerrier du sixième rang ainsi qu'un homme au meilleur de sa forme, pourrait-il être décédé d'une ordinaire maladie. Ajouté à cela, s'il était mort d'une maladie, Hillman n'aurait pas agit de manière aussi mystérieuse. L'intuition de Linley lui disait que le décès de son père n'était pas dû à une cause naturelle !

– La personne qui a causé ta mort. Je m'assurerai qu'elle meurt aussi !

À l'intérieur des yeux de Linley, une lueur glacée apparut de nouveau la terrifiante couleur noire du Wyrm Cuirassé.

Linley se tourna brusquement pour regarder Hillman.

– Oncle Hillman, dis-moi. Comment exactement est mort mon père ? Et où mon père a-t-il été enterré ? Tu as aussi dit que mon père est décédé trois mois plus tôt. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Hillman ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– Linley, calme-toi d'abord, dit finalement Hillman, détachant chaque mot.

Se calmer ?

Comment pouvait-il se calmer ?

– J'aurais tant aimé que mon père puisse être là et voit personnellement la lame de guerre « Massacreur » de ses yeux. J'attendais avec impatience d'annoncer à mon père que j'étais devenu un Guerrier Dragonblood. Je désirais si profondément le voir sourire et être gratifié de son rire. Voir la fierté sur son visage une fois que je lui aurais montré mon « Corps de Dragon »… tout ceci est maintenant impossible.

Linley avait l'impression de sentir son cœur se faire continuellement poignarder par des couteaux.

Et Hillman lui demandait de se calmer ?

Linley voulait répliquer durement à Hillman, mais il se restreint de le faire. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration réticente, il ravala sa rage. Il fixa Hillman et dit,

– Oncle Hillman, dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux tout savoir.

– Ton père est décédé il y a trois mois. Mais, avant qu'il ne meure, il m'avait donné comme instruction de ne rien te révéler tant que tu n'aurais pas atteint le septième rang. Dans le cas contraire, j'ai l'interdiction de te révéler les circonstances de sa mort, dit Hillman, solennellement.

– Le septième rang ?

– Oui. Hillman acquiesça légèrement. C'était la raison pour laquelle, lorsque je suis venu te voir à l'institut, je n'ai pas informé tes amis de la mort de ton père et de pourquoi il était mort. Les derniers souhaits de ton père étaient que je ne t'en parle absolument pas afin que tu puisses rester concentré sur tes études.

Hillman regarda Linley.

– Linley, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te le dire. C'est juste que c'était le dernier souhait de ton père, lors de son dernier souffle. Je ne peux pas aller contre ça. Seulement quand tu seras un guerrier du septième rang serais-je prêt à tout te dire.

Linley comprit.

Un guerrier du septième rang ?

Linley sortit un livre en cuir de sous ses vêtements et le tendit à Hillman.

– Qu'est-ce ? Hillman regarda le livre avec surprise.

– La preuve d'un rang de mage. Le visage de Linley était calme.

Tous les mages, dès leur première évaluation, recevait un certificat avec la preuve de leur rang. Chaque fois qu'ils avançaient en rang, c'était enregistré.

Hillman ouvrit le livre et vit que sous la catégorie « vent » et la catégorie « terre », il y avait sept étoiles.

– Septième rang… un mage double-éléments du septième rang ? Hillman était bouche bée. Il regardait Linley avec incrédulité.

Quel âge avait Linley ?

Seulement dix-sept ans.

Qu'est-ce que représentait un mage double-éléments de dix-sept ans ? Hillman n'était pas très clair vis-à-vis de ce que cela impliquait réellement, mais il savait que dans le Royaume de Fenlai, le plus puissant mage était un mage du huitième rang. Et que c'était un vieil homme de plus de cent ans.

Hillman se rappelait maintenant que, lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'armée, il y avait un mage du septième rang qui était arrivé au même moment. Il se rappelait de la gloire et de l'adulation dont le mage était l'objet.

Mais maintenant, le petit Linley, qu'il avait regardé grandir, était devenu en un clin d'œil, lui-même, un mage double-éléments du septième rang.

– Est…est-ce réel ? Hillman posa une question extrêmement stupide. Il savait très bien que ce certificat ne pouvait définitivement pas être falsifié.

– Oncle Hillman. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Linley regarda intensément Hillman.

Hillman hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la pièce privée à l'arrière du hall ancestral. Quelques instants plus tard, il en ressortit. Il revient vers Linley et sortit une enveloppe de sous ses vêtements. Après l'avoir présentée à Linley, il dit doucement,

– C'est une lettre laissée derrière par ton père juste avant qu'il ne décède. Une fois que tu l'auras lu, tu comprendras.

D'une main tremblante, Linley tendit la main et accepta l'enveloppe.

Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre de deux pages.

« _Linley : au moment où tu ouvriras cette lettre, je serais probablement mort depuis très, très longtemps_. »

« _Mon cœur est empli d'innombrables remords pour toi et Wharton. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour vous protéger. J'espère seulement que vous avez été capables de vivre une longue période de paix jusque-là. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé à Hillman de ne pas te donner cette lettre tant que tu n'auras pas atteint le septième rang._ »

En lisant cette lettre, Linley sentit son cœur se retourner.

– _Me laisser vivre une longue période de paix ?_ _J'imagine_ _que père n'avait jamais_ _envisagé_ _que je deviendrais un mage du septième rang aussi vite. Après tout, s'il s'était basé sur l'avancement normal, pour passer du sixième rang au septième, une considérable période_ _de_ _temps aurait_ _due_ _être nécessaire_.

« _Linley, dans mon cœur, j'ai gardé un secret pendant de nombreuses années. Votre mère n'est pas réellement morte en accouchant de Wharton._ »

Ces mots de son père firent trembler le cœur de Linley.

Depuis son enfance, on lui avait toujours dit que sa mère était morte en donnant naissance à Wharton. Mais apparemment… tout cela avait été un mensonge !

« _Cette année-là, lorsque ta mère était enceinte de Wharton, nous étions tous les deux extrêmement heureux. Mais les espaces pour accoucher au village de Wushan étaient simplement trop pauvres et je suis donc allé avec ta mère dans la ville de Fenlai. Dans la ville, ta mère a donné naissance à Wharton et tout s'est bien passé. Le petit Wharton était adorable et nous étions tous les deux ravis. Peu de temps après qu'il soit né, ta mère et moi, emplis de joies, avons pris le jeune Wharton jusqu'au Temple de Lumière pour le bénir. Ce jour-là, ta mère et moi étions extrêmement heureux. Après avoir quitté le Temple de Lumière, nous sommes partis nous reposer dans un hôtel de la ville de Fenlai_. »

« _Ce soir-là, un groupe de personnes entra par effraction dans l'hôtel et enleva de force ta mère. De mon côté, totalement submergé sous le nombre, je n'ai été capable que de protéger le jeune Wharton… mais je réussis à voir le bras de l'un des assaillants et dessus, il y avait une marque de naissance en forme d'araignée._ »

En lisant ça, Linley se sentit lui-même transporté à cette nuit-là, dix ans plus tôt.

« _Je sais que ce groupe_ _n'était_ _absolument_ _pas_ _ordinaire_ _. Le plus faible d'entre eux était un guerrier du quatrième rang tandis que le plus fort était plus puissant que moi. Heureusement, leur cible était ta mère, sinon je serais mort cette nuit-là. Quelqu'un capable de mobiliser une telle troupe était définitivement une figure majeure de la ville de Fenlai, c'est pourquoi je n'osais pas rendre l'affaire publique. Je pris le petit Wharton avant de rentrer au village et de dire à tout le monde que ta mère était morte en couche. Seul ton Oncle Hillman et l'intendant Hiri connaissent ce secret_. »

En lisant ça, l'esprit de Linley se remplit de questions.

Au sein de ce groupe, le plus puissant était plus fort que même son père. Et ils ne s'étaient pas intéressés à lui mais seulement à sa mère. Mais pourquoi sa mère avait-elle valu tous ses efforts ?

« _Je ne pouvais pas te laisser savoir tout cela. Durant ces dix dernières années, j'ai toujours enfoui ce secret au plus profond de mon cœur. Je n'ai pas osé le dire à qui que ce soit… et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de commencer à enquêter moi-même, afin de savoir si elle était vivante ou non ou encore qui était le groupe qui l'avait enlevée. Je n'osais pas_. »

Les mots de son père lui causèrent une telle douleur que ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

« _Je suis le successeur et dirigeant du clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Au minimum, je devais attendre que vous ayez grandis. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à notre lignée de s'arrêter à cause de mon désir égoïste. Année après année, je ne pouvais qu'endurer en silence… Mais, toutes les nuits, je trouvais de plus en plus difficile de trouver le sommeil. La question de savoir si ta mère était vivante ou non me tourmentait constamment. J'ai enduré… J'ai enduré pendant onze ans !_ »

« _Linley, tu m'as rendu incroyablement fier. D'abord, tu es devenu un étudiant de l'institut de mages numéro une du continent. Puis, tu es devenu l'un des génies d'élite de l'institut. J'ai pleinement confiance en tes capacités. Qui plus est, même le petit Wharton a une densité de dracocytes suffisante dans ses veines. Je suis extrêmement fier. Que mes deux fils soient si extraordinaires… j'ai l'impression d'avoir_ _accompli_ _ma tâche envers les ancêtres de notre clan Baruch ! Mais malgré tout cela, je n'osais toujours pas commencer à enquêter sur ta mère parce que Wharton avait encore besoin d'une grosse somme d'argent pour pouvoir faire ses études dans l'Empire O'Brien_. »

« _Et j'ai donc enduré pendant onze ans. Mais, lorsque tu es revenu de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et que tu m'as donné cette large poche de cores magiques, j'ai su… que je pouvais finalement tout abandonner et commencer à enquêter. Bien que ta mère ne soit pas revenue durant ces onze dernières années, et qu'il y ait 80 à 90% de_ _chance_ _qu'elle soit déjà décédée, je ne peux pas baisser les bras. Même si je_ _meurs_ _, je la_ _vengerais_. »

En voyant ça, les mains de Linley se mirent à commencer à trembler de nouveau.

Linley comprenait maintenant. Dans le passé, parce qu'il devait supporter le coût des études de Wharton, son père n'avait pas osé risquer sa vie pour enquêter. Mais lorsqu'il avait ramené la poche de cores magiques valant 80,000 pièces d'or, le dernier fardeau avait été retiré des épaules de son père.

« _Je changeais donc mon apparence et me déguisais avant de m'introduire dans la ville de Fenlai. Et je me mis à enquêter sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette année-là_. »

« _Mais trop de temps était_ _passé_ _. Sachant que l'un des assaillants avait une marque de naissance en forme d'araignée sur l'avant-bras, je passais une année entière à le chercher. Finalement, je réussis à trouver l'homme. En suivant cet indice, je continuais d'enquêter. Lentement… cela me permit de trouver la personne qui avait été derrière le groupe d'assaillants_. »

« C _e groupe avait été directement dirigé par un membre de l'actuel clan royal du Royaume de Fenlai, et cette personne… n'est autre que le jeune frère du roi de Fenlai : le Duc Patterson [Bo'de'sen] !_ »


	114. L6, Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

Chapitre 2 : La Décision

Sur le continent de Yulan, seul l'empereur d'un empire avait l'autorité nécessaire pour conférer à ses frères et sœurs le titre de « Prince » ou « Princesse ».

Le statut de « Prince » d'un empire était quasiment équivalent à celui d'un « Roi » de l'un des nombreux royaumes. Au mieux, un roi pouvait conférer le titre de « Duc » à ses frères et sœurs. C'était sa limite.

Il faut savoir aussi que les « Grands Ducs » qui régnaient sur les duchés n'étaient en fait rien d'autre que des ducs.

Empire. Royaume. Duché. Les rangs diminuaient progressivement pour chaque niveau.

Le Duc Patterson ?

Le jeune frère du Roi de Fenlai ?

Linley savait très bien que le clan Boleyn, le clan royal du royaume de Fenlai, était un clan extrêmement puissant. Les deux frères Boleyn étaient des guerriers d'une très grande puissance. Le Roi Clayde était la fierté de Fenlai, précisément parce qu'il était un guerrier du neuvième rang.

Tandis que Patterson, bien qu'il ne pouvait se comparer à son frère aîné, il était aussi un guerrier du septième rang. Au minimum, il était considéré comme une personne puissante.

– Le Duc Patterson ? Le cœur de Linley était emplit d'une intense envie de tuer.

Linley continua sa lecture.

 _« Me déguisant en serviteur, je me suis introduit dans le manoir du Duc Patterson. J'ai ensuite réussi à kidnapper le chef de ce groupe mystérieux, un guerrier du septième rang après d'innombrables dangers et en utilisant quelques méthodes spéciales. Après interrogation, il avoua finalement… que ses actions avaient été réalisées sous les ordres du Duc Patterson. Mais d'après ce que cet homme a dit, après qu'ils eurent kidnappé ta mère, Lina, elle fut envoyée autre part via une autre troupe sous les ordres du Duc Patterson. Clairement, il y avait une autre personne derrière le Duc Patterson qui contrôlait toute l'affaire. »_

 _« Avant que je puisse finir l'interrogatoire, la disparition de ce guerrier du septième rang attira les soupçons du Duc Patterson. Et bien que je me sois préparé, durant ma fuite de la ville de Fenlai, je fus sévèrement blessé. Je suis retourné ici en cachette. Mis à part ton Oncle Hillman, je n'ai informé personne d'autre. Je savais que ma blessure était trop grave, et qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. C'est pour cela que je t'ai finalement laissé cette lettre. »_

 _« Linley, ton père n'était pas un bon père. J'ai toujours été trop froid et sévère avec toi. Je ne demande pas ton pardon j'espère seulement que tu garderas la tête froide. Maintenant que tu as le pouvoir du septième rang, tu as très probablement les capacités d'enquêter par toi même. Mais tu dois être vigilant, très, très vigilant. Ni moi, ni ta mère Linley ne voulons que tu meures pour nous. »_

 _« Linley, je vais m'en aller maintenant. À présent, tu es le leader de notre clan Baruch. Je te confie le clan et tout ce qu'il contient. »_

 _« En ce moment, je ne désire plus que de voir la lame de guerre, « Massacreur », de mes propres yeux. Mais je sais que ce n'était qu'un espoir fou. Linley… travaille dur. Le clan dépend maintenant de toi et_ _du_ _petit Wharton. Dans la vie de ton père, les deux choses dont il est le plus fier sont : toi et petit Wharton. Mes deux merveilleux fils. »_

Sur la signature, il y avait une tache de sang.

Des flammes jaillirent des mains de Linley.

*Hiss...* En un clin d'œil, la lettre fut réduite en cendres.

Hillman, debout à côté de Linley, le regardait avec inquiétude.

Linley venait juste de réduire en cendres le dernier testament de son père. Mais Hillman n'était pas en colère en vérité, il l'approuvait intérieurement. Bien que cette lettre soit un héritage, elle contenait trop de secrets. Si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, cela serait catastrophique.

Linley tourna la tête pour regarder Hillman.

– Oncle Hillman, je veux te confier quelque chose.

– Vas-y. Hillman le regarda.

Il s'était déjà résolu à assister Linley dans sa quête de vengeance.

Linley tendit le bras, et ramassa la lame de guerre « Massacreur », avant de se tourner vers son ancien mentor.

– Oncle Hillman, cette lame de guerre « Massacreur » est l'héritage ancestral de notre clan Baruch. J'aimerai que tu rapportes cette lame à mon petit frère, Wharton, dans l'Empire O'Brien. Je veux que tu lui donnes en personne !

– L'Empire O'Brien ? Mais ici… Hillman commençait à s'inquiéter à propos de Linley.

Ce dernier le rassura avec sérieux,

– Oncle Hillman, ne t'inquiète pas. En tant que mage double-éléments du septième rang, même l'Église de Lumière me tient en très haute estime. Même le Roi Clayde, le régent de Fenlai, était extrêmement courtois envers moi. Ma sécurité n'est pas quelque chose dont tu as à t'inquiéter.

Hillman était juste un guerrier. Il ne comprenait pas complètement ce qu'impliquait le fait que Linley soit un mage double-éléments du septième à seulement dix-sept ans.

En vérité, il ne savait même pas que Linley était maintenant un maître sculpteur qui approchait du niveau de Proulx et Hope Jensen, avec un statut extrêmement élevé.

– Si c'est c'est le cas, alors… Hillman fronça les sourcils.

– Après que tu auras donné « Massacreur » à mon petit frère, aide papy Hiri et reste aux côtés de Wharton. Tout ce qui concerne le manoir ici, je pourrai et je vais m'en occuper par moi-même. La voix de Linley était profonde et résolue.

Dans toute l'Union Sacrée, il était maintenant seul. Il n'avait maintenant plus de famille à cet endroit. Qu'avait-il à craindre ?

Linley s'était déjà résolu à venger son père et à trouver ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère. Est-ce que sa mère était vivante ou morte ? Dans les profondeurs de son cœur, Linley espérait toujours que sa mère soit en vie. Bien que les chances soient très minces, Linley n'avait pas envie de perdre espoir.

– Rester dans l'Empire O'Brien ? Hillman resta silencieux un instant. Après tout, il avait aussi de la famille ici, à Wushan.

Mais pour lui, un guerrier du sixième rang, où qu'il aille dans le monde, il serait capable de gagner sa vie.

– Oncle Hillman, tu peux emmener toute ta famille avec toi. De plus, prends cette magycarte avec toi. Elle n'a pas encore été liée à une personne et a un million de pièces d'or dedans. Prends cette magycarte avec toi, jusque dans l'Empire O'Brien.

De ses vêtements, Linley sortit une unique magycarte et la passa à Hillman.

– Un million de pièces d'or ? Hillman regarda Linley, abasourdi.

Un million de pièces d'or était une véritable fortune. Lorsque Hogg était encore en vie, pour quelques milliers de pièces d'or, il avait dû vendre les biens de son clan. Même s'il avait vendu leur manoir ancestral entier, il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à récupérer plus qu'une centaine de milliers de pièces d'or. Mais maintenant, en un clin d'œil, Linley lui donnait une magycarte avec un million de pièces d'or dedans.

– Linley, tu… d'où as-tu récupéré tout cet argent ? Se devait de demander Hillman.

– Oncle Hillman, tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Plus tard, tu sauras. Le cœur de Linley était, pour l'instant, rempli de rage et de peine. Il n'avait pas le cœur à se vanter de ses accomplissements en tant que sculpteur.

Hillman acquiesça légèrement.

– Linley, attends un instant. Hillman courut une fois de plus dans la pièce privée, avant d'en revenir avec une urne, pour la donner à Linley.

– C'est… ? Le regard de Linley ne pouvait se détacher de cette urne. Il semblait avoir déjà compris ce que contenait l'urne.

Hillman lui dit,

– Linley, voici les cendres de ton père. Lorsqu'il est décédé, nous n'avons pas osé l'annoncer publiquement. Nous n'avons même pas osé l'enterrer. Notre seul choix était de placer ses cendres funéraires dans la pièce privée en attendant ton retour.

Linley accepta l'urne. Il sentait qu'elle était lourde. Si lourde.

….

Le vent désolé hurlait. Non loin du village de Wushan, se trouvait un cimetière remplit d'innombrables tombes. À ce moment, pourtant, une pierre tombale extrêmement somptueuse venait juste d'être érigée. Linley, avec ses cheveux courts, était actuellement assis en tailleur devant elle.

Il avait passé une nuit entière à ériger cette pierre tombale. À son niveau actuel, le fait de porter quelques rochers n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. Et, étant donné que Linley avait déjà atteint le niveau d'un maître en sculpture, il avait naturellement été capable de graver le rocher en une somptueuse pierre tombale.

Linley était juste assis là, silencieux, tandis que le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles.

– Linley. Hillman portait la lame de guerre « Massacreur » sur son dos, dans son fourreau. Il apparut devant Linley.

Ce dernier n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il dit seulement,

– Oncle Hillman, je t'ai confié la lame de guerre « Massacreur ». Je te confie, à toi et papy Hiri aussi, mon petit frère, Wharton. Fais attention à toi durant ton voyage. Je ne te raccompagne pas, je vais rester là.

Hillman regarda le dos de Linley, toujours assis en tailleur. Puis, il regarda une dernière fois la pierre tombale, avant de finalement hocher la tête et de partir en silence.

Hillman partit.

Il partit, emportant avec lui, la lame de guerre « Massacreur ».

Dans le manoir ancestral du clan Baruch, il ne restait plus personne hormis Linley et les serviteurs.

Soudain… Linley ouvrit les yeux. Il fixait la pierre tombale.

– Père. Je te jure que je vais leur faire payer au centuple. Linley se leva immédiatement, et s'en alla. La Souris Fantôme, Bébé, était toujours sur les épaules de Linley, mais semblait effrayée à l'idée de faire un bruit.

– Seigneur Hogg est décédé ? C'est… C'est… Un groupe de villageois de Wushan se lamentait en apprenant la mort de Hogg Baruch.

– C'était un noble incroyable. Comment a-t-il pu mourir comme cela ? Durant toutes ces années, le Seigneur Hogg a maintenu un taux d'impôt très faible. Quelques fois, il devait même payer de sa poche les impôts royaux. Où va-t-on pouvoir trouver un noble aussi merveilleux ? Tous les citoyens de Wushan se souvenaient et étaient reconnaissant de la bienveillance que leur avait porté leur seigneur.

À ce moment, devant le manoir Baruch, des bandes de vêtements funéraires blancs étaient pendues. Linley était aussi vêtu d'un ensemble de vêtements de deuil. Il était silencieusement agenouillé devant les tablettes spirituelles mémorielles posées devant le hall principal. La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, était elle aussi agenouillée à côté de Linley, silencieuse. C'était comme s'il pouvait ressentir la peine que Linley traversait.

Sept jours de deuil rituels qu'un fils se doit de respecter.

Malgré le deuil en retard.

C'était le premier jour de deuil.

– Maître Linley, le Seigneur Guillermo vous attend en ce moment, dit doucement le capitaine de cette troupe de Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière, à côté de Linley.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, et le regarda froidement. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur frissonner.

– Sept jours de deuil rituels qu'un fils se doit de respecter. Durant ses sept jours, je ne m'occuperai de rien ni de personne, annonça froidement Linley avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le mutisme.

Le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant.

Mais il savait ce que ressentait Linley en ce moment. Son père venait juste de mourir. Que son fils suive les rites funéraires était une loi céleste et un principe terrestre, une évidence. Le capitaine des chevaliers quitta immédiatement le hall principal, puis ordonna à ses subordonnés de repartir pour Fenlai, afin de rapporter la situation de Linley à l'Église de Lumière.

– Jeune maître Linley, ne soyez pas trop triste.

Les citoyens de Wushan venaient les uns après les autres, en continue, pour s'agenouiller avec révérence devant la tablette spirituelle mémorielle de Hogg. Chacun d'eux se souvenait de la bienveillance que leur avait montré le Seigneur Hogg de son vivant.

Linley ne parlait pas. Il s'inclinait juste en remerciement devant chaque citoyen.

….

Cette nouvelle atteint rapidement l'Église de Lumière, mais les Cardinaux Lampson et Guillermo ne furent pas trop choqués.

– Le père de Linley est décédé ? Guillermo hocha légèrement la tête. Pas étonnant que lorsque Linley est devenu un mage double-éléments du septième rang, et que j'ai envoyé des personnes pour s'enquérir de son père, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à le trouver. Il était donc déjà décédé.

L'Église de Lumière avait un total de cinq Cardinaux. Les affaires concernant Linley étaient principalement gérées par les Cardinaux Guillermo et Lampson.

– Guillermo, préparons rapidement quelques choses et allons lui rendre hommage, suggéra Lampson.

Guillermo acquiesça aussi.

En réalité, avec le statut de Hogg, comment un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière aurait pu se déplacer pour lui rendre hommage ? Mais Hogg était après tout le père de Linley, et les perspectives d'avenir de Linley étaient illimitées. Il avait déjà été désigné comme une pierre angulaire importante du futur de l'Église de Lumière par celle-ci.

– D'accord. Il fait déjà sombre maintenant. Alors… allons-y plutôt demain en début de matinée.

Du fait de l'importance de Linley, une fois que la mort de Hogg fut révélée, la nouvelle atteint rapidement le palais royal de Fenlai. La vitesse à laquelle ils l'apprirent ne fut qu'un peu plus lente que l'Église de Lumière.

– Le père de Linley est décédé ?

Clayde hocha la tête. Lorsque Linley était devenu un mage double-éléments du septième rang, il avait aussi envoyé des gens s'enquérir des nouvelles du père de Linley, et il avait même dit à Linley que son père avait disparu. À ce qu'il semblerait, le père de Linley était vraiment mort après tout.

– Demain matin, j'irais lui rendre hommage. Clayde atteignit la même décision.

Mis à part Clayde, de nombreuses personnes importantes de la ville de Fenlai reçurent cette nouvelle depuis le palais royal. Nombre d'entre eux vénéraient Maître Linley, tandis que d'autres voulaient juste bien se faire voir par lui. Chacun d'eux décida d'aller au petit matin dans ce petit village de campagne qu'était Wushan, pour rendre un dernier hommage au père de Linley.

Pendant que tout ceci se décidait, Linley restait dans son manoir ancestral, à suivre silencieusement les rituels de deuil.


	115. L6, Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Rassemblement au Village**

Tard dans la nuit. Dans la chambre de Linley.

Le son des muscles et des os qui claquaient pouvaient être entendu en continu. La peau même de Linley se gonflait, puis retombait. Des perles de sueurs s'égouttaient de chaque pore de son corps, mais son visage restait très calme et paisible.

À ce moment, Linley s'entraînait en suivant les techniques du Manuel Secret des Dragonbloods.

La première fois que Linley avait activé les dracocytes dans ses veines, il avait directement atteint le sixième rang de guerrier. Selon les archives contenues dans le Manuel Secret des Dragonbloods, la première fois qu'une personne s'entraînait était le moment où ses dracocytes seraient à leur plus haute densité, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son niveau avait si rapidement augmenté.

Plus l'on progressait sur la route de l'entraînement, plus le chemin était dur à parcourir.

Tout particulièrement lorsqu'une personne atteignait le neuvième rang si elle voulait franchir cette limite pour atteindre le niveau Saint, le temps nécessaire à cela était probablement plus important que le tout le temps passé jusque-là à s'entraîner.

– Pour l'instant, l'Église de Lumière m'accorde beaucoup d'importance. Avec mon statut de maître sculpteur, mon statut personnel a drastiquement augmenté. Mais mon propre pouvoir n'est toujours pas encore suffisant. Même s'ils sont très courtois envers moi, c'est principalement à cause de mon potentiel. Si je veux accomplir ma vengeance, mon pouvoir personnel n'est pas encore suffisant.

Linley savait très bien qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas assez de puissance. Après tout, il ne pouvait se permettre de se transformer en Corps de Dragon à chaque fois qu'il voulait tuer quelqu'un.

À moins que la situation ne soit critique, Linley ne voulait pas utiliser les différentes formes de Guerrier Dragonblood. Car une fois que le fait qu'il puisse se transformer en Guerrier Dragonblood serait connu, cela deviendrait très dangereux pour lui. Après tout, la renommée des Guerriers Dragonblood était tout simplement trop grande.

Une fois qu'un Guerrier Dragonblood arrivait au niveau Saint, il serait définitivement un combattant au summum du niveau Saint.

– _Boss, tu travailles trop dur._ Allongé sur le lit, Bébé regardait Linley s'entraîner.

Mis à part Bébé, Doehring Cowart était aussi là et le regardait. Le vieillard pouvait clairement voir l'état mental dans lequel se trouvait Linley. Son père venait soudainement de mourir, et il venait de découvrir que sa mère n'était pas morte en couche, comme il l'avait toujours cru, mais qu'elle avait été enlevée. Ces deux nouvelles lui étaient soudainement tombées dessus.

Cette sorte de choc mental était bien plus violente que sa rupture avec Alice.

Le vieil homme pouvait sentir la haine infinie et les envies de meurtres qui tourbillonnaient dans le cœur de Linley. Il savait très bien que si Linley n'arrivait pas à trouver une échappatoire pour toute cette haine, il pourrait devenir un démon meurtrier.

– _J'espère que Linley sera capable d'obtenir sa vengeance rapidement. Autrement, s'il reste dans cet état pendant trop longtemps, les changements de son cœur deviendront de plus en plus grands._ Doehring Cowart commençait à s'inquiéter.

….

Le matin suivant.

À l'intérieur du manoir des Baruch, de nombreux serviteurs préparaient toutes sortes de plats. Dès que Linley sortit de sa chambre, il les vit s'affairer avec ardeur.

– _Linley, les personnes qui viendront aujourd'hui seront très probablement de très importantes personnes. Est-ce ainsi que tu comptes les recevoir ?_ Son mentor apparut à ses côtés.

Linley et Doehring Cowart avaient vu juste. Les personnes importantes de la ville de Fenlai et de l'Église de Lumière avaient rapidement eu vent du décès de son père. 80 à 90 % d'entre eux avaient décidé de venir rendre hommage au père de Linley, et naturellement, Linley se devait de les recevoir.

Les ingrédients que Linley avaient préparé pouvaient être considérés comme étant de bonne qualité, mais les compétences de ses cuisiniers étaient trop faibles. Il n'y avait que deux chefs cuisiniers dans tout le village de Wushan dont les compétences pouvaient être considérées comme adéquates.

– _Tu as l'intention de laisser les deux chefs de ce petit village recevoir ces importantes personnes ?_ Rit le vieux sage.

– _Laissons-les avoir un goût des plats locaux de mon village natal. C'est déjà suffisant._ Après avoir dit cela, Linley s'en alla immédiatement prendre le petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé, il repartit s'agenouiller devant les tablettes spirituelles mémorielles, observant les rites funéraires. Vers sept heures du matin, des bruits de sabots purent se faire entendre à l'extérieur du manoir des Baruch.

Un carrosse extrêmement somptueux se gara devant le manoir.

– Troisième Frère ! Appela une voix familière.

Toujours agenouillé dans le hall principal, Linley tourna la tête et vit Yale, George, et Reynolds se précipiter à l'intérieur. Ayant subi deux chocs émotionnels importants, Linley était actuellement extrêmement déprimé. Mais en voyant les trois frères avec qui il avait grandi à l'Institut Ernst, un soupçon de sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Linley.

En entrant dans le hall principal, Yale, George, et Reynolds s'agenouillèrent tous sur les tapis de prière au milieu de la pièce.

– Troisième frère, j'ai appris la nuit dernière le décès de ton père. Durant la nuit, j'ai prévenu Deuxième et Quatrième Frère pour qu'ils viennent avec moi. J'ai supposé qu'aujourd'hui, il y aurait de nombreux nobles présents, j'ai donc amené avec moi de nombreux chefs de Fenlai pour pouvoir les recevoir, dit Yale d'une douce voix.

– Merci. Linley pouvait imaginer à quel point ses trois frères avaient dû être occupés durant les dernières heures.

Recruter les chefs, préparer le transport de carrosse, venir ici. Il était très probable que Reynolds et George se soient précipités directement depuis l'Institut Ernst, avant de rencontrer Yale sur le chemin et d'arriver ici ensemble. Ils avaient voyagé de nuit.

– Troisième frère, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. George tapota gentiment Linley sur l'épaule.

Reynolds était aussi aux côtés de Linley.

– Linley. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne te laisse pas aller. Reste fort.

Linley regarda Reynolds, un triste sourire sur le visage.

Linley sentit son cœur se réchauffer grandement en entendant Reynolds dire ses mots, lui qui était normalement le plus malicieux d'entre eux.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours ses trois frères.

– Merci à vous tous. Linley regarda ensuite Yale. Boss Yale, je voudrais te laisser la responsabilité de t'occuper de la réception de tous les nobles qui arrivent. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Yale acquiesça.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai amené avec moi un certain nombre de personnes. Ils sauront s'occuper correctement de ces personnes.

…

Le tranquille petit village de Wushan perdit tout sa tranquillité durant cette journée-là. Régulièrement, les villageois de Wushan se rassemblaient et discutaient des nobles qui venaient de passer.

– Le groupe de ce matin avait au moins quatre chevaux, et le carrosse était tellement grand et magnifique. Tous ces braves chevaliers, woaa… je n'avais encore jamais vu de troupe de chevaliers aussi magnifique, soupira un vieil homme avec admiration, tandis qu'il contemplait la troupe de chevaliers stationnée à l'extérieur du manoir des Baruch.

Les locaux hochèrent aussi la tête avec admiration.

Dans ce petit village ordinaire, il était rare qu'ils aient la chance de rencontrer des nobles aussi riches. La troupe de chevaliers que Linley avait amenée avec lui lorsqu'il était rentré, était déjà la source d'innombrables discussions parmi les villageois.

– Qu'est-ce que vous pensez les gars ? Est-ce que le jeune maître Linley est devenu un puissant noble ? Demanda une femme. Il y a deux jours, j'ai vu Linley mener cette puissante troupe de chevaliers lorsqu'il est revenu.

Le village de Wushan était empli de discussions et de spéculations.

Et puis, vers le milieu de la journée, aux alentours de onze heures… la terre se mit à trembler encore une fois. Tous les villageois purent ressentir ce bruit dense et ordonné des sabots qui galopaient.

Cette fois, le tremblement provoqué par les sabots était bien plus lourd que celui qu'avait provoqué la troupe de Yale.

Une unité montée extrêmement puissante, couverte d'armures brillantes, traversa le village. Derrière eux suivait deux somptueux carrosses qui étaient tirés par quatre magnifiques étalons. Les personnes conduisant ces carrosses étaient aussi de puissants guerriers.

Derrière ces deux carrosses, se trouvaient une série de calèches remplies de cadeaux, elles aussi sous l'escorte d'une unité de chevaliers.

Tous les citoyens de Wushan se tordirent le cou pour les regarder passer.

L'aura majestueuse du régiment d'élite des Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière, chargeant à travers le village, donna à chacun des spectateurs l'impression qu'une montagne les écrasait. Tous les citoyens sentirent leur cœur trembler et leurs yeux se fermer sous l'éclat des sublimes carrosses.

– Quelle sorte de personne était-ce ? Les villageois étaient totalement surpris et choqués.

La procession des carrosses s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée du manoir du clan Baruch.

À l'intérieur du manoir, de nombreuses personnes étaient prêtes à les accueillir et à mener les différents carrosses et chevaux à l'écurie.

– Les Seigneurs Cardinaux Guillermo et Lampson sont arrivés !

Cette voix forte et haut perchée résonna depuis l'intérieur du manoir, causant une importante agitation parmi les habitants de Wushan.

C'était deux Cardinaux !

Aux yeux des citoyens de l'Union Sacrée, les Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière étaient tous des personnages quasiment sacrés. Dans leurs cœurs, les Cardinaux étaient tels des étoiles dans le ciel nocturne, magnifiques à observer, mais impossible à atteindre. Mais aujourd'hui, deux Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière s'étaient déplacé jusqu'au village de Wushan.

*Cataclop !* *Cataclop !* *Cataclop !*

Des bruits de sabots se firent de nouveau entendre. Peu de temps après la troupe des Cardinaux, une autre troupe très similaire fit son apparition. Les carrosses semblaient encore plus luxueux et somptueux, avec de magnifiques domestiques, tous plus beau les uns que les autres.

Le carrosse était doré et extrêmement extravagant.

Les puissants chevaliers exhibaient leurs talents, de premier ordre, d'équitation. Les sabots étaient si synchronisés qu'ils semblaient être pareil à un seul roulement de tambour, faisant trembler le cœur des résidents de Wushan.

Ces derniers étaient tous stupéfaits.

– Qui… qui sont ces gens ? De nombreux citoyens n'avaient jamais vu de troupe pareille de toute leur vie.

Lorsque cette nouvelle procession arriva devant le manoir du clan Baruch, la voix clama de nouveau de l'intérieur du manoir.

– Sa Majesté, le Roi Clayde de Fenlai, est arrivée !

– Sa Majesté le Roi !

Tous les habitants se regardèrent.

Pour les citoyens d'un royaume, le roi de celui-ci était semblable au soleil brillant dans les cieux, avec un pouvoir sur la vie et la mort. Mais sa Majesté le Roi, qui aurait dû être dans son palais, s'était déplacé jusque dans leur petit village.

Le fracas ininterrompu des sabots.

Une troupe de soldat après l'autre. Un carrosse après l'autre s'arrêta devant le manoir des Baruch.

– Le Duc Bonalt du Royaume de Fenlai est arrivé !

– Le Marquis Jebs du Royaume de Fenlai est arrivé !

– Le Comte Juneau du Royaume de Fenlai est arrivé !

– Mademoiselle Délia du clan Leon de l'Empire Yulan est arrivée !

– Le Seigneur Bernard du clan Debs du Royaume de Fenlai est arrivé !

La voix s'exclamait encore et encore, rendant les citoyens de Wushan absolument abasourdis. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tant de membres de la classe supérieure se rassemblaient ici, à Wushan ? Mais ils pouvaient deviner la raison.

Le seul événement majeur qui s'était passé dans le village de Wushan était le décès de leur Seigneur Hogg.

Mais Hogg n'était que le noble d'un village mineur. Comment son décès pouvait-il avoir fait venir sa Majesté le Roi ainsi que deux Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière ? Ces villageois ne purent s'empêcher de repenser à l'image triomphante de Linley revenant avec une troupe de chevaliers qui le suivaient.

– Tout ceci doit avoir un rapport avec le jeune maître Linley.

Bien que ces citoyens ordinaires ne puissent deviner la situation exacte de Linley, ils étaient capables de la deviner.

…

À l'intérieur du hall principal du clan Baruch, Linley était toujours agenouillé sur un côté.

Les Cardinaux, le Roi, les Ducs, les Marquis, les Comtes, tous s'inclinèrent ou s'agenouillèrent avec sincérité, rendant hommage. Bien que les personnes comme le Cardinal Guillermo se contentèrent de s'incliner, tous s'exécutèrent. Les seules personnes devant lesquels ils s'inclinaient étaient des personnes d'importance immense.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils s'inclinaient devant le défunt Hogg.

– Linley, toutes mes condoléances, dit doucement Guillermo à côté de Linley.

– Merci. Linley s'inclina légèrement.

– Linley, le décès de ton père nous emplit véritablement tous de chagrin. Le Roi Clayde conforta Linley de ces mots.

Après quelques instants.

– Linley, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Une voix claire.

Après avoir levé la tête, Linley vit Délia, habillée dans de simples vêtements, qui était là, le visage emplit d'inquiétude.

– Merci, dit Linley d'une douce voix.

Délia s'inclina légèrement avant d'être guidée vers l'extérieur par des serviteurs. Un noble après l'autre arriva pour rendre hommage au père de Linley. Même Bernard, le chef du clan Debs, vint lui rendre hommage.

– Maître Linley, toutes mes condoléances, dit courtoisement Bernard.

Linley répondit de la même manière que les fois précédentes,

– Merci.

….

– Le Duc Patterson du Royaume de Fenlai est arrivé !

Soudain, le héraut annonça cette personne depuis l'extérieur du hall.

Linley fronça légèrement les sourcils.

La mort de son père était liée à ce Duc Patterson. Mais il savait très bien que son père s'était déguisé avant d'entrer dans le manoir du Duc. Très probablement, celui-ci n'avait aucune idée que le père de Linley était la personne qui avait succombé suite aux graves blessures causées par ses subordonnés.

Patterson ressemblait beaucoup à Clayde. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux dorés, avec des yeux de rapace. Il se tenait droit et avait l'aura d'un noble.

En entrant dans le hall principal, Patterson s'inclina respectueusement devant la tablette mémorielle de Hogg.

– Maître Linley, toutes mes condoléances. Patterson s'avança vers Linley et lui dit cela avec sincérité.

Linley leva la tête et regarda Patterson. Voyant l'air sincère sur le visage de celui-ci, il répondit du même « Merci » courtois. De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu dire que le traitement de Linley envers le Duc Patterson était différent des autres.


	116. L6, Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 4 : Une Discussion Nocturne**

 _– Patterson !_

Linley prononça son nom intérieurement. Sa mère avait été kidnappée par les hommes de cet homme des années plus tôt, et maintenant, onze ans plus tard, son père avait été à son tour blessé, puis tué par ses hommes alors qu'il enquêtait sur sa mère.

Les intentions meurtrières de Linley étaient cachées, telle la lave au fond d'un volcan primaire. Mais un jour elles jailliraient.

 _– Boss, laisse-moi tuer ce Patterson pour toi._ Accroupie à côté de Linley, la petite Souris Fantôme parla mentalement.

 _– Ne bouge pas,_ s'exclama Linley en réponse.

Il resta agenouillé à l'intérieur du hall principal, tandis qu'un noble après l'autre venait rendre hommage au père de Linley.

…

Linley ne se montra pas un seul instant au banquet de cette nuit-là. Il resta agenouillé à l'intérieur du hall, suivant les rites funéraires.

De nombreux nobles quittèrent finalement Wushan vers la fin de l'après-midi, se dépêchant de rentrer à Fenlai. Mais un certain nombre resta derrière dans le village.

Par exemple, le Cardinal Guillermo. Par exemple, Délia.

…

Les rituels funéraires devaient durer au moins sept jours.

Cette nuit, Linley mangea un peu, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, se préparant à commencer son entraînement.

 _– Linley, as-tu prévu de venger ton père ?_ Doehring Cowart apparut à côté de lui, vêtu comme toujours de sa robe blanche.

Linley le regarda.

 _– Papy Doehring, je me dois de venger la mort de mon père. Même si je sais que c'est le Duc Patterson qui a envoyé les gens qui ont poursuivi et tué mon père, à part me venger, je dois aussi savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et savoir si elle est encore en vie ou non._

Tuer Patterson était simple.

Mais le tuer d'une manière telle que son meurtrier reste inconnu était bien plus dur. Après tout, après avoir tué Patterson, Linley devait continuer à chercher sa mère.

Le vieux sage hocha légèrement la tête.

 _– Tu peux prendre tes propres décisions en ce qui concerne tes propres affaires. Seulement, j'espère que tu n'agiras pas inconsciemment. Après tout, tu restes encore trop faible comparé aux véritables combattants de premier rang. Même Patterson… tous ses soldats combinés sont une force dont tu ne peux t'occuper._

Linley acquiesça légèrement.

Patterson était le jeune frère de Clayde. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir un nombre important de subordonnés ?

 _– Je pense que d'ici un an, approximativement, je devrais avoir atteint le septième rang en tant que guerrier. Je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps._ Linley s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Le Dou Qi des Dragonblood dans son corps se mit une fois de plus à circuler, et tous ses muscles et ses os commencèrent à trembler.

Linley pouvait sentir ses muscles et ses os augmenter lentement en pouvoir, tandis que les petites dracocytes se mélangeaient avec ses os et ses muscles, augmentant leur résistance et leur durabilité.

Une fois que l'on commençait à s'entraîner en suivant le Manuel Secret des Dragonblood, la vitesse d'amélioration était très rapide.

Linley ne remarqua pas le temps passer. Il était plongé dans un état profond d'entraînement.

À environ onze heures du soir.

*Toc !* *Toc !* *Toc !*

Le son d'une personne qui frappait à la porte. En même temps, une voix familière se fit entendre,

– Linley. C'est Délia. Je peux entrer ?

Linley était surpris.

– Fiou. Linley laissa échapper une profonde expiration. Tous ses muscles tremblant retournèrent à la normale, et le Dou Qi Dragonblood se rétracta de nouveau dans son dantian. Linley regarda en direction de la porte. Dans son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, _Pourquoi Délia vient-elle ici si tard pour me parler ?_

Tout en s'interrogeant intérieurement, Linley dit à haute voix,

– Entre, c'est ouvert.

Poussant la porte, Délia s'avança.

En voyant Délia, les yeux de Linley ne purent s'empêcher de s'illuminer. Les cheveux dorés de Délia étaient attachés d'une manière très simple. Les quelques mèches dorés rendaient sa robe violette encore plus gracieuse. Linley se devait d'admettre que… Délia était vraiment une personne hypnotique.

Ajouté à cela, parce qu'elle était de la lignée directe du clan Leon de l'Empire Yulan, Délia possédait une aura de noblesse qu'Alice ne pouvait égaler.

– Linley, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Délia d'une voix douce en s'approchant de Linley avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle regardait Linley avec inquiétude.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de chaleur se propager dans son cœur. Souriant, il répondit,

– Je vais bien, merci.

Délia hocha la tête.

– À Fenlai, j'ai appris le décès de ton père. J'étais un peu inquiète. Mais… tu es vraiment aussi résistant que tu en as toujours eu l'air.

– Merci.

Linley continua,

– Délia, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler, si tard ?

– _Espèce d'idiot…_ À côté de lui, Doehring Cowart le traitait de tous les noms.

Une magnifique jeune fille vient te voir tard le soir pour te parler et te réconforter. Et tu lui demandes vraiment ce qu'elle veut ?

Délia rit, d'un rire légèrement nerveux. Mais elle regagna vite son calme naturel.

– Quoi, si je n'ai pas quelque chose à te dire, je ne peux pas venir discuter avec toi ? Je te connais depuis notre toute première année ensemble à l'Institut Ernst. Depuis quand as-tu décidé de me tenir à distance ?

– Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de dire Linley.

Délia ne put s'empêcher de rire avec ravissement, mais elle laissa ensuite échapper un long soupir.

– Linley, il y a vraiment quelque chose dont je veux te parler, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu si tard.

– Vas-y. Linley ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à essayer de deviner ce qu'allait dire Délia.

Celle-ci dit impuissante,

– Linley, tu dois savoir que nous sommes en l'an 9 999 du calendrier Yulan. Dans huit mois, nous serons dans l'an 10 000 du calendrier Yulan. Le premier jour de chaque année, tout le continent de Yulan célèbre le festival de Yulan. Tu peux imaginer l'importance que va avoir un événement tel que la célébration du 10 000ᵉ festival de Yulan.

Linley acquiesça.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Délia lui disait cela.

– Même si tout le continent de Yulan accorde beaucoup d'importance au festival de Yulan, notre Empire Yulan lui en accorde encore plus, continua Délia.

Linley comprenait pourquoi. Après tout, la première année du calendrier Yulan était l'année pendant laquelle l'Empire Yulan avait unifié le continent. Le 10 000ᵉ festival de Yulan serait naturellement un jour extrêmement important pour l'Empire Yulan.

– Mon clan a envoyé un ordre. Pour ce festival de Yulan, je dois retourner chez moi. Pour ce festival de Yulan, notre Empire organisera une célébration à l'échelle de tout notre empire. Naturellement, nous autres, les descendants de la lignée principale du clan Leon, devons retourner là-bas pour y participer. Délia regarda Linley. Linley, l'Empire Yulan est très loin de l'Union Sacrée. Le voyage aller-retour me prendra très probablement un an ou deux. Demain, je devrais partir et retourner dans ma patrie.

Linley comprit le sens de ce que voulait dire Délia.

En d'autres mots, durant la prochaine année, il n'aurait probablement pas la chance de revoir Délia.

Fixant Linley, Délia mordit sa lèvre inférieure, puis soudainement lui demanda,

– Linley, avant que je ne parte, est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

– Te prendre dans mes bras ? Linley était abasourdi. Il regarda stupidement Délia.

Il savait très bien les sentiments qu'avait Délia envers lui. Mais parce qu'ils avaient été trop souvent en contact l'un de l'autre, depuis leur première année ensemble à l'Institut Ernst, dans son esprit, Délia était devenu une confidente proche. Et encore plus après son affaire avec Alice, le cœur de Linley s'était gelé et avait été fermé à double tour.

Voyant l'expression dans les yeux de Délia, Linley hocha la tête.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Délia, et elle tendit immédiatement les bras, entourant la nuque de Linley avant de se tirer fermement contre le corps de Linley. Elle pressa son visage gentiment tout contre le sien.

Linley semblait pouvoir sentir leurs respirations mutuelles…

Il pouvait aussi sentir le parfum enchanteur du corps de Délia. En particulier, lorsque leurs visages se touchèrent, il put sentir la chaleur de sa peau… tout ceci fit sentir à Linley un sentiment tout à fait unique.

– Linley. Merci, murmura Délia dans le creux de l'oreille de Linley.

Linley ne fit pas un bruit.

Le relâchant, Délia se remit lentement sur ses pieds, les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Linley. Mais à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta. Il n'y avait que cinq centimètres entre ses yeux et ceux de Linley.

Soudain, Délia se pencha.

Les lèvres de Délia atterrirent sur celles de Linley et les effleurèrent, le laissant totalement interdit.

Délia ne lui laissa pas la chance de réagir, et se leva rapidement. Regardant une dernière fois Linley, elle courut rapidement hors de sa chambre.

– _Ooooh Boss, tu viens de te faire embrasser de force !_ Depuis le côté opposé de la couette, Bébé sortit sa petite tête, et regarda Linley.

– _Toi. Retourne te coucher !_ Cria mentalement Linley à Bébé.

Ce dernier laissa échapper quelques ricanements moqueurs avant de retourner sous la couette. Mais Linley contemplait toujours la porte par laquelle était sortie Délia. Son nez semblait toujours empli du parfum de Délia. Son visage pouvait encore sentir sa chaleur.

Frottant ses lèvres, Linley sentit un doux et chaud sentiment monter dans son cœur. Ce sentiment était très similaire à celui qu'il avait eu cette nuit, lorsqu'il s'était caché avec Alice sur son balcon et qu'ils avaient parlé durant toute la nuit.

– Délia…

Secouant la tête, Linley se sortit toutes ces idées de la tête.

– _Linley._ Doehring Cowart le regarda avec intérêt. _Lorsque tu étais jeune et que tu es entré pour la première fois à l'Institut Ernst, ne t'ai-je pas dit que c'était une fleur qui allait éclore en voyant Délia ? Je t'ai dit depuis le tout début de lui courir après. Tu regrettes maintenant ?_

Linley fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

– _D'accord, j'arrête de parler maintenant._ D'un mouvement de barbe, le vieillard se transforma en un rayon de lumière et retourna dans l'anneau Panlong.

Linley ne pensa plus à cela. Se rasseyant une fois de plus en tailleur, il entra en transe méditative pour distiller sa force magique.

Tôt le matin suivant, Délia conduisit la délégation du clan Leon hors de Wushan, mais Linley ne la raccompagna pas. Il continua de s'agenouiller dans le hall principal, maintenant sa veille et suivant les rites funéraires.

En un clin d'œil, les sept jours de rites funéraires passèrent.

Dans le village de Wushan, mis à part les frères de Linley, il ne restait que deux personnages importants : le Cardinal Lampson et le Cardinal Guillermo.

En tant que Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière, Lampson et Guillermo n'avaient besoin de s'occuper de rien. Après tout, la plupart des petites affaires pouvaient être gérées par leurs subordonnés, rendant leurs vies très détendues. Ils utilisèrent ces quelques jours et visitèrent les alentours de Wushan, allant occasionnellement voir le Mont Wushan lui-même.

Le matin. Les citoyens du village de Wushan étaient tous de chaque côté de la rue.

La délégation de l'Église de Lumière et celle du Conglomérat Dawson s'apprêtait à partir.

– Boss Yale, Deuxième Frère, Quatrième Frère. Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec le groupe de Seigneur Guillermo, annonça Linley à ses frères. Il quitta ensuite le carrosse du Conglomérat Dawson pour rejoindre celui du Seigneur Guillermo.

Lampson se trouvait aussi dans le carrosse. Les deux Cardinaux et Linley partagèrent le même carrosse.

Celui-ci avait été spécialement conçu pour les Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière. Il était extrêmement spacieux. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour que trois hommes puissent s'allonger et dormir s'ils le souhaitaient.

– Linley, as-tu pris ta décision ? Demanda Guillermo en riant.

Auparavant, Linley avait dit à Guillermo qu'il avait besoin de discuter du fait de rejoindre l'Église de Lumière avec son père. Mais maintenant, son père était décédé. Naturellement, il n'y avait plus personne avait qui Linley pouvait en parler. À présent, il devait avoir une réponse à leur fournir.

– Seigneur Guillermo, Seigneur Lampson. Je suis encore jeune. Je voudrais… servir aux côtés de sa Majesté, le Roi Clayde. Pour l'instant, je pense que ce serait mieux que je ne prenne pas une position formelle au sein de l'Église de Lumière. Si à l'avenir, l'Église de Lumière a besoin de moi, je pourrais m'enrôler à votre service à n'importe quel moment, dit Linley.

Guillermo et Lampson rirent tous les deux.

Servir le Roi Clayde ? Clayde était le souverain du royaume de Fenlai, tandis que la capitale de Fenlai, était aussi la Capitale Sacrée de l'Union Sacrée. De plus, le souverain de Fenlai était sous l'autorité directe de l'Église Sacrée.

Que Linley serve le Roi Clayde était la même chose que s'il déclarait son allégeance à l'Église de Lumière.

– Très bien. Lampson fut le premier à commencer à rire. Linley, c'est une décision extrêmement sage.

Mais ni Lampson, ni Guillermo ne savaient que la raison pour laquelle Linley était parvenu à cette décision était dans le but d'enquêter sur ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère. C'était seulement en s'insérant lui-même dans les affaires nationales du royaume qu'il pourrait avoir plus d'opportunités de s'occuper du Duc Patterson plus tard.

Guillermo s'esclaffa aussi.

– Alors, à partir de ce moment, tu peux être considéré comme un membre de notre Église Sacrée. Oh, c'est vrai. Tu ne dois pas avoir d'incantations pour les sorts terrestres et de vent du septième, huitième, ou neuvième, ou même des sorts interdits, pas vrai ?

– En effet, acquiesça Linley. J'ai été seulement capable de développer l'incantation pour la technique de Vol en analysant la théorie magique.

Guillermo dit avec satisfaction,

– Ce n'est pas trop dur d'extrapoler l'incantation pour la technique de Vol, mais c'est tout de même impressionnant que tu aies été capable de l'extrapoler de la technique de Lévitation. Linley, ne t'inquiète pas. Lorsque nous serons de retour à l'Église, nous enverrons des personnes te délivrer toutes les incantations pour les sorts du septième rang et pour ceux d'au-dessus.


	117. L6, Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 5 : Un Titre de Noblesse**

L'institut Ernst ne rendait pas publiques les incantations de niveau supérieur au rang sept.

Si une personne voulait pouvoir les apprendre, il devait rejoindre une faction.

– Merci Seigneur Guillermo, Seigneur Lampson, dit Linley, reconnaissant.

Linley revit dans sa tête les pouvoirs des rangs supérieurs qui étaient décrits dans les livres qu'il avait lus. Plus les sorts étaient d'un niveau élevé plus leur pouvoir offensif était terrifiant. Tout particulièrement en magie du vent. Ces sorts offensifs pouvaient, en réalité, être considérés comme les numéros uns parmi tous les styles.

Par exemple, le sort interdit « Lame Dimensionnelle » ou le sort du neuvième rang, « Extermination du Vide ».

– Linley, que dis-tu de ça. Lorsque nous rentrerons à Fenlai, j'enverrai quelqu'un prévenir Clayde de ta décision. Il te donnera alors un titre de noblesse ainsi qu'un manoir, rit Guillermo.

Linley acquiesça.

– Linley. Lampson qui était à côté de Linley posa la main sur son épaule. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter des besoins officiels de ta fonction. La seule chose que tu dois faire est de t'entraîner dur. J'aimerai beaucoup voir notre Église de Lumière obtenir un nouveau combattant de niveau Saint dans les cinquante prochaines années.

– Dans les cinquante prochaines années ?

Linley était confiant dans sa capacité à pouvoir devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood de niveau Saint d'ici cinquante ans. Mais, devenir un Archimage de niveau Saint en moins de cinquante ans lui semblait énormément plus difficile.

– Travaille dur. Guillermo donna aussi une légère tape sur l'épaule de Linley de manière amicale.

…...

La ville de Fenlai. À l'intérieur du manoir du clan Debs

– Alice, peux-tu me pardonner ? Kalan tenait les mains d'Alice et avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

Une lueur d'impuissance était visible sur le visage de celle-ci. Elle acquiesça lentement.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

– Rowling [Luo'lin] va bientôt arriver, dit doucement Alice. Je vais rentrer.

Kalan et Alice n'étaient toujours pas formellement mari et femme. Même s'ils étaient fiancés, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Ce ne serait qu'après que la cérémonie formelle passée qu'ils deviendraient officiellement mari et femme. Jusqu'au mariage, Alice se devait encore d'observer les convenances. Chaque jour, elle devait rentrer chez elle.

– Rowling ? Kalan ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant ce nom.

Rowling était la femme principale de Kalan.

La renommée de la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve » et de son personnage principal avait été profondément imprimée dans l'esprit de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, une fois que Kalan annoncerait formellement son engagement, de nombreuses personnes reconnaîtraient probablement Alice comme étant la source d'inspiration de l'œuvre. La famille Debs avait donc sélectionné une nouvelle femme principale pour Kalan.

– Kalan.

Une joyeuse voix retentit. Une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux détachés, arriva en courant vers eux. Cette fille paraissait extrêmement pure et innocente tout en possédant l'aura de la noblesse. Ses yeux larges et profonds la rendaient encore plus adorable.

– Rowling. Tu es venue. Kalan força un sourire sur son visage.

Kalan se devait d'admettre que Rowling était une fille adorable. Il était probable que personne n'aurait refusé d'être avec elle. Mais, dans son cœur, la seule qu'il aimait réellement était Alice.

– Où se trouve Oncle Bernard ? Les grands yeux de Rowling inspectèrent les alentours.

– Père est sorti pour s'occuper de plusieurs affaires. Je pense qu'il rentrera très bientôt, répondit Kalan.

Kalan savait exactement où son père était parti et ce qu'il faisait. À cause de la pression mise par le Conglomérat Dawson, l'activité commerciale de leur clan avait atteint un point de rupture dans la ville de Fenlai. Tous les jours, ils perdaient de l'argent. S'ils continuaient à avoir de telles pertes, ils seraient peut-être capables de tenir encore une demi-année ou même une année, mais si cela continuait, même leurs profondes réserves s'évaporeraient.

Leur clan ne pouvait pas juste s'asseoir et attendre sans rien faire. Après tout, de nombreux nobles de la ville de Fenlai les regardaient tels des corbeaux, comme prêts à achever un animal blessé.

C'est pourquoi… son père, Bernard, avait pris une très dangereuse décision celle de s'engager dans la contrebande d'eau de jade et de matières premières.

L'eau de jade était un type de gemme extrêmement précieux. Généralement ce type de gemme était installé au sommet des bâtons magiques et étaient très bénéfiques aux mages de l'eau. Dans le Royaume de Fenlai, il y avait une réserve d'eau de jade assez importante et le royaume générait donc d'importants revenus grâce à cette ressource.

Et, parce que l'eau de jade était si précieuse, de nombreuses personnes s'engageaient naturellement dans la contrebande de cette marchandise.

Toutefois, sa Majesté, le Roi Clayde, détestait grandement la contrebande d'eau de jade. Tous les marchands qui étaient découverts en train de pratiquer un tel type de contrebande, étaient mis à mort par le roi. Mais, parce que le profit était tout simplement énorme, de peut-être 500% à 600%, il existait toujours des marchands prêts à braver l'interdit.

Dans le passé, le clan Debs n'avait eu aucun besoin de s'engager dans une voie aussi dangereuse. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes.

Puisque toutes leurs activités commerciales normales avaient été scellées par le Conglomérat Dawson, leur seule option était de se mettre à la contrebande !

– Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, se dit Kalan pour lui-même. Le partenaire commercial que mon père a sélectionné est le Ministre des Finances du Royaume de Fenlai, le jeune frère de sa Majesté, le Duc Patterson. Avec lui comme partenaire, la probabilité de rencontrer des problèmes devrait être suffisamment basse.

Patterson était le Ministre des Finances de tout le Royaume de Fenlai.

Clayde avait naturellement choisi quelqu'un en qui il avait extrêmement confiance pour assumer la lourde responsabilité d'être en charge des finances du royaume complet.

– Oncle Bernard est de retour. La voix brillante de Rowling résonna dans la pièce.

Kalan leva la tête.

Bernard, un grand sourire sur le visage, était à la porte. En voyant Rowling, il se mit à rire.

– Rowling, tu es ici ? As-tu déjà dîné ?

– Pas encore, répondit Rowling.

Bernard hocha la tête.

– Reste donc ici ce soir et dîne avec ton grand-frère Kalan. Oh, au fait, il y a quelque chose dont je dois discuter avec lui. Pourquoi toi et Alice n'auriez pas une gentille conversation ? Plus tard, je laisserai ton grand-frère Kalan avoir du temps pour toi. Tandis qu'il parlait, Bernard lança un regard à Kalan.

Kalan, obéissant, suivit Bernard et les deux entrèrent dans une pièce privée.

Après avoir fermé la porte en pierre, ils allumèrent les lampes.

– Père, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda précipitamment Kalan.

Une lueur de satisfaction était visible sur le visage de Bernard.

– J'ai déjà fini mes discussions avec le Duc Patterson. Il a déjà accepté. Mais nous devrons partager les profits de cette entreprise lucrative, cinquante-cinquante.

– Cinquante-cinquante ? Répéta Kalan. Père, ce Duc Patterson est trop cupide. Notre clan va s'occuper de toute la contrebande et c'est nous qui allons avancer tout l'argent. Nous allons même devoir payer les chevaux de notre poche. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est d'arranger des routes de contrebande qui seront sûres pour nous.

Ce n'était pas que Kalan ne comprenait pas l'importance de ces routes.

Mais, pour ce projet, le clan Debs avait dû investir une très large somme d'argent tandis que le Duc Patterson n'avait pas dépensé une seule pièce d'or. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'utiliser son pouvoir officiel et il pouvait gagner une énorme quantité de bénéfices.

– Cinquante-cinquante est acceptable. Bernard sourit calmement. Le Duc Patterson ne nous fournit pas seulement des routes sûres. Le plus important, c'est qu'il trahit son pays et son frère aîné. Si le Roi Clayde le découvrait, même si celui-ci est son propre frère, il ne serait certainement pas clément pour autant.

Kalan acquiesça légèrement.

Leur partenaire était un Duc et le Ministre des Finances. Avec lui qui prenait un tel risque pour assurer des routes sûres pour son clan, c'était normal et juste qu'il demande la moitié des profits.

Bernard et Kalan sortirent de la pièce secrète avant de revenir dans la salle de vie du manoir. Alice et Rowling étaient en train de discuter ensemble.

– Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié. Kalan. Patterson m'a dit que dans trois jours, sa Majesté va personnellement conférer un titre de noblesse à Linley dans le palais royal, annonça Bernard. Prépare un cadeau pour moi. Dans quelques jours, je le donnerai à Linley.

Kalan hocha la tête.

Alice, qui discutait à Rowling, non loin, ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de les regarder.

– _Grand-frère Linley va se voir conférer un titre de noblesse ?_ Murmura intérieurement Alice.

….

À l'intérieur du palais royal de la ville de Fenlai.

Des dizaines de ministres étaient alignés en ordre dans la cour. Le Roi Clayde était quant à lui assis sur son trône, en hauteur, surplombant tout le monde.

– Mesdames et messieurs. Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Le sourire sur le visage de Clayde était radieux et il parlait d'une voix claire. La majorité des ministres avaient déjà eu vent de la nouvelle que le Roi Clayde allait annoncer. Clayde posa son regard sur son héraut à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'exclama instantanément à pleins poumons,

– Linley Baruch, entrez dans le palais !

Sa voix s'entendit dans tout le palais. Quelques instants plus tard, Linley, vêtu d'une robe noire et or de mage, entra dans la grande salle. Tous les nobles et ministres se tournèrent pour le regarder.

– Je présente mes respects à sa Majesté. Linley s'inclina tout en parlant.

Clayde le regarda et un sourire apparut sur son visage, comme une fleur qui éclot.

– Linley, le fait que tu aies accepté de travailler pour notre royaume est quelque chose dont je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Je te confère à présent le titre de Premier Mage de la Cour et je te donne aussi le titre de Marquis.

– Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection ? Clayde balaya la salle de son regard.

Tous les nobles et ministres regardaient Linley avec envie mais aucun n'émit d'objection.

– Votre serviteur vous remercie, votre Majesté !

Actuellement, d'après ce que le Cardinal Guillermo de l'Église de Lumière lui avait dit, l'église aurait pu lui conférer directement le rang de Duc. Mais Linley trouvait que cela aurait trop attiré l'attention sur lui, surtout qu'il n'avait encore jamais reçu de rang de noblesse avant. S'il montait en rang trop vite, ce ne serait pas nécessairement une bonne chose.

C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'y aller à petits pas et de lui conférer le titre de Marquis.

– Linley, en tant que Premier Mage de la Cour et en tant que Marquis, tu ne résideras naturellement plus en tant qu'invité du Conglomérat Dawson. J'ai déjà arrangé une résidence calme pour toi. Elle se trouve sur la route de la Feuille Verte, non loin du palais, dit Clayde avec un sourire à destination de Linley.

Linley remercia immédiatement de nouveau le roi pour sa générosité.

En réalité, Clayde avait déjà discuté de la question de son rang et de son domaine avec Linley plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que l'annonce publique pour la cour.

En quittant le palais, Linley discuta avec les autres ministres.

Le plus haut niveau de pouvoir du Royaume de Fenlai était essentiellement occupé par le Ministre de la Guerre, le Premier Ministre, le Ministre de Droite, l'Inspecteur Général et les autres personnes du même acabit. C'étaient les personnes qui gouvernaient la totalité des affaires du Royaume de Fenlai.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient le rang de Marquis. Même celui qui avait le rang le plus faible parmi eux, l'Inspecteur Général, était un Marquis.

Sur la route de Feuille Verte.

Linley était assis dans son carrosse. Ses yeux étaient clos tandis qu'il s'entraînait en silence.

– Seigneur Linley, nous sommes arrivés. La voix du serviteur retentit depuis l'extérieur du carrosse.

Linley ouvrit les yeux avant d'ouvrir les rideaux du carrosse. Bébé sauta directement du siège du carrosse pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Linley.

– _Wow, quelle grande résidence !_ Les yeux de Bébé, qui observaient la propriété, étaient brillants.

Linley inspectait aussi avec attention la demeure que le dirigeant de Fenlai lui avait offert. Cette propriété était grande et les portes principales, à elles seules, faisaient plus de dix mètres de long. À travers les portes ouvertes, Linley pouvait voir qu'il y avait de nombreux serviteurs ainsi que de nombreux chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière.

– Pas mal. Linley hocha la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

– Monseigneur. En voyant le gardien de la porte s'incliner respectueusement, instantanément, tous les serviteurs s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et s'inclinèrent respectueusement en direction de Linley.

C'était important pour eux de donner une première bonne impression. Tous les serviteurs savaient à quel point leur nouveau maître était incroyable.

– Maître Linley, félicitation, félicitation ! Soudain, une voix familière retentit, non loin.

Linley tourna la tête.

– M. Bernard.

Le patriarche du clan Debs, Bernard Debs. Celui-ci sourit à Linley.

– Maître Linley, quelle coïncidence. Le manoir de mon clan se trouve aussi sur la route de la Feuille Verte. Nous ne sommes qu'à une maison d'écart. Dans le futur, ce sera plutôt facile de se rendre visite.

– Oh. Lorsqu'il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait secouru Alice et Kalan avant de les ramener à Fenlai. C'était effectivement non loin.

– Mais Maître Linley, votre manoir est bien plus grand que le mien. Sa Majesté lui-même, vivait dans ce manoir auparavant, dit Bernard avec admiration.

Linley avait aussi l'impression que ce manoir était exceptionnellement grand, bien plus grand que son manoir ancestral. Le fait de posséder un tel manoir dans la ville de Fenlai où chaque centimètre de terre était aussi précieux qu'une pépite d'or, c'était une propriété qui ne pouvait pas avoir été récupérée juste avec de l'argent. C'était donc l'ancienne résidence de sa Majesté, le Roi Clayde. Pas étonnant que cela soit si grand.

– M. Bernard, j'y vais maintenant. Dans le futur, nous pourrons discuter souvent. Linley sourit modestement puis tourna la tête et entra dans son nouveau manoir.

À ce moment-là, à la porte du manoir du clan Debs, Kalan, Rowling et Alice étaient tous debout en train d'observer de loin les événements.


	118. L6, Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 6 : Livres de Magie**

En termes d'agencement et d'espace, cette résidence était définitivement une demeure de premier rang.

Linley aimait tout particulièrement le Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Lorsque le Roi Clayde vivait encore à cet endroit, il avait pris pour habitude de s'entraîner dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes. Le roi était un guerrier du neuvième rang. Il l'était devenu en s'aidant seulement de ses capacités personnelles et il avait donc dû suer sang et eau pour atteindre ce niveau.

Le côté droit du Jardin des Sources Chaudes était recouvert par un large espace herbeux rempli de toutes sortes d'équipements d'entraînement.

Sur le côté gauche se trouvait une grande source chaude adossée à une colline artificielle. L'eau de celle-ci provenait naturellement de sous terre. Après une journée intense d'entraînement violent, le fait de se relaxer dans cette source chaude était divin.

Linley se baignait à ce moment, nu, dans le bassin. L'eau bouillonnait contre sa peau. Linley se sentait si bien que ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

– _Boss, quand allons-nous tuer ce gars, Patterson ? La nuit dernière, durant le_ _dîner_ _, je voulais vraiment le tuer pour toi_. Bébé bondit hors de l'eau, sa fourrure trempée.

– Ne sois pas impatient.

Après être sorti de la source chaude, Linley se changea et enfila une tenue d'entraînement propre avant de marcher en direction de l'espace herbeux tout en murmurant les mots d'un sort. Après quelques instants, une lumière de couleur terre se mit à couvrir l'espace autour de Linley.

Magie de la Terre – Champ de Supergravité.

Linley sauta immédiatement dans les airs avant de retomber sur les mains. Il se maintint dans cette position, les deux mains au sol et les deux pieds en l'air, le corps droit. Il retira ensuite ses doigts un par un, jusqu'à n'être plus tenu que par un seul doigt de chaque main. Il commença alors à faire des pompes de haut en bas sous l'influence du Champ de Supergravité.

– Un. Deux. …

Linley comptait silencieusement. Chaque fois qu'il atteignait mille, Linley changeait de doigts.

La chose la plus importante pour un guerrier était la qualité de son corps. Seul un corps fort pouvait supporter de grandes quantités de Dou Qi. C'est seulement en utilisant des méthodes telles que celle-ci qu'il serait capable d'augmenter rapidement sa force ! Le fait qu'il soit maintenant un Guerrier Dragonblood ne changeait rien au fait qu'il doive toujours s'entraîner quotidiennement.

– Hrm ?

Après s'être entraîné pendant une demi-heure, Linley se remit sur ses pieds. Il regarda froidement la belle domestique qui venait juste d'entrer dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes. Elle tenait entre ses mains un plateau avec du thé et des fruits dessus.

– Mon… mon seigneur, voici votre thé et quelques fruits. La servante se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard froid de Linley et elle balbutia légèrement.

– Qui t'as demandé de venir ici ? Dit Linley, froidement.

La servante ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Balbutiante, elle dit,

– Monseigneur, je… je pensais que vous seriez assoiffé.

– Assoiffé ? Linley la regardait, d'un regard vide.

– Gardes ! Cria Linley.

Instantanément, quatre puissants guerriers se précipitèrent depuis l'extérieur du Jardin des Sources Chaudes. Ces quatre guerriers appartenaient à l'Église de Lumière. Celle-ci avait, après tout, assigné plus d'une centaine de gardes à sa protection.

– Pitié, monseigneur ! La servante était si effrayée qu'elle s'était prosternée à genoux.

Sur le continent Yulan, les nobles avaient un statut bien plus important que les roturiers. Les nobles de haut rang, en particulier, pouvaient tuer les roturiers sans avoir peur des répercussions. Linley, que le roi du Royaume de Fenlai traitait avec tant de courtoisie, faisait naturellement partie des nobles de cette seconde catégorie de nobles.

Linley posa son regard sur sa servante. D'une voix glacée, il dit,

– À l'avenir, rappelle-toi que lorsque je suis dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes, personne n'est autorisé à entrer. Toute personne qui ne respectera pas cette règle sera punie de vingt coups de fouet militaire.

– Vingt coups de fouet ? Le visage de la servante pâlit.

Les lanières des fouets militaires étaient extrêmement lourdes. Même les guerriers les plus musclés se retrouvaient incapables de bouger pendant au moins une dizaine de jours, après avoir reçu vingt coups d'un tel fouet. Une servante, étant physiquement beaucoup plus faible, pouvait très bien mourir de la conséquence d'un tel traitement.

– Pitié, monseigneur, pitié !

Linley continua sur le même ton,

– Puisque c'est la première fois que tu commets cette offense, je te condamne à vingt coups de fouet rattan. Si tu refais cette erreur, je ne serai définitivement pas aussi indulgent.

– Merci monseigneur ! Merci monseigneur ! La servante se sentait soulagée.

En termes de douleur, les coups d'un fouet rattan pouvaient être encore plus douloureux que ceux du fouet militaire, mais il ne causait rien de plus que des blessures superficielles. Il ne causait aucun dégât aux os et aux organes. Cela lui ferait mal mais ne la tuerait pas.

– Emmenez-la, ordonna Linley aux quatre guerriers.

– Oui, Seigneur Linley. Deux des guerriers s'avancèrent avant de l'attraper par les bras et de l'emmener au loin. Quant aux fruits et au thé, ceux-ci restèrent sur le sol.

Linley se tourna et reprit son activité dans l'étendue herbeuse.

L'épée divine Sang-violet était l'une des armes secrètes de Linley. Bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait avec, il faisait en sorte de la garder sous sa forme droite, parfois, il la laissait aussi devenir flexible. Linley voulait être certain que le secret de cette arme ne soit découvert par personne.

C'est pourquoi, il ne pouvait naturellement pas permettre à qui que ce soit de le regarder s'entraîner avec.

De sa main droite, Linley effleura sa taille. Instantanément, une lame violette, accompagnée d'une aura glacée et d'une lumière violette, apparut dans la main de Linley.

*Swish !*

À l'intérieur du Jardin des Sources Chaudes, un rayon violet après l'autre se mit à apparaître tandis que Linley se déplaçait d'avant en arrière à l'intérieur du jardin, tel un dragon se baladant nonchalamment. Les mouvements de Linley, qui avait complètement fusionné avec le sort de support Supersonique, étaient extrêmement agiles et mesurés.

Au travers du Manuel Secret des Dragonblood, Linley entraînait son corps. Quand il se détendait, il s'engageait soit dans la sculpture pour augmenter son énergie spirituelle soit il entrait en méditation au milieu de la source chaude pour raffiner sa force magique.

Son entraînement dictait ses activités de tous les jours.

En parallèle, Linley n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moment idéal pour agir contre Patterson. Il avait eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois mais n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité idéale. Et s'il s'infiltrait directement dans son manoir pour le tuer ou s'il le tuait lorsque le Duc venait chez lui, une fois le meurtre commis, en peut-être moins d'un jour, le Roi Clayde saurait ce qui était arrivé.

Même son énorme potentiel ne le sauverait pas de la colère du roi, si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait tué son frère, le Duc Patterson.

….

À l'intérieur de la salle principale de son manoir. Linley était en train de prendre son déjeuner.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il se remit à penser à Patterson.

– Ce type, Patterson, n'est encore jamais venu me rendre visite. Il semblerait que je doive moi-même venir à lui. Linley décida de ne plus attendre comme un chasseur à l'affût d'un lapin. Il allait se rendre directement au manoir du Duc Patterson.

– Monseigneur. Juste à ce moment, un serviteur arriva en courant depuis l'extérieur. Monseigneur, le Seigneur Cardinal Guillermo de l'Église de Lumière est arrivé.

– Guillermo ?

Le corps de Linley trembla et il se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte pour accueillir personnellement Guillermo.

À l'intérieur de son hall principal.

– Linley, j'ai entendu dire que ces derniers temps, ta vie était paisible et sans soucis. Tous les jours tu t'entraînes, tu te reposes dans la source chaude ou tu fais de la sculpture. Cette sorte de vie me donne presque envie d'être à ta place, dit Guillermo d'un petit rire à destination de Linley.

Linley hocha la tête et se mit aussi à rire.

– Mais Linley, dit Guillermo solennellement, je dois te rappeler que, bien que tes sculptures vaillent de l'argent, la seule chose qui détermine réellement le statut d'une personne est son pouvoir ! Regarde simplement le clan Debs qui n'est pas loin. N'ont-ils pas de l'argent ? Mais en termes de statut, ils sont inférieurs à toi.

Linley comprenait aussi ce raisonnement.

En effet, l'argent était quelque chose d'utile.

Mais, lorsque le pouvoir de quelqu'un atteignait un certain niveau, le besoin d'utiliser de l'argent était de moins en moins important. Par exemple, pour un combattant de niveau Saint, l'argent n'était rien d'autre qu'une possession de mortel. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle le Conglomérat Dawson avait été prêt à lui offrir cent millions de pièces d'or pour l'inviter.

Pour ces grandes unions de marchands, le support de super-combattants était tout simplement vital.

– Seigneur Guillermo, je vous remercie pour votre rappel, dit Linley avec un sourire.

Linley n'ajouta pas, évidemment, que la sculpture sur pierre était, en réalité, la réelle raison de son niveau actuel, si impressionnant.

– Je faisais juste une petite remarque. Après tout, quand tu dois te reposer, c'est toujours une bonne idée. Guillermo jeta un coup d'œil à un Vicaire qui était derrière lui. Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement un paquet qu'il portait jusque-là sur le dos. Après avoir ouvert le paquet argenté, une boîte en pierre fut révélée à l'intérieur.

Le Vicaire plaça cette boîte en pierre entre Linley et Guillermo.

– Seigneur Guillermo, qu'est-ce ? Linley avait déjà une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Guillermo rit d'un rire satisfait,

– Linley. Ouvre et découvre par toi-même.

Linley ouvrit doucement la boîte en pierre en soulevant le couvercle. À l'intérieur se trouvait deux livres faits de fils de soies. Tous deux luisaient d'une couleur dorée sombre.

– Est-ce ? … Linley regarda Guillermo.

– Linley, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te donnerai des livres sur les incantations magiques de vent et de terre ? Voici donc ces deux tomes, rit Guillermo.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excité.

Les incantations magiques et les méthodes exactes nécessaires au lancement d'un sort, étaient toutes deux très importantes. Dans le cas contraire, même si quelqu'un avait suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle et de force magique, il ne serait quand même pas capable de lancer des sorts plus puissants.

Linley sortit immédiatement l'un des deux livres et l'ouvrit.

– Le style du vent. En lisant la première page, Linley vit que celle-ci contenait un sommaire général de son contenu.

Après le sommaire, les sorts de vent étaient décrits les uns après les autres. Le livre décrivait tout avec de nombreux détails et expliquait aussi clairement sur quoi se concentrer pour chaque sort.

Linley parcourut rapidement le livre jusqu'à atteindre la section des sorts du septième rang.

Il fut stupéfait lorsqu'il commença à lire les sorts décrits. Il se devait d'admettre que les personnes qui avaient inventé ces sorts dans le passé étaient, sans doute possible, des génies absolus.

« _Sort du neuvième rang – la Technique d'Ombre du Vent. Il est dérivé de la combinaison du sort « Supersonique » et du sort « Ailes d'air ». Il possède l'effet spécial donné par les Ailes d'air tout en ayant une grande vitesse et une très grande agilité. Il peut être décrit comme parfait…_ »

En lisant cette claire et profonde explication du sort d'Ombre du vent présente dans le livre, Linley se sentit encore plus excité.

Une toute nouvelle branche de la magie venait de s'ouvrir à lui.

Dans le futur, avec ses progrès en magie de la terre et du vent ainsi qu'avec son pouvoir de guerrier Dragonblood, son futur pouvoir offensif serait sûrement suffisant pour inspirer la peur dans le cœur de tout le monde.

En voyant que Linley était devenu complètement absorbé dans les livres de magie, Guillermo ne fit pas un son, et il s'en alla silencieusement de lui-même.

…

À l'intérieur du Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Linley était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe. Tous ses muscles et ses os tremblaient sous l'effet du Dou Qi Dragonblood qui pénétrait son corps. Son corps entier subissait un constant renforcement.

– _Boss, Patterson doit arriver ce soir. Tu es encore d'humeur à t'entraîner ?_ Murmura Bébé qui était allongé à côté de Linley.

Linley ouvrit les yeux et regarda Bébé.

– _D'humeur ?_

Linley se sentit amère intérieurement. Tôt ce matin-là, le Duc Patterson avait envoyé un message pour prévenir qu'il viendrait pour visiter Linley le soir-même. En tant que Ministre des Finances, le Duc Patterson se sentait naturellement dans l'obligation d'avoir de bonnes relations avec tous les autres nobles d'importances. Ces derniers jours, il s'était occupé de la contrebande de matière première et d'eau de jade, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir voir Linley plus tôt.

– _Je ne suis pas d'humeur, non, mais je dois m'entraîner. Seulement lorsque j'aurai assez de force, serais-je confiant_ , se dit Linley pour lui-même.

D'après ses plans actuels.

Dans la prochaine demi-année, il tuerait Patterson et trouverait la personne qui se cachait derrière lui.

Après avoir trouvé qui était la personne se cachant derrière lui, Linley ferait ensuite en sorte de trouver ce qu'il était arrivé à sa mère ou tuerait le responsable avant l'anniversaire de la mort de père.

*Swish !* *Swish !*

– Ahhhh ! À l'extérieur du Jardin des Sources Chaudes, un cri misérable retentit.

D'un bond, Linley sauta sur la colline artificielle présente dans le jardin. En se tenant à son sommet, il pouvait voir clairement les corps d'une dizaine de Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière qui avaient commencé à se décomposer. Ils criaient d'agonie et leur sang tâchait le sol.

À ce moment-là, un épais brouillard noir se mit à encercler le Jardin des Sources Chaudes. Aux endroits où passait ce brouillard noir, tout, des animaux aux humains, se mettait à se décomposer avant de mourir.

Linley leva les yeux.

Le ciel au-dessus de lui était aussi couvert du dense brouillard noir. Le brouillard noir autour de lui se dirigeait dans sa direction à grande vitesse.

– Quelqu'un est là.

Linley pouvait sentir qu'à l'intérieur du brouillard noir, se trouvait plusieurs silhouettes floues qui chargeaient dans sa direction, rapidement.

À ce moment-là, Linley n'avait aucun endroit pour s'enfuir !

– Haaaaaargh !

Linley se dépêcha alors, avec précipitation, de descendre de la colline avant de plonger, tel un poisson, dans la source chaude.


	119. L6, Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 7 : De Lourdes Pertes**

La source chaude bouillonnait. Et à ce moment, Linley se trouvait au fond du bassin.

Le bassin de la source chaude n'était pas très profond, deux mètres tout au plus. À cet instant, Linley se tassait de son mieux, contre le fond. L'eau de la source chaude était très claire et il pouvait vaguement voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

– _Qui sont ces personnes ? Pourquoi les guerriers de l'Église de Lumière ont-ils été incapables de même résister à un seul coup de leur part ?_ L'esprit de Linley était rempli d'interrogations. Tous les guerriers postés à l'extérieur étaient au moins du cinquième rang. Chacun d'entre eux possédait la capacité d'utiliser le Dou Qi.

Se pouvait-il que pour une quelconque raison, le Dou Qi de ces guerriers ait été bloqué par ce brouillard noir ?

Linley ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est pourquoi il n'osait pas sortir pour le moment, pour essayer de résister directement au brouillard noir !

– _Linley, ce brouillard noir doit être une attaque assez commune des sorts de l'obscurité, connue sous le nom de « Brouillard Corrosif ». Tu peux définitivement utiliser ton Dou Qi pour y résister_. La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

– _Mais, ces guerriers de l'Église de Lumière…_

– _Ils ont dû être attaqués par une autre attaque qui a dû les rendre confus, les empêchant d'utiliser leur Dou Qi pour se défendre contre le sort._ C'était la déduction de l'Archimage.

*Gargouillis, gargouillis.*

Autour du corps de Linley, une légère bourrasque de vent se leva et s'étendit vers l'extérieur. C'était le sort du vent, Sonde de Vent. Il permit à Linley de sentir tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

– Vite, quel que soit le coût, je dois tuer Linley, dit froidement le chef en noir.

Les cinq autres silhouettes noires hochèrent la tête avant de charger à grande vitesse en direction de la source chaude.

Juste à ce moment-là…

*Swish !*

Comme une flèche, Linley bondit hors du bassin, envoyant de l'eau partout autour de lui. Puis, il redescendit, tel un tigre féroce sautant d'une montagne, et ses cinq doigts formèrent une serre qui s'abattit sur la tête de l'un des hommes en noir.

– Hmph. Le corps de l'homme en noir sursauta légèrement, tandis qu'il se prépara à utiliser son bras gauche pour bloquer de force l'attaque de Linley tout le poignardant de la main droite.

La pointe d'un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de Linley.

Soudain, le Dou Qi Dragonblood, sombre, couvrit le bras droit de Linley qui attaquait avec sa main. La couche de Dou Qi Dragonblood était très fine. Du fait de sa finesse et du fait qu'ils étaient entourés du sort « Brouillard Corrosif », son Dou Qi était quasiment invisible. Plus important… des griffes pointues apparurent à l'endroit où ses ongles se trouvaient précédemment.

*Shiiiiirk !* La main droite de Linley transperça aisément le bras de protection de l'homme en noir. Au même moment, Linley utilisa de nouveau un peu de force pour tourner son poignet avec force.

*Crac !*

Toute la partie gauche du torse de l'homme en noir explosa, envoyant du sang partout. L'homme mourut instantanément mais, juste avant de mourir, il regarda avec stupéfaction son poignard qui n'avait pas réussi à laisser une seule marque sur le corps de Linley.

– _Une Protection de la Terre du septième rang faite de pierres de jade. Pensais-tu que la pierre de jade serait si facilement percée ?_ Se dit Linley pour lui-même. _Qui plus est, en plus de cette protection, la peau de mon corps peut instantanément se recouvrir d'écailles de dragon_.

À ce moment, dans son état de guerrier Dragonblood, Linley avait le pouvoir d'un guerrier du début du huitième rang.

Et lorsqu'il utilisait sa forme de Corps de Dragon, Linley héritait de la particularité du Wyrm Cuirassé d'incroyables pouvoirs défensifs. Les écailles noires de Linley étaient bien plus résistantes que son armure de jade. D'après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, l'homme qu'il venait de tuer était probablement un expert du septième rang.

Malheureusement, les capacités défensives d'un expert du septième rang étaient totalement inutiles face aux griffes de Linley. C'était les griffes de dragon d'un Guerrier Dragonblood transformé. Et il se trouvait en plus à ce moment en forme de Demi-dragon.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Les quatre autres hommes en noir étaient stupéfaits.

D'après leurs informations, Linley était un mage double-éléments du septième rang et un guerrier bien plus faible. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'un assassin du septième rang ne puisse pas résister à un simple coup de sa part.

– _Nos informations étaient fausses !_ Le chef des hommes en noirs se tenait à l'arrière et jurait intérieurement.

Linley, de son côté, acquiesçait mentalement pour lui-même.

– _Il semblerait que lorsque j'utilise la transformation partielle, je peux prendre mon adversaire par surprise et en profiter pour lui infliger un coup critique._

– Bâtards du Culte des Ombres ! Des rugissements furieux pouvaient se faire entendre de l'extérieur et s'approchaient rapidement du Jardin des Sources Chaudes. Linley en déduisit qu'un autre groupe de Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière chargé de sa protection venait d'arriver. Seule une dizaine de gardes avaient été tués plus tôt, alors que sa garde totale comptait plus d'une centaine d'entre eux.

L'expression du visage du chef changea.

– Il faut tuer Linley à tout prix ! Cria le chef des hommes en noir.

Il mena ensuite les quatre hommes restants pour encercler et attaquer Linley. Les dagues noires, dans leurs mains, brillaient d'une aura noire. Ils semblaient tous avoir infusé ce qu'ils leur restaient de pouvoir dans leurs dagues.

Une attaque pour laquelle, ils étaient prêts à donner leur propre vie !

– Guerriers du septième rang, c'est ça ?

En voyant le groupe de ces hommes en noir, Linley n'essaya pas de les éviter ou de se cacher. De sa main droite, il toucha doucement sa taille. Soudain…

Une froide et féroce lumière violette se mit à briller.

Au même instant, Linley fit un rapide mouvement circulaire. Des cinq personnes attaquant Linley, quatre restèrent à leur position initiale tandis que le cinquième se mit à reculer précipitamment.

*Shiirrrrrrrk !*

Les quatre hommes en noir se retrouvèrent tranchés en deux au niveau de leur estomac. Celui-ci ainsi que leurs intestins tombèrent au sol. Leur sang se répandit partout.

– Rapide. Et précis. Le chef des hommes en noir fixait Linley, abasourdi.

D'un seul coup de lame, il avait tué quatre guerriers du septième rang. C'était réellement trop terrifiant.

Linley savait très bien à quel point son épée divine était aiguisée. Cette caractéristique seule n'était toutefois pas suffisante pour réussir à pénétrer facilement la défense des créatures magiques du septième rang. De la même manière, si un guerrier du septième rang utilisait son Dou Qi pour protéger son corps, au mieux, Linley aurait seulement été capable de les blesser lourdement, mais pas de les tuer.

Mais, quelques instants plus tôt, les quatre hommes avaient utilisé toute leur énergie pour se focaliser dans leur attaque !

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Linley ait une telle épée avec lui.

– _Si je_ _veux_ _augmenter la puissance de pénétration de Sang-violet, je devrais l'activer en_ _utilisant_ _mon Dou Qi Dragonblood. Mais si je l'utilise, sa vitesse est bien moins rapide que lorsque j'utilise ma force magique du vent pour l'activer_. À ce moment Linley pesait les pour et les contre de ses différentes possibilités.

Linley venait d'utiliser un seul coup pour tuer quatre d'entre eux.

En s'appuyant sur sa vitesse stupéfiante, son attaque avait été trop rapide pour que ses adversaires aient le temps d'y répondre !

Habituellement, lorsqu'il ne se reposait que sur la vitesse et la précision de la lame, ce n'était suffisant que pour tuer des guerriers du sixième rang ou pour blesser lourdement un guerrier du septième rang. Ce n'était que dans le cas où les guerriers du septième rang, comme avaient faits ces quatre assassins, choisissaient de concentrer tout leur Dou Qi pour attaquer, sans s'inquiéter de leur vie, qu'il pouvait réussir à les tuer directement.

– _Il semblerait toutefois que le chef n'ait pas été touché_. Linley posa son regard sur le chef des hommes en noir.

Le pouvoir de l'homme en noir ne devait très probablement pas excéder le septième rang non plus.

Utiliser la force magique du vent aidait à faire bouger plus vite sa lame et rendait ses mouvements plus précis, mais cela n'augmentait pas son pouvoir offensif !

– Espèces d'ordures !

Des rugissements retentissaient de l'extérieur du jardin. Manifestement, les Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière venaient juste de découvrir les corps de leurs compagnons et étaient maintenant furieux.

– Linley, tu es encore plus formidable que ce que nous pensions. Mais, malheureusement, tu t'es allié avec l'Église de Lumière. C'est pourquoi… Le chef en noir semblait ne pas s'inquiéter de toutes les personnes qui arrivaient et il parlait d'une voix douce à Linley.

Sa voix semblait posséder un timbre unique. Au départ, Linley ne remarqua rien, mais au moment où l'homme atteint le milieu de sa phrase, Linley commença à sentir son esprit se brouiller et sa concentration vaciller.

– Tu dois mourir !

La dague noire de l'homme en noir arriva quasiment instantanément devant la poitrine de Linley.

– _Linley !_ Le rugissement mental de Doehring Cowart résonna dans son esprit, le ramenant instantanément à ses sens.

*Crunch !*

L'homme fixa son flanc avec stupéfaction. Son flanc avait été soudainement mordu sur toute sa largeur. Ses muscles étaient maintenant exposés et son sang coulait à flot. L'homme en noir pouvait clairement sentir que tout son corps perdait toute force. Sa force de vie était rapidement drainée.

– Cette Souris Fantôme…

Le chef des assassins fixait stupidement la Souris Fantôme noire, habituellement au côté de Linley.

Une Souris Fantôme noire aurait dû être, au maximum, une créature magique du troisième ou quatrième rang. Lui, un guerrier du huitième rang, n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir se faire blesser par une Souris Fantôme noire. C'est pourquoi, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Mais…

Quelques secondes plus tôt, la petite Souris Fantôme avait grossi. Sa mâchoire avait, au moins, doublée de taille avant de le mordre férocement au flanc.

– _Hmph ! Voyons voir si tu fais toujours le malin maintenant. Tu devrais considérer ça comme un honneur de mourir de ma main à moi, Bébé !_ Bébé se tenait à côté du corps du chef des assassins, sa petite tête levée avec fierté.

Linley ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Bébé était une bizarrerie de la nature et avait même réussi à survivre au coup final du Wyrm Cuirassé. Il était même capable de mordre et de casser les écailles massives des Vélocidragons du huitième rang ! En termes d'offense et de défense, Bébé était extrêmement puissant.

Sa seule faiblesse était… sa taille qui était trop petite.

Même si Bébé était capable de mordre les créatures magiques géantes, il ne serait très probablement pas capable de traverser leur épaisse peau d'une morsure.

– Bâtards !

Les Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière, furieux, chargèrent soudainement dans le jardin. Juste au moment où ils se préparaient à se battre contre leurs adversaires… ils virent que le sol était couvert de leurs corps.

– Monseigneur, comment allez-vous ? Demanda immédiatement le chef des chevaliers à Linley.

À ce moment-là, l'apparence de Linley était effrayante. Son visage et son corps étaient couverts de sang.

– Je vais bien. J'ai seulement souffert de quelques blessures mineures, dit Linley. Occupez-vous de ces corps. Je vais me reposer. Juste après avoir parlé, Linley sortit du Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les chevaliers baissèrent leur tête pour fixer les corps. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de commencer à froncer les sourcils. Le corps du chef des assassins avait la moitié de flanc en moins, comme s'il avait été mangé ou, peut-être, coupé par des griffes.

Les quatre autres assassins en noir avaient été coupés en deux d'une coupure nette, tandis que le dernier, semblait avoir eu la partie gauche de son torse qui avait explosée, révélant ses os.

– Que… comment…

Le groupe de chevaliers regardait, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Ils n'imaginaient pas comment Linley, un mage, pouvait avoir tué ses ennemis d'une telle manière.

….

Au plus haut étage de l'Église de Lumière.

Le grand et maigre Empereur Sacré était habillé d'une longue robe blanche et argentée. Il était assis dans une chaise et parcourait nonchalamment quelques livres. Son crâne chauve brillait comme un soleil.

– Empereur Sacré. Guillermo, habillé d'une robe rouge, s'inclina respectueusement face à lui.

– Hrm ? Les yeux de l'Empereur Sacré se relevèrent pour regarder Guillermo.

Être regardé par l'Empereur Sacré était comme d'être sous l'énorme pression d'une roche de quinze mille kilos. Guillermo dit, respectueusement,

– Empereur Sacré, quelques instants plus tôt, le Culte des Ombres a essayé d'assassiner Linley. Heureusement, celui-ci semble avoir aussi de puissantes capacités de guerrier. Il a réussi à tuer tous les attaquants en ne subissant que de légères blessures.

– Les tuer tous ?

L'Empereur Sacré regarda Guillermo de ses yeux bleus de jade. D'un rire, il dit,

– Guillermo, le Culte des Ombres devrait être conscient que Linley est un mage double-éléments du septième rang. Se pourrait-il qu'ils n'aient pas envoyé une force suffisante ?

– Empereur Sacré, ce groupe d'assassins était puissant. Leur chef devait même être un spécialiste en attaque spirituelle et en magie de l'obscurité, dit précipitamment Guillermo.

L'Empereur Sacré n'ajouta rien de plus, souriant seulement légèrement en direction de Guillermo.

– Guillermo, sous-entends-tu… ?

Guillermo acquiesça.

– En effet. Linley est un individu important qui doit être entraîné correctement par l'Église de Lumière. Plus important encore, non seulement Linley possède un grand talent naturel, il s'entraîne aussi extrêmement consciencieusement. Je pense que dans une cinquantaine d'années, il est très probable qu'il devienne un combattant de niveau Saint. Dans une centaine d'années… Linley pourrait être l'un des combattants de niveau Saint classé du continent Yulan.

Si un homme ne se préparait pas pour le futur, son présent serait rempli de problèmes.

L'Église de Lumière et le Culte des Ombres avaient tous deux existé pendant de nombreuses années maintenant. Même lorsque l'Empire Yulan avait unifié le continent, ils existaient déjà.

La raison pour laquelle, ils avaient été capables de durer pendant si longtemps était parce qu'ils avaient compris l'importance d'une chose : Cultiver le talent !

S'agrandir constamment, convertir constamment de nouveaux croyants, cultiver constamment des talents.

Peut-être que pour le moment Linley n'était pas trop puissant, mais dans cent ans ? Peut-être qu'il deviendrait un individu approchant du niveau de l'Empereur Sacré. Pour un combattant de niveau Saint, cent ans ne représentaient rien du tout.

– C'est pourquoi, je souhaiterais que Linley reçoive la meilleure éducation ainsi qu'une meilleure protection. En d'autres mots… j'aimerais que Linley puisse profiter de l'entraînement du Seigneur « Mortefeuille », dit Guillermo.

– Mortefeuille ?

L'Empereur Sacré était surpris, mais il hocha la tête.

– Bien, alors. Mais d'abord, tu dois avoir son accord. Je ne suis certainement pas capable de prendre une décision pour Mortefeuille sans son accord.

– Oui, Empereur Sacré.

Guillermo salua et partit.

L'Empereur Sacré suivit le départ de Guillermo de ses yeux bleus jades avant de fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

– Il a tué tous les attaquants ? Baruch… Baruch… hum. Il me semble que le clan Baruch était l'un des clans des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes. Le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood.


	120. L6, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 8 : Un Désir Excessif de Tuer**

Durant la récente tentative d'assassinat, Linley perdit dix-huit Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière, quatre servantes et deux serviteurs. Suite à cette tentative, l'Église de Lumière renforça la sécurité autour de son manoir.

La nuit de la tentative d'assassinat, dans sa demeure.

– Linley, comment vas-tu ? Demanda gentiment le Roi Clayde.

– Je ne suis que légèrement blessé, votre Majesté. Le bras de Linley était entouré d'un bandage thérapeutique.

En réalité, Linley n'avait pas du tout été blessé durant l'attaque, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent exactement son niveau de puissance. C'est pourquoi, il s'était blessé lui-même en utilisant son ciseau droit pour se blesser au bras.

Pour Linley, qui avait déjà connu la douleur de sa transformation initiale en Corps de Dragon, ce type de douleur n'était rien.

– Tant que tu vas bien, Linley. Le Duc Patterson, qui était aux côtés du Roi Clayde, se mit à rire.

Linley le regarda.

Ce soir aurait dû être la nuit de sa rencontre avec le Duc Patterson, mais, à cause de la tentative d'assassinat, la possibilité d'avoir une conversation en privée avec lui s'était évaporée.

– Second frère, c'est mieux de ne pas déranger plus Linley. Laissons-le se reposer, dit Clayde qui venait de tourner la tête.

– Oui, votre Majesté. Patterson regarda Linley puis suivit le Roi Clayde à l'extérieur.

Linley eut l'impression de voir une lueur d'impuissance dans le regard que Patterson lui avait envoyé. Clairement, le plan original de Patterson n'avait pas été celui-ci. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dont il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter durant leur conversation privée.

Mais ce n'était clairement plus le moment approprié pour cela.

Les quelques jours suivants, la propriété retourna à son calme habituel.

– _Boss, nous sommes le 18 mai aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?_ Bébé, qui prenait le déjeuner avec Linley, lui parla soudain mentalement.

– _Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?_ Linley regarda Bébé.

Bébé frotta son petit nez. D'un sourire, il dit mentalement,

– _Boss, as-tu oublié ? Ce Bernard, le patriarche du clan Debs nous a dit que le 18 juin serait la date de la cérémonie des fiançailles de son fils. Il t'a invité à venir aussi. C'est aujourd'hui le 18 mai, il ne te reste plus qu'un mois_.

– _Des fiançailles ?_

Linley était stupéfait.

Dans un mois, Alice et Kalan seraient fiancés.

– _Ce n'est aucunement mes affaires_. Linley retrouva rapidement son attitude calme avant de baisser la tête et de se remettre à manger.

Les petits yeux de Bébé roulèrent trois fois dans leurs orbites et il utilisa alors sa petite patte pour se caresser le ventre. Une lueur de suspicion sur le visage, il se dit,

– _Se pourrait-il que moi, Bébé, soit en train de me tromper ? Cela ne devrait pas être le cas. Je suis si merveilleux après tout. Mon jugement est excellent. Dans son cœur, le Boss s'intéresse certainement à cette a_ _ffaire. Si c'était moi, Bébé, j'écraserais le crâne de ce Kalan d'un coup de patte_.

– Seigneur Linley.

L'un des gardes entra dans la salle principale.

– Seigneur Linley. Le Cardinal Guillermo est là.

– Guillermo ? Linley hésita un instant avant de poser ses couverts et d'aller à la porte.

De toute la hiérarchie de l'Église de Lumière, le Cardinal Guillermo était la personne avec qui il était le plus familier et celle avec qui il avait la meilleure relation. Lorsque quelqu'un le traitait aussi courtoisement que le faisait Guillermo, Linley agissait en retour sans aucune arrogance.

– Linley, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. En voyant Linley, Guillermo eut un petit sourire de joie.

Linley regarda Guillermo, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

– Qu'est-ce ?

Souriant, Guillermo dit,

– Linley, sais-tu qu'au sein de notre Église de Lumière, nous avons un groupe spécial de personnes connues sous le nom… d'Ascètes ?

– Oui, en effet. Linley hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il s'était fait kidnapper par les experts du Culte des Ombres, c'était un Député Adjoint du Tribunal Ecclésiastique ainsi qu'un Ascète et plusieurs Exécuteurs qui les avaient fait fuir. Ce n'était qu'après qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'il avait pu rentrer indemne chez lui.

– À l'intérieur de notre Église de Lumière, il y a de nombreuses personnes obsédées par la magie ou le combat qui ont intégré les rangs des Ascètes. Dit d'une autre manière, ni les Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière, ni le Tribunal Ecclésiastique ne possèdent autant d'experts dans leurs rangs que ceux qui sont rassemblés chez les Ascètes.

Guillermo avait un grand sourire tandis qu'il tapotait l'épaule de Linley.

– Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est que tu as la chance de devenir le disciple d'un Ascète légendaire.

– Un Ascète légendaire ? Linley fronça les sourcils.

Guillermo sourit légèrement.

– Ce légendaire Ascète est considéré comme faisant partie des plus puissants parmi eux. Il possède aussi un statut extrêmement élevé au sein de l'Église de Lumière. Quant à son pouvoir, même en regardant le continent Yulan dans son ensemble, il n'y a peut-être que trois erreurs de la nature qui le surpassent en termes de puissance.

– Trois erreurs de la nature ? Linley devint instantanément curieux. Seigneur Guillermo, qui sont ces trois phénomènes dont vous parlez ?

Tout en parlant, les deux continuaient de marcher et étaient arrivés dans le hall principal.

Guillermo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit un signe du regard au Vicaire qui se trouvait à côté de lui et celui-ci emmena immédiatement tout le monde au loin avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Dans la pièce principale, ne se trouvait maintenant plus que Linley, Guillermo et Bébé.

– Linley, dans le futur, il est possible que tu rencontres ces personnes, ce n'est donc pas un grand problème si je t'en parle maintenant, dit Guillermo en prenant un air mystérieux.

Linley le regarda avec curiosité.

Guillermo soupira.

– Actuellement, dans le continent Yulan, il y a trois individus qui surpassent l'existence des combattants de niveau Saint. Ces trois « erreurs de la nature » dont je parlais, sont précisément ces trois phénomènes.

– Ceux qui ont dépassé le niveau de Saint ? Cela ferait d'eux des Dieux ? Linley était choqué.

– En effet. Tu peux te référer à eux en tant que Dieux. Guillermo hocha la tête.

Linley ouvrit immédiatement grand ses oreilles pour écouter attentivement.

Guillermo dit lentement,

– À travers le continent Yulan, il n'y a que trois tels phénomènes. Le premier est le « Haut Prêtre du Temple Vivant » de l'Empire Yulan. De nombreuses personnes se réfèrent simplement à lui en tant que « Haut Prêtre ». Je n'ai, en tout cas, aucune idée de l'âge qu'à ce Haut Prêtre. Il est en vie depuis simplement trop longtemps.

Linley acquiesça.

– Le second phénomène est en vie depuis encore plus longtemps. Il est le dirigeant du troisième endroit le plus dangereux du continent Yulan, la Forêt de l'Obscurité. Ce fou serait apparemment une créature magique à la base, mais il a déjà atteint le niveau où il est capable de se transformer en humain. Linley, tu devrais savoir que lorsqu'une créature magique atteint le niveau Saint, elle devient capable de suffisamment transformer son corps pour pouvoir parler le langage humain, mais elle n'est pas pour autant capable de se transformer en humain. Tu peux imaginer de toi-même à quel point une créature qui peut se transformer en humain est terrifiante.

Linley hocha la tête légèrement.

Il avait entendu dans le passé Doehring Cowart parler de ces deux individus. Même lorsqu'il était encore en vie, ces deux étaient déjà des présences invincibles.

– Et la troisième personne ? Demanda Linley.

Guillermo soupira.

– La troisième personne est quelqu'un que je respecte énormément. Il fut l'Empereur fondateur de l'Empire O'Brien, l'Empire militaire le plus puissant du continent. Les gens l'appellent le « Dieu de la Guerre O'Brien ».

– O'Brien ? Linley mémorisa le nom.

Étant donné que l'Empire O'Brien avait été nommé d'après le nom de cette personne, il était facile d'imaginer à quel point il devait être extraordinaire.

– Cinq mille ans plus tôt, le Dieu de la Guerre s'est élevé, battant un combattant de niveau Saint après l'autre. Durant cette ère-là, il y avait de nombreux super-combattants tels que les Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes qui existaient aussi pendant cette période. Guillermo sourit à Linley.

Linley revit l'image de son propre ancêtre, Baruch.

Le premier patriarche du clan Baruch était apparu exactement cinq mille ans plus tôt aussi.

– À l'époque, les Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes étaient extrêmement puissants mais leur éclat fut totalement éclipsé par celui du Dieu de la Guerre. Celui-ci vainquit de puissants combattants de niveau Saint les uns après les autres et, à la fin, il s'engagea même dans un grand combat avec le Haut Prêtre au-dessus de la rivière Yulan. Durant leur combat, les ondes de choc, à elles seules, tuèrent plus d'une dizaine de milliers de personnes. À la fin, l'Empire O'Brien et l'Empire Yulan acceptèrent tous les deux d'abandonner leur hégémonie sur de nombreux territoires, permettant ainsi la création de trois Royaumes indépendants servant de zone tampon entre les deux grands empires. Guillermo soupira d'émotion.

– Linley, dans l'esprit de nombreuses personnes, le Haut Prêtre est l'humain le plus puissant en vie. Mais le Dieu de la Guerre avait été capable de combattre à arme égale contre lui. Alors qu'il avait quel âge par rapport à ce Dieu ? C'est la raison pour laquelle tant de personnes sont en admiration devant lui. Qui sait le niveau de pouvoir qu'il a maintenant, après cinq mille ans d'entraînement.

Linley acquiesça intérieurement aussi.

– _Ce Dieu de la Guerre. Il s'est battu contre le Haut Prêtre à arme égale, sans que personne ne gagne ?_ La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley. _Comment est-ce possible ?_

À son époque, l'éclat du Haut Prêtre éclipsait tout le reste.

Dans son cœur, le Haut Prêtre était invincible et imbattable.

– _Papy Doehring, chaque ère voit émerger de nouveaux super-combattants. Si tu n'étais pas mort à l'époque et que tu avais continué à t'entraîner, peut-être qu'un jour, tu aurais toi aussi dépassé la barrière du niveau Saint et que tu serais devenu un expert du même niveau que le Haut Prêtre_ , dit Linley mentalement.

Doehring Cowart laissa échapper un soupir avant de se plonger dans le silence.

– Assez de discussion à propos de ces trois bizarreries de la nature. La personne que tu t'apprêtes à rencontrer n'est que légèrement inférieure à eux. Si tu peux devenir son disciple, cela te sera d'un grand bénéfice dans ta poursuite de pouvoir, dit Guillermo.

Linley se mit à rire intérieurement.

Si on parlait de quelqu'un qui n'était que légèrement plus faible que ces trois phénomènes… son propre Papy Doehring, n'était-il pas lui aussi au sommet du niveau Saint ?

– Quel est le nom de cet Ascète ? Demanda Linley.

– Son nom est… Mortefeuille.

…

Dans l'un des quartiers pauvres de la ville de Fenlai.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Linley réalisa qu'à l'intérieur de la ville de Fenlai, l'une des plus larges et plus prospères villes du continent Yulan, il y avait autant de pauvreté et de misère. C'était bien pire que même son village natal.

À ce moment, Linley et Guillermo marchaient côte à côte dans une allée sombre.

– Seigneur Guillermo, le Seigneur Mortefeuille dont vous parliez, vit ici ? Linley ne pouvait pas y croire.

– En effet. Guillermo acquiesça. Linley, rappelle-toi cela. Ce Seigneur Mortefeuille déteste les nobles qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. C'est pourquoi tu dois être modeste et courtois, même envers les pauvres.

Linley posa son regard sur les pauvres qui étaient dans la rue.

Non loin, il vit un enfant de sept ans, souffrant de malnutrition au point de n'avoir plus que la peau sur les os, qui portait des haillons. Celui-ci fixait Linley, de la peur dans les yeux.

Du fait de sa maigreur, ses yeux engoncés dans ses orbites semblaient particulièrement larges.

Ses yeux innocents firent trembler le cœur de Linley.

Il ne fit toutefois rien et continua de marcher aux côtés de Guillermo. Sur la route, Linley voyait un pauvre orphelin après l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de véritables vêtements et tous paraissaient extrêmement pauvres.

– Nous voici arrivé, dit soudainement Guillermo.

Linley tourna la tête pour regarder.

Ils se trouvaient devant un bâtiment métallique. Un vieil homme qui ressemblait à un mendiant était assis au milieu du bâtiment. Il était si maigre qu'il faisait peur à voir. Ses mains ressemblaient aux ergots d'une poule. Elles n'avaient que la peau et les os.

Le vieil homme regardait Linley avec curiosité.

– Seigneur Mortefeuille, dit Guillermo, respectueusement.

– _C'est réellement le Seigneur Mortefeuille ?_ Linley n'était pas sûr, mais en voyant Guillermo agir de cette manière, il se força à y croire.

Mais comment le vieil homme qui se trouvait face à lui et qui ressemblait à un mendiant prêt à se faire emporter par la première brise de vent pouvait-il être un combattant de niveau Saint ?

– Guillermo, est-ce la personne dont tu m'as parlée, le jeune ayant soi-disant du talent ? Demanda le vieux mendiant.

– Oui, Seigneur Mortefeuille, dit Guillermo, respectueusement.

– Papy Mortefeuille, Papy Mortefeuille, vite, aidez-moi à sauver ma maman. Elle s'est faite tabasser par quelqu'un ! Une jeune voix retentit et une fille arriva en courant. Elle portait sa maigre mère sur le dos.

Le vieux mendiant se tourna immédiatement avant de sortir une main de ses haillons.

Le corps de la femme blessée se retrouva alors entouré d'une lumière et ses blessures commencèrent à se refermer à une vitesse impressionnante.

Le vieux mendiant se tourna pour regarder Linley.

– Je n'enseigne qu'à ceux qui ont un cœur aimable et une âme pure. Mais toi… ton cœur est empli d'un désir excessif de tuer. Je ne t'enseignerai pas.

Guillermo ne put s'empêcher d'être abasourdi en entendant ces mots.

– Un désir excessif de tuer ? Une pointe de sourire apparut sur le visage de Linley.

Le besoin de chercher à venger ses parents lui avait causé beaucoup de tourments et de douleurs. Chaque minute, il désirait tuer Pattereson, mais il se forçait à rester calme et rationnel. Cette sorte d'auto-répression faisait en effet monter progressivement son envie de tuer de plus en plus.

– Si c'est ainsi Seigneur Mortefeuille, je m'en vais donc. Linley s'inclina légèrement avant de se tourner et de partir.

Le vieux mendiant avait originellement prévu de dire quelques mots de plus. En voyant Linley se tourner et partir si brusquement, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Puis, une pointe de sourire apparut sur son visage.


	121. L6, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu  
**

 **Chapitre 9 : Les fiançailles**

– Seigneur Mortefeuille. En voyant l'impolitesse de Linley, Guillermo se dépêcha de s'excuser. Seigneur Mortefeuille, ce Linley n'a que dix-sept ans cette année. Seigneur Mortefeuille, veuillez s'il vous plaît excuser sa discourtoisie.

Guillermo connaissait parfaitement la grande influence que possédait le Seigneur Mortefeuille au sein de l'Église de Lumière. Il pouvait même être considéré comme le chef spirituel de toute la branche des Ascètes. Même l'Empereur Sacré lui-même n'avait pas la capacité de le forcer à faire quelque chose contre son gré.

En utilisant sa maigre main, semblable à une serre, le Seigneur Mortefeuille caressa sa barbe sale. Il regardait le dos de Linley qui s'éloignait, avec curiosité.

– Discourtois ? Non, non. Il n'était pas exactement discourtois. On ne peut que dire que ce garçon agit de façon très ferme et résolue.

Guillermo était surpris.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Seigneur Mortefeuille, qui avait initialement une mauvaise impression de Linley, le complimente maintenant.

– Guillermo. Le Seigneur Mortefeuille regarda le Cardinal.

– Seigneur Mortefeuille, j'attends vos instructions, dit respectueusement Guillermo.

En souriant, Mortefeuille dit,

– Le cœur de ce Linley est empli d'intentions meurtrières, et il est ferme et déterminé. Je pense qu'une personne comme lui n'hésitera jamais dans ses actions, que ce soit pour tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une personne comme lui serait parfaitement appropriée pour être l'épée aiguisée de l'Église de Lumière.

Guillermo comprit ce que Mortefeuille voulait dire.

Bien que l'Église de Lumière incite les gens à les suivre dans le bien, envers les croyants des autres religions elle était impitoyable et sans merci. Naturellement cela demandait de posséder des personnes impitoyables et sans merci dans leurs rangs. C'était pourquoi le Tribunal Ecclésiastique de l'église avait été originellement formé.

– Peut-être que dans le futur, ce garçon, Linley, deviendra le nouveau Praetor du Tribunal Ecclésiastique, dit doucement Mortefeuille.

Guillermo se tourna alors pour regarder le dos de Linley, au loin.

Devenir le Praetor du Tribunal Ecclésiastique ?

Guillermo savait très bien que cette position pouvait être considérée comme la seconde plus importante position au sein de l'Église de Lumière. En réalité, selon certains points de vue, cette position pouvait même être considérée comme sur un pied d'égalité avec l'Empereur Sacré.

L'Empereur Sacré était, en surface, le dirigeant de l'Église de Lumière et celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir.

Mais le Praetor du Tribunal Ecclésiastique était la face sombre derrière l'Église de Lumière, le dirigeant des plus puissantes forces militaires de l'église !

– Seigneur Mortefeuille, acceptez-vous de le guider ? demanda soudainement Guillermo.

Mais Mortefeuille secoua négativement la tête.

– Pourquoi ? Guillermo était confus. Puisqu'il l'appréciait, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'entraîner ?

Mortefeuille secoua la tête.

– Mes méthodes d'entraînements ne lui sont pas adaptées. Ma méthode demande un cœur pur et est adaptée pour les personnes dont le cœur est ouvert à la lumière. Quant à lui… le chemin qu'il emprunte est le chemin des massacres.

Guillermo acquiesça.

– Guillermo, il n'y a pas besoin que tu essaies de lui trouver un autre maître. Une personne réellement puissante ne se repose que sur elle-même pour trouver le chemin qui lui est le plus adapté. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'entraîne, celui-ci se basera, après tout, sur sa propre conception et vision de la magie et du monde, ce qui peut être réducteur.

Mortefeuille regarda Guillermo.

– Tu es un Grand Mage du neuvième rang. Pourquoi dans ce cas, ne t'ai-je jamais entraîné ? C'est précisément à cause de cette raison. Même si je te disais tout ce que j'ai compris du monde et du Dao, cela ne t'aiderait pas à t'améliorer. Il faut que tu vives toi-même des événements personnels qui vont transformer ton âme, te permettant ensuite de comprendre des niveaux de mystère plus profond. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tu réussiras.

– N'oublie pas. Ne compte que sur toi-même. Mortefeuille sourit.

Guillermo acquiesça.

Il n'était toujours pas entré dans le royaume du niveau Saint et il n'avait donc aucun moyen de déjà comprendre la différence entre le neuvième rang et le rang Saint. Bien que parfois, il se demandait si Mortefeuille ne refusait pas intentionnellement de le guider, en voyant son regard sincère et en entendant sa voix sincère, il le crut.

– _Peut-être que je dois réellement ne dépendre que de moi-même_.

Guillermo était au neuvième rang de mage depuis longtemps maintenant. Il désirait profondément pouvoir percer et atteindre le niveau Saint.

Après tout, la différence entre le neuvième rang et le niveau Saint, était comme celle séparant la terre des cieux.

….

À l'intérieur du manoir de Linley. Dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Linley était assis en position de méditation à côté du bassin.

*Tremble, tremble* Le corps entier de Linley émettait constamment du bruit tandis que ses os et ses muscles tremblaient. Des coulées de sueurs coulaient en continu de tout son corps.

S'entraîner en suivant le Manuel Secret des Dragonblood était dix fois plus efficace que d'utiliser une méthode ordinaire d'entraînement du Dou Qi.

Mais c'était complètement normal. Après tout, les conditions nécessaires pour être capable d'utiliser le manuel étaient tout simplement extrêmement intenses.

 _– Pourquoi l'entraînement pour les humains est-il si difficile ? Tu as même besoin de toutes sortes de manuels secrets pour faire ça_. Allongé à côté de Linley, Bébé avait tourné sa petite tête pour regarder Linley. Son esprit était rempli de questions.

C'était une créature magique et son entraînement à lui était très simple. Il absorbait directement l'essence élémentaire de l'obscurité du monde extérieur. Celle-ci se dirigeait ensuite naturellement au travers de son corps jusqu'à son core magique.

Il n'y avait pas de secrets. C'était juste un processus d'absorption naturel.

…

Linley continua à passer ses journées à s'entraîner de cette manière. Sa vie était calme et paisible, et la majorité de son temps était passée à s'entraîner.

En utilisant plusieurs méthodes d'entraînement de haute qualité en même temps, il était capable de pousser les capacités de son corps à sa limite.

En un clin d'œil, plus de dix jours passèrent.

*Whoosh !*

Linley avait l'épée divine, Sang-violet, dans sa main et testait une attaque après l'autre.

Quel angle permettait à l'épée de frapper le plus vite ?

Comment contrôler les vibrations de la lame pour réduire la friction naturelle de l'air et faire bouger l'épée plus vite ?

Essai après essai, il s'entraînait péniblement à frapper avec son épée.

Chaque fois que Linley faisait un mouvement, un flash violet brillant apparaissait.

La vitesse de ses coups était suffisante pour faire trembler le cœur de n'importe qui.

Mais Linley n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il recherchait constamment à s'améliorer, à atteindre la perfection. En utilisant sa compréhension de l'essence élémentaire de vent qui lui venait de sa magie du vent, il s'entraînait dur pour faire que son épée souple bouge de plus en plus vite et de manière de plus en plus fluide.

– Monseigneur, appela une voix depuis l'extérieur du Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Linley s'arrêta. D'un mouvement du poignet, son épée divine disparut. Personne n'aurait pu maintenant dire que ce qui était entouré autour de sa taille était son épée.

Même si une personne normale avait prêté attention à sa ceinture, il aurait seulement pensé que c'était une ceinture violette.

– Entrez. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Linley parla enfin.

Instantanément, une belle servante arriva en courant rapidement. Une lueur de vénération sur le visage, elle regarda Linley et lui dit immédiatement en baissant la tête respectueusement,

– Monseigneur, le clan Debs a envoyé quelqu'un avec une invitation. Elle tendit l'enveloppe à Linley tout en parlant.

Celui-ci la prit et la regarda.

Elle était rouge et les caractères écrits dessus étaient de couleur or. Les mots « carte d'invitation » étaient écrits en gros sur le haut de la carte.

– _Carte d'invitation ?_

Linley l'ouvrit. En effet, à l'intérieur, la carte était exactement ce qu'il pensait qu'elle serait.

 _– « Le 18 juin, Kalan, Rowling et Alice tiendront leur cérémonie de fiançailles ». Qui est cette Rowling ?_ En lisant la carte, Linley fronça les sourcils.

– Tu peux partir maintenant, dit calmement Linley.

– Oui, monseigneur, dit respectueusement la servante, avant de s'en aller.

– _Boss, est-ce l'invitation pour la cérémonie de fiançailles du clan Debs pour Alice ?_ Bébé sauta sur l'épaule de Linley avant de se contorsionner pour tenter de lire la carte.

– _Uh, Rowling ? Qui est Rowling ?_ Bébé regarda Linley avec suspicion.

Doehring Cowart apparut aussi aux côtés de Linley. En voyant l'invitation, une pointe de sourire apparut sur son visage.

– _Papy Doehring_. Linley se tourna pour le regarder.

– _Es-tu en train de te demander qui est cette Rowling ?_ demanda le vieux sage. Il avait vécu très longtemps et avait donc instantanément compris. _C'est simple. Ta sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve » a rendu beaucoup de personnes familières avec l'apparence d'Alice. Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas qui elle est, une fois que la cérémonie sera ren_ _due publique, tout le monde la reconnaîtra. À ce moment-là, ils la reconnaîtront comme étant le modèle de ta création de « l'Éveil du Rêve ». L'histoire d'amour contenue dans ta sculpture est clairement visible pour toute personne ayant passé un peu de temps à analyser la sculpture sur pierre. Et précisément pour cette raison, le clan Debs ne doit définitivement pas avoir permis à Alice de devenir la femme principale de Kalan. Cette Rowling est très probablement la femme qui deviendra sa femme principale_.

Linley fut choqué.

Alice. Elle n'allait pas devenir la femme principale de Kalan ?

Sur le continent Yulan, la femme principale dans un mariage avait un très haut statut dans la maison tandis que les femmes secondaires avaient un statut moins élevé.

– _À cause de moi ?_ Instantanément, les émotions de Linley devinrent chaotiques.

À cause de sa sculpture, Alice ne pouvait plus être la femme principale de Kalan.

– _Linley, comptes-tu aller à cette cérémonie d'engagement ?_ demanda Doehring Cowart.

– _Oui, bien sûr_. Les yeux de Linley se durcirent et il rit. _Bernard m'a_ _invité déjà plusieurs fois maintenant. Cette fois, il m'a envoyé spécialement une carte d'invitation. Comment pourrais-je refuser ?_

Linley regarda le ciel bleu dans lequel des filets de nuages flottaient.

Il y a longtemps, il s'était assis dans l'herbe avec Alice et avait admiré le même type de beau ciel bleu.

….

Le 18 juin.

D'après les prêtres de l'Église Sacrée, c'était un jour d'extrêmement bon auspice. C'est pourquoi le clan Debs avait choisi de tenir la cérémonie d'engagement ce jour-là.

Ce jour-là, la cour en face du manoir du clan Debs était remplie de carrosses et de personnes.

Des nobles, des marchands, d'éblouissantes jeunes demoiselles et de magnifiques jeunes hommes… Ce jour-là, il pouvait être dit que le manoir du clan Debs contenait plus de nobles que dans tous les endroits de la ville de Fenlai.

– Le Marquis Linley est arrivé !

La voix de la personne s'occupant de la réception du clan Debs annonça l'arrivée de Linley. Celui-ci était habillé d'un accoutrement de gentleman noir.

Quasiment tous les nobles présents dans le hall stoppèrent leur conversation pour le regarder.

Linley inspecta la pièce, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Son attitude était en parfaite harmonie avec la noblesse supérieure de la ville.

– Seigneur Linley, bienvenue !

Bernard, qui discutait juste avant avec d'autres invités, marcha rapidement dans sa direction. Kalan qui avait le rôle principal de l'événement arrivait aussi aux côtés de Bernard.

– M. Bernard, sourit Linley. Félicitations pour les fiançailles de votre fils avec deux magnifiques femmes, pas moins.

– Merci à toi, merci à toi, dit chaleureusement Bernard.

Kalan dit aussi, respectueusement,

– Seigneur Linley, bienvenue dans notre maison. J'espère que vous vous amuserez aujourd'hui.

Linley jeta un coup d'œil à Kalan, mais il ne fit qu'acquiescer, sans lui répondre. Il reporta son regard sur Bernard.

– Seigneur Bernard, je vous en prie, allez accueillir vos autres invités. Je vais me trouver un endroit pour me reposer.

…

Le hall principal du clan Debs était extrêmement grand. Des centaines de marchands et de nobles s'y trouvaient, mais on ne s'y sentait pas serré pour autant.

Depuis que Linley était arrivé, de nombreuses nobles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, s'étaient approchées « inconsciemment » de lui.

– Seigneur Linley, vous êtes si merveilleux. Je me suis entraîné à la sculpture depuis trois ans maintenant, mais je ne suis pas encore capable de créer de forme basique. Une jeune femme brune parlait chaleureusement à Linley. Seigneur Linley, vous êtes vraiment si incroyable. Vous n'êtes que légèrement plus vieux que nous et pourtant vous avez déjà atteint le niveau de Proulx et Hope Jensen. Seigneur Linley, pouvez-vous m'apprendre ?

La jeune femme regardait Linley avec espoir de ses grands et beaux yeux.

– La sculpture sur pierre nécessite une grande force du poignet. Pour une délicate jeune femme comme vous, ce serait en réalité mieux que vous appreniez juste la peinture, dit Linley avec un sourire superficiel.

Tout en parlant, Linley se sentait impuissant.

C'était peut-être parce que toutes ces jeunes nobles savaient que Linley n'était pas encore marié mais toutes venaient l'importuner, les unes après les autres.

Et, bien sûr, les parents de ces jeunes demoiselles étaient plus que ravis de juste s'asseoir et de regarder.

Quasiment tous savaient que si quelqu'un pouvait devenir la belle famille de Linley, le statut de leur clan augmenterait alors très rapidement.

Que représentait Linley ?

Il était déjà le Premier Mage de la Cour mais quasiment tous les nobles savaient qu'il ne servait le royaume que de nom. Dans le futur, il deviendrait définitivement une importante figure de l'Église de Lumière. Dans le futur, sa position serait peut-être même encore plus haute que celle du dirigeant de Fenlai !

– Linley. Une voix claire résonna.

Linley se tourna.

– Votre Majesté.

Les jeunes nobles autour de lui firent tous une révérence, avant de s'éloigner, ne voulant pas déranger le roi. Seulement à ce moment, Linley put laisser échapper un soupir tout en s'approchant de Clayde. Lorsqu'il était aux côtés du roi, au moins toutes les jeunes femmes ne l'embêtaient plus.

– Linley, vois-tu des personnes qui t'intéressent ? murmura Clayde dans l'oreille de Linley avec un clin d'œil.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard impuissant à Clayde.

– Votre Majesté, il n'y a pas besoin de se moquer plus de moi, si ?

– Haha… Clayde éclata de rire.

Soudain, le hall devint silencieux. Clayde tourna la tête pour observer la porte du hall, les yeux brillants.

– Hé. Voici les femmes directrices pour ce soir.

Linley se tourna aussi.

Kalan tenait la main de chacune des deux belles femmes, de chaque côté. Les deux femmes portaient de magnifiques robes longues ornées de bijoux brillants.

L'une était Rowling. L'autre était Alice.

– _Alice_.

Le regard de Linley se posa un instant sur Alice. Elle était encore plus jolie ce jour-là que toutes les fois auparavant. Mais cette fois, la personne qui lui tenait la main était Kalan.

– Oh, mon dieu ! N'est-ce pas la « déesse » que Maître Linley a sculpté dans « l'Éveil du Rêve » ? Soudain, un noble laissa échapper un cri.

La pièce se remplit instantanément de conversations animées.

Hormis les quelques personnes qui connaissaient déjà l'apparence d'Alice, la grande majorité des personnes n'en avaient eu aucune idée avant de l'avoir vue. Mais ils avaient tous vu la sculpture de Linley. De nombreuses personnes avaient même désigné la personne de « l'Éveil de Rêve » comme la déesse de leurs rêves.

Mais à ce moment-là, la « déesse de leurs rêves » venait soudainement d'apparaître devant eux à cette cérémonie de fiançailles.


	122. L6, Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 10 : Capturé**

Le hall principal du clan Debs était agité de cris.

– C'est... c'est…

De nombreux nobles furent absolument choqués en voyant Alice. Avec le niveau de sculpture de Linley, il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître qu'Alice avait été l'inspiration qui avait conduit à sa sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

Linley avait déjà dépassé le niveau de maître. Il était totalement capable de faire ressortir le charme et la beauté d'une femme au travers de ses créations. Tous les nobles, dès le premier coup d'œil, furent absolument certains qu'Alice était la « déesse de leurs rêves ».

De nombreux nobles la regardèrent avant de tourner leur regard vers Linley.

Silence !

Le hall complet était devenu complètement silencieux, comme si tous les nobles présents venaient de comprendre soudainement quelque chose tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en discuter.

Mais ce silence… rendait Alice encore plus embarrassée et agitée.

Du coin des yeux, elle chercha Linley. Celui-ci se tenait à côté du roi de Fenlai. Aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Il la regardait en silence.

Linley…

Les émotions d'Alice envers lui étaient très complexes. Il y avait du regret. Il y avait de la haine. Haine pour sa sculpture qui l'avait empêchée de devenir la femme principale de Kalan et qui la rendait si embarrassée maintenant. Mais en même temps, cette sculpture… lui avait aussi permis de comprendre réellement les sentiments que Linley avait eu pour elle.

Kalan se sentait aussi extrêmement mal à l'aise.

– Tout le monde, laissez-moi vous faire les présentations. La voix de Bernard résonna. Son visage avait un grand sourire. Mon fils Kalan est maintenant formellement engagé avec Mademoiselle Rowling et Mademoiselle Alice.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Bernard s'était approché de son fils. Après avoir pointé Rowling, il dit,

– Voici Mademoiselle Rowling, la femme principale de mon fils Kalan. Et voici Mademoiselle Alice.

Instantanément, la pièce se remplit de murmures. Très souvent, des personnes jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs à Linley.

– Messieurs-dames, commençons le banquet ! Bernard rit joyeusement.

Tous les nobles de la salle entrèrent dans la pièce dédiée au banquet. Durant ce banquet, les membres du clan Debs se montrèrent extrêmement aimables et chaleureux envers les autres. Néanmoins, il y avait encore beaucoup de nobles qui continuaient de regarder Alice puis Linley.

Un verre de vin en main, Linley marcha jusqu'à un coin reculé de la salle avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

– _Boss, je peux entendre tant de personnes parler de toi_. Bébé sauta sur les jambes de Linley.

Linley prit une légère gorgée de son verre.

– _Laissons les parler autant qu'ils veulent. Ça ne me dérange pas. Seulement… Alice doit probablement en souffrir_.

Ces derniers temps, les émotions de Linley envers Alice étaient calmes et paisibles.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il avait réellement compris le large impact de sa sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve », sur la vie d'Alice.

Assis dans son coin, Linley regardait silencieusement Kalan, Alice et Rowling se déplacer de table en table pour accueillir les invités. Il buvait silencieusement son vin.

– Seigneur Linley, pourquoi êtes-vous ici à boire votre vin tout seul ? Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux de jade s'assit assez délicatement à côté de lui avant de tendre son verre vers Linley.

Celui-ci toucha son verre avec le sien.

– Mon nom est Sasha. Avant que le banquet ne débute, j'espérais avoir la chance de discuter avec vous, Seigneur Linley. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez attiré l'attention d'un grand nombre de demoiselles. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous attraper plus tôt, rit Sasha.

Linley la regarda.

Elle était grande et fine, et son rire était riche et vibrant. Ses yeux contenaient aussi une lueur enchanteresse et intoxicante. Comparée aux autres jeunes nobles, cette femme avait bien plus de charme.

– Ces demoiselles ? Se pourrait-il que tu ne sois pas toi-même une demoiselle, Sasha ? Demanda Linley par « curiosité ».

Sasha but une gorgée de son vin et se mit à rire.

– Une demoiselle ? J'ai été mariée pendant huit ans maintenant. Comment pourrais-je être une demoiselle ?

Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris.

– Cependant… mon mari est décédé le jour de notre mariage. Sasha jeta un coup d'œil à Linley tandis qu'elle parlait de sa voix douce.

– Euh… Linley regarda Sasha avec surprise.

En voyant le regard sur le visage de Linley, Sasha ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un rire charmant avant de lever son verre et de prendre une autre gorgée. En souriant, elle dit à Linley,

– Seigneur Linley. Vous êtes… vraiment trop mignon.

Linley se mit aussi à rire.

Cette Sasha était vraiment une personne intéressante.

– Sasha. Que fais-tu ici ? Le Duc Patterson venait d'arriver avec un sourire.

Sasha le regarda. Feignant la colère, elle dit,

– Seigneur Duc, je commençais juste à discuter avec Linley. Bien, bien. Allez-y, je vous laisse discuter ensemble. Tout en parlant, elle fit un clin d'œil à Linley et partit.

Le Duc Patterson fixa quelques instants la silhouette de Sasha qui s'éloignait avant de s'asseoir à côté de Linley.

– Linley, qu'en penses-tu ? Dis Patterson à Linley.

– Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ?

– De Sasha, évidemment. Le Duc Patterson lança un regard plein de sens à Linley. Linley, parmi les nobles, Sasha est une magnifique femme qui est chassée par beaucoup. Regarde son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche. Oh…

Linley ne put que rire.

– Laisse-moi te dire que Sasha doit être intéressée par toi. Si tu saisis cette opportunité, tu devrais être capable de la capturer. Patterson tapota l'épaule de Linley.

Linley jeta un coup d'œil à Patterson.

– Pas intéressé.

Patterson le regarda avec surprise.

– Linley. Patterson baissa la voix puis dit : Ce soir, après que le banquet sera fini, ne te précipite pas pour partir. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai discuter avec toi.

Linley était surpris.

Si secret que ça ?

– Tu ne vas pas avoir peur de moi et t'échapper ce soir avant que l'on ne se soit vu, n'est-ce pas ? Patterson feignit la colère.

– Seigneur Duc, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce soir, je vous attendrai. Linley sourit tout en répondant.

…

À huit heures ce soir-là. De nombreux nobles étaient déjà partis mais Linley n'était pas pressé. Il se rappelait encore de son rendez-vous avec Patterson.

– _Je veux voir ce que tu as prévu_. Linley attendait tranquillement dans le hall principal.

– Linley, je m'en vais maintenant, dit Clayde à Linley en partant. Les personnes présentes dans le hall étaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Légèrement impatient, Linley sortit de la pièce principale et alla sur le balcon extérieur pour profiter de l'air rafraîchissant de la nuit.

À ce moment-là, un serviteur s'approcha de lui silencieusement.

– Seigneur Linley. Le Seigneur Duc vous invite à venir marcher avec lui, dit doucement le serviteur.

– _Aussi secret que ça_ ? Linley était légèrement surpris.

– Je te suis. En surface, Linley paraissait calme. Bébé, quant à lui, restait caché à l'intérieur des vêtements de Linley. Le serviteur mena Linley dans une allée sombre et reculée. Au vu de l'apparence du chemin, c'était un endroit où les personnes ne venaient que très rarement.

– Où allons-nous ? Demanda à voix basse Linley.

Le serviteur dit respectueusement,

– Seigneur Linley, je ne fais que suivre les instructions du Seigneur Duc. Personne n'est autorisé à vous voir, Seigneur Linley.

– Oh ?

Linley fronça les sourcils, mais il n'était pas effrayé. Il continuait de suivre le serviteur tandis qu'ils traversaient l'allée sombre avant de passer devant un bosquet d'arbres. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un petit bâtiment.

– _Le clan Debs a donc un endroit aussi secret que celui-là_ , se dit Linley pour lui-même.

À moins qu'une personne ne soit capable de voler, il aurait été très difficile de trouver ce petit bâtiment caché.

Le serviteur mena Linley directement à l'intérieur.

– Seigneur Duc, le Seigneur Linley est là, annonça respectueusement le serviteur lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

– Haha, Linley est ici ? Le Duc Patterson, habillé dans une longue robe noire sortit de l'ombre. En voyant Linley, une lueur d'excitation apparut dans les yeux de faucon du Duc et il s'avança rapidement vers lui. Linley, viens, vite.

Le serviteur dit alors, respectueusement,

– Seigneur Duc, je m'en vais donc.

– Oui, tu peux y aller, dit Patterson, sans regarder.

Le serviteur s'inclina respectueusement et se tourna pour partir. À ce moment-là, le Duc Patterson, qui souriait jusque-là, sortit soudainement sa main de sous son manteau à grande vitesse et transperça vicieusement le dos du serviteur de son couteau. Il le traversa de part en part.

– Ah ! Le serviteur, incrédule, tourna la tête et fixa le Duc Patterson de ses yeux. Il paraissait incapable de comprendre pourquoi le puissant Duc Patterson s'embêterait à tuer quelqu'un comme lui !

Malheureusement, avec son cœur percé, en quelques secondes toute vie disparut de ses yeux.

– Seigneur Duc, quelle est la signification de cela… ? Linley, sur le côté, réussit encore à garder son calme.

Le Duc Patterson était un guerrier du septième rang. Le fait de tuer un serviteur qui était au mieux un guerrier du premier ou second rang était, en effet, très facile.

Le Duc Patterson sortit un mouchoir de ses vêtements avant de nettoyer le sang sur ses mains. Il le jeta ensuite nonchalamment au sol.

– Linley. Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste être sûr que personne ne saurait que nous nous sommes rencontrés, gloussa le Duc Patterson.

Linley regarda le Duc Patterson avec suspicion.

– Vous ne voulez pas que ce soit su ?

Le Duc Patterson hocha la tête avec confiance.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Cet endroit secret a été arrangé par Bernard après que je lui ai demandé. Il sait seulement que je vais utiliser cet endroit, mais il ne sait pas qui je dois rencontrer. Le seul serviteur qui le savait est maintenant mort. Ainsi, personne ne saura que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Linley prit sa décision. Il s'avança dans la pièce.

– Duc Patterson. Cette affaire semble importante. Linley sourit au Duc.

Patterson acquiesça.

– Bien sûr. Et j'ai aussi arrangé un double. Aux yeux des autres, je suis rentré dans ma demeure depuis longtemps. J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois le seul à savoir que je suis ici, si ce n'est Bernard et mon intendant.

– Un double ?

– Duc Patterson, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire exactement pour me rencontrer de manière si secrète ? Demanda Linley avec curiosité.

Le Duc Patterson regarda autour de lui puis ferma la porte principale.

– Viens. Discutons à l'intérieur. Le Duc Patterson dirigea Linley par la main jusqu'à une autre pièce. Après être entré, il activa un mécanisme. Avec un son grinçant, le mur en pierre se mit à bouger avant de révéler un passage en pierre.

Dans ce petit bâtiment secret, il y avait en plus une pièce souterraine secrète.

– Linley. Viens. Patterson sourit à Linley.

Linley hocha la tête et s'avança à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur de la pièce souterraine était complètement noir. Patterson alluma trois bougies avant de se tourner et de sourire à Linley.

Linley savait aussi que son manoir était constamment sous la surveillance de l'Église de Lumière et de Clayde.

Comme son manoir lui avait été offert par le Roi Clayde, les serviteurs lui appartenaient aussi. C'était normal que l'endroit soit rempli de ses espions. De la même manière, les gardes appartenaient à l'Église de Lumière. Les actions de Linley à l'intérieur de son manoir étaient donc scrutées par les deux parties.

– Duc Patterson. Le sujet de la conversation d'aujourd'hui semble être bien important. Allez-y, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit. Linley sourit.

Patterson sortit une magycarte de sous ses vêtements.

– Linley. Il y a dix millions de pièces d'or sur cette carte.

– Dix millions de pièces d'or ? Linley attendit une explication de Patterson.

Patterson dit alors,

– Linley, je vais te dire la vérité. Après que mon frère m'ait fait Ministre des Finances du royaume, j'ai utilisé mon autorité pour accumuler et augmenter ma fortune personnelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, mes activités avaient été parfaitement cachées mais, cette fois, l'activité de contrebande dans laquelle je suis engagé avec un clan est d'une dimension simplement trop grande. D'après ce que m'ont dit mes sources, mon frère aîné… pourrait déjà avoir tout découvert.

Patterson ne dit quand même pas tout. Il cacha que le clan en question était le clan Debs.

– De la contrebande d'une trop grande dimension ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à faire avec moi ? Linley se mit à rire en regardant Patterson.

Patterson dit précipitamment,

– Évidemment, cela n'a rien à faire avec toi. Bien que je sois le jeune frère du Roi Clayde, je sais très bien que lorsqu'il fera son mouvement, il ne montrera pas une once de pitié. Après tout, au cours des années, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. Une fois que cette affaire verra le jour, de nombreuses autres seront sûrement déterrées aussi.

– C'est pourquoi… j'aimerais que tu parles pour moi au jeune maître Yale du Conglomérat Dawson. Je sais que tu es un très bon ami de Yale. Une pointe de sourire apparut sur le visage de Patterson.

– Yale ? Linley commençait à comprendre les intentions de Patterson.

Patterson dit, impuissant,

– Dans le futur, lorsque ces événements arriveront, il y aura très peu de pouvoirs capables de me sauver de la ville de Fenlai. Mais le Conglomérat Dawson est définitivement l'un d'entre eux. Le Royaume de Fenlai n'oserait pas offenser le Conglomérat ! De la même manière, l'Église de Lumière, ne s'embêterait pas à s'en prendre au Conglomérat Dawson pour un si petit scandale de corruption.

– Tant que le Conglomérat Dawson est d'accord pour agir, ils peuvent facilement me sauver. Cependant, j'ai parlé avec eux, et ils ne sont pas prêts à offenser le Roi Clayde juste pour moi. Patterson regarda Linley avec espoir.

– Linley, Yale est le fils de l'actuel dirigeant du Conglomérat Dawson. Ses mots ont énormément d'influence. Qui plus est, le Conglomérat t'attache beaucoup d'importance aussi. Tant que tu es prêt à m'aider, il n'y aura définitivement pas de problèmes, supplia le Duc Patterson. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais très probablement mourir. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Personne ne saura que nous avons parlé.

– Si tu es prêt à me sauver, ces dix millions seront à toi, Linley. Je t'en supplie. Les mots de Patterson étaient sincères. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'espoir !

Linley se mit à rire.

– Personne ne le saura ? Le sourire de Linley était incandescent.

– En effet. Personne ne le saura, acquiesça précipitamment Patterson. Une lueur de joie était déjà apparue dans ses yeux.

Soudain, le corps de Linley commença à se transformer à grande vitesse. Des écailles draconiques se mirent à émerger de son corps et une pointe sortit de son front. Ses deux mains se transformèrent en griffes. Ses pupilles se transformèrent aussi et prirent l'apparence glacée de celles du Wyrm Cuirassé.

– Tu… le visage du Duc Patterson changea. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se dépêcha de générer du Dou Qi et tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent.

*Whoosh !*

La queue de Linley, tel un fouet en métal, traversa l'air avec un sifflement terrifiant. Le Duc Patterson n'eut ni le temps suffisant, ni le temps nécessaire pour essayer de l'éviter et sa queue s'écrasa contre le corps du Duc.

*FRAPPE !*

Patterson, un guerrier du septième rang, se retrouva projeté dans les airs. Du sang éclaboussa le sol.

Mais, l'instant d'après, la queue telle un fouet, s'enroula autour de Patterson. Le son des os brisés put se faire entendre tandis que le corps du Duc Patterson était enserré fermement, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Celui-ci se démena du mieux qu'il put, mais ses bras étaient incapables de se libérer de ses liens.

Linley contrôla sa queue draconique pour ramener Patterson à lui.

Linley était maintenant sous la forme complète de Corps de Dragon. Ses yeux glacés et sans pitié, fixaient d'un regard mortel les yeux de Patterson. La pointe d'un sourire cruel apparut aux coins des lèvres de Linley.

– Tu as dit… personne ne le saura ? Haha. C'est simplement parfait. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour cette opportunité.

– Tu… tu… Patterson était absolument terrifié par ce développement soudain.


	123. L6, Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 11 : L'Homme qui Tirait les Ficelles**

Tout son corps était recouvert d'écailles noires et des pics pointaient au niveau de ses coudes et de ses genoux. Une ligne de pointes surgissait de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'une couleur noire dorée. Juste en voyant cette paire d'yeux glacés le fixant, le Duc Patterson était terrifié.

– Qui est… qui es-tu ? Le Duc était si terrifié que son visage était devenu blanc. Sa bouche resta béante pendant un long moment avant qu'il n'arrive à prononcer ces quelques mots.

Quelle était cette monstruosité lui faisant face ?

– Qui je suis ? Le regard glacé de Linley ne lâchait pas Patterson.

*Crac, crac* Linley continuait de comprimer le Duc de plus en plus fort avec sa queue aussi solide que de l'acier et le son des os qui se brisent retentissaient dans la pièce. Quelle que soit la résistance que Patterson opposait, il ne pouvait rien faire.

La douleur commença à se répandre depuis ses bras jusqu'au reste de son corps.

– Viens-tu d'un autre plan ? Les yeux de Patterson étaient emplis de terreur. Selon lui, d'après l'apparence actuelle de Linley, seule une autre espèce, venant d'un autre plan aurait pu faire ce que Linley venait juste de réaliser.

– Linley, je t'en supplie, épargne-moi, épargne ma vie. Je garderais définitivement ton secret. Définitivement.

Pétrifié par le regard sombre et glacé de Linley, Patterson avait perdu toute trace de sang-froid.

– Épargner ta vie ? Un soupçon de sourire froid apparut sur le visage de Linley. Ce n'est pas impossible. Je veux te demander quelque chose. Il y a environ douze ou treize ans, as-tu envoyé des hommes kidnapper une femme ?

Patterson était surpris.

Il essaya immédiatement de se remémorer les affaires d'il y a une douzaine d'années, mais c'était une période de temps extrêmement lointaine. Plus important…

– Linley, non, Seigneur Linley, je… je ne m'en rappelle plus, dit frénétiquement Patterson.

– C'était il y a si longtemps… et il y a souvent eu des femmes que j'appréciais que je faisais capturer et amener chez moi. Je ne sais pas exactement de laquelle tu parles.

L'envie meurtrière dans le cœur de Linley se mit à grandir.

Il enlevait fréquemment des femmes, pas seulement sa mère ?

En observant seulement le visage de Linley, Patterson n'avait aucune idée des émotions qui le traversait intérieurement. Ayant complètement adopté sa forme de Corps de Dragon, Linley apparaissait totalement froid, impassible, et terriblement sinistre.

– Une femme qui venait de donner naissance peu de temps avant, et qui revenait juste d'un pèlerinage au Temple de Lumière, avant de rentrer dans son hôtel. Linley regardait le Duc Patterson toujours aussi glacialement. Sa voix restait neutre.

En entendant Linley préciser ces choses-là, le corps entier de Patterson se raidit. Puis il fixa Linley, abasourdi.

– Tu te souviens, maintenant ? Demanda froidement Linley.

Bien sûr que Patterson se souvenait. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait kidnappé qu'à seulement deux occasions des femmes qui venaient juste de donner naissance. Ses souvenirs de ses deux affaires étaient assez précis. Tout particulièrement cette fois-là, treize ans auparavant. Cette fois-là, la personne qui lui avait ordonné d'agir l'avait sévèrement prévenu de garder le secret le plus absolu en ce qui concernait cette affaire.

– Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien, dit Patterson, terrifié. Seigneur Linley, je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Vous devez vous tromper.

Les yeux sombres et dorés de Linley émirent un flash.

– Tu veux mourir ? Sa voix devint encore plus glaciale.

– Ahhhh ! Patterson cria de terreur alors que la queue de Linley augmentait la pression qui l'enserrait. Cette pression encore plus forte fit gémir de protestation tous les os du corps du Duc.

*Crac* *Crac* Le son des os qui étaient près de se briser était suffisant pour faire trembler le cœur de n'importe qui.

Mais Linley continuait de regarder froidement Patterson.

*Crunch !*

– Ahhhhh !

Le claquement sec d'un os qui se brise, couplé aux cris torturés de Patterson. L'humérus de son bras droit venait d'être brisé proprement sous cette pression terrifiante.

– Pas mal. Les lèvres de Linley frémirent légèrement. Comme s'il souriait.

Mais Patterson ne vit pas cela comme un sourire. Sous sa forme de Corps de Dragon, la légère courbure des lèvres de Linley ne fit que le remplir d'encore plus d'effrois.

– Tu sais ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas. La grande majorité de ton Dou Qi a été utilisée pour protéger tes organes vitaux. Seule une petite partie de ton Dou Qi protégeait ton bras. C'est vrai. Un bras cassé ne menace pas ta survie. Mais si tes organes venaient à se rompre, alors tu perdrais pour de bon ta vie. La voix de Linley était très calme.

Patterson sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer que Linley posséderait un côté si terrifiant.

– Et maintenant, t'en rappelles-tu ? Demanda de nouveau Linley.

Le Duc voulait vraiment lui répondre, mais lorsqu'il pensa au châtiment qui l'attendait s'il parlait, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Son visage devenant de plus en plus lamentable, il pleurait misérablement,

– Seigneur Linley, je vous en supplie, ne me torturez pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Même si vous me tuez, je ne saurais pas plus.

Patterson croyait fermement que parce que cette affaire remontait à treize ans et que Linley était si jeune, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que celui-ci soit absolument certain de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce jour-là.

Plus probablement, Linley avait dû recevoir quelques détails et ne devait pas être absolument certain. Du moment qu'il endurait et refusait de parler, peut-être que Linley le croirait finalement.

– Seigneur Linley, si je le savais, je vous l'aurais dit depuis longtemps, pour m'épargner toute cette souffrance. Seigneur Linley, je vous en prie, recherchez avec soin ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Patterson et son visage était l'image même de la sincérité. S'il n'avait pas lu la lettre de son père, Linley aurait peut-être hésité.

Regardant Patterson droit dans les yeux, les lèvres de Linley se relevèrent encore plus.

Le cœur du Duc eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

– Bien. Merveilleux. La queue de Linley était toujours autour de Patterson. Soudain, elle envoya Patterson s'écraser directement et violemment contre le sol en pierre. Heureusement, il le fit s'écraser les pieds en premiers, plutôt que directement sur son crâne.

Linley laissa libre cours au pouvoir de sa queue draconique !

Les deux jambes de Patterson s'écrasèrent contre le sol en pierre.

*Crash !*

Le son des os se fragmentant instantanément, mêlé aux terrifiants cris haut perchés d'agonie du Duc Patterson, se fit entendre.

Sur le genou gauche de Patterson, l'os blanchâtre brisé était visible à l'œil nu, perçant à travers sa jambe et son pantalon. Sa jambe droite, encore pire, reposait mollement au sol, tandis que du sang tachait son pantalon.

– Ahhh ! Ahhhhh ! Ahhhhh ! Patterson hurlait sans s'arrêter.

Ce niveau de douleur le tuait. Heureusement pour lui, ses organes étaient toujours protégés par son Dou Qi, et sa vie n'était pas encore en danger.

– _Démon. Démon._ Patterson le maudissait en continu dans son cœur. Il connaissait la quantité de force phénoménale qu'utilisait Linley. Avec sa force de guerrier du septième rang, il était tout juste capable de protéger ses organes internes avec son Dou Qi et ne pouvait pas se permettre de protéger le reste de son corps.

Patterson ne voulait pas mourir.

Des jambes estropiées ?

Ce n'était pas un problème. Avec suffisamment d'argent, il pourrait définitivement inviter un Grand Mage du neuvième rang de l'Église de Lumière pour qu'il use le « Chant de Vie » sur lui. Tant qu'il ne mourrait pas, n'importe quelle blessure, qu'importe sa gravité, pouvait être guérie !

– Te rappelles-tu maintenant ? Cette femme que tu as kidnappée ? La voix de Linley était toujours aussi calme, pas plus forte qu'avant.

Mais la terreur présente dans le cœur de Patterson augmentait de plus en plus.

– Je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens. Des perles de sueur ruisselaient sur le visage de Patterson. C'était, non pas des perles de douleur, mais des perles de peur.

Il savait très bien que cette pièce souterraine fermée, dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Linley, était coupée de l'extérieur personne ne pouvait entendre quoi que ce soit, quelle que soit la puissance de ses cris. Même quelqu'un collé à la porte en pierre, n'aurait eu que très peu de chance d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Mais qui aurait bien pu se trouver à l'extérieur de cette petite pièce secrète, avec l'oreille collée à la porte en pierre ?

Qu'importait la force de ses cris, personne n'en saurait rien.

– Si tu l'avais dit avant, n'aurais-tu pas moins souffert ? Les yeux sombres et dorés de Linley fixaient calmement Patterson. Parle, dans ce cas. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Patterson acquiesça avec empressement.

– Seigneur Linley, cette année-là, cette femme était extrêmement magnifique. Elle m'avait ensorcelé et j'avais conçu un plan maléfique pour la kidnapper et la ramener chez moi. Je voulais que cette femme couche avec moi, mais elle fut trop tenace. Elle s'est suicidée en se jetant la tête la première contre un mur en pierre.

Bégayant tout en parlant, Patterson regardait Linley.

D'après lui, il y avait très peu de personnes qui savait ce qu'il était réellement advenu de cette femme. Linley n'en avait sûrement aucune idée non plus.

– Tu continues de me mentir !

Linley se mit finalement en colère. Ses yeux sombres et dorés rougirent. À l'aide de sa queue draconique, il amena Patterson directement face à lui. Linley se contenta de presser son visage directement contre celui de Patterson, en le fixant froidement droit dans les yeux.

Tout contre Linley qui était en forme de Corps de Dragon, avec ses écailles noires et une corne noire sur son front, Patterson n'en fut qu'encore plus terrifié.

– Je ne mens pas ! Je ne mens pas ! S'exclama Patterson avec précipitation.

Les mains de Linley, déjà transformées en griffes sous l'effet du Corps de Dragon, délivrèrent soudainement une puissante claque au visage de Patterson.

*CLAC !* Cinq morceaux de chair furent arrachés du visage de Patterson, et son sang se mit à ruisseler. Heureusement, Linley n'essayait pas de le tuer réellement. Autrement, il aurait réduit en bouillie le cerveau du Duc avec ce coup.

*Sanglots...* *Sanglots...* *Sanglots...* Patterson souffrait tant que même sa voix changea.

Linley fixait froidement le Duc.

– Patterson, écoute attentivement. Je sais déjà très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne me mentes pas. Autrement, les tourments que tu vas souffrir ne se limiteront définitivement pas à juste cela. Laisse-moi te dire ceci. La femme que tu as enlevée était ma mère !

– Mère ? Patterson était stupéfait, oubliant même sa douleur sur l'instant.

– Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là avec ma mère, et j'ai enquêté durant tout ce temps. Donc il serait mieux pour toi que tu me dises tout ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Autrement… tu mourras définitivement. La voix de Linley se fit encore plus glaciale.

En réalité, quoi que Patterson allait dire, il allait tout de même mourir.

Parce que le père de Linley avait été poursuivi et sévèrement blessé par les hommes du Duc, causant sa mort. Patterson ne savait pas encore que les hommes qu'il avait dépêchés quelques mois plus tôt, avaient eu pour cible le père de Linley. S'il avait su… peut-être que Patterson aurait réagi d'une toute autre manière.

– Dis-moi. À qui as-tu donné ma mère ? Linley fixa Patterson.

– Tu savais ? Le visage de ce dernier devint encore plus pâle.

Linley savait déjà qu'il avait donné sa mère à quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Donne-moi son nom et tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mentir. Si je découvre que tu m'as menti, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, si douloureux que tu souhaiteras mourir. La voix de Linley était de nouveau très calme.

Patterson hésita un moment.

– Cela ne sert à rien que je te le dise. Tu ne peux pas le tuer, dit Patterson d'une voix sourde.

– Je ne peux pas le tuer ? Linley fixa froidement Patterson. Patterson, écoute-moi. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me dire qui est cette personne. En ce qui concerne mes capacités à le tuer ou non, cela ne te concerne en rien. Tu penses que tu connais mes vraies capacités ?

En entendant ces mots, Patterson acquiesça intérieurement.

Le « Linley » qui se trouvait en face de lui était trop terrifiant. Rien que son pouvoir « public » l'avait fait connaître du monde entier comme un génie absolu. Mais apparemment, le véritable pouvoir de Linley était bien plus haut que celui d'un guerrier du septième rang. Face à lui, le Duc n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de résister.

Patterson commença à furieusement calculer dans sa tête.

Linley ne le pressa pas, se contentant de le fixer de son regard sombre et doré.

Après avoir réfléchi pendant un long moment, Patterson grinça des dents puis regarda Linley.

– Linley, je vais te dire de qui il s'agit, mais tu dois me garantir que tu ne laisseras définitivement personne savoir qui t'a révélé cette personne ! Et tu dois me promettre de ne pas me tuer.

Le visage de Linley était toujours aussi froid.

– Bien. Je te garantis que je ne dirai à personne que tu es celui qui me l'a appris. Et je te garantis que je ne te tuerai pas.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Patterson laissa finalement échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Il y a environ douze ans, lors d'une occasion, nous autres, du clan royal de Fenlai sommes allés rendre visite au Temple de Lumière. À l'intérieur du Temple de Lumière, nous avons vu ta mère. Après cela, j'ai envoyé des personnes l'enlever. Patterson ajouta immédiatement, mais ce n'était pas de ma propre volonté. J'obéissais aux ordres d'un autre.

– Qui ? Demanda Linley.

Patterson le regarda. Il dit lentement,

– Les ordres venaient de mon frère aîné. Le souverain actuel du royaume de Fenlai. Le Roi Clayde.

– Clayde ? Linley était étonné.

La fierté du royaume de Fenlai, le « Lion Doré », Clayde ? Le guerrier du neuvième rang, Clayde ?

– Oui. C'était Clayde, dit Patterson avec certitude. Mais je sais que Clayde attachait beaucoup d'importance à ta mère. Il m'a même dit que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pouvais absolument pas divulguer cette information et, que si je le faisais, je mourrais définitivement.

Linley le regarda.

– _Il_ _doit_ _dire la vérité._ La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley. _Je peux sentir les vibrations de son âme._

Linley se décida.

Patterson regarda Linley d'un air suppliant.

– Linley, peux-tu m'épargner ? Je te garantis que je ne dirais définitivement pas un seul mot de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui à quiconque.

Les yeux de Patterson étaient remplis d'espoir.

– Bien. Je tiendrais ma promesse. La queue draconique de Linley se détendit.

Le corps de Patterson tomba au sol. Un air de joie apparut sur le visage de Patterson. Il regarda Linley avec des yeux emplis de gratitude.

Juste à ce moment, une ombre noire apparut en un flash.

*Crunch.*

La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, mordit la nuque de Patterson. Celui-ci regarda Bébé avec horreur. Il venait juste d'échapper à la mort, mais maintenant il pouvait déjà sentir son appel. Le Duc Patterson pouvait dire que cette petite Souris Fantôme était celle qui se trouvait toujours sur les épaules de Linley.

Incrédule, Patterson contempla Linley.

– J'ai dit que je ne te tuerai pas. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ma créature magique ne le ferait pas. Linley le regarda froidement, lui dont le sang jaillissait à flots de sa nuque. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose d'autre. Il y a quelques mois, il y a eu un homme qui s'est infiltré dans ton manoir. Après avoir découvert cela, tu as envoyé des hommes à sa poursuite pour le tuer. Et cet homme… était mon père !


	124. L6, Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 12 : L'Enquête**

Finalement, juste avant de mourir, Patterson comprit.

Il avait, après tout, participé aux funérailles du père de Linley. Il savait que celui-ci était déjà mort.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait espéré pouvoir s'échapper avec la vie sauve. Mais à présent, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Linley avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Au plus profond du cœur de Patterson, il était réticent à l'idée de mourir comme ça. Avec son niveau de guerrier du septième rang, il n'aurait pas été dur pour lui de vivre encore deux cents ou trois cents ans.

Sa vie aurait dû encore être longue.

– _Je meurs, mais Clayde, ta vie ne sera pas bien mieux_. Alors que l'âme de Patterson était entraînée vers le royaume des Ténèbres, elle contenait un filet de haine, une haine envers son frère, Clayde.

…

Après avoir regardé Patterson mourir, Linley retourna à sa forme habituelle.

– _Clayde. Ainsi, l'homme derrière ces événements, c'était Clayde_. Linley fronça profondément les sourcils.

Clayde était un combattant du neuvième rang. Linley, quant à lui, même dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon, était au mieux un combattant du début du huitième rang.

Clayde était d'un niveau totalement différent comparé à lui. Même si Linley le prenait par surprise, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas blesser un guerrier du neuvième rang. Le fossé les séparant était trop important.

Et Clayde avait un pouvoir colossal à sa disposition aussi.

En tant que souverain révéré de Fenlai, comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir de nombreux guerriers prêts à se battre sous sa bannière ? Et ayant été le régent du royaume de Fenlai, le royaume principal parmi ceux de l'Union Sacrée, pendant de nombreuses années, il avait une relation très solide avec l'Église de Lumière. Ses racines étaient ancrées extrêmement profondément.

À la fois en termes de puissance ainsi qu'en termes de puissance disponible, Linley ne pouvait absolument pas se comparer à Clayde.

– Peut-être que mon seul avantage pour l'instant est le fait que j'opère toujours caché dans l'ombre. Linley réfléchissait aux différentes manières de s'occuper de Clayde.

Doehring Cowart apparut depuis l'intérieur de l'anneau Panlong. Il exhorta immédiatement Linley à s'enfuir.

– _Linley, ne perd plus de temps ici. Ce que tu dois faire maintenant, c'est de détruire tout ce qui pourrait révéler ta présence ici. Retourne immédiatement dans ton manoir, autrement, si tu retournes trop tard, lorsqu'ils commenceront à enquêter sur la mort de Patterson, ils pourront te suspecter._

Linley fut brutalement sortit de sa torpeur.

Effectivement !

Son seul avantage était qu'il opérait depuis les ombres. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas laisser Clayde se méfier de lui.

– _Il est temps de réduire en cendre les preuves_. Linley généra immédiatement plusieurs douzaines de boules de feu qui entourèrent le corps de Patterson. Avec son énergie spirituelle actuelle, la température de ses boules de feu était assez élevée.

Le corps de Patterson se mit rapidement à brûler, tandis qu'en même temps, une odeur extrêmement affreuse emplit l'air. Après un instant, du Duc Patterson ne restait que des os jaunis et des cendres.

L'odeur nauséabonde fit froncer les sourcils de Linley.

– _Linley, tes vêtements,_ lui rappela son mentor.

Linley regarda ses vêtements. En effet. Après s'être transformé en Corps de Dragon, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout. Il récupéra ses affaires, puis retira son veston et son pantalon sans la moindre hésitation. Instantanément, il les réduit aussi en cendre.

Linley activa ensuite le mécanisme de la porte.

*Rumble* *Rumble* La porte en pierre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Linley sortit rapidement de la pièce secrète avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il valait mieux laisser la porte fermée. Autrement, avec la porte ouverte, cette odeur de chair brûlée attirerait rapidement l'attention des personnes.

– Il devrait y avoir des vêtements dans cette pièce. Linley baissa les yeux vers ses sous-vêtements. Clairement, il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici avec juste ses sous-vêtements déchirés comme cela. S'il faisait ça, cela attirerait forcément la suspicion des gens. Il alla tout de suite dans une autre pièce et ouvrit une commode.

Celle-ci était pleine de vêtements.

Linley choisit un ensemble de vêtements noirs, assez similaires à celui qu'il portait lors de la cérémonie de fiançailles. S'habillant, Linley utilisa une fois de plus ses sorts de magie du vent pour balayer les quelques taches de sang ainsi que l'odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée.

– Il vaut mieux que je rentre tôt. Je ne peux laisser personne remarquer quoi que ce soit. Se déplaçant à grande vitesse, Linley sauta directement à travers la cour, et arriva en quelques minutes devant l'entrée du manoir.

À ce moment-là, il restait encore quelques nobles qui discutaient nonchalamment.

– Oh, Seigneur Linley. Vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? Le comte Juneau s'en allait aussi. Voyant Linley non loin, il le salua chaleureusement.

Linley sourit.

– En effet. Juste à l'instant, mon estomac ne se sentait pas très bien, donc je suis allé me soulager.

Le comte Juneau marcha côte-à-côte avec Linley.

– Seigneur Linley, je dois vous dire que je suis un grand fan de vos sculptures. Je suis celui qui a acheté les trois premières sculptures que vous avez exposées dans le hall principal de la Galerie Proulx, dit fièrement le comte Juneau à Linley. Il avait été le premier à acheter les trois premières sculptures que Linley avait présentées et c'était quelque chose dont il était très fier.

Ces trois sculptures, juste avec leur aspect extérieur, valaient peut-être six ou sept mille pièces d'or.

Cependant… le statut de Linley était maintenant très différent. Il était le maître sculpteur qui avait produit « l'Éveil du Rêve ». En termes de statut, il n'était pas si loin de Proulx et Hope Jensen. Comment le prix des trois premières sculptures d'une telle personne pouvait-il être faible ?

Selon ses calculs et leur valeur officieuse, ces trois sculptures que le Comte Juneau avait récupérées devaient maintenant valoir chacune au moins une centaine de milliers de pièces d'or.

C'était peut-être la collection dont le Comte Juneau était le plus ravi. Il avait décidé que ces trois objets devaient être gardés dans sa collection. Il croyait… qu'en même temps que les réussites futures de Linley deviendraient de plus en plus grandes, la valeur de ces sculptures grandirait en même temps.

– Seigneur Linley, rentrez bien, dit respectueusement l'intendant du clan Debs, à la porte du manoir.

Linley hocha la tête. Souhaitant bon retour au Comte Juneau, il rentra dans son propre carrosse.

– Rentrons. Linley donna l'ordre calmement en rentrant dans le carrosse.

– Bien, monseigneur.

Le guerrier du septième rang de l'Église de Lumière qui lui servait de chauffeur inclina la tête pour acquiescer, avant de se mettre immédiatement à diriger le carrosse vers le manoir de Linley.

– _J'ai probablement passé une quinzaine de minutes avec Patterson._ Linley sortit sa montre à gousset et y jeta un regard.

C'était l'un des cadeaux qu'un de ses nombreux supporteurs lui avait offert lors de sa remise du titre de Marquis.

– _Une quinzaine de minutes. Le Comte Juneau et le reste étaient parmi le dernier groupe d'invités à partir. S'ils n'enquêtent pas extrêmement attentivement, il ne devrait pas être possible pour eux de me suspecter,_ se dit Linley. _L'autre problème, c'est que Patterson a dit que son intendant savait qu'il allait rencontrer quelqu'un, mais qu'il ne savait pas exactement qui._

Linley avait considéré cette possibilité.

L'intendant de Patterson.

C'était définitivement une faille.

De plus… s'il y avait réellement une enquête, les personnes pourraient découvrir que Linley avait disparu pendant quinze minutes vers la fin. Mais durant cette période, tous les nobles étaient engagés dans des conversations banales et quittaient les lieux à n'importe quel moment. Il serait très probablement extrêmement difficile de suivre les déplacements d'une seule personne dans ces circonstances.

– _Au moins, personne ne m'a vu rencontrer Patterson. Le seul qui aurait pu le savoir a été tué par Patterson,_ se dit intérieurement Linley.

Au mieux, les autres pouvaient le suspecter. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve concrète contre lui.

– _Boss, à quoi penses-tu ?_ Bébé était allongé sur les jambes de Linley. Levant sa petite tête, il regarda Linley.

– _À rien._ Linley caressa la petite tête de Bébé, s'étant totalement calmé.

– Monseigneur, nous sommes arrivés.

Linley ouvrit les rideaux du carrosse, puis leva la tête et contempla le ciel infini. À ce moment, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. Linley ne put s'empêcher de sentir une joie insouciante dans son cœur, tandis qu'en même temps, sa détermination de tuer Clayde devenait de plus en plus ferme.

– _Patterson est mort aujourd'hui. Le prochain est Clayde._

….

Patterson avait disparu depuis un jour ou deux. Hormis l'intendant de Patterson, personne n'avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

À l'intérieur du manoir du clan Debs, il n'y avait que Bernard et un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux de jade.

– Bernard, lors de la nuit des fiançailles de Kalan, est-ce que le Seigneur Duc est parti de votre manoir ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux de jade. Cet homme était l'intendant du Duc Patterson, appelé Lodi [Luo'di].

Bernard se força à retenir son sentiment de colère et ne répliqua pas : _Votre Duc a disparu, et vous me demandez à MOI ?_ Cette nuit-là, Patterson n'avait même pas dit à Bernard qui il allait rencontrer, ni ne lui avait dit un mot lorsqu'il était parti. Comment pouvait-il savoir quoi que ce soit ?

– Le Seigneur Duc est parti. Le Seigneur Duc n'est pas dans mon manoir, répondit directement Bernard.

Le jour-même de la cérémonie de fiançailles, Bernard avait envoyé quelqu'un disposer du corps du serviteur. Ses serviteurs n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Patterson à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment.

– Oh. Lodi fronça les sourcils, puis fixa Bernard. Bernard, si vous trouvez une trace de mon Duc, prévenez-moi immédiatement. Cette affaire peut être mineure, mais elle pourrait aussi être d'une importance majeure. Si cela devenait une affaire majeure, même les affaires de contrebande de votre clan Debs pourraient se retrouver exposées.

Le visage de Bernard changea.

– Bien, je vais rentrer maintenant. Lodi partit avec l'esprit lourd.

Voyant le dos de Lodi qui s'éloignait, Bernard fut quelque peu perturbé et prit la décision d'aller visiter immédiatement le bâtiment qu'avait utilisé Patterson.

À l'intérieur de ce bâtiment secret du domaine du clan Debs.

Bernard était entré seul. Le corps du serviteur mort avait, depuis longtemps, été enlevé par les hommes qu'avait envoyé Bernard. Regardant le bâtiment, Bernard fronça les sourcils.

– Le Duc Patterson a dit qu'il allait rencontrer un invité, mais à la fin, il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Se pourrait-il que…

Bernard pensa soudain à une possibilité.

Très peu de personnes, même à l'intérieur du clan Debs, étaient au courant de l'existence de cette pièce secrète souterraine. Naturellement, les personnes qu'il avait envoyées pour disposer du corps n'étaient pas au courant non plus, et n'auraient pas cherchées à enquêter.

Mais Bernard avait informé le Duc Patterson de l'existence de cette pièce secrète souterraine. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucun moyen que quelqu'un espionne les conversations qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur.

– Impossible. Il n'y a pas moyen que quelque chose comme cela soit arrivé. Bernard courut précipitamment dans le hall principal, puis alla directement jusqu'au mécanisme avant de l'activer.

*Rumble* *Rumble*

Cette porte en pierre, semblable à un mur s'ouvrit lentement. Au même moment, une odeur nauséabonde et sanglante de chairs brûlées sortit de la pièce.

L'expression du visage de Bernard se fit sombre.

Entrant rapidement dans la pièce secrète, il vit sur le sol de granite des traces de sang et de griffures. Sur le côté, il y avait une pile d'os humains brûlés ainsi que des cendres.

– Quelqu'un est mort ici. Bernard en était absolument certain.

Et la personne qui était morte avait été ensuite réduite en cendre. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Bernard d'en être sûr.

– Un anneau ! Bernard vit soudain parmi la pile de cendre un anneau sale, de couleur grisâtre. En voyant l'anneau, Bernard eut l'impression qu'il était extrêmement similaire à celui qu'aimait porter le Duc Patterson.

Instantanément, le visage de Bernard se vida de tout son sang.

– _Patterson est très probablement mort._ Les pensées de Bernard étaient en plein chaos.

Le clan Debs avait dépensé plus de la moitié de leur fortune et une grande quantité de main d'œuvre pour pouvoir réaliser cette opération de contrebande d'eau de jade avec l'aide du Duc Patterson. C'était une opération commerciale extrêmement importante pour leur clan. Mais si leur activité de contrebande venait à être exposée… cela ne serait pas juste un problème de perte d'argent. Très probablement, tout le clan Debs serait exterminé par la fureur du Roi Clayde !

Tout le clan Debs… était très probablement fini.

– _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Le Duc Patterson était un guerrier du septième rang. Comment pourrait-il mourir aussi facilement ? Avec sa personnalité prudente, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait rencontré en privé quelqu'un qui était plus puissant que lui._ Bernard ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'il voyait.

C'était véridique. Patterson était un homme extrêmement prudent. Malheureusement, Patterson s'était trompé en pensant connaître l'étendue du pouvoir de Linley.

….

La ville entière de Fenlai était paisible. Linley continuait de s'entraîner silencieusement dans son manoir tous les jours. Mais, alors que le Duc Patterson avait disparu depuis deux semaines, le Roi Clayde, précédemment calme et posé, commença finalement à donner des ordres. Le premier était de capturer l'intendant du Duc, Lodi. Le suivant était d'enquêter sur les déplacements du Duc sur une grande échelle.

À l'intérieur du hall principal du manoir de Linley.

– Seigneur Linley, par le décret de sa Majesté, je vous invite, Seigneur Linley, à venir lui rendre visite au palais.

Regardant le décret royal amené par le domestique royal, Linley fut un peu déstabilisé. Pourquoi donc le Roi Clayde le convoquait-il ?

– Attendez un instant, je vous prie. Permettez-moi de me changer, et je me rendrais directement au palais après cela, répondit Linley en souriant.


	125. L6, Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 13 : Secrets Révélés**

Il faisait nuit noire.

Le son d'un carrosse qui cahotait pouvait se faire entendre le long de la tranquille route qui menait au palais. Linley était assis, seul, dans le carrosse, avec Bébé sur ses genoux. À côté du carrosse se trouvait dix chevaliers chevauchant de beaux étalons, qui suivaient le domestique royal venu chercher Linley.

À l'intérieur du carrosse.

Linley fronçait les sourcils tout en réfléchissant.

– _Il se fait déjà bien tard. Mais le Roi Clayde m'a soudainement convoqué au palais. Pour quelle raison ?_ Comme dit le proverbe, seuls les innocents sont toujours détendus.

Linley avait tué Patterson, et maintenant, il était bien conscient que dans le passé, c'était Clayde qui avait ordonné à Patterson d'envoyer des personnes pour kidnapper sa mère. En d'autres mots, il y avait maintenant une profonde hostilité entre Clayde et lui.

Naturellement, Linley était très prudent autour de Clayde.

– _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a deux jours, Clayde a fait saisir l'intendant du Duc, et qu'il a commencé une enquête à propos des affaires de Patterson. Celui-ci avait dit qu'il n'avait informé personne de notre rendez-vous. Mais puis-je lui faire confiance ?_ Linley était incertain.

Peut-être que cet intendant était déjà au courant de la rencontre entre Patterson et Linley.

Si l'intendant du Duc informait le Roi Clayde de cette rencontre, alors naturellement, Linley serait au bord du gouffre.

– _Linley, ne t'inquiète pas._

La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley, pour le rassurer.

– _Linley, même si ce Duc Patterson avait informé son intendant de son rendez-vous avec toi, tu devrais t'en sortir._

– _M'en sortir ?_ Linley regarda le vieux sage d'un air interrogatif.

Ce dernier acquiesça avec confiance.

– _Naturellement. Même si Clayde suspectait ou savait que c'est toi qui as tué Patterson, il n'en parlerait pas ouvertement pour autant._

– _Car… Clayde ne connaît pas la raison pour laquelle tu as tué son frère._ Le visage du vieillard était empli de confiance.

Linley était surpris. Même si Clayde ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tué Patterson… il saurait tout de même que Linley était le meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ?

– _C'est simple. D'après la conversation que tu as eue avec Patterson dans cette pièce souterraine, sa relation avec Clayde n'était pas très bonne. Lorsqu'il était le Ministre des Finances, il s'est engagé dans de la corruption à tous les niveaux. Dans son cœur, Clayde n'avait probablement plus beaucoup d'affection pour Patterson. De plus… Clayde ne sait pas qu'il y avait de l'hostilité entre vous deux. C'est pour cela qu'il n'agira pas contre toi sans raison. Car s'il veut te punir, ou te tuer, il devrait alors demander d'abord la permission à l'Église de Lumière._ Les yeux brillants, Doehring Cowart regardait Linley.

– _Humph, est-ce que ce Clayde peut vraiment être considéré comme un roi ? L'Église de Lumière possède l'autorité nécessaire pour le destituer à n'importe quel moment. Mais tu es quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour l'Église de Lumière. Oserait-il agir sans réfléchir contre toi ?_ Le consola son mentor.

Linley acquiesça.

Il comprenait bien cette logique.

Cependant…

Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que Clayde soit sur ses gardes à son encontre. Si le Roi devenait méfiant à son égard, comment pourrait-il enquêter sur ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère, ou même comment pourrait-il la venger ?

– Ouvrez les portes ! C'est moi ! Cria le domestique royal d'une voix stridente.

Entendant cela, Linley sut immédiatement qu'ils avaient déjà atteint les portes du palais. Telles des créatures gigantesques, les portes se tenaient là, massives. En seulement l'espace d'une demi-heure, d'innombrables carrosses étaient entrés ou avaient quitté le palais.

L'un de ces carrosses était celui de Linley. Un autre appartenait à Bernard. Et d'autres transportaient des nobles.

Dans le salon des discussions d'affaire du palais.

Mis à part les deux gardes de chaque côté des portes du salon, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient des nobles de haut rang. Au total, il y avait huit personnes. Celles-ci étaient Bernard, le chef du clan Debs. Le Premier Mage de la Cour, Linley. La Main Gauche du Roi, le Duc Bonalt. L'inspecteur Général, Hampton [Han'pu'dun]…

– Linley, tu es venu, le salua chaleureusement Bernard.

De même, tous les nobles déjà présents le saluèrent instantanément. Voyant tous ces nobles, Linley ne put s'empêcher de se calmer soudainement. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été le seul après tout.

– Messeigneurs, je me demande si l'un d'entre vous saurait pourquoi sa Majesté nous a convoqué ici ? Demanda immédiatement Linley.

Le Duc Bonalt, en tant que Main Gauche du Roi, était au courant de toutes les informations du royaume.

– Il est très probable que cette convocation soit en rapport avec la disparition du Duc Patterson, répondit le Duc avec un léger rire.

Bernard, sur le côté, demanda immédiatement,

– Seigneur Duc, qu'est-ce que la disparition du Duc Patterson a à voir avec moi ? Je n'ai aucune responsabilité importante à la cour.

– Aujourd'hui, sa Majesté n'a pas convoqué toute la cour, mais ne fait qu'enquêter sur une affaire. Autrement, pourquoi serais-je ici ainsi qu'un seul Inspecteur Général, mais pas la Main Droite du Roi ? Le Duc Bonalt avait clairement analysé la situation.

Bernard hocha la tête.

Mais il était tout de même très mal à l'aise.

Depuis que Patterson avait disparu, Bernard avait été rempli d'inquiétudes. Il craignait que l'implication entre son clan et le Duc Patterson dans l'affaire de contrebande d'eau de jade ne soit révélée. Si cette affaire était révélée au grand jour, alors le clan Debs serait véritablement fini.

– Sa Majesté est arrivée !

Soudain, la voix stridente du domestique royal résonna. Le Roi Clayde entra dans la pièce depuis une porte secondaire avant de s'asseoir directement dans un siège. Deux serviteurs royaux se postèrent à ses côtés.

– Salutation à sa Majesté !

Tous les nobles présents clamèrent ceci en s'inclinant.

Clayde contempla l'ensemble des nobles d'un regard. Il hocha calmement la tête, et dit,

– Il se fait déjà tard. À l'origine, je ne voulais pas vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais cette affaire concernant la disparition de mon second frère, Patterson, est trop importante. J'ai été forcé de tous vous convoquer à venir ici.

– Puis-je vous demander, votre Majesté, ce que la disparition du Duc Patterson a à voir avec notre convocation ici-même ? Demanda immédiatement Linley.

Des huit personnes présentes devant Clayde, peut-être seulement Linley osait s'adresser à lui de cette manière, aussi cavalière. Car si toutes les personnes présentes étaient des subordonnées de Clayde, en réalité, Linley était subordonné à l'Église de Lumière, et n'était un serviteur du royaume de Fenlai que sur le papier.

– Linley, je veux seulement enquêter clairement sur cette affaire, sourit Clayde, avant de dire d'une voix puissante, amenez l'intendant du Duc, Lodi.

Lodi ? L'intendant du Duc ?

Linley et le chef du clan Debs eurent tout de suite le cœur qui se mit à battre violemment.

Tout le salon était silencieux. Ils attendaient tous que Lodi soit amené devant eux pour témoigner. Linley se tenait toujours là, avec la Souris Fantôme sur les épaules.

Après un court instant…

Sous la surveillance de deux gardes royaux, un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux de jade entra dans la pièce. Cet homme semblait très fragile, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et un air ahuri sur le visage.

Bernard reconnu l'homme en face de lui d'un seul regard. C'était en effet Lodi, l'intendant du Duc Patterson.

– Lodi, explique tout en détail, demanda Clayde d'une voix imposante.

Il avait déjà tout expliqué une fois à Clayde. L'explication demandée par le Roi était clairement pour que Linley et les autres l'entendent. L'intendant dit très honnêtement,

– Votre Majesté, le 18 juin, lorsque le clan Debs a organisé cette cérémonie de fiançailles, le Seigneur Duc y est aussi allé. Mais après la cérémonie, le Seigneur Duc n'est jamais rentré.

– Lodi, éloigne-toi un peu, dit froidement Clayde.

– Bien, votre Majesté. Lodi était clairement terrifié. Il se dépêcha de détaler dans un coin.

Clayde balaya les huit nobles de son regard.

– D'après les informations récupérées par mon enquête, durant la nuit de la cérémonie de fiançailles du clan Debs, vous étiez tous parmi les derniers à partir. Ce que je vous demande est très simple : est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a rencontré le Duc Patterson ? La question de Clayde était en effet très simple.

– Juste après le banquet, Patterson est parti, dit le Seigneur Bonalt, d'une voix forte.

Linley hocha aussi la tête,

– Moi aussi, j'ai vu Patterson s'en aller assez tôt.

Les autres dirent soit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, soit que Patterson était parti très tôt.

Après avoir entendu toutes les personnes parler, Clayde sourit et hocha la tête, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Lodi.

– Lodi, continue.

– Cette nuit, avant d'aller au manoir des Debs, le Duc Patterson m'a dit qu'il allait retrouver une personne extrêmement importante, mais que personne n'était autorisé à connaître l'importance du sujet de la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec cette personne. C'est pourquoi il m'a donné l'ordre de préparer une doublure pour qu'il donne l'impression de quitter le manoir. Mais en réalité, le Seigneur Duc est resté à l'intérieur du manoir.

– Le Seigneur Duc a aussi dit que le clan Debs allait arranger un endroit sûr et secret pour cette rencontre, ajouta Lodi.

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Bernard pâlit instantanément.

– Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté !

Bernard s'exclama précipitamment,

– Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Le Seigneur Duc m'a dit qu'il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un, donc j'ai préparé un endroit pour l'accommoder. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

– Bernard. Ne sois pas trop hâtif. Je ne veux accuser faussement personne, dit Clayde en souriant.

– Merci, votre Majesté. Bernard recula rapidement de quelques pas, mais son visage était encore pâle.

Clayde se tourna pour regarder Linley et les autres.

– Si Patterson allait rencontrer quelqu'un, cette personne devait avoir un certain statut. Qui pourrait être cette personne ? Je pense… que cela doit être l'un des derniers invités à partir.

Le cœur de Linley trembla.

Le Duc Bonalt, le Comte Juneau, le Marquis Hampton, et les autres regardèrent tous Clayde avec stupéfaction. À présent, ils pouvaient deviner pourquoi le roi les avait convoqués ici à cette heure-ci.

Sa Majesté les suspectait !

– Votre Majesté, je ne l'ai définitivement pas rencontré, dirent immédiatement le comte Juneau, le Marquis Hampton, et les autres.

Clayde sourit.

– Je n'ai que des suppositions. Si aucun d'entre vous n'est coupable de quoi que ce soit, pourquoi tant de nervosité ? Regardez, Linley est celui qui est le plus calme, ici.

Linley sourit, mais ne fit pas un bruit.

Clayde contempla le groupe de nobles, riant froidement dans son cœur. _Cela ne m'intéresse tellement pas de savoir lequel d'entre vous a fait disparaître Patterson. En vérité, je devrais plutôt remercier cette personne pour m'avoir donné une occasion aussi merveilleuse pour éradiquer toutes les connections secrètes que Patterson s'était construit au fil des années._

En tant que Ministre des Finances depuis un long moment, Patterson avait créé un énorme, et dense réseau de relations. Son influence était extrêmement grande. Clayde n'osait pas enquêter trop sérieusement sur Patterson, car il ne voulait pas causer trop de problème au royaume.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle le clan Debs avait décidé de travailler avec Patterson.

Mais maintenant, il avait disparu. Ce grand dragon et son groupe n'avait plus de tête.

Agissant aussi rapidement que l'éclair, Clayde avait usé de différentes techniques impitoyables pour rapidement arracher les ailes de Patterson et briser le réseau d'influence que son frère avait passé de si longues années à construire.

Ses collaborateurs seraient naturellement en situation périlleuse s'ils essayaient de résister. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de résister à la pression qu'exerçait le Roi Clayde.

Celui-ci regarda Linley et les autres. Riant, il dit,

– La disparition de mon frère puîné est quelque chose que je me dois d'enquêter. Mais ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que j'ai fini par découvrir quelques petites choses. Lodi, en particulier, a révélé de nombreux secrets.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder celui-ci.

– Lodi, dit leur. Clayde lui sourit.

À ce moment, Clayde était extrêmement satisfait. La mort d'un frère n'était absolument pas importante, aux yeux de Clayde. Plus important… tous les pouvoirs du royaume résidaient de nouveau dans ses mains.

Lodi dit respectueusement,

– Votre Majesté, ce jour-là, lorsque le Duc Patterson s'est rendu à la cérémonie de fiançailles du clan Debs, la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de rencontrer cette mystérieuse personne était dans le but d'obtenir une relation avec le Conglomérat Dawson. Ainsi… la personne qu'il a dû aller voir devait absolument avoir une quelconque relation avec le Conglomérat Dawson.

– _Le Conglomérat Dawson ?_

Linley sentit son cœur trembler violemment.

– Est-ce que tout le monde veut savoir pourquoi mon frère voulait obtenir l'aide du Conglomérat Dawson ? Clayde s'esclaffa en regardant les personnes présentes. Continue, Lodi.

– Oui, durant ces dernières années, le Duc Patterson a trahi son pays de nombreuses fois pour son propre profit et pour ses propres intérêts. Les derniers mois tout particulièrement, il a commencé un programme de grande envergure de contrebande d'eau de jade avec le clan Debs. Dans toute l'histoire de notre royaume, c'est le plus grand programme de contrebande d'eau de jade qui n'ait jamais existé. Lodi avait clairement été totalement intimidé par Clayde, et était maintenant prêt à révéler tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

*Paf !*

Le chef du clan Debs, Bernard s'agenouilla immédiatement, ses genoux s'écrasant au sol. Il s'exclama immédiatement,

– Votre Majesté, je suis victime d'un coup monté ! Notre clan Debs a toujours agi de manière ouverte et correcte. Nous n'avons jamais agi de manière contraire aux meilleurs intérêts du royaume. Notre clan Debs est victime d'un coup monté !

– Un coup monté ? Clayde jeta un regard froid à Bernard.

– Amenez les frères Lanseer !

En entendant les mots « frères Lanseer », le visage de Bernard, le chef du clan Debs, se vida de tout son sang.


	126. L6, Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 14 : Emprisonné**

Pour le bon déroulement de leur opération de contrebande d'eau de jade, le clan Debs avait payé un très haut prix. Bernard avait mis son troisième frère en charge de l'affaire ainsi que les frères Lanseer, les bras droits et gauches de son troisième frère.

Debout au milieu de la salle de réception, Linley était calme. La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, se tenait aussi silencieusement sur son épaule.

L'homme et la créature magique, se tenaient juste là, immobiles, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils regardaient silencieusement les événements. Linley n'eut pas de réaction, même face au regard suppliant que lui portait Bernard.

Après quelques minutes…

Le bruit de lourdes chaînes put se faire entendre. Deux hommes blonds, enchaînés, entrèrent dans la salle, escortés par des gardes du palais. Les deux hommes avaient les pieds et les mains attachés. D'après l'épaisseur de leurs entraves, celles-ci devaient peser au moins cent kilos.

Les entraves de ce type étaient utilisées en exclusivité pour les guerriers puissants.

– Monseigneur, Patriarche.

En entrant dans la salle de réception et en voyant Bernard à genou sur le sol, un étrange sourire apparut sur leurs visages. Ils appelèrent respectueusement Bernard.

Debout sur le côté, Linley comprit.

Ces deux frères, Lanseer, étaient probablement deux des acteurs majeurs de l'opération de contrebande et avaient très probablement une certaine connexion secrète avec le clan Debs.

– _Le clan Debs va avoir des problèmes maintenant_. Linley se contentait de regarder en silence.

En voyant les deux hommes enchaînés, Bernard réagit avec confusion,

– Hein ? Lanseer et Langmuir [Lan'mu'er], pourquoi avez-vous été emprisonnés par sa Majesté ? Ne vous avais-je pas donné à chacun 100,000 pièces d'or quelques mois plus tôt et vous avais dit de partir pour profiter de la vie ?

Les deux hommes blonds furent brièvement surpris, puis se mirent à rire.

– Monseigneur patriarche, êtes-vous en train de plaisanter ? Rit Lanseer.

À côté de lui, Langmuir renifla aussi.

– Quoi, Seigneur Patriarche, vous croyez encore que vous pouvez encore mentir et vous cacher ? Abandonnez ces rêves. Vous feriez mieux d'admettre directement votre culpabilité.

Une lueur de rage apparut sur le visage de Bernard. Il se leva soudainement et les fixa avec rage.

– Lanseer, Langmuir, mon clan Debs vous a élevé et nourrit depuis que vous êtes tout petits. Vous deux, vous savez très bien comment je vous ai traité.

– C'est vrai que vous nous avez très bien traité. Mais c'est aussi nous deux qui avons dû risquer nos vies pour le clan pendant de si longues années, répondit froidement l'aîné des deux frères, Lanseer.

La rage de Bernard augmenta. D'une voix tremblante, il pointa les deux frères.

– Vous deux, vous oubliez réellement les faveurs et vous violez la justice. C'est vrai que vous avez travaillé en notre nom pendant de nombreuses années, mais pendant tout ce temps, vous avez agi de manière corrompue afin de gagner de l'argent qui nous appartenait. Après les événements de l'année dernière, j'ai épargné vos vies à cause de tout ce temps que nous avons passé à travailler ensemble et je vous ai même donné 100,000 pièces d'or avant de vous dire de rentrer chez vous et de profiter de vos vies. Mais… mais vous… non seulement vous n'avez pas été reconnaissants mais vous avez maintenant participé à de la contrebande ? Et après avoir été arrêté, vous voulez entraîner le clan Debs avec vous ?

Lanseer et Langmuir avaient été totalement pris par surprise et ils regardaient Bernard avec incrédulité.

– Nous… nous étions corrompus ? Vous… vous nous aviez donné 100,000 pièces d'or ? Lanseer et Langmuir étaient stupéfaits.

Bernard explosa de rage et il se tourna soudainement et s'agenouilla devant Clayde. Ses larmes tombaient sur le sol tandis qu'il disait,

– Votre Majesté, ces deux ne sont rien de plus qu'une paire de loups insatiables. Quand ils étaient jeunes, j'ai vu en eux une paire d'orphelin et je les ai pris sous ma protection avant de leur donner plus tard des positions importantes. Mais ils n'ont agi que pour mettre la richesse du clan dans leurs propres poches. Malgré cela, après avoir considéré l'affection que j'avais pour eux, je les ai épargnés et leur ai donné 100,000 pièces d'or. Cela pouvait être considéré comme extrêmement généreux et clément de ma part. Et maintenant ? Ils osent traîner la réputation de notre clan Debs dans la boue ? Ils veulent détruire notre clan ! Si vicieux ! Votre Majesté, mon cœur saigne. Mon cœur saigne !

En voyant les cris misérables de Bernard, de nombreux nobles présents dans le hall commencèrent en effet à se demander si les deux frères n'avaient pas réellement essayé de mettre toute la responsabilité sur le clan Debs.

– Bernard, vous… vous… Lanseer et Langmuir étaient si enragés que leurs visages étaient devenus rouges, mais ils étaient incapables de dire un seul mot.

Combien de sacrifices avaient-ils faits pour le clan Debs ?

Ils avaient même été d'accord pour s'engager dans la contrebande, précisément parce que les deux n'avaient pas peur de la mort. Si l'offre du Roi Clayde n'avait pas été aussi attirante, ils n'auraient même pas trahi le clan Debs.

Mais tout ce que disait Bernard maintenant était faux !

– Oh ? Il y a eu de telles choses ? Clayde regarda Bernard.

Clayde pouvait sentir que Bernard était venu préparé parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas pu inventer aussi soudainement tous ces mensonges. S'il prenait le temps d'enquêter, il ne trouverait très probablement aucune faille.

– _Hrmph. C'est vraiment malheureux que le troisième frère de Bernard ait sauté dans la rivière. Nous n'avons même pas été capables de retrouver son corps. Dans le cas contraire, si Bernard avait eu son troisième frère face à lui, il n'aurait rien pu à dire_. Clayde était furieux.

La contrebande d'eau de jade.

Les mines d'eau de jade faisaient partie des ressources et de la richesse du royaume. Cela revenait à dire que c'était une partie des richesses de Clayde.

Mais le troisième frère de Bernard avait sauté dans la rivière pour se suicider tandis que Bernard s'était préparé pour accuser Lanseer et Langmuir.

– Bernard, je n'accuserai pas injustement un homme innocent, dit solennellement Clayde.

– Je vous remercie votre Majesté ! Je vous remercie votre Majesté ! Le visage de Bernard était couvert de larmes.

Mais Clayde annonça froidement,

– Cependant, je ne pardonnerai pas non plus à une personne qui a trahi les intérêts de notre royaume. D'après les rapports d'enquêtes que j'ai reçus, il semblerait que la personne qui ait été responsable de l'opération de contrebande était votre troisième frère.

– Mon troisième frère ? Bernard fixa Clayde, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Clayde le regarda froidement.

– Quoi, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Une lueur blessée sur le visage, Bernard dit,

– En effet votre Majesté. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi vous venez de dire ça. Mon troisième frère a quitté le Royaume de Fenlai, il y a un an, et a commencé un parcours d'entraînement à travers plusieurs royaumes. Nous avons d'ailleurs reçu une lettre de sa part quelques jours plus tôt.

Le regard de Clayde devint encore plus glacé.

Ses hommes lui avaient personnellement dit que lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à attraper le troisième frère de Bernard, qui était lourdement blessé, celui-ci s'était jeté dans la rivière. Ils n'avaient pas pu trouver de trace de lui après cela.

– Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! Vous devez rendre justice !

Bernard jeta un regard furieux à Lanseer et Langmuir.

– Vous ne pouvez pas simplement croire les mensonges de ces deux abominables hommes et porter des accusations sur un clan qui a toujours été loyal à votre royaume.

– Bernard, vous ! Vous ! Les deux frères Lanseer, furieux et anxieux, ne savaient plus quoi dire.

Clayde se leva soudainement avant de regarder froidement Bernard.

– J'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas prêt à accuser injustement un homme innocent ni à pardonner un homme qui a trahi les intérêts de la couronne. D'après les preuves que j'ai en main, il y a au moins des suspicions que votre clan Debs a trahi la couronne. Gardes !

Le visage de Bernard changea instantanément.

– Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! Je suis loyal et fidèle à notre royaume !

Deux gardes du palais s'avancèrent dans le hall.

– Bernard. Clayde sourit à Bernard.

Celui-ci leva la tête et regarda, suppliant, Clayde, comme un enfant regardant ses parents.

– Que votre clan soit loyal ou non est une question qui ne pourra être résolue qu'après avoir examiné toutes les preuves. Je vous donne une chance. Je n'exterminerai pas votre clan immédiatement.

Intérieurement, Bernard laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Sa plus grande peur était que son clan se fasse instantanément exterminé.

– _Heureusement que j'ai trouvé ces cendres et ces restes dans la pièce secrète_. Depuis ce jour, Bernard s'était préparé. Il avait, en fait, fait de multiples niveaux de préparation.

– Garde, emportez Bernard ainsi que le successeur du clan Debs dans la prison Sombre-Eaux. Quant à cette affaire de contrebande, laissons la Main Droite du Roi, Merritt [Mei'li'te], investiguer, ordonna Clayde.

Immédiatement, les deux gardes attrapèrent Bernard sous les aisselles avant de le soulever.

– Votre Majesté ! Je crois en votre sagesse ! Annonça Bernard tandis qu'il était emporté au loin.

….

Cette nuit-là, dans la rue Feuille Verte.

De nombreux cris et hennissements retentissaient. Une centaine de chevaliers avait entouré le manoir du clan Debs, terrifiant tous les membres présents du clan.

– Que faites-vous ? Mais que faites-vous ? Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Le second grand-oncle de Kalan, le second oncle de Bernard, se mit immédiatement à crier en direction des gardes.

Le chef des chevaliers dit froidement,

– Oses-tu résister aux ordres de sa Majesté ?

Le second oncle ne fit que lever la tête fièrement.

– Les ordres de sa Majesté ? Qui sait si vous n'avez pas falsifié un ordre pour prétendre parler au nom de sa Majesté ? Parle ! Que voulez-vous ?

– Second grand-oncle, que se passe-t-il dehors ?

À cet instant, de nombreux membres du clan Debs avaient déjà commencé à se rassembler pour discuter de ce qui se passait.

Même Alice et Rowling s'étaient habillées et s'étaient dépêchées de venir. Sur le continent Yulan, après la cérémonie de fiançailles, la fiancée était autorisée à vivre chez le fiancé. Mais habituellement, ce n'était qu'après la cérémonie officielle du mariage que les deux pouvaient entrer ensemble dans la chambre de noce.

Naturellement…

Il y avait des situations où les personnes, d'un accord mutuel, partageaient une chambre avant le mariage aussi.

– Grande-sœur Alice, que se passe-t-il dehors ? Rowling tenait la main d'Alice.

Alice hésita.

– Je ne suis pas sûre.

La centaine de personnes du manoir du clan Debs semblait être debout dans la cour et la plupart d'entre eux ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Seuls les quelques membres privilégiés du clan qui connaissaient la vérité à propos de l'opération de contrebande se mirent à avoir peur.

Leur opération de contrebande en cours était une opération de très grande envergure.

Ils avaient dépensé plusieurs millions de pièces d'or rien que pour la lancer. Si tout se passait bien et qu'ils réussissaient, leurs profits s'élèveraient à plusieurs centaines de millions de pièces d'or. Le clan Debs avait prévu qu'une fois l'opération terminée, ils n'auraient plus besoin d'y recourir une nouvelle fois.

Mais il semblait maintenant que cette seule opération était déjà devenue problématique.

– Grand-frère Kalan, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rowling.

Kalan secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il ne savait rien.

La troupe de chevaliers royaux s'était assemblée à l'extérieur du manoir. Leur chef, en voyant les nombreux membres du clan Debs, sortit un parchemin de sous ses vêtements avant de crier d'une voix forte,

– Sa Majesté soupçonne le clan Debs de s'être engagé dans de la contrebande d'eau de jade et ordonne donc que le patriarche du clan ainsi que son successeur soient immédiatement emprisonnés dans la prison de Sombre-Eaux

Le visage de tous les membres du clan Debs changea instantanément.

Le visage des membres au courant des activités secrètes du clan devint encore plus pâle. Alice, Rowling et les autres membres du clan, quant à eux, se sentirent seulement abasourdis et perplexes.

Plusieurs gardes s'avancèrent et attrapèrent Kalan.

– Emmenez-le ! Cria le chef des chevaliers.

À ce moment-là, Kalan eut l'impression que ses membres étaient sans force. Il laissa les gardes l'emmener jusqu'aux portes du manoir. Mais en les atteignant, il sembla soudainement se réveiller et il tourna sa tête avant de dire frénétiquement,

– Second grand-oncle, Alice, vous devez me sauver, vous devez me libérer !

Laissant Kalan crier autant qu'il le souhaitait, les gardes royaux l'escortèrent vers la prison.

Alice, Rowling et les autres membres du clan ne purent que regarder Kalan être emmené au loin sans pouvoir l'aider. Leur clan était puissant, il est vrai, mais comment pouvaient-ils espérer résister face au roi ?

Le matin suivant, la nouvelle que le clan Debs était suspecté de s'être engagé dans de la contrebande d'eau de jade s'était répandue parmi tous les nobles de la ville de Fenlai. De nombreux nobles s'intéressèrent de près à cette affaire.

Cette affaire était, en plus, personnellement menée par la Main Droite du Royaume de Fenlai, le Duc Merritt.

….

Dans le manoir du Duc Merritt.

Le Seigneur Duc Merritt avait déjà plus de soixante-dix ans mais, comme il était un guerrier relativement puissant, il semblait n'en avoir qu'une quarantaine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient fins et brillants.

À ce moment-là, le Duc Merritt était assis sur sa chaise. Il regardait nonchalamment son visiteur du clan Debs – le second grand-oncle de Kalan, Nimitz [Ni'mi'si].

– Seigneur Merritt, notre clan a définitivement été injustement accusé. J'espère que votre Seigneur sera juste envers notre clan.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Nimitz sortit un livre de sa sacoche.

– Seigneur Merritt, je sais que vous adorez collectionner les écrits sacrés. Ce livre sacré a été écrit par l'Église de Lumière il y a plus de trois mille ans. C'est un écrit d'une certaine rareté.

– Oh, un écrit sacré ?

Merritt l'accepta nonchalamment mais, lorsqu'il le parcourra rapidement, il remarqua à ce moment qu'il y avait une carte plate au milieu des pages. Une carte plate produite par la Banque Dorée des Quatre Empires. Une magycarte !

La pointe d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Merritt.

Nimitz observait attentivement les réactions de Merritt. Celui-ci ferma l'écrit sacré avant de le poser à côté de lui et de sourire.

– Nimitz, tu devrais aussi savoir qu'en plus de beaucoup aimer les écrits sacrés, je suis aussi un grand adepte de sculptures. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai vu « l'Éveil du Rêve » que j'ai particulièrement aimé. Durant votre cérémonie de fiançailles, j'ai vu cette Alice. Oh, elle semblait si similaire à la personne de la sculpture. Je me demandais… si ce serait possible d'avoir une discussion privée avec cette Alice.


	127. L6, Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 15 : Avoir tort**

Avoir une discussion privée avec Alice ? Que le clan Debs se soit engagé dans la contrebande d'eau de Jade ou non, quel était l'intérêt d'avoir une discussion privée avec Alice pour déterminer ça ? Clairement, ce Merritt avait un autre objectif. Nimitz était une personne avec une grande expérience du monde. Il comprit naturellement ce qu'il se tramait.

Les yeux de Nimitz se rétrécirent tandis qu'il regardait Merritt.

Mais Merritt se reposa simplement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma même les yeux comme pour se reposer. Il ne regarda même pas Nimitz. L'attitude de Merritt parlait d'elle-même : « si tu veux que les bavures de ta famille soit nettoyées, alors amène-moi Alice ».

Nimitz resta silencieux un instant puis il se mit à rire.

– Seigneur Merritt est donc un grand amateur de l'œuvre de Maître Linley. C'est compréhensible que vous vouliez discuter avec Alice. Bien, je vais rentrer et parler avec elle.

En entendant ces mots, Merritt ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Nimitz.

– Haha, dans ce cas Nimitz, vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant. Si Alice est d'accord pour avoir une bonne discussion avec moi, je pense que j'aurais une meilleure compréhension des affaires de votre clan Debs.

Nimitz se leva immédiatement avant de s'incliner avec modestie.

– Seigneur Merritt, je m'en vais donc. Je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper des affaires de notre clan Debs.

Merritt acquiesça légèrement.

Nimitz partit immédiatement, laissant le Duc Merritt seule dans la pièce.

Celui-ci murmura à voix basse tout en jouant avec son verre de vin,

– Ma déesse… Alice… Il y avait une lueur de satisfaction et d'anticipation sur son visage.

En tant que Main Droite du Royaume de Fenlai et en tant que Duc, Merritt avait un statut extrêmement élevé. Le nombre de personne ayant un statut plus haut que le sien dans le royaume pouvait être compté sur les doigts d'une main.

Une personne telle que lui pouvait quasiment profiter de n'importe quelle femme qu'il désirait.

Merritt, malgré ses soixante-dix ans, était un pervers. Il avait publiquement douze femmes à son nom, mais il était commun de dire parmi les nobles : « ses propres femmes ne sont jamais aussi intéressantes que d'avoir des maîtresses à l'extérieur et avoir des maîtresses n'est jamais aussi intéressant que d'avoir des femmes normalement impossible à avoir ». Celles qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir étaient les meilleures.

Mais, avec son statut, il y avait très peu de femmes qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir. Et en même temps, il y avait aussi très peu de femmes qui le touchaient réellement.

Alice était définitivement l'une d'entre elles.

Depuis que la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve » était devenue connue, dans le cœur de beaucoup, la femme de la sculpture était devenue une déesse intouchable. Pour quelqu'un du statut de Merritt, il désirait naturellement obtenir une déesse comme Alice, à ses pieds. Mais c'était réellement trop difficile.

Mais maintenant. Une opportunité s'était présentée.

– Alice. La déesse ? Merritt était incapable de réprimer son sourire. Il but une autre gorgée de vin rouge.

Assit dans sa calèche pour rentrer chez eux, Nimitz réfléchissait profondément, les sourcils froncés.

Alice était la fiancée de Kalan !

S'il demandait à Alice d'avoir une discussion privée avec Merritt, cela reviendrait définitivement au même que de l'envoyer vers un désastre. Dans le futur, s'il devait répondre aux questions de Kalan, ce ne serait pas trop grave. Mais si ceci venait à se faire savoir, l'impact que cela aurait sur le clan Debs serait énorme.

– Ugh. Si le clan est fini, à quoi sert encore la réputation ? Nimitz secoua la tête tout en soupirant.

Le clan Debs avait atteint un point critique. Si leur clan était jugé responsable de la contrebande, alors leur clan complet serait exterminé et toutes leurs possessions seraient récupérées par le roi de Fenlai. Bien que leur clan ait gardé quelques réserves hors du royaume, quasiment toutes leurs possessions se trouvaient dans le Royaume de Fenlai.

Si tout était perdu, qui sait combien d'années il faudrait avant que le clan Debs ne retrouve sa gloire passée ?

Comparé au futur du clan, qu'est-ce qu'un peu de moquerie et d'humiliation ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Après tout, depuis quand le cercle des nobles manquait-il de telles histoires ?

– Mais cela doit être de son plein gré. Nimitz était légèrement inquiet. Je ne peux pas la délivrer de force au manoir de la Main Droite après tout.

Nimitz s'en fichait de la chasteté d'Alice. C'était juste une femme après tout !

Mais Nimitz savait…

– Cette Alice a une relation spéciale avec Linley. Si je la forçais et que Linley le découvrait… Rien que le fait d'y penser effraya Nimitz. Linley avait un statut tout particulier dans le Royaume de Fenlai.

Bien qu'il n'ait que le rang de Marquis, en réalité, il appartenait à l'Église de Lumière. Dans le passé, quand Clayde avait invité Linley à devenir un noble du royaume, il avait même dit qu'entre eux deux, il n'y avait pas besoin d'observer le protocole normal qu'un sujet se devait de suivre face à son roi.

Clairement, Clayde désirait garder Linley près de lui.

Et tous les nobles du royaume savaient aussi que si Linley le souhaitait, il pourrait probablement devenir un Vicaire de l'Église de Lumière. Dans quelques dizaines d'années, il serait aussi naturel qu'il devienne un Cardinal.

Le statut de Cardinal était même au-dessus de celui d'un roi !

– Je ne peux pas la forcer ! Nimitz sentit une migraine pointer. Il était inquiet à l'idée qu'Alice refuse. Il réfléchissait aux choses en s'imaginant le point de vue de Linley.

Alice avait été, après tout, le premier amour de Linley ! Si lui, Nimitz la forçait et qu'elle perdait sa chasteté, comment Linley pourrait-il ne pas exploser de rage ?

À l'intérieur du manoir du clan Debs.

La salle du clan était remplie par la plupart des membres du clan Debs. Alice et Rowling étaient là aussi. Tous attendaient le retour de Nimitz.

Ils étaient inquiets pour le futur du clan !

– Second oncle est de retour ! Second oncle est de retour ! Un homme qui se trouvait sur le palier vit Nimitz et se mit à crier.

Instantanément, tous les membres du clan se précipitèrent pour aller entourer Nimitz. Alice et Rowling échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent avant d'aller elles aussi l'accueillir.

– Second oncle, quelle est la situation ?

Nimitz regarda le groupe de personne face à lui. Avec un léger sourire, il dit,

– La situation n'est pas trop mauvaise pour l'instant. Tout le monde, rentrez dans vos résidences. Alice, reste. Je dois parler de quelque chose avec toi.

À l'intérieur du clan, Nimitz avait une grande autorité. En entendant ses mots, tout le monde partit.

Alice était quelque peu confuse, confuse de savoir pourquoi Nimitz voulait parler avec elle.

– Grande-sœur Alice, je vais retourner à ma chambre maintenant. Rowling salua Alice d'une voix douce. Après quelques minutes, la seule personne restante dans la pièce était Alice.

Nimitz s'avança dans la pièce.

– Second grand-oncle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Bégaya Alice.

Nimitz regarda Alice. Soudain, il sourit chaleureusement dans sa direction.

– Alice, ne soit pas nerveuse. Assieds-toi d'abord. Discutons. Tout en parlant, Nimitz s'assit aussi.

Pourquoi Nimitz, qui était habituellement si froid à son égard et qui la regardait toujours de haut, était-il devenu si chaleureux envers elle maintenant ?

Alice ne put s'empêcher de commencer à se sentir suspicieuse.

– Viens, assieds-toi. Le sourire de Nimitz était aimable et chaleureux.

Alice s'assit nerveusement.

Nimitz laissa échapper une longue expiration. Des rides d'inquiétudes apparurent entre ses sourcils.

– Alice, nous ne nous étions pas attendus à ce que cela arrive si tôt après vos fiançailles, entre Kalan et toi. Je ne sais pas qui complote dans l'ombre contre notre clan Debs. Si je le savais, je le tuerais. Une aura effrayante apparut sur son visage avant de se transformer en impuissance. Mais pour l'instant, la chose la plus importante est de restaurer notre nom et de libérer Kalan et Bernard.

Alice acquiesça.

Mais intérieurement, Alice restait suspicieuse.

– Pourquoi est-ce que second grand-oncle me dit ces choses à moi ?

Les yeux fixés sur Alice, Nimitz dit sincèrement,

– Alice, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te supplier.

– Me supplier ? Alice était si stupéfaite qu'elle se leva.

Le statut de Nimitz au sein du clan était tel que même le patriarche était respectueux envers lui. Et maintenant, Nimitz était en train de dire qu'il allait la supplier de faire quelque chose. Comment Alice aurait-elle pu ne pas être choquée ?

– Alice, le Seigneur Merritt est en charge d'enquêter sur les charges qui pèsent sur notre clan. Il est intrigué par toi et a demandé à te rencontrer en privée.

Nimitz dit précipitamment,

– Alice, c'est une rare et merveilleuse opportunité d'améliorer notre relation avec lui. Ce n'est qu'en réussissant à établir une bonne relation avec lui que tu pourras aider le clan. Alice, tu as grandi avec Kalan. Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'il reste en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice était abasourdie.

Une rencontre privée ?

Alice était quelqu'un qui avait aussi vécue dans un clan noble et elle savait très bien les choses honteuses qu'il se passait parfois au sein de la noblesse. Elle devina instantanément que cette rencontre avec le Seigneur Merritt serait très probablement bien plus qu'une simple rencontre.

– Je… je… Alice bégaya.

Nimitz supplia,

– Alice, les espoirs de notre clan entier reposent sur toi. Je peux même te garantir que tant que tu arrives à mettre le Seigneur Merritt de notre côté, tu pourras être la femme principale de Kalan.

Alice eut l'impression qu'une tempête faisait rage dans son esprit.

Elle était encore pure et chaste.

Elle avait refusé de franchir cette dernière barrière que ce soit avec Linley ou Kalan. Même après s'être fiancée avec Kalan, Alice avait continué d'insister pour attendre d'entrer dans le lit de noce avec lui et de se donner.

Mais maintenant, elle devait s'occuper du Seigneur Merritt…

– Alice, je t'en supplie. Nimitz grinça des dents avant de quitter sa chaise et de se mettre à genoux devant elle. Alice, la vie de Kalan est entre tes mains.

– La vie de Kalan ? Alice trembla.

Kalan avait grandi à ses côtés. Ces derniers mois, face au ridicule et au dédain des autres membres du clan Debs, Kalan avait été toujours là pour la protéger.

– Bien. J'accepte. Les mâchoires d'Alice se contractèrent.

Une lueur de surprise et de joie apparut sur le visage de Nimitz et il dit précipitamment,

– Merveilleux. Que dis-tu de ça ? Demain à la tombée de la nuit, je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois amenée au manoir du Seigneur Merritt.

Mais à ce moment-là, le visage d'Alice était extrêmement pâle. Elle ne répondit pas.

…

L'après-midi suivante. Un carrosse, escorté par douze chevaliers, sortit du manoir du clan Debs avant de commencer à rouler doucement en direction du manoir du Seigneur Merritt. À l'intérieur du carrosse, il n'y avait qu'une personne, Alice.

Elle était assise en silence dans le carrosse et mordillait ses lèvres. Ses mains nerveuses étaient agrippées fermement sur sa robe.

Le carrosse continuait d'avancer. Rapidement, il arriva devant les portes du manoir du Seigneur Merritt.

– Mademoiselle Alice, nous sommes arrivés. La voix du conducteur retentit depuis l'extérieur.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur d'Alice se mit à trembler. Sa main droite se déplaça jusqu'à sa taille. La fermeté de la dague d'acier qui était accrochée à sa taille, l'aida à se calmer légèrement.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Alice ouvrit la porte du carrosse avant de sortir.

À l'intérieur de la salle de réception du manoir du Seigneur Merritt.

Alice s'était habillée de manière relativement conservatrice/traditionnelle, avec une veste par-dessus sa robe. Pas à pas, Alice réussit à entrer calmement dans la salle. Elle se tourna pour regarder autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit personne à l'intérieur.

– Hrm ? Alice ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

À ce moment-là, une servante arriva. Respectueusement, elle dit,

– Mademoiselle Alice, le Seigneur Duc est dans son étude et voudrait vous inviter à venir l'y rejoindre.

– Son étude ? Alice trembla légèrement.

Mais, sous le regard de la servante, elle s'avança tout de même pour la suivre.

L'étude était un endroit silencieux et reclus. Il y avait très peu de personnes dans cette zone du manoir. En arrivant à la porte de l'étude, Alice vit un homme d'âge mûr, blond, qui était assis derrière son bureau et qui regardait des papiers.

– _C'est Merritt ?_ En voyant Merritt, la première impression qu'eut d'Alice était une impression de férocité. Même en étant assis à son bureau, son dos était droit et ses yeux étaient perçants.

– Seigneur Duc, Mademoiselle Alice est arrivée, dit respectueusement la domestique.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Merritt leva la tête. En voyant Alice, il se leva, tout excité,

– Haha, Mademoiselle Alice, vous êtes venue ? J'ai attendu pendant un certain temps. Venez Mademoiselle Alice, je vous prie, asseyez-vous. Tout en parlant, il quitta son siège et s'avança vers Alice.

Alice fit un pas à l'intérieur de l'étude.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sur la droite, il y avait de nombreuses étagères couvertes de livres. Sur la gauche, il y avait un lit.

– Souvent, quand je lis ou quand je m'occupe des affaires du gouvernement, je deviens fatigué et je me repose ici, dit le Duc Merritt d'un sourire. En même temps, il marcha jusqu'à la porte de l'étude et la ferma.

En voyant la porte se fermer, ne laissant qu'elle et Merritt dans la pièce, Alice devint nerveuse.

– Seigneur Merritt, c'est mieux si nous laissons la porte de cette étude ouverte. Je ne suis pas trop habituée aux environnements sombres, dit précipitamment Alice.


	128. L6, Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu  
**

 **Chapitre 16 : Limites**

Alors qu'il fermait la porte de l'étude, Merritt entendit les mots d'Alice. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

– Mademoiselle Alice, nous allons discuter des affaires du clan Debs. Nous ne pouvons pas discuter de cela de manière ouverte et publique, n'est-ce pas ? Si Sa Majesté entendait parler de cela, je serais face à de gros problèmes. Tu devrais savoir que je prends de sérieux risques en votre nom. Il vaut mieux laisser la porte fermée.

Alice était stupéfaite.

Comment Alice pouvait-elle égaler le Seigneur Merritt en matière de jeu de mots, lui qui était engagé dans les plus hautes intrigues de la cour depuis longtemps ?

En souriant, Merritt la dépassa. En face de l'étagère pleine de livres, il y avait deux chaises autour d'une table. Merritt discutait souvent avec certains de ses amis ici.

Il s'assit en premier avant de regarder Alice.

– Alice, vous devriez vous asseoir.

– Merci, Seigneur Merritt. Alice laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'assit sur la chaise opposée. La chose dans l'étude qui rendait la plus nerveuse Alice était le lit.

– Je vous en prie, attendez un instant.

En souriant, Merritt se leva avant de sortir une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres. Il versa à Alice et lui-même un verre chacun.

– Alice, c'est un vin rouge Bluerain de l'Empire Yulan, vieux de soixante ans. Le goût n'est pas mauvais. Goutte. Merritt sourit tout en levant son verre en face d'elle.

Alice était quelque peu effrayée à l'idée qu'une drogue pour l'endormir soit présente dans son verre. Mais, face au regard de Merritt, elle fut forcée de lever son propre verre aussi. Seulement, elle ne trempa que très légèrement ses lèvres dans le vin.

Merritt ne la força pas. Il changea de sujet et dit,

– Alice, toi et Kalan êtes fiancés. Tu me permets de te tutoyer ? Je suppose que tu connais beaucoup de choses des affaires du clan Debs. Savais-tu qu'ils étaient engagés dans de la contrebande ?

– Non, je ne le savais pas. Je ne pense pas que Kalan s'engagerait jamais dans de la contrebande, dit précipitamment Alice. Seigneur Merritt, le clan Debs est déjà puissant. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils s'engageraient dans de la contrebande.

Avec un sourire qui n'en était pas un, Merritt regarda Alice.

– Dur à dire.

– Ah !

Merritt sembla avoir vu quelque chose et soudainement, il se rapprocha d'Alice, si proche que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alice.

Surprise, Alice se recula précipitamment.

– Ne bouge pas, cria Merritt, avec une pointe d'ordre.

La voix de Merritt contenait une pointe de commande qui était née de ses longues années de pouvoir. Sa voix stoppa nette Alice, comme si elle venait d'être figée. Merritt inspecta avec attention les cheveux d'Alice avant de la regarder directement.

Après avoir baissé la tête, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alice. Celle-ci recula rapidement son visage pour s'éloigner de lui.

En voyant ça, Merritt se mit à rire avant de reprendre son siège initial. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'impuissance.

– Juste avant, j'ai vu un cheveu blanc dans tes cheveux mais après que tu aies bougé, je l'ai perdu.

Un cheveu blanc ?

Intérieurement, Alice commença à être irritée. Elle vivait maintenant avec Rowling et tous les matins, quand elles s'ennuyaient, elles se brossaient les cheveux entre elles. Souvent, elle trouvait quelques cheveux blancs dans la chevelure de Rowling. Mais Rowling, quant à elle, exprimait souvent son envie envers Alice parce qu'elle n'en trouvait jamais dans sa chevelure.

Rowling ne pouvait pas trouver un seul cheveu blanc alors qu'elle brossait Alice tous les jours. Comment Merritt pouvait-il en avoir trouvé un ?

Mais Alice n'osa rien dire.

– Alice, tu es encore jeune. Ne sois pas en colère. Si tu es en colère, tu vas vieillir plus vite et tu auras alors encore plus de cheveux blancs, dit Merritt avec sollicitude.

Alice ne pouvait que l'écouter parler.

Merritt poussa sa chaise dans la direction d'Alice avant de la fixer.

– Alice, tu es vraiment magnifique, tu le sais ? Ton charme et ton aura de raffinement sont réellement hypnotiques à observer.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de se sentir timide et nerveuse.

Merritt se pencha en avant et regarda intensément Alice.

– Alice. Mes femmes ne s'intéressent toutes qu'aux choses superficielles comme l'argent et la gloire. Elles me semblent si vulgaires, si basses. Mais tu es totalement différente. Réellement, tu l'es, tu sais. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été foudroyé.

– Je regrette profondément d'avoir fini par me marier avec des femmes pareilles. Merritt tendit soudainement sa main avant de prendre celle d'Alice dans sa poigne. Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent soudainement. Merritt continuait de la regarder. Alice, si je… si je te disais que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et que je suis épris de toi, me croirais-tu ?

Alice se leva précipitamment… mais Merritt maintint sa prise sur sa main.

– Seigneur Merritt, Seigneur Merritt. Je suis la fiancée de Kalan ! Alice se débattit et c'est seulement après trois tentatives qu'elle réussit à s'échapper de sa poigne.

Merritt la regarda avec un sourire.

– Comme tu dis, tu n'es que sa fiancée, ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas encore mariée. Tu peux tout à fait te marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à Kalan, que sait un gamin comme lui à propos de s'amuser ?

Tout en parlant, Merritt s'était de nouveau approché d'Alice tandis que cette dernière continuait de reculer.

Mais dans sa nervosité, Alice ne remarqua pas du tout que Merritt la repoussait en direction du lit.

– Alice. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Je le jure ! Merritt fixait Alice avec intensité.

Merritt ne mentait pas. À force d'admirer « l'Éveil du Rêve » et en voyant Alice de ses propres yeux, il était réellement tombé sous son charme. Mais cette sorte « d'amour », n'était que le désir de posséder.

– Seigneur Merritt ! Alice devenait de plus en plus frénétique.

Soudain, l'arrière de ses jambes se cogna contre le lit. Déséquilibrée, Alice tomba en arrière sur le matelas.

Une pointe de sourire apparut sur le visage de Merritt. Il se jeta immédiatement sur Alice tout en pressant son corps contre le sien.

– Alice, ma déesse, je t'en prie, satisfait le désir de ce mortel qui a été hypnotisé par toi. Si tu satisfais mes désirs, je te satisferai en retour et je restaurerai l'honneur du clan Debs en supprimant ces injustes accusations.

Restaurer l'honneur du clan Debs ?

Les yeux fixés sur Merritt qui était au-dessus d'elle, Alice ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans un petit hôtel avec Linley. Ils s'étaient tous les deux enlacés avec envie, mais à la fin, elle l'avait arrêté.

Comment pouvait-elle abandonner sa chasteté à cet homme en face d'elle ?

– Ma déesse, viens à moi. La voix de Merritt était douce, comme s'il essayait de l'hypnotiser.

– Non, non.

Alice sortit soudainement la dague accrochée à sa taille et la projeta vers Merritt. En même temps, les pierres du sol se mirent à voler vers lui.

Alice était après tout, une mage de terre !

Mais Merritt était lui-même un puissant guerrier. Ses réflexes étaient rapides et il évita rapidement les pierres ainsi que la dague d'Alice en se projetant sur le côté.

Alice s'enfuit instantanément de l'autre côté et se mit à courir en direction de la porte.

Mais, d'un bond, Merritt apparut entre elle et la porte. Avec un sourire qui n'en était pas un, il regarda Alice.

– Alice. Veux-tu encore résister ? Avec ta petite dague et ton petit pouvoir de mage, tu veux continuer à me résister ?

– Seigneur Merritt, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Le ton d'Alice était maintenant ferme.

– Tu ne souhaites plus sauver le clan Debs ? Tu ne souhaites plus sauver ton fiancé, Kalan ? demanda Merritt.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient déterminés. En grinçant des dents, elle dit,

– Bien sûr que je souhaite les sauver, mais ce n'est pas le moyen de le faire. Espèce de bête !

– Bête ? L'expression du visage de Merritt changea. Il dit froidement : à l'origine, je voulais que l'ambiance soit un peu plus romantique mais puisque tu refuses de coopérer, je vais donc te montrer à quoi ressemble réellement une bête.

Le visage d'Alice pâlit.

– Merritt. Ne va pas trop loin. Effrayée, Alice recula rapidement avant d'attraper une chaise et de la fracasser sur Merritt.

D'un simple coup de poing, Merritt brisa facilement la chaise.

– Ne résiste pas. Cet endroit… est mon manoir, dit Merritt d'un léger rire.

En regardant Merritt s'approcher pas à pas d'elle, Alice serra les dents et dit sauvagement,

– Merritt ! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas oublier que j'ai été un jour la femme de Linley ! [NdE : pas la femme dans le sens mariée, mais bien dans le sens copine, mais avec un terme plus soutenu]

Ses mots stoppèrent instantanément Merritt, le figeant sur place.

Alice n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ces mots. Elle savait que ses actions dans le passé avaient profondément blessé Linley et elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais, à ce moment, elle n'avait pas pu penser à un autre moyen.

– Linley ? Debout dans la pièce, Merritt s'assombrit.

En se mordant les lèvres, Alice fixa Merritt.

– Merritt, je peux prétendre que rien ne s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais si vous allez trop loin, ne me blâmez pas si je vous rends la pareille ensuite. Je pense que vous savez à quel point Linley a de l'influence maintenant.

Merritt regarda Alice.

Il avait réellement été enchanté par Alice, mais il savait aussi très bien que la relation entre Linley et elle était spéciale. Juste en voyant sa sculpture, il était facile de voir la profondeur de l'affection que Linley avait eue pour elle.

– _Les sentiments qu'avait Linley pour Alice étaient profonds et importants. Si Linley découvrait…_ le cœur de Merritt se mit à lui faire mal.

Linley.

Quelqu'un de très difficile à s'occuper !

L'actuel Linley possédait déjà une incroyable influence. Bien que lui, Merritt, soit puissant, à la fin, il n'était que la Main droite d'un simple royaume. Pour l'Église de Lumière, peut-être que déposséder le dirigeant de l'un de leurs royaumes pouvait être quelque chose auquel ils réfléchiraient avant de faire, mais de changer la Main droite d'un royaume était pour eux une affaire triviale.

Tout ce que Linley avait à faire était de demander l'assistance de l'Église de Lumière. S'occuper de lui, une Main droite, n'était pas compliqué.

Mais dans le futur, Linley pourrait être potentiellement encore plus formidable. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle aucun des nobles du Royaume de Fenlai n'osait comploter contre Linley ou tenter de l'assassiner. Face à lui, ils se comportaient tous très cordialement.

– Malheureusement… Merritt laissa échapper un long soupir. Alice, je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi, du plus profond de mon cœur, au point que j'en ai perdu tout sens de rationalité.

Merritt sourit d'un sourire d'excuse en regardant Alice.

– Je m'excuse. Je suis revenu à moi maintenant. Puisque tu ne veux pas et que tu n'as manifestement pas de sentiments pour moi, bien sûr que je ne peux pas te forcer.

– Seigneur Merritt, je m'en vais donc. Alice se rapprocha rapidement de la porte, l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'extérieur.

En voyant Alice partir, le regard d'excuse de Merritt disparut de son visage et son regard devint froid et féroce. D'un reniflement, il cracha le mot, « Salope ! ».

Le temps qu'Alice retourne au manoir du clan Debs, la nuit était déjà tombée.

À ce moment, tous les membres du clan Debs étaient en train de manger dans la salle principale. Toutefois, l'atmosphère n'était pas très joyeuse. Le clan pouvait être exterminé à n'importe quel moment après tout.

– Alice. Tu es de retour ? Rowling vit soudainement Alice se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Nimitz et les autres se levèrent aussi.

– Si rapide que ça ? Nimitz fronça les sourcils. Alice était revenue bien trop tôt, bien plus tôt que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

– Alice, viens dîner avec nous, l'appela immédiatement Rowling.

Dans le couloir donnant sur la salle principale, Alice regarda les personnes à l'intérieur et dit d'un ton d'excuse,

– Je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et me reposer d'abord. La voix d'Alice était faible et rauque.

Rowling sentit qu'Alice n'agissait pas normalement.

– Je vais voir comment va Alice. Rowling sourit à tout le monde puis quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle Nimitz qui avait les sourcils froncés de suspicion.

…

En entrant dans sa chambre, Alice s'était immédiatement jetée sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Son cœur était rempli de torts et d'injustices.

– Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Seigneur, pourquoi dois-tu me punir ainsi ?

Alice bouillonnait de rage intérieurement.

– Je n'ai jamais demandé beaucoup. Tout ce que je voulais était une vie simple et paisible. Je veux que mes parents aient une vie paisible et que j'en aie une aussi. Pourquoi, pourquoi dois-tu me punir ainsi ? Le cœur d'Alice était empli de misère. C'est vrai, le clan Debs était peut-être fini.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec elle ?

Pourquoi avaient-ils dû l'envoyer, elle, s'occuper de Merritt ?

Pourquoi avaient-ils dû la forcer au point qu'elle ait dû crier ces mots « _J'ai été un jour la femme de Linley !_ » Cela avait été extrêmement difficile de la forcer à sortir ces mots ! Alice n'avait réellement jamais voulu dire ça.

– Grande sœur Alice, que se passe-t-il ? Rowling arriva dans la pièce. En voyant Alice pleurer au point que c'en était même visible sur le lit, Rowling fut très inquiète pour elle.

Rowling s'approcha immédiatement et se mit à caresser le dos d'Alice.

– Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. Quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire. Dis-moi tout.

Alice se tourna immédiatement et se jeta dans les bras de Rowling, avant de pleurer encore plus fort. Ce n'était pas moins grave sans personne pour la réconforter mais maintenant que quelqu'un était venu, Alice se sentait encore plus triste et malheureuse.

Rowling réconforta Alice pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant que celle-ci ne se calme.

– Grande sœur Alice, que se passe-t-il exactement ? Dis-moi. Rowling la regardait avec inquiétude.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua lentement l'injustice dont elle avait été victime.

– Rowling, tu es consciente de la situation actuellement du clan Debs. Hier, second grand-oncle est venu et m'a parlé en privé. Il voulait de moi…

Plus elle en entendait, plus Rowling était furieuse.

Elle était furieuse du comportement de Nimitz. Elle était furieuse de ce qu'avait souffert Alice. Elle ressentait aussi de la rage envers le comportement animal qu'avait montré Merritt. En même temps, elle ressentait de la sympathie pour Alice.

– Je ne veux pas être mêlée à tout ça, plus jamais. Je veux juste vivre une vie paisible, dit Alice tout en sanglotant.

Durant ces derniers jours, Rowling avait commencé à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'aider le clan Debs. Mais en entendant l'histoire d'Alice, elle comprit soudainement quelques petites choses supplémentaires.

– Grande sœur Alice, arrête de pleurer. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu ne pouvais définitivement pas permettre à ce Merritt de prendre ta chasteté. Rowling la conforta.

Alice acquiesça.

– Mais nous devons quand même trouver un moyen pour sauver Kalan et les autres, dit Rowling. Grand-frère Kalan est notre fiancé après tout.

Alice voulait aussi le sauver, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire.

– Nous avons toujours une option. Rowling regarda Alice. Mais… je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord pour le faire, grande sœur Alice.

– Rowling… En la regardant, Alice avait déjà deviné ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Rowling hocha la tête.

– Oui. Va demander de l'aide à Linley. Aujourd'hui, dès que tu as mentionné son nom, ce Merritt n'a plus osé te toucher. Clairement, Linley a une influence extrêmement importante. D'après ce que je sais, non seulement il a une très bonne relation avec l'Église de Lumière, mais il a aussi une connexion avec le Conglomérat Dawson. Même Sa Majesté, le Roi Clayde, le traite comme un ami plutôt qu'un sujet ordinaire. Si Linley accepte de parler pour toi, nous aurons bien plus de chances de sauver grand-frère Kalan.

Actuellement, tout le monde, dans le Royaume de Fenlai, était plus déférent envers Linley qu'envers n'importe qui d'autre.

Même la Main Droite et la Main Gauche du Roi ne pouvaient se comparer à lui.

C'était parce que tout le monde pouvait facilement voir que Linley serait dans le futur une personne de haut rang de l'Église de Lumière. Même à son niveau, il était déjà vu comme quelqu'un avec un talent extrêmement important, qui devait être cultivé et entraîné. Pour le bien de Linley, deux Cardinaux étaient même venus assister aux funérailles de Hogg. Juste avec ça, il était facile de voir l'importance de Linley.

– Grand-frère Linley ? Les émotions d'Alice étaient variées.

En réalité, Alice savait depuis quelque temps que c'était une possibilité, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y faire face. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas devoir supplier Linley. Elle avait honte d'aller le revoir.

Elle savait qu'elle avait profondément blessé Linley. Le moment où elle avait vu la sculpture « l'Éveil du Rêve », Alice avait compris à quel point Linley l'aimait. Ou, du moins, à quel point, il l'avait un jour aimée.

Elle avait honte d'aller le voir !

– Grand-sœur Alice, je comprends tes sentiments. Rowling agrippa fermement la main d'Alice. Mais, grand-sœur Alice, grand-frère Kalan et son père vont probablement perdre leur vie si nous ne faisons rien. Je t'en supplie, souffre un peu pour eux. Au moins, Linley n'agira pas comme Merritt l'a fait.

Le cœur d'Alice était empli de douleur.

– _Honte ? Est-ce que mon respect de moi-même est plus important ou est-ce que les vies de grand-frère Kalan et son père sont plus importantes ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Alice. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

– Grand-sœur Alice ? Rowling regarda avec hésitation Alice.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration pour se forcer à se calmer. Elle regarda Rowling et acquiesça.

– D'accord. J'irai voir grand-frère Linley demain.


	129. L6, Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Zéphyr**

 **Corrigé par: Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu  
**

 **Chapitre 17 : Le Plaidoyer**

Au manoir du premier magicien de la cour. Dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Une lueur couleur terre émanait d'une parcelle d'herbes près de la source d'eau chaude du jardin.

Magie de la terre – Champ de Supergravité.

À ce moment-là, Linley était seulement vêtu d'un long pantalon, le haut de son corps étant nu alors qu'il s'entraînait sur l'herbe.

Les muscles du haut de son corps ondulaient comme de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas une trace d'excès de graisse. Son corps, ses organes, ses veines, et ses artères étaient tous contraints de résister à une gravité quatre fois plus forte que la normale.

Heureusement, après être devenu un guerrier Dragonblood, le corps de Linley avait atteint de nouveaux sommets de puissance.

Les jambes de Linley étaient arc-boutées, et ses deux mains étaient levées parallèlement de chaque côté de son corps, chacune soulevant un énorme rocher. Chacun de ces rochers pesait plus de quarante-cinq kilos. Sous le champ de gravité quatre fois plus fort que la normale, les deux rochers combinés pesaient près de cinq cents kilos.

Ses jambes étaient tendues comme des câbles en acier, et son corps était droit comme un piquet. Son regard, fixé en face de lui, ne flanchait pas.

Sur le corps de Linley, les gouttes de sueur, les unes après les autres, roulaient, recouvrant tout son corps de transpiration. Mais Linley persévérait...

Malgré sa nomination en tant que Premier Mage de la Cour du royaume, Linley continuait de s'entraîner tous les jours. Ses gardes se tenaient solennellement à l'extérieur, à côté de deux servantes qui étaient prêtes à répondre à l'appel de Linley à tout moment. La porte du Jardin des Sources Chaudes était néanmoins fermée.

Quand Linley s'entraînait, personne n'avait la permission d'entrer.

Une fois, Sa Majesté le roi Clayde, souverain de Fenlai, était venue au manoir. L'intendant du palais avait ignoré les gardes du Jardin des Sources Chaudes et était entré directement, informant Linley d'une rencontre avec Sa Majesté. Linley avait immédiatement émis un ordre contre cet intendant pour qu'il reçoive vingt coups de fouet militaire. Cet intendant, physiquement faible, avait fini battu à mort.

Et, par la suite, le roi Clayde n'avait pas blâmé Linley pour cette affaire. Au contraire, il réprimanda ses subordonnés, en leur disant que c'était le domaine de Linley et qu'ils devaient par conséquent absolument obéir à ses ordres.

– Le seigneur Linley est toujours très assidu quand il s'entraîne. Il a passé une journée entière là-dedans. Quand il n'est pas engagé dans sa formation de guerrier, il est engagé dans sa formation de magicien. Je pense que le seul moment qu'il lui reste est le temps qu'il passe à sculpter, dit l'une des servantes d'une petite voix.

L'autre servante hocha également la tête.

– Je n'ai jamais vu un tel noble travailler aussi dur avant. Dans la précédente maison où je travaillais, l'instructeur des guerriers, lui-même, ne passait que quatre heures par jour à s'entraîner.

Les chevaliers gardiens de l'Église de lumière, à proximité, ressentaient aussi une profonde admiration pour Linley. La plupart des génies, après leur gloire initiale, avaient ensuite tendance à se relâcher. Chaque année, l'Église de lumière entraînait un bon nombre de génies. Cependant, non seulement aucun de ces génies n'était aussi exceptionnel que Linley, mais une fois que leur statut était élevé, ils devenaient totalement distraits par des plaisirs matériels et prenaient du retard.

– Si Lord Linley continue comme cela, selon toute vraisemblance, il sera le plus jeune combattant du neuvième rang de l'histoire et le plus jeune guerrier de niveau saint en plus, dit doucement l'un des chevaliers gardiens.

Un autre chevalier gardien hocha aussi la tête.

Toutes ces personnes étaient admiratives de l'assiduité rigoureuse dont faisait preuve Linley dans son entraînement.

Seulement...

– Lord Linley est un peu trop strict et sévère, dit l'une des servantes d'une voix malheureuse.

Dans leur cœur, Linley était beau, jeune, avait de grandes attentes pour lui-même, et du pouvoir. Il avait un avenir ! Une personne comme lui pouvait être considérée comme parfaite. Seulement, il était extrêmement sévère envers les autres. Même quand il parlait avec des servantes comme elles, il n'agissait pas avec douceur ou affection.

Ce que les gens ne savaient pas était que, bien que Linley fasse de la sculpture, il ne se reposait pas réellement quand il sculptait, il augmentait son niveau d'énergie spirituelle le plus rapidement possible ! Linley accroissait son pouvoir à chaque instant !

Dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

– Ouf.

L'heure d'entraînement dédiée à son entraînement de guerrier arrivait à sa fin. Linley commença à activer son Qi Dragonblood dans son corps et il sentit sa fatigue disparaître. D'une boîte qui se trouvait à proximité, Linley sortit alors un ciseau droit, puis il marcha jusqu'à un des deux rochers qu'il avait laissés tomber sur l'herbe. Ceux-ci étaient utilisés par Linley lorsqu'il sculptait.

Fixant ces rochers, leurs lignes internes et leur structure, Linley commença mentalement à élaborer une ébauche de sculpture. En un clin d'œil, une image mentale du visage d'un guerrier se forma.

Un soupçon de sourire sur le visage, le ciseau droit dans la main, Linley commença à bouger.

En un style très rythmé, le ciseau droit vola et coupa, provoquant le vol de plusieurs morceaux de pierre brisés un peu partout. Linley savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, aussi chaque coup était porté avec une confiance absolue, et la force utilisée était parfaitement adaptée.

Quel merveilleux sentiment !

L'esprit de Linley fut submergé par le flux et les vibrations environnants de l'essence élémentaire de la terre, lui permettant de deviner les lignes et les fissures de la pierre. L'esprit de Linley était aussi submergé par l'essence élémentaire de vent environnante, permettant à chaque coup de couteau d'être unique pour atteindre le pic de perfection attendu avec justesse.

Nature !

L'âme de Linley ne faisait plus qu'une avec la nature et, comme une mère bienveillante, celle-ci entourait l'âme de Linley, lui permettant de se développer, de se renforcer.

– Ouf.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Linley retira son ciseau droit.

Après y avoir consacré deux heures, le rocher géant avait été transformé en une esquisse grossière. Quant aux détails délicats, Linley avait prévu de les finir le lendemain. Tous les jours, Linley se fixait des limites sur le temps qu'il pouvait passer sur ses sculptures.

Il devait user d'un bon équilibre entre ses différents entraînements afin d'obtenir un maximum d'effet en matière d'augmentation de pouvoir !

L'entraînement commençait tous les jours à cinq heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, il était maintenant 8 heures du matin. Il était temps pour Linley d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Posant son ciseau droit, Linley enleva son pantalon et alla dans la source d'eau chaude. Allongé dans le bassin et sentant l'eau chaude couler sur ses muscles, Linley ferma les yeux, à l'aise, se permettant finalement de se reposer un peu.

– Entrez, cria soudainement Linley.

Ces deux servantes qui étaient restées tranquillement debout devant la porte tout ce temps entrèrent immédiatement avec deux plateaux. Ces plateaux ronds étaient couverts de toutes sortes de friandises et fruits.

– Seigneur Linley. Les deux servantes posèrent les deux plateaux ronds sur une table à proximité, puis attendirent respectueusement les ordres de Linley.

Bien que docilement debout sur le côté, les deux servantes n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir, mais elles jetaient des regards furtifs à Linley. Linley nu et musclé avec son corps étendu dans la source était pour elles une source de fascination.

– Vous pouvez partir maintenant, dit Linley calmement.

– Oui, Monseigneur. Les deux servantes partirent immédiatement après s'être inclinées respectueusement.

Du début à la fin, Linley ne leur avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil.

Linley sortit finalement de la source, mit un ensemble de sous-vêtements et de vêtements propres, puis s'assit sur une chaise et commença à manger.

*Swish.* Une ombre noire se précipita hors d'un carré herbeux au loin. C'était Bébé. Avant, lorsque Linley était en train de s'entraîner et de sculpter, Bébé était en train de faire une sieste.

– _Boss, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, hein ? Très bien, ce gros morceau de viande grillée est pour moi_. Les yeux de Bébé avaient été instantanément attirés par une part particulièrement large de viande grillée de créature magique.

Linley rit.

– _Papy Doehring, n'avons-nous réellement aucune méthode possible pour nous occuper de Clayde à l'heure actuelle ?_ demanda mentalement Linley à Doehring Cowart.

Doehring Cowart vola en dehors de l'Anneau Panlong. S'asseyant sur une autre chaise, il sourit à Linley.

– _Linley. Clayde est un guerrier du neuvième rang. L'écart entre vous deux est trop grand. Même si tu peux adopter la forme complète de Corps de Dragon, tu es seulement un guerrier en phase initiale du huitième rang. Oh, attends, maintenant que tu es à la fin de la phase de guerrier de sixième rang, quand tu te transformes en Corps de Dragon, tu peux être considéré comme un guerrier au sommet du huitième rang. Mais de toute façon, tu es loin de pouvoir égaler son niveau pour l'instant_.

Linley se sentait très peu disposé à accepter cela. Il savait, maintenant, que la personne qui avait ordonné l'enlèvement de sa mère, par le Duc Patterson, était le roi Clayde. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se battre avec Clayde.

– Le seul choix que j'ai est de continuer à m'entraîner dur. Linley serra inconsciemment ses poings, cassant la fourchette dans ses mains sous la pression.

Dans les premiers rangs, l'augmentation supplémentaire apportée par la transformation en Corps de Dragon était particulièrement grande. En tant que guerrier au sommet du sixième rang et, en se fondant sur son entraînement actuel, dans six mois, il y avait une chance pour que Linley atteigne le septième rang. Après avoir réussi à atteindre le septième rang, lors de l'utilisation de la forme de Dragon, Linley devrait pouvoir être au début du rang neuf.

– Seigneur Linley. La voix d'une servante put se faire entendue de l'extérieur.

– Entre, dit calmement Linley.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la servante osa entrer. Respectueusement, elle dit,

– Lord Linley, il y a dehors une jeune dame nommée Alice qui souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

– Alice ? Linley cilla. Il regarda la servante. Amenez-la à la salle de réception. Je serais là-bas dans peu de temps. Linley se leva en même temps qu'il lui parla.

– Oui, seigneur Linley. La servante n'osa pas taquiner Linley, même pas un petit peu. Ils connaissaient tous la légendaire sévérité de Linley envers ses subordonnés.

...

Alice serrait entre ses mains un verre d'eau, semblant très mal à l'aise. Pour elle, venir supplier Linley lui demandait beaucoup. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

Le corps entier d'Alice frissonna et elle tourna immédiatement la tête pour regarder.

Vêtu d'une longue robe lâche, Linley sourit quand il pénétra dans le hall intérieur. Voyant Alice le regarder, il la salua immédiatement et lui rendit son sourire.

– Alice, cela faisait un long moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Linley s'assit sur son fauteuil, tout en lui parlant.

Alice pouvait clairement ressentir que l'attitude actuelle de Linley était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait eue l'année précédente. Un an avant, Linley était encore très jeune et immature.

Mais aujourd'hui, Linley portait inconsciemment la grâce et le maintien d'un noble. Juste avec ce faible sourire, on pouvait deviner sa grandeur, une grandeur qui venait uniquement de quelqu'un assuré de son haut statut.

– Grand-frère Linley. Alice força sa voix à rester calme, mais en dépit de cela, sa voix trembla légèrement.

– Voudrais-tu manger quelques fruits ? Je me souviens que tu aimais les olives. Linley lança un regard à l'une de ses servantes.

Un court instant plus tard, la servante revint avec une assiette de fruit.

– Merci. Alice attrapa une olive et en prit une bouchée. À ce moment, Alice ne put s'empêcher de repenser au passé quand elle et Linley avaient mangé des olives. À l'époque, Linley les avait mangées avec elle.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de se tourner de nouveau pour regarder Linley, remarquant en même temps qu'il lui souriait.

– Grand frère Linley. Alice posa le fruit, regardant Linley. Je veux te demander ton aide pour quelque chose.

– Tu as besoin de mon aide ? Linley avait déjà deviné la raison derrière la visite d'Alice.

– Dis-moi, dit directement Linley.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration, puis regarda Linley sérieusement.

– Grand frère Linley, tu dois déjà savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec le clan de Kalan. Je pense... que Kalan et les autres sont innocents. J'espère, Grand frère Linley, que tu pourras les aider et dire quelques mots à Sa Majesté. Je souhaiterais que tu puisses laver ces accusations injustes et restituer leur innocence. Je sais que Sa Majesté t'accordera un face à face si tu le désires.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement.

Innocent ?

D'autres pourraient peut-être ne pas le savoir, mais comment pourrait-il, lui qui avait tué Patterson, ne pas être au courant ? Quand il avait tué Patterson, celui-ci lui avait personnellement parlé de cette affaire de contrebande. Il y avait 80 % à 90 % de chances que ce soit en rapport avec le clan Debs !

– Laver ces accusations injustes ? Pourquoi les crois-tu innocents ? Alice, que sais-tu réellement à propos du clan Debs ? Linley fixa Alice.

Alice fut surprise.

Il lui avait fallu une énorme quantité de courage pour se forcer à sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Mais après la réponse de Linley, elle avait le sentiment... que Linley n'allait pas l'aider !

Elle voulut soudainement pleurer. Elle se sentait extrêmement misérable.

Alice se leva. Faisant une révérence à Linley, elle dit,

– Grand frère Linley, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici aujourd'hui. Je sais que dans le passé, je t'ai profondément blessé. Pour moi, venir maintenant et te demander ton aide pour sauver le clan Debs est réellement difficile. C'est normal si tu ne nous aides pas. Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Comme Alice avait pu le voir, Linley et Kalan étaient rivaux en amour. Il était déjà très aimable de la part de Linley de ne pas lui jeter plus de pierres et de ne pas l'enfoncer davantage alors qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture.

Pendant qu'il regardait Alice, le cœur de Linley était très calme.

Malgré le respect qu'il avait pour son ancien premier amour et leur relation amoureuse ratée, Linley la considérait maintenant uniquement comme un rêve révolu. Le Linley actuel avait déjà fait l'expérience d'une bataille dans la Vallée Brumeuse, d'une transformation en un guerrier Dragonblood, et la mort de son père. Et aujourd'hui, il était embarqué dans un sombre chemin de vengeance !

Sur le chemin de sa vengeance, ce que Linley avait à faire était d'étouffer sa personnalité, d'être cruel, d'être froid, de ne pas se relâcher en faiblissant. L'actuel Linley était mentalement plus fort qu'il n'avait été un an plus tôt et bien plus mature. Le jeune et naïf Linley d'il y a un an ne pouvait plus du tout être comparé au Linley actuel. Il n'était plus le Linley qu'Alice pensait encore connaître.

Après avoir connu tant d'expériences, il avait mûri ! Linley avait trop vécu trop de choses en trop peu de temps !

– Grand frère Linley, je vais partir maintenant. Alice se leva immédiatement pour partir, les larmes au bord des yeux, prêtes à couler.

– Alice. Linley se leva aussi et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alice.

Alice tourna la tête pour regarder fixement Linley, stupéfaite. Linley la fixa du regard. D'une voix sérieuse, il dit,

– Alice, il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas. Que le clan Debs soit innocent ou non n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux déterminer. Cependant, puisque tu as tes propres idées et que tu es venue pour me demander mon aide, je ne peux pas juste me tenir là et regarder. Mais... la question de savoir si je serais capable de réussir ou non à les sauver est une autre question.


	130. L6, Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden  
**

 **Chapitre 18 : La visite**

Alice sentit son cœur trembler. Un sentiment de chaleur traversa son cœur accompagné d'un sentiment de remerciement et de regrets infinis.

– Grand-frère Linley, merci. Merci. Alice ne put s'empêcher de se répéter. Des larmes commençaient déjà à briller dans ses yeux. Des larmes d'excitation et de soulagement.

Linley sourit.

– Rentre chez toi. Cet après-midi, j'irai au palais rendre visite à Sa Majesté.

Linley pouvait maintenant sentir que son cœur était très calme en voyant Alice. Lorsqu'il la voyait, tout ce qu'il voyait était une amie avec qui il était en de bon terme. Rien de plus.

– Bien. Merci. Alice regarda Linley une dernière fois puis se tourna et partit.

Originellement, Alice était effrayée à l'idée qu'à cause de leur passé commun, Linley en voudrait à Kalan et ne serait pas prêt à l'aider. Mais sa réaction avait été totalement différente de ses attentes. Linley n'avait pas du tout été agité. Il avait même été très calme.

Tout en regardant le dos d'Alice disparaître, Linley s'assit. Il attrapa un fruit et se mit à le manger nonchalamment. À ce moment, Bébé apparut.

– _Boss, tu vas aider cette Alice ? Si c'était moi, je l'aurais renvoyée d'ici depuis longtemps. Elle devrait déjà être reconnaissante que tu ne l'aies pas écrasée avec ta main !_ Dit Bebe, mécontent.

Linley posa son regard sur Bébé.

– Bébé, les humains ne sont pas des créatures magiques.

À ce moment, Doehring Cowart sortit de l'anneau Panlong. Il regarda Linley d'un regard approbateur et dit,

– _Linley, tu as très bien agi. J'étais légèrement inquiet que tu agirais comme un enfant en colère et que tu l'enverrais voir ailleurs, pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie_.

– _Un enfant en colère ?_ S'écria Linley.

Aux yeux de Doehring Cowart, une telle attitude aurait en effet été celle d'un enfant.

– _C'est vrai, quoi. Les femmes, pff… Il y en a partout, pourquoi se préoccuper d'en perdre une ?_ gloussa Doehring Cowart.

Linley fut instantanément sans voix. Il ne partageait pas du tout le point de vue de Doehring Cowart sur les femmes, qui était très similaire à celui de Yale et Reynolds.

– Bien, assez de parlote. Je dois continuer à m'entraîner. Linley se leva immédiatement avant de retourner dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Alice n'était pour lui qu'un court épisode, incapable d'affecter son humeur. Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont Linley se préoccupait était… de venger son père.

….

– Sa Majesté est actuellement dans son étude, il s'occupe des affaires du royaume. Seigneur Linley, je vous en prie, suivez-moi, dit respectueusement le serviteur du palais.

Linley acquiesça.

Bébé sur l'épaule, Linley se mit à suivre le serviteur. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement.

– Votre Majesté ! Le Seigneur Linley est arrivé ! Annonça le serviteur depuis l'extérieur de l'étude.

Clayde, qui avait été, jusque-là, absorbé dans la lecture de texte, leva alors la tête. Son regard de félidé tomba sur Linley et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. Avec un grand rire, il dit,

– Linley, viens, entre vite. Il n'y a pas besoin de mettre tant de cérémoniel entre nous deux.

– Oui, votre Majesté. Linley sourit tout en entrant dans l'étude. Aux yeux de Linley, Clayde était un homme franc et sincère qui était aussi incroyablement poli avec lui et n'utilisait jamais sa position de roi pour l'intimider.

– _Si ce n'était pour la mort de mon père_ , songea Linley pour lui-même, _peut-être que_ _nous_ _serions devenus amis. Mais viendra un jour où je devrai te tuer. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me manque est l'opportunité_. Linley n'avait pas d'hésitation dans sa décision de tuer Clayde. Il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité, il le tuerait définitivement.

Clayde donna un verre de vin à Linley avant de trinquer avec lui et de prendre une gorgée de son propre verre.

– Linley. C'est assez rare que tu viennes volontairement me voir au palais. Qu'es-tu venu discuter avec moi aujourd'hui, mon Premier Mage de Cour ?

Linley eut un petit rire.

Le Premier Mage de Cour avait en réalité quelques responsabilités mais Linley ne s'en était jamais occupé. Il laissait les autres mages de la cour s'occuper de ces responsabilités et Clayde ne lui avait jamais mis de pression pour qu'il s'en occupe. Après tout, Linley n'était un serviteur du Royaume de Fenlai que de nom. Tout ce qu'il faisait… était de montrer que lui, Linley, était du côté de Clayde.

– C'est vrai que je suis venu aujourd'hui pour discuter de quelque chose. Linley sourit tout en regardant Clayde. Avec la suspicion d'activités de contrebande reposant sur le clan Debs, Sa Majesté a ordonné que Kalan et Bernard soient arrêtés, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet. Clayde fronça les sourcils. Quoi, es-tu aussi venu pour parler en leur faveur ?

Durant ces derniers jours, plusieurs nobles étaient venus pour parler en bien du clan Debs. La raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient fait était parce que le clan Debs avait utilisé sa fortune.

– Si tu veux réellement sauver leur clan, je peux en effet t'accorder cette faveur, dit directement Clayde.

La seule chose que Clayde voulait réellement démontrer, était la structure de pouvoir qui avait été construite par son jeune frère, Patterson. Quant au clan Debs, il pensait simplement s'en débarrasser. Il était totalement d'accord pour pardonner le clan Debs en échange d'une faveur que lui devra Linley dans le futur. Après tout, même s'il pardonnait au clan Debs, il pouvait quand même les vider de leur fortune dans le processus.

– Non. Linley secoua la tête. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler pour eux.

– Ah ? Clayde regarda Linley avec curiosité.

Linley dit alors,

– Votre Majesté, la question de savoir si le clan Debs s'était engagé dans de la contrebande d'eau de jade ou non, devrait naturellement être examinée de la plus juste des manières.

– Oh ? Alors Linley, la raison pour laquelle tu es venu aujourd'hui est parce que…

Linley se mit à rire,

– Je pense juste que c'est suffisant d'avoir emprisonné Bernard dû à la suspicion qui repose sur leur clan. Quant à son fils, il n'y a aucun besoin de l'emprisonner aussi. Après tout, quel est l'intérêt de prendre aussi le successeur ? Si le successeur est enfermé, un second sera nommé. Tant que le clan n'est pas exterminé, quelqu'un continuera la lignée.

– Linley, tu veux dire… Clayde regarda Linley.

– Votre Majesté, j'espère que vous pourrez libérer Kalan.

– Oh, relâcher Kalan. J'ai entendu dire que toi et Kalan… ? Clayde avait fait une enquête attentive sur Linley. Il connaissait naturellement l'histoire compliquée qu'il y avait entre lui, Kalan et Alice.

Linley laissa échapper un rire d'impuissance,

– Votre Majesté, c'était il y a longtemps.

Clayde lui rappela,

– Linley, je dois te rappeler que d'après ce que je sais, ce Kalan est un homme vicieux, fermé d'esprit qui est, en plus, rancunier.

– Je sais. Linley hocha légèrement la tête.

D'après le peu d'interactions qu'il avait eu avec Kalan, Linley avait déjà senti que ce dernier le voyait avec hostilité. Et… Linley savait que durant les sept jours d'exposition de sa sculpture, quelqu'un avait essayé de la détruire.

Détruire une sculpture était un acte qui ne bénéficiait à personne.

Hormis Kalan, Linley ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre qui aurait pu vouloir détruire « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

– Alors pourquoi l'aides-tu ? Continua Clayde.

– Votre Majesté. Pensez-vous qu'un homme aussi étroit d'esprit, et avec une vision aussi limitée, tel que lui est quelqu'un dont je devrais me sentir concerné ? En souriant, Linley regarda Clayde. Celui-ci se mit aussi à rire.

– En effet. Dans le passé, il pouvait être dit que toi et Kalan étiez de vieilles connaissances. Mais maintenant, non seulement il ne cherche pas à devenir ton ami, il arbore même de l'inimité envers toi. C'est son père qui continue d'essayer de se rapprocher de toi. Comparé à son père, la vision de Kalan est réellement très limitée, s'esclaffa fortement Clayde.

Clayde posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Linley.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais dire à Merritt de s'occuper de l'affaire avec équité et d'enquêter minutieusement. Le clan Debs ne souffrira pas d'injustice. Mais s'il est réellement coupable de cette affaire de contrebande, je ne leur permettrai pas d'échapper sans punition non plus.

– Bien. Tant que l'affaire est jugée avec équité, c'est parfait, acquiesça Linley.

….

Sur le trajet du retour, dans sa calèche.

Bébé était allongé sur les genoux de Linley.

– _Wow, Boss, tu es si démoniaque. Le patriarche du clan Debs était définitivement engagé dans l'affaire de contrebande. Plus tard, son clan sera fini. Même si Kalan est capable de s'échapper maintenant, dans le futur, il sera quand même dans une terrible situation !_ Dit Bébé, excité.

Bébé avait voulu détruire Kalan depuis longtemps.

Linley secoua la tête tout en souriant.

– _Savoir si le clan Debs sera fini ou non, est dur à dire. Par exemple, ils pourraient donner la grande majorité de leur fortune directement au Roi Clayde et peut-être qu'il leur donnerait une porte de sortie. Mais, quoi qu'il se passe, ils sont maintenant tombés entre les mains de Clayde. Même s'ils ne meurent pas, ils vont perdre plusieurs couches de peau et de chair_.

Linley comprenait parfaitement à quel point le monde des nobles pouvait être sombre. Bien qu'en surface, ils parlaient de s'occuper des affaires avec équité, ce n'était rien de plus que des paroles.

– _Comparé à Clayde, le clan Debs est trop faible_. Linley secoua la tête.

Le frêle Kalan était quelqu'un dont Linley ne s'était jamais inquiété. Kalan n'avait simplement jamais été ne serait-ce que proche de son niveau. Celui dont Linley voulait s'occuper, c'était Clayde !

– Monseigneur, nous sommes arrivés, dit respectueusement le conducteur.

Linley ouvrit la porte de sa calèche avant de sortir. D'un bond, Bébé se repositionna de nouveau sur l'épaule de Linley. Au moment où Linley s'apprêtait à entrer dans son manoir, un garde à la porte lui dit respectueusement,

– Seigneur, un invité est arrivé. Il est actuellement dans la pièce principale et vous attend.

– _Un invité ? Dans la pièce principale ?_ Linley se sentit suspicieux.

Il y avait souvent des nobles qui venaient rendre visite à Linley, mais, sans sa permission d'entrer, tous attendaient silencieusement à l'extérieur. Seules les personnes de haut statut, telles que le Duc Patterson, le Roi Clayde ou encore le Cardinal Guillermo pouvaient entrer directement à l'intérieur, sans attendre dehors.

– Qui est-ce ? Linley ne put s'empêcher de demander

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il tenait dans sa main une médaille de Cardinal, dit respectueusement le garde. En tant que chevalier de l'Église de Lumière, il était très familier avec les insignes des Cardinaux.

Chaque Cardinal possédait un insigne. Naturellement, certains des plus puissants Ascètes en avaient aussi. La possession d'un tel insigne impliquait un certain statut et signifiait que la position de la personne n'était pas inférieure à celle d'un Cardinal.

– Un insigne ? Linley était surpris.

Sans hésiter, Linley s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la pièce principale de son manoir. Au moment où il sortit du couloir et atteint la pièce, il fut choqué par la personne qu'il découvrit.

À l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns, portant une robe longue et lâche. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Linley, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

– Maître Linley, vous êtes venu !

– _Maître Linley ?_ L'esprit de Linley était empli de questions, mais il ne dit rien et s'avança à sa rencontre.

– Vous êtes… oh, je me souviens maintenant. Vous êtes celui qui a fait l'offre à dix millions de pièces d'or pour « l'Éveil du Rêve ». Linley se rappelait maintenant.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années hocha la tête, excité.

– Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Maître Linley se souvienne de moi. Cela me rend si excité. Oh, oui. Laissez-moi me présenter. Mon nom est… César [Xi'sai].

– César ? C'était la première fois que Linley entendait ce nom.

– _César ?_ La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna soudainement dans l'esprit de Linley. _Je ne pensais pas que ce monstre de César serait encore sur ce plan, dans le continent Yulan_.

Linley était stupéfait.

Papy Doehring connaissait ce César ? Alors qu'il avait vécu cinq mille ans plus tôt, pendant une autre ère ! S'il le connaissait, alors quel âge pouvait avoir ce César ?

– _Linley, ce César est un monstre. C'est quelqu'un qui progressait très rapidement et il tuait en un clin d'œil. Quand j'étais en vie, il était déjà entré dans le royaume du niveau Saint. Bien qu'à ce moment, il n'était qu'aux premiers stages du niveau Saint, après cinq mille ans, d'après sa rapidité de progression, il devrait maintenant être bien plus puissant_.

Le cœur de Linley rata un battement dans sa poitrine.

L'homme lui faisant face paraissait n'avoir que trente ou quarante ans, mais il était en réalité un combattant de niveau Saint de l'ère de Doehring Cowart. Son mentor n'avait vécu que mille ans avant de mourir, mais ce César, avait été en vie depuis maintenant quasiment six mille ans.

Un monstre de six mille ans !

– Maître Linley, que se passe-t-il ? Demande César avec inquiétude. Votre visage semble pâle.

– Rien, M. César. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Linley se força à se calmer mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupéfait.

Un monstre de six mille ans, un super combattant qui avait survécu de l'ère de l'Empire Pouant jusqu'à maintenant, et qui était déjà un combattant de niveau Saint à l'époque. Et maintenant ?

– Maître Linley, je suis en grande admiration devant votre habileté pour sculpter. Si ce n'était pour le fait que cette petite fille, cette Délia, m'avait supplié durant l'enchère, j'aurais acheté votre sculpture. César fit la moue tout en parlant puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Alors, Maître Linley, quand est-ce que vous et cette fille, Délia, allez-vous vous marier ?

– Nous marier ?

Quel que soit le choc que Linley avait reçu en apprenant la puissance de César, en entendant ces mots, les yeux de Linley lui sortirent quasiment de ses orbites tandis qu'il regardait, sans voix, César.


	131. L6, Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 19 : Le Roi des Tueurs**

César regarda Linley avec suspicion,

– Quoi ? Se peut-il que cette jeune fille du clan Léon ne soit pas ta fiancée ?

– Fiancée ? Linley répéta le mot.

Voyant la réaction de son vis-à-vis, César sembla comprendre quelque chose. S'esclaffant, il dit,

– Haha, quelle bonne blague, quelle bonne blague ! Maître Linley, je dois dire, cette jeune Demoiselle Délia du clan Léon s'est beaucoup investie pour toi. Elle a dépensé beaucoup de temps, beaucoup d'effort, et aussi beaucoup d'or pour acheter ta sculpture « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

Linley regarda César d'un air interrogateur.

– M. César, pourriez-vous peut-être me dire d'où vous vient cette information comme quoi Délia serait ma fiancée et que nous allions nous marier ?

César caressa sa barbichette. Ravi, il répondit,

– Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas le dire.

Mais dans sa tête, il repensait au contenu de la lettre que lui avait transmise Délia par l'intermédiaire de son domestique. Il se dit intérieurement : _Pour qu'une fille ait le courage d'agir d'une telle manière, cela montre clairement que ses sentiments pour Linley sont bien réels. Il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien, pour ne pas embarrasser cette jeune Délia._

César savait que lorsqu'une fille lui disait certaines choses, cela ne serait moralement pas correct qu'il répande la nouvelle aux autres. Lui, César… était un homme très à cheval sur ses principes.

Linley supprima sa curiosité. Après tout, le fait que César décrive Délia comme sa fiancée n'avait que de peu d'importance. L'homme en face de lui était un monstre âgé de six mille ans. C'était cela qui était important.

– M. César, pour que vous soyez là avec une des insignes de l'Église de Lumière, cela signifie-t-il que vous êtes venus la représenter pour me demander quelque chose ? Linley essaya intentionnellement de trouver la raison pour laquelle cet homme était venu.

César s'assit avec un mouvement dramatique, avant de secouer la tête.

– L'Église de Lumière ? Ne me confonds pas avec ces gens-là, s'il te plaît.

– Mais, cette médaille ? Demanda Linley d'un air curieux.

César lui répondit d'un ton nonchalant,

– Oh, c'est depuis que j'ai tué ce Cardinal. Je me suis dit que cette babiole devrait sûrement m'être utile, donc je l'ai prise sur son corps. De temps en temps, je la sors pour la présenter. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'a finalement été bien utile durant toutes ces années.

– _Tuer un Cardinal, et puis récupérer nonchalamment son insigne ?_ Le cœur de Linley trembla et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson.

Le César qui lui faisait face était vraiment une personne incroyable.

La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna une fois de plus dans l'esprit de Linley. _Linley, du temps où j'étais vivant, César était déjà un combattant de niveau Saint. À ce moment, l'Église de Lumière n'était pas aussi puissante qu'aujourd'hui. Après cinq mille ans, César a définitivement atteint un niveau de puissance extrêmement terrifiant. L'Église de Lumière ne l'offenserait pas juste parce qu'il a tué un Cardinal._

 _– Après tout, César est un spécialiste de l'assassinat de niveau Saint. Un combattant tel que lui est bien plus dangereux qu'un combattant ordinaire de niveau Saint. En plus, un spécialiste de l'assassinat, lorsqu'il atteint le summum du niveau Saint, est encore plus dangereux._

Après avoir entendu les mots de son mentor, Linley commença à comprendre.

Dans le passé, lorsqu'il était dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, il avait aussi rencontré des assassins. Il savait très bien que malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi un combattant du sixième rang, un assassin spécialement entraîné, du même rang, pouvait être bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre combattant du sixième rang.

Car les assassins étaient spécialisés en embuscade et dans les techniques pour 'tuer en un coup'. Lorsqu'ils tuaient, ils agissaient sans aucun scrupule ou honneur.

D'un autre côté, la plupart des combattants de niveau Saint se préoccupaient beaucoup de leur honneur personnel et de leur réputation.

Un combattant au sommet du niveau Saint qui n'avait aucune honte et qui était un assassin devait posséder un pouvoir terrifiant.

– _C'est la raison pour laquelle l'Église de Lumière n'a jamais cherché à récupérer l'insigne des mains de César. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle César est capable de vivre si ouvertement en plein cœur de la Capitale Sacrée, la vile de Fenlai._ Doehring Cowart soupira. _Ce César doit vraiment vivre une vie plutôt confortable._

En entendant ces mots de la bouche de son professeur de magie de la terre, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant César.

– Qu'y a-t-il, tu as peur ? César voyait que Linley était devenu muet. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire à Linley.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était il y a longtemps. Cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un.

Longtemps ? Quelle période de temps est-ce que cela pouvait bien représenter ? En se rappelant que l'homme qui était en face de lui était un assassin de six mille ans, Linley n'était pas trop sûr.

– Je vais bien. Je suis juste impressionné par les prouesses de M. César. Que vous ayez pu tuer un Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière, et que vous puissiez toujours vivre ouvertement ici, dans la Capitale Sacrée, sourit Linley.

Les yeux de César s'illuminèrent et il tapota sur les épaules de Linley, en acquiesçant.

– Pas mal, pas mal. Tu es vraiment un maître sculpteur ta résistance mentale est bien plus grande que celle des autres. Même en sachant mon pouvoir, tu n'es pas plus effrayé.

– Maître Linley, je suis venu vous rendre visite pour vous demander quelque chose, dit César avec sincérité tout en regardant Linley.

Linley répondit rapidement,

– M. César, dites-moi donc. Du moment que c'est possible pour moi, je vous aiderai définitivement.

Mais César prit un air sérieux, et dit,

– Maître Linley, moi, César, ait toujours détesté devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Comme je vous demande quelque chose, naturellement, je vous aiderai à obtenir quelque chose d'autre en retour.

Linley se réjouit dans son cœur.

Une faveur d'un assassin qui avait atteint le niveau Saint depuis cinq mille ans était quelque chose d'incommensurable. Dans l'esprit de Linley, une idée flasha rapidement : Tuer Clayde !

Durant tout ce temps, Linley avait amèrement essayé de trouver des moyens pour s'occuper de Clayde, ou pour le capturer et l'interroger. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère. Mais à la fois en termes de pouvoir personnel et de forces disponibles, Clayde était bien plus puissant que lui. Linley n'avait donc aucun moyen de s'occuper de lui.

Mais maintenant, Linley avait enfin un moyen.

– _Si je demandais à César d'aller kidnapper Clayde, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur pour lui, non ?_ Linley commença à devenir excité. Ce problème l'avait déjà contrarié depuis un long moment. Il semblerait qu'il puisse enfin le résoudre maintenant.

– M. César, je vous en prie, dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, dit sérieusement Linley.

César répondit vigoureusement,

– Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Permettez-moi de vous tutoyer, Maître Linley.

En le voyant caresser machinalement sa barbichette, l'attitude de César semblait celle qu'il devait avoir pour discuter avec un vieil ami.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de passe-temps. Les femmes, je les aime. Auparavant, tuer était aussi un passe-temps. Mais après que je me sois lassé de tuer, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à l'art. Et naturellement, je suis le plus épris de la sculpture sur pierre, cette forme d'art supérieure à toutes les autres. Maître Linley… la dernière fois, j'ai été très peiné lorsque je n'ai pas pu acquérir ta sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve ». Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, je n'arrivais même plus à dormir la nuit. Après m'être tourné et retourné de nombreuses fois, j'ai décidé de venir te rendre visite en personne.

– M. César, qu'essayez-vous de dire ? Les sourcils de Linley étaient froncés.

Il avait déjà vendu la sculpture, « l'Éveil du Rêve » à Délia.

– J'aimerai te demander, Maître Linley, de m'aider à sculpter une sculpture. César regarda Linley avec un regard plein d'espoir.

– Cela peut se faire facilement. Linley accepta rapidement. Chaque jour, il passait plusieurs heures à s'entraîner à sculpter. Passer un peu de son temps à graver une sculpture pour César lui était donc facilement réalisable.

– J'ai quelques petites demandes secondaires pour cette sculpture, demanda César en se levant, semblant un peu embarrassé.

Embarrassé !

En effet, ce lunatique de six mille ans semblait un peu embarrassé.

– M. César, dites-moi donc. Linley le regarda avec curiosité.

César gloussa,

– Maître Linley, j'aimerai… que cette sculpture me représente, et saisisse mon aura unique.

– Vous utiliser comme modèle ? Votre aura unique ? Linley fut surpris.

Voyant l'expression de Linley, César lui demanda tout de suite,

– Quoi, cela sera difficile ?

– Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Linley secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Vous utiliser en modèle est très simple. Vous ayant vu une fois, ce n'est pas compliqué pour moi de me rappeler à quoi vous ressemblez. Je peux vous sculpter sans problème. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué de donner votre aura unique à cette statue. C'est parce que chaque personne possède différentes auras à différents moments, par exemple une aura lorsqu'elle est en colère, une autre lorsqu'elle est heureuse, encore une autre lorsqu'elle est triste, ou blessée, ou à la fois énervée et triste…

César se mit immédiatement à rire.

– Pas de problème. L'aura que je veux… est celle que j'ai lorsque je suis le plus viril.

– Lorsque vous êtes le plus viril ? Linley regarda son interlocuteur avec interrogation. M. César, quand est-ce que vous avez l'impression d'être le plus viril ?

Linley commençait à se demander si ce monstre de six mille ans n'avait pas quelques problèmes mentaux.

César répondit avec assurance,

– Je pense que je suis le plus viril lorsque je tue quelqu'un ! Mon surnom de « Roi des Tueurs » n'existe pas sans raison, tu sais !

César, le « Roi des Tueurs » !

C'était un nom extrêmement terrifiant dans le continent Yulan. Aucun des Quatre Grands Empires, ou des deux principales Alliances ne voulaient offenser cet individu. Même les quatre plus grandes guildes d'assassins, si elles devaient nommer la personne la plus exceptionnelle dans leurs rangs, elles choisiraient sans hésiter cette personne qui avait dominé le continent de Yulan pendant plus de cinq mille ans. César, le « Roi des Tueurs ».

Un combattant au sommet du niveau Saint, spécialiste des techniques d'assassinat ! En termes de nombre et de complexité des techniques d'assassinat qu'il possédait, il avait déjà atteint le pinacle de la perfection dans ces domaines. Ces personnes qui avaient reçu un entraînement sous la tutelle de César osaient même affirmer que ses techniques d'assassinat avaient atteint un niveau d'art à part entière.

L'assassin le plus puissant. Le « Roi des Tueurs » !

Il y avait plusieurs personnes sur le continent de Yulan qui avaient atteint le sommet du niveau Saint, comme l'Empereur Sacré de l'Église de Lumière, ou le Sombre Patriarche du Culte des Ombres, ou ce Seigneur Mortefeuille de l'Église de Lumière. Et bien sûr, les Quatre Grands Empires avaient chacun leur propre combattant au sommet du niveau Saint.

Mais sans doute possible, chacun de ces combattants était prudent lorsqu'il s'agissait du Roi des Tueurs, César.

Car en termes d'assassinat, aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'égaler.

Le pouvoir du Roi des Tueurs, au summum du niveau Saint, était tout simplement trop terrifiant. Même les Quatre Grands Empires et les deux principales Alliances s'en tenaient au principe : « ne l'offensez absolument pas, s'il est possible de faire autrement », pour ne pas parler des autres clans majeurs du continent Yulan.

À l'origine, durant la vente aux enchères, les Cardinaux Lampson et Guillermo avaient été prêts à payer un prix extrêmement important pour que Linley leur en soit reconnaissant. Mais en voyant César faire une offre, ils avaient été si effrayés qu'ils n'avaient plus osé faire une seule offre. Même ce vieux domestique du clan Léon, Shaw, avait été terrifié en voyant César, le Roi des Tueurs. Après cela, ce n'est qu'après que Délia ait écrit une lettre à César et qu'elle ait obtenu son accord qu'elle avait osé faire une autre offre.

Juste par ces faits, on pouvait deviner à quel point ce Roi des Tueurs était formidable.

Malgré le fait qu'il possède un insigne de Cardinal depuis de si longues années, l'Église de Lumière n'avait jamais essayé de la récupérer, et avait laissé César l'utiliser pour tromper les autres comme il voulait, sans protester. C'était leur marque de bonne volonté à l'encontre de César. Et en ce qui concernait le Cardinal qu'il avait tué, la seule chose qui pouvait être dit était qu'il était mort en vain.

– Lorsque vous tuez quelqu'un ? Linley secoua la tête. M. César, je ne vous ai jamais vu tuer quelqu'un. Comment pourrais-je savoir à quoi vous ressemblez lorsque vous tuez quelqu'un ?

À ce moment, Linley ne savait encore que très peu de choses à propos des noms connus des combattants de niveau Saint du continent Yulan. Même le Roi des Tueurs, César, de renommée universelle, était quelqu'un dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler auparavant.

– C'est simple. Je vais juste te montrer à quoi je ressemble lorsque je tue quelqu'un. Regarde attentivement. L'attitude de César changea instantanément.

– Stop ! S'écria tout de suite Linley avec inquiétude. M. César, s'il vous plaît, ne tuez personne dans ma maison.

– Qui a dit que j'allais tuer quelqu'un ? Je vais juste te montrer à quoi je ressemble lorsque je tue quelqu'un, c'est tout.

César jeta un regard amusé à Linley.

Celui-ci ria, un peu embarrassé.

Dans son cœur, il était empli d'appréhension envers ce Roi des Tueurs, César. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'il allait lui montrer ce à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il tuait quelqu'un, Linley avait été instantanément effrayé et avait voulu l'arrêter.

– Regarde attentivement. Suppose que ma cible est ce pot de fleur devant nous.

L'attitude précédente de César changea totalement. Il devint calme. En un clin d'œil, son aura paresseuse et indolente qu'il montrait, disparut totalement et il devint quelqu'un sans la moindre présence, sans le moindre soupçon de pouvoir, sans le moindre soupçon d'émotion.

Froid. Calme.

Linley ne vit absolument rien. Il sentit seulement l'air trembler légèrement, et le vase en face de lui commença soudainement à se désintégrer, centimètre par centimètre.

En effet. Aussi clairement qu'il pouvait le voir, le vase s'était désintégré, un centimètre à la fois !

Cette sensation stupéfia totalement Linley.

– _C'est donc ça, le Roi des Tueurs ?_ Dans l'esprit de Linley, il mémorisa profondément ce moment. Lorsqu'il avait agi, l'expression de César n'avait pas changé. À ce moment-là, César avait semblé totalement impassible et il avait froidement contemplé tout ce qui se trouvait dans le manoir. C'était comme si, à ses yeux, toute vie n'était rien d'autre qu'un brin d'herbe.

Tuer quelqu'un n'était rien d'autre que de couper un brin d'herbe.

Mais Linley avait aussi le sentiment, que lorsque César avait agi, toute son attention s'était concentrée sur ce vase.

Comme si l'univers entier s'était réduit à ce vase, et que rien d'autre n'existait.

Ce sentiment étrange, bizarre, donna envie à Linley de vomir du sang.

– Tu as vu ? César devint de nouveau énergétique et vivant. S'asseyant nonchalamment, il croisa les jambes et regarda Linley. Qu'en penses-tu ? Es-tu d'accord pour dire que j'ai l'air le plus viril dans ce genre de moment ? Je me suis servi de cette technique pour gagner le cœur d'un certain nombre de jeunes filles, tu sais.


	132. L6, Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 20 : Poison**

Linley grava profondément cette scène dans son esprit.

Face aux questions de César, Linley acquiesça,

– Très charismatique. Je me rappellerai de cette scène. Cependant, je crains de ne pas pouvoir réaliser une nouvelle sculpture du même niveau que « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

En effet, une sculpture du niveau des Dix Grands Chefs D'Œuvres apparaissait rarement dans le monde.

Auparavant, Linley avait été totalement brisé par sa rupture avec Alice, il avait alors déversé toutes ses émotions dans cette sculpture, lui permettant d'oublier le reste du monde et d'atteindre cet état si mystérieux. Seulement alors, il avait été capable de réaliser une telle sculpture. Pour lui, dans son état actuel, essayer de graver une autre sculpture de ce niveau était virtuellement impossible.

– Tant que vous, Maître, êtes le sculpteur, je serais satisfait. Je ne demande pas qu'elle soit du même niveau que « l'Éveil du Rêve », mais seulement qu'elle soit du même niveau que la plupart des sculptures de niveau maître, dit César en riant.

Linley hocha la tête.

Si c'était le cas, Linley avait une totale confiance en ses capacités.

– M. César, je vous donnerai votre sculpture dans un mois environ. Qu'en dites-vous ? En vérité, Linley n'avait besoin que de trois jours, mais il voulait se laisser une marge de manœuvre suffisante.

César acquiesça.

– Parfait. Un mois est un temps très court. Je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai tout le temps du monde. Haha.

– Maître Linley, si tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi que ce soit que tu voudrais, demande-moi. Tant que je pourrais le faire, je t'aiderai sans problème, dit César, magnanime.

Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu nerveux.

Avec Patterson déjà mort de sa main, la seule cible restante dans l'esprit de Linley était maintenant Clayde. Tuer ou capturer Clayde n'était pas quelque chose dont il était capable pour l'instant.

Mais César, le Roi des Tueurs, en était définitivement capable !

– M. César, si je vous demandais de capturer l'un des souverains d'un royaume appartenant à l'Union Sacrée, accepteriez-vous ? Linley résista à son envie d'être direct, et demanda d'abord son avis à César.

Celui-ci fut surpris. Il regarda Linley tout en l'interrogeant :

– Capturer un roi ?

Linley acquiesça lourdement.

– Oui.

César fronça les sourcils. Après une courte pause, il regarda Linley.

– Laisse-moi d'abord te demander quelque chose. Si je t'aidais à capturer ce roi, le tuerais-tu ?

– Il y a toutes les chances, oui ! Répondit honnêtement Linley.

Mentir à un Roi des Tueurs serait très probablement très malavisé. En ce qui concernait le fait de tuer Clayde, si sa mère était vraiment morte des mains de celui-ci, comment Linley pourrait-il ne pas chercher à se venger ?

Linley avait un sombre pressentiment. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de sa mère depuis de si nombreuses années. Elle était probablement morte, ou peut-être emprisonnée quelque part. Quel que soit le cas, il vengerait sa mère.

– Tuer un roi ? César regarda Linley.

Celui-ci lui retourna son regard, plein d'espoir.

Dans le cœur de César, il comprenait que bien qu'en termes de statut, un Cardinal était d'une certaine manière plus important qu'un Roi, l'impact causé par la mort d'un Roi serait plus grand que celui causé par l'assassinat d'un Cardinal.

Un Cardinal mort pouvait être remplacé instantanément par l'Église de Lumière.

Mais la mort d'un Roi causerait d'innombrables batailles et conflits à l'intérieur du royaume concerné. En même temps, l'Église de Lumière serait une fois encore en colère contre lui.

– Cette requête… pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir l'accepter. César regarda Linley avec sérieux. Linley, l'impact causé par la mort d'un Roi est trop important. Et, durant tout ce temps, l'Église de Lumière m'a plutôt bien traitée. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre l'Église de Lumière sur le dos de mon organisation du Sabre, juste pour une sculpture.

Derrière César, le Roi des Tueurs, se tenait l'organisation du Sabre, l'une des quatre grandes guildes d'assassins.

César savait reconnaître ce qui était important et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Une seule sculpture ne valait pas le fait de fragiliser l'amitié qui existait entre l'Église de Lumière et lui-même. Toutes ces années, elle l'avait traitée avec courtoisie, quelque chose que César comprenait bien. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme un loup égoïste en payant la gentillesse de l'Église de Lumière par l'assassinat d'un de leur roi.

– Change ta requête, demanda César en s'excusant.

Linley se sentit soudain impuissant. Peut-être qu'en termes de pouvoir, César ne se préoccupait absolument pas de Clayde, mais pourtant, son statut avait suffit à convaincre César de ne pas agir.

Linley se força à rester calme.

– M. César, je voudrai vous demander, avez-vous une méthode qui me permettrai, à moi, un mage du septième rang, de tuer un combattant du neuvième rang ? Demanda Linley.

César le regarda. Après un court silence, il répondit,

– Je connais quelques méthodes d'assassinat. Mais une qui permette à un mage du septième rang de tuer un combattant du neuvième rang ? C'est… difficile. Tout en parlant, César commença à réfléchir à la question. Dans l'esprit de ce « Roi des Tueurs » qui n'avait tué personne depuis un long moment, une méthode d'assassinat après l'autre se mit à défiler dans son esprit.

Linley n'osait pas interrompre la réflexion de César. Il attendit silencieusement.

Soudain, César se tourna vers lui,

– Ce combattant du neuvième rang, ce serait un guerrier ou un mage ? Si c'est un mage, j'ai une méthode.

– Guerrier, répondit immédiatement Linley.

S'occuper d'un guerrier ou d'un mage nécessitait des méthodes totalement différentes. En entendant Linley dire que c'était pour s'occuper d'un guerrier du neuvième rang, César commença à avoir un léger mal de crâne.

Linley ne pouvait qu'attendre impatiemment.

– Oh. J'ai une idée. Les yeux de César se mirent soudain à briller, et il se tourna vers Linley. Haha, il y a longtemps, je suis tombé sur cette méthode par accident. Je ne pensais pas que huit cents ans plus tard, je m'en souviendrai encore.

– Quelle méthode ? Demanda immédiatement Linley, tout excité.

Par les cieux !

Ce Roi des Tueurs connaissait réellement un moyen pour qu'un mage du septième rang tue un guerrier du neuvième rang.

– _Le Roi des Tueurs connaît tant de techniques d'assassinat. En effet, il en connaît bien plus que moi dans ce domaine. Bien que, si j'avais vécu pendant cinq mille ans de plus, peut-être que j'en saurais toujours plus que lui._ La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire un peu forcé. Papy Doehring n'aimait jamais admettre son infériorité devant qui que ce soit.

– Cette méthode, c'est… César sourit à Linley. D'utiliser du poison !

– D'utiliser du poison ?

Linley était surpris. Il pensait que cela devait être une bonne méthode… mais la nourriture d'un roi était toujours goûtée et testée. Comment utiliser du poison pourrait-il être efficace ?

– Maître Linley, ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir du poison. L'art d'utiliser le poison est une méthode extrêmement profonde, et subtile. Le monde est rempli d'innombrables ingrédients, qui peuvent être utilisés pour créer d'innombrables types de poisons. Qui dans ce monde peut prétendre connaître tous les poisons du monde ? Ou prétendre qu'il peut détecter toutes les sortes de poison ?

Linley ne put qu'acquiescer.

Il était d'accord avec cela. Par exemple, Doehring Cowart connaissait l'Herbe CœurBleu qui permettait de contrer les effets secondaires violents du sang de dragon.

– Ce poison dont je parle a été spécialement créer pour l'utiliser contre les guerriers. Tant que le guerrier n'est pas de niveau Saint, en étant affecté par ce poison, sa force va diminuer de plus de 90 %. En plus, à ce jour, il n'y a eu encore aucune antidote d'inventé pour contrer ce poison. Ce n'est qu'en passant un an à utiliser son Dou Qi que l'on peut purger ce poison de son système. César avait clairement une très bonne mémoire en ce qui concernait ce poison.

\- Et ce poison est à la fois inodore, et sans goût. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le détecter. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été empoisonné que l'on réalise qu'on l'a déjà avalé.

Moins de 10 % de force restante ? Aucun moyen de le détecter ?

Les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent.

Clayde n'était rien d'autre qu'un guerrier du neuvième rang. Une fois qu'il serait sous l'emprise de ce poison, avec le niveau de pouvoir actuel de Linley, il devrait être capable d'écraser facilement Clayde.

– Avez-vous ce poison, M. César ? Demanda rapidement Linley.

Il pouvait deviner que ce poison était extrêmement rare et précieux. C'était obligé. Un poison qui était efficace contre tous les guerriers, sauf ceux de niveau Saint, et qui était aussi inodore et sans goût, donc indétectable, devait sans aucun doute être rare et précieux. Sinon, tous les guerriers du monde seraient déjà morts.

– Maître Linley, n'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? J'ai juste regardé rapidement cette recette à l'époque. Après tout, ce poison ne m'était d'aucune utilité et ne représentait pas de menace pour moi. César fronça les sourcils. Je sais seulement que ce poison était formé principalement par le mélange de huit ingrédients principaux, mais je ne me rappelle plus quels étaient ces ingrédients exactement.

– Vous ne vous rappelez plus ? Linley était si nerveux, qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un.

César s'esclaffa en voyant sa réaction.

– Maître Linley, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de moi, la recette de ce poison a été conservé par mon organisation depuis bien longtemps. Je peux demander à quelques personnes d'en faire une copie et de me l'amener. Cependant, les quartiers généraux de mon organisation sont situés là où il n'y a que très peu de monde. L'aller-retour entre ici et là-bas devrait prendre très probablement un mois ou deux.

Un mois ou deux. C'était acceptable !

Linley hocha la tête.

– M. César, puis-je vous demander si votre organisation aurait déjà ce poison en stock ? Linley ne voulait pas perdre de temps à chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection du poison.

– Nous ne l'avons pas, répondit César en secouant la tête. Dans tout le continent, peut-être que seul les Mains du Dieu de la Mort ont ce poison en stock.

– Les Mains du Dieu de la Mort ?

Dans le passé, lorsqu'il discutait avec Yale, un de leur sujet de conversation s'était tourné vers les quatre guildes majeures d'assassins. Elles étaient connues sous les noms de Sabre, Rose Sanglante, Lune Écarlate, et Mains du Dieu de la Mort. Chaque guilde d'assassins avait ses propres spécialités. Les Mains du Dieu de la Mort étaient spécialisées dans l'utilisation de toutes sortes de techniques d'assassinat bizarres, et exotiques.

– Oui, dans le passé, si les Mains du Dieu de la Mort n'avaient pas eut une faveur à me demander, ils ne m'auraient peut être jamais donnés une copie d'une recette aussi précieuse pour leur organisation. César dodelina de la tête.

Quelque chose qui pouvait tuer quasiment n'importe quel guerrier sous le niveau Saint. La valeur d'un tel poison était inimaginable.

– Alors… serait-il possible que j'achète ce poison chez les Mains du Dieu de la Mort ? Demanda Linley, plein d'espoir.

– Impossible, rit César. Les Dix Poisons Ultimes des Mains du Dieu de la Mort sont quelquechose qu'ils ne donnent jamais aux autres organisations. La raison pour laquelle ils nous ont donné cette recette était probablement parce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que nous n'en n'ayons jamais besoin.

– Jamais besoin ? Linley regarda César avec un air interrogateur.

– Parce que le prix est tout simplement trop élevé. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de l'utiliser, gloussa César. Deux ingrédients, en particulier, ont déjà été entièrement supprimés du marché par les Mains du Dieu de la Mort. Le prix de ce poison serait probablement plus élevé que celui de la commission donnée pour la mission d'assassinat.

Linley comprenait.

Mais pour lui, quelle que soit la quantité d'or que cela coûterait, cela les vaudrait.

– Que dis-tu de cela. Je vais y aller maintenant, et je m'arrangerais pour que quelqu'un te délivre une copie de cette recette. Mais Maître Linley, dans un mois, tu ma sculpture doit être prête, dit César en riant.

– Bien sûr. Linley sentit un nœud se dénouer dans son cœur.

Après avoir renvoyé César, Linley, qui s'était inquiété pendant tout ce temps de savoir comment s'occuper de Clayde, put enfin se détendre. Cette nuit-là, il dormit enfin en paix, et fit un magnifique rêve, quelque chose de très rare pour lui.

L'après-midi suivante.

Linley était calmement assit en tailleur sur l'herbe, faisait circuler son Dou Qi Dragonblood. Ce Dou Qi Dragonblood noir-azure dans son corps était constamment en train de s'agiter, tandis que le pouvoir unique des dracocytes était constamment profondément absorbé dans les os, les muscles, et les tendons de Linley, rendant son corps de plus en plus puissant.

Il estimait que s'il continuait à ce rythme, il viendrait un jour où son corps serait aussi puissant que celui d'un réel Dragon de niveau Saint. Il ferait alors revenir à la vie la gloire passée des Guerriers Dragonblood.

– Seigneur Linley, appela la voix d'une domestique à l'extérieur du jardin.

Linley prit une profonde inspiration, permettant au Dou Qi Dragonblood de retourner dans son dantian.

– Entre, dit calmement Linley.

Seulement alors, cette domestique osa entrer. Respectueusement, elle dit,

– Seigneur Linley, il y a plusieurs invités du clan Debs à l'extérieur. Ils disent être venu pour vous remercier, Seigneur Linley.

– Me remercier ? Linley fut momentanément prit de court.

Mais rapidement, il comprit. Clayde lui avait laissé l'honneur sauf, et avait libéré Kalan Debs.

– _Me remercier ? J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que cela,_ se dit intérieurement Linley.

Il y avait 80 à 90 % de chances que le clan Debs, en voyant Linley les aider une fois, soit venu demander impudemment une nouvelle fois son aide pour sauver leur clan.

– Laissez-les entrer. Connaissant l'existence du poison, Linley était maintenant bien plus calme et plus sûr de lui. Avec l'esprit détendu, il pouvait maintenant avoir le loisir et la patience de suivre les affaires du clan Debs.

– _Le clan Debs ? Même s'ils ne sont pas exterminés, ils seront totalement réduits en miettes._ Linley pouvait déjà prédire le futur du clan Debs.

À l'intérieur du hall principal.

Nimitz était le chef de cette délégation. Les deux oncles de Kalan, Kalan lui-même, Rowling et Alice étaient les membres de cette délégation de six personnes. Personne dans la délégation de Nimitz n'avait osé s'asseoir. Ils attendaient tous debout, respectueusement.

Voyant Linley marcher vers eux au loin, Nimitz et les autres sourirent immédiatement, et Nimitz mit même ses mains en coupe pour le saluer.

– Seigneur Linley !

– Je viens juste de finir mes exercices d'entraînement. Si vous pouvez attendre juste un moment, je vais d'abord prendre un bain rapidement, et me changer, dit Linley avec un demi-sourire. Puis, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux courtoisies que Nimitz et les autres dirent, il se dirigea directement vers une autre pièce, de l'autre côté du hall.

Nimitz et les autres furent brièvement stupéfaits, mais ils ne pouvaient que sourire et attendre respectueusement son retour.


	133. L6, Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Zéphyr  
**

 **Corrigé par: Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 21 : Le Tribunal**

Nimitz, le second oncle de Kalan, Kalan lui-même, Rowling et Alice étaient tous présents dans la pièce. Ils n'osaient pas s'asseoir tant que leur hôte était absent. Ils attendaient simplement et tranquillement dans le hall principal.

– Kalan, quand le Seigneur Linley reviendra, tu devras te souvenir d'être un peu plus humble. Nimitz regarda froidement Kalan.

Kalan acquiesça.

– Second grand oncle, je sais.

En réalité, le cœur de Kalan était encore rempli d'hostilité envers Linley. Lorsqu'il avait su la raison pour laquelle il avait été libéré de prison, il avait ressenti encore plus de rage à l'encontre de Linley !

– _J'aurais plutôt préféré rester enfermé dans cette prison que de savoir qu'Alice est partie lui mendier ma libération !_ Le cœur de Kalan était rempli de fureur.

Dans le passé, lorsque Linley et Alice avaient été ensemble, Kalan avait commencé à haïr Linley. Après avoir repris Alice, il s'était senti un peu plus suffisant. A ses yeux, bien que Linley soit assez formidable, quand on le comparait au clan Debs, il n'était pas encore près d'être au même niveau. Mais quelques mois plus tard, le statut de Linley avait totalement changé. Il était devenu la célébrité la plus brillante du Royaume de Fenlai d'un seul coup. Même Sa Majesté le roi de Fenlai et les Cardinaux de l'Eglise de Lumière traitaient Linley avec chaleur. Même son père se comportait très humblement envers Linley. Tout cela remplissait le cœur de Kalan d'encore plus de haine.

Ils étaient tous les deux de jeunes hommes. Pourquoi était-il si inférieur ?

Spécialement à ce moment !

Il avait dépéri en prison. Bien qu'il ait fini par s'en sortir, il avait fallu qu'Alice, la femme qu'il aimait le plus, aille supplier Linley de le libérer.

Cela avait provoqué chez Kalan un sentiment d'humiliation. Il ne voulait vraiment pas accepter la bonté de Linley, et aurait préféré rester en prison. Comme il souhaitait pouvoir maudire Linley, ou même le tuer !

Mais pour le bénéfice du clan, lui, Kalan, avait dû venir humblement au manoir de Linley, et ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre d'agir irrespectueusement.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

Kalan mit immédiatement de côté ses pensées colériques. Forçant un sourire sur son visage, il se fit paraître courtois et modeste.

– Excusez-moi pour le retard. La voix claire de Linley retentit.

Nimitz et les autres se retournèrent pour le regarder. Clairement Linley venait juste de se laver. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il était vêtu d'une simple robe lâche.

– Vous pouvez tous vous asseoir. Linley s'assit confortablement, faisant nonchalamment un geste d'une seule main.

Nimitz fut le premier à sourire et à dire,

– Seigneur Linley, le but de notre visite est de vous remercier. Si ça n'avait pas été pour vous, Kalan n'aurait probablement pas été en mesure de s'en sortir aussi rapidement. Kalan, dépêche-toi et remercie le Seigneur Linley !

Kalan se força à lever sa main de nouveau. Supprimant la colère présente dans son cœur, il s'obligea à agir humblement.

– Merci, Seigneur Linley.

Linley sourit à Kalan.

– Kalan. Pas besoin de me remercier.

– Monsieur Nimitz. Dans très peu de temps, je vais devoir participer à quelques affaires importantes. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez d'autres intentions en venant faire votre visite mais si c'est le cas, je souhaiterais que nous en parlions maintenant. Linley sourit envers Nimitz.

En vérité, Linley ne voulait tout simplement pas gaspiller son temps pour ces personnes. Son temps était destiné à être réservé pour son entraînement.

Nimitz fut surpris, mais il s'adapta rapidement. D'une voix basse, il dit,

– Seigneur Linley, notre clan Debs a été victime d'un coup monté et injustement accusé de se livrer à des affaires de contrebandes d'eau de jade. A ce stade, il est très possible que notre clan Debs puisse être entièrement éradiqué. Par conséquent, notre clan aimerait vous quémander votre assistance, Seigneur Linley. Une fois que notre clan aura surmonté cette menace critique, nous n'oublierons définitivement pas votre grande bonté envers nous.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Nimitz sortit une boîte noire de sa poche.

– Seigneur Linley, ceci est un très petit cadeau de notre part pour vous, comme remerciement de votre aide à la libération de Kalan. Si notre clan parvient à survivre à ces malheurs en toute sécurité, nous vous prouverons une fois de plus notre gratitude envers vous. Nimitz présenta sincèrement la boîte noire à Linley pour qu'il la regarde.

*Bruissement*

La petite souris fantôme, Bébé, se précipita soudainement devant Nimitz et agrippa fermement la boîte avant de sauter sur les jambes de Linley avec l'intention de l'ouvrir.

– Bébé ! Linley laissa échapper un petit cri.

Bébé releva sa tête, regardant Linley d'un air malheureux. Il n'ouvrit pas la boîte, laissant uniquement sortir quelques "hmph" comme sons, puis se tut.

– Monsieur Nimitz, Bébé est quelque peu coquin et espiègle. Je vais donc accepter votre cadeau, et vous en remercie. En riant, Linley mit la boîte noire de côté, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

Nimitz pouvait sentir que Linley devenait impatient.

Immédiatement, Nimitz lança un coup d'œil significatif à ses compagnons, puis se leva le premier et salua.

– Seigneur Linley, nous ne vous dérangerons pas davantage. Cette affaire impliquant notre clan Debs sera jugée dans un mois, jour pour jour. J'espère qu'à ce moment-là, vous nous assisterez, Seigneur.

Linley acquiesça négligemment.

Nimitz et les autres partirent immédiatement. Pendant toute la discussion, ni Alice ni Rowling n'avaient dit un seul mot. Nimitz avait été l'interlocuteur principal.

Regardant le groupe prendre congé, Linley rit froidement.

– _Nimitz, vieille crapule. Avez-vous pensé qu'en emmenant Alice, je vous ferais plus confiance ?_ Linley donna un petit coup pour ouvrir le couvercle de la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait une magycarte et une lettre.

– _Une lettre ?_

Il la prit entre ses mains et une explosion de flamme éclata soudainement au niveau de sa paume, l'incinérant complètement et la changeant en cendre. Linley ne voulait pas s'embêter à lire la lettre.

….

Le temps passa rapidement. Septembre arriva.

Ce dernier mois, Linley s'était focalisé sur son entraînement. Sa force, son agilité, et d'autres aspects de son corps avaient tous été améliorés. Le Dou Qi Dragonblood présent dans son dantian était devenu beaucoup plus pur.

Linley avait le sentiment d'avoir atteint le dernier niveau du sixième rang.

La croissance de son énergie spirituelle, quant à elle, était bien moins rapide. Bien que les progrès de Linley soient extrêmement rapides, même un génie avait besoin d'environ vingt ans d'entraînement pour passer du septième rang au huitième rang. En dépit de son amélioration rapide, quelques mois de croissance n'étaient vraiment pas suffisants.

La voie du mage était en effet très longue et difficile.

Dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes, l'ombre d'un ciseau à pierre pouvait être aperçue, et une sculpture de forme humaine devenait de plus en plus clairement définie. Des morceaux de gravats volaient dans toutes les directions, tombant sur l'herbe. Subitement, Linley fit une halte, retirant son ciseau.

– Ouf. Enfin fait. Regardant la sculpture lui faisant face, Linley hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

Cette sculpture, que Linley avait nommé le "Roi des Tueurs", avait vraiment coûté à Linley de gros efforts. Chaque fois, Linley se forçait à totalement entrer dans un état parfait, de manière à sculpter le plus parfaitement possible la statue de « César réalisant un déplacement. »

La statue en face de lui était aussi grande qu'une personne.

Ses deux yeux froids et calmes donnaient aux gens la sensation d'être observé par un dieu. L'aura émanant de la sculpture était celle d'un dieu de la mort. Sous le regard de cette sculpture, les spectateurs pouvaient inconsciemment sentir un terrible et froid effroi.

– Bien que cette sculpture ne soit pas comparable à « l'Eveil du Rêve », c'est la statue la plus parfaite que je peux faire dans un état normal. Linley était extrêmement satisfait de sa sculpture. Il avait passé un mois entier dessus, sculptant patiemment et attentivement. Elle était enfin achevée.

Posant son ciseau droit, Linley se baigna pendant un certain temps dans la source chaude, puis il prit une robe ample et s'assit sur une chaise. Il mangea ensuite le petit déjeuner que ses serviteurs lui avaient apporté.

– _Linley_. Doehring Cowart sortit de l'anneau.

– _Papy Doehring_. Linley regarda Doehring Cowart.

S'allongeant, Doehring Cowart dit,

– _Linley, il ne reste que deux jours avant le jugement sur l'affaire du clan Debs. As-tu prévu d'y aller ?_

– _Le jugement ?_ Linley était surpris.

Ce mois-ci, il avait été complètement absorbé dans son entraînement intense. Linley avait totalement oublié tout le reste, y compris l'affaire du clan Debs. S'il n'y avait pas eu le rappel de l'Archimage, Linley ne s'en serait probablement pas rappelé du tout.

– Oui, bien sûr, j'irai. Un soupçon de sourire était visible sur le visage de Linley.

…..

Année 9999 du calendrier Yulan. 9 septembre. Dans la prison Sombre-Eaux de la cité de Fenlai.

La prison Sombre-Eaux était la plus célèbre prison du royaume de Fenlai, car c'était la plus sécurisée et gardée. L'affaire en attente de jugement à la prison Sombre-Eaux était également la plus importante affaire de Fenlai.

Dans la cour de la prison, il y avait aujourd'hui de nombreux nobles qui avaient été réunis. Même Sa Majesté, le Roi Clayde, était arrivé, et s'était assis sur le côté. Naturellement Linley était venu aussi.

– Seigneur Linley. Un noble après l'autre le saluait chaleureusement.

– Linley, viens, assieds-toi avec moi. Assit à l'avant, Clayde fit un geste vers Linley. Linley lui sourit, puis s'approcha.

Linley s'assit à côté de Clayde.

Merritt, les cheveux étincelants, s'assit à la place du juge. Sa taille et son dos étaient raides comme un piquet. Il donnait réellement l'impression d'être juste et impartial.

– Tout le monde, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Merritt fit un geste de la tête et sourit à tous les nobles qui s'étaient rassemblés ici. Merritt sourit modestement en direction de Linley et Clayde.

Les nobles s'assirent tous calmement. Aujourd'hui, plus de 10 personnes du clan Debs étaient venus. Ils étaient tous assis ensemble, regardant nerveusement le procès.

– Amenez Bernard. Ordonna directement Meritt.

Très vite, sous l'escorte de deux soldats, Bernard fut traîné dans la cour, les pieds et mains enchaînés.

Merritt fit un signe à un fonctionnaire proche, qui se dirigea rapidement à l'avant. D'une voix forte, il proclama,

– Le Duc Patterson, quand il était Ministre des Finances, a agi à bien des égards contre l'intérêt du royaume. Il est, en particulier, suspecté de complot avec le clan Debs dans une opération de contrebande d'eau de jade. L'ampleur de cette opération de contrebande est la plus considérable de toute depuis la fondation de notre Royaume de Fenlai. Nous avons déjà découvert que l'estimation de cette contrebande d'eau de jade était de plus de 50 millions de pièces d'or.

En réalité, le clan Debs venait tout juste de rejoindre l'opération de contrebande avant que Patterson ne disparaisse. Bien que l'évaluation fût de 50 millions de pièces d'or, en réalité, le clan debs avait seulement dépensé quelques millions de pièces d'or à ce jour.

Mais juste avant que leur activité de contrebande ne commence, le Duc Patterson était mort, provoquant la révélation des affaires de contrebande.

Le fonctionnaire continua,

– D'après nos enquêtes, un des principaux organisateurs de cette activité de contrebande sauta dans la rivière, tandis que les deux autres étaient les frères Lanseer et Langmuir.

Ayant fini, le fonctionnaire retourna s'asseoir.

Merritt regarda Bernard.

– Bernard, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Bernard acquiesça.

– Oui, Seigneur, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas notre clan Debs qui se livre à de la contrebande. Deuxièmement, les frères Lanseer ont été exclus de notre clan, il y a un moment déjà. Troisièmement, le principal moteur derrière cette opération de contrebande devrait être cette personne qui a sauté dans le fleuve. Il n'y a aucun lien avec notre clan Debs, du tout.

Merritt hocha la tête et se mit à rire.

– L'organisateur de cette opération de contrebande était votre troisième frère. Et vous dites que cela n'a rien à voir avec vous ?

– Troisième frère ? Mon troisième frère est encore partit à l'aventure dans une contrée sauvage. Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait pu se livrer à de la contrebande ? Bernard continua d'insister sur ce point.

– Votre troisième frère est engagé dans une aventure ? Le visage de Merritt se refroidit. Alors laissez-moi vous demander, si votre troisième frère est à l'extérieur en train de découvrir de nouvelles régions, alors pourquoi, malgré mon ordre vous demandant de le faire revenir, n'est-il pas là après une si longue période ?

Bernard dit, confiant,

– Mon troisième frère est parti dans d'autres royaumes. Il a très probablement voyagé trop loin. Il est normal pour nous d'avoir besoin de plus d'un an pour le retrouver.

Merritt fixa Bernard, gloussa, puis dit froidement,

– Amenez Catson et les deux autres.

– Catson ? Bernard était méfiant. Qui est Catson et qui sont les deux autres ?

Très peu de temps après, trois jeunes gens terrorisés entrèrent dans la cour, tombant immédiatement à genoux en disant respectueusement,

– Salutation, Seigneur.

Ces trois jeunes gens étaient clairement des paysans qui n'avaient vu qu'une toute petite partie du monde.

Merritt dit calmement,

– Catson, explique-nous clairement ce que vous avez vu.

– Oui, Seigneur. Le chef des paysans dit respectueusement : Le 28 juin, nous étions trois frères en train de pêcher dans le fleuve, quand soudainement, nous avons vu un grand seigneur richement vêtu enserrant un tronc d'arbre mort flottant sur l'eau devant nous. Le noble était couvert de sang et était déjà évanoui.

En entendant ces mots, l'expression du visage de Bernard changea.

– Le jour où nous avons poursuivi le chef de la contrebande était aussi le 28 juin. Comme déjà dit avant, il sauta dans le fleuve. Merritt regarda Bernard. Bernard, êtes-vous prêt à enfin admettre votre culpabilité ?

– Mon troisième frère est à l'aventure dans une région lointaine. Il n'a définitivement pas pu organiser la moindre activité de contrebande. Le clan Debs est donc définitivement innocent.

Merritt rit froidement, puis dit,

– Amenez Kanter Debs.

En entendant le nom "Kanter Debs", le visage de Bernard tout comme celui des membres du clan Debs présents, devinrent blanc.


	134. L6, Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zéphyr et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 22 : L'énorme amende**

– Ce Kanter Debs devrait être le troisième frère du clan Debs. Clayde ricana légèrement en regardant Linley, qui hocha la tête. Linley et Clayde observaient simplement le procès, alors que les membres du clan Debs ressentaient tous de la peur.

Les membres du clan Debs étaient maintenant si nerveux qu'ils en tremblaient.

*Cling, cling*

Le son bruyant des chaînes se fit entendre, tandis qu'un homme mince, blême, aux cheveux or et d'âge moyen, entrait dans la cour sous l'escorte de deux soldats. Les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour furent attirés par lui, y compris celui de Bernard, de Kalan et de Nimitz.

Voyant apparaître l'homme aux cheveux d'or, Bernard laissa échapper un long soupir, puis ferma les yeux.

\- C'est réellement le troisième frère du clan Debs, Kanter ! Le son des discussions pouvait être entendu depuis la galerie d'observation. Beaucoup des nobles présents avaient reconnu Kanter Debs, en raison de sa position dans le clan.

Le clan Debs n'avait maintenant plus aucun espoir de dissimuler encore leur implication.

Assit sur sa chaise de magistrat, Merritt regarda Clayde qui hocha la tête.

\- Bernard. Merritt fixa du regard Bernard. En l'état actuel des choses, avez-vous encore quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Mais Bernard ne regarda pas Merritt. Il tourna la tête pour fixer son troisième frère, Kanter. Celui-ci le regardait en retour. Le regard des deux frères se croisa.

\- Troisième frère, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans les yeux de Bernard, ainsi que de la peine et de la rage qui faisaient trembler tout son corps.

\- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Kanter.

Bernard rit amèrement, puis secoua la tête. D'une voix solennelle, il dit :

\- Ce n'est pas seulement envers moi que tu devrais être désolé. C'est envers le clan Debs entier. Depuis combien d'année le clan Debs existe-t-il ? C'est seulement grâce à nos innombrables générations d'ancêtres ainsi que par leur dur labeur et efforts que nous pouvons profiter de notre succès et de notre niveau de vie social actuel. Mais toi... toi... Bernard était tellement attristé qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler.

*Bang*

Kanter était tombé à genoux dans la cour, et deux filets de larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Grand frère, je mérite de mourir !

Il se gifla sévèrement avec ses deux mains enchaînées. Pleurant misérablement, il dit :

\- Grand frère, je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai été avide et insatisfait du peu d'autorité et de richesse que j'avais au sein du clan Debs. C'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé l'or du clan pour m'engager dans une affaire de contrebande. Tout est de ma faute ! Grand frère ! Tout est de ma faute !

Cette scène surprit toutes les personnes présentes.

Linley et Clayde haussèrent leurs sourcils tandis que le magistrat, Merritt, les fronça.

\- Puisque les choses ont déjà été mises au point... Bernard releva la tête, forçant ses larmes à s'arrêter. Il semblait vraiment dévasté.

-Troisième frère, la question n'est pas de savoir de qui provient l'erreur. Tes actions risquent de provoquer l'entière annihilation du clan Debs. Moi, Bernard Debs, en tant que chef du clan de cette génération, ne sera pas capable de regarder en face nos ancêtres, même dans la mort.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les larmes de Bernard s'étaient remises à tomber.

Bernard se tourna soudainement pour regarder Clayde, se mettant à genoux dans sa direction. Pleurant misérablement, il dit :

\- Votre majesté. C'est pour nous, clan Debs, la plus grande malchance possible que d'avoir donné naissance à ce misérable traître. En tant que leader du clan Debs, moi, Bernard Debs, ne peut pas échapper à ma responsabilité. Moi, Bernard, est prêt à utiliser ma mort afin de vous supplier, votre majesté, d'épargner le clan Debs. Après tout, la vaste majorité des personnes présentes au sein du clan sont innocents !

Clayde regarda Bernard.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Merritt, hochant la tête une fois.

Merritt comprit les intentions de Clayde. Immédiatement, il cria :

\- Quinze minutes de pause ! Dans quinze minutes, nous vous annoncerons la décision finale !

...

Tous les nobles présents durent quitter la cour, et ne purent revenir que lorsque les quinze minutes se furent écoulées. L'affaire prenait une tournure visible. Quant à savoir comment le clan Debs serait puni pour leur crime, cela dépendait entièrement de Sa Majesté.

Une telle opération de contrebande ne pouvait qu'avoir un énorme impact sur le clan entier. Même leur extermination complète ne serait pas une surprise pour les spectateurs.

Mais bien sûr, Clayde pouvait aussi être bienveillant et simplement punir le clan Debs tout en lui permettant de survivre.

Le résultat dépendait entièrement de Clayde.

...

A l'extérieur de la cour, le Duc Bonalt était en train de parler avec Linley.

\- Linley, avez-vous vu cela? Ces descendants de la branche principale du clan Debs sont plutôt bons. Ce Kanter a été capturé il y a peu de jours. Mais, au lieu de se suicider, il a attendu aujourd'hui pour faire son show, rit le Duc Bonalt.

Linley acquiesça aussi.

\- Si Kanter s'était suicidé, alors le clan Debs serait dans une situation bien pire.

Si Kanter s'était suicidé, alors son corps aurait été utilisé comme une preuve de la culpabilité du clan Debs dans cette affaire de contrebande. Le clan Debs n'aurait eu aucun moyen d'argumenter contre cela. Mais maintenant, en ayant avoué avoir agi seul, Kanter avait donné une chance de survie à son clan.

Mais bien sûr, que le clan Debs vive ou non dépendait entièrement du bon vouloir de Sa Majesté.

 _\- Tuez-le, tuez-les tous_. Bebe, sur les épaules de Linley, découvrit ses crocs tout en parlant mentalement avec Linley. _Ce clan Debs joue trop bien le jeu. Moi Bebe, ne peut les supporter._

Entendant cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de rire.

*Squeaaaaaak*

La porte de la cour s'ouvrit. Quinze minutes étaient passées. Tous les nobles revinrent à l'intérieur de la cour, chacun reprenant sa position initiale. Pendant les quinze minutes, les seules personnes présentes dans la cour avait été Mérritt, le roi Clayde, et quelques autres personnes.

\- Linley, devine. Comment penses-tu que je vais les punir ? Clayde sourit à Linley.

\- Aucune idée, répondit succinctement Linley.

Calyde sourit discrètement.

\- Que tout le monde se lève !

En disant ces mots, Merritt se leva solennellement, suivi par tous les nobles de la cour. La tête bien haute, Merritt dit, d'une voix claire et grave,

\- Voici la sentence de la cour : Kanter Debs, membre du clan Debs, était engagé de façon flagrante dans une vaste opération de contrebande d'eau de jade à grande échelle, et est donc condamné à l'exécution par pendaison. La sentence prendra effet le 11 octobre.

\- La valeur totale de cette opération de contrebande était de plus de quarante millions de pièces d'or. Nous condamnons le clan Debs à une amende du double de ce montant, soit de quatre-vingts millions de pièces d'or. Bernard Debs va être libéré. L'audience est levée ! Après avoir entendu ces mots, Bernard, Kalan et Nimitz laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais ils se sentaient vraiment impuissants à l'intérieur d'eux même.

Quatre-vingts millions de pièces d'or !

Quelle somme terrifiante !

L'ensemble de la valeur nette du clan Debs était de seulement d'une centaine de millions de pièces d'or, et cela incluait tous leurs actifs non liquides. Pour qu'ils puissent être en mesure de payer une telle amende, ils devraient liquider la plupart de leurs actifs. Une telle action à grande échelle, à terme, entraînerait définitivement un mauvais marchandage et une sous-estimation de leurs valeurs par les acheteurs.

Bien que leurs actifs vaillent quatre-vingts millions de pièces d'or, les chances de les recevoir étaient réellement faibles.

\- Linley, qu'en penses-tu ? Clayde regarda Linley.

Linley rit et inclina la tête :

\- Admirablement fait, vraiment admirablement fait.

L'amende imposée par Clayde contre le clan Debs avait été soigneusement examinée, précisément parce que l'évaluation des actifs du clan Debs avoisinait les quatre-vingts millions de pièces d'or. Si Clayde avait réellement condamné le clan Debs à l'extermination, il n'aurait alors, sans aucun doute, pas pu mettre la main sur une seule pièce d'or de leur actif.

Mais si l'amende était trop haute, le clan Debs aurait peut-être préféré risquer l'extinction plutôt que de la payer.

L'amende de quatre-vingts millions de pièces d'or n'était ni trop haute ni trop basse. Elle était juste.

\- Père. Kalan et les autres allèrent immédiatement aider Bernard.

Mais Bernard ne fixait que son troisième frère, Kanter. Un regard calme et sombre était sur le visage de Kanter. Il fit seulement un geste de la tête envers Bernard. Après avoir été découvert quelques jours plus tôt, Kanter avait su qu'il allait mourir. Mais maintenant qu'il allait mourir au nom du clan, celui-ci allait s'occuper de sa femme et son fils avec soin.

Bernard fit aussi un signe de tête à Kanter.

Deux frères. D'un simple échange de regard, ils savaient à quoi pensait l'autre.

Le clan Debs avait subi un coup majeur. Au mieux, ils auraient, à l'arrivée, un dixième de la puissance économique qu'ils possédaient auparavant. A partir de ce jour... leur clan verrait sa position disparaître des plus hautes instances du Royaume de Fenlai. Il ne pourrait plus être considéré comme un clan de grande importance, ni comme un clan fortuné.

...

Dans le manoir de Linley, à l'intérieur du Jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Linley était tranquillement assis sur une chaise, le regard vide.

\- _Linley à quoi réfléchis-tu ?_ Doehring Cowart sortit de l'anneau Panlong.

Linley regarda Doehring Cowart. Soupirant, il dit :

\- _Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu le clan Debs être condamné, j'ai soudainement repensé à mon propre clan. Mon clan était autrefois l'un des clans qui dominait entièrement le continent Yulan, mais maintenant, après tant de générations, que reste-t-il ? Mon père est m_ _ort, et ma mère est on ne sait où. Petit Warthon est maintenant dans l'empire O'Brien. Dans l'Union Sacrée, je suis tout seul, sans famille_.

Linley était très mélancolique.

Ses parents étaient partis, et il s'était engagé dans une mission de vengeance qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler !

Sur ce chemin de la vengeance, le cœur de Linley était vigoureusement fermé, et il n'avait pas osé se relâcher le moins du monde.

Regardant Linley, Doehring Cowart ressenti une vague de pitié. Bien qu'en surface, Linley puisse sembler très mature, et bien qu'il n'ait aucun problème de traitement avec les nobles importants... Linley avait seulement dix-sept ans cette année. Il venait tout juste d'être diplômé de l'académie Ernst.

\- _Détends-toi Linley. Ne te mets pas trop la pression. Tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi_ , l'encouragea l'Archimage.

Linley regarda le vieux sage. Sur cette route solitaire sur laquelle il voyageait, heureusement qu'il avait son Papy Doehring avec lui ainsi que son espiègle et coquin Bebe.

\- _Merci Papy Doehring_ , dit Linley avec reconnaissance.

Doehring Cowart commença à rire.

\- Je veux vraiment apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère le plus vite possible. Je veux tuer Clayde le plus tôt possible. _Même s'il ignorait le fait que Clayde ait enlevé sa mère, le fait qu'il ait causé la séparation de sa mère avec sa famille depuis plus de 10 ans, entraînant la mort de son père, signifiait que, sans aucun doute, Clayde devait mourir._

\- Qui sait quand ce « Roi des Tueurs », César, apportera la recette du poison. Linley commençait à devenir impatient.

...

Chaque jour, Linley attendait impatiemment le retour de César. Mais chaque jour passaient sans nouvelle de César. Le temps passa en clin d'œil et octobre arriva. Au cours du dernier mois, le Royaume de Fenlai avait été assez tranquille. La seule affaire majeure avait été la large vente des actions menée par le clan Debs, à grande échelle.

De nombreux clans avaient saisi cette opportunité afin d'essayer de marchander ou de sous-évaluer les actions du clan Debs. Toutefois, la valeur des actifs du clan Debs était en réalité très élevée, il y avait donc eu de nombreux acheteurs qui avaient participé à leur action. De cette manière, le prix de leurs actions n'avaient pas été trop bas. Les actifs, précédemment évalués à environ quatre-vingts millions de pièces d'or, avaient fini par se vendre à environ soixante-dix millions de pièces d'or au total.

Après avoir payé l'amende de quatre-vingts millions de pièces d'or, le clan Debs avait finalement échappé au danger.

Mais après cette affaire, la valeur nette du clan Debs avait diminué de 90%.

...

Le 10 octobre était la veille de l'exécution de Kanter. Ce jour-là, Linley était resté dans le Jardin des Sources Chaudes, s'entraînant comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Seigneur Linley, le Seigneur César est arrivé ! cria d'une voix haute perchée une servante, depuis l'extérieur du jardin.

Linley avait ordonné à être immédiatement prévenu lorsque César viendrait.

\- César est là? Linley prit rapidement quelques vêtements et sortit immédiatement du Jardin des Sources Chaudes. Compte tenu de la vitesse actuelle de Linley, il arriva dans le hall principal en 10 secondes. A ce moment-là, César, toujours vêtu de ses longues et lâches robes, était assis paresseusement, les jambes croisées. Il était en train de boire une tasse de thé.

\- Monsieur César, appela Linley de loin. Trois pas plus tard, Linley entra dans le hall principal.

Voyant Linley, les yeux de César s'illuminèrent, et il se leva immédiatement.

\- Maître Linley, mes plus sincères excuses pour être venu aussi tardivement. En même temps qu'il parlait, César retira une enveloppe de ses vêtements. Linley, voici la recette que j'ai mentionnée. Elle est toute à toi.


	135. L6, Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 23 :** **Poison de Rupture de Sang**

Linley jeta un coup d'œil aux deux servantes qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il les interpella froidement :

\- Partez. Sans mes ordres, personne n'est autorisé à rentrer.

\- Oui, Monseigneur.

Le cœur de ces deux servantes trembla, elles partirent rapidement.

\- Maître Linley, vous êtes plutôt prudent, rit César.

C'était un euphémisme.

Prudent ?

Comment aurait-il pu être imprudent ? Il allait utiliser cette recette pour tuer Clayde.

\- _César doit probablement avoir deviné mon intention de tuer Clayde_ , se dit Linley. Il avait auparavant parlé de son intention de tuer l'un des 6 dirigeants des Royaumes de l'Union Sacré. Et puis, il avait également ajouté qu'il voulait tuer un guerrier du neuvième rang.

Tant que César n'était pas un total idiot, il pouvait facilement relier ces deux points importants pour comprendre que Linley voulait tuer un roi de l'Union Sainte qui était aussi un guerrier du neuvième rang. Dans l'ensemble de l'Union Sainte, le seul qui correspondait à ces critères était Clayde.

\- _César, ce lunatique, n'est pas le genre à vouloir gagner les faveurs de Clayde en me vendant._ Linley se sentait assez confiant.

Quelle sorte de personne était César? Voulait-il passer un marché avec quelqu'un comme Linley en usant de ruses comme celles-ci?

\- Linley, tu dois en effet être prudent. La personne dont tu comptes t'occuper, est très appréciée de l'Eglise de Lumière, dit César d'une voix basse à Linley assit à côté de lui. Et il a aussi de très nombreux gardes compétents. Si tu comptes essayer de l'empoisonner, ce sera assez difficile.

Linley regarda César :

\- Je vous remercie pour vos conseils, monsieur César.

Empoisonner Clayde?

Si Linley était prêt à risquer sa vie, il serait certainement en mesure de réussir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'inviter Clayde dans son manoir, puis de lui servir un peu de vin. Dans son manoir, empoisonner le vin serait une tâche extrêmement facile. Mais s'il faisait ça, il révélerait qu'il en était l'auteur.

Il devait trouver une opportunité pour tuer Clayde sans que personne ne le sache.

Une telle occasion était plutôt rare.

\- _Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur la chance, comme la fois où Patterson a insisté pour me rencontrer en secret_ , se dit Linley en lui-même. Cette réunion privée et secrète avec Patterson avait réellement été une surprise merveilleuse et inattendue pour Linley, mais de telles surprises ne pouvaient qu'être souhaitées, et non invoquées.

Tout en considérant tout cela, Linley ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Il y avait un morceau de papier à l'intérieur.

 _"_ _Nom du médicament_ _: Poison de Rupture de Sang_

 _Ingrédients :_ _fruits Astralagus, ginseng blanc, curcuma, herbes brumeuses, champignons nuages, épluchure amère, grains de cardamone, herbe CœurBleu._

 _Effet :_ _le poison de rupture de sang, lorsqu'il est dissous dans le vin ou l'eau, n'a ni odeur ni goût. A cette date, aucun moyen de le détecter n'a été découvert. Une fois ingéré, il s'infiltre dans le sang puis dans le dantian, empêchant la génération de Dou Qi, et permettant au guerrier d'avoir accès à seulement 10 % de sa force maximale. Toutes personnes en dessous du rang Saint est vulnérable à ce poison, et il n'existe aucun remède à ce jour. Seulement en utilisant son Dou Qi sur une longue période, un guerrier peut purger le poison présent dans son sang pour se guérir._

 _Instructions :_ _Afin de produire 1 gramme de poison de Rupture de Sang, il y a besoin de trente grammes de fruits Astralagus, douze grammes de ginseng blanc, dix grammes de curcuma, quinze grammes d'herbes brumeuses, douze grammes de champignons nuages, un gramme d'épluchures amères, douze grammes de grains de cardamone, et d'un gramme d'herbe CœurBleu. Utiliser tout d'abord, les douze grammes de ginseng, les quinze grammes d'herbes brumeuses et le gramme d'épluchures amères. Placer les dans une marmite d'Alchimie et faites les bouillir jusqu'à ce que l'herbe brumeuse commence à émettre un brin de brume, puis arrêter tout. Filtrer le jus concentré, puis le mettre dans une casserole pour le mélanger à l'herbe CœurBleu, au curcuma et aux grains de cardamone…_

 _Méthode de stockage :_ _... "_

Ce document détaillait très clairement tous les aspects de la fabrication et de l'utilisation du poison de Rupture de Sang. Juste en examinant les étapes de préparations, Linley comprit rapidement à quel point il serait difficile de préparer ce poison. Si une seule erreur était faite dans l'une des étapes, toute la potion serait sans valeur.

La façon de le stocker et de le préserver était aussi très compliquée.

Le coût d'une unité de poison de Rupture de Sang était un million de fois supérieur à celle d'un poids équivalent en or.

\- Sur les huit ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de ce poison, cinq d'entre eux ne sont pas si rares : les fruits Astralagus, le ginseng blanc, le curcuma, les épluchures amères et les grains de cardamone. Le prix de ces cinq ingrédients ne devrait pas être considéré comme trop haut pour toi. Mais les trois autres sont vraiment très rares. Cette herbe brumeuse ne pousse généralement que dans les plaines d'extrême orient, à l'est des Quatre Grands Empires. C'est extrêmement rare, et il est rare d'en trouver sur le marché. Quant aux deux autres ingrédients, leur rareté est encore plus grande que celle de ces herbes brumeuses ! Expliqua soigneusement César.

\- L'herbe CœurBleu et les champignons nuages sont pratiquement non-achetables et ne peuvent pas être trouvés sur le marché, même avec de l'argent. Il y a soi-disant, quelque temps, quelqu'un qui a essayé de proposer une centaine de milliers de pièces d'or pour acheter de l'herbe CœurBleu, mais n'a toujours pas été capable d'en trouver. Les champignons nuages, ne sont pas non plus apparus sur le marché depuis longtemps.

César tapota l'épaule de Linley en l'encourageant,

\- Linley, il te faudra fournir un peu d'efforts pour réussir à rassembler ces huit ingrédients.

Linley se sentait encore confiant.

Parmi les huit ingrédients, cinq ne poseraient aucuns problèmes. Tout comme pour l'herbe brumeuse, qui même si elle était rare, ne devrait pas être trop difficile à acheter. Quant à l'herbe CœurBleu... il en avait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en acheter. A l'heure actuelle, le seul problème était le champignon nuage !

\- _Une fois que j'aurai réussi à acquérir le champignon nuage, je serais en mesure de produire une dose de ce poison de Rupture de Sang. Et ce jour-là, sera le jour de la mort de Clayde,_ se dit Linley pour lui-même.

Linley ne pourrait pas le supporter beaucoup plus longtemps. Si dans le futur, il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver une opportunité, il irait directement voir Clayde pour le tuer, même si cela signifiait de s'exposer comme le tueur. Si le pire du pire arrivait, il irait demander de l'aide à Yale pour avoir l'assistance du Conglomérat Dawson pour pouvoir s'enfuir de l'Union Sacrée.

En se basant sur l'influence et le pouvoir du Conglomérat Dawson, il ne devrait pas être trop dur pour eux d'aider Linley à s'échapper de l'Union.

\- _Pour le moment, le plus important est de trouver ces huit ingrédients._ Linley était ravi maintenant qu'il avait une potentielle solution en main.

Au moins, il avait maintenant un objectif à atteindre.

\- Linley. Linley. César lui cria : Ahem, Maître Linley !

\- Uh ? Seulement maintenant Linley sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna pour voir César. M. César, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

César gloussa :

\- Linley, as-tu peut-être oublié quelque chose ?

Linley compris immédiatement. En riant, il dit,

\- Haha, M. César, vous faites référence à la sculpture, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai fini comme vous me l'avez demandé il y a déjà un mois. Venez s'il vous plaît, dans cette direction. Linley conduit immédiatement César dans une pièce à côté.

Dans un coin de cette pièce, il y avait une sculpture en forme d'homme qui rayonnait d'une aura froide et meurtrière. Les deux yeux de la sculpture contenaient à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes un dédain pour toute vie et une arrogance qui forçait les spectateurs à ressentir de la crainte et de la terreur.

Les traits du visage avaient été sculptés avec encore plus de précision. La sculpture ressemblait exactement à César.

\- Merveilleux, merveilleux ! César était tellement excité qu'il avait répété le mot merveilleux deux fois.

\- Maître Linley, vous êtes vraiment un maître en sculpture. Dans un court laps de temps, tu as été capable de produire une telle sculpture sans défauts. Dans mon esprit, cette sculpture est dix mille fois mieux que l'Eveil du Rêve que tu as fait. Fixant la sculpture, César souriait si largement que son visage menaçait de se fendre.

Plus il regardait la sculpture, plus le sentiment de bonheur à l'intérieur de César grandissait.

\- _Ce Roi des Tueurs est peut-être un petit peu narcissique_. En voyant le sourire de César sur son visage, Linley ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

...

\- Seigneur Linley, salua poliment une gouvernante à proximité.

Linley sortit un morceau de papier et le tendit à son intendante :

\- Allez acheter ces douze ingrédients pour moi. Le montant exact que j'ai besoin pour chacun d'eux est écrit sur le papier.

\- Oui, Seigneur Linley. L'intendante accepta le morceau de papier.

Sur les douze ingrédients de la liste, six d'entre eux étaient ceux dont Linley avaient besoin, alors que les six autres étaient justes quelques ingrédients normaux pris aléatoirement que Linley avait griffonné. Sur les douze ingrédients, seule l'herbe brumeuse était relativement chère. Quant à l'herbe CœurBleu et au champignon nuage nécessaires pour le poison, Linley n'avait même pas pris la peine de les noter sur le morceau de papier.

Linley n'était actuellement pas réellement inquiet que la liste des ingrédients qu'il recherchait soit rendue publique.

Après tout, la formule du poison de Rupture de Sang était l'un des secrets des Mains du Dieu de la Mort. Mis à part l'organisation Sabre, il y avait très probablement personne qui connaissait cette formule. Et il y avait beaucoup d'autres formules qui utilisaient ces ingrédients.

En plus de cela, Linley n'avait pas écrit les deux ingrédients les plus importants ; l'herbe CœurBleu et le champignon nuage.

\- Trouve et achète ces ingrédients pour moi le plus tôt possible, avait ordonné Linley.

Après avoir donné ces ordres à sa gouvernante, Linley avait immédiatement envoyé quelqu'un inviter Yale, Reynolds et George à venir le voir dans son manoir. A chaque fois qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, les quatre frères s'étaient vus et avaient mangé ensemble, donc cela n'était pas inhabituel.

Le lendemain matin.

C'était le jour où Kanter Debs allait se faire exécuter par pendaison, mais Linley ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir. Il était au manoir, buvant du vin et parlant avec ses trois frères. Seulement après avoir fini de boire, Linley leur annonça qu'il voulait leur parler de quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Boss Yale, Il y a quelque chose sur lequel j'aimerais avoir ton aide, dit Linley.

\- Troisième frère, dis-moi juste ce dont tu as besoin, dit hardiment Yale.

Linley sortit un morceau de papier.

\- Boss Yale, j'ai besoin de deux types d'ingrédients. L'un est de l'herbe brumeuse, l'autre est un champignon nuage. Ces deux plantes sont extrêmement rares, et il n'est quasiment pas possible de les trouver sur le marché. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. Yale était, après tout, soutenu par le Conglomérat Dawson.

Puisqu'il était membre de l'une des trois grandes unions commerciales du continent Yulan, le Conglomérat Dawson était une organisation massive avec des capacités extraordinaires.

Il serait beaucoup plus simple pour eux de chercher des champignons nuages et des herbes brumeuses que pour Linley qui devait se débrouiller de lui-même.

\- Deux types de plantes? Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'en occuper pour toi. La langue pâteuse de vin, Yale frappa sa poitrine et promit son aide. Au même moment, il prit le morceau de papier où les deux herbes étaient écrites.

\- J'avais vu de l'herbe brumeuse à la maison quand j'étais jeune. C'était vraiment une herbe amusante. Sous le soleil chaud et matinal, elle émet une brume blanche, dit Reynolds.

Les yeux de Linley s'éclairèrent. Cependant le clan de Reynolds était basé dans l'Empire O'Brien. De son clan au royaume de Fenlai, il fallait au moins un an de voyage. Linley ne pouvait pas attendre autant de temps. Seulement s'il ne pouvait absolument pas le trouver, il serait alors obligé d'attendre patiemment.

\- Combien de temps nous faudrait-il si nous devrions attendre que tu la ramènes de chez toi, quatrième frère ? Ricana Yale. Troisième frère, Je vais interroger mon second oncle tout de suite et lui demander de l'aide pour trouver ces deux ingrédients.

Yale traitait réellement les affaires de Linley avec beaucoup d'importance. Ce même jour, il décida d'aller trouver son second oncle.

Cette nuit-là, dans une chambre privée de luxe, Myron Dawson, un homme aux cheveux bruns [Mai'lon], était négligemment vêtu d'un peignoir. Torse nu, il était allongé sur une chaise longue, tandis que deux belles jeunes filles étaient à ses côtés pour répondre à ses besoins.

\- Second oncle, second oncle ! La voix de Yale retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Myron pinça des lèvres, impuissant. Caressant les cheveux parfumés des deux beautés, il rit,

\- Mes enfants, vous deux pouvez aller dehors pour m'attendre un moment. Ces deux belles femmes quittèrent la chambre de luxe, très obéissantes, puis Yale se précipita à l'intérieur.

\- Yale, tu as déjà bien grandi maintenant. Comment peux-tu encore agir comme cela ? dit Myron Dawson en fronçant les sourcils.

Yale se mit à rire,

\- Second oncle, ne soit pas en colère. Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour te demander ton aide pour quelque chose. C'est quelque chose que mon troisième frère, Linley, a besoin.

\- Ton troisième frère ? Ce garçon, Linley ? Myron se redressa immédiatement.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Yale retira le morceau de papier de ses vêtements.

\- Second oncle, mon troisième frère a besoin en urgence de ces deux types de plantes, c'est pour cela que je viens te voir pour te demander. Second oncle, peux-tu m'aider et voir si tu peux les trouver pour moi et mon troisième frère ? En même temps qu'il disait cela, il donna le papier à Myron.

\- De l'herbe brumeuse et des champignons nuages ? En voyant ces mots sur le papier, Myron Dawson hocha la tête. Je vais envoyer quelques personnes enquêter et voir si on peut en acheter à proximité.

\- Haha, merci, Second oncle ! Yale était excité. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus de tes festivités, alors. Je pars maintenant.

\- Tu es un petit voyou. Myron Dawson rit puis regarda de nouveau le papier. De l'herbe brumeuse et des champignons nuages ? Pourquoi Linley a-t-il besoin de ces deux ingrédients ?

...

Linley dut admettre que le Conglomérat Dawson était une machine étonnamment efficace.

\- Troisième frère, dans les diverses branches de l'Union Sacrée de notre Conglomérat Dawson, nous avons seulement pu trouver une petite quantité d'herbe brumeuse. Par contre, pour les champignons nuages, nous en avons eu quelques-uns il y a un certain temps, mais ils ont été expédiés vers notre siège. Le siège du Conglomérat Dawson est l'endroit où nous avons le plus de plantes et d'ingrédients. Laisse-moi au moins te donner cette herbe brumeuse pour commencer. Yale remit directement une poche à Linley.

Dans la recette, la quantité d'herbe brumeuse nécessaire avait été mesuré en grammes mais la poche que venait de lui remettre Yale contenait neuf bouquets entier d'herbe brumeuse. Ce montant était plus que suffisant.

\- Il n'y a donc pas de champignons nuage de disponible? Linley accepta la poche.

Yale acquiesça.

\- Troisième frère, si tu es pressé, je peux demander à mon second oncle d'envoyer des experts montés sur des créatures magiques volantes pour se rendre à la tête de notre siège le plus rapidement possible. D'ici à notre quartier général, trois mois sont plus que suffisants.


	136. L6, Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zéphyr et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 24 : Percée**

Linley fut silencieux pendant un moment puis il sourit et hocha la tête d'un air désolé en direction de Yale.

– Boss Yale, désolé de t'embêter.

– Tu ne m'embêtes pas, gloussa Yale. J'ai juste besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un commander ça. Ce n'est pas un gros souci. Notre Conglomérat Dawson envoie souvent des personnes au quartier général avec des instructions. Nous ferons cela la prochaine fois que quelqu'un sera envoyé là-bas.

Linley acquiesça.

– Troisième frère. La voix de Yale devint solennel tandis qu'il regardait Linley. Dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi es-tu si pressé d'avoir ces herbes ?

Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait demandé, Linley aurait menti directement et aurait clamé qu'il les utilisait pour faire une lotion médicinale qui l'aiderait à augmenter sa force. Ce n'était après tout pas inhabituel de se baigner au milieu d'herbes médicinales pour s'entraîner. Mais, face à l'un de ses frères, Linley ne souhaitait pas mentir.

– Boss Yale, pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te dire. Quand le moment sera venu, je te dirai tout. Linley posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yale tout en parlant.

Les frères du dortoir 1987 avaient vécu ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, ils avaient ri ensemble, ils avaient joué ensemble. Ils étaient aussi proches que le sont de vrais frères.

– Je comprends troisième frère. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas à me demander. Yale n'en demanda pas plus.

….

Le jour suivant, l'intendant de Linley apporta les herbes que Linley avait demandé, à l'exception des herbes de brouillard qu'il avait été incapable de trouver. D'après ce qu'il avait dit, aucune herbe de brouillard n'était disponible sur le marché. S'il voulait en avoir, il devrait envoyer quelqu'un l'acheter aux Quatre Grands Empires.

Après tout, l'herbe de brouillard était cultivée sur les grandes plaines à l'est du continent. Certains des marchés des Quatre Grands Empires, relativement proche de la zone, en avaient un peu sur leurs étalages.

– Pour l'instant, des huit ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour produire le poison de Rupture de Sang, sept sont déjà rassemblés. Il ne me manque plus que le champignon nuage. Dans son étude secrète, Linley avait posé toutes les herbes, sur une table, en face de lui, et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Parmi les huit ingrédients, trois étaient rares. L'herbe brouillard lui avait été fournie par le Conglomérat Dawson tandis qu'il avait déjà l'Herbe CœurBleu.

– Si j'attends trois mois, les personnes du Conglomérat Dawson me fourniront le champignon nuage. Linley se sentait confiant.

Au maximum, trois mois. À ce moment-là, il aurait tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et pourrait donc commencer à préparer plusieurs doses de poison de Rupture de Sang.

Mais Linley n'était pas une personne qui restait assise sans rien faire en attendant.

– Aide-moi à répandre ces mots. Laisse savoir que je me prépare à entrer dans une période d'entraînement nécessitant l'aide de bains médicinaux et qu'il me manque des champignons nuages pour compléter la liste d'ingrédients nécessaires à mon bain. Dis aussi que je suis prêt à payer jusqu'à un million de pièces d'or pour cette plante, ordonna Linley à son intendant.

Bien que Linley ait décidé de ne pas mentir à ses frères, il se devait de donner une bonne excuse au reste du monde.

Le champignon nuage était une plante non venimeuse. Elle était en réalité très bénéfique pour le corps. Mais toutes les herbes possédaient leurs propres propriétés particulières. Lorsque ces huit herbes seraient raffinées et mixées ensemble, elles produiraient alors une poudre empoisonnée appelée le poison de Rupture de Sang.

– Oui, Seigneur Linley. En entendant l'évocation des « un million de pièces d'or », le cœur de l'intendant trembla.

Pour Linley, un million de pièces d'or n'était pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'il avait vendu aux enchères sa sculpture, le prix avait été de douze millions de pièces d'or. Après cela, lorsque Patterson l'avait rencontré en secret, il lui avait donné dix millions de pièces d'or. Ajouté à cela, depuis sa montée en puissance et sa nomination de Premier Mage de la Cour, l'Eglise de Lumière, le Roi Clayde et de nombreux nobles lui avaient offert de nombreux présents.

Et quelques jours plus tôt, le clan Debs lui avait aussi offert une magycarte avec un million de pièces d'or dessus.

La richesse actuelle de Linley s'élevait à plus de vingt millions de pièces d'or.

Et c'était sans compter le core magique de niveau Saint de l'Ours Tatoué Violet que Linley avait toujours. Ce core que Linley gardait secret était un trésor sans prix qui valait probablement plus d'une centaine de millions de pièces d'or.

La nouvelle que Linley cherchait à acheter un champignon nuage pour un million de pièces d'or se répandit au début, seulement dans le cercle des marchands d'herbes mais rapidement, tous les nobles du Royaume de Fenlai apprirent eux aussi la nouvelle.

S'ils pouvaient fournir cette plante à Linley, non seulement ils recevraient un million de pièces d'or, mais ce serait aussi l'opportunité pour eux de construire une relation solide avec lui.

De nombreux nobles commencèrent à se creuser la tête pour trouver différentes méthodes permettant de localiser des champignons nuages.

Mais, malheureusement, cette plante était bien trop rare et bien trop chère.

Après avoir ordonné que cette nouvelle soit diffusée, Linley reprit sa vie solitaire, s'entraînant sans pitié à l'intérieur de son manoir. En un clin d'œil, le mois de novembre arriva, et avec lui, la température se mit à diminuer. Les feuilles des arbres du Jardin des Sources Chaudes se mirent à changer de couleur et à tomber, emplissant l'herbe de feuilles orangées.

*Haaaaaaa !*

Linley, qui avait été jusque-là engagé dans son entraînement, à la verticale, pour faire des pompes sur un doigt, se projeta dans les airs avant de faire un salto. Il retomba tranquillement sur le sol, le torse couvert de sueur.

Le corps de Linley, après avoir été entraîné pendant si longtemps sous l'effet du champ de Supergravité, commençait à fatiguer.

– Ouf.

De nouveau debout, la tête en haut, Linley sentait les muscles de ses doigts, de ses bras et de ses épaules. Tous étaient engourdis et courbaturés. Il trouvait ce sentiment très confortable, car il savait que c'était de cette manière que tous ses muscles et ses os se renforçaient.

Ce n'était qu'en dépassant ses limites, encore et encore, qu'une personne était capable de s'améliorer. Il fallait toutefois savoir ne pas trop excéder ses limites.

Après s'être assis les jambes croisées, Linley se mit immédiatement à s'entraîner en suivant les principes du Manuel Secret des Dragonblood, permettant à son Dou Qi Dragonblood présent dans son dantian de sortir. En quelques instants, le puissant Dou Qi emplit le corps complet de Linley.

Il faisait cela tous les jours, encore et encore. Chaque fois, son Dou Qi devenait légèrement plus pur, ainsi ses os et ses muscles se renforçaient un peu plus.

Le Dou Qi Dragonblood azur entra de nouveau dans son dantian avant de se répandre de nouveau dans son corps. Le dantian était le cœur pour un Guerrier Dragonblood. Linley avait atteint le stage final du sixième rang depuis longtemps et, durant les mois de septembre et d'octobre, il avait atteint le sommet maximum du sixième rang.

Linley se trouvait maintenant à un plateau. Il pouvait percer n'importe quel jour.

*Crac. Crac* Des sons étranges furent soudainement émis du corps de Linley. Les muscles de Linley commencèrent à se contracter et à se détendre continuellement, sans raisons. Même ses veines ressortirent et tout le long de son corps, des perles de sueurs et de sang se mirent à apparaître !

– Je vais enfin percer. Linley était choqué et ravi.

Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps ce jour.

*Bulle, bulle*

Le Dou Qi azur présent dans son corps se mit à tourbillonner de manière étrange, emplissant Linley de douleurs. Dans son dantian, le Dou Qi Dragonblood liquéfié commença à se condenser de lui-même, augmentant sa densité de plusieurs fois. Tout le Dou Qi de son corps se faisait absorber par son dantian puis était réémit, encore et encore, formant un cycle continu.

A chaque fois que le Dou Qi Dragonblood entrait dans son dantian, il se transformait.

Après qu'environ une heure soit passée, tout le Dou Qi présent dans son corps avait été transformé. Bien qu'il n'y ait théoriquement qu'une très fine barrière entre le sommet du sixième rang et les premiers stages du septième rang, la force de Linley était maintenant plusieurs fois plus importante que celle qu'il avait eue dans le passé.

Linley ouvrit finalement ses yeux. Une lueur d'excitation incontrôlable était présente à l'intérieur d'eux.

– Haha, je viens finalement d'entrer dans le royaume des guerriers du septième rang. Linley était extrêmement excité.

S'il agitait le Dou Qi présent dans son corps, il serait capable d'assumer sa forme de Corps de Dragon. La vitesse d'évolution de puissance d'un Guerrier Dragonblood était définitivement extrêmement importante, spécialement aux premiers rangs. Linley n'avait passé qu'une demi-année pour passer du sixième au septième rang. Ce type de progression était tout simplement abasourdissant.

Mais Linley estimait que pour qu'il puisse ensuite passer du septième rang au huitième, il aurait très probablement besoin de plusieurs années.

Plus l'on avançait le long de la route de la cultivation, plus la route devenait dure. Néanmoins, la plupart des Guerriers Dragonblood n'avaient besoin de seulement quelques dizaines d'années pour atteindre le niveau Saint.

Bébé, qui était en train de dormir, ouvrit ses yeux endormis, qui s'illuminèrent subitement. Excité, il dit spirituellement à Linley,

– _Boss, tu as atteint le septième rang ?_

– _Yeah_. Linley hocha la tête avec joie.

– _Alors cela ne veut-il pas dire que lorsque tu es en Corps de Dragon, tu as le pouvoir d'un guerrier des premiers stages du neuvième rang ?_ Bébé était excité. _Il semblerait que ton pouvoir va me dépasser maintenant, Boss !_

Linley se mit aussi à rire.

Dans les premiers stages, l'excédent de pouvoir fournit par la forme de Corps de Dragon était impressionnant. Par exemple, en tant que guerrier du septième rang, sur le continent Yulan, il ne pouvait être considéré que comme un type quasiment ordinaire. Mais après avoir utilisé sa troisième forme, il devenait un guerrier dans les premiers stages du neuvième rang, soit un guerrier qui pouvait être considéré comme une figure notable du continent.

Cependant, plus la personne devenait puissante, plus l'excédent de pouvoir apporté par la forme de Corps de Dragon était réduite.

Le Corps de Dragon n'était, après tout, rien de plus que l'action de faire ressortir les dracocytes qui n'étaient pas encore complètement absorbés dans le corps de « l'hôte ». Mais, en augmentant son pouvoir, il absorberait naturellement plus de dracocytes dans son corps et aurait donc moins de dracocytes à faire ressortir lors de ses transformations.

– _Les premiers stages du neuvième rang et un Corps de Dragon avec les caractéristiques d'un Wyrm Cuirassé, une espèce spécialisée en défense et en vitesse. Tu posséderas donc aussi ces qualités dans cette forme_. Doehring Cowart apparut hors de l'anneau à ce moment.

Linley était très confiant dans sa vitesse.

Parce qu'une fois qu'il était en Corps de Dragon, non seulement, il avait la vitesse naturelle fournie par son héritage de Guerrier Dragonblood, mais il pouvait aussi utiliser la magie du vent pour se supporter avec le sort Supersonique du septième rang.

Linley était si ravi qu'il se tenait juste debout et arborait un sourire stupide.

– Boss, arrête de rire comme un idiot. Regarde-toi, on dirait un fou et tu es sale. Va prendre un bain, j'te jure. Bébé afficha intentionnellement une grimace de dégoût sur son visage tout en couvrant son museau.

Linley se regarda.

À ce moment-là, son corps était couvert de sueur et de sang. Il était vraiment très sale.

*Splach !*

Linley sauta directement dans le bassin d'eau chaude. L'eau du bassin coulait constamment, il n'avait donc pas peur de la salir. Après avoir expérimenté la sensation de transformation de son corps puis la sensation du bain chaud sur son corps, Linley se sentit si bien qu'il s'allongea paisiblement dans la source chaude, les yeux fermés.

Il s'endormit.

Il se sentait si bien qu'il s'endormit complètement.

Juste au moment où Linley profitait d'un beau rêve, une voix résonna depuis l'extérieur.

– Seigneur Linley, Seigneur Linley. La voix de la servante semblait clairement anxieuse.

Les yeux de Linley s'ouvrirent subitement. En entendant la voix, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

– Entre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la servante osa s'avancer dans le jardin. Elle se positionna sur le bord du bassin et, tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au corps nu de Linley, elle dit respectueusement,

– Seigneur Linley, un héraut du palace vous attend dehors. Il dit qu'il est venu par ordre de Sa Majesté, qui vous invite, Seigneur Linley, à venir le voir au palais.

– Par ordre de Sa Majesté ? Linley hésita légèrement, puis sortit directement du bassin.

– Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Linley s'habillait toujours tout seul. Il n'aimait pas que les servantes l'aide à s'habiller.

– Bien. Le visage écarlate, la servante baissa la tête avant de s'enfuir du jardin.

….

Assit dans un carrosse qui se dirigeait vers le palais, Linley réfléchissait. A l'extérieur du carrosse se trouvait seize soldats du palais ainsi que seize chevaliers de l'Eglise de Lumière. La protection autour de Linley était plus grande que celle de la Main Droite ou de la Main Gauche.

– Seigneur Linley, Sa Majesté est actuellement dans le Jardin Fleuri Est, annonça la voix aiguë d'un serviteur.

Le serviteur du palais était très déférent envers Linley, lui souriant à chaque instant.

– Qui d'autre a invité Sa Majesté cette fois ? Demanda Linley.

– Seulement vous, Seigneur Linley, répondit le serviteur.

– Seulement moi ? Linley commença à se sentir suspicieux, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions. En suivant le serviteur, Linley arriva finalement au Jardin Fleuri Est. Comme c'était déjà le mois de novembre, il devrait y avoir très peu de fleurs encore fleuries. Mais les innombrables fleurs du jardin étaient encore belles et vibrantes.

Et le « Lion Doré », le Roi Clayde, était actuellement en pleine discussion avec sa reine dans le jardin.

– Haha. Linley, tu es venu. Clayde accueillit Linley d'une manière très amicale. Viens, assieds-toi.

– Votre Majesté. Ma Reine. Linley les salua avec respect et s'assit.

Clayde et la reine échangèrent un regard avant de faire un grand sourire en direction de Linley.

– Linley, j'ai entendu que tu cherchais un champignon nuage pour créer ton propre bain médicinal ?

– En effet. Linley hocha la tête, incertain de la raison pour laquelle Clayde lui demandait cela.

Soudain, il se mit à se douter de pourquoi Clayde avait demandé à ce qu'il le rejoigne au palais. Mais Linley n'osa pas y croire immédiatement. Il cherchait ce champignon dans l'objectif de s'occuper de Clayde. Et il semblerait que ce soit Clayde qui allait…

– Haha, je savais que tu en cherchais, j'ai donc envoyé mes hommes faire quelques recherches. Par un coup de chance, la réserve de notre palais se trouve avoir un unique champignon nuage. Clayde jeta un coup d'œil à la servante qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Celle-ci présenta immédiatement une boite décorée à Linley.

Linley était réellement abasourdi.

Le champignon nuage qu'il avait cherché si désespérément venait de lui être fourni par le Roi Clayde !


	137. L6, Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 25 : Produire la Poudre**

Le champignon nuage. La seule raison pour laquelle Linley cherchait cette plante était pour pouvoir produire de la poudre de poison de Rupture de Sang. Et s'il voulait créer ce poison, c'était parce qu'il voulait ensuite l'utiliser sur Clayde.

Mais, finalement, c'était Clayde qui lui avait fourni le champignon nuage qui lui manquait.

– _Se peut-il que dans les profondeurs de ce monde, il existe réellement une chose telle que le cycle du karma ?_ Linley repensa soudainement aux enseignements de l'Église de Lumière vis-à-vis du destin. Dans le passé, Linley n'avait jamais cru en la religion, mais cette affaire s'était vraiment développée d'une manière très étrange.

Étant donné que le champignon venait juste de lui être directement délivré, comment ne pourrait-il pas le prendre ?

– Merci, Votre Majesté. Linley sourit et s'inclina pour le remercier, tout en acceptant la plante.

Mais dans son cœur, Linley souriait froidement.

– _Puisque tu me l'as donné, cela veut dire que les cieux désirent aussi ta mort. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer_.

Linley n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de sa mère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir profondément désiré recevoir l'amour de sa mère durant son enfance. Comme il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, Linley avait toujours été solitaire. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait la mère de quelqu'un d'autre, il s'était senti malheureux.

Après avoir capturé Clayde, il serait définitivement capable de découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère !

– Linley, j'ai invité la Main Droite pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui. Reste ici et déjeune avec nous, qu'en dis-tu ? Clayde avait un grand sourire ravi.

– Bien, Votre Majesté. L'attitude de Linley était très humble.

La reine hocha gracieusement la tête en direction de Linley puis dit à Clayde d'une gentille voix,

– Votre Majesté, vous et Linley pouvez rester ici. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Clayde acquiesça calmement. Dans le Royaume de Fenlai, l'autorité du roi était largement supérieure à celle de la reine.

C'était le mois de novembre. La température s'était refroidie.

Linley et Clayde étaient tous deux habillés de vêtements légers. Ils n'étaient aucunement effrayés par le froid. Linley était maintenant un guerrier du septième rang tandis que Clayde était un tout puissant guerrier du neuvième rang.

– Votre Majesté, pourquoi avez-vous invité Merritt à déjeuner avec vous ? Linley discutait de façon naturelle et détendue avec Clayde.

En entendant la question de Linley, un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Clayde. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux servantes qui les entourait et elles partirent en silence. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Clayde dit à voix basse,

– Linley étais-tu au courant que Merritt vient de se marier récemment avec sa treizième femme ?

– Treizième ? Linley était bouche bée.

Il ne savait pas que ce juge solennel, d'apparence sérieuse et tenant le poste de Main Droite du royaume, était si volage en amour.

– Sa nouvelle femme est une femme extrêmement savoureuse. Clayde révéla un sourire en direction de Linley. Le type de sourire que tous les hommes comprenaient.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage de Clayde, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfait.

– Haha… Clayde lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Linley, l'année prochaine, tu auras dix-huit ans. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as encore jamais goûté à une femme ?

Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Clayde soupira,

– Merritt, cet enfant, a été capable de se procurer une si enivrante petite diablesse. Cela a de quoi rendre jaloux. Mais, comme elle me plaît, cette magnifique petite diablesse est mienne. Dorénavant, Merritt n'osera même plus la toucher.

Clayde parlait sans crainte de ses affaires à Linley.

– Votre Majesté ? Est-ce… est-ce vraiment convenable ? Linley était légèrement surpris.

Elle était, après tout, la femme de la Main Droite. Mais d'après ce que disait Clayde, il allait juste la récupérer pour lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas convenable avec ça ? Merritt n'est monté à sa position actuelle qu'à travers les femmes. Il devrait très bien savoir où sa place réside. D'ailleurs, Linley, le jour où Merritt s'est marié et a tenu son banquet, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu, dit Clayde d'un air interrogatif.

À ce moment, Linley était en train de réfléchir sur des questions d'alchimie et d'herbes. Il n'avait eu aucune envie d'aller à un mariage. De manière générale, Linley déclinait toutes les invitations de banquet des nobles.

Le banquet de mariage de la Main Droite ?

Décliné, tout pareil !

– Linley, que dis-tu de ça. Pendant le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui, tu pourras admirer la nouvelle femme de Merritt, Windsor [Wen'sa]. Si elle te plaît, cela ne me dérange pas de te la donner. Je peux te garantir que quelle que soit la ténacité et l'audace de Merritt, il n'osera plus toucher Windsor, dit Clayde avec confiance.

Clayde possédait l'autorité absolue à l'intérieur du Royaume de Fenlai.

Le jour du mariage de Merritt, il était tombé sous le charme de Windsor. Cette même nuit, Clayde avait envoyé quelqu'un lui amener Windsor dans un manoir à l'extérieur et il en avait profité avec soin lui-même.

Quant à Merritt, il n'avait pas osé montrer une seule lueur de colère ou de ressentiment.

Depuis cette nuit, Merritt n'avait plus osé toucher Windsor.

Certains des ministres importants du royaume étaient arrivés à leur position grâce à leurs seules capacités. C'était les ministres réellement capables du royaume. Mais d'autres étaient arrivés à leur position en utilisant des artifices.

Linley était secrètement surpris du pouvoir que Clayde exerçait sur ses gens.

Mais, encore une fois, Clayde était la personne que les gens appelaient le « Lion Doré » et avait toujours été aussi puissant qu'un lion. Il était facile d'imaginer à quel point il pouvait être impitoyable s'il décidait de l'être.

– Votre Majesté, le Duc Merritt et la Duchesse sont arrivés. Un serviteur du palais arriva en courant avant de les prévenir.

– Haha, viens, Linley. Clayde se leva immédiatement.

Le paquet contenant le champignon nuage dans les mains, Linley ne put que suivre Clayde hors du jardin. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une belle cour à l'intérieur du palais.

Merritt et la Windsor étaient déjà présents. Ils attendaient à la porte de la cour.

Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette Windsor qui avait piqué l'intérêt de Clayde.

Son corps était extrêmement mince. Bien qu'elle soit habillée de manière très conservatrice, ses vêtements moulants accentuaient toutes ses courbes et toutes les lignes de son corps élancé. Sa taille était si fine et pourtant ses courbes étaient si pleines.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient si séduisants.

Ses yeux, en particulier, étaient absolument ensorcelants. N'importe quelle personne la voyant commençait immédiatement à avoir des pensées impropres.

– Votre Majesté. Seigneur Linley, dit Merritt qui fut rapidement suivit par la voix douce de Windsor.

– _C'est réellement une diablesse enchanteresse_ , se dit Linley pour lui-même.

Clayde jeta un regard ravi à Linley. À voix basse, il lui dit,

– Qu'en penses-tu ? Ressens-tu le une légère envie de… ?

– Votre Majesté, allons-y et prenons ce déjeuner, dit Linley à voix basse.

– Haha… Clayde se mit à rire bruyamment.

Windsor ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour regarder attentivement Linley avec ses yeux ensorcelants. Elle semblait intéressée. Si Merritt et Clayde n'avaient pas été là, peut-être qu'elle serait allée directement voir Linley pour commencer une conversation avec lui.

– _Wow, quelle belle femme_ , dit Bébé, qui était sur l'épaule de Linley pendant tout ce temps. Ses yeux étaient ronds.

*Swish.*

Bébé sauta alors de l'épaule de Linley et atterrit directement… sur la poitrine de Windsor.

– _Ils sont si gros…_ La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley était abasourdi. Il se cacha le visage derrière sa main.

– Quelle adorable petite souris ! Windsor caressa avec excitation Bébé qui lui, utilisait sa petite tête pour se frotter contre son ample poitrine, semblant bien s'amuser.

….

– Pfiou.

Bébé en main, Linley réussit finalement à partir du palais. Durant tout le temps où il avait été dans le palais, Windsor avait gardé ses yeux ensorceleurs sur lui. Même lui avait trouvé cela dur à résister.

Ils entrèrent dans leur carrosse.

– Rentrons. Linley donna l'ordre à ses gardes et le carrosse se mit immédiatement à avancer.

– _Hé, Boss pourquoi cette précipitation ? En plus, Clayde était prêt à te donner Windsor ! Tu devrais accepter_. Les petits yeux de Bébé regardaient Linley.

Linley tapa sur la tête de Bébé.

– _Espèce de petite souris perverse_ , dit Linley avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

– _Hrmph, j'ai quasiment l'âge, t'sais_ , dit Bébé, mécontent.

Linley ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Mais en repensant à ce qu'il avait gagné grâce à son voyage au palais, Linley ne put empêcher une pointe de sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Il ressortit la boîte qui était à ses côtés.

– _Maintenant que j'ai le champignon nuage en main, les huit ingrédients sont réunis. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour commencer à créer le poison_. Linley avait déjà décidé qu'il se mettrait immédiatement à créer la poudre dès qu'il serait arrivé.

– _Boss, j'ai l'impression que Clayde est plutôt franc et honnête. Vas-tu vraiment le tuer ?_ Dit Bébé d'une petite voix.

En fronçant les sourcils, Linley se tourna pour regarder Bébé.

– _Bébé, Clayde est le dirigeant d'un royaume. Tant qu'il a un minimum de cerveau, il va naturellement essayer de construire une bonne relation avec moi. S'il est amical et franc avec moi, c'est seulement à cause de mon statut et de mon potentiel. Si je n'avais pas ce potentiel, Clayde ne se serait même pas donner la peine de me remarquer. Peut-êtr_ _e que si j'avais une magnifique femme, il la prendrait directement pour son propre plaisir. Tout comme il l'a fait à ce Merritt_.

Linley avait très bien cerné Clayde.

Une personne comme Clayde était en réalité sans pitié. Mais il était quand même considéré comme un dirigeant capable. Il était, au minimum, au moins capable de distinguer la différence entre les ministres capables et les inutiles.

– _En fait, je commence même à me demander si dans le passé, lorsque Clayde a vu que ma mère était jolie, il ne l'a pas voulu pour lui_. Après avoir vu Windsor, Linley avait pensé à cette possibilité.

D'après sa personnalité, ce n'était pas impossible.

 _– Bébé, dis-moi, comment puis-je épargner Clayde ?_ Linley regarda Bébé. Rien que de penser à cette possibilité le remplissait d'un désir immense de le tuer.

Peut-être parce qu'il pouvait sentir le désir de tuer de Linley, Bébé dit immédiatement,

– _Tue-le, tue-le. Moi, Bébé, serais le premier à agir contre lui_. Bébé se mit sur ses petites pattes arrière avant d'agiter ses deux pattes avant qu'il avait serrées en forme de poing.

– Il n'y aura pas besoin pour toi d'agir. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé ce qu'est devenue ma mère, je serai le premier à agir, dit froidement Linley.

À l'intérieur de l'étude secrète de Linley et sous la lumière des dix-huit lanternes, la pièce était illuminée. Linley suivait calmement la procédure pour créer la poudre de poison de Rupture de Sang.

La procédure pour produire cette poudre était extrêmement compliquée. Chaque étape demandait de la prudence, de la prudence et de la prudence.

S'il n'y avait ne serais-ce que la plus légère des erreurs, les ingrédients seraient alors gâchés.

À ce moment, la table était remplie d'outils d'alchimie et des huit ingrédients essentiels, qui avaient été tous coupés en petits morceaux.

*Gargouillis, gargouillis*

Linley filtrait le jus d'une des herbes dans un pot d'alchimie. Il plaça ensuite ce jus dans un pot propre et le mit à bouillir. En même temps, il ajouta avec soin trois ingrédients au mélange.

– Je ne peux pas me tromper dans l'ordre. Je dois d'abord mettre l'herbe CœurBleu, puis le curcuma et enfin la graine de cardamome.

Les yeux fixés sur le pot, Linley focalisait sa concentration dessus et observait avec attention les moindres réactions. Chaque étape devait être contrôlée avec une extrême précision.

Une nuit entière passa.

– J'ai finalement produit une seule dose liquide. Linley fit égoutter la petite quantité de liquide clair qu'il avait produite dans le pot d'alchimie.

– Ce liquide translucide était aussi clair que de l'eau. Il n'y a absolument pas de différence visible. Linley était impressionné.

D'après les instructions, la forme liquide pouvait déjà être considérée comme une forme du poison de Rupture de Sang. Cependant, ce n'était qu'en lui permettant de sécher sous forme de poudre, qu'elle pouvait atteindre son plus haut potentiel de puissance.

Il n'y avait plus besoin que de laisser égoutter le poison pendant une dizaine de jours et le liquide sécherait complètement et deviendrait alors de la poudre.

– La première dose est un succès. Demain, je ferai une seconde dose. Linley était très prudent.

Il n'avait pas osé utiliser tous ses ingrédients dès sa première tentative. Après tout, s'il avait échoué, cela aurait été désastreux. En divisant ses matériaux pour les utiliser en plusieurs tentatives, échouer une fois ne serait, au moins, pas si désastreux.

En réalité, une simple dose de cette poudre aurait pu être suffisante pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais, pour être prudent, Linley avait décidé d'en préparer plusieurs doses.

…

L'année 9999 du calendrier Yulan. À la fin du mois de novembre.

Les six doses que Linley avait préparées, avaient été complètement transformées en poudre. En regardant leur transparence et leur forme cristalline, il aurait été dur d'imaginer que quelque chose comme cela pouvait affecter si drastiquement un guerrier du neuvième rang.

– Pfiou. Même si j'ai utilisé tous mes ingrédients, ces six doses de poudre de poison devraient être suffisantes. En regardant les six petits paquets posés sur sa table, Linley laissa échapper un long soupir.

Pour créer cette poudre, Linley avait dépensé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. Maintenant, il se devait de réussir !

– La seule chose qu'il me manque maintenant est l'opportunité d'agir contre Clayde.

Linley se mit à réfléchir aux différentes manières dont il pourrait empoisonner Clayde et le capturer sans que personne ne suspecte que ce soit lui qui l'avait fait.


	138. L6, Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zéphyr et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 26 : Le Plan**

Ce serait difficile !

S'il voulait faire ça dans le palais, Linley allait devoir trouver tout d'abord une opportunité pour utiliser le poison, puis ensuite trouver le temps de poser ses questions avant de pouvoir tuer Clayde. Et tout ça dans les limites du palais.

 _– Même si je ne suis pas inquiet d'être découvert comme le meurtrier, lorsque j'aurai tué Clayde, il sera très difficile de s'échapper du palais._ Dans l'esprit de Linley, une possibilité après l'autre apparaissait, avant d'être écartée.

Linley aboutit finalement à une solution...

– _Utiliser le poison dans le palais puis s'échapper après est quasiment impossible_. Linley écarta entièrement cette possibilité. Après tout, il y avait tout simplement de trop nombreux experts dans le palais. Seulement en utilisant le Corps de Dragon, pourrait-il être capable de les écarter de son chemin.

Mais Linley ne voulait pas exposer le secret du Corps de Dragon.

 _– Ce doit être fait à l'extérieur du palais._ Linley sentit monter un mal de tête.

Un lieu hors du palais, où Clayde pourrait être seul à seul avec lui. Et, ce lieu devait être un lieu sans personnes. C'était extrêmement difficile. Clayde était, après tout, le roi. Si quelqu'un voulait le rencontrer, il irait le voir en personne au palais.

Linley ne pouvait pas, après tout, envoyer quelqu'un au palais demander au Roi Clayde de venir le rencontrer.

Linley n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une situation où un sujet demandait à son souverain de venir le voir. C'était clairement irréalisable. Même si Clayde acceptait une invitation de sa part, il serait très probablement suspicieux et sur ses gardes.

Dès que Clayde serait sur ses gardes, les chances de réussites deviendraient très faibles.

– _Je dois trouver une opportunité pour être tout seul avec lui dans un endroit à l'extérieur du palais_. Même en ayant vécu dans la cité de Fenlai depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, Linley n'avait jamais été dans une situation où il était seul avec Clayde.

D'une manière générale, ils ne se rencontraient qu'aux banquets.

Mais Linley ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement à un banquet, devant tout un public de personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

– _Que faire ?_

Linley commençait à se sentir ennuyé.

Début décembre. La température de la ville de Fenlai avait subitement diminué, et les premières neiges de l'hiver étaient aussi arrivées. La ville entière de Fenlai était recouverte d'une couverture blanche, et la morsure du froid avait incité de nombreux nobles à rester cachés dans leur maison afin de ne pas s'aventurer à l'extérieur.

Toujours vêtu d'une robe lâche, Linley se promenait dans les rues enneigées, escorté par deux gardes.

*Crunch.* *Crunch.* Le bruit des pas sur la neige.

La couverture de neige de la ville de Fenlai était exceptionnellement attirante. Sur les portes des manoirs des nobles de chaque côté de la route, se trouvaient des stalactites. Le reflet des rayons se réfléchissait sur elles, les rendant d'autant plus belles à regarder.

Les pins enneigés et imposants devant les manoirs semblaient aussi exceptionnellement jolis.

La scène était belle.

Mais l'humeur de Linley était au plus bas.

 _– Clayde est déjà un guerrier du neuvième rang. Bien que la progression du neuvième rang au rang Saint soit très difficile, peut être qu'un jour, il réussira à percer la barrière entre les deu_ _x. À ce moment,_ _la situation sera sans espoir._ Linley ne voulait vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps.

Le plus tôt il bougerait contre Clayde, meilleures seraient ses chances de succès.

Mais il avait besoin d'une opportunité.

– Boss _, regarde. Beaucoup de manoirs voisins ont été rénovés et décorés._ La voix de Bébé retentit dans l'esprit de Linley.

Tout en marchant sur la route, les pensées de Linley étaient ailleurs, il n'avait donc pas remarqué cela. Mais en entendant les paroles de Bébé, Linley remarqua que les manoirs à côté de la route de la Feuille Verte étaient maintenant différents.

– C'est... dit Linley d'un air interrogatif.

– Accrochez-le. Bien. Maintenant, déplacez-le un peu vers la gauche. Un serviteur du manoir le plus proche était occupé à accrocher diverses décorations sous la direction d'un homme à proximité.

– Ce sont... des fleurs de Yulan ! Linley nota les décorations accrochées à côté de la porte et le motif qu'elles avaient. Les modèles ressemblaient aux fleurs de Yulan.

Tout à coup, Linley compris ce qui se passait.

– _C'est ça ! C'est déjà le mois de décembre. Le festival de Yulan va bientôt commencer. Et ce sera le 10 000ème festival de Yulan !_ Linley connaissait l'importance de ce festival.

Le 1er janvier de la 10 000 année du calendrier de Yulan. Ce serait peut-être le jour le plus festif de l'histoire du continent de Yulan. Pas étonnant que chaque clan noble mette en place tant de décorations.

*Crunch !*

Un des barreaux d'une échelle sur laquelle se tenait le serviteur qui accrochait les décorations, cassa brusquement. Le serviteur perdit pied, vacilla puis tomba, percutant en premier l'échelle, avant de s'écraser violemment la tête la première contre le sol en pierre, son sang frais colorant le sol de rouge.

Les serviteurs alentours furent tous effrayés.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Ils accoururent tous pour l'aider.

– Un peu... un peu étourdi... dit d'une voix faible l'homme blessé. Heureusement, l'échelle n'était pas trop haute, il n'avait donc pas heurté le sol trop fortement. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait survécu.

– Très bien, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez à la maison et reposez-vous. Kohl [Ke'er], prends soin de lui. J'te jure, tu n'étais pas si haut que ça, mais tu as quand même réussi à te blesser si gravement. L'intendant secoua la tête, impuissant.

Le serviteur nommé Kohl soutint immédiatement le serviteur blessé et commença à l'aider à retourner chez lui.

Voyant cela, Linley fut stupéfait.

– Seigneur... seigneur Linley ? Seulement maintenant l'intendant remarqua Linley, et alla lui présenter rapidement ses respects. Ce manoir était celui du Duc Bonalt, où Linley était déjà venu avant. Naturellement, il reconnut Linley.

– Bonjour, seigneur Linley, dit l'intendant en s'inclinant.

Seulement maintenant, Linley sortit de sa stupeur. Un sourire excité apparaissant sur son visage, il regarda l'homme et rit.

– Haha, bonjour à vous tous aussi. Haha, très bien, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Excité, Linley tourna immédiatement les talons, laissant les gardes en arrière.

– Hey, pourquoi notre seigneur est si heureux ? Les deux gardes commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

Ils avaient bien vu que Linley était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin, alors pourquoi était-il tout à coup si excité ?

– _Cette méthode est tellement simple. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Haha !_ Linley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se taper la tête. Il était réellement si obsédé par cela que sa tête lui avait fait très mal.

Linley avait déjà mis au point une méthode infaillible pour amener Clayde à lui rendre visite. Cette méthode était... de recevoir une blessure !

 _– Je vais prétendre que j'ai subi des blessures internes par accident pendant mon entraînement au Dou Qi. Si je suis blessé, d'après ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici, Clayde viendra très probablement me rendre visite._

Linley se sentait incroyablement heureux. Tant qu'il faisait son mouvement dans son propre manoir, il serait relativement facile pour lui de comploter contre Clayde.

 _– En ce qui concerne mon statut et le luxe accordé par l'Union Sacrée, je ne m'en suis jamais trop soucié. Après avoir découvert ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et après avoir tué Clayde, j'utiliserai les canaux secrets du Conglomérat Dawson pour fuir le domaine de l'Union Sacrée._ Linley avait déjà pris une décision ferme.

L'Union Sacrée n'attirait pas Linley.

En ce moment, son seul et unique membre de la famille, petit Wharton, séjournait dans l'Empire O'Brien. Il n'y avait rien dans l'Union Sacrée qui empêchait Linley de partir.

Tuer Clayde d'une manière qui ne soulèverait aucun soupçon était pratiquement impossible. Puisque cela était impossible, le seul choix de Linley était d'accepter de faire un petit sacrifice. Pour Linley, l'Union Sacrée ne représentait aucune sorte d'attirance, après tout.

Au manoir de Linley. Dans le jardin des Sources Chaudes.

Linley était assis, les jambes croisées dans une zone herbeuse, cultivant son Dou Qi Dragonblood. Comme de féroces vagues de l'océan, le Dou Qi Dragonblood éclata fortement, se heurtant à tous les vaisseaux sanguins de son corps.

En vérité, un guerrier moyen du septième rang n'aurait pas été capable de résister à un tel entraînement. Mais Linley était différent. Il avait bu du sang de dragon vivant. D'une manière générale, quand le sang de dragon était absorbé par le corps, il permettait d'obtenir une résistance surprenante. Mais Linley avait même été jusqu'à avaler le core du dragon qui s'était alors retrouvé dans son estomac, provoquant également un incroyable degré de résistance du côté de ses vaisseaux sanguins.

* Paagh ! *

Linley vomit soudainement une gorgée de sang frais, et son visage devint blanc.

– Aaaaaargh ! Un rugissement guttural et douloureux sortit de la bouche de Linley.

À ce moment-là, toutes les servantes à l'extérieur du Jardin des Sources Chaudes entendirent le faible bruit que Linley fit, et elles se pressèrent contre la porte en appuyant leurs oreilles dessus pour écouter attentivement.

– Seigneur Linley... semble en pleine douleur ? Questionna une des servantes maigrichonne.

– Il semblerait. Une autre servante joufflue hocha la tête.

Mais aucune n'osa entrer dans le jardin.

– Seigneur Linley ? Appela la servante maigrichonne.

– Venez... entrez... La voix de Linley retentit.

Les deux servantes échangèrent un regard, puis poussèrent immédiatement la porte et coururent à l'intérieur. Mais en arrivant sur la zone d'herbe, elles furent toutes les deux effrayées. Il y avait une grande mare de sang sur le sol, et Linley était effondré sur l'herbe, le visage pâle.

– Aidez-moi à aller jusqu'à ma chambre, dit Linley d'une petite voix.

– Oui. Oui.

Les deux servantes étaient essoufflées. Chacune d'entre elles aidait Linley en le supportant par un bras. Elles l'aidèrent immédiatement à aller jusque dans sa chambre privée.

– Monseigneur, devons-nous demander à un magicien de soin de venir ? demandèrent les deux servantes.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mes blessures sont internes. La magie ne pourra pas m'aider. Je dois récupérer tranquillement. Linley prit une profonde inspiration, puis se mit en position de méditation sur son lit, les yeux clos.

– Vous pouvez partir toutes les deux maintenant.

– Oui, Monseigneur. Les deux servantes le saluèrent respectueusement et se retirèrent.

Les sorts de récupération du style eau ou de lumière, étaient des sorts de nature réparatrice, permettant aux blessures physiques de guérir. Mais pour les dommages internes, ils n'étaient pas d'un très grand secours.

...

Dans la chambre de Linley. Seulement Yale et lui étaient présents.

– Troisième frère, tu n'es pas blessé ? Yale était confus. Si tu n'es pas blessé, pourquoi le prétends-tu ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu demandé en urgence ? Avant même de feindre sa blessure, Linley avait envoyé quelqu'un quérir Yale.

Linley dit d'une voix basse,

– Boss Yale, cette affaire a à voir avec ma vengeance. Boss Yale. Je peux te le dire maintenant. Ce Clayde est très probablement la personne qui a tué ma mère.

– La personne qui a tué ta mère ? Yale le regarda longuement. Troisième frère, tu as prévu de ... ?

– Oui. Obtenir vengeance. Linley ne cacha rien à son frère.

– Clayde est un guerrier du neuvième rang. Comment vas-tu pouvoir te venger de lui ? Et il est aussi le roi du Royaume de Fenlai. Yale devenait de plus en plus fébrile.

Linley dit solennellement :

– Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà une totale confiance dans ma capacité à m'occuper de lui. Cependant, après le meurtre de Clayde, même si l'Église de Lumière m'épargne et ne me tue pas, ma vie sera très probablement misérable. J'ai donc décidé de quitter immédiatement l'Union Sacrée après avoir tué Clayde.

– Quitter l'Union Sacrée ? Yale fut surpris mais comprit rapidement. D'accord. Tu as besoin de partir. Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela. La puissance commerciale du Conglomérat Dawson est dispersée dans toutes les villes majeures de l'Union Sainte. C'est très facile pour nous de faire passer une personne en dehors de l'Union Sacrée.

– De plus, notre Conglomérat Dawson a aussi des maîtres du déguisement. Yale était totalement confiant.

Linley connaissait très bien la puissance du Conglomérat Dawson. Comment l'une des trois principales unions commerciales et de négociation du continent Yulan pouvait être prise à la légère ?

– Je sais. C'est pourquoi, Boss Yale, je te demande de l'aide pour organiser mon évasion. Demande à quelqu'un de m'attendre à cet hôtel à la fin de la route des Feuilles Vertes. Quand j'y arriverai un peu plus tard, tu pourras m'aider à me faire sortir clandestinement de l'Union Sacrée.

Linley était confiant dans sa capacité à pouvoir tuer Clayde, puis à faire facilement le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel.

– Pas de souci. Yale acquiesça.

– Troisième frère. Yale fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Linley. Tu dois être prudent.

Linley sourit à Yale.

– Boss Yale, tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

La nouvelle de la blessure de Linley se répandit rapidement. Le premier à recevoir cette nouvelle ne fut pas le roi du Royaume de Fenlai ce fut le Cardinal de l'Église de Lumière, Guillermo.

Mais très vite, le Roi Clayde, et de nombreux nobles apprirent la nouvelle que Linley s'était blessé pendant son entraînement. Bien que les blessures causées par l'entraînement soient plutôt rares, ce n'étaient pas inconnu. D'une manière générale, seuls ceux s'entraînant très dur et poussant excessivement leur corps à leurs limites pouvaient subir de telles blessures, et parfois nuire aux organes. La seule chose à faire maintenant est d'attendre le Roi Clayde. Portant une robe lâche, Linley s'assit sur une chaise de sa chambre, le visage blême.

Bébé était debout sur une chaise à proximité.

– Seigneur Linley. La servante présente à l'extérieur l'appela.

Les yeux de Linley ne purent s'empêcher de briller. Mais, immédiatement après, Linley reprit son attitude faible. Regardant calmement la servante, il dit :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Seigneur Cardinal Guillermo est arrivé, dit précipitamment la servante.

– Oh ? Le cœur de Linley fut subitement pris d'inquiétude.

Bien que la visite de Guillermo ait été prévue, Linley pensa soudainement à quelque chose... si Guillermo était présent quand le Roi Clayde arrivait aussi ? Il serait ensuite très difficile pour lui d'agir contre Clayde.

Après tout, Guillermo était un mage du neuvième rang. Le poison de Rupture de Sang était utile seulement contre les guerriers afin d'affaiblir leur pouvoir, et il n'avait aucun impact sur les mages.

– Linley ! Juste à ce moment, la voix de Guillermo retentit à l'extérieur de la chambre.


	139. L6, Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 27 : Le Vin**

Linley ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la porte.

Guillermo était là, vêtu d'une longue robe rouge. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, mais ses yeux étaient cependant féroces et résolus. Guillermo, escorté par deux Vicaires, entra dans la pièce.

– _Ainsi,_ _Guillermo est déjà là. J'espère que Clayde sera légèrement plus lent_. Linley anticipait sa venue avec impatience.

La seule faiblesse de son plan était la possibilité que Clayde et le mage du neuvième rang arrivent en même temps. Après tout, le poison de Rupture de Sang ne fonctionnait pas contre les mages.

Linley fit immédiatement un mouvement pour se lever.

– Seigneur Guillermo.

– Linley, regarde-toi. Ton visage est si pâle. Assieds-toi, assieds-toi. Guillermo fit immédiatement deux pas en avant pour empêcher Linley de se lever.

– Seigneur Guillermo, je vais bien. Bien que je souffre de quelques blessures internes dues à mon entraînement, je peux toujours marcher et agir normalement. C'est seulement regrettable que cela m'empêche de m'entraîner pendant cette période, dit Linley avec un long soupir.

– Tu es comme ça et tu penses encore à entraîner ton Dou Qi ? Dit Guillermo avec colère. Les blessures externes sont faciles à soigner, mais les blessures internes sont bien plus dangereuses. Si tu ne les soignes pas proprement, elles pourraient te gêner pendant tout le reste de ta vie.

– Merci de votre attention, Seigneur Guillermo.

En réalité, Linley avait une très bonne impression de Guillermo. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la pièce.

 _– J'espère que Clayde arrivera un peu plus tard._

La veille, le blizzard avait refroidit toute la ville de Fenlai et il y avait donc très peu de personnes dans les rues. Mais à ce moment-là, un contingent d'une centaine de gardes escortait et protégeait un luxueux carrosse doré.

*Crunch. Crunch*

Les roues du carrosse écrasaient la neige.

– Ransome [Lan'sai'mu], ouvre la porte, ordonna Clayde.

Le carrosse était extrêmement spacieux et pouvait facilement accueillir cinq à six personnes confortablement. Ce Ransome était l'un des gardes du corps personnel de Clayde et il dit immédiatement,

– Oui, Votre Majesté. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte en bois, faisant entrer un courant d'air glacial à l'intérieur.

Mais ni Ransome, ni Clayde ne sentirent le froid malgré leurs courts accoutrements.

– Linley a réussi à endommager ses points vitaux en se surentraînant. Je te jure. Clayde ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Ransome dit à voix basse,

– Le Seigneur Linley est encore très jeune et pourtant, il a déjà accompli tant de choses. Quel que soit son talent, une personne doit quand même s'entraîner durement. Pour qu'il ait été capable de se blesser lui-même à cause d'un surentraînement, cela montre à quel point il cherche à se dépasser quand il s'entraîne.

Les limites du corps d'une personne pouvaient être très hautes.

Mais, à chaque fois qu'une personne cherchait à stimuler son potentiel, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller trop loin. Bien qu'il soit vrai que travailler dur était bénéfique pour l'entraînement d'un guerrier, il ne fallait pas trop en faire non plus. Le corps pouvait ne pas être capable de tenir sinon.

– En effet. Les accomplissements futurs de Linley sont réellement inimaginables. Clayde hocha aussi la tête.

En voyant la lueur sur le visage de Clayde, Ransome soupira intérieurement.

En tant que garde du corps personnel du roi, il avait naturellement une profonde compréhension de son maître. Avec sa personnalité puissante, Clayde était rarement aussi courtois envers quelqu'un. Mais envers Linley, Clayde n'avait jamais été discourtois.

– _C'est vraiment dommage que lors de cette année, Sa Majesté… hélas. Sa Majesté sait qu'elle n'a aucun espoir d'entrer dans le royaume du niveau Saint et c'e_ _st pour cela qu'il accorde tant d'importance à ce Linley_. Ransome connaissait le secret de Clayde.

Bien que Clayde soit un guerrier du neuvième rang, Ransome savait… qu'à moins que le Souverain de Lumière ne bénisse Clayde de son pouvoir divin, celui-ci ne serait jamais capable d'atteindre le niveau Saint.

– Votre Majesté, nous sommes arrivés au manoir de Seigneur Linley, annonça Ransome.

À travers la porte ouverte, le portail du manoir du Linley pouvait être clairement aperçu. Il y avait à ce moment deux puissants guerriers qui se tenaient devant ce portail. Ces deux guerriers étaient des membres d'une des divisions d'élite de chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière.

*Crunch* Le carrosse s'arrêta.

Ransome fut le premier à descendre avant d'attendre respectueusement sur le côté que Clayde sorte aussi.

– Votre Majesté ! Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

– Oh, quelqu'un est arrivé avant moi ? Clayde remarqua qu'il y avait un autre somptueux carrosse stationné dehors avec un groupe de chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière.

– Oui. Le Seigneur Guillermo est déjà arrivé, dit respectueusement l'un des deux gardes.

– Le Seigneur Guillermo est déjà arrivé ? Bien. Clayde jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre troupe. Vous tous, restez ici. Ransome, suis-moi. Après avoir donné ses ordres, Clayde traversa le portail avec son garde du corps.

….

À ce moment-là, Linley était toujours engagé dans sa conversation avec Guillermo. Aucun des deux ne savait que Clayde avait déjà franchi le portail.

– _Guillermo ne veut toujours pas partir ?_ Linley commençait s'impatienter.

Si Guillermo comptait discuter avec lui comme ça, qui sait combien de temps il resterait ? Plus cela durerait, plus les choses deviendraient compliquées. Devenant anxieux, Linley mit soudainement une main devant sa bouche.

*Cough. Cough !* Linley toussa plusieurs fois, si fort que son visage blanc devint rouge.

– Linley. Guillermo était très surpris.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que les blessures de Linley seraient sévères à ce point.

– Linley, tu dois bien utiliser la médecine que je t'ai apportée. Elle assiste le corps dans son soin. Elle t'aidera à soigner tes organes internes, dit précipitamment Guillermo. Ton corps n'est pas en bon état pour le moment. Repose-toi. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Guillermo se leva.

Après avoir toussé, le visage de Linley était devenu encore plus blanc qu'avant.

– Seigneur Guillermo, mes sincères excuses, dit Linley d'un regard d'excuse.

– C'est bon. Repose-toi. Ton corps est ce qui est important, lui rappela de nouveau Guillermo avant de se préparer à quitter la pièce avec ses Vicaires.

….

Juste au moment où Clayde et Ransome franchissaient le portail du manoir de Linley, ils entendirent un appel derrière eux.

– Votre Majesté. Votre Majesté.

Clayde se retourna et vit Merritt qui sautait de son carrosse.

– Votre Majesté.

– Merritt, tu es venu aussi ? Clayde gloussa, et s'arrêta pour attendre Merritt.

Merritt courut pour arriver à sa hauteur. Respectueusement, il dit,

– Le Seigneur Linley a été blessé. Comment ne pourrais-je pas venir ? Votre Majesté, comment pouvez-vous aller à l'intérieur avec seulement Ransome ? Vous n'êtes pas assez protégé ! Dit précipitamment Merritt.

Lorsqu'un roi rendait visite à l'un de ses sujets, il amenait généralement tous ses gardes directement à l'intérieur avec lui.

La première raison était pour la protection de la sécurité du dirigeant. La seconde était pour faire un étalage de l'autorité et du pouvoir du régent.

– Pas besoin. Je vais juste vérifier l'état de Linley. Il n'y a pas besoin d'afficher toute ma puissance et ma splendeur pour ça, non ? Clayde gloussa. Qui plus est, à l'intérieur de la ville de Fenlai, qui est capable de poser une menace pour moi, hein ?

La confiance de Clayde n'était pas sans fondement.

Tout d'abord, Clayde n'était pas inquiet des combattants du neuvième rang. Les seules personnes dont il avait réellement peur étaient les combattants de niveau Saint, mais est-ce qu'un tel combattant viendrait l'assassiner, lui, un roi ? Ajouté à cela, il était dans la ville de Fenlai qui était aussi la Capitale Sacrée de l'Église de Lumière !

Qui oserait agir de manière précipitée à l'intérieur de la ville des quartiers généraux de l'Église de Lumière ?

– Bien, bien. Votre serviteur était un peu trop prudent, dit précipitamment Merritt.

– Allons-y. Nous pouvons y aller ensemble. Clayde entra avec Merritt et Ransome.

– Votre Majesté, Linley est actuellement en train de récupérer dans sa cour privée de l'aile est. Permettez-moi de vous guider. Escortés par des servantes, Clayde, Merritt et Ransome se dirigèrent vers la chambre de repos de Linley. Mais, à mi-chemin…

Clayde et ses deux acolytes rencontrèrent Guillermo et ses deux Vicaires.

– Seigneur Guillermo. Clayde, Merritt et Ransome les saluèrent simultanément.

– Clayde, tu es venu aussi. Guillermo acquiesça. Les blessures internes de Linley semblent profondes. Tout à l'heure, il toussait. Lorsque tu le verras, ne prends pas trop de temps. Regarde juste comment il va et laisse-le se reposer.

– Compris. Clayde hocha la tête.

– Je m'en vais donc. Guillermo acquiesça aussi et mena ses deux Vicaires vers l'extérieur avant de partir.

Clayde continua son chemin avec Merritt et Ransome.

Le départ de Guillermo permit à Linley de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais avant qu'il ait eu la chance de reprendre son calme, une servante arriva en courant à l'intérieur.

– Seigneur Linley. Sa Majesté et la Main Droite sont arrivés, reporta précipitamment la servante.

– Il est là ?

Les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent.

– _J'ai attendu si longtemps. Il est finalement venu._ Linley ne pouvait réprimer l'excitation de son cœur. Tu peux y aller maintenant, ordonna immédiatement Linley à sa servante avant de se lever calmement et d'attendre silencieusement l'arrivée de Clayde.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le son de pas qui s'approchaient.

– Linley. La voix de Clayde résonna dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. En trois pas, il arriva aux côtés de Linley. D'une voix très attentionnée, il dit, Linley, tu as une terrible mine. Vite, assieds-toi et repose-toi. Reste bien assis.

Linley fut poussé fermement vers son siège par Clayde.

– Seigneur Linley. Merritt était très courtois envers Linley aussi.

– Je vous remercie Votre Majesté. Merci Seigneur Merritt, dit Linley d'une voix légèrement faible.

Mais l'excitation dans le cœur de Linley commençait à exploser. Dans le passé, après avoir appris les circonstances de la mort de son père, Linley avait demandé à Hillman d'emporter l'héritage ancestral de sa famille, la lame de guerre « Massacreur », dans l'Empire O'Brien. À ce moment-là, il avait déjà pris la décision que le risque de mourir ne devrait pas le bloquer dans sa recherche de vengeance.

Père. Mère !

La mort de son père était aussi liée à Clayde. Si Clayde n'avait pas ordonné à Patterson d'enlever sa mère, comment son père aurait-il pu mourir dans sa tentative de vengeance ? Et bien sûr, la disparition de sa mère était de son fait.

– Votre Majesté. Je vais bien. J'ai juste souffert de quelques blessures internes et je ne serai pas capable d'entraîner mon Dou Qi pendant un certain temps. Mais je peux toujours m'occuper de mes affaires quotidiennes, dit Linley avec un sourire.

– C'est bien. C'est bien. Clayde révéla un soupçon d'un sourire aussi.

– Seigneur Merritt, vous êtes venu aussi. Linley sembla soudainement se « rappeler » de quelque chose et il s'exclama joyeusement, C'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas eu la chance de boire le flacon de vin qui vous m'aviez offert la dernière fois, Seigneur Merritt. Puisque vous et sa Majesté êtes ici aujourd'hui, goûtons un peu ce vin.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Linley s'était dirigé vers le cabinet à liqueurs qui se trouvait non loin.

– Pas besoin. Linley, tu as été blessé. Tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool, lui conseilla Clayde.

– C'est bon. Ma blessure n'est qu'une blessure légère. Un peu de vin est bon pour mes veines. Tandis qu'il parlait, Linley sortit quatre verres de vin et une bouteille de vin rouge. Ransome, tu devrais t'asseoir aussi. Dans ma maison, il n'y a pas besoin de se comporter avec tant de cérémonie.

Linley connaissait bien Ransome.

Il était extrêmement puissant aussi. Bien que Linley n'ait pas été capable de déterminer précisément son pouvoir, il était certain qu'il était au moins un guerrier du septième voire même du huitième rang.

– Non merci. Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Ransome secoua sa tête pour refuser.

En tant que garde du corps du roi, il se devait de maintenir sa vigilance en tout temps.

– Linley, Ransome ne boit jamais d'alcool. Cela ne sert à rien de l'inviter à boire. Clayde secoua sa tête en direction de Linley. Linley, quand le Seigneur Guillermo m'a vu tout à l'heure, il a dit que tu toussais fortement et qu'il voulait que tu te reposes. Je pense que c'est mieux que nous ne buvions pas.

Ne pas boire ?

Personne hormis Linley ne le savait mais le poison de Rupture de Sang avait été mixé dans le vin. Si Clayde ne le buvait pas, comment pourrait-il être empoisonné ?

– Pas d'inquiétudes. Seigneur Guillermo est un peu trop concerné par ma bonne santé. En souriant, Linley finit de remplir les coupes. Votre Majesté. Ce vin est exceptionnellement agréable. Seigneur Merritt, tenez. Trinquez avec moi. Linley leva son propre verre.

Clayde et Merritt n'avaient d'autre choix que de prendre et de lever aussi leur verre.

Un son cristallin retentit lorsque leurs verres se touchèrent puis Clayde, Merritt et Linley prirent tous une gorgée du vin.

– Paaaah !

Soudain, Linley toussa violemment, projetant tout le vin hors de sa bouche. Sa toux fit rougir de nouveau son visage pâle.

– Linley, je t'avais dit de ne pas boire ce vin et tu as pourtant insisté, dit Clayde, mécontent. Il arriva rapidement aux côtés de Linley pour lui tapoter dans le dos.

– Je vais bien. Linley sourit et arrêta Clayde de la main.

Soudain. Linley fixa Clayde avec attention. D'une voix solennelle, il dit,

– Votre Majesté. Il y a une chose très importante dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

– Une chose très importante ? En voyant l'expression du visage de Linley, Clayde devint confus.


	140. L6, Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 28 : La Vie ou la Mort de la Mère**

Linley scanna avec précaution la pièce autour de lui avant de dire à voix basse,

– Votre Majesté, juste un moment. Laissez-moi juste dire aux personnes qui sont dehors de s'en aller. Tout en parlant, Linley marcha jusqu'à la porte avant d'aboyer aux deux gardes postés à l'extérieur. Vous deux, tenez-vous droit. Sans mon ordre direct, ne laissez personne entrer dans cette aile.

– Oui, Seigneur Linley.

Les deux gardes saluèrent respectueusement puis partirent. Maintenant, les seules personnes restantes étaient Linley, Clayde, Merritt et Ransome.

*Creaaaac* Linley ferma doucement la porte.

– Linley, pourquoi es-tu si secret au point de fermer la porte ? Clayde eut un petit rire.

Linley regarda Clayde. Il rit froidement dans son cœur. Il savait que Clayde avait déjà été empoisonné par le poison de Rupture de Sang. Comme le poison ne causait aucun dégât direct au corps de la personne et empêchait juste la génération de leur Dou Qi, ce n'était qu'une fois que la personne essayait d'utiliser son Dou Qi qu'elle découvrait qu'elle avait été empoisonnée.

– Cette affaire est réellement importante pour moi. Le visage de Linley était solennel.

À ce moment, Ransome se rapprocha légèrement de Clayde. En tant que garde du corps personnel du roi, Ransome commençait à sentir que cet environnement était vaguement dangereux. En même temps, il savait que Clayde était un guerrier du neuvième rang et que lui-même était un guerrier du huitième rang, et il n'imaginait donc pas quelqu'un capable de pouvoir leur poser une menace.

Mais il préférait tout de même se rapprocher. Personne n'est jamais trop prudent.

– Votre Majesté. Linley regardait solennellement Clayde. Ma mère a quitté ce monde lorsque j'étais jeune.

Clayde hocha la tête. Il avait enquêté sur le passé de Linley et avait découvert que sa mère était morte en couche tout en donnant vie au jeune frère de Linley, Wharton.

– Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir reçu de l'amour maternel, seulement de la sévérité paternelle. Mon père était plutôt sévère envers moi, sur mon entraînement de guerrier et sur l'éducation nécessaire qu'il m'inculquait dû au fait d'être noble. Les attentes qu'avait mon père pour moi étaient très hautes et très strictes.

Linley regardait Clayde tout en parlant lentement.

Clayde commençait à se sentir confus. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi tout cela avait un rapport avec ladite importante affaire que Linley avait mentionné. Mais, en tant que dirigeant du royaume, Clayde montra sa gentillesse et ne l'interrompit pas.

– Votre Majesté, je suppose que vous savez que mon clan Baruch est aussi le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Une lueur légèrement fière était affichée sur le visage de Linley.

– En effet. L'un des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes, le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. C'est un lignage illustre et ancien, répliqua Clayde avec admiration.

Linley secoua la tête.

– Nous étions illustres dans le passé. Depuis, notre clan est tombé si bas que même notre héritage ancestral a été perdu pendant des centaines d'années. Chacune des générations de patriarche du clan Baruch a voulu le récupérer mais n'a jamais réussi, et ce, pendant des centaines d'années. Votre Majesté, lorsque j'ai été accepté dans l'Institut Ernst et que j'ai quitté la maison, savez-vous ce que mon père m'a dit ce jour-là ?

– Qu'a-t-il dit ? Clayde regardait Linley.

– Mon père m'a dit que si dans le futur, je ne ramenais pas l'héritage ancestral de notre clan, même dans sa mort, il ne me pardonnerait pas ! Le corps de Linley tremblait légèrement.

Clayde, Merritt et même Ransome le regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction. Un père pouvait dire de telles choses à son fils ?

– Ton père est allé un peu trop loin, dit Clayde.

– Non.

Linley secoua solennellement la tête.

– Je comprends tout à fait le désir de mon père. Mon clan des Guerriers Dragonblood s'est décrépi pendant des centaines d'années sans qu'un seul individu puissant n'apparaisse. Mon père comprenait que je devrais être la personne la plus puissante que mon clan ait produite depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Des centaines d'années d'espoirs et de désirs reposaient sur mes épaules. Dites-moi, comment mon père aurait-il pu me permettre d'échouer ? Clayde commença à comprendre.

– Le désir ultime de mon père était que je ramène la lame de guerre « Massacreur » dans notre clan. La voix de Linley commençait à devenir féroce. À l'Institut Ernst, je n'ai jamais osé me reposer, même un petit peu. Je m'entraînais comme un possédé. Je me rappelais toujours du souhait de mon père et de ses instructions !

Clayde et les autres étaient en train de commencer à comprendre la motivation de Linley.

– Six mois plus tôt, après avoir vendu aux enchères « l'Éveil du Rêve », je suis rentré à la maison et, cette fois, j'avais ramené la lame de guerre « Massacreur » avec moi. La voix de Linley augmenta encore d'un ton.

Clayde, Ransome et Merritt étaient tous trois stupéfaits.

Parce qu'ils savaient que lors de ce trajet, Linley avait découvert en arrivant que son père était déjà décédé.

– Mais lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai été accueilli par la nouvelle du décès de mon père. Avant de mourir, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir la lame de guerre et je n'avais pas eu la chance de voir mon père une dernière fois non plus. Toutes ces années de dur entraînement et de souffrances… le rêve de rendre mon père heureux… malheureusement… Tous les muscles du visage de Linley tremblaient et l'expression de son visage était terrifiante à voir.

Clayde et les autres comprenaient maintenant comment Linley se sentait.

– Linley, ne soit pas trop triste, soupira Clayde.

Linley ricana,

– Mais savez-vous pourquoi, ou comment mon père est mort ?

Clayde, Merritt et Ransome étaient tous muets.

– Mon père fut tué, Votre Majesté, par votre plus jeune frère, le Duc Patterson ! Les yeux de Linley étaient devenus rouges.

– Quoi ?! Clayde se leva sous le choc. À ses côtés, Merritt et Ransome avaient tous deux été choqués aussi.

– C'est pourquoi… j'ai tué Patterson ! La voix de Linley était très sinistre.

À ce moment, Ransome fut le premier à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette pièce. Il s'approcha légèrement encore plus de Clayde, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement de Linley. Mais, soudainement, au même moment, Ransome sentit un souffle de vent derrière lui. Lui, un guerrier du huitième rang, savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tourner la tête, et sa seule option était donc de se protéger avec son bras.

*Crunch !*

Un sentiment incroyablement douloureux… et alors Ransome ne put plus sentir l'existence de son bras. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ransome remarqua, dans sa vision périphérique…

Une créature magique de type rongeur de près de cinquante centimètres de long qui se tenait derrière lui. En plus de remarquer la mâchoire couverte de sang du rongeur, Ransome remarqua aussi ses griffes aiguisées qui bougeaient extrêmement vite dans sa direction. Elles étaient à une si courte distance que Ransome n'eut aucune chance de les éviter.

Elles étaient si rapides !

*Clic*

Une griffe pointue ouvrit la gorge de Ransome. Celui-ci regardait, abasourdi, sa vie quitter graduellement son corps.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre d'où ce rongeur de cinquante centimètres avait bien pu surgir. La première chose qu'il avait faite en rentrant dans la pièce avait été de la scanner du regard. Il n'avait remarqué qu'une petite Souris Fantôme sur le sol qui avait la taille de la paume d'une main.

Cette Souris Fantôme de la taille d'une paume pouvait-elle poser une menace ?

Pour un guerrier du huitième rang, pas du tout. Ransome n'avait donc pas du tout été sur ses gardes à son encontre.

Et il avait donc été totalement pris par surprise et avait été facilement tué par la Souris Fantôme, par Bébé. En réalité, sa mort n'était pas totalement injuste. Au vu du niveau actuel de puissance de Bébé, même si Ransome l'avait combattu frontalement, il n'aurait quand même probablement pas tenu bien longtemps.

– Ransome. Clayde et Merritt furent tous deux choqués.

Un guerrier du huitième rang venait de mourir en une action devant leurs yeux. Les deux regardaient avec choc la Souris Fantôme. Devant eux, le corps de Bébé rétrécit avant de reprendre sa taille habituelle et de retourner sur l'épaule de Linley.

– Bébé. Bien joué. Linley caressa la petite tête de Bébé.

Bébé ferma les yeux, semblant apprécier le geste.

Linley tourna la tête pour fixer de nouveau Clayde. Le regard froid dans ses yeux rendit Clayde mal à l'aise.

– Linley, que crois-tu que tu es en train de faire ? Aboya froidement Clayde. En même temps, il se mit à activer le Dou Qi dans son corps. Mais au même moment, Clayde sentit soudainement que ses larges vaisseaux sanguins avaient été stoppés par quelque chose.

Clayde, en tant que guerrier du neuvième rang, avait dans le passé un flux de Dou Qi aussi puissant et fort que les vagues de la mer. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus capable que de forcer l'activation d'une faible quantité de Dou Qi et parfois le flux se coupait même complètement. À ce moment-là, la quantité de Dou Qi disponible pour Clayde ne représentait peut-être qu'un pourcent de la quantité qu'il avait normalement à sa disposition.

– Votre Majesté, ne criez pas et n'essayez pas de résister. Si vous résistez, vous mourrez, dit Linley, calmement.

Clayde réalisa instantanément le type de situation dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant.

À ce moment, juste en utilisant le pouvoir de ses muscles, il pourrait peut-être combattre un guerrier du septième rang. Mais, cette petite Souris Fantôme, sur l'épaule de Linley avait été capable de tuer un guerrier du huitième rang, tel que Ransome en un clin d'œil.

Clayde n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Linley et la Souris Fantôme avait le pouvoir de le tuer instantanément.

– Linley, comment oses-tu ! Tu oserais assassiner sa Majesté ? Cria Merritt, complètement terrifié.

– Tais-toi. Linley jeta un regard glacé à Merritt.

La force musculaire de Merritt n'était pas très forte. Maintenant qu'il n'était quasiment plus capable d'utiliser son Dou Qi, il était au mieux l'équivalent d'un guerrier du quatrième rang.

Merritt comprit aussi rapidement la situation. N'osant pas crier à Linley, il essaya de le persuader.

– Linley, tu as un grand futur et beaucoup de potentiel. Dans le futur, tu seras un officiel de haut rang au sein de l'Église de Lumière et peut-être que tu seras même un jour le prochain Empereur Sacré. Pourquoi dois-tu détruire toutes tes chances futures comme ça ? Linley, je suis sûr que sa Majesté ne te blâmera pas pour avoir tué Patterson. Il s'est apporté le malheur sur lui-même en agissant contre ton père. Tandis qu'il parlait, Merritt regardait Clayde.

Clayde hocha aussi la tête.

– Linley, je suis prêt à prétendre que rien ne s'est passé aujourd'hui. Quant à Patterson, il est déjà mort.

– Linley, sa Majesté a parlé. N'agis pas sur un coup de tête, dit précipitamment Merritt.

– Tais-toi ! Linley tendit soudainement son bras en avant.

La main droite de Linley se tendit et attrapa Merritt à la gorge avant de le lever soudainement dans les airs.

– Ah ! Ah ! AH ! Merritt fixait Linley avec des yeux terrifiés, prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

– Linley, appela immédiatement Clayde.

D'un rire froid, Linley contracta ses doigts et laissa retomber sa main.

*Bang* Avec un bruit sourd, Merritt tomba sur le sol. Il s'attrapa la gorge, réussissant à peine à forcer un « argh », « ah ». Dans ce dernier moment avant sa mort, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il se passait. Il était juste venu rendre une visite en compagnie de Clayde et… c'était le résultat.

En mourant, la vie de Merritt défila devant ses yeux. Sa dernière pensée fut… pour une femme.

– _Si j'avais su que je mourrai des mains de Linley alors… ce jour-là… je_ _n'aurais_ _pas laissé Alice m'échapper_. Ce fut la dernière pensée de Merritt.

Linley souriait froidement à Clayde.

– Linley, pourquoi agis-tu contre moi ? Il me semble t'avoir très bien traité. Clayde regardait Linley en retour et intérieurement, il espérait pour lui-même : _Lion des Neiges, ramène quelqu'un, rapidement, très rapidement !_ En tant que guerrier du neuvième rang, Clayde avait son propre compagnon magique.

Le Lion des Neiges était un Lion des Neiges Glaciales, une créature magique du huitième rang qui venait des profondeurs du nord. Habituellement, il restait dans le palais.

Toutefois, du fait du contrat d'âme entre les deux, les esprits de Clayde et du Lion des Neiges étaient liés. C'est pourquoi, le Lion des Neiges sut immédiatement que Clayde était tombé dans une embuscade. Clayde savait très bien que sa plus grande priorité pour le moment était de… retarder aussi longtemps que possible Linley.

– C'est vrai, tu m'as très bien traité ! Mais qu'en est-il de ma mère ? Linley regardait Clayde d'un regard mortel.

Si Clayde n'avait pas ordonné l'enlèvement de sa mère, son père serait encore en vie et sa mère serait encore dans leur manoir. Ses parents seraient encore en vie ! Mais, à cause des actions de Clayde, il avait perdu ses deux parents.

– Ta mère ? Ta mère n'est-elle pas morte en couche ? Clayde ne comprenait pas.

– Morte en couche ? Linley se mit à rire sauvagement. Il se mit ensuite à fixer froidement Clayde. Ça, ce n'est que l'histoire qui a été inventée pour couvrir la vérité. Clayde, après que ma mère ait donné vie à mon petit frère, mon père et elle sont allés au Temple de Lumière pour prier. Mais, cette nuit-là, en retournant à leur hôtel, ils furent attaqués et ma mère fut capturée.

– Clayde, se pourrait-il que tu aies oublié qu'il y a douze ans, tu as ordonné à Patterson de demander à des kidnappeurs de prendre ma mère ? Linley regardait froidement Clayde. Ne le nie pas. Patterson m'a déjà tout dit.

– C'était… c'était ta mère ?! Clayde était totalement choqué.

– Quoi, tu te rappelles maintenant ? Les yeux de Linley bouillonnaient de fureur. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? Dis-moi, est-elle encore en vie ou est-elle morte ?

Clayde dit calmement,

– Ta mère, je l'ai transmise à une autre personne. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'offenser cette autre personne. Moi non plus.

– Une autre personne ? Linley fut momentanément stupéfait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Mais, en même temps, Linley sentit un mince espoir se raviver dans son cœur. Une personne que même Clayde ne pouvait se permettre d'offenser avait enlevé sa mère. Il devait y avoir une plus importante raison derrière tout ça. Peut-être que sa mère était encore en vie.

Clayde se mit à rire froidement.

– Mais je peux te dire une chose. Ta mère est morte. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle n'est plus !

– Non… Linley avait la bouche ouverte mais plus un son n'en sortait.

– Tu ne me crois pas ? Malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Clayde se mit à rire.


	141. L6, Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zéphyr, Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 29 : Tuer les tous, quel que soit leur nombre !**

Dans le palais.

Le Lion des Neiges Glaciales que Clayde avait apprivoisé avait une dizaine de serviteurs dédiés uniquement à son service. Après l'avoir servi depuis si longtemps, les serviteurs du Lion des Neiges pouvaient deviner ce que la créature voulait lorsqu'elle rugissait.

– Où est le Lion des Neiges ? Demanda un agent du palais à la voix haut-perchée.

– Monseigneur, le Lion des Neiges est actuellement endormi, dit respectueusement l'un des serviteurs personnels du Lion des Neiges Glaciales.

– Mm. Le serviteur du palais hocha la tête avec arrogance.

– Roar ! Roar ! Soudainement, une série de rugissements put se faire entendre. Les rugissements semblaient inquiets et frénétiques.

Entendant ce vacarme, le visage du serviteur responsable des soins du Lion changea instantanément. Le serviteur du palais en robe blanche était encore plus inquiet. Il demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le Lion des Neiges ?

Rugissant furieusement, la créature magique chargea rapidement en avant.

– Sa Majesté, Sa Majesté est en danger ! Le serviteur en charge des soins du compagnon magique du roi était frénétique.

– Vite ! Il y a 10 ans, cela était déjà arrivé. Sa Majesté doit être en grand danger ! Vite, Vite, allez protéger sa Majesté ! Monseigneur, où est sa Majesté maintenant ?

L'expression du visage du serviteur du palais avait aussi changé.

– Sa Majesté a quitté le palais. Il allait au manoir du Seigneur Linley.

– Vite, vite, allez protéger Sa Majesté ! hurla le serviteur.

Au même moment, le serviteur sauta directement sur le dos du Lion des Neiges. Étant la personne qui le nourrissait tous les jours, la créature ne ressentait que très peu d'animosité envers lui et acceptait de le porter sur son dos. Juste à ce moment-là, cinq ombres les survolèrent soudainement. C'était les cinq meilleurs experts du palais.

– Lion des Neiges, est-ce que sa Majesté est en danger ? Glapit un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux blonds.

Le Lion des Neiges continua à rugir tout en hochant la tête dans le même temps.

– Vite, au manoir du Seigneur Linley. Sa Majesté est là-bas, dit rapidement un expert aux cheveux couleur jade.

– Quatrième frère, allez trouver le Seigneur Kaiser [Kai'sa], cria l'homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux d'or.

Le Seigneur Kaiser était le chef de ces experts, et était aussi l'un des plus puissants combattants du Royaume de Fenlai. Il y avait seulement deux combattants du neuvième rang qui avait juré fidélité au Royaume de Fenlai, l'un était le Roi Clayde lui-même et l'autre était ce Seigneur Kaiser.

En raison du haut statut du Seigneur Kaiser, il ne vivait pas lui-même au palais.

– Oui, deuxième frère ! Allez protéger sa Majesté. Je trouverai le Seigneur Kaiser. L'homme aux cheveux de jade fila immédiatement.

– Lion des Neiges, allons-y.

Les quatre experts foncèrent immédiatement avec le Lion des Neiges vers le manoir de Linley.

….

Dans le manoir de Linley. À l'heure actuelle, dans la cour de "rétablissement" de Linley, en dehors des deux corps, seuls Linley et Clayde étaient présents.

– Non... Comment savez-vous que ma mère est morte ? Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez donné ma mère à une autre personne, une personne que vous n'osez pas offenser ? Je ne crois pas que cette personne voulait que vous enleviez ma mère juste pour la tuer. Linley refusait de le croire.

Son père était déjà mort. Linley ne voulait pas que sa mère soit morte elle aussi.

Au fond de son cœur, Linley souhaitait que sa famille soit en vie !

– Haha... Clayde se mit à rire tout en regardant Linley avec pitié. Linley, je peux te dire une chose. Cette personne ne m'a pas directement chargé d'enlever ta mère pour lui. Je l'ai fait de ma propre initiative, puis je lui en ai fait don. Parce que je savais... qu'il avait besoin de femmes comme elle.

– Je savais aussi très bien que dans le passé, ce Seigneur avait déjà acquis un bon nombre de femmes comme ta mère. Et toutes, sans exception ont péri. Un soupçon de rire dément était présent dans les yeux de Clayde.

Linley semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Son corps se balançait.

– Sans exception ? Linley fixa Clayde.

Clayde regarda Linley avec pitié.

– Linley, tu aurais pu avoir un extraordinaire et resplendissant avenir. Mais tu as insisté pour choisir ce chemin. Puisque tu as déjà choisi ta voie, ton avenir est désormais tout tracé.

– Haha...hahahahahahahaha ! Linley se mit soudainement à rire bruyamment, tous les muscles du visage tremblant.

Linley regarda Clayde avec des yeux semblables à ceux de la mort.

– Clayde. C'était toi. Tu es le premier à avoir nui à ma mère, et à la fin cela a causé la mort de mon père. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, je serais probablement en train de profiter d'une vie merveilleuse avec mes parents maintenant. C'était toi. Tout était de toi ? Tu as tout ruiné.

La main de Linley s'étendit, pour saisir son ciseau droit présent à ses côtés.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? Clayde regarda Linley avec des yeux de tigre.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Linley regarda le ciseau droit qui était dans sa main. Dans le passé, j'ai toujours fait de la sculpture. Mais aujourd'hui… je veux essayer la sculpture sur chair humaine. Les yeux de Linley avaient déjà commencé à tourner d'une couleur or foncé, tout comme ceux du Wyrm Cuirassé. Sans cœur. Froid !

Dans l'anneau Panlong, Doehring Cowart continua de garder le silence.

Ayant regardé Linley grandir, Doehring Cowart le comprenait très bien.

Linley accordait énormément de valeur à sa famille et à ses frères. Pour le bien de ses frères et de sa famille, Linley ne craignait pas la mort. À l'heure actuelle, l'homme responsable de la mort de sa mère et de son père était juste en face de lui. Il était impossible pour Linley de rester calme dans un moment comme celui-ci.

– Sculpture sur chair ? Clayde fut surpris. Le regard de Linley était féroce et il avait inspecté attentivement le corps de Clayde.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as un corps tellement fort et puissant. Je suis confiant en ma capacité à te trancher cent fois avant que tu ne commences à mourir, pour rejoindre ma mère. La voix de Linley était froide, et une aura meurtrière s'enroulait autour de lui, comme une vague.

– Toi ! Le visage de Clayde devint froid lui aussi, et il gronda vicieusement : Linley, je vais définitivement te tuer pour que tu puisses retrouver tes deux malheureux parents.

– Retrouver ?

En pensant à ses parents, l'envie de tuer de Linley augmenta comme jamais.

– Goûte à ma technique du ciseau droit. Le visage de Linley semblait recouvert d'une couche de givre. Avec un geste de la main, il envoya le ciseau droit directement vers la taille de Clayde. Mais à dix centimètres ou plus de Clayde, il fut soudainement gêné par une étrange force.

Une barrière translucide apparut à mi-hauteur, bloquant aisément le ciseau de Linley.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Linley fut totalement choqué.

– Je te l'ai dit. Je vais définitivement te tuer. Clayde se leva et regarda Linley d'une manière arrogante. Son puissant corps le faisait ressembler à un lion enragé.

– Impossible.

Le corps de Linley laissa éclater le Dou Qi Dragonblood, et le ciseau droit dans ses mains frappa violemment vers le corps de Clayde.

* Swich ! Swich ! * Sept coups durs à la suite, tous vers une partie différente du corps de Clayde. Mais peu importe où il frappait, son ciseau était bloqué par ce motif translucide à une dizaine de centimètre du corps de Clayde.

– Tu n'as pas la capacité de me tuer, dit Clayde avec arrogance.

– Raaaaaargh ! Sur les épaules de Linley, la bouche de Bébé s'élargit soudainement et s'étendit vicieusement pour mordre Clayde. Face à l'attaque de Bébé, Clayde ne ressentit aucune peur. Peut-être était-il trop confiant dans sa puissante défense, mais il n'essaya même pas d'esquiver.

Quand les crocs de Bébé touchèrent la défense translucide, la barrière rayonna des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pendant un moment, puis les couleurs disparurent.

– Hrm ?

L'expression du visage de Clayde changea.

– C'était une attaque vraiment puissante. Clayde n'osa pas laisser Bébé réessayer, et il se dirigea rapidement vers l'extérieur.

– _Boss, attaque-le, attaque-le ! Cette barrière défensive sur son corps n'est pas innée. Ça doit être une sorte de formule magique écrite sur un parchemin ou autre chose. Il doit y avoir une limite au nombre de coups qu'il peut prendre ! Tes attaques vont rogner son énergie, et une fois son énergie partie, il pourra mourir !_ Exhorta frénétiquement Bébé.

Linley comprit immédiatement la logique.

– Tu veux t'échapper ?!

La peau de Linley commença soudainement à se recouvrir d'écailles noires, et des pointes acérées commencèrent à sortir de ses coudes et genoux. Une longue queue de fer en forme de fouet poussa derrière, et sur le dos de Linley, une rangée de pointes fit irruption de sa colonne vertébrale.

Corps de Dragon. Forme complète de Corps de Dragon !

Même dans son état normal Linley était déjà un guerrier du septième rang. Après s'être transformé, il était maintenant au stade précoce d'un guerrier du neuvième rang.

* Switch * Linley donna un coup de pied sur le sol, et comme prévu, le marbre sous ses pieds se fissura. Linley se transforma en une tache floue et chargea directement Clayde. À ce moment, Clayde était seulement capable de compter sur une pitoyable petite quantité d'énergie musculaire et ne pouvait donc pas se déplacer à grande vitesse.

Le pouvoir du bras droit recouvert d'écailles de Linley balaya de ses griffes féroces Clayde.

* Whap ! * Une force effroyablement puissante s'écrasa contre la barrière de Clayde. Bien que cette barrière soit capable de protéger Clayde, il subit quand même l'impact de l'élan de cette force. Ce fut comme si Clayde était à l'intérieur d'une voiture particulièrement robuste. Quand d'autres attaquaient la voiture, bien que Clayde ne puisse être blessé, la voiture s'envolerait dans une certaine direction. Naturellement, Clayde s'envolerait aussi.

C'était exactement ce genre de situation.

Le corps de Clayde s'envola vers l'avant, puis s'écrasa directement dans du bois. Le bois fut totalement désintégré par la puissance du coup, mais Clayde ne fut pas du tout blessé. Il roula pour se redresser.

– Guerrier Dragonblood. Tu peux réellement te transformer en un guerrier Dragonblood ? Voyant que Linley avait la forme complète de Corps de Dragon, Clayde fut totalement abasourdi.

Avant, la force de Linley n'était pas si impressionnante. Mais après s'être entièrement transformé, il possédait la puissance d'un guerrier du neuvième rang. La renommée des Guerriers Suprêmes n'était pas à refaire.

– _Je ne peux pas laisser cela continuer. Sinon, cette barrière va s'effondrer_. La chose qui comptait le plus pour Clayde était sa barrière. Dans le passé, l'Empereur Saint, lui-même, lui avait légué cet artefact. Cette barrière venait de l'un des plus beaux parchemins magiques défensifs qui existait, et son pouvoir était assez puissant pour résister à un coup d'un combattant de niveau Saint !

Il pouvait bloquer une attaque à pleine puissance d'un combattant de niveau saint. Pour un combattant du neuvième rang, il pouvait prendre des dizaines de coups avant d'éclater.

– Clayde, je refuse de croire que ton armure magique est infinie. Linley, totalement transformé en Corps de Dragon se dirigea vers Clayde, pas après pas.

Voyant Linley avec des pointes tout le long du dos, le corps entièrement recouvert d'écailles et la longue queue en forme de fouet, Clayde eut l'impression d'avoir rencontré un humain pouvant se transformer en bête magique.

* Whooosh ! * Clayde se précipita soudainement en avant, volant vers une fenêtre.

* Swish *

La queue draconique de Linley balaya violemment vers l'avant. Malgré le déplacement plus tardif de la queue, elle arriva avant Clayde, qui se projeta directement dessus. Le corps de Clayde vola, et s'écrasa violemment contre un coin de la fenêtre. Brisant la fenêtre, le corps de Clayde fut renvoyé dans la cour. Avec un saut, Linley vola hors de portée, le sol sous ses pieds se brisa au moment du saut.

– Tu veux toujours t'échapper ?

Les griffes et les jambes transformées de Linley attaquèrent férocement Clayde, tandis qu'au même moment, Bébé mordait et griffait continuellement Clayde, essayant de faire disparaître l'énergie de la barrière défensive le plus rapidement possible.

En se reposant sur son expérience de combat, ainsi que sur la force naturelle d'un guerrier du septième rang et la puissance défensive de sa barrière, Clayde fit de son mieux pour échapper aux coups de Linley et le retarder autant que possible.

– Protégez sa Majesté ! Protégez sa Majesté !

* Roaaar *

À l'extérieur, le son de beaucoup de personnes en train de crier put soudainement se faire entendre, ainsi que le rugissement d'une créature magique.

– Linley, aujourd'hui tu es condamné à mourir. Clayde exultait. À l'heure actuelle, il pouvait sentir que sa barrière magique avait seulement perdu la moitié de son énergie. Il en avait plus qu'assez pour continuer de bloquer les attaques de Linley. Le regard de Linley se fit encore plus froid.

– Si l'un d'eux vient, je le tuerai. Si deux viennent, je les tuerai. Je tuerais tous ceux qui viendront ! L'envie de tuer de Linley avait encore montée.

* Whap ! * La queue draconique de Linley frappa brutalement Clayde, l'envoyant voler dans le mur de la cour qui commença immédiatement à se fissurer. Au même moment, les griffes acérées de Linley devinrent floue et frappèrent le corps de Clayde, frappant Clayde durement contre le sol une fois de plus.

* Crash ! *

La porte fermée à clef de la cour se fendit soudainement, envoyant des éclats brisés partout. Le lion de cinq mètre de long et de trois mètres de hauteur avec un corps composé d'une fourrure blanche pure chargea à l'intérieur. De sa bouche, il cracha des centaines de pointes bleu-jade de la taille d'un javelot, tandis que derrière lui, un groupe d'experts du palais entraient tant bien que mal !


	142. L6, Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 30 : Même si je meurs, Je te tuerai !**

Le groupe de guerrier qui avait chargé derrière le Lion des Neiges Glaciales, furent tous choqué en voyant la scène qui se déroulait dans l'aile du manoir.

– Quel est ce monstre ?

La créature présente dans la cour était couverte d'écailles noires, avait des pointes dorsales et une queue ressemblant à un fouet d'acier qui se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle avait de plus d'étranges yeux noirs cerclés d'or.

Ces yeux noirs étaient remplis de cruauté, de froid et d'envie de meurtre !

*Roaaaaaar !* Le Lion des Neiges Glaciales fut le premier à réagir et il chargea directement le monstre.

Il cracha plusieurs javelines bleues de sa bouche en direction du monstre mais celui-ci ne sembla pas vouloir les éviter et les laissa s'écraser contre ses écailles. Avec un son fracassant, les javelines entrèrent en collision avec les écailles. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les spectateurs purent voir qu'elles étaient intactes. L'attaque n'avait même pas égratigné le monstre !

– Dégage ! Une voix furieuse et rauque sortit de la bouche du monstre.

Sa jambe droite devint soudainement floue et elle s'écrasa vicieusement contre le corps du Lion des Neiges. Le compagnon magique du roi avait été repoussé d'un coup de pied ! C'était une créature magique du huitième rang et elle avait été envoyée voler d'un simple coup de pied !

– Tuez-le, tuez-le ! Criait furieusement Clayde, de rage.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les experts, qui avaient été stupéfaits par la scène, reprirent leur esprit. Immédiatement, tous laissèrent échapper des cris de colère tandis qu'ils dégainaient leurs armes et chargeait Linley. Au même moment, les compagnons magiques de ces experts se mirent aussi à charger Linley, aux côtés de leurs maîtres respectifs.

Un Loup de Givre. Un Étalon Cornu. Un Mammouth. Un Oiseau de Guerre.

Une créature magique après l'autre chargea Linley, venant de la terre et des cieux. Linley était comme un tourbillon, attirant tous les guerriers et les créatures magiques présentes. Ce type d'attaques simultanées provenant d'autant de personnes était extrêmement terrifiant.

Le regard chargé d'une promesse de mort de Linley restait fixé sur Clayde. Bébé continuait de l'attaquer sans s'arrêter, réduisant petit à petit l'énergie restante de sa barrière de protection.

– Clayde, je dois te tuer aujourd'hui. Linley ne s'occupait absolument pas des guerriers qui l'entouraient. À ce moment, la personne la plus puissante était un guerrier du huitième rang. Bien que dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon, Linley ne soit qu'aux premiers stages de guerrier du neuvième rang, il avait hérité des traits du Wyrm Cuirassé et possédait une défense absolument terrifiante !

L'attaque d'un guerrier du huitième rang, lorsqu'elle s'abattait sur ses écailles, ne pouvait absolument pas le blesser.

Le seul homme de grande taille parmi eux, un géant musclé de deux mètres, projeta sa grande hache de guerre sur Linley. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une couche brillante d'une lumière rouge qui réchauffait même l'air environnant.

– Dégage !

Linley ne dévia pas d'un iota de sa trajectoire. Il ferma ses griffes pour former un poing et il frappa la hache à une vitesse extraordinaire, fendant l'air par la force de son coup.

*Bam !*

La grande hache de guerre fut directement réduite en morceaux. Le poing de Linley ne ralentit pas et perça directement la poitrine du guerrier. Et tandis que son premier poing perçait la poitrine de l'homme, l'autre main de Linley vint le percer aussi…

En écartant puissamment ses bras d'un seul coup, Linley sépara le guerrier en deux moitiés. Du sang fut projeté partout sur les écailles de Linley, le faisant ressembler encore plus à un démon des enfers.

– Deuxième frère !

Les trois autres guerriers crièrent de rage. La personne que venait de tuer Linley était l'un des quatre guerriers du huitième rang. Les yeux des trois guerriers restants devinrent injectés de sang et, avec leurs créatures magiques, ils chargèrent tous de nouveau Linley.

*Shsss !* La queue draconique de Linley les balaya soudainement sur le côté.

L'un des guerriers qui avait eu l'intention de le prendre en tenaille par-derrière fut touché à la tête. Celle-ci se sépara immédiatement de son corps et son sang éclaboussa les alentours.

– C'est un démon, un démon ! Tout le monde, tuez-le ! Tout le monde se mit à crier et à attaquer, effrayés par la puissance terrifiante de Linley.

De plus en plus de personnes arrivaient dans la cour et même des gardes qui étaient originellement là pour protéger Linley, arrivaient en courant pour l'attaquer aussi. Comme les écailles noires recouvraient tout le corps de Linley, et même son visage, personne ne savait… que ce monstre était Linley !

Dans l'esprit de tous, c'était juste un terrifiant démon !

Tuez-le !

– Votre Majesté, dépêchez-vous et fuyez ! Deux guerriers du huitième rang bondirent avant d'atterrir aux côtés de Clayde. Mais juste au moment où ils finirent de parler, une ombre noire les chargea. Ces deux guerriers avaient toutefois d'extrêmement bons réflexes et leurs corps devinrent flous à leur tour.

– Ah !

Un morceau de chair de l'épaule de l'un des deux guerriers avait été arraché et l'ombre noir continuait d'attaquer ce guerrier. Grâce à ses griffes aiguisées et ses dents pointues, Bébé infligea en quelques secondes plus d'une dizaine de blessures au guerrier et son sang se mit à couler de partout.

Le guerrier se mit à tituber et à trembler à cause de la trop grosse perte de sang et de chair.

*Crunch !*

Une puissante patte claqua directement contre son crâne, l'écrasant et le tuant sur le coup.

– _Bébé, concentre tes attaques sur Clayde !_ La voix de Linley résonna dans l'esprit de Bébé.

– _Ça marche, Boss !_

*Whooosh !* Clayde saisit cette opportunité pour bondir hors de la cour.

*Shiiiiiiirk !* Le cri aigu de Bébé résonna dans l'air. Après s'être transformé en une silhouette floue, Bébé fonça directement dans le mur à grande vitesse. Le mur déjà craquelé, s'effondra instantanément et Bébé le traversa avant d'attaquer frénétiquement Clayde.

– Tuez ce démon ! Tout le monde, tuez-le ! Ordonna Clayde d'une voix forte.

– Votre Majesté !

Le nombre de personnes dans la cour de Linley augmentait de seconde en seconde tandis que le millier de guerriers venus du palais, arrivait pour protéger le roi. De nombreux nobles, après avoir remarqué le vacarme, avaient eux aussi immédiatement ordonné à leurs gardes d'aller protéger Sa Majesté. Le nombre de personnes présentes dans le manoir de Linley pouvait déjà être décrit en une simple phrase : « _un océan de personnes._ »

Des personnes partout !

– Pour l'honneur !

– Pour l'honneur !

Une compagnie de Chevaliers de l'Église de Lumière apparut et se plaça devant Clayde, attaquant tous simultanément la silhouette floue noire. Pour l'honneur de protéger leur roi, de nombreux soldats étaient prêts à ignorer leur propre sécurité.

*Shkriiiiiiiii !*

Le cri aigu de Bébé résonna de nouveau dans les airs et sa vitesse augmenta soudainement encore plus. Le corps flou de Bébé, ses griffes aiguisées, ses crocs féroces et sa vitesse impressionnante l'avaient transformé en un dieu de la mort et un guerrier après l'autre tombait devant lui.

Bébé creusait parfois directement à travers leur poitrine. D'autres étaient décapités, leur tête volant dans les airs. Les crânes d'autres encore étaient écrasés…

Voltigeant tout autour, Bébé continuait d'attaquer Clayde. Celui-ci pouvait clairement sentir que l'énergie autour de son corps continuait de diminuer.

– _L'_ _animal de Linley est trop terrifiant_. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Clayde comprit réellement le pouvoir que Linley possédait.

De son côté, Linley était totalement entouré et bloqué par un océan de guerriers. Il était puissant, il est vrai. Mais sous le large nombre de créatures magiques et de guerriers, même s'il était capable de tuer une personne d'un seul coup, cela lui prenait quand même beaucoup de temps.

– Je ne peux plus attendre. Si j'attends plus et qu'un combattant Saint de l'Église de Lumière arrive, je n'aurai plus aucune chance.

En voyant la masse folle de personnes contre lui et tous les guerriers qui criaient des mots tels que « Pour l'honneur » ou « pour Sa Majesté » et « Démon », Linley devint de plus en plus frénétique. Il y avait en plus de nombreux mages qui commençaient à lui lancer des sorts de loin.

*Whap !*

*Bam !*

Le corps de Linley sembla de nouveau se transformer en arc-en-ciel tandis que d'innombrables sorts s'abattaient sur son corps. Mais ses capacités défensives étaient tout simplement trop terrifiantes. Le Wyrm Cuirassé était reconnu et admiré comme étant le type de dragon avec la plus solide défense et personne ne pouvait contredire ce fait.

*Shkriiiii !* Au loin les cris de Bébé pouvaient être entendus mais Linley était entouré par une mer de guerriers et de soldats. Il ne put empêcher de se sentir désespéré.

– Clayde !

– _Père ! Mère ! Aujourd'hui, même si je meurs, je le tuerai. Si le pire du pire arrive, alors notre famille sera réunie dans le Royaume des Ténèbres ! Petit Wharton, je te confie le clan Baruch !_ Se dit Linley pour lui-même. À ce moment, il ne craignait plus la mort et se moquait de savoir comment cela finirait tant qu'il arrivait à tuer Clayde.

– Clayde !

Linley laissa échapper un furieux rugissement et son bras droit couvert d'écailles toucha sa taille. Soudain, un flash violet éclaira les alentours.

– Mourrez, tous, mourrez !

Linley se mit à les exterminer !

Linley se transforma en une tornade et une lumière violette se mit à briller partout, diffusant son étrange lumière ici et là. Aux endroits où Linley passait, les guerriers succombaient, coupé en deux ou réduit en bouillie.

L'épée divine, Sang-Violet !

La puissance de l'épée couplée à la forme de Corps de Dragon de Linley coupait directement en deux même les guerriers du septième rang.

Un massacre !

L'épée Sang-Violet en main, la vitesse du massacre que perpétrait Linley augmenta dix fois plus. Quel que soit l'endroit où la lumière violette passait, des groupes de guerriers tombaient au sol. Linley chargeait en avant dans la direction de Clayde à grande vitesse. Mais pour chaque pas en avant, il était obligé de tuer dix personnes de plus !

Tuer !

Tuer !

Tuer !

Du sang humain était projeté partout, semblable à des fontaines et des os brisés étaient visibles partout sur le sol. Linley, avec ses écailles noires et sa forme de Corps de Dragon semblait réellement s'être transformé en un démon des enfers. Face à sa charge, les guerriers se faisaient massacrer, l'un après l'autre.

Personne ne pouvait stopper son avance !

*Bam !* À chaque pas, Linley faisait trembler la terre. Sang-Violet dansait entre ses mains et un nouveau corps tomba. Tous les buissons de la colline artificielle de son jardin avaient été éradiqués depuis longtemps et la plupart des murs de son manoir s'étaient aussi écroulés.

Linley arriva finalement aux côtés de Clayde. Du fait des attaques constantes de Bébé, Clayde n'avait pas été capable de fuir bien loin.

– Linley, pourquoi dois-tu me tuer ? Clayde regarda Linley.

Les lèvres de Linley s'incurvèrent légèrement vers le haut.

Dois ?

Depuis que son père était mort et qu'il avait ordonné à Hillman de transmettre la lame de guerre « Massacreur » à son frère, Linley avait pris sa décision. Quoi qu'il arrive, il vengerait son père.

– Hah !

Son Dou Qi Dragonblood explosa et les bras de Linley s'agrandirent bizarrement de quelques centimètres comme si sa force physique avait été poussée à sa limite. L'épée divine présente dans sa main s'abattit férocement en direction du corps de Clayde.

*Bam !* Clayde fut assommé par la force du coup et son corps fut violemment projeté contre la colline artificielle de son Jardin des Sources Chaudes. Les rochers au sommet de celle-ci furent envoyés voler partout.

Son corps devint flou et Linley apparut de nouveau face à lui.

Linley semblait être transformé en tornade et il se tourna avant de balancer un coup de pied féroce en direction du cou de Clayde. Bien que le coup fût de nouveau arrêté par la barrière magique, le corps de Clayde se retrouva encore plus profondément enfoncé dans le sol par la force du coup.

*Sshwap !* Immédiatement après sa jambe, la queue de Linley entra en action.

Comme un fouet, elle s'écrasa encore et encore contre le corps de Clayde. Le pouvoir qui était derrière chaque coup s'écrasant sur la barrière ressemblait à une météorite venant frapper la terre. Une énorme crevasse commençait à apparaître autour du corps de Clayde.

La barrière translucide protégeant Clayde commençait à trembler et l'arc-en-ciel aux sept couleurs brillait violemment, prête à se briser n'importe quand.

– _Elle va bientôt_ _casser_. Linley exultait intérieurement.

– Protégez sa Majesté ! Un cri puissant résonna.

– Seigneur Kaiser !

Les guerriers qui avaient été terrifiés par la manière dont ils étaient massacrés par Linley et Bébé, devinrent fous de joie. Un puissant homme musclé avec des longs cheveux de jade chargeait en avant avec une grande épée en main. La vitesse de ses mouvements n'était en rien inférieure à celle de Linley.

Le cœur de Linley trembla.

– _Le deuxième guerrier de neuvième rang du Royaume de Fenlai, Kaiser. Ce n'est pas bon !_

 _– Ignorons-le pour l'instant_. Linley ne se tourna même pas pour regarder Kaiser. Il chassa rapidement après Clayde qui avait utilisé cette opportunité pour sortir de la crevasse dans laquelle il avait été enfoncé. La défense de la barrière de protection de Clayde avait atteint sa limite et pouvait se briser à tout moment. Il devait utiliser ces derniers moments pour tuer Clayde !

– Arrête-toi ! Kaiser hurla de rage.

*Bam !*

Linley écrasa de nouveau son poing contre Clayde, infligeant cette fois un uppercut à la mâchoire de Clayde qui l'envoya dans les airs. Juste après, il tourna son corps et, telle une paire de hache de guerre, sa jambe droite et sa queue s'écrasèrent à la suite sur son corps.

*Bzzzzt.* Un son étrange se mit à émaner du corps de Clayde.

Le corps de Clayde était en plein air et la couche protectrice autour de lui tremblait en continue, brillant des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Et juste à ce moment, dans les airs, une silhouette noire apparut à côté de lui et envoya un coup de griffe violent contre la barrière.

*Disperse !*

Un son clair put se faire entendre et la barrière autour du corps de Clayde disparut.

– _Elle s'est cassée_. En voyant ça, Linley était ravi. Il chargea immédiatement en direction de Clayde, mais à ce moment, Kaiser arriva et frappa violemment Linley de sa grande épée. Linley, quant à lui, ignora l'épée et continua de charger vers Clayde.

Mais juste à ce moment…

Aucun des milliers de guerriers présents dans le manoir de Linley n'avaient remarqué la personne qui flottait dans les airs, et qui les regardait de haut. Bien que cette personne se tenait dans les airs, quelqu'un la regardant n'aurait pas pu la voir. Il n'aurait même rien vu du tout.

Il était maigre, chauve et portait une longue robe blanche. Son visage était calme et il regardait le déroulement des événements en contrebas avec le regard glacé d'un dieu.

C'était sa Sainteté, l'Empereur Sacré de l'Église de Lumière lui-même !


	143. L6, Chapitre 31

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 31 : Je ne l'accepterai pas !**

– _Comme je m'en doutais, ce génie du clan Baruch est en effet capable de se transformer en Corps complet de Dragon. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment le même que celui des Guerriers Dragonblood des archives, malgré sa jeunesse, il possède déjà le pouvoir d'un guerrier du neuvième rang. Les Guerriers Dragonblood sont à la hauteur de leur réputation de Guerriers Suprêmes_.

L'Empereur Sacré de l'Église de Lumière, Heidens [Hai'ting'si], avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres en regardant la scène qui se déroulait en dessous de lui.

Le millier de victimes et la terre teintée de sang étaient loin d'être suffisants pour faire trembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu le cœur de l'Empereur Sacré.

– Kaiser, arrête-le ! S'écria frénétiquement Clayde.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé être poussé autant dans ses retranchements alors qu'il possédait un artefact de protection de haut niveau. Et cela, alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa ville, la Capitale Sacrée du royaume.

– Oui, Votre Majesté ! Répondit immédiatement Kaiser, en envoyant son épée longue vers Linley.

Celui-ci n'essaya pas un instant de se défendre face à cette attaque. _Même si je dois me prendre cette attaque de plein front, je vais d'abord tuer Clayde._ La mort de ses parents avait empli Linley d'une haine immense envers son souverain. Seul sa mort pourrait le satisfaire.

*Paaf !* L'épée longue s'écrasa contre le corps de Linley.

Ce dernier avait prévu de prendre de plein fouet ce coup, mais il réalisa à ce moment que le coup n'était en fait absolument pas une attaque contre lui. Ce coup avait été donné afin de stopper sa charge, tout en permettant en même temps à Kaiser de s'envoyer, grâce au contre-coup, à côté de Clayde à une vitesse incroyable.

*Swish !* Bébé chargea une fois de plus sur Clayde.

*Bam !* L'épée longue fendit les airs, et s'interposa sur son chemin. Bébé utilisa ses féroces griffes pour donner un violent coup contre l'épée.

*Clang !*

Bébé sentit seulement une aura explosive émaner de la surface de l'épée longue, tandis qu'en même temps, un féroce courant de Dou Qi s'abattait sur lui. Bébé esquiva immédiatement, mais néanmoins, ce Dou Qi explosif frappa son corps. Cependant, grâce à ses capacités défensives stupéfiantes, Bébé ne fit qu'un saut périlleux dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol.

Kaiser se tint devant Clayde, contemplant froidement Linley et Bébé.

– _Boss, ce gars est vraiment costaud !_ La fourrure de Bébé était toute hérissée, et il regardait fixement Kaiser.

Linley pouvait aussi sentir le pouvoir de Kaiser. En termes de vitesse, Kaiser n'était en rien plus lent que lui et, lorsqu'il frappait avec son épée, sa vitesse était encore plus impressionnante. Ce Kaiser était un véritable guerrier accompli du neuvième rang, avec en plus une expérience significative.

– Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi essayes-tu de tuer Sa Majesté ? Épée en main, Kaiser regardait froidement Linley.

Linley ne dit pas un mot. Tapotant sa hanche, l'épée divine Sang-Violet apparut une fois de plus entre ses mains. Dans le même temps, il utilisa immédiatement le sort du vent de support, Supersonique. Un sort Supersonique du septième rang était toujours capable d'augmenter un peu la vitesse de Linley.

– Un double expert, à la fois mage et guerrier. L'expression sur le visage de Kaiser changea rapidement.

– Clayde, résonna la voix gutturale de Linley.

En ce moment, il y avait un groupe de guerriers qui encerclaient Clayde, mais pour Linley, à part Kaiser, aucuns d'eux n'étaient capables de s'opposer à lui.

*Swich !* Linley frappa furieusement le sol du pied, fendant et craquelant la terre. S'aidant du puissant contre-coup, Linley se transforma en une ombre noire impitoyable et s'élança droit vers Clayde.

*Whoosh !* Bébé, étant lié spirituellement à Linley, s'élança exactement au même moment.

*Chi !* *Chi !* L'épée Divine Sang-Violet se transforma en une lumière floue de couleur violette, pointée directement vers Kaiser. D'un mouvement de poignet, l'énorme épée de Kaiser bougea avec une agilité surprenante pour bloquer Sang-Violet. Mais juste à ce moment…

L'épée Divine Sang-Violet qui était auparavant toute raide s'incurva soudainement, et évita l'épée longue de Kaiser avant de s'élancer directement vers lui.

C'était trop proche !

Kaiser n'avait absolument aucun moyen de l'éviter.

*Bam !*

À trois centimètres du corps de Kaiser, l'épée Divine Sang-Violet s'arrêta soudain, s'écrasant contre une couche de Dou Qi rouge flamboyant qui avait surgi pour protéger Kaiser. En tant que guerrier du neuvième rang, Kaiser était incroyablement puissant, même plus que Linley.

Son coup ayant échoué, Linley n'hésita pas un instant, et chargea directement vers Clayde qui était tout proche.

– Stop ! Cria Kaiser d'une voix profonde, avant de bouger pour bloquer Linley.

Mais du coin des yeux, Kaiser remarqua soudain une ombre noire qui venait d'arrivée près de sa nuque. Il savait exactement à quel point cette créature magique unique pouvait être terrifiante, et n'osa donc pas utiliser son Dou Qi pour bloquer par la force ses griffes féroces.

Kaiser s'empressa de pivoter agilement pour l'éviter afin de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Bébé. Faisant tourner son épée longue entre ses mains, il donna directement un coup de taille vers Bébé.

– Kaiser, viens me sauver ! Appela frénétiquement Clayde.

Kaiser ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus nerveux. Linley et sa terrifiante créature magique possédaient, sans conteste, le pouvoir d'un combattant du neuvième rang. De plus, la créature magique de Linley possédait à la fois une incroyable agilité et une défense terrifiante. Kaiser avait confiance en sa capacité de s'occuper d'un d'entre les deux, mais de s'occuper des deux combinés se révélaient être trop compliqué pour lui.

*Slash !*

Alors que l'Épée Divine Sang-Violet fendait les airs, elle laissait dans son sillage une traînée de membres coupés, et de giclées de sang.

Les yeux noirs cerclés d'or de Linley étaient fermement fixés sur Clayde et il chargeait à toute vitesse vers lui. Toute personne qui cherchait à le bloquer se retrouvait coupé en deux par Sang-Violet, qui dansait entre les mains de Linley. Le sang avait déjà taché chaque centimètre des écailles noires de Linley !

Pour chaque pas qu'il faisait, il tuait dix personnes !

*Slash !* Après avoir découpé les deux derniers guerriers qui gardaient Clayde, Linley chargea directement en direction de Clayde.

– Non, ne me tue pas ! Clayde était maintenant réellement terrifié.

Kaiser était toujours occupé par l'incroyablement résistant Bébé, et ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui venir en aide. Quant aux autres guerriers, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des insectes face à la puissance de Linley. Le pouvoir de Linley dans sa forme complète de Corps de Dragon était suffisant pour lui permettre de ne craindre que les combattants de niveau Saint. Même la plupart des guerriers du neuvième rang n'étaient pas assez forts pour inquiéter Linley.

– Clayde, meurt.

Cette fois-ci, Linley n'utilisa pas son épée. Avec les griffes de sa main droite, il frappa violemment Clayde à la nuque, souhaitant le déchiqueter personnellement, de ses propres mains.

– Ah ! Clayde vola précipitamment en arrière, s'écrasant contre une colline artificielle.

Mais d'un simple mouvement de jambe, Linley arriva une fois de plus devant lui. Ses griffes féroces arrivèrent directement devant les yeux de Clayde.

– _Père. Mère. Je vous ai finalement vengé._ Le cœur de Linley tremblait, et il abattit sa main droite griffue avec force. Clayde, sans aucune protection, était maintenant, face à Linley, comme un animal effrayé, n'ayant plus de griffes pour se défendre.

Les yeux de Clayde étaient emplis de terreur et d'incompréhension.

*Thruuuum*

Une vibration extrêmement étrange émana soudainement du ciel. En un clin d'œil, elle entoura Linley, lui donnant l'impression d'être tombé dans des sables mouvants. Son corps entier se retrouva lié, et incapable d'utiliser sa force avec sa main droite.

S'il pouvait utiliser juste un peu plus de force, il pourrait couper la tête de Clayde. Mais Linley ne pouvait absolument plus bouger du tout.

Clayde le contempla, stupéfait, avant d'exulter sauvagement.

– Ha… hahahaha !

Clayde se mit à rire fortement, puis il recula lentement de quelques pas avant de lever la tête pour contempler les cieux. À ce moment, une silhouette en robe blanche descendait en flottant depuis les cieux. C'était sa Sainteté, l'Empereur Sacré Heidens.

– Votre Sainteté. Clayde s'inclina immédiatement respectueusement.

Tous les guerriers aux alentours, Kaiser compris, étaient stupéfaits. Mais immédiatement, ils s'inclinèrent tous très respectueusement et dirent tout aussi respectueusement,

– Votre Sainteté !

La plus haute autorité de l'Union Sacrée. L'homme avec l'autorité suffisante pour détrôner un roi de son royaume. L'Empereur Sacré, Heidens, était apparu.

L'Empereur Sacré marcha, un pas après l'autre, en direction de Linley, et en se rapprochant, Linley sentit soudain qu'il venait de s'échapper des sables mouvants et pouvait maintenant bouger. Mais face au regard de l'Empereur Sacré, Linley sentit seulement son cœur frémir.

– Votre Sainteté ! À ce moment, un autre groupe se précipita vers la scène. Deux Cardinaux ainsi que plusieurs Exécuteurs du Tribunal Ecclésiastique arrivèrent.

– Païen ! Guillermo, en voyant la forme complète de Corps de Dragon de Linley, fut le premier à réagir, son visage changea instantanément.

L'Empereur Sacré Heidens regarda calmement Guillermo. Ce dernier se tut immédiatement, n'osant plus faire un bruit.

– Dégagez !

La voix gutturale de Linley résonna, causant un regard de surprise de la part de Heidens. Même en étant affecté par le pouvoir de sa présence, il résistait encore ? Heidens savait très bien que sa présence était encore plus puissante que celle de la plupart des combattants de niveau Saint, car il portait avec lui plusieurs trésors de valeur de l'Église de Lumière.

– Rends-toi, dit Heidens.

*Whoosh !*

Soudain, Linley bougea, se transformant en une ombre rapide, avant de frapper de sa queue d'acier en direction de Clayde. Le pouvoir terrifiant de sa queue était absolument suffisant pour tuer Clayde en un seul coup.

Heidens fit alors un geste de sa main droite. *WHAP !* Le corps de Linley fut envoyé voler au loin, avant de s'écraser contre une colline éloignée. Des rochers se fendirent, et du sang commença à suinter de tout son corps. Avec ce seul coup, ses écailles incroyablement résistantes avaient été brisées au point que son sang suintait de chacune de ses jointures.

Heidens jeta un regard à Guillermo.

Celui-ci comprit ce que voulait Heidens. Il hurla un ordre aux Exécuteurs du Tribunal Ecclésiastique,

– Emmenez ce démon au loin !

Instantanément, les quatre Exécuteurs chargèrent vers Linley.

– _Boss !_ La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Il était à moitié à genou contre la colline, et du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche. _Bébé. Pars. Pars maintenant. Tant qu'ils ne t'ont pas remarqué, pars !_

 _– Je ne partirai pas !_ Bébé était accroupi derrière un coin de mur au loin, mais continuait de parler mentalement à Linley.

– _Non. Avec l'Empereur Sacré ici présent, nous n'avons plus aucune chance maintenant. Il ne t'a pas encore remarqué, donc tu devrais avoir une chance pour t'échapper. Bébé… pars maintenant. Je dois tuer ce Clayde. Même si je meurs, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le tuer. Si même toi, tu te fais prendre, je n'aurais plus aucune chance dans le futur._

 _– Boss…_

 _– Pars ! Ou sinon, même si je meurs, je ne te pardonnerai pas !_ Rugit mentalement Linley.

Du coin du mur, Bébé contempla Linley, ses petits yeux emplis de fureur, de peine et d'un refus de partir.

– _Pars maintenant !_

Linley lui hurla mentalement dessus avec fureur. À ce moment, les quatre Exécuteurs avaient quasiment atteint Linley et s'avançaient pour le maîtriser. Mais Linley qui était encore sur un genou sauta soudainement sur ses pieds, tel une mante religieuse les embusquant.

*Swish !* Une lumière violette brilla. Les quatre d'entre eux furent découpés en deux au niveau de la taille.

– Meurs ! Linley chargea une fois de plus vers Clayde.

L'expression du visage de Clayde changea.

– Même si je meurs, je te tuerai d'abord ! Hurlait Linley avec rage.

– Hrmph !

Les yeux de l'Empereur Sacré brillèrent d'un éclat glacial, et il laissa échapper un ricanement. Sa main droite claqua dans la direction générale de Linley, et soudainement, une puissante force terrifiante apparut de nulle part, entourant et oppressant Linley de toutes parts. Il eut l'impression qu'une énorme montagne venait juste de s'écraser contre son corps.

*Bam !* Linley fut écrasé contre le sol.

*Crack !* Il sentit que les os de son corps étaient soudain cassés en dix endroits différents. Totalement paralysé, il gisait sur le sol, incapable de bouger de nouveau. Personne, quelle que soit sa force, n'aurait encore été capable de bouger avec tant d'os brisés.

– Emmenez-le, ordonna de nouveau Guillermo.

– _Boss…_ En voyant au loin l'état du corps de Linley, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Bébé.

Linley gisait sur le sol, totalement paralysé. Tous les os de ses bras, ses jambes, et ses côtes étaient brisés. Il ne pouvait absolument plus bouger. Les écailles noires qui le recouvraient étaient dans un état encore pire, et du sang coulait entre ses écailles, teintant tout son corps d'une couleur carmin.

– _Boss._

 _– Pars ! Bébé, pars !_ Linley rugissait mentalement de rage.

Plusieurs Exécuteurs du Tribunal Ecclésiastique relevèrent violemment Linley. Peut-être parce qu'ils l'avaient vu massacrer quatre de leurs collègues, mais leurs gestes n'étaient pas doux, et en le portant, ils ne firent absolument pas attention à ses blessures. Cette manière de le porter remplit le corps entier de Linley d'agonie.

Alors qu'il était soulevé et emporté, Linley continuait de fixer Clayde du regard.

 _–_ Haha, haha… Clayde se mit à rire de nouveau.

Fixant Clayde de ses yeux noirs cerclés d'or, Linley rugit furieusement,

– Si je ne te tue pas, je ne trouverais pas le repos ! Même dans la mort, je ne l'accepterai pas !

La voix de Linley fit trembler le cœur de Bébé, au loin.

Entendant ces mots, le cœur de Clayde ne put s'empêcher de trembler aussi.

– Je Ne l'Accepterai PAS ! Deux ruisseaux de larmes coulaient des yeux de Linley. Il avait été si proche de la victoire. Mais, à l'arrivée, il avait échoué...


	144. L6, Chapitre 32

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zéphyr et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 32 : Une situation terriblement difficile**

Au sein de l'hôtel à la fin de la route des Feuilles Vertes, Yale et un groupe de personnes attendaient.

– Jeune maître. Sa majesté est en train de subir une attaque d'une sorte de créature démoniaque au manoir du Seigneur Linley. À l'heure actuelle, de nombreux gardes du palais ainsi que des guerriers de nombreux clans de nobles sont partis protéger sa Majesté, dit respectueusement un homme aux cheveux d'or en face de Yale.

Yale fut surpris.

Il savait que Linley voulait tuer Clayde et maintenant Clayde était la cible d'une tentative d'assassinat. Il y avait neuf chances sur dix que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Linley.

– Je me demande si cette soi-disant « créature démoniaque » est en fait notre troisième frère. Yale commença à s'inquiéter.

Mais Yale ne pouvait qu'attendre ici tranquillement. Il n'avait aucune autre option. Peu de temps après, un autre rapport arriva :

– Jeune maître Yale, cette créature démoniaque a commencé un furieux massacre. Trop de gens sont morts. Le manoir du Seigneur Linley est devenu un fleuve de sang et est jonché de cadavres.

Yale se sentit secrètement choqué.

– Troisième frère est vraiment formidable. Mais je ne sais pas si Troisième frère réussira à s'échapper à la fin. Yale ne pouvait que continuer à l'attendre.

Un rapport après l'autre continua à arriver.

– Jeune maître Yale, l'épée violette de ce monstre démonique est trop puissante. Quel que soit l'endroit où sa lumière violette apparaît, la mort suit. D'innombrables personnes sont mortes dans le manoir. Des gardes du palais, de nombreux chevaliers et même des compagnies entières ont été anéantis.

En entendant cela, la certitude que c'était Linley, s'accrut.

– Une épée violette ? Serait-ce cette épée Sang-Violet ? Yale, Reynolds et George savaient tous que Linley avait en sa possession une épée divine. Yale se souvint alors soudainement de quelque chose à propos du clan de Linley. Le clan Baruch est le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Serait-il possible que Linley puisse se transformer en un Guerrier Dragonblood ?

La soi-disant "créature démoniaque" pourrait très bien être Linley après sa transformation en Guerrier Dragonblood.

En pensant à la façon dont son frère bien aimé était actuellement en train de se faire attaquer par des milliers d'hommes et de bêtes, et était engagé dans une bataille sauvage, Yale ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus inquiet pour lui.

– Troisième frère !

– Jeune Maître Yale. Sa Sainteté, l'Empereur Sacré vient d'apparaître. Il a lourdement blessé cette créature démoniaque, et il l'a déjà ramené au Temple de Lumière. Le rapport final arriva. Le visage de Yale se vida de tout son sang et devint blanc.

En entendant ces mots, "Sa Sainteté, l'Empereur Sacré est apparu", Yale sut que les choses étaient devenues de plus en plus mauvaises.

*Squeak squeak !* Une forme floue et noire apparut soudainement dans l'hôtel.

– Bébé. En voyant la Souris Fantôme, Yale courut instantanément vers elle.

– Bébé. Où est troisième frère ? Demanda désespérément Yale.

La petite Souris Fantôme, Bébé, n'avait rien de son exubérance habituelle. Il ne regarda que Yale puis baissa la tête et laissa échapper quelques couinements abattus. Yale pouvait sentir l'amertume et la douleur cachées dans les yeux de Bébé. Bien que Bébé soit une créature magique, son intelligence n'était pas inférieure à celle des humains.

*Swish * Le corps de Bébé vacilla puis disparut soudainement.

Yale fut surpris.

– Jeune Maître Yale, dit doucement une personne proche.

– Allez-vous-en. Allez trouver mon deuxième oncle. Yale se redressa soudainement et donna des ordres à ses hommes.

Les poings de Yale étaient crispés, détendus, crispés, détendus. Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient sentir sa nervosité.

Dans l'une des chambres les plus privées et les plus isolées du neuvième étages du Temple de la Lumière. Linley avait été jeté dans la pièce comme un chien mourant. Le fait d'être emprisonné dans le Temple de Lumière était actuellement révélateur de l'importance que lui témoignait l'Église de Lumière.

Le temple était le cœur de l'Église de Lumière.

C'était un espace où même les combattants de niveau saints n'osaient pas venir.

– Ah. Toutes les écailles sur le corps de Linley s'étaient déjà rétractées à l'intérieur de lui. Le corps de Linley était recouvert de sang, et plus d'une dizaine de blessures étaient visibles. Ces blessures avaient toutes été causées par l'Empereur Sacré, Heidens. Ses blessures étaient très graves. Mais ses blessures internes étaient encore pires.

Les os de ses quatre membres avaient été brisés. Linley ne pouvait que serrer les dents lorsqu'il tentait de forcer son corps à bouger. Il réussit toutefois à se traîner pour poser sa tête contre le mur.

– _Linley_.

Doehring Cowart vola hors de l'Anneau Panlong. Il regarda Linley et ses yeux furent remplis d'affections et d'impuissance.

– _Papy Doehring_. Linley regarda l'Archimage.

Doehring Cowart soupira mentalement pour Linley.

– _Linley, as_ _-tu_ _des regrets ?_

– _Des regrets ?_

Linley secoua la tête.

– _Non. En fait, dans cette vie, je n'ai eu que deux souhaits. Le premier était de redonner à mon clan sa gloire passée. Le second était d'atteindre le plus haut sommet de pouvoir et de m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus augmenter de rang. Mais si je n'arrive pas à avoir ma vengeance, je ne pourrais probablement plus réussir à dormir correctement. Ça me_ _torturera_ _toute ma vie_.

Doehring Cowart hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre l'état d'esprit de Linley.

– _J'ai échoué. Haha. J'ai échoué_.

Linley rit légèrement. Son corps entier était blessé. En ce moment, n'importe qui aurait pu aisément le piétiner.

Il avait échoué !

Dès que l'Empereur Saint était apparu, Linley avait su.

Il avait perdu. Et perdre signifiait la mort.

Linley était au courant de tout cela depuis longtemps maintenant. Dans ce monde, de nombreuses personnes mourraient chaque jour. Linley n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui était impossible de mourir.

– _Linley, tu ne mourras probablement pas_ , dit Doehring Cowart.

– _Huh ?_ Linley interrogea du regard Doehring Cowart.

Le sage rit calmement.

– _Si l'Empereur Saint avait voulu te tuer, il t'aurait déjà tué depuis un moment. Pourquoi t'aurait-il blessé sévèrement plusieurs fois, mais sans toutefois te tuer ? En plus... Tu n'as pas tenu compte du fait qu'il était probable, qu'un dirigeant d'un royaume ait sûrement moins d'attrait pour lui que toi_.

Linley commença soudainement à comprendre un peu.

– _Le deuxième plus grand génie en magie de toute l'histoire, quelqu'un susceptible de devenir un mage de niveau Saint. Et maintenant, l'Empereur Sacré a découvert que tu étais aussi un guerrier Dragonblood. Il sera très probablement d'autant plus réticent à te tuer maintenant. Les guerriers Dragonblood sont l'un des Guerriers Suprêmes. En atteignant le niveau Saint, tu seras définitivement l'un des plus puissants combattants de rang Saint. En termes de puissance seule, tu ne seras définitivement pas inférieur à l'Empereur Sacré lui-même !_ Déclara Doehring Cowart avec certitude.

Les Guerriers Suprêmes étaient vraiment terrifiants.

La plupart des gens, en entrant dans le niveau Saint, devraient progresser du stade appelé précoce au stade intermédiaire et au stade final.

Mais en entrant dans le niveau Saint, un Guerrier Suprême, en particulier sous la forme de Corps de Dragon, devenait un combattant de niveau Saint au dernier stade avec une incroyable défense et une incroyable attaque. Même parmi les combattants de niveau Saint du dernier stade un Guerrier Suprême était probablement parmi les plus puissants.

– _Un génie comme toi, Heidens ne voudra pas le tuer sauf s'il n'y a vraiment aucune autre option de disponible_. Après avoir terminé son discours, Doehring Cowart rentra dans l'Anneau Panlong.

Le cœur de Linley était très calme.

Vie, mort ?

La chose dont se souciait vraiment Linley était sa vengeance.

– _J'ai peur que même s'il m'épargne, Heidens ne me permette pas de tuer Clayde_. Linley savait très bien qu'en ayant échoué à tuer Clayde cette fois-ci, dans le futur, il serait très difficile pour lui de tuer Clayde. S'il ne pouvait pas tuer Clayde, dans son cœur, Linley ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.

– _Qui sait quand je serai en mesure d'obtenir ma vengeance_.

Le cœur de Linley était rempli d'impuissance.

Au dernier étage du Temple de Lumière. L'Empereur Sacré, Heidens, était calmement assis sur son siège.

Guillermo regardait l'Empereur Saint en état de choc.

– Votre Sainteté, ce démon était Linley ? Mais... mais...

Dans un premier temps, Guillermo n'avait pas su que cette personne était Linley, mais après que les pointes se fussent rétractées dans le corps de Linley, Guillermo avait découvert son identité. Cela l'avait totalement choqué.

– Ce n'était pas un démon. C'était un guerrier Dragonblood ! Heidens regarda calmement Guillermo.

Guillermo fut surpris, mais il comprit rapidement.

– D'accord... Le clan Baruch est le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Mais cela fait plus de mille ans que le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood a produit un guerrier Dragonblood. Il est inimaginable que... que... que Linley soit actuellement... votre Sainteté, c'était un guerrier Dragonblood ?

Se souvenant à quel point la vue de Linley transformé avait été terrifiante, Guillermo sentit son cœur trembler un peu.

– Peut-être une version mutée. Mais cela doit être une transformation de guerrier Dragonblood, oui. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu augmenter en puissance aussi vite ? dit calmement Heidens. Le potentiel de Linley est trop grand. Bien que cette fois, son crime soit un problème majeur, il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui savent que ce « démon » était en fait Linley.

Guillermo comprit instantanément le sens des paroles de Heidens.

Guillermo soupira. Le potentiel de Linley était absolument terrifiant. Non seulement son potentiel en tant que mage était incroyable, mais il était aussi un Guerrier Suprême. Dans les deux aspects, il était une personne effrayante. Si une telle personne pouvait rester dans l'Église de la Lumière, pendant plusieurs décennies, l'église de la Lumière aurait presque certainement un autre combattant suprême.

– Effectivement. Votre Sainteté, d'autres disent qu'il était un démon. En dehors de ces Exécuteurs qui ont ramené Linley, personne ne sait que ce démon était Linley, dit respectueusement Guillermo.

– Oh. Eux quatre. Occupe-toi d'eux. Dit froidement Heidens.

– Oui, votre Sainteté, dit respectueusement Guillermo. Ils vont avoir la chance de ressentir à l'étreinte de notre Seigneur.

Puis Guillermo dit doucement,

– Bien. Votre Sainteté, une autre personne sait que le démon était en fait Linley.

– Tu veux dire... Clayde ? dit doucement Heidens.

– Oui, Votre Sainteté, dit Guillermo. D'un air interrogatif, il demanda : Clairement, ce Linley a quelque chose de très profond contre Clayde, sinon il ne serait pas allé jusque-là pour le tuer. Votre Sainteté, Clayde est le roi du Royaume de Fenlai. Si nous voulons garder Linley, peut-être devrions nous avoir une conversation avec Clayde.

– Oui, nous devrions avoir une conversation.

Un soupçon de sourire était visible sur le visage de Heidens.

– Je suis vraiment curieux. Quel genre de grief et quelle inimitié a Linley contre Clayde ?

Tard dans la soirée, Clayde arriva au dernier étage du temple de la Lumière.

– Votre Sainteté, le salua respectueusement Clayde.

L'Empereur Sacré, Heidens, était assis sur sa chaise et feuilletait quelques livres épais. Sans même lever les yeux, il dit :

– Clayde. À votre avis, qui est le plus important pour l'Union Sacrée ? Vous ? ou Linley ?

Les battements du cœur de Clayde s'accélérèrent.

– _L'Empereur Sacré veut préserver Linley ?_ Le cœur de Clayde commença à battre de plus en plus frénétiquement.

Après avoir vécu cet événement, il savait que le père et la mère de Linley avaient été tués par sa faute, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. En termes de responsabilité de la mort des parents de Linley, lui, Clayde, portait probablement au moins 90% de la responsabilité.

Dans le passé, s'il n'avait pas pris la décision d'enlever la mère de Linley et de l'offrir, comment aurait-elle fini par mourir ? Et comment le père de Linley aurait-il fini par mourir ?

Clayde se souvenait très clairement du regard de haine implacable de Linley, au moment même où celui-ci avait été traîné au loin après avoir été grièvement blessé par l'Empereur Sacré.

– _Ce Linley veut se battre avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux meure. Il ne peut pas être autorisé à vivre,_ se dit Clayde intérieurement.

– Clayde, Tout le monde croit que c'était un démon. Personne ne sait que c'était Linley, n'est-ce pas ? Heidens regarda Clayde.

Entendant ces mots, Clayde fut encore plus certain des intentions de l'Empereur Sacré. Il dit précipitamment :

– Votre Sainteté, ce Linley a vraiment un incroyable talent. Il est très probablement le plus grand génie qui soit apparu depuis des milliers d'années, à la fois mage et guerrier. C'est un génie absolu. Il est très compréhensible que votre Sainteté désire l'avoir afin de l'utiliser pour l'Église de Lumière. Mais... Il est déjà déterminé qu'il ne sera pas au service de notre Église.

Ces mots provoquèrent un froncement de sourcils de la part de Heidens. Ses yeux fixaient froidement Clayde.

Le cœur de Clayde se mit à frémir de peur.

Mais il savait que si Linley ne mourrait pas, alors il n'aurait plus jamais un moment de paix.

– Votre Sainteté, savez-vous pourquoi Linley voulait me tuer ? demanda précipitamment Clayde.

– Dites, déclara froidement Heidens.

Clayde dit immédiatement :

– Votre Sainteté, la raison pour laquelle Linley veut me tuer est parce qu'il y a douze ans, j'ai envoyé des gens kidnapper sa mère. Depuis, son père, a mené l'enquête pour découvrir la raison de la disparition de sa femme et découvrir si elle avait été tuée ou non. Il n'est pas faux de dire que sa mère et son père sont morts à cause de moi.

– La haine provoquée par la mort d'un parent est en effet très grande, acquiesça Heidens.

– Mais votre Sainteté, vous rappelez vous de la femme d'il y a douze ans ? Cette femme que je vous ai offerte, votre Sainteté ? Clayde fixa des yeux Heidens.

Heidens tressaillit.

– Vous voulez dire... Le regard de Heidens changea.

– Oui. Cette femme était la mère de Linley ! déclara Clayde d'une voix retentissante.

– Votre Sainteté, si Linley reste au sein de l'Église de Lumière, en montant de postes, il va commencer à apprendre certains secrets de l'église. Il découvrira finalement comment et pourquoi sa mère est morte. D'ici là... est-il réellement possible qu'il reste loyal à l'Église de Lumière ? Clayde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mental.

Il était convaincu que compte tenu de la situation, Heidens agirait certainement de manière appropriée. Oui, le potentiel de Linley était grand. Mais plus Linley augmenterait en puissance, plus il deviendrait une menace pour l'Église de Lumière, une fois qu'il aurait découvert la vérité.

– Si tel est le cas...dommage. C'est un gaspillage de talent, laissa échapper dans un soupir Heidens.

 **Fin du livre 6.**


	145. L7, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 7: La Terre et les Cieux retournés**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un Espoir de** **Survie**

En entendant les mots « quel gâchis d'un génie », Clayde exulta mentalement.

Il savait déjà ce que choisirait l'Empereur Sacré.

– Vous pouvez partir maintenant, dit calmement Heidens en faisant un geste de la main.

– Oui, Votre Sainteté. Clayde s'inclina respectueusement puis se tourna et quitta le plus haut étage du Temple de Lumière. Dans la grande salle, il ne resta plus que l'Empereur Heidens. Il marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre et contempla la ville de Fenlai en silence pendant un long moment.

Après ce long moment…

*Toc !* *Toc !* *Toc !* C'était le son de quelqu'un frappant contre la porte.

– Entre, dit Heidens calmement.

La personne qui entra était le Cardinal Guillermo. Ce dernier regarda Heidens qui était de dos. Sentant que Heidens était de mauvaise humeur, il baissa respectueusement la voix,

– Votre Sainteté, comment devrions-nous tenter de persuader Linley ?

– Le persuader ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Heidens, calmement.

Guillermo ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour regarder avec étonnement Heidens. S'ils voulaient que Linley les rejoigne dans le futur, ils devaient, au minimum, essayer de lui parler et de le persuader. Après tout, non seulement Heidens avait sévèrement blessé Linley, mais en plus Linley avait une profonde rancœur à l'encontre de Clayde.

– Guillermo, sais-tu qui était la mère de Linley ? Heidens tourna la tête pour le regarder avec intensité.

Guillermo fut surpris par cette question soudaine. Il répondit néanmoins,

– La mère de Linley ? N'est-elle pas morte en couche lorsqu'elle a donné naissance à son plus jeune frère ?

– Non.

Heidens secoua la tête.

– Quand tu avais enquêté le passé de Linley et les informations concernant sa mère, tu n'avais pas découvert la vérité. La mère de Linley est en réalité la femme que nous avons récupérée, il y a douze ans.

La femme d'il y a douze ans !

Guillermo s'en rappela instantanément parce que cette femme avait eu un impact énorme sur la hiérarchie supérieure des membres de l'Église de Lumière.

– Mais si nous avons déjà tué sa mère, alors… Guillermo comprit instantanément à ce moment pourquoi l'Empereur Sacré était d'une telle humeur.

Un génie tel que Linley était extrêmement attirant pour une institution telle que la leur. Mais dans le futur, s'il découvrait un jour la vérité sur sa mère, il deviendrait alors une énorme menace pour l'Église de Lumière.

– Guillermo. Le 28 de ce mois sera le jour où l'aura glorieuse du Souverain de Lumière sera la plus forte, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Heidens.

– Oui. Guillermo était quelque peu perplexe quant à la raison de cette question.

– Prépare ce qu'il faut. Cette nuit-là, j'ai l'intention de supplier le Souverain de Lumière pour obtenir une bénédiction divine, dit Heidens, calmement.

– Une Bénédiction Divine ? Guillermo fut grandement choqué, mais il comprit très vite le plan de Heidens. Il se dit intérieurement, _L'Empereur Sacré demandera très probablement la bénédiction divine pour Linley. Bien que cela limitera le potentiel futur de Linley, au vu de son talent, il deviendra quand même un personnage incroyable._ _C'est juste un gâchis de son talent_.

Une Bénédiction Divine était en réalité une manifestation du pouvoir divin du Souverain de Lumière dans le monde matériel.

Le Souverain de Lumière, en tant que Souverain, était l'une des entités les plus puissantes existantes, et pouvait envoyer un fil de son pouvoir divin pour nettoyer l'âme d'une personne, la rendant complètement dévouée. Une fois la personne touchée, elle devenait dévote à l'Église de Lumière et à son Souverain. Seule une personne qui avait déjà atteint le niveau Saint et qui était capable de cristalliser son âme pouvait résister aux effets de ce Baptême Divin.

Tous les autres… ne pouvaient définitivement pas y résister !

Mais, après que leur âme ait été affectée par le Baptême Divin du Souverain de Lumière, le talent naturel des personnes touchées, était aussi impacté. Dans le cas de Linley, ses accomplissements futurs seraient définitivement plus faibles.

– Quel gâchis. Quel gâchis de talent. Heidens soupirait encore. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il avait dit pour tôt, en face de Clayde, les mots « quel gâchis ». Heidens avait cependant complètement confiance qu'une fois que Linley aurait été « béni », même s'il découvrait plus tard les raisons de la mort de sa mère, il resterait loyal et fidèle au Souverain de Lumière.

Parce que la loyauté que le Baptême Divin créait, se gravait profondément dans l'âme de la personne !

….

En un clin d'œil, dix jours passèrent. La ville de Fenlai était aussi calme qu'à son habitude, mais les nobles des clans majeurs ressentaient tous l'atmosphère oppressante et étrange. Par exemple, leur Majesté, le Roi Clayde, avait été d'une humeur terrible ces derniers jours et plusieurs de ses ministres majeurs et de ses nobles avaient été les victimes de son humeur et avaient été exécutés.

Un groupe de personnes s'était rassemblé dans un hôtel richement décoré et luxueux de la rue du Pavillon Parfumé.

Yale, George et Reynolds étaient restés à cet endroit depuis le début des événements.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce qu'il était arrivé à Linley, les trois n'avaient pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils savaient très bien dans quel énorme désastre Linley était tombé. Non seulement avait-il attaqué en plein jour le Roi Clayde et tué plus d'un millier de ses guerriers d'élite du royaume, mais il avait même forcé l'Empereur Sacré à devoir venir s'occuper de lui pour l'arrêter.

– Boss Yale, tes gens ont-ils des nouvelles de Linley ? Demanda George. Lui et Reynolds regardaient Yale.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

Ils avaient tous le visage sombre. Ils avaient grandi en compagnie de Linley. À l'institut Ernst, ils avaient mangé et vécu ensemble. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas réellement liés par les liens du sang, ils étaient aussi proches que pouvaient l'être de vrais frères. C'était impossible pour eux de rester sans rien faire tandis que Linley allait se faire exécuter.

– C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'atteindre les personnes hautes placées de l'Église de Lumière. Yale était anxieux. Attendez quelques jours de plus. Mon père devrait bientôt arriver.

Le père de Yale.

Monroe [Men'luo] Dawson !

Le directeur du Conglomérat Dawson et le dirigeant du tout puissant clan Dawson dont la fortune rendait envieux même les Quatre Grands Empires et les deux Alliances majeures. Leur toile marchande était tissée dans toutes les villes du continent Yulan et ils étaient tout à fait capables de décider de la chute ou de l'augmentation de l'économie d'une nation.

Chacune des trois unions marchandes majeures possédaient d'immenses pouvoirs.

Ni les deux Alliances, ni les Quatre Grands Empires n'étaient prêts à devenir officiellement hostile envers eux parce que si l'un d'eux démarrait une guerre contre une de ces unions, celle-ci pouvait déclencher des chutes économiques astronomiques dans leur territoire et ruiner un grand nombre de leurs institutions.

– Boss Yale, tu nous as dit d'attendre quelques jours, il y a déjà deux jours ! Si nous continuons d'attendre, j'ai peur… Reynolds était frénétique aussi.

Il n'y avait rien que Yale puisse faire.

Heureusement pour lui, son père était en voyage de tourisme dans un royaume non loin du Royaume de Fenlai. En entendant cette nouvelle, Yale était immédiatement entré en contact avec lui et avait exprimé l'envie que son père vienne dans la ville de Fenlai le plus rapidement possible. Étant donné le statut de son père de directeur du Conglomérat Dawson, il serait très probable qu'Heidens l'accueille personnellement dans la ville.

Une fois que son père arriverait, les chances de sauver Linley grandiraient.

– Jeune Maître, jeune Maître ! Un grand et fin jeune homme arriva en courant, tout excité. Jeune Maître, le directeur est arrivé !

– Père !

Yale bondit sur ses pieds, de la joie dans les yeux. Une lueur d'espoir apparut aussi dans les yeux de George et Reynolds.

À l'intérieur du hall de réception du Temple de Lumière.

Un homme enrobé, chauve, de deux mètres s'avança dans le hall avec un grand sourire. Cet obèse chauve de deux mètres, devait bien peser 150 à 200 kilos.

C'était le directeur du Conglomérat Dawson : Monroe Dawson ! D'une porte opposée, arriva l'Empereur Sacré : Heidens.

Heidens faisait aussi près de deux mètres, mais il était très fin. De voir les deux ensembles, tous les deux grands, tous les deux chauves mais l'un gros et l'autre maigre, était un spectacle amusant à regarder.

Derrière Monroe Dawson se trouvait deux hommes semblant avoir une quarantaine d'années. L'un était un homme blond avec des yeux froids et un regard de faucon tandis que l'autre était un homme aux cheveux rouges puissamment bâtis. Les deux suivaient solennellement derrière Monroe Dawson. Les deux combattants étaient, sans doutes possibles, deux combattants du neuvième rang !

Derrière Heidens, se trouvaient aussi deux Cardinaux en robe rouge, un homme et une femme. L'un était Guillermo tandis que l'autre était Mélina [Ma'li'na].

– Oh, Votre Sainteté.

Monroe l'appela d'une voix exagérément forte tout en faisant une tentative pour s'incliner. Toutefois, son large ventre rendit l'affaire difficile.

– Monroe, je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Heidens était très amical avec lui.

Monroe s'assit immédiatement, suivi de peu par Heidens.

L'énorme postérieur de Monroe était simplement trop large. La plupart des chaises ne pouvaient pas résister à son poids. Heureusement, l'Église de Lumière avait préparé une chaise spéciale à l'avance pour lui. En s'asseyant dessus, un sourire ravi apparut sur son visage rond et il se mit à rire bruyamment.

– Je vous remercie, Votre Sainteté. Pendant ce voyage, je n'avais prévu que d'admirer un peu le paysage à côté du lac de la Pierre Verte, mais qui aurait pensé que mon fils insisterait pour que je me dépêche de venir ici ? Malheureusement, vous devriez comprendre, qu'en tant que père, je n'avais pas le choix.

– Monroe, tu gâtes vraiment trop petit Yale, dit Heidens d'un sourire.

Monroe hocha la tête, d'un air impuissant.

– Héhé, ce petit chenapan. Mais j'ai entendu Yale dire qu'il avait un frère incroyable du nom de Linley. Non seulement il est un Maître Sculpteur, mais il est aussi un mage de génie et un puissant guerrier. Lorsque j'ai entendu cela, j'ai été très impressionné. Mais d'après ce que Yale a dit, ce Linley est maintenant emprisonné dans votre Temple de Lumière.

– C'est en effet le cas. Heidens hocha la tête.

Monroe gloussa,

– Votre Sainteté, peux-tu me donner un peu de face et libérer ce Linley ? Les jeunes personnes sont toujours si impétueuses. Bien que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ait essayé d'assassiner Clayde, à l'arrivée, Clayde n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que Votre Sainteté, ne voudrait pas s'embêter d'une petite affaire comme celle-ci.

Monroe parlait nonchalamment et simplement.

Mais Heidens ne pouvait pas lui répondre avec la même nonchalance.

Monroe Dawson avait été suffisamment loin pour demander explicitement à Heidens de lui donner un peu de face. Si Heidens refusait, ne serait-ce pas la même chose que de refuser de donner de la face à Monroe ? Bien que Monroe ait un grand sourire joyeux, Heidens savait très bien à quel point le Conglomérat Dawson qui se trouvait derrière lui était puissant.

– Monroe. Heidens secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te donner de face. C'est que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de le libérer. Parce que… Linley a tué plusieurs personnes du Tribunal Ecclésiastique dont des étudiants d'Osenno [wu'sen'nuo] lui-même. Osenno est extrêmement en colère cette fois !

– Osenno ? Monroe Dawson fronça les sourcils.

Osenno était l'un des autres piliers de l'Église de Lumière – le Praetor du Tribunal Ecclésiastique.

En réalité, il pouvait être dit que l'Église de Lumière avait deux dirigeants ; le leader public connu sous le nom d'Empereur Sacré et le leader caché, en charge des meurtres et de l'élimination des apostats et des menaces – le Praetor du Tribunal Ecclésiastique.

– _Cela va être difficile_. Monroe sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Peut-être qu'Heidens se soucierait du statut de Monroe, mais ce type froid, Osenno, n'était rien d'autre qu'un tueur dérangé.

Mais Monroe Dawson put deviner quelque chose d'autre.

– _Linley a tué des étudiants d'Osenno ? Ces mots sont probablement des mensonges avancés par Heidens, mais je n'ai pas moyen de vérifier ça auprès d'Osenno_. Monroe se sentait impuissant. Il pouvait clairement dire qu'Heidens ne souhaitait pas laissait Linley partir si facilement.

Le Conglomérat Dawson avait réellement ses yeux sur Linley.

Cela avait été encore plus vrai depuis qu'ils avaient découverts que Linley pouvait se transformer en Corps de Dragon. En termes de potentiel de mage et de guerrier, son potentiel était incroyable. S'ils arrivaient à récupérer Linley, une fois que celui-ci atteindrait le niveau Saint, l'influence du Conglomérat Dawson dépasserait instantanément les deux autres unions marchandes.

– Si c'est le cas, je vais donc partir maintenant. Monroe Dawson se leva immédiatement.

Heidens sourit calmement.

– Je suis réellement désolé, Monroe. Pour le moment, notre Église de Lumière n'a pas encore décidé en interne de comment nous punirons Linley. Une fois que nous aurons décidé, j'enverrai quelqu'un te prévenir.

– Bien. En attendant, je resterai dans la ville de Fenlai. J'ai vraiment envie de voir le festival de Yulan qui arrive. Ce 10 000ème festival de Yulan sera sûrement un spectacle fabuleux. On ne peut voir un tel spectacle qu'une fois dans sa vie. Monroe Dawson s'illumina en parlant.

Après avoir parlé, il partit avec ses deux gardes du corps.

Heidens le regarda partir en silence. À ses côtés, Guillermo dit doucement,

– Votre Sainteté, cette espèce d'obèse pense follement qu'il peut réclamer Linley comme étant sien. Après le 28, Monroe pourra abandonner tous ses espoirs.

Heidens se tourna pour regarder rapidement Guillermo. En souriant, il quitta aussi le hall.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre le 28 décembre.


	146. L7, Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 2 : La Descente de la Bénédiction Divine**

Au neuvième étage du Temple de Lumière.

Linley semblait avoir été oublié et abandonné à son sort dans cet endroit. Les seules personnes qui venaient le voir étaient les Exécuteurs froids en robe violette du Tribunal Ecclésiastique qui lui apportaient tous les jours ses repas. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient cassés. Sa seule option était donc de ramper avant de baisser sa tête pour manger.

À l'intérieur de la sombre et ténébreuse cellule, un jour après l'autre passait.

La vie ? Ou la mort ?

Linley ne savait laquelle ce serait, mais il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement l'espoir de rester en vie.

Ces derniers jours Linley avait utilisé son temps pour repenser aux raisons pour lesquelles sa tentative de vengeance avait échoué cette fois. Quasiment tout avait été prévu dans son plan, il y avait même inclus l'existence du compagnon magique de Clayde. Mais Linley ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Clayde ait une barrière enchantée de niveau Saint !

Produire une barrière enchantée était bien plus difficile que de juste lancer un sort.

Afin d'en produire une de niveau Saint, l'effort nécessaire en termes d'énergie spirituelle et de force magique était bien plus important que pour seulement lancer un sort magique de niveau Saint. Linley n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Clayde aurait une barrière enchantée de niveau Saint sur lui.

Même Doehring Cowart avait dit,

– _Oublie Clayde. Même les Cardinaux de l'Église de Lumière n'ont très probablement pas de protections aussi puissantes sur eux_.

Avec son pouvoir de guerrier du neuvième rang en Corps de Dragon couplé à la force de Bébé, Clayde aurait dû mourir. Bien que Linley ait été peut-être un peu trop précipité dans son plan de vengeance, il aurait dû avoir quasiment 100% de chance de réussir. Malheureusement, cet enchantement de Protection du Destin avait ruiné les plans de Linley.

– _Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple roi d'un royaume aurait un tel artefact !_ Linley n'avait toujours pas accepté ce fait.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

….

La température des nuits d'hiver était extrêmement froide. Il y avait très peu de personnes dans les rues de Fenlai. Une Souris Fantôme noire se tenait au coin d'une intersection et regardait fixement l'imposant Temple de Lumière qui se trouvait au loin. La petite Souris Fantôme se tenait juste là et regardait, sans bouger.

Toute la nuit, la petite Souris Fantôme resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever.

Il n'osait pas entrer dans le Temple de Lumière parce qu'il savait très bien que le temple était un endroit où même les combattants de niveau Saint ne rentreraient pas sans invitation. S'il y allait, il serait incapable de s'enfuir. Et s'il se trouvait aussi capturé, Linley n'en aurait qu'encore plus le cœur brisé.

C'était maintenant le jour.

– _Boss, je te vengerai_. Bébé regarda une dernière fois le Temple de Lumière puis, d'un bond, il disparut.

Durant ces vingt derniers jours, Bébé avait réfléchi aux moyens de venger Linley. Mais il avait découvert que Clayde était maintenant aussi prudent qu'un oisillon qui n'avait pas encore prit son envol. Non seulement il avait ordonné que ses mages posent de multiples formations magiques autour de lui, mais il avait aussi ordonné à Kaiser de rester constamment à ses côtés. La petite Souris Fantôme n'avait aucune chance de réussir à lui tendre une embuscade.

Cependant, Bébé était patient.

Il attendrait et continuerait d'attendre patiemment. Il attendrait le jour où Clayde baisserait sa garde. Ce jour-là, il apparaîtrait soudainement et transformerait Clayde en hachis pour venger Linley.

….

Le 28 décembre, à minuit.

*Clanc !*

La porte de la cellule de Linley s'ouvrit et deux Vicaires entrèrent. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi froids et sinistres que les Exécuteurs du Tribunal Ecclésiastique et ils avaient même apporté un brancard. Ils placèrent Linley avec beaucoup de soins sur le brancard avant de le lever.

– Que faites-vous ? Linley regarda froidement les deux Vicaires.

Les deux Vicaires sentirent une certaine peur dans leur cœur quand ils repensèrent à la manière dont Linley avait massacré des centaines de personnes quelques jours plus tôt.

– Seigneur Linley, l'Empereur Sacré se prépare à traiter vos blessures, dit une femme Vicaire d'une voix douce.

– Traiter mes blessures ?

Linley fut touché.

– _Se pourrait-il que l'Empereur Sacré est réellement décidé de me laisser vivre ?_ Linley n'ajouta rien, maintenant son silence. Il laissa les deux Vicaires le porter à travers les couleurs du Temple de Lumière. Un étage après l'autre…

Finalement, les deux Vicaires arrivèrent au plus haut étage du temple. La salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était silencieuse. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une formation magique octogonale paraissant très compliquée. Aux huit sommets de la figure octogonale se trouvaient des Ascètes silencieux aux pieds nus et aux cheveux sales. Au centre même de la formation se trouvait l'Empereur Sacré, Heidens, portant une robe blanche de cérémonie.

Aux extrémités de cette salle, il y avait trois Cardinaux, deux Députés Adjoints ainsi que six Exécuteurs du Tribunal Ecclésiastique. Toutes ces personnes étaient des combattants du neuvième rang. En voyant ça, il était facile de voir à quel point l'Église de Lumière était puissante.

– Posez-le. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Guillermo parla.

– Oui. Les deux Vicaires n'osaient même pas respirer trop fort. À cet endroit, se trouvaient d'extraordinairement puissants Ascètes, des mystérieux Exécuteurs, trois Cardinaux et deux Députés Adjoint, donc comment auraient-ils pu se sentir à l'aise ?

Tous étaient des figures majeures de leur Union Sacrée.

Après avoir posé Linley par terre, les deux Vicaires se dépêchèrent de partir et la porte fut de nouveau fermée derrière eux.

Allongé dans le brancard, Linley parcourut du regard toutes les personnes présentes. Il pouvait facilement dire que tous possédaient d'extraordinaires pouvoirs et que tous étaient au moins du neuvième rang.

– Votre Sainteté, que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Linley d'une voix rauque.

Heidens regarda Linley. Avec un sourire calme, il dit,

– Linley, bien que tu aies commis une offense majeure cette fois, après en avoir délibéré en interne avec l'église, nous avons décidé de te donner une autre chance. Nous nous préparons maintenant à exécuter un sort joint pour t'aider à soigner tes blessures.

Si Linley avait eu même une petite expérience en magie de la lumière, il aurait pu rapidement découvrir les incohérences entre la situation et ce que venait de dire Heidens.

– _Papy Doehring, il semblerait que le Temple de Lumière est prévu de faire quelque chose de majeur_. Linley conversait mentalement avec Doehring Cowart.

– _Que se passe-t-il dehors ?_ Doehring Cowart, très prudemment, n'osait pas révéler son pouvoir spirituel. Il restait caché dans l'anneau.

Heidens était un combattant au sommet du niveau Saint. Si l'Archimage quittait l'anneau, l'Empereur Sacré le découvrirait instantanément.

– _Il y a environ une vingtaine de personnes dehors et même les plus faibles sont au moins du neuvième rang. Il y a huit Ascètes et l'Empereur Sacré qui se tiennent dans une formation magique octogonale_ , reporta Linley

Doehring Cowart avait bien plus d'expérience que Linley.

– _Linley, s'ils avaient juste voulu te soigner, un seul combattant de niveau Saint utilisant le sort de Lumière de Vie aurait été suffisant pour te soigner complètement. Il n'y a pas besoin d'autant de personnes. Je pense qu'ils doivent se préparer à invoquer l'énergie divine d'un Souverain de Lumière. Il n'y aurait sinon pas besoin pour eux d'être réuni de cette manière._

Il y avait plus d'un Souverain de Lumière.

Le Souverain Radiant était toutefois le plus puissant d'entre eux.

– _Invoquer le pouvoir d'un Souverain ?_ Linley était grandement choqué. _Ils comptent utiliser le pouvoir d'un Souverain contre moi ? Que comptent-ils faire ?_

– _Je ne suis pas sûr non plus._

Lorsque Doehring Cowart vivait encore, ni l'Église de Lumière ni le Culte des Ombres n'étaient puissants. Ils n'étaient à ce moment que deux religions parmi les nombreuses de l'Empire Pouant. À cette époque, l'Église de Lumière avait aussi quelques experts, mais largement moins que maintenant.

– Votre Sainteté. C'est l'heure, dit Guillermo, respectueusement.

Heidens leva la tête vers le ciel et hocha la tête.

– Commençons, dit Heidens, calmement.

Une lumière blanche se mit immédiatement à émaner du corps des huit Ascètes assis aux coins de la figure octogonale. Une extrêmement puissante vague de force magique de lumière se déversa dans le centre de la formation magique. Celle-ci s'illumina immédiatement. Un texte sacré apparut devant Heidens tandis que celui-ci se mettait à irradier de lumière dorée.

Heidens ouvrit le texte à sa première page.

– Seigneur, c'est vous qui nous accordez tout, dit doucement Heidens. Sa voix résonna dans le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes, comme un coup de tonnerre. En même temps, l'aura du texte sacré augmenta dramatiquement et la quantité de lumière sacrée présente dans la formation magique augmenta dramatiquement aussi.

Deux lignes de lumières s'intersectèrent.

*Crac, crac*

Une ligne parfaite partit vers le haut et perça à travers le toit du Temple de Lumière avant de continuer vers le haut dans la nuit noire. N'importe qui présent dans la ville était capable de voir clairement la lumière pénétrer à travers les nuages et les traverser.

Au dernier étage du Temple de Lumière.

Heidens se tourna soudainement pour regarder Linley. Linley sentit un pouvoir extrêmement dense l'entourer et le soulever. Il fut transporté directement face à la tête d'Heidens, au milieu de la formation magique.

– Seigneur, vous prenez pitié et vous aimez les personnes de ce monde et en retour nous avons foi en vous.

Heidens leva la tête, une radiance incomparablement sacrée émanait de son visage.

*Grondement.*

L'air au-dessus du Temple de Lumière se mit à trembler. Un nuage de lumière blanche commença à se rassembler dans les airs au-dessus du temple, couvrant une large zone. De nombreux habitants de la ville de Fenlai le remarquèrent.

– Si l'on vous trahit, Seigneur, vous leur prenez tout en retour. Mais ceux qui ont placé leur loyauté en vous, Seigneur, reçoivent votre bienveillance et votre amour. Heidens passa à la seconde page du texte sacré. *Boom !*

Le monde trembla. Dans l'air, au-dessus du Temple de Lumière, l'obscurité de la nuit avait disparu sous l'influence de l'excédent de lumière. Au milieu du nuage de lumière éblouissant, une fissure apparut dans l'espace et une ligne de lumière blanche descendit de cette fissure à très grande vitesse.

*Swish !*

Cette ligne de lumière blanche avait une présence majestueuse qui emplit le cœur de tous les spectateurs d'admiration. Elle perça le toit du Temple de Lumière avant de finalement tomber sur Linley qui flottait dans les airs, au milieu de la formation magique.

À l'intérieur du dernier étage du temple.

Heidens, les huit Ascètes, les trois Cardinaux, les deux Députés Adjoints et les six Exécuteurs levèrent tous leur tête pour regarder Linley. Le pouvoir majestueux de cette ligne de lumière blanche, l'entourant, remplit même le cœur d'Heidens d'admiration et de ferveur.

Bien que ce ne soit qu'un soupçon de pouvoir divin, ce pouvoir provenait directement du Souverain Radiant lui-même.

La lumière blanche pénétra le corps de Linley et son corps entier se mit à irradier de cette lumière. En même temps, son corps se mit à guérir à une vitesse impressionnante. En un clin d'œil, les os brisés et les blessures de Linley se réparèrent et sa condition physique fut restaurée à un point tel qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été.

– Ah !

L'âme de Linley rugit. Lorsque le rayon de lumière blanc était entré dans le corps de Linley, les soins n'avaient été qu'un effet secondaire. La cible principale du rayon avait été l'âme de Linley. Le rayon cherchait clairement à entrer et à fusionner avec son âme.

Une fois qu'il aurait fusionné avec son âme, Linley ne pourrait alors plus jamais échapper au contrôle du Souverain Radiant et serait pour toujours son loyal serviteur.

Mais juste au moment où tout cela se passait…

Une force incroyablement puissante monta brusquement de l'Anneau Panlong, passé au doigt de Linley. Cette force traversa son corps avant d'envahir son cerveau. Elle entoura alors le pouvoir divin présent dans son corps et commença à le dévorer et à le disperser rapidement.

Une fois sa tâche finie, la montée inimaginable de pouvoir le traversa de nouveau avant de retourner dans l'anneau Panlong.

– _Papy Doehring, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Dit frénétiquement Linley.

– _Aucune idée. La force appartenait à l'Anneau Panlong lui-même. Cette force était si terrifiante. Elle était incroyablement… incroyablement…incroyablement puissante_. Doehring Cowart était si choqué et nerveux qu'il répéta le mot « incroyablement » trois fois.

L'Archimage avait été en possession de l'anneau, cinq mille ans auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cet immense pouvoir dormant.

Doehring Cowart était absolument certain que si ce pouvoir avait été utilisé pour attaquer quelqu'un, même une dizaine de combattants au sommet du niveau Saint, ils auraient été réduits en poussière en un clin d'œil.

– _D'où est-ce que cette poussée de pouvoir vient et qu'est-ce que c'était ? Même moi, le propriétaire et maître de cet anneau, je n'arrive pas à le sentir et encore moins à le contrôler_. Linley savait très bien que ce pouvoir ne serait pas si facilement utilisé. Dans le passé, Doehring Cowart avait porté et utilisé cet anneau pendant plus de mille ans et il n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle force.

Tandis que tout cela se passait…

Toutes les personnes présentes au dernier étage du Temple de Lumière étaient stupéfaites. L'Empereur Sacré Heidens, le huit Ascètes, les trois Cardinaux, les deux Députés Adjoints, les six Exécuteurs, tous regardaient avec incrédulité. Ils pouvaient dire que le corps de Linley ne montrait aucun signe d'avoir reçu le Baptême Divin. Il n'y avait même pas de Sceau de Lumière sur son front.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Cela a échoué ? Heidens regardait Linley avec stupeur.


	147. L7, Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 3 : Mourra-t-il définitivement ?**

Toutes les personnes présentes au dernier étage du Temple de Lumière étaient stupéfaites. L'âme de Linley était encore loin d'avoir atteint le niveau de la cristallisation. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un mage du septième rang. Même un Grand Mage du neuvième rang n'aurait pas été capable de résister à un Baptême Divin effectué par le Souverain Radiant.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Les Ascètes, les Exécuteurs et les Députés Adjoints commencèrent tous à murmurer entre eux, incapables de réaliser ce qu'ils venaient juste de voir.

– Cela a échoué. La Bénédiction Divine a réellement échoué à créer un nouveau Béni. Alors… comment devrions-nous nous occuper de ce Linley ? Heidens regarda Linley qui flottait toujours dans les airs. Un génie absolu comme lui deviendra définitivement un combattant de niveau Saint d'ici une centaine d'années. Il pourrait même devenir plus puissant que moi. À ce moment, la gloire de notre Église de Lumière se sera encore plus étendue.

Heidens ne pouvait pas supporter de juste tuer Linley. Quel gâchis ce serait.

– Votre Sainteté ? Demanda doucement Guillermo.

Le regard perdu et confus de Heidens s'affermit soudainement. Il avait pris sa décision.

– Votre Sainteté, Linley n'est pas devenu un Béni. Devons-nous alors… ? Demanda Guillermo.

Heidens regarda Linley. Il contrôla son pouvoir pour faire descendre le corps de Linley et le poser au sol. À ce moment, il utilisa ses bras pour se redresser et se mettre en position assise. Son corps était maintenant totalement guéri. Recevoir une bénédiction divine avait définitivement ses bénéfices.

Linley regarda toutes les personnes puissantes qui l'entouraient.

– _Ces personnes sont toutes au moins des combattants du neuvième rang. Si je devais me battre contre eux, je n'aurais pas la moindre chance_. Linley fixait froidement Heidens et les autres. Votre Sainteté, que comptez-vous faire de moi exactement ?

Soudain, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Heidens.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Exécuteurs, ramenez Linley dans sa cellule.

– Bien votre Sainteté. Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux hochèrent la tête.

Sans laisser le temps à Linley de réagir, ils s'approchèrent rapidement de lui et l'un d'entre eux aboya,

– Bouge ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que nous te traînions ?

Ils le forçaient à bouger par leurs actions et Linley n'avait pas d'autre option que d'obéir.

– Bien. Linley se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de prendre les escaliers pour descendre. Les six Exécuteurs le suivaient. Tandis que Linley descendait les étages, l'un après l'autre, il put voir que tous les gardes, en voyant les six Exécuteurs, étaient tous très respectueux.

Ces six Exécuteurs spéciaux portaient tous des robes violettes. Leurs yeux glacés fixaient Linley, lui faisant ressentir que… s'il agissait d'une manière dangereuse ou inattendue, ils le tueraient immédiatement.

Après que les six Exécuteurs aient escorté Linley dehors, la femme Cardinale, Mélina, demanda,

– Votre Sainteté, ce Linley ne semble pas être devenu un Béni. Bien que nous ne connaissions pas la raison de cet échec, une décision doit être prise maintenant. Que devrions-nous faire de ce Linley ?

Guillermo et les autres regardèrent tous Heidens.

Linley était un génie. Ils le savaient tous. Mais Linley n'était pas devenu un Béni et sa mère avait été tuée par l'Église de Lumière. L'Église devait prendre une décision. Risqueraient-ils d'accepter Linley dans leurs rangs en lui cachant la vérité à propos de la mort de sa mère ? Ou devaient-ils tout de suite tuer Linley ?

Bien qu'il leur soit possible de cacher la vérité entourant les circonstances de la mort de sa mère à Linley pendant un certain temps, lorsque celui-ci accédera aux plus hauts rangs de l'Église de Lumière, il deviendrait, probablement, impossible de continuer à cacher cela plus longtemps.

Le visage d'Heidens était sombre. D'une voix froide, il dit,

– Tuer.

Guillermo et les autres sentirent leur cœur trembler.

– Dans quelques jours, ce sera le 10 000ème anniversaire du Festival de Yulan. Arrangeons-nous pour que son exécution tombe juste après l'événement, annonça Heidens.

Guillermo, qui avait la relation la plus proche avec Linley, soupira intérieurement.

Un génie qui aurait pu dominer le monde allait maintenant avoir une mort prématurée. Guillermo savait très bien que maintenant que Linley était emprisonné dans le Temple de Lumière, il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour lui de s'échapper. Linley ne serait même pas capable de quitter sa cellule.

– _Ce César a une certaine relation avec Linley mais même lui n'aurait pas la capacité de rentrer par effraction dans le Temple de Lumière pour sauver Linley_ , soupira intérieurement Guillermo.

Linley mourait définitivement !

….

Au neuvième étage du Temple de Lumière, à l'intérieur d'une cellule.

– Entre.

Linley entra dans la cellule et les six Exécuteurs fermèrent la porte derrière lui.

Tous les six se tournèrent alors et partirent. Seul l'un d'entre eux, un homme aux cheveux argentés se tourna pour regarder Linley,

– Petit, laisse-moi te faire un rappel. Bien que tu aies récupéré ta force, ne rêve pas de liberté. Tu n'arriveras pas à sortir de cette cellule.

Les cinq autres Exécuteurs s'arrêtèrent aussi et un Exécuteur chauve se mit à rire,

– Sortir de sa cellule ? Petit, si tu étais capable de t'échapper de cette cellule, cela voudrait dire que ton pouvoir est du même niveau que Sa Sainteté elle-même.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Linley.

Linley ne trouvait lui-même rien de spécial à cette cellule. Lorsqu'il était en Corps de Dragon et atteignait son pouvoir de guerrier du neuvième rang, il pouvait réduire de la pierre ordinaire en poussière aussi facilement que du papier.

– Le Temple de Lumière est l'édifice le plus incroyable que l'Église de Lumière possède. Le temple entier est à l'intérieur d'une massive formation appelée Gloire du Souverain Radiant. C'est impossible pour toi de l'abîmer ne serait-ce que légèrement, que tu sois à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur, dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec fierté. Petit, laisse-moi te dire que la seule chance que tu aies de sortir de cette cellule, c'est en brisant les verrous de la porte. Et je peux aussi te dire que les verrous ont été fabriqués avec un alliage d'adamantine et de métal.

Après avoir fini de parler, les six Exécuteurs rirent bruyamment entre eux avant de partir.

Linley était silencieux.

Lorsqu'il entendit le mot « adamantine », il comprit qu'il était probablement impossible pour lui de sortir. D'après la légende, lorsque le sort de Protection de la Terre atteignait le niveau Divin, l'armure était alors composée d'adamantine. Son pouvoir et sa durabilité étaient alors suffisants pour résister à plusieurs coups de combattants de niveau Divin. Quant aux combattants de niveau Saint, c'était impossible pour eux de même rêver de briser l'armure.

Linley était un mage de la terre et il connaissait donc naturellement les légendes concernant le summum du sort de la Protection de la Terre.

En atteignant le niveau Saint, son armure de terre serait composée de diamants, mais en perçant jusqu'au niveau Divin, l'armure deviendrait alors composée d'adamantine.

– _Linley, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'Église de Lumière ait des cellules capables d'emprisonner des combattants du neuvième rang ou même du rang Saint_ , dit Doehring Cowart. _Bien que les verrous n'aient que des traces d'adamantine et ne soient pas de l'adamantine pure, cela sera probablement très dur de les briser, même pour des combattants de niveau Saint_.

Linley acquiesça.

Rien qu'avec les mots des Exécuteurs, il avait déjà compris que ce serait impossible pour lui de s'échapper.

L'après-midi suivante.

Monroe Dawson, Yale, Reynolds et George étaient tous les quatre assis ensembles autour d'une table couverte de nourriture. Yale, Reynolds et George n'avaient jamais arrêté de s'inquiéter pour Linley. Mais même la visite personnelle de Monroe Dawson avait échouée. Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Entrer par effraction dans le Temple de Lumière et sauver Linley ? Même Monroe Dawson n'oserait pas faire une telle chose.

– Yale, dans deux jours, ce sera le Festival de Yulan, le 10 000ème du nom. C'est un festival auquel vous ne pourrez assister qu'une seule fois dans votre vie. Vous trois pourrez passer un agréable moment, gloussa Monroe.

Ce dernier avait traité les deux précieux frères de son fils Yale de la plus aimable des manières.

C'était notamment parce que tous les frères de Yale sortaient plutôt de l'ordinaire. Linley, George et Reynolds. Le clan de Reynolds possédait un énorme pouvoir au sein de l'Empire militaire O'Brien. Le clan de George possédait une impressionnante influence dans l'Empire Yulan et n'était en rien inférieur au clan Léon.

Quant à Linley, bien que son clan soit maintenant faible, c'était quand même le clan des Guerriers Dragonblood. Le potentiel même de Linley était infini.

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent.

– Monseigneur Directeur, un émissaire de l'Église de Lumière est arrivé, dit respectueusement un serviteur.

En entendant la mention de l'« Église de Lumière », les yeux de Yale, George et Reynolds s'illuminèrent et ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder le serviteur. Monroe Dawson savait ce à quoi pensait son fils et il ordonna immédiatement avec un sourire,

– Laisse-le entrer.

– Bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, un Vicaire entra. Il dit respectueusement,

– Directeur Dawson. Sa Sainteté m'a demandé de vous délivrer cette lettre. Tout en parlant, il sortit une lettre décorée avec soin de sous ses vêtements.

Le serviteur accepta immédiatement la lettre avant de la tendre à Monroe.

Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement la lettre. Mais en lisant le contenu de la lettre, son visage changea. Il dit froidement,

– Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Le Vicaire s'inclina légèrement puis partit.

– Père. Que dit cette lettre ? Demanda précipitamment Yale. A-t-elle un rapport avec Troisième frère ? Reynolds et George regardaient avec espoir Monroe.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

– L'empereur Sacré m'informe que les délibérations internes de l'Église de Lumière se sont conclues. Ils exécuteront Linley en secret. Les mots de Monroe résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre, grondant aux oreilles de Yale, Reynolds et George dont les visages pâlirent immédiatement. Ils restèrent figés pendant un long moment.

– Non, impossible.

Yale fut le premier à crier. Il vola la lettre des mains de son père et, les mains tremblantes, se mit à la lire. À ses côtés, Reynolds et George se tordirent le cou pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Mais quand les trois eurent fini de lire le contenu, leurs cœurs se remplirent de crainte et de colère.

– Non !

Yale bondit de son siège, prêt à courir directement hors de la pièce.

– Yale ! Cria froidement Monroe en fronçant les sourcils.

– Arrêtez-le, ordonna-t-il.

Yale tourna la tête pour regarder son père. Frénétique, il dit,

– Père, je t'en supplie, donne-moi quelques hommes pour que j'aille sauver Troisième frère. Si besoin, le Conglomérat peut donner quelque chose de précieux. Je refuse de croire que l'Église de Lumière est indifférente face à notre Conglomérat. Père, je t'en supplie.

– Hmph, que sais-tu ? S'il y avait réellement des termes qui pouvaient être négociés, l'Empereur Sacré aurait commencé à négocier avec moi depuis longtemps. La rancœur que Linley a contre l'Église de Lumière n'est clairement pas celle que nous croyons. Sinon l'église n'aurait jamais décidée d'exécuter un génie tel que lui. Assez. Gardes, escortez le jeune maître jusqu'à sa chambre. Laissez-le se reposer pendant un certain temps.

Immédiatement, les gardes escortèrent Yale jusqu'à sa chambre. Quelles que soient les protestations de Yale et sa colère, c'était inutile.

Reynolds et George pouvaient seulement maintenir leur silence.

Ils n'avaient, après tout, pas de relation spéciale avec Monroe Dawson. Mais dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient aussi frénétiques que Yale à vouloir sauver Linley.

…..

Un visiteur arriva devant la cellule de Linley. C'était Guillermo.

– Guillermo. Linley le regarda avec surprise.

Guillermo lui avait apporté un repas extrêmement riche. Il passa le repas à travers la petite ouverture de la porte de la cellule.

Guillermo regarda Linley, puis laissa échapper un soupir.

– Linley, je te voyais vraiment favorablement. Mais… malheureusement. Peut-être que c'était écrit que tu ne pourrais pas devenir un membre de notre Église de Lumière. Bien, bon appétit. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de repas restants.

En entendant ces mots, Linley se figea.

– Seigneur Guillermo, que veux-tu dire par cela ? Linley regarda Guillermo.

Guillermo laissa échapper un soupir.

– Dans deux jours, ce qui veut dire le 2 janvier, le dernier jour de ton existence arrivera. Guillermo appréciait réellement ce jeune homme, Linley. Encore plus après avoir appris la raison pour laquelle Linley avait tenté d'assassiner Clayde. Guillermo trouvait depuis encore plus regrettable la manière dont le destin de Linley avait tourné.

Il aurait pu avoir un glorieux futur mais, pour le bien de la mort de ses parents, il avait été prêt à tout oublier afin de pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance.

Bien que Guillermo ne le montrait pas, dans son cœur, il ressentait encore de l'admiration pour Linley.

– Le 2 janvier ?

L'expression du visage de Linley changea plusieurs fois et il ferma finalement les yeux. Il avait compris les implications de ce que venait de dire Guillermo. Clairement, dans deux jours, il serait mis à mort.

– Je vous remercie, Seigneur Guillermo. Si ce n'était pour vous, je me serai accroché à l'espoir de survivre inutilement, rit calmement Linley.

Guillermo le regarda. D'un faible soupir, il secoua la tête puis se tourna avant de laisser Linley seul dans sa cellule.

– _Le 2 janvier. Ils doivent attendre un peu après la fin du Festival de Yulan pour me tuer ? C'est demain le festival. Je crois que ce sera aussi le jour du mariage d'Alice et Kalan, non ?_ Sachant qu'il allait bientôt mourir, Linley se sentit d'une certaine manière plus calme et plus en paix avec lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.


	148. L7, Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 4 : Un Pied de Géant**

La nuit entre l'année 9 999 et l'année 10 000.

La neige tombait et la température de la ville de Fenlai était très basse. À l'intérieur d'une cellule du Temple de Lumière, Linley se reposait contre l'un des murs glacés de sa cellule.

Linley ne remarquait pourtant pas le froid.

– _Je sais que je vais bientôt être mis à mort, mais je n'ai absolument pas les capacités pour résister_. Linley baissa la tête, soupirant doucement.

Il avait fait des tentatives. Il avait essayé.

Mais la cellule était exactement comme les Exécuteurs l'avaient décrite. Elle était incroyablement solide et même dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon, Linley n'avait pas été capable de briser les verrous. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre silencieusement que sa sentence soit appliquée.

La nuit noire se déroula rapidement et le grand blizzard s'arrêta finalement. Les nobles, les marchands, les roturiers, les paysans, tous célébraient à leur manière l'arrivée du 10 000ème Festival de Yulan en ce glorieux jour sans nuages.

En ce jour, l'air au-dessus du Temple de Lumière était rempli d'innombrables mirages et illusions créés par des formations magiques.

Dans la Capitale Sacrée, Fenlai, c'était aujourd'hui un jour complet de célébrations. L'énorme place faisant face au Temple de Lumière était complètement remplie de personnes qui tenaient toute sorte d'échoppes. Tout le monde s'interpellait avec excitation pour ce 10 000ème Festival de Yulan.

Yale, Reynolds et George étaient au troisième étage d'un hôtel. Ils regardaient fixement la foule sur la place du temple.

– Boss Yale, allons-nous aller à la cérémonie de mariage du clan Debs aujourd'hui ? Demanda George.

Le mariage de Kalan du clan Debs avait lieu le jour de Yulan. Ce jour était extrêmement propice et il y avait de nombreuses familles de la ville de Fenlai qui tenaient leur mariage ce jour-là. Ces types de mariage commençaient à midi et continuaient jusqu'à minuit.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Yale avec un visage sombre.

Depuis la nouvelle de la sentence de Linley, Yale, George et Reynolds étaient déprimés et de mauvaise humeur.

– Hmph, Troisième frère avait le cœur trop tendre envers cette traîtresse et ce punk de Kalan. Mais maintenant, Troisième frère va se faire exécuter tandis que ces deux-là se font plaisir et fêtent leur cérémonie de mariage. Yale bouillonnait de rage.

Il n'avait jamais regardé ni Kalan, ni Alice avec gentillesse.

Encore plus maintenant que Linley était sur le point de se faire exécuter et qu'il était lui-même incapable de le sauver. Il n'avait aucun moyen de relâcher sa frustration et son anxiété. Cela ne lui faisait que voir Alice et Kalan encore plus défavorablement.

– C'est vrai. Ils veulent que leur mariage se passe en douceur, sans problèmes ? Dans leurs rêves ! Reynolds grinça aussi des dents.

Même George ressentit une envie de détruire le mariage.

Yale, Gorge et Reynolds avaient tous trois été consumés d'inquiétude pour Linley depuis de nombreux jours maintenant. Sachant maintenant que Linley allait mourir et qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de le sauver, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble en grandissant. Ils se haïssaient eux-mêmes de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de le sauver.

Et à ce moment-là, Alice qui avait jeté Linley allait se marier avec Kalan.

Comment ces trois pourraient-ils juste laisser ça passer ?

….

Sur la route de la Feuille Verte, au manoir du clan Debs.

À midi, des nobles et des marchands arrivèrent au manoir du clan Debs. Bien qu'après l'affaire de contrebande, le clan Debs n'ait plus l'influence égale aux plus gros clans du royaume, il était toujours un clan d'une certaine influence. Il pouvait, du moins dans le Royaume de Fenlai, faire encore parti des vingt plus puissants clans.

– Le Seigneur Comte Juneau est arrivé !

– Le Seigneur Baron Prey [Pu'lei] est arrivé !

Le patriarche du clan Debs, Bernard, les accueillait d'une manière très amicale. Le pouvoir de leur clan avait énormément diminué mais à l'intérieur du Royaume de Fenlai, ils étaient encore capables d'avoir un certain niveau d'influence.

– Le Seigneur Duc Bonalt est arrivé !

En entendant les mots « Duc Bonalt », de nombreux nobles se tournèrent pour regarder en direction de la porte. Même Bernard se dépêcha de venir l'accueillir. Au niveau qu'avait maintenant atteint leur clan, le Duc Bonalt était l'une des personne avec le plus haut statut qu'ils pouvaient espérer voir venir. La dernière fois, à la cérémonie de fiançailles, même le Roi Clayde, le dirigeant de Fenlai, était venu. Mais cette fois, pour le mariage formel, Sa Majesté n'était pas venue.

Tout le monde connaissait la raison à ceci.

– Seigneur Duc, votre présence apporte un grand honneur et beaucoup de joie à notre clan Debs, dit humblement Bernard.

Le Duc Bonalt hocha la tête.

Après la tentative d'assassinat au manoir de Linley, la Main Droite, Merritt, était décédé. Bien que Clayde ait déjà promu un autre de ses importants ministres à cette position, en termes d'influence, ce n'était pas possible qu'il se compare à celle qu'avait eu Merritt, lui qui avait été Main Droite pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Qui plus est, le Ministre des Finances, Patterson, était aussi décédé. Il était donc maintenant raisonnable de dire que, dans le Royaume de Fenlai, la personne la plus influente après le roi était sa Main Gauche, le Duc Bonalt.

– Kalan, viens-là et salue le Duc Bonalt, appela immédiatement Bernard.

Kalan était habillé de manière très élégante ce jour-là. Le costume noir foncé qu'il portait faisait de lui la plus impressionnante des personnes présentes. Kalan s'inclina très modestement devant le Duc Bonalt.

– Duc Bonalt, bienvenue à mon mariage.

– Mes félicitations Kalan, dit le Duc Bonalt d'un rire nonchalant. Mais juste à ce moment…

– Le Jeune Maître du Conglomérat Dawson est arrivé !

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, les yeux de Bernard s'illuminèrent et même le Duc Bonalt se dirigea avec lui à l'entrée. Les nobles de Fenlai ne pouvaient naturellement pas se comparer au Conglomérat Dawson. Le clan Dawson était en effet l'un des clans les plus puissants du continent complet.

Yale portait un costume noir soigné.

Reynolds portait un magnifique costume bleu.

George portait un costume blanc légèrement ouvert.

Les trois marchaient épaules contre épaules. Tous les nobles les regardaient avec des yeux brillants. Habituellement parlant, les mages avaient une certaine aura due en partie à leur fréquente méditation et donc à leur importante symbiose avec la nature. Ceci, combiné à leur puissante énergie spirituelle, leur donnait une certaine aura.

Ajouté à cela, Yale, George et Reynolds appartenaient tous à des clans anciens. Clairement, leur raffinement et leur aura ne pouvaient pas être égalés par les nobles de Fenlai.

– Jeune Maître Yale, bienvenue ! Et vous êtes ? Bernard pouvait dire d'un simple coup d'œil que ces deux n'étaient définitivement pas d'un clan ordinaire non plus.

Yale sourit calmement.

– Ces deux jeunes gens sont mes deux précieux frères de dortoirs de l'Institut Ernst.

Reynolds dit courtoisement,

– M. Bernard, je fais partie du clan Dunstan [Deng'si'tan] de l'Empire O'Brien. Vous pouvez vous adresser à moi en tant que Reynolds.

– Le clan Dunstan ?

Bernard et le Duc Bonalt furent tous les deux surpris. Toutes les personnes présentes ayant un peu d'expérience connaissaient la réputation du clan Dunstan. Ce clan était extrêmement puissant à l'intérieur de l'Empire O'Brien et était un clan qui contrôlait une force militaire très importante.

– Jeune Maître Reynolds, notre clan Debs vous souhaite une chaleureuse bienvenue ! Dit Bernard, tout excité.

L'arrivée du jeune maître du clan Dunstan lui faisait naturellement gagner beaucoup de face. À ses côtés, Kalan s'inclina aussi courtoisement. Mais il était clair que la différence entre lui et un descendant de l'un des grands clans était extrêmement large.

– Et vous êtes ? Bernard regarda George.

George sourit.

– M. Bernard, je fais partie du clan Walsh [Hua'shi] de l'Empire Yulan.

– Le clan Walsh ? Le cœur de tous les nobles présents fit un bond dans leur poitrine. Le clan Walsh était un clan ancien qui avait plusieurs milliers d'années d'histoire. Dans l'Empire Yulan, ils possédaient une énorme influence et étaient globalement au même niveau que le clan Léon de Dixie et Délia.

– Jeune Maître George, votre arrivée aujourd'hui apporte beaucoup d'honneur à notre clan Debs, dit très humblement Bernard.

Le clan Walsh et le clan Dunstan étaient tous deux des clans extrêmement puissants des Quatre Grands Empires. Ils étaient des clans dont l'influence pouvait faire changer les stratégies internes de leurs empires. Même avant leur déchéance, le clan Debs n'aurait pu se comparer à des clans d'une telle renommée, alors ne parlons même pas du clan Debs actuel.

La cérémonie de mariage devint encore plus animée. De nombreux nobles ainsi que de nombreuses jeunes demoiselles nobles essayèrent de discuter avec Yale, George et Reynolds. Aux yeux des jeunes demoiselles, même si elles avaient abandonné toute idée de devenir leur femme principale, si elles pouvaient devenir juste l'une de leurs femmes secondaires, leur clan recevrait de nombreux bénéfices.

Quant à la personne qui avait été originellement au centre de l'attention, Kalan, de moins en moins d'attention lui était portée.

Mais il y avait trois personnes dont l'attention était entièrement focalisée sur lui. Yale, Reynolds et George.

– Regarde. Mademoiselle Alice et Mademoiselle Rowling sont arrivées, annonça soudainement une voix dans le hall. À ce moment, les deux mariées apparurent, habillées dans de magnifiques robes de mariage. Elles entrèrent par une porte de côté et Kalan alla immédiatement les accueillir. Très naturellement, Alice et Rowling passèrent chacune un bras autour de celui de Kalan.

À ce moment, Yale, Reynolds et George agirent finalement.

– Haha, Kalan, ces deux-là doivent être tes femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont vraiment magnifiques ! Reynolds fut le premier à rire et à s'approcher.

En les voyant s'approcher, Kalan se dirigea immédiatement vers eux avec ses deux femmes.

– Rowling, Alice, présentez vos respects à ces trois jeunes maîtres. Voici le jeune maître Reynolds du clan Dunstan et voici… mais, au milieu de ses mots, George laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de crier fortement,

– Alice ?! Tu te maries à ce Kalan ?

Le cri de George était très fort et ses mots rendirent silencieux toute la pièce.

De dire quelque chose comme ça au mariage de quelqu'un était très impoli.

– En effet, Alice, tu n'étais pas en couple avec notre troisième frère ? Ajouta Reynolds.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Yale de parler.

– Second frère, quatrième frère, vous deux ne saviez pas, mais cette Alice a décidé de rompre avec troisième frère. Elle va se marier avec ce Kalan maintenant.

– Elle a rompu avec troisième frère ?

George et Reynolds secouèrent tous les deux leur tête en soupirant.

Reynolds dit alors immédiatement,

– Alice, puisque tu as abandonné notre troisième frère pour être avec ce Kalan, tu dois être définitivement sa femme principale, n'est-ce pas ?

– En réalité, non. La femme principale est Mademoiselle Rowling. Ça avait été annoncé à la cérémonie de fiançailles, dit immédiatement Yale.

Les deux phrases rendirent écarlate le visage d'Alice tandis que le visage de Kalan était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais pas une seule personne présente n'osa interrompre ou reprendre Yale, Reynolds ou George pour leur discourtoisie. Au vu de leur statut, qui oserait ?

– Trois jeunes maîtres, nous devons accueillir nos autres invités. Je vous prie de nous excuser. Kalan bloqua avec force sa rage intérieure avant de parler avec modestie.

– Bien. Reynolds acquiesça.

Kalan mena immédiatement Rowling et Alice en direction des autres tables. Yale, George et Reynolds ne firent que les regarder froidement s'éloigner. En repensant à l'exécution prochaine de Linley, leur cœur était rempli d'encore plus de rage à l'encontre de toutes ces injustices.

Soudain…

*Bam !* *Bam !* *Bam !*

Une terrifiante série de sons put se faire entendre. C'était un son grave et profond qui faisait trembler la terre à chaque vibration et tous les ustensiles de la pièce furent projetés au sol.

– Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Un noble présent dans la salle se leva de surprise.

– Rowling, Alice, restez là. Kalan courut immédiatement avec son père à l'extérieur. De nombreux nobles les suivirent. Tous voulaient voir ce qu'il se passait exactement dehors pour causer un tel vacarme.

Reynolds, Yale et George se dirigèrent aussi vers la sortie, curieux.

Mais juste à ce moment…

*BAM !*

Un pied géant tomba soudainement des cieux avant d'atterrir directement dans la cour du manoir du clan Debs. Le pied géant tomba directement sur Kalan et Bernard qui venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la cour. Le son des os se brisant put se faire entendre, le père et le fils se retrouvèrent écrasés, réduits en bouillie sanglante. Le sol se couvrit peu à peu de leur sang.

Le pied faisait quatre mètres de long et était couvert d'une épaisse fourrure dorée.

– Ah ! De nombreuses personnes levèrent la tête pour fixer le monstre avec terreur.

C'était un énorme gorille à fourrure dorée qui faisait au moins vingt à trente mètres de haut. Ses yeux étaient semblables à des roues de carrosse. Le corps de l'énorme gorille semblait briller de pouvoir et faisait trembler l'air autour de lui.

– Un Gorille Doré aux Yeux Violets ! Une créature de niveau Saint, le Gorille Doré aux Yeux Violets ! En voyant la créature magique, Yale ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, bouche bée.

Le gorille leva la tête et laissa échapper un hurlement excité avant de parler d'une voix humaine,

– Haha, tuez, haha, tuez-les tous pour moi ! Tuez-les tous ! Plus vous en tuerez, plus le Roi vous récompensera ! Haha, tuez !

*Bam !* *Scriiiii !*

Yale, George et Reynolds purent soudainement entendre des cris et des hurlements de nombreuses créatures magiques qui semblaient provenir de partout. C'était comme si le monde entier venait de se remplir de ces créatures. À ce moment, Yale, George et Reynolds découvrirent que même le ciel entier s'était rempli d'innombrables créatures magiques volantes !

– Des Dragons Faucons ! Ce sont des Dragons Faucons ! Ce… Reynolds était stupéfait et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

Au loin, il y avait une énorme horde de Dragon Faucon qui était apparue, couvrant le ciel par leur présence. Leur nombre était si grand qu'il était même impossible de les compter.

Soudain, tout le monde eut l'impression que le jour de l'apocalypse venait d'arriver. À ce moment, personne ne pouvait prendre le temps de pleurer ou de ressentir de la pitié pour la mort de Kalan et Bernard qui avaient été réduits en bouillie par le pied du Gorille Saint.


	149. L7, Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Kiriate  
**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le Jour de l'Apocalypse**

– Par les cieux, que se passe-t-il ?

Yale, Reynolds et George étaient tous figés. Quelques instants plus tôt, ils participaient à un banquet de mariage mais tout à coup, un Gorille Doré aux Yeux Violets était tombé du ciel avec apparemment une énorme horde de créatures derrière lui. Cette incroyablement grande masse de Dragons Faucons présents dans le ciel était terrifiante à observer.

Ce n'était pas seulement les trois frères qui étaient figés. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la ville de Fenlai étaient figées.

– Fuyez, maintenant ! Cria immédiatement Yale.

Yale, George et Reynolds se précipitèrent pour fuir du manoir du clan Debs. Heureusement pour eux, le Gorille Doré, du fait du grand nombre de personnes présentes dans la ville, ne sembla pas leur prêter attention. Tout le monde courait partout. Les seules personnes capables d'attirer son attention étaient les combattants du neuvième rang ou les combattants de niveau Saint.

– Jeune Maître. La vaste majorité des gardes du Conglomérat Dawson s'étaient entraînés dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et étaient donc capables de garder un semblant de calme malgré l'énorme nombre de créatures magiques qui arrivaient.

– Vite, on rejoint mon père ! Cria immédiatement Yale en courant.

Yale, George et Reynolds, escortés par les gardes de l'union marchande, coururent vers les quartiers généraux du Conglomérat Dawson. Sur le trajet, Yale remarqua qu'il y avait déjà un grand nombre de créatures magiques volantes qui se trouvaient déjà dans la ville de Fenlai. Il y avait non seulement des Dragons Faucons mais aussi des Pégases Ailés.

Il y avait aussi des créatures magiques du septième rang telles que des Pégases aux Ailes d'Éclair ou des Faucons Éclairs aux Yeux Bleus et des créatures magiques du huitième rang telles que des Faucons du Soleil Doré ainsi que plusieurs races de dragons géants.

Les cieux et les rues de la ville étaient couverts de créatures magiques massives. L'apocalypse s'était abattue sur la ville de Fenlai et il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Même les dragons géants volants légèrement plus faibles étaient des créatures du huitième rang. Et plus d'une centaine d'entre eux attaquait. Qui pouvait les arrêter ?

Même les huit régiments d'élite du Temple de Lumière verraient leur nombre réduit de moitié après un seul affrontement contre une centaine de ces dragons.

– C'est l'apocalypse. L'apocalypse !

La ville de Fenlai était engloutie sous une masse de feu et de destruction. Mais les habitants de la ville ne savaient pas que ces créatures magiques ne représentaient qu'une petite partie de la totalité des créatures qui suivaient… parce que les créatures magiques terrestres étaient bien plus nombreuses que les créatures volantes. Mais en termes de vitesse, les créatures volantes étaient évidemment plus rapides et étaient arrivées les premières.

C'est pourquoi les créatures magiques volantes avaient mené l'attaque en première.

…

Les soldats postés sur les murs de la ville de Fenlai étaient tous abasourdis. C'était le 10 000ème anniversaire du Festival de Yulan. Juste avant, durant le déjeuner, ils avaient tous célébré en buvant de l'alcool mais maintenant, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était d'innombrables créatures magiques. Et face à eux…

– Des créatures magiques. Si nombreuses. Si nombreuses. Tous les soldats étaient figés, comme incapables de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La terre tremblait. À l'extérieur de la ville, une armée d'une centaine de milliers de Loups des Tempêtes chargeait en direction des murailles de la ville à grande vitesse. Rien que le fait d'assister à cette vision était suffisant pour geler le sang de tous les observateurs.

– Où sont les mages ?! Mages !

– Les canons magiques ! Chargez les canons magiques !

Les officiers de l'armée se mirent tous à crier, essayant de leur mieux de préparer les soldats. En réalité, ils savaient eux aussi que lutter serait sans espoir parce qu'un nombre énorme de créatures magiques volantes était déjà entré dans le cœur de la ville.

– Capitaine, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Soudain, un soldat, sans voix, regarda le ciel.

Le capitaine regarda aussi dans la direction et vit qu'il y avait dans les airs une énorme créature magique qui leur fonçait dessus. Cette créature magique ne possédait rien qui ressemblait à des ailes, mais elle fendait les airs vers eux à une vitesse terrifiante.

– Elle vole dans les airs. C'est… c'est une créature magique de niveau Saint ! Une créature magique de niveau Saint !

Le capitaine comprit à ce moment-là, qu'ils n'avaient réellement absolument aucune chance de s'en tirer.

*Roaaaaaaaaaaaaar !*

Au même moment, très loin de Fenlai, un terrifiant rugissement put se faire entendre. Une forme énorme fendit la horde de Loups des Tempêtes à grande vitesse, bougeant si vite qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être dix fois plus rapide que les loups. Elle n'était probablement pas plus lente que la créature de niveau Saint qui était dans les airs.

C'était une créature énorme d'au moins trente mètres de long. Physiquement, elle ressemblait à un énorme lion, à l'exception de sa crinière qui était rouge sang !

Un mage présent sur les murailles cria,

– Une créature de niveau Saint, le Lion à la Crinière Sanglante ! C'est encore une autre créature magique, un Lion à la Crinière Sanglante ! Parmi les monstres de type béhémoth, seuls les Béhémoths Dorés sont leur équivalent.

Tout le monde était abasourdi.

C'était complètement impossible qu'ils arrivent à se défendre.

– Haha ! Sanglant, pourquoi est-ce que tu cours sur le sol, toi, une créature magique de niveau Saint ? La créature géante qui était dans les airs parla et ses mots résonnèrent comme un grondement de tonnerre.

Plusieurs soldats levèrent la tête pour regarder dans les airs.

– Il parle la langue humaine ! C'est donc vrai que les créatures magiques de niveau Saint peuvent parler le langage humain ! Pour beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient une créature magique de niveau Saint, sans parler d'en rencontrer deux ! Ils pouvaient maintenant voir à quoi ressemblait la créature dans les airs.

Le corps de la créature magique était d'un noir d'obsidienne et ressemblait à un dragon mais sans ailes.

– La créature magique de niveau Saint, le Wyrm Tyran ! Un roi parmi les dragons ! Cria de terreur un autre mage.

Les dragons étaient basiquement divisés en deux catégories. La première rassemblait les dragons avec des ailes comme les Dragons Émeraudes, les Dragons de Feu du huitième rang ou les Dragons Argentés, les Dragons de Glace du neuvième rang ou encore les Dragons Dorés, les Dragons Prismatiques, les Dragons Sanglant de niveau Saint.

La seconde catégorie rassemblait les dragons sans ailes tels que les Vélocidragons du septième rang, les Wyrms Cuirassés et les Stégowyrm du neuvième rang ou les Wyrm Tyran, les Lézards Foudroyant et les Wyrm Tricératops de rang Saint.

La principale différence entre les deux catégories reposait dans le pouvoir de leur corps.

Les dragons sans ailes possédaient un physique bien plus puissant. Ils possédaient un corps plus solide et plus résistant que les dragons de même rang de l'autre catégorie.

– Hmph, assez de blabla. Faisons une petite compétition et voyons qui en tuera le plus. La voix terrible du Lion à la Crinière Sanglante fit trembler la terre avec ses échos.

– Parfait ! Rugit le Wyrm Tyran en réponse.

Instantanément, cet énorme Wyrm, de plus de cent mètres de long, descendit des cieux en direction des murs de la ville. Les murs de la ville de Fenlai étaient extrêmement résistants et étaient couverts d'innombrables formations magiques. Mais, parce qu'il y avait bien trop de créatures magiques de présentes, il était impossible de les activer sans qu'il y ait d'interférence.

– Penses-tu que tu peux arriver plus vite que moi ? Rugit furieusement en retour le Lion à la Crinière Sanglante avant d'augmenter encore sa vitesse.

Les deux terrifiantes et massives créatures chargeaient vers la ville, l'une depuis les airs et l'autre depuis le sol. Les murs protégeant Fenlai faisaient plus de dix mètres d'épaisseur. Des murs de cette épaisseur étaient définitivement capables de protéger la ville face à des armées ennemies mais face à ces deux terrifiantes créatures magiques…

Après tout, le Wyrm Tyran et le Lion à la Crinière Sanglante ne trouvaient leur équivalent en force que parmi les combattants humains au sommet du niveau Saint.

*Baam !*

Quasiment au même moment, les deux créatures s'écrasèrent contre le mur. Celui-ci ne fut capable que de résister quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler complètement dans un fracas assourdissant.

*Booom !*

Les deux parties du mur explosèrent, envoyant des rochers partout. Les gravats à eux-seuls tuèrent de nombreuses personnes.

*Rooaaaaaar !*

Les deux créatures de niveau Saint, excitées, chargèrent à l'intérieur de la ville. À leur vitesse, la plupart des personnes étaient totalement incapables de les éviter. Leur poids massif et la force de chacun de leurs pas auraient probablement suffit à blesser lourdement même un guerrier du neuvième rang. Quant aux guerriers du huitième rang… rien que de se faire marcher dessus les tueraient instantanément.

*Aaoooooouuuh !*

Une centaine de milliers de Loups des Tempêtes chargea vers les ouvertures créées par les deux créatures magiques de niveau Saint, telles les vagues d'une mer infinie. D'autres bondissaient directement dans les airs pour dépasser le mur. Ils étaient, après tout, capable de sauter à 20 ou 30 mètres de haut en un seul saut. Les murs étaient totalement inefficaces pour les arrêter.

Une centaine de milliers de Loups des Tempêtes entrèrent dans la ville de Fenlai…

*Tremble, tremble, tremble.*

La terre tremblait continuellement sous le coup des innombrables créatures qui galopaient. Derrière les loups se trouvaient d'autres types de créatures terrestres. Il y avait des Mammouths et d'autres créatures encore plus terrifiantes que les Loups des Tempêtes. Les quelques soldats qui avaient été suffisamment chanceux pour survivre jusque-là regardaient la mer de bêtes avec désespoir.

– La Capitale Sacrée est finie, dit un soldat qui était caché dans un coin de mur. Il était prosterné contre le sol, tremblait de peur et se tenait la tête entre les mains.

*Crunch.*

Un Loup des Tempêtes apparut soudainement à côté de lui avant de le décapiter d'un coup de mâchoire.

….

Dans une cellule au neuvième étage du Temple de Lumière.

 _– Que se passe-t-il ?_ Linley bondit sur ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir que le sol tremblait et il pouvait entendre les rugissements tonitruants, les grognements ainsi que les cris de misère venant de l'extérieur. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques, Linley était capable de dire rien qu'au bruit qu'elles faisaient, le type de créatures qui étaient arrivées.

– _Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de créatures magiques ici ? Elles semblent être partout._ Linley était complètement abasourdi.

*Boom !*

Une force terriblement puissante s'écrasa contre le temple. Tous les murs du Temple de Lumière s'illuminèrent soudainement d'une faible lumière. Malgré le terrible coup, le temple semblait avoir réussi à supporter l'attaque.

– Les défenses du Temple de Lumière sont vraiment quelque chose, grogna une profonde voix depuis l'extérieur. Le pouvoir et la force de cette voix étaient tels que même dans sa cellule, Linley pouvait distinctement entendre tous les mots.

– _Quelqu'un attaque le temple ?_

Linley trouva cela, d'une certaine manière, difficile à croire. L'Union Sacrée était l'un des six pouvoirs majeurs et l'Église de Lumière existait depuis plusieurs millénaires. Pendant tout ce temps, personne n'avait jamais osé l'attaquer. Mais d'après l'attaque précédente et la voix forte, quelqu'un était définitivement justement en train d'attaquer le Temple de Lumière.

– ROI !

Soudain, plusieurs voix graves résonnèrent à l'unisson. Il y avait définitivement plus d'une voix forte !

– Arrêtez ! Cria une voix puissante en contrebas.

– C'est l'Empereur Sacré. Linley pouvait clairement dire que c'était lui, mais juste après que sa voix retentit, il y eut…

*BAM !*

Une force terrifiante s'abattit sur le Temple de Lumière, le faisant violemment trembler. La lumière, qui brillait de nombreux motifs magiques compliqués couvrant le bâtiment, se mit à trembler et à vaciller, tandis que sur les murs du temple, des fissures apparurent.

– _Si terrifiant_ , s'exclama d'admiration Doehring Cowart. _Une simple attaque a été presque suffisante pour détruire entièrement le Temple de Lumière de l'église._

*BAM !*

De nouveau une terrifiante attaque. Cette fois, même la formation magique principale de défense, la Gloire du Souverain Radiant, n'avait pas été capable d'y résister. Accompagné d'un son d'explosion, le Temple de Lumière s'ouvrit en deux et les huit étages supérieurs s'écroulèrent.

– _La formation magique de protection a été détruite._ Linley pouvait sentir que sa cellule commençait à bouger, comme si elle était prête à tomber.

Linley était très impressionné et surtout ravi. Avant cela, les murs de sa cellule avaient été extrêmement résistants. Tous ses coups étaient auparavant absorbés par la formation magique. Mais celle-ci venait d'être détruite ! Les mains de Linley se transformèrent alors en une paire de griffes draconiques et il creusa immédiatement un trou géant dans le mur en cinq ou six coups de poing.

Il bondit immédiatement hors de sa cellule en passant par le trou qu'il venait tout juste de créer.

– L'épée divine Sang-Violet ! Lorsque Linley avait été capturé, l'épée lui avait été retirée par l'église. Mais puisque celle-ci était personnellement liée avec Linley, il lui envoya un ordre mental et elle commença à voler dans sa direction avant d'arriver quelques instants plus tard entre ses mains.

À ce moment, le Temple de Lumière était dans un état de chaos total. Personne n'avait le temps de s'inquiéter du sort de Linley.

D'un coup de talon, Linley se projeta sur la place en contrebas. Celle-ci était couverte de corps. Bien trop de personnes étaient déjà mortes. Il y avait aussi énormément de personnes encore engagées dans des combats contre des créatures magiques.

– Tant de personnes.

Linley était complètement stupéfait.

Les cieux étaient remplis d'innombrables créatures magiques volantes – des Dragons Faucons, des Faucons aux Yeux Bleus, des Pégases Ailés, des Dragons Émeraudes, des Dragons de Feu, des Dragons Noirs… toutes sortes de dragon. La vue de ces créatures bloquant le ciel juste par leur masse était suffisante à geler de peur le cœur de n'importe qui.

– Est-ce… ?

Linley regarda en direction du temple. Dans les airs au-dessus, il y avait dix énormes créatures magiques.

– Un Ours du Monde Sauvage… un Lion à la Crinière Sanglante… une Panthère Éclair… un Tigre Ailé Grondant… un Lézard Foudroyant… un Wyrm Tyran… Linley vit une créature magique Sainte après l'autre, toutes en suspension dans les airs au-dessus du Temple de Lumière. Il était totalement stupéfait par le nombre de créatures magiques qui étaient présentes.

Qui plus est, la personne qui semblait diriger ces créatures magiques de niveau Saint semblait être humaine.

Il avait un visage diabolique et portait une robe dorée sombre avec une étrange cicatrice sur son front. Ce jeune homme diabolique regardait froidement et avec calme Heidens et ses forces. Heidens, le Seigneur Mortefeuille et cinq autres combattants humains de niveau Saint se tenaient dans les airs et l'observaient en retour. Clairement, le côté de l'Église de Lumière était dans un très mauvais état.

– Toi… Heidens et les autres humains étaient furieux.

– Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger en ce jour de Festival, mais je dois vous informer que votre Église de Lumière va devoir se trouver un autre endroit pour sa Capitale Sacrée, dit calmement le jeune homme au visage diabolique.

Linley pouvait clairement entendre ces mots et il ne put s'empêcher d'être intérieurement choqué de la puissance du jeune homme.

– _Boss, boss !_ Linley entendit soudainement la voix de Bébé dans sa tête. Il sentit l'endroit où son compagnon magique se trouvait et il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il vit une silhouette noire floue passer à travers la foule de personne et de bêtes. Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette floue arriva et d'un bond, elle sauta directement dans les bras de Linley.

– _Bébé_. Linley se sentait extrêmement ému.

– _Boss_. Dans les bras de Linley, Bébé était aussi extrêmement ému et ses petits yeux s'humidifièrent.


	150. L7, Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Kiriate  
**

 **Chapitre 6 : Un Combattant de niveau Divin**

Il y avait des créatures magiques à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la ville de Fenlai. D'innombrables créatures magiques. La ville qui venait juste de célébrer le 10 000ème Festival de Yulan se trouvait maintenant en pleine Apocalypse. Les morts s'empilaient et la population de la Capitale Sacrée diminuait à une vitesse effrayante.

Tous, des hauts gradés de l'Église de Lumière aux roturiers, fuyaient pour leur vie.

– Vite, vite, arrête de traîner !

Le Duc Bonalt criait furieusement. À ce moment-là, le Duc Bonalt ne se préoccupait absolument plus de son « roi ». Il avait seulement emmené sa famille et une dizaine de ses plus puissants gardes pour fuir immédiatement de la ville. Il ne s'était pas encombré d'affaires pour ne pas être ralenti et n'avait pris le temps que de prendre quelques magycartes.

Ils fuyaient pour leur vie !

– Père, allons sauver Nessa [Ni'sha], plaida le fils du Duc, Albert [Ai'bo'te].

– Toi, bâtard, si tu veux vivre, suis-moi, cria furieusement le Duc Bonalt. Allons-y !

Le Duc Bonalt ne prêta plus attention à son fils et conduisit immédiatement sa femme et ses autres enfants dehors. Quant à Albert, il hésita un moment puis dégaina son épée avant de partir dans la direction opposée, la mâchoire serrée.

– Toi, espèce de fils ingrat ! Jura le Duc Bonalt mais dans son cœur, il était triste.

Il savait très bien que Fenlai était actuellement remplie de créatures magiques. Des créatures magiques du septième rang pouvaient apparaître à n'importe quel moment et même les créatures du neuvième rang n'étaient pas rares. S'ils ne fuyaient pas immédiatement la ville, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de s'enfuir plus tard.

– _Fils, pardonne ton père_ , se dit le Duc Bonalt pour lui-même, tout en criant à ses gardes. Vite, quittons Fenlai ! Une fois qu'on sera en sécurité, je vous promets que tout le monde recevra 30 000 pièces d'or ! À un moment comme celui-ci, le Duc n'allait pas faire preuve d'avarice.

– Oui, Seigneur Duc ! Les gardes exultèrent. 30 000 pièces d'or seraient assez pour qu'ils puissent vivre paisiblement le reste de leur vie.

Mais après avoir voyagé seulement deux à trois kilomètres, ils avaient déjà rencontré et tué deux créatures magiques du septième rang, cinq du sixième rang et trois du cinquième.

*Roaaaaaaar !*

Un ours noir d'une dizaine de mètres se mit à courir dans leur direction et chacun de ses pas faisait trembler la terre. En voyant cette silhouette massive arriver, le visage des gardes pâlit et le Duc Bonalt cria,

– Plus vite ! C'est un Ours Tatoué Violet ! Dépêchez-vous, on est trop lent !

Un Ours Tatoué Violet était habituellement une créature magique du neuvième rang.

La créature de niveau Saint que Linley avait rencontré dans la Vallée Embrumée à l'intérieur de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques avait été une exception parmi les représentants de son espèce.

*Rooaaaaaaar !* L'ours avait clairement ses yeux sur le groupe du Duc et continuait de les suivre en courant, faisant trembler le sol et les cœurs des personnes au sein du groupe du Duc Bonalt. L'Ours Tatoué courait tout en au coupant au plus court pour les rattraper. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin se retrouvait écrasé.

*Bam !* D'un mouvement de son bras, un bâtiment de trois étages se retrouva désintégré et de nombreux gravats volèrent en direction du groupe du Duc.

*Smash !* Un morceau de merlon qui faisait presque la taille d'un homme s'écrasa sur l'une des jeunes filles du Duc. La belle et délicate tête de la jeune fille fut instantanément transformée en un amas de chair et de sang. De la matière cérébrale et du sang éclaboussa tous les alentours.

Le Duc Bonalt et ses hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de rugir de colère ou d'être effondré par sa perte parce qu'immédiatement après, l'ours abattit ses énormes pattes sur l'un des gardes, le transformant en une bouillie sanglante.

– Ah ! Le Duc Bonalt réalisa soudainement qu'un pied géant arrivait sur lui et il essaya frénétiquement de faire une roulade sur le côté pour l'éviter.

*SPLASH !* L'Ours Tatoué Violet écrasa le Duc et le tua sur le coup avec son pied. Si quelqu'un d'aussi faible que le Duc Bonalt aurait été capable d'éviter l'attaque d'un Ours Tatoué alors cet ours n'aurait été digne d'être classifié comme une créature magique du neuvième rang.

*Roaaaaaaar !* L'Ours Tatoué Violet leva la tête et rugit avant de frapper sa poitrine avec excitation. Il se tourna ensuite et se dirigea dans une autre direction pour trouver une nouvelle proie.

…..

Écrasé. Frappé à mort. Griffé. Mordu. C'était devenu une vision extrêmement commune et presque normale maintenant. À ce moment, pour tous, des nobles aux roturiers de la ville de Fenlai, leur vie était devenue aussi fragile que la flamme d'une bougie.

La ville de Fenlai était parcourue de scènes de catastrophe après l'autre.

Et l'endroit où les massacres étaient les plus féroces… était les alentours du Temple de Lumière.

Sur la place massive devant le temple, de puissants Chevaliers de l'Église ainsi que des Exécuteurs de Tribunal Ecclésiastique étaient engagés dans des combats féroces contre les créatures magiques. La défense à cet endroit était la plus solide et c'est pourquoi encore plus de créatures magiques venaient aussi ici.

Linley et Bébé étaient dans un coin de la place, mais ils étaient complètements saufs. À leur niveau, ils ne craignaient rien tant qu'un combattant de niveau Saint ne les attaquait pas directement.

Et à ce moment, tous les combattants Saints étaient dans les cieux au-dessus du Temple de Lumière.

– _Boss, il y a tant de créatures magiques de niveau Saint_. La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley leva les yeux de nouveau pour observer les créatures magiques Saintes qui se trouvaient dans les airs. Il ne s'était pas attendu qu'à ce moment critique, l'Église de Lumière soit capable de mobiliser sept combattants de niveau Saint à l'intérieur de la ville.

– _Les combattants de niveau Saint que l'Église reconnaît officiellement peuvent être comptés sur les doigts d'une main. En réalité, ils ont plusieurs puissants combattants cachés. Ce n'est que la Capitale Sacrée et pourtant, ils ont déjà rassemblé sept combattants Saint. Il y a très probablement bien plus de combattants de ce niveau au sein de leur organisation_.

Linley comprit finalement un peu mieux ce que représentaient les hauts niveaux de pouvoir de ce continent.

L'aura d'un de ces combattants pouvait effrayer n'importe quel individu. N'importe lequel des sept combattants humains de niveau Saint présents dans les cieux pouvait le tuer aussi facilement que s'il était une fourmi. Mais à ce moment, ces sept combattants étaient définitivement désavantagés !

Les créatures magiques étaient naturellement plus puissantes que les humains.

Généralement, seuls les combattants humains de milieu de stage du niveau Saint pouvaient réussir à combattre sur un pied d'égalité les créatures magiques qui venaient tout juste d'entrer dans le niveau Saint et qui étaient donc dans les premiers stages de ce niveau. Quant aux créatures magiques particulièrement puissantes telles que le Wyrm Cuirassé, le Wyrm Tyran ou le Serpent Empereur à Neuf-Têtes… dès qu'elles atteignaient le niveau Saint, elles pouvaient combattre des humains au sommet du niveau Saint.

Et à ce moment…

Plus de dix créatures magiques de niveau Saint se tenaient dans les airs et parmi elles se trouvaient un Lion à la Crinière Sanglante, un Wyrm Tyran, un Gorille Doré et d'autres créatures incroyablement puissantes. Chacune d'entre elles était capable de se battre sur un pied d'égalité avec l'Empereur Sacré.

Et ce qui était encore plus extraordinaire était celui qui se trouvait devant toutes ces créatures magiques, le « jeune homme » à l'allure diabolique.

– Es-tu un humain, ou es-tu… ? Heidens regardait fixement le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme à l'allure diabolique observait froidement Heidens.

– Un humain ? Comment pourrais-je être un pathétique humain ? Les humains ne sont rien d'autre que de la nourriture pour nous les créatures magiques ! Les mots du jeune homme diabolique étaient jetés avec une confiance absolue. Même lorsqu'il regardait Heidens, il n'était rempli que d'un dédain absolu.

– Haha, si notre Roi tout-puissant souhaitait te tuer, cela lui serait aussi facile que de claquer des doigts. Il vous laisse juste un peu de face. Vous feriez mieux de l'accepter. Haha… S'esclaffa bruyamment le Gorille Doré.

L'expression présente sur le visage d'Heidens changea dramatiquement ainsi que celle sur le visage des six autres combattants derrière lui.

Une créature magique qui pouvait prendre une forme humaine. Quelle sorte de pouvoir était-ce là ?

– _Se pourrait-il qu'un nouveau combattant de niveau Divin soit apparu sur notre continent Yulan ? Une invincible entité ?_ Heidens se sentait extrêmement amer. Dans le passé, il n'y avait eu que trois individus qui s'étaient tenu au sommet du pouvoir du continent Le « Dieu de la Guerre » de l'Empire O'Brien, le « Haut Prêtre » de l'Empire Yulan et le « Roi » de la forêt des Ténèbres.

Heidens ne pouvait pas imaginer que la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques produirait soudainement aussi son propre « Roi » qui serait aussi capable de prendre une forme humaine.

– _Percer le niveau Saint et atteindre le niveau Divin. Une créature magique de niveau Divin. C'est…_ Heidens savait très bien à quel point une créature de niveau Divin était terrifiante. Pour ce « Roi », tuer sept combattants humains de niveau Saint serait un jeu d'enfant.

Heidens prit instantanément sa décision…

Ils devaient battre en retraite !

Pour l'instant, la chose la plus importante était de préserver autant de pouvoir que possible pour l'Église de Lumière. Si sept de ses combattants Saints étaient perdus, le pouvoir de l'Église de Lumière diminuerait au moins de moitié et son statut diminuerait énormément aussi.

– _Une créature magique de niveau Divin. Comment une telle créature a-t-elle pu apparaître de nulle part ?_ Maudit Heidens intérieurement. Il n'avait aucune idée du fait que cette créature magique avait été accidentellement relâchée par Linley. Et il se trouva que cette créature de niveau Divin avait implémenté le plan qu'il avait formulé durant cette dernière demi-année et avait sauvé accidentellement Linley.

Le destin était réellement une chose étrange.

– Roi tout-puissant des créatures magiques, je suis l'Empereur Sacré Heidens. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous voulez de moi ? Heidens décida de se soumettre.

Le jeune homme à l'allure diabolique sourit et acquiesça.

– Ton nom est Heidens ? Très bien. Ce que tu dois faire est de conduire ton peuple et de fuir au nord. Les créatures magiques de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques vont continuer d'étendre leur territoire plus au nord. Lorsque le jour viendra où les bêtes magiques auront assez de territoire, nous arrêterons de nous étendre.

Le cœur d'Heidens se remplit de fureur.

Quelle sorte d'offre était-ce là ?

Lorsqu'ils sentiront qu'ils ont assez de territoire, ils arrêteront de s'étendre ?

– Hmph, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne prendrons pas tout le territoire appartenant à ton Union Sacrée. Au maximum, nous prendrons la moitié. Bien… sache qu'au moment où nous parlons, la Capitale Sacrée du Culte des Ombres a déjà été détruite par nos soins aussi, dit nonchalamment le jeune homme.

– _La Capitale Sacrée du Culte des Ombres ?_ Heidens et les six autres combattants de niveau Saint furent tous stupéfaits.

Se pouvait-il que les créatures magiques de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques aient lancé simultanément une attaque contre l'Église de Lumière et le Culte des Ombres ? C'était complètement fou ! Ils savaient que le nombre de créatures magiques présentes dans le territoire était important et qu'il y avait aussi plusieurs créatures magiques du niveau Saint. Mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'elles seraient assez nombreuses pour être capables de lancer une attaque simultanée contre deux pouvoirs majeurs.

– Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Oh, il y a une dernière chose que je dois vous dire. Mon nom… est Dylin [Di'lin], dit nonchalamment le jeune homme à l'allure diabolique.

En entendant la conversation au-dessus de lui, Linley était totalement abasourdi. Clairement cette horde de créatures n'avait pas seulement attaqué la ville de Fenlai ils avaient en même temps attaqué l'Union Sacrée et la Sombre Alliance. Et d'après ce que le jeune homme venait de dire…

Ils comptaient récupérer plus de la moitié du territoire de l'Union Sacrée et de la Sombre Alliance !

– _Il semblerait donc que les douze royaumes et les trente-deux duchés à l'ouest de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques vont être anéantis_. Linley se sentit terrifié.

– _Le Roi de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Dylin ?_

Linley grava le nom de « Dylin » dans sa mémoire. Après avoir écouté silencieusement pendant si longtemps, Linley se retourna et quitta sa position initiale avant de se diriger à grande vitesse vers sa propre résidence. C'était parce qu'il lui restait encore un certain nombre de choses dans son manoir.

*Aouuuuuuuuuh !* Un puissant Loup des Tempêtes remarqua Linley et se projeta directement en travers de son chemin.

*Swish !*

Un flash de lumière violette. Linley ne s'arrêta ni ne ralentit pas mais le puissant loup se retrouva soudainement coupé en deux. Sur le chemin vers son manoir, Linley vit que les rues étaient devenues des avenues de mort et de destruction. Il y avait des créatures magiques partout.

Mais au moment où Linley atteint l'intersection entre la route du Pavillon Parfumée et la route de la Feuille Verte, Linley aperçut une troupe d'une trentaine de guerriers. Où qu'ils aillent, aucune créature magique ne semblait être en mesure de les bloquer un instant.

– _Boss Yale ?_

Linley vit soudainement que Yale était attaché sur le dos d'un puissant étalon de guerre.

– _Deuxième frère et quatrième frère sont là aussi. Mais eux ont le droit de chevaucher normalement leurs chevaux_.

– Père, détache-moi, laisse-moi partir ! Laisse-moi aller sauver Troisième frère ! Le Temple de Lumière a déjà été démoli. C'est notre meilleure chance pour le sauver ! Attaché, Yale continuait de crier aussi fort qu'il pouvait depuis le dos de l'étalon. La personne qui chevauchait réellement l'étalon était en un puissant guerrier aux cheveux rouges.

Le sentiment qu'il donnait, faisait dire à Linley qu'il n'était en rien plus faible que Kaiser.

– Tais-toi. Chevauchant au milieu du convoi se trouvait un gros homme qui tenait une hache de guerre géante entre les mains. Elle dansait entre ses mains, possédant clairement un énorme pouvoir.

– _Père ? Est-ce le Directeur du Conglomérat Dawson ?_ Murmura intérieurement Linley.

En quelques pas, Linley atteignit rapidement le convoi.

– Boss Yale, Reynolds, George ! Cria fortement Linley.

Yale qui était au milieu d'une répartie vociférante, fut stupéfait et il ne put s'empêcher de chercher l'auteur de cette voix familière. Reynolds et George qui avaient maintenu leur silence tout en chevauchant, se tournèrent pour regarder aussi. En voyant Linley recouvert de sang et la familière Souris Fantôme, Bébé, sur son épaule, les yeux des trois devinrent instantanément rouge.

– Troisième frère !

Tous les trois crièrent de joie à l'unisson.


	151. L7, Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik et Kayorko**

 **Checké par: Kiriate**

 **Chapitre 7 : La Fuite Effrénée**

Lorsque le Directeur du Conglomérat Dawson, Monroe Dawson, vit ce qu'il se passait, il ordonna immédiatement une halte.

À l'unisson, tous les cavaliers tirèrent vivement sur les rênes de leurs montures. Les chevaux se cabrèrent avant de retomber et de se calmer, à l'arrêt.

– Libérez le jeune maître, ordonna Monroe Dawson. Le guerrier du neuvième rang aux cheveux rouges, en charge de la protection de Yale, fit un geste de la main et instantanément les cordes qui maintenaient Yale furent coupées. Ce dernier sauta alors immédiatement de son étalon. Quant à George et Reynolds, ils étaient déjà descendus depuis longtemps.

– Troisième frère, tu vas bien ? Reynolds était si excité que ses yeux étaient rouges.

– Troisième frère, c'est merveilleux ! Je savais que tu serais sain et sauf ! Dit Yale, excité.

George ne dit rien du tout, il prit juste Linley dans ses bras.

– Troisième frère, allons-y. Laissons Fenlai derrière nous, dit immédiatement Yale.

Monroe Dawson ajouta aussi.

– Tu dois être Linley, n'est-ce pas ? Viens avec nous. Tant que nous ne sommes pas attaqués par des combattants de niveau Saint, notre sécurité ne devrait en aucun cas être un problème.

Monroe Dawson désirait ardemment que Linley devienne l'un des membres de son Conglomérat dans le futur.

Ce dont le Conglomérat Dawson manquait le plus était des combattants de niveau Saint !

– Pas besoin. J'ai encore quelques affaires dont je dois m'occuper. Boss Yale, Deuxième frère, Quatrième frère, partez devant. Linley secoua la tête.

– Troisième frère, vas-tu… ? Cria Yale sous le choc. Yale avait déjà deviné ce que Linley comptait faire.

Linley acquiesça.

– En effet.

Clayde. Il devait mourir !

La dernière fois, il avait échoué à cause de la barrière de niveau Saint qui le protégeait mais, étant donné que c'était déjà extrêmement rare que le souverain d'un royaume en possède une, c'était quasiment impossible qu'il soit en possession d'une deuxième. Tant que les combattants de niveau Saint de l'Église de Lumière étaient concentrés sur la sauvegarde de leur propre vie, c'était très improbable qu'ils aient le temps de sauver un roi en parallèle. C'était donc le meilleur moment pour exécuter Clayde.

– Boss Yale, tu peux y aller maintenant. Je te retrouverai plus tard, dit Linley.

– Il y a bien trop de créatures magiques ici cette fois. J'ai bien peur que l'Institut Ernst ait aussi été attaqué au vu de sa proximité avec la ville de Fenlai. Nous ne rentrerons pas à l'institut. Une fois que nous aurons atteint un endroit sauf, Reynolds et George retourneront dans leurs empires respectifs. Quant à moi… je vais suivre mon père maintenant, répondit Yale. George et Reynolds hochèrent aussi la tête.

– Bien. Dans ce cas, dans le futur, je vous chercherai tous. Boss Yale. Deuxième frère. Quatrième frère. Bon voyage à vous. Adieu. Linley regarda longuement ses trois frères avant de hocher lourdement la tête, de se tourner et de partir à grande vitesse dans la direction opposée.

Yale, George et Reynolds comprirent tous que de voir leur Troisième frère dans le futur serait difficile.

Les trois remontèrent immédiatement en selle.

– Allons-y !

Le convoi du Conglomérat Dawson se remit en route de nouveau.

Ce jour-là, de nombreux clans de la ville de Fenlai étaient au bord de l'extinction et le clan Debs ne faisait pas exception. Le patriarche, Bernard, et son successeur, Kalan, avaient été écrasés sous le pied d'un Gorille Doré. Les autres membres du clan n'eurent même pas le temps de commencer à considérer qui serait le prochain patriarche parce qu'immédiatement après, ils souffrirent d'encore plus de pertes. Des créatures magiques s'étaient mises à attaquer en masse leur manoir.

Les gardes, les serviteurs, les femmes de chambres, les membres du clan… ils moururent tous, les uns après les autres. Les personnes du clan Debs restantes attrapaient toutes les choses précieuses qu'ils pouvaient avant de fuir dans toutes les directions. À ce moment, plus personne ne pensait encore à sauver les autres. C'était chacun pour soi.

– Grande-sœur Alice, que devrions-nous faire ? Rowling était figée.

Alice avait été stupéfaite dans un premier temps mais maintenant, elle s'était reprise.

– Viens avec moi, cria immédiatement Alice. Elle était, après tout, une mage du quatrième rang tandis que Rowling était aussi une guerrière du quatrième rang. À leur âge, c'était en réalité plutôt impressionnant. Mais dans la situation actuelle, les créatures magiques du cinquième rang étaient partout et elles n'avaient pas le pouvoir de leur résister.

Alice mena Rowling jusqu'à la chambre de Kalan avant de récupérer deux magycartes d'un tiroir.

– Petite sœur Rowling, chacune de ces deux magycartes contient cent mille pièces d'or. Elles seront suffisantes pour que nous survivions. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Alice donna à Rowling l'une des cartes. Elles sortirent ensuite en trombe du manoir. L'une était une mage, l'autre était une guerrière.

Elles étaient toutes deux en bonne condition physique et étaient capables de courir agilement.

– Sauvez-moi ! Ah !

Une femme de chambre passa en courant devant Alice et Rowling, poursuivie par un Loup des Tempêtes. Celui-ci la chargea sauvagement avant de l'égorger d'un coup de patte. Les yeux fixés sur Alice et Rowling, les yeux de la femme de chambre étaient emplis d'un désir de vivre. Mais la lumière à l'intérieur d'eux s'assombrit lentement avant de s'éteindre.

Rowling se tenait debout, les yeux fixés stupidement sur le spectacle.

– Dépêche-toi, allons-y !

Alice tira sur la main de Rowling. Essayer d'être charitable dans un moment comme celui-ci, revenait à courtiser la mort. Même les guerriers du neuvième rang n'osaient pas être trop bienveillants dans un moment pareil, alors encore moins elles.

Dans la ville, il y avait actuellement plus de dix créatures de niveau Saint et plus de cent créatures du neuvième rang.

Les créatures magiques des rangs inférieurs étaient encore plus nombreuses en particulier celles du cinquième et sixième rang, comme la horde de Loups des Tempêtes qui était composée de plus de centaine de milliers d'individus. Malgré le million d'habitant de la ville, la plupart d'entre eux ne possédaient qu'une force du premier ou second rang. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre.

*Déchire.* Alice et Rowling déchirèrent les côtés de leurs robes de mariages afin de pouvoir courir plus facilement.

– Grande-sœur Alice, il y a des créatures magiques devant, annonça soudainement Rowling.

– Par ici. Alice prit Rowling par la main et se précipita dans une petite contre-allée.

Mais après avoir traversé cette contre-allée, ils découvrirent que de l'autre côté se trouvait aussi bloqué par des créatures magiques. Les deux filles furent forcées de rester au milieu de l'allée mais soudainement, un Taureau d'Acier Vampirique chargea dans leur direction par l'un des côtés de l'allée.

– Allons-y ! Alice tira fortement la main de Rowling avant de se précipiter hors de l'allée. Elles ignorèrent les créatures magiques qui étaient devant elles. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de personnes devant elles. Ces créatures ne les viseraient pas nécessairement. Elles continuèrent de charger en avant aussi vite qu'elles le purent.

Leurs respirations devinrent rapidement rauques et irrégulières. Ces situations où leurs vies étaient en jeu, avaient fait grimper leur niveau d'anxiété au maximum.

*Aouuuuuu !* Aouuuuu !* Soudain, de derrière elles, plus de dix Loups des Tempêtes apparurent avant de se mettre à courir vers elles. Ils étaient au moins deux fois plus rapides qu'Alice et Rowling et étaient donc bien trop rapides pour qu'elles puissent les semer. Très rapidement, les dix Loups des Tempêtes les auraient rattrapés… et au même moment, un énorme Wyrm de Terre surgit devant elles.

Le Wyrm de Terre était tellement grand qu'il bloquait près de la moitié de la rue de la Feuille Verte à lui tout seul. Et avec sa queue draconique… leur route venait d'être complètement barrée. Alice et Rowling n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir.

– Grande-sœur Alice… Rowling se sentait complètement impuissante.

Alice regarda l'énorme Wyrm de Terre ainsi que la dizaine de Loups des Tempêtes qui arrivaient à grande vitesse. Elle ne voyait absolument aucun moyen de s'échapper.

– _Vais-je mourir comme ça ?_ Alice ne put s'empêcher de serrer très fort Rowling dans ses bras. À ce moment, elle sentait que tous espoirs étaient perdus. Derrière eux, les dix Loups des Tempêtes allaient bientôt arriver et leurs crocs brillaient d'une lumière froide…

Un magnifique éclair de lumière violette surgit.

La tête des dix Loups des Tempêtes se détacha de leurs corps. Une silhouette humaine descendit des cieux avant de charger en direction du Wyrm de Terre.

– C'est… Alice et Rowling fixèrent stupidement la personne qui venait soudainement de les sauver.

Alice put clairement reconnaître cette personne.

– _Il y a bien, bien longtemps, la même situation s'est produite._ Une lueur perdue dans les yeux, Alice regardait la silhouette. C'était Linley. En réalité, la résidence de Linley se trouvait dans la même rue que celle du manoir du clan Debs et à ce moment, Alice et Rowling se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de son manoir.

Linley n'allait pas regarder quelqu'un mourir sans rien faire, après tout.

– Haaaaaarrgh !*

Linley tourna son poignet, poussa violemment sur ses jambes et frappa férocement du pied, tel un fouet. Sa jambe claqua dans les airs avec un son strident avant de s'écraser contre le crane du Wyrm de Terre.

À l'instant de la collision, la jambe de Linley se couvrit soudainement d'écailles noires.

La forme de Demi Dragon !

*Bam !*

Le coup de pied avait été simplement trop rapide. Pris par surprise, le Wyrm de Terre fut incapable de réagir et son crâne explosa sous la force du coup. Le corps énorme du Wyrm tomba en arrière avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Linley retomba sur ses pieds. Rowling et Alice, qui venaient de voir ça, étaient stupéfaites.

– Grand… grand frère Linley… dit doucement Alice.

Linley se tourna pour les regarder. Il se mit à froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des filles mais s'il les laissait toutes seules, elles mourraient définitivement. Heureusement, à ce moment, Linley vit soudain une troupe de chevaliers qui avançait à grande vitesse. Au milieu de la troupe se trouvait un vieil homme qui chevauchait un magnifique étalon. C'était le Directeur Maia de la Galerie Proulx.

Les collections de la Galerie Proulx avaient été essentiellement détruites sous les assauts des créatures magiques. Le Directeur Maia n'avait été capable que de récupérer les pièces de collection les plus importantes à l'intérieur de son anneau spatial personnel.

Ces anneaux inter-spatiaux étaient extrêmement rares et chers. Même le Directeur Maia n'en possédait qu'un qui était transmit de génération en génération dans son clan.

– Directeur Maia, cria fortement Linley.

En voyant Linley, le Directeur Maia fut extrêmement excité.

– Maître Linley, vous êtes là ! Les personnes que le Directeur admirait le plus étaient les maîtres sculpteurs. Il était donc tout naturel que le Directeur Maia admire grandement Linley, ce jeune homme qui avait été capable de sculpter une sculpture du même niveau que Proulx ou Hope Jensen.

Il y avait en réalité très peu de personnes qui savaient que Linley avait tenté d'assassiner le Roi Clayde. Pour le monde extérieur, l'histoire était qu'un démon avait tenté d'assassiner Clayde. Le Directeur Maia ne connaissait naturellement pas la vérité.

– Maître Linley, venez avec nous, dit le Directeur avec confiance.

La force militaire de la Galerie Proulx était très élevée. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas attaqués par des créatures de niveau Saint, ils survivraient définitivement, sans aucun problème.

– Directeur Maia, pas besoin. Mais j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez. Ces deux jeunes filles ont un certain lien avec moi et j'espère que vous pourrez les emmener en sûreté, demanda Linley.

– Pas de problème. Mais, Maître Linley, la ville de Fenlai n'est pas très sûre en ce moment, dit précipitamment le Directeur Maia.

– Je sais. Mais j'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper d'abord. Je vous confie ces deux filles. Après avoir parlé, Linley disparut immédiatement dans son manoir. Alice et Rowling échangèrent un regard avant que le Directeur Maia leur ordonne de monter sur une monture et d'intégrer leur troupe.

– Il… ne m'a même pas adressé un seul mot. Alice se sentit soudainement légèrement abattu.

Le son du galop se remit à résonner. Le convoi du Directeur Maia venait de repartir.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Linley ressortit de son manoir avec un paquet noir en travers des épaules. Ce sac contenait plusieurs magycartes, le restant de la poudre de Rupture de Sang et le restant d'Herbe CœurBleu.

– _Bébé, maintenant, direction le palais_.

– _Boss, allons faire un petit massacre_. Bébé était aussi tout excité.

Linley se dirigea immédiatement avec Bébé vers le palais.

De nombreuses personnes avaient déjà fui mais Clayde était encore dans la salle du trésor royal. Comment pouvait-il abandonner les richesses que le clan royal avait accumulées depuis d'innombrables années ? La richesse d'un clan royal n'était pas quelque chose d'insignifiant.

Le clan Debs avait eu, au mieux, peut-être cent millions de pièces d'or.

Un ministre corrompu comme le Duc Patterson avait aussi pu accumuler environ cent millions de pièces d'or. Quant à l'accumulation de richesses présentes dans le trésor royal, elle valait bien plus.

À l'intérieur du trésor.

– C'est la fortune qui a été accumulée par d'innombrables générations de dirigeants du Royaume de Fenlai sur plusieurs milliers d'années. Les yeux fixés sur les trésors présents dans la pièce, Clayde n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Il attrapa les objets les plus précieux et les absorba directement dans son anneau inter-spatial. En tant que roi, Clayde avait été suffisamment chanceux pour se procurer un tel anneau.

– Et ces 32 magycartes. Clayde regarda les magycartes qui étaient dans ses mains.

Ces 32 magycartes étaient toutes non liées et elles représentaient des milliers d'années d'accumulation de fortune par le royaume. Chaque carte contenait cent millions de pièces d'or. Ces 32 magycartes représentaient au total, 3.2 milliards de pièces d'or. C'était une somme terrifiante. Peut-être que même les clans majeurs des Quatre Grands Empires n'avaient pas autant d'argent.

Il était populaire de dire que la plus facile des manières de se faire de l'argent était de devenir roi. La fortune qui avait été accumulée au fil des années était naturellement extraordinairement grande.

– La capitale est finie. Clayde se tourna pour jeter un dernier regard au reste du trésor avant de contracter sa mâchoire et de partir.

Mais ce que Clayde n'avait pas encore réalisé c'est que ce n'était pas seulement la capitale qui était finie. Le Royaume de Fenlai entier était maintenant devenu le territoire des créatures magiques ! Lui, Clayde, n'était plus roi de rien ! Qui plus est, ce n'était pas seulement le Royaume de Fenlai qui avait été détruit une grande partie du territoire appartenant à l'Union Sacrée était en train d'être rapidement dévoré et clamé par les créatures magiques.


	152. L7, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit et édité par: Zareik**

 **Edité par: Kayorko et MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Kiriate et Wilden  
**

 **Chapitre 8 : Une Main**

Clayde, ses femmes, ses nombreux enfants et les plus importants membres du clan royal de Fenlai s'étaient réunis dans une cour recluse à l'intérieur du palais.

– Toute la ville de Fenlai grouille de créatures magiques. Nous ne pouvons définitivement pas voyager tous ensemble en un seul groupe, cela attirerait des créatures extrêmement puissantes, dit solennellement Clayde. Ce raisonnement était quelque chose que tous comprenaient, et était la raison pour laquelle le Directeur Maia et Monroe Dawson se déplaçaient en petits groupes.

De nombreux convois d'une douzaine de personnes circulaient partout dans la ville de Fenlai, et étaient ainsi beaucoup moins remarquables.

Mais un convoi de plusieurs centaines de personnes attirerait l'attention des créatures magiques de neuvième rang, et résulterait peut-être en une attaque d'une créature de niveau Saint.

La chose la plus dangereuse à faire en ce moment était d'attirer l'attention des créatures magiques.

– Karé [Ka'lei], toi et ta mère guiderez une division de soldats de l'escouade des Foudres Sauvages. Voici cinq magycartes non liées. Souviens-toi, elles représentent des milliers d'années de richesses accumulées par notre clan ! Clayde regardait son fils avec un air solennel.

Il y avait trop de gens dans le clan royal. Ils devaient forcément se séparer en plusieurs groupes.

Clayde ne voulait vraiment pas que son clan se fasse annihiler. En se séparant en différents groupes, les chances qu'au moins quelques-uns d'entre eux survivent étaient supérieures.

– Oui, père. Karé était ravi.

Des milliers d'années de richesses accumulées… Combien pouvait-il y avoir ?

– Shaq [Sha'ke], toi, ta mère, et ta sœur guiderez aussi une division de soldats de l'escouade des Foudres Sauvages. Voici aussi cinq magycartes pour toi. Clayde récupéra cinq autre magycartes et les transmis à son deuxième fils. Les deux princes étaient extrêmement excités.

Le visage de Clayde était très solennel. Il dit,

– Les soldats d'élite de notre clan seront répartis en trois divisions. Celle de Karé, de Shaq, et la mienne. Quelles que soient les personnes qui réussiront à survivre à cela, au moins, notre clan continuera d'exister. Et maintenant, allons-y !

– Kaiser, en tant qu'instructeur du régiment des Foudres Sauvages, tu m'accompagneras. Clayde regarda Kaiser.

– Bien, Votre Majesté, acquiesça-t-il.

Le régiment des Foudres Sauvages était le régiment défensif le plus puissant du royaume de Fenlai. En comptant Kaiser, le régiment complet était composé de cent personnes, donnant ainsi à chaque division seulement trente-trois soldats. Mais bien qu'ils soient peu en quantité, ils étaient beaucoup en qualité. Même le soldat le plus faible de ce régiment était un guerrier du septième rang.

Divisé en trois groupes, le clan royal commença immédiatement à fuir dans trois directions séparées.

….

*Swhich !* Linley sauta en l'air très rapidement. Au même moment, il y eut un flash de lumière violette, et le Pégase aux Ailes d'Éclair qui harcelait Linley se sépara soudain en deux morceaux. Linley continua de courir vers l'avant, se frayant un chemin vers le palais à grande vitesse.

En chemin, il croisa bien trop de corps d'humains et de créatures magiques.

– _Presque_ a _rrivé au palais._ Linley faisait des bonds si rapides que son corps n'était plus qu'une ombre floue, et pour chaque mouvement, il avançait d'une douzaine de mètres. Cette vitesse impressionnante rendait sa poursuite impossible pour des créatures magiques du cinquième ou sixième rang.

– Pfiou.

Linley sauta facilement à plus de dix mètres de haut, passant par-dessus les murs d'enceinte du palais.

– Roaaaar ! Le rugissement des créatures magiques à l'intérieur pouvait se faire entendre, ainsi que les cris de bataille des soldats. À ce moment, il n'y avait plus aucun garde devant les portes du palais. Les seules choses présentes étaient des corps, du sang, et de la chair déchirée. Et occasionnellement, le corps massif d'une créature magique.

Tel un chat sauvage, Linley sauta de toit en toit pour avancer vers l'intérieur du palais.

Mais en arrivant au sommet d'un toit particulier, il vit soudain au loin un groupe de personnes sur des chevaux. À cet instant, dans la ville de Fenlai, quasiment plus personne n'utilisait de carrosse. Ce moyen de transport était simplement trop lent pour pouvoir fuir.

– C'est…

Linley fut instantanément capable de reconnaître cet homme à la crinière dorée au centre du groupe. C'était le « Lion Doré » Clayde. Celui-ci était en train de donner l'ordre à ses soldats de tuer les créatures magiques qui les assiégeaient. La coopération présente dans le groupe était vraiment impressionnante à observer.

Lorsque des guerriers d'élite du septième et huitième rang travaillaient tous ensemble pour ne former plus qu'un groupe indistinct, ils étaient en réalité plus puissants qu'un groupe de même taille composé uniquement de guerriers du huitième rang qui ne coopéraient absolument pas.

– _Clayde_. Les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent.

– _Boss, on attaque tout de suite ?_ Bébé était aussi tout excité.

– _Attends. On ne peut pas se permettre de rater cette fois. Attendons que son groupe arrive plus près de nous, et alors nous leur tendrons une embuscade._ Linley resta sur le sommet de son toit, ses yeux glacés fixés sur le groupe au loin.

….

– Ne perdez pas de temps. Vite. Clayde frappa de sa gigantesque claymore, fendant en deux un Dragon Faucon dans les airs.

Durant les deux dernières semaines, Clayde avait réussi à purger de son système immunitaire une petite quantité du poison Rupture de Sang, lui permettant de récupérer 10 % de son Dou Qi. Bien que ce ne soit que 10 %, il avait de nouveau le pouvoir d'un guerrier du huitième rang.

Mais Clayde lui-même reconnaissait qu'il lui faudrait probablement encore six mois avant de se débarrasser des 90 % restant du poison.

– Mais bordel, d'où est-ce que toutes ces créatures magiques sortent ? Bâtard. Clayde devenait de plus en plus furieux.

Ces créatures magiques avaient détruit sa capitale, et maintenant, elles menaçaient sa vie. Comment ne pourrait-il pas être en colère ?

– Vite.

Après avoir tué toutes les créatures magiques les attaquant, Clayde pressa immédiatement ses hommes de se dépêcher, et la troupe de chevaliers accéléra de nouveau. Alors que le roi et ses hommes naviguaient rapidement entre les différentes allées du palais, ils ne remarquèrent absolument pas que quelqu'un se tenait patiemment sur l'un des toits, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Voyant Clayde et ses hommes s'approcher de plus en plus, les yeux de Linley se rétrécirent.

Toute la fourrure sur le corps de Bébé était hérissée.

– _C'est le moment !_

La voix de Linley résonna dans l'esprit de Bébé, et tous les deux, homme et créature magique, volèrent à grande vitesse vers Clayde. Dans cette demi-seconde avant de s'élancer, tout le corps de Linley se recouvrit soudain d'une couche d'écailles noires, et des pics pointèrent de son front, ses coudes et ses genoux. De derrière, sa queue draconique fit aussi son apparition.

Corps de Dragon !

Ce groupe de chevaliers fit honneur à leur réputation d'élites. Dès que Linley et Bébé volèrent vers eux, ils furent immédiatement repérés et l'escouade essaya de réagir. Mais Linley et Bébé étaient tout simplement trop rapides.

– Ah ! Toi encore ! En voyant immédiatement cette terrifiante créature, Clayde sut avec certitude que Linley était revenu !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi Linley n'était pas encore mort. La queue draconique de ce dernier était déjà sur lui, fouettant violemment vers lui à deux mètres de distance. Derrière lui, Kaiser était occupé par la Souris Fantôme et n'allait pas pouvoir le sauver à temps.

*Whap !*

La queue draconique de Linley s'abattit impitoyablement, et Clayde esquiva au plus vite en se précipitant à terre. La queue de Linley tomba donc sur son cheval, et l'animal fut découpé en deux par la force brute du coup. Le cheval de guerre laissa échapper un hennissement douloureux avant de s'effondrer.

Tombé au sol, Clayde se propulsa du sol avec ses poings pour se relever avant de battre rapidement en retraite.

Mais maintenant, Linley le pourchassait.

*Swich swich !* Au même moment, huit lances brillantes de Dou Qi percèrent vers Linley.

*Haaargh !*

Le Dou Qi Dragonblood présent dans le corps de Linley surgit d'un coup, et il utilisa sa jambe droite pour violemment frapper le sol. Il utilisa instantanément l'énorme inertie et s'élança tel un rocher catapulté de rage. Le corps de Linley s'écrasa violemment contre ces huit lances.

Celles-ci tremblèrent exactement au même moment, et ces huit flots de pouvoir s'annulèrent sous le pouvoir de la charge de Linley.

– _Ça va être pénible, ça._ Linley fronça les sourcils.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ces huit chevaliers réussissent à bloquer son attaque aussi facilement.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les huit chevaliers étaient aussi choqués et terrifiés. Ils faisaient partie des gardes du corps personnels de Clayde, l'élite du régiment d'élite des Foudres Sauvages. Chacun d'eux était un guerrier du huitième rang. Ensemble, ils étaient même capables de s'occuper d'un guerrier du neuvième rang.

Cependant, même un guerrier du neuvième rang n'aurait pas osé se prendre de plein fouet leurs huit lances. Mais Linley avait osé.

– _Quelle défense monstrueuse._ Se cachant au loin, et protégé par les chevaliers restants, le cœur de Clayde tremblait.

*Shkreeeee !*

Bébé laissa échapper un hurlement strident, puis frappa Kaiser de ses féroces griffes, encore et encore, tout en utilisant de temps en temps ses crocs pour le mordre. Mais Kaiser réussissait assez aisément à utiliser son épée longue pour bloquer chacune des attaques de Bébé. Les techniques d'escrime de Kaiser semblaient très simples mais étaient très efficaces.

Un pas en arrière, puis un coup d'estoc avec l'épée qui semblait incroyablement difficile à bloquer.

– Clayde, qui va venir te sauver aujourd'hui ? Linley regarda les puissants guerriers en face de lui et ricana : Bien, tu veux utiliser des attaques groupées ?

Dès que Linley eut fini de parler, il chargea immédiatement vers un chevalier en particulier.

Linley ne craignait pas ou ne faisait tout simplement pas attention aux attaques des autres chevaliers, visant simplement ce chevalier en particulier.

Maintenant, leurs attaques combinées étaient inutiles.

*Whoosh !* Linley était tout simplement trop rapide. En un clin d'œil, il arriva au côté du guerrier du huitième rang. Fermant ses griffes en un poing, il l'écrasa contre le guerrier. Celui-ci se jeta en arrière pour l'éviter, mais cette fois, la queue draconique de Linley s'élança et explosa le crâne du guerrier.

– Thrall [Sa'er] ! De nombreux chevaliers hurlèrent de fureur.

Le régiment des Foudres Sauvages s'était toujours entraîné ensemble, et leur affection mutuelle n'était pas inférieure à celle de frères pour leur fratrie. De nombreux guerriers lancèrent furieusement des attaques sur Linley. Malgré leur grande rage, ils restaient capables de coordonner parfaitement leurs attaques, et les épées longues et les lances attaquèrent en parfaite harmonie.

*Pew !* L'épée divine Sang-Violet apparut soudainement dans les mains de Linley. Ignorant les attaques qui le visaient, Linley vola vers un autre chevalier tout en frappant d'estoc vers ses yeux. L'épée traversa son crâne. L'homme mourut immédiatement.

– Meurs ! Instantanément, un autre chevalier visa la tête de Linley avec sa propre lance.

Linley ramena Sang-Violet vers lui, et riposta. Au moment où le chevalier allait bloquer sa riposte, Sang-Violet s'incurva soudainement en plein air et décapita aisément le chevalier. Même sans être activé avec du Dou Qi, l'épée Divine Sang-Violet tenue par Linley pouvait facilement tuer un guerrier du septième rang. Et maintenant, couverte par le Dou Qi Dragonblood de Linley, elle était plus que capable de tuer un guerrier du huitième rang aussi.

Des attaques inattendues, étranges !

Trois guerriers du huitième rang étaient morts en un clin d'œil.

– Je veux voir comment tu vas me bloquer ! Linley chargea une fois de plus vers Clayde, la démoniaque Sang-Violet brillant en continu dans les airs. Aucun des chevaliers n'osait approcher Linley, à cause de cette épée divine qui était simplement trop étrange.

– Groooooowl !

Soudain, au loin, un rugissement put se faire entendre.

*Rumble, rumble, rumble.* Des pas lourds et pesants firent trembler la terre. Les bruits sourds et les vibrations indiquaient clairement l'approche d'une énorme créature magique qui se dirigeait vers eux, et s'approchait de plus en plus.

Mais Linley ne se préoccupait plus de rien à ce moment.

– Bloquez-le, bloquez-le ! Hurla sauvagement Clayde, tout en continuant de battre en retraite.

Linley sauta soudain dans les airs, s'élançant depuis un mur, et vola très rapidement vers Clayde. Voyant cela, Kaiser s'élança à son tour en arrière, se transformant en une ombre floue avant de frapper de son épée longue directement vers Linley.

– Viens. Linley n'essaya pas un instant de bloquer l'épée, visant directement Clayde.

– La dernière fois, tu avais une protection de niveau Saint et Heidens pour te sauver. J'attends de voir qui va te sauver cette fois. Les yeux noirs cerclés d'or de Linley crachèrent leur promesse de mort, et l'épée divine Sang-Violet entre ses mains frappa vers la gorge de Clayde, tel un serpent vicieux. À présent, Clayde était presque devenu fou tandis qu'il essayait d'agiter dans tous les sens sa claymore pour essayer de bloquer.

– Haaaah ! Tout à coup, Kaiser relâcha sa prise sur son épée longue, la laissant voler.

*Bam !* Linley ne réussit pas à réagir à temps, et son bras droit fut lourdement frappé par l'épée longue. Juste à ce moment, le brûlant Dou Qi contenu dans l'épée longue surgit. Linley sentit soudain son bras s'engourdir. À cause de ce coup écrasant, l'épée divine Sang-Violet était maintenant à plus d'un mètre de sa cible, Clayde.

*Hmph.*

L'épée Divine Sang-Violet s'incurva soudain en plein air, s'enroulant autour de la claymore de Clayde, puis glissa le long de la lame jusqu'à s'enrouler autour du poignet de Clayde. *Tchac !*

*Whap*

La main droite de Clayde fut sectionnée, et elle tomba à terre avec un *thud*. Les doigts de la main étaient toujours serrés autour de son épée, qui tomba aussi au sol. En plus, cette main coupée avait un anneau sur l'un des doigts. Cet anneau était l'objet le plus précieux de tout le clan royal de Fenlai : l'anneau inter-spatial.

– Ma main ! Récupérez-la, récupérez-la ! Le visage de Clayde était devenu blanc de douleur, et il hurlait furieusement.

Cet anneau inter-spatial contenait vingt-deux magycartes avec une valeur totale de 2.2 milliards de pièces d'or ! De plus, il contenait plusieurs douzaines de trésors précieux que le clan royal avait accumulés au cours de milliers d'années. Clayde préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser cet anneau inter-spatial se perdre. C'était la richesse accumulée par d'innombrables générations de son clan !

*Swich !*

Une ombre noire flasha soudainement et attrapa la main sectionnée, avant de sauter sur les épaules de Linley.

– _Boss, plus Clayde veut quelque chose, plus nous devons nous efforcer de l'empêcher de l'avoir,_ dit mentalement Bébé en se tenant sur les épaules de Linley. _Mais boss, pourquoi il voudrait cette main coupée à tout prix ? Il n'y a rien de spécial à cette main. Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'anneau qu'il voudrait ?_


	153. L7, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Zareik**

 **Edité par: Kayorko et MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 9 : L'Anneau Inter-Spatial**

– Reprenez-le, vite ! Clayde était si frénétique que son visage et sa nuque étaient devenus rouge de rage. Il rugit : L'anneau, récupérez-le, récupérez-le ! Un million de pièces d'or à celui qui le récupérera !

Lorsque les membres du régiment des Foudres Sauvages entendirent les mots « un million de pièces d'or », une once d'avidité vit le jour dans leurs yeux. Tous ces puissants chevaliers se mirent à lancer des attaques groupées contre Linley, et le leader du régiment des Foudres Sauvages, Kaiser lui-même, fut le premier à charger vers lui.

– _L'anneau, hein ? On dirait bien qu'il est vraiment précieux_. Voyant à quel point Clayde était devenu fou, Linley ne put s'empêcher de rire froidement. Avec un puissant saut, il recula rapidement. Tout en battant en retraite, Linley extirpa l'anneau de la main sectionnée, avant de le passer à son propre doigt.

– _Linley, c'est un anneau inter-spatial !_ Dit, tout excité, Doehring Cowart. Le vieillard, avec sa puissante âme, pouvait instantanément sentir ce que cet anneau avait de si spécial. Un anneau inter-spatial était un trésor inestimable ! Linley était aussi choqué.

Il pensait simplement que cet anneau était similaire à un héritage ancestral du clan royal de Fenlai. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que soit l'un des mythiques anneaux inter-spatiaux des légendes. Les anneaux inter-spatiaux étaient extrêmement rares. Seuls deux des cinq Cardinaux en possédaient.

Personne n'était assez stupide pour vendre un anneau inter-spatial.

Et une fois que ces anneaux inter-spatiaux étaient liés par le sang avec un maître, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour une autre personne de l'utiliser. C'était le meilleur endroit pour stocker des trésors. Bien sûr, il y avait un moyen d'ouvrir un anneau inter-spatial : tuer son propriétaire. Une fois le propriétaire mort, l'anneau redevenait un objet non-lié. Et alors, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait de nouveau le lier à lui, et ainsi accéder aux trésors qu'il contenait.

*Whoosh.

Une nouvelle épée longue en main, Kaiser fixa Linley du regard tout en perçant les airs. Semblant contenir une force capable de réduire en poussière des montagnes, l'épée longue fendit les airs en hurlant et s'abattit sur Linley. Ce dernier pouvait clairement voir la lueur rouge visible sur toute la surface de l'épée.

Ce pouvoir ne pouvait se bloquer de front !

*Swish !* Avec un autre saut, Linley esquiva dans une autre direction.

*Bam !* Le mur devant lequel Linley se tenait fut frappé de plein fouet par la terrifiante force de cette épée, et toute une section du mur explosa vers l'extérieur. Tous les murs à cent mètres aux alentours de ce coup se fragmentèrent avant de s'effondrer.

– _Si puissant !_ Linley était intérieurement ébahi.

Au loin, sous la protection de ses gardes du corps restant, Clayde ne se préoccupait pas de la douleur de sa main sectionnée. Il hurlait violemment,

– Vite, récupérez l'anneau pour moi, VITE ! Clayde était en train de devenir fou de rage.

Bien qu'il sache que Linley ne serait pas capable d'ouvrir l'anneau inter-spatial même s'il l'avait à son doigt, si l'anneau restait entre ses mains, alors lui, Clayde, ne serait plus capable d'accéder aux objets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, même s'il en restait le propriétaire.

2,2 milliards de pièces d'or ! Quelle somme incroyablement énorme.

Des milliers d'années de richesses royales accumulées. Que ces trésors et cette richesse lui soient retirés était bien plus douloureux que d'être tué.

*Bam !*

Une portion de mur s'écroula. Une énorme créature magique marchait au milieu du palais, passant au travers des murs comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Un mur après l'autre s'effondrait, comme s'ils étaient faits de boue. Cette énorme créature magique avait déjà remarqué Clayde et Linley, et rugit d'excitation.

– Grooooowl !

– _Un Ours Tatoué Violet !_ Voyant cette silhouette familière, Linley ne fut pas trop effrayé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se rappelait du pouvoir terrifiant de l'Ours Tatoué Violet de niveau Saint du Ravin Embrumé. En termes de taille, cet Ours Tatoué Violet était quasiment de la même taille que son homologue de niveau Saint, mais Linley sentait que son aura n'était pas aussi formidable.

Cet Ours Tatoué Violet était celui qui avait tué le Duc Bonalt et sa famille. À présent, il s'attaquait au palais.

Ayant vu le groupe de Linley et Clayde, il chargeait joyeusement à travers le palais pour les rejoindre, rugissant gaiement.

*Thud !* *Thud !* *Thud !* *Thud !*

L'Ours Tatoué Violet était une machine née pour la guerre, avec un corps de la taille d'un bâtiment de trois étages, et des massives et épaisses pattes d'ours. Même les plus solides murs se seraient retrouvés réduits en poussière suite à un seul coup de ces pattes. Et maintenant, la cible de cet ours était le groupe de Clayde et Linley.

– Clayde, tu veux l'anneau ? Si tu le peux, viens le chercher, cria fortement Linley en bougeant rapidement.

 _– Bébé. Occupe-toi des autres guerriers. Je m'occupe de ce Kaiser,_ dit mentalement Linley.

– _D'accord. Je m'en occupe, Boss !_ Bébé se précipita, tout excité, vers le groupe de guerriers.

Les attaques combinées pratiquées par les guerriers étaient toutes adaptées pour des ennemis de corpulence humaine, et visaient leurs points vitaux. Mais elles n'étaient d'aucune utilité contre une créature magique telle que Bébé qui était physiquement petite, extrêmement rapide, et incroyablement résistante.

Bébé étendit ses violentes petites griffes et donna un vicieux coup avec.

*Snick !* Il frappa directement à travers la moitié de la nuque d'un guerrier du huitième rang, faisant gicler du sang un peu partout. La tête de ce guerrier tomba directement en arrière, n'étant plus retenue que par une mince couche de peau.

– Hmph. Les yeux de Kaiser devinrent rouges, et avec un cri de rage, il frappa de taille vers Linley avec son épée longue.

D'un saut, Linley évita le coup, tout en faisant tourner ses jambes, comme une tornade. Portant le pouvoir d'une paire de couteaux pointus, les jambes de Linley se dirigèrent vers la nuque de Kaiser.

Celui-ci jeta sa tête en arrière tout en ripostant, et les coups de pieds de Linley ne firent qu'effleurer le visage de Kaiser. Juste un peu plus, et il aurait été capable de tuer Kaiser. Tandis que Kaiser esquivait en penchant sa tête en arrière, il envoya aussi un puissant coup de pied vers Linley, mais celui-ci, qui était en plein air, n'essaya même pas de l'éviter.

*Swich !*

La longue queue d'acier de Linley fendit soudainement les airs, perçant violemment en direction de Kaiser.

Une attaque après l'autre !

Si Kaiser continuait son attaque contre Linley, alors clairement l'attaque de Linley le toucherait aussi. *Hrmph.* Kaiser frappa fortement le sol, pour reculer rapidement tout en contrant la queue de Linley d'un violent coup d'épée longue. La vitesse de Kaiser était telle qu'il avait reculé de presque cent mètres en un clin d'œil.

*Whoosh !*

Kaiser chargea rapidement une fois de plus. L'épée longue entre ses mains s'était maintenant mise à vibrer, se transformant en six épées illusoires, rendant Linley incapable de savoir laquelle bloquer.

– Ah ! Bébé tua un autre guerrier, du septième rang cette fois-ci, en écrasant son crâne entre ses crocs. C'était le septième mort qu'il faisait.

Leurs morts enragèrent encore plus Kaiser, qui avait personnellement entraîné ces soldats du régiment des Foudres Sauvages. Mais Linley était simplement trop coriace pour qu'il ait le temps de s'occuper de Bébé en même temps. Non seulement Linley pouvait attaquer avec ses mains et ses pieds, mais la puissance d'attaque de sa queue était aussi extrêmement terrifiante. Et la résistance de Linley était tout aussi incroyable.

Heureusement…

En termes d'expérience de combat et de perspicacité tactique, Linley ne pouvait se comparer à lui, un véritable guerrier du neuvième rang qui s'était entraîné depuis une centaine d'années.

– Vite, vite, reprenez mon anneau ! Clayde était sur le point de perdre la raison.

À présent, la situation n'était plus du tout en sa faveur. Si cela continuait, il n'aurait aucune chance de récupérer son anneau. À l'intérieur de l'anneau se trouvait des milliers d'années de richesse accumulées par le clan royal. Même s'il mourait, il ne pouvait permettre à cet anneau d'être perdu.

– Roaaaaaar !

L'Ours Tatoué Violet était finalement arrivé, et tous les guerriers aux alentours s'éparpillèrent dans son sillage. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait se confronter à lui de plein fouet. Pour s'engager contre une puissante créature magique du neuvième rang, cela nécessitait au moins d'être un guerrier du neuvième rang. Et vu que les créatures magiques étaient naturellement plus puissantes que les humains, même un guerrier du neuvième rang ne pourrait très probablement pas garantir sa propre survie.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet s'arrêta soudainement et regarda le groupe de personnes présentes. L'intelligence des créatures magiques de haut rang n'était en rien inférieure à celle des humains, et une créature magique du neuvième rang pouvait même être plus intelligente que certains humains. Cet Ours Tatoué Violet pouvait aisément déterminer que ces gens devant lui étaient divisés en deux groupes. D'un côté se trouvait un homme et une créature magique. De l'autre, il y avait des chevaliers qui étaient menés par un homme à une seule main.

Et cet homme à une seule main semblait très concerné par un anneau.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet pouvait comprendre le langage humain. Bien qu'il ne puisse le parler, il pouvait le comprendre. Un soupçon d'excitation apparut dans les yeux de l'Ours Tatoué Violet.

*Wooo, wooo*

Il frappa dans ses massives pattes d'excitation, puis chargea directement vers Linley et Kaiser. Lorsqu'il rencontrait des guerriers sur son chemin, il balançait simplement ses énormes pattes, les envoyant impitoyablement au loin.

– Ah ! Un guerrier du huitième rang essaya frénétiquement d'esquiver, tandis qu'au même moment, une lueur verte apparut depuis l'intérieur de son corps.

Mais bien que l'Ours Tatoué Violet ne soit pas très rapide, ses pattes étaient capables d'attaquer à une vitesse terrifiante. *WHAP !* L'énorme patte s'écrasa contre le guerrier du huitième rang. Un affreux bruit de craquement put se faire entendre tandis que la tête de cet homme était instantanément écrasée. Son Dou Qi fut aussi écrasé, et son corps fut réduit en amas de chair et de sang.

Même sous cet homme, le sol s'était profondément crevassé, et des fissures s'étendirent tout autour de ce trou.

– _Pourquoi une créature magique du neuvième rang est-elle tellement plus puissante qu'un humain du même rang ?_ Voyant cela de loin, le cœur de Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Kaiser, toujours engagé dans son combat contre Linley, devint aussi frénétique. Il n'avait aucune confiance dans sa capacité à faire face à un Ours Tatoué Violet.

Les Ours Tatoués possédaient une peau extrêmement épaisse et résistante, en même temps qu'un pouvoir phénoménal. Même des dragons géants seraient probablement réduits à l'état de pulpe sous leurs massives pattes. Leur seul défaut était qu'en termes de vitesse de mouvement, ils étaient assez lents. Leur vitesse d'attaque était, cependant, incroyablement élevée. L'Ours Tatoué Violet pouvait être considéré comme l'une des espèces les plus puissantes du neuvième rang.

*Bam !* *Bam !* *Bam !*

Linley et Kaiser échangeaient des coups à très grande vitesse, et les bras, les jambes et la queue de Linley se heurtaient sans cesse à l'épée longue. La vitesse de leurs coups était incroyable. Linley, en utilisant sa défense stupéfiante, osait se battre avec des attaques semblant suicidaires. Mais les techniques de Kaiser étaient efficaces, et il possédait et l'expérience, et un puissant Dou Qi.

Le combat entre eux n'avait globalement aucun vainqueur clair.

– Roaaaaaar ! L'Ours Tatoué Violet avait atteint Linley et Kaiser, et il frappa de ses énormes pattes vers les deux hommes.

*Swish !* Linley et Kaiser reculèrent tous deux très rapidement.

*Bam !* Le son des pattes de l'ours qui frappaient le sol produisit une profonde vibration, faisant trembler tout le sol, et d'innombrables fissures apparurent dans le sol. Ni Linley, ni Kaiser n'avaient choisi d'essayer de bloquer ce coup de plein fouet !

Les pattes d'un Ours Tatoué Violet étaient probablement les parties de son corps qui étaient les plus résistantes et les plus puissantes.

S'ils avaient essayé de les bloquer de plein fouet, ils auraient tous les deux été transformés en amas de chair et de sang.

– Roaaaaar ! Avec un puissant hurlement, l'Ours Tatoué Violet se tourna et chargea vers Linley.

– _Bordel, pourquoi tu me charges, MOI ?_ Grâce à sa grande vitesse, Linley commença à fuir. Après s'être transformé en Corps de Dragon, Linley possédait la vitesse d'un guerrier du neuvième rang, et était particulièrement rapide. De plus, la faiblesse de l'Ours Tatoué Violet était sa vitesse de mouvement. Il n'était donc pas trop difficile pour Linley de s'échapper.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet continua de charger devant lui, et toute personne se trouvant sur son chemin se faisait frapper à mort.

Il ne poursuivait que Linley !

Celui-ci ne savait pas que l'Ours Tatoué Violet s'était pris d'affection pour l'anneau. Avec son intelligence, et sa compréhension du langage humain, l'Ours Tatoué Violet savait que l'anneau était quelque chose auquel les deux groupes apportaient beaucoup d'importance.

C'était en réalité assez courant que des créatures magiques du neuvième rang comprennent la langue humaine. Elles la comprenaient, mais ne pouvaient juste pas la parler. En atteignant le niveau Saint, elles pouvaient enfin faire fi de cette restriction et s'exprimer en langue humaine.

– L'anneau, l'anneau ! Clayde était près de pleurer.

– Votre Majesté. Kaiser se tenait, attentif, devant Clayde. Votre Majesté, il vaut mieux que nous partions maintenant. Si nous ne partons pas, cela va devenir extrêmement dangereux.

Des trente-trois membres du régiment des Foudres Sauvages, quatorze avaient été tués par Bébé. Les membres restants commençaient aussi à paniquer. La créature magique en face d'eux était physiquement petite mais possédait une défense stupéfiante, et une puissance d'attaque terrifiante. Elle était parfaitement adaptée pour s'occuper des humains.

*Roaaaar !*

*Roaaaar !*

Soudain, une série de puissants cris draconiques purent se faire entendre en provenance des cieux, et des centaines de gigantesques dragons avec des écailles vertes de jade, des écailles rouges flamboyantes, ou argentées, et même un Dragon Noir à l'air extrêmement tyrannique se mirent à voler dans leur direction.

Les dragons possédaient une intelligence très développée. Ils savaient que le palais contenait de nombreux trésors, et les dragons adoraient collecter des trésors.

– Roaaaaar ! Le chef de ce groupe, le massif Dragon Noir, se concentra sur Clayde et Linley. Avec un puissant rugissement, il mena le grand groupe de dragons dans une charge vers le sol du palais. Ces Dragons de Feu et Dragons Émeraudes n'étaient que des dragons du huitième rang, mais les Dragons Argentés et les Dragons Noirs étaient généralement des dragons du neuvième rang.

Voyant cela, Clayde, Kaiser, et les autres furent tous stupéfaits.

Une seule créature magique du neuvième rang était déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer. Et maintenant, une horde de ces créatures arrivait ?

– _Boss, ça ne sent pas bon. Fuyons._ La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley, mais à cet instant, Linley était toujours poursuivit par l'Ours Tatoué Violet qui s'était pris d'affection pour l'anneau inter-spatial.


	154. L7, Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 10 : Une Terrible Situation**

*Thud !* À chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'Ours Tatoué Violet faisait trembler la terre. Il était obsédé par Linley. Où que Linley aille, l'Ours Tatoué Violet le suivait, tout en martelant le sol de ses pattes dans l'espoir de l'attraper.

*Roaaaaaaar !*

En entendant ces cris familiers de dragon, Linley ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers les cieux. Ce qu'il vit alors fit trembler son cœur.

Le ciel était couvert d'innombrables dragons massifs. En termes de nombre, il y en avait définitivement plus aujourd'hui que la dernière fois, dans le Ravin Embrumé. De plus, parmi l'armée de dragons, on pouvait même apercevoir des Dragons Argentés et des Dragons Noirs. Tous deux étaient des types de créatures du neuvième rang !

– Non !

D'un soudain saut, Linley évita encore une autre attaque de l'Ours Tatoué Violet, avant de charger directement vers Clayde.

 _– Quoi qu'il arrive, cette fois, je dois tuer Clayde._

– Prenez-le, l'anneau, reprenez-le ! Le front de Clayde était couvert de sueur, mais il n'osait pas charger lui-même.

*Roaaaaar !*

*Roaaaaar !*

Plusieurs douzaines de dragons fondirent sur eux, envoyant du feudragon partout de leurs gueules. Les flammes crachées par les Dragons Noirs étaient de couleurs noires, tandis que les Dragons Argentés expiraient des flammes de couleurs blanches-argentées. Et clairement, les flammes noires et argentées étaient bien plus chaudes que celles des Dragons de Feu.

*Grésille, grésille*

Dès que ces douzaines de flots de feudragon furent crachés, la température des environs augmenta immédiatement à une vitesse terrifiante.

– Votre Majesté, si nous ne partons pas immédiatement, nous allons définitivement mourir ! Si nous sommes morts, ces trésors nous seront inutiles ! Le corps entier de Kaiser était couvert d'un Dou Qi rouge. Il hurlait frénétiquement à Clayde, qui fut surpris.

– CLAYDE !

Un furieux rugissement provint de Linley, qui s'était lancé vers lui telle une flèche.

– Allez. Allez, partons ! Clayde hurla immédiatement l'ordre, furieux. Cette décision était extrêmement douloureuse à prendre pour lui, mais il comprenait aussi que s'il mourait ici, tout serait perdu. De plus, son fils aîné et son second fils avaient tous deux des magycartes sur eux, d'une valeur totale d'un milliard de pièces d'or.

Un milliard de pièces d'or était définitivement suffisant pour permettre au clan royal de se reconstruire et de fleurir de nouveau.

*Bam !* L'épée longue de Kaiser bloqua une fois de plus l'attaque de Linley.

– Kaiser, laisse-moi tuer Clayde. Quelle que soit la quantité d'or que tu désires, je te l'offre. Linley était aussi à moitié fou d'anxiété.

Kaiser secoua juste la tête.

– Roaaaaaar !

Juste à ce moment-là, un Dragon Noir fondit soudainement vers eux, et essaya de prendre Linley dans ses griffes. Les Dragons Noirs étaient très intelligents. Voyant à quel point l'Ours Tatoué Violet avait continué de poursuivre et essayé de tuer Linley, il était sûr qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour l'obsession de l'ours. Aussi, sa première cible fut Linley.

– Encore moi ? Linley esquiva frénétiquement en sautant sur le côté.

Juste avant, lorsqu'il se battait contre Kaiser, l'Ours Tatoué Violet avait décidé de le pourchasser, plutôt que Kaiser. Et maintenant, la même chose se reproduisait. Le Dragon Noir du neuvième rang pourchassait aussi Linley.

– Pfiou. Kaiser ne fit plus attention à Linley et se dépêcha de fuir à vitesse maximum. Immédiatement, plusieurs dragons géants commencèrent à poursuivre Clayde et Kaiser, mais la grande majorité d'entre eux continuait d'encercler et d'attaquer Linley.

L'Ours Tatoué Violet se mit à rugir de rage et se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière.

Clairement, il était enragé à l'idée que les dragons lui volent sa proie, mais il n'osait pas non plus se battre ouvertement contre eux. L'Ours Tatoué Violet n'avait pas assez confiance en sa capacité à vaincre l'extrêmement large Dragon Noir qui dirigeait cette armée de dragons, sans même parler du reste de cette armée.

*Thud !* *Thud !* *Thud !*

L'Ours Tatoué Violet commença alors à se diriger dans une autre direction, avançant à grands pas. Tout bâtiment qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin se faisait instantanément écrasé et réduire en poussière.

– Clayde ! Voyant Clayde et ses hommes s'éloigner de plus en plus, Linley voulut immédiatement les pourchasser.

Mais un autre dragon massif descendit des cieux. C'était un imposant Dragon Noir, de plus de cent mètres de long. Il bloqua la route devant Linley, tout en cherchant constamment à l'attraper avec ses griffes. De sa gueule, il crachait encore et encore des flammes brûlantes vers Linley.

La terre et les cieux étaient couverts de dragons, et tous lançaient des attaques sur Linley. Cerné et attaqué par autant de dragons, Linley se sentit misérable.

– Bâtards !

Encerclé et assiégé par un nombre aussi important de dragons, Linley ne put que regarder Clayde disparaître petit à petit de son champ de vision.

– _Boss, nous devons fuir !_ Bébé était frénétique maintenant.

Il était extrêmement agile, et aussi tout petit. Il était donc très difficile pour ces dragons de l'attaquer. De plus, les féroces griffes et les crocs aiguisés de Bébé étaient très puissants. Sa puissance d'attaque était suffisante pour blesser les dragons, les rendant tous assez nerveux et respectueux envers cette toute petite chose.

– _Fuir. Fuir vers où ?_

Quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle Linley essayait de fuir, une armée de dragon le bloquait et l'attaquait. Il n'avait pas peur des dragons du huitième rang, mais il y avait aussi plus de dix dragons du neuvième rang.

*Whap !*

Linley fut attaqué violemment par la queue d'un Dragon Argenté, mais il fit un léger bond dans les airs avant d'essayer de fuir de nouveau. Mais c'était inutile. En plein air, de nombreux dragons l'encerclaient et l'attaquaient de nouveau. Linley était dans une situation si désespérée qu'il était près de pleurer.

*Swich !* Linley esquiva très agilement une attaque provenant d'une griffe pointue, tout en continuant d'esquiver le plus rapidement possible.

– _Boss, je vais t'aider !_ Voyant le danger auquel Linley devait faire face, Bébé vola immédiatement vers lui, et commença à mordre violemment la jambe de ce dragon. *CRUNCH !* *CRUNCH !* *CRUNCH !*

– Roaaaaar ! Ce gigantesque dragon laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur.

Se servant de sa stupéfiante vitesse, Linley réussit à s'occuper d'une attaque draconique après l'autre. À chaque fois qu'il se trouvait réellement en danger, Bébé arrivait pour l'aider. Les dragons n'étaient pas capables de faire quoi que ce soit à Linley pour l'instant.

À leurs yeux, cette aberration à forme humaine était trop difficile à gérer, et cette encore plus petite créature magique de type rongeur n'arrêtait pas de les grignoter, leur causant de grandes douleurs.

– Roaaaaar ! Le Dragon Noir meneur laissa échapper un autre rugissement.

Instantanément, tous les dragons s'envolèrent dans les cieux. Ils avaient déjà pris la décision d'abandonner ce combat contre cette aberration à forme humaine si difficile à gérer. Cela ne valait définitivement pas la peine que toute une armée de dragon perde autant de temps pour si peu.

L'armée de dragon s'envola, juste comme ça.

– Ils sont partis ? Linley était extrêmement étonné.

Juste avant, il devait s'occuper frénétiquement de toutes les attaques de ces dragons, et il évitait leurs coups avec sa vie en jeu à chaque fois. C'était une expérience très misérable. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les dragons abandonnent juste comme ça.

– _Boss, allons-y maintenant !_ Le pressa Bébé.

– _Ah oui. Clayde._

Se rappelant de Clayde, Linley garda sa forme de Corps de Dragon, et conduisit Bébé à toute vitesse à travers la ville.

Mais maintenant, les violents combats entre les hommes et les créatures magiques à l'intérieure de la ville de Fenlai s'étaient tous terminés. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes vivantes dans la ville, et les créatures vivantes dans les rues n'étaient presque toutes que des créatures magiques chassant les derniers survivants. Linley bougeait trop vite, et avec son corps recouvert d'écailles, les créatures magiques le prenaient aussi pour l'une des leurs.

– _Pas ici._

Linley s'était dirigé dans la direction dans laquelle il pensait que Clayde se serait échappé, mais même après s'être échappé de la ville de Fenlai, il ne trouvait toujours aucune trace du groupe de Clayde.

À l'extérieur de Fenlai. Une scène de désolation.

De nombreux arbres qui longeaient les bords de la route vers Fenlai avaient été abattus. D'innombrables corps humains jonchaient les pavés. Clairement, ces personnes avaient réussi à fuir Fenlai, mais avaient quand même été tuées à l'extérieur de la ville par des créatures magiques.

Dans la campagne désolée à l'extérieur de Fenlai, des petits groupes d'une ou deux créatures magiques pouvaient être aperçus un peu partout.

– _Je me demande dans quelle direction Clayde s'est dirigé._ Linley contemplait la bifurcation en trois routes qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se sentait impuissant. Il était possible que Clayde soit même parti par la porte Est de la ville, mais selon le raisonnement de Linley, c'était hautement improbable, car plus ils se dirigeaient vers l'est, plus ils se rapprocheraient de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

Aussi, Linley avait choisi de sortir par la porte Ouest.

Mais après être sorti par la porte Ouest, Linley ne savait maintenant pas dans quelle direction se diriger. Après tout, il y avait des empreintes de sabots qui pointaient dans toutes les directions.

– _Peut-être que Clayde n'a choisi aucune de ces routes, et qu'il a coupé directement à travers les étendues sauvages,_ se dit Linley. La personne la plus faible dans le groupe de Clayde était un guerrier du septième rang, ce qui rendait le fait de traverser directement les étendues sauvages tout à fait possible.

Linley comprit que les chances de trouver Clayde dans les étendues sauvages étaient très, très minces !

– _Au nord. J'ai entendu ce « Roi » des Créatures Magiques dire que les personnes de l'Union Sacrée ne pourraient fuir qu'au nord ! Je vais donc aller aussi au nord. Avec la renommée de Clayde, il n'y a aucune chance que son passage passe inaperçu. Lorsque j'atteindrai le nord, je me mettrai à le chercher de nouveau._ Linley arrêta sa décision.

Voyant les corps autours de lui, Linley ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

– Ah ! Wushan !

Linley pensa soudain à son village natal. Le village de Wushan était à moins de cent kilomètres de Fenlai. Dans quel état devait se trouver Wushan ? Linley ne pouvait prendre le temps d'annuler sa transformation en Corps de Dragon, et il se mit à courir rapidement vers son village natal, Wushan.

Même s'il ne courait pas à sa vitesse maximum, en étant sous forme de Corps de Dragon, il était capable de traverser aisément deux ou trois cents kilomètres en une heure.

Les arbres de chaque côté de la route disparurent rapidement au loin, et de la poussière vola un peu partout.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? Un chevalier qui fuyait à cheval vit soudainement une aberration à forme humaine charger dans sa direction. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être effrayé, mais Linley ne fit que passer à côté de lui, bougeant aussi vite que le vent vers le village de Wushan. C'était la vitesse d'un guerrier du neuvième rang ! En vingt minutes, Linley s'était suffisamment rapproché pour voir son village natal.

Le village de Wushan.

C'était un petit village tout tranquille. Auparavant, les vies de ces roturiers avaient été très paisibles.

Mais maintenant…

Des corps. Des corps mutilés partout. Ces corps montraient clairement les signes des ravages dus aux créatures magiques.

– C'est… c'est… Linley s'avança sur la route principale de Wushan. Il contempla les corps jonchant la rue ou les allées. Il y avait des vieillards, des jeunes, des femmes, des enfants… voyant tout cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une peine immense dans son cœur.

Il reconnaissait la majorité de ces personnes mortes.

Linley vit soudain un jeune homme non loin, serrant un bébé dans ses bras. Le corps de ce jeune homme était couvert de sang, et le bébé avait aussi été mordu à mort.

– Or...Orson [Ao'sen]. Linley voulait pleurer, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas.

Orson avait seulement un an de plus que lui. Lorsque Linley avait commencé son entraînement physique sur le terrain vague, à l'extérieur du village, ils avaient tous les deux été placé dans le groupe des six-huit ans. Orson était le jeune qui s'était tenu juste à côté de Linley lorsqu'ils se tenaient en rang. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Linley savait que deux ans auparavant, Orson s'était marié après avoir atteint sa majorité. L'enfant mort était très probablement le sien.

*Déchire. Déchire.* Non loin, plusieurs Loups des Tempêtes se rassasiaient des corps des défunts.

– Ah ! Linley leur jeta un regard noir, puis s'élança vers eux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'utilisa pas son épée divine Sang-Violet. Juste avec ses deux mains, soit il écrasa sauvagement leurs crânes, soit il les mit en morceaux à main nue.

En un clin d'œil, les quelques douzaines de créatures magiques qui restaient dans le village de Wushan furent toutes mises à mort.

Voyant les corps des créatures magiques autour de lui, ainsi que les corps humains, Linley annula sa forme de Corps de Dragon, et un rire douloureux lui échappa. Puis, il tomba à genoux, impuissant.

Tout le monde était mort.

– Haha… Linley commença à rire à voix basse, mais ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

– Lorsque les créatures magiques ont attaqué la ville et que je me suis échappé du Temple de Lumière, j'étais tellement content de moi. Mais… Les larmes de Linley se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Seulement maintenant, Linley comprit réellement le sens des paroles qu'avait prononcé ce « Roi » de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

– Comment pourrais-je être un pathétique humain ? Les humains ne sont que de la nourriture pour nous autres, les créatures magiques !

– De la nourriture. De la nourriture.

Le cœur de Linley était empli de peine et de douleur.

Le village de Wushan. Son village natal. Ces villageois si familiers.

Tous morts.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté son village, Linley avait été assez calme, parce qu'il avait toujours su que son village natal serait toujours là. Mais maintenant… il avait disparu. Tout le monde était mort.

– _Quelle calamité._ La voix ancienne de Doehring Cowart résonna doucement dans l'air. _Pas seulement pour ton village natal. Il est fort probable que presque la moitié de l'Union Sacrée soit maintenant devenue le territoire des créatures magiques. Ces personnes… ne vont plus être que de la nourriture._

Linley regarda silencieusement les alentours. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer comment les innombrables personnes à l'intérieure du territoire de l'Union Sacrée étaient maintenant emprisonnées dans un cauchemar catastrophique. Ce soi-disant jour de joie, le 10 000ème anniversaire de l'empire Yulan, pour les personnes de l'Union Sacrée et de l'Alliance Sombre, s'était transformé en un jour de catastrophe.


	155. L7, Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Titanesque Python Noir**

Lorsqu'une catastrophe arrivait, la seule chose qu'une personne pouvait faire était de l'accepter.

Après avoir quitté le village de Wushan, Linley et Bébé se dirigèrent vers le nord. Tout ce que Linley vit ne fit que le rendre encore plus taciturne. Tout le royaume de Fenlai était devenu un terrain de jeu pour les créatures magiques, et les corps humains n'étaient rien d'autre que de la nourriture pour eux.

Sur la longue route vers le nord, des créatures magiques parsemaient occasionnellement le paysage. Pas un seul être humain ne pouvait être aperçu.

Soudain, une forme humaine apparut au bout de la route. Elle bougeait rapidement, et était poursuivie par plusieurs créatures magiques hurlantes. Mais après quelques flashs de lumière violette, ces créatures magiques furent découpées en dés, et la forme humaine continua son chemin vers le nord. Sur les épaules de cette personne se trouvait une adorable petite Souris Fantôme noire.

 _– Boss, ne devrions-nous pas trouver un endroit pour nous reposer ? Je commence à avoir un peu faim._ Sur les épaules de Linley, Bébé lui parla mentalement.

Linley lui jeta un regard impuissant.

Durant tout leur voyage, il avait été celui qui bougeait vraiment, tandis que Bébé était soit sur ses épaules, à profiter du vent, soit endormi au creux de ses vêtements. Comment pouvait-il être fatigué, exactement ?

 _– D'accord. Il y a une montagne devant. Nous devrions pouvoir tuer quelques créatures magiques et les cuisiner pour le dîner._ Linley choyait et gâtait toujours autant Bébé. Pour lui, à part ses trois frères et son plus jeune frère Wharton, qui se trouvait dans l'Empire O'Brien avec Oncle Hillman et l'intendant Hiri, il n'avait pas de famille proche. Mais rencontrer Wharton ou ses trois frères était et serait une chose extrêmement rare.

Seul Bébé serait toujours à ses côtés.

Dans le cœur de Linley, il voyait Bébé comme un jeune frère qu'il choyait et gâtait.

 _– Cette épée divine est bien pratique pour s'occuper des créatures magiques du septième ou huitième rang. Mais c'est assez dur de réussir à pénétrer les défenses d'une créature magique du neuvième rang, pour infliger une blessure mortelle._ Linley contempla l'épée autour de sa taille et soupira.

L'épée divine Sang-Violet était très bien aiguisée, très rapide, et pouvait se tordre dans n'importe quel sens. Elle était donc très pratique pour s'occuper d'un grand nombre d'ennemis plus faibles. Mais lorsqu'elle était utilisée pour s'occuper d'une seule puissante créature magique, l'épée divine Sang-Violet de Linley n'était en réalité pas aussi pratique que ses propres griffes ou sa queue draconique.

Au pied d'une petite montagne, Linley et Bébé rôtissaient une paire de cuissots de loups. Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté les frontières du royaume de Fenlai, et la zone grouillait donc encore de créatures magiques. Mais avec les pouvoirs actuels de Bébé et Linley, tant qu'ils ne rencontraient pas de créature magique de niveau Saint, ils étaient en sécurité.

 _– C'est prêt !_ Bébé attrapa immédiatement un cuissot de jambe et commença à le dévorer.

D'un geste de la main, Linley éteignit le feu, puis attrapa un autre cuissot rôti et se mit à manger à son tour. Ce cuissot rôti de loup, lorsqu'il était assaisonné d'herbes sauvages et de quelques épices, était en réalité plutôt savoureux. Dans les régions sauvages, on devait souvent trouver quelques ingrédients qui pouvaient servir pour cuisiner. C'était une compétence de survie que l'on apprenait rapidement dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, et naturellement, Linley l'avait apprise.

Le cuissot était bien plus grand que Bébé, mais celui-ci avait fini de le manger avant Linley. Lorsque Linley en était encore à la moitié de son cuissot, Bébé avait quant à lui déjà fini sa portion.

*Ssssss Ssssss*

Soudain, un bruit très étrange put se faire entendre au loin. Linley se figea en pleine action, tandis que les petites oreilles de Bébé se dressèrent. À l'unisson, l'homme et la créature magique se tournèrent pour regarder derrière eux.

C'était un python.

Un énorme python, ayant facilement la taille d'une maison. Ses deux yeux reptiliens ressemblaient étrangement à deux gigantesques lanternes rouges. Seule une dizaine de mètres de son corps sortait d'un bosquet, mais juste en voyant son corps qui faisait trois mètres d'épaisseur, Linley put facilement imaginer la taille réelle de cette créature.

Les dix mètres visibles ne devaient être qu'une petite partie de son corps.

Voyant l'épaisse peau noire, tatouée de lignes jaunes, l'expression du visage de Linley changea.

– C'est un Titanesque Python Noir. Linley fut instantanément sûr de la race de cette créature magique.

Les Titanesques Pythons Noirs étaient considérés comme l'un des types de python les plus puissants. En général, les adultes étaient des créatures magiques du neuvième rang, globalement du même niveau que les Serpents à Neuf Têtes. Parmi les créatures de type python, le Titanesque Python Noir était réputé pour être une machine de guerre.

Si vous placiez un Titanesque Python Noir au milieu d'une armée, il pourrait définitivement tuer une centaine de milliers de soldats.

C'était une créature magique de type Obscurité avec des capacités défensives incroyables. Ses crocs étaient venimeux. C'étaient là les traits spécifiques du Titanesque Python Noir.

– Hisssss. Hisssss. La langue fourchue du Titanesque Python Noir sortit puis rentra, et ses yeux froids se fixèrent sur Linley et Bébé. Clairement, il avait décidé qu'ils seraient son prochain repas.

– _Bébé. Sois prudent._

Le regard de Linley était fixé sur le Titanesque Python Noir, n'osant pas se relaxer, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. En même temps, d'épaisses écailles noires se mirent à surgir de la peau de Linley, et une rangée de pointes perça sa colonne vertébrale. De son front, ses coudes, et ses genoux, surgirent des féroces piques pointues.

*Whap. Whap.* La queue draconique de Linley frappa le sol plusieurs fois. À côté de lui, tous les poils de Bébé étaient hérissés sur son corps.

Voyant cela, le Titanesque Python Noir s'éleva soudain haut dans les airs. Clairement, il était maintenant sur ses gardes, et était vigilant.

*Whoosh !*

Tel un coup de vent, le corps entier du Titanesque Python Noir s'élança. En moins d'une seconde, son énorme corps d'une centaine de mètres de long frappa vers Linley et Bébé, qui lancèrent aussi simultanément leurs attaques contre lui.

*Swich !* Sang-Violet brilla.

*Clang !* Linley entendit un son similaire à celui d'un marteau frappant contre une enclume. Son épée Divine Sang-Violet avait seulement été capable de laisser derrière elle une seule petite marque blanche sur la peau du Titanesque Python Noir et n'avait pas réussi à le blesser.

– C'est vraiment très résistant.

L'énorme corps du Titanesque Python Noir commença à s'enrouler autour de Linley. Celui-ci savait que s'il le laissait l'enserrer dans ses anneaux, non seulement il serait alors incapable de respirer, mais en plus, la force terrifiante du python serait probablement capable de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt.

– Haaaa !

Les tranchantes griffes de Linley percèrent soudainement vers le corps du Titanesque Python Noir. Avec un bruit de déchirure, ses griffes pénétrèrent la couche extérieure des écailles du python. Cependant, Linley pouvait sentir que ses griffes ne pouvaient plus s'enfoncer. Sous les écailles, il pouvait sentir une force incroyablement résistante.

*Whoosh !* Le Python était prêt à enserrer Linley dans ses anneaux !

Linley ne fit que rire froidement. Il libéra soudainement ses griffes en déchirant un peu plus d'écailles, et sauta hors de l'étreinte du Titanesque Python Noir, tout en lui donnant de violents coups de coudes. Ses coudes qui étaient ornés de puissantes piques, étaient une spécificité du Wyrm Cuirassé et possédaient une puissance phénoménale.

*Déchiire !* La pointe perça au travers des écailles noires et pénétra lentement plus en profondeur.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement sous les écailles de ce Titanesque Python Noir ? Sa défense est si formidable._ La pique pointue de Linley n'avait été capable que de s'enfoncer de moitié avant d'être stoppée.

*Aaaaagrh !*

Le Titanesque Python Noir laissa échapper un furieux et douloureux rugissement, et en un flash, sa massive tête s'abattit vers Linley, sa gueule grande ouverte. Soudain, un liquide noir jaillit de sa bouche et fut projeté vers Linley.

– _Poison_. Linley sauta immédiatement loin du corps du Python, esquivant rapidement vers l'arrière.

Mais la quantité de poison était trop importante, et la zone recouverte était trop large. Les jambes de Linley furent tout de même un peu touchées par le poison.

*Sizzle, sizzle* Un étrange bruit put se faire entendre en provenance des jambes de Linley.

Il pouvait sentir que le poison qui était tombé sur ses jambes avait été totalement bloqué par sa couche d'écailles protectrices. Les pouvoirs défensifs d'un Wyrm Cuirassé étaient vraiment formidables, et le poison ne posait pas un grand danger pour ces écailles.

– _Boss, fuyons. Ce Titanesque Python Noir est incroyablement résistant. Ses écailles et sa chair sont trop épaisses,_ le pressa Bébé.

– _Fuyons._

Sans hésiter un seul instant, Linley et Bébé se mirent à courir vers le nord. Serpentant rapidement, le Titanesque Python Noir les poursuivit pendant un instant, mais finalement, Linley et Bébé réussirent à le laisser derrière eux.

Après avoir échappé à la poursuite du Titanesque Python Noir, Linley et Bébé quittèrent finalement les frontières de l'ancien royaume de Fenlai. Cependant, bien qu'ils aient quitté ses frontières, ils voyaient toujours les mêmes paysages désolés. Il semblait que le « Roi » de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ait dit la vérité.

Ils avaient l'intention de prendre la moitié du territoire qui appartenait à l'Union Sacrée.

*Swish !*

Sang-Violet brilla, sectionnant aisément un Dragon Faucon en deux.

– _Bébé, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce si dur pour nous de nous occuper des créatures magiques du neuvième rang ?_ À présent, Linley avait déjà rencontré plusieurs créatures magiques du neuvième rang, comme le Dragon Noir, et l'Ours Tatoué Violet dans la ville de Fenlai. Face à ces créatures, Linley avait été obligé d'esquiver. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de les combattre de front.

Lorsqu'il s'était battu contre l'Ours Tatoué Violet et le Titanesque Python Noir, qui étaient plutôt lents, Linley avait été incapable de les blesser réellement.

Bébé était muet aussi.

Bébé et Linley avaient le même problème. Le problème de Bébé était qu'il était physiquement petit, et qu'il n'était généralement pas capable de mordre au-delà des épaisses peaux avec ses dents. Alors comment pouvait-il espérer réussir à blesser ses ennemis ?

– _Linley._ La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna.

Linley reprit soudain ses esprits.

Mais oui. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Papy Doehring ? Le vieux sage avait une grande expérience, et avait certainement dû voir de nombreux combattants de niveau Saint. Il devait certainement avoir une certaine compréhension à cet égard.

– _Linley, es-tu frustré par la question de savoir comment t'occuper des créatures magiques du neuvième rang ?_ Demanda en riant son mentor.

Linley acquiesça.

– _Oui, Papy Doehring. Sais-tu ce que je dois faire ?_

Le vieux sage continua,

– _Linley, en réalité, ton épée Divine Sang-Violet est assez puissante. Mais le problème est que sans ta forme de Corps de Dragon, tu n'es seulement qu'un guerrier du septième rang. En Corps de Dragon, tu n'es toujours qu'un guerrier au début du neuvième rang. En tant que guerrier au premier palier du neuvième rang, tu penses vraiment pouvoir tuer une créature magique du neuvième rang ?_

Linley fut surpris.

En effet. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas assez fort.

– _Lorsque tu passeras au huitième rang, tu seras alors un guerrier au sommet du neuvième rang en Corps de Dragon. Et alors, tu seras capable de blesser les créatures magiques du neuvième rang en utilisant tes griffes ou Sang-Violet._ Doehring Cowart gloussa, _cependant, il est toujours possible pour toi, à ton niveau actuel de pouvoir, de t'occuper des créatures magiques du neuvième rang aussi._

– _Comment ?_ Exulta Linley. Papy Doehring connaissait réellement un moyen !

Le vieillard lui demanda,

– _Linley, as-tu remarqué que Kaiser et Clayde utilisaient tous deux de grandes épées ?_

Linley repensa à ses combats. Effectivement, Kaiser et Clayde utilisaient bien une épée longue pour l'un et une claymore pour l'autre.

– _Sais-tu pourquoi ils utilisent de grandes épées ?_ Lui demanda ensuite Doehring Cowart.

Linley commençait aussi à être curieux. En effet. Pourquoi Clayde et Kaiser, des guerriers du neuvième rang, qui savaient naturellement que des armes plus légères seraient plus rapides, avaient-ils choisi de grandes épées ? Linley ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ses batailles qu'il avait eues contre Kaiser.

– _Linley, lorsque j'étais jeune, je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que mon père allait couper du bois, il prenait toujours une lourde hache, plutôt qu'une petite hachette. Pourquoi cela ?_ Son mentor le guida patiemment vers la réponse.

Linley commençait à avoir un vague début de compréhension.

– _Les armes légères sont tranchantes et aiguisées. Lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre contre un nombre important d'ennemis, elles sont très efficaces. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un duel contre un ennemi puissant, elles sont inférieures aux armes lourdes. En utilisant une arme lourde, une personne peut utiliser plus de force et augmenter ainsi la force de ses coups. Et… pour un guerrier du neuvième rang, même une arme pesant quelques centaines de kilos ne le ralentit pas tant que ça._

Linley commençait maintenant à vraiment comprendre.

Ce n'était que par l'usage des armes lourdes, que l'on pouvait réellement libérer toute la puissance dont on était capable.

Par exemple, est-ce qu'un colosse frapperait plus fort en utilisant une massive masse ou une épée légère ? Un Guerrier Dragonblood était capable de porter des rochers pesant des dizaines de milliers de kilos. Leur force potentielle était vraiment phénoménale.

– _Pas étonnant que lorsque je me suis retrouvé face au Titanesque Python Noir, j'ai eu l'impression que d'utiliser Sang-Violet n'était pas aussi efficace que d'utiliser mes propres griffes et mes piques,_ dit Linley. _Peut-être que je devrais me trouver une arme lourde à manier._

Tout en discutant, Linley continuait de traverser les étendues sauvages, vers le nord.

– _Boss, il y a un groupe de chevaliers devant,_ lui dit soudainement Bébé.

Linley regarda attentivement. Effectivement, il y avait devant un groupe de chevaliers qui faisaient une pause. Linley avait déjà rencontré quelques groupes comme celui-ci. Généralement, les groupes capables de survivre dans ses terres infestées de créatures magiques étaient composés de soldats d'élites appartenant à des clans majeurs.

– _Pas besoin de faire attention à eux._ Linley les ignora, continuant son chemin vers le nord.

Mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha, Linley remarqua soudain un visage familier.

– _Shaq ? Le Second Prince Shaq ?_ Linley était surpris.

En tant que Premier Mage de la Cour du royaume de Fenlai, Linley connaissait de vue le Prince Karé, et le second Prince Shaq.


	156. L7, Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 12 : Le Sauvetage**

Shaq, le Second Prince de Fenlai, qui voyageait sur la route désolée, maudissait amèrement les créatures magiques. À quelque distance de là, Linley enleva l'anneau inter-spatial de son doigt avant de le placer dans sa poche.

– _Le clan royal s'est divisé en plusieurs groupes avant de fuir la ville. Ils ont très certainement arrangé un lieu de rendez-vous à l'avance pour se retrouver_.

Linley s'était inquiété de savoir comment il allait réussir à découvrir l'endroit où Clayde était allé mais maintenant que les cieux lui avait délivré Shaq et sa troupe, comment pouvait-il ne pas être ravi ? De plus, Linley pouvait supposer…que lorsqu'il avait tenté d'assassiner Clayde et qu'il avait été capturé par l'Église de Lumière, celle-ci avait originellement prévu de le garder et de l'utiliser, et avait donc ordonné à Clayde de ne rien ébruiter à propos de l'affaire.

– _Peut-être que ce Shaq ne sait pas que le « démon » qui a tenté de tuer son père était moi_.

Tout en réfléchissant, Linley commença à marcher en direction de Shaq.

Il eut aussi une autre pensée.

– _Si Shaq sait que j'ai essayé de tuer son père alors aucun d'eux ne sera épargné !_ Les hommes de Shaq étaient puissants par rapport à la plupart des créatures magiques, mais comparés aux deux erreurs de la nature qu'étaient Linley et Bébé, ils n'étaient pas grand-chose.

– Second Prince ! Votre Grandeur !

Linley les appela à haute voix, d'une voix amicale.

Shaq qui était en train de manger de la viande grillée tout en maudissant le monde, se retourna pour regarder en direction de la voix. Il plissa les yeux pour identifier les personnes qui venaient de parler. De leur côté, Linley et Bébé le regardaient avec attention pour observer son expression faciale et son regard.

– _Si quoi que ce soit te semble bizarre, d'abord on les capture puis on les tue_. Linley regardait attentivement les yeux et le visage de Shaq.

En voyant Linley, Shaq se mit précipitamment sur ses pieds, tout excité. Il s'élança en courant avec son corps puissant de deux mètres et il prit immédiatement Linley dans une étreinte massive. D'une voix absolument ravie, il dit,

– Seigneur Linley, tu as réussi à t'en sortir ! C'est merveilleux, merveilleux !

– Je suis très content de voir que vous allez bien aussi, Second Prince ! Linley ne détecta pas la moindre trace de mensonge dans les yeux ou dans l'expression de Shaq. Il acquiesça intérieurement.

La supposition de Linley venait de se révéler exacte. L'Église avait donc bien dû ordonner à Clayde de rester silencieux et il n'avait donc pas révélé que le « démon » qui l'avait attaqué, était en fait, Linley. Après tout, quoi que fasse Clayde, il n'oserait jamais désobéir à un ordre direct de l'Église de Lumière.

– Seigneur Linley, as-tu déjà mangé ? Viens, viens manger avec nous, dit chaleureusement Shaq.

À ce moment, il n'avait aucune idée qu'il marchait sur une fine ligne entre la vie et la mort. Si juste quelques secondes plus tôt, il y avait eu quoi que ce soit de faux dans son expression faciale, il serait mort.

– Seigneur Linley, je t'en prie, ne blâme pas mon royal père pour ne pas t'avoir sauvé. Cette horde de monstres est arrivée trop vite. Mon royal père n'a pas eu le choix. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre la plupart de ses concubines royales, seulement les plus importantes, expliqua Shaq au nom de son père.

– Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Linley hocha la tête tout en marchant en direction de leur camp.

Tous ces chevaliers d'élites rappelèrent à Linley le régiment des Foudres Sauvages qu'il avait combattu lorsqu'il avait attaqué Clayde au palais royal. Les guerriers en face de lui avaient une aura similaire à celle qu'avait eu les chevaliers à ce moment. En plus de cette trentaine de chevaliers, il y avait aussi une femme légèrement plus âgée et une petite fille de seulement cinq ou six ans.

– Mes respects à vous, Consort Royal. Mes respects à vous, Princesse. Linley s'inclina immédiatement devant les deux femmes.

Cette très belle et très raffinée consort avait plus de quarante ans, mais elle semblait n'en avoir qu'à peine une trentaine. C'était une femme séduisante et attractive. Elle se mit immédiatement à rire.

– Linley, lorsque Sa Majesté est partie, il était dans une terrible précipitation. Il n'a pas pris un seul mage avec lui. Et il avait confiance dans le fait que l'Église de Lumière te porterait secours, c'est pourquoi…

La consort royale et Shaq s'expliquèrent immédiatement pour Clayde.

Tous les deux sentaient que c'était très important d'avoir une bonne relation avec Linley. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'état actuel de sa relation entre lui et Clayde.

– Je comprends. Mais dans son cœur, Linley riait froidement. Plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était battu avec les hommes de Clayde à côté du palais, Linley avait remarqué que sa troupe de gardes était entièrement composée de chevaliers et qu'aucun mage n'était présent. Similairement, il n'y avait aucun mage dans la troupe de Shaq non plus.

Clairement, lorsqu'il s'était enfui, Clayde n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter de ses mages.

Bien que la magie soit très utile en combat, à ce moment-là, ils cherchaient à s'enfuir et non à combattre les créatures magiques. Prendre un mage avec eux les aurait en réalité ralentis. Comment un mage aurait-il pu voyager aussi vite qu'un puissant guerrier ? Certains des puissants guerriers pouvaient courir aussi vite que le vent même sans avoir de chevaux. Mais les mages ?

….

Sur la route désolée, Shaq et sa troupe reprirent leur chemin. Certains des villages auparavant prospères présents sur le chemin avaient été réduits en cendres et des corps en décomposition étaient visibles partout. Dans les campagnes, les créatures magiques étaient souvent vues par paires ou seules.

Les quelques humains chanceux qui avaient réussis à échapper au premier massacre étaient souvent chassés et mangés par ces créatures vagabondes.

– Notre Royaume de Fenlai est fini.

Shaq chevauchait aux côtés de Linley et il soupira tout en regardant au loin. Occasionnellement, une créature magique les attaquait mais les chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages s'occupaient d'elles facilement. La conversation entre Linley et Shaq n'était en rien dérangée.

– Il y a probablement neuf citoyens sur dix du royaume qui sont morts maintenant. Le visage de Linley était triste et rempli de désespoir aussi.

Shaq hocha légèrement la tête.

Dans son cœur, Shaq était aussi en deuil. La destruction du Royaume de Fenlai signifiait que son clan n'était plus le clan royal. Sans royaume, comment pouvait-il y avoir encore un clan royal ?

– _Heureusement…_ Les pensées de Shaq se tournèrent vers les cinq magycartes qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Avec ces cinq magycartes, même si leur clan n'avait plus de royaume, cela ne leur serait pas trop difficile de devenir de nouveau un puissant clan avec toute leur richesse accumulée.

Linley dit soudainement,

– Second Prince, où sera le rendez-vous avec Sa Majesté ?

L'objectif qu'avait Linley en voyageant avec Shaq était d'apprendre l'endroit où il pourrait trouver le père de ce dernier.

Shaq répondit avec résignation,

– Seigneur Linley, mon père royal et moi ne nous étions originellement pas attendus à ce que l'étendue de ce désastre soit telle et soit si grande. C'est pourquoi les deux points de rendez-vous que nous nous étions originellement fixés étaient à l'intérieur du Royaume de Fenlai et sont maintenant inutilisables. Maintenant, la seule chose que je peux faire est de suivre notre plan originel et continuer à me diriger vers le nord. Lorsque nous aurons atteint l'une des villes que nous avions choisies, nous nous arrêterons si la ville est sûre.

Linley comprit immédiatement.

Clayde et Shaq avaient, dès le départ, prévu plus d'une ville comme potentiel point de rendez-vous. Ils avaient très probablement choisi une série de ville au nord de la ville de Fenlai. Dès qu'ils trouveraient une de ces villes qui soit sûre, ils s'arrêteraient.

– Quelles sont les villes que vous et sa Majesté aviez choisi comme points de rendez-vous ? Demanda Linley avec un rire.

Shaq n'était aucunement suspicieux. Il répondit immédiatement,

– Il y avait un certain nombre de villes. Certaines étaient à l'intérieur du Royaume de Fenlai tandis que d'autres sont à l'intérieur des royaumes et des duchés au nord. Nous avions même choisi une ville dans l'Empire O'Brien.

– Dans l'Empire O'Brien ? Linley se mit à rire.

Shaq dit, quelque peu embarrassé,

– Mon père était inquiet à l'idée que ces créatures magiques envahissent tout le territoire de l'Union Sacrée. Si c'était le cas, nous serions alors forcés de fuir jusqu'à l'Empire O'Brien. C'est l'empire avec la force militaire la plus puissante du continent Yulan et il serait définitivement capable d'arrêter ces créatures magiques.

Linley en savait encore plus que Shaq lui-même.

L'Empire O'Brien ne possédait pas simplement une puissante force militaire. Ils avaient aussi le Dieu de la Guerre O'Brien.

Tant que le Dieu de la Guerre était présent, même ce « Roi » de la Chaîne de Montagne des Créatures Magiques devrait considérer avec attention l'idée d'attaquer l'Empire O'Brien.

– Pas besoin de trop y penser. Nous allons juste continuer en avant. Lorsque nous aurons atteint un endroit sûr, nous chercherons la ville la plus proche que mon père et moi avions désigné et nous nous reposerons. Seigneur Linley, accélérons un peu. Hue, hue ! Tout en parlant, Shaq accéléra aussi. Les sabots de leurs chevaux s'accélérèrent et leur troupe de chevalier continua d'avancer dans les étendues sauvages.

En voyageant avec Shaq et sa troupe, Linley n'avait plus besoin d'agir personnellement lorsqu'ils étaient attaqués par des créatures magiques. Leur troupe de chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages s'occupait de tous les attaquants.

Trois jours plus tard.

– Deux royaumes et trois duchés ont été anéantis.

Shaq et Linley avaient déjà passé le Royaume de Fenlai, le Royaume de Hanmu ainsi que deux duchés. Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans le Duché de Ligaode mais ici aussi, aucun humain n'était visible.

Une si grande partie des terres était tombée. C'était vraiment un événement ahurissant.

Après tout, l'Union Sacrée n'avait, dès le départ, que six royaumes et quinze duchés.

*Roooaaaaar.*

*Rooaaaaaar.*

Une série de grognement de créatures magiques pouvait être entendue au loin, mêlée à des cris d'humains. En entendant ces cris, Linley et Shaq comprirent immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

– Il y a un combat entre des humains et des créatures magiques juste devant. Shaq fronça les sourcils. Après s'être frotté le menton, il dit : Tout le monde, soyez attentif. Contournons-les.

– Bien, dirent respectueusement les membres de la troupe des Foudres Sauvages.

Shaq conduisit ses hommes et les fit contourner avec attention la zone devant eux. Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la zone de combat, Shaq regarda soudainement le champ de bataille.

– Prince Louis [Luo'yi] ?

Linley se tourna aussi pour regarder attentivement le combat. Une autre troupe de chevaliers d'élite se trouvait là mais malheureusement, la chance de cette troupe était terrible. Ils étaient tombés sur un groupe de Lions de Feu.

Les Lions de Feu étaient des créatures magiques de l'élément du feu du septième rang. Ils pouvaient facilement projeter des boules de feu avec leur gueule et leur corps était couvert de flammes.

Bien qu'ils ne soient « que » des créatures magiques du septième rang, les créatures magiques étaient naturellement plus puissantes que la plupart des humains du même rang. Même un guerrier du huitième rang devait habituellement fournir quelques efforts avant de réussir à tuer une créature magique de l'élément du feu du septième rang. Il y avait toutefois très peu de guerriers du huitième rang au sein de la troupe d'élite de chevaliers. La majorité d'entre eux était du septième rang.

Plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient déjà morts depuis le début de leur combat contre la vingtaine de Lions de Feu alors que seul un tiers des Lions de Feu avaient péri.

Mais, bien qu'une moitié de leurs chevaliers ait péri, aucun des guerriers du huitième rang n'étaient encore morts. C'est pourquoi, en réalité, leur troupe de chevaliers n'avait perdu qu'un tiers de leur potentiel de combat.

– Stop, ordonna Shaq.

La troupe de chevalier fut surprise, mais ils hochèrent tous la tête. Le pouvoir de leur troupe des Foudres Sauvages ajouté aux forces de Louis devrait être suffisant pour tuer tous ces Lions de Feu sans trop de problèmes. Mais ce qui les surprit fut que Shaq ne les autorisa pas à rejoindre le combat directement.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'une autre moitié des hommes du Prince Louis mourut ou fut blessée, dont deux guerriers du huitième rang, que Shaq donna l'ordre. La moitié des Lions de Feu étaient aussi déjà morts à ce moment-là.

– Allons-y. Allons sauver le Prince Louis, ordonna soudainement Shaq à ses hommes.

– Oui !

Instantanément, la troupe de chevalier commença leur charge. Avec l'addition de cette trentaine de guerrier en plus dont dix du huitième rang, cinq Lions de Feu furent instantanément tués. Le reste, en voyant la situation, se retourna rapidement avant de s'enfuir.

– Prince Shaq, merci, merci !

Le Prince Louis était un jeune homme extrêmement beau mais à ce moment, il semblait dans un très mauvais état. En voyant Shaq, Louis se sentit reconnaissant et il accourut pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Prince Louis, hélas, j'ai vu ta troupe de chevaliers attaquée de loin mais par peur pour ma propre survie, j'ai hésité un moment. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu que c'était toi que j'ai ordonné à mes hommes d'attaquer. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, dit Shaq, très « honnêtement ». Il ajouta d'un air de regret : Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas perdu autant d'hommes.

Juste avant, Shaq et ses hommes avaient attendu pendant un moment. Comment les experts tels que Louis et ses hommes n'auraient-ils pas pu s'en rendre compte ?

Dans son cœur, Louis en voulait à Shaq mais en l'entendant dire ça, Louis le cru d'une certaine manière.

Cela semblait logique.

Après qu'un tel désastre soit arrivé, qui viendrait sauver quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

– Prince Shaq, pas besoin de dire de telles choses. Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Si ce n'était pas grâce à ton arrivée, je n'aurais à ce moment probablement plus que deux ou trois gardes. Hé, pas besoin. Nous pouvons nous occuper nous-même des corps de nos personnes. En voyant l'un des hommes de Shaq démonter puis récupérer un sac de l'un des hommes de sa troupe, Louis lui cria dessus.

Aussitôt que les Lions de Feu eurent fui, les quelques survivants chanceux de la troupe de Louis prirent immédiatement les sacs du corps des défunts avant de les mettre sur les dos de leurs montures.

Cela attira naturellement la suspicion de Shaq.

Pourquoi emporter les sacs des défunts ? C'est pourquoi il avait ordonné à cet homme d'aller récupérer l'un de ces sacs. Cela avait en effet agité le Prince Louis.

– Bien, voici votre bien. Le chevalier de la troupe de Shaq donna immédiatement le sac. Lorsque le chevalier de Louis reçu le sac, il fixa le chevalier de Shaq avec colère.

En voyant ça, Shaq ria froidement dans son cœur.

C'était trop facile de deviner.

Très peu de clans royaux possédaient un anneau inter-spatial. Le clan royal de Fenlai n'en avait récupéré un que grâce à un gros coup de chance. Maintenant que le désastre était arrivé, il était naturel que les clans royaux prennent les trésors royaux avec eux. Pour que le Prince Louis soit si agité pour des sacs, cela ne pouvait que signifier que ses subordonnés portaient des trésors importants du Royaume de Hanmu.

– _Il lui reste peu d'hommes. 100% de chances de succès_. Shaq regarda les hommes de Louis. Il avait déjà pris sa décision.


	157. L7, Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 13 : Un trésor majeur !**

– Prince Shaq, je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre aide. Laissez-nous nous débrouiller à partir d'ici, dit le prince Louis avec un sourire.

Le visage de Shaq devint immédiatement sérieux. Il dit alors avec un regard déçu :

– Prince Louis, pourquoi cet empressement ? À l'heure actuelle, cette zone est couverte de créatures magiques et tu as seulement sept personnes avec toi. Si vous rencontrez des créatures sur la route, ce sera vraiment très dangereux. Venez avec nous. Avec nos forces combinées, nous serons tous en sécurité.

– Prince Shaq, non... dit précipitamment le Prince Louis.

– Ne refuse pas. Sinon je serais en colère, dit Shaq avec un regard plein de sévérité et de colère.

Le Prince Louis pouvait peut-être avoir l'air calme, mais intérieurement, il était furieux. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que ses actions précédentes de collecter les sacs des défunts avaient éveillé les soupçons.

Les soupçons du Prince Shaq étaient bien fondés.

Les sacs de ses subordonnés contenaient les principaux trésors du clan royal du Royaume de Hanmu. Leur clan avait existé depuis plus de mille ans et, bien que son histoire n'était pas aussi longue que celle du clan royal de Fenlai, il possédait encore une quantité étonnante de richesses et trésors. Cependant, leur clan royal n'avait pas d'anneau inter-spatial, et ils avaient donc dû porter leurs trésors avec eux.

En fait, dans une telle période chaotique, les divers clans nobles de Fenlai et Hanmu avaient jeté leurs objets de valeurs et magycartes dans leurs sacs avant de s'enfuir. Le nombre de personnes possédant un anneau inter-spatial dans l'ensemble du continent était très faible. Même une entité puissante comme la galerie Proulx en avait seulement un qui appartenait au Directeur Maia.

 _– Ce Shaq est plein de mauvaises intentions_. Louis était extrêmement inquiet.

Il voulait refuser, mais il avait peur que Shaq ne veuille réellement se battre contre lui.

Un chevalier aux côtés du Prince Louis le poussa du coude, puis s'avança. Ce chevalier était l'instructeur du prince.

– Puisque le Prince Shaq est si sincère, alors nous voyagerons aux côtés de votre équipe. Nous sommes seulement désolés de vous avoir dérangé, Prince Shaq.

– Pas de problème. Haha, allons-y ensemble. Shaq éclata de rire.

En apparence, cet homme de deux mètres ressemblait à un rustre stupide. Mais comment quelqu'un comme Shaq, qui avait grandi dans le clan royal, aurait-il réellement pu être stupide ? Lui aussi pouvait deviner ce à quoi pensait l'autre partie. Néanmoins, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le nord.

– _Boss, l'atmosphère semble vraiment bizarre,_ dit mentalement Bébé à Linley.

Linley rit intérieurement. Ce Prince Louis n'osait pas trop offenser le Prince Shaq, mais il le surveillait tout de même, au cas où le Prince Shaq décide d'agir contre lui. Naturellement, cette expédition était devenue plutôt...spéciale. Regardant des deux côtés, Linley savait exactement ce qui se passait.

Après avoir discuté pendant un certain temps avec le Prince Louis, le Prince Shaq s'éloigna de lui, puis se dirigea vers Linley. À voix basse, il dit :

– Seigneur Linley, avez-vous vu ?

– Vu ? Vu quoi ? Linley regarda Shaq.

Après s'être assuré que personne n'appartenant au Prince Louis ne soit à côté d'eux, le Prince Shaq dit d'une voix basse :

– Le clan royal de Hanmu est en fuite. Ils ont sûrement pris avec eux un grand nombre des principaux trésors qu'ils avaient accumulés depuis leur millier d'années d'existence. À mon avis, les sacs de ces chevaliers sont tous remplis de trésors.

Linley savait que l'existence de la Banque Doré des Quatre Empires avait fait des magycartes un moyen très populaire de paiement, et que les grands clans et les clans royaux les utilisaient en majorité. Pour ces clans qui possédaient des centaines de millions de pièces d'or, la plupart de leurs trésors n'étaient pas aussi importants que leur or. Par exemple, quand ils avaient fui, ces nobles n'auraient pas pris la peine de prendre l'herbe Cœurbleu, qui valait 100 000 pièces d'or.

Les seules choses qu'ils avaient prises, étaient les trésors les plus importants, le tout valant plus d'un million de pièces d'or, tels que des cores de créatures magiques du neuvième rang ou de niveau Saint ou peut-être des trésors venus d'autres plans. Ou des artefacts divins...

– Seigneur Linley, tant que vous serez prêt à nous aider, lorsque nous nous diviserons les trésors, vous aurez naturellement le droit à une part aussi. Non. Deux parts. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? À mon avis, ces trésors doivent être d'une valeur de plusieurs millions de pièces d'or au moins, dit Shaq à voix basse.

Shaq connaissait très bien la quantité importante de richesses qu'un clan royal pouvait posséder. Rien que dans ses propres mains, il avait plus de cinq cents millions de pièces d'or contenus dans des magycartes.

Le royaume de Hanmu n'était en rien inférieur au royaume de Fenlai. Ils possédaient probablement la même quantité de richesse. Comment leurs trésors auraient-ils pu être de mauvaise qualité ?

– Très bien, acquiesça Linley. Quand vous appliquerez votre plan, prévenez-moi de ce que vous voulez.

En entendant cela, Shaq fut extrêmement excité.

Peut-être que lors d'une fuite, les mages pouvaient être un poids, mais lorsqu'ils étaient en mesure de livrer batailles, leur puissance était extraordinaire. Linley était un mage à deux éléments du septième rang. Avec leurs adversaires totalement pris au dépourvu, il pourrait à lui seul en tuer la moitié.

Linley avait soigneusement inspecté les sept personnes aux côtés du Prince Louis. En ce moment, chacun d'entre eux portait quatre ou cinq sacs. En particulier...

– Hm ?

Linley remarqua soudainement que le bruit des sabots d'un cheval d'un homme d'âge moyen était particulièrement fort. En outre, ce cheval semblait aussi plus fatigué que les autres. Plus important encore, était que l'homme avait un autre cheval qui courait à côté de lui ! Il avait deux chevaux pour lui tout seul !

De toute évidence, cet homme devait changer fréquemment de cheval.

 _– Ces étalons sont tous les deux de beaux chevaux. Même s'ils portaient trois ou quatre personnes, ils pourraient galoper comme le vent. Pourquoi cet homme d'âge moyen provoquerait-il une telle fatigue chez ses chevaux, au point de devoir en changer fréquemment ?_ Linley en compris instantanément la raison.

Cet homme d'âge moyen était très lourd.

Ou, pour le dire d'une autre manière, les choses qu'ils portaient étaient très lourdes.

– _Mais cet homme est seulement porteur d'une épée courte. Peut-être que dans ses bagages..._ La seule explication que Linley voyait, était que les quatre sacs que portaient l'homme incluaient quelque chose d'extrêmement lourd.

Le vent hurlait.

Les hommes du Prince Louis et du Prince Shaq s'étaient retirés pour la nuit. Peu importait leur force, ils auraient toujours besoin d'un moment de repos. Le Prince Louis et ses six guerriers se reposaient tous ensemble, tandis que les hommes du prince Shaq avaient été divisés en quatre ou cinq unités. Ces deux forces étaient situées dans des zones séparées.

– Maître, quand devrions nous partir ? demanda le prince Louis d'une voix douce. Les cinq autres hommes faisaient tous semblant de dormir.

– Attendez encore un peu. Quand ils se seront tous endormis, nous remonterons en selle, et nous partirons, dit tranquillement l'homme d'âge moyen.

Fuir dans la nuit noire était une stratégie très courante. C'était une stratégie commune que beaucoup de gens utilisaient... et beaucoup de gens l'utilisaient parce qu'elle était très efficace !

Les hommes de la troupe du Prince Shaq faisaient aussi semblant de dormir. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait de toute façon pu s'endormir. Tout le monde savait qu'il y aurait une bataille cette nuit.

– Seigneur Linley. Le prince Shaq était à côté de Linley. Il l'appela d'une voix douce.

– Hm ?

Le Prince Shaq continua :

– Seigneur Linley, préparez-vous à lancer secrètement un sort magique. Cela va les prendre au dépourvu et leur faire subir de lourdes pertes. Ma troupe se chargera ensuite d'en finir avec eux. Seigneur Linley, ils sont à vous maintenant.

– Très bien, acquiesça Linley.

Une attaque soudaine causée sournoisement par la magie dans la nuit n'était pas quelque chose que les opposants seraient en mesure de prévoir.

Les lèvres de Linley commencèrent à remuer légèrement pendant qu'il commençait à chanter tranquillement les mots d'un sort magique. De son côté, Shaq ne pouvait qu'attendre avec impatience.

*Swish !* *Swish !* *Swish !*

Dans une zone circulaire de dix mètres, des dizaines de lances de terre acérées jaillirent soudainement hors du sol.

– Aaaaah ! Une série de cris d'agonie retentit lorsque les lances de terre pointues percèrent le corps des guerriers. L'un d'entre eux fut directement empalé. Le prince Louis avait été immédiatement tué par les lances. Il était après tout, la personne la plus faible parmi le groupe.

Le réseau de lances de terre avait été suffisant pour lui percer le cœur.

Sort magique de la Terre du septième rang – Série de Lances de Terre.

Quatre des sept personnes du camp de Louis étaient mortes ou à l'agonie sur place, tandis que les trois guerriers restants, du huitième rang, avaient subi de graves blessures puisqu'ils avaient été pris au dépourvu.

– Tuez-les !

Les trente membres de l'unité des Foudres Sauvages qui faisaient auparavant semblant de dormir, se mirent à charger. Ils attaquèrent immédiatement les trois guerriers blessés du huitième rang, à une trentaine contre trois.

Ce ne fut absolument pas équitable. De plus, l'unité des Foudres Sauvages avait dix guerriers du huitième rang.

*Tranche. Tranche.*

Les trois guerriers blessés du huitième rang furent facilement tués. Ils furent à peine capables de résister.

– Second prince, ils sont tous morts maintenant, rapporta le capitaine de l'unité des Foudres Sauvages, un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux d'or et énergique.

Shaq était ravi :

– Haha merveilleux ! Apportez-moi les sacs rapidement. Pour cette seule action, je vous accorde à tous, cent mille pièces d'or. Quand nous retrouverons mon père, je vous distribuerai cet or. Shaq était extrêmement excité.

Il y avait une trentaine de personnes dans l'unité des Foudres Sauvages. Une centaine de milliers de pièces d'or chacun donnait un total de trois millions de pièces d'or. Mais la richesse contenue dans ces dix sacs valait sûrement plus de cent millions de pièces d'or.

– Venez Seigneur Linley. Choisissez deux sacs en premier, dit Shaq de manière magnanime à Linley.

L'utilité d'un mage dans les batailles de groupe avait été totalement mise en avant. Cette attaque sournoise par magie de Linley, avait tué quatre hommes et blessé lourdement les trois autres. Si Shaq avait ordonné à ses hommes d'attaquer directement, un grand nombre d'entre eux serait probablement mort.

Linley marcha directement vers le corps du maître du Prince Louis, l'homme d'âge moyen. Il soupesa chacun des quatre sacs. Tout en le faisant, Linley remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Trois des sacs étaient très légers, très ordinaires.

Mais le dernier sac... il semblait très petit, et l'objet à l'intérieur était seulement de la taille de la paume d'un homme, mais son poids... était de plus de quatre cent cinquante kilos.

– Quelque chose de la taille d'une main, mais de plus de 450 kg ?

Linley était stupéfait.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit d'aussi dense et lourd. Même l'or et les diamants étaient beaucoup plus légers que ce matériau. De la taille d'une main, mais de plus de 450 kg...

– Seigneur Linley ? Shaq s'approcha. Avez-vous choisi ?

– Pas besoin de choisir. Je vais prendre ces deux-là. Linley attrapa au hasard un des trois autres sacs, puis balança les deux sacs sur son dos.

Voyant cela, Shaq se sentit très heureux aussi. Il s'était inquiété que Linley ouvre chaque sac afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de prendre sa décision. Cela aurait été injuste pour lui. Mais Linley avait seulement soupesé nonchalamment les sacs d'une seule personne avant d'en choisir deux.

Les subordonnés de Shaq ramassèrent les sacs restants.

– Allons-y. Shaq était d'excellente humeur.

Linley était remonté sur son cheval, mais tout en le chevauchant, il avait jeté la technique de flottement sur lui-même. Compte tenu de son pouvoir de mage de septième rang, utiliser un sort du cinquième rang était extrêmement facile. Linley utilisait la lévitation pour compenser le poids supplémentaire de l'objet mystérieux.

Cela permettait au cheval qu'il montait de galoper sans contrainte.

– _Papy Doehring_. Linley l'appela immédiatement. _Jetons un coup d'œil pour voir ce que j'ai à l'intérieur de mes deux nouveaux sacs_.

– _Oh, tu as récupéré un trésor ?_ Doehring Cowart, qui faisait la sieste à l'intérieur de l'anneau Panlong, fut soudain plein d'énergie. Il utilisa immédiatement son énergie spirituelle pour détecter directement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des deux sacs de Linley.

– _Dans le premier sac, il y a une boîte de brocart enveloppée dans plusieurs couches de tissu. À l'intérieur de la boîte, il y a une paire de jolis cristaux de jade. Ils doivent avoir toute une histoire, mais je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent_ , dit Doehring Cowart.

– _Le deuxième sac... ah ?!_ Doehring Cowart cria de surprise.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L_ e cœur de Linley était serré par l'excitation. Il savait que le deuxième sac devait être celui contenant l'élément étrange pesant plus de 450 kg parce que l'élément à l'intérieur du deuxième sac n'était pas une boîte parfaitement rectangulaire.

– _Adamantine. Minerai d'adamantine_. _Il y a un morceau de la taille d'un poing de minerai d'adamantine sur le continent Yulan. Ce... cela est très étonnant_ , dit Doehring Cowart stupéfait.

Entendant le mot « Adamantine », le cœur de Linley se serra de nouveau. L'adamantine n'existait pas réellement dans le plan matériel. Il provenait d'autres plans, et il était si dur et résistant que même la plupart des combattants du niveau Divin ne pouvait pas le briser facilement. Quand il avait été emprisonné dans le Temple de Lumière, la serrure composée d'un alliage comprenant de l'adamantine aurait été difficile à briser même pour un combattant de niveau Saint. Juste avec ce fait, il était facile de comprendre à quel point l'adamantine était dure.

– _Un morceau de la taille d'un poing. Ce... C'est plus précieux qu'un core de niveau de Saint. Comment peut-il y avoir un si gros morceau dans ce monde ?_ Doehring Cowart ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire.

– _Un morceau de la taille d'un poing est « énorme » ?_ Linley était assez confus.


	158. L7, Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 14 : La ville de Hess**

Doehring Cowart fut momentanément sans voix par la question de Linley

– _Linley, je dois te prévenir, si une arme a juste un peu d'adamantine dans son alliage, la durabilité de ladite arme augmentera énormément. Si une arme était faite totalement en adamantine, alors même un combattant de niveau Saint serait incapable de l'égratigner, quoi qu'il essaie._

Doehring Cowart se sentait résigné.

Linley n'appréciait clairement pas à sa juste valeur ce que représentait un morceau aussi important d'adamantine.

– _Alors, Papy Doehring, est-ce que je peux utiliser cette adamantine pour forger une « épée lourde » ?_ Après avoir écouté les explications de l'Archimage quant aux bénéfices d'utiliser une épée lourde, Linley voulait maintenant aussi en posséder une. Originellement, il avait prévu de dépenser un peu d'argent et de s'en acheter une de bonne qualité. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ce morceau d'adamantine, il allait naturellement l'utiliser à bon escient.

Linley n'était actuellement pas en manque d'argent.

– _Forger une épée lourde avec de l'adamantine ? Une épée lourde est plutôt large donc tu devras probablement mélanger ce morceau d'adamantine avec d'autres métaux. Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas non plus forgeron. Cependant, j'ai entendu dire que forger des armes à partir d'adamantine est extrêmement compliqué. L'Adamantine est extrêmement dure, ce qui complique considérablement la tâche. La plupart des forgerons ne sont même pas capable de la faire fondre pour la reforger,_ gloussa Doehring Cowart.

Linley hocha la tête pour lui-même.

L'Adamantine était un matériau que même les combattants de niveau Divin trouvaient difficile à casser. Mais puisque c'était possible que l'adamantine soit forgée pour devenir une arme, il devait naturellement y avoir des techniques spéciales pour ce matériau. Seulement la technique était probablement très, très compliquée à mettre en œuvre et peu de forgerons devaient la connaître.

– Compris. Linley acquiesça.

….

Linley et le Second Prince Shaq continuèrent en direction du nord et plus ils avançaient, plus le nombre de créatures magiques qu'ils croisaient diminuait. Après avoir voyagé pendant plus de quatre cents kilomètres sans qu'une seule créature magique ne soit apparue, ils atteignirent des villes rurales et des villages où toutes les personnes étaient encore vivantes.

Mais ces villages et ces petites villes étaient très clairsemés en population. Il était très probable que les personnes aient eu peur du danger et aient voyagé plus au nord aussi.

– Haha, bien, il semblerait que le Royaume de Hess ne soit pas tombé. Shaq se mit à rire à voix haute. Après tous ces jours, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous reposer.

Shaq regarda Linley.

Assit sur sa monture, celui-ci semblait aussi solide et immuable qu'un vieil arbre. Il ne tremblait pas et était très stable. Son visage était calme et il avait une aura taciturne, silencieuse et réconfortante. Shaq avait toujours ressenti une pointe de peur à l'encontre de Linley. Bien qu'il soit légèrement plus âgé que lui de quelques années, il s'était toujours respectueusement adressé à lui en tant que « Maître Linley ».

– Maître Linley, regarde. Il y a un camp militaire devant nous. Shaq et Linley chevauchaient côte à côte.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

L'Église de Lumière avait clairement décidé d'établir une ligne de défense à la frontière du Royaume de Hess. En voyant les innombrables camps militaires alignés le long de la frontière, il était facile de voir le nombre de soldats qui avaient été déployés.

– _Deux royaumes et six duchés de perdus. Cela représente un tiers du territoire de l'Union Sacrée. Je suppose que l'Église de Lumière n'est pas prête à battre plus en retraire_ , gloussa intérieurement Linley. Linley et les chevaliers arrivèrent jusqu'aux positions protégées et furent rapidement autorisés à passer.

Les défenses étaient là contre les créatures magiques.

Naturellement, tous les humains étaient autorisés à passer.

– Second Prince, que dis-tu de faire bientôt un arrêt pour la nuit ? Linley semblait très tranquille.

– La ville de Hess est l'un des nombreux endroits que mon père et moi avions choisi à l'avance. Nous n'avons plus qu'environ trois cents kilomètres avant d'y arriver. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous devrions l'atteindre avant que la nuit ne tombe, dit Shaq qui faisait confiance à Linley.

– _La ville de Hess !_

Linley mémorisa le nom.

– _Clayde. La ville de Hess sera l'endroit où tu mourras_.

….

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Linley, Shaq et la trentaine de gardes montés laissaient une traînée de poussière derrière eux. Au moment où Linley et Shaq virent enfin la ville de Hess, le soleil était en train de se coucher et enveloppait la terre d'une lueur rougeâtre.

– _La ville de Hess, la capitale du Royaume de Hess. Elle n'est que légèrement plus petite que la ville de Fenlai_. En voyant la silhouette des énormes murs de la ville, Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être en admiration.

Combien d'ouvriers cela avait-il dû prendre pour ériger de tels murs ?

En arrivant devant les portes de la ville, Linley et sa troupe se firent barrer leur chemin.

– Démontez ! Ordonna un garde de la ville de Hess d'une voix forte.

– Pourquoi devrions-nous démonter ? Cria en réponse Shaq, furieux.

Le garde vit que le groupe de Shaq n'était définitivement pas un groupe ordinaire et il prit donc le temps de répondre à la question.

– Sa Grandeur nous a ordonné d'interdire que les chevaux soient montés à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la ville. En ce moment, la ville déborde de personnes. Il n'y a tout simplement pas assez de place pour chevaucher une monture. Il vaut mieux que vous démontiez tous.

– Démontons alors. Linley sourit à Shaq.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Ils pouvaient tous les deux imaginer que beaucoup de personnes avaient fui depuis les deux royaumes éradiqués et des six duchés détruits. Il y avait très probablement de nombreuses personnes vivant à proximité de la ville qui s'étaient réfugiées ici aussi.

Ces deux royaumes et six duchés possédaient une population combinée de plusieurs centaines de millions de personnes. Et même si 90% d'entre eux étaient mort, des millions avaient survécu. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune créature magique dans le Royaume de Hess, donc toutes les personnes qui y vivaient déjà avant, avaient survécu.

– Tant de personnes.

En mettant les pieds dans la ville, Linley et Shaq furent totalement choqués. La ville pouvait normalement accueillir au maximum un million de personnes mais d'après les rapides calculs de Linley, il y avait actuellement plusieurs millions de personnes à l'intérieur même de la ville. Quasiment toutes les rues et ruelles étaient bondées. Même dans la ville de Fenlai, Linley n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme cela.

– Allez déjà trouver un hôtel et revenez me chercher, ordonna immédiatement Shaq à ses hommes.

– Seigneur Linley, allons déjà manger, dit Shaq avec un rire. Linley ne refusa évidemment pas. Shaq le conduisit avec les autres vers un restaurant proche. Le rez-de-chaussée du restaurant était plein, mais il y avait encore quelques tables de libres à l'étage.

– Trois tables, dit Shaq, magnanime.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'assirent et que Shaq vit les prix sur le menu, il fut immédiatement stupéfait. Shaq attrapa le serveur le plus proche et lui cria furieusement,

– Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces prix ? Un menu complet coûte plusieurs milliers de pièces d'or. Vous essayez de me voler !

Bien que le restaurant soit un restaurant de haut standing, Shaq, en tant que prince, avait naturellement l'habitude de tels établissements.

Pour un restaurant de cette classe, une centaine de pièces d'or était généralement plus que suffisant.

– Monseigneur, si vous ne souhaitez pas manger, vous pouvez partir. Le serveur semblait très confiant. En ce moment, la ville de Hess est remplie de monde dont d'innombrables nobles qui avaient fui avec leurs biens précieux. Tous demandaient un service de haute qualité et étaient prêts à payer pour l'avoir.

Shaq fut instantanément stupéfait par ces mots.

En effet. Les personnes qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir des deux royaumes et des six duchés appartenaient très probablement à des clans puissants ou étaient eux-mêmes de puissants combattants. Ces puissants clans étaient évidemment prêts à payer cher pour leur confort.

– Hmph.

Shaq renifla, mais émit finalement quand même une commande. Après que Linley et Shaq eurent fini de manger leurs repas…

– Votre Grandeur, Second Prince. Les personnes qui étaient allées chercher un hôtel étaient de retour.

– Et ? Avez-vous trouvé un endroit ? Demanda Shaq.

Le garde secoua la tête.

– Toutes les chambres des hôtels majeurs ont déjà été réservées. Bien que nous soyons allés que dans cinq grands hôtels, nous pouvons déjà voir que cela ne va pas être possible. Il y a bien trop de monde qui essaie de faire des réservations. Votre Grandeur, nous sommes arrivés à Hess trop tard. Les membres des clans appartenant aux six duchés et au Royaume de Hanmu sont arrivés bien plus vite que nous.

Shaq acquiesça.

– Assieds-toi et mange. Shaq se tourna pour regarder un autre garde qui avait des cheveux courts. As-tu déjà fini de manger ? Si c'est le cas, aide-moi à trouver un manoir et achète-le. Je suppose que les prix ici seront élevés, mais quel que soit le prix, achète-le. Rappelle-toi, cependant : n'achète pas quelque chose qui est trop glauque ou trop grand. Ce manoir ne sera qu'un endroit temporaire de repos pour moi et mon royal père.

– Bien, votre Grandeur. Le garde acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un manoir.

Linley buvait silencieusement son vin tout en observant les événements.

– _Un manoir ? Je me demande quel manoir ce sera. Lorsque Clayde viendra, il ira très probablement dans ce manoir aussi_. En trouvant l'endroit où Clayde resterait, tout ce qu'il lui resterait à faire serait de se positionner à proximité et d'attendre. Lorsque l'opportunité arriverait, il enverrait Clayde rejoindre sa tombe.

….

La ville de Hess. Dans un manoir très ordinaire sur la route Keyan.

Dans des conditions normales, un manoir au sein de la ville de Hess qui n'était pas situé en son centre valait généralement deux à trois cent mille pièces d'or. Mais le prince Shaq avait dû payer un million de pièces d'or pour pouvoir l'acheter. L'arrivée massive des nobles avaient causé une inflation énorme de tous les prix de la ville.

Cette nuit-là.

Linley était aussi dans le manoir.

– _Lorsque Clayde arrivera, il se reposera sûrement dans l'une de ces trois pièces._ Linley marchait au milieu du manoir et inspectait attentivement sa disposition. Il faisait ses préparations pour tuer Clayde dans le futur.

Le vent de la nuit était frais et rafraîchissant mais Linley l'ignorait et ne s'intéressait qu'à la disposition des lieux.

– Seigneur Linley, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore couché ? Dit la belle consort à Linley d'une voix douce. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

– Je trouvais qu'être dans ma chambre était trop étouffant. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais, répondit nonchalamment Linley.

– Je me sens aussi étouffée. La consort sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha de Linley.

Son regard coquet rendit Linley appréhensif et il dit immédiatement,

– Alors la consort royale devrait prendre aussi un peu d'air. Je vais retourner à ma chambre et me reposer un peu maintenant. Tout en parlant, Linley s'éloigna vivement.

En regardant Linley partir, la consort ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un *hmph* d'insatisfaction.

….

Le matin suivant.

– Second Prince, Consort Royale. J'ai des choses dont je dois m'occuper, je vais donc m'en aller maintenant. Linley leur dit au revoir.

– Seigneur Linley, pourquoi es-tu si pressé de partir ? Attends que mon royal père soit revenu avant de prendre ta décision. Shaq essaya immédiatement de le convaincre de rester.

Linley se mit à rire froidement intérieurement.

– _Attendre ton royal père ? Si Clayde voit que je vis ici, je devrais probablement devoir l'attaquer directement en plein jour et le tuer. La probabilité de réussir à le tuer en plein jour est cependant bien plus faible que celle de l'assassiner_. Linley avait eu assez de contretemps comme ça. Il ne voulait plus se laisser la possibilité d'échouer encore une fois.

Cette fois, Linley voulait être absolument certain de son succès.

– _Cette fois, je vais endurer et être patient. Je vais attendre le moment où Clayde et Kaiser ne seront plus ensemble. À ce moment-là, je le tuerai_. Linley savait que tant que Kaiser serait là, il ne serait pas capable de tuer rapidement Clayde.

Mais tant que Kaiser ne serait pas présent, il réussirait définitivement.

– Dans ce cas, où vas-tu aller, Seigneur Linley ? Demanda Shaq.

– Je compte quitter la ville de Hess et continuer vers le nord. Quant à où exactement, je n'en suis pas encore sûr, répondit Linley. Bien. Seigneur Prince, Consort Royale. Je vous dis donc au revoir.

Après s'être légèrement incliné, Linley et Bébé s'éloignèrent du manoir.

….

La nuit de ce même jour, Linley déménagea dans une petite maison située dans la même rue que le manoir de Shaq. La demeure que Shaq avait achetée prenait un grand espace et était suffisante pour accueillir confortablement une trentaine de personnes. Mais la maison que Linley avait achetée était toute petite, d'une taille à peine suffisante pour trois à quatre personnes.

Cette petite habitation avait quand même coûté 50,000 pièces d'or à Linley. En temps normal, seules quelques milliers de pièces d'or auraient été suffisantes.

– Ah Da, Ah Er, avez-vous vu qui que ce soit entrer dans le manoir ? Linley était assis à sa table à manger tandis qu'il posait la question à deux hommes.

– Non.

Linley avait choisi aléatoirement deux personnes de la rue pour les employer. À ce moment, dans la ville de Hess, il y avait beaucoup de roturiers en plus des nombreux nobles. Après avoir fui ici, ces roturiers n'avaient ni nourriture, ni d'endroit pour vivre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était la manche ou des tâches domestiques. C'est pourquoi il avait été facile pour Linley de trouver des personnes qui travailleraient pour lui. Un salaire de deux pièces d'or par jour, en plus d'un toit et de la nourriture, était une opportunité pour laquelle n'importe lequel de ces réfugiés se battrait.

Linley avait vu que ces deux hommes semblaient fiables et les avait donc choisis.

– La nuit, vous pouvez dormir mais durant la journée, gardez les yeux grands ouverts. Dès que des étrangers entrent dans le manoir, spécialement en grand nombre, vous devez m'en informer. Faites particulièrement attention à un homme qui n'a qu'une main. Linley répéta ses instructions.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de continuer à surveiller pendant la nuit parce que les portes de la ville étaient fermées à ce moment.

Et Linley était confiant qu'avec ces deux personnes qui surveillaient pendant la journée, lorsque Clayde arriverait, il le découvrirait forcément. Shaq et ses gens pensaient tous que Linley avait quitté la ville, mais en réalité, celui-ci continuait de les observer depuis sa petite demeure.

– _Clayde, j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Voyons voir combien de temps cela te prendra pour venir jusqu'ici_. Le regard de Linley était froid.

En voyant le regard de Linley, les deux frères frissonnèrent.

– Allez, ordonna Linley.

– Bien, monseigneur.


	159. L7, Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 15 : Le Clan des Guerriers Violetflame**

Une robe bleu-ciel et un bâton de magie dans la main.

C'était ainsi que Linley était habillé tandis qu'il marchait dans la rue.

Pour cette sortie, Bébé était resté derrière dans la petite demeure sur la route Keyan. Linley lui avait demandé de le prévenir immédiatement si Clayde apparaissait. Avec leur lien d'âme, quelle que soit la distance qui les séparait, ils étaient capables de sentir les pensées l'un de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, Linley avait fait cette sortie pour le bien de son projet d'« épée lourde ».

– Hrm ? Linley remarqua une échoppe vendant des armes qui se trouvait à côté et entra immédiatement à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait que deux clients potentiels à l'intérieur qui inspectait les différentes armes. Linley alla directement au comptoir et demanda calmement,

– Dans la ville de Hess, qui est le meilleur forgeron ?

Le clerc au comptoir regarda Linley. Après avoir réalisé qu'il était face à un mage, le vendeur dit immédiatement très courtoisement,

– Monseigneur mage, le maître forgeron de notre échoppe possède une très grande habileté, il n'y a pas d'arme qu'il ne puisse forger.

– Ma question était, dans la ville de Hess, qui est le meilleur forgeron ? Le visage de Linley était devenu froid. Si ton soi-disant maître forgeron est incapable de produire l'arme dont j'ai besoin, ne m'en veut pas lorsque je détruirai ton échoppe.

Le clerc de l'échoppe fut effrayé par les mots de Linley. Juste avant, il avait essayé de gagner un nouveau client mais maintenant, il n'osait plus faire de revendications irréfléchies.

– Monseigneur mage, le forgeron numéro un de la ville de Hess réside dans les quartiers ouest de la ville. Son nom est Maître Corby [Ke'er'bi] et son échoppe est très proche du Temple de Lumière de la ville.

– Corby ? Linley mémorisa le nom. Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à ressortir.

– Mais, seigneur mage, dit le clerc d'une voix faible.

– Hrm ? Linley tourna la tête pour le regarder, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Le clerc dit respectueusement,

– Seigneur mage, si vous voulez un bon bâton magique, vous devriez aller dans une échoppe pour armes magiques. Ces armes sont toutes faites pour les guerriers. Aux yeux du clerc, c'était en effet très étrange qu'un mage veuille non seulement une arme, mais en veuille en plus une forgée par un maître forgeron.

L'arme des mages était leur bâton magique.

Et afin d'en créer un, il fallait avoir un haut niveau en alchimie.

Les lèvres de Linley s'incurvèrent en sourire et il quitta l'échoppe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Linley arriva aux abords du Temple de Lumière. D'après ses investigations, l'Empereur Sacré et les autres combattants Saints de l'Église de Lumière n'étaient pas encore arrivés à Hess. De ce qu'il avait entendu dire, seul un Cardinal était déjà là, mais il habitait avec les soldats à la frontière pour pouvoir mieux assister le dirigeant du Royaume de Hess.

Quant à savoir où le groupe de combattants Saints de l'Église de Lumière était parti, personne ne le savait.

– _J'espère vraiment que ce « Roi » de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques a tué quelques-uns de ces combattants Saints_ , se dit Linley pour lui-même. L'Empereur Sacré, Heidens, avait utilisé le Baptême Divin contre lui. Bien que Linley ne sache pas exactement à quoi cela était censé servir, il savait que le pouvoir divin avait essayé de fusionner avec son âme même.

Son âme.

C'était le noyau le plus important d'une personne. Linley était certain que Heidens n'avait pas voulu son bien.

– C'est l'échoppe de ce soi-disant forgeron numéro un de la ville de Hess ? Linley jeta un coup d'œil à l'échoppe de vente d'armes. Elle faisait une dizaine de mètres de long et des deux côtés de la porte se trouvait deux puissants guerriers engoncés dans deux magnifiques armures.

Cette échoppe semblait en effet impressionnante. Elle était clairement bien mieux que la précédente où était entré Linley, une trentaine de minutes plus tôt

Après être entré dans l'échoppe, Linley vit que la vendeuse était une magnifique jeune femme. Les yeux de celle-ci s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit comment Linley était habillé et elle dit courtoisement,

– Monseigneur mage, quel type d'arme désirez-vous ? Venez avec moi. Nous avons toute sorte de très belles rapières.

Linley eut un petit rire de résignation.

Il semblait que cette femme pensait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un mage qui voulait une arme pour s'amuser.

– J'ai entendu que votre Maître Corby est ici ? Dit directement Linley à la femme.

La vendeuse hocha la tête.

– En effet. Maître Corby est à la tête des forgerons ici et il est définitivement le forgeron numéro un de la ville de Hess. À ma connaissance, il n'y a aucune arme que Maître Corby n'est pas capable de forger.

– Oh ? Demandez à Maître Corby de venir. J'aimerai qu'il me forge une arme, dit immédiatement Linley.

– Demander… demander à Maître Corby de venir ? La vendeuse eut un sourire mal à l'aise. Monseigneur mage, Maître Corby ne vient jamais rencontrer les clients. Si vous souhaitez le rencontrer, vous allez devoir aller le trouver vous-même. Et… si vous souhaitez Maître Corby, vous allez devoir dépenser un peu d'argent, sinon il ne vous rencontrera pas.

Linley se devait d'admettre que cet homme savait comment prendre des grands airs.

– Bien. Combien pour le rencontrer ? Demande directement Linley.

– Pas beaucoup. Cinquante pièces d'or, dit la vendeuse.

Cinquante pièces d'or n'était rien pour les membres des riches clans, mais ce prix était suffisant pour qu'un roturier ou un paysan puisse survivre un ou deux ans.

– Cinquante ? Linley sortit un sac d'or de ses vêtements. Le sac contenait une centaine de pièces d'or. Linley en récupéra cinquante et dit : Montre-moi le chemin. Linley ne portait habituellement qu'une centaine de pièces d'or sur lui, pour le reste, il avait, après tout, ses magycartes. S'il avait besoin de plus, il pouvait le retirer dans l'une des Banques Dorées.

– Oui, monseigneur mage. La vendeuse était extrêmement contente.

….

Cinq minutes plus tard, Linley, guidé par la vendeuse, arriva devant un bâtiment ordinaire. Le garde de la résidence était clairement familier avec la vendeuse et il les laissa immédiatement passer.

Lorsque Linley découvrit Maître Corby, celui-ci était incliné sur une chaise et prenait une gorgée de thé. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient totalement blancs mais ses muscles puissants qui ressortaient montraient clairement qu'il était aussi un puissant guerrier.

La plupart des forgerons étaient aussi d'extrêmement puissants guerriers.

– Maître Corby, ce seigneur mage souhaitait vous rencontrer, dit respectueusement la vendeuse.

Corby jeta un coup d'œil à Linley et se mit à rire.

– Jeune homme, mes frais sont très élevés. Si tu veux que je te forge une arme, elle te coûtera au moins dix mille pièces d'or.

Linley pouvait sentir le niveau de pouvoir approximatif de ce Maître Corby.

S'il n'était pas un guerrier du septième rang, c'est qu'il était probablement du huitième.

– Bien. Linley hocha la tête. Mais cette arme utilisera un matériau spécial. D'ailleurs, est-ce que les autres personnes peuvent partir ?

– Bien sûr. Maître Corby hocha la tête en direction de ses serviteurs et tous partirent.

Maître Corby regarda ensuite Linley avec curiosité.

– Jeune homme, quel est ce matériau spécial que tu amènes ?

– Adamantine, dit directement Linley.

Le Maître forgeron, qui avait été précédemment assis paresseusement dans sa chaise, bondit sur ses pieds comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de tonnerre.

– Que viens-tu de dire ? Adamantine ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? L'Adamantine était un matériau qui n'apparaissait que dans les légendes. Même lui, Corby, qui avait été un forgeron toute sa vie, n'en avait jamais vu.

– En effet. Je compte utiliser de l'adamantine pour forger une arme. Êtes-vous capable de le faire ? Linley regarda Maître Corby dans l'expectative.

Le maître forgeron hésita un moment mais à la fin, il soupira et dit,

– Jeune homme, je n'ai en réalité pas la capacité de forger de l'adamantine. Après avoir entendu ces mots, Linley ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

– Jeune homme, peux…peux-tu me montrer l'adamantine ? Demanda Corby, d'une manière légèrement maladroite.

Linley pouvait comprendre le désir qu'un maître forgeron comme Corby avait de pouvoir voir de l'adamantine de ses propres yeux. Il sortit immédiatement le morceau d'adamantine de son sac et le tendit à Corby. Ce morceau de 450 kilos d'adamantine ne semblait pas lourd du tout pour Linley.

Cependant, lorsque Maître Corby, qui n'était absolument pas préparé, accepta le morceau d'adamantine, sa main ne put s'empêcher de descendre de plusieurs crans.

– C'est vraiment lourd. Maître Corby se reprit et le leva facilement de nouveau.

Mais à ce moment, il regardait Linley avec surprise. Pour que Linley ait été capable de soulever ce morceau d'adamantine si facilement, cela signifiait qu'il était au moins un guerrier du sixième rang.

– Adamantine. Après l'avoir vu, je suis satisfait. Corby regardait avec passion le morceau mais à la fin, il le retourna à Linley. En réalité, Corby ressentait une certaine pointe d'envie et de désir, mais il savait que si Linley lui avait nonchalamment passé, cela voulait dire que celui-ci avait totalement confiance en sa capacité de le reprendre.

Qui plus est, Corby savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'habileté nécessaire pour travailler le morceau d'adamantine et le forger en une arme.

– Maître Corby, connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui soit capable de forger de l'adamantine ? Demanda Linley.

Corby considéra la question un moment.

– De ce que je sais, l'Église de Lumière a plusieurs maîtres forgerons spécialisés. L'église a une longue histoire et doit donc posséder les techniques nécessaires pour la forger. Je suppose que les maîtres forgerons des Quatre Grands Empires et du Culte des Ombres sont aussi en possession de telles techniques.

Linley hocha la tête.

– Au revoir dans ce cas. Linley partit, quelque peu déçu.

Linley savait dès le départ que l'adamantine ne serait pas facilement fondue et forgée, et il s'était donc préparé mentalement. Après avoir quitté Corby, il se dirigea vers sa propre résidence. Mais au milieu de son trajet de retour, Linley entendit soudainement une voix familière.

– Troisième frère ?

Linley tourna immédiatement la tête pour regarder.

Yale, Reynolds et George le regardaient en retour avec stupéfaction.

– Boss Yale. Second frère. Quatrième frère. Linley accourut immédiatement, excité. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à retrouver ses précieux frères de nouveau ici. Après avoir été invité par Yale, Linley décida de les suivre jusqu'aux quartiers du Conglomérat Dawson pour avoir un bon repas avec ses frères.

À l'intérieur d'un manoir très reculé.

Linley, Yale, Reynolds et George échangeaient joyeusement leurs histoires des récents événements.

– Tu cherches un maître forgeron ? Mm, je n'en connais pas non plus. Yale secoua la tête.

Reynolds demanda alors,

– Troisième frère, tu as dit adamantine ? Qu'est-ce que l'adamantine ?

Ni Reynolds, ni Yale, ni George n'avaient jamais entendu parler de l'adamantine.

L'adamantine était tout simplement trop rare et trop précieuse.

– Linley, nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous voir la dernière fois. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai enfin l'opportunité d'avoir une bonne conversation avec un génie tel que toi. Monroe Dawson arriva depuis le hall en tenant son ventre et en gloussant. Hé, est-ce que tu viens juste de dire adamantine ?

Linley hocha la tête.

– Seigneur Directeur, j'ai réussi à récupérer de l'adamantine et je compte l'utiliser pour me forger une arme. Mais je n'ai pas encore été capable de trouver un forgeron capable de m'aider.

– Oh.

Qui était Monroe Dawson ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ce qu'était l'adamantine ?

– Tu viens de t'adresser à moi en disant « Directeur » ? Toi et Yale êtes comme des frères ! Appelle-moi juste Oncle et tu peux me tutoyer. Tu dis que tu as besoin d'un maître forgeron qui sache forger l'adamantine ? Il se trouve que j'en connais justement un.

Linley ne se sentit en réalité pas trop excité en entendant ça.

Parce que même si Monroe Dawson connaissait une personne, celle-ci n'était très probablement pas dans la ville de Hess.

– Oncle Monroe, qui est ce maître forgeron ? Demanda Linley.

Monroe Dawson eut un petit rire.

– Ce maître forgeron est connu sous le nom de Maître Vincente [Wei'lin'te], le patriarche du clan Hyde.

– Vincente ? Linley était curieux.

Soudain, il reprit,

– Oncle Monroe, à quel clan as-tu dis qu'il appartenait ?

– Le clan Hyde, répliqua Monroe Dawson avec un petit rire.

Linley avait totalement mémorisé le livre qu'il avait lu pendant son enfance, dans le manoir des Baruch. Le livre introduisait les Quatre Suprêmes Guerriers et l'une des informations concernait le nom des clans de ces grands guerriers. Le clan des Guerriers Violetflame… était le clan Hyde ! Cependant… il y avait plus d'un clan nommé « Hyde » et il était donc possible que ce clan Hyde ne soit pas nécessairement celui des Guerriers Violetflame.

– Leur nom te parle ? Haha. En effet. Le clan Hyde est comme ton clan Baruch. C'est l'un des clans des Guerriers Suprêmes. Le clan Hyde vivait dans une petite ville du Royaume de Hanmu. Après la catastrophe, ils ont fui ici, à Hess, dit Monroe Dawson avec un rire.

– Ils sont ici, dans la ville de Hess ? Linley était stupéfait.

– Et ils vivent juste à côté de mon manoir. Je les ai personnellement installés ici, continua Monroe Dawson.

Linley regardait Monroe avec stupéfaction. Il était abasourdi par la chance qu'il avait.

En réalité, Monroe Dawson connaissait plusieurs personnes qui étaient capables de fondre de l'adamantine et de la forger. Leur propre maître forgeron du Conglomérat Dawson en était évidemment aussi capable. Mais aucune des personnes auxquelles Monroe avait tout d'abord pensé ne vivaient actuellement dans la ville de Hess et c'est pourquoi, il n'avait mentionné que cette personne.


	160. L7, Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 16 : Le Fourneau**

Linley avait grand besoin d'une arme de bonne qualité et Monroe Dawson l'emmena donc immédiatement voir Maître Vincente. Le Directeur Dawson, Linley, Yale, George, et Reynolds partirent tous ensemble vers une petite demeure non loin.

– Seigneur Directeur ! Le garde à l'entrée s'inclina immédiatement avec respect en voyant Monroe Dawson.

Les serviteurs et les gardes du clan Hyde avaient tous été personnellement fournis par le Directeur Dawson. Ils appartenaient à l'origine au Conglomérat.

– Le Seigneur Dawson est là ? Un homme d'âge mûr qui se reposait tranquillement dans la cour intérieure se leva instantanément et s'avança vers eux. Le visage emplit de gratitude, il s'exclama : Seigneur Dawson, si vous vouliez me voir, tout ce que vous aviez à faire était d'envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. Je serais directement venu vous voir.

Ce Vincente était vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'avait fait Monroe Dawson pour lui et son clan.

Durant les six derniers mois, le Directeur avait été extrêmement aimable et courtois envers leur clan Hyde, mais n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. En particulier, lorsqu'ils avaient fui pour survivre, si le Conglomérat Dawson ne les avait pas aidés dans le royaume de Hanmu, il était probable que bien plus de membres du clan Hyde auraient péri.

– Haha, parlons à l'intérieur. Monroe Dawson tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de Vincente.

– Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Le père et les deux fils de Vincente sortirent à leur tour.

– Venez, M. Vincente, laissez-moi faire les présentations, sourit Monroe Dawson en pointant Linley. Vous trois devaient déjà connaître mon fils, mais celui-ci est ce mage de génie dont je vous ai souvent parlé. C'est…

– Linley du clan Baruch, un maître sculpteur et un mage de génie, continua Vincente.

Il se tourna vers Linley. Même le père de Vincente et ses deux fils se tournèrent pour fixer Linley avec admiration.

– Linley, j'imagine que vous connaissez notre clan Hyde. Il y avait un sentiment très spécial visible dans les yeux de Vincente. Bien que les deux clans, Hyde et Baruch, aient perdu en pouvoir au fil des années, dans leur cœur, ils restaient remplis de fierté et avaient même une certaine arrogance ancestrale.

Les clans des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes avaient cinq mille ans d'histoire !

Qu'importe l'état dans lequel leur clan était tombé, cette sorte de fierté innée et d'arrogance ne pouvait pas s'inventer.

Les deux descendants des Guerriers Suprêmes se regardèrent, partageant un moment très spécial.

– Le clan des Guerriers Violetflame, dit modestement Linley. Dans les livres d'histoire de notre clan Baruch, il y a des descriptions précises du clan Hyde. Votre clan est condisciple du mien d'une certaine manière.

Entendant ces mots, Vincente ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que Linley lui donnait beaucoup de face, et n'en fut qu'encore mieux disposé à son égard.

– Linley, laisse-moi te présenter. Voici mon aîné, Yotian [Yu'xing] Hyde. Et voici mon second fils, Trey [Te'lei] Hyde. Vincente était clairement très fier de ses fils. Linley, mes deux fils sont aussi très talentueux. Mais, bien sûr, comparés à toi, ils ont encore du chemin à faire.

Yotian et Trey ne firent qu'hocher la tête, mais d'après le regard féroce qu'ils avaient, ils n'acceptaient clairement pas la phrase de leur père disant qu'ils étaient un peu inférieurs à Linley.

– Haha, bien, M. Vincente. Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour vous demander votre aide, annonça directement Monroe Dawson.

Vincente dit immédiatement d'un ton magnanime,

– Seigneur Dawson, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites-le-moi simplement. Si j'en suis capable, je ferai définitivement de mon mieux. Durant les six derniers mois, le Conglomérat Dawson avait aidé le clan Hyde de bien des manières. Mais ces derniers n'avaient rien pu faire pour leur rendre la faveur. Après tout, le Conglomérat Dawson ne leur avait jamais rien demandé en retour.

Le sentiment de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un n'était pas très appréciable.

Monroe Dawson s'esclaffa tout en montrant Linley.

– Linley voudrait une arme de bonne qualité. Je voulais donc vous demander de lui en forger une qui lui soit adaptée.

– Forger une arme ? Vincente regarda Linley. Linley, une arme pour toi ?

– En effet. Linley confirma.

Une lueur de gratitude passa dans les yeux de Vincente. Hochant la tête, il dit,

– C'est vrai. Nous autres, descendants des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes ne pouvons pas être physiquement chétifs et faibles. Nous devons nous entraîner en tant que guerriers, et nous devons naturellement avoir une bonne arme avec nous. Dis-moi, quelle sorte d'arme désires-tu ?

Vincente et ses deux fils, en entendant que Linley était un mage de génie, avaient eu un petit sentiment de dédain au fond de leur cœur. À leurs yeux, les descendants des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes devaient être de puissants guerriers invincibles. Maintenant que Linley leur demandait de l'aider à forger une arme, ils étaient bien plus heureux.

– Une épée lourde, dit lentement Linley. M. Vincente, je fais 1m90. À vous de décider de la taille de l'épée lourde. Vous devriez mieux savoir la taille qui serait la plus adaptée pour quelqu'un de ma taille et carrure.

Vincente était un peu surpris.

– Une épée lourde ? Pas une épée longue, ou une claymore ?

Les épées longues et les épées lourdes étaient deux types différents d'armes.

– Une épée lourde, affirma Linley avec certitude.

– Bien. D'autres conditions ? Vincente était le chef du clan Hyde. Les descendants du clan Hyde n'étaient pas simplement des guerriers puissants ils étaient aussi tous des forgerons extrêmement compétents.

Linley prit le sac qu'il portait sur son dos.

– Parmi les matériaux pour forger l'épée lourde, celui-ci doit être inclus.

Linley sortit le morceau d'adamantine de la taille d'un poing de l'intérieur de son sac.

Juste en le regardant, Vincente ne put dire que c'était de l'adamantine. Après tout, il n'en avait encore jamais vu de sa vie. Il demanda immédiatement avec curiosité,

– Quel est le nom de ce matériau ?

– Adamantine, répondit directement Linley.

– De l'adamantine ?! Vincente, son père, et ses deux fils, fixèrent tous avec stupéfaction ce morceau qui se trouvait entre les mains de Linley.

Vincente réprima l'excitation dans son cœur. Regardant Linley, il demanda,

– Peux-tu me laisser regarder ?

– Bien sûr.

Vincente accepta le morceau d'adamantine. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu d'adamantine auparavant, il savait que c'était très lourd, et s'était donc préparé à ce poids. En effet…

– Au moins 450 kilos. Les yeux de Vincente brillèrent. En effet, l'adamantine est cent fois plus lourde que l'or. Les légendes sont vraies.

Vincente reprit soudain ses esprits, et il contempla Linley avec stupéfaction.

– Linley, tu veux utiliser tout ce morceau d'adamantine pour forger ton épée lourde ?

– C'est cela. Le morceau entier, confirma Linley.

Vincente secoua la tête plusieurs fois.

– Linley, ce morceau d'adamantine en lui-même fait 450 kilos. En utilisant l'adamantine comme base, les autres matériaux dont nous aurons besoin pour fabriquer l'alliage devront aussi être de haute qualité. Avec la taille de ton épée lourde, elle pèsera très probablement presque mille cinq cents kilos. Ce sera la première fois que je forgerai une épée lourde de ce poids. Mille cinq cents kilos ! Tu la veux pour toi ? Même la plupart des guerriers du septième rang ne seraient pas capables de l'utiliser comme ils veulent. Seul un guerrier du huitième rang pourrait la manier comme il veut, mais il serait lui aussi ralenti.

– M. Vincente, occupez-vous juste de la forger, rit gentiment Linley.

Les Guerriers Dragonblood étaient immensément forts, physiquement. En comparaison, en termes de Dou Qi, le Dou Qi Dragonblood était un peu plus faible que le Dou Qi normal.

Des Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes, les Guerriers Dragonblood et les Guerriers Immortels possédaient la plus grande force. Le fondateur du clan Baruch, Baruch lui-même, avait, par exemple, osé affronter de plein front un Serpent Empereur à Neuf Têtes et l'avait vaincu.

Un Serpent Empereur à Neuf Têtes était une créature incroyablement grande, avec la force qui allait avec. Il pouvait être considéré comme l'une des créatures magiques de niveau Saint les plus puissantes. Mais Baruch avait tout de même osé l'affronter directement, et l'avait tué. D'après cela, les gens apprirent à quel point les Guerriers Dragonblood étaient puissants et forts. Vincente regarda Linley, puis acquiesça.

– Parmi mon clan, nous avons en effet des méthodes secrètes pour forger une arme avec de l'adamantine. Mais il sera difficile pour moi de récupérer tous les autres matériaux rares en ce moment.

– Laissez-moi m'occuper de cela, dit Monroe Dawson.

Vincente hocha la tête. Avec le pouvoir et l'influence du Conglomérat Dawson, se procurer quelques matières premières devrait être très simple. Vincente regarda Linley. Solennellement, il dit,

– Linley, les armes en adamantine sont en effet extrêmement formidables. Si tu mélanges seulement un peu d'adamantine dans ton arme, je serais toujours capable de l'aiguiser et de lui donner un tranchant. Mais avec autant d'adamantine, j'ai peur qu'au mieux, je serais juste capable de rendre les bords de l'épée légèrement plus fins. Mais je serais incapable de lui donner un tranchant.

Un morceau d'adamantine de 450 kilos ! Vincente n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

La résistance de l'arme que ce morceau servirait à fabriquer serait incroyable. Créer un tranchant et l'aiguiser ensuite ? Vincente connaissait ses propres limites.

– _Incapable de lui donner un tranchant ?_

Linley repensa soudain aux histoires de son clan. Le premier Guerrier Dragonblood avait utilisé une lame de guerre pour se battre, mais les Guerriers Dragonblood suivants n'en avaient pas utilisé. L'un d'eux avait même utilisé un massif marteau de guerre, comptant uniquement sur sa puissance et le poids de son arme.

Une arme de mille cinq cents kilos serait un équivalent tout à fait acceptable à ce marteau de guerre de ses ancêtres.

– Si tu ne peux pas créer un tranchant, ainsi soit-il. Linley était très confiant. Une épée lourde avec un tel poids serait capable de frapper les créatures magiques à mort simplement par la pure force cinétique lorsqu'elle serait maniée par la terrifiante force d'un Guerrier Dragonblood.

– Bien. Lorsque que nous aurons le reste des autres matériaux, je pourrai immédiatement commencer à la forger pour toi. Une seule arme ne me prendra pas plus d'une demi-journée de travail, dit Vincente avec confiance. Lui, Vincente, avait forgé d'innombrables armes, et était très confiant dans les méthodes secrètes de forge de son clan.

Monroe Dawson gloussa,

– Vincente, alors peux-tu me confier ta recette secrète pour forger l'adamantine maintenant ?

– Bien. Je vais la chercher maintenant. Il partit immédiatement.

Le niveau d'efficacité du Conglomérat Dawson était incroyable. Avant la tombée de la nuit, ils s'étaient procuré tous les matériaux demandés. En vérité, les méthodes secrètes de forge du clan Hyde ne nécessitaient pas réellement de matériaux spécifiques, et tout matériau avait ses équivalents possibles.

Mais les matériaux fournis par le Conglomérat Dawson étaient les meilleurs possibles.

Cette nuit-là.

– La qualité de ces matériaux est extrêmement grande, et tous ces minerais sont de grande valeur. Contemplant les différents matériaux devant lui, Vincente était si excité que son visage avait pris une lueur rougeâtre. S'esclaffant bruyamment, il dit,

– Linley avec d'aussi bons matériaux, j'ai peur que l'épée lourde soit légèrement plus lourde que prévu.

– Pas de soucis, rit aussi Linley.

Une arme pesant un peu plus de mille cinq cents kilos pouvait tout de même être aisément maniée par la plupart des guerriers du neuvième rang, sans parler des incroyablement puissants Guerriers Dragonblood.

– Parfait. Demain matin, je commencerai, dit héroïquement Vincente.

Cette nuit-là, Linley ne rentra pas dans son manoir. Il discuta mentalement avec Bébé, qui était très sagement resté là-bas. La vie de Bébé consistait à manger, dormir, manger, dormir. C'était le type de vie qu'il aimait.

Tôt le matin. Le ciel s'éclaircit lentement.

Les trois membres du clan Hyde, le père et ses deux fils, étaient torse nu. Vincente était le travailleur principal, tandis que Yotian et Trey l'assistaient sur le côté. Les flammes crachées par les souffleries étaient à une température incroyablement haute.

*Hiss, hiss*

Le corps de Vincente Hyde commença à émettre des flammes bleues, qui se mélangèrent rapidement aux flammes du fourneau. La couleur des flammes du fourneau changèrent aussi de couleur, et les autres minéraux commencèrent à lentement se liquéfier. Seule l'adamantine ne changeait absolument pas.

Vincente prit une coupe d'herbes verdâtres liquides et la versa directement sur le morceau d'adamantine. *Hiss, hiss* Le liquide vert commença alors à transformer l'adamantine, et elle commença lentement à fondre à son tour.

Finalement, la forme générale d'une épée commença à faire son apparition.

*Clang !* *Clang !* *Clang !*

Le marteau de forge s'abattait encore et encore, la vitesse des coups était incroyablement rapide. Le marteau dansait entre les mains de Vincente, donnant à chacun l'impression d'assister à une performance artistique. Clairement, les coups de Vincente avaient un certain rythme, et la forme de l'épée lourde commença à devenir de plus en plus clairement définie.

*Hiss, hiss*

Le corps de Vincente émettait constamment cette flamme bleue, gardant constamment l'épée lourde sous une très haute température. Il continua de la marteler pendant trois heures. L'épée lourde, qui avait eu à l'origine toutes sortes de couleurs, devint graduellement de plus en plus noire de jais. Vincente était couvert de sueur, et son visage devenait un peu pâle. C'était probablement le projet le plus exténuant qu'il ait jamais réalisé.

– Donne-moi l'eau de source des montagnes, beugla fortement Vincente.

Son aîné, Yotian, amena immédiatement un tonneau d'eau, puis le mélangea avec une coupe d'un liquide différent, préparé à l'avance. En utilisant les ingrédients secrets de leur clan avec l'eau de source des montagnes, cela produirait définitivement des résultats optimaux pour la trempe de l'arme.

*Hiss, hiss* L'épée lourde fut placée dans le tonneau.

Linley et Monroe Dawson, qui étaient sur le côté, regardaient avec attention. Après avoir été trempée, l'épée lourde serait plus ou moins complète. Mais juste à ce moment, le sombre ciel rempli de nuages éclata soudain, et le tonnerre gronda, surprenant tout le monde.

– J'ai réussi ! Vincente sortit l'épée lourde, le visage tout excité. Il la leva haut dans les airs, s'esclaffant bruyamment.

– Haha, Linley, c'est réussi ! C'est la plus belle création que j'ai jamais réalisée !

*BOOOOM !*

Un bruit terrifiant put se faire entendre tandis qu'un éclair bleuté s'abattait soudain, frappant directement sur le sommet de l'épée lourde !


	161. L7, Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 17 : L'Épée Lourde, « Sans Lame »**

Cet éclair tombant naturellement des cieux s'était écrasé extrêmement rapidement, et était bien plus rapide que ceux générés par les mages de foudre. Personne ne fut en mesure de réagir à temps, et l'éclair s'écrasa contre l'épée lourde levée vers les cieux.

– Ah ! Vincente laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis que son corps se faisait envelopper par une flamme bleutée, qui contenait même quelques traces de flammes argentées !

*Bam* ! L'épée lourde tomba au sol.

Au même moment, Vincente s'effondra aussi, le corps entier parcouru de spasmes, et tout particulièrement son bras droit qui avait été suffisamment touché pour que l'odeur de la chair brûlée puisse se faire sentir. Même après s'être effondré, le corps de Vincente continua de s'agiter, parcouru de spasmes, et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

– Père ! Les deux frères, Yotian et Trey crièrent simultanément en se précipitant vers lui.

– M. Vincente ! Linley et Monroe Dawson étaient aussi choqués.

Cet éclair naturel possédait une quantité d'énergie incroyable. Il existait plusieurs histoires racontant comment même des puissants guerriers étaient morts suite à un éclair qui leur était tombé dessus. Tous se précipitèrent, entourant Vincente, tandis que Monroe Dawson rugit,

– Vite, que quelqu'un amène M. Armand [A'man'da], vite !

Armand était un mage de lumière sous les ordres de Monroe qui était aussi spécialisé en médecine. Il était extrêmement doué pour soigner les personnes.

– Tout de suite, M. Dawson ! Voyant cela, le garde à la porte était aussi frénétique, et il courut chercher M. Armand.

Le Mage Armand arriva peu de temps après. C'était un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche. Sans dire un mot, il invoqua immédiatement un sort de lumière. Le bras droit de Vincente qui était totalement brûlé se mit rapidement à guérir de façon visible. Rapidement, toute trace de blessure disparut.

– Je… je vais bien. Vincente réussit à prononcer ces mots avec difficulté.

– Comment vont vos organes internes ? Demanda immédiatement Armand.

Un puissant guerrier était aisément capable de sentir la condition interne de son corps. Son propre diagnostic serait bien plus précis que l'observation externe d'un mage.

Vincente secoua la tête.

– Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, et tout ira mieux.

– M. Armand, il n'y a plus besoin de vous préoccuper des blessures de mon père, rajouta Yotian, de manière un peu brutale.

Ces mots attirèrent la suspicion de Monroe, Linley, Reynolds, Georges et de tout le monde. Ils pouvaient clairement dire qu'en ce moment, Vincente était très faible. C'était un puissant guerrier le fait qu'il soit si faible en ce moment signifiait clairement qu'il venait de subir une grave blessure.

Mais soudain, Linley se rappela d'un passage dans les livres de son clan concernant les Guerriers Violetflame.

Un Guerrier Violetflame de niveau Saint possédait un pouvoir connu sous le nom de Renaissance du Nirvana. En général, ils étaient capables de guérir de n'importe quelle blessure à une vitesse stupéfiante.

– _Ce Maître Vincente n'en est qu'au niveau de la « flamme bleue », et a tout juste réussi à entrer au niveau de la « flamme blanche ». Il est encore assez loin du niveau de la « flamme violette ». C'est quasiment sûr qu'il n'a pas encore la capacité de la Renaissance du Nirvana, mais il devrait tout de même être capable de soigner ses blessures assez rapidement,_ comprit Linley.

Les Quatre Guerriers Suprêmes.

Les Guerriers Dragonblood pouvaient être considérés comme étant les guerriers avec le plus grand potentiel de combat, tandis que les Guerriers Violetflame étaient connus pour leur capacité de Renaissance du Nirvana. Les Guerriers Tigerstriped étaient connus pour leur vitesse d'attaque, tandis que les Guerriers Undying étaient renommés pour leur force et leur endurance.

– Oncle Dawson, Maître Vincente possède une technique secrète pour soigner ses blessures. Il n'a plus besoin qu'on le soigne maintenant, expliqua Linley.

Le Directeur Monroe acquiesça, puis ordonna à Armand d'arrêter son traitement. Ce dernier donna tout de même quelques conseils pour bien récupérer à Vincente, puis les laissa entre eux. Quant à Vincente, il resta allongé et se reposa pendant dix minutes, après lesquelles il donna l'impression d'aller bien mieux.

Linley ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Les capacités de régénération des Guerriers Violetflame étaient vraiment spéciales.

– Linley, ton épée lourde. Immédiatement après avoir un peu récupéré, Vincente commença à s'inquiéter pour son chef-d'œuvre.

– Vite, donne-la-moi, et laisse-moi la regarder. J'espère qu'elle n'a subi aucun dégât.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les autres firent attention à l'épée lourde qui était tombée au sol. Ils furent tous ébahis ! L'épée auparavant noire de jais brillait maintenant d'une légère lueur bleutée qui dansait à sa surface, comme si une couche de glace s'était déposée dessus.

– Laissez-moi voir ça ! Dit avec insistance Vincente.

Linley attrapa l'épée lourde et la donna immédiatement à Vincente. De toutes les personnes présentes, le seul qui avait une réelle connaissance des armes, c'était lui.

Il n'avait toujours pas entièrement récupéré de ses blessures, et le fait de lever l'épée était difficile pour lui. Il n'était capable que de la tenir par la garde en la laissant traîner au sol. Le visage de Vincente était très solennel, et avec sa main droite, il commença à donner des coups secs contre le plat de la lame de l'épée lourde.

*Dang !* *Dang !* *Dang !*

Une série de sons clairs put se faire entendre. Vincente commença ensuite à mettre de plus en plus de force dans chacun de ses coups, et les tintements devinrent ainsi de plus en plus forts. Vincente testa chaque partie de l'épée lourde, changeant constamment de position.

Tout en faisant cela, il observait attentivement l'épée tout en écoutant les sons qu'elle produisait.

À côté de lui, Linley, Monroe Dawson, et les autres s'étaient arrêtés de respirer. Ils savaient que Vincente était très probablement en train de tester l'épée lourde pour voir si l'éclair lui avait causée des dégâts ou l'avait altérée d'une certaine manière. Après tout, l'éclair avait frappé juste après qu'elle soit sortie de la solution liquide.

*Riiiiiiing.* D'une pichenette de Vincente, l'épée lourde toute entière émit un son magnifique. En entendant ce son presque parfait, riche, et doux, un air de joie sauvage apparut sur le visage de Vincente.

– C'est la volonté des cieux. La volonté des cieux.

Le visage empli de joie, Vincente se tourna pour regarder Linley,

– Linley, ce doit être les cieux eux-mêmes qui ont désiré que tu possèdes cette épée divine.

– M. Vincente, comment est l'épée ? Demanda Monroe Dawson.

Vincente expliqua,

– La partie la plus ardue pour forger une arme en adamantine est d'arriver à faire ressortir tout le potentiel de l'adamantine, car les autres métaux de l'alliage sont tous significativement inférieurs à l'adamantine. Et même si la méthode secrète de mon clan me permet d'allier un pourcentage élevé des autres matériaux avec l'adamantine, je ne suis bien sûr pas capable d'allier 100 % des métaux ensembles.

– En d'autres termes, la partie interne de l'épée que j'avais forgée juste à l'instant n'était pas parfaitement cohérente, et il y avait quelques petites incohérences à certains endroits.

Un air de joie incrédule était visible sur le visage de Vincente.

– Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que juste après avoir fini la trempe de l'épée, je sois frappé par un éclair, faisant fusionner parfaitement toutes les dernières irrégularités internes. Tout le potentiel de l'adamantine est maintenant utilisé. Je ne peux pas croire que quelque chose comme cela soit arrivé. C'est la volonté des cieux. La volonté des cieux !

Linley était aussi fou de joie.

– Félicitation, Troisième frère, se mirent à sourire Yale, Reynolds, et George. Ils avaient tous compris. Après avoir subi cet éclair, la qualité de l'épée lourde de Linley avait grimpé d'un niveau supplémentaire.

– Et pas seulement ça. Regardez. Il y a une légère lueur bleutée à sa surface. Je l'ai touchée, et c'est incroyablement glissant et lisse. C'est très probable que dans le futur, lorsque tu tueras quelqu'un, son sang ne collera pas à la lame, gloussa Vincente.

– Tuer sans être taché par son sang. Monroe Dawson soupira d'admiration à son tour.

La création de cette épée lourde était en effet miraculeuse. Elle fit soupirer d'admiration toutes les personnes présentes.

– L'épée lourde était à l'origine d'un noir de jais, mais maintenant, elle possède cette légère lueur bleutée. À première vue, on pourrait dire qu'elle est de couleur bleue marine. Yale était bouche bée de stupéfaction.

L'épée avait vraiment une aura majestueuse.

– Yotian, Trey, apportez-moi les bâtons de mesure, leur demanda Vincente. Après avoir fini de forger une épée, il devait naturellement mesurer ses dimensions exactes. Linley pouvait sentir que cette épée était très lourde, mais il ne pouvait dire exactement le poids qu'elle faisait.

Monroe Dawson gloussa joyeusement en les voyant prendre les mesures de l'épée.

– Elle fait 1m41. Elle pèse… Yale et les autres se mirent rapidement à la peser, mais lorsqu'ils virent les chiffres, ils furent tous abasourdis.

– 1 630 kilos ! L'épée lourde fait 1m41 de long et pèse 1 630 kilos ! Se mit à crier Reynolds d'une voix haut perchée. C'était une épée lourde extrêmement imposante ! Quant à sa longueur, elle était juste à la bonne taille pour Linley.

De plus, Linley n'avait toujours pas fini de grandir, et sa force continuerait d'augmenter aussi. Naturellement, cette épée n'en deviendrait que de plus en plus facile à manier à l'avenir.

– Troisième frère. Quel est le nom de cette épée ? Vite, choisis un nom. Yale fut le premier à lui demander cela.

Vincente et les autres regardèrent tous Linley.

Reynolds s'exclama,

– Elle a été frappée par un éclair. Moi, je dis, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler l'Éclair Céleste ? C'est trop cool comme nom, non ?

– C'est beaucoup trop vulgaire, répondit George en secouant la tête.

– Alors, l'Éclair Majestueux ? Continua Reynolds.

Yale et tous les autres se mirent à rire. Monroe Dawson se moqua gentiment,

– Reynolds, pourquoi l'appeler l'Éclair Majestueux ? Vas-y franchement et appelle-la l'Epée Reynolds.

[ _Note du trad anglais (RWX) : Il s'agit d'un jeu de mot. En chinois, le nom de Reynolds est Lei Nuo, dont Lei signifie Tonnerre. L'Éclair Céleste est « Tian Lei », tandis que l'Éclair Majestueux est « Lei Wei ». Tout le monde se moque de Reynolds parce qu'il choisit des noms très similaires au sien._ ]

Reynolds fit une moue puis se résigna à se taire après avoir fait un *hmph* de dépit.

– Ça ne doit pas forcément être en relation avec la foudre, rit Linley. Puisqu'il n'existe aucun moyen pour aiguiser cette épée, appelons-la simplement « Sans Lame ». Linley choisit simplement ce nom. C'était un nom très simple, mais il l'aimait bien.

– Sans Lame ? L'épée lourde, Sans Lame ? Pas mal. Yale acquiesça.

– Sans Lame.

Vincente, Yotian, Trey, et les autres apprécièrent tous le nom pendant un moment, puis hochèrent la tête.

Ce jour-là, le Directeur Monroe offrit à Linley un beau fourreau pour son épée lourde. Il était de couleur bleue marine, et avait été forgé avec des métaux précieux. Il ne faisait que cinquante centimètres de long, mais avait des ouvertures de chaque côté. Linley pouvait ainsi remettre son épée au fourreau dans les deux sens, avec une moitié restant visible.

C'était ainsi qu'étaient habituellement faits les fourreaux pour épée lourde. Les fourreaux qui étaient faits pour recouvrir toute l'épée étaient simplement trop longs, et une fois que le guerrier tirait son épée au clair, le fourreau de plus d'un mètre était très incommodant, et gênait les mouvements. Ce fourreau de cinquante centimètres était très léger et n'occasionnerait aucune gêne.

Cette nuit-là, au banquet.

Linley était habillé avec ses vêtements de guerrier et portait son épée lourde sur lui. Grâce à son entraînement de tous les jours, son corps d'1m90 était bien musclé, et ses vêtements de guerrier, son charisme naturel était encore plus mis en avant. Avec son épée lourde sur le dos, il avait l'aura d'un puissant épéiste.

– Haha, Linley. Monroe Dawson s'esclaffa en le voyant. À mon avis, personne ne croirait que tu es un mage de génie en te voyant.

Linley fut légèrement surpris, mais se joignit rapidement à son rire.

Habillé de cette façon, il était naturel pour n'importe qui de douter qu'il fût un mage à l'origine.

– Je me souviens quand tu es arrivé à l'Institut Ernst. Au début, lorsque nous étions en première année, Troisième frère avait seulement neuf ans. Déjà là, il était capable de facilement soulever et d'envoyer valser assez loin le vainqueur du tournoi qui avait aussi son âge. Depuis, j'ai toujours su que Troisième frère était aussi extrêmement talentueux en tant que guerrier, gloussa Yale.

Tout le monde appréciait beaucoup le banquet, et après avoir reçu son épée lourde, Linley était aussi ravi.

– _Lorsque j'aurai le temps, il faudra définitivement que j'analyse et que je m'entraîne au maniement de l'épée lourde._ Linley prit sa décision. Lorsqu'il avait acquis l'épée divine SangViolet, Linley avait passé plusieurs mois à comprendre totalement les meilleurs moyens pour utiliser une épée flexible comme elle.

Mais Linley avait le sentiment que, s'entraîner avec SangViolet n'était pas difficile, juste rapide et bizarre.

Toutefois, cette épée lourde pesait 1 630 kilos.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait croire que les techniques pour utiliser une épée lourde étaient simples. Bloquer, frapper violemment, etc. Mais Linley savait que ce n'étaient que les plus basiques des mouvements. Utiliser cette épée à son plein potentiel ne serait certainement pas si simple. Il savait cela grâce aux histoires de son clan, qui décrivaient comment son ancêtre avait utilisé un massif marteau de guerre. Clairement, il y avait de profonds mystères dans les manières d'utiliser les armes.

Réussir à utiliser toute la puissance et le potentiel d'une arme lourde ?

C'était très dur.

Mais si l'on réussissait, on posséderait alors un pouvoir phénoménal.

Le banquet se termina.

Linley se mit à essayer différentes postures avec son épée dans une cour vide à l'intérieur du manoir du Conglomérat Dawson. Il essayait de sentir l'équilibre de l'épée lourde, et d'avoir le bon ressenti en frappant de taille ou d'estoc. Juste au moment où Linley commençait à s'immerger totalement dans son entraînement…

– _Boss, boss ! Vite, reviens ! Clayde est finalement apparu !_ La voix excitée de Bébé résonna dans son esprit.

Linley revint instantanément à la réalité.

– _Clayde est de retour._ Linley sentit son cœur, jusque-là paisible, s'emplir d'excitation, et tout son corps se mit à déborder de puissance. Il n'avait pas le temps s'expliquer avec ses frères. Il leur dit simplement au revoir, puis partit vers sa propre résidence à toute vitesse.


	162. L7, Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 18 : Une Main Manquante ?**

Son épée lourde en adamantine sur le dos, Linley se frayait rapidement un passage à travers les rues de Hess. Son apparence seule ne permettait pas de deviner son poids réel et elle n'attirait donc pas l'attention des passants.

 _– Clayde est finalement arrivé. J'ai attendu si longtemps !_ Linley refoula l'excitation qu'il ressentait. _Calme-toi. Cette fois, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne peux plus faire d'erreur_.

La première fois, il avait pensé qu'il aurait plus de 90% de chances de succès, mais la barrière de niveau Saint était soudainement apparue de manière inattendue et avait fait échouer son plan. Cette fois, Linley ne voulait pas laisser la place à la moindre erreur.

– _Linley_. La voix légèrement rauque de Doehring Cowart résonna. _Rappelle-toi._ _Tu es resté pendant un certain temps avec Shaq et ses hommes. Au retour de Clayde, Shaq reportera sûrement ce fait à son père_.

– _Compris_.

Linley avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité depuis longtemps. Mais pour pouvoir connaître l'endroit où irait Clayde, il avait dû voyager avec Shaq. Et ce n'aurait définitivement pas été une option de tuer Shaq parce qu'une fois que son groupe aurait disparu, Clayde ne se serait sûrement pas montré.

– _J'ai dû agir comme ça. Mais même si Clayde apprend que j'ai voyagé avec Shaq pendant un certain temps, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse y faire, étant donné que… je sais déjà où il est. C'est impossible pour lui de s'enfuir_. Linley était totalement confiant. Au même moment, Bébé, qui était spirituellement connecté avec lui, observait Clayde et ses hommes.

Quelques instants plus tard, Linley arriva à la route de Keyan.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa résidence en utilisant une série d'allées sombres pour ne pas être vu par les hommes de Clayde.

Une silhouette floue bondit soudainement sur une douzaine de mètres avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Linley.

– Bébé. En riant, Linley regarda la petite Souris Fantôme dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Bébé brillaient tandis qu'il conversait mentalement, ravi,

– _Boss, j'ai vu Clayde rentrer il y a peu de temps. Mais je n'ai qu'entre aperçu une moitié de son visage avant qu'il n'entre dans le manoir. Boss, les deux personnes que tu emploies sont vraiment trop inutiles. Elles ne l'ont pas vu du tout._

– Hrm ?

Linley était quelque peu suspicieux. Il avait ordonné aux deux de rester sur le qui-vive. Normalement, dès que Clayde était apparu, ils auraient dû le remarquer.

– Monseigneur, monseigneur !

Ah Da et Ah Er arrivèrent en courant avant de dire respectueusement,

– Monseigneur, nous avons vu un important groupe de personnes entrer dans le manoir quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Un important groupe de personnes ? Demanda immédiatement Linley. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait une main en moins ?

Ah Er secoua la tête.

– Non, monseigneur. Monseigneur, vous nous avez ordonné de faire particulièrement attention à tout grand groupe entrant dans le manoir et vous nous avez aussi dit de chercher un homme avec une main en moins. Mais nous n'avons pas vu qui que ce soit avec une main en moins dans ce groupe.

– Impossible, dit Linley avec certitude. Il y avait définitivement un homme dont la main manquait.

Bébé avait vu la moitié du visage de Clayde et il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'être trompé. Puisque Bébé l'avait vu, Clayde avait été forcément dans ce groupe.

– Définitivement ? En entendant la certitude dans la voix de Linley, l'homme se sentit mal à l'aise. Monseigneur, peut-être… peut-être qu'il y avait trop de personnes dans ce groupe et que mon frère et moi l'avons manqué.

Linley fronça les sourcils.

Trop de personnes ?

Originellement, lorsqu'il s'était battu avec la troupe de Clayde au palais, lui et Bébé avaient tué un certain nombre d'entre eux, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une dizaine de chevaliers. Et, au vu du nombre de créatures magiques sur les routes, il était très improbable que les dix chevaliers de Clayde soient tous encore en vie. Comment pouvaient-ils être considérés comme « trop de personnes » ?

– Beaucoup de personnes ? Combien ? Demanda Linley.

– Vraiment beaucoup. Au moins soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts, dit l'homme après une pause, semblant incertain. Quel que soit leur nombre exact, ils étaient vraiment beaucoup. Le groupe est arrivé soudainement et est entré rapidement dans le manoir. Nous n'avons pas été capables de voir clairement toutes les personnes du groupe, c'est donc possible qu'il y ait eu réellement un homme avec une main en moins parmi eux.

Linley était confus.

Soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts personnes ?

Même lorsqu'il avait tenté d'assassiner Clayde près du palais, sa troupe des Foudres Sauvages ne comptait au total qu'une trentaine de personnes. Qui plus est, après que lui et Bébé aient réduit leur nombre, comment se pouvait-il qu'autant de personnes soient apparues de nulle part ?

Linley ne comprenait vraiment pas.

– _Boss, il y avait réellement beaucoup de monde_. La voix de Bébé se fit entendre à ce moment dans l'esprit de Linley. _Au moment où j'ai remarqué Clayde, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le manoir. Je n'ai eu le temps que de l'apercevoir. Mais il y avait derrière lui au moins une cinquantaine de personnes. Quant au nombre exact de personnes qui étaient devant lui, je ne suis pas trop sûr_.

Linley avait définitivement confiance en Bébé, bien sûr.

– _Tant de personnes ?_ Linley réfléchissait intérieurement.

– Bien, vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Voici votre récompense pour toi et ton frère. Continuez à surveiller pour moi. Linley leur envoya un sac d'or à moitié rempli qui contenait cinquante pièces d'or.

Après avoir accepté le sac, l'un des frères jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il était rempli d'or brillant. Ce sac devait contenir quasiment cinquante pièces d'or ! Son cœur se remplit alors d'excitation. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappés de chez eux pour venir à Hess, ils n'avaient pas été capables de se nourrir pendant des jours. Et maintenant, après avoir travaillé pour Linley pendant seulement quelques jours, ils venaient de gagner un sac de cinquante pièces d'or ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas être excités ?

– Merci, monseigneur. Merci, monseigneur. Il prit une décision. Lui et son frère feraient encore plus attention aux personnes à l'intérieur du manoir. Ils partirent immédiatement avant de reprendre rapidement leur position d'observation.

À l'intérieur de la demeure.

De nouveau seul, Linley réfléchissait à ses prochaines actions.

Une lumière blanche sortit de l'Anneau Panlong avant de se transformer en une silhouette à la barbe blanche et aux cheveux blancs, Doehring Cowart. Celui-ci caressait sa barbe. En gloussant, il dit,

– _Linley, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Es-tu de mauvaise humeur ?_

Linley leva la tête pour regarder l'Archimage. En le voyant, son cœur se calma légèrement. Avec un sage aussi expérimenté à ses côtés, Linley se sentait au moins rassuré.

– _Papy Doehring. Je me demande d'où vient ce groupe qui est arrivé avec Clayde_ , dit Linley.

Doehring Cowart eut un petit rire.

– _Tu perds ton temps à réfléchir là-dessus. Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas à la place ? Cache-toi derrière le coin d'un mur de leur manoir et regarde par toi-même. À ce moment, tu sauras exactement qui sont ces gens_.

Linley se mit à rire.

En effet. Pourquoi perdre son temps dans d'innombrables suppositions ?

– _Le fait de porter cette épée lourde en adamantine impactera ma vitesse_. Linley entra dans sa chambre avant de la poser sur son lit.

Debout sur l'épaule de Linley, Bébé regardait avec curiosité l'épée lourde. Il demanda mentalement à Linley.

– _Boss, c'est cette épée lourde que tu as créée avec le morceau d'adamantine ?_

Linley sourit avant de hocher la tête.

– _Combien pèse-t-elle ?_ demanda Bébé, curieux.

– _1630 kilos_ , répondit honnêtement Linley

Bébé frotta son museau avec ses pattes de surprise tandis que ses petits yeux s'agrandissaient. Il regardait l'épée lourde en adamantine avec choc.

– _Assez. Tu auras tout le temps de la regarder plus tard_. Linley recouvrit son épée lourde de sa couverture.

– _Ah. Hé, Boss, je viens soudain de me rappeler de quelque chose. Clayde sait probablement déjà que tu es juste ici_ , s'écria Bébé, alarmé. Il regardait l'anneau inter-spatial qui était autour du doigt de Linley.

– _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Linley était extrêmement choqué.

– _Boss, tu as personnellement lié ton épée divine Sang-Violet avec une goutte de sang. Je me rappelle que tu disais que lorsque tu avais été emprisonné dans l'Église de Lumière, même si elle t'avait été confisquée, tu étais toujours capable de la sentir. Les anneaux inter-spatiaux sont aussi personnalisés avec le sang. C'est pour ça que je pense que Clayde est sûrement capable de sentir la localisation de son anneau, non ?_ Transmit précipitamment Bébé à Linley.

Mais en entendant ça, Linley se mit seulement à rire.

– _Haha_. Doehring Cowart qui était à côté de lui, se mit aussi à rire. Il n'y avait que Bébé qui n'entendait pas le rire de l'Archimage.

Dès qu'ils avaient quitté la ville de Fenlai, Linley avait questionné Doehring Cowart sur l'anneau inter-spatial qu'il avait récupéré.

– _Bébé_. Linley avait un sourire tout en expliquant. _Cet anneau est différent d'un artefact divin tel que Sang-Violet. Techniquement parlant, un anneau inter-spatial n'est pas un artefact divin et n'est qu'un objet magique. Son fonctionnement de base est très similaire aux magycartes qui utilisent l'empreinte pour reconnaître leur propriétaire. Elles utilisent le sang de la même manière. Il n'y a que le propriétaire de l'anneau qui peut l'ouvrir et récupérer son contenu. Cependant, pour les propriétaires d'objets magiques, c'est impossible de sentir la localisation exacte d'un de leurs objets. Crois-tu que les artefacts divins sont communs ? Même mon épée en adamantine n'est pas au niveau d'un artefact divin_.

Les artefacts divins.

C'était impossible qu'ils aient été forgés sur ce plan matériel, le continent Yulan. Les objets tels que l'Anneau Panlong ou l'épée _Sang-Violet_ étaient tous deux très anciens.

– _L'Anneau Panlong a soudainement émis une explosion d'énergie lorsque j'étais au Temple de Lumière et m'a sauvé. Qui plus est, lorsque j'utilise la magie à travers lui, il réduit la quantité de force magique nécessaire. Sang-Violet, de son côté, peut devenir flexible ou droite selon les envies de son propriétaire et est quasiment indestructible._

Linley avait une certaine théorie.

C'était déjà un fait que l'Anneau Panlong avait des secrets encore cachés qu'il n'avait pas encore découverts. La terrifiante explosion d'énergie au Temple de Lumière en avait été une preuve.

Quant à Sang-Violet ?

Le fait qu'elle ait été utilisée comme point d'ancrage pour une mystérieuse formation magique signifiait qu'elle avait aussi des capacités spéciales. Toutefois, pour l'instant, Linley était encore trop faible et n'avait pas encore été capable de trouver quoique ce soit de spécial à son épée divine.

– Sang- _Violet_. Linley jeta un coup d'œil à l'épée qui était autour de sa taille et qu'il portait en ceinture. Quelle était la réelle capacité de cette mystérieuse épée flexible ?

– _Bébé, reste-là pour l'instant_ , demanda Linley.

– _Compris_. Bébé resta avec obéissance dans la demeure tandis que Linley sortait sans bruit et se dirigeait silencieusement vers le manoir de Clayde et Shaq.

Une fois arrivé, il se pressa contre l'un des murs extérieurs du manoir que Shaq avait acheté.

*Clic*

Les griffes aiguisées de Linley émergèrent d'une de ses mains. Il découpa avec aisance une ouverture dans le mur extérieur avant de retransformer sa main à la normale et de coller son œil contre le trou.

La nuit où Linley était resté dans la résidence avec Shaq, il avait mémorisé la disposition entière des lieux. Il avait choisi de faire son trou à cet endroit avec soin à travers cette ouverture, il pouvait voir la cour intérieure ainsi qu'une partie de la maison sans que rien ne vienne gêner sa vision.

– Mon royal père.

Les oreilles sensibles de Linley reconnurent immédiatement la voix de Shaq. Effectivement, Clayde et Shaq marchaient épaule contre épaule dans la cour, non loin de son trou.

– _C'est Clayde_. Linley regardait avec attention.

Mais ce qui le stupéfia complètement.

– _La main de Clayde… sa main…_

À ce moment, les deux mains de Clayde étaient en parfaite condition. Linley avait pourtant clairement vu l'une des mains de Clayde se faire nettement couper. Il avait même volé l'anneau inter-spatial de cette main. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir fait d'erreur.

– _Régénérer une main perdue a dû au moins nécessiter les services d'un Grand-Mage de la lumière du neuvième rang_. Linley était stupéfait.

Lorsque Clayde s'était enfui, il n'avait pas le moindre mage avec lui. Comment avait-il pu rencontrer un Grand-Mage du neuvième rang ?

– Royal père, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé à rencontrer les forces appartenant à l'Église de Lumière ? Ces personnes sont toutes formidables, demanda Shaq d'une voix quelque peu stupéfaite.

Clayde hocha la tête.

– Bien sûr qu'elles le sont. Ces personnes font partie des personnes les plus terrifiantes de l'Église de Lumière. Les Ascètes menés par le Seigneur Mortefeuille ont de nombreux combattants du neuvième rang parmi eux. En voyageant à leurs côtés, nous étions complètement en sécurité tout le long du trajet.

Clayde parlait d'une voix normale. Logiquement parlant, quelqu'un qui se serait retrouvé de l'autre côté du mur distant, n'aurait pas été capable de l'entendre si distinctement. Toutefois, Linley, en tant que guerrier Dragonblood, possédait une ouïe extraordinairement améliorée et il pouvait clairement entendre chaque mot.

– _Un groupe d'Ascètes ? Dirigés par le Seigneur Mortefeuille ?_ Le visage de Linley changea.

Le Seigneur Mortefeuille était un combattant Saint au sommet de son niveau. Il avait avec lui un groupe d'Ascètes incroyablement puissants dont un certain nombre avaient aussi atteint le neuvième rang.


	163. L7, Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 19 : En retenant son souffle**

Linley partit silencieusement et retourna dans son propre manoir.

Lorsqu'il s'était précédemment approché de la résidence de Clayde, son visage avait été un masque de joie. La nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir avait fait fondre ce visage. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre allait rendre les choses bien plus difficiles pour lui maintenant.

– _Linley. Quelle est_ _ta_ _décision ?_ Doehring Cowart apparut depuis l'Anneau Panlong.

Il y avait une certaine distance entre la demeure de Linley et celle de Clayde. Doehring Cowart n'avait donc pas peur que le Seigneur Mortefeuille ne le découvre.

– _Moi ?_

Linley serra ses poings.

– _Endurer. Je ne peux qu'endurer et attendre_.

Doehring Cowart acquiesça avec satisfaction. Il avait observé toutes les étapes de la croissance de Linley et son développement. L'Archimage ressentait une profonde affection pour Linley et le considérait comme son vrai petit-fils.

Il ne souhaitait pas que Linley agisse trop impulsivement.

– _Linley. Ne t'inquiète pas_. Tout en caressant sa barbe, Doehring Cowart dit avec confiance : _Ce Mortefeuille ne laissait Clayde voyager avec eux que parce que ce n'était pas_ _un_ _inconvénient pour eux. Il ne restera définitivement pas très longtemps avec Clayde. Dans le passé, lorsque Clayde était encore le roi d'un royaume, son statut était déjà bien plus bas que celui de ce Mortefeuille. Quant au Clayde actuel… le Royaume de Fenlai a été détruit, faisant de lui quelqu'un d'encore moins important. De plus, d'après mes calculs, la nouvelle Capitale Sacrée_ _que_ _l'Église de Lumière sélectionnera ne sera très probablement pas la ville de Hess. C'est pourquoi tous ces faits me font dire que ce Seigneur Mortefeuille ne restera pas ici longtemps_.

Linley acquiesça.

La précédente Capitale Sacrée, la ville de Fenlai, avait été totalement annihilée par l'armée de créatures magiques de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Il n'en restait plus que des ruines. L'Église de Lumière n'allait définitivement pas permettre qu'un tel événement se reproduise, et n'allait donc naturellement pas choisir une nouvelle Capitale Sacrée si proche de leurs nouvelles frontières.

Après tout, le « Roi » de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Dylin, avait précédemment dit qu'il agrandirait son domaine jusqu'à ce qu'il domine la moitié de l'Union Sacrée. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient conquis qu'un tiers du territoire total de l'Union Sacrée. S'il comptait réellement annihiler la moitié du territoire de l'Union, alors la ville de Hess tomberait aussi.

Heidens et les autres hauts gradés de l'Église de Lumière n'avaient définitivement pas confiance dans leur capacité à résister à ce Dylin qui était de niveau Divin.

Bien que l'Église de Lumière ait encore des ressources cachées qu'elle n'avait pas utilisées lors du premier affrontement à Fenlai une fois qu'elle les déploierait contre Dylin, cela reviendrait pour elle à utiliser la totalité des ressources qu'elle avait emmagasinées pendant dix millénaires en un seul combat.

Heidens n'oserait jamais agir de cette manière.

– _J'ai juste à attendre_. Linley prit une profonde inspiration pour se forcer à rester calme. Il savait au moins où Clayde se trouvait. Tant qu'il ne ferait pas d'erreurs, Clayde serait définitivement incapable de s'échapper.

….

Dans un restaurant situé à l'opposé du manoir de Shaq, dans le même restaurant que les deux serviteurs de Linley utilisaient pour leur surveillance.

Ce même jour.

Habillé d'un haut très ordinaire, sans manches, Linley avait les muscles de ses bras complètements visibles. Ces deux bras puissants et musclés couplés à l'épée lourde qui était dans son dos donnaient l'impression d'un homme extrêmement fort.

Un guerrier utilisant une épée lourde !

L'apparence actuelle de Linley était une apparence très commune. Les guerriers plaçaient l'entraînement physique en priorité et nombre d'entre eux avait donc de puissants corps. L'utilisation de l'épée lourde était aussi assez commune parmi les guerriers.

– Deux assiettes de viande grillée et deux bouteilles de Bullfighters, dit Linley d'une voix profonde.

– Sire, je vous en prie, attendez un moment, dit le serveur avec un sourire. À ce moment, un autre serveur arriva avec les deux bouteilles demandées. Le Bullfighter était une liqueur extrêmement forte particulièrement appréciée par les puissants guerriers.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'épée lourde accrochée dans le dos de Linley, le serveur fut secrètement choqué.

– _Ô mon dieu. Quelle longue et épaisse épée lourde et d'après sa coloration, elle a dû être forgée à partir de matériaux spéciaux. Elle doit peser au moins quelques centaines de kilos. Cette personne doit être un guerrier extrêmement puissant_.

Dans ce restaurant, lorsque les serveurs s'ennuyaient, ils observaient en secret leurs différents clients. Après avoir fait ça depuis de nombreuses années, leurs yeux étaient entraînés et leurs déductions très souvent exactes. En voyant la facilité avec laquelle Linley se déplaçait avec son épée lourde, ils pouvaient immédiatement dire que Linley était un guerrier extrêmement puissant.

L'aîné des deux frères que Linley avait stationnés dans ce restaurant s'approcha à ce moment.

– Prends cette viande grillée et apporte-la à Bébé. Linley ne lui donna pas la chance de parler avant de lui donner cet ordre.

– Bien, monseigneur.

L'aîné des deux frères n'avait rien d'important à faire et il exécuta immédiatement les instructions de Linley.

Après cela, Linley resta silencieusement assis à boire sa liqueur.

Il buvait très lentement son vin. Une simple bouteille de liqueur était suffisante pour lui tenir deux ou trois heures. Il continuait juste de boire tout en gardant un œil sur le manoir de Clayde.

Cette nuit-là.

À l'étage supérieur du restaurant, un barde itinérant chantait des chansons et le bar était extrêmement bruyant. Plusieurs guerriers criaient et riaient ensemble.

À cause de la catastrophe, la ville de Hess était devenue plus vivante que ce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

De nombreux guerriers étaient présents et tous étaient très énergiques. Ils commencèrent d'ailleurs à faire une compétition de bras de fer.

– Dix mille pièces d'or ! Le gagnant aura dix mille pièces d'or ! Criait à haute voix l'organisateur de la « compétition ».

Pour les nombreux guerriers qui avaient fui après le désastre, bien que cette somme ne soit pas une petite somme, elle n'était pas particulièrement importante non plus.

– Je vais vous joindre. Ces dix mille pièces sont à moi. Un guerrier de 2m20 avec une carrure de lutteur s'assit. Ses bras étaient définitivement plus épais que les jambes de la plupart des personnes présentes.

– Hrmph, je vais te tester.

Un homme aux cheveux roux avec une corpulence similaire à celle de Linley s'approcha et s'assit aussi. Les deux avancèrent immédiatement leur bras avant de se prendre la main. Immédiatement après, leurs bras se gonflèrent.

Les guerriers qui buvaient juste à côté, se mirent tous à crier furieusement des encouragements.

– _Ce type de vie n'est pas mal_. Linley savait qu'attendre que le Seigneur Mortefeuille parte serait long et ennuyant. Qui sait combien de temps Mortefeuille resterait ? Un jour ? Deux jours ? Dix ?

Linley se tourna pour regarder avec intérêt aussi.

– _Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est faible. Ils sont tous deux au moins des guerriers du sixième rang_. Linley hocha la tête intérieurement. Ces derniers temps, des experts pouvaient être vus partout dans les rues de la ville de Hess.

Les bras étaient bloqués ensembles. Les deux guerriers exerçaient une puissance de plus de cinq mille kilos chacun.

– Grrr ! Le guerrier brun, qui avait des bras plus gros que les jambes de la plupart des personnes, laissa soudainement échapper un grognement puissant et toutes les veines de son bras se mirent à ressortir. Tous les spectateurs avaient l'impression que ses veines étaient prêtes à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Le visage de l'homme roux était devenu rouge et il ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner non plus.

Les tables et les chaises du restaurant étaient faites d'acier et étaient extrêmement résistantes. Habituellement parlant, lorsque deux puissants guerriers étaient engagés dans un concours de bras de fer sur les tables, ils faisaient en sorte de contrôler avec attention leur force et la quantité de pouvoir qu'ils relâchaient. Le fait que la table se mette à trembler était un signe que les deux hommes étaient à leur limite.

– Haha, abandonne Harold [ha'luo'de] !

– Bon sang, Harold, essaye plus fort !

– Deuxième frère, ne perds pas devant moi !

Tous les guerriers qui buvaient autour d'eux criaient des encouragements pour les soutenir. Lentement, le grand homme avec les bras massifs, nommé Harold, commença à gagner un léger avantage, obligeant immédiatement le guerrier roux à résister désespérément.

– Haaaaaaaah !

Avec un cri puissant, Harold écrasa le bras de son opposant sur la table. Sous l'effort, il laissa même une empreinte du bras dans la table d'acier.

– Haha, j'ai gagné, cria fortement Harold.

– Put***. Deuxième frère, ferme-là. Laisse-moi essayer. Cet énorme idiot veut gagner dix mille pièces d'or ? Hmph. Un guerrier borgne roux s'approcha de la table.

Le restaurant était très animé et les guerriers énergiques hurlaient et criaient tandis qu'à l'étage supérieur, le barde chantait plus fort pour essayer de recevoir les quelques pièces d'or que le restaurant lui avait promis.

Bruyant.

Mais dans cet environnement animé, trois ou quatre personnes restaient silencieuses. Les guerriers autour d'eux faisaient attention à ne pas les déranger. Tous ces guerriers avaient une importante expérience et ils avaient un bon jugement. Ils savaient reconnaître ceux qu'ils pouvaient offenser et ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument pas.

….

Le matin suivant, peu après que Linley se soit assis à la même place que le jour précédent dans le restaurant.

– Hrm ?

Linley vit soudainement un visage familier. Le Seigneur Mortefeuille.

Aussi maigre qu'un mendiant, le Seigneur Mortefeuille sortait du manoir de Clayde avec deux Ascètes pieds nus, habillés en guenilles.

– _Il part ? Mais il n'y a que lui et deux Ascètes_. Linley réfléchit pendant un moment. Il savait que de nombreux Ascètes étaient venus et que de nombreux experts étaient dans leurs rangs. Pour le moment, seuls trois étaient partis.

– _Continuons à attendre_. Linley prit une autre gorgée de sa liqueur. Il allait continuer à attendre.

Clayde, Shaq et les autres souhaitèrent au revoir au Seigneur Mortefeuille avant de le regarder partir.

– Royal père, il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire. Shaq se frappa le front de la main. Royal père, Seigneur Linley a voyagé avec nous pendant un certain temps, mais il est parti il y a deux jours. Il comptait partir vers le nord.

– Linley !

En entendant ce nom, Clayde cria presque de surprise.

Ce Linley avait presque pris sa vie à deux occasions.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, royal père ? demanda Shaq. Selon lui, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important. Après tout, le Royaume de Fenlai avait déjà été annihilé. Leur clan royal n'en avait plus que le nom. Cela aurait été surprenant que Linley continue d'être loyal envers eux.

– Il a voyagé avec toi. Sait-il que tu vis ici ? Demanda immédiatement Clayde.

– Oui. Il est même resté une nuit, répondit Shaq, confus.

Le cœur de Clayde se mit à se serrer.

– _Linley est très_ _certainement en_ _core dans la ville_. Clayde savait que Linley voulait absolument le tuer et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça.

– _Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il y a encore un large groupe d'Ascètes qui vivent ici_. Clayde se conforta lui-même.

– _Mais lorsque les Ascètes partiront, il faudra que je parte aussi_. Clayde prit sa décision. Ce n'est qu'en voyageant avec eux qu'il se sentirait en sécurité.

Clayde regarda attentivement dans toutes les directions.

Il avait même l'étrange sentiment que Linley le regardait justement d'un endroit non loin.

Un jour passa. Un second jour passa. Hormis le soir où il rentrait pour dormir chez lui, Linley passait tout son temps dans le restaurant. Une fois, une personne chercha à se battre avec lui mais lorsque Linley l'eut envoyé voler du fond du restaurant jusqu'à la devanture avec seulement un coup de pied, plus personne n'osa le déranger.

En un clin d'œil, six jours passèrent.

Durant ces six jours, hormis le Seigneur Mortefeuille et les deux Ascètes, aucun des autres n'était parti.

….

À l'intérieur du manoir de Clayde.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si pressés de partir ? Clayde regardait les trois représentants des Ascètes qui étaient devant lui et essayait de les persuader.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux d'or dit calmement,

– Clayde, nous devons nous diriger vers la nouvelle Capitale Sacrée maintenant. Désolé pour le dérangement de ces derniers jours. Nous partons maintenant.

Les trois Ascètes ignoraient totalement les demandes de Clayde, tandis qu'ils se préparaient à partir immédiatement.

– Messeigneurs, vous vous dirigez vers la nouvelle Capitale Sacrée ? J'aimerai y aller aussi. Que dites-vous que je voyage avec vous ? dit immédiatement Clayde, tout en instruisant à son fils Shaq : Shaq, prépare quelques affaires. Nous partons immédiatement.

À ce moment, Clayde ne se sentait plus en sécurité du tout.

Avec seulement Kaiser à ses côtés, Clayde n'était pas du tout certain que cela suffise contre Linley et son anormal compagnon magique.

– Voyager à nos côtés ? Le vieil homme aux cheveux dorés fronça les sourcils.

En réalité, ils ne se préparaient pas du tout à voyager vers la Capitale Sacrée. Ils avaient une mission secrète à faire.

– C'est impossible. Nous avons des ordres stricts de l'Église, dit froidement l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

Les deux autres regardèrent froidement Clayde aussi.

– Si vous nous suivez secrètement, vous devez savoir quel sera le résultat. Après avoir parlé, les trois se tournèrent et partirent, laissant derrière eux un Clayde sidéré.

Clayde ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les Ascètes lui interdisent de voyager avec eux.

– Messeigneurs ! Clayde les poursuivit dans le hall principal, mais la cinquantaine d'Ascètes avait déjà quitté le manoir par la porte. Pas un seul d'entre eux ne se tourna pour le regarder.

Clayde considéra ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'osait pas les suivre. Bien que l'Église de Lumière apprenne à tout homme d'être bienveillant, lorsqu'elle décidait d'aller contre quelqu'un, elle ne montrait définitivement pas de pitié. Clayde n'avait maintenant plus aucune utilité particulière pour l'Église de Lumière. Ces Ascètes n'avaient définitivement pas peur de le tuer.

– Royal père. Shaq s'approcha tout en regardant son père.

Clayde fronça les sourcils. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de donner ses ordres.

– Partons par le portail arrière. Nous partons immédiatement. Oui, immédiatement. Le danger augmente à chaque minute de plus.


	164. L7, Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 20 : Toute l'Histoire**

À l'intérieur du restaurant.

En voyant un grand groupe d'Ascètes quitter le manoir de Clayde, Linley exulta sauvagement. D'un regard, il pouvait voir que ce groupe d'Ascètes contenait plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Qu'un groupe aussi important quitte le manoir signifiait sûrement qu'ils étaient tous partis ensemble.

 _– Cela fait six ou sept jours que Clayde est arrivé. Il est à présent quasiment certain que Shaq ait dit à Clayde qu'il m'a rencontré. Il doit très certainement se douter que je ne suis pas loin._

Linley jeta sur la table quelques pièces d'or d'un geste nonchalant. Soudain, des courants d'airs se mirent à tourbillonner autour de lui et, telle une brise, Linley quitta agilement le restaurant.

Malgré son épée lourde sur le dos, avec l'assistance de sa magie du vent, il se déplaçait avec aisance. Mais bien sûr, cela était dû au fait que Linley était un mage du septième rang. S'il n'avait été que du troisième rang, les effets n'auraient absolument pas été comparables.

 _– Bébé, surveille la porte arrière,_ lui ordonna mentalement Linley.

 _– Je m'en occupe, boss._

Tandis que Linley se précipitait vers l'un des murs extérieurs du manoir de Clayde, il commença à murmurer les mots d'un autre sort : Sonde de Vent.

*Whoosh !*

Avec Linley en son centre, une légère bourrasque se propagea dans toutes les directions. Après avoir fermé les yeux, Linley put clairement ressentir tout ce que la Sonde de Vent avait détecté.

 _– Hum ? Ils se regroupent près de la porte arrière ?_

La Sonde de Vent ne pouvait détecter que les corps et les objets. Elle ne pouvait permettre de distinguer clairement les visages. Cependant, avec son usage de la Sonde de Vent, Linley avait été capable de découvrir que les personnes à l'intérieur du manoir étaient toutes en train de se dépêcher vers la cour arrière du manoir. Clairement, ils étaient en train de se préparer à fuir.

 _– Hmph. Comme prévu._ D'un mouvement silencieux, Linley vola jusque dans la cour située à l'avant du manoir de Clayde. Silencieusement, mais rapidement, Linley continua son chemin vers la cour arrière.

 _–_ Dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous ! Beuglait Clayde avec colère.

– Sortons par la porte arrière. Nous partons immédiatement. Et nous quittons Hess, expliqua directement Clayde.

La Consort Royale était confuse,

– Votre Majesté, ne sommes-nous pas bien ici ? Pourquoi - ?

*Clac !*

Clayde la gifla en travers du visage.

– Ça suffit, les conneries, s'exclama Clayde.

– On se dépêche. Oubliez les chevaux. Vous deux, vous êtes responsables de la Princesse et de la Consort Royale, ordonna Clayde à deux de ses chevaliers. Il signala ensuite à un troisième d'ouvrir la porte arrière.

Linley, qui se cachait derrière un petit monticule, regardait tout cela en riant froidement.

– _Comme je m'en doutais, il ne reste plus un seul Ascète._ En un saut, Linley recula très rapidement, se déplaçant à un endroit où ni Clayde, ni Kaiser ne seraient capables de le voir, puis sauta derrière un mur. Il tourna alors, et s'élança rapidement vers la porte arrière. Mais juste au moment où Linley dépassait le coin du manoir, il s'arrêta soudainement.

Bébé était juste à côté de la porte.

*Creaaaaak* La porte arrière commença à s'ouvrir.

Bébé se précipita immédiatement vers un carré d'herbes touffues non loin. Avec la petite taille de Bébé, les herbes folles étaient tout à fait en mesure de le couvrir et cacher complètement son corps.

– _Bébé, lorsque Clayde sort, dis-le-moi immédiatement._ Linley se cacha derrière son coin de mur, et tout son corps se recouvrit d'écailles noires. *Snick* De son front, son dos, ses coudes, et ses genoux, des pointes acérées se mirent à surgir.

Et sa longue queue draconique surgit à son tour.

Les yeux noirs de Linley se transformèrent soudainement en deux yeux noirs cerclés d'or, de la même couleur que ceux du Wyrm Cuirassé.

Forme complète de Corps de Dragon ! _Sort du vent de soutien : Supersonique._ En même temps, Linley se renforça avec un sort du vent. Après avoir entièrement pris la forme de Corps de Dragon, Linley sentit son corps déborder d'un pouvoir illimité.

À ce moment, son épée lourde en adamantine de 1 630 kilos n'impactait absolument pas ses mouvements.

Pour un puissant guerrier qui pouvait soulever aisément quelque chose pesant des centaines de milliers de kilos, que représentaient une petite tonne et demie ? C'était comparable au fait de demander à un homme pouvant porter 100kilos de porter un objet d'1 kilo avec lui. Comment cela aurait-il pu l'impacter ?

Clayde continua de pousser ses hommes. Un soldat des Foudres Sauvages après l'autre sortait par la porte arrière.

Clayde lui-même sortit, avec Shaq à ses côtés. Puis la Princesse et la Consort Royale, sous la protection des chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages, sortirent. Quant à Kaiser, il se trouvait en dernier, servant d'escorte et d'arrière-garde.

– _Boss, Clayde est sorti._

Juste après que Clayde ait posé un pied en dehors du manoir, la voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley. Les yeux de ce dernier, qui était toujours caché derrière le coin du mur, se mirent soudainement à briller.

*Whoosh !*

Son puissant saut vers l'avant se combina avec le vent et le propulsa à grande vitesse.

*Swish !*

En un clin d'œil, une silhouette noire, à forme humaine se fraya un chemin à travers une distance de soixante-dix mètres, chargeant directement vers la porte arrière du manoir. Quelque peu pris par surprise, Clayde se tourna pour regarder. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, il vit que cette silhouette humaine était déjà à côté de lui. Cette silhouette si familière fit trembler de peur le cœur de Clayde. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu la chance de réagir ou d'appeler à l'aide, une puissante force l'encercla.

– Ne bouge pas. Autrement. Tu meurs. La voix de Linley fut directement transmise dans l'oreille de Clayde.

– Ah ! La Consort Royale venait juste de sortir par la porte. En voyant Linley, elle fut si effrayée qu'elle cria aussitôt. Mais alors, avec un *snick*, la tête de la consort s'envola.

Linley rétracta ses griffes.

La tête décapitée de la consort envoyait du sang gicler partout, tandis que son corps s'écroulait au sol.

– Un mon… un monstre ! La princesse, terrifiée, recula précipitamment.

– Relâche Sa Majesté ! Les soldats des Foudres Sauvages qui avaient fui avec Shaq chargèrent immédiatement, mais en même temps, une ombre noire flasha au milieu de leur groupe. La petite Souris Fantôme, qui s'était soudainement transformée en une créature de cinquante centimètres, retomba au sol. Au même moment, les deux soldats qui avaient voulu charger s'écroulèrent, une moitié de nuque en moins.

– Qu'aucun de vous ne résiste. C'est futile. La voix glaciale de Linley résonna.

À ce moment, Kaiser chargea à son tour.

– Seigneur Kaiser, quel… quel est ce monstre ? La princesse était terrifiée. Mais Shaq, à qui Clayde avait tout expliqué, savait que ce monstre était en réalité Linley.

L'aberration qui leur faisait face était couverte de la tête aux pieds d'écailles noires, et elle avait des pointes qui sortaient de son front, ses genoux, ses coudes, et de son dos. Ses écailles couvrant ses pieds et ses mains étaient toutes extrêmement aiguisées.

Ajouté à cela, elle avait une queue draconique, semblable à un fouet d'acier.

À cet instant, cette queue draconique était enroulée fermement autour de Clayde, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. À chaque petit mouvement de sa queue, le corps de Clayde suivait le mouvement.

Cette scène stupéfia toutes les personnes présentes.

– Kaiser. Cette fois, tu n'as aucune chance. La voix glaciale de Linley résonna.

Un air peiné vit le jour sur le visage de Kaiser. Il savait que s'il se battait seul contre Linley, il n'était même pas sûr de gagner. De plus, Linley avait cette monstrueuse créature magique comme compagnon qui était du même niveau de pouvoir que lui.

Kaiser n'avait pas confiance en sa capacité de s'occuper ne serait-ce que d'un des deux, que ce soit Linley ou sa créature magique, Bébé.

Et maintenant que Clayde avait été capturé par Linley, lui, Kaiser, n'avait en effet plus aucune chance.

– Lin… Linley, relâche mon royal père ! S'écria rageusement Shaq.

Linley jeta un regard à Shaq avec ses yeux noirs cerclés d'or, si glacés. Shaq frissonna, n'osant plus parler. À ce moment, l'apparence de Linley avait stupéfié tout le monde. Les chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages qui avaient suivi Clayde s'étaient déjà battus et avaient été massacrés par Linley et Bébé auparavant. Ils savaient exactement à quel point Linley et son monstrueux compagnon magique étaient puissants.

– Linley. Juste au moment où Clayde allait le supplier…

*Crunch !* *Crack !*

Linley arracha l'annulaire et l'index de Clayde puis les jeta nonchalamment en direction du groupe de la princesse et de Kaiser.

– Ah… ah ! Clayde ne put s'empêcher de hurler à l'agonie en se faisant arracher les doigts.

– Clayde, je vais te le dire tout de suite, tu vas définitivement mourir, dit Linley d'un ton factuel.

Clayde tourna son regard sauvage vers Linley.

Mais ce qui lui fit face fut les yeux glacés et impitoyables de Linley.

– En ce moment, tu as deux choix. Le premier est de me laisser te torturer à mort. Le second est de me dire à qui tu as donné ma mère, et qui l'a tuée. Et alors, je te laisserai mourir rapidement, expliqua calmement Linley.

Il savait très bien que pour s'occuper de quelqu'un comme Clayde, la meilleure chose à faire était de tout expliquer clairement.

Autrement, Clayde penserait qu'il aurait encore eu une once d'espoir de survivre. Il serrerait les dents et refuserait de répondre, pour continuer d'espérer.

– Non ! Si tu veux bien m'épargner, AH ! Linley arracha implacablement un autre des doigts de Clayde. Calmement, il dit,

– Tu vas définitivement mourir. La seule question est, vas-tu me dire la vérité rapidement pour t'épargner la douleur et la souffrance, ou pas ?

– Votre Majesté !

Kaiser était sur le point de se précipiter vers eux.

– Kaiser, veux-tu que toutes les personnes présentes meurent ? Les yeux noirs cerclés d'or de Linley se rivèrent sur ceux de Kaiser. Ce dernier s'arrêta instantanément. Il comprenait que Linley et Bébé avaient définitivement le pouvoir de tuer toutes les personnes présentes.

Même lui, Kaiser, n'aurait que la capacité de fuir. Face à une attaque combinée de Linley et Bébé, il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner.

– Ah… Kaiser ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Linley regarda de nouveau Clayde.

Le visage de ce dernier était totalement pâle. De larges gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son front. En ce moment, la force avec laquelle Linley l'enserrait avec sa queue draconique était extrêmement grande.

– Continue de réfléchir. Plus tu réfléchiras, plus tu souffriras. Les griffes écailleuses de Linley attrapèrent l'oreille de Clayde.

Devinant ce que s'apprêtait à faire Linley, Clayde hurla,

– Non !

*Riiiip.*

L'oreille gauche de Clayde fut arrachée par Linley, et il hurla d'agonie en l'injuriant violemment,

– Linley, espèce de salopard ! TU ES UN DEMON !

– Continue de perdre du temps. Les griffes de Linley se dirigèrent lentement vers le visage de Clayde.

– Cette fois-ci, ce sera tes yeux. Dis-moi, tu préfères ton œil gauche ou droit ? Le visage de Linley était impassible. Lorsque Clayde le regarda, espérant voir quelque chose dans ses yeux ou l'expression de son visage, tout ce qu'il put observer fut ce visage immuable, couvert d'écaille, et ces yeux noirs cerclés d'or, si froids, si impitoyables.

– Si tu ne te décides pas, je vais décider pour toi. Juste avant, c'était ton oreille gauche. Maintenant, ça va être ton œil droit. Linley tendit sa main griffue.

– Non ! Je vais parler. Je vais parler, hurla Clayde de toutes ses forces.

Linley rétracta ses griffes.

– Alors, parle.

– Je vais parler, je vais parler. Des larmes étaient apparues dans les yeux de Clayde. Il venait vraiment de s'effondrer mentalement. Linley n'avait absolument aucune intention de l'épargner. Quoi qu'il fasse, il allait mourir. S'il parlait, au moins, il aurait une mort rapide. Sinon, il continuerait de se faire torturer.

Personne chez les chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages n'osait dire un mot. Linley et Bébé, l'homme et sa créature magique, étaient vraiment trop terrifiants, trop formidables.

Clayde rugissait furieusement dans son cœur,

– _Église de Lumière, cette fois, tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de moi, et tu m'as laissé tomber. Ne m'en veux pas de te donner un ennemi qui sera terrifiant pour toi dans le futur !_

– Linley, je vais te le dire. Chaque année, l'Église de Lumière offre des âmes extrêmement pures au Souverain Radiant. Celui-ci n'a besoin que de deux choses : la foi de ses adeptes, et des âmes pures, expliqua directement Clayde.

Linley le fixa de ses yeux impassibles,

– Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ma mère ?

Clayde continua,

– Plus l'âme offerte au Souverain Radiant est pure, plus les cadeaux donnés en retour à l'Église de Lumière sont importants. Cette année-là… mon plus jeune frère Patterson et moi venions juste de sortir du Temple de Lumière. Lorsque j'ai vu ta mère, j'ai été instantanément stupéfait. Ses yeux semblaient si pures, si innocents. D'un seul regard, j'avais pris ma décision. J'avais le sentiment que l'âme de ta mère devait être extrêmement pure. Après avoir entendu cela, Linley put en déduire le reste.

– Je pouvais deviner d'un regard que ton père n'était qu'une personne ordinaire. Aussi, j'ai ordonné à Patterson d'aller kidnapper ta mère. Le jour suivant, je l'ai offerte à l'Église de Lumière.

Clayde prit une profonde inspiration.

– En effet, l'âme de ta mère était incomparablement pure. Lorsque l'Église de Lumière a tué ta mère, et a offert son âme en sacrifice au Souverain Radiant, celui-ci les a bénis de récompenses plus grandes que jamais auparavant.

– Et c'est la raison pour laquelle le Temple de Lumière a décidé de me récompenser avec une bénédiction divine comme il n'en avait jamais offerte. Cette bénédiction m'a directement élevé d'un guerrier du septième rang au neuvième rang. Et bien que cela rende mes avancements futurs impossibles, j'étais tout de même satisfait. De plus, le Temple de Lumière m'a offert une protection divine.

Clayde regarda Linley.

– L'âme de ta mère était vraiment remarquable. Le Temple de Lumière m'a vraiment donné tant de chose pour elle. Avec cela, tu peux imaginer tout ce qu'a dû recevoir le Temple de Lumière lorsqu'ils ont sacrifié son âme pour le Souverain Radiant.


	165. L7, Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 21 : Le Destin**

En entendant les mots de Clayde, Linley devint silencieux.

– Haha, Linley, tu devrais maintenant savoir qui est ton réel ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais es-tu capable de t'occuper de l'Église de Lumière ? Clayde riait sauvagement, au bord de l'hystérie. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et avant de disparaître, il avait décidé d'apporter autant de chaos que possible au monde.

– Comment puis-je savoir si tu ne me mens pas ? La voix de Linley était rauque.

En réalité, Linley croyait déjà les paroles de Clayde parce que c'était la seule raison possible expliquant pourquoi l'Église de Lumière aurait donné à Clayde une barrière de niveau Saint.

– Tu es toi-même capable de dire si je dis la vérité ou non. Clayde riait sauvagement.

Linley redevint silencieux.

– Linley, tu aurais dû considérer le fait que tu étais un mage de génie et un Guerrier Dragonblood. Aux yeux de l'Église de Lumière, tu as bien plus de potentiel que moi, un guerrier qui a été élevé au neuvième rang à l'aide de méthodes magiques. Dans le futur, tu seras très probablement un Archimage de niveau Saint et un Guerrier Suprême de niveau Saint. Si ce n'était pour ce secret que je viens de te divulguer, même si tu m'avais tué, l'Église de Lumière n'aurait probablement jamais pu se résoudre à te tuer. Clayde riait toujours de manière folle.

Linley comprit son raisonnement.

– _Clayde doit dire la vérité_. La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley. La capacité du vieux sage de juger si quelqu'un mentait ou non était bien plus élevée que la sienne.

Et Linley avait une profonde foi dans l'opinion de l'Archimage vieux de plus de cinq mille ans.

….

À ce moment, sur la route de Keyan, à l'intérieur de la ville de Hess, il y avait six hommes impitoyables habillés en robes violettes. Ces six hommes émettaient tous une aura glacée d'expert qui faisait s'écarter tout le monde de leur chemin.

Les six personnes se dirigeaient vers le manoir de Clayde.

Et à ce moment, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans le manoir.

– Waiters [Wei'te'si], est-ce que les Ascètes sont à cet endroit ? Demanda l'un des hommes en robe violette d'une voix sourde.

Le chef du groupe hocha la tête.

– En effet. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tous les Ascètes sont dans le manoir de Clayde. La tâche qui nous a été confiée est extrêmement importante. Ce serait mieux que nous y allions ensemble avec les Ascètes.

Ces six personnes étaient six Exécuteurs spéciaux du Tribunal Ecclésiastique.

Ils venaient juste d'arriver à Hess et c'était la seule adresse qui leur avait été donnée. Ils ne savaient pas que quelques minutes plus tôt, tous les Ascètes étaient déjà partis. Ils ne venaient de les manquer que de très peu.

– Hrm ? Pourquoi personne n'est là ?

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir de Clayde, ils ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux avec confusion. Les cinq autres Exécuteurs regardèrent Waiters. Celui-ci était le chef de leur troupe pour la tâche qui leur avait été confiée.

– Allons plus à l'intérieur pour regarder, dit calmement Waiters. Les six se dirigèrent donc directement dans le manoir, mais l'intérieur était aussi complètement vide.

– Linley, relâche mon royal père. Mon père t'a déjà tout expliqué. Une voix résonna depuis l'extérieur de l'arrière-cour. Instantanément, les six Exécuteurs spéciaux se tournèrent pour regarder en direction de la voix.

Le visage des six hommes devint solennel.

– Linley ?

Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux.

– Linley ? Son nom est sur la Liste Rouge. Tuer à vue. Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux se précipitèrent immédiatement vers l'arrière-cour.

Le Tribunal Ecclésiastique possédait deux listes spéciales. L'une était connue sous le nom de Liste Rouge. L'autre était la Liste Noire.

Les personnes sur la Liste Rouge étaient à tuer à vue, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser trop d'effort pour ces cibles. Ceux sur la Liste Noire étaient à tuer à tout prix.

En réalité, au vu du potentiel de Linley et de la menace qu'il pourrait poser dans le futur à l'Église de Lumière, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être placé dans la Liste Noire. Cependant, ils avaient considéré que, comme Linley n'était pas un membre de l'église, la probabilité qu'il découvre que sa mère avait été tuée par leur Église de Lumière était très faible. C'est pourquoi ils ne l'avaient placé que dans la Liste Rouge.

Les Exécuteurs spéciaux du Tribunal Ecclésiastique possédaient tous des pouvoirs extraordinaires et ces six Exécuteurs là ne faisaient pas exception. Tous étaient des guerriers du neuvième rang. En voyant Linley au loin, ils hochèrent tacitement la tête et se déplacèrent en silence pour entourer leur cible.

….

Dans la petite allée, derrière la porte arrière du manoir de Clayde.

La queue draconique de Linley était toujours fermement serrée autour de Clayde.

– Relâcher ton royal père ? Linley avait les yeux fixés sur Shaq. Après avoir laissé échapper un rire froid, il dit : Je peux relâcher ton père, mais qu'en est-il de ma mère et mon père ? Bien que ce soit l'Église de Lumière qui ait tuée ma mère, au moins la moitié de la responsabilité est due à ton père. Ajouté à cela, plus de la moitié de la responsabilité de la mort de Père est aussi due à ton père.

Tout en parlant, Linley se mit à exercer plus de pression avec sa queue.

*Crac, crac* Toutes sortes d'étranges bruits furent émis par le corps de Clayde. Ce dernier était dans une telle agonie qu'il se remit à se débattre de nouveau.

– Ah ! Ah ! Linley, tue-moi directement ! Gémit Clayde, à l'agonie.

*Crunch.*

Les deux bras de Clayde se cassèrent avec un bruit sec. À ce moment, Clayde était enserré si fortement par la queue draconique de Linley que sa taille était devenue encore plus fine que celle d'une femme.

– Meurs.

Linley regarda une dernière fois Clayde avant d'exercer encore plus de force avec sa queue.

*Splash !* Clayde cracha une large quantité de sang par la bouche. Il toussait du sang sans s'arrêter et plusieurs morceaux de ces organes étaient aussi éjectés.

À cet instant…

Clayde venait de se faire séparer en deux morceaux au niveau de la taille. Même sa colonne vertébrale avait été sectionnée. La seule chose qui reliait encore la partie supérieure de son corps à sa partie inférieure était une couche sanglante de peau.

Clayde laissa échapper encore quelques autres gémissements.

– Ah…ah… Son visage était complètement rouge. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration s'arrêta et son âme quitta la terre.

Mais à ce moment, Linley ne ressentait aucune joie ni aucun sentiment d'accomplissement.

La seule chose qu'il ressentait était un profond chagrin, une profonde tristesse.

– _Père. Mère. Pouvez-vous me voir ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Linley.

Shaq, Kaiser, la princesse et les chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages regardaient tous Linley. Nombre d'entre eux avaient le cœur rempli de peur. Après avoir vu la façon dont Clayde était mort, ils n'osaient pas essayer de le venger. Ils ne faisaient qu'espérer que Linley partirait, maintenant qu'il avait fini ce pourquoi il était venu.

Les yeux noirs cerclés d'or de Linley survolèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

*Tousse.* Shaq s'éclaircit la gorge, des gouttes de sueurs apparaissant sur son front. Son père était mort, mais il ne voulait pas l'accompagner.

La queue draconique de Linley s'agita légèrement, puis il se tourna et commença à s'éloigner en marchant.

– _Bébé. Allons-y_.

Juste au moment où Bébé, qui s'était tenu sur le côté pendant tout le processus, s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour le rejoindre, il s'arrêta soudainement. Tous les poils de son corps se redressèrent. Une seconde plus tard, Linley sentit aussi le danger soudain qui semblait venir de toutes les directions.

*Whoooosh.*

Plusieurs bourrasques apparurent simultanément en même temps que six silhouettes en robes violette. Les six silhouettes entouraient Linley en six points différents. Linley et Bébé étaient tous les deux enfermés au centre de leur encerclement. Quatre des six se tenaient sur des toits alentours tandis que les deux autres se tenaient aux deux extrémités de l'allée dans laquelle se trouvait Linley. Il n'y avait nulle part où Linley pouvait fuir.

– _Des Exécuteurs spéciaux du Tribunal Ecclésiastique_. Linley comprit immédiatement qui étaient ces personnes en voyant leur uniforme.

En voyant cette formation, Shaq et les chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages pâlirent. Ces six Exécuteurs spéciaux n'avaient pas seulement encerclé Linley et Bébé. Ils les avaient aussi cernés.

– Messeigneurs, je suis le second prince du clan royal de Fenlai. Permettez-moi de partir d'abord, s'il vous plaît, supplia immédiatement Shaq.

Kaiser reconnut les Exécuteurs spéciaux grâce à leur tenue. Il dit aussi immédiatement,

– Messeigneurs les Exécuteurs spéciaux, je suis Kaiser et je suis aussi un serviteur de l'Église de Lumière. Puis-je partir d'abord ? Kaiser connaissait très bien les méthodes spéciales qu'utilisaient les Exécuteurs du Tribunal Ecclésiastique. Et au vu de la situation actuelle, il ne leur servirait à rien et ne ferait que perturber leur action.

– Kaiser, tu peux partir, dit froidement l'un des hommes en violet qui se trouvait à l'une des extrémités de l'allée.

– Bien. Kaiser se mit immédiatement à courir en direction de l'une des extrémités de l'allée. Les six hommes en robes violette ne le bloquèrent pas, lui permettant de fuir. Kaiser était un expert du Royaume de Fenlai, il est vrai, mais il était aussi un chevalier sacré de l'Église de Lumière.

– Messeigneurs, qu'en est-il de moi ? S'enquit immédiatement Shaq.

– Messeigneurs les Exécuteurs spéciaux, je vous en prie. La princesse se mit immédiatement à supplier les six hommes aussi.

Mais ils ne leur jetèrent même pas un regard. Les six Exécuteurs étaient clairs. Ils avaient laissé Kaiser partir. Mais il n'était qu'une personne et un guerrier du neuvième rang. Linley ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir ni le temps ni l'occasion de leur échapper lorsqu'il était parti. Mais s'ils permettaient à Shaq et aux autres de partir aussi, il serait très probablement capable de s'enfuir à un moment critique.

Linley les regardait froidement.

– Vous voulez me tuer ? Dit calmement Linley. Il avait totalement confiance en lui. Même lorsqu'il avait été entouré et attaqué par un groupe de dragons géants, il avait quand même été capable de s'enfuir et de survivre.

Les tuer, lui et Bébé, ne serait pas si simple pour ces six Exécuteurs. Les écailles protectrices présentes sur son corps n'étaient pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait si facilement ignorer.

– Les personnes présentes dans la Liste Rouge doivent être tuées à vue, rit froidement le chef du groupe d'Exécuteurs spéciaux.

Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux les regardaient fixement, lui et Bébé, ignorant tout le reste. En tant que membres de haut rang au sein du Tribunal Ecclésiastique, ils savaient naturellement que Linley était un Guerrier Dragonblood. Ils ne le sous-estimaient pas et n'osaient pas le regarder de haut.

– Oh ? Tuer à vue ? La queue draconique de Linley se mit à se balancer.

*Swish !* Tel un sabre d'acier, la queue draconique de Linley trancha nonchalamment le sol, ouvrant une profonde fissure. Les yeux dorés de Linley étaient eux aussi fixés sur le groupe de personnes.

– Messeigneurs les Exécuteurs spéciaux. Shaq et ses hommes étaient terrifiés maintenant.

– Allons-y. L'un des chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages laissa échapper un puissant cri et, immédiatement, un groupe de guerriers chargea vers l'une des extrémités de l'allée. Dans leur groupe se trouvait encore plus d'une dizaine de chevaliers du huitième rang. Face à une telle charge, même un combattant du neuvième rang aurait trouvé cela très compliqué pour réussir à les arrêter.

Les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent.

Il chargea immédiatement en direction du mur qui était à sa gauche. Il ignora l'existence du mur et s'écrasa directement dessus, comme s'il était une large créature magique.

*BAM !* Linley détruisit une section entière du mur, tout en se mettant à fuir très rapidement en direction du nord.

*Whooosh.*

Les corps des six Exécuteurs se mirent soudainement à émettre une lumière blanche brûlante. La lumière de ces six Exécuteurs était totalement interconnectée, formant un étrange hexagramme brillant.

Linley entra justement à cet instant en collision avec l'une des faces de cet hexagramme.

*Bam !*

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait juste de se faire frapper par un Ours Tatoué Violet. Son corps entier trembla tandis qu'il fut envoyé voler en arrière. Il était toujours entouré des six Exécuteurs spéciaux.

– Ah !

Les corps des chevaliers des Foudres Sauvages qui étaient entrés en collision avec l'hexagramme brillant explosèrent, recouvrant la zone de sang. Tous ceux d'entre eux qui avaient touché l'hexagramme blanc étaient morts.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Linley était choqué.

– _Linley, vite, fais de ton mieux pour t'échapper ! Cela doit être l'une des formations d'attaque du Tribunal Ecclésiastique_. Doehring Cowart reconnut immédiatement le danger dans lequel se trouvait maintenant Linley et Bébé. S'ils avaient pu être enfermés de cette manière, il était très probable que ni lui ni Bébé ne soient capables de s'en échapper.

Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux chargèrent vers l'avant, en direction de Linley et Bébé, d'une manière très coordonnée. Lorsqu'ils le firent, la zone de mouvement contenue à l'intérieur de l'hexagramme se mit à se réduire extrêmement rapidement.

*Ah !* *Ah !* *Ah !* *Ah !*

Shaq et les chevaliers restants qui n'avaient pas encore touché l'hexagramme brillant furent incapables de l'éviter plus longtemps avec les six Exécuteurs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils furent, l'un après l'autre, obligés d'entrer en contact avec l'hexagramme et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, leurs corps se mettaient à vibrer avant d'exploser.

En un clin d'œil, toutes les personnes de la troupe de Shaq étaient mortes.

Linley et Bébé étaient quant à eux emprisonnés dans un espace qui se réduisait de plus en plus.

– _Boss, cette chose blanche a l'air vraiment puissante. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Bébé était frénétique.

Linley avait ressenti et pouvait encore sentir le pouvoir de l'hexagramme blanc. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché avec son corps, il avait senti une douleur extrême malgré sa résistance défensive. Le sang à l'intérieur de son corps était devenu extrêmement agité.

– _Bébé, tu descends et essaye de nous creuser un passage dans le sol, je tente par le ciel. Maintenant !_ Linley ordonna mentalement à Bébé.

L'aberration en écaille noire, Linley, et son anormal compagnon magique, Bébé, agirent au même instant. L'un s'éleva dans les airs telle une flèche quittant son arc tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol.


	166. L7, Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 22 : Partir vers l'au-delà**

– Haaah ! Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux frappèrent simultanément avec force sur le sol et la lumière qui était autour d'eux se mit soudainement à pénétrer la terre. Bébé, qui venait juste de s'enfoncer dans la terre entra en collision avec la lumière blanche et fut immédiatement projeté en arrière.

*Whooosh !*

Au même moment, les six Exécuteurs spéciaux reculèrent rapidement, étendant soudainement la zone à l'intérieur de l'hexagramme brillant. Linley, de son côté, était capable à chaque saut de parcourir entre une douzaine et une centaine de mètres au maximum. Mais finalement, il devait quand même retomber au sol après son saut.

Quant à la Technique de Vol ou même la Technique de Lévitation…

Avec les conditions dans lesquelles il était actuellement, il n'avait simplement pas le temps nécessaire pour prononcer l'incantation permettant de lancer ce sort.

– _Haaaaah_! Bébé n'osa pas entrer de nouveau en contact avec l'hexagramme blanc que les six Exécuteurs avaient de nouveau créé. À la place, il choisit de bondir aussi dans les airs. À ce moment, cinq des six Exécuteurs spéciaux le suivirent aussi dans les airs. Parmi ces cinq, quatre s'élevèrent à la même hauteur que Linley tandis que le dernier s'éleva au-dessus de Linley.

– Whoa ! Une personne était au-dessus de lui, quatre étaient autour et un se trouvait dessous.

Brillant d'une lumière blanche, les six Exécuteurs spéciaux avaient formé un octaèdre fermé, scellant complètement Linley et Bébé à l'intérieur.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Linley était quelque peu désemparé.

La voix de Doehring Cowart résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

– _Ce type de combinaison d'attaques spéciales consume énormément de Dou Qi de lumière. Mais il est possible qu'ils possèdent des trésors secrets de l'Église de Lumière avec eux. Il y a cinq mille ans, leur organisation ne possédait pas de formation d'attaque aussi mystérieuse et agile que celle-ci_.

Même s'ils pratiquaient le même type de Dou Qi, le Dou Qi de chacun avait forcément de légères différences. Le fait d'être capable de totalement combiner leur Dou Qi, comme le faisait ces six Exécuteurs, au point d'être capable de transformer leur propre Dou Qi et le faire drastiquement augmenter, était quasiment impossible. Mais l'Église de Lumière semblait pourtant avoir réussi.

*Whooosh.*

Au-dessus, en dessous, devant, derrière, à droite et à gauche. Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux bondirent en direction de Linley à grande vitesse. Tous les six avaient une longue épée fine entre leurs mains.

Nulle part pour éviter !

– _Boss_. Bébé était frénétique.

Linley rugit mentalement,

– _Bébé, frappons le plus fort possible celui qui se trouve en dessous de nous. Si nous pouvons tuer l'un d'entre eux, leur formation se cassera_.

– _Compris_.

Linley et Bébé, homme et créature magique, se mirent à retomber à très grande vitesse, avant de lancer simultanément leurs attaques contre le combattant du neuvième rang qui se trouvait sous eux. Mais ce combattant ne sembla pas effrayé pour autant. Au contraire, celui-ci eut même une moue de dédain et un air moqueur apparut sur son visage.

*Truuuuuum.*

La lumière blanche s'écoulait à très grande vitesse entre eux. La lumière s'affaiblit autour des cinq autres Exécuteurs tandis que la lumière autour de celui en contrebas se mit à rayonner, tel un soleil. L'Exécuteur se projeta dans les airs avant d'exécuter un coup horizontal avec son épée en direction de Linley et Bébé.

– Ah ! Linley ignora tout le reste et frappa avec sa queue draconique, risquant le tout pour le tout afin d'essayer d'enserrer l'Exécuteur spécial.

*Slash !* L'épée s'abattit contre le torse de Linley. Linley ressentit immédiatement une incomparable douleur et les écailles protectrices de son torse se mirent instantanément à se fendre. Il avait l'impression qu'un fer avait été chauffé à blanc avant d'être posé contre sa peau. Cela lui causait une telle douleur que son corps entier se mit à se contracter spasmodiquement. Mais il continuait de resserrer la prise de sa queue autour de l'Exécuteur spécial. Du sang se mit à couler de la blessure sur son torse.

Les écailles du Wyrm Cuirassé n'avaient pas été capables de bloquer l'épée.

– _Le pouvoir du coup de cette épée n'est que légèrement plus faible que celui d'un expert de niveau Saint_. Doehring Cowart était aussi stupéfait. Une fois à l'intérieur de cette formation de combat, les attaques des Exécuteurs semblaient avoir un incroyable niveau de pouvoir.

L'Église de Lumière était confiante dans leur formation de combat. À moins que l'adversaire ne soit un combattant de niveau Saint, ils ne pouvaient qu'être victorieux !

– Ah ! La queue draconique qui agrippait l'Exécuteur se retrouva soudainement sous les assauts du puissant Dou Qi de lumière. Linley ressentit une énorme douleur en provenance de sa queue, mais il continuait d'exercer toute sa force, faisant tout son possible pour enserrer son opposant. Ses yeux noirs cerclés d'or fixaient férocement l'Exécuteur spécial.

– Hmph. L'Exécuteur laissa échapper un rire froid.

*Bam.*

De la lumière blanche jaillit à ce moment du corps de l'Exécuteur spécial et la queue draconique relâcha de manière incontrôlable son emprise. Le pouvoir de constriction de Linley n'était simplement pas en mesure de s'opposer à la contre-attaque de son adversaire.

À ce moment, les cinq autres Exécuteurs spéciaux se mirent à leur tour à charger en direction de Linley.

– _Boss !_ Bébé se projeta depuis les épaules de Linley et chargea directement les cinq Exécuteurs spéciaux qui arrivaient en contresens. Mais dès sa première attaque, Bébé fut frappé simultanément par les cinq lames et son corps fut renvoyé vers le sol.

– _Bébé !_ Cria Linley, inquiet.

– _Boss, je vais bien_. Bébé se remit sur ses pattes mais une trace de sang pouvait être vue sur sa fourrure solide et résistante. Les défenses de Bébé étaient toutefois réellement très puissantes et il n'avait subi qu'une légère blessure sur sa peau et sa fourrure.

Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux regardaient Bébé avec stupéfaction.

Si monstrueux. Ils n'avaient même pas été capables de percer la peau de cette Souris Fantôme ? Autant qu'ils en sachent, même les créatures du neuvième rang auraient eu leur armure défensive et leur peau percées par ce coup simultané.

Même quelqu'un avec une défense aussi puissante que Linley avait vu les écailles de sa poitrine se briser en un seul coup.

– La cible est Linley ! Les six comprirent que tuer ce monstre de Souris Fantôme leur demanderait un gros effort mais pour tuer seulement Linley, cela leur serait bien plus simple.

Un simple coup d'épée avait été capable de pénétrer ses défenses. Quelques coups suffiraient donc à le tuer.

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ?! Leur quantité de Dou Qi semble illimitée !_ Rugit mentalement de fureur Linley. En même temps, il fit un mouvement avec l'une de ses griffes pour attaquer les Exécuteurs spéciaux qui chargeaient vers lui.

– Scriiiiiiiiiii. Le cri perçant de Bébé résonna aussi.

Les six Exécuteurs, entourés de lumière blanche, attaquaient en tenaille Linley et Bébé tandis que ces derniers utilisaient toute leur force pour essayer de contre-attaquer.

*BAM !*

Une série d'attaques sauvage. Les deux côtés ignoraient totalement leur défense et ne se concentraient que sur l'attaque.

Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux battirent très rapidement en retraite.

Plus de la moitié des écailles noires de Linley étaient maintenant brisées, révélant de multiples blessures en dessous. Du sang frais coulait de toutes ces blessures et même les écailles de la queue de Linley étaient brisées.

Linley ne fut pas capable de retenir le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge et il en vomit une grande quantité.

– _Leur défense…_ Linley était réellement en colère et était maintenant frénétique.

Il avait finalement rencontré des personnes dont le pouvoir défensif était supérieur au sien. Ces six Exécuteurs spéciaux utilisaient le Dou Qi de la lumière d'une manière extravagante et déraisonnable. Ils le gaspillaient sans s'en soucier. Les attaques de leur formation combinée leur donnaient une terrifiante force offensive ainsi qu'une extraordinaire défense. Les attaques de Linley n'avaient absolument pas réussi à les blesser.

– _Boss, comment vas-tu ?_ Demanda Bébé avec choc et effroi. Ces petits yeux regardaient Linley avec inquiétude.

Bébé était dans un bien meilleur état que Linley. La cible principale des attaques des six Exécuteurs avait été Linley. Ajouté à cela, la défense de Bébé était encore plus monstrueuse que celle de Linley. Une fois encore, seule une trace de sang pouvait être vue sur la fourrure de Bébé.

– Bi-bien. Linley essuya le sang de sa bouche.

– C'était la première attaque.

L'un des Exécuteurs spéciaux en robe violette, qui se tenait sur un toit distant, dit calmement,

– Ta défense n'est pas mauvaise du tout. Voyons voir combien de nos attaques tu pourras encaisser.

– Waiters, ne perdons pas de temps, dit froidement l'un des autres Exécuteurs qui se tenait aussi sur un toit.

– Allons-y, cria un Exécuteur spécial d'une voix forte.

Nombre des bâtiments, qui se trouvaient précédemment aux alentours, avaient été détruits et le combat avait attiré un grand nombre de combattants qui en observaient le déroulement en se tenant au loin. Face à un combat aussi intense et d'un tel niveau, ils n'osaient pas s'approcher trop près.

L'aura du puissant Dou Qi de lumière, à elle seule, suffisait à les remplir de terreur.

*Swish !* Les six Exécuteurs se mirent à bouger au même moment et se transformèrent en six rayons de lumière blanche fonçant sur Linley. Entouré de tous les côtés par les murs de lumières, Linley n'avait aucun endroit pour s'enfuir.

Linley serra la mâchoire.

– Raaaaaaar ! Linley laissa échapper un hurlement furieux avant de dégainer l'épée lourde en adamantine qui était sur son dos et de faire un mouvement circulaire avec, en direction de ses six opposants.

*BOUM.* L'épée d'adamantine s'écrasa violemment contre l'un des Exécuteurs spéciaux qui ne tenta même pas de l'éviter. C'est alors qu'il sentit soudainement une force terrifiante s'écraser sur lui.

– Hrm ? L'Exécuteur spécial fut projeté en arrière par le coup mais la protection du Dou Qi de lumière le prévint de toutes blessures.

Il n'y avait que les épées lourdes telles que celle-ci qui pouvaient réellement montrer le pouvoir terrifiant d'un guerrier Dragonblood.

*Slash.*

Les cinq autres épées continuèrent leur course en direction du corps de Linley. Linley utilisa ses griffes, sa queue et les pointes sur son corps pour les attaquer sauvagement, et une fois encore, les six Exécuteurs battirent en retraite.

Linley tomba sur un genou.

La majorité des écailles de son corps étaient maintenant brisées et la blessure sur son torse avait reçu un nouveau coup. La blessure était si profonde que les os de Linley étaient visibles et qu'elle était inondée de sang.

La lignée et l'héritage des guerriers Dragonblood donnait toutefois à Linley une capacité de récupération extrêmement importante.

Les muscles de son corps ondulaient et s'étiraient constamment pour essayer de se rejoindre et de se recoudre ensemble. La blessure de son torse était toutefois bien trop sévère. La large perte de sang commençait à lui faire tourner la tête et il commençait à être pris de vertiges.

– La prochaine vague sera celle qui te tuera, dit avec arrogance l'un des Exécuteurs.

Rempli de peur, Bébé était accroupi à côté de Linley. Tous les deux commençaient à désespérer. Le désespoir les entourait.

– Hmph. Linley secoua furieusement la tête pour se forcer à se concentrer un peu.

Mais il avait perdu trop de sang et même sa vision était devenue légèrement floue. Mais juste à ce moment, une lumière magique et illusoire sortit de l'Anneau Panlong avant de se transformer en un vieil homme habillé en robe blanche et ayant une barbe et des cheveux blancs.

– _Papy Doehring ?_ Linley était surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Doehring Cowart était soudainement apparu.

Il avait exactement la même apparence que la première fois que Linley l'avait rencontré. Avec un petit sourire sur le visage, Doehring Cowart ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Linley.

– _Linley, dans le futur, tu ne devras compter que sur toi-même_ , dit Doehring Cowart, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

– _Papy Doehring, de quoi parles-…_ Linley était sans voix.

L'esprit de Doehring Cowart s'éleva soudainement dans les airs. À environ un mètre au-dessus du sol, il écarta les deux bras. Une terrifiante poussée de pouvoir jaillit soudainement de l'Archimage.

À ce moment, Doehring Cowart se sentait calme et en paix.

– _Dans le passé, lorsque je vivais dans l'Empire Pouant, ma vie était une vie d'entraînement et de massacres. Dans l'Empire Pouant, j'étais extrêmement arrogant et j'étais une personne dont il était très difficile de s'approcher. Je n'avais ni enfants, ni petits-enfants. Mais après avoir passé cinq mille ans dans l'Anneau Panlong, mon tempérament a changé. Et alors, je t'ai rencontré, toi, Linley_.

Doehring, qui flottait dans les airs, avait le regard fixé sur Linley.

– _Papy Doehring, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?_ Linley avait un terrible pressentiment…

– _Je t'ai regardé grandir et mûrir, un pas après l'autre. Dans mon cœur, je me sentais fier de ton succès. J'en suis venu à te considérer comme mon propre petit-fils_. La quantité d'énergie spirituelle que Doehring Cowart émettait grandissait de plus en plus.

La quantité d'énergie spirituelle était si importante que même les personnes regardant le combat au loin pouvaient la sentir. Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux étaient choqués et commençaient à s'alarmer.

– _Linley, ne sois pas triste. En réalité, piégé comme je le suis dans l'Anneau Panlong, je n'ai pas réellement de futur. Considère cela comme une dernière démonstration de mon pouvoir_. Le sourire de Doehring Cowart était devenu encore plus brillant.

Mais Linley tremblait maintenant de terreur.

– Que se passe-t-il ?! Les six Exécuteurs commençaient à être complètement effrayés. Le vortex d'énergie spirituelle emmagasinée était simplement trop puissant, si puissant qu'ils s'étaient mis à trembler de peur.

Le pouvoir relâché par un combattant de niveau Saint lorsqu'il enflammait l'énergie spirituelle présente dans sa propre âme était incomparablement plus puissant que le pouvoir même d'un combattant au sommet du niveau Saint.

*WHOOSH !* Toute l'essence élémentaire présente autour de la ville de Hess se mit soudainement à converger vers Doehring Cowart à grande vitesse. Cette essence, sous l'impulsion du vieux sage, se mit à se lier et à s'unir.

Pas de force magique. C'était un sort qui reposait seulement sur l'énergie spirituelle pour contrôler l'essence terrestre !

Dans des conditions normales, cela aurait rendu le pouvoir de l'attaque de ce sort de la terre extrêmement faible. Mais le sort que Doehring Cowart était maintenant en train de lancer était si puissant que les spectateurs ne pouvaient que trembler de terreur.

– DESCENTE DES METEORITES CELESTES !

Le corps spirituel de Doehring Cowart commença à devenir floue, mais sa voix resta froide et calme, comme celle d'un esprit céleste. Six énormes météorites de couleur terre tombèrent du ciel en direction des six Exécuteurs spéciaux.

*SWOOSH !* Les six météorites géantes formées à partir d'essence terrestre pure, chacune de la taille d'une maison, tombaient vers les six hommes à une telle vitesse qu'elles semblaient déchirer l'espace même.

Les six Exécuteurs spéciaux s'enfuirent de terreur mais les six météorites changèrent leur course pour les suivre.

– _Linley_. Doehring Cowart regarda une dernière fois celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils. _Au revoir_.

Linley regarda en retour Doehring Cowart, avec sa barbe blanche, ses cheveux blancs et sa robe blanche.

– _Rappelle-toi de cela. Vis une belle vie_. Le visage de Doehring Cowart s'éclaira alors de son grand sourire habituel… et c'est alors que l'esprit translucide disparut, comme de la fumée dispersée par le vent.

Linley ouvrit la bouche mais ne sentit aucun son réussir à sortir de sa gorge. Ses larmes se mirent à couler de manière incontrôlable le long de ses joues.

– Ah…Ah ! Comme s'il était devenu muet et incapable d'articuler, Linley hurla vers les cieux et ses larmes continuèrent de couler.


	167. L7, Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 23 : Dément**

*BAM !* *BAM !* *BAM !* *BAM !*

….

Les six météorites géantes s'écrasèrent violemment sur les six Exécuteurs spéciaux. Ils tentèrent tous frénétiquement d'utiliser leurs mains pour arracher le sol afin d'essayer de se creuser un tunnel.

Lorsque les six météorites géantes touchèrent le sol, elles firent trembler furieusement la terre sous leur impact colossal. Le bruit était tel que cela ressemblait à d'énormes éclairs de tonnerre qui auraient soudainement éclaté au sol.

*BOUUUUM !*

Six cratères massifs apparurent au sol, chacun faisant une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Les énormes ondes de choc se répandirent dans toutes les directions et la terre elle-même se mit à trembler, faisant s'écrouler les maisons et les arbres aux alentours.

Sur une zone de plusieurs centaines de mètres, tout était devenu poussière.

L'énorme impact de l'explosion avait été ressenti dans toute la ville de Hess. Que ce soit les Ascètes qui venaient juste de franchir les portes de Hess, les hommes du Conglomérat Dawson ou les puissants experts de la ville, tous ressentirent les vibrations provenant de cet endroit.

….

Les vagues mouvantes de cette force atteignirent aussi Linley, mais celui-ci se tenait debout sans bouger, comme inconscient de la réalité. Il laissait les vagues de force lui passer dessus sans rien faire.

Il se tenait là, hébété, ses larmes coulant sans s'arrêter.

– Ah…ah…AH…. Linley semblait avoir oublié comment parler et son corps entier tremblait de panique tandis qu'il hurlait vers les cieux.

Linley tomba à genoux.

Un sentiment terrible de déchirure, de brisure consumait le cœur de Linley.

L'esprit de Linley se mit soudainement à se remplir d'images de lui et Doehring Cowart ensemble.

….

La première fois qu'il avait vu le rayon de lumière se transformer en un vieil homme avec des robes blanches, une barbe blanche et des cheveux blancs. Linley, enfant, avait alors crié de surprise,

– Vous… vous êtes qui ?!

– Salut gamin. Je m'appelle Doehring Cowart. Je suis un Archimage de niveau Saint venant de l'empire Pouant.

C'était la première fois que Doehring Cowart était entré en interaction avec Linley.

….

– _Papy Doehring, pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? Alors, quel est le niveau de mon affinité avec l'essence élémentaire de terre ?_

La première fois que Linley avait été testé pour son talent en tant que mage.

– _Bonne. Extrêmement bonne. Ton affinité pour l'essence élémentaire terrestre est très haute_. Le visage de Doehring Cowart était fendu d'un grand sourire. _En se basant sur ce que je sais, seulement peut-être un mage sur mille a une affinité pour la terre aussi importante que la tienne. Vraiment_. Les compliments de Doehring Cowart avaient causé une énorme excitation dans le cœur de l'enfant Linley.

….

Un Archimage de l'ère de l'Empire Pouant. Un jeune enfant. L'entraînement à l'intérieur de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Sous la tutelle du sage expérimenté, Linley avait progressé et mûrit à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Mais lorsque Linley était devenu le centre de l'attention de tout le monde…

…personne ne savait que derrière lui se tenait l'esprit d'un Archimage de niveau Saint datant de l'ère de l'Empire Pouant.

….

– _Linley. Dans le futur, tu devras ne compter que sur toi-même._ Doehring Cowart avait ébouriffé une dernière fois les cheveux de Linley.

Après avoir lancé le sort interdit destructeur, « Descente des Météorites Célestes », Doehring Cowart s'était effacé, avait disparu.

– _Linley. Au revoir._

– _Rappelle-toi de ça. Vis une belle vie._

….

L'esprit de Linley était empli de toutes ces images, de tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Doehring Cowart. Ce gentil vieil homme qui avait tant appris à Linley et qui était, depuis bien longtemps, devenu une personne dont il ne pouvait supporter de se séparer.

– Non…non…

Linley secouait sa tête de façon répétée.

Il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Papy Doehring avait réellement disparu. Qui plus est, son âme même s'était dissipée lors de sa mort.

– Impossible. Papy Doehring, sors. Sors. SORS ! Linley fixait l'Anneau Panlong. Il avait commencé par hurler au début, puis sa voix s'était faite suppliante tandis que ses larmes s'écrasaient sur ses écailles froides.

Le sang continuait de couler du corps de Linley, mais il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur physique.

– Papy Doehring.

Linley espérait tellement fort qu'un rayon de lumière sorte de nouveau de l'Anneau Panlong et se transforme en cette silhouette si aisément reconnaissable, en cet homme à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs. Linley ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Doehring Cowart était mort, juste comme ça. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés.

Il avait été avec son Papy Doehring depuis qu'il avait huit ans.

Depuis, il n'avait jamais été séparé de Doehring Cowart. Jamais !

Dans les profondeurs de son cœur, Linley était devenu tellement habitué à la présence de Doehring Cowart depuis longtemps. Même lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné dans le Temple de Lumière, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul ou aussi impuissant qu'actuellement.

Son cœur avait toujours été ferme… parce que derrière lui, il savait qu'il avait le support de Papy Doehring.

Mais maintenant…

Papy Doehring avait disparu pour toujours. Pour toujours !

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? La voix de Linley tremblait. Cieux, vous m'avez d'abord pris ma mère, puis mon père, et maintenant… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de me prendre aussi Papy Doehring ?

– POURQUOI ?! Linley leva la tête et hurla vers les cieux.

Sa voix résonna dans le ciel.

– Ah…ah… Linley enserrait ses genoux entre ses bras, impuissant. Il se mit à sangloter furieusement, mais quoi qu'il fasse, quel que soit le nombre de larmes qu'il versait, l'adorable vieil homme n'apparaîtrait plus jamais.

Il était mort et était parti pour toujours.

– Papy Doehring.

Linley se sentait plus faible et plus fragile que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. C'était une fragilité spirituelle. Sans père. Sans mère. Et maintenant, même son Papy Doehring, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, était parti, lui aussi.

Le seul qui restait aux côtés de Linley était Bébé, qui n'avait même jamais entendu parler de l'existence de Doehring Cowart.

– _Boss. Hé, Linley, Boss !_ Bébé mettait des coups de tête dans le bras de Linley. Il était quelque peu effrayé.

Linley tourna la tête pour regarder Bébé.

– _Bébé_. Linley prit soudainement Bébé dans ses bras.

– _Boss, juste avant, tu appelais un « Papy Doehring ». Qui est Papy Doehring ? Juste avant, j'ai senti une terrifiante montée d'énergie spirituelle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Bébé était totalement perdu.

Le cœur de Linley fut de nouveau transpercé d'agonie lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau le nom de Doehring Cowart.

Il baissa la tête pour regarder l'Anneau Panlong qui était autour de son doigt. Mais… Papy Doehring ne ressortirait plus jamais.

*Bruissement.* Soudain, une légère série de bruits put se faire entendre. Linley tourna la tête pour regarder.

À l'intérieur des cratères géants créés par les météorites, une silhouette violette essayait difficilement de ressortir en rampant. Pas seulement elle. Les cinq autres hommes étaient aussi en train d'essayer de ressortir lentement.

Descente de Météorites Célestes – Un sort terrestre interdit.

Si un Archimage de niveau Saint avait utilisé ce sort, tous les six seraient morts sur le coup. Mais Doehring Cowart était un Archimage n'ayant plus la moindre goutte de force magique.

D'après les lois de la magie, la force magique était le général commandant les armées de soldats connus sous le nom d'essence élémentaire. Grâce à cette force magique, l'énergie spirituelle était capable de commander ces soldats et de former de puissants sorts magiques.

Ce que Doehring Cowart avait fait, avait été de consumer la totalité de sa propre énergie spirituelle. Mais le pouvoir de son sort n'avait été que de 10 à 20% de la puissance réelle du sort interdit. Malgré cela, 10 à 20% de ce sort avait suffi à amener ces six Exécuteurs jusqu'aux portes de la mort.

En voyant ces six silhouettes violettes ramper hors des cratères, le cœur de Linley se remplit soudainement d'une rage infinie, déchaînée et insatiable.

– Ah ! Avec un cri, Linley chargea tel un éclair en direction de l'une des silhouettes violettes. L'Exécuteur spécial, en voyant Linley charger vers lui, fut si terrifié que ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que la lune.

– Ah ! En exerçant de la force avec ses bras, Linley déchira l'Exécuteur spécial en deux moitiés avec ses mains.

– Meurs. Linley décapita la tête d'un autre Exécuteur avec ses mains.

– Haaaaaargh ! Les griffes percèrent le torse d'un troisième Exécuteur, avant de lui attraper le cœur et de l'écraser dans sa poigne.

– Meurs ! Linley arracha la gorge d'un quatrième Exécuteur avec ses dents.

Il voulait manger leur chair et boire leur sang !

– Ah ! La silhouette de Linley apparut à côté du cinquième Exécuteur. Celui-ci, déjà énormément blessé, était incapable de se défendre et ne put que regarder avec terreur tandis que Linley le déchirait en deux morceaux au niveau des jambes.

Quant au sixième Exécuteur…

– Tu…tu… Celui-ci, après avoir vu les scènes terrifiantes devant lui, vit Linley charger dans sa direction, tel un démon du Royaume Infernal. Il fut si terrifié que son corps se mit à trembler et qu'il s'effondra au sol, mort par effroi.

Bien que le sixième Exécuteur soit déjà mort, Linley lui envoya quand même un violent coup de poing dans la tête, la faisant exploser.

Bébé, qui venait de voir tout cela, était effrayé.

Les guerriers qui regardaient au loin avaient été complètement terrorisés aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'un humain puisse être si violent, si brutal et si terrifiant. C'était encore plus vrai à cause de l'apparence qu'avait actuellement Linley. Son corps était couvert d'écailles brisées et il était recouvert d'une couche de sang. Même ses yeux noirs cerclés d'or brillaient d'un rouge inquiétant.

– _Boss, tu… tu… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Bébé était inquiet.

Après que Linley ait brutalement tué les six Exécuteurs spéciaux, il s'était soudainement assis sur le sol, sans énergie. Il était assis là, les yeux dans le vide. Il était impossible de deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

– _Boss_. Bébé poussa Linley avec frénésie.

Linley leva soudainement la tête, mais il était incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler. Il baissa alors la tête, l'enfouissant entre ses jambes et se remit à pleurer.

….

Les six météorites avaient transformé la zone entière en ruines. Les six hommes en robes violettes avaient tous été tués par l'aberration démoniaque.

Mais alors, l'aberration démoniaque avait soudainement mis sa tête entre ses jambes et s'était mis à sangloter.

….

Les presque dix mille spectateurs regardaient au loin, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la scène. Aucune de ces personnes ne comprenaient ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

– Ce démon est en train de pleurer ?

Tous étaient stupéfaits.

– Ce démon semble…semble réellement triste, dit un jeune enfant avec incertitude à un ami qui se trouvait à côté de lui. L'ami fut d'abord surpris puis acquiesça lentement.

Aucun des spectateurs ne s'avança plus près. Ils avaient vu la scène terrifiante qui s'était passée quelques instants plus tôt. Même les combattants du huitième rang savaient à quel point la personne qui se trouvait devant eux était puissante.

– Le démon est en train de pleurer ? Yale, George et Reynolds venaient juste d'arriver. En entendant ces mots, ils furent tous inquiets.

– Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! Cria furieusement Yale.

Immédiatement, les gardes du Conglomérat Dawson se mirent à pousser les différents spectateurs. Yale, George et Reynolds accoururent jusqu'au centre du champ de bataille.

En arrivant à son épicentre, ils furent tous stupéfaits.

Tout dans la centaine de mètres autour d'eux avait été transformé en poussière. Les six cratères étaient des témoins indiquant la violence du combat. Et juste en voyant le corps des six hommes, il était facile d'imaginer à quel point la personne qui les avait tués était brutale.

Le corps du démon couvert d'écailles brisées était assis là, en sanglotant.

En voyant Bébé aux côtés du « démon » ainsi que l'épée d'adamantine qui avait été jetée au sol, Yale et les autres devinrent encore plus certain que c'était réellement Linley.

– Troisième frère. Yale, George et Reynolds s'approchèrent immédiatement en courant.

À ce moment, Monroe Dawson était aussi arrivé. Il ordonna immédiatement à ses subordonnés,

– Vite, débarrassez-vous de ces six corps et partez immédiatement. Ne laissez personne savoir que le Conglomérat Dawson à quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. Tandis qu'il parlait, Monroe Dawson partit immédiatement aussi.

– Troisième frère. Yale, George et Reynolds l'appelaient avec inquiétude.

Déjà durant la tentative d'assassinat de Clayde à Fenlai, Yale avait deviné que Linley était capable de se transformer en guerrier Dragonblood. Il en avait aussi informé Reynolds et George. Et maintenant, en voyant Bébé et l'épée d'adamantine, ils étaient naturellement certains que c'était bien Linley.

Le corps de Linley s'agita légèrement.

Après avoir levé la tête et regardé derrière lui, il vit Yale, George et Reynolds. Linley parla finalement.

– Les gars…

– Allons-y, vite, le pressa immédiatement Yale. Tu viens juste de tuer des Exécuteurs spéciaux. Si l'Église de Lumière le découvre, ce sera un désastre pour toi. Yale aida immédiatement Linley à se relever.

Linley se laissa emporter.

– Bébé. Allons-y. Linley prit Bébé dans ses bras avant de commencer à partir.

Yale était sidéré parce qu'il venait de remarquer que Linley n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à son épée d'adamantine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'appeler avec urgence,

– Troisième frère, ton épée lourde.

– Épée lourde ? Linley tourna la tête. Après un moment, il sembla comprendre et il revint pour ramasser l'arme.

À ce moment, les subordonnés du Conglomérat Dawson arrivèrent aussi et ils s'occupèrent rapidement des corps des six Exécuteurs spéciaux.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec troisième frère ? demanda à voix basse George à Yale et Reynolds.

Yale secoua la tête, confus.

– Aucune idée. Bébé semble bien aller pourtant. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait que troisième frère vient de souffrir d'un coup encore plus terrible que la fois où il a eu le cœur brisé par Alice ? Il semble si éteint, comme s'il avait perdu son âme.

Linley laissa les hommes du Conglomérat le diriger au travers des petites allées jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une résidence mystérieuse.


	168. L7, Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 24 : L'Immobilité**

À l'intérieur de la sombre, et tranquille résidence, ne se trouvaient que Reynolds, Yale, George, et quelques douzaines de domestiques, ainsi qu'une petite douzaine de gardes. Tous étaient là pour Linley.

Sous les branches de vignes grimpantes, George, Yale et Reynolds étaient assis autour d'une table en pierre.

– Boss Yale. Que penses-tu qu'il se passe avec Troisième frère ? Le visage de Reynolds montrait clairement sa confusion tandis qu'il demandait cela.

Yale secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas non plus. Cela fait dix jours que Troisième frère est ici, et durant ces dix jours, il n'a eu à aucun moment son énergie habituelle. Il ne s'entraîne même pas, et ne plaisante ou rit plus avec nous. Il est toujours reclus, dans son coin.

George acquiesça aussi,

– Dans le passé, quoi qu'il arrive, Troisième frère n'arrêtait jamais son entraînement. Mais maintenant, il semble avoir été totalement changé.

– Donc qui peut me dire ce qu'il se passe exactement avec Troisième frère ? Reynolds grogna entre ses dents.

– J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, soupira Yale, d'un ton résigné.

Ce qui les tracassait le plus était qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cet état chez Linley. Il ne s'entraînait plus, et ne plaisantait même plus avec eux. Il était toujours dans son coin et semblait avoir perdu son âme.

Il était devenu comme cela, sans aucune raison apparente depuis qu'ils l'avaient traîné du combat contre les six Exécuteurs spéciaux.

En tant que frères de cœur de Linley, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas être inquiets pour lui ?

– Troisième frère doit avoir reçu un choc émotionnel intense, soupira silencieusement Yale. L'espace d'un instant, George et Reynolds furent tous deux surpris, puis ils se turent. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient vu ce jour-là.

Des milliers de spectateurs entourant une zone circulaire où sur des centaines de mètres, absolument tout avait été réduit en poussières. À l'intérieur de la zone sinistrée, ces six incroyablement profonds cratères et ces six météorites.

Linley, en forme complète de Corps de Dragon, avait brutalement massacré ces six Exécuteurs Spéciaux, puis était tombé à genoux et avait commencé à pleurer. Il s'était mis à sangloter, comme un enfant.

– Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi dévasté, aussi fragile, continua Yale à voix basse.

George acquiesça aussi.

– Troisième frère est très solide. Même lorsqu'il a eu le cœur brisé par sa rupture avec Alice, après avoir complété « l'Éveil du Rêve », il s'est directement dirigé vers la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques pour s'entraîner encore plus.

– C'est vrai. Même quand son père est mort, Troisième frère a réussi à le supporter, et à rester solide. Mais cette fois… Reynolds ne pouvait tout simplement pas le comprendre.

Ils étaient tous certains que leur précieux frère était dans un état extrêmement fragile en ce moment, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait réussir à trouver une raison à cet état.

À côté d'une petite crique dans la cour arrière de la résidence, Linley était assis au sommet d'une pierre polie, servant de décoration. Il contemplait la crique, immobile.

Bébé était aussi assis sur la pierre, juste à côté de Linley.

Le silence était total. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui du murmure de l'eau qui coulait.

Bien que les yeux de Linley soient fixés sur la crique, ses pensées étaient toujours avec Papy Doehring, et sur tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Lorsqu'il avait joué avec Papy Doehring étant enfant.

Lorsque Papy Doehring l'avait entraîné sous sa tutelle de manière stricte étant adolescent.

Lorsque dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Papy Doehring lui avait patiemment fait la leçon encore et encore pour qu'il soit toujours prudent.

Pour chaque moment qui lui revenait en mémoire, Linley sentait son cœur s'alourdir de plus en plus.

– _Après le décès de mon père, j'ai pensé que j'étais maintenant très seul. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'en réalité, je ne l'avais jamais été. Quoi qu'il arrive, Papy Doehring était toujours derrière moi, pour me supporter, pour me consoler, pour m'encourager, pour me rappeler à l'ordre…_

 _– Mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais réalisé ça avant ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas chéri le temps que j'ai passé avec Papy Doehring ?_ Le cœur de Linley était rempli de douleur.

Papy Doehring ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit d'excessif, et de son côté, il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de considérer comment pouvait se sentir Papy Doehring. Il n'avait jamais réellement chéri le temps qu'il avait passé avec Papy Doehring. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il avait cru que Papy Doehring serait toujours avec lui, à l'intérieur de l'Anneau Panlong.

– _L'Anneau Panlong ? Papy Doehring était toujours à l'intérieur de l'Anneau, seul. Cela devait sûrement être très triste et douloureux pour lui d'être toujours aussi seul là-dedans. Papy Doehring devait aussi probablement espérer que je discute plus avec lui, non ?_ Ce n'est que maintenant que Linley pensa à toutes ces choses.

Mais…

Auparavant, Linley ne demandait habituellement les conseils de Papy Doehring que lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à une insurmontable situation. Il n'allait que très rarement chercher Papy Doehring juste pour discuter avec lui.

Il n'avait fait que prendre, sans jamais donner en retour.

– _Pourquoi est-ce seulement après l'avoir perdu, que je me rends compte de ce que je devais chérir ?_ Le corps de Linley se mit à trembler. À quel point souhaitait-il que Papy Doehring revienne et se retrouve à ses côtés, comme avant.

Malheureusement…

C'était impossible.

Papy Doehring était mort. Mort et parti dans l'au-delà pour toujours.

Linley pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer, comme s'il se tordait. Tout son corps se convulsait de douleur. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de douleur sur le visage de Linley.

Au fond de son cœur, Linley se mit même à penser…

S'il pouvait juste mourir de douleur, alors enfin, il pourrait échapper à tout cela.

– _Boss._ La petite voix de Bébé résonna dans la tête de Linley. Il se tourna pour le regarder. Les petits yeux brillants de Bébé le fixaient, avec un air d'inquiétude.

– _Tu… tu penses encore à ce Papy Doehring ?_ Bébé n'avait appris qu'après la mort de Doehring Cowart que Linley avait eu jusque-là le fantôme d'un Archimage de niveau Saint à ses côtés.

Linley acquiesça.

Bébé lui dit mentalement,

– _Boss, peux-tu… peux-tu me parler de lui, de ce Papy Doehring ?_

Linley regarda Bébé, hocha doucement la tête, puis l'attrapa, et le serra dans ses bras. Il se mit alors à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Doehring Cowart.

– Cette année-là, j'avais huit ans. Il y avait deux combattants de niveau Saint qui étaient apparus dans le ciel, au-dessus de notre petit village…

Sur le seuil de la porte menant à la cour arrière, Reynolds et les autres regardaient silencieusement Linley serrer Bébé dans ses bras, assis sur ce rocher décoratif.

– Je me sens tellement triste en voyant Troisième frère comme cela, soupira doucement Reynolds.

Yale et George étaient tous les deux silencieux.

– Nous devons réfléchir à quelque chose. Les yeux de George s'étrécirent soudain, devenant résolus. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Troisième frère s'effondrer juste comme ça.

Yale et Reynolds acquiescèrent ensemble.

– Deuxième frère, tu as des idées ? Reynolds et Yale le regardèrent.

George expliqua ses pensées,

– Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu rendre Troisième frère dans cet état. Mais il y a plusieurs choses que nous pouvons deviner, dit gravement George. Le clan de Troisième frère est celui des Guerriers Dragonblood. En tant que clan qui a déjà dominé le monde entier, les membres de ce clan désirent naturellement faire revivre leur gloire passée.

Les yeux de Yale s'illuminèrent.

– C'est vrai ! Troisième frère tient énormément à son clan. Pour récupérer son héritage ancestral, il a même accepté de vendre aux enchères « l'Éveil du Rêve ».

– Exactement.

George hocha la tête.

– Ma théorie est la suivante : si Troisième frère s'entraînait si dur, c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important qui le motivait. Et il est très probable que ce soit justement le fait de faire revivre la gloire de son clan qui le motivait. Troisième frère a travaillé dur pendant tant d'années maintenant. Il n'abandonnerait définitivement pas aussi facilement. Nous devons utiliser cela pour le faire réagir, et pour l'encourager.

– Le faire réagir ? Ça marcherait ? Yale était un peu suspicieux.

George répliqua, d'un ton impuissant,

– Avez-vous une meilleure méthode pour l'aider ?

– On va utiliser cette méthode, s'exclama Reynolds. Je n'en peux plus de regarder Troisième frère continuer à se morfondre comme ça. Allons-y. Tous les trois, allons parler avec lui. On verra alors bien ce qu'il se passe.

– Quatrième frère, laisse second frère parler. Plus tu parles, plus tu empires les choses, lui rappela Yale.

Connaissant son tempérament, Reynolds acquiesça. George, Yale, et Reynolds se regardèrent, puis avancèrent vers Linley.

Après avoir écouté l'histoire de Linley, Bébé était aussi silencieux. Il était tout aussi peiné par la mort de Doehring Cowart. Soudain, Bébé sentit des personnes s'approcher d'eux par-derrière. Il sauta hors des bras de Linley, puis regarda dans la direction des pas qui s'approchaient.

C'était Yale, George, et Reynolds.

Mais à ce moment, Linley venait juste de finir de raconter à Bébé tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Papy Doehring et il était de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que des personnes s'étaient approchées de lui.

Yale, George, et Reynolds se regardèrent, soupirant tous intérieurement. Linley était un expert. En temps normal, Linley les aurait probablement remarqués avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans la cour. Mais maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois devant lui, et pourtant, il ne réagissait toujours pas.

– Troisième frère. Yale fut le premier à parler.

Linley trembla, puis tourna légèrement la tête pour les regarder tous les trois. Ses yeux étaient très calmes.

– Vous êtes venus. Après avoir dit ces mots, Linley tourna de nouveau la tête vers la crique, et se remit à contempler l'eau qui coulait.

Yale, George, et Reynolds s'avancèrent immédiatement à côté du rocher sur lequel Linley était assis.

– Troisième frère. Yale attrapa soudain Linley par les épaules, pour le forcer à le regarder. Troisième frère, te rappelles-tu de toutes ces choses qui nous sont arrivés à l'Institut Ernst, et de ce que tu me disais souvent ?

– J'ai oublié, dit calmement Linley.

Yale le fixa avec surprise,

– Oublié ? Troisième frère, tu me reprenais souvent, en disant que je ne travaillais et que je ne m'entraînais pas assez, et que dans notre dortoir, ce serait moi le plus faible, alors que je suis le plus grand physiquement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous dans la même résidence, ils plaisantaient naturellement souvent entre eux.

Mais Linley resta silencieux.

George regarda Yale, puis fit un léger mouvement de la tête. Yale relâcha les épaules de Linley, puis George s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver directement en face de Linley, et lui dit solennellement,

– Troisième frère, je dois te le demander. Pourquoi t'es-tu entraîné si durement pendant toutes ces années ?

Linley eut un léger mouvement de surprise.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont il avait toujours été très concentré sur son entraînement, et cela depuis qu'il était jeune.

– Pour le clan, répondit finalement Linley.

À côté de lui, un air ravi apparut sur les visages de Yale et Reynolds. George dit immédiatement,

– Laisse-moi te demander cela alors. Dans ton état, est-ce que tu te comportes correctement vis-à-vis de ton clan ?

Après avoir regardé George, Linley sourit amèrement. D'une voix morne et désolée, il dit,

– Mon père est mort. Ma mère est morte. Dis-moi. Quel est l'intérêt de travailler dur pour mon clan ? Il n'y a plus de clan.

Linley se leva alors, et quitta la cour arrière.

Yale, George, et Reynolds fixèrent tous le dos de Linley qui s'éloignait, puis ils échangèrent des regards stupéfaits.

– Inutile. Tout le monde est mort. Quel est l'intérêt de faire de mon mieux ? Dit encore Linley avec une voix désespérée et affligée, tout en disparaissant par la porte.

Quinze jours.

Linley était resté dans la résidence pendant quinze jours. Durant ces quinze jours, Yale et les autres avaient essayé tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu penser, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, Linley restait toujours le même.

George, Reynolds, et Yale étaient assis ensemble, buvant avec mauvaise humeur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? On ne peut pas se contenter de regarder Troisième frère se noyer dans un abîme de désespoir. Reynolds lança brutalement sa coupe de vin contre le sol.

Yale et George secouèrent tous deux la tête.

Ces derniers jours, ils avaient tenté tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient même demandé à Linley ce qui l'avait rendu dans cet état-là, mais Linley n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait refusé de répondre et était resté silencieux.

Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

– Lorsque je vois à quel point Troisième frère est silencieux, je m'inquiète réellement pour lui. Ma tête me fait mal à force. Troisième frère, hélas… Yale attrapa la bouteille de vin, et but directement au goulot, avalant en une fois la moitié de la bouteille.

Ils avaient tous grandi aux côtés de Linley, et leur amour pour lui était encore plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient pour leurs propres frères. Comment pouvaient-ils se contenter de le regarder s'effondrer comme cela ?

Assis dans sa chambre, Linley contemplait l'Anneau Panlong passé à son doigt. Linley pouvait clairement se rappeler à quoi ressemblait Papy Doehring à chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'anneau.

Mais cette scène ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Sur l'autre main de Linley se trouvait un deuxième anneau, un anneau inter-spatial. Après que Clayde soit mort, l'anneau et son contenu étaient devenus des objets sans propriétaires. Lorsqu'il s'était battu contre les six Exécuteurs Spéciaux, le sang de Linley avait rapidement recouvert l'anneau, et il l'avait naturellement personnalisé et lié à lui.

Mais…

Ces quinze derniers jours, Linley n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à cet anneau et son contenu. Ses pensées étaient autre part. Même lorsqu'il ne s'appesantissait pas dessus, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers des scènes qu'il avait partagées avec Papy Doehring. À quoi Papy Doehring ressemblait lorsqu'il caressait sa barbe blanche, ou à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il entraînait sévèrement Linley. Toutes sortes de souvenirs, tous si clairs et précis.

– _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Même Papy Doehring, la dernière personne que j'avais, a été prise ?_

Après avoir perdu Papy Doehring, Linley avait aussi perdu sa plus grande force de support. Il se sentait plus fragile et plus seul qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Linley serra fortement Bébé dans ses bras. Dans cette silencieuse petite chambre, il restait assis là, seul...


	169. L7, Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 25 : Le Départ**

À la frontière du Royaume de Hess se trouvait une armée de plus de 800,000 soldats. Sur la grande étendue de terre, les camps militaires parsemaient la terre comme une série de petites montagnes, infinie et sans fin. Cette énorme armée était cependant très organisée.

Et en face de ce grand camp militaire se trouvait une grande étendue de terre nue.

– Hey, Oncle Lantey [Lan'te]. Si l'armée des créatures magiques attaque, serons-nous capables de les retenir ? Demanda d'une voix douce un jeune homme en armure qui semblait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans.

À côté de lui se trouvait un homme barbu et musclé. Après avoir sorti une fiole de liqueur de sa poche et en avoir pris une petite gorgée, il se mit à rire bruyamment.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette fois, en plus des troupes d'élites de notre Royaume de Hess, des chevaliers du Temple de Lumière ont été envoyés par l'Église de Lumière en compagnie de plusieurs mages. Détends-toi. Les sorts des mages sont vraiment puissants.

– C'est vrai. C'était le premier combat du jeune homme. En entendant les mots du vétéran, il se sentit légèrement plus stable.

Mais l'homme barbu soupirait intérieurement. Parce qu'il avait déjà vu à quel point les créatures magiques étaient féroces et puissantes. Si des milliers ou des dizaines de milliers de créatures magiques les chargeaient, leur seule solution de survie ne pourrait être que réalisée en la payant dans le sang.

*Roaaaaaar !*

Soudain, un grognement sourd put se faire entendre depuis un endroit lointain.

– Oncle Lantey, je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose. Le jeune homme commençait à devenir de nouveau nerveux.

– Tout va bien, dit fortement Lantey mais, soudainement, il sursauta et regarda en direction du sud. Au-dessus de l'étendue vide de plaines, d'innombrables points noirs agglomérés pouvaient être aperçus.

– Créatures magiques. Une horde de créatures magiques !

D'un autre endroit du camp militaire, un cri perçant retentit. Instantanément, tout le camp se mit en mouvement. Des plus hauts gradés aux soldats de base, tous intensifièrent leur vigilance.

L'armée de 800,000 personnes se préparait au combat.

– Ta-tant ! De nombreux soldats humains ne purent s'empêcher de hoqueter en voyant apparaître la horde de créatures magiques au loin. Dans le lointain, d'innombrables Taureau d'Acier Vampirique étaient alignés en une sorte de semblant de formation de combat en ligne. Ils chargeaient en direction du camp humain à très grande vitesse.

Il y avait plus de dix mille Taureaux d'Acier Vampiriques.

*Tremble, temble.* Les Taureaux chargeaient sauvagement, faisant même trembler le sol. Les yeux de tous ces Taureaux d'Acier Vampiriques étaient devenus rouges et leurs corps émettaient des flammes. Ils ressemblaient à une mer de feu.

Le tremblement de la terre. La mer de flamme infinie.

*Swish !* *Swish !* *Swish !*

Soudain, les cieux se remplirent de nombreuses javelines quasiment translucides. Celles-ci tombèrent sur les Taureaux comme la pluie tombant sur une forêt.

– Les Seigneurs Mages ! Les nombreux soldats humains exultèrent.

*Pchhhhh !* Chacune des javelines possédait un pouvoir impressionnant. En tant que sort d'élément pur de l'eau, elles étaient extrêmement puissantes contre ces créatures magiques de type feu.

Ces javelines de glace descendaient, perçant soit le sol soit les corps des Taureaux d'Acier Vampiriques. *Pcchhhh !* Certaines des javelines de glace pénétraient directement les organes internes des créatures qui rugissaient de rage avant de s'effondrer après quelques pas.

Un Taureau d'Acier Vampirique après l'autre mourut mais la grande majorité d'entre eux continuèrent de charger en avant. Même s'ils avaient souffert de quelques légères blessures, cela n'avait fait que les rendre encore plus furieux.

Leur sang frais tâchait le sol.

*Roaaaaaar !* Les Taureaux d'Acier Vampiriques rugissaient furieusement.

– Archers ! En joue… Feu ! Hurlèrent les officiers.

Les cieux se remplirent instantanément d'innombrables flèches. Le nuage aggloméré de flèches fit un arc avant de retomber telle une vague.

Une flèche acérée après l'autre s'abattait sur les Taureaux, mais leurs muscles résistants déviaient facilement nombre de ces flèches.

Les tactiques que les armées humaines utilisaient contre les autres armées humaines n'étaient pas nécessairement efficaces contre les créatures magiques.

– Lanciers, en formation !

Un guerrier en armure lourde après l'autre s'avança. Tous tenaient une lance en acier dans la main. Après avoir assumé une formation défensive, ils attendirent silencieusement la charge des Taureaux d'Acier Vampirique. *Meuuuuuuh !* Les Taureaux, eux, continuaient de charger aveuglément.

D'innombrables lances d'aciers étaient là pour accueillir les Taureaux, mais ceux-ci ne faisaient que baisser leurs cornes et continuaient de charger en avant avec des mugissements. Ils s'écrasèrent violemment contre les lances, telle une marée solide.

*Roaaaaaaar !* Les Taureaux d'Acier Vampiriques étaient mis en pièces par les lances d'acier.

Les personnes capables de tenir ces lances en acier étaient au moins des guerriers du troisième rang. Ajouté à cela, tous les lanciers se supportaient mutuellement, empruntant et donnant leurs forces au besoin.

La première vague de créatures magiques ne fut pas capable de briser la ligne défensive. Mais derrière eux, encore plus de Taureaux d'Acier Vampiriques continuaient de charger.

Le combat entre l'armée des créatures magiques et l'armée des hommes était extrêmement féroce. L'armée des bêtes était composée de plus que juste des Taureaux d'Acier Vampiriques. Il y avait aussi des meutes de Loups des Tempêtes ainsi que quelques créatures d'élites telles que les terrifiants Lions de Feu. Il y avait aussi des Wyrms de Terre, des Vélocidragons et plus encore…

Mais l'armée humaine n'était pas faible non plus. En plus des soldats ordinaires, il y avait aussi des mages vraiment puissants qui n'avaient pas encore bougé. L'Église de Lumière avait aussi envoyé de nombreux mages du septième, huitième et même du neuvième rang. Il y avait aussi la division de Chevaliers d'élite du Temple de Lumière…

Le combat fit rage pendant trois jours complets et à la fin, l'armée humaine fut forcée de battre en retraite. En seulement trois jours, le côté humain avait perdu plus de 300,000 soldats et avait un nombre de blessés encore plus important. Mais l'armée des créatures magiques avait subi d'énormes pertes aussi.

Cependant, les deux armées semblaient être arrivées à un accord tacite, étant donné qu'aucun des côtés n'utilisa ses combattants de niveau Saint. Les combattants Saints ne faisaient que regarder depuis le lointain mais n'agissaient pas.

La ville de Hess était dans un état de chaos.

La bataille à la frontière avait fait reculer l'armée humaine sur cent kilomètres. Ils étaient maintenant extrêmement proches de la ville de Hess et nombre des personnes qui vivaient dans la ville avait déjà pris la décision d'évacuer et de s'enfuir.

Dans la ville de Hess. Dans le manoir silencieux qu'occupait Linley.

– Yale, nous partons immédiatement. Dépêche-toi. Ne gâche pas plus de temps, cria Monroe Dawson. Je m'attends à ce que l'armée humaine ne puisse pas tenir plus de quelques jours de plus. Les flammes de la guerre s'apprêtent à avaler Hess.

Yale hocha la tête.

– Je comprends, père.

– Mais troisième frère, il… Yale était encore inquiet pour Linley. George et Reynolds étaient de même très inquiets.

Monroe Dawson fronça les sourcils.

– Que dis-tu de ça. Va essayer de le persuader une dernière fois. Quelle que soit sa réponse, nous devons partir ce soir. Après avoir parlé, Monroe Dawson se tourna et partit.

Yale, George et Reynolds se regardèrent.

Finalement, les trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Linley. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent Linley assit sur une chaise face à une table en pierre, les yeux fixés sur le ciseau droit qui était dans ses mains. En voyant ça, Yale, George et Reynolds ne se sentirent ni heureux ni excités.

Pour essayer d'aider Linley, ils avaient souvent placé le ciseau à sculpter dans ses mains. Mais Linley ne semblait pas avoir le moindre désir de sculpter. À chaque fois qu'il voyait l'outil, il repensait à tous les efforts que Doehring Cowart avait faits pour lui apprendre à sculpter.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler à quel point Doehring Cowart avait semblé fier et imposant lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué pour la première fois les secrets de la Technique du Ciseau Droit. À cet instant Papy Doehring avait réellement eu la stature d'un grand maître.

– Troisième frère. Yale marcha directement jusqu'à lui.

Linley leva la tête pour regarder Yale. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, mais il ne dit rien.

– Troisième frère, l'armée des créatures magiques est proche de briser la frontière. Le côté humain a déjà été forcé d'abandonner cent kilomètres. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la ville de Hess. Nous devons partir, dit solennellement Yale.

– Partir ? Linley fut brièvement surpris. Oh. Compris.

En voyant comment Linley agissait, Reynolds qui était le moins calme des quatre, agrippa Linley par ses vêtements. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de Linley, il cria avec colère,

– Troisième frère, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Parle ! Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? La personne que moi, Reynolds, admire le plus au monde, c'est toi. Je me vante souvent auprès des autres de te connaître. Mais maintenant ? Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu !

– M'admirer, moi ? Dit Linley d'un rire d'autodérision. Admirer quoi ?

– J'ai entendu Boss Yale dire qu'à cause de l'inimité entre toi et Clayde, tu avais été prêt à tout abandonner pour le tuer. Tu osais agir et osais accepter les conséquences. En tant que frère, je t'admirais ! Mais maintenant ? Tu as tué Clayde puis tu as tué six Exécuteurs spéciaux de l'Église de Lumière. N'est-ce pas quelque chose dont tu devrais être fier ? POURQUOI ES-TU DEVENU COMME CA ? Reynolds était réellement furieux maintenant.

À côté de lui, George fronça les sourcils.

– Troisième frère, dit soudainement George à Linley avec force.

Reynolds et Yale regardèrent tous deux George. Linley se tourna pour le regarder aussi.

– Troisième frère, pourquoi as-tu tué ces six Exécuteurs spéciaux ? Demanda George avec incompréhension. George avait soudainement réalisé que… même si Linley devait tuer Clayde, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les Exécuteurs spéciaux de l'Église de Lumière essayent de tuer Linley.

Après tout, Clayde n'était plus l'un de leurs rois à ce moment.

– Ils voulaient me tuer, dit Linley à voix basse.

– Pourquoi voulaient-ils te tuer ? George avait le sentiment qu'il touchait du doigt la raison expliquant la dépression de Linley.

– Parce que l'Église de Lumière est responsable du meurtre de ma mère, dit calmement Linley.

Yale et Reynolds, qui se tenaient debout à côté de Linley, furent tous les deux stupéfaits puis un éclair de compréhension apparut dans l'esprit de George. Il rugit immédiatement,

– L'Église de Lumière a tué ta mère ? Mais toi, troisième frère, tu ne vas pas chercher vengeance ? Quoi, tu as peur ?

– Ne pas chercher vengeance ?

Ces quatre mots semblaient avoir électrifiés Linley de la même manière que l'aurait fait un éclair de foudre.

– En effet. C'était l'Église de Lumière. Les yeux vides de Linley commencèrent lentement à reprendre leur éclat habituel.

– Si ce n'était pas à cause de l'Église de Lumière qui cherche constamment des âmes pures à offrir à leur Souverain Radiant, alors Clayde n'aurait jamais donné ma mère à l'église et elle ne serait jamais morte.

– Si ce n'était pas à cause de la mort de ma mère, mon père n'aurait jamais péri.

– Si mon père était encore en vie, pourquoi aurais-je cherché à me venger ? Comment Papy Doehring aurait-il pu mourir à cause de cela ? Qui plus est, Papy Doehring est mort parce qu'il m'a aidé contre ces six Exécuteurs spéciaux.

Le cœur de Linley commençait à se remplir de haine.

– C'était entièrement dû à l'Église de Lumière ! Lumineuse, lumineuse, haha ! L'Église de Lumière est lumineuse ? Si elle était lumineuse, pourquoi chercherait-elle à tuer des personnes avec des âmes pures et innocentes pour les offrir à leur Souverain Radiant ?

Les actions du Temple de Lumière étaient vraiment trop vicieuses.

Du fait de leurs actions, une série de tragédies était arrivée et sa propre vie était l'une de ces tragédies.

– _Boss_. Bébé vit que le visage de Linley s'affermissait. Il était inquiet à l'idée que Linley n'agisse impulsivement. Il lui dit mentalement : _Boss, les derniers mots que Papy Doehring t'a dit était qu'il espérait que tu vivrais une belle vie_.

Le cœur de Linley trembla. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié les derniers mots que Doehring Cowart avait dits avant que son âme ne se dissipe ?

– _Bébé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'agirai pas impulsivement de nouveau. J'endurerai… l'entité contre laquelle j'agirai est l'Église de Lumière et non un individu spécifique. Je connais mes propres limites_. Les yeux de Linley étaient devenus fermes et résolus.

En voyant les changements dans l'expression et les yeux de Linley, Yale, George et Reynolds ne purent s'empêcher d'exulter.

Ces derniers jours, Linley avait toujours semblé si perdu et si distant. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi résolu qu'il ne l'était maintenant et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi décidés.

– Boss Yale. Second frère. Quatrième frère. J'ai décidé de partir. Linley prit sa décision.

– Troisième frère, tu… Yale et les autres furent surpris.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien. Linley rit avant de donner un léger coup de poing à chacun de ses trois frères. Yale et les autres se mirent à rire aussi. En voyant Linley comme ça, ils se sentaient bien plus rassurés.

Habillé de son uniforme de guerrier, l'épée lourde en adamantine sur le dos et Bébé sur l'épaule, Linley partit de son côté.

Après avoir quitté la ville chaotique de Hess, Linley se dirigea vers l'est. Après une demi-journée, il arriva à la frontière extérieure de la région de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Lorsqu'il vit les étendues infinies de la chaîne de montagnes devant lui, une pointe de sourire apparut sur le visage de Linley.

– Église de Lumière, attend juste un peu. Viendra un jour où je t'arracherai jusqu'aux racines. Le regard de Linley était extrêmement résolu.

Il avait perdu son père. Il avait perdu sa mère. Il avait perdu Papy Doehring.

La seule personne sur qui Linley pouvait compter, était lui-même.

– _Boss, allons-nous traverser la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ?_ Bébé était confus.

Linley rit et secoua la tête.

– _Non. D'abord, nous irons dans les régions au cœur de la chaîne de montagnes puis nous nous dirigerons vers le nord jusqu'à atteindre sa toute fin._

– _Ça fait_ _dix mille kilomètres ça !_ Bébé était quelque peu surpris. _Et les régions au cœur des montagnes ont plein de créatures magiques extrêmement puissantes_. Bébé était absolument stupéfait que Linley veuille voyager à l'intérieur du cœur de la chaîne de montagnes sur dix mille kilomètres.

– _Si je ne fais pas ça, comment pourrais-je m'entraîner ? Je n'ai pas encore complètement maîtrisé l'utilisation correcte de mon épée lourde. Si je ne peux même pas maîtriser l'épée lourde et l'utiliser proprement, comment pourrais-je m'occuper de l'Église de Lumière ?_

Linley fit immédiatement un pas en avant, entrant ainsi la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Et avec ça, Linley commença la plus longue période d'entraînement de sa vie…

 **Fin du livre 7**


	170. Livre 8, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Livre 8: Le Voyage de Dix Mille Kilomètres  
**

 **Chapitre 1 : Coup de Tonnerre**

Les régions centrales de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques voyaient rarement passer des humains. Ici, des créatures magiques du septième au neuvième rang pouvaient apparaître à n'importe quel moment. Il était très probable que seuls les guerriers du neuvième rang osaient fouler ces chemins. Mais Linley, en arrivant dans la région centrale de la chaîne de montagnes, commença son voyage vers le nord. Il avait choisi de rester dans les régions les plus centrales du territoire durant tout son périple. Un voyage aussi incroyable et dangereux que celui-ci n'était pas quelque chose que même la plupart des combattants du neuvième rang auraient été assez fous pour entreprendre.

Linley ne portait qu'un pantalon en chanvre. Son torse était nu, tout comme ses pieds. Son épée lourde en adamantine était attachée sur son dos. Pas à pas, il continuait son chemin.

Comme toujours, Bébé, qui se tenait sur les épaules de Linley, observait les alentours.

*Bruissement, bruissement.*

Linley marchait sur un épais tapis de feuilles mortes, le visage calme. Son sac à dos, Sang-Violet, son ciseau plat, et ses autres vêtements étaient tous stockés à l'intérieur de son anneau inter-spatial. À l'intérieur de l'anneau de Clayde, mis à part l'énorme fortune de 2.2 milliards de pièces d'or en magycartes, il y avait aussi des douzaines d'objets précieux. Même le moins précieux d'entre eux valait des millions de pièces d'or. La richesse accumulée au cours des siècles passés par le clan royal de Fenlai représentait en effet une somme colossale.

Mais pour Linley ?

La richesse n'était qu'une possession matérielle. Ce qui l'importait, lui, c'était sa propre force. Le Conglomérat Dawson n'avait-il pas été prêt à lui offrir directement une centaine de millions de pièces d'or pour qu'il les rejoigne ? Et ils lui avaient proposé cela juste en sachant que Linley avait une possibilité d'atteindre le niveau Saint. Pour réellement inviter une personne de niveau Saint, le prix demandé serait alors astronomique et incroyable.

Ce simple fait suffisait pour comprendre toute l'importance qui était attachée à la force personnelle de chacun.

….

Bien que Linley se trouvait dans les régions centrales, il évitait toujours sensiblement les régions dans lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à sentir de créature magique dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres autour de lui. Pour qu'une zone aussi grande à l'intérieur de la région centrale de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques soit vide de toute créature magique, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il était très probable que cette zone soit le territoire d'une créature magique de niveau Saint. Et même si Linley avait confiance en lui, il ne voulait pas risquer de déranger une créature magique de niveau Saint.

Devant se frayer un chemin à travers des ronciers et des chardons, Linley n'avançait pas très vite.

– _Toute chose doit commencer par les bases._ Linley était extrêmement pragmatique. Chaque jour, il portait son épée lourde sur son dos. Coupant, fauchant, perçant, taillant. Linley s'entraînait tous les jours de toutes les manières possibles, essayant sans arrêt d'augmenter sa puissance d'attaque.

Linley ne s'entraînait pas non plus en utilisant une seule méthode.

Il se demandait souvent comment s'entraîner. En utilisant les rares informations contenues dans les archives de son clan qui parlaient des entraînements de ses ancêtres, il essaya de se créer un régime d'entraînement adapté.

La bonne méthode pour s'entraîner ne consistait pas à viser trop haut ou trop loin dès le début.

Le printemps naissant, l'été florissant, l'automne frais, l'hiver glacial. Qu'importe la saison, Linley continuait de ne toujours porter que son pantalon en lambeaux, qui avait déjà été déchiré d'innombrables fois par ses transformations en Corps de Dragon. Son torse restait nu.

Linley avait découvert quelque chose…

Lorsqu'il était pied nu, il pouvait sentir plus clairement le sourd pouls de la terre. Debout sur le sol, son cœur était aussi stable que la vaste terre elle-même. L'usage de son épée lourde commença alors aussi à incarner le poids du monde lui-même.

Son torse était nu.

Sentant les mouvements de l'air contre son corps, Linley avait l'impression que tout son être faisait partie du vent lui-même. Le vent, par sa nature, était invisible et informe. Lorsqu'il utilisait l'épée flexible Sang-Violet, Linley sentait qu'il la maniait avec de plus en plus d'aisance.

Grâce à cela, Linley dégageait maintenant une aura qui était à la fois stable et immuable, tout en étant aussi gracieuse que le vent. Ces deux auras auraient dû être opposées, mais étrangement, venant de Linley, elles semblaient très naturelles et innées.

….

Il se concentrait principalement sur son épée lourde, puis son épée flexible, tout en gardant un peu de temps pour sculpter. Durant la nuit, Linley se plaçait lui-même en transe méditative. La vie entière de Linley était devenue un régime d'entraînement très particulier.

Quelques fois, lorsqu'il voyait des cascades massives se déverser depuis les sommets des montagnes, Linley s'excitait et sautait dans ces cascades, pour s'entraîner sous l'eau.

Lorsqu'il voyait ces longues et pures rivières, Linley se prélassait souvent dedans.

Lorsqu'il voyait des rochers aux sommets de montagnes, si Linley était frappé par l'inspiration, il grimpait directement jusqu'au sommet et sculptait une statue, passant parfois plusieurs nuits dessus.

….

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

L'esprit et l'âme de Linley étaient plus calmes et plus relaxés que jamais auparavant. En s'entraînant dans ces conditions, Linley oublia totalement le passage du temps. Il sentait seulement sa force augmenter chaque jour, et chaque petite augmentation le rendait heureux et ravi.

La voie du fort passait par un long et sinueux chemin d'entraînement.

C'était une route sur laquelle il était dur de voyager, mais sur laquelle se trouvaient toujours de nouveaux avancements, gratifiant et récompensant celui qui s'y engageait.

Linley se laissa pousser la barbe et ses cheveux, originellement courts, [on en parle du webtoon qui est encore complètement à la masse?] se mirent aussi à pousser. Ses yeux, auparavant remplis d'un fier détachement, étaient devenus calmes et tranquilles, grâce à l'influence de sa constante connexion avec la nature.

Il n'y eut que quelques rares occasions où ses yeux devinrent incroyablement perçants.

Le tempérament de Linley, aussi, se modifia par la nature, pour devenir plus stable. Sans les conseils de Doehring Cowart, Linley n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Il continuait toutefois de se développer naturellement et de mûrir.

….

*Rumble*

L'eau jaillissait en tonnant depuis une cascade de cent mètres de haut, avant de s'écraser dans un profond étang, éclaboussant les alentours. Juste à côté de la cascade se trouvait un grand rocher sortant du sol.

Il y avait une personne assise en tailleur au sommet de ce rocher, une épée lourde reposant en travers de ses jambes.

C'était l'aube. Le ciel commençait tout juste à s'illuminer. L'une des choses que Linley appréciait faire, à l'intérieur de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, était d'apprécier l'air frais de l'aube.

– Ah… Linley ouvrit les yeux.

Il jeta un regard à côté de lui, et vit Bébé roulé en boule. Les deux petites pattes de Bébé étaient directement enfoncées dans le rocher lui-même, pour s'assurer de ne pas rouler et tomber du sommet.

– Bébé, c'est l'heure d'y aller, dit Linley en riant.

Bébé ouvrit paresseusement ses paupières, regardant autour de lui. Puis il secoua sa tête, pour chasser les derniers restes de sommeil, et s'assit. _Boss. J'ai faim._

– _Allons-y. Nous mangerons plus tard_. Linley sauta du haut du rocher. Bougeant aussi gracieusement que le vent lui-même, Linley traversa plusieurs dizaines de mètres avec ce seul saut, atterrissant de l'autre côté de l'étang. Sautant à son tour du rocher, Bébé se transforma en une ombre noire, et atterrit finalement aux pieds de Linley.

Un homme et une créature magique continuèrent de nouveau leur voyage.

Mais avant d'avoir été bien loin, les pas de Linley s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Bébé le regarda avec interrogation.

– _Il y a une créature magique pas loin,_ dit mentalement Linley.

Bébé regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait maintenant être considéré comme étant une créature magique du début du neuvième rang. Généralement, il y avait très peu de créatures magiques qui pouvaient s'approcher d'eux sans qu'il ne les détecte. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien senti.

Avec ses pieds plantés dans le sol, et sa capacité à sentir le vent, il était difficile pour quelque chose bougeant près d'eux de ne pas attirer l'attention de Linley.

– _Les mouvements de cette créature magique sont légers et gracieux. Je ne peux absolument pas sentir ses mouvements sur la terre. Mais lorsqu'elle bouge, elle fait vibrer l'air,_ dit mentalement Linley.

Bébé hocha la tête.

….

Une Panthère Tatouée Dorée était juchée sur une branche d'arbre, absolument immobile. Les Panthères pouvaient être considérées comme l'un des types de créature magique terrestre les plus rapides.

En particulier, la vitesse de mouvement de la Panthère Éléctrobolt de niveau Saint la rendait incroyablement terrifiante.

Les Panthères Tatouées Dorées étaient des créatures magiques du septième rang. Mais en tant que créature magique de type panthère, elles possédaient naturellement la grande vitesse qui faisait la renommée de toutes les panthères. Sa vitesse explosive de sprint était même supérieure à celles de créatures magiques du huitième rang.

La Panthère Tatouée Dorée exerça une soudaine pression avec ses quatre pattes.

*Swich.*

Elle sauta sur un autre arbre. Les Panthères étaient connues pour leur habilité à courir et sauter d'arbre en arbre. Depuis les feuilles épaisses, la Panthère Tatouée Dorée avait déjà repéré la lointaine silhouette humaine.

Elle patienta silencieusement. Attendant que l'humain se rapproche.

En effet, l'humain et la Souris Fantôme noire commençaient à s'approcher.

– _Une Souris Fantôme noire ? Pas une menace._ Les créatures magiques du septième rang possédaient une intelligence très développée. La principale cible de cette Panthère Tatouée Dorée était cet humain. L'aura qu'il émettait avait déjà alerté la Panthère. Mais elle avait le sentiment que cet humain ne devrait pas être trop puissant.

Effectivement, dans sa forme basique, Linley n'était qu'un guerrier approchant de la fin du septième rang.

En général, lorsqu'une créature magique du septième rang affrontait un humain du septième rang, la créature magique avait l'avantage.

*Swich.* Sautant du tronc de l'arbre, la Panthère Tatouée Dorée se transforma en une violente ombre dorée, s'envolant gracieusement vers Linley.

A ce moment, l'humain, supposément totalement pris au dépourvu…

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il dégaina son épée lourde en adamantine tout en battant en retraite ! Au même moment, il abattit son épée contre la Panthère Tatouée Dorée avec une puissance phénoménale.

Déjà en plein saut, la Panthère n'avait plus aucun moyen de changer sa trajectoire. Elle ne pouvait que faire de son mieux pour écarter sa tête.

*Bam.*

S'abattant aussi rapidement que l'éclair, l'épée s'écrasa violemment contre le corps de la Panthère. Là où elle s'écrasa, une profonde blessure apparut. Le bruit des os brisés put se faire entendre.

Avec un bruit sourd, le corps de la Panthère Tatouée Dorée s'écrasa au sol. Elle resta là, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Mais après dix secondes, elle ne bougeait déjà plus.

Linley remit gracieusement son épée lourde dans son fourreau.

– Bébé, au petit déjeuner, nous aurons de la chair de panthère, dit Linley d'un ton nonchalant.

Pour Linley et Bébé, c'était un événement très ordinaire. À l'intérieur de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, ils tuaient plusieurs créatures magiques tous les jours.

Si un expert de l'épée lourde avait été présent, il aurait pu facilement voir que Linley était capable d'utiliser cette épée lourde de 1600 kilos avec un niveau extrêmement élevé et cela, malgré son rang de guerrier qui n'était qu'à la fin du septième rang. Non seulement le poids de l'épée lourde ne gênait pas Linley, mais il était même capable d'utiliser ce poids pour rendre encore plus rapide ses coups.

Lorsqu'il frappait, il pouvait tuer une créature magique du septième rang en un coup. Cette puissance était tout simplement stupéfiante.

Linley et Bébé commencèrent à cuire la panthère au milieu de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

– _Boss, quelle est la puissance de la plus puissante attaque que tu peux faire avec ton épée lourde ? Tu m'as dit, il y a quelques jours, que tu avais réussi à franchir un cap,_ demanda Bébé.

Ils avaient été dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Durant cette année, l'esprit de Linley était devenu un avec la nature, et il s'était entièrement plongé dans son entraînement. Ces dix-huit mois d'entraînement avaient amélioré ses capacités à une vitesse extrêmement rapide.

– _Ma plus puissante attaque ? Difficile à dire. De manière générale, je dirais que je devrais être capable de vaincre la plupart des créatures magiques du huitième rang sous ma forme humaine_ , dit Linley avec confiance.

Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance. C'était simplement de la confiance en son propre pouvoir.

– _Cette viande de panthère sent si bon._ Bébé renifla l'air avec son nez.

– Hum ? Linley fronça les sourcils, puis se mit soudain à rire. _Bébé, lorsque nous cuisons de la viande, nous attirons assez souvent l'attention des créatures magiques. Et cette fois, devine qui vient… une créature magique qui semble assez lente et pataude._

Après avoir attendu un certain temps, Linley et Bébé virent finalement apparaître une créature magique.

Un Vélocidragon.

– Un Vélocidragon ? Linley se mit à rire. Il était maintenant assez familier avec les Vélocidragons. Même s'ils n'étaient que des créatures magiques du septième rang, ils possédaient une défense extrêmement puissante. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux du septième rang, la défense du Vélocidragon était bien plus formidable que celle de la Panthère Tatouée Dorée. Mais à l'opposée, la Panthère était bien plus rapide que le Vélocidragon.

– _Boss, tu dis que ton attaque est vraiment puissante maintenant. Tu penses que tu peux tuer un Vélocidragon en un seul coup d'épée ?_ Demanda soudainement Bébé.

Les écailles d'un Vélocidragon faisaient presque cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur, et les os de son crâne étaient extrêmement denses et durs. Bien que ceux-ci soient assez lents, leur défense pouvait rivaliser avec celles des créatures magiques ordinaires du huitième rang.

– _Un seul coup d'épée ? Je n'ai pas encore essayé. Laisse-moi tester ça._

Linley sortit son épée lourde de son fourreau, puis avança pas à pas vers le Vélocidragon.

Celui-ci faisait la taille d'un bâtiment de deux étages et faisait presque vingt mètres de long. Comparé à l'énorme créature, Linley n'était rien de plus qu'un grain de poussière.

– Grooooaaaar. Le Vélocidragon rugit furieusement vers Linley.

Son épée lourde en main, Linley continua de s'approcher, un pied nu après l'autre.

Soudain…

La vitesse de mouvement de Linley augmenta drastiquement et il chargea vers le Vélocidragon. Laissant échapper un furieux rugissement, le Vélocidragon envoya sa queue draconique fouetter vers Linley. Sa queue était extrêmement rapide.

*Clang.* L'épée lourde de Linley bougea soudainement très rapidement, et elle bloqua la queue draconique.

En s'aidant de la force donnée par la queue draconique, Linley sauta en l'air pour voler au-dessus du Vélocidragon.

– _Uh, c'est un humain ?_ Le Vélocidragon était surpris de découvrir que l'homme en face de lui pouvait manier aussi facilement une si grosse épée. Et maintenant, cet homme abattait directement son épée lourde sur sa tête.

Le Vélocidragon était extrêmement confiant. Son crâne était, après tout, la partie la plus résistante de son corps.

En effet…

Lorsque l'agile épée lourde, qui semblait presque flotter, toucha son crâne, elle ne posa en effet aucun danger au Vélocidragon. Mais d'un seul coup, juste après avoir touché son crâne, une force incroyablement puissante explosa depuis l'épée. Comme une crue soudaine s'échappant d'un barrage, cette incroyable puissance se déversa d'un seul coup. Il n'entendit qu'un bruit de *crack*, puis tout devint noir.

Bébé regarda cette scène avec stupéfaction.

Linley n'avait frappé que son crâne, la partie la plus résistante du Vélocidragon, avec un seul coup de son épée. Et d'un seul coup, la tête du Vélocidragon s'était fendue en deux, comme un œuf fragile, répandant au sol cervelas et sang. Le corps massif et puissant du Vélocidragon s'effondra au sol, tandis que Linley atterrissait gracieusement à côté.

– _Boss ! Whoaaa ! Tu es aussi puissant que ça maintenant ?_ Bébé courut le rejoindre tout excité.

Linley rit,

– _Durant cette dernière année, j'ai été capable de presque parfaitement combiner ma propre force avec mon Dou Qi Dragonblood. Et puis, avec ce que j'ai appris de ma connexion avec la terre, j'ai dépassé les simples niveaux d'utilisation de la « force » et du « Dou Qi ». Je suis arrivé au niveau que les ancêtres du clan Baruch décrive comme « Manier le lourd comme s'il était léger. ». Et maintenant, j'ai réussi à développer cette technique : Coup de Tonnerre._


	171. L8, Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Loup Monde**

Le principe le plus basique de l'entraînement avec l'épée lourde reposait dans le fait de combiner le Dou Qi avec la force physique pour l'utiliser.

Lorsque Linley avait encore été dans la ville de Hess et qu'il avait utilisé l'épée en adamantine pour combattre les Exécuteurs Spéciaux, il n'avait pas été capable de combiner sa force avec son Dou Qi de manière significative.

L'épée lourde n'était pas une arme faite pour n'être utilisée qu'avec de la force brute.

Son utilisation reposait dans la conservation de toute la force possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le maximum de sa vélocité tandis que dans le même temps, la combinaison de la force physique et du Dou Qi permettait d'obtenir le plus haut niveau optimal possible.

Après avoir passé plus d'un an à la manier, Linley était finalement capable de la manier aussi facilement que si c'était une extension de ses propres mains, sans gâcher de force. En utilisant même une faible quantité de Dou Qi et de force, il était maintenant capable d'augmenter le pouvoir de son épée lourde en adamantine à un niveau extrêmement haut.

Mais c'était juste la base.

Au-dessus de ces bases se trouvait le second niveau, un royaume différent de possibilités. C'était quelque chose que Linley avait soudainement compris lorsqu'il avait vu les chutes de la cascade dans la grotte de la montagne.

Manier quelque chose de lourd aussi facilement que si c'était léger était facile à dire, mais dur à réaliser.

En réalité, cela demandait à la personne de contrôler parfaitement son Dou Qi et sa force physique. Et ce n'est qu'après cela que la personne pouvait soudainement relâcher tout son pouvoir, comme le flot incessant des eaux d'une cascade. Le pouvoir qui explosait avec un tel coup était extrêmement puissant.

C'était le principe derrière la technique du « Coup de Tonnerre » de Linley.

Mais c'était plus facilement dit que fait. Cela demandait une très bonne compréhension des fondamentaux. De plus, si la personne n'était pas capable de contrôler suffisamment sa force et son Dou Qi, alors même en ayant compris le principe de la technique, la personne n'aurait pas été capable de l'utiliser.

– _Si puissant que ça ? Boss, est-ce que c'est le plus puissant niveau d'utilisation de l'épée lourde ?_ Demanda Bébé avec surprise.

En riant, Linley secoua la tête.

– _Non, même pas de près. D'après les informations contenues dans les archives de mon clan, la manière d'utiliser les armes lourdes peut être décrite comme ayant trois niveaux. Le premier est la maîtrise et le perfectionnement des fondamentaux. Le second est d'être capable de manier quelque chose de lourd aussi facilement que si c'était quelque chose de léger. Et le troisième est connu sous le nom d' « impose »._

– _Impose ?_ Bébé était légèrement confus. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

– _Je ne sais pas non plus_. Linley secoua la tête. _Après tout, les archives de mon clan, hormis pour le manuel secret des Dragonblood, sont principalement constituées de l'histoire de mon clan et de certains de mes ancêtres. Quant à l'ancêtre qui était capable de 'manier quelque chose de lourd aussi facilement que si c'était léger', il n'y a que quelques lignes qui décrivent ce pouvoir. Les archives mentionnent également le troisième niveau, mais elles ne décrivent pas ce que c'est exactement, donc je n'en sais pas plus_.

Linley ne comprenait pas.

Se pouvait-il qu' « impose » se réfère au fait d'être fait de manière imposante ?

Mais lorsque l'épée d'adamantine était maniée, comment une manière imposante pouvait-elle possiblement ajouter à son pouvoir d'attaque ?

– _Je n'ai pas encore eu d'illumination là-dessus. Je ne peux pas encore comprendre ce terme_. Linley secouait la tête.

Linley savait très bien qu'il n'avait en réalité pas encore non plus complètement maîtrisé le second niveau. La plus importante partie de la technique du « Coup de Tonnerre » était de relâcher soudainement tout le pouvoir disponible au dernier moment.

Comment cette technique pouvait-elle être améliorée plus encore ?

Pour le moment, Linley relâchait soudainement toute sa force et son Dou Qi d'une manière brutale, mais il savait que c'était une méthode stupide et grossière.

– _C'est malheureux qu'il n'y ait pas des panneaux sur la route de la cultivation_. Linley gloussa avant de cesser ses spéculations sans fin.

….

L'automne profond. Les forêts vierges et primaires de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques étaient couvertes de feuilles jaunes.

C'était la fin de l'automne de l'année 10 001 du calendrier Yulan. Linley était entré dans la chaîne de montagnes depuis plus d'un an et demi, mais il n'avait parcouru jusque-là que cinq ou six mille kilomètres.

Il passait le plus clair de ses journées à s'entraîner et ne progressait que de quelques douzaines de kilomètres par jour.

Tard dans la nuit. Aucun son ne pouvait être entendu. Derrière un arbre géant qui aurait demandé à six adultes de se tenir les mains pour l'entourer, Linley était assis silencieusement en tailleur dans une pose méditative.

Lentement…

Le ciel commençait à s'illuminer. Linley ouvrit les yeux et une pointe de sourire apparut sur son visage.

Le léger vent de l'aube soufflait. Plusieurs feuilles tourbillonnaient lentement avant de retomber. Linley regardait les feuilles tomber en silence.

– _Boss ?_ Bébé ouvrit nonchalamment les yeux. Il demanda : _Tu es réveillé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?_

En réalité, tous les jours, lorsque Linley se réveillait, Bébé se réveillait aussi en même temps. Mais chaque jour, Bébé attendait que Linley l'appelle avant d'accepter d'ouvrir les yeux. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Linley ne l'avait pas appelé.

– _Bébé, il semblerait que je viens de faire une avancée_ , dit soudainement Linley à Bébé par leur lien mental.

– _Une avancée ?_ Bébé sauta immédiatement sur ses pattes. Il demanda avec excitation : une avancée dans quel domaine ?

Linley se mit à rire.

– _Mon énergie spirituelle vient finalement d'atteindre le niveau de mage du huitième rang_.

– _Mage du huitième rang ?!_ s'écria immédiatement Bébé avec surprise.

L'hiver de ses seize ans, Linley avait sculpté « l'Éveil du Rêve » et la rapide augmentation qu'il avait gagnée durant ces dix jours et dix nuits, avait multiplié par dix son énergie spirituelle, le faisant arriver directement aux derniers stages du septième rang.

Il avait eu seize ans cet hiver-là et était déjà un mage de fin du septième rang !

Depuis ce moment-là, trois ans s'étaient écoulés.

Lorsqu'il était encore dans la ville de Fenlai, son énergie spirituelle ne s'améliorait pas très rapidement et s'il avait continué ainsi, il aurait probablement eu besoin de cinq ou six ans pour avancer jusqu'au huitième rang. Mais durant ces quasiment deux ans dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Linley avait été totalement en symbiose avec la nature et à chaque fois qu'il s'était mis à la sculpture sur pierre, il s'était senti plus relâché et plus naturel.

Le taux d'amélioration de son énergie spirituelle était devenu quasiment visible.

Et maintenant…

L'énergie spirituelle de Linley avait finalement atteint le huitième rang de mage.

– _Boss, à quel point les sorts du huitième rang sont-ils puissants ?_ Demanda Bébé avec curiosité.

– _Je vais te le faire découvrir si tu es prêt à tester_. Une pointe de sourire était sur le visage de Linley.

Bébé le regarda avec fierté et dit,

– _Donne tout. Moi, Bébé, n'est pas effrayé par les créatures magiques du huitième rang alors encore moins par un sort de ce niveau_.

Linley se mit immédiatement à chanter les mots d'un sort.

Peu de temps plus tard, une large quantité d'essence élémentaire terrestre se mit à se solidifier et à se condenser à côté de Linley. La force magique à l'intérieur du corps de Linley se mit aussi en mouvement.

*Whooosh.* Une bourrasque s'éleva soudainement devant Linley avant d'attraper et d'envoyer au loin toutes les feuilles qui étaient auparavant autour de lui. Un hurlement furieux put soudainement se faire entendre et un grand loup de trois mètres de haut, de couleur terre, apparut devant Linley. Le loup massif faisait trois mètres de haut et dix mètres de long. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient aussi durs et puissants que de l'acier. Ses quatre pattes semblaient, quant à elles, remplies de pouvoir.

Sort de la terre du huitième rang – Le Loup Monde.

*Aouuuuuuuuuuuu !*

Le Loup Monde laissa échapper un hurlement enragé avant de charger vers Bébé. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Bébé se tenait debout avec confiance tout en regardant le loup de terre qui approchait rapidement.

*Swish !* Soudain, une Lance Terrestre jaillit du sol en dessous de Bébé.

– Whoah ! Bébé laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de sauter dans les airs.

La Lance Terrestre n'avait pas réussi à blesser du tout Bébé, mais au même moment, le Loup Monde était arrivé à côté de lui. Bébé poussa immédiatement un puissant cri et son corps grandit soudainement.

*Aoouuuuuuuu !*

Les griffes et les crocs sortis, le Loup Monde mordit en direction de Bébé tandis que Bébé le mordait en retour avec colère. Avec un *crunch*, Bébé arracha la gorge du Loup Monde.

Mais celui-ci ne sembla absolument pas blessé et il frappa Bébé de ses griffes puissantes.

*Bam !*

Bébé fut envoyé au loin avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Son corps créa un petit cratère. Il se remit toutefois immédiatement debout avant de regarder avec colère le loup. Quelques instants plus tôt, le Loup Monde avait eu une puissante énorme derrière son coup de griffe.

– _Bébé, ce Loup Monde n'est pas une créature magique. C'est une construction de l'élément terrestre composée entièrement de force magique et d'essence élémentaire. Il n'a pas de points vitaux_. La voix de Linley résonna. Il semblait s'amuser.

Bébé comprit instantanément.

Pour une construction créée à partir de force magique et d'essence élémentaire, que ce soit sa queue ou sa gorge qui ait été mordue, cela ne faisait pas de différence en termes de dégâts.

*Scriiiiiiii !*

Bébé était maintenant furieux. Il se transforma en une silhouette floue et fonça vers la construction de terre qui amorça en retour un coup de patte puissant. Mais Bébé évita l'attaque avant de déchirer le Loup Monde avec ses griffes. En un clin d'œil, Bébé avait labouré de coups le loup à plus de cent endroits différents, poussant son opposant à la limite de la cassure.

*Bam !* Le corps du Loup Monde se mit soudainement à s'illuminer et en un clin d'œil, il explosa.

Bébé fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'explosion et il s'écrasa contre un arbre proche qu'il cassa en deux lors du contact.

– _Alors, Bébé, qu'en penses-tu ?_ Linley savait exactement à quel point Bébé était puissant. Ce petit étalage de puissance n'était clairement pas suffisant pour le blesser.

Bébé courut rapidement vers lui. D'une voix blessée, il dit,

– _Boss, les attaques de ce Loup Monde n'étaient pas plus faibles qu'une créature magique ordinaire du huitième rang. Et il n'a pas non plus de faiblesses. Même lorsqu'il allait mourir, il a préféré déclencher une explosion suicide_.

Une construction formée de force magique et d'essence élémentaire explosait naturellement lorsque son corps s'apprêtait à s'effondrer.

Un mage double-élément du huitième rang. Maintenant, même dans sa forme humaine, Linley pouvait déjà être considéré comme une personne formidable. Le pouvoir des sorts du huitième rang était vraiment fabuleux.

Un bon exemple était le sort du vent « Tornade Brutale ». Ce sort pouvait facilement annihiler une armée de milliers de soldats. En réalité, même l'attaque d'un Loup Monde pourrait détruire la plupart des petites armées. Celui-ci possédait en effet d'extraordinaires pouvoirs défensifs. Il n'y avait que les anormalités telles que Bébé qui pouvaient être capables de percer facilement la défense de ce type de construction de force magique et d'essence élémentaire.

Le Loup Monde était extrêmement rapide et possédait une très bonne défense. Et, il n'avait pas de points faibles.

Il était facile d'imaginer les dégâts importants qu'il serait capable d'infliger à une armée.

« Pour un royaume, un mage du huitième rang est plus important qu'une armée de 10,000 soldats. » Linley comprenait cette logique. Les mages du neuvième rang étaient, quant à eux, plus importants qu'une armée de 100,000 soldats. Et les Archimages du niveau Saint étaient eux plus importants qu'une armée d'un million de soldats.

En lançant un seul sort interdit tel que le sort du vent « Tempête Annihilatrice », une armée d'un million de soldats serait instantanément détruite.

….

L'affinité de Linley avec l'essence élémentaire était exceptionnelle. Il n'avait donc naturellement pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour raffiner plus de force magique. Cela, ajouté au support additionnel donné par la Technique du Ciseau Droit, permettait à Linley de ne pas avoir besoin de passer trop de temps sur son entraînement de mage.

Et puisqu'il pouvait maintenant se transformer en Corps de Dragon, son entraînement de guerrier était nettement plus rapide que par le passé.

….

Son épée d'adamantine en main, Linley montait vers le sommet d'une grande montagne. Il balançait et fendait nonchalamment l'air avec son épée lourde dans toutes les directions. Swish. Clac. Chacun de ses mouvements était très naturel et gracieux.

Mais à chaque fois que l'épée lourde touchait un rocher, celui-ci s'effondrait immédiatement.

Soit ils s'effondraient en des dizaines de morceaux, soit ils explosaient, soit ils se transformaient carrément en poussière…

Linley se testait lui-même constamment et testait comment faire pour que sa technique du « Coup de Tonnerre » relâche encore plus de pouvoir. Comment faire, pour que même en utilisant la même quantité de Dou Qi, l'efficacité de ses attaques augmente.

– Ouuf. En sentant qu'il avait déjà utilisé plus de la moitié de son Dou Qi Dragonblood, Linley remit immédiatement sa lame en adamantine dans son fourreau.

D'un mouvement de poignet, Sang-Violet apparut dans sa main.

Linley bondit immédiatement et l'épée violette flexible se mit à flasher partout de manière fluide et gracieuse. La force de l'épée Sang-Violet reposait dans sa vitesse et sa capacité à attaquer de manière imprévisible.

*Sifflement !*

L'épée Sang-Violet partit dans la direction d'un arbre proche. Cependant, à mi-chemin, Sang-Violet s'incurva soudainement, tel un serpent, et, avec un éclair, elle s'enroula autour de l'arbre. Avec un autre éclair de lumière violette, l'arbre se retrouva coupé en deux.

*Swish.* L'épée divine perça vers l'avant. Sa lame fine, entourée de lumière violette, plongea facilement dans la paroi rocheuse qui était devant Linley.

– Hrm ?

Linley fronça soudainement les sourcils avant de ressortir Sang-Violet. Il regarda son épée flexible avec suspicion.

– À l'intérieur de l'épée… que ce passe-t-il… Quelques instants plus tôt, Linley avait concentré de l'énergie spirituelle dans sa lame, contrôlant ses fluctuations et ses contorsions. Lorsqu'il avait fait cela, il avait soudainement découvert une aura qui avait fait trembler son cœur de peur.

– Se peut-il ? Le cœur de Linley se serra soudainement.

Précédemment, lorsqu'il avait été dans une situation dangereuse dans le Temple de Lumière, l'Anneau Panlong avait émis une énorme explosion de pouvoir. Cette épée flexible était aussi un artefact divin, mais elle n'était pas aussi puissante que ce que Linley pensait qu'elle pourrait être. Il s'était toujours demandé s'il y avait plusieurs secrets à l'intérieur de Sang-Violet qui attendaient d'être découverts.

Linley concentra immédiatement son énergie spirituelle à l'intérieur de Sang-Violet, l'inspectant avec attention.

Dans le passé, Linley avait aussi essayé de faire cela avant d'avoir atteint le huitième rang, mais il n'avait pas été capable de trouver quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant qu'il était un mage du huitième rang…

– Hrm ? L'énergie spirituelle de Linley sentit finalement quelque chose.

Une aura remplie de folie et assoiffée de sang vint au contact de l'énergie spirituelle de Linley. Il lui sembla soudainement voir une mer infinie de sang. D'innombrables corps. Un nombre sans fin d'ossements.

Cette violente aura assoiffée de sang envahit directement l'énergie spirituelle de Linley et, aussi rapidement que l'éclair, elle se mit à se répandre dans l'âme même de Linley…


	172. L8, Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 3 : Un Massacre**

La mer infinie de sang était remplie d'innombrables squelettes blancs et de toutes sortes de corps. Certains appartenaient à des géants de dix mètres, couverts d'écailles avec deux cornes sortants de leur tête. D'autres étaient des squelettes blancs qui brillaient d'une légère lumière dorée…

– Ah…

Les yeux de Linley devinrent rouges et il se mit soudainement à émettre une aura terrifiante, maléfique. Cette aura sembla d'une certaine manière prendre une forme physique et une fumée sanglante se mit à émaner du corps de Linley. Entouré par cette aura diabolique, Linley semblait comme un dieu démoniaque.

Bébé, qui n'était pas loin de lui, ressentit naturellement l'aura maléfique, oppressive.

Il fut choqué et toute sa fourrure se hérissa. Bébé pouvait même clairement sentir tous ses muscles trembler et son sang se mettre à accélérer. Même ses griffes tremblaient, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

Terreur.

Une terreur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti !

– _Bo-, Boss, que se passe-t-il ?_ Dit frénétiquement Bébé.

À ce moment, Linley était encore en train d'essayer de se contrôler lui-même. Il se sentait actuellement rempli d'un puissant désir de tuer.

– Sang-Violet est ? … Linley contint avec force son désir de tuer avant de baisser la tête pour regarder l'épée.

*Sssss…* Linley pouvait voir dans ses mains que Sang-Violet brillait d'une lumière rouge diabolique qui pulsait, comme si du sang coulait à travers et à l'intérieur d'elle. L'épée flexible complète frémissait légèrement. Linley pouvait sentir l'intense désir de meurtre que possédait Sang-Violet ! Tuer, tuer ! Tuer sans s'arrêter !

Et à cet instant, plus Linley essayait avec force de contenir son désir de meurtre, plus ce besoin devenait intense. Les yeux de Linley se mirent à devenir de plus en plus rouges.

– Ah ! Linley laissa échapper un hurlement sauvage.

Comme s'il s'était transformé en une tornade en mouvement, Linley descendit en courant de la montagne. Dans ses mains, Sang-Violet apparaissait partout, comme l'éclair. Partout où Linley passait, tous les arbres et les rochers étaient transformés en décombres et débris.

En voyant la charge sauvage de Linley, Bébé, qui se tenait debout, hésita pendant un moment. Il avait réellement été terrifié par l'aura maléfique. Elle était bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque-là. Mais, pour le bien de son Boss…

– Grrr ! Bébé serra les dents avant de descendre soudainement à toute vitesse de la montagne pour suivre Linley.

….

Non loin de la montagne où avait été Linley, se trouvait une mare d'eau. Une meute de Mastiffs Dorés vivait près de cette mare. Les Mastiffs Dorés étaient des créatures vivant en meute, différentes des panthères ou des tigres solitaires. Les panthères ou les tigres pouvaient parfois s'unirent pour quelques combats majeurs mais dans leur vie quotidienne, c'était des créatures qui vivaient généralement séparément.

Ils avaient une forte mentalité de meute, étaient adeptes du travail d'équipe et possédaient des griffes extrêmement puissantes.

Cette meute comptait plus d'une centaine d'individus. Bien que les Mastiffs Dorés soient des créatures du huitième rang, même les créatures magiques normales du neuvième rang n'auraient pas osé provoquer une telle meute. Ils représentaient définitivement le pouvoir local de cette région.

À ce moment…

Les Mastiffs Dorés étaient soit allongés autour de la mare, soit en train de se déplacer nonchalamment dans les environs et certains étaient même en train de nager dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de chasser pour leur nourriture et, au vu de leur force, ils n'avaient pas peur d'en manquer.

Mais de nombreux Mastiffs Dorés regardèrent soudainement avec attention vers la montagne. Leurs sens puissants leur permirent de découvrir facilement qu'il y avait quelque chose de vivant qui se déplaçait à grande vitesse dans leur direction. Les Mastiffs Dorés qui étaient allongés paresseusement sur le sol se levèrent avant de regarder froidement la créature qui arrivait vers eux.

Les Mastiffs Dorés faisaient trois mètres de haut et six mètres de long. Leurs corps entiers étaient couverts de fourrure dorée et ressemblaient presque à des lions. Mais leurs yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur dorée.

*Grrrrrrrrr.* La meute de Mastiffs Dorés se mit soudainement à grogner.

Ils pouvaient finalement distinguer la créature qui les provoquait. C'était un humain qui maniait une épée maléfique violette et dont le corps était entouré d'une brume rouge. Les Mastiffs Dorés, qui étaient extrêmement intelligents, se sentirent soudainement soulagés. C'était juste un humain. À moins que cet humain ne soit au niveau Saint, il ne serait pas capable de leur faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais soudainement…

Lorsque l'humain s'approcha suffisamment pour que la brume rouge les recouvre, tous les Mastiffs Dorés se sentirent soudainement terrifiés. L'aura maléfique était bien plus puissante que même l'aura d'une créature de niveau Saint. Sous cette aura oppressive, tous les Mastiffs Dorés sentirent leurs membres échapper à leur contrôle et l'un après l'autre, ils s'agenouillèrent de terreur tandis qu'ils baissaient leur tête fière.

– Sang… sang…

Linley faisait de son mieux pour garder l'esprit clair, mais il pouvait sentir le désir qu'avait Sang-Violet de boire du sang. Maintenant qu'il avait réveillé l'aura maléfique de l'épée, Sang-Violet demandait à être rassasiée avec du sang.

*Swish !*

Sang-Violet se transforma en un rayon de lumière violette et elle traversa la nuque de l'un des Mastiffs Dorés. La tête d'un mètre de haut de l'un des Mastiffs s'envola.

La vitesse de Linley avait été simplement trop rapide.

Non. Pour être précis, c'était la vitesse de Sang-Violet qui avait été trop rapide. Ce n'est qu'après avoir tranché huit têtes de Mastiffs Dorés que la première tête retomba au sol. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les Mastiffs restants, qui étaient tous agenouillés de terreur, revinrent à leurs sens.

*Hooowwww !* Non loin, le Mastiff Doré le plus large de la meute se força à se relever avant de lever la tête vers le ciel et de se mettre à rugir furieusement. Mais malgré cela, ses membres tremblaient encore et ses yeux étaient toujours remplis d'une peur immense.

Leur intelligence était toutefois très grande.

Les Mastiffs Dorés avaient tous compris que cet humain, qui émettait cette terrifiante aura, allait tous les tuer. Même s'ils étaient terrifiés, ils devaient quand même résister.

Après avoir bu toute cette quantité de sang frais, Sang-Violet émit un son de joie.

– Meurs ! Meurs ! Plus il en tuait, plus Linley sentait le désir de tuer le consumer. À ce moment, son seul désir était de tuer encore plus.

La centaine de Mastiffs Dorés restante n'osait pas faire face directement à Linley. Tous se retournèrent et s'enfuirent à grande vitesse.

*Swish !* L'épée Sang-Violet de Linley fit un arc en direction de la tête d'un autre Mastiff.

Celui-ci, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'enfuir, se retourna et ouvrit sa gueule enflammée pour mordre Linley. Le corps de Linley se recouvrit instinctivement de son Dou Qi Dragonblood, et le protégea ainsi du souffle brûlant du Mastiff.

Lorsque l'épée violette se rapprocha de la tête du Mastiff, celui-ci put clairement ressentir que l'aura démoniaque émise par l'arme était maintenant encore plus importante qu'avant. Une terreur, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie durant toute son existence, lui fit perdre toute force dans ses membres. Même l'énergie générée par son core magique, à l'intérieur de son corps, s'arrêta et se tint coite, laissant l'épée violette lui trancher la tête.

Linley, entouré par l'aura démoniaque qui avait pris une forme physique, chassait les Mastiffs Dorés, les uns après les autres.

Les tyrans locaux, les Mastiffs Dorés, étaient maintenant complètement en panique. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où venait ce dieu démoniaque. Son aura était si puissante que même leur corps ne leur appartenaient plus. Même lorsqu'ils voulaient fuir, leurs corps n'étaient plus sous leur contrôle.

Du sang était projeté partout.

Des membres découpés et des têtes tranchées volaient partout…

En un clin d'œil, trente Mastiffs Dorés étaient morts à cet endroit.

– _Boss, boss !_ Appelait frénétiquement Bébé.

Bébé pouvait sentir l'état dans lequel Linley était actuellement. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Linley se transforme de manière permanente comme cela, comme un fou furieux, et massacre tout sur son chemin. Lentement, les mouvements de Linley se ralentirent.

– _Bébé. Je vais bien_. Après un court instant, la voix de Linley résonna dans l'esprit de Bébé.

Bébé accourut. Il pouvait clairement voir que son torse et son front étaient couverts de sueur et qu'une fine couche de sang se trouvait sur sa peau. À ce moment, les yeux de Linley étaient fermés et sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait comme le soufflet d'une forge.

– Whew…

Après avoir laissé échapper une longue expiration, Linley ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur clarté normale.

– _Boss, tu… que t'est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda Bébé avec inquiétude.

Avec une pointe de peur, Linley regarda l'épée Sang-Violet qui se trouvait dans sa main. À cet instant, Linley était complètement certain que cette arme avait été une arme de massacre et qu'elle avait tué un nombre extraordinairement élevé de personnes. Linley suspectait même que la mer infinie de sang, d'ossements et de corps qu'il avait senti plus tôt avait été l'œuvre de Sang-Violet.

Mais ces corps… Linley ne reconnut pas un seul d'entre eux ou la race à laquelle ils appartenaient.

– _Y a-t-il une race d'homme avec des têtes de taureau ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit les légendaires minotaures des autres plans ?_ Pensa Linley intérieurement. Dans certains livres, Linley avait vu des références à des minotaures, mais il n'existait pas de telles créatures sur le continent Yulan.

En plus de cela, parmi les nombreux autres corps qu'il avait vu dans sa vision, il y en avait beaucoup qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, que ce soit dans les livres ou dans les archives qu'il avait pu consulter dans le passé.

C'était par exemple le cas des créatures géantes de dix mètres de haut qui étaient couvertes d'écailles sombres et qui avaient deux cornes massives sur leur tête. La seule aura de ces corps avait suffi à remplir Linley de terreur. Il avait le sentiment que ces créatures massives n'étaient définitivement pas plus faibles que toutes les créatures de niveau Saint qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là.

Et dans sa vision, il y avait d'innombrables corps de créatures géantes telle que celles-ci !

Réellement ! Il avait vu une mer infinie de sang et de corps de créatures qui ne semblaient pas plus faibles que des créatures de niveau Saint.

– _Qui était le précédent propriétaire de Sang-Violet ? Il avait été capable de tuer tant de puissants combattants_. Linley était secrètement choqué. Il semblait que c'était maintenant absolument certain que cette épée venait de l'un des Plans Supérieurs, étant donné que le continent Yulan n'avait tout simplement jamais eu autant de puissants combattants.

Lorsqu'il repensa à la manière dont il avait originellement acquis Sang-Violet, Linley comprit quelque chose d'autre. L'Épée Divine n'était définitivement pas originaire du continent Yulan.

D'une pensée, Linley absorba Sang-Violet dans son anneau inter-spatial.

– Whew. _À moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire, je ne peux définitivement pas me permettre d'activer de nouveau cette aura cachée_. Linley avait déjà pris sa décision.

À ce moment, Bébé sauta sur l'épaule de Linley.

– _Boss, que vient-il de se passer ?_ Demanda Bébé.

Linley rit avant de regarder Bébé.

– _Bébé, te rappelles-tu comment nous avons découvert la formation magique lorsque nous étions dans la Vallée Embrumée ? À ce moment, Papy Doehring avait dit que cette formation magique était encore plus compliquée et mystérieuse que des formations de niveau Saint. Et Sang-Violet était utilisée comme support de cette formation. À ce moment, nous avions suspecté que l'épée n'était pas une arme aussi simple que ce qu'elle semblait être. Et c'est en effet le cas_.

Bébé écouta attentivement.

– _Cette Épée Divine a très probablement connu d'innombrables meurtres et massacres, et a tué de nombreux combattants, incluant des combattants de niveau Saint ou même plus haut ! Et précisément parce que c'est le cas, Sang-Violet possède cette terrifiante aura démoniaque. Dès qu'elle a été activée, même les Mastiffs Dorés ont tremblé et se sont agenouillés de terreur. Mais malgré ses points positifs, elle a aussi des côtés négatifs. Une fois qu'elle est activée, Sang-Violet doit être absolument nourrie de sang. Sinon, elle se met à refuser d'obéir à mes instructions et refuserait de retourner dans mon anneau inter-spatial_.

Bébé hocha la tête.

– _Boss, Sang-Violet est réellement terrifiante. Son aura démoniaque m'a moi aussi fait trembler de peur et mes membres tremblaient aussi. Dans une telle situation, même si je suis une créature magique du neuvième rang, je ne serais peut-être même pas capable d'utiliser la moitié de ma force_ , dit honnêtement Bébé.

Quant à une créature magique du huitième rang, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait oppressée par l'aura démoniaque, elle n'était probablement plus capable que d'utiliser un dixième de son pouvoir.

Lorsque l'aura démoniaque à l'intérieur de Sang-Violet était activée, le pouvoir de son opposant était impacté et diminuerait. Si même une créature magique du neuvième rang était influencée de manière aussi dramatique, il était facile d'imaginer à quel point cette épée allait pouvoir être utile dans un combat.

– _Mais être possédé par ce besoin de meurtre cruel, vicieux et sauvage n'est vraiment pas quelque chose d'agréable. Lorsque cette aura est active, je dois absolument tuer un grand nombre de créatures vivantes pour que sa faim soit rassasiée_. Linley venait juste de faire l'expérience de ce besoin, et savait donc parfaitement à quoi cela ressemblait.

À moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire, il valait mieux qu'il n'active plus cette aura maléfique.

– _Bien, Bébé. Allons collecter ces cores magiques puis continuons notre chemin_.

– _Des cores magiques ? Wow, il y en a tant._ Bébé, excité, descendit des épaules de Linley pour aller collecter les cores des Mastiffs.

Après avoir fait leur collecte, Linley et Bébé reprirent leur voyage, laissant derrière eux les nombreux corps des Mastiffs Dorés. Dans la Chaîne de Montagnes de Créatures Magiques, une fois que quelque chose était mort, même les plus puissantes créatures magiques devenaient alors rien de plus que de la nourriture pour les autres animaux.

La découverte de ce secret contenu à l'intérieur de Sang-Violet ne constituait qu'un événement passager sur leur trajet.

Linley continuait sa vie d'entraînement quotidien. Chaque jour, il avançait de dix kilomètres et passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner. Quasiment tous les jours, Linley faisait de nouvelles découvertes sur la manière de manier au mieux son épée lourde. Linley était totalement immergé dans ce merveilleux sentiment d'entraînement et d'amélioration.


	173. L8, Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Wilden**

 **Chapitre 4 : L'Ombre Noire**

Les premières neiges de l'hiver furent conséquentes. De nombreux endroits de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques se couvrirent de neige. Des traces variées pouvaient maintenant être clairement vues, certaines appartenant à des humains, d'autres à des créatures magiques de tailles variées.

– Quel énorme blizzard.

Linley ne portait toujours que son pantalon en lambeau. Il était toujours torse nu malgré la très faible température et les eaux qui se mettaient à geler.

Pieds nus, Linley continuait d'avancer.

– _Boss, c'est presque le moment du festival de Yulan, non ?_ Supposa Bébé.

Après avoir été dans la chaîne de montagnes pendant si longtemps, Linley n'avait plus aucune idée du jour qu'il pouvait être. Bien qu'il ait une montre de poche, celle-ci n'était capable que de suivre le passage des heures sans suivre le passage des jours.

– _Cela devrait être quasiment temps, oui_. Linley hocha la tête.

Après avoir été dans la Chaîne de Montagnes de Créatures Magiques depuis environ deux ans, les progrès de Linley en tant que guerrier avaient été assez rapides. Il était maintenant au sommet du septième rang. Mais en matière d'utilisation de l'épée lourde, son maniement de l'épée d'adamantine était incommensurablement plus haut que ce qu'il avait originellement été. En particulier depuis qu'il était devenu un mage double-élément du huitième rang. Depuis ce moment-là, lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie et ses compétences de guerrier en même temps, son pouvoir augmentait à un niveau extrêmement haut.

– Hrm ? Bébé et Linley tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour regarder derrière eux.

Non loin, se trouvaient deux guerriers habillés en armure légère et qui tenaient leurs armes tout en courant frénétiquement, semblant complètement paniqués. En voyant que c'était d'autres humains, Linley continua son chemin. La chaîne de montagnes comptait de nombreux experts humains qui s'entraînaient en son sein et, durant ces deux dernières années, il en avait rencontré un certain nombre. Linley avait ce principe envers les humains qu'il croisait dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques : n'irrite pas les autres.

Après tout, de nombreuses personnes étaient ici dans la seule intention de voler les cristaux magiques des sacs des autres. Toutefois, comme Linley avait un anneau inter-spatial, il n'avait pas de sac avec lui. C'est pourquoi il y avait eu très peu de personnes désireuses d'agir contre lui.

– Attendez, attendez ! Un cri frénétique se fit entendre dans son dos.

Mais Linley ne leur prêta pas attention et continua d'avancer. Les deux personnes étaient plutôt rapides et rattrapèrent rapidement Linley. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent, Linley s'arrêta immédiatement avant de se tourner.

– Que voulez-vous ? Linley fixait froidement les deux hommes.

Il pouvait dire d'un coup d'œil que ces deux personnes n'étaient pas faibles. Cependant, le niveau de pouvoir d'un humain était difficile à déterminer d'un regard. Linley restait prudent dans sa manière de s'occuper des deux.

– Nous ? Les deux hommes puissants échangèrent un regard avant de forcer des sourires mal à l'aise sur leur visage en direction de Linley. L'un d'entre eux, un homme borgne dit, en s'excusant : Nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions. C'est seulement que les régions centrales de la Chaîne de Montagnes de Créatures Magiques sont vraiment trop dangereuses. Nous deux frères… aimerions pouvoir voyager avec vous, l'ami. De cette manière, nous pourrons nous entre-aider. Ne serait-ce pas plus sûr ?

– Pas intéressé.

Linley fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna et reprit son trajet.

Linley n'était plus le jeune facilement manipulable du passé. Il pouvait dire que ces deux hommes mentaient clairement. S'entre-aider dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques ? Quelle blague. Ces deux personnes n'avaient clairement pas de bonnes intentions en souhaitant voyager avec lui. Linley ne voulait pas causer de problèmes et ne voulait pas s'embêter à tuer ces deux non plus. C'était pourquoi il ne voulait naturellement pas voyager avec eux.

En voyant comment Linley avait si brutalement refusé avant de reprendre son chemin, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils n'hésitèrent qu'un très court instant avant de se précipiter immédiatement.

– Attendez, l'ami, je vous en prie, attendez. Les deux hommes le rattrapèrent de nouveau.

Linley ne put empêcher son visage de s'assombrir tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour les regarder froidement.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Linley, mal à l'aise. L'homme borgne dit en s'excusant,

– Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous deux aimerions réellement voyager à vos côtés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois que nous aurons quitté cet endroit, nous vous montrerons définitivement notre gratitude.

Linley regarda chacun d'entre eux.

– Si vous voulez vraiment me suivre, alors faites, dit calmement Linley.

Après avoir été pendant si longtemps dans les montagnes, Linley était assez expérimenté maintenant. Si ces deux-là insistaient tant pour voyager à ses côtés, alors autant les laisser faire. Linley avait confiance dans sa propre capacité à s'occuper d'eux si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et il avait après tout aussi Bébé qui se trouvait sur ses épaules.

– Merci, merci, dirent les deux hommes avec gratitude.

Immédiatement après, ils s'avancèrent pour se mettre au même niveau que Linley. En même temps, ils scannaient constamment la zone autour d'eux, une pointe de terreur dans leurs yeux.

– L'ami, nous venons de la province du district sud-est de l'Empire O'Brien. D'où viens-tu ? Le borgne semblait vouloir établir une relation plus amicale avec Linley.

Les sourcils de Linley se relevèrent.

L'Empire O'Brien ?

Linley savait très bien que s'il coupait directement à travers la Chaîne de Montagnes de Créatures Magiques, il arriverait très rapidement dans le territoire de l'Empire O'Brien.

– Pourquoi tant de questions ? Linley jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme. Si vous voulez me suivre, alors suivez. Mais ne faites pas de bruit.

– Bien, bien. Le borgne hocha la tête deux fois.

Ils pouvaient dire que Linley n'était définitivement pas une personne ordinaire. Ce n'était pas trop inhabituel pour une personne de ne porter qu'un pantalon en plein hiver, mais ce qui était réellement impressionnant, c'était de voir un humain dans les régions centrales de la Chaîne de Montagnes de Créatures Magiques semblant si calme et si détendu.

C'était comme si cette région dangereuse n'était rien de plus qu'un jardin de fleur pour lui.

– Grand frère. L'homme chauve tira le bras de l'autre, le borgne. À voix basse, il dit : Grand frère, crois-tu que nous serons capables de garder nos vies ?

Le borgne regarda autour de lui avec terreur avant de répondre à voix basse,

– Ne réfléchis pas trop. Pour l'instant, suivons ce mystérieux gars. Si nous le suivons, nous pourrions avoir une chance.

– D'accord. Le premier homme acquiesça, mais dans son cœur, il se sentait effrayé.

Devant eux, Linley marchait très naturellement. Il avait remarqué que les deux hommes derrière lui murmuraient, mais il avait le sentiment que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas du genre à essayer d'agir contre lui.

Après un certain temps, Linley s'arrêta.

Chaque jour, il ne voyageait que de dix kilomètres. Le reste de son temps était occupé par son entraînement. Les trois yeux derrière lui devinrent frénétiques lorsqu'ils virent Linley se reposer si tôt dans la journée.

– Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ? demanda frénétiquement le borgne.

– Hrm ? Linley regarda les deux hommes avec mécontentement.

Le plus jeune rit précipitamment.

– Monseigneur, nous sommes encore dans le cœur des montagnes. Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour nous de nous dépêcher de sortir des régions centrales avant de nous reposer ?

Linley s'assombrit avant de dire,

– Ne m'embêtez pas. Si vous voulez me suivre, alors suivez-moi. Si vous voulez partir, alors partez. Quant à moi, si je veux m'arrêter, je m'arrête. Si vous continuez à être aussi bruyants, alors ne m'en voulez pas si je vous tue tous les deux.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard suivi d'un rire mal à l'aise.

– Désolé, désolé.

Les deux hommes battirent immédiatement légèrement en retraite, n'osant plus embêter Linley.

– _Ces deux agissent de manière vraiment étrange_. Linley jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes. Les deux avaient dit qu'ils voulaient quitter la chaîne de montagnes, mais ils insistaient pour le suivre. S'il ne partait pas, ils ne partiraient pas non plus.

Alors pourquoi insistaient-ils pour le suivre ?

Il ne comprenait absolument pas l'attitude des deux hommes.

Linley s'assit en tailleur avant de placer son épée en adamantine en travers de ses jambes. Mais juste à ce moment, Linley ressentit une pointe de danger dans son cœur…

*Swish !*

Linley tourna soudainement la tête. Une ombre noire passa devant lui avant de disparaître.

– Ah ! Ah ! Un terrible cri put se faire entendre non loin, mais après deux ou trois cris, la montagne redevint silencieuse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Linley réalisa que des deux hommes, il n'en restait plus qu'un. L'homme restant était le borgne. Quant à son jeune frère, celui-ci était maintenant parti. À côté de l'homme se trouvait une mer de sang.

– Ah ! Ah ! Non, non ! L'homme borgne semblait avoir souffert un choc inimaginable et il se mit à crier.

Linley se mit doucement debout et Bébé devint concentré aussi.

– _Boss, cette créature est extrêmement rapide !_ Bébé parla mentalement avec gravité. _Nous sommes dans les montagnes depuis maintenant un certain temps et c'est pourtant la créature la plus rapide que nous ayons rencontrée depuis le début. Je n'ai même pas pu clairement voir si c'était un homme ou une créature magique._

Linley n'avait pas non plus été capable de la voir clairement.

La vitesse de la créature avait simplement été trop rapide. En matière de rapidité de mouvement, elle avait été même légèrement plus rapide que Bébé.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement que ça ? Bébé est maintenant au neuvième rang et ça fait un certain temps que nous sommes ici. Mais en matière de vitesse, nous n'avions jamais rencontré une créature plus rapide que Bébé_. Linley commença à devenir suspicieux.

La vitesse de Bébé était sa plus grande force.

C'était dur de trouver une créature magique capable de surpasser Bébé en vitesse, même parmi les créatures du neuvième rang.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'était cette étrange créature ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit une créature de niveau Saint ?_ Linley sentit un léger choc. Les créatures magiques de niveau Saint étaient naturellement rapides. Il était normal pour elles d'être plus rapides que Linley.

Linley tourna immédiatement la tête pour regarder l'homme borgne.

À ce moment, l'œil unique de l'homme était empli de terreur et sa bouche murmurait quelque chose en continu. Toutes les quelques secondes, il regardait autour de lui, comme s'il était terrifié à l'idée d'être attaqué de nouveau.

– Ah ! Se sentant soudainement attrapé, le borgne ne put s'empêcher de crier de terreur.

Mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et qu'il regarda derrière lui, il vit que c'était Linley qui lui avait attrapé l'épaule.

– Parle. Que se passe-t-il ? Linley le fixait de manière accusatrice. Sinon, je t'abandonnerai ici et voyagerai par moi-même.

– Non, non, ne m'abandonne pas. Le borgne tomba directement sur ses genoux. Je vais parler, je vais parler.

En voyant cela, Linley ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Il avait entendu dire il y a longtemps que l'Empire O'Brien était un territoire majoritairement reconnu pour sa puissance militaire importante. Ses habitants vénéraient profondément le Dieu de la Guerre et c'est pourquoi de nombreux citoyens de l'empire s'entraînaient sur la voie des guerriers. Or, les puissants guerriers étaient généralement tous des personnes extrêmement fières. Ajouté à cela, pour que cet homme soit capable d'entrer dans les régions centrales de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, il n'était clairement pas faible non plus. Même s'il n'était pas un guerrier du septième rang, il devait au moins être un guerrier du sixième.

Mais celui-ci était tombé à genoux, et ne montrait plus aucune volonté du tout.

– Monseigneur, vous ne savez pas à quel point les derniers jours ont été terribles. Ils ont été comme un affreux et terrible rêve. L'œil unique du borgne commençait à se remplir de larmes.

Linley se mit immédiatement à écouter avec attention.

– Cette fois, moi-même, mon jeune frère, ma femme et un groupe d'amis avions formé une équipe pour entrer dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et commencer notre entraînement. Nous avions espoir de récupérer en passant quelques cores magiques. Pour des personnes comme nous, qui étions déjà entrés à plusieurs reprises dans ce territoire, ce n'était qu'un voyage ordinaire. Mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que…

Le corps entier du borgne tremblait.

– Lors du troisième jour après que nous soyons entrés dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, juste au moment où nous commencions à entrer dans les régions centrales, nous sommes entrés dans un cauchemar.

– Notre groupe était composé de six guerriers du septième rang et de deux mages du sixième. Tant que nous restions dans les régions intérieures des montagnes, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de dangers. Mais qui aurait cru que… nous rencontrerions un monstre terrifiant.

– Un monstre ? Linley s'assombrit.

– La première fois que nous l'avons rencontré, il nous a immédiatement tendu une embuscade avant de tuer l'un de mes amis, de la même manière que ce qu'il vient de faire quelques instants plus tôt. Le corps entier du borgne était secoué de tremblements. J'étais furieux parce que le monstre était simplement trop rapide. Nous n'avions même pas été capables de voir ne serait-ce que son apparence. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu les cris misérables de notre camarade que nous avons compris que nous étions attaqués. Et c'est en voyant le sang sur le sol que nous avons réalisé que notre ami était très probablement déjà mort.

– À ce moment, nous pensions tous que la créature magique ne serait capable que de nous attaquer en nous tendant des embuscades et qu'elle n'oserait pas nous faire directement face. Nous pensions que c'était clairement parce qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment forte. Dans notre fureur, nous avons même pensé à la tuer pour nous venger. Mais dans les premiers temps, nous avons été incapables de trouver le monstre.

Le borgne prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur avant de continuer.

– Mais cette même nuit, peu de temps après que nous ayons dîné, le monstre est revenu. Tandis qu'il parlait, son œil unique était écarquillé. Il était clairement nerveux.

– Cette fois-ci, comme la fois d'avant, le monstre s'est caché avant de nous prendre par surprise et d'emporter l'un de nos mages. Mais cette fois-là, il ne le transporta que sur une petite douzaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter et de se mettre à le dévorer. Le monstre se mit à dévorer un des mages de notre troupe, juste devant nous !

– À quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda immédiatement Linley.

– Il ressemblait à une panthère dont le corps était entièrement noir comme la nuit, dit l'homme borgne.

– Totalement noir comme la nuit ? La créature du huitième rang, la Panthère à Rayures Noires ? Mais en disant cela, Linley réalisa qu'il n'y croyait pas, même lui. Une créature magique du huitième rang ne pouvait tout simplement pas atteindre une telle vitesse. Même une panthère, une créature terrestre qui était extrêmement rapide.

– Ce n'était pas une Panthère à Rayures Noires. Notre groupe était expérimenté et nous savions que les Panthères à Rayures Noires étaient couvertes de rayures noires verticales tandis que le corps de ce monstre était couvert de rayures noires courbes qui ressemblaient à un motif décoratif.


	174. L8, Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Vladd**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu  
**

 **Chapitre 5 : La Mystérieuse Panthère Noire**

Linley commença à froncer les sourcils.

Lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature. Il y avait plusieurs créatures magiques de type panthère, mais une qui possédait une fourrure sombre avec un épais motif de lignes ondulées noires formant un motif décoratif, c'était sans précédent.

De manière générale, les créatures dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler ne devaient pas être sous-estimées.

L'homme borgne dit,

– Ce monstre avait décidé de dévorer le visage et les jambes de notre mage juste devant nous. Nous étions furieux face à ce spectacle et avons instantanément chargé pour l'attaquer.

– Cependant…

Le borgne secoua sa tête.

– Nous n'avions pas prévu que ce monstre soit si puissant. À l'origine, nous pensions que la raison pour laquelle il nous avait tendu une embuscade et s'était enfui ensuite était parce qu'il était faible. Cependant… lorsque tout notre groupe l'attaqua, il nous blessa lourdement.

– Il vous blessa lourdement ? interrogea Linley, méfiant.

– Exact, répliqua le borgne. Ce monstre était définitivement capable de tous nous tuer à ce moment, mais il ne l'a pas fait et nous a « seulement » gravement blessés. Le borgne semblait bouillir de rage en repensant à ces événements. Sa rage était toutefois entrecoupée de tremblements.

– Nous pensions initialement que nous aurions encore une chance de vivre, mais c'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes rendu compte que le monstre était maintenant complètement concentré sur nous. Tous les jours, il enlevait deux des nôtres. Parfois, il les emmenait ailleurs tandis que d'autres fois il voulait juste dévorer nos amis pas trop loin de nous.

Le cœur de Linley frissonna.

Il savait que les créatures magiques possédaient une forte intelligence. La créature que le borgne avait rencontrée était clairement extrêmement puissante et intelligente. Le plus probable était que cette créature magique soit une créature corrompue.

– Nous voulions faire demi-tour, mais à chaque fois que nous essayions de fuir la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, ce monstre revenait et nous blessait gravement encore.

Le borgne se mit à rire amèrement.

– Nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas nous échapper. Tous les jours, la bête venait et prenait une ou deux personnes. En un clin d'œil, de notre équipe de douze personnes, il ne resta plus que six membres.

– Après avoir vu la même scène à de multiples reprises, ma femme craqua finalement mentalement lorsque le monstre dévora une fois de plus un de nos amis devant nous. Elle me supplia, supplia de la tuer.

Le borgne rit amèrement.

– Vous n'avez aucune idée de la terreur que nous ressentions après ces trois jours. Nous étions tous au bord de l'effondrement. Ma femme s'était énormément affaiblie, même plus faible que moi. Face à ce terrible choix, j'ai finalement fait le choix d'accepter la demande de ma femme.

– Vous avez tué votre femme ? Linley fronça les sourcils.

– Oui. Je l'ai tuée de mes propres mains, dit douloureusement le borgne. Mais le jour même où j'ai tué ma femme, nous avons rencontré plusieurs autres personnes, dont l'un était une figure importante dans notre province administrative du sud-ouest. Un combattant du neuvième rang nommé Pruitt [Pu'lu'te].

– Nous étions au bord du désespoir et de l'effondrement. J'avais tué ma propre femme, mais juste après, un combattant du neuvième rang était apparu. Comment pensez-vous que je me sois senti ? À présent, le corps entier de l'homme borgne tremblait. Je suis presque devenu fou. Vraiment. Je me suis presque tué, j'étais dans une telle souffrance.

Linley pouvait tout à fait imaginer comment, vaincu par le désespoir et mentalement détruit, une personne pouvait choisir de tuer personnellement son aimée, afin de lui éviter d'être mangée vivante. Et c'est une fois qu'il avait tué sa femme qu'un combattant du neuvième rang était apparu ?

Ce genre de circonstance était définitivement capable de rendre quelqu'un fou.

– J'étais rempli de douleur, mais mes autres amis étaient ravis parce qu'ils savaient que nous avions maintenant une chance. Un combattant du neuvième rang ! C'était quelqu'un que seul le niveau Saint pouvait surpasser. Nous lui avons raconté notre histoire, et le seigneur Pruitt a immédiatement promis de se débarrasser de cette créature pour nous.

– Cette fois, lorsque monstre est revenu pour nous, le Seigneur Pruitt a instantanément bougé. Une expression étrange était sur le visage de cet homme borgne. Juste un seul coup. Le monstre a laissé le seigneur Pruitt le frapper et en a profité pour écraser l'une de ses pattes sur la tête du Seigneur Pruitt. La tête du seigneur Pruitt a explosé sur le coup.

Le cœur de Linley trembla.

Il avait encaissé un coup d'un combattant du neuvième rang sans être blessé ? Sa vitesse et sa défense étaient toutes deux incroyablement terrifiantes. Un monstre comme ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être sous-estimé.

– Cette fois-là, le monstre fut extrêmement excité. Il changea soudainement, devant nos yeux, augmentant sa taille de deux mètres de haut à près de cinq mètres de haut et dix mètres de long. Il dévora le Seigneur Pruitt en une seule bouchée, dit l'homme borgne, terrorisé.

L'expression du visage de Linley changea.

– Capable de changer sa taille ? Linley était vraiment choqué.

Toutes les créatures magiques de niveau Saint étaient capables de changer leur taille. Elles pouvaient facilement se faire beaucoup plus grandes ou beaucoup plus petites. Ce n'était toutefois pas les seules. Un très petit nombre de créatures magiques du neuvième rang, avec un talent naturel extrêmement élevé, pouvaient aussi le faire.

Bébé était, par exemple, capable de changer légèrement sa taille.

En d'autres termes…

Cette créature magique était soit une bête magique de niveau Saint soit une créature magique extrêmement talentueuse du neuvième rang.

– _Elle n'est quand même pas au niveau Saint, n'est-ce pas ?_ Le cœur de Linley était légèrement perturbé. Bien que Linley fût très confiant, il n'avait aucun espoir s'il devait faire face à une créature magique de niveau Saint.

L'homme borgne rit douloureusement.

– Juste comme ça, le monstre a continué à nous tourmenter, mangeant deux d'entre nous chaque jour. En fin de compte, il ne resta plus que mon jeune frère et moi. Nous avons continué de fuir le long des régions centrales, espérant en vain que ce monstre engagerait un combat avec d'autres puissantes créatures magiques, nous donnant ainsi une chance de fuir. Mais il est maintenant clair que pas une seule autre créature magique n'a été capable d'arrêter ce monstre.

Linley hocha la tête.

Il comprenait maintenant la situation.

Cet homme borgne n'avait pas eu de bonnes intentions en insistant pour le suivre. De toute évidence, cela avait été dans l'espoir que Linley voudrait bien le protéger. En agissant comme cela, cela montrait que cet homme ne se souciait pas du tout de savoir si Linley vivrait ou mourrait.

L'expression du visage de Linley se durcit.

– Seigneur, je… je n'avais pas d'autres choix. L'homme borgne savait ce que Linley pensait. Il dit précipitamment : J'ai des enfants. Mon second frère avait des enfants aussi. Nous ne voulions pas mourir.

– Penses-tu que je veuille mourir ? déclara froidement Linley.

Avec ce que l'homme borgne avait dit, Linley avait un sentiment général de la puissance de ce monstre.

Il était plus rapide que Bébé et n'avait pas été blessé par le coup d'épée d'un combattant du neuvième rang.

Juste avec ces deux points, Linley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Et, c'était en plus seulement le pouvoir que la créature magique avait choisi de révéler. Quel était le véritable niveau de puissance possédé par ce monstre ?

Était-ce une créature magique de niveau Saint ?

Linley ne pouvait pas en être certain. Si la créature magique était au niveau Saint, alors même si Bébé et lui unissaient leurs forces, ils ne feraient pas du tout le poids.

– Tu ne voulais pas mourir, alors tu préfères nous emmener avec toi aussi ? Linley était extrêmement mécontent.

– Bébé, allons-y.

Linley accéléra immédiatement ses pas, se dirigeant vers l'avant. L'homme borgne continuait à suivre Linley. Linley tourna la tête et le regarda froidement.

Ce bâtard le suivait encore ?

De toute évidence, ce monstre avait son esprit fixé sur l'homme borgne.

– Seigneur, vous… s'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi. Les yeux de l'homme borgne étaient remplis d'une lueur suppliante.

Mais ses actions déplaisaient de plus en plus à Linley. Cet homme était égoïste et ne se souciait que de lui-même. Il ne se souciait pas du tout des autres.

– Même un combattant du neuvième rang est mort. Penses-tu que je sois un combattant Saint ?

Linley tira soudainement l'épée lourde en adamantine de son dos. L'homme borgne fut effrayé et il battit précipitamment en retraite.

– Si tu continues à me suivre, alors ne me reproche pas d'être sans pitié avec toi, dit froidement Linley.

Linley était maintenant un guerrier au sommet du septième rang, et un guerrier au milieu du neuvième rang dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon. Bien qu'il fût un peu plus puissant ce qu'il avait été dans la ville de Hess, Linley aurait été seulement capable de lutter contre ce guerrier du neuvième rang, Kaiser, sur un pied d'égalité.

À l'heure actuelle, il était très difficile pour Linley d'être en mesure de tuer un combattant du neuvième rang en un seul coup.

Mais ce monstre avait facilement fait ça, tué un combattant du neuvième rang.

Risquer sa propre vie pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Est-ce que cela valait la peine ?

Linley retourna son épée lourde d'adamantine dans son fourreau, avant de repartir. L'homme borgne se tenait là, sans oser suivre. Il regardait avec désespoir et haine le dos de Linley.

– Ah !

Après avoir parcouru moins de cent mètres, un cri d'agonie retentit derrière lui. Linley se retourna immédiatement pour regarder en arrière.

Sur le terrain enneigé, il y avait une panthère noire qui faisait deux mètres de haut et près de quatre mètres de long. La panthère noire avait dans ses pattes le corps de cet homme borgne.

– Sauve… sauve-moi ! L'homme chauve borgne était encore en vie.

L'attention de Linley était totalement concentrée sur la panthère noire. Le corps de la panthère noire était recouvert d'un grand nombre de lignes ondulées, à motifs. C'était très beau, en fait. Et à cet instant, les yeux froids de la panthère noire regardaient Linley avec curiosité.

Manifestement…

La panthère noire jouait un jeu. Le jeu venait de finir et, maintenant, Linley était devenu la prochaine victime de son jeu.

– Sauve-moi ! L'homme borgne fixa Linley, le suppliant du regard.

Mais la panthère noire le mordit violemment. La moitié de l'homme, accompagné par un son de craquement, fut arrachée et ses intestins commencèrent à sortir. L'homme borgne se convulsa sur le sol à quelques reprises, ne mourant pas immédiatement.

La panthère noire avança gracieusement, en marchant sur la poitrine de l'homme borgne avec ses pattes tranchantes.

*CRAAC !*

La poitrine de l'homme chauve borgne céda, et quelques secondes plus tard, il cessa de bouger.

La panthère noire regarda Linley avec intérêt, puis elle commença lentement et gracieusement à se déplacer vers lui. Cela aurait en effet été un mensonge que de dire que sa foulée gracieuse n'était pas magnifique à voir.

– _Bébé. Prépare-toi à la prendre en tenaille_. Linley pouvait dire que cette créature magique inconnue de type panthère avait maintenant ses yeux fixés sur lui. Au lieu de laisser cette créature lui tendre une embuscade à sa guise, il valait mieux engager de front.

Linley tira l'épée lourde en adamantine de son fourreau, regardant la panthère noire.

– Hmph. Le corps de Linley commença à se transformer. Des pointes froides et acérées apparurent, tandis que des écailles noires recouvraient rapidement son corps. Une queue solide sortit derrière lui et ses genoux, ses coudes, et sa colonne vertébrale devinrent couverts de pointes acérées.

En un clin d'œil, Linley s'était mis dans sa forme de Corps de Dragon.

La panthère noire, en voyant cet humain se transformer soudainement en une aberration à forme humaine, ne put pas s'empêcher d'être surprise. Son élégant poil brillant se hérissa immédiatement par prudence.

L'un était un guerrier Dragonblood.

L'autre, une bête magique mystérieuse de type panthère.

– Viens. Linley ne bougeait pas, il brandissait son épée lourde en adamantine. Il était debout sur le sol enneigé. Stable et immobile comme une montagne.

Le corps de la panthère noire commença à s'accroupir légèrement. Elle rassemblait son pouvoir !

*Whoosh !*

Ses yeux noirs cerclés d'or étaient verrouillés sur la panthère noire. Cette fois encore, Linley fut à peine capable de voir les mouvements de la panthère noire. En un clin d'œil, celle-ci avait franchi la distance de cent mètres entre eux et arriva devant lui.

*Whoosh !*

La queue draconique de Linley, bougeant aussi vite que l'éclair, frappa le corps de la panthère noire. En matière de vitesse, la vitesse d'attaque de la queue de Linley était en fait beaucoup plus rapide que la vitesse de déplacement de la panthère noire.

La panthère fut renversée en arrière et glissa sur une dizaine de mètres sur le sol enneigé.

Mais immédiatement après l'atterrissage, la panthère noire laissa échapper un grognement profond et elle fixa Linley avec ses yeux froids. Cette fois, la créature allait clairement passer à l'attaque avec sa pleine puissance. Un instant plus tard, la panthère noire chargea à une vitesse incroyable, aussi vite qu'un battement de cœur.

Linley pouvait clairement voir qu'il n'y avait pas une seule trace de sang sur le corps de la panthère noire.

La queue draconique de sa forme de Corps de Dragon de milieu du neuvième rang n'avait pas été en mesure de la blesser du tout.

L'épée lourde en adamantine de Linley bascula vers le bas, frappant aussi vite que l'éclair. Une lumière noire semblait couler le long de la lame de l'épée lourde. La panthère noire osa, quant à elle, contrer directement l'épée en adamantine de Linley avec sa patte.

*CLANG !* la lourde épée d'adamantine de Linley fut déviée vers le côté par la patte de la panthère noire.

*Slash !*

L'autre patte de la panthère taillada le bras de Linley. Sur les écailles noires couvrant le bras de Linley, une égratignure assez profonde était maintenant visible. Ses écailles avaient été fendues.

L'homme et la créature magique avaient chacun échangé un coup. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement.

– Grrrrr… grrrrrr… Debout au milieu de la neige, la panthère noire regarda froidement Linley. Elle regardait maintenant Linley comme un adversaire sérieux. Plus tôt, son attaque n'avait pas été en mesure de déchirer ses écailles et arracher le bras de Linley. Cela avait rendu la panthère noire très surprise.

Linley fixa les dommages causés à ses écailles.

La plupart des créatures magiques du neuvième rang n'étaient pas capables de pénétrer la défense de Linley. Mais la panthère avait été en mesure d'arracher deux de ses écailles.

Le corps de la panthère noire augmenta soudainement en taille, se transformant de deux mètres de haut à cinq, et s'allongeant à dix mètres. La queue noire de la panthère se mit à onduler autour d'elle, tel un fouet. La panthère continuait à regarder froidement Linley.

– Grrrrr…

L'énorme créature chargea une fois encore.


	175. L8, Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Vladd**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu**

 **Chapitre 6 : Une Autre Transformation**

– _Boss_. La voix de Bébé résonna dans l'esprit de Linley.

Linley fit un saut périlleux en arrière pour éviter l'attaque tout en tenant son épée lourde d'une main. Dans le même temps, il dit mentalement à Bébé,

– _Bébé, pas de panique. Laisse-moi d'abord me tester contre cette mystérieuse panthère noire. Si je ne peux pas la battre alors, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux contre elle. Tu es mon arme secrète_.

Bébé, qui comprenait les intentions de Linley, battit rapidement en retraite sur le côté.

À cet instant, Linley était rempli d'une envie de se battre. Malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, il n'avait pas encore rencontré d'adversaire contre lequel il avait réellement eu besoin d'utiliser toute sa puissance. Les créatures magiques Saintes étaient trop puissantes tandis que Linley pouvait totalement dominer les créatures magiques ordinaires du neuvième rang grâce à sa vitesse supérieure.

Toutefois, cette mystérieuse panthère noire était encore plus rapide que Linley.

– Rrrrr ! L'énorme panthère noire retomba dans le sol, le regard fixé sur Linley.

Mais Linley avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Elle a augmenté en taille, mais il n'y a pas de doute, sa vitesse est maintenant plus faible. Linley pouvait clairement s'apercevoir que la vitesse de la panthère avait diminué de 20 à 30 % maintenant. Avec l'aide du sort de support Supersonique, Linley avait confiance dans sa capacité à la contrer.

Mais il comprenait aussi quelque chose.

Avec sa grande taille venait une baisse de vitesse… mais il était très probable que ses capacités offensives aient, en contrepartie, augmenté. Mais dans sa forme normale, la panthère noire avait été capable d'arracher deux écailles à Linley. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de la laisser le toucher de nouveau.

Avec un sifflement, la mystérieuse panthère chargea de nouveau vers Linley à grande vitesse, arrivant devant lui quasiment instantanément.

*Whoosh.*

Juste à ce moment, Linley se projeta soudainement vers l'avant et glissa sur la neige sous la panthère noire. Il passa sous elle et la frappa simultanément avec son épée lourde.

*CLANG !*

La lame de Linley rencontra les griffes aiguisées de la panthère. Bien que la vitesse de la panthère ait diminué avec son augmentation de taille, la vitesse de ses coups de griffes était toujours extraordinairement rapide.

*Swish !* La longue queue de huit mètres de long de la panthère noire siffla dans les airs avant de s'abattre vicieusement vers Linley.

Linley frappa le sol du pied droit afin se projeter contre un énorme arbre qui se trouvait non loin. Lorsqu'il arriva, il frappa férocement des deux pieds contre le tronc massif pour se renvoyer dans l'autre sens.

*CRAC !* L'arbre se cassa en deux avant de tomber tandis que son dense feuillage tombait partout.

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, Linley utilisa la contre-force pour se projeter vers la mystérieuse panthère tout en prenant son épée d'adamantine à deux mains. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, ses deux mains bougèrent extrêmement rapidement et son épée s'abattit violemment.

*Slash !* L'épée lourde était si rapide qu'elle déchira l'air, créant un son perçant.

Mais juste à ce moment, la panthère noire tourna la tête pour faire face à Linley avant de rester debout sans bouger, permettant à Linley de la frapper. La panthère noire avait clairement compris que maintenant qu'elle s'était transformée, elle ne serait plus capable de compter sur sa vitesse pour contrôler le flot du combat.

*Swish !*

L'épée d'adamantine sembla soudainement perdre tout poids et toute force, flottant gracieusement vers le bas à une vitesse impressionnante. La pointe de la lame s'était, cependant, mise à trembler.

*BAM.* L'épée d'adamantine entra en collision avec le corps de la panthère noire.

Une lueur de surprise apparut alors dans les yeux froids et arrogants de la panthère noire parce que le coup ne semblait avoir aucune force derrière lui. Sans plus hésiter, elle envoya sa queue de huit mètres de long frapper férocement Linley.

– Coup de Tonnerre. Les yeux calmes de Linley semblèrent soudainement cracher des éclairs.

La panthère noire eut soudain l'impression que l'épée lourde qui venait de la toucher venait soudainement d'exploser avec un pouvoir extrêmement terrifiant. Cette force était semblable à celle de l'éruption d'un volcan, explosant avec un pouvoir sauvage à grande vitesse.

*BAM !*

La panthère noire sentit ses membres perdre toute force et son corps fut compressé sous une force significative. Les rayures de sa fourrure noire se mirent alors à s'agiter telles les vagues de la mer.

– Roaaaar ! Une petite quantité de sang sortit du coin de la gueule de la panthère.

Le niveau de « manier quelque chose de Lourd aussi facilement que si c'était Léger » demandait une parfaite coordination entre la force physique et le Dou Qi. Ce n'était pas seulement de la force brute c'était plutôt la concentration de tout ce pouvoir avant de le relâcher en un instant. Bien que la panthère noire possède d'extraordinaires capacités défensives et que sa fourrure avait neutralisé plus de la moitié du coup, une quantité significative de pouvoir avait quand même pénétré son corps, lui causant plusieurs blessures internes.

*Whap !*

La queue de la panthère atterrit violemment contre le corps de Linley, écrasant plusieurs des écailles de sa poitrine avant de l'envoyer voler dans les airs.

Juste au moment où Linley allait s'écraser contre un autre gros tronc, sa main droite se tendit soudainement avant de plonger ses griffes dans le tronc, telle une serre. Accroché au tronc, à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, Linley regarda en contrebas

– _Comme je le supposais. Maintenant qu'elle a augmenté sa taille, son pouvoir offensif a grandement augmenté_. Linley regarda les écailles brisées de son flanc et le sang frais qui s'en échappait. Il comprenait maintenant un peu plus la mystérieuse panthère noire. _Quant à sa défense, elle n'a cependant pas beaucoup augmenté_.

Dans cette forme, la défense de la panthère noire n'avait que peu changé. Sa vitesse avait diminué et sa puissance d'attaque avait augmenté.

– _Il semblerait que ma technique « Coup de Tonnerre » ait été efficace contre elle_. Linley était très satisfait des effets de sa technique.

La panthère noire possédait une défense extrêmement puissante. Même le pouvoir explosif relâché par son « Coup de Tonnerre » avait été largement bloqué par sa résistante fourrure noire et celle-ci semblait totalement intacte.

Si Linley avait seulement utilisé la force brute et le Dou Qi contre elle, il n'aurait probablement même pas été capable de la blesser du tout.

– _Il est temps d'utiliser ma magie._

Linley se mit à murmurer les mots d'une incantation magique. À cet instant, Linley était toujours accroché au tronc à une trentaine de mètres du sol tandis que la panthère noire le regardait froidement en contrebas. Lorsqu'elle vit que Linley ne redescendait pas, la hautement intelligente créature magique du neuvième rang prit rapidement une décision.

Si tu ne comptes pas descendre, c'est moi qui viens !

*Swoosh !* L'énorme panthère de cinq mètres de haut bondit soudainement dans les airs. Sa force impressionnante lui permettait facilement d'atteindre une trentaine de mètres avec ce seul saut.

Le cœur de Linley était aussi calme que l'eau d'un lac.

Malgré la vue de l'énorme panthère qui arrivait vers lui, il continuait de chanter les mots de son sort. Il ne fit que se propulser avec sa main droite pour s'envoyer encore plus haut.

L'arbre que Linley avait utilisé pour se propulser fut instantanément brisé en deux sous la force du coup.

*Crash !* L'arbre tomba vers la panthère qui arrivait.

Le tronc était suffisamment gros pour que, dans sa chute, il prenne la moitié de l'espace disponible. Pour le physiquement petit Linley, cela n'aurait pas posé problème, mais pour l'énorme panthère, elle fut obligée de le frapper avec ses pattes et de le déchiqueter en deux.

Linley utilisa ce moment pour compléter l'incantation magique qu'il chantait.

*Swiiish.* Une paire d'ailes bleues translucides apparurent soudainement sur le dos de Linley. Elles brillaient d'une lumière azure et étaient extrêmement belles. D'une légère poussée de ses ailes, Linley projeta son corps dans les airs.

Sort du vent du huitième rang : Ailes d'Air !

En voyant cela, l'énorme panthère noire se mit à rugir immédiatement de fureur. Elle chargea de nouveau vers Linley à grande vitesse tandis que celui-ci s'élevait de plus en plus.

*Bam !* Bien que la panthère ait augmenté sa taille, elle était encore extrêmement agile et était capable de parcourir plusieurs douzaines de mètres à chaque bond. En empruntant un tronc d'arbre, elle se mit à bondir successivement de plus en plus haut dans les airs.

Mais après cinq ou six bonds, l'énorme panthère atteint le sommet du plus haut arbre tandis qu'à ce moment Linley volait déjà haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques avec ses ailes translucides.

– Il est maintenant temps pour moi de passer à l'action et de te rendre la pareille. Linley vit que la panthère avait déjà bondi vers lui depuis le sommet du plus haut arbre. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait plus rien pour se rattraper et elle n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que de se laisser retomber.

Juste au moment où son corps commençait à tomber…

*Whoosh !* Linley ouvrit soudainement ses ailes avant de foncer vers le sol à une vitesse impressionnante.

Linley arriva rapidement, à l'aide de la propulsion donnée par ses ailes, à côté de la panthère qui tombait. L'énorme panthère noire le regarda avec fureur, mais en plein air, elle n'avait rien pour s'accrocher.

– Haaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! Linley activa soudainement tout le Dou Qi Dragonblood présent dans son corps.

Il atteignit en un instant la quantité maximum de Dou Qi que son corps était capable de contenir et, avec les deux mains agrippées fermement autour de son épée lourde en adamantine, Linley délivra un coup en plein air à la panthère qui tombait et qui n'avait nulle part pour éviter.

*CLANG !* Les griffes aiguisées de la panthère entrèrent de nouveau en collision avec l'épée lourde.

Mais Linley continua de frapper de son épée lourde, encore et encore, à grande vitesse. À cet instant, l'épée dansante en adamantine sembla ne faire plus qu'une avec le vent et s'écrasa plus de dix fois par seconde sur le corps tombant de la panthère noire.

À chaque coup, il exécutait la technique « Coup de Tonnerre ».

*Bam !* *Bam !*

Après avoir bloqué le premier coup, le corps de la panthère s'était mis à accélérer sa descente. Mais Linley, qui utilisait le sort d'Ailes de Vent, était encore capable d'ajuster sa vitesse à celle de la panthère. Un coup d'épée, puis un autre, puis encore un autre…

La panthère noire avait l'impression que chaque coup de Linley était plus lourd et plus puissant que le précédent. Chacun de ses coups relâchait le même pouvoir explosif, la même explosion de pouvoir si semblable à un tsunami, faisant trembler ses organes internes.

Le corps de l'énorme panthère, roué de coups, fut accompagné jusqu'au sol par Linley.

*BOUUM !*

Un cratère énorme apparut et des fissures apparurent dans toutes les directions. Les racines des arbres aux alentours se mirent à sortir du sol, déracinées par la force de la collision.

Au milieu du cratère, l'énorme panthère noire cracha une grande quantité de sang frais. Une pointe de sang était même visible sur sa fourrure. Les coups répétitifs de Linley l'avaient rendue incapable de supporter toutes les attaques.

– Panthère noire. Linley se tenait au milieu des airs, à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Ses ailes translucides battaient de manière hypnotique. Je sais que tu comprends le langage humain. Je vais te donner une chance. Tant que tu te soumets à moi, j'épargnerai ta vie.

À cet instant, Linley voulait vraiment dompter et acquérir cette créature magique.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne monture depuis un certain temps. Et, plus important encore, cette panthère noire était une créature extrêmement supérieure, tout spécialement lorsqu'elle changeait de taille. Son énorme corps puissant combiné à sa vitesse et sa défense extraordinaire faisait d'elle une machine de guerre absolue.

– Rooar !

L'énorme panthère noire se remit sur ses quatre pattes avant de fixer froidement Linley. Ses yeux mortels étaient emplis d'une colère infinie. Sa tête était levée de manière fière. Comment pouvait-elle possiblement se soumettre aussi facilement ? Mais à ce moment, la panthère noire avait compris que le guerrier humain qui lui faisait face n'était pas la proie facile qu'il semblait être. Pour qu'un guerrier possède une force aussi terrifiante et soit capable d'utiliser des sorts de niveau supérieur tels que les Ailes d'Air, il devait être un expert rarement vu dans le monde humain.

– Acceptes-tu de te soumettre ? Linley cria depuis sa position dans les airs.

Seule la force brute pouvait faire se soumettre les créatures magiques. Quant aux créatures magiques de haut rang, il était encore plus difficile de les dompter.

– Rooooaaaaaaar ! L'énorme panthère laissa échapper un rugissement furieux.

– Si tu ne te soumets pas, je te rouerai de coups jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses ! Linley était très confiant.

En combinant sa magie à ses capacités de guerrier, sa puissance de combat augmentait énormément. À cet instant, grâce à ses ailes translucides, Linley avait un contrôle total du combat.

*Swish !* Linley descendit de nouveau vers le sol.

La vitesse de mouvement fournie par la paire d'ailes translucides était bien plus importante que celle transmise par ses jambes. En un clin d'œil, Linley apparut devant l'énorme panthère avant d'écraser de nouveau son épée lourde en adamantine vers elle.

Mais la panthère noire ne fit que reculer très rapidement de dix mètres avant de charger de nouveau vers l'avant.

En bougeant ses ailes, Linley se mit à éviter agilement dans les airs tout en frappant constamment avec son épée en adamantine. Chacun de ses coups était porteur d'une force terrifiante, capable d'aplatir une colline.

*Bam !*

Le corps de l'énorme panthère fut de nouveau touché par l'épée lourde avant d'être projeté dans les airs. Le sang s'était mis à teinter sa fourrure noire d'une couleur rouge. Linley se tenait avec confiance dans les airs, prêt à envoyer à n'importe quel moment son prochain coup.

– Te soumettras-tu ? demanda Linley avec une voix solennelle.

La panthère noire se redressa de nouveau avant de regarder froidement Linley. Soudain… son corps se mit à se rétrécir. Il revint de nouveau à sa taille de deux mètres… mais étrangement, cette fois, le corps entier de la panthère s'était mis à briller d'une lumière floue, noire et blanche.

– Que se passe-t-il ? En sentant le danger, Linley se dépêcha d'utiliser ses ailes translucides pour s'élever avant de regarder avec précaution le sol.

La lumière blanche et noire avait disparu. Le corps de la panthère noire, qui était précédemment couvert de rayures noires, ne possédait maintenant plus que quelques légères rayures noires sur la partie supérieure de son corps tandis que la fourrure de ses quatre pattes était devenue aussi blanche que la neige.

En voyant cela, Linley hoqueta.

– Une Panthère Ténébreuse ? Une légendaire Panthère Ténébreuse ?


	176. L8, Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Vladd**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu**

 **Chapitre 7 : Un Combat de Vitesse**

Si les créatures magiques de type panthère devaient être classées, la plus puissante serait probablement la Panthère Foudroyante, une créature magique de niveau Saint de type foudre. Elle était si incroyablement rapide que toutes les autres créatures de niveau Saint ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se comparer à elle en matière de vitesse.

Mais la créature magique de type panthère la plus secrète et la plus mystérieuse aurait probablement été la créature magique du neuvième rang, la Panthère Ténébreuse.

Selon les archives, la dernière fois qu'une Panthère Ténébreuse était apparue était il y a plus de mille ans. Malgré tant d'années passées, les informations que les gens avaient réussi à recueillir au sujet de ce type de créature restaient très rares.

La Panthère Ténébreuse était une créature magique du neuvième rang, extrêmement rapide. Leurs corps étaient couverts de quelques rayures noires, mais leurs quatre membres étaient blancs comme neige, comme si c'était quatre pattes qui se déplaçaient dans les ténèbres. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle les gens leur ont donné ce nom, Panthère Ténébreuse.

Quant aux capacités spéciales possédées par les Panthères Ténébreuses, ou même l'élément auquel elles appartenaient, il n'y avait aucune information.

– _Il est très probable que tous les experts qui ont rencontré des Panthères Ténébreuses_ _aient perdu la vie. Quant aux combattants du niveau Saint qui connaissaient la vérité sur les Panthères Ténébreuses, peut-être qu'ils ne révélèrent intentionnellement aucune information_.

Linley savait très bien que la plupart des plus puissantes organisations détenaient des secrets qui étaient étroitement gardés. Même les sorts du septième rang n'étaient pas révélés. De là, il était facile d'imaginer à quel point ces organisations étaient secrètes.

...

Dans cette zone densément boisée de la région centrale de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, la Panthère Ténébreuse était en train d'échanger des regards avec Linley qui était toujours dans les airs.

– _Les Panthères Ténébreuses_ _peuvent modifier leur taille comme leur apparence. Elles sont vraiment mystérieuses_. Linley n'osait pas se relâcher.

La panthère noire regardait froidement Linley. Ses yeux glacés étaient remplis de fureur.

*Swishh !*

En un clin d'œil, la panthère franchit le fossé de cinquante mètres entre elle et Linley. Par rapport à sa première forme (taille normale et couverte avec des rayures noires ondulées), elle était presque 50 % plus rapide.

50 % !

Sa vitesse avait tant augmenté que Linley fut incapable de l'esquiver et elle l'atteint violemment à la poitrine. Les écailles de sa poitrine se brisèrent immédiatement sous le choc.

*Crac !* Avec un bruit de craquement, du sang frais sortit de sous ses écailles.

*Whoosh.* Linley activa immédiatement ses ailes translucides, et monta rapidement plus haut dans l'air.

– _Quelle vitesse incroyable_. Linley se sentait choqué dans son cœur.

La Panthère Ténébreuse, dans sa première forme, était légèrement plus rapide que Bébé. Dans sa seconde forme, la grande forme, la vitesse de la panthère avait diminué de 30 %, à peu près à égalité avec Linley. Dans sa troisième forme, l'actuelle, elle était 50 % plus rapide que la forme originale.

À sa vitesse actuelle, elle pouvait traverser une centaine de mètres en un clin d'œil.

C'était vraiment terrifiant !

*Grrrrrr.* La Panthère Ténébreuse leva la tête pour regarder Linley, ses yeux étaient remplis d'arrogance.

Linley battit lentement ses ailes translucides pour rester en vol stationnaire. Il savait très bien qu'une fois qu'il descendrait, il lui serait très difficile de faire face à la vitesse de son adversaire.

– _Boss, mon tour !_ Après avoir regardé pendant si longtemps, Bébé ne pouvait plus se retenir.

*Shkreeeeech !*

Avec un cri aigu terrifiant, Bébé se transforma en une silhouette floue féroce et chargea la Panthère Ténébreuse. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à Bébé, fut immédiatement choquée par sa vitesse.

– Supersonique ! Linley jeta immédiatement son sort magique de soutien.

Il jeta le sort de soutien Supersonique directement sur Bébé. Dans le passé, Bébé n'avait jamais rencontré de créature magique du neuvième rang plus rapide que lui. Aussi, Linley n'avait jamais vu la nécessité de jeter le sort Supersonique sur lui. Mais c'était maintenant finalement le cas.

En vérité, ce sort Supersonique était généralement utilisé par les mages pour augmenter la puissance des guerriers de leur groupe.

*Swish !* Aidé par le sort Supersonique du huitième rang, Bébé augmenta instantanément sa vitesse de 30 %.

*Slash !* La Panthère Ténébreuse griffa Bébé avec ses griffes aiguisées.

Mais avec sa vitesse accrue de 30 %, bien que Bébé soit encore légèrement plus lent que la panthère noire, la différence n'était plus pas aussi grande. Plus important encore, Bébé était extrêmement petit et agile.

Il changeait constamment de direction.

*Shkreeech !* Bébé accéléra soudainement, bondissant vers la Panthère Ténébreuse. À mi-saut, son corps grandit soudainement, puis Bébé faucha brutalement panthère avec ses pattes.

La Panthère Ténébreuse, les yeux fixés sur Bébé, le griffa en retour avec sa propre patte.

*Slashhh !*

*Slashhh !*

Les deux créatures magiques s'étaient donné mutuellement un coup chacune. La griffe de Bébé réussit à laisser une marque claire sur le corps de la panthère ténébreuse, et du sang frais commença à couler. Mais bien que Bébé fut frappé en vol aussi, il retomba sur ses pattes et se releva, indemne.

– _Hrm ?_ Les yeux de Linley étaient surpris.

– _La puissance des attaques de Bébé est égale à la mienne. Alors, comment a-t-il pu réussir si facilement la blesser ?_ Linley était choqué.

Il savait très bien à quel point la défense de Bébé était puissante. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques, Bébé était encore une créature magique venant tout juste d'arriver au huitième rang, mais il avait réussi à encaisser le coup mortel d'un Wyrm Cuirassé sans périr. Maintenant que Bébé était entré dans le neuvième rang, sa défense terrifiante était encore plus puissante que la sienne. Linley ne trouvait donc pas surprenant que Bébé ne fût pas blessé. Mais la chose qu'il trouvait réellement étrange était que la défense de la Panthère Ténébreuse n'ait pas été suffisante.

– Ah, je comprends !

Linley comprit soudainement les caractéristiques particulières des trois formes de la Panthère Ténébreuse. La première forme était équilibrée entre la défense, la vitesse, et l'attaque. La deuxième forme géante priorisait l'attaque au détriment de la vitesse. Et cette troisième forme augmentait la vitesse à un niveau étonnant au détriment de sa défense.

À cet instant, la panthère et Bébé se regardaient l'un et l'autre. La panthère pouvait sentir qu'elle saignait, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter parce que... la créature magique qui lui faisait face n'avait pas été blessée du tout.

– Panthère Ténébreuse.

La panthère regarda Linley.

Linley n'avait pas parlé à la Panthère Ténébreuse comme si elle était une forme de vie inférieure. Au contraire, Linley lui parlait comme il l'aurait fait à une créature d'intelligence égale.

– Panthère Ténébreuse, dans ta forme actuelle, tu dois posséder une grande vitesse, mais une faible défense. Sous cette forme, tu ne seras pas capable de vaincre Bébé.

*Grrrrrr.* La panthère gronda, mécontente.

Puis la Panthère Ténébreuse regarda Bébé et de sa mâchoire vint une série de grognements étranges. Bébé fut surpris pendant un moment, puis poussa un grognement furieux en retour.

– _Boss. Cette Panthère Ténébreuse peut parler la langue des créatures magiques de type rongeur._

Linley savait très bien que Bébé était né en comprenant la langue des rongeurs. Mais les langues des autres créatures magiques étaient différentes chaque type de créature magique avait leur propre langage.

Quelques très vieilles créatures magiques, cependant, étaient capables de communiquer en utilisant les langues des autres types de créatures magiques.

Cette panthère semblait au sommet du neuvième rang. Non seulement elle connaissait de nombreuses langues d'autres types de créatures magiques, mais elle comprenait également la langue humaine. Seulement, elle était incapable de reproduire les sons humains pour des raisons physiologiques. Ce n'était qu'une fois qu'elle aurait atteint le niveau Saint, qu'elle deviendrait capable de changer son corps et donc son diaphragme.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?_

Bébé et la panthère s'engagèrent dans une discussion par des grognements et des grondements. Tout à coup, la fourrure sur les deux créatures magiques se redressa.

*Grrrrrrr !*

*Shkreeech !*

Les deux créatures magiques commencèrent soudainement à se livrer une bataille sauvage, leurs ombres se reflétèrent les unes contre les autres, encore et encore. Du sang frais commença à voler partout...

Grognant de colère sans relâche, les deux créatures magiques échangèrent des coups à grande vitesse, les arbres et les rochers à proximité subirent le choc de leur fureur.

Les arbres se renversèrent. Les rochers se brisèrent.

À chaque endroit où ces deux créatures magiques se croisaient, la zone se transformait en champ de ruine.

Tout à coup, les deux créatures se séparèrent de nouveau. Bébé se courba, fit entendre un grondement, puis fixa la Panthère Ténébreuse. Celle-ci fixa Bébé de la même manière, comme si elle faisait face à un adversaire féroce.

Mais le corps de la Panthère Ténébreuse était couvert de sang.

Avec sa défense qui avait décru, elle était incapable de résister aux attaques de griffes de Bébé. Et en matière de vitesse, Bébé, qui était aidé par le sort Supersonique, n'était que légèrement plus lent qu'elle ne l'était.

Bébé grogna rageusement vers la panthère noire et blanche.

La panthère rugit en retour.

– _Boss, cette Panthère Ténébreuse mâle ne veut pas se soumettre. Il dit que vous n'avez tout simplement pas la capacité de le vaincre par vous-même_.

– _Boss, permets-moi de le tuer._

À ce moment, la Panthère Ténébreuse était extrêmement frustrée.

Si elle utilisait ses deux premières formes, sa vitesse était inférieure à son adversaire et elle serait écrasée. Mais après avoir augmenté sa vitesse en entrant dans sa forme « style du vent », sa défense baissait.

La Panthère Ténébreuse savait que son adversaire humain était capable de voler.

La vitesse pouvant être atteinte en vol était supérieure à la vitesse pouvant être atteinte à quatre pattes. En matière de sprint, elle pouvait dépasser Linley en vitesse. Mais si elle envisageait fuir, Bébé et Linley seraient certainement capables de l'attraper facilement.

– Panthère Ténébreuse, tu crois que je ne peux pas te battre ? déclara Linley avec force.

La panthère souleva immédiatement la tête avec arrogance et regarda Linley. En combat rapproché, l'augmentation de sa vitesse fournie par les ailes translucides n'était pas aussi évidente. Elle ne craignait pas du tout Linley.

– Très bien, acquiesça Linley.

Puis, Linley commença à murmurer les mots pour un autre sort, ce qui provoqua la méfiance de la panthère. Mais, la Panthère Ténébreuse, étant elle-même aussi une créature magique de type vent, n'était pas effrayée que Linley ait accès à de nombreux sorts de type vent particulièrement puissants. En outre, elle savait que si elle voulait fuir, Linley serait en mesure de la rattraper.

*Thruuumm*.

Une zone circulaire d'une centaine de mètres de circonférence commença soudainement à briller autour de la panthère noire. C'était de l'essence élémentaire de terre. Ces essences élémentaires tourbillonnaient à une certaine fréquence.

La Panthère Ténébreuse sentit soudainement une effroyablement puissante force gravitationnelle, l'amenant à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Même le sang dans son corps et dans son cœur fut touché, l'amenant à se sentir étourdie.

Magie de la Terre – Champ de Gravité !

Le Champ de Gravité créé par un mage du huitième rang était en mesure d'augmenter la gravité locale par un facteur de huit. L'effet de cette augmentation de champ gravitationnel n'était pas aussi simple que d'ajouter 450 kg de masse à un homme qui en pesait déjà 90. La gravité multipliée par huit fois touchait aussi le cœur, et les autres organes internes.

Une personne ordinaire aurait pu être en mesure de porter 50-100 kg de masse.

Mais sous un champ gravitationnel, son cœur n'aurait pas été en mesure de supporter la pression et se serait arrêté.

Après tout, bien que les muscles externes puissent être facilement entrainés, il était très difficile d'entrainer ses organes internes tels que le cœur. Tout du moins, la vitesse d'entrainement des organes internes était beaucoup plus lente que celle des muscles externes.

Tout à coup, prise par surprise par le champ de huit fois la gravité normale, la Panthère Ténébreuse se sentit prise de vertige.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de récupérer, Linley recouvrit son corps d'essence élémentaire de terre, puis chargea avant de commencer à l'attaquer sauvagement... des coups de poing violents et des coups de pied !

Oui, il n'utilisa pas l'épée d'adamantine !

Seulement ses pieds et ses poings !

*Roaaarr !*

Le corps d'une créature magique du neuvième rang était extrêmement robuste et vif. Mais sous l'influence d'une gravité multipliée par huit, elle n'avait même pas la moitié de la vitesse qu'elle avait auparavant.

*Swish !* *Swish !*

*Bam !*

Un coup de pied frappa violemment le flanc de la Panthère Ténébreuse, puis Linley se précipita vers le côté opposé, lançant un coup de poing puissant et l'envoya voler en arrière.

En dix petites secondes, la panthère ténébreuse avait été complètement ravagée par les coups de poing et de pied de Linley. Sa vitesse actuelle était totalement insuffisante pour échapper aux limites du sort de Champ de Gravité. Et qui plus est, Bébé regardait attentivement de son côté.

– Te soumets-tu ?

– Te soumets-tu ?

... ..

Tout en criant, Linley continuait à la rouer de coups de poing et de pied. Linley était en train de battre cette créature magique au sommet du neuvième rang. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un état ou elle ne pouvait plus résister. De plus en plus de sang coulait de sa bouche.

*Rooooaaaar !* Soudain, la Panthère Ténébreuse laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de colère.

– _Boss. Il se soumet._

*Bam !* Les poings de Linley étaient trop rapides, et il lança un coup de poing final sur le crâne de la Panthère Ténébreuse, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol.

En riant, Linley regarda la panthère ténébreuse, qui était à quatre pattes, pressée contre le sol. Le sang qui circulait dans les veines de la panthère ténébreuse était devenu lent sous l'influence de la gravité multipliée par huit. Et maintenant, après avoir été battue sauvagement par Linley, la panthère était devenue complètement étourdie, elle ne sentait plus son corps.

– Te soumets-tu ? Linley rit en regardant la Panthère Ténébreuse.

Bien que Linley riait, sous sa transformation en Corps de Dragon, les yeux de Linley étaient calmes, impassibles de couleur or foncé. Et comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu voir que Linley souriait sous toutes ses écailles de son visage ?

La Panthère Ténébreuse leva la tête pour regarder Linley avant d'accorder une attention particulière aux ailes translucides sur son dos. Son cœur tremblait. Elle avait peur d'être brutalisée par Linley encore une fois. Immédiatement, il hocha la tête. En réalité, elle s'était vraiment mentalement soumise face aux prouesses de Linley. Un combattant tel que lui, aussi puissant comme guerrier et comme mage, était plus que suffisant pour la forcer à se soumettre.

Souriant, Linley commença immédiatement à mettre en place un lien magique d'âme.


	177. L8, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Vladd**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu**

 **Chapitre 8 : Quitter les Montagnes**

Quasiment tous les mages savaient comment engager un lien d'âme. Mais pour en mettre réellement un en place, cela nécessitait plusieurs conditions. L'une d'entre elles était la force spirituelle. Généralement parlant, ce n'est qu'après avoir atteint le septième rang que les mages avaient suffisamment de force spirituelle pour pouvoir créer un lien d'âme.

Un pentagramme presque transparent flottait dans les airs.

Puis la formation magique en forme de pentagramme vola jusqu'à la tête de la Panthère Ténébreuse qui ne résista absolument pas et laissa la formation magique entrer dans son esprit. Soudain, Linley et la panthère noire et blanche purent sentir leurs esprits s'interconnecter.

Ce n'était pas le même lien que la 'relation d'égale' que Linley et Bébé avaient partagée.

Dans la 'relation d'égale' entre Linley et Bébé, leurs deux âmes étaient devenues, d'une certaine manière, mélangées. Toutefois dans cette formation magique de lien d'âme qui n'avait été formée que par l'énergie spirituelle de Linley, celui-ci devint le maître dès que la Panthère Ténébreuse accepta le contrat de lien d'âme.

– _Maître_. La Panthère Ténébreuse était extrêmement respectueuse.

Linley regarda la panthère.

– _Comment t'appelles-tu_ _?_ Linley savait que certaines créatures magiques de haut rang avaient leur propre nom. C'était par exemple le cas du Wyrm Cuirassé que Linley avait rencontré dans la Vallée Embrumée qui s'appelait Sartius.

La voix de la Panthère Ténébreuse résonna dans l'esprit de Linley

– _Maître, je m'appelle Haeru [Hei'lu]_.

– _Haeru ?_ Linley mémorisa le nom.

– _Haeru, parle-moi de tes capacités de transformation_. Linley était très intéressé et très intrigué par ce sujet.

La Panthère Noire hocha la tête.

– _Maître, mes transformations viennent du fait que je suis une créature magique double-élément de l'obscurité et du vent. J'ai dans mon crâne deux cores magiques l'un est de l'élément de l'obscurité et l'autre est de l'élément du vent. Je suis normalement dans ma première forme où ma défense, mon pouvoir offensif et ma vitesse sont égales_.

– _Lorsque j'utilise essentiellement l'énergie de mon core magique de l'obscurité, mon corps grandit et mon pouvoir d'attaque augmente tandis que ma vitesse diminue. Lorsque j'utilise plutôt l'énergie de mon core magique de vent, je suis dans cette forme où ma vitesse est la plus grande, mais ma défense devint alors plus basse,_ dit honnêtement la Panthère Noire, Haeru.

Linley comprenait maintenant mieux la raison de ces transformations.

Les Panthères des Ténèbres étaient donc des créatures magiques double-élément du vent et de l'obscurité et sa forme actuelle correspondait à sa forme de vent. La forme géante était sa forme de l'obscurité et seule sa forme originelle était sa forme « normale ».

– _Et dire que j_ _e pensais à l'origine que la seconde forme de Haeru était sa forme normale_. Linley se moqua de lui-même.

Il suspectait que la personne qui avait rapporté les informations qu'il avait lues concernant les Panthères des Ténèbres n'avait vu que cette seule forme et l'avait donc considérée comme étant la seule forme à disposition des Panthères Ténébreuses.

– Grrr ! Bébé accourut avant de gronder à voix basse vers la panthère noire et blanche.

Celle-ci se mit aussi à discuter avec lui.

– _Il semblerait que notre voyage va devenir encore plus intéressant dans le futur_. Une pointe de sourire était présente sur le visage de Linley.

….

Linley, en compagnie de ses compagnons magiques, Bébé et Haeru, continua son régime d'entraînement quotidien. Il s'immergeait continuellement dans la pratique de l'épée et il en était récompensé régulièrement par de nouvelles découvertes sur la manière d'utiliser son épée lourde.

L'été s'en alla et l'automne arriva.

En un clin d'œil, une autre année était passée.

Avec l'hiver de cette seconde année qui arrivait, la température descendit extrêmement bas.

Linley était assis en tailleur sous un vieux chêne. Il s'entraînait. Le Dou Qi Dragonblood de son corps se mit soudainement à bouillir, faisant de nouveau changer ses vaisseaux sanguins et son corps.

En plus de cela, à l'intérieur du dantian de Linley, son Dou Qi Dragonblood s'était aussi mis à changer. Excité, Linley laissa échapper un rire. Il avait finalement brisé la barrière du septième rang et atteint le huitième rang. Il était devenu un guerrier du huitième rang !

En tant que guerrier du huitième rang, une fois en forme de Corps de Dragon, le pouvoir de Linley se trouvait maintenant au sommet du neuvième rang.

Or, la différence était significative entre un guerrier du neuvième rang au sommet de son rang et un guerrier de début de rang.

– _Lorsque j'étais à Hess, il était difficile pour moi de briser ne serait-ce que l'armure d'une créature magique ordinaire du neuvième rang. Mais maintenant, même sans l'épée en adamantine, je peux m'occuper sans souci de la plupart des créatures du neuvième rang_. Linley était extrêmement confiant.

Un Guerrier Dragonblood au sommet du neuvième rang pouvait définitivement vaincre une créature magique au sommet du même rang.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus personne en dessous du niveau Saint qui pouvait le menacer.

– Par contre, le niveau supérieur de l'épée lourde, le soi-disant niveau « Impose »… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Linley se mit à froncer les sourcils. Il avait maintenant complètement maîtrisé la technique de « manier quelque chose de lourd aussi facilement que si c'était léger » mais il n'avait jusque-là trouvé aucun indice sur le niveau suivant.

Il se releva et se remit sur ses pieds nus.

Linley continua son entraînement, s'harmonisant continuellement avec la pulsation de la terre et les flux indistincts du vent. En retour, l'esprit de Linley se purifia grâce à la nature et il devint plus agile et plus gracieux.

….

L'hiver arriva.

Ce matin-là, un grand blizzard était descendu, couvrant le monde d'une couverture de neige. Debout au milieu de cette tempête de neige, Linley regardait les flocons tomber du ciel. Son cœur était paisible.

Soudain, Linley s'assit en tailleur avant de placer son épée d'adamantine en travers de ses jambes. Son torse était nu et il était toujours habillé du même pantalon en lambeaux.

La neige s'entassait sur ses épaules, mais Linley ne le remarquait absolument pas.

Le temps passa. La neige continua de tomber du matin jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, couvrant toute la zone d'une couche de neige d'une trentaine de centimètres d'épaisseur.

Bébé et Haeru s'étaient cachés, de leur côté, derrière un large pin. Ils regardaient Linley.

– Impose.

Les yeux de Linley s'ouvrirent. On pouvait y trouver une pointe de sourire. Il leva la tête et regarda devant lui. Il vit que la neige avait cessé de tomber. Bien qu'il fasse presque nuit, le monde entier était peint d'une couleur blanche par la neige.

– Rooooaaarrr ! Au loin, le rugissement d'une créature magique était audible.

Un Lion des Glaces avançait dans la neige. Il avait apparemment découvert Linley et il s'en approchait pas à pas. Linley, qui regardait le Lion des Glaces se rapprocher, ne sembla pas réagir du tout.

*Swoosh !* D'un bond majestueux, le Lion des Glaces rejoignit Linley.

Linley le regarda arriver. Il attrapa nonchalamment son épée lourde en adamantine qui reposait jusque-là sur ses genoux et frappa de taille directement en direction du Lion des Glaces.

*Grondement !* Au moment où Linley balança son épée lourde, l'espace lui-même sembla soudainement se faire compresser dans toute la zone autour de l'épée.

Terrifié, le Lion des Glaces voulut s'enfuir mais la zone entière était complètement compressée par la force émise par l'épée. Il n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir.

Face à l'épée lourde, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet.

*Bam !*

L'épée lourde s'écrasa contre le corps du Lion des Glaces. Le corps de celui-ci trembla momentanément avant de se désintégrer soudainement en une masse de sang et de chair.

– _Donc 'impose' se réfère au fait d'imposer à quelqu'un la volonté des cieux et de la terre, au point où l'espace lui-même est utilisé pour compresser quelqu'un_. Haha… Linley se mit à rire.

Après avoir fait l'expérience de cet énorme blizzard, Linley était finalement entré dans le troisième niveau du maniement des armes lourdes le niveau 'impose'. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il venait à peine de commencer à comprendre ce niveau.

– _Je dois vraiment remercier mon entraînement de sculpteur de pierre ainsi que mes connaissances de mage qui m'ont vraiment beaucoup aidé à toucher du doigt ce niveau 'impose'_. Linley se sentait vraiment heureux.

Parce qu'il était un mage, l'âme de Linley pouvait sentir de manière plus claire la pulsation de la terre ainsi que le flot du vent. Son âme était maintenant capable de s'unir avec la nature. En plus de cela, tout ce temps, Linley avait été extrêmement concentré sur son entraînement et avait accumulé une grande quantité d'expérience. Cela avait permis à Linley de finalement surpasser la barrière initiale du niveau de 'impose' du maniement des armes lourdes.

En termes de pouvoir, le niveau 'impose' était bien plus terrifiant que le niveau de 'manier quelque chose de lourd comme si c'était léger'. C'était aussi beaucoup plus profond et mystérieux.

….

L'été. L'année 10 003 du calendrier Yulan. L'extrémité nord de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de la Mer du Nord. En réalité, il était même possible de voir l'étendue d'eau vaste et infinie, connue sous le nom de Mer du Nord, depuis le point le plus au nord de la chaîne de montagnes.

Entre la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et la Mer du Nord, se trouvait un passage qui reliait l'Union Sacrée à l'Empire O'Brien. Chaque jour, un nombre important de personnes empruntait cette large route.

Quasiment tous, que ce soit les marchands de l'Empire O'Brien, les marchands de l'Union Sacrée ou les autres, passaient par ce passage.

Cependant, les citoyens de l'Empire O'Brien ressentaient un sentiment de supériorité naturel face aux citoyens de l'Union Sacrée. Ce sentiment venait du fait que l'Empire O'Brien était l'empire le plus puissant de tout le continent Yulan. Qui plus est, il possédait le 'Dieu de la Guerre'. Dans cette nation amoureuse de la guerre, quasiment tous les citoyens étaient fiers d'appartenir à cet empire.

À cet instant, dans le large passage, se trouvait une caravane de marchand d'une centaine de personnes qui campaient et se reposaient. Un grand nombre d'entre eux mangeaient.

– Vieux Hett [Hei'te].

Un jeune homme qui se tenait sur un chariot fit un petit sourire à l'homme enrobé à côté de lui.

– Tu t'es fait une vraie fortune lors de ton dernier échange.

– Haha. L'obèse d'une quarantaine d'année sourit de contentement. Pétrie [Pi'te'li], tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Si tu continues à travailler pour moi, d'ici trois ans, tu devrais être capable de t'acheter un manoir dans ta ville natale puis de t'acheter quelques magnifiques servantes ainsi que quelques belles femmes de chambre. Tu seras capable de vivre l'heureuse vie de propriétaire d'une demeure.

– _Trois ans ? Putain, d'ici trois ans, j'aurais probablement déjà perdu ma vie_ , jura le jeune. Une nouvelle personne comme moi est toujours assignée aux plus dangereuses tâches. Aller… dans un an, je retournerai chez moi et m'achèterai une belle fille pour profiter de la vie. Propriétaire d'une demeure ? Cela dépendra de si oui ou non, j'ai de la chance.

L'obèse se mit à rire.

– Tu es un nouveau. C'est normal que les plus dangereuses tâches te reviennent. Cependant, cela signifie que tu obtiens les plus grosses parts aussi. Oh, au fait. Pétrie, cette fois dans notre caravane, il y a une très belle jeune fille. Comme nous nous dirigeons dans la même direction, nous l'escortons.

– Parles-tu de Mademoiselle Jenne [Zhan'en] ? Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent instantanément. Si j'avais une femme comme ça, je serais prêt à travailler pour dix ans de plus. Cette aura. Oh, mon dieu, miam…

– Mais c'est clairement une noble et sa vieille servante n'est pas faible non plus, gloussa l'obèse.

– Ne puis-je pas au moins fantasmer ? Demanda le jeune, mécontent.

L'obèse se mit à rire avant de regarder soudainement vers le sud.

– Hrm ? Pétrie, regarde. Quelqu'un vient de sortir de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Pétrie suivit immédiatement du regard la direction pointée par son compère.

Un homme portant une épée lourde dans le dos et habillé d'un uniforme ordinaire bleu de guerrier sortait en marchant de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques. Ses longs cheveux bruns arrivaient au niveau de ses épaules. D'après ce qu'ils voyaient, il devait faire près de deux mètres.

À ses côtés se trouvait une panthère noire quasiment aussi grosse que lui et sur le dos de cette panthère, une Souris Fantôme noire.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette panthère noire ? demanda Pétrie avec surprise.

L'obèse qui l'observait avec les yeux écarquillés dit,

– Ne te fais pas remarquer ! J'ai entendu dire que toutes les créatures de type panthère ou lion sont très puissantes. En général, elles sont toutes au moins du sixième rang ou plus.

Après avoir entendu cela, Pétrie n'osa plus faire un bruit.

Juste à ce moment, l'homme aux cheveux bruns, se mit à trottiner tranquillement à grandes enjambées vers leur caravane. Les gardes de la caravane se tinrent immédiatement sur leur garde. La personne qui venait vers eux était clairement un puissant guerrier.

….

À cet instant, Linley était d'excellente humeur. Après trois années de dur entraînement, il venait finalement de quitter la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

– La Mer du Nord est effectivement vaste. C'était la première fois que Linley voyait cette mer et à la vue de cette énorme masse bleue semblant sans fin, il était stupéfait et rempli d'admiration.

En voyant la caravane devant lui, Linley se mit à trottiner jusqu'à eux.

– Hé, l'ami, que voulez-vous ? Un garde barbu cria au loin.

En souriant, Linley répondit,

– Je me dirige vers l'Empire O'Brien. J'espérais que vous me laisseriez voyager avec vous.

Le garde barbu regarda Linley avant de se tourner vers un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, il dit à Linley d'une voix forte,

– C'est facile. Vingt pièces d'or et nous vous prenons avec nous.

– Bien. Linley accepta facilement. Il sortit immédiatement une bourse de pièces d'or avant de compter une vingtaine de pièces et de les donner.

La tenue que portait actuellement Linley avait été jusque-là dans son anneau inter-spatial et avait été entreposée pour une occasion comme celle-ci.

– Hé, l'ami, puisque vous avez déjà une monture, comptez-vous monter sur un chariot ou sur votre panthère ? demanda chaleureusement l'homme barbu.

– Sur un chariot je suppose, dit Linley.

– Bien. Vous pouvez aller dans ce chariot à l'arrière. Celui-ci, avec les deux personnes dedans. L'homme barbu pointa du doigt un chariot tout en parlant. Les chariots couverts étaient généralement chers et dans cette caravane, la majorité des soldats voyageaient sur des chariots sans toit.

– D'accord. Linley accepta.

Lorsqu'il marcha jusqu'au chariot, les deux hommes qui étaient déjà dans le véhicule, furent immédiatement terrifiés par Haeru qui marchait aux côtés de Linley. Les créatures magiques de type panthère étaient généralement des créatures magiques de haut niveau après tout.

– Ah, l'ami, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Les deux hommes furent immédiatement très aimables.

Linley entra dans le chariot. Celui-ci avait à l'intérieur un matelas fait de foin qui avait été recouvert d'un tissu de coton. Lorsque Linley s'assit sur ledit matelas, Bébé sauta sur son épaule.

– Tiens l'ami, nous avons un peu de vin, lui offrit le plus âgé des deux hommes en lui tendant une gourde.

– Je vous remercie. Linley accepta la gourde de vin et prit une grande gorgée.

– Hé, tout le monde, préparez-vous. Nous allons bientôt repartir ! Une voix puissante retentit et toutes les personnes qui étaient descendues des chariots pour se reposer, remontèrent à leurs places.

La caravane se remit à avancer, s'embarquant de nouveau vers l'Empire O'Brien…


	178. L8, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Coiling Dragon est une oeuvre chinoise de I Eat Tomatoes. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Nous n'en sommes que les traducteurs.  
**

 ** **La suite des chapitres traduits peut être trouvée sur empiredesnovels . fr****

 **Rated: T (parce que ça commence gentil mais ça monte rapidement en tension)**

 **Traduit par: Kayorko et Zareik**

 **Edité par: MissX  
**

 **Checké par: Ptit Lu**

 **Chapitre 9 : Olivier**

La caravane d'une centaine de personnes qui voyageait sur une route semblant sans fin, n'avançait pas très rapidement. Tous les gardes maintenaient un regard vigilant en direction de la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques.

Il y avait deux sources majeures de danger sur cette route. La première était les créatures magiques de la chaîne de montagnes. La seconde était les bandits. Comme cette longue route de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres n'était contrôlée ni par l'Union Sacrée, ni par l'Empire O'Brien, il y avait naturellement de nombreux bandits à cet endroit.

*Grince. Grince.* Les roues des chariots grinçaient en rythme et Linley qui était allongé, sirotait un alcool fort dans une gourde.

– _Cela fait trois ans que je n'avais pas touché à de l'alcool. Cette liqueur grossière donne pourtant l'impression d'être encore meilleure que les vins exquis que nous avions pu boire dans le Paradis de l'Eau de Jade_. Bien qu'il en riait, Linley soupirait intérieurement. De son côté, Bébé, se goinfrait de morceaux de viande grillée.

Le plus vieux des deux soldats avec qui Linley partageait le chariot dit,

– L'ami, je m'appelle Lowndes [Lang'si]. Quant à mon jeune ami, c'est Luther [Lu'de].

Linley fut légèrement pris par surprise. Il comprenait que les deux souhaitaient connaître son nom, mais Linley savait que celui-ci était déjà sur la Liste Rouge de l'Église de Lumière, dans la liste des personnes à tuer à vue.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler 'Ley' et me tutoyer, dit Linley avec un sourire.

– Merci. Ley, quel est le niveau de ta panthère ? demanda immédiatement le plus jeune des deux soldats, avec enthousiasme. Sa fourrure est si douce. Chevaucher une telle créature magique doit être formidable ! Je pense que ça doit être au moins une créature magique du septième rang.

– Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que c'est une créature magique de haut rang, dit nonchalamment Linley.

La Panthère Ténébreuse, Haeru, qui somnolait jusque-là dans le chariot, fixa soudainement Luther avec ses yeux froids. En voyant le regard d'Haeru, Luther fut immédiatement si effrayé qu'il ne put que faire un maigre sourire en réponse.

Tous les habitants du continent Yulan savaient que les créatures magiques possédaient une intelligence qui n'était pas inférieure à la leur. Ils ne pouvaient donc définitivement pas les traiter comme des animaux domestiques. Et si certains essayaient, le résultat était souvent désastreux.

– Vous appartenez tous les deux à l'Union Sacrée ? Ou à l'Empire O'Brien ? demanda Linley.

Il ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur l'Empire O'Brien et c'était l'occasion pour lui d'en savoir plus.

– Nous venons tous les deux de l'Empire O'Brien, dit Lowndes avec un léger reniflement. Ley, qu'en est-il de toi ?

– C'est mon premier voyage jusqu'à l'Empire O'Brien. J'ai depuis longtemps entendu que l'Empire O'Brien avait un esprit militaire fabuleux, mais je n'en ai jamais fait l'expérience moi-même, dit calmement Linley.

Que ce soit Luther ou Lowndes, tous les deux vivaient de leur lame. Ils possédaient de bons instincts et pouvaient facilement dire que Linley était une personne extrêmement puissante. Après tout, pour pouvoir soumettre une puissante créature magique, il fallait être capable de la dominer complètement par son propre pouvoir au préalable. Ce n'est qu'une fois cela fait, qu'elles pouvaient se soumettre.

– Ley, nous qui sommes citoyens de l'Empire O'Brien, révérons les puissants combattants. Quel que soit l'endroit où tu iras, tu seras reçu avec grande courtoisie au vu de ton pouvoir, dit Lowndes avec un gloussement. Ley, si c'est ta première visite de l'empire, que sais-tu de lui ?

– À part que l'Empire O'Brien possède sept provinces administratives et qu'il a le Dieu de la Guerre, je n'en sais pas plus, sourit Linley.

L'Empire O'Brien ayant la puissance militaire la plus importante des Quatre Grands Empires, était aussi celui qui avait le plus important territoire parmi les 6 pouvoirs majeurs. Chacune de ses sept provinces était significativement plus grande qu'un royaume.

– Ley, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Notre empire possède un grand nombre d'experts. Même les combattants du neuvième rang n'osent pas être arrogants dans la Capitale Impériale. L'Université du Dieu de la Guerre est, après tout, installée au sommet de l'une des montagnes situées juste à l'extérieur de la Capitale Impériale, expliqua avec enthousiasme Lowndes.

– L'Université du Dieu de la Guerre ? Linley n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

À côté de lui, Luther dit précipitamment,

– Ley, tu dois absolument savoir ça. L'espace d'entraînement le plus haut et le plus sacré de l'empire est cette Université du Dieu de la Guerre. Tous les cents ans environ, ou parfois toutes les quelques centaines d'années, le Dieu de la Guerre accepte un seul disciple qu'il entraîne alors personnellement. Le nombre de ses disciples directs n'est pas très élevé mais quatre-vingts pourcents à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des personnes qui sont acceptées par le Dieu de la Guerre en tant que disciple deviennent des combattants de niveau Saint.

En entendant cela, Linley fut réellement stupéfait.

Il avait jusque-là eu l'impression que l'Académie O'Brien était l'académie la plus renommée qui existait, mais il était maintenant clair que cette Université du Dieu de la Guerre était bien supérieur à elle.

– Mais c'est vraiment très, très difficile d'être accepté en tant que disciple personnel du Dieu de la Guerre. Même le nombre de disciples honorifiques qu'il n'entraîne pas personnellement n'augmente que d'une personne tous les deux ans environ, soupira Lowndes.

Un seul disciple tous les un ou deux ans et seulement disciple honorifique en plus.

Le taux d'acceptation était bien plus bas que celui de l'Institut Ernst. Mais c'était quelque chose de facile à comprendre. Après tout, c'était lié au fait que le Dieu de la Guerre était l'un des professeurs et maîtres. Le Dieu de la Guerre… une entité qui avait surpassé le niveau Saint depuis plus de cinq mille ans.

– C'est pourquoi, Ley, si dans le futur, tu rencontres qui que ce soit de l'Université du Dieu de la Guerre, tu dois faire attention. Même s'ils décident de tuer quelqu'un, habituellement personne n'interfère, lui apprit Lowndes.

Linley comprit.

Le Dieu de la Guerre était l'Empereur fondateur de l'Empire O'Brien. Bien qu'il ait abdiqué depuis longtemps, son influence sur l'empire était bien plus élevée que celle de l'Empereur régnant. Le Dieu de la Guerre O'Brien était la colonne vertébrale et le pilier central de tout l'empire.

– Bien. Et avez-vous entendu parler de génies qui sont récemment apparus dans l'Empire O'Brien ? demanda soudainement Linley. Dans sa tête, il se disait : _La densité des dracocytes présentes dans les veines de Wharton était bien plus élevée que la mienne, c'est pourquoi il pouvait naturellement devenir un Guerrier Dragonblood. Son potentiel devrait être plus haut que le mien. Wharton doit maintenant avoir dix-sept ans, il devrait être connu dans l'Empire O'Brien_.

Étant donné la vitesse à laquelle un guerrier Dragonblood s'entraînait…

Normalement, en quelques dizaines d'années, ils pouvaient atteindre le niveau Saint. S'ils s'entraînaient dur, ils pouvaient même atteindre le neuvième rang en moins de vingt ans et le huitième en moins de dix.

Le talent inné de Wharton avait dû définitivement stupéfier l'empire.

– Des prodiges ? Parles-tu d'Olivier, l'Épée Sainte Prodige ? demanda Lowndes.

– L'Épée Sainte Prodige, Olivier ? Linley n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Pourquoi est-ce que cet Olivier est connu sous ce nom-là ?

À côté de lui, Luther dit précipitamment,

– Ley, si dans l'empire, quelqu'un t'entends dire que tu ne connais pas l'Épée Sainte Prodige, ils vont te rire au nez. Sais-tu quel âge avait le Seigneur Olivier lorsqu'il a atteint le niveau Saint ?

C'était un combattant de niveau Saint ?

– Quel âge ? Linley était actuellement extrêmement calme. Il était un membre du clan des Guerriers Dragonblood qui n'avaient besoin généralement que de quelques dizaines d'années pour atteindre ce rang. Habituellement parlant, ces soi-disant prodiges avaient au moins besoin d'une centaine d'années.

– Quarante-sept ! Dit Luther avec ferveur. Le Seigneur Olivier était un combattant du neuvième rang à trente ans et à l'âge de quarante-sept ans, il est entré dans le monde des combattants Saints. Il y a trois ans, l'année où l'Union Sacrée et la Sombre Alliance ont souffert, lors du « Jour de l'Apocalypse », Olivier a atteint le niveau Saint.

Linley hocha légèrement la tête.

Il semblait que le cataclysme qu'ils avaient vécu, ait été nommé « Jour de l'Apocalypse ».

– Pas étonnant que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Linley comprit à ce moment. Lorsque la renommée de cette personne avait commencé à se répandre, il était déjà entré dans la Chaîne de Montagnes des Créatures Magiques et s'était déjà embarqué dans ses trois années d'entraînement.

Ce Luther vénérait clairement l'Épée Sainte Prodige, Olivier. Il dit précipitamment,

– Ley, laisse-moi te raconter quelque chose. Lorsque le Seigneur Olivier a atteint le neuvième rang, le Dieu de la Guerre a été le voir pour l'inviter à devenir l'un de ses étudiants. Mais le Seigneur Olivier a refusé. Il souhaitait marcher sur sa propre voie d'entraînement.

Linley ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cet Olivier. Le Dieu de la Guerre, qui avait surpassé le niveau Saint depuis très longtemps, l'avait voulu comme disciple et il avait refusé. Il n'y avait en effet qu'un homme avec une confiance énorme en lui qui pouvait faire une chose pareille.

– C'est la première personne de l'histoire à avoir refusé l'invitation du Dieu de la Guerre, dit Luther avec ferveur. Ley, au début, de nombreuses personnes pensaient qu'Olivier était fou et l'ont insulté. Mais… le Seigneur Olivier ne faisait pas que se vanter. Trois ans plus tard, lorsqu'Olivier atteint le niveau Saint, il lança immédiatement un défi à l'Épée Sainte Stellaire, Dillon.

– Dillon ? Linley fronça les sourcils.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir du combat qui s'était déroulé dans les cieux au-dessus du village de Wushan. L'un des deux combattants Saints avait été L'Épée Sainte Stellaire, Dillon. L'autre avait été un Archimage de niveau Saint, Rudi. Ces deux noms avaient été gravés à jamais dans l'esprit de Linley.

– En effet. Le Seigneur Dillon, l'Épée Sainte Stellaire, qui était connu depuis de nombreuses années et était un combattant Saint depuis près d'une centaine d'années. Olivier venait juste d'entrer dans le niveau Saint et il a pourtant immédiatement mis au défi Dillon. De nombreuses personnes pensèrent qu'Olivier était trop arrogant et précipité. Mais le jour de leur duel…

Les yeux de Luther étaient remplis d'admiration et de vénération.

– En trois échanges, l'Épée Sainte Stellaire, Dillon, fut vaincu. Le fait qu'il ait été capable de vaincre Dillon dès son entrée dans le niveau Saint, stupéfia tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il fut alors lui-même reconnu comme un génie.

Linley était, lui aussi, rempli d'admiration.

Dans le passé, il avait souvent parlé des puissants combattants avec son Papy Doehring. Il savait donc très bien… qu'il y avait une large différence entre les Saints des premiers stages, les Saints de milieu de stage, les Saints de fin de stage et les Saints au sommet de leur rang.

Dillon avait atteint le niveau Saint depuis une centaine d'années, mais il avait été vaincu en seulement trois échanges contre l'Épée Sainte Prodige, Olivier. Linley se devait d'admettre que cet Olivier semblait incroyablement puissant. Qui plus est, il n'avait que quarante-sept ans à ce moment.

Pour qu'une personne ait atteint le niveau Saint à quarante-sept ans et soit si puissant…

Même les Guerriers Suprêmes n'auraient pas fait mieux.

….

En discutant avec les soldats qui voyageaient souvent, Linley apprit de nombreuses choses sur l'Empire O'Brien, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une bonne idée de la région.

À la nuit tombée, la caravane s'arrêta de nouveau.

Des feux de camps furent allumés partout et toutes sortes d'assiettes de viande cuite se mirent à circuler. Linley suivit Luther et Lowndes jusqu'à un feu de camp, où ils se mirent à cuir un cuissot de viande.

Tout à coup, Linley se tourna pour regarder en direction d'Haeru. Juste à ce moment, un jeune noble habillé d'un fin vêtement se tenait juste au-dessus de la Panthère Ténébreuse et la regardait avec excitation.

– Quelle belle panthère. Les yeux du jeune noble brillaient comme des gemmes tandis qu'il la regardait. Il avança même sa main avec l'intention de la toucher.

La Panthère Ténébreuse était toutefois une créature magique au sommet du neuvième rang. Elle était extrêmement fière. Comment aurait-elle pu permettre à une personne ordinaire de la toucher ?

Haeru tourna soudainement la tête avant de fixer de ses yeux froids le jeune homme. Mécontent, il laissa échapper un grognement menaçant. *Rooaaar.*

– Ah ! Terrifié, le jeune homme battit rapidement en retraite avant de tomber en arrière dans sa précipitation. Son visage était blanc de peur.

– Haha. Luther, Lowndes et Linley se mirent tous les trois à rire.

À ce moment, la porte décorée d'un carrosse, qui se trouvait non loin, s'ouvrit et une jeune femme habillée d'une robe violette en sortit, effrayée.

– Keane [Ji'en], Keane, que s'est-il passé ?

En voyant la jeune femme, les yeux de Linley s'illuminèrent.

Sa robe longue était assez légère et révélait sa taille fine, mettant ainsi encore plus en valeur sa poitrine. Tandis qu'elle courait en direction dudit Keane, ses longs cheveux se mirent à voler derrière elle.

Ce visage tendre était l'un des trois plus jolis que Linley n'ait jamais vu. Et au vu de son apparence, elle devait avoir entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans.

– Grande sœur, grande sœur ! Le jeune noble prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il tremblait de terreur.

Haeru, la Panthère Ténébreuse, laissa échapper un autre grognement d'insatisfaction à l'adresse du jeune noble. Cela terrifia tant le jeune noble que son visage devint encore plus blanc.

– Ne soyez pas effrayé. Haeru ne vous blessera pas, lança Linley, en riant.

– Haha, Mademoiselle Jenne, vous devriez prendre soin de votre petit frère. Cette créature magique n'est pas l'un de vos animaux de compagnie. S'il l'embête trop, il pourrait se faire manger. Hahaha ! Lowndes se mit à rire bruyamment.

Ses mots firent blanchir encore plus les visages de Jenne et du jeune noble.

Jenne remit le jeune homme sur ses pieds avant de s'incliner rapidement en excuse.

– Désolée, désolée.

– Pas besoin de vous excuser auprès de nous. Cette panthère noire est celle de Ley. Vous pouvez vous excuser auprès de lui. Luther se joint à la situation aussi.

Jenne jeta un regard à Linley. Elle n'était clairement pas très bonne pour interagir avec les personnes. Son visage devint immédiatement rouge en le regardant.

– Seigneur Ley, vraiment désolée.

– C'est bon. Dans le futur, faites juste attention à ce que votre jeune frère n'irrite plus Haeru, sourit Linley. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré une jeune fille qui devienne aussi facilement embarrassée.

Jenne tira immédiatement le jeune noble par la main dans la direction de leur carrosse.

– Amusant, amusant. Linley rit avant de lever la gourde de vin pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée.


End file.
